La mujer de mi hermano
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Edward es un hombre muy pacífico, no le gusta buscar problemas y siempre se sacrifica por sus seres queridos. Pero encontró una mujer por la que se cree capaz de absolutamente todo, Aunque no sabe que eso significa enfrentarse a su propio hermano.
1. Descripción de los personajes

_**La mujer de mi hermano**_

_**Bella:**_ reportera gráfica del canal E!, Jacob, el gerente del canal la manda a Río de Janeiro a hacer un trabajo del carnaval, Bella esta comprometida en matrimonio con Emmet Cullen con quien mantuvo un noviazgo de apenas 6 meses, la fecha de la ceremonia esta pautada para cuando regrese de Río

_**Alice:**_ amante de la vida y soltera por convicción, conductora del programa Wild On en el canal E!, amiga a muerte de Isabella, detesta la idea de que su amiga se case tan prematuramente, por eso convence a su jefe, Jacob, de que Bella sea la reportera gráfica que le asignen en su viaje a Río, para ver si convence a su amiga de lo contrario, ella mantiene una _"relación"_ con el productor de su programa Jasper Hale, que también va a Río.

_**Emmet Cullen:**_ hijo adoptado de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, lo adoptaron cuando tenia 5 años y esta al tanto de que no es hijo de ellos aunque siempre se ha sentido como tal, es jugador profesional de Futbol Americano se flecho con Bella en uno de sus juegos y le pidió salir, Bella acepto y desde esa vez se volvieron inseparables, en una noche de locura después de ganar un juego muy importante, le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto, ahora no esta muy seguro, pero no se va a echar para atrás, es un gigoló no hay mujer que se le resista y cuando le gusta una mujer va por todo como le sucedió con Rosalie la modelo de una de las campañas del equipo.

_**Edward Cullen:**_ hermano menor de Emmet, no esta al tanto de que ambos son adoptados, es jugador profesional de tenis, no le gusta mucho estar en estados unidos donde su hermano es una estrella, Emmet es muy egocéntrico, siempre lo menosprecia, sin embargo Edward acaba de ganar el Australia Open, y por petición de su madre decidió ir a Estados unidos a ver a su familia, y a asistir a la boda de su único hermano, pero sus amigos lo convencen de hacer una parada estratégica en Río de Janeiro para disfrutar del Carnaval antes de ir a casa.

_**Jacob Black:**_ director del canal E! Esposo de Leah Clearwater, muy amigo de Bella y Alice, por él Alice le tiene idea al matrimonio, es muy responsable y lleva muy bien su trabajo, no le parece que Bella se case tan rápido con Emmet, no confía en él, así que esta ayudando a Alice a que desista de hacerlo.

_**Rosalie Mckensy:**_ modelo, hizo una campaña con un calendario con el equipo donde juega Emmet, se volvió loca cuando lo conoció y aunque sabia que estaba comprometido salió con él en una noche de pasión y locura ahora no es capaz de dejarlo y hace lo imposible por estar con él cada vez que puede, aunque él no se lo pone muy difícil que digamos.

_**Jasper Hale:**_ productor ejecutivo del programa de su amor imposible, Alice Cullen, y muy amigo de Bella, él sabe lo Apática que es Alice es con respecto a las relaciones por lo que no la presiona demasiado solo para que no lo aparte de su vida, viaja con ambas a Río y pasa el mejor viaje de placer con Alice, pero ella sigue con la misma actitud apática, que lo hace pensar si vale la pena o no seguir intentando.

_**Carlisle Cullen:**_ entrenador profesional de tenis, casado con Esme hace mas de 20 años, nunca pudieron tener hijos y adoptaron a Emmet y a Edward, Emmet lo sabe por que lo adoptaron cuando tenia 5 años, en cambio Edward no, por que él apenas tenia 1 añito cuando lo llevaron con los Cullen, Carlisle siempre entreno a Edward por que se dedico a su especialidad y aunque Carlisle nunca descuido a ninguno de los dos, Emmet siempre se sintió desplazado por su hermano.

_**Esme Cullen:**_ madre ejemplar y mujer modelo, se sintió siempre terrible por no poder darle hijos al amor de su vida, sin embargo se dedico en cuerpo y alma a sus hijos adoptivos, Emmet y Edward ocuparon el espacio que faltaba para que su matrimonio fuera feliz y gracias a ambos lo eran, ella sabia que Emmet estaba al tanto de que ambos eran adoptados, pero nunca permitió que Edward se enterara siempre lo mantuvieron como un secreto y siempre trato a ambos con el mismo amor.


	2. Capítulo 1 ¡¡Carnaval!

**Capitulo 1**

**Carnaval!**

-"No puedo creer que de verdad este aquí, ¿Cómo me deje convencer?" dijo Bella en voz alta al verse en el majestuoso hotel que le había reservado el canal.

-"Estas aquí por que eres mi reportera grafica, así que deja de fastidiar y aprovecha, ¡diviértete!" le grito Alice, su amiga del alma, compañera de habitación y compañera de trabajo.

Alice Brandon en era la conductora de uno de los programas de mas rating en el canal E! (Wild On) por lo tanto tenía a Jacob, director del canal y a Jasper, su productor ejecutivo, en un bolsillo, ellos hacían lo que ella quisiera, siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de los parámetros _normales_, así que cuando Alice le pidió a Jacob que quería que su reportera grafica fuera Bella, él la dejo ir, además, Alice tenía un plan en mente y en Río de Janeiro podía llevarlo a cabo.

-"¿No es una belleza esto?" preguntó Alice en el lobby del hotel abriendo sus brazos, abarcando los vitrales de peses y señalando las puertas de vidrio en su totalidad que daban con la piscina que parecía unirse al mar del fondo de lo azul intenso que eran ambos.

-"Relájate amiga" le dijo Alice a Bella "¿sabes que la gente en Nueva York, mataría por un paisaje así en pleno invierno? ¡Estamos en el paraíso!" gritó haciendo que todo el hotel se volteara a verla, Bella se cubrió sus ojos apenada por las locuras de su amiga, aunque en el fondo ella tenía razón, cualquiera en casa mataría por este paisaje, bueno, no cualquiera, su prometido mataría por estar ahí, con ella.

Emmet Cullen, era jugador profesional de fútbol americano, era un hombre inmenso, de espalda ancha y anchos músculos, ella a su lado se veía incluso mas menuda que lo que en realidad era, y es que con su metro sesenta de estatura y sus 50 kilos de peso, Bella estaba muy bien a los ojos de cualquiera, solo que al lado de su novio de los casi dos metros de altura y 90 kilos, ella se veía realmente pequeña.

-"¿A qué se debe esa cara de idiota?" le preguntó Alice batiendo sus manos al frente de su rostro, Bella la esquivo y rió despreocupada.

-"Estaba pensando en Emmet" dijo, Alice volteó sus ojos obstinada por las palabras de su amiga, no podía creer que estuviera comprometida en matrimonio con el troglodita de Emmet Cullen el mariscal de campo de los New York Giants, para ella él era simplemente eso, un jugador de futbol sin nada en la cabeza, ¿cómo su amiga tan inteligente y guapa podía haber aceptado semejante propuesta?

-"Deja de pensar mal de Emmet" le dijo Bella al reconocer la mueca en cara de Alice "tienes que aceptarlo, me voy a casar con él y punto"

-"Pues me sigue pareciendo una locura, por más que me lo repitas, no puedo creer que te cases con él"

-"Alice ¿quién te entiende? ¿Recuerdas que quien me lo presentó fuiste tu?" preguntó con una actitud divertida.

-"Si, yo te lo presenté y ¡no sabes cuánto me arrepiento!" dijo dramática "¡de haber sabido que aceptarías su estúpida propuesta jamás siquiera te habría dicho que existía!"

Emmet le había propuesto matrimonio a Bella el día que su equipo ganó contra Green Bay, ese día ella había ido a verlo y estaba cerca del campo, estaba junto a los jugadores de banca y al lado del entrenador, después de anotar el touch Down que les diera la victoria, Emmet corrió hasta ella se arrodillo frente a las cámaras y todos los jugadores y le gritó "Cásate conmigo!" Bella aceptó contagiada de la locura y la euforia que había en el estadio, no lo pensó, no lo digirió, ni siquiera pasó por su mente que era una locura casarse con alguien con quien apenas mantenía 5 meses de noviazgo, no lo conocía bien, ni siquiera sabia si estaba enamorada, pero amaba la idea de casarse y Emmet se había vuelto muy importante en su vida, así que empezó con los preparativos sin ponerle mucho cerebro al asunto.

-"Yo quiero a Emmet, así que no te pongas difícil en el asunto" le dijo a su amiga mientras esperaban su turno para chequearse en la recepción del hotel.

-"Lo quieres, ¡tu misma lo has dicho!" le contestó exasperada, la gente la veía como una persona muy escandalosa, pero Alice no le preocupaba, con tal, la mayoría de la gente no la entendía "para casarte necesitas ¡AMAR! ¡No querer!" dijo exagerando las palabras.

-"¿Quién habla de amar?" preguntó Jasper, acababa de entrar y se colocó detrás de las chicas, Bella lo saludó con un beso y un ligero abrazo.

-"Ella" le contestó señalando a Alice "ella esta hablando de amar" dijo dejando en evidencia a su amiga.

-"¿Tú? ¿Alice Brandon hablando de amor? Eso es nuevo" dijo riendo Jazz, Alice obstinada le contestó

-"No hablo de amor, hablo de la gente que confunde _compañía_ con _amor_" dijo viendo a su amiga desafiante.

-"¿Otra vez atormentándote por tu matrimonio Bella?" le preguntó Jasper, desde que se había comprometido, Alice no dejaba de hablar de otra cosa.

-"¿Cuándo ha sido distinto?" contestó Bella encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper tomó los pasaportes de los 3 y los presentó a la mujer de la recepción

-"Boa tarde ¿reservas em nome de Jasper Hale?" (buenas tardes ¿reservaciones a nombre Jasper Hale?)

-"Um momento por favor" (un momento por favor) contestó la mujer sonriendole de más a Jasper, Alice la vio subiendo una ceja, diciendole a la mujer de recepcion, _aparta las garras, él es mío._

Por que eso si que tenía Alice Brandon, no comía, pero tampoco dejaba comer, ella y Jasper mantenían una _relacion abierta_, se veian, estaban juntos, pero no era nada serio, ella no permitía bajo ningún concepto las palabras, _novio, amor, matrimonio _o siquiera _relacion_, pero igual Jasper era de ella y no permitía que nadie le hiciera cambio de luces.

La recepcionista captó de inmediato la mirada de Alice y compuso su rostro a uno realmente serio mientras tecleaba los nombres de los amigos, Bella se dio cuenta de la reaccion de Alice y la vio subiendo una ceja, a lo que ella le respondio encogiendose de hombros.

-"Seus quartos estão prontos, tem suas chaves" (Sus habitaciones estan listas, tengan sus llaves) dijo la recepcionista extendiendo tres tarjetas, Alice y Bella dormirán en la misma habitación, Jasper dormiría solo, Alice tomó una de las tarjetas mientras Jasper se despedía en portugués de la chica de recepción.

-"Deberían hablar ingles" dijo cuando se alejaron hacia los elevadores, Jasper venia detrás de ellas esperando al botones con su equipaje.

-"Seguramente lo hablan Allie" le dijo Jasper colocándose entre las dos chicas "pero yo quería practicar el idioma" pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ambas chicas riendo divertido.

-"¿Cuál es el primer paso?" preguntó, "muero por conocer Brasil" dijo emocionado.

-"Recuerda que no estamos de vacaciones" le dijo Alice medio obstinada, todavía le molestaba la actitud de la recepcionista, Jasper se había dado cuenta, él sabia que Alice lo celaba de mas y adoraba que lo hiciera, el amaba a esa enanita, pero era demasiado obstinada para lo pequeña que era.

Pero cuando expresaba que él le importaba mas que un simple amigo, como la tonta escena de celos que había ocurrido hacia 5 minutos, lo hacia sentirse bien, ella lo quería, él le importaba, sólo que no lo decía en voz alta.

-"Como si tu trabajo no es una vacación eterna" le dijo dándole un beso en el cabello.

-"¡Jasper! No me despeines" le dijo apartándose de él, a lo que solo rió, mientras ella se chequeaba su peinado en el espejo del elevador, Jasper habló entonces con Bella.

-"¿Vas a hacer tus fotos con nosotros o vas a querer ir sola?" le preguntó.

Bella se dedicaba únicamente a hacer el reportaje grafico, ella era la encargada de tomar las fotos mas espectaculares de los sitios turísticos de Brasil, los mismos donde Alice reportaría para su programa, para entonces publicar las fotos en la revista del canal y en la pagina web, en teoría ellos debían estar juntos el día del desfile de carnaval que era en 3 noches, pero para los lugares turísticos podía ir sola o con ellos, como mejor le pareciera.

-"La ciudad esta hecha un caos, ¿viste la cantidad de gente que había en las calles cuando veníamos del aeropuerto?" le preguntó asombrada a Jazz, él asintió sonriéndole.

-"¿Vienes con nosotros entonces?" le preguntó, era obvio que Bella no se iba a enfrentar a una ciudad que no conocía, donde no hablaba el idioma y estaba llena hasta el techo de gente.

-"Por supuesto" le contestó sonriendo a Jazz.

-"¡Listo!" dijo Alice, terminándose de ver en el espejo del elevador, no le estaba prestando tanta atención a sus amigos como a su cabello, el ascensor llegó a su destino y los tres salieron al pasillo, seguidos por el caballero que les llevaba el equipaje, que había subido por el ascensor de empleados, al estar al frente de ambas habitaciones Alice comentó obstinada.

-"No es justo que tu tengas habitación propia" le dijo Jazz, a lo que este contestó riendo.

-"No íbamos a dormir los 3 en la misma habitación, sabes que el reportero grafico siempre comparte y como esta vez vino Bella, se queda contigo, en los otros viajes ha venido Jim con nosotros y la habitación queda para ti sola" le dijo como argumento, Jasper sabia que Alice quería que Bella viniera con ella, tenía la esperanza de que su amiga no se casara, o por lo menos dudara de su decisión, Alice le sacó la lengua haciéndole entender que sabia a que se refería, entonces se le ocurrió decir algo mas.

-"Aunque si quieres compartir la habitación conmigo y dejar a Bella sola, no tengo problema alguno" le dije guiñándole un ojo, Bella estalló en carcajadas, los tres tenían confianza suficiente para jugarse así, además Bella sabía la enfermiza relación que mantenían sus amigos, por lo que se le hacia insólito que Alice si quiera criticara la de ella.

-"Me refería a que hubiese sido mejor que cada uno tuviera su habitación" dijo Alice volteando sus ojos.

Esta vez Bella y Jasper estallaron carcajadas, pero solo Jasper contestó.

-"Jacob jamás va a aprobar 3 habitaciones y eso lo sabes mejor que nadie" le contestó después de reír, Jacob era el jefe de los tres, aunque también podía considerarse amigo de ellos, pero Jacob era un hombre sumamente responsable y extremadamente tacaño, Bella decía que por eso había llegado al puesto de director general del canal, porque jamás gastaba de más, hacia los mejores programas pero nunca gastaba de más.

Cuando le dieron la conducción del Wild On a Alice fueron los grandes problemas entre los dos, jamás podían ponerse de acuerdo en los gastos del programa, Alice siempre quería tirar la casa por la ventana y Jacob siempre trataba de ser lo mas ahorrativo posible.

Luego de un año de peleas y discusiones, ambos habían logrado un equilibrio, Alice no exigía excentricidades y Jacob era mucho más flexible al ver las propuestas de su conductora.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación asignada, Bella se maravilló con la vista al mar, con el sol y el calor entrando por las ventanas de la habitación, realmente estaba en el paraíso, fue corriendo al balcón, sacó de su estuche su cámara profesional, la colocó contra su ojo, cuadrando la belleza del paisaje frente a sus ojos, la fotografía la apasionaba, le parecía increíble plasmar en una sola imagen la claridad del sol, el azul intenso del mar detrás del paseo tan famoso de Río, la cantidad de gente caminado y disfrutando de un día de playa.

-"¿Ya vas a empezar?" preguntó Alice desde el balcón, "por lo menos desempaca antes de empezar a tomar fotos como loca"

-"Déjame tranquila Alice" dijo Bella sin siquiera voltearse, le había colocado el zoom a la cámara, enfocando a una señora mayor entrando tímidamente en el agua.

-"Sabes como soy con las fotografías, te dije que no le insistieras a Jacob para que me mandara contigo, pero tu te empeñaste, así que no me molestes" se volteó quitando la cámara de su rostro y recostándose en la baranda del balcón, Alice estaba apoyada con una de sus manos en la parte alta del marco de la puerta del balcón, tenía un vestido de color blanco, bastante playero, en su cabello había una cinta tan blanca como el vestido, contrastaba con su cabello negro como la noche y despeinadamente peinado, levanto la cámara enfocándola, eso a Alice le encantó y posó para el lente de la cámara.

Bella le sacó algunas fotos, Alice se quitó sus lentes oscuros y mordió una de las patitas del lente, a lo que Bella contestó riendo y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le tomaba algunas fotos.

-"Estas loca" le dijo dejando de disparar la cámara, "no estamos aquí para una sesión tuya, así que muévete, desempaquemos y veamos el itinerario, hay demasiado que abarcar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo" como siempre, Bella era la mas responsable y la que siempre seguía las reglas, algo distinto a Alice, que la vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"Ohh no, no señorita,¡ te vas deteniendo ahí!" le dijo extendiendo una de sus manos mostrándole la palma de su mano, "nada de itinerario ni algo parecido, para hoy no hay absolutamente nada que hacer, simplemente broncearnos para no salir tan pálida en las tomas que hagamos"

-"¿De qué estás hablando loca?" le preguntó Bella guardando la cámara en su estuche, era imposible que tuvieran siquiera una tarde libre, de haber sido verdad Jacob los hubiese mandado a Brasil al día siguiente, jamás les pagaría una noche adicional en el hotel si no era estrictamente necesario.

-"Pues lo que te dije" comenzó Alice adentrándose de huevo a la habitación, "el día de hoy es libre, todos los itinerarios están cuadrados para mañana en la mañana, hoy es simplemente sol, arena y mar" dijo bailando mientras iba a su cama abriendo su inmensa maleta.

-"¿Cómo Jacob pago por eso?" preguntó Bella riendo, pero a la vez contenta de que pudiera tener un momento de relax antes de entregarse a trabajar.

-"Él no tenía por qué enterarse, simplemente, le presenté el itinerario y lo aprobó, así de fácil" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sacó de su maleta dos trajes de baño, uno amarillo, realmente fosforescente y otro color azul turquesa "¿cuál?" le preguntó a Bella, ella señalo el azul, Alice asintió y guardo el otro, se encamino al baño a cambiarse.

-"Alice, ¿maquillaste el itinerario?" le preguntó Bella divertida.

-"¡Solo un poco!" contestó su amiga desde el baño en voz un poco alta, Bella rió sacudiendo su cabeza, su amiga había descubierto como darle la vuelta a Jacob, cosa que ella jamás pensó que podía ser posible, pero no se preocupo mas, sacó de su maleta un bikini negro y aprovechó de cambiarse mientras su amiga estaba haciéndolo en el baño, como ella misma había dicho, un poco de sol no dañaría a nadie.

Mientras se colocaba la parte baja de su bikini se fijo en su mano izquierda, ahí descansaba tranquilamente, el diamante que le había dado Emmet dos días después que le propusiera matrimonio, sonrió viendo la sortija, estaba loca por haber aceptado, no estaba del todo segura de que amara a Emmet, pero se la llevaban tan bien, la relación no era abrumadora ni enfermiza, se tenían confianza y no se agobiaban, Emmet era medio bruto a veces, pero, ¿qué jugador de futbol no lo era?

Reanudó su tarea diciéndose que no importaba, que su boda seria espectacular y en el camino se daría cuenta de que en verdad amaba a su jugador estrella.

Vio su reloj pensando en llamarlo, pero la diferencia de horario era bastante y seguramente no había terminado el juego que tenía, y luego de ganar, por que estaba segura de que ganaría, iría con los chicos a celebrar, habían llegado a un acuerdo para cuando se vieron por ultima vez anoche, se hablarían al día siguiente, Bella tendría tiempo de instalarse en el hotel y él ya estaría descansado del juego.

_**En Melbourne, Australia.**_

-"¡Hombre! ¡Felicidades!"

-"¡Gracias James!" le contestó Edward a su amigo que jugaba igual que él, pero que por una lesión en el hombro no pudo continuar en el torneo, Edward le había ganado el día anterior al hombre que había causado la lesión en su amigo, literalmente barrió el piso con él, ganando prácticamente en la primera ronda, por lo que James estaba enormemente complacido.

-"¡El juego estuvo magnifico!" dijo palmeándole la espalda, estaban en el lobby del hotel, hoy se regresaban a casa, Edward vivía en Nueva York, como el resto de su familia, solo que tenía más de 3 años que no iba a su departamento, si había dormido allá una semana entera era mucho, se había dedicado a entrenar como loco, para el gran día que paso ayer, él era uno de los mejores jugadores de Tenis que podían existir, desde pequeño se interesó en el deporte que practicaba su padre, empezó a interesarse en las reglas y en las técnicas, hasta que le pidió a su padre que lo entrenara, desde ese día descubrió que era su gran pasión.

-"Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado" le contestó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-"¡De mas!" gritó James "no tuvo precio verle la cara al idiota de Nadal" Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, su amigo era muy visceral a veces.

-"¡Bueno ya!" dijo llamando la atención de su amigo "que era lo que me ibas a decir ayer después del juego, que entre los periodistas y la rueda de prensa no hablaste"

-"¡Que te tengo un plan!" le dijo James emocionado, "tengo pases al camarote VIP de Brahma" dijo dejando a Edward extrañado, no tenía idea de que hablaba, James se dio cuenta "¿Enserio no tienes idea?" preguntó casi ofendido, Edward negó riendo "¿Brahma? ¿Carnaval? ¿Río de Janeiro?" le dijo articulando con la mano, no podía creer que no supiera de qué hablaba.

-"¿Quieres que vaya al carnaval en Río?" preguntó asombrado, antes de que James asintiera como loco contestó "noooo que va, estas loco, a mi no me gustan esos escándalos"

-"Oh vamos hombre, no seas aguafiestas ¿te imaginas a las mujeres?" dijo colocándose a su lado, extendió su mano sana hacia el frente, dibujando un paisaje imaginario, mientras entrecerraba los ojos "Imagínate" dijo mientras seguía dibujando en el aire "mujeres semidesnudas bailando samba, las caravanas mas espectaculares que puedas imaginar, pase al camarote que ofrece la mejor fiesta del mundo"

-"Pero… Pero" dijo separándose de Edward, antes de que este refutara, "tómalo como despedida, yo me voy a mi departamento en los Ángeles y nos veremos de nuevo para antes del próximo torneo el año entrante, y" dijo levantando el dedo sin permitirle a Edward hablar, "tómalo como vía de relax antes de ir a tu casa, a la boda de tu espectacular hermano" dijo demasiado sarcástico.

Emmet y Edward se llevaban muy bien, siempre y cuando no estuvieran en el mismo estado, Emmet era salvaje, ordinario y exageradamente bromista, Edward por el otro lado, era estilizado y moderno, elegante hasta la muerte y caballero innato, no parecían hermanos en lo absoluto, aunque ambos eran deportistas por convicción, sus especialidades los definían a la perfección, Edward era como el tenis, exclusivo, elegante y audaz, en cambio Emmet era como el futbol.

Edward nunca peleaba con su hermano, no estaba en su naturaleza, siempre se reía de sus bromas aunque no le causaran la menor gracia, soportaba las burlas sobre su profesión porque sabía lo fuerte que era jugar tenis, pero eso no significaba que no odiara las burlas de su hermano y como vivía, sin embargo, le había prometido a su mamá que iría a casa, después de terminar el Australia Open, ganara o no, iría a casa.

Su insoportable hermano se casaba para asombro de todos y en especial de él, Edward sabía lo mujeriego que era su hermano, él no respetaba a ninguna mujer con la que saliera, para él eran eso, mujeres, y como a él se le ofrecían prácticamente en bandeja de plata jamás rechazaba a ninguna, por eso se le hacía imposible que se fuera amarrar de por vida con una sola.

Así que regresaría a casa a participar en el matrimonio de su hermano mayor y aprovecharía de tomarse unos días de vacaciones y practicar con su padre, cosa que no hacia desde que había salido de estados unidos, entonces, si lo pensaba bien, no era mala idea distraerse antes de regresar a su casa, necesitaba el relax, vio a su amigo, que lo observaba apremiante, esperando una respuesta.

-"Esta bien" contestó, "vámonos a Río"

-"¡SI!" gritó su amigo palmeando con fuerza su espalda con el brazo bueno "no te vas a arrepentir Ed, no lo harás" dijo demasiado convencido, Edward solo rió por la cara de James y entonces le indicaron a los botones del hotel que sacaran su equipaje al auto, ya deberían estar en camino al aeropuerto.

Cuando salió a la calle, se quedó impresionado, había cualquier cantidad de mujeres, hombres y niños afuera esperando a que él saliera, le pidieron autógrafos, le tomaron fotos, cargó a dos bebes, le dio besos a varias mujeres que lo saludaban con sonrisas en los labios y con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción de verlo, James no dejaba de codearlo y de saludar a las cámaras como si estuvieran ahí también por él, muchas mujeres aprovecharon para tomarse fotos con él ya que a su vez era todo un adonis.

-"¡Esto es una locura!" dijo Edward riendo al montarse en el auto.

-"¡Es genial!" contestó James subiéndose detrás de él, "acostúmbrate hombre, esto es lo que te espera de ahora en adelante" dijo dándole un puño amistoso en el brazo.

Edward no contestó nada, estaba viendo por la ventana cerrada del auto, una niña como de 15 años había llegado hasta su ventana y apoyó la mano sobre el vidrio, él hizo lo mismos desde adentro del auto, la niña lo veía con lagrimas en los ojos emocionada, ¿cómo alguien podía acostumbrase a esto? apenas tenía 23 años, pero no podía imaginarse pasar por esto a diario.

El auto emprendió la marcha llevándolos al aeropuerto, donde encontraron a un grupo similar al del hotel, lograron chequearse y les tocó esperar en el salón VIP de la aerolínea, por fin los llamaron a las pocas horas, indicándoles por donde debían abordar.

-"¡Río allá vamos!" gritó James sentándose a su lado, Edward rió por las loqueras de su amigo y trato de dormir, el vuelo desde Australia a Sur America era exageradamente largo y ellos harían escala en Londres para después bajar a Brasil.

¡Fue agotador! Llegaron después de casi 18 horas de vuelo a su destino, tanto Edward como James estaban destruidos, la ciudad de Rio de Janeiro estaba a reventar de gente, el desfile de carnaval sería al día siguiente, el taxi los llevó serpenteando por unas avenidas que le parecieron exageradamente estrechas, era entrada la noche y vio muy poco por la ventana del auto, llegaron al hotel y se registraron en recepción como unos autómatas, Edward apenas tuvo fuerzas para darle un par de dólares al botones por subirle su equipaje, James se quedaba en la habitación de al lado, se dio una ducha rápida y se dejó caer sin mas nada que la toalla cubriéndolo, en la esponjosa cama 2 por 2 que tenía la habitación.

_**El día del desfile:**_

-"¡Bella!" la llamo Alice "¡Nos vamos apúrate!"

-"¡Voy!" contestó Bella guardando su cámara de nuevo, había tomado tantas fotos que ya iba por la segunda memoria de su cámara, casi nunca la usaba, auque siempre la llevaba por si acaso, hoy era el desfile de carrosas y necesitaba que la cámara tuviera la memoria suficiente para tomar todo lo que viera.

Habían ido a el cristo de corcovado, allí Alice hizo algunas tomas para el programa, también fueron al Maracaná, donde intentaron jugar un poco de soccer, también fueron al famoso teleférico de Pan de Azúcar, el calor era agobiante, por eso las chicas se la pasaban con vestidos ligeros o ropa muy fresca, y litros y litros de agua, mas protector solar para la piel.

Jasper estaba súper pendiente de las chicas y del equipo de apoyo, los corresponsales del canal en Brasil, serian los encargados de filmar los pases de Alice en vivo y de los que se llevarían grabados y había un chico que les servía de guía turística, la ciudad era muy grande y podía tornarse peligrosa si no la conocías bien, Alice había entrevistado a algunos transeúntes preguntándoles las expectativas para el carnaval, la mayoría de los que entrevisto eran turistas y casi todos hablaban ingles sin problemas.

Hoy era el día por el que habían viajado, hoy el trabajo era a muerte, sobre todo para Alice y Jasper, se montaron en el auto y arrancaron al camarote de Brahma, estaba cayendo al noche y todo empezaría en unas pocas horas, Alice iba vestida con un vestido demasiado provocador de tela de franela de color rojo, que decía en letras blancas Brahma, llegaba justo debajo de su trasero y se le adhería demasiado al cuerpo, Jasper casi se quedó sin habla al verla, tanto por lo provocativa que se veía, cómo por los celos que le producía que otros hombres la vieran.

Bella en cambio eligió un atuendo mas cómodo pero igual de sexy, tenía un short sumamente corto de color negro con una franela desgastada que rezaba la palabra Brahma, de cuello muy ancho que hacia que uno de sus hombros se viera descubierto, mostrando sensualmente el tirante del top negro que llevaba debajo de la franela, con sus converse negros a los pies, Bella optó por una cola de caballo en su cabello, hacia demasiado calor para un peinado mas elaborado, Jasper por su lado tenía unas bermudas kaki y una franela blanca con algunos agujeros y sus sandalias Cross blancas también, eran atuendos sumamente informales, pero eso era lo que se estilaba, la única que iba en tacones era Alice, que no soportaba que alguien viera su verdadera estatura.

Fue una locura, la cantidad de gente no era normal, el camarote estaba a reventar, el trío de amigos vio a los actores mas famosos del Brasil, mas cualquier cantidad de actores y personalidades extranjeras, Alice logró una pequeñísima entrevista con Leonardo DiCaprio que la dejó realmente emocionada, Bella se dedicó a tomar fotos de los asistentes y de Alice con las personas que lograba entrevistar, estaba cerca cuando se hicieron algunos pases en vivo con el canal y mostraron la majestuosidad de las carrosas, estaban agotados pero no había tiempo para pensar en el cansancio, la samba era contagiosa y estridente, hacia que todo el mundo se moviera, querían aprender los pasos que hacían las garotas, era embriagante.

Y hablando de embriaguez, Bella no llevaba la cuenta de cuantas caipiriñas se había tomado, era una bebida típica de Brasil, que llevaba mucho alcohol y Guaraná, una planta con habilidades energizantes, estaba irreconocible, bailaba, sonreía y le sacaba fotos a todo el mundo, Alice estaba demasiado divertida viendo como su amiga se desinhibía, en cambio Jasper estaba mas preocupado que alegre, no era bueno que Bella se pasara tanto de tragos en una tierra extraña, por lo que se sentía en la obligación de vigilarla.

Pero Alice se dio cuenta de la actitud de Jazz, por lo que optó por un plan B, Bella no había querido ver ni a uno de los hombres Brasileros que conocieron los días anteriores, a todos les mostraba su estúpido anillo de compromiso.

Ella sabia que Bella por mas borracha que estuviera jamás se iba a ir con ningún desconocido, además las personas que estaban en el camarote era la créeme de la créeme del mundo del espectáculo, ninguno le haría daño o se aprovecharía de ella, por lo que decidió, seducir a Jazz, sabría que no se resistiría, además, a ella le encantaba seducirlo y así dejaría a su amiga tranquila, a lo mejor esa noche mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, ella y Jazz podían pasarla rico y con el favor del alcohol algún hombre espectacular sembraría una partícula de duda en la cabeza de su amiga.

Cerca de lo que a Bella le parecía muy tarde dijo que no tomaba una foto mas, no sabía como la memoria de repuesto de su cámara había aguantado, se devolvió sobre sus pasos buscando a sus amigos pero no los vio, no tenía idea de donde podían estar, ella se había alejado para ver si podía pasar al deposito para fotografiar las carrosas sin tanta gente alrededor, pero fue casi imposible que la dejaran pasar por seguridad.

Cuando se regresó a buscar a sus amigos y no los encontró, los tragos y el cansancio le pasaron factura, vio a su alrededor y encontró un banco alto desocupado al frente de la barra donde servían los tragos, se sentó y descubrió feliz que el puesto estaba justo debajo de la salida de aire acondicionado, volteó su cuello de derecha a izquierda recibiendo el chorro de aire frio en su piel, se sentía demás de bien, un cantinero sin camisa se le acercó.

-"Sería bueno que te quitaras ese anillo" le dijo con acento portugués, ella lo vio con una sonrisa.

-"¿Perdón?" preguntó sin saber si había entendido bien, el hombre se recargó en la barra y le habló mas cerca, señalando su mano, donde reposaba cómodamente su anillo de compromiso.

-"Deberías guardar el anillo, entre tanta gente se te puede perder" Bella cayó en cuenta que el chico tenía razón, había sido una locura sacarlo de la habitación, se lo quitó del dedo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su diminuto short, le enseño las manos vacías al chico, él le sonrió.

-"¿Que te sirvo menina?" le preguntó

-"Otra caipiriña seria genial" le dijo, el chico le asintió sonriendo y empezó a prepararle el trago, hizo unas piruetas increíbles a lo que Bella no podía pasar por alto, sacó su cámara y se la enseñó al chico sin camisa, él asintió encogiéndose de hombros, Bella le tomó cerca de 20 fotos mientras preparaba el trago, estaba segura alguna quedaría perfecta.

Se levantó separándose un poco de su puesto, tratando de cuadrar que en la foto saliera la decoración del bar en mejor ángulo.

En ese momento Edward descubrió el asiento vacío en la barra y se sentó, sin fijarse si alguien lo estaba utilizando, estaba cansado, James estaba en la arena del estadio, divertido bailando con una morena impresionante que le enseñaba como mover las caderas, Edward se alejó para buscar un trago y sentarse un momento, la estaba pasando genial, los Brasileros tenían una muy buena idea de cómo divertirse.

Lo único agobiante era el calor, pero al sentarse sintió también la agradable salida de aire acondicionado sobre su recalentada piel, buscó a un cantinero, el que estaba mas cerca preparaba un trago con demasiadas piruetas, esperó entonces a que terminara para poder ordenar una bebida nueva.

Bella regresó a su puesto y vio incrédula como este hombre de cabello broncíneo estaba en su lugar, caminó hasta él decidida.

-"Disculpa estás en mi sitio"

-"¿Perdón?" preguntó Edward sonriendo torcido.

-"Estás en mi sitio" repitió Bella con actitud obstinada mientras guardaba su cámara profesional en su estuche especial, él la había escuchado, a Edward le encanto su actitud, le pareció divertido jugar un poco con ella.

-"Este lugar estaba desocupado cuando lo encontré" le dijo con la misma sonrisa, Bella deseaba colocarse debajo de la salida de aire, vio con cierta envidia como el cabello de ese hombre, suave y sedoso se movía al ritmo del aire.

-"Estaba tomándole unas fotos al barman, además" dijo señalando hacia la barra "¡ese es mi trago!"

-"Pudiera ser el mío" contestó Edward divertido.

-"Aggg, ¡quítate!" le dijo Bella furiosa, de haberse encontrado en otro lugar y mas sobria, jamás hubiese tenido esa actitud con este desconocido, pero le parecía injusto que le quitaran su silla, Edward dio una sonora carcajada que lo que hizo fue enfurecerla más.

-"No" le contestó "no me voy a quitar, ¿qué vas a hacer?" le preguntó desafiante cruzándose de brazos, entonces se fijó bien en la chica, la vio sin ningún tipo de discreción desde sus pies hasta su rostro, los shorts que tenía puestos le hacían honor a su nombre, eran exageradamente cortos, su franela dejaba uno de sus hombros descubiertos donde pudo ver una constelación de pecas que le encantaron, le fascinaban las mujeres pecosas, para cuando llegó a sus ojos de color chocolates, se fijo que la mujer tenía los ojos entrecerrados viéndolo con odio.

-"Quítate de mi lugar" le dijo desafiante con los brazos como jarras.

Edward se sentó con mayor comodidad, normalmente él no era tan insoportable, y menos con una mujer, pero le parecía divertido molestar esta chica.

-"No" volvió a decirle, sonriéndole irónico, entonces tomó el trago que era de Bella y se lo llevó hasta los labios dándole un sorbo, Bella no pudo soportar el abuso de este completo desconocido, estiró una de sus manos y empujó el fondo del vaso, haciendo que el contenido del mismo le cayera en la cara al hombre, este se colocó de pie, impresionado por el ataque de la mujer.

-"¿¡Estas loca?" le gritó incorporándose y tratando de limpiar su rostro, esa bebida era sumamente dulce, Bella imagino que tendría todo el rostro pegostozo, sonrió divertida al imaginar su perfecto cabello lleno de azúcar limón y licor, _ya no eres tan impecable, _pensó mientras reía, bordeó al hombre sentándose de nuevo en su silla, habían algunas personas a sus alrededores que habían visto divertidos, la escena entre estos desconocidos.

-"¡Chico!" le gritó Bella al bartender "¿me das otro?" preguntó señalando el vaso, el hombre le sonrió mostrándole todos sus dientes blancos que contrastaban muchísimo con lo negra que era su piel y empezó a mezclar un nuevo trago para ella.

A todas estas Edward estaba tratando de quitarse del rostro y la ropa los restos del trago que aquella loca le había derramado encima, se retiró un momento al baño para ponerse agua fresca en el rostro, lo sentía todo empalagoso, apoyó las manos contra el lavamanos viéndose en el espejo, esto no se iba a quedar así, salió del baño con una actitud decidida, fue hasta el otro extremo de la barra y le pidió en susurro algo al barman, este asintió riendo, sabiendo que iba a hacer con la jarra de agua fría que le había pedido.

El bartender siendo solidario con Edward le pasó una jarra llena de agua y hielo, Edward la tomó y se fue silencioso hasta la espalda de la chica que le había derramado el trago, los que estaban cerca se dieron cuenta y se apartaron justo a tiempo.

Edward vació el agua helada en la nuca de la chica, esta abrió sus ojos y boca emitiendo un sonoro grito por el choque de temperatura, se levantó echa una fiera de su puesto para ver a su atacante, éste estaba muerto de la risa burlándose de ella, Bella preocupada verifico el estuche de su cámara, cuando verificó que no se había mojado volteó furiosa a enfrentarse con su atacante.

-"¿Te gusta jugar?" le preguntó Bella colocando sus brazos como jarras, tomó el trago de la barra y volvió a lanzárselo, pero Edward lo esquivó, el contenido del trago le dio de lleno a una mujer que estaba de espaldas a ellos, cuando se volteo, ambos la reconocieron, era _Michelle leBelle_ una famosa modelo Francesa, Edward corrió hasta Bella y la tomó de la mano.

-"Vámonos de aquí" le dijo, Bella estaba tan apenada que siguió al hombre sin rechistar, tenían que salir de ahí antes de que descubrieran que había sido ella quien le derramó el trago encima a una de las 8 top models del mundo.

Edward la sacó del camarote tomada de la mano, ambos iban muertos de la risa.

-"¿Le viste la cara?" le preguntó Bella cuando se soltó de él, las costillas le dolían de tanto reír, Edward le asintió sin poder hablar tampoco.

-"Creo haberla reconocido ¿es modelo verdad?" le preguntó a la chica, ella asintió secando sus ojos que lloraban de risa.

-"No creo que podamos volver ahí" le dijo Bella caminando hacia la playa.

-"No, no lo creo" dijo Edward y se descubrió siguiéndola.

-"¿A dónde vas tú?" le preguntó Bella cuando se fijo que la seguía.

-"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" le preguntó apenado, ella lo pensó un segundo, luego se encogió de hombros.

-"Supongo que no" contestó, Edward sonrió y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su jean camino a su lado, cuando empezaron a pisar la arena Bella se quitó los zapatos, caminando descalza en la arena, él la vio sonriendo.

-"Lamento haberte echado el trago encima" dijo Bella al rato, él solo rió.

-"Yo lamento haberte mojado tanto" dijo, ambos rieron.

-"¿De dónde eres?" le preguntó Edward, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Bella salió corriendo delante de él, Edward la siguió interesado.

-"Disculpa" le dijo Bella a una pareja que estaba sentada frente al mar, ambos voltearon a verla extrañados "¿Hablan ingles?" les preguntó.

-"Si" le contestó el chico, Bella sonrió complacida.

-"Te doy 50 dólares por tu botella" le dijo sacando se su bolsillo un billete, el joven la vio sorprendido.

-"Esta botella vale 20 dólares en cualquier tienda" le contestó.

-"Pero no quiero ir a comprarla ¿qué te parece si tu vas a comprarte otra y me dejas esa a mi?"

-"¡Oye! Como quieras" le dijo el chico divertido, se colocó de pie con la muchacha que lo acompañaba, le entregó la botella nueva a Bella en la mano y se marcharon con los 50 dólares, Bella se volteó viendo a Edward con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Se acomodó la noche" le dijo batiendo la botella en su mano.

-"Estas loca" le contestó Edward, ella le sacó la lengua.

-"No me veas así, si te parece insólito lo que acabo de hacer, puedes irte, yo quiero seguir bebiendo y ya que por tu culpa no puedo volver al camarote, pues me conformare con esto" dijo volteándose a la playa, el paisaje era memorable, la luna era un enorme plato color blanco plateado, que se alzaba en todo el centro de la playa, que estaba tan tranquila que parecía un plato llano, la arena era casi blanca, Edward se dio cuenta de la belleza del paisaje, pero se dio cuenta también de la belleza de su acompañante.

Edward se posicionó a su lado y le extendió la mano a la chica, ella lo vio y le sonrió extendiéndole la botella, Edward quitó los seguros y la destapó, ofreciéndosela a ella primero quien la tomó y tímidamente posó sus labios contra el pico de la botella, y dio una probada al contenido de la botella, ella la separó de su boca, haciendo una mueca en el rostro de lo fuerte que estaba la bebida, dio algunos saltitos, Edward se volvió a burlar de ella.

-"Prueba y dime si no está fuerte" le dijo aun con los ojos apretados.

-"Niña" le dijo Edward tomando la botella, le dio un sorbo y sintió que la bebida le quemaba la garganta, tosió dos veces de lo fuerte del licor, esta vez Bella se mató de la risa.

-"¿Quién es la niña ahora?" preguntó riendo.

-"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó Edward viendo la botella.

-"Ron" contestó Bella "a lo mejor es tan fuerte porque está caliente" completó, ella volvió a extender su mano pidiéndole la botella a Edward, él la vio sorprendido pero se la volvió a pasar.

-"Quema y es amargo, pero me gusta" dijo dando otro sorbo, obteniendo la misma reacción.

-"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" contestó Edward pidiendo la botella de nuevo, Bella sacó su cámara de fotos y disparó algunas mientras Edward tomaba y hacia una mueca por el licor, Edward le extendió la mano para que le diera la cámara, ella negó repetidas veces, a lo que él saco su celular y le tomó algunas a ella, ambos rieron divertidos mientras se tomaban el licor.

La música se escuchaba en la playa, estaba sonando un Bossa Nova, Bella había descubierto que era un ritmo exquisito, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Edward se quedó viéndola embelesado, movía sus caderas divinamente, su short era tan corto que veía la extensión completa de sus piernas, su cola de caballo iba de derecha a izquierda, lo próximo que supo fue que se colocó detrás de ella, siguiéndole el ritmo, ella dejó que él la tomara por la cintura mientras ambos bailaban al ritmo del Bossa.

Para cuando llevaban más de la mitad de la botella, ninguno de los dos tenía control absoluto de sus actos, Bella empezó a correr por la playa, Edward comenzó a seguirla.

-"¡Oye! ¿Para dónde vas?" le gritó Edward corriendo detrás de ella, a Bella le pareció divertido y siguió corriendo, Edward la alcanzó y ambos cayeron contra la arena, dejándolos demasiado cerca uno del otro, no lo pensó, Edward se inclinó contra su boca, consumiéndosela en un beso, Bella al primer contacto se alteró, sabía que esto estaba mal, no podía besarse con un desconocido en la mitad de la nada, pero no podía recordar por qué no debía besar a este chico, además, besaba muy bien.

Subió sus manos a su cabello pegándolo más a sus labios, su cuerpo estaba exigiendo las caricias que ese extraño le ofrecía, se sentía tan bien, Edward se separó de ella, le apartó unos mechones de la cara.

-"No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿vamos a mi hotel?" le preguntó dudoso, jamás había hecho esto, había salido con algunas mujeres y había estado íntimamente con otras, pero ofrecerle su habitación a una completa extraña, jamás lo había hecho, sabía que el alcohol tenía mucho que ver en su decisión, pero no le importaba, esa chica era hermosa y quería con todas sus fuerzas poseerla.

Para gran asombro de ambos, Bella asintió, estaba ebria lo sabía, pero no le importaba, ese chico besaba como los dioses, tenía demasiada curiosidad de saber cómo era en lo demás.

Edward se levantó trayéndola consigo, para gran sorpresa de Bella, el hotel de él estaba junto a la playa por donde estaban paseando, todo lo veía doble, en vez de sangre, por sus venas corría caipiriña y ron, sin saber cómo, se vio entrando a un hotel muy lujoso y luminoso, había demasiada gente en las calles, Edward la mantuvo tomada de la mano hasta los elevadores, subieron acompañados hasta el piso 8 que era donde él se hospedaba, caminaron riendo y tropezándose por todo el pasillo.

Él la apoyó contra una de las paredes y la besó, como si fuera suya, ella lo dejó besarla y estiró sus labios por más cuando él se alejó, la volvió halar a la habitación, introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura, el botón paso de rojo a verde en un santiamén.

-"Espera" le dijo Edward antes de entrar "no sé tu nombre" le dijo, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba esta chica, ni de donde era, sabía que era americana por el acento, pero no tenía idea de nada mas de ella, Bella se alzó en puntitas para callarlo y distraerlo con sus besos, no recordaba por qué, pero sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y era mejor no saber nada del chico que tenía al frente, y era mejor que él no supiera nada de ella, Edward se le olvidó que le había preguntado cuando abrió la puerta, para cuando estaban entrando él ya no tenía la camisa puesta.

Iban directo al grano Bella quitó su pantalón mientras él se desasía de su minúsculo short, le quitó la franela deleitándose con su piel recién bronceada, no perdieron mucho tiempo, ella se dejó caer en la inmensa cama y él se subió sobre ella devorándole los labios, la tocó por todas partes antes de poseerla a lo que ella respondía llenando la habitación de gemidos.

Él tomo de su billetera un condón que siempre mantenía ahí por emergencias y luego de ponérselo, entró en ella extrayendo de sus pulmones el más largo de los suspiros, ambos participaron en la entrega, ella se sentó besándole, mordió delicadamente su piel, mientras él la sostenía de de la espalda y la pegaba más a sí, ambos eran experimentados y sabían cómo complacer a su pareja, él la dominaba con rudeza y ella lo besaba y jadeaba en su oído encendiéndolo cada vez mas.

Luego de poseerse por casi horas, ambos estaban agotados, ambos lograron liberarse en brazos del otro, cayendo entonces en un sueño demasiado pesado y profundo.


	3. Capítulo 2 El Anillo

**Capitulo 2**

**El Anillo:**

Para cuando Bella despertó, se vio en una recamara que no reconocía, sintió una presión en su estomago, volteo a ver horrorizada hacia su vientre se descubrió desnuda en la cama y encontró una mano de hombre sobre su piel, horrorizada volteo a la derecha y se encontró con un hombre de cabello broncíneo.

_¡Diablos! ¿Que hice?_ Se preguntó a si misma cuando se vio ahí, intentó moverse y el hombre hizo mas presión en su estomago, se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, luego volvió a moverse siendo demasiado cuidadosa, logró incorporarse, buscó su ropa como loca, estaba toda regada por la extraña habitación, se prometió a si misma que jamás volvería a tomar alcohol, se colocó su ropa interior, el short y el top negro, tomó la camisa en la mano y sus tenis, el hombre cuyo nombre no se sabía, pero si conocía su anatomía, seguía profundamente dormido, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió con exagerado cuidado, cuando iba saliendo chocó con un hombre alto, fuerte y de cabello largo, tenía uno de sus brazos en un cabestrillo.

-"Buenos días" dijo Bella con la cabeza baja caminando rápido hacia los ascensores, tenía que llegar a su hotel, tenía que hablar con Alice ¡pero ya!

James fue a su habitación a darse un baño y a tomarse unos analgésicos, el brazo lo estaba matando, pero no era para menos, había pasado toda la noche con una chica brasilera que lo estaba enseñando a bailar, no llegó a nada físico mas a allá de un beso o una caricia, pero la pasó muy bien, salió de su habitación yendo a la de su amigo que pareció tener mucha más suerte que él.

-"¡EDWARD!" llamó golpeando con el puño sano la puerta, de adentro nadie contestó, la señora de limpieza andaba por ahí, James le habló despacio para que lo entendiera y le pidió que por favor le abriera la habitación de su amigo, la señora lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, para cuando James entró a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue que estaba en penumbra, fue a las ventanas y abrió las cortinas de par en par, Edward ni se inmutó.

-"¡EDWARD!" le gritó James al oído, Edward se levantó dando un salto del susto e inmediatamente se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, la resaca prometía ser con todo.

-"¿Que pasa?" preguntó con voz de dormido entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta de la claridad que lo agobiaba.

-"Eso te preguntó yo a ti ¿qué demonios hiciste anoche?" preguntó James divertido sentándose en el brazo de una poltrona que estaba frente a la cama.

Edward se colocó boca arriba tratando de recordar a qué se refería su amigo, recordó una piel suave y bronceada en entre sus brazos, el cabello largo y castaño de su acompañante, la curva que se hacía entre su cintura y sus caderas, la suave piel de sus pechos, era una afrodita de la que no sabia ni su nombre.

Se incorporó con demasiada rapidez de la cama, un mareo lo atacó devolviéndolo a las almohadas, entonces con mas calma volvió a incorporarse.

-"¿Dónde está?" le preguntó a su amigo, mientras enterraba su cara en sus manos, el dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó James riendo cruzándose de brazos "¿la chica de cabello largo y pantalones cortos?" preguntó.

-"¿La viste?" preguntó Edward volteando apenas el rostro, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la frente fruncida, la claridad le molestaba bastante.

-"La vi cuando me regrese del comedor por unos analgésicos, iba saliendo descalza y apenada de aquí"

-"¿Se fue?" preguntó Edward, su cerebro estaba un poco lento esta mañana.

-"¡Claro!" contestó James demasiado alto para los oídos de Edward "¿acaso la vez?"

-"¡Dios!" dijo Edward dejándose caer en la cama, le daba rabia no haber despertado antes, le hubiera gustado conocerla mejor, o por lo menos saber su nombre.

-"¿Así que anoche coronaste?" preguntó James dando un pequeño aplauso, Edward levantó una de sus manos pidiéndole a su amigo que no hiciera ruido de mas.

-"¿Recuerdas siquiera algo?" preguntó James dudoso de que siquiera Edward haya disfrutado algo la noche anterior.

-"Lo recuerdo todo James" le contestó, claro que recordaba la suave piel de ella, sus labios demasiados exigentes, sus manos curiosas recorriéndole el cuerpo, recordaba todo con exagerada claridad.

-"¿Y quién fue la afortunada?" preguntó James.

-"No tengo idea" contestó Edward abatido, "ni siquiera me dijo su nombre"

James se fijó entonces en el suelo, un rayo de sol arrancó un destello brillante de debajo de la cama, se incorporó y fue a tomar el objeto brillante, lo tomó entre sus dedos viéndolo riendo, Edward se dio cuenta y se incorporó de nuevo viendo lo que su amigo había encontrado.

-"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Hermano, creo que fuiste la despedida de soltera de la mujer misteriosa" le extendió el solitario en el aro de oro que había encontrado en el suelo, Edward lo tomó entre sus dedos, buscó en el borde interno a ver si tenía algo grabado, tenía las letras _I&E_

-"I y E" dijo en voz alta.

-"Deben ser las iniciales de ambos" le contestó James.

Edward se quitó la cadena de oro que descansaba en su cuello con el crucifijo que le había regalado su madre cuando apenas era un adolescente, desde ese día nunca se lo quitaba del cuello, abrió el seguro de la cadena metiendo el anillo, la cerró y se la colocó de nuevo, James no dijo nada.

-"No la veré nunca mas, pero anoche fue la mejor noche de mi vida y este anillo es la prueba física de que no me la imagine" le dijo a James, este asintió dándose cuenta que esa chica sin nombre había causado estragos en su amigo.

Bella llegó a su hotel realmente asustada, un joven hablándole portugués le abrió la lujosa puerta de vidrio para permitirle entrar, agradeció enormemente el chorro de aire frio del lobby, pensó en hablar con Alice en el momento que entrara a su habitación, pero cuando lo hizo, la encontró vacía, las camas seguían impecablemente hechas, eso solo quería decir una cosa.

Alice no había dormido aquí, por un segundo Bella pensó que si Jacob se enterara de esto, les mandaría a descontar la noche de su paga, Bella estaba segura de que Alice estaba con Jasper y ella había dormido en el hotel de 5 calles mas allá, con un completo desconocido.

-"¡Estás loca Isabella!" se dijo a si misma cuando atisbos de la noche anterior se mostraban en su mente, recordaba la playa, unas manos en sus caderas, como la pegaba hacia él y respiraba en su cuello, recordó sus besos, esos labios tan delicados y exigentes a la vez.

Pasó distraídamente las manos por sus labios, ¿en verdad se había acostado con ese desconocido? ¿En verdad le había sido infiel a su prometido?

Pasó al baño sin contestarse la pregunta, era mejor no sentir la resaca sentimental, era suficiente con la resaca normal que empezaba a atacarla, se metió en el baño desprendiéndose de su ropa, que por ella la desecharía, abrió el grifo y entró, sintiendo el contacto del agua templada contra su piel, mojó su cabello y su rostro, sin preocuparse con el maquillaje, enjabonó todos y cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, para borrar cualquier posible marca u olor extraño en su piel.

Aun no podía creer que le había sido tan fácil acostarse con aquel hombre, pero lo que más le angustiaba, era que no se sentía culpable, nada en lo absoluto.

¿Era una mala mujer? Como era posible que estando comprometida en matrimonio, con fecha a casarse en menos de tres meses, le haya sido infiel al futuro padre de sus hijos y que no sintiera siquiera el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

Todo esto lo pensó mientras salía de la ducha y secaba su piel, recordó que anoche le había tomado algunas fotos, corrió a la cama donde había dejado el estuche con la cámara, entonces sentada sobre la cama encendió la cámara y buscó en el menú las últimas fotos tomadas, había una secuencia de él, que si las pasaba con la rapidez suficiente podía distinguirse como tomaba del pico de la botella de ron y hacia una mueca al beberlo, rió viendo las fotografías, la había pasado realmente genial, ese chico había sido, divertido, amable y tierno, sobre todo eso.

Bella no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así, Emmet era medio salvaje, nunca la trato mal, pero no era tierno con ella, y muy que menos delicado, era un gigante que la protegía y eso le encantaba, este chico era grande aunque, no era un gigante como Emmet, pero descubrió que se sintió inclusive mas protegida en sus brazos.

Se dejó caer en el suave colchón aun con la cámara frente a ella, tenía sueño, el dolor de cabeza amenazaba con ser más fuerte que ella, se arrastró hasta su equipaje y tomó de su neceser un par de tylenol y se los tomó si agua, luego se dejó caer en la esponjosa cama, ya que Alice no estaba, necesitaba dormir primero.

_**Un par de horas mas tarde.**_

-"¿Ya tienes todo?" le preguntó James a Edward, éste verificó en sus bolsillos, encontrando su boleto de avión y su pasaporte.

-"Si, tengo todo y ¿tú?"

-"Todo listo hermano" dijo moviendo su cuello a los lados, "¿nos vemos entonces?" dijo abriendo su brazo bueno, Edward asintió y le palmeo la espalda.

-"Nos estamos hablando James" le dijo a modo de despedida, ya habían llamado al vuelo de James que iba para los Ángeles, en cambio Edward iba a Nueva York, ese salía en más o menos una hora, ambos amigos se despidieron en el aeropuerto internacional de Río de Janeiro, diciendo que mantendrían el contacto y que si las cosas no salían como querían, se encontrarían en el Australia Open del año entrante.

James se retiró entregándole el bording pass a la chica de la aerolínea mientras Edward se regresaba al salón VIP a esperar que lo llamaran para abordar, todavía la resaca lo atacaba, pensó que James debió haber reservado una noche más en Río para poder descansar completo.

Más temprano que tarde lo fueron a buscar, abordó en su lugar de la primera clase y pidió unos tapa ojos para el trayecto, eran casi 4 horas de vuelo y planeaba dormirse por lo menos 3 horas y media, mientras la aeromoza se los llevaba, pasó sus manos ausentemente por la cadena de su cuello, el solitario descansaba debajo de su camisa, en la mitad de su pecho, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza al acordarse de su amante misteriosa, como la había bautizado James.

Para cuando llegó a Nueva York, lo primero que se fijó fue en la cantidad de gente que movía esa ciudad, caminaban como hormiguitas trabajando para el invierno, salió con parsimonia a recoger su equipaje, pasó por inmigración, ahí una de las chicas lo reconoció y le pidió dulcemente si le podía tomar una foto, Edward no se quitó los lentes oscuros y sonrió amablemente mientras posaba al lado de la chica emocionada.

Cuando salió a la sala de espera del aeropuerto, sonrió fraternalmente al darse cuenta que entre la multitud, habían 2 caras familiares y muy sonrientes esperándolo, su sonrisa se extendió por todo el rostro cuando su mamá se abrió paso entre la gente que estaba como ella esperando, Edward dejó el equipaje en el suelo y recibió a su madre en brazos.

-"¡Eddy!" le dijo al oído con voz preocupada y a la vez emocionada, él odiaba ese sobre nombre, pero nunca se lo pudo decir a su madre, ella adoraba llamarlo así.

-"Hola madre" le dijo al oído, Esme tenía demasiado tiempo que no veía a su hijo menor y no importara que viniera llegando de haber ganado la copa principal del tenis, él era su pequeño y moría de nostalgia por abrazarlo y consentirlo.

-"Esme cariño, no lo avergüences" dijo la voz de Carlisle desde atrás de ellos, Edward solo rió y se encogió de hombros, tenía mucho sin ver a su mamá que importaba que lo abrazara en la mitad de un aeropuerto lleno de gente.

Esme por fin lo soltó y le llenó el rostro de besos, Carlisle la apartó dulcemente de Edward y entonces lo abrazó cortamente dándole la bienvenida a su casa.

-"Hola hijo ¡felicidades!" lo saludó realmente contento de verlo.

-"Hola padre" contestó Edward "gracias" dijo con una sonrisa "¿cómo esta todo?" preguntó.

Carlisle insistió en tomar su equipaje, Edward aceptó a regañadientas solo que cargara su bolso de tenis, además su padre sabía como cuidar sus raquetas.

-"Todo bien hijo, todo bien" le contestó

-"¿Y Emmet?" preguntó Edward, sabía que lo más probable era que su hermano no fuera a recibirlo, pero tampoco podía evitar el preguntar por él.

-"No sabemos de él desde hace unos días, tuvo juego antes de ayer y ganó, así que debe estar celebrando todavía" contestó Carlisle medio riendo, Edward asintió riendo también, después de todo Emmet no había cambiado nada.

Cuando salieron del aeropuerto lo abordó una cámara de televisión y una reportera muy bonita.

-"Edward ¿podemos hacerte una pequeña entrevista?" le preguntó, él asintió amablemente y sin quitarse los lentes oscuros accedió a que la chica lo entrevistara, la chica también tomó en cuenta a sus padres, Carlisle dijo orgulloso que Edward siempre había sido su mejor alumno.

Cuando terminó la entrevista, caminó con sus padres al estacionamiento, iban a pasar por la casa de ellos y seguramente dormiría allá esa noche.

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, en un pent house de un lujoso edificio, decorado con muebles de cuero negro y mesas de cristal, en un estilo sumamente moderno, pero nada acogedor, que no daba la impresión de hogar, mas bien de apartamento de soltero, estaba Emmet pendiente de las noticias.

En una de las paredes de la sala del apartamento había una foto desde techo hasta el piso en blanco y negro, donde se mostraba a mariscal de los New York Giants atrapando un pase imposible, la foto la había tomado Bella el día que los presentó Alice.

Alice había ido prácticamente obligada a ver el juego y se llevó a su amiga por que Jasper estaba enfermo, Bella tomó la foto y se la regaló a Emmet cuando cumplieron un mes saliendo, el mariscal la mando a sacar en gigante y la colocó en el apartamento, como monumento a su grandeza.

Emmet estaba acostado diagonal en la gigante cama dos por dos de su habitación, las sabanas eran de seda negra, y lo cubría la sabana de arropar solo en la zona central de su cuerpo, estaba recostado sobre su codo pendiente de la televisión.

-"Oso ¿por qué no me acompañas?" dijo una voz femenina desde la ducha.

-"No tengo ánimos, Rosa" dijo hablando sobre su hombro en dirección al baño, habían dicho que harían un pase en vivo al aeropuerto, hoy llegaba _su hermano_, y como había ganado el estúpido Australia Open creían que era el mejor del mundo.

-"Tenis" dijo en un susurro haciendo muecas de desagrado con su boca, "eso no es deporte, deporte es el futbol" dijo a la nada.

La chica del noticiero lo anunció de nuevo e hicieron el pase en vivo al aeropuerto, la primera impresión de Emmet fue alegría, no había mucha gente esperándolo, así que no era tan popular, simplemente estaban algunas mujeres pendientes de las cámaras y eso podía ser por pura curiosidad, más que por saber de quién se trataba.

Porque Emmet Cullen, no podía soportar que su hermano fuera más famoso que él, eso ni siquiera era cuestionable, por eso se partía al alma jugando, porque él siempre iba a ser el mejor, el más popular, mas galán y mas mujeriego, iba a ser de todo, siempre y cuando fuera más que Edward.

-"Es Rosalie" dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto de baño, entrando a la habitación, su cuerpo lo rodeaba una minúscula toalla negra también, por su piel corrían todavía gotitas de agua, Emmet la vio abriendo de mas sus ojos, de verdad esta mujer era todo un espectáculo y era gran representante de su género.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó arrugando el ceño, no entendía que le había dicho.

-"Mi nombre es Rosalie, no Rosa" dijo batiendo su melena, Emmet le medio sonrió.

-"Yo sé cómo te llamas, pero me gustó mas llamarte así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, era mentira, no se acordaba del nombre de la rubia, pero ella como todas las mujeres, estaban deslumbradas por poder pasar la noche con el gran Emmet Cullen así que no importaba que nombre usara.

Rosalie le sonrió como él sabría que lo haría, se subió detrás de él en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello, Emmet se movió incomodo.

-"Espérate" le dijo "quiero ver esto" se separó para nada sutil de ella y le subió más al televisor, Rosalie resopló y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, peinando su cabello con sus dedos.

-"¿Quién es?" preguntó viendo en la pantalla a un joven alto delgado y con lentes oscuros.

-"Shh" le dijo Emmet y prestó atención.

_Edward cuéntanos, ¿cómo estuvo el Australia Open? ¿Qué se sintió ganarle a Nadal?_

Edward rió apenado y contestó.

_No fui a Australia por ganarle exclusivamente a Nadal, fui a ganar, eso es todo._

Dijo riendo, Emmet resopló.

_Toda tu familia es deportista, por ejemplo tu hermano es toda una estrella en el futbol, ¿cómo puedes compararte con él?_

-"¡Que demonios!" dijo Emmet en voz alta sentándose en la cama, ¿cómo la mujer de la televisión se le ocurría compararlo con él?

-"¿Ese es tu hermano?" preguntó Rosalie impresionada, no tenía idea de que siquiera existiera.

-"SHH" volvió a decirle apremiante Emmet, de verdad quería oír la respuesta de Edward.

Edward rió y contestó negando.

_No es posible que me compares con Emmet, somos hermanos y ambos admiramos el trabajo del otro, pero nuestras especialidades son muy distintas, no existe comparación, lo que si no se discute es que mi hermano es el mejor mariscal del futbol Americano._

Emmet sonrió asintiendo, por lo menos su _hermanito_ tenía clara su posición, él era el mejor, en cambio Edward, simplemente jugaba tenis.

_Y tú eres el mejor del tenis._

Dijo la chica que lo entrevistaba, Emmet volvió a bufar cuando Edward simplemente rió del comentario, entonces su papá tomo la palabra.

_En casa siempre se apoyaron a los dos, a Edward lo entrene desde pequeño porque se dedico a mi especialidad, sin embargo jamás me perdí un juego de Emmet, estamos muy orgullosos de ambos._

-"Estamos muy orgullosos de ambos" dijo Emmet mofando la voz de su papá moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

-"¡Patrañas!" dijo con otra actitud "¡le encanta Edward por que juega el mismo estúpido deporte que él!" dijo realmente envidioso.

-"No sé porque te alteras Oso" dijo Rosalie cruzando su pierna viéndolo fijamente, Emmet volteó a verla y se quedó con la vista fija en el muslo de la rubia, se podía ver casi, casi toda su extensión "tu eres el mejor, nadie ni nada, se compara contigo" Emmet se colocó de pie dejando caer la sábana, solo vestía sus bóxers, se le encimó a Rosalie dejándola acostada en la cama.

-"Así me gusta" le dijo bajito contra su piel, se apodero de su boca, siendo demasiado demandante y dominante en sus movimientos, cuando se separó le preguntó "¿Quién es el que manda?"

-"Tú, oso" contestó Rosalie con voz agitada, amaba la fuerza de Emmet, le encantaba como la dominaba, Emmet asintió dando por valida su respuesta y volvió a fundirse con su boca, Rosalie buscó a tientas en la cama el control del televisor, había una toma de Edward caminando con sus padres hacia el estacionamiento, localizó el botón de apagar y una vez a solas se aferró a su amante mientras él le arrancaba la toalla del cuerpo, con tal, la idiota de su prometida no llegaría sino hasta mañana, así que aun tenían el apartamento para ellos solos.

_**En Rio de Janeiro**_

-"¿De verdad hiciste eso?" le preguntó Alice a Bella, que había despertado en lo que Alice fue a cambiarse, Bella le contó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido con aquel desconocido.

-"Si, si lo hice" contestó Bella apenada, tampoco quería que su amiga pensara que era una loca.

Para gran sorpresa de Bella, Alice se puso de pie en su cama de la habitación y dio brinquitos feliz

-"¡Si!, ¡Si!, ¡Si!" gritó emocionada.

-"Alice ¿estás loca?"

-"No, loca no ¡FELIZ!"

-"Alice, le fui infiel a Emmet, el hombre con el que me voy a casar, ¿cómo puedes estar feliz?" preguntó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza, estaba realmente seria, esto no era un juego.

-"¡Ay ya!" dijo Alice dejándose caer en la cama "no exageres, estabas borracha, no vas a volver a ver al amante enmascarado" dijo colocándose teatralmente la mano en el pecho, Bella no pudo evitar reír y le lanzó una de sus almohadas, Alice la esquivó y continuó "y el bobo de Emmet no tiene por que enterarse" dijo.

-"No le digas bobo" Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Ningún jugador de futbol tiene cerebro"

-"Alice, ¿por qué odias tanto a Emmet?" preguntó en serio, Alice se sentó y contestó con la misma seriedad.

-"No lo odio" dijo, Bella subió sus cejas, a lo que Alice contestó levantando sus manos.

-"No es que lo adore, pero no lo odio, simplemente no me cae" se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque te convenció de casarte, Bella, tenemos 22 años! A esa edad nadie se casa, ¿sabes todo lo que nos falta por disfrutar? Y no hablo de amantes enmascarados, hablo de viajes como este, ¿sabes a todos los sitios que puedes ir si sigues siendo soltera? Si te casas ¡vas a vivir en la sombra de ese gigante!" Alice estaba realmente alterada, Bella no dijo nada y dejó que su amiga se expresara.

-"De solo imaginarte con delantal teniendo la cena lista a las 6 de la tarde ¡me da grima!" dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, Bella rió por lo alto.

-"Alice, no seas absurda, solo me caso, no me van a meter presa" Alice hizo muecas como diciendo que era exactamente eso lo que iba a suceder, Bella no la dejo hablar.

-"Emmet no es así, él sabe que no voy a dejar mi trabajo y ¿dime que tiene de malo tener la cena lista para él a las 6?"

-"¡No!" gritó Alice aun asqueada "no, voy a escuchar eso" dijo tapándose los oídos, Bella sacudió la cabeza, no había forma de hacer entrar a Alice en razón, ella odiaba el compromiso y el matrimonio y nada ni nadie parecía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-"Ok, Alice, cálmate" le dijo Bella conciliando "no hablemos mas de eso, ya ¿si?"

-"Si es mejor" dijo Alice "nunca vamos a estar de acuerdo en ese tema" Bella asintió, si se ponían a discutir iban a terminar peleadas y eso nunca.

-"Cuéntame mas del amante enmascarado" dijo Alice cambiando su actitud "¿cómo era? ¿Era guapo?" preguntó interesada, Bella rió y asintió.

-"Muy guapo" dijo extendiéndole la cámara donde estaban las fotos, Alice las pasó y lo vio con la boca abierta.

-"El tipo es un Dios" dijo riendo, Bella asintió riendo.

-"Amiga, fue un Dios en Toooooodos los sentidos" dijo exagerando la palabra "pero menos mal no lo volveré a ver" dijo aliviada.

-"No puedo creer que ni acostándote con otro tipo, siquiera pongas en duda la idea de casarte"

-"Alice, lo que sucedió ayer, ya paso, no voy a culpar al alcohol por que recuerdo todo, simplemente fui débil, pero no va a volver a ocurrir, por lo tanto mis planes en America siguen siendo los mismos, este amante enmascarado se queda aquí en Brasil"

Mientras ambas se colocaban sus vestidos de baño para bajar a tomar un poco del sol de la tarde, siguieron hablando de las locuras que habían hecho la noche anterior, Alice le contó que Jasper había bebido tanto como la propia Bella y que estaba realmente destruido en su habitación, en cambio Alice estaba muy bien, gracias a que ella debía reportar en vivo y no bebió casi la noche anterior, así que su resaca no era nada comparada con la de sus amigos.

Sin embargo le contó a Bella que ella y Jazz habían pasado una muy buena noche juntos, Bella escuchó riendo a su amiga, ella odiaba el matrimonio y el compromiso, pero su relación con Jasper era aun mas enfermiza que la de ella con Emmet y el amante enmascarado.

Bajaron al lobby y fueron al restaurante, ambas morían de hambre, Bella pidió un café negro mientras veían en la carta que podían pedir ya que la hora del desayuno había pasado hacia milenios.

Jasper se les unió al poco rato y el pobre se veía realmente destruido, tenía lentes de sol puestos como las chicas pero por debajo se podían ver las ojeras, se sentó con exagerado cuidado y pidió un café gigante.

-"¿Vas a comer algo?" le preguntó Bella, él solo negó.

-"No creo que pueda probar bocado"

-"Jazz ¿pero qué tomaste?" le preguntó Bella preocupada, ella se sentía mal pero no era para exagerar.

-"Lo mismo que tu, pero doble" dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos "ayer me tome mis tragos y los de Alice, y creo que estoy viejo para la gracia" las dos chicas rieron por el comentario.

-"Ningún viejo Jazz, nos llevas apenas 3 añitos" dijo tiernamente Alice, "déjame conseguirte un poco de sopa" dijo levantándose de la mesa, antes de irse se inclinó y le dio un pico en los labios, eso pareció levantarle mas el animo a Jazz.

Bella rió para nada disimulado tomando un poco de su sopa.

-"¿De qué te ríes?" le preguntó Jazz bajando un poco los lentes por el puente de su nariz.

-"De tu cara" le contestó sin el más mínimo disimulo.

-"Déjame" le dijo Jasper sin disimular tampoco su gusto por Alice.

-"¿Crees que algún día me haga caso?" le preguntó a Bella, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo se, ella es muy terca, todavía anda atacada con mi matrimonio"

Jasper asintió, preocupado de que si le decía a Alice que quería algo serio con ella, lo mandara a freír espárragos, pero le gustaba tanto esa chiquilla, y él era un hombre correcto, quería que fueran novios, quería que todos supieran que ellos tenían una relación, sacudió la cabeza diciéndose que en otro momento sacaría el tema a acotación, hoy el dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba pensar claramente y no iba a poder discutir todos sus puntos con Alice, entonces se fijó en la mano derecha de su amiga.

-"¿Y tu anillo?" le preguntó, Alice se estaba sentando en ese momento con un plato de humeante sopa para Jasper, este a regañadientes la probó.

Bella se quedó viendo su mano fijamente, ¿dónde estaba su anillo de compromiso?

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alice.

-"Mi anillo" dijo Bella viéndose aun el dedo desnudo "no se donde esta" dijo.

-"Esta mañana no lo tenías tampoco" le dijo Alice "¿lo habrás dejado en la habitación?"

Bella negó

-"Lo llevé al desfile ayer" dijo, ambos amigos la vieron recriminándole con la mirada.

-"Bella, por dios, ¿cómo lo llevaste a ese desorden?" le reclamó Jasper

-"Me lo quite en el camarote" dijo recordando con la mirada perdida.

-"Mi ropa" dijo y se levantó de la mesa dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, lo había metido en el bolsillo del short, tenía que asegurarse que aun estaba ahí.

-"¿Y a esa que bicho le pico?" preguntó Jasper dándole otra probad a su plato.

-"Arrepentimientos por beber tanto, ojala encuentre el anillo, una joya así es un dolor perderla, pero si eso hace que rompa su compromiso, entonces ojalá lo haya perdido"

A Jasper no le gustó el comentario y ella se dio cuenta.

-"No me mires así, sabes como pienso del compromiso y sabes también que es una locura que Bella se case con ese troglodita y no voy a cambiar de opinión" dijo realmente decidida.

_Definitivamente es mejor no discutir ahora,_ se dijo a si mismo Jasper, mientras le daba otra probada a su sopa.

Bella llegó a su habitación realmente nerviosa, buscó y encontró en la silla del cuarto, la ropa que se había puesto ayer, buscó el pequeño short y revisó todos los bolsillos.

Estaban vacíos.

-"No, no, no" dijo en voz alta volviendo a revisar, se dejó caer a cuatro patas en el suelo revisando debajo de las dos camas, el piso de madera estaba impecable, no había nada en él, se fue al baño buscando desesperada, esperando que el anillo apareciera de la nada en el suelo, no podía haberlo perdido, ¿qué le iba a decir a Emmet?

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que había perdido el anillo de compromiso que le había mandado a ser especialmente para ella?

No tenía tiempo para buscarlo, además que no sabía por dónde empezar, pudo haberlo perdido en el camarote, en la playa, en la habitación del amante misterioso.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, no podía haberlo perdido ahí, sacudió la cabeza frustrada, en un par de horas debían partir al aeropuerto el vuelo de regreso salía en la tarde, ¿cómo demonios iba a encontrar su anillo en tan solo un par de horas?

_**En Nueva York**_

-"¡Buenas!" gritó Emmet entrando a casa de sus padres, tenía que ir, su mamá lo habia llamado infinidades de veces para avisarle que Edward habia llegado, y le pareció buena idea salir de eso antes de que llegara su prometida de viaje, no queria ir por ella al aeropuerto, pero si la visita en su casa se tornaba fastidiosa tenía la mejor excusa para salirse de ahi.

-"¿Emmy?" dijo Esme bajando las escaleras.

-"Si vuelves a llamarme asi y alguien te escucha, nunca mas vengo para esta casa" le dijo a su mamá, con una actitud jocosa, aunque lo decia muy enserio.

-"No me hables asi Emmet" le dijo Esme regañandolo un poco "sabes que a veces lo olvido"

-"Pues recuérdalo, ¿cómo estas mamá?" le dijo abriendole los brazos, Esme caminó hasta él, Emmet la levantó haciendo que diera un gritico.

-"Bajame muchacho, ¿estás loco?" le dijo riendo, Emmet la colocó en el suelo y le dio un beso tierno en la frente, él queria mucho a Esme, ella siempre habia sido la madre que nunca tuvo. La de verdad lo habia abandonadoy eso no le importaba.

Solo sabia que habia pasado mucho tiempo en un orfanato, hasta que un dia cuando los llevaron a jugar al patio, Esme entró por la puerta, a Emmet le parecio la señora mas hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto, cortó del jardin una margarita y se la llevó, Esme quedó enamorada de ese niño y aceptó la flor con lagrimas en los ojos, esa tarde habia jugado con ella y con Carlisle hasta que lo dejaron las maestras.

Unas semanas mas tarde Esme lo fue a buscar, le preguntó si quería que fuera su mami, él nunca habia podido llamar a alguien así, por lo que asintió y la abrazó, Esme lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a casa, desde ese dia, esa señora bonita se habia convertido en la mujer mas importante de su vida y Carlisle se habia convertido en su padre.

Por casi un año fue el rey de la mansion Cullen, era un niño feliz, tenía padres, que era lo que le pedia todas las noches a Dios en sus oraciones.

Pero no todo fue perfecto, un dia su mamá le dijo que le tenían una sorpresa, él pensaba que se trataria de la bicicleta roja que habia querido tanto, pero su mamá entró por la puerta con un niño en brazos, el pequeño Emmet no entendia nada, sus papis le dijeron que este niño se llamaba Edward y que era su hermano, al principio se contento iba a tener a alguien mas con quien jugar.

Pero los dias fueron pasando y Emmet vio que el amor de sus padres ya no era exclusivo, ahora debia compartirlo con Edward, cuando Edward cumplio los 5 años, él tenía 9 su mama le pidió jurar que no le dijera a Edward que ambos eran adoptados, ese fue el peor dia de su vida.

Edward creía que era hijo legitimo de ellos, mientras él vivia con la cruz de saber que en verdad no lo eran, Edward gozaba del privilegio de no saber la verdad, mientras él sabia que sus verdaderos padres lo habian abandonado. Pero nunca desobedeseria a Esme, ella era su persona favorita en el mundo.

Pero entonces se dedicó a molestar eternamente a Edward, siempre se burló de él y lo molestaba, Edward era muy tranquilo y nunca le buscaba pelea, cosa que le sacaba de quisio, en el colegio siempre Emmet era el busca pleito y Edward era el modelo a seguir, la gente no entendia por qué siendo hermanos, eran tan distintos, pero Emmet si lo sabía, pero habia jurado no decirlo.

El dia en que su rencor por Edward creció lo mas grande posible, fue el dia en que le pidio a su padre que lo entrenara, ese dia creyó morir, su padre lo veia realmente orgulloso y desde ese dia no se separaban, a Edward le gustaba tanto el tenis como a su papá y eso los hacia inseparables, para drenar toda la furia y la envidia que lo atormentaba al verlos jugando juntos, decidio entrar al futbol, un deporte de alto impacto donde era permitido golpear a su oponente.

Jugaba con pasión y drenaba su furia, el dia del campeonato del colegio lo vio un reclutador, y entonces se dedico a ser jugador profesional, descubrió que en verdad le gustaba y que le pagaban muy bien por solo jugar.

_Su hermano,_ seguia jugando el estúpido tenis y se hizo mejor que su padre, pero Emmet era mas escandaloso y tenía mas fama, Edward jamas le volveria a quitar el afecto de nadie.

Bajó a su madre al suelo y la abrazó de nuevo.

-"¿Cómo estas madre?" volvio a preguntarle.

-"Bien mi vida y ¿tú?" le preguntó tiernamente.

-"Bien mami, bastante bien"

-"Tu hermano llegó anoche, lo convencí de que se quedara a pasar la noche" dijo emocionada.

-"¿Qué? ¿Y no tiene su departamento? ¿o lo vendió, para poder ir a Australia?" preguntó retirándose a la cocina mientras tomaba un melocotón del mesón y le daba un mordisco.

-"No seas así con tu hermano" le dijo Esme recriminándole "se quedó porque se lo pedí" dijo, Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco, pero antes de decir nada, por la puerta de principal de la casa se escucharon unas voces y risas, él y su madre salieron justo para ver a Edward y a Carlisle entrando a la casa, ambos vestían atuendos de tenis, con bermudas y camisas dry fit de color blanco, ambos con muñequeras de distintas marcas en sus muñecas derechas, con raquetas en mano y sus zapatos deportivos, Emmet puso los ojos en blanco dándole otro mordisco al melocotón, estaban practicando en la cancha de tenis de la casa.

Carlisle se fijó en su presencia.

-"¡Emmet! hijo que bueno verte" le dijo acercándose para palmearle la espalda.

-"Hola papá" dijo Emmet sonriéndole.

Venia la parte inevitable, Emmet tenía que saludar a su hermano.

Edward se le acercó con cautela, sonriéndole fraternalmente.

-"Emmet, que bueno verte hermano" le dijo sinceramente, Edward no le tenía ningún rencor a su hermano, pero tenía muy claro que él no era una de sus personas favoritas.

Emmet se acercó y a regañadientas le palmeó la espalda.

-"Edward" dijo a manera de saludo.

-"Oye" le dijo Edward sonriendo "Mis papas me dijeron que ganaste de nuevo contra Green Bay, felicidades hombre"

Eso lo calmó un poco, era bueno que su hermano supiera que él era el mejor todavía.

-"Gracias, tu también ganaste algo ¿no?" le preguntó como para salir del paso, evidentemente él sabía que no era simplemente _algo,_ Edward había ganado como el mejor jugador de tenis del mundo, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Si" le dijo sin molestarse con él, no valía la pena discutir con Emmet "gane algo" le terminó de decir.

-"Chicos, los dejamos unos segundos" le dijo Carlisle tomando a Esme de la mano y subiendo las escaleras, Carlisle quería la opinión de su esposa en un traje que debía usar en una cena esta noche, ambos subieron dejando a los hermanos solos, Emmet se dirigió al bar.

-"¿Quieres un trago?" le preguntó.

-"No Em, yo paso gracias" dijo dejándose caer en el sofá.

_¡Niña!_ Pensó Emmet mientras se servía un poco de whisky en un vaso, pero igual le insistió.

-"Bébete uno conmigo" dijo sirviéndoselo y extendiéndoselo, Edward lo vio y el dolor de cabeza de ayer le amenazaba con regresar, pero para no despreciarlo lo tomó y mojó sus labios.

-"No debería beber, la ultima vez no me fue muy bien" dijo Edward acordándose de su encuentro con la mujer misteriosa.

-"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Emmet sentándose frente a él, no era que le importara mucho la historia pero debían pasar el tiempo.

-"Hace dos días creo que me bebí todo el alcohol posible" dijo Edward riendo.

-"¿Tu? ¿borracho?" preguntó incrédulo "Jum… eso sería bueno verlo" dijo burlándose, Edward lo acompaño en las risas.

-"Créeme, es mejor no verme" dijo "aunque no terminó del todo mal"

-"¿Hubo alguna mujer involucrada?" preguntó Emmet, esa era el único concepto que entendía cuando alguien le decía que una noche no había terminado mal.

Edward rió, y se sentó más de lado en el sofá dándole el frente a su hermano.

-"Pues sí, estuvo una mujer involucrada, puedes creer que…" dijo sacándose la cadena del pecho para enseñarle la prueba física de su encuentro en el hotel con la mujer misteriosa, pero a Emmet le sonó el celular y literalmente lo dejó hablando solo, se colocó de pie atendiendo la llamada, Edward se recostó del sofá y se puso el vaso frio contra la frente, Emmet no había cambiado en absolutamente nada, se había retirado hasta la entrada y no escucho que decía, para cuando regresó ni siquiera se acordaba de que estaba hablando con Edward.

-"Ed, dile a mis padres que Bella llegó"

Edward lo vio subiendo sus cejas, preguntando mudamente de quien hablaba, Emmet puso sus ojos en blanco

-"Mi prometida" aclaró, Edward asintió enterándose así del nombre de su futura cuñada, "voy a buscarla al aeropuerto y me voy a mi departamento con ella un rato, si nos da tiempo venimos en la noche, si no, pues nos vemos otro día"

Edward abrió sus ojos de mas, que manera tan poco sutil para decir que iba a estar con su novia, Emmet se dio cuenta, por que había hecho el comentario a propósito, Emmet era más Casanova que Edward e iba a mantenerlo así.

-"Si, me voy a mi departamento con ella, tengo casi una semana que no la veo" le dijo como si fuera estúpido siquiera asombrarse por su comentario.

-"Tranquilo Em, imagino que debes estar atacado con tanta abstinencia" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, no podía creer que Emmet se expresara así.

-"¿Abstinencia?" preguntó riendo mientras tomaba sus llaves y su chaqueta "la que se abstuvo de tener sexo fue ella, yo estoy muy bien en ese campo"

Edward se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta impresionado por las palabras de su hermano, Emmet rió por la cara de estúpido de Edward y se fue hasta su Ferrari para ir a buscar a Bella al aeropuerto, había salido todo mejor de lo planeado, ya había salido de tener que ver Edward y podía aprovechar y pasar la noche con Bella que lo acababa de llamar, arrancó derrapando en la entrada dejando a su hermano y casa atrás.

Edward se quedó asombrado en la sala de su casa, dejó el trago en la mesa y se volvió a recostar, ¿Emmet se iba a casar y ya engañaba a su prometida? Qué futuro podía haber ahí, además ¿si le gustaba estar con varias mujeres para que se casaba? Pasó distraídamente los dedos por encima de su camisa sintiendo el bultito que hacia el anillo de la mujer misteriosa en su cuello, sacudió la cabeza, él había hecho algo parecido, bueno no parecido, pero había hecho algo que no era correcto, acostarse con una desconocida sin ningún tipo de reparos, solo porque estaban borrachos y a kilómetros de casa, no le daba el derecho de juzgar a su hermano.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Hola! Como verán, empecé a cargar otra historia… espero me acompañe en esta también, cómo sucedió con me niego, esta también está terminada, solo que la estoy editando, así que ustedes leerán una versión mas "limpia" de la que originalmente se escribió, igual planeo mantener la esencia de la idea original.**_

_**Espero seguir viéndolos en los comentarios.**_

_**Muchas gracias y nos seguimos leyendo!**_

_**Marjo **_


	4. Capítulo 3 Cena de Compromiso

**Capitulo 3**

**Cena de compromiso:**

-"¡Bella!" llamó Emmet a su prometida desde la salida del aeropuerto, Alice y Jasper se habían ido al aterrizar porque querían llevar las tomas al canal, Bella en cambio, se quedó esperando a que Emmet fuera por ella, había insistido mucho para ir a verla así que no tuvo otra opción que aceptar.

Bella al ver a su jugador estrella no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba recostado en la puerta de su Ferrari negro con los tobillos y brazos cruzados, y con una enorme sonrisa, tomó su maleta rodándola detrás de ella y caminó con paso acompasado hasta su prometido, estando a algunos pasos de distancia, se le acercaron a Emmet algunas chicas y algunos chicos, pidiéndole autógrafos y fotos, Emmet puso su atención en ellos, olvidando de momento a su prometida.

Una de las chicas le pidió si podía alzarla en brazos, Emmet la levantó riendo mientras el hermano de la chica le tomaba varias fotos, Bella esperó su turno pacientemente, por fin se marcharon dejando a Emmet desocupado, al ver a Bella le sonrió.

-"Hola chiquita" le dijo guiñándole un ojo "¿cómo estuvo el viaje?" preguntó, Bella le sonrió y lo abrazó.

-"Hola gigante" lo saludo mofándose de cómo siempre la llamaba "estuvo bien y ¿tu como estas?" le preguntó.

-"Excelente" le dijo, tomó con su mano la barbilla de Bella y levantándole un poco el rostro la besó en los labios, Bella suspiró al terminar el beso, a lo que Emmet volvió a besarla, entonces se vieron bombardeados por varios flash, Bella resopló, desde que se había juntado con Emmet era a la que le tomaban fotos y no las que la tomaba.

-"Vámonos ¿sí?" le pidió aun en su pecho "sabes que no me gusta que nos bombardeen con fotos"

Emmet en cambio estaba encantado, todo lo que fuera publicidad y propaganda, le encantaba, le volvió a sonreír a Bella y la apretó un poco mas levantándola del suelo, Bella rió por el ataque sorpresa, Emmet a veces se portaba como un niño, la levantó en brazos y volvió a besarla enfrente de todos, Bella sintió por sus ojos cerrados la cantidad de flashes, le palmeó repetidamente los hombros.

-"Ya gigante, no te portes así, vámonos ¿sí?" le pidió nuevamente, Emmet esta vez accedió, le abrió la puerta dejándola subir, tomó su equipaje y después de guardarlo fue a subirse, habían algunos paparazzi en frente del auto, le tomaban fotos a Bella desde dentro del auto y a Emmet mientras se subía, él no contestó ninguna pregunta, simplemente los saludó con la mano y se subió, arrancando, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos para salir del estacionamiento.

Bella recostó su cabeza del espaldar, ella era reportera grafica, pero detestaba a los paparazzi, Emmet le acarició un poco el brazo.

-"¿Estás bien chiquita?" le preguntó con voz melosa.

-"Si, estoy bien" dijo sonriendo.

-"¿Viste el juego del miércoles?" le preguntó subiendo sus cejas.

-"¡Si, si lo vi!" dijo Bella riendo "excelente pase el que hiciste bebé" le dijo emocionada "grite como loca en la habitación" dijo divertida.

-"Fue para ti" le dijo Emmet utilizando el mismo cliché de siempre.

-"Lo sé" dijo Bella coqueta, él se inclino sobre ella y le dio un beso corto en los labios mientras estaban detenidos en un semáforo en rojo, luego tomó su mano.

-"¿Cómo estuvo Brasil?" preguntó "¿los carnavales son tan locos como los pintan?" le preguntó.

Bella asintió sonriendo, se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"Mas locos" contestó riendo "son casi indescriptibles bebé, los Brasileros saben muy bien como divertirse y hacer fiestas, fue una verdadera locura" dijo riendo, mordió su labio pensando, _fueron tan locos que hasta te engañe_, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada, Emmet jamás se enteraría de su desliz.

Cuando iban más cerca de su departamento, le dijo.

-"Mi hermano llegó" dijo resoplando, Bella rió disimuladamente, de verdad Emmet detestaba a su hermano.

-"¿Cuándo?" preguntó recostándose mas en su asiento.

-"Ayer, pero lo vi esta mañana"

-"Ah.." dijo sin saber mucho que agregar "¿y que tal?" preguntó.

-"Nada del otro mundo, jactándose de que había ganado algo ahí del tenis" dijo arrugando la frente.

Bella rió esta vez nada disimulada.

-"¿Por qué lo dices con esa cara?" le preguntó.

-"Por que detesto que se crea mejor que yo" dijo apretando el volante, Bella lo vio incrédula.

-"Bebé, sus especialidades no son siquiera comparables, el futbol no tiene nada que ver con el tenis, es imposible que sea mejor que tu" ya habían llegado al estacionamiento del apartamento de Emmet, este se estacionó y volteó a verla sonriendo enormemente.

-"Esa es mi chica" dijo inclinándose a darle un beso mas profundo y mas largo, Bella accedió, pero Emmet se puso un poco agresivo, la apretaba tanto que la estaba maltratando.

-"Bebé, bebé" le dijo entre labios "me estas lastimando" le dijo separándose, Emmet puso sus ojos en blanco, se separó de ella viéndola con una ceja levantada, diciéndole que no era para tanto, Bella sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla, él tomó su mano y le dio un beso, pero entonces se fijo que su mano estaba vacía.

-"¿Y tu anillo chiquita?" le preguntó incrédulo viendo el dedo descubierto de su prometida, Bella retiró su mano disimulando ser despreocupada.

-"¿Mi anillo?" dijo viendo su mano, "lo deje en casa, por seguridad, ya sabes como son en los aeropuertos, la cantidad de gente ya sabes" dijo simulando ser despreocupada, había intentado que Emmet no se diera cuenta de que su dedo estaba descubierto, ¡pero tenía que acariciarle el rostro!

Bella después de contarle la desaparición de la alianza a Alice, había llegado al acuerdo, de que le diría a Emmet que no se había llevado el anillo al viaje, aprovechando el hecho de que el jugador no la había llevado al aeropuerto antes de macharse, ya en Nueva York Alice iba a mandar a hacer un anillo idéntico al que había perdido, era demasiada plata, pero no podía contar que lo había perdido, no se sentía capaz de mantenerle una mentira mas elaborada a Emmet.

-"Recuerda que el sábado es la cena de compromiso y no vas a aparecer frente a mis padres sin el anillo"

Bella se dio un golpe mental ¡Demonios! ¡Había olvidado la cena de compromiso!

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, ¿cómo iba a solucionar todo en apenas 4 días? ¿Cómo iba a hacer aparecer semejante anillo en tan poco tiempo?

-"Claro bebé, no te preocupes" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios, el celular de Emmet sonó y ella agradeció la interrupción, Emmet lo tomó y al ver quien llamaba frunció el ceño

-"Félix, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó, Félix era el representante de Emmet en el Futbol, Bella se dedicó a morder la uña de su dedo índice, maña que hacia siempre que estaba nerviosa, pero Emmet nunca había unido los dos hechos.

-"Estoy ocupado ahora" dijo el jugador al teléfono, Félix pareció decir algo importante porque Emmet se tensó en el auto y se colocó mas derecho.

"¿¡Y por qué carajos dijo eso?" gritó al teléfono, Bella se alteró un poco por la reacción de Emmet y le prestó atención a lo que decía.

-"¿Eres idiota? ¡Claro que no es verdad! ¡Voy para allá!" trancó la llamada con rabia y encendió el auto de nuevo.

-"¿Que pasó bebé?" le preguntó Bella susurrando, Emmet estaba iracundo.

-"Problemas con el trabajo, Jane dijo que había firmado para Green Bay y ellos lo desmintieron, no se de donde demonios sacaron eso, yo no me voy de los Giants!" dijo mientras ponía reversa y salía de nuevo del estacionamiento.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-"Voy a una rueda de prensa en el Ritz, Félix llamó a los periodistas, voy a aclarar los puntos"

Bella asintió.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó dudosa, Emmet ni siquiera pensó la respuesta.

-"No" dijo cortante, Bella lo vio con cejas levantadas "es mejor que no" completó Emmet sin fijarse en la reacción de su prometida "si te ven ahí, van a empezar a preguntar por los detalles de la boda y no vamos a aclarar los puntos importantes"

Esa explicación fue inclusive peor, ¿su boda no era importante? ¿O el futbol era más importante que su boda?

Se cruzó de brazos furiosa viendo por la ventana, Emmet por fin pareció entender su error.

-"No te molestes chiquita, es que estas cosas son también importantes, si distraemos a los periodistas con nuestra relación, los de Green Bay pueden aprovecharse de eso, si me demandan estoy frito para las finales"

Acariciaba ausentemente su brazo, diciéndole que no se molestara con él Bella asintió sin dejar de ver para afuera.

-"¿Dónde me vas a dejar?" preguntó, su tono de voz era aun un poco molesto.

-"Te llevo a tu departamento ¿si?" le dijo Emmet con voz baja y medio arrepentida, en verdad el futbol era lo mas importante de su vida, pero no quería pelear con Bella.

El trayecto al apartamento de Bella fue en silencio, Emmet se bajó en la puerta para ayudarla con su equipaje, le dijo que la llamaría en la noche o que pasaría por ella para ir a cenar, Bella asintió aun cruzada de brazos, se hacia tarde para ir al Ritz, pero Emmet no quería dejarla tan molesta, se suponía que pasarían toda la tarde y noche juntos, habían estado muchos días separados y quería estar con ella, pero los planes no habían salido del todo bien.

Emmet se inclinó sobre Bella y la besó en los labios, Bella respondió pero no con mucho entusiasmo.

-"Te llamo chiquita" le dijo cuando la dejo respirar, ella asintió acalorada, se puso de puntillas y le dio otro beso, Emmet sonrió enormemente, sus besos siempre la ablandaban, se retiró hasta el auto dejándola en la puerta de su edificio, Bella vio como daba media vuelta para subirse y arrancaba el auto dejándola solita frente a su casa.

Los problemas de Emmet fueron aun mas graves de lo que habían pensado, Jane, la asistente de Emmet había hecho un comentario que no era en cierto a alguien que no debía, la situación de Emmet en su equipo se volvió bastante tensa, de hecho se tuvo que ver en la obligación de despedir a su asistente.

Pero entre ruedas de prensa y declaraciones, no había tenido tiempo de ver a Bella, apenas y la llamaba por teléfono, tampoco había ido a casa de sus padres, y no había visto mas a Rosalie, por lo que estaba realmente estresado.

Por otro lado a Bella se le acercaba cada vez mas el día de la cena de compromiso, por fin conocería a la familia de su prometido, había oído hablar mucho de sus futuros suegros y aunque estaba un poco nerviosa, estaba ansiosa de conocerlos, también conocería a su futuro cuñado, no sabia mucho de él, Emmet casi no lo mencionaba y ni siquiera tenía una foto con él, solo sabia que se llamaba Edward y jugaba tenis, pero hasta ahí.

Finalmente el día sábado había llegado y Bella no había visto a Emmet desde que había regresado de Rio si no era por la televisión, además en el trabajo la bombardearon cuando llegó, Jacob le pidió con premura las fotos, y estuvo esos cuatro días inclaustrada frente a la computadora, eligiendo las mejores fotos y luego encerrada en el cuarto oscuro de su casa y de la oficina, imprimiéndolas, para poder hacerle la presentación a Jacob.

Por fin se encontraba en su casa, se estaba colocando el vestido que usaría esa noche, era elegante y hermoso, de color negro con incrustaciones brillantes, el escote era en "V" y tenía magas cortas, el vestido le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, había ido a la peluquería esa tarde y se había puesto hermosa, el cabello se lo recogió en moño elegante, se había hecho manicura, pedicura y maquillaje, se estaba viendo en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, estaba perfecta.

Buscó sus zapatos, unas sandalias negras de tacones altos y muy finos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se las colocó amarrándolas delicadamente en sus tobillos, se colocó de pie viéndose de nuevo en el espejo.

Tomó sus accesorios, unos pendientes de oro finos y delicados que le llegaban casi a la piel de la clavícula, y una cadena de oro también, con un dije que era la letra _B _que le habían regalado sus padres cuando se graduó en el colegio, se vio por ultima vez en el espejo, estaba perfecta, solo faltaba algo, cuando iba a tomar su celular para llamar a su amiga escuchó la puerta de su departamento abrirse, salió apresurada a la sala.

-"¡Bella!" la llamó Alice.

-"Pensé que nunca llegarías" le dijo al verla.

-"Si, yo también me alegro de verte amiga" dijo sarcástica, Bella hizo una mueca con los ojos.

-"¿Lo tienes?" preguntó.

-"Claro, sabes que para Alice Brandon no hay imposibles" dijo y le extendió una bolsita elegante de gamuza blanca, Bella la tomó emocionada.

-"Estas bellísima amiga" le dijo Alice sinceramente, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"¡Gracias!" le dijo "no puedo con los nervios"

-"Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, quedó casi, casi igual" dijo seria, Bella estaba sacando de la bolsa una cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y encontró una replica de su anillo de compromiso, lo vio con ojos abiertos.

-"¡Alice! Es el mismo" dijo feliz, se le había acomodado la vida, Alice rió desde su sitio.

-"No es exactamente igual, el aro es de oro, pero la piedra no es un diamante, es simplemente un cristal, solo un experto puede darse cuenta y no dio chance de grabarlo por dentro con sus iniciales así que pase lo que pase esta noche, no te lo quites del dedo ¿estamos?"

-"¡Perfecto!" dijo Bella sin importarle ese detalle, lo sacó de la caja y se lo probó, quedaba exacto en su dedo anular.

-"Alice ¡me salvaste!" le dijo Bella feliz, se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-"¿Segura que no me quieres acompañar?" le preguntó al separarse, Alice estaba invitada a la cena, pero la había rechazado, no quería formar mucha parte en el matrimonio de su amiga, por estar abiertamente en desacuerdo.

-"No amiguita, prefiero no ir, además Jazz viene, vamos a ver una películas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella la vio sonriendo, que se viera con Jazz era algo bueno.

No pudieron decir nada mas por que el timbre del apartamento sonó, Bella dio un respingo.

-"Ese es Emmet, recíbelo mientras voy por mi bolso ¿si?" le preguntó a Alice, esta asintió, no iba a argumentar con su amiga hoy, estaba suficientemente nerviosa, Bella corrió con sus tacones hasta su habitación y se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, la única diferencia con la de antes, era que en su dedo descansaba su anillo y sus mejillas tenían una sombra rosada un poco mas pronunciada, se aplicó un poco de su perfume, tomó su cartera de fiesta y su abrigo, todavía hacia mucho frio en la calle.

En la sala estaban Emmet y Alice, se saludaron educadamente, Emmet le preguntó si vendría a lo que Alice negó amablemente, para cuando se quedaron en un silencio incómodo Bella venia saliendo de la habitación, Emmet la vio con una gran sonrisa.

-"Estas hermosa chiquita" le dijo aun sonriéndole, en verdad había sido una locura el proponerle matrimonio a Bella pero era hermosa y lo iba a representar perfectamente, ella era la indicada para mejorar y dulcificar su imagen, Bella era tierna, dulce y trabajadora, tenía excelente cuerpo pero no era una bomba fatal como la rubia con la que había estado hacia unos días.

Definitivamente su matrimonio podía funcionar, pensó mientras, con una sonrisa parecida a la de él, Bella caminaba a su encuentro.

-"Hola bebé" le dijo en voz baja, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco sin que la pareja la viera y se retiró deseándoles suerte, "tu también estas muy guapo" le dijo coqueta, Emmet vestía de traje, era tan negro como su vestido, pero sin brillantes, la camisa era impecablemente blanca con corbata fina negra, Bella se colocó de puntitas y rozó los labios de su prometido, Emmet no dejó que se retirara tan rápido, siempre le gustaba mantener el control, Bella se dejó besar hasta que él quiso.

Entonces la tomó de la mano, ésta era la prueba de fuego, Bella tembló ligeramente mientras Emmet besaba el anillo falso de compromiso.

Emmet no se dio cuenta que era falso, ya que el anillo como la misma Alice dijo, era perfecto, Bella sonrió aliviada, Emmet entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la escoltó a la puerta, ambos salieron a la cena de compromiso con los Cullen.

_**Un par de horas más tarde.**_

Edward venía llegando al restaurant que le habían indicado sus padres, era tarde, había pasado todo ese día en el club de tenis entrenando y encontrándose con viejos amigos, aparte le habían hecho todo un recibimiento, había llevado su trofeo y todos querían una foto con él.

Por lo que, para cuando se retiró a su departamento, era un poco tarde para la cena de compromiso de su hermano.

No había visto a Emmet desde el día que había ido a casa de sus padres, se enteró por la televisión que había tenido un problema con los representante de otro equipo de futbol, por lo que se imaginó que estaría sumamente ocupado, además el mismo Edward estaba también un poco full, porque se había mudado a su departamento en la ciudad, y por haber estado cerrado tanto tiempo, tuvo que poner en orden una cantidad absurda de papeles.

Pero aquí estaba, dejando su Moto Ducati 1198 SP azul rey en la entrada del restaurant que le habían indicado, se había puesto un traje de color gris ratón, con camisa, corbata y zapatos negros, la cena prometía ser importante, hoy conocería a la chica que había logrado atrapar al Casanova de su hermano, bueno a lo mejor no atrapar, mejor conocería, a la que había accedido a casarse con él.

En la entrada del restaurante, venía saliendo una familia, madre, padre y un niño como de 10 años, cuando vio a Edward lo reconoció, le hizo señas emocionado a sus padres, Edward se dio cuenta y le sonrió al niño de manera tierna, no pudo negarse a tomarse una foto con el chico y a firmarle un autógrafo, luego de ese episodio, reanudó su camino, entro al restaurant diciéndole a la chica de recepción a quien buscaba, la chica le indicó el camino, pero prefirió antes pasar por el cuarto de baño, quería lavarse las manos antes de cenar.

Pero no contaba que en lo que saliera del baño, vería a la amante misteriosa, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas al distinguirla pasando la cortina que daba acceso al pasillo de los baños, venia sonriendo, e impresionantemente hermosa, traía puesto un vestido negro brillante, tacones de agujas y su cabello recogido, era ella, estaba seguro, su corazón empezó a bombear inclusivamente más rápido ¿ella vivía en Nueva York?

Intentó alcanzarla, pero ella iba hablando por su celular, se dijo a si mismo que esperaría hasta que saliera, tenía que hablarle tenía que verla, se quedó recostado de una de las paredes esperando pacientemente. Que su hermano y la tonta de su prometida esperaran, esto era mas importante.

La puerta del baño de damas se abrió dejando salir a su amante misteriosa, ella venia viendo sus manos, Edward se colocó frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

-"Disculpe" dijo Bella levantando el rostro molesta, el sitio estaba desocupado, ¿cómo alguien iba a tropezarse con ella?, levantó obstinada la vista y se encontró con sus ojos verdes, sintió que se desmayaría, parpadeó repetidas veces, ¿era él? ¿El amante enmascarado estaba frente a ella?

Su primera reacción fue sonreírle, después de todo tenía muy buenos recuerdos con él, pero antes de que la sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, se llenó de pánico, ella no podía contentarse de verlo, ¿qué demonios hacia él aquí? se suponía que lo de ellos nació y murió en Brasil, Bella demostró apenas una milésima de segundo su terror en los ojos y de inmediato compuso su rostro, le dio la media vuelta y continuó su camino.

-"Con permiso" le dijo casualmente, Edward no podía creerlo, se dio media vuelta y la tomó del brazo, ella se sacudió soltándose.

-"¡¿Que le pasa?" preguntó alterada "¡Suélteme!"

¿En verdad no lo recordaba? Edward la vio a los ojos.

-"Hola" le dijo "soy yo" dijo incrédulo.

-"¿Y quien demonios eres tu?" le preguntó Bella metida en su papel "no te conozco" completo.

Edward le soltó el brazo impresionado, ¿esta chica no lo recordaba? Por que él si, y con detalles, intentó hacerla recordar.

-"Te conocí en Brasil" le dijo apenado.

-"¿Brasil?" dijo Bella demasiado teatral "disculpa creo que me confundes con alguien mas" dijo y salió caminando apresurada a su mesa, dejando a Edward desconcertado, esperando que le hubiese creído que en verdad no se acordaba de él, Habían bebido mucho, era posible que ella no lo recordara.

Edward, se quedó pensativo, hasta que su celular sonó, dio un brinco de la impresión, cuando vio la pantalla se fijo que era su padre, sacudió la cabeza, debía estar en la mesa con su familia y la futura integrante, no aquí pensando en esa chica misteriosa.

Le atendió a su padre diciéndole que ya había llegado y que estaría con ellos en 5 minutos, compuso su rostro en el espejo y salió al restaurant.

Bella en cambio había llegado a su mesa, bastante nerviosa, y no era por el hecho de haber conocido a sus suegros, que eran un amor, sino que cuando pidió excusarse para ir un momento al tocador, lo había visto, el único hombre que había sido testigo y parte, de su infidelidad, estaba a menos de 10 metros de ella, Bella caminó apresurada hasta la mesa, y se sentó al lado de su prometido que reía con su madre de algo, tomó su mano y Emmet se fijo lo fría que estaba.

-"Chiquita estas helada" dijo prestándole atención, ella lo soltó inmediatamente.

-"Lo siento bebé" le dijo bajito.

-"¿Aun nerviosa por conocernos querida?" le preguntó Esme tiernamente, ella le sonrió apenada, estaba nerviosa pero por motivos diferentes, el padre de Emmet estaba al teléfono, cuando trancó dijo a toda la mesa.

-"Edward ya llegó" dijo nombrando al hermano que no conocía.

-"Ya era hora" dijo Emmet medio obstinado, Bella lo tomó del brazo para que no hiciera otro comentario, entonces su padre volvió a hablar.

-"Ahí viene" dijo Carlisle, Emmet se inclinó sobre Bella y le dio un pequeño pico en los labios, mientras sus padres estaban volteados, Bella le sonrió y pasó tiernamente sus dedos por sus labios, quitando los restos de lápiz labial, Emmet se colocó de pie para recibir a su hermano, ella respiró profundo y se puso de pie, iba a tratar de ver todo el restaurant para ver si estaba el amante enmascarado, había fingido que no se acordaba de él, quería ver si él se lo había creído.

Cuando se colocó de pie, no hubo necesidad de ver el resto del local, ya que el amante enmascarado estaba frente a ella, Bella se quería morir, ¿la había visto y había venido a su mesa a atormentarla? Estaba con su prometido, sus suegros y esperaba a su futuro cuñado, ¿cómo le iban a salir las cosas tan mal?

Pero había algo mal en la imagen, Carlisle le extendió la mano estrechándosela al amante enmascarado ¿lo conocía? Para mayor sorpresa Esme lo abrazó y lo llamó Edward.

¿EDWARD? Así se llamaba el hermano menor de Emmet, ¿seria posible que se tratara del mismo?

Bella no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte, pero ahí estaba, aterrada temblando mientras su prometido y su amante estrechaban manos, Edward se fijó al lado de su hermano y vio a la chica misteriosa, antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, Emmet los presentó.

-"Edward, ella es Bella, mi prometida, chiquita, el es Edward, mi hermano menor"

Ambos se quedaron impávidos ¿qué clase de broma enferma era esta?

¿Bella se había acostado con su cuñado?

¿Edward se había acostado con la mujer de su hermano?

¿En que clase de mundo bizarro vivían? ¿quién había sido tan cruel para ponerlos a ellos en el mismo momento y lugar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, para después unirlos en esta situación tan incomoda?

¿Cómo podía Bella continuar con su matrimonio, teniendo a la única debilidad que había tenido tan cerca?

¿Cómo Edward podía ver, como esa mujer, que le pareció tan especial, se unía a su hermano, que era sangre de su sangre y que además la engañaba?

-"Edward, hijo, saluda" dijo la voz de su madre, Edward sacudió sus pensamientos, y estiró su mano a Bella que tenía un debate mental tan complicado como el de Edward.

-"Encantado, Edward Cullen" le dijo demasiado serio.

-"Bella Swan" dijo esta estrechándole la mano, algo raro sucedió, una corriente eléctrica les corrió por las venas cuando sus pieles se rozaron trayendo a la mente de ambos demasiados recuerdos, Bella sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente y soltó su mano, Emmet la tomó por la cintura y la sentó a su lado, Bella lo siguió por inercia, mientras sentía como los ojos de Edward la perforaban.

Cuando pidieron la orden a los mesoneros los padres de los chicos vieron a alguien conocido entrando al restaurante, pidieron excusas y se levantaron a saludarlos, dejándolo solos a los dos hermanos, con Bella.

Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa como para articular palabra, Emmet estaba mandando un mensaje por su celular y sentía como Edward la perforaba aun con la mirada, Emmet resopló, Bella volteó a verlo al momento que se levantó.

-"Necesito atender esta llamada chiquita, dame un segundo, te la encargo Edward" dijo levantándose, Bella estiró su mano para detenerlo, Emmet le sonrió pensando que Bella no quería que él se alejara, se volvió a sentar y le dio un beso en los labios, levantándose de nuevo y dejándola sola con Edward.

Edward vio con asco como su hermano besaba a su prometida, en lo que se retiró se acercó a Bella.

-"¿Todavía vas a fingir que no me conoces?" le preguntó con voz apremiante, tenían escasos segundos para hablar.

-"Déjame en paz" le dijo Bella aterrada, todavía temblaba de la impresión "no te conozco" le dijo con voz temblorosa y para nada convincente.

-"¿Ah no?" dijo Edward con malicia "tuve sexo contigo en Brasil" le dijo demasiado brusco, eso hizo que Bella reaccionara, lo volteó a ver indignada.

-"¿Viste?" le dijo Edward, "claro que me recuerdas, ¿mi hermano lo sabe?" le preguntó, a Bella se le aguaron los ojos de miedo, pero mantuvo su posición.

-"Déjame, no te conozco" le dijo de nuevo.

-"¿Conoces esto?" le dijo sacándose la cadena del cuello, ya Edward estaba molesto de la actitud de Bella.

Bella abrió los ojos de más cuando vio colgando de la cadena que reposaba en su cuello, su anillo de compromiso, cerró sus ojos derrotada, su peor miedo de perderlo en aquella habitación, se había vuelto verdad, él lo había conseguido y lo peor era que lo tenía guardado, estiró la mano para halarle la cadena, Edward fue más rápido y lo escondió debajo de su cuello.

-"¿Es tuyo?" le preguntó, "no debería, este anillo es de la mujer con la que pase una excelente noche en Brasil" le dijo con voz contenida, Bella lo vio a los ojos.

-"Por favor devuélvemelo" le dijo con voz derrotada.

-"¿Es tuyo?" preguntó de nuevo, Bella resopló y le contestó furiosa.

-"Si, si es mío, me lo dio tu hermano cuando nos comprometimos, ¡ahora devuélvemelo!" le dijo furiosa.

-"¿Todo bien chiquita?" preguntó Emmet, Bella casi se desmaya de la impresión, se volteó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-"Si bebé, todo bien" le dijo, Edward puso los ojos en blanco, por los nombres que usaban para llamarse.

-"Edward, ¿qué le decías a mi chica?" le preguntó Emmet al darse cuenta que las cosas estaban tensas en la mesa.

-"Nada en especial Emmet, solo que me llamaba la atención que se casaran, le pregunte si estaba segura" dijo, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿cómo iba a decir eso?

Emmet rió en voz alta llamando la atención de los integrantes de las otras mesas.

-"Mas que segura Bro, en eso no tienes que preocuparte" dijo engreído y sobrado del amor de Bella por él, se sentó mejor en la mesa y la atrajo hacia él besándola en los labios, como quien marca territorio, Bella se separó amablemente, se sentía incomoda con las miradas de los demás sobre ellos, sobretodo la mirada de su futuro cuñado, que los veía con furia.

-"Bebé compórtate" le dijo Bella bajito, a lo que Emmet solo rió de nuevo.

-"Debes disculparla, Bella es un poco penosa" le dijo a Edward.

-"¿Si?" preguntó Edward "no lo creo" dijo viéndola de frente, Bella se sonrojó y vio hacia su plato en la mesa.

-"¿Cómo vas a saberlo Edward?" continuo Emmet "no la conoces, ¿o si?" preguntó de repente extrañado, después de todo Bella era reportera grafica, a lo mejor había conocido a su hermano en algún momento.

-"¡No!" dijo Bella demasiado alto "no, no lo conocía bebé" dijo en voz mas calmada.

Los padres de Emmet regresaron a la mesa y justo llegó su orden, Bella sentía que no podía siquiera probar la comida, le colocaron su ensalada al frente y le sonrió amablemente al mesonero.

-"¿Para cuando será la ceremonia?" preguntó Carlisle, Bella seguía pinchando en su plato, si levantaba la vista se iba a encontrar con sus ojos y no quería.

-"En 2 meses" contestó Emmet, el que casi se ahoga fue Edward.

-"¿¡Tan pronto!" dijo en voz alta, todos menos Bella, que no levantaba la vista de su ensalada, lo vieron extrañados.

-"Emmet empieza las eliminatorias y ellos quieren casarse justo después de eso" le contestó Esme sonriéndole a su hijo menor.

Edward se trago las palabras que quería decir, tenía un enredo mental muy grande, no sabia si decir la verdad, pero algo se despertó en él, nunca había peleado por algo con Emmet, pero a lo mejor por esta mujer lo haría.

-"Hermoso tu anillo Bella" dijo Esme estirando su mano, Edward vio asombrado una replica del anillo que él guardaba en su cuello.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella apenada, tenían que fijarse en su anillo, ¿justamente ahora?

-"¿Por qué no te lo quitas para que lo vea bien?" le preguntó Emmet a Bella, a esta se le pusieron las mejillas rosas, no sabia como salirse del atolladero, pero Edward intervino.

-"Emmet es de mala suerte que se lo quite, todos podemos verlo desde aquí, es realmente hermoso" dijo, Bella muy a su pesar volteo sonriéndole agradecida a Edward, él solo le guiño el ojo.

-"Es cierto querida, mejor déjatelo puesto" le dijo Esme, Emmet no refutó la opinión de su hermano y se dedicó a comer el filete que había ordenado.

Terminaron de comer y salieron en búsqueda de los autos, dos chicas se le acercaron a Emmet pidiéndole autógrafos, él dejo a Bella sola unos segundos, los padres de Emmet se despidieron de ella con un ligero abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, se subieron al su mercedes y se marcharon, de nuevo estaba sola con Edward, volteó a ver a Emmet que se reía escandalosamente con una de las chicas.

-"Te deja sola muy a menudo ¿no?" preguntó al voz de Edward desde su espalda, Bella se volteó furiosa.

-"No es de tu incumbencia" le dijo furiosa "necesito que me devuelvas mi anillo" le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Edward extendió la de él y le colocó algo en la de ella, Bella lo vio impresionada, ¿tan fácil se lo iba a devolver?

Edward le sonrió torcido y se retiró, el joven del parking le extendió un casco, ¿Edward tenía una moto? Se preguntó Bella, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que no era cualquier moto era una Ducati, su marca favorita, aunque nunca se había subido en una.

Edward se subió y se dio cuenta de la cara de Bella, le guiño un ojo antes de colocarse el casco, Bella volteó obstinada, entonces se fijo que en su mano había un papel doblado, volteó a ver a Emmet, seguía entretenido, desdobló el papelito y se consiguió una letra elegante

_Si quieres tu anillo de vuelta, Llámame _

Debajo de las letras estaba un número telefónico, volvió a doblar el papel guardándolo en su cartera, entonces sintió unas manos apretándola por la cintura y unos labios en su cuello.

-"¿Nos vamos chiquita?" le dijo la voz de Emmet en su oído, sintió unos neumáticos chirriar y un motor arrancar demasiado rápido, se volteó a la calle aun en brazos de Emmet y se fijo que era la moto donde se había subido Edward, Emmet no le prestó atención y volvió a besar su cuello.

-"Vámonos a mi casa" le dijo, ella asintió entre sus brazos, sin saber muy bien a que le contestaba, Emmet la escoltó al Ferrari y la llevó a su casa, antes de Bella darse cuenta estaba en su sala, Emmet fue directo al grano, la alzó por la cintura buscando su boca desesperado, después de todo tenía desde que se había ido a Brasil que no estaba con su chica, Bella acarició su cabello corto y recordó el cabello mas largo de Edward, entrelazó sus piernas en sus caderas, Emmet la llevó hasta la habitación y la dejó caer en la cama, se quitó la camisa y se posiciono sobre ella, pero Bella no podía, no ahora, no en este momento, su cabeza era un verdadero desastre, se levantó corriendo de la cama y se encerró en el baño.

-"¿Chiquita que pasa?" preguntó Emmet tocando la puerta desde afuera.

-"No puedo bebé, lo siento" dijo sentándose en el piso recostando su cabeza de la puerta, su vida se había vuelto un verdadero desastre en tan solo un par de horas.


	5. Capítulo 4 Juego

**Capitulo 4:**

**Juego:**

-"¡Alice!" llamó a Bella al entrar a su departamento, era muy de noche, después de encerrarse en el baño de Emmet a llorar, salió a hablar con él, le echó la culpa a un síndrome premenstrual y lo convenció de que la llevara a casa, necesitaba idear un plan, no tenía idea de cómo proceder, ¿cómo iba a solucionar esto?

-"¡Alice!" volvió a llamar entrando a la cocina por un poco de agua, escuchó ruido en el momento exacto que encendió la luz, entonces se encontró a Jasper con cara de pena, solo con una toalla cubriéndolo de la cintura para abajo, abrió mis ojos apenada y luego los cubrió con una de sus manos.

-"¡Lo siento!" dijo dándose la vuelta, "no, sabía que estabas aquí, lo siento" volvió a disculparse, aunque rió disimulada sin hacer ningún ruido, ya que no era para nada común encontrarse con un compañero de trabajo semi desnudo en tu sala.

-"Ehhh, no, yo, este, solo vine por un poco de agua" dijo con voz apenada detrás de Bella, a lo cual ella solo asintió.

-"¿Alice?" le preguntó aun de espaldas.

-"Está duchándose" contestó Jasper en el mismo tono.

-"Ahhh" dijo Bella simulando una sonrisa "bueno yo… Este, voy para mi cuarto" completó, esta vez sin simular la risa, sacudió su cabeza y corrió aun de espaldas a él, entrando a su habitación.

Una vez sola, se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos riendo, la cara de Jasper era un completo poema, y no era solo por haberlo visto en paño, ya que se habían visto en trajes de baño cuando fueron a Brasil, sino lo que significaba el hecho de que estuviera casi desnudo en la cocina de su casa, _menos mal no tenían nada serio_ pensó Bella mientras se quitaba la bufanda y la chaqueta, dejándola colgada en el perchero de su cuarto.

En la cocina del apartamento Jasper aun se moría de pena, Bella lo había visto en una situación bastante comprometedora, ellos eran amigos y Bella sabia su atracción hacia Alice, pero eso era muy distinto a encontrársela en medio de su cocina, como estaba vestido y en plena noche, sacudió la cabeza apenado, tomó el vaso con agua y se dirigió a la otra habitación, Alice ya había salido de la ducha y se estaba peinando en la peinadora del cuarto, al verlo le sonrió tiernamente.

-"Creí que iba a tener que irte a buscar" le dijo jocosa, refiriéndose a su demora, Jasper la vio arrugando el ceño un poco.

-"Creo que nos descubrieron" dijo frunciendo la boca, Alice dejó de peinarse y volteó a verlo extrañada.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Bella acaba de llegar, estaba llamándote y me encontró así" dijo abriendo sus manos enseñando su atuendo "en la mitad de la cocina"

Alice estalló en risas, se levantó tomando el vaso de agua de las manos de Jazz y lo colocó en la peinadora.

-"¿Y eso te preocupa?" le preguntó divertida abrazándolo por el cuello, Jasper la apretó un poco por la cintura.

-"No es que me preocupe, pero me da pena con Bella" dijo, acercándose a su rostro, depositándole un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-"Pues no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Bella es de confianza, ahora, si hubiese sido Jacob ahí si me ataco" dijo riendo separándose de él, Jasper se quedó con los brazos vacios y estirados, Alice regresó a la esquina de la cama tomando su atuendo de dormir, mientras se quitaba la bata, dejándola en ropa interior al frente de Jasper, él no pudo evitar observarla con deseo mientras ella se vestía, luego sacudiendo la cabeza preguntó.

-"¿Por qué con Jacob sería diferente?"

-"Porque él es nuestro jefe, además recuerda que las relaciones entre el personal, no están permitidas" Jasper puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Si hablamos con él, nos dejara, recuerda el caso entre Mike y Jessica" dijo haciendo referencia a unos compañeros de trabajo que se habían casado trabajando juntos, bajo el mando de Jacob, Alice volteó a verlo y rió demasiado divertida.

-"El problema es, cariño" dijo tomando el pantalón de Jasper que estaba en la silla del cuarto, extendiéndoselo "que tu y yo no nos vamos a casar" dijo riendo "es más, estamos claros en que somos libres ¿no?" dijo mientras Jasper tomaba derrotado el pantalón y se lo colocaba.

Alice siempre era así, podían pasar los mejores momentos juntos y siempre ella le explotaba su burbuja de la felicidad, Jasper no lo podía entender, Alice era la mujer más espectacular que conocía y estaba seguro que él le gustaba, cuando estaban solos y juntos se portaba excelente con él, lo mimaba y adoraba, pero siempre que terminaban, salía con algún comentario como este, dándole a entender de manera muy exacta que ellos no eran nada.

Jasper estaba demasiado enamorado para discutir ese tema con ella y prefería tenerla de a raticos, que no tenerla en lo absoluto.

-"Si cariño, claro que somos libres" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa patética, Alice le sonrió y se acercó dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-"Ahora termina de vestirte y vete" le dijo, "nos vemos el lunes, yo voy a ir a ver a Bella, chao Jazz" le dijo como si de un amigo se tratara, Jasper se quedó estupefacto con su camisa en la mano, mientras Alice salía de la habitación dejándolo realmente solo, sacudió la cabeza abotonándose la camisa.

-"Algún día me voy a cansar de que me trates así Alice" dijo demasiado bajo, solo él escucho sus palabras, luego vio la cama y recordó como ella gemía en sus brazos y como lo descontrolaban por completo sus sonidos, adoraba su piel, sonrió reclamándose internamente de lo patético que se había vuelto.

-"Pero todavía no" dijo en el mismo tono, se colocó sus zapatos y tomó sus llaves, celular y cartera de bolsillo de la mesa de noche, salió apagando la luz del cuarto, ni siquiera paso a despedirse, no hacia falta, su trabajo en esta casa ya había sido realizado.

Alice sin fijarse o preocuparse por que Jasper saliera, atravesó a paso ligero el pasillo que separaba su habitación de la de su amiga, tocando levemente.

-"¿Bella?" llamó Alice, Bella ya se había cambiado también y fue a abrirle, al verla le sonrió dejándola pasar.

-"¿Y Jasper?" le preguntó Bella sonriendo.

-"Está vistiéndose" contestó su amiga sin ningún tipo de pena "ya se marcha" dijo, Bella vio su reloj impresionada, eran casi la una de la mañana.

-"¿A esta hora?" preguntó "¿por qué no se quedo?, es tarde" Alice la vio subiendo una ceja y casi, casi se rió del comentario de su amiga.

-"Pueden ser las 3 de la tarde o las 4 de la mañana, pero ni él ni nadie mas que yo duerme en mi habitación" dijo "sabes cuales son mis reglas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella la vio recriminándola.

-"Alice, Jasper te quiere" le dijo, Alice bufo.

-"Si eso es cierto, ese es su problema, él y todos los que me conocen saben que yo no me involucro sentimentalmente con nadie" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella la vio impresionada, era cierto lo que ella decía, pero Bella había tenido esperanzas de que esta vez Alice Brandon se enamorara.

-"No vine a hablar de Jazz" dijo Alice en una mueca obstinada "¿que pasó? ¿Cómo te fue en la cena? ¿Emmet creyó que era el mismo anillo?" preguntó, eso sacó a Jasper de la cabeza de Bella, tenía cosas mas importantes que contarle a su amiga, ambas se sentaron en la cama con piernas cruzadas mientras Bella le decía todo lo que había ocurrido en la cena de compromiso.

Alice se quedó de piedra cuando alrededor de una hora mas tarde Bella terminó de contarle como corrió a esconderse de Emmet cuando estaban en su departamento, ambas se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Bella mordió su labio mientras su amiga asimilaba todo aquello.

-"El amante enmascarado ¿es tu cuñado?" preguntó al rato, no podía creerlo, Bella asintió.

-"¡Edward Cullen!" dijo haciendo mención al apellido de su prometido.

-"¿Y tiene tu verdadero anillo?" preguntó con la misma actitud, Bella asintió.

-"¿Qué demonios vas a hacer?" la vio a los ojos con cara de preocupación.

-"No tengo idea" contestó Bella acostándose en la cama derrotada.

-"¡Nunca he sido infiel en mi vida!" dijo en voz alta "jamás engañe a ninguno de los chicos con los que salí, ¡una vez!" dijo incorporándose de nuevo enseñándole el dedo índice a Alice "¡una sola vez!" repitió "Que no debería contar, por lo borracha que estaba y ¡sucede todo esto! ¡Dios! ¡Que mala suerte tengo!" sentenció acostándose de nuevo sobre las almohadas.

-"¡Ok!" dijo Alice en voz alta "¡deja el drama! Ahora lo que necesitamos en trazar un plan" dijo decidida, Bella la vio con atención.

-"¿Cual es el primer paso que debemos dar?" preguntó Alice "¿que es lo mas importante?" preguntó analítica.

-"Quitarle el anillo a Edward" dijo Bella, eso era una prueba física de su infidelidad, si le daba por enseñársela a Emmet estaría frita.

-"Ok, pero imagino que no vas a querer llamarlo ni reunirte con él ¿cierto?" Bella negó rápidamente, no quería estar a solas con él otra vez.

-"Ok" continuo Alice, "pero necesitamos saber en que sitio podemos encontrarlo para abordarlo y hacer que nos de el anillo ¿tendrás alguna idea de donde podamos encontrarlo?" preguntó Alice maquinando en su pequeña cabeza algún tipo de plan maestro, Bella mordió su labio sin saber, si lo que iba a decir, era buena idea o no.

-"El miércoles, Emmet tiene juego, van sus padres y su hermano" dijo recodando que en la cena de hacia unas horas Emmet había comentado de su juego y Esme le hizo prometer a Edward que iría, Alice sonrió enormemente.

-"¡Perfecto!" dijo dando un leve aplauso "el miércoles recuperamos tu anillo" dijo Alice muy decidida.

-"¿Cómo?"Preguntó Bella sin entender.

-"Por eso no te preocupes" dijo Alice con la misma sonrisa en los labios "tu vas a estar en el campo ¿verdad?" le preguntó, Bella asintió, ella estaría en el campo aprovechando de fotografiar a Emmet, mientras la familia de Emmet estaría en la tribuna, como los demás espectadores.

-"Pues aunque odio ir a esos juegos, iré, interceptaré a Edward y le quitare el anillo, es así de fácil" dijo muy segura, Bella la vio con cautela.

-"¿Crees que sea así de fácil?" preguntó, Alice puso sus ojos en blanco, se levanto de la cama y le dijo.

-"Déjamelo a mi, tendrás tu anillo el miércoles en la noche" le dijo riendo, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír con ella, Alice era muy pequeña pero realmente atorrante e insoportable cuando se lo proponía, así que si alguien tenía alguna oportunidad sacándole el anillo a Edward esa era Alice Brandon.

Bella le sonrió de vuelta mientras veía como su amiga se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-"Ojala puedas" le dijo, Alice se volteó y le dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

-"Me ofenden tus dudas" ambas rieron.

-"Duerme tranquila amiga, en menos de tres días recuperaremos tu anillo" le dijo antes de salir.

-"Gracias Alice" contestó sinceramente Bella, ella asintió y salió de su habitación dejándola sola, era tarde y ambas morían de sueño, menos mal era domingo y podían dormir hasta tarde.

El miércoles llegó y Bella solo había hablado por teléfono con Emmet, este se había inclaustrado en las practicas, Alice y ella salieron a la hora justa de la oficina yendo a su departamento a cambiarse para ir al estadio a ver el juego de Emmet, Bella se vistió con los colores del equipo, evidentemente su camisa era la versión femenina de la de Emmet, tenía en su espalda y frente un gran numero 7 y atrás decía el apellido _Cullen,_ se colocó sus Jeans ajustados y sus tenis.

Le hizo un nudo a la camisa, adhiriéndola mas a su cuerpo, dejando su ombligo a la vista, dejó su cabello suelto y se maquilló para la ocasión, escogió una de sus cámaras fotográficas eligiendo la mas liviana, tomó sus documentos personales metiéndolos en sus bolsillos, dejando su cartera en su habitación, salió a la sala a buscar a Alice.

-"Alice, estoy lista ¿cómo vas?" preguntó al salir terminándose de colocar sus pendientes, Alice estaba lista, no vestía para nada como Bella, simplemente se limito a una playera, un jean y sus acostumbrados tacones, cuando Alice vio a Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, Bella atacó primero.

-"No digas nada, sabes que siempre voy así para sus juegos, él dice que le doy suerte" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¡Dios! ¡que ridícula te vez!" dijo Alice tomando las llaves de su auto, ya que ella manejaba hoy, Bella solo rió por el comentario y salieron entonces al estacionamiento.

El estadio era una locura, habían cualquier cantidad de fanáticos, evidentemente mas eran de los New York Giants, el azul, rojo y blanco abundaban por doquier, Alice estacionó y caminaron hasta la entrada preferencial, Bella saludó a Joe que estaba en la entrada y dejó pasar a las 2 chicas, Alice se dirigió a las tribunas dejando a Bella en camino a los vestidores, en el camino se encontró con todos los reporteros que esperaban que salieran los jugadores, algunos la abordaron, ella simplemente dijo _Sin Comentarios_ con una sonrisa.

Se encontró con Eric, un colega de otra cadena televisiva, lo saludó con un gesto divertido y siguió su camino hasta el pasillo que daba con el campo, ahí no podían pasar los periodistas, se quedó recostada de una de las paredes a esperar que Emmet saliera, las puertas se abrieron, pero salieron las animadoras primero, eran alrededor de 10 chicas con mini faldas de color rojo y bordes blancos y los tops eran azules con los bordes en blanco también, una de ellas al pasarle por el frente la vio con rabia, Bella se quedo extrañada ¿que le pasaba a aquella rubia para verla así?

Sacudió la cabeza, seguramente se lo había imaginado, en cambio tomo su cámara y la preparó, Emmet saldría en cualquier momento, las puertas de los vestidores se abrieron y salieron los jugadores, todos al ver a Bella chocaron las manos con ella, rió divertida mientras los chicos pasaban, cuando por fin salió Emmet tenía la cámara lista, disparó la foto, pero de inmediato se quedó en el sitio, Emmet no venia solo, Edward estaba con él.

Literalmente Bella resopló al verlo, se suponía que su cuñadito iba a estar en la tribuna con sus padres y Alice, no en la arena.

Ambos sintieron el flash de la cámara y voltearon hacia donde estaba ella, Edward estaba unos pasos detrás de Emmet, ambos levantaron la mano saludándola con sonrisas en sus labios, ella respondió el saludo, vio un segundo a Edward con ojos entrecerrados y luego le sonrió más fraternal a Emmet.

-"¡Hola Bella!" le dijo éste al verla, caminó a su encuentro, ella abrió sus brazos enseñándole su atuendo.

-"¿Te gusta?" preguntó ignorando por completo a Edward, Emmet asintió sonriéndole malicioso, tenía su uniforme que lo hacia ver inclusivamente mas grande de lo que era, traía su casco en una de sus manos, lo deslizó hasta su codo y caminó hasta ella, con una sola mano la alzó por la cintura, Bella rió mientras era alzada, Edward por su lado puso los ojos en blanco, Bella le acaricio el rostro a Emmet y éste estiró sus labios, cuando fue a besarlo una voz gruesa y fuerte los interrumpió.

-"¡Nada de contacto antes del juego!" dijo Félix, su representante saliendo de los vestidores "sabes las reglas campeón" le dijo a Emmet, éste vio a Bella y se medio encogió de hombros, la colocó en el suelo y se alejó de ella dos pasos, Edward lo vio incrédulo, él jamás haría caso a esa regla.

Emmet le dio un beso en la frente en cambio, le acaricio un poco el rostro diciéndole "te veo afuera" ella asintió sonriéndole y vio como salía al campo dejándola a ella y a Edward solos en el pasillo, Bella vio la espalda de su jugador entrar al campo y vio como millones de flashes lo tomaban y como Emmet levantaba la mano saludando a los fanáticos que casi iban a tumbar el estadio de los gritos y vítores a su favor.

-"Sigo insistiendo, te deja sola muy a menudo" dijo la voz de Edward demasiado cerca de ella, Bella dio un brinquito del susto y se alejó de él furiosa, Edward la detuvo por un brazos.

-"¿Qué esta mal contigo?" preguntó Bella furiosa sacudiéndose de su agarre, Edward no la soltó, la haló hacia él, Bella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, cualquiera podía verlos.

-"No me has llamado" dijo la voz baja de Edward viéndola a los ojos.

-"No tengo por que llamarte" dijo hablando igual en susurros, pero realmente furiosa.

-"¿Ah no? ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres tu anillo de vuelta?" preguntó subiendo una ceja "¿o que decidiste decirle a mi hermano de tu aventura conmigo?" preguntó divertido, Bella lo vio llena de pánico a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué haces esto?" le preguntó intentando soltarse de nuevo sin tener éxito.

-"Por que detesto ver como engañas a mi hermano" respondió Edward, Bella rió en su cara.

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tu, yo se tu historia con Emmet, nunca se han llevado bien, siempre has estado bajo su sombra, nunca soportaste que él fuera mejor que tú, solo quieres decirle lo que paso por herirlo, ¡además! Ahora que lo pienso bien, seguro sabias quien era yo y me sedujiste a propósito ¿verdad? ¿Solo por molestar a tu hermano?"

Ya Edward empezaba sacarla de quicio, Bella había pensado que era un chico dulce y amable, pero no dejaba de molestarla y justo en ese momento pensó que a lo mejor todo esto había sido un plan de él, Emmet siempre le había dicho que Edward lo envidiaba y siempre quería quitarle fama, ahora esa idea no le parecía tan descabellada.

Pero a Edward le dolieron sus palabras, tanto que llegó a sentir rabia por la chica que estaba frente a él, ¿que sabía ella de la relación con su hermano? ella no sabia todo a lo que él había renunciado por no molestarlo, por permitir que su hermano fuera feliz, ella no tenía idea de cómo era él.

-"¡Tu no me conoces!" le dijo furioso haciendo mas presión en su agarre, Bella hizo una mueca de dolor "no te permito que hables así de mi" le dijo con ojos llenos de furia.

-"¿No te gusta que te digan la verdad?" preguntó Bella desafiante, entonces se arrepintió de sus palabras, Edward se le acercó tanto que sentía su aliento sobre su piel y sus labios.

-"No me gustan que digan mentiras" dijo con voz furiosa y contenida "¿que sabia quien eras? ¿Estas loca?" le preguntó súper cerca de su rostro "además y si así fuera, ¿no se supone que _amas _a mi hermano? ¿Cómo ibas a aceptar ir a mi hotel? ¿Cómo aceptaste que te tocara y te besara? ¿Si eres mujer de un solo hombre como dejaste que me paseara por tu cuerpo y permitiste que te hiciera el amor?"

Bella dejó de pensar claramente, estaba temblando, por las palabras de Edward y por su cercanía, entonces escuchó como empezaba el himno nacional en el campo, el juego iba a empezar, tenía que salir a ver a Emmet y no sabía como contestar a lo que Edward le había dicho.

-"Suéltame" le pidió con voz temblorosa, "no voy a caer en tu juego, si quieres decirle la verdad a Emmet ¡dísela!" le gritó con lagrimas de furia en los ojos "no voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas, ¡quédate con el anillo! Destruye el matrimonio de tu hermano, ¡pero no voy a caer en tu juego! Haya sido o no preparado, nunca mas va a volver a pasar lo de Brasil, nunca mas cometeré ese error, así que haz lo que quieras, ¡pero suéltame!" dijo sacudiéndose de nuevo.

Una lagrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla, en ese momento Edward se vio a si mismo sin poder creer como había llegado a tanto, ¿que demonios le hacía esa mujer que sacaba facetas que jamás había visto de si mismo? Lentamente soltó su muñeca, Bella casi sintió dolor al sentir como la circulación restablecía su curso.

-"Mantente alejado de mi" dijo como ultimas palabras, secó sus mejillas furiosa de haberse mostrado vulnerable y salió a la arena, el himno ya estaba terminando y seguramente Emmet iba a voltear a verla cuando fuera a correr al campo, sacó su celular de su bolsillo trasero y le mandó un texto a Alice, _**misión abortada, el tipo es un idiota, no intentes nada**_. Lamento solo un segundo que su amiga hubiese tenido que ir en vano, pero no tenía idea de que se iba a encontrar con él antes de entrar al campo.

Edward se quedó viéndola desde su lugar, sus caderas se movían deliciosas en esos jeans tan ajustados, recordó como se movía al ritmo del Bossa y sacudió la cabeza, y separó la vista de su trasero, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia las tribunas, hasta ese momento tenía planeado ver el juego desde la arena, pero ahora no quería estar cerca de ella.

¿Cómo había sido tan cretino con una mujer? ¿Cómo le había dicho esas cosas tan poco educadas a Bella? Él jamás trataba a una mujer así, no estaba en su naturaleza, aunque Bella hubiera dicho esas cosas horribles y mentiras de él, igual no tenía derecho a decirle lo que le dijo, se había comportado como un cretino y eso era imperdonable.

Salió a un área inmensa donde estaban las entradas a las distintas tribunas, volteó a ver por donde le tocaba entrar, sus padres estaban en la tribuna preferencial, pero no lograba encontrar la entrada.

-"Disculpa, ¿tu eres Edward Cullen cierto?" le preguntó un chico con rasgos asiáticos, tenía lentes de montura gruesa un bolso cruzado en su pecho y un carnet colgando en su pecho que decía _prensa_ Edward cerró los ojos un segundo, no estaba de ánimos para nada, menos para periodistas.

-"Si" le dijo al hombre, pero continuó su camino.

-"Lo siento" dijo el chico siguiéndolo, "¿pero podría hacerte una entrevista?" Edward se volteó haciendo una mueca con su boca, ¿cómo se desasía de ese hombre sin ser grosero?

-"Hoy es futbol, no tenis, seguramente preferirás entrevistar a mi hermano" le dijo en tono conciliador.

-"Puede ser, pero mi jefa esta como loca por entrevistarte, ten" dijo extendiéndole una tarjeta "esos son min números, por favor piénsalo" dijo, Edward tomó la tarjeta por educación y le asintió al hombre, éste se retiró.

-"¿Eric?" lo llamó leyendo el nombre de la tarjeta que acababa de darle, el chico asiático se volteó "¿sabes donde está la tribuna preferencial?" le preguntó, el chico asintió sonriéndole y lo guió hasta la entrada.

-"Oye para ser una estrella eres bastante… ¿humano?" dijo riendo en la ultima palabra, Edward lo vio extrañado.

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó.

-"De esto" dijo abriendo sus brazos "te comportas como uno mas, no como una estrella"

-"Nunca me he considerado mas que nadie" dijo Edward medio sonriendo.

-"¡Exacto!" dijo el chico divertido "ni siquiera tienes asistente personal o representante" le dijo, Edward rió y asintió.

-"Yo puedo llevar mi agenda" contestó.

-"¿Y que piensas de los jugadores que si tienen?" Edward vio a Eric levantando una ceja.

-"Te dije que no quería entrevistas" dijo divertido, el chico dio una risa despreocupada.

-"Disculpa, la costumbre" dijo, le extendió la mano, Edward se la estrechó y entonces se retiro a la tribuna preferencial, localizó a sus padres, en la fila de arriba, donde él debía sentarse estaba una chica menuda enfrascada con su celular, caminó hasta ahí y saludo a sus padres con un gesto de su mano y se sentó junto a la chica menuda, ella volteo a verlo, se levantó y antes de irse le dijo.

-"Eres idéntico a tu hermano, ¡un idiota!" dijo dejándolo en el sitio y marchándose, no todo el mundo se dio cuenta por que acababan de anotar y los gritos llenaron el lugar, ¿pero quien era esa chica? ¿Y por que decía eso?

Hoy no era su día con las mujeres, sacudió la cabeza y se puso a ver el juego, tratar de entender por donde iban, volteó inconsciente hacia la banca de los Giants y descubrió un jugador mucho mas pequeño y de cabello largo, era ella, Bella estaba ahí, viendo el juego, sacudió la cabeza y buscó a su hermano en el campo, esa mujer lo descontrolaba, lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero era endemoniadamente sexy.

_**En el campo.**_

Bella estaba enfrascada contándole a Alice por mensajes que había pasado con Edward, Alice estaba indignada de lo que este hombre le había dicho, le mandó un ultimo texto diciéndole que no se sentaría a su lado, ni le hablaría, que se iría del juego y después vendría por ella, Bella dejó su celular en su bolsillo prestándole atención al juego de su prometido, tomó su cámara y empezó a enfocar para hacer algunas tomas, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no conseguía ninguna toma buena.

Pegó su ojo al lente de la cámara y empezó a seguir a Emmet, acababa de tomar el balón y corría desesperado para poder anotar, trató de seguirlo con la cámara, pero justo llegó a la tribuna preferencial, vio un atisbo de sus suegros y se detuvo, levantó un poco la vista de la cámara y lo encontró, le colocó zoom a la cámara y acercó la vista, Edward no veía el juego, tenía la vista perdida mientras frotaba sus dedos en su frente, se veía preocupado.

Entonces una cantidad de aplausos ensordecedores sonaron, Edward rompió su concentración y fijó su vista en el campo, pero Bella seguía con el ojo en la cámara viéndolo, Edward sintió que estaba siendo observado, Bella estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera los aplausos gritos y música del estadio llamaban su atención.

Edward volteó en dirección a donde lo observaban y encontró a Bella con su cámara en el rostro, no pudo evitarlo, se cruzó de brazos y subió uno de ellos a su boca simulando una sonrisa, Bella se sintió descubierta, pero no aparto la cámara de él, entonces Edward apuntó con su dedo a la derecha, Bella frunció el ceño y por fin bajo la cámara volteando a la dirección que le había dicho Edward.

Emmet venia corriendo en su dirección, vio por encima de él que el marcador estaba a favor de los Giants, ¿en que momento había anotado? Emmet llegó hasta ella y la alzó en brazos, ella rió apenada, no había visto la anotación, palmeó sus hombros sonriéndole.

-"¿Lo viste?" le preguntó Emmet "¿tomaste la foto?" preguntó mas preocupado de que hubiese quedado registro de la jugada, Bella asintió sin saber como explicar lo contrario, Emmet la dejó en el suelo de nuevo y salió corriendo cuando el arbitro pitó llamándolo al juego nuevamente, Bella se sentó en la banca tomando su cabello con las manos, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? volteó a sus lados y vio a Eric tomando fotos como loco al juego.

Volvió a tomar su cámara y se encontró enfocando a su cuñado de nuevo, solo que esta vez Edward la estaba viendo fijamente, sonriendo de nuevo, la saludó con sus dedos, Bella se quitó la cámara del rostro y resopló furiosa y en lo quedó de juego no volvió a verlo, hizo algunas tomas buenas, pero no tanto, lo malo de todo el asunto, fue que aun con la anotación de Emmet, los Giants perdieron el juego, Emmet fue furioso a la banca tomando un poco de gatorade.

-"Lo siento bebé" le dijo Bella en tono conciliador, él solo sacudió la cabeza, era mejor que no hablara, estaba seguro de que cobraría su furia con Bella.

-"No importa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "solo quiero ir a casa" dijo caminando hasta los vestidores.

-"¿Te acompaño?" preguntó Bella dudosa, Emmet negó.

-"No tengo ánimos chiquita, mejor te vas para tu casa ¿tienes como irte?" preguntó Bella se quedó impresionada viéndolo, era primera vez que Emmet le decía que no, aunque en el fondo lo agradecía, no estaba segura si podía estar con él todavía.

-"Si" le contestó a su pregunta "Alice vino por mi, no te preocupes por eso" le dijo.

-"Nos vemos entonces chiquita" dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios, entró a los vestidores y antes de cerrar la puerta se volteo a verla.

-"Chiquita, asegúrate de sacarme una copia de la foto de la anotación, quiero una ¿si?" ella le asintió sonriendo, él le lanzó otro beso y cerró la puerta dejándola sola en la mitad del pasillo

_¡Genial!_ Pensó Bella, ¿_de donde demonios saco la foto?_ Entonces vio a Eric, corrió a su encuentro.

-"¡Eric!" lo llamó, éste se volteó y la saludó sonriendo.

-"¡Isabella! ¿Cómo estas? Lamento la perdida de los Giants" dijo apenado, ella asintió agradeciendo, pero fue el grano.

-"Eric, ¿tu tomaste la foto de la anotación de Emmet?" le preguntó.

-"¡Claro! El loco de tu novio se alzó casi tres metros del piso, está loco, pero es todo un artista jugando" dijo divertido, sacó la cámara digital y le enseño a Bella la foto por la pantalla, Bella la vio con ojos abiertos, era una toma perfecta para una jugada perfecta.

-"Necesito que me la des" dijo apremiante mordiéndose el labio, Eric estalló en carcajadas.

-"¡¿Estas loca?" le dijo aun riendo "la foto me quedo perfecta, además, ¿y la tuya?" preguntó, Bella inventó una historia.

-"Quedo movida" dijo "Emmet quiere una copia de la foto y el canal también, me voy a meter en problemas si saben que no la tengo, te doy lo que sea, pero por favor ayúdame" le dijo Eric y Bella eran colegas y amigos, Bella lo ayudó mucho en los comienzos de su carrera, y viceversa, lo único que los separaba ahora era que ambos trabajaban para cadenas distintas.

-"Bella, sabes que no puedes pedirme eso" le dijo derrotado, quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no quería quedarse sin material, justo entonces a Eric se le encendió un bombillo.

-"Ok, te la doy, pero con una condición" dijo Bella sonrió enormemente.

-"Lo que quieras" dijo decidida.

-"Consígueme una entrevista con tu cuñado" le dijo, Bella abrió su boca enormemente y lo vio atacada.

-"¡Que!"

-"Ángela quiere entrevistarlo, estamos haciendo un especial de deportes y sería una gran adición el ganador del tenis, ya se lo pedí, pero me dijo que no, imagino que te llevaras bien con él porque son familia, entonces ese es el trato, te doy la foto, si consigues convencer a tu cuñado de darnos una entrevista"

Bella se quedó en el sitio, necesitaba esa foto para Emmet y para el canal, pero ¿cómo iba a conseguir lo que le estaba pidiendo Eric? No iba a rebajarse después de la escena que había tenido con su cuñado, Eric se acercó a Bella moviendo sus manos en el rostro.

-"¡Isabella!" la llamó, sacándola de su ensoñación, Bella parpadeó y lo enfocó.

-"Debo irme Isabella, llámame y dime si me conseguiste la entrevista, te puedo esperar hasta el viernes ¿si?" le dijo, se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió, iba a tomarle una foto a los ganadores de la noche.

Bella Caminó hasta la salida aun pensativa, al salir divisó el auto de Alice, dio dos pasos hacia el Porshe, pero divisó una moto azul no muy lejos de donde estaba, su dueño se estaba colocando el casco para subirse, le hizo señas a Alice con su mano y corrió hasta la moto, si lo pensaba mucho no iba a hacerlo y necesitaba esa foto, Edward la vio correr en su dirección y se quitó el casco de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza peinando su cabello, Bella casi se cayó al distraerse con su cabello, ¿_por que Emmet no se deja el cabello largo?_ pensó, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza, ¿que demonios le pasaba?

-"¿Vienes a verme a mi?" preguntó Edward colgando su casco en el manubrio de la moto "¿no fue suficiente lo que me viste en el juego?"

Bella hizo caso omiso a su comentario y a su risita.

-"Un amigo te quiere entrevistar, me pidió que te dijera" le dijo Bella sin ningún tipo de tacto, era una simple conversación, dio un paso atrás para no estar tan cerca de él.

Edward le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

-"¿Un amigo?" preguntó, Bella asintió viéndose las uñas de su mano.

-"¿Por que no me entrevistas tu?" le preguntó Edward divertido, era insólito ellos se habían insultado un par de horas antes y ahora era como si nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

-"Yo no entrevisto" dijo Bella "yo solo tomo fotografías" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y por que tu amigo no me localiza a mi primero en vez de utilizarte de salvo conducto?"

-"Simplemente le estoy haciendo un favor, además dijo que ya te lo había pedido y te negaste"

-"¿Eres amiga de Eric?" dijo recordándose del nombre del periodista que se había encontrado unas horas antes, Bella asintió.

Edward rió y se volvió a colocar el casco, Bella se cruzo de brazos.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó colocándose al frente de él, Edward levantó la parte frontal del casco.

-"No se, déjame pensarlo y te digo" dijo guiñándole un ojo, arrancó su moto con demasiado escándalo dejando a Bella sola en la mitad de la acera.

-"¡Agggg!" gritó furiosa, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección del auto de Alice, ahora le caía inclusive peor su cuñado.

_**En los vestidores del equipo.**_

-"¿Necesitas compañía?" preguntó una voz detrás de Emmet, ya se había quitado el uniforme y estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas, estaba de mal humor, había perdido de la manera mas estúpida el juego, no había sido su culpa, pero igual su equipo había sufrido las consecuencias y eso les hacia un poco mas difícil el camino a las finales.

Volteo a la puerta fijándose que quien le hablaba era Rosalie, la rubia fatal que estaba en las animadoras del equipo, estaba todavía en su uniforme de animadora, Emmet centró su atención un segundo en lo largo de sus piernas y en lo corta de su falda, respiró profundo, cerró su locker con un poco de fuerza y tomó su maletín.

-"La verdad es que no" dijo caminado hacia la entrada, en verdad no tenía ánimos de nada, Rosalie se interpuso en su camino.

-"Rosa, no tengo ánimos de verdad, déjame pasar" le dijo, Rosalie se le acercó mucho.

-"Prometo quitarte esa rabia en solo unos minutos" le dijo demasiado cerca de sus labios, Emmet dio un paso hacia atrás, sus instintos decían lo contrario, pero no se podía poner en estas en los vestidores, cualquiera podía verlos.

-"No es el lugar Rosa" le dijo, ella volvió a acercarse.

-"Ya todos se fueron, incluyendo a tu noviecita" le dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios.

A Emmet le pareció muy divertida la reacción de Rosalie, volteó a los lados fijándose que no había nadie, soltó el bolso y la apretó contra él colocándole las manos en las caderas.

-"¿No te gusta mi novia?" le preguntó muy cerca de su rostro, Rosalie empezó a respirar acelerada, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"Es una boba, tu te mereces alguien mejor, ella no esta a tu altura, es una mojigata" dijo mientras Emmet besaba su cuello y ella lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando ásperamente.

-"Y según tú, ¿a quien merezco?" preguntó, la alzó en brazos colocándola de pie en uno de los bancos de los vestidores, Rosalie quedó mas alta que él, que estaba besando ahora su escote.

-"A alguien mejor" dijo Rosalie cerrando sus ojos por las caricias de Emmet "Alguien que pueda llevarte el ritmo" se le escapó un gemido cuando las manos de Emmet empezaron a meterse bajo su falda, acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos.

-"¿Alguien como tu?" preguntó Emmet besando con mas premura su pecho mientras subía mas su mano.

-"Ujum" dijo Rosalie mordiendo sus labios para no gritar.

-"Pero sabes que eso no es posible Rosa" dijo llegando a los limites de su intimidad.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rosalie sin mucha coherencia, escuchaba, pero no asimilaba lo que oía, ya que Emmet estaba causando estragos en su cuerpo.

-"Por que los hombres como yo, nunca se casan con las mujeres como tu" le dijo colándose en su intimidad, Rosalie jadeó y de dejó caer hacia al frente, apoyándose en los hombros de Emmet, con ojos y boca abiertos, no coordinaba, no sabia lo que Emmet había dicho, solo era conciente de cómo su mano se perdía debajo de su falda en un movimiento frenético y delicioso.

-"¡Dios!" gritó Rosalie al rato, dejándose llevar a los limites del placer, sus piernas no la aguantaban, Emmet no tuvo piedad con ella, hasta que la pobre casi suplicó que le permitiera bajarse fue que la soltó, ella se sentó recostándose de los lockers respirando demasiado rápido, Emmet se quedó frente a ella disfrutando de su despegue con la realidad, amaba dejar a las mujeres así, se sentía poderoso al poder crear esas reacciones, Rosalie fue recuperando poco a poco la conciencia, para cuando volvía a tener control de su cuerpo, se fijó que Emmet tenía de nuevo su bolso en el hombro, se adelantó y lo tomó por el cinturón de sus jeans.

-"Todavía no he empezado contigo" dijo mientras él se dejaba guiar y volvía a dejar el bolso en el suelo, Rosalie desabrochó su cinturón y tomó el botón de su pantalón, mientras bajaba el cierre, subió su vista encontrándose con su vista.

-"Veamos si tu novia sabe hacer esto mejor que yo" dijo terminando de bajarle los pantalones, Emmet la vio con deseo y Rosalie sin apartar sus ojos de los de él se esmero, necesitaba que él la necesitara y que la próxima vez, él fuera quien la buscara.

Ella no perdía las esperanzas de que Emmet la colocara en el lugar de la estúpida de su prometida, por lo que quería intentarlo todo, este hombre no era uno mas, él era importante y de verdad le gustaba, por ahora tenía el plan de formar tanta parte de su vida, para que él la buscara y le hiciera falta, todavía no había ocurrido, ella siempre era la que lo buscaba y encontraba, pero no perdía la esperanza de que las cosas cambiaran, Emmet le gustaba y él tenía que ser para ella, eran tal para cual, su prometida no estaba a su altura y se lo iba a decir cada vez que pudiera.


	6. Capítulo 5 Plantada

**Capitulo 5:**

**Plantada:**

Bella se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, era un cubículo de paredes blancas, de frente tenía las ventanas panorámicas que le mostraban la majestuosidad de la ciudad y de espaldas daba con el resto de los puestos y compañeros de trabajo, donde Bella trabajaba era un gran salón con muchos puestos de trabajo colocados de manera circular, todos tenían vista a las ventanas, esa área quedaba por debajo de la oficina del jefe, cuando Jacob necesitaba reunirse todo el personal del canal, pues simplemente bajaba y se colocaba en el centro de los cubículos, aunque eso casi nunca sucedía, todos en el canal tenían muy claro sus funciones.

Bella se había colocado sus audífonos mientras seleccionaba unas fotografías para la pagina web del canal, aunque ella era una de los tantos fotógrafos que tenía el canal, era la responsable de canalizar todas las fotos, cada uno de los chicos tomaba y seleccionaba las fotos de los eventos a los que habían ido y Bella era la responsable de colocarlas en los lugares correspondientes, primero era la pagina web del canal, luego eran los entes con los que tuvieran convenios, ya que siempre alguna revista u otro medio compraban las fotos del canal para beneficios propios.

Hoy prometía ser de mucho trabajo, estaba súper concentrada con sus gafas que usaba cuando estaba mucho rato en la computadora, cuando de repente sintió que unas de sus paredes era sacudida velozmente.

-"¡Que!" dijo quitándose rápidamente los audífonos de sus oídos.

-"Hey, hey, sabes que no me gusta que se desconecten" dijo su jefe detrás de ella "tenía rato llamándote" le dijo Jacob haciéndole señas al cable blanco que Bella mantenía en la mano, ella lo dejó en su escritorio y giró su silla.

-"Lo siento Jake, estaba seleccionando algunas fotos para la pagina y necesitaba concentrarme" le dijo como excusa, entonces Jacob se interesó en las fotos que decía Bella.

-"¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?" le preguntó acercando una silla a su computadora, Bella volteó el monitor de modo que lo vieran los dos y empezó a explicar.

-"Estas son las del área de espectáculos" dijo mostrando unas de Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie en los Golden Globes, "quise hacer un collage con todas las de las entregas de premios, tengo estas" dijo señalando desde los Peoples Choises Awards "hasta estas de los Oscars" dijo mostrando Nathalie Portman en la alfombra roja.

-"Si en esta época todo es acerca de las entregas de premios" dijo Jacob asintiendo concentrado en lo que le mostraba Bella.

-"¿Cultura?" le preguntó, Bella asintió abriendo otra ventana en el ordenador, mostrándole las ultimas exposiciones en los museos y los últimos estrenos en Broadway.

Así estuvieron cerca de casi una hora, justo entonces Jacob le preguntó por el área de deportes, ahí Bella no estaba del todo lista, tenía fotos de los últimos juegos de beisbol, hockey, basquetbol y soccer pero le faltaba la del futbol.

-"Esa área todavía no la he terminado" le dijo a Jake excusándose, no estaba atrasada ni nada, pero a Jacob le llamó poderosamente la atención que precisamente en esa área Bella no estuviera lista.

-"Que raro" dijo levantándose de la silla, Bella lo vio un poco angustiada.

-"Va a estar lista en cualquier momento, solo que me dedique a las otras áreas antes, no, no" dijo tartamudeando, Jacob sonrió y levantó una de sus manos haciéndola callar.

-"Calma, no te estoy reclamando, todavía tenemos más que tiempo para mandar a colgar las fotos en la pagina, solo que me pareció extraño que no tuvieras las fotos de tu adorado gigante listas" dijo en tono de burla, Bella bufó.

-"No empieces tu también por favor" le dijo volviendo a voltear su silla para verlo mejor, Jacob dio una pequeña carcajada.

-"No me digas que el enano tormento ya cumplió su misión y esta apunto de abortar tu matrimonio" preguntó riendo, Bella solo sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no ha logrado ninguna misión" dijo "todavía mi matrimonio con Emmet sigue en pie" contestó, _además la que lo ha puesto en peligro no ha sido Alice sino yo_ agregó mentalmente.

-"Y hablando del diablo ¿dónde esta Alice?" preguntó viendo a los lados, Alice pocas veces iba a las oficinas del canal, ya que casi siempre andaba viajando, pero esta mañana había ido y Jacob la había visto.

-"Salió para el aeropuerto ya" dijo Bella "su vuelo es a las 7 de la noche" vio su reloj eran las 4 de la tarde, su amiga viajaba a Cancún por 4 días, había una feria o algo parecido y evidentemente Wild On debía reportarlo, Alice había ido a arreglar algunas cosas en la oficina y a encontrarse con Jazz que iba con ella también, Alice quería que Bella volviera a ir con ella pero ésta se negó, tenía los preparativos de la boda muy descuidados y la verdad no quería salir de viaje sola otra vez.

-"Esa chica, me destruye el presupuesto del canal" dijo Jacob colocando los ojos en blanco, Bella rió.

-"Pero sabes que es el programa que más te da audiencia, así que no sale tan caro después de todo" Jacob se colocó un dedo en los labios para que mantuviera el secreto, Bella solo rió, entonces Jacob dio media vuelta para dejarla sola de nuevo, ella se giró a su computadora y divisó que tenía un correo electrónico nuevo, antes de darle a el pequeño sobre amarillo de la barra de herramientas Jacob volvió a hablarle.

-"Se me olvidaba" dijo, Bella soltó el mouse y volteó a verlo nuevamente.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"¿Cómo estas de tiempo? Necesito que mañana viernes ayudes a los de TBS"

TBS era un canal de televisión que se especializaba en series populares, tenían una sesión de talk shows y dedicaban algo de tiempo a los chismes de la farándula, ellos tenían convenio con E! de vez en cuando se prestaban el personal y los materiales, sin embargo habían pasado casi tiempo desde la última vez que habían pedido a Bella prestada, ella ya no era reportera de calle, sino que tenía una posición más alta dentro del canal, ayudar a los colegas de TBS era un fastidio, por lo que se lo dejaban a los nuevos, Bella vio sorprendida a Jacob.

-"¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?" preguntó extrañada "¿por qué no mandas a alguno de los nuevos como siempre?"

-"Te pidieron a ti" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros, "¿tienes tiempo?"

-"Ehhh, sí creo que si" dijo consultando su agenda, "tengo la prueba final del vestido a las 6 de la tarde, eso es todo" le dijo, Jacob asintió.

-"Puedes irte desde temprano para allá, seguro terminas antes de la 6" Bella asintió y escribió en su agenda que debía ir a TBS en vez de a su oficina mañana viernes.

-"Ahh y ¿Bella?" le volvió a llamar.

-"¿Dime?"

-"Pásame la copia de las fotos del juego de ayer, Emmet hizo una anotación magistral, lástima que perdieron" dijo la ultima parte en voz baja, a Bella un frio le recorrió la espalda, ¿es que todo el mundo le iba a pedir la maldita foto que no tomo?

-"Seguro, no sé si están en el pent drive que traje hoy, pero en lo que las tenga te las paso"

Jacob asintió enseñándole el pulgar derecho y se retiró dejándola sola, se volteó a su escritorio y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

-"En mala hora tenías que aparecer cuñadito" dijo con dientes apretados, todo esto era culpa de Edward, desde su encuentro en el restaurant, no había tenido paz, casi no veía a Emmet, todavía Edward guardaba su anillo y parecía no tener intenciones de devolvérselo, tenía terror de que lo usara para destruir su matrimonio, aparte tenía los planes de la boda descuidadísimos, y para rematar ahora todos querían las fotos de ayer, que por culpa de él no había podido tomar, definitivamente Edward no había traído cosas buenas a su vida.

Aun con la cabeza gacha, estiró una de sus manos tomando el teléfono de su escritorio, le marcó a Eric, dio media vuelta y empezó a jugar con el cable del teléfono.

-"TBS, buenas tardes" contestó la voz de Eric, Bella trató de hablar con un tono de voz divertido y fresco.

-"¡Eric! Es Isabella ¿cómo estas?" preguntó casualmente.

-"¡Bella! Qué bueno oírte, todo bien ¿y tú?" preguntó, Bella podía escuchar como estaba tecleando en su computadora.

-"Todo bien, montando el collage de la pagina web ¿y tú?" preguntó educadamente preocupada por el trabajo de su amigo.

-"Arreglando la entrevista de mañana, por cierto gracias, fuiste más rápida de lo que pensé"

Bella frunció el ceño, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-"Ehhh ¿por qué dices eso?" preguntó dudosa, no quería quedar en evidencia de que no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-"Bueno con lo difícil que a veces se ponen los deportistas, pensé que tu cuñado no iba a aceptar que Ángela lo entrevistara"

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿Edward? ¿Estaban hablando de Edward?

-"Eric, que ¿que estás diciendo?" preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-"Edward" dijo Eric, se le notaba en la voz que estaba ocupado o preocupado por algo mas y no prestaba atención a el tono de voz asombrado de Bella "Me llamó anoche mismo, ya cuadramos la entrevista" dijo transparentándose una sonrisa en los labios.

-"Ángela está feliz, creo que si me van a dar el aumento" dijo riendo, Bella rio con él, solo que la risa de ella sonó un poco histérica.

-"¿Tuviste algún problema con las fotos? ¿Te llegaron bien?" preguntó de repente Eric.

-"¿Fotos?" Preguntó Bella aun en shock.

-"Te mande el correo hace nada ¿te llego?" Bella dio el frente a la computadora nuevamente y movió el mouse de su ordenador para desactivar el modo ahorrador, la computadora recobró vida, mostrando aun el pequeño sobre en la barra de herramientas, le dio doble click y un mensaje de correo electrónico se abrió con un enorme GRACIAS escrito por Eric y un archivo adjunto que pesaba horrores, lo abrió y descubrió toda la secuencia del juego de ayer, Eric no solo le había enviado la foto de la anotación, se las había enviado todas.

-"Eric" dijo con voz ahogada "me las mandaste todas" dijo susurrando.

-"Elije las que más te gusten, no hay problema, son tuyas" dijo, muy a su pesar una sonrisa se le extendió por el rostro a Bella, esas fotos le salvarían la vida.

-"Gracias" le dijo sinceramente.

-"Tranquila, gracias a ti, pero Bella, tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana, un beso" dijo y trancó la llamada sin esperar a que ella se despidiera, Bella pensó en que lo invitaría a almorzar mañana, en agradecimiento, Eric trabajaba en TBS y ella seguramente cubriría alguna de sus notas mientras él se dedicaba a la entrevista de Edward con Ángela, así que no se iba a encontrar con el odioso de su cuñado, eso por fin eran buenas noticias.

Vio su reloj, apresuró el paso, hoy cenaría con Emmet, quedaron en encontrarse en el restaurant de siempre a las 7, así que tenía un par de horas para acomodar algunos detalles y para llevarle una impresión de la foto a su jugador estrella.

Salió a las 6 y media de la oficina, tenía el tiempo justo, se subió a su Mini Cooper negro y se dirigió al restauran, le dio el auto al chico del valet tomando su bolso y un sobre con la foto antes de bajarse.

Preguntó en la recepción por Emmet, no había llegado todavía, eran casi las siete, subió sus cejas extrañada, pero igual entró al restaurant, el chico la guió hasta una mesa en la mitad del restaurant, Bella medio rió, evidentemente Emmet quería que todos los que entraran al restaurant se fijaran que él estaba ahí, el chico tomó su abrigo y le apartó la silla permitiéndole sentarse, Bella ordenó solo un poco de agua mientras tomaba su celular, no habían llamadas perdidas, frunció el ceño, eso era raro, Emmet ya debería haberla llamado.

Se encogió de hombros y le marcó, repico 5 veces y salió la contestadora, escuchó el mensaje y esperó el pitido.

-"Bebé, soy yo, estoy en el restaurante, te acuerdas que hoy cenábamos juntos ¿verdad?" dijo, luego dio una risa despreocupada "claro, como vas a olvidarlo, bueno seguro se te hizo tarde, yo como te dije ya estoy aquí, llámame ¿bueno? Un beso" dijo y cerró la llamada, el mesonero vino con su vaso de agua, le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y le dio un sorbo, al rato le preguntaron si quería ordenar, pero ella negó amablemente, diciendo que estaba esperando a alguien más.

Pero los minutos siguieron pasando y Emmet no aparecía, volvió a llamarlo, igual repicó hasta que cayó la contestadora, Bella habló, dejando otro mensaje.

-"¿Emmet? ¿Bebé donde estas? Te estoy esperando" le dijo a la nada, la llamada se trancó y Bella volvió a marcar, solo que esta vez cayó directo al buzón de mensajes, se quedó boquiabierta, ¿qué era esto? Marcó de nuevo y sucedió lo mismo.

¿Emmet le había apagado el celular? ¿Pero por qué?

Evidentemente lo que no sabía Bella, es que a algunos kilómetros de distancia, Emmet dormía a pierna suelta en su cama y Rosalie había tomado su celular y al ver que decía _Chiquita llamando_ lo apagó llena de rabia contra esa estúpida.

-"Te dejó plantada hoy _chiquita"_ dijo en voz muy baja para no despertarlo, haciendo una mueca con sus labios "hoy, tu prometido, es mío" le dijo a la pantalla, Emmet hizo un ruido en la cama, ella dejó el celular de nuevo en la mesa apagado y se subió en la cama, se subió sobre él y le dijo.

-"Shh Shh, duerme oso, todo esta bien" Emmet había bebido bastante el día anterior cuando Rosalie lo convenció de venir a su departamento, así que en estos momentos no tenía mucho control de sus actos, él aunque no era fiel, nunca había dejado plantada a Bella, ella era importante, pero hoy, por primera vez, dejó plantada a su prometida, mientras se acomodaba mas en las almohadas y seguía en un profundo sueño.

Después de casi 2 horas esperando, Bella pidió la cuenta de lo poco que había consumido y se levantó con la frente en alto, se sentía terrible, pero no podía demostrarlo, salió del restaurant sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella, se sentía señalada por un inmenso aviso de neón.

Se subió a su auto con prisa y arrancó, en un semáforo en rojo se quitó con rabia una lagrima del rostro, había hecho lo imposible para cumplirle a Emmet al tener su foto, y él no había podido cumplir una simple cena, sacudió la cabeza y arrancó de nuevo, camino a su vacio apartamento, como le haría falta hoy su amiga Alice.

Al día siguiente Edward estaba llegando a las oficinas de TBS, hoy lo entrevistarían aquí, había accedido por hacerle un favor a Bella, esa chica era un caso, se odiaban, pero lastimosamente Edward le encantaba estar a su alrededor, había llegado a un acuerdo, le había dicho a Eric por teléfono que accedería a la entrevista, pero que si querían alguna foto para registrar el evento, solo aceptaría que la fotógrafa fuera Bella.

No sabia si su cuñadita había aceptado, pero asumió que si, ya que no lo habían llamado para cancelar o posponer la entrevista.

Dejó su moto en el estacionamiento y se dirigió a las oficinas, preguntó en recepción por Eric Cho y espero a que fueran por él.

-"Sr. Edward Cullen, encantado de verlo nuevamente" dijo Eric bajando por una escaleras yendo a su encuentro, Edward estaba sentado en unos sofás de cuero blanco esperando, se colocó de pie y fue al encuentro estrechando la mano de Eric.

-"Simplemente llámame Edward ¿si?" le dijo apenado, Eric asintió, aun asombrado de lo sencillo que era esta estrella, le indicó las escaleras arriba y mientras subían siguió hablando.

-"Vamos a ir a maquillaje y luego al estudio, para que hables con Ángela antes de grabar nada, ya todo esta listo, solo que te pongas de acuerdo con ella, por si no quieres que hablen de algún tema o si tienes alguna restricción, ya sabes" le dijo sonriente mientras subían y Eric le marcaba al ascensor, Edward asintió entendiéndolo.

Todo se volvió una perfecta corredera, él se sentó en una silla, tras el estudio donde seria la grabación, le habían ofrecido café, pero no quiso, una señora muy morena y algo mayor se le acercó con una sonrisa para aplicarle un poco de maquillaje en el rostro para eliminar el brillo, vio como Eric caminaba de aquí por allá, coordinando algo con el comunicador que tenía al oído, al rato sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se giró y se consiguió a una mujer exageradamente flaca, muy bonita de cara y con sonrisa dulce.

-"Soy Ángela Weber" dijo extendiéndole la mano "¿cómo estas Edward?" preguntó sonriéndole, Edward estrechó su mano sonriéndole de vuelta, entonces ella tomó una silla sentándose frente a él.

-"Cuéntame ¿qué debo y qué no debo preguntarte?" le pidió Ángela con una sonrisa.

Se enfrascaron en una conversación bastante amena, Edward se dio cuenta que esta mujer sabía hacer muy bien su trabajo, Edward no tenía muchas cosas que ocultar, sin embargo quedaron en que el 70 por ciento de la entrevista hablarían del tenis, pidió discretamente, que no se enfrascara en la relación con su hermano y que por favor no los compararan, Ángela tomó nota de las indicaciones de Edward y se retiró diciéndole que en cuestiones de minutos empezarían a grabar.

Cuando se quedó solo dio una mirada de reconocimiento al estudio de nuevo, ya no parecían estar tan apresurados, volteó entonces a una de las puertas donde habían unas enormes cortinas negras y la vio, su cuñadita estaba ahí, solo podía verle el perfil, tenía unos jeans de color negro y una camisa del mismo color, su cabello iba recogido en un moñito, pero había algo que le llamó la atención, Bella parecía descuidada, parecía bastante dispersa, Eric se acercó a ella saludándola de un beso en la mejilla, ella le devolvió una sonrisa torpe.

Se sentó mas derecho viendo con más atención a Bella ¿qué le pasaba?

Eric señaló en su dirección y Bella volteó a verlo, colocó solo unos segundos sus ojos en blanco, pero lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, Edward se quedó en el sitio, pensaba que al darse cuenta que él la había hecho ir a su entrevista, iría a reclamarle o a pelear mas, como últimamente hacían cada vez que se encontraban, se colocó de pie y caminó hacia ella, pero Eric se interpuso.

-"Edward, ya estamos listos, ven por aquí por favor" le dijo guiándolo al estudio, no pudo alcanzar a Bella y se quedó sin saber que le pasaba.

-"Eric" le preguntó mientras le ponían el micrófono en su suéter "¿Las fotos? ¿Bella?" preguntó tratando de no quedar en evidencia, Eric estaba tan enfrascado coordinando todo, que no reparó en el tono de preocupación de Edward.

-"Si, ella va a tomar algunas durante el programa, no te preocupes ni la vas a ver, si necesitamos otra después le decimos, pero no creo" le dijo, se retiró midiendo la luz del estudio, Ángela salio arreglada y se colocó sentada al frente de él en una de las poltronas de color caramelo del estudio.

Edward trató de localizar a Bella en el estudio pero no lo logro, Ángela le indicó que ya empezarían a grabar y tuvo que concentrarse, alguien grito _¡Grabando!_ Y se vio obligado a prestarle atención a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él.

Bella, no era ella misma esta mañana, de hecho se había colocado lo primero que había encontrado, iba toda de negro cosa que casi nunca hacia, no se había maquillado y se recogió el cabello con una pinza sin darle ninguna forma, había pasado parte de la noche llorando, odiaba sentirse así, pero Emmet la había plantado y eso le dolía, él no era el mejor novio, pero jamás la había humillado y anoche se sintió muy, pero muy humillada y lo peor de todo era que él todavía no aparecía, así que no sabia si preocuparse o simplemente sentirse miserable.

Estaba tan absorta en su mente que ni siquiera se molestó cuando supo que a quien debía fotografiar en TBS era a su cuñado, lo medio saludó con un gesto mientras Eric le indicaba que era lo que querían, gracias a Dios solo querían algunas tomas de la propia entrevista, salió del estudio y subió donde están los controles y las luces, de ahí haría mejor sus tomas, salió a una pequeña tarima y se colocó el lente de la cámara en su ojo, enfocando, desde donde estaba no se escuchaba lo que decían.

Tomó algunas donde salían ambos personajes en las poltronas, Ángela como siempre elegante, con un taller color rosa viejo, la falda tapaba un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, estaba sentada derecha sin recostar su espalda y sus tobillos elegantemente cruzados, mientras que Edward tenía una postura mas informal, tenía un suéter cuello en V blanco manga larga, aunque las tenía arremangadas en sus brazos, tenía un pantalón de vestir color azul marino, al igual que sus zapatos de vestir, él si estaba recostado del espaldar de la silla, con los codos apoyados a los brazos de la silla y sus dedos entrelazados, su cabello no era ni largo ni corto, pero era bastante varonil, Bella descubrió que le encantaba su color.

Entonces Edward sonrió torcido por alguna pregunta de Ángela, eso le trajo recuerdos a Bella, cuando uno de los lados de sus labios se alzó dando una media sonrisa, recordó cuando lo conoció en Brasil, esa sonrisa había sido el detonante, en ese momento se dio cuenta por que había accedido a estar con él, esa sonrisa la había cautivado.

Quitó la cámara de su rostro y se descubrió observando a Edward con mas detalles, era un joven apuesto y aunque podía ser todo un atorrante, era agradable, y ahora se veía realmente tierno y apenado por una pregunta que le hacía Ángela.

Sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente estaba desvariando, volvió a enfocarlo con la cámara, tenía que hacer el trabajo bien, le debía una grande a Eric.

Pero eso hizo que recordara todo lo que había hecho por conseguir la estúpida foto, para que Emmet nunca apareciera.

Bufó en voz alta, pero justo había silencio en el estudio, evidentemente la escucharon los camarógrafos, el personal, mas Ángela y Edward, que voltearon hacia donde estaba, Bella se puso de color rojo intenso, podía sentir el calor subirse por sus mejillas, había una regla de oro mientras estabas tras cámaras, **Mantener el silencio**.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente, Eric mandó a detener la grabación y le indicó a Ángela desde donde debían repetir de nuevo, Bella dio un paso tímido hacia atrás, pero alguien al observaba, regresó su vista al estudio y vio que Edward la miraba, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa apenada, sacudió al cabeza, él colocó su dedo índice en sus labios demasiado teatral, ella río por lo bajo y repitió la seña, se despidió de él con sus dedos y llamaron de nuevo a grabar, Edward centró su atención en Ángela y Bella se devolvió sobre sus pasos, entrando de nuevo al área de las luces y el sonido, ya tenía suficientes tomas de arriba así que volvió a bajar, pasó por detrás de las cámaras, se encontró con Eric, con el que se disculpo silenciosamente, él sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia, eso siempre sucedía.

Pasado algún tiempo la entrevista terminó, Bella estaba hablando con Eric, cuadrando cuando le mandaría las tomas que había hecho.

-"¿Para cuando las necesitas?" preguntó Bella descolgándose la cámara del cuello.

-"El programa debe salir a principios del mes entrante, si las tienes para finales de este, eres un éxito" le dijo riendo, Bella frunció la boca, a finales de mes se casaba.

-"Ehh recuerdas que me caso a mediados del mes que viene ¿verdad?" preguntó mordiendo su labio, Eric abrió de mas sus ojos.

-"¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, pero entonces como le hacemos, ¿me las das y yo las trabajo? o puedes tenérmelas antes de tu matrimonio"

Bella mordió un poco mas su labio, estaba full de trabajo, pero no le gustaba que alguien mas manipulara sus tomas, era muy celosa con sus tomas, si las necesitaban ellas las hacía, pero siempre hacía el trabajo completo, después de pensarlo un poco, le dijo.

-"Yo te las tengo listas para finales de esta semana, ¿te sirve?"

-"¡Claro!" contestó Eric emocionado "me quitarías un peso de encima" le dijo bromeando, ella rió también, ya sus cosas estaban listas, vio su reloj, eran las 3 de la tarde, vio su celular y no habían noticias de Emmet, volvió a guardarlo, se colgó su bolso de la cámara en el hombro.

-"¿Me necesitas para algo mas, o puedo marcharme?" le preguntó, Eric negó, justo en ese momento lo llamó Ángela, venia riendo de algo con Edward, éste se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla, Eric le dijo a Bella antes de ir a ver que quería su jefa.

-"Eso es todo, gracias por venir, nos vemos Bells" le dijo despidiéndose, Bella le sonrió, Eric se fue dejándola sola, acomodó mejor su bolso en su espalda y se dirigió a la puerta, Edward la vio y como ya no tenía nada mas pendiente y podía irse, apresuró el paso hasta ella.

-"¿Te ayudo?" le preguntó alcanzándola, Bella lo vio un segundo, Edward se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba muy triste, le estiró la mano hacia la correa de su bolso en su hombro, Bella asintió y se lo dio, pesaba bastante, Edward lo tomó sonriéndole y lo colgó en su espalda.

-"¿Cómo has estado?" le preguntó mientras salían al estacionamiento.

-"Ahí" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

-"¿Te sucede algo?" le preguntó con cautela, Bella dio una risa amarga.

-"No pretendas que te importa" le contestó, aunque no tenía ganas de pelear con Edward hoy y dentro de todo, hoy no le caía mal, tampoco eso significara que eran los mejores amigos, simplemente podían estar uno al lado del otro sin pelearse.

-"Lo siento, no quise inmiscuirme" le contestó Edward, él la escoltó hasta el estacionamiento, ella le indicó cual era su auto, Edward casi rió al ver su mini Cooper, se parecía mucho a ella, compacto, practico y elegante, Bella desactivó la alarma y abrió la maleta, permitiéndole guardar sus cosas, cuando cerró la maleta del auto Edward la enfrentó, algo le decía que no debía dejarla sola, se veía muy triste, le habló sin pensarlo mucho.

-"Ehhh ¿me acompañas a almorzar?" le preguntó, Bella abrió de mas sus ojos, luego rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No, no creo que sea prudente" dijo encaminándose a la puerta del conductor, Edward la siguió.

-"Anda, acompáñame, odio comer solo y muero de hambre" le dijo sonriendo.

-"Pero…" dijo Bella tratando de zafarse, la verdad ella no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer, no había ingerido nada desde ayer en el almuerzo, evidentemente no había cenado por que Emmet nunca llegó y esta mañana cuando despertó fue directo a trabajar sin entrar siquiera a su cocina, si no comía algo, se podría llegar a sentir mal, pero ir a comer con Edward no le parecía buena idea.

Sin embargo Edward se había propuesto convencerla como fuera, así que la interrumpió diciéndole.

-"Sólo como amigos, vamos cada quien en su auto y si quieres cada quien paga lo suyo, pero de verdad odio comer solo ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme?" le pidió parpadeándole muchas veces seguidas de manera teatral, Bella no pudo evitar reír por la cara de Edward, entonces pensó que a lo mejor la distracción le serviría, en menos de 2 horas tenía la prueba del vestido de novia, no quería ir amargada y triste a ese lugar.

Así que asintió, aceptando por segunda vez una propuesta de Edward, él le sonrió enormemente, Bella, antes de que él dijera algo, levantó el dedo índice.

-"Yo elijo el lugar" dijo, Edward se quedó con la palabra en la boca, iba a proponerle un restaurante del centro que le gustaba cuando todavía vivía en Nueva York, pero asintió aceptando la condición de Bella.

-"¿Donde está tu moto?" preguntó, se vio tentada a pedirle un paseo en ella, pero recordó que habían dicho que cada quien iría en sus respectivos autos, Edward pareció meditarlo un segundo.

-"En el nivel de arriba" le contestó, Bella asintió.

-"Ve por ella, te espero aquí" él asintió y salió corriendo al elevador.

Bella entró a su auto, lo encendió y prendió la radio en un volumen aceptable, tenía puesto Bossa Nova, había quedado enamorada de ese ritmo, esperó paciente, viendo por el retrovisor, se fijó entonces que se veía horrible, soltó su cabello y buscó su cartera sacando su estuche de maquillaje, tomó el polvo compacto aplicándoselo por todo el rostro, se aplicó máscara en las pestañas, sacó entonces el brillo labial color rosa con olor a sandía, pero justo sintió como una moto aceleraba detrás de ella, acomodó el espejo vio a Edward subido en su moto, estaba detrás de su auto, ella bajó el vidrio sacando una de sus manos, el adelantó hasta colocarse a su lado.

-"Sígueme" le dijo ella, él asintió sin quitarse el casco.

Ella dejó su lápiz labial en el asiento de al lado, se lo colocaría después, arrancó saliendo del estacionamiento, se fijaba cada cierto tiempo en su retrovisor para asegurarse de que Edward la siguiera, pasó por las avenidas mas concurridas hasta que por fin llegó al local que buscaba, el gran restaurant Hard Rock Café.

Siguió hasta el estacionamiento, nunca le dejaba su auto a nadie si tenía su cámara en el, Edward la siguió y se estacionaron, antes de bajarse, se aplicó el labial que aun estaba en el asiento de al lado, al bajarse, Bella le permitió guardar el casco de Edward en su auto.

-"Buena elección" le dijo Edward abriéndole la puerta del restaurant, Bella asintió sonriendo, entonces Edward se fijó que se había maquillado, tenía el rostro con mejor semblante, sonrió para sí mismo mientras la seguía, el joven anfitrión del restauran los guió hasta una mesa para 4 personas, Edward le retiró la silla a Bella permitiéndole sentarse y se sentó junto a ella, se fijó que estaban al lado de la guitarra de Slash y un corsé de Madonna.

El chico les tomó la orden de las bebidas y se retiró dejándolos solos.

-"¿Qué te provoca?" preguntó Bella viendo emocionada el menú, justo entonces su celular sonó estrepitosamente, Bella cambió de nuevo su humor a uno no muy amigable, verificó lo que ya sabía, era Emmet, su repique lo anunciaba, resopló y pulsó el botón rojo cancelando la llamada, _por lo menos está vivo_ pensó mientras volvía a dejar el teléfono en la mesa.

Edward no supo cómo reaccionar, no logró ver quien la llamaba.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó con cautela, Bella ignoro su pregunta.

-"Me provocan unos deditos de pollo ¿qué me dices?" dijo casual, mientras reanudaba su revisión del menú, Edward prefirió seguirle la corriente, pasó algunas páginas más, a ver si le gustaba algo rápido.

-"Yo creo que me decidiré por…." dijo viendo rápidamente "una pechuga de pollo a la parmesana" incorporó su vista y Bella le sonrió.

Pidieron la comida y conversaron de cualquier cosa mientras esperaban y comían, Edward se fijó que Bella canceló alrededor de 5 llamadas de su celular, el celular sonó una 6ta vez, Bella obstinada atendió, no lo dejo hablar a su interlocutor.

-"Estoy ocupada, no sigas llamando, hablamos después" dijo furiosa al teléfono, Edward la vio asombrado, Bella trancó la llamada y volvió a dejar el celular en la mesa resoplando.

Edward entonces rió, Bella lo vio con cejas levantadas.

-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" preguntó, Edward dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-"Absolutamente nada, solo que imagino con quien discutiste" dijo dando otro trago "¿mi querido hermano te saco de quicio?" le preguntó "¿que te hizo?" preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa, esta vez la que rió fue Bella.

-"Ohhh no, no señor, dijimos que no hablaríamos de nada importante ¿recuerdas?" dijo cruzándose de Brazos "y estás loco si piensas que voy a siquiera comentarte de mis problemas con tu hermano" completó colocando sus ojos en blanco, Edward volvió a reír divertido.

-"Así que sí tienes problemas con Emmet" dijo, Bella frunció la boca haciendo una mueca, había quedado en evidencia diciendo que en realidad tenía problemas con Emmet, su teléfono volvió a sonar, sin embargo era una melodía diferente, Bella ignoró la conversación y tomó la llamada.

-"¿Mami?" dijo hubo una pausa y entonces su voz sonó preocupada "¿que pasa?"

Edward olvido también de lo que estaban conversando, se alteró al verle el rostro a Bella, estaba asustada, le pidió rápidamente al mesonero que trajera la cuenta, mientras se la traían Bella seguía conversando con su madre.

-"Ok, cálmate mami, ¿qué les dijo el médico? ¿Cómo se encuentra nana?" preguntó alterada, su voz era temblorosa, pero no estaba llorando, la mamá de Bella dijo algo mas y ella se tensó por completo, levantó su vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Edward, sus ojos estaban brillantes, él le hizo una pregunta muda con los ojos, pasaba algo y era grave.

-"Voy saliendo para allá mami, no te preocupes, quédate con papá, estoy allá como en media hora máximo" Edward estaba firmando el recibo de la cuenta, Bella no se preocupó por que él hubiese pagado, su cabeza estaba en otra parte, necesitaba salir de allí ¡ya!

Esperó a que Edward firmara y ambos se levantaron saliendo del restaurant.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó Edward preocupado "y no me salgas con que no me interesa, algo grave paso, ¿qué es?"

-"Mi abuela" dijo Bella, "estaba muy delicada en casa, le dio algo y la tuvieron que llevar al hospital, mi mamá me llamó, voy a verla y a ayudarlos" dijo preocupada, mientras sacaba las llaves del auto, sus manos temblaban, las llaves se le cayeron antes de poder abrirlo, Edward se agachó tomándolas, se colocó frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-"¡Cálmate! Respira" le dijo con voz severa "tienes que estar en tus 5 sentidos, respira profundo" le dijo, Bella hizo caso, llenó de aire sus pulmones, pero eso no la calmó, aun temblaba, su labio la delató, Edward apretó las llaves en su mano.

-"Yo te llevo, no puedes manejar así" le dijo, de no haber sido por la gravedad del asunto Bella lo hubiese abrazado, en realidad se sentía incapaz de manejar, le asintió a Edward y caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto, él desactivo la alarma y se subió al mini Cooper, echó todo el asiento para atrás y pudo entonces sentarse.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella al darse cuenta de lo incomodo que podía estar Edward, él sacudió la cabeza y encendió el auto.

-"¿Hacia donde?" preguntó.

-"Clínica santa Caterina, toma la autopista" le dijo, Edward asintió y salió a la concurrida avenida, en busca de la entrada a la autopista, Bella recostó la cabeza al espaldar de la silla, Edward estaba preocupado por ella, sutilmente le acarició el codo.

-"Todo va a salir bien, tu nana se va a recuperar" le dijo en voz baja, ella asintió sin verlo.

-"Gracias" dijo con voz débil mientras su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

Bella había vivido hasta su adolescencia en los suburbios de Nueva York con sus padres, era hija única, dos cuadras mas allá vivía su abuela paterna, Marie, ella se llamaba Isabella Marie Swan precisamente por su abuela.

Nana era muy consentidora, siempre le preparaba a Bella sus platillos favoritos y le daba los mejores concejos, cuando Bella era una chiquita y sus padres trabajaban, pasaba las tardes en casa de su abuela, ahí hacia los deberes y la acompañaba, mientras Renne o Charlie la buscaban antes de anochecer.

Nana había sido la gran alcahueta de Bella, la cubrió la primera vez que salió mal en un examen, ayudó con sus padres la primera vez que tuvo novio y una de las mejores cosas que había hecho por ella, fue cuando Bella decidió que iría a estudiar y a vivir sola para la gran ciudad, Charlie casi muere al saber que Bella quería irse sola, pero Nana intervino e intercedió con Charlie y con Renne, para que la dejaran marcharse.

Bella jamás perdió contacto con ninguno de los tres, pero el trabajo y la distancia hacían que no los viera tan a menudo como ella quisiera y por el paso del tiempo, Nana ya no era la señora fuerte de cuando Bella era una niña, el tiempo había empezado a pasar factura y cada vez que escuchaba de Nana tenía alguna dolencia o alguna enfermedad, Bella siempre estuvo pendiente de sus medicinas y de sus cuidados, pero tenía algún tiempo que no la veía.

Nana sabía que su única nieta se casaría, estaba feliz por el matrimonio pero no por el novio, Emmet no había ido a su casa y no conocía a la familia de Bella en persona, pero ella sabía que Nana moría por verla vestida de blanco entrando al altar y aunque se sintiera un poco mal, le había prometido a Bella que iría a la iglesia para verla.

Pero algo había salido mal, su mamá le dijo por teléfono que la habían trasladado a la clínica con signos vitales muy débiles, al parecer le había dado algún tipo de infarto, Nana no podía morir, no sin ella verla.

-"Apresúrate por favor" le dijo a Edward entre dientes, con voz quebrada, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, no sabía dónde se encontraba.

-"Ya estamos llegando, tranquila" dijo Edward en tono conciliador, el auto de Bella era pequeño, pero era increíblemente veloz, en lo que Edward se acostumbro al volante nuevamente, iba realmente rápido.

Antes de respirar 10 veces más, Edward disminuyó la velocidad, Bella removió la mano de su rostro.

-"Llegamos" anuncio su acompañante, Bella lo vio de repente ansiosa "ve" le dijo Edward "yo estaciono y te busco" ella le agradeció con la vista y asintió, se bajó del auto corriendo dejándolo solo, entró y preguntó por la habitación de Marie Swan, estaba en cuidados intensivos, le indicaron el camino y corrió por las escaleras para llegar más rápido, tenía terror de haber llegado demasiado tarde.

Edward entró al estacionamiento de la clínica, estacionó y al bajarse del auto, pensó en avisarle o no a su hermano, Bella estaba molesta con él, aunque no sabía los detalles era evidente que estaban peleados, pero esto parecía ser una situación delicada y Emmet debería estar aquí, en vez de él, sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a la entrada.

Por fin se estaba llevando bien con ella, habían pasado todo el día juntos sin pelear, no quería echar eso a perder, ella le había dicho ayer que lo de Brasil había sido un error, y aunque él personalmente lo consideraba un delicioso error, ella tenía razón, Bella se casaría con Emmet, esa era una realidad, y él tenía que acostumbrarse a que ella ahora iba a formar parte de su vida, le gustara el papel que iba a ocupar o no.

Así que para no alterar mas a Bella, esperaría para avisarle a su hermano, primero verificaría que todo estuviera bien, preguntó en recepción por el apellido Swan, le indicaron que la Sra. Marie Swan, estaba en cuidados intensivos en el piso dos de la clínica, espero el ascensor y subió, al salir buscó la puerta que daba con la sala de cuidados intensivos, a la derecha había una pequeña sala con paredes de vidrio para que los familiares esperaran, entró y se fijó que Bella no estaba ahí, había una pareja sentada en un uno de los sofás de cuero azul marino.

La señora era rubia oscura y caballero tenía el cabello castaño, no pudo verle el rostro a ninguno porque ambos veían hacia sus piernas, pero estaban de manos tomadas fuertemente, Edward asumió que se trataban de los padres de Bella, se sentó en un puesto apartado mantuvo silencio y se quedó esperando.

A los 10 minutos la puerta de la sala se abrió, Bella entró por ella, Edward no podía descifrar la expresión en su rostro, Bella se veía agónicamente adolorida, entonces lo supo, las cosas no había resultado bien, la pareja que estaba sentada frente a él levanto la vista, y al verla, descifraron lo que Edward había adivinado, Bella negó con la cabeza, anunciado de manera muda la terrible noticia, su madre se colocó de pie Bella la abrazó llorando desconsolada, su padre, enterró su cabeza en sus palmas, Bella se agachó frente a él.

-"Lo lamento tanto papá" le dijo susurrando, ambos se colocaron de pie abrazándose, Edward se descubrió a sí mismo con el corazón arrugado y con la garganta apretada por el nudo que se apoderaba de ella, se colocó de pie, esto era un momento demasiado privado para que él estuviera de entrometido.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta la puerta de cristal, vio por el reflejo como ahora la madre de Bella abrazaba a su padre, Bella alzó un momento la vista y reparo en la presencia de Edward, él se disculpo mudamente y abrió la puerta, saliendo al pasillo, caminó hasta el final y se recostó de la pared, pobre Bella, había visto a su abuela morir, eso no se lo deseaba a nadie.

-"Edward" escuchó su nombre de donde había venido, se incorporó de la pared y la enfrentó, no le dijo nada, simplemente abrió sus brazos ofreciéndole algún tipo de refugio, eso era lo que ella necesitaba en estos momentos, un refugio que la protegiera del gran dolor que la intentaba dominar, corrió la distancia que los separaban y chocó con su pecho llorando desesperada contra su camisa, Edward la abrazó, apretándola contra su pecho, sintió que algo se despertaba en su corazón, parecía haberse expandido en su pecho cuando la sostuvo contra si, ella habló sin levantar el rostro.

-"Se fue" dijo con voz muy triste "mi abuelita ya no está" él bajó a su oído tratando de calmarla.

-"Shh, Shh ya lo sé, tranquila" le dijo pasando su mano desde su cabello hasta su espalda "respira y llora todo lo que quieras" le dijo consolándola "yo estoy aquí, no me voy a ir" le dijo con un nudo en la garganta propio, por la situación que estaba viviendo Bella y por qué se acababa de dar cuenta que su cuñada significaba mucho más que esa simple palabra.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Pobre Bella ¿cierto? Pero esto funcionará para que este par se lleve un tanto mejor.**_

_**Ahora les comento, voy a actualizarles diario, puede que algún día sea doble, como les comenté la historia está terminada, pero la estoy editando, eso significa que leo el capitulo antes de cargarlo y lo corrijo, además estoy escribiendo una historia nueva y eso no me deja con suficiente tiempo… pero no desesperen mucho, que las actualizaciones serán muy continuas.**_


	7. Capítulo 6 Condolencias

**Capitulo 6:**

**Condolencias:**

Bella estaba recostada en una de las paredes de la clínica, con ojos cerrados, sus padres y ella esperaban al medico para que les indicaran como proseguir.

-"Bella" sintió que la llamaban sutilmente, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Edward y un humeante vaso de café en la mano, "ten, pensé que podías tener frío" le dijo amablemente, ella lo tomó agradecida sonriéndole.

-"Gracias" le dijo lo tomo con ambas manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo, enfrente de ella estaban las sillas de la sala de esperas, sus padres estaban ahí sentados, se fijó que Edward caminó hasta ellos ofreciéndoles un poco de café como a ella, reparó que no los habían presentado, se acercó hasta ellos.

-"Mami" dijo llamando la atención de Renne, "lo lamento, no los he presentado" dijo apenada, aunque la situación no era la mas agradable para presentar a nadie, Bella estiró su mano libre haciendo señas entre ambos.

-"Él es..." dijo y su madre la interrumpió.

-"No te preocupes hija, imagino que él es tu prometido, Emmet ¿no?" preguntó con una sonrisa estirándole la mano a Edward, él la vio asombrado, dándose cuenta que su hermano no conocía a la familia de la mujer con la que se iba a casar, Bella la fue a corregirla pero Charlie, que estaba al lado de ella, levantó la cabeza pesadamente e intervino.

-"No, él no es Emmet, es Edward ¿no? ¿Su hermano?" preguntó, Charlie, era fanático de los deportes en general, y evidentemente aunque no conocía a su futuro yerno en persona, lo conocía por la televisión, igual que pasaba con su hermano.

Sin embargo Edward estaba algo asombrado por la declaración de Charlie, él se colocó de pie estirando su mano, Edward se la estrechó.

-"Soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Bella, Si no fuera por el momento que estamos viviendo, creo que hasta te pediría un autógrafo muchacho" le dijo estrechando su mano "estuviste excelente en Australia" dijo aun serio, Edward asintió.

-"Gracias Sr. Swan" dijo educadamente "mi mas sentido pésame por su perdida" Charlie asintió agradecido y volvió a sentarse dándole otra probada al café, Entonces Edward estrechó la mano de Renne, la madre de Bella que seguía de pie, escuchando con atención lo que Charlie había dicho.

-"Bella" llamaron desde su espalda, Bella y Edward se tensaron, ambos reconocían la esa voz, Bella giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con Emmet en la mitad del pasillo, él la vio realmente apenado y a ella se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, pero no corrió, caminó en su dirección.

Renne y Edward se quedaron viendo indiscretamente a la pareja en la mitad del pasillo, Renne se fijó en el rostro de Edward, estaba prestando demasiada atención al encuentro, tenía la cabeza repleta de preguntas, ¿por qué Bella no estaba aquí con Emmet? y ¿por qué estaba con Edward?

Renne subió lentamente su mano tocando el codo de Edward.

-"Edward" lo llamó, él no la oyó, "Edward" volvió a llamarlo con mas premura, él parpadeó y volteó su mirada a ella.

-"¿Dígame?" preguntó parpadeando.

-"Acompáñame a estirar las piernas un rato ¿si?" le pidió amablemente, Edward volteó a ver a su hermano y a Bella y Renne volvió a tocarlo por el brazo, le asintió amablemente y le indicó el pasillo contrario a donde estaba la pareja, Renne le indicó a Charlie que ya venían y se encaminó con Edward a el patio de la clínica para tomar un poco de aire.

Bella estaba frente a frente con Emmet, no se habían tocado, ella se mantenía cruzada de brazos y él pasada apenadamente su mano por la nuca.

-"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Preguntó Bella al ver que Emmet no hablaba.

-"Jacob" contestó Emmet, Bella le había avisado a su jefe para indicarle que mañana no iría a trabajar por el servicio funerario, sin embargo frunció el ceño llena de dudas, Emmet se explicó mejor al ver la expresión de Bella.

-"Como no me atendías las llamadas y cuando lo hiciste me dijiste que estabas ocupada, pensé que estarías trabajando afuera del canal, llamé a Jacob para preguntarle y me lo comentó, por eso vine para acá en lo que me entere" dijo, estiró una de sus manos rozando tímidamente sus brazos que aun estaban cruzados, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba molesta con él.

-"Yo te atendí la llamada hace horas ¿por qué apareciste fue ahora?" le preguntó con la misma actitud molesta, Emmet se volvió a adelantar acercándosele nuevamente y le dijo en tono conciliador.

-"Chiquita, no es momento de pelear" le dijo, Bella lo medito un segundo y luego asintió, él le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarla, ella aun estaba cruzada de brazos, pero dejo que él la rodeara con sus brazos por unos segundos, luego se separo de él.

-"Esta bien" dijo "no es momento ni lugar, pero luego tu y yo tenemos que hablar" le dijo realmente seria "me dejaste plantada ayer, sabias que íbamos a cenar juntos y me apagaste el celular" Emmet intentó hablar, ella levantó uno de sus dedos haciéndolo callar.

-"No ahora, no aquí" le dijo, "pero tenemos asuntos pendientes ¿ok?" dijo furiosa, por primera vez Emmet se quedó sin palabras y en el sitio, nunca lo habían desafiado y menos él había se había sometido, pero se descubrió a si mismo asintiendo y bajando la cabeza.

-"Está bien Chiquita, lo que tu digas" dijo derrotado.

Bella se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó al lado de su padre, Charlie volvió a incorporar su rostro y esta vez conoció y estrechó la mano de su futuro yerno, Emmet estaba realmente incómodo, no era el mejor sitio y no sabia muy bien como actuar, Bella le preguntó a su padre.

-"¿Y mamá?"

-"Fueron a estirar las piernas un rato, ya deben estar de regreso" dijo, Bella asintió y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, estaba agotada.

-"Chiquita" la llamó Emmet bajándose a su oído, hablando en un susurro "¿qué hace Edward aquí?" le preguntó, Bella incorporó su rostro, ¿por dónde empezaba?

-"Ehh, él estaba conmigo cuando mi mama me llamó a contarme, amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme" dijo frunciendo el ceño, le pareció la explicación mas sencilla, pero Emmet seguía sin entender como Edward estaba con Bella, iba a ahondar mas en el tema, pero su hermano y una mujer que asumió se trataba de su suegra, regresaron por el pasillo de la derecha, Renne se acercó a Emmet.

-"Debes ser Emmet ¿verdad?" dijo extendiéndole la mano "soy Renne, la mama de Bella, encantada de por fin conocerte aunque sea en estas circunstancias" dijo extendiéndole la mano, Emmet la estrechó torpemente.

-"Igual digo Renne, lo, lo siento mucho" dijo tartamudeando, ella le asintió amablemente y fue a sentarse junto a Charlie, Edward entonces saludó a su hermano, Emmet se colocó de pie y le pidió que lo acompañara, Edward accedió y le dijeron a los Swan que ya venían y se encaminaron hasta la salida de la clínica, Edward estaba un poco nervioso, no quería que su hermano se inventara cosas, todo este asunto se prestaba para malinterpretaciones.

-"Emmet, hermano yo" dijo Edward empezando a hablar, Emmet levantó una de sus manos, haciéndolo callar, Edward guardó silencio y entonces Emmet dijo algo que jamás ninguno de los dos había presenciado, Emmet respiró profundo.

-"Gracias" dijo, Edward se quedó estupefacto.

-"¿Ah?" dijo con ojos realmente abiertos.

-"Gracias" repitió Emmet "estoy metido en un lio con Bella y para completar sucede esto" dijo levantándola mano señalando hacia dentro de la clínica "no sé por que estabas con ella, pero la ayudaste mientras yo no estaba, gracias" dijo aparentemente sincero.

Eso hizo sentir realmente mal a Edward, cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, estaba casi seguro de que su corazón empezaba a latir por Bella, pero el de ella estaba ocupado, ella era de su hermano, él había aparecido en la vida de Bella tarde y debía soportarlo.

Hizo de tripas corazón y asintió.

-"No hay problema hermano" dijo aceptando las gracias de Emmet, este acomodó su postura a una menos preocupada.

-"Bro, necesito otro favor" le dijo, Edward se volvió a verlo incrédulo, ¿que podría querer? Emmet no espero a que Edward le preguntara que quería, simplemente siguió hablando.

-"No voy a poder quedarme mucho rato, ¿me puedes seguir cubriendo?" preguntó Edward lo vio realmente asombrado e indignado.

-"¿Estás hablando enserio?" preguntó.

-"Claro hombre" dijo haciendo una mueca con sus manos, "estoy hablando realmente enserio, tengo practica esta noche, mañana tengo juego"

-"¡Emmet!" le grito Edward "allá dentro esta la mujer con la que te vas a casar, se le acaba de morir en brazos su abuela, está sola con sus padres, ¿cómo demonios puede preocuparte mas un estúpido juego? ¿Estás loco?" preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba y se descubrió realmente furioso, ¿cómo podían ser hermanos si eran tan diferentes?

Emmet lo vio también molesto.

-"Ok Bro, no te voy a pedir que entiendas lo importante que es el juego de mañana" dijo levantando sus manos explicando sus razones, Edward lo quería golpear, pero Emmet continuo "si no ganamos mañana, no hay campeonato, pero que vas a saber tu de equipos y de juegos, tu eres tu solo, si pierdes solo lo haces tu, yo no Ed, si pierdo me lanzo el equipo encima" dijo dando por valido su argumento.

-"¡Es tu prometida!" dijo Edward casi gritando "¿que puede haber mas importante que ella?" preguntó indignado.

-"¡El futuro Edward! Si no gano mañana, no hay dinero, no hay campeonato, no hay nada, Bella me va a entender, ¡además! Haga lo que haga no voy a revivir a su abuela, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, simplemente pasó, la vida continua" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward cerro sus puños con fuerza, ¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso? ¿Cómo podía decirlo en voz alta? Quería matarlo por insensible y bruto.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó la voz de Bella desde detrás de Edward, había salido a ver por que se demoraban tanto.

-"Nada chiquita, solo le estaba pidiendo un favor a mi hermano" dijo Emmet adelantándose hacia ella, Edward siguió dándole la espalda ahora a los dos, respiró profundo de nuevo y apretó mas sus puños, se sentía horriblemente impotente, pero Bella estaba lidiando con demasiadas cosas como para ahora ser parte de su discusión con Emmet, así que Edward recompuso su rostro y se volteó encarándolos, Emmet estaba cerca de Bella pero ella se había separado de él.

-"¿Qué favor?" preguntó Bella viendo a Edward de frente, le vio en la cara que no estaba del todo bien.

-"Chiquita debo irme" le dijo Emmet, Bella se volteó a verlo indignada.

-"¿Irte?" preguntó sin poder creerlo, acababa de llegar y ni siquiera estaba preocupado por ella.

-"Si, pero no te preocupes, no es nada grave, te llamo en la noche ¿si?" y sin mas, le dio un torpe beso en la sien y se alejó de ella, pasó por donde estaba su hermano y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-"Gracias Bro, llámate a Félix si necesitan algo ¿ok?" dijo y se retiro hasta el estacionamiento, Bella reparo que Félix estaba ahí, esperándolo en un auto, así que había planeado irse desde inclusive antes de llegar a la clínica, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla al ver el auto de Emmet marcharse, ¿tan poco valía para él? mordió la parte interna de sus mejillas y se retiró la lagrima con rabia del rostro, dio media vuelta e ignorando a Edward entró de nuevo a la clínica.

-"¡Bella espera!" la llamó Edward por fin reaccionando y yendo detrás de ella, la alcanzó tomándola por uno de sus brazos, le dio la vuelta, Bella estaba furiosa, con ojos realmente brillantes por la lagrimas que aguantaba.

-"Vete" le dijo entre dientes.

-"Seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer, como él ¿verdad? Vete, yo puedo sola" dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"No me voy a ir" dijo Edward con voz dulce "no voy a dejarte sola" completó.

Entonces el labio de Bella empezó a temblar, sus lagrimas eran casi incontrolables, Edward se adelantó abrazándola, ella se apartó con rabia, no quería su lástima, no quería que la consolara por hacerle un simple favor a su hermano, pero Edward la rodeó con sus brazos con sus brazos, forcejeando con ella, Bella no aguantó mas y se aferró a su camisa enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

-"Calma, calma" le repitió mientras la acunaba en brazos.

-"Ni siquiera me dijo que sentía la muerte de mi abuela" dijo con voz temblorosa a punto de llorar "no se quedó, no le importó" dijo dolida, Bella estaba descubriendo de la peor manera, que no era lo mas importante en la vida de su prometido.

-"No digas eso" le dijo Edward hablando por encima de su cabeza en susurros "no sabemos que le ocurrió, a lo mejor tenía algo ineludible" dijo sabiendo que no era verdad, pero no podía hacer que Bella se sintiera peor.

Casi dos horas mas tarde ya tenían las cosas preparadas, el doctor les había indicado cuales eran los pasos a seguir, Charlie le indicó donde serian los servicios funerarios por lo que ya podían marcharse de la clínica, al día siguiente temprano en la mañana seria el funeral y en la tarde seria el sepelio, la clínica se encargaría de preparar y trasladar a la abuela de Bella al lugar indicado, por lo que ya podían marcharse.

Edward y Bella escoltaron a los padres de Bella hasta su camioneta, Bella insistió en irse con ellos para su antigua casa, pero ellos no accedieron, dijeron que estarían bien, que se verían de nuevo mañana temprano, Bella los dejó marcharse entonces y luego siguió con Edward hasta su propio auto.

-"¿Quieres algo antes de que ir a casa?" le preguntó Edward abriendo la puerta del copiloto para ella, Bella negó.

-"Solo quiero dormir un poco" le dijo, se subió al auto, Edward hizo lo mismo y arrancó tomando la autopista.

-"¿Dónde vives Bella?" preguntó.

-"Manhattan" dijo ella "3ra avenida" dijo recostando la cabeza del vidrio del auto, descubriéndose realmente agotada.

Edward manejó en silencio hasta que llegaron a la avenida.

-"¿Cuál edificio?" preguntó en lo que entró en la avenida, Bella se despejó un poco y le indicó el cuarto edificio a la derecha, entraron al estacionamiento del edificio y Edward se bajó a ayudarla.

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó Bella al bajarse del auto "¿cómo te vas a ir tu?" preguntó recordando que Edward había dejado su moto estacionada en el restaurant.

Edward sacó del asiento de atrás su casco y le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-"Por eso ni te preocupes"

-"Si quieres llévate mi auto" le ofreció, Edward sonrió amablemente.

-"No te preocupes por eso, todavía es temprano, al salir de aquí voy por mi moto al restaurant" le dijo, Bella asintió.

-"¿Supongo que te veré luego?" dijo a modo de despedida, Edward volvió a sonreírle.

-"¿Ya me estas despachando?" le preguntó subiendo sus cejas, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa bastante triste.

-"No lo tomes a mal, pero de verdad necesito estar sola, mañana va a ser un día difícil y necesito descansar, gracias por todo Edward"

Él se quedó realmente desilusionado por las palabras de Bella, no quería marcharse, le hubiera gustado acompañarla para que no se sintiera sola, pero si ella se lo pedía, debía hacerle caso. A regañadientas asintió, se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Bella pasó sus manos tímidamente a su espalda dándole un abrazo.

-"Cuídate" le dijo Bella.

-"Tu también, que descanses Bella" le dijo él a modo de despedida, caminó a la salida del edificio mientras ella se subía en el ascensor, perdiéndose de su vista.

Al día siguiente Bella despertó temprano, debía ayudar a sus padres en el funeral de nana, se colocó un vestido sencillo y sobrio de color negro obviamente, sus zapatos unas sandalias al ras del suelo, su cabello en un moño bajo sin ningún tipo de adornos, se colocó los pendientes de perlas negras que le había regalado nana cuando se graduó de la universidad, estaba terminando de tomarse su café, cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, fue a abrir un poco extrañada, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Emmet en un traje negro.

-"Hola chiquita, lo siento, vine para acompañarte, yo se que ayer me porte mal, pero espero que me entiendas de verdad no quise…" pero Bella no lo dejo terminar, se adelantó los pasos que los separaban y lo abrazó, Emmet la acunó en sus brazos, meciéndola un poco mientras besaba su cabello.

Bella necesitaba compañía con urgencia, estaba mas sola que nunca, su mejor amiga estaba de viaje trabajando, sus padres estaban lo suficientemente tristes como para adicionarles algo mas, la única persona con la que podía contar era con Emmet, él era su novio, su prometido y aunque se había portado terriblemente con ella, en este momento necesitaba mas que nunca su apoyo, después discutirían, después pelearían, pero ahora no, ahora necesitaba sentir su mano junto a la suya.

-"Que bueno que viniste" dijo entre susurros, Emmet la apretó mas contra si.

-"¿Cómo no iba a venir?" preguntó "lamento no haberme quedado anoche" Bella negó con la cabeza.

-"Por favor no hablemos de eso ¿si? Mejor vámonos, no puedo llegar tarde"

Por su parte Emmet se sintió aliviado, Bella tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que seguramente olvidaría todo lo que él había hecho últimamente, había sido una real estupidez aceptarle a Rosalie la propuesta después del juego, habían bebido tanto que se había quedado dormido, mas que dormido, cayó muerto en su casa, cuando se despertó, entrada la tarde del día siguiente, su cabeza era un caos y para cuando pudo componerse, se había dado cuenta que había dejado a Bella embarcada, él nunca lo había hecho, por que Bella tenía que casarse con él, así que con ella se comportaba lo mejor que podía.

Rosalie no estaba cuando despertó, dentro de todo la rubia no era tan estúpida, ella sabia que Emmet le iba a armar un escándalo en lo que despertara, culpándola de su falta con Bella, por lo que, en lo que Emmet cayó inconsciente, se vistió y se marchó dejándolo solo en su departamento, lo que Emmet nunca imaginó es que Bella hubiese tenido que pasar por tanto en su ausencia, aunque, si le veía el lado positivo, todo lo que le sucedió a Bella lo ayudó a que ella no le reclamara, ni peleara por sus faltas.

Así que esta mañana se levantó súper temprano y después de su rutina de ejercicios matutinos, se vistió y salió rumbo al departamento de su prometida, estaría con ella hasta que tuviera que marcharse al juego de esta noche.

Emmet escoltó a Bella hasta su Ferrari y ambos se fueron camino al cementerio de los suburbios.

Bella se sintió trágicamente agradecida cuando vio tantas caras conocidas en el cementerio, Jacob había ido con su esposa Leah, estaban Mike y Jessica, Eric y Ángela habían ido también, así como algunos personajes mas del canal, todos con los que Bella trabajo o compartió en algún momento.

Igual estaba todo el equipo de los Gigants vestidos de trajes serios y sobrios, estaban sus padres y algunos vecinos de ellos, también sus futuros suegros y evidentemente, estaba Edward, Bella le sonrió fraternalmente cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero Edward no pudo pasar por alto que venia tomada de manos con su hermano, ¿cómo Bella podía estar así con él después de todas las cosas que él le había hecho?

Después recordó, que Bella no sabia la mayoría de esas cosas, seguramente ella pensaba que se peleaba a Emmet nada mas con el futbol, pero Edward sabía que había alguien mas en la vida de su hermano, él mismo Emmet se lo había dicho en algún momento, apretó sus dientes de rabia, Bella se merecía a alguien mejor.

¿Alguien como él?

El sepelio concluyó y la reunión fue en casa de los Swan, había todo tipos de comida y refrigerios para las personas que querían mostrar sus condolencias a la familia, Bella odiaba esta parte de los funerales, siempre decía que era una oportunidad mágica para que la gente se pusiera al día con los últimos chismes y comentarios del barrio, haciendo de todo menos honrando o respetando al difunto.

-"Cuando yo muera, esta prohibido que me hagan algo de esto" dijo en la cocina, mientras lavaba algunos vasos y platos, por hacer algo y no estar en la sala, Jacob y Leah la acompañaban.

-"Cuando mueras, lo menos en lo que te vas a dar cuenta, es si te hacemos un funeral o no" contestó Jake desde la mesa de la cocina, Leah que estaba ayudando a Bella a secar lo que ella lavaba, se volteó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-"Jacob, no digas esas cosas, ¿qué te sucede?" le dijo realmente indignada.

-"Lo siento" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros dándose cuenta de la imprudencia que había cometido, Bella se encogió de hombros dándole el frente.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" le dijo a modo de respuesta.

Ella y Leah habían terminado ya, se sentaron en dos sillas al lado de Jacob, ninguno de los 3 quería salir a la sala.

-"¿Le contaste algo a Alice?" le preguntó Bella a su jefe, Jacob negó.

-"Pensé que tu querrías contarle, además, se hubiese subido en el primer avión, tenía pauta para grabar hasta hoy" dijo, Bella asintió tomando un poco de agua que tenía al frente, Alice no podía regresarse antes de lo pautado, no podía dejar de grabar y si se enteraba que Bella estaba pasando por esto se hubiese regresado sin importarle el programa, pero habían contratos de por medio que no debían incumplirse.

-"¿Te vas a tomar unos días de duelo?" le preguntó Jacob al rato, Bella subió sus cejas viendo fijamente sus manos.

-"No lo se Jake, tengo mucho trabajo y aparte tengo la bo…" pero se quedo muda, había olvidado por completo la ceremonia de su matrimonio, su cabeza se volvió otro lio mientras pensaba, si debía posponer su boda.

-"¿Dónde puedo poner esto?" preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, los tres voltearon y solo Bella le sonrió a su cuñado en la puerta con algunos platos en sus manos, Leah se levantó para quitárselos y colocarlos en el fregadero, Edward se vio con las manos vacías muy rápido, había pasado cerca de media hora, cuando había visto como Bella entraba a la cocina con dos personas y todavía no había salido.

Sus padres se habían marchado justo después del sepelio, dejándolo prácticamente solo, ya que su hermano estaba enfrascado en una conversación con su representante y algunos miembros del equipo, sin preocuparse por donde estaba Bella.

Pero Edward quería verla, hablarle, así que cuando se llenó de valor, se levantó de su silla tomó los primeros platos que encontró vacios y se dirigió a la cocina, pero ahora no sabía como abordar a Bella, como formar parte de la conversación que estaba teniendo con esas dos personas.

-"Edward Cullen ¿verdad?" le preguntó un hombre moreno que estaba sentado al lado de ella, él asintió sonriendo, a lo mejor si este hombre lo conocía por el tenis podría quedarse en la cocina con ellos.

-"El mismo" contestó estrechando su mano, Bella intervino.

-"El es Jacob Black, mi jefe" le dijo directamente a Edward "no te digo quien es por que imagino que ya lo conoces, ¿no Jake?" le dijo a su jefe, este asintió soltándole la mano.

-"Es mi trabajo, debo saberlo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "ella es mi esposa, Leah Black" dijo presentando a su mujer que venia de regreso del fregadero, Edward estrechó amablemente su mano también.

-"¿Todo bien Edward? ¿Necesitas algo?" le preguntó Bella asumiendo su papel de anfitriona, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no quiero nada, solo quería saber como te encontrabas" dijo un poco apenado, Bella le sonrió.

-"Mejor, estoy un poco mejor, aunque ahora solo quiero irme a casa, pero todavía no puedo" le dijo medio sonriendo, Edward le sonrió en respuesta y entonces señalo la silla desocupada en la mesa de cuatro donde estaban sentados.

-"¿Puedo?"

-"Claro" dijo Bella señalando la silla.

-"No sé a ustedes, pero a mi este tipo de reuniones me ponen algo nervioso" dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, Jacob contestó.

-"Estábamos hablando de eso precisamente" dijo "de que estas reuniones le ponen los nervios de punta a cualquiera"

Los cuatro se enfrascaron en una conversación, que terminó siendo jocosa, terminaron riendo de algún comentario extraño de Jacob mientras Leah le recriminaba, al rato Leah dijo.

-"Bella lo lamento mucho, pero creo que deberíamos marcharnos, dejamos al pequeño Christopher con la niñera y no me gusta dejarlo tanto tiempo, ¿nos disculpas?" dijo apenada, Bella se sentó mas derecha.

-"Por supuesto Leah, no tienes por que excusarte, mas bien muchas gracias, vayan, no hay problema" dijo colocándose de pie, los abrazó a ambos y Jacob tomándola por los hombros le dijo.

-"Tomate un día o dos de descanso ¿si? No hay apuro, eres mi fotógrafa estrella pero puedo encargarme de tu trabajo mientras te recuperas" Bella asintió.

-"Gracias" dijo Jacob le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"No hay necesidad que nos acompañes, nosotros sabemos la salida, quédate aquí lejos de las viejas chismosas" le dijo en voz baja, hasta el mismo Edward sonrió por el comentario, Bella volvió a asentir y dejo que se marcharan.

-"Largo día ¿no?" le dijo Edward una vez se encontraron solos.

-"Horriblemente largo" contestó Bella recogiendo los vasos donde habían tomado agua llevándolos al fregadero.

-"Supongo que aunque no quiera, tengo que salir, no puedo dejar a mis padres solos tanto tiempo" dijo recostada del fregadero.

-"Ya no quedaba mucha gente, así que ya debería estar por acabar"

-"¿Por qué no te has marchado todavía?" le preguntó Bella extrañada.

-"No sé" contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros "pero no me gustaría dejarte sola, como te explico…. Estoy aquí como apoyo moral" concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, Bella le sonrió agradecida, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo Emmet entró a la cocina.

-"Chiquita, aquí estas, estaba buscándote" le dijo sonriéndole yendo a su encuentro, ignoró por completo la presencia de su hermano, ni siquiera reparo que se encontraba ahí, caminó colocándose al frente de Bella.

-"Mi vida, tengo juego esta noche, no puedo faltar, ya los chicos se marcharon, yo vine a despedirme primero" Bella fue a decir algo pero él le colocó un dedo en los labios impidiéndole que hablara.

-"Yo se que no puedes acompañarme, te voy a extrañar mucho, pero no te preocupes, por eso, yo entiendo" Bella lo vio realmente incrédula, Edward por su lado no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿en verdad Emmet creía que Bella estaría preocupada por perderse el juego?

Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo, no iba a discutir hoy con Emmet, se negaba a adicionar una cosa mas a su lista, así que simplemente asintió, Edward la vio siquiera mas extrañado, Emmet le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le dio un beso en los labios como despedida Edward cerró sus puños con fuerza, Emmet se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, entonces se fijó en su hermano.

-"¡Bro!" dijo palmeándole la espalda "creí que te habías ido, nos vemos, tengo que llegar al juego" dijo saliendo, dejándolos solos, sin siquiera preocuparse o preguntarse que hacia su hermano ahí

Bella se colocó de espaldas a Edward, frente al fregadero cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

-"Bella" la llamo Edward susurrando, ella negó con la cabeza sin voltear a verlo.

-"Por favor déjame sola" dijo con dientes apretados, Edward no discutió, no intento persuadirla, simplemente se colocó de pie y salió de la cocina.

Cuando Bella compuso su rostro a uno más decente salio de la cocina, tenía que hacerle compañía a sus padres, descubrió que Edward tenía razón, ya quedaba muy poca gente en la casa, sus padres estaban sentados en la sala, su mama conversaba con un hombre alto y fuerte, su papá estaba sentado solo en una de las poltronas.

-"Papa" lo llamó Bella agachándose a su lado, Charlie levantó el rostro y le sonrió tiernamente.

-"¿Necesitas algo papi?" le preguntó, él negó con su cabeza.

-"Estoy bien cariño, solo cansado" contestó.

-"¿Quieres que les diga a todos que se vayan?" Charlie le medio sonrió.

-"Eso no seria educado" le dijo dándole un toque en la nariz, entonces Bella le ofreció otra alternativa.

-"Por que no subes a recostarte un momento, yo me quedo aquí con mamá"

Charlie lo meditó un minuto, volteó a ver a Renne que estaba aun conversando con el hombre alto, respiró profundo y le asintió a su hija.

-"Creo que será buena idea, no creo que soporte mucho mas de esto hoy" dijo, Bella supuso que hablaba del momento por el que estaban pasando, lo ayudó a levantarse, Renne incorporó su vista y asintió al entender lo que haría Charlie.

Bella lo acompañó hasta las escaleras, le dio un beso y le permitió subir, cuando se giro hacia su madre, la vio sonriéndole de mas al hombre con el que hablaba, Bella la vio realmente extrañada, Renne en cambio se levanto.

-"Hija, quiero que conozcas a alguien, él es Phil, un amigo" dijo, Bella le extendió la mano.

-"Encantada, Bella Swan"

-"Encantado de conocerte finalmente Bella, he oído mucho de ti" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella estrechó su mano y contestó subiendo una ceja.

-"Es raro, yo jamás había oído tu nombre" le contestó.

-"Hija, te vas a quedar hoy aquí?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza prestándole atención a su madre.

-"No mami, preferiría irme a mi casa" entonces cayó en cuenta que no había traído su auto y como Emmet se había ido no tenía trasporte de regreso.

-"¿Emmet viene por ti?" le preguntó Renne que sabia que Emmet se había ido hacia un poco de la casa.

-"No, no viene por mi" contestó mientras pensaba que podía hacer, "pediré un taxi" dijo ausentemente.

-"Yo puedo llevarte" se escuchó una voz apenada desde su espalda, Bella volteó a ver a Edward, abrió sus ojos de mas al notar que todavía no se había ido, pero a la vez se sintió agradablemente agradecida, Edward le estaba prestando un apoyo invisible que estaba atesorando enormemente.

-"Listo" le dijo Bella volteando a ver a Renne "me voy con Edward"

Para cuando todo estuvo recogido y limpio en la casa y solo quedaban Renne, Edward y Bella en la sala, Bella subió a despedirse de su padre, pero estaba profundamente dormido, entró con cuidado y le depositó un beso en la frente, salió y bajó silenciosa, la esperaban Renne y Edward, éste le ofreció un casco enorme de color azul, Bella lo vio y recordó que Edward no tenía auto sino la espectacular Ducati en la que se quería subir desde que la vio la primera vez, pero sin embargo ahora tenía un poco de miedo, estiró la una mano temblorosa y tomó el casco, su madre intervino.

-"¿Tienen mucho cuidado si?" dijo al ver el vehiculo de Edward.

-"No se preocupe, manejare con cuidado" contestó Edward, Bella abrazó a su mama despidiéndose, tomó su cartera y salio detrás de Edward hasta la moto, con el vestido que cargaba iba a ser un problema subirse, pero no resulto ser del todo mal, la moto tenía una especie de escalón para los pasajeros, por lo que puso sentarse sin problemas y sin mostrar nada, una vez sentada intentó ponerse el casco, casi pierde el equilibrio, Edward rió y se adelantó.

-"Déjame ayudarte" le dijo, Bella rió de lo torpe que seguramente se veía y dejó que Edward la ayudara, éste se subió delante de ella, no llevaba puesto casco, puesto que solo tenía uno, el otro lo guardaba en su casa, nunca había montado a nadie en su moto, le gustaba viajar solo.

-"Sujétate" le dijo a Bella por encima de su hombro, Bella pasó tímidamente sus manos, rodeando la cintura de Edward, él bajo su vista a sus manos y sonrió, encendió la moto que hizo un estruendoso sonido asustando a Bella y haciendo que su agarre se apretara mas, arrancó despacio, se despidió de Renne que aun seguía en la puerta de la casa y arrancó.

Aun era de día, pero la tarde empezaba a caer, el trayecto a casa de Bella seria como media hora de camino, Bella decidió disfrutar del paseo en moto, Ducati era su marca favorita, no sabia mucho de las diferencias técnicas, pero era la marca que mas le gustaba, en algún momento pensó en comprarse una propia, pero eran muy costosas y peligrosas, además ¿dónde iba a meter su cámara?

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward en medio de la autopista, Bella contestó, pero el casco no permitió que Edward escuchara.

-"No te oigo" le dijo Edward en el mismo tono, Bella descubrió como levantar la parte frontal del casco.

-"Estoy bien" le dijo al oído, "¡Esto es genial!" completó riendo, Edward también rió y aceleró un poco mas, la sensación de libertad era magnifica, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, era exquisita, después de tanto stress esto era el mejor remedio.

Edward volvió a prestar atención a la vía, ya estaban entrando a la ciudad y debía poner mas atención en el trafico, llegó sin preguntar al edificio de Bella, entró al estacionamiento con lentitud, mientras la moto roncaba entre sus piernas, se detuvo por completo, Bella aflojó por primera vez su agarre, ambos sintieron algo de dolor al mover los músculos que tenían aprisionados.

Bella se bajó lentamente, tomando los hombros de Edward para soportarse, en lo que se vio soportada en sus pies se soltó, sacando el casco de su cabeza, pero un mareo la atacó, Edward estiró sus brazos tomándola por la cintura.

-"Wow, con cuidado" le dijo estabilizándola, Bella rió atontada.

-"Me mareé" dijo cerrando sus ojos un segundo, Edward se colocó de pie y se bajó de la moto colocándose frente a ella.

-"Suele pasar, ¿es tu primera vez?" le preguntó, Bella rió por la pregunta, Edward se dio cuenta y rió con ella.

-"En moto, quiero decir" aclaró, Bella asintió todavía sonriendo.

-"Ya" dijo palmeando sus manos que se había colocado de nuevo en su cintura "ya se me paso" Edward la soltó a regañadientes.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella encaminándose al ascensor, esta vez Edward la siguió aunque no lo habían invitado.

-"Todavía no me despaches, hasta que no te deje en tu casa sana y salva no me voy a marchar, así que vamos"

Bella lo vio sorprendida, pero no se negó, mas bien agradeció mentalmente que todavía no la dejara sola, entraron al ascensor y subieron hasta el piso 4, salieron por el pasillo y caminaron hasta la puerta 4-4, Bella introdujo la llave en la puerta, entonces se volvió hacia Edward.

-"¿Quieres tomarte algo?" le preguntó, Edward se sintió aliviado al oír su invitación y asintió, Bella le sonrió torpemente y le permitió entrar a su departamento encendiendo las luces al entrar.

El apartamento que Bella compartía con Alice era bastante amplio, no había separación entre la cocina y la sala, simplemente lo separaba un mesón de hierro forjado y mármol que habían mandado hacer las chicas cuando se mudaron, en la sala había un enorme sofá blanco de cuero, junto a una poltrona de cuero también pero negra, en medio una alfombra muy felpuda de cuadros negros y blancos, y pegado a la pared un enorme televisor de plasma, al final, cerca de las ventanas había una mesa alta donde reposaban unas cornetas con un iPod conectado mas no encendido.

Las paredes eran todas en blanco, demasiado impecables y en la posterior al sofá había un árbol en color negro dibujado que abarcaba toda la pared decorándola con las ramas de diferentes tamaños, era un estilo muy moderno y bonito, Edward admiró la sala mientras Bella iba a la cocina abriendo la nevera.

-"Voy a hacer un poco de te caliente, ¿te provoca? ¿O quieres algo más fuerte? "

-"Lo que hagas está bien por mi" contestó volviendo su atención a ella, "muy bonita tu casa" comento.

-"Gracias" dijo ella amablemente con una sonrisa, "ponte cómodo" Edward se sentó en uno de los bancos del mesón de la cocina, así podía verla.

-"¿Vives sola?" preguntó.

-"No, vivo con Alice, mi mejor amiga" contestó mientras ponía la tetera en la estufa.

-"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó extrañado de que no la acompañara en este momento.

-"Cancún" contestó ella, "Alice es la conductora de Wild On, en el canal" completó Bella, Edward la vio sorprendido.

-"¡Wow!" dijo, Bella solo rió.

-"¿No la has visto?"

-"No" contestó apenado, "la verdad no veo mucha televisión"

-"Ella fue al juego de antes de ayer, estaba sentada en la tribuna donde debías estar, una chica menuda de cabello oscuro y corto" le describió a su amiga mientras sacaba dos tasas y les colocaba una bolsita de te a cada una.

-"Ahh ya, ya la recuerdo, la chica que me insultó" dijo Edward, recordando a la mujer que lo había llamado idiota, sin ningún motivo aparente, ahora lo entendía, seguramente ésta Alice conocía la _historia_ entre él y Bella.

-"¿Te insulto?" preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-"Aja" dijo sonriéndole "me llamo idiota, creo" dijo frunciendo el ceño recordando.

-"Bueno" dijo Bella medio riendo "ese día te portaste como uno"

"Es probable que tengas razón" dijo unido a sus risas "lo siento" se disculpó después de componer su rostro, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No importa, tampoco fue que me comporte mucho mejor que tu" le colocó azúcar a ambas tasas y revolvió ausentemente, le ofreció una a Edward y se sentó frente a él tomando la propia.

-"Pero debo admitir" dijo Bella después de darle otro trago a la bebida caliente, "que hoy te has reivindicado bastante" Edward asintió agradeciendo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-"¿Se lo haces saber a tu amiga?" dijo aun jocoso, "para que no me insulte la próxima vez" Bella rió asintiendo.

-"Prometido" dijo "aunque ese día teníamos una misión, y por tu actitud no pudimos cumplirla"

Edward la vio interesado.

-"¿Misión? ¿Que misión?"

-"Quitarte mi anillo de compromiso" dijo Bella, pero eso le hizo recordar a Emmet, se mordió los labios cerrando la boca.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que" dijo Edward siguiendo la conversación, pero Bella lo interrumpió.

-"No importa, ya se que no me lo vas a devolver, no importa" repitió encogiéndose de hombros, Edward la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Como puedes estar tan segura de eso?"

-"Ya lo habrías hecho" se limitó a contestar, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Contéstame algo" le dijo, Bella incorporó su rostro viéndolo.

-"¿Que?"

Entonces Edward hizo una pregunta totalmente distinta a la que pensaba.

-"El anillo tiene grabado las letras I y E, asumo que la E es de Emmet, pero tu nombre es Bella" dijo dudando.

-"Es Isabella" contestó, aliviada de que la pregunta fuera tan sencilla "todos me llaman Bella, por que no me gusta mi nombre completo, pero Emmet lo mandó hacer así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Edward quería preguntar algo más pero no tenía el coraje suficiente para hacerlo y Bella sabía que Edward tenía otra pregunta, pero no quería que la formulara.

La situación se estaba volviendo incómoda, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Edward pensó que era mejor retirarse entonces, se colocó de pie, Bella lo siguió con la vista.

-"Creo que es mejor que me marche, debes querer descansar"

Muy a su pesar Bella asintió, en verdad quería ducharse y dormir un rato, se colocó también de pie y acompañó a Edward hasta la puerta.

-"Gracias" el dijo sinceramente, "por acompañarme ayer, por estar hoy, por no marcharte" le dijo sintiéndose en la necesidad de agradecerle por todos los detalles que le había ofrecido Edward.

-"No te preocupes" dijo él con una sonrisa "cualquiera en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo" al Bella escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar sentirse mal, no cualquiera, el que ella hubiese querido que hiciera todo eso, no estaba ahí con ella, sin embargo le sonrió a Edward y terminó de escoltarlo, éste se volteó y se inclinó sobre ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, Bella pasó sus manos a su espalda abrazándolo, mientras se colocaba en puntitas.

Edward aspiró profundamente y el perfume de la piel de Bella le trajo muchos recuerdos, cerró los ojos mientras la apretaba un poco más y recordaba como ella se movía al ritmo de la música en la playa, recordó como habían pasado esa barrera del contacto físico, cuando él la abrazo aspirando profundamente el aroma de su cuello.

-"Edward" lo llamó ella susurrando, él despertó del trance y se separó de ella realmente apenado.

-"lo siento, disculpa, no quise…." Ella le sonrió y le palmeó la mejilla.

-"Ya, no pasa nada, nos vemos, ¿cuídate si?"

Él asintió, volvió a inclinarse, pero esta vez junto sus manos en su espalda, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-"Que duermas bien" dijo retirándose por completo.

Bella lo siguió con la vista, asomada por la puerta hasta que se subió al ascensor, se despidieron con un movimiento de dedos y ambas puertas se cerraron, dejándola a ella recostada viendo la sala de su casa y a él apoyando la frente en el espejo del ascensor.

Mientras el ascensor bajó, Edward dijo para si mismo.

-"¡Por Dios! No te cases con mi hermano"


	8. Capítulo 7 Relaciones

**Nota del autor:**

**Escribo estas palabras antes por que sé que este capitulo causa furias a los lectores, espero que no sean muy malos, ni con la protagonista ni con esta humilde servidora jejeje.**

**Capitulo 7**

**Relaciones:**

-"¡Jacob!" dijo Alice en lo que su jefe le atendió la llamada, estaba contenta las grabaciones habían sido todo un éxito.

-"Mi enano tormento, ¿que pasó? cuéntame" dijo Jacob apoyando su celular entre su oído y su hombro, estaba en su oficina revisando las fotos para la pagina web, Bella se iba a tomar lo que quedaba de semana por duelo y aunque eso cargaba a Jacob de trabajo, él estaba contento de que Bella se tomara ese respiro.

-"Ningún tormento" dijo Alice rodando su maleta detrás de ella, mientras Jasper cargaba la de él y dos adicionales de Alice "sabes que me adoras, así que no me digas esas cosas"

Jacob rió mientras agrupaba otras fotos.

-"Aja, aja, pero cuéntame ¿ya regresaste?" le preguntó.

-"Por supuesto, sabes que solo te llamo si estoy en Nueva York, te llamaría de mi celular desde donde estaba, pero no aprobaste el larga distancia de mi línea" le dijo altanera, Jacob jamás le aprobaba a Alice el uso de celular fuera del país, decía que llevaría el canal a la quiebra si siquiera lo pensaba.

-"Será para que los dueños del canal, nos despidan a los 2" dijo Jacob, Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Si eres exagerado, ¡pero en fin!" dijo ya estaban al frente de la camioneta de Jazz, él le quitó amablemente su maleta para meterla en el auto, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-"Estoy bajándome del avión prácticamente, las tomas quedaron geniales, me vas a querer dar un aumento en lo que las veas" le dijo riendo, Jacob la acompañó en las risas.

-"Siempre dices lo mismo"

-"Y siempre digo la verdad, lo único que no se cumple de mi comentario, es que nunca me das el aumento"

-"Alice, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de plata?" dijo algo obstinado.

-"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo Alice "entonces voy saliendo para el canal" ya se había subido a la camioneta y Jasper la estaba encendiendo, Jacob por su lado cerró sus ojos arrugando la frente, Alice lo iba a matar, pero ya que estaba aquí y debía saberlo.

-"Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa" le dijo con voz cauta, Alice separó el teléfono de su oído viéndolo realmente extrañada, volvió a colocárselo en el oído y habló.

-"¿Quién demonios eres tu y donde esta mi jefe, el troglodita?" dijo en tono burlón, Jacob siempre pedía que fueran al canal en lo que llegaban al aeropuerto, para dejar los implementos que se habían llevado y para dejar los materiales que se habían llevado para el viaje, por lo que la frase de Jacob le llamó poderosamente la atención a Alice.

-"Alice, hazme caso, es mejor que vayas a tu casa" le volvió a decir, Alice sintió entonces lo serio de su voz, inmediatamente se puso alerta.

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó, Jasper, que estaba manejando se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de Alice, volteó a verla preguntándole que sucedía, ella le extendió una mano para que mantuviera el silencio, mientras Jacob le trataba de explicar.

-"Sucedió algo" le dijo Jacob, "Bella, esta su casa, se va a tomar unos días"

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alice de nuevo, preocupada y asustada, Jacob respiró profundo.

-"La abuela de Bella" dijo.

-"¿Nana?"

-"Si, ella, este, bueno, se sintió mal y no…" dijo dudando, Alice pegó su palma de su frente, apartó el teléfono un segundo de su boca.

-"Jasper, vamos para mi casa" le dijo, Jazz asintió y tomó una ruta diferente a la del canal, Alice volvió su atención a Jacob.

-"No me digas que murió" le dijo con ojos cerrados a Jacob.

-"Antes de ayer" contestó, Alice cerró mas fuerte sus ojos, no podía articular palabra, Jacob continuó hablando "el sepelio fue ayer" completó con voz apenada, "Bella se tomó unos días, pero creo que le hará bien si vas con ella un rato"

Alice, aunque sentía una pena terrible por su amiga y por la perdida de su abuela, que aunque no la conocía en persona sabia que significaba mucho para su amiga, se llenó de furia porque nadie le había avisado.

-"¿Por qué nadie me contó?" preguntó con dientes apretados.

-"Alice, te ibas a querer regresar…"

-"¡CLARO!" gritó abriendo por fin sus ojos, Jasper se asombró al escucharla "claro que me iba a regresar, como pretendes que iba a quedarme disfrutando mientras mi mejor amiga enterraba a su abuela, ¿¡por qué demonios no me avisaste!" dijo sin ningún tipo de respeto, estaba furiosa y no le importaban las consecuencias que pudieran traer sus palabras.

Sin embargo Jacob sabia que ella tenía razón, pero por otro lado estaban las responsabilidades y los contratos del canal, si Alice no grababa en los tiempos acordados y los programas no estaban listos para las fechas estipuladas, el canal podía ganarse una demanda y eso no era aceptable, por que no solo él, sino todos se quedarían sin empleo, pero evidentemente eso no era lo mas importante para Alice, por lo que decidió pasar su furia y sus gritos por alto.

-"¡Alice!" le gritó Jacob para que se callara y le prestara atención "sabes muy bien por que no podías regresarte antes, simplemente era lo mejor que podíamos hacer, así que guárdate tus insultos y gritos y vete para tu casa con Bella, acompáñala un rato y luego me traes el material que grabaste" le dijo con voz fuerte, aunque Alice tenía razón, él era su jefe, Alice también lo sabia, resopló furiosa y cerró la llamada sin despedirse, Jacob vio el teléfono un segundo antes de colgarlo dijo a la nada.

-"Si no fueras tan buena enanita" dijo entre dientes, Alice era muy buena en lo que hacia y su programa le daba grandes ingresos al canal, ella lo sabia y se aprovechaba a veces de su fama, por lo que a Jacob le costaba a veces poder controlarla.

En el auto Alice subió sus piernas al asiento enterrando su cabeza en sus palmas, estaba furiosa, ¿cómo nadie le había avisado que era lo que estaba pasando? Jasper a su lado, aunque no había escuchado lo que Jacob había dicho, sabia que había pasado con Bella, también se sentía terrible por su amiga, estiró su brazo y acarició ausentemente a Alice, ella se incorporó un momento y tomó su mano fuertemente, tenía ganas de llorar, Jasper le ofreció su hombro y Alice se recostó de él dejándolo que la reconfortara por un rato.

Llegaron al edificio y estacionaron, Alice quería decirle a Jasper que la dejara sola con Bella, pero ellos eran amigos también y no podía pedirle eso, Jazz y ella bajaron las maletas del auto y subieron en el ascensor, Alice abrió la puerta y se encontró el apartamento en penumbra, ambos entraron sin hacer ruido ni encender las luces, seguramente Bella estaba dormida, Jazz dejó las maletas en la sala y siguió a Alice a la habitación de Bella.

Cuando entraron la habitación tenía la luz apagada, pero se podía ver por que las cortinas estaban abiertas dejando entrar la claridad de la calle, Bella estaba acostadita con sus audífonos puestos escuchando un poco de música para distraerse, estaba de espaldas a la ventana, de frente a la puerta, cuando la vio abrirse incorporó su rostro, entonces vio a sus amigos entrar, se quitó los audífonos y los vio llena de nostalgia, los había extrañado mucho, sobretodo a Alice.

Alice entró y caminó a su encuentro, se arrodillo en la cama y le abrió los brazos, Bella se dio cuenta que ya sabia lo que había ocurrido, se incorporó y la abrazó, entonces volvió a sentir muchas ganas de llorar, respiró profundo dejando escapar solo algunas lagrimas.

-"Lo siento tanto amiga" dijo Alice en voz baja "no sabia, no supe, Jacob me acaba de decir, lamento no haber estado aquí" le dijo.

-"Tranquila Alice, yo sé" le dijo Bella.

-"¡Pero debieron haberme dicho! ¡Por Dios! Como…" dijo furiosa, separándose un poco, Bella levantó una de sus manos.

-"Cálmate, yo entiendo, además ambas sabíamos que no te podías regresar, ¿para qué te íbamos a atormentar?"

-"Igual, ¡voy a matar a Jacob!" dijo aun furiosa, Bella sacudió la cabeza, su amiga era muy obtusa a veces, estonces reparó en la presencia de Jazz detrás de ellas.

-"Hola Jazz" le dijo sonriéndole, este se acercó mientras Bella se colocaba de pie, la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-"Hola linda, lo lamento mucho" le dijo en voz baja, Bella asintió separándose de él.

-"¿Cómo les fue? ¿Cómo estuvo Cancún?" preguntó, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Hablamos de eso mas tarde, cuéntame tu como estas, ¿necesitas algo?" luego vio a sus lados "¿por qué estas sola? Emmet debería estar aquí"

El labio de Bella comenzó a temblar, Emmet no estaba, por las noticias de esta mañana supo que había ganado el juego de ayer, pero hoy no se había reportado con ella, era cerca de medio día y aún no tenía noticias de él.

Bella se recostó de nuevo en la cama.

Alice volteó disimuladamente a Jasper, éste entendió la seña y salió del cuarto dejándolas solas, Alice se sentó frente a Bella.

-"Cuéntamelo todo" le dijo, Bella asintió dentro de todo se sentía aliviada, por fin iba a poder desahogarse.

Bella se enfrascó entonces en contarle absolutamente todo a Alice, ésta simplemente la escuchaba emitiendo de vez en cuando algún sonido de asombro o bufidos, hasta que se quedó en absoluto silencio mientras Bella contaba lo de su abuela, ambas lloraron por la perdida de Nana, Alice abrazó a Bella consolándola y pidiéndole disculpas nuevamente por no haber estado.

-"Amiga cuanto lo siento" dijo después de que Bella se incorporara.

-"Fue mucho en muy poco tiempo"

-"Igual voy a matar a Jacob, es cierto que pasaste por mucho, pero pude haber estado para apoyarte" dijo aun obstinada y furiosa con su jefe.

-"Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras" dijo Bella "pero no estuve del todo sola" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice la vio fijamente subiendo una ceja.

-"Imagino que hablas de Edward" preguntó Alice sacando sus zapatos y sentándose como un indio en la cama.

-"Se portó muy bien Alice" dijo Bella con voz un tanto apenada.

-"Pero el tipo parecía un patán" contestó obstinada.

-"Es cierto" contestó Bella asintiendo secamente "pero las personas pueden cambiar y Edward se portó muy bien, mejor que Emmet" dijo frunciendo la boca.

-"Bueno según cuentas tienes razón, pero yo no me fiara mucho de ninguno de los dos, Emmet se a comportado como un perro y el hermano seguro es igualito, así que deberías alejarte de los dos" dijo realmente segura.

-"No puedo alejarme de ellos y lo sabes Alice" le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Alice bufó poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Vas a seguir con la idea del matrimonio?" preguntó, Bella por primera vez dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

-"No lo sé" contestó "he estado pensando y no se si sea prudente casarme y hacer una fiesta después de todo lo que ha pasado en mi familia" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-"En eso tienes razón, no creo que Charlie esté de muchos ánimos para fiestas o para llevarte al altar"

Bella asintió aun pensativa.

-"Tendré que conversarlo con Emmet" dijo entre dientes.

-"Cuando aparezca" dijo sarcástica Alice, pero Bella no tuvo como defenderlo, muy a su pesar su amiga tenía razón, así que simplemente asintió.

-"Aunque debo admitir que me llama mucho la atención la actitud del hermano" dijo Alice pasándose una de sus manos por el cabello.

-"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Bella.

-"Se ha comportado muy bien, y se a tomado atribuciones que no le corresponden, según tu misma me has dicho Edward y Emmet no son los mejores amigos ¿verdad?" preguntó maquinando una idea en su cabeza, Bella asintió dándole la razón pero intrigada de saber a que se refería.

-"No se llevan muy bien que digamos" dijo Bella "¿pero eso que tiene?" preguntó.

-"Que si detestas a tu hermano no vas a convertirte en el mejor amigo de la novia" dijo aun con la mirada perdida, pensando, Bella seguía viéndola extrañada.

-"A menos que…." Dijo dejando la idea en el aire, Bella no entendía a que se refería.

-"A menos que ¿qué?" le preguntó Bella mientras Alice seguía con su debate mental.

-"Edward y tu, tuvieron su cuestión en Brasil, ¿que pasaría si no se separó de ti, por eso precisamente?" preguntó enfocándola, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿que insinuaba su amiga?

-"¿Alice qué?..." dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "no, no te entiendo" dijo.

-"Mira…" dijo enseñándole las palmas de sus manos, "Emmet y Edward son hermanos y se detestan, tu tuviste una aventura en Brasil con un supuesto desconocido que resulto ser tu futuro cuñado" Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, pero Alice haciendo caso omiso continuó diciendo en voz alta la epifanía que estaba teniendo.

-"Cuando te das cuenta de que no es ningún amante enmascarado, sino el hermano de tu novio el tipo no se aleja de ti, pero tampoco te amenaza, resulta que ahora es el gran salvador, que te acompaña y está contigo cubriendo a su hermano, al que supuestamente detesta" dijo, Bella la observó como si estuviera loca.

-"¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?" preguntó, Alice la vio haciendo unas muecas con sus manos, Bella sintió que la llamaba tonta con su expresión.

-"¿Bella no lo vez?" preguntó incrédula, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Le gustas a Edward" concluyó Alice y aunque Bella pensó que no reiría en mucho tiempo por todo lo que le había ocurrido, se descubrió riendo estrepitosamente, Alice la vio subiendo una ceja, pero Bella no podía parar de reír, Alice estaba loca, ¿cómo decía esas cosas?

Muy a su pesar Alice rió con ella, la risa de Bella se contagiaba, para cuando sus costillas dolían y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas Bella recuperó el habla.

-"Alice, estas loca" dijo entrecortadamente, era una locura siquiera pensarlo, era cierto que Edward se había comportado maravillosamente con el asunto de nana, pero antes de eso se había comportado como un verdadero patán, además ellos no había sacado mas a acotación el intercambio de Brasil, estaba segura que para Edward fue un simple día de suerte…

Cuando pensó eso, su rostro borró la sonrisa, ¿eso sería cierto? ¿A Edward no le importaba el encuentro de ellos en Brasil? Entonces se hizo la misma pregunta… ¿para ella fue importante aquella noche?

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de su espalda, ¿añoranza quizás?

-"¡Bueno!" dijo Alice deteniendo sus las risas propias "no puedes negar que es posible" dijo "ustedes tuvieron su asunto" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Bella asintió pero ya no tenía ganas de reír.

-"Tu misma lo has dicho… tuvimos… tiempo pasado" dijo en voz baja.

-"Pero" dijo Alice "donde hubo fuego…" dijo dejando las palabras al aire.

-"Alice no…" dijo Bella dudando en voz alta, ya no reía, pensada seriamente en las palabras de su amiga, Edward se había portado excelente sin ningún motivo aparente, entonces recordó cuando la dejó en su casa, cuando la abrazó, como respiró en su cuello pegándola a su pecho, ¿Alice tendría razón? Se preguntó asustada.

-"¡No!" dijo levantando la voz "¡no acepto otro conflicto en mi vida!" dijo siendo determinante "sí, me acosté con Edward en Brasil, pero estaba borracha y a miles de kilómetros de mi casa y de mi novio, ¡me niego a atormentarme por eso!" dijo decidida, Alice había sembrado una semilla de duda en su cabeza, pero no podía con algo mas ahora, así que desechó de inmediato la teoría de que ella le gustara a Edward.

-"Como digas" dijo Alice levantando sus manos en señal de rendición "pero después no digas que no te lo dije" dijo encogiéndose de hombros desesperando mas a Bella.

Un toquido en la puerta sacó a las dos amigas de sus cavilaciones, Alice se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, se encontró con Jasper, lo vio realmente extrañada, pensaba que se había marchado, él la vio con rostro apenado.

-"No quería interrumpirlas pero, ordené comida china, pensé que podían tener hambre" dijo pasándose , la mano por la nuca, Alice lo vio sonriendo, volteó a ver a Bella y ella sonreía también, asintió.

-"Muero de hambre" dijo Bella, Jasper les sonrió aliviado de no haberlas molestado "¿y tu Alice?" le preguntó Bella a su amiga, ella asintió viendo a Jasper.

-"También muero de hambre, gracias corazón" le dijo tiernamente a Jasper, este sonrió enormemente y les hizo señas con su mano indicándole que estaba servido, Alice salió primero mientras Bella se colocaba sus zapatos e iba un segundo al baño, para cuando salió a la sala, sus amigos estaban sentados en el mesón de la cocina con montones de potecitos llenos de muchas variedades de comida china.

-"No sabia que podía gustarte" dijo Jasper al ver que salió, "Así que compre de todo un poco, elije lo que quieras" dijo señalando con sus palillos todos los envases, Bella se acercó colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, eligió unos tallarines con pollo y salsa de soja, se sentó con sus amigos, agradecida de no estar sola.

-"Ahora cuéntenme de Cancún" preguntó probando un bocado de sus tallarines, Alice y Jasper se dedicaron a contarle lo que habían hecho y de los paradisiacas que eran las playas, Bella escuchó atenta todo lo que le decían, mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo.

Pasadas algunas horas, Alice y Jasper se despidieron de Bella, tenían que aparecer en el canal para entregarle las tomas a Jacob y tener la reunión pertinente del viaje, Bella le aseguró a Alice que estaría bien, que se daría un baño y se encerraría en el cuarto oscuro para revelar algunas fotos que tenía pendientes, Alice accedió entonces a dejarla, ya que cuando Bella se metía en su cuarto oscuro, era como si no estuviera en casa.

Y esos eran los planes de Bella, al verse sola y mucho mas tranquila en casa, se quitó la ropa metiéndose en la ducha, enjuagó su cabello con abundante agua y pasó por su cuerpo el jabón liquido con olor a fresas que le encantaba, cuando salió envuelta en la toalla tocaron su puerta, frunció el ceño extrañada, grito _¡Voy! _ Desde su habitación, se colocó ropa interior y una bata cubriéndole el cuerpo, salio entonces a la sala.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó detrás de la puerta aun cerrada.

-"Soy yo chiquita" dijo la voz de Emmet, Bella respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos.

-"¿Que quieres?" preguntó.

-"Hablar contigo, por favor déjame entrar" le dijo con voz apenada.

-"Emmet no, no quiero verte ahora" dijo, estaba aun dolida con él y por fin se sentía un poco mejor, no quería entonces volver a sentirse mal, pero Emmet volvió a insistir.

-"Me porte horrible, lo sé, pero cariño todo tiene su explicación, por favor déjame entrar ¿si?"

Bella lo pensó un segundo, entonces quitó la cadena de la puerta abriéndola, ahí estaba Emmet, con cara de perrito mojado, viendo hacia sus zapatos, levantó la vista encontrándose con el rostro de Bella, molesta y cruzada de brazos.

Pero cuando incorporó su rostro, la vio desde sus pies, pasando por sus piernas aun húmedas la bata que tenía puesta estaba mojada en algunas partes también y se imaginó que había debajo de la tela, el calor se le fue subiendo, pero mantuvo sus deseos a raya, debía hacer que Bella lo perdonara primero, le extendió entonces un pequeño ramo de lirios naranjas y amarillos, las flores favoritas de Bella, Bella las tomó con manos dudosas, Emmet casi nunca le regalaba flores.

-"Pasa" le dijo Bella, apreció el olor de las flores "gracias" dijo señalándolas, Emmet asintió y pasó a la sala, Bella reparó en una bolsa que tenía en una de sus manos, era blanca con un laso en dorado.

-"Me esperas mientras me pongo algo ¿si?" le pidió Bella, Emmet apretó sus puños, era demasiada tentación tener a cualquier mujer vestida así frente a él.

-"¿Ehh chiquita?" la llamó antes de que Bella se perdiera de su vista.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó volviéndose.

-"Estaba pensando que saliéramos, así que te traje esto" dijo extendiéndole la bolsa blanca, Bella la tomó pero antes de abrirla le dijo.

-"Emmet, sabes que tenemos que hablar" él asintió.

-"Y lo haremos, pero no aquí, vamos a salir, tenemos mucho tiempo que no lo hacemos ¿si? ponte eso, te espero acá afuera" dijo señalando de nuevo la bolsa, Bella asintió y se fue al cuarto, abrió la bolsa y se encontró con un vestido color lila, muy bonito de tirantes finos, la tela del corpiño era de tela muy vaporosa en un escote en forma de corazón, el vestido era corto, llegaba un poco mas arriba de su rodilla, en lo que lo sacó de la bolsa tomándolo por los tirantes un papel muy elegante de hilo cayó en su cama, Bella lo tomó y lo desdobló leyéndolo.

_Por favor déjame reivindicar mis errores chiquita._

_E._

Bella vio la nota sonriendo, estos era los detalles que la mataban de Emmet, cuando quería reivindicarse por algo en verdad se dedicaba con los mejores detalles y regalos, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, Emmet siempre se salía con la suya, se despojó de la bata y se fue al baño a acomodarse el cabello, no podía colocarse semejante vestido con el cabello así.

El hecho fue que Emmet esperó a Bella alrededor de 2 horas, pero valió la pena, para cuando pensó que se quedaría dormido en el sofá viendo televisión, Bella salió de su habitación, se había colocado obviamente el vestido, que le quedaba casi hecho a la medida, se había colocado unas sandalias muy altas de color plateado recogió su cabello con unas peinetas dejándolo suelto en la parte de atrás, tenía puesto accesorios de perlas, lo único que no combinaba del todo era su falso anillo de compromiso que descansaba en su dedo anular tranquilamente, Bella salio a la vista de Emmet y abrió sus brazos dando una pequeña vuelta.

-"¿Qué tal?" preguntó, Emmet la veía con ojos desorbitados, él era un buen espectador del genero femenino y Bella era una gran representante, teniendo o no sentimientos de por medio, Emmet sentía que Bella le atraía increíblemente.

-"Estas hermosa chiquita" le dijo comiéndosela con los ojos, ella rió y le dijo.

-"Estoy lista ¿a donde vamos?" preguntó, Emmet asintió sacudiendo la cabeza, tenía un plan para hoy y no podía echarlo a perder solo por que moría por tomar a Bella por la cintura y llevársela a su habitación, eso sucedería, pero primero tenía que convencerla de que lo perdonara.

Le indicó con su mano la puerta del apartamento sin decir palabra, Bella rió y salio dándose un ultimo vistazo en el espejo de la puerta, ambos bajaron al estacionamiento, Emmet le abrió la puerta a Bella del Ferrari y luego fue a subirse, manejó por unos minutos y se detuvo al frente de un restaurante, Bella vio con asombro por su ventana, estaba demasiado full de gente, habían periodistas, fanáticos y personajes de la farándula esperando para entrar.

Cuando el Ferrari se estacionó todos los que bordeaban el pasillo de la entrada se voltearon hacia ellos, Emmet se bajó y fue a abrirle la puerta a Bella, ella se bajó asombrada, eran apenas las 5 de la tarde ¿cómo podía estar tanta gente aquí?

Caminaron tomados de las manos hasta adentro, una vez en la puerta un maestre los atendió.

-"Lo estábamos esperando Mr. Cullen" dijo con voz educada, Emmet asintió y el hombre abrió el restaurante, la gran sorpresa de Bella fue que estaba vacío, no había absolutamente nadie adentro, el salón de baile estaba vacío y solo estaba una mesa cuadrada para dos personas arreglada para ser utilizada.

-"Bebé ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Bella extrañada.

-"Esto es" dijo Emmet abrazándola desde su espalda, reposando su mandíbula en su hombro, "yo pidiéndote perdón" le dijo bajito al oído depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello, Bella se volteó impresionada, Emmet jamás había utilizado esas palabras.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" le preguntó sonriendo.

-"Que te pido perdón" dijo manteniéndola entre sus brazos "que me porté horrible y te obligué a estar en la compañía del insoportable de mi hermano, por que tenía un juego, sabes que importante son los juegos para mi chiquita, pero tu también eres muy importante y quiero que me perdones por no haber estado contigo" parecía sincero.

Bella no podía resistirse a tal romanticismo, ella era una romántica empedernida, pero había soportado mas de un discurso de Alice diciéndole que no fuera una tonta, que tenía que mantener su genio por lo menos unas horitas, así que respiró profundo, no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, simplemente lo vio fijamente.

-"Bebé, no quiero ser la mala aquí, pero…"

-"Shh" dijo Emmet colocándole un dedo en los labios, ella intentó apartarle la mano pero Emmet hizo un gesto de por encima de su cabeza, Bella volteó y vio como dos hombres salieron de la nada, uno se posiciono en un teclado en el que no había reparado y el otro salio tomando un saxo, empezaron a tocar un jazz muy suave, Bella los vio con ojos muy abiertos, volteó de nuevo a Emmet que le extendía una mano.

-"¿Bailamos?" preguntó.

¿Cómo iba a seguir molesta con él? Si en este momento ni siquiera se acordaba por qué se suponía que estaban peleados, tomó su mano sonriendo, Emmet la apretó contra él guiándola en un baile muy despacio.

-"¿Me perdonas chiquita?" le preguntó levantándole el rostro por la barbilla, Bella lo vio y sin pensarlo mucho asintió, Emmet entonces bajo por sus labios, besándola detenidamente, Bella se alzó en puntillas abrazándolo mientras se dejaba besar.

Emmet sabia jugar sus cartas, él sabia que Bella no se resistiría a una salida romántica, además necesitaba que ella no preguntara por que la había dejado plantada hacia ya un poco mas de un par de noches, él sólo podía pedir disculpas por su ausencia mientras pasó lo de su abuela.

Así que la mantendría distraída para que no preguntara por nada mas, el juego con Rosalie se le estaba saliendo de las manos, debía alejarse de ella por un tiempo mientras consolidaba su matrimonio con Bella.

Ni Bella, ni nadie, sabia la razón verdadera de por que Emmet quería casarse, solo la sabían él y Félix, nadie podía enterarse hasta que firmaran el papel, así que Emmet estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de que Bella no desistiera de la idea, aunque eso significaba alejarse por un tiempo de la bomba fatal y deliciosa que era Rosalie.

Ese mismo día un poco mas temprano Edward se disponía a salir de su casa, solo se devolvió a atender una llamada.

-"Mamá y ¿por qué no lo llamas tu?" preguntó Edward al teléfono, estaba hablando con Esme, ella quería que sus dos hijos fueran a cenar a su casa esta noche, quería tener una velada de puros Cullen, ya que no habían estado juntos desde el día en que el mismo Edward había llegado de Australia, lo único que a Edward no le gustaba de esto, era que Esme le había pedido que llamara a Emmet para que le avisara y estaba tratando de zafarse de ese detalle.

-"Vamos cariño, tu eres mas fácil de localizar, Emmet ganó ayer y debe estar entrenando o durmiendo y debo salir a una reunión en el club, entonces ¿puedes hacerme el favor de localizar a tu hermano y avisarle?" preguntó con voz tierna, evidentemente Edward no podía negarse, cerró sus ojos y le contestó.

-"Claro mama, yo lo localizó" dijo derrotado.

-"¡Gracias cariño! Sabias que te quiero un montón ¿verdad?" le dijo sonriente, Edward a su pesar sonrió también.

-"Claro que lo se mamá, yo también te adoro" le contestó, cerraron la llamada y Edward se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa, apoyó el celular contra su frente un segundo, sacudió la cabeza y pensó que era mejor salir de eso de un vez, buscó el numero de Emmet y lo marcó, sólo que nadie atendió y cayó la contestadora.

-"Emmet es Edward, mira mamá quiere que vayamos esta noche a cenar, quiere tener una reunión de puros Cullen, me pidió que te localizara" hizo una pausa y completó el mensaje "supongo que nos veremos esta noche" dijo, cerrando la llamada, se levantó y salió de la casa, era apenas pasado el medio día e iba a ir al club de tenis a entrenar, necesitaba drenar y tenía que mantenerse en forma.

Por la invitación de Esme se vio obligado a tomar de su armario una muda de ropa menos informal de la que cargaba metiéndola en su bolso, tomó las llaves de su moto y bajó al estacionamiento, sus raquetas estabas guardadas en su locker del club, así que no tenía que preocuparse por ellas.

Llegó al club y algunos colegas lo saludaron efusivamente, se sintió bien estar rodeado de su mundo, el tenis lo distraía, lo relajaba y últimamente no había tenido ninguna de las 2 cosas, había estado tan pendiente de Bella que se había olvidado del tenis por completo.

Bella… ésta chica se había vuelto un adorado tormento últimamente, no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella, pero sabia que había algo que se movía dentro de él cuando la veía, además que el recuerdo de su tiempo juntos en una tierra extraña lo perseguía, sabia que su hermano no la apreciaba, sabia que Emmet no la merecía, pero no estaba seguro si ella pensaba igual.

Así que este día iba a dedicarlo a la única cosa que lo distraía, el tenis, iba a practicar y jugar hasta que no tuviera fuerza, así dejaría que su sub conciente le dijera que hacer con respecto a su hermano y su flamante novia.

Entró a los vestidores y se colocó su atuendo, zapatos deportivos especiales, bermudas blancas con una línea en negro a un costado, camisa igual blanca Nike con el logotipo de la marca a su espalda en negro también, muñequera derecha para secarse la frente, tomó sus raquetas del locker e hizo algunos movimientos, estiró su cuello y salió a las canchas.

Iba a practicar primero el saque, por lo que metió algunas pelotas en sus bolsillos y fue a la cancha 10, que la tenía reservada para él, estiró sus piernas, sus brazos y cuello, entrando en calor y dio un par de vueltas a la cancha, una vez listo sacó una de las pelotas de su bolsillo y la rebotó en el suelo unas pocas veces, sintió la textura de la pelota y se concentró en su saque.

Volvió a rebotarla con la mano izquierda, entonces la alzó y levantó la derecha dándole con todas sus fuerzas con la raqueta, golpeó la pelota que dio hasta el otro extremo de la cancha, chocando con la malla del fondo, se sintió bien, esto lo relajaba, asintió para si mismo y volvió a sacar.

-"Había oído que las estrellas se la pasaban solas, pero practicar tenis solo, ¿no te parece algo exagerado?" dijo la voz de una mujer desde la puerta de la cancha, Edward llevaba ya unos 5 o 6 saques, al escuchar la voz y volteó deteniéndose.

Vio a una mujer de cabello rubio liso amarrado en una coleta, la mujer era alta y delgada, llevaba unos pantalones deportivos negros y una blusa de tirantes color rosa, Edward le sonrió, él la conocía, volvió a rebotar la pelota sacando de nuevo.

-"Me gusta practicar primero los saques, solo" contestó siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria de la pelota.

-"¿Y con quien vas a practicar después?" preguntó la chica colocándose las manos en las caderas.

Edward señaló con su raqueta los bancos al lado de la puerta.

-"Toma la que gustes" le dijo y volvió a sacar otra vez.

-"¿Me permitirás tomar una de las raquetas del mejor jugador del mundo?" dijo la rubia con tono de admiración y burla, Edward sonrió torcido y volvió a señalar las raquetas, La mujer caminó sacudiendo la cabeza hasta el banco, tomó una raqueta Prince de mango negro, la batió entre sus manos un momento y entonces fue al lado de la cancha que estaba vacío.

-"Veamos si en verdad eres tan bueno" le dijo la chica a Edward, este rió y le contestó.

-"Veamos si puedes seguirme el paso" acto seguido hizo otro saque, pero esta vez la rubia respondió, dándole muy fuerte a la pelota.

-"¡No gastes todas tus energías tan rápido!" le dijo Edward caminando de espaldas siguiendo la pelota, dio un salto y la mandó de vuelta a la otra cancha.

-"Ya no me canso tan rápido" contestó la chica corriendo a la derecha, devolvió el golpe, Edward le tocó correr a la izquierda.

Luego de esos comentarios ambos se quedaron en silencio, estaban concentrados de mas en el juego, Edward pasaba su peso de un pie al otro esperando el saque de la chica, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, su cuerpo entero traspiraba, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien, la chica lo veía mientras rebotaba una y otra vez la pelota, estaba tratando de maquinar una jugada en la que Edward fallara, estaban empatados en este set y este era el punto decisivo, si él fallaba, ella ganaría este set y podrían ir a un tercero para desempatar, pero si ella fallaba el ganador rotundo seria él y ella quería con todas sus fuerzas ganarle.

La rubia decidió lanzar a la derecha, se alzó y le dio a la pelota con absolutamente todas sus fuerzas, el primer instinto de Edward fue correr a la izquierda, pero cambio de opinión en fracciones de segundo, su experiencia era mucho mayor a la de la chica, corrió al fondo de la cancha y se estiró todo lo que el cuerpo le daba, dándole con todas sus fuerzas a la pelota, evidentemente, la chica no llegó a tiempo a la respuesta agresiva de Edward, corrió pero la pelota reboto dentro de la cancha dando por ganador a Edward.

-"¡SI!" gritó Edward levantando las manos, la chica se dejó caer de rodillas, enterrando la cabeza en sus palmas, este era el segundo set y Edward los había ganado los dos, así que no había nada que hacer, a menos de que empezaran un juego nuevo.

Se sintieron entonces unos aplausos, ambos jugadores se fijaron a su alrededor, tenían publico, Edward sonrió saludando a algunos jugadores que estaban cerca, no eran muchos pero al darse cuenta de quien era uno los jugadores, dejaron sus practicas para verlo, Edward caminó hasta su contrincante, extendiéndole una mano, la chica la tomó y Edward la levantó sin esfuerzo, entonces la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo riendo.

-"¿Será que algún día te voy a poder ganar Edward?" le preguntó jocosa, él se separo de ella.

-"Seguramente Tania, solo debes seguir practicando" le dijo fraternalmente.

Tania Delani era una chica apenas un año menor que Edward, había empezado a practicar el tenis ya un poco mayor, lo había tomado como capricho cuando sus padres se divorciaron, lo que nunca imaginó es que le iba a gustar tanto, en su trayectoria en este club conoció a Edward, cuando su padre lo entrenaba, simplemente intercambiaban saludos sin mas allá.

Pero un día Edward fue sin su padre al club, Tania se le acercó tímidamente, empezaron a hablar y se hicieron muy amigos, la amistad fue creciendo y llegaron a convertirse en novios, ninguno era experimentado en relaciones y les pareció excelente idea ayudarse en ese campo.

Edward y Tania eran una pareja muy atractiva, iban al cine en su tiempo libre, paseaban y practicaban tenis, Edward le enseñó muchas de las cosas que ella no sabia y como tenían eso en común, hacia que su relación fuera prácticamente perfecta, el único detalle era que ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado del otro.

Por lo que, cuando Edward se fue de Nueva York dos años atrás, terminó su relación en buenos términos con Tania, ambos sabían que Edward tenía mucho futuro en el tenis, mientras que Tania simplemente lo tenía como hobby, así que decidieron continuar como amigos, que en algún momento habían estado juntos.

Edward no se había comunicado con Tania desde que había regresado, apenas se habían escrito algo por el Twitter pero no se habían visto, él le dejo saber en la recepción del club que iba a practicar el día de hoy, esperaba que ella también fuera, cosa que evidentemente cumplió.

Edward volvió a abrazarla dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella pasó sus brazos a su espalda devolviéndole el abrazo, al separarse se dieron un pico en los labios, normalmente se saludaban de esa forma, caminaron hasta los bancos tomando unas pequeñas toallas para secarse y tomando sus respectivos coolers para refrescarse.

-"¿Nos tomamos un café?" le preguntó Tania después de tomar, Edward vio su reloj y asintió.

-"Claro, tengo una cena hoy pero es mas tarde, me cambio y ¿te veo en el restaurante del club?" le preguntó, Tania asintió, se despidió con un gesto de mano y se marchó a los vestidores de mujeres, Edward terminó de recoger sus raquetas y se fue al de hombres, se duchó y se colocó la muda de ropa que llevaría para la casa de sus padres mas tarde, era un suéter cómodo de color verde con pequeñas líneas en verde mas oscuro, unos jeans muy azules y sus zapatos de vestir, se peino dándole alguna forma a su cabello, guardó sus cosas en el locker y salió al restaurante.

Tania no había llegado, Edward se sentó en una mesa indicándole al mesonero que esperaba a alguien, a los 15 minutos de esperar la vio entrar por la puerta, se había dejado la coleta en el cabello, solo que ahora vestía unos jeans con una blusita floreada y unas sandalias, lo vio dedicándole una sonrisa y se fue a sentar con él, educadamente Edward se levantó apartándole la silla, tomaron el menú y ordenaron.

-"Cuéntame, ¿que hay de nuevo en tu vida?" le preguntó Edward en lo que el mesonero se retiró.

Ambos empezaron a hablar demasiado entretenidos, rieron y hablaron de todo lo que habían hecho en estos dos años que habían estado lejos, Edward le contó del carnaval en Brasil, le contó de la chica misteriosa sin contar que se trataba de su casi cuñada, Tania lo vio con ojos desorbitados sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

Pero se estaba haciendo tarde, para cuando Edward se fijó en la hora, se dio cuenta que no faltaba nada para las 8, y habían quedado en ir a casa de sus padres para las 9, se excusó con Tania que también tenía que marcharse, la escoltó hasta su auto y se dirigió a su moto, antes de arrancarla le marcó a su hermano, no le atendió, resopló, no podía decirle a Esme que no lo había localizado, decidió entonces ir a buscarlo a su departamento.

De lo que Edward no estaba al tanto era de lo que iba a encontrar en casa de su hermano.

Llegó al edificio donde vivía su hermano cerca de las 8 y media de la noche, iba a llamarlo por el intercomunicador pero el vigilante lo dejó pasar, entró al ascensor y marcó el Petn House, evidentemente su hermano viviría en el ultimo y mas lujoso departamento de la torre donde había entrado.

Edward tamborileo su pie en el suelo del elevador mientras sonreía por su encuentro con Tania, eso le había hecho mucho bien, el tenis lo relajó por completo y la conversación con Tania lo había distraído mucho, exceptuando la parte donde hablaron de la amante misteriosa, resulta que Tania le dijo que luchara por ella, que si en verdad le había gustado tanto, la buscara.

Lo que Tania no sabia era que estaban hablando de la novia de Emmet, Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras el ascensor abría sus puertas en el piso 16.

-"Quitarle la mujer a mi hermano" dijo en voz baja "si claro" completo irónico mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta el último apartamento.

-"Bueno" dijo deteniéndose "ella esta molesta con él y él no parece quererla mucho, a lo mejor tengo chance" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, rió solo y llegó entonces a la puerta de su hermano.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Nadie respondió, entonces volvió a intentarlo, obteniendo la misma respuesta.

¿Sería que Emmet no estaba? Puso los ojos en blanco y sacó su celular para marcarle a Esme, a lo mejor ya estaba en casa de sus padres, pero en lo que fue a marcar, se escucharon risas desde dentro, Edward frunció el ceño, entonces hubo movimiento en las cerraduras de la puerta, quitaron algunos seguros y la puerta se abrió.

-"¿Si?" dijo la voz femenina de su cuñada, Edward sintió que se iba a morir, se llenó de furia y de rabia, Bella estaba ahí, con una de las camisas de Emmet puesta, no estaba abotonada, pero ella la mantenía adherida a su piel cubriéndola parcialmente, dado que toda la extensión de sus piernas quedaban al descubierto, Bella lo vio y se puso color cereza al fijarse que quien tocaba era su cuñado.

-"¿Edward?" dijo con voz baja llena de vergüenza, bajó la vista a su atuendo y dio un paso tímido hacía atrás escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

-"¡Chiquita! Te dije que no abrieras, ¿quién vino a molestar?" dijo la voz de Emmet saliendo de la habitación, Bella volteó viendo a su novio venir con nada más que una toalla amarrada a las caderas, sintió que su rostro se le desprendería de la vergüenza.

Se suponía que ella y Emmet eran adultos y estaban a punto de casarse, si eso era cierto y no había nada de malo en que Bella estuviera en su casa, ¿por qué demonios se sintió una cualquiera al ver la expresión asqueada de Edward?


	9. Cpítulo 8 Conflictos

**Nota del autor:**

**¡Hola! Les cuento, este capitulo que leerán a continuación, se encuentra en uno de mis favoritos, de todas mis historias y todo lo que he escrito, éste en particular esta en mi top 10 jejeje.**

**Aquí comenzamos, con la continuación de la cena de Bella y Emmet, justo antes de que los encontrara Edward…**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Capitulo 8:**

**Conflictos.**

Bella y Emmet estaban en el restaurante, ambos habían comido algo ligero, Bella no tenía mucha hambre y Emmet tenía una cena familiar en su casa, Emmet le extendió una porción de su torta de chocolate a Bella, ella la vio a regañadientas pero dejó que se la llevara a la boca, luego de masticar preguntó.

-"¿Y por qué no puedo ir a la cena de esta noche?" le preguntó mientras Emmet comía una porción.

-"Porque" contestó en lo que pudo hablar "Es una cena de puros Cullen" dijo haciendo muecas con el tenedor, "mi mama hace una cada dos semanas, y esta es la primera con Edward" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco "él fue el que me llamó para decirme, pero no podía dejar pasar mas tiempo contigo enfadada" dijo, fue por sus labios, Bella lo besó cortamente, Emmet se enderezó y completó "pero no te preocupes podrás asistir a esas cenas dentro de un poco mas de 4 semanas" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella lo vio fijamente.

-"Bebé, acerca del matrimonio…" dijo, pero no pudo continuar, el maestre se acercó a su mesa, interrumpiéndolos.

-"Disculpe Mr. Cullen, pero ya debemos abrir las puertas, tenemos reservaciones programadas" le dijo muy educadamente, Emmet asintió.

Resulta que Emmet había alquilado la totalidad del restaurante, pero sólo por unas horas, primero, por qué le iba a costar una fortuna y segundo, por qué en verdad no podía perderse la cena en casa de sus padres, Emmet se lo había advertido desde un principio a Bella por lo que a ella no le molestó la noticia.

-"Está bien Lucas" le dijo Emmet al maestre "tráeme la cuenta" le dijo educadamente, Lucas se retiró dejándolos solos de nuevo, Emmet se regresó al frente de Bella y le dio otro beso.

-"Chiquita, ¿te llevo a tu casa?" le preguntó, Bella asintió sonriéndole.

-"Está bien" le dijo suspirando "llévame"

Emmet pagó la cuenta y se colocó de pie escoltando a Bella hasta la puerta, afuera seguían los periodistas y había ya una pequeña fila de personalidades que tenían reservación, un periodista alcanzó a la pareja.

-"Miss. ¿Qué se siente ser tan atendida?" le preguntó, Bella no contestó, solo sonrió con la vista en sus pies.

-"¡Emmet!" le gritó el periodista "¿nervioso por la boda?"

-"¡¿Con ella?" preguntó Emmet señalando a su prometida "es imposible estar nervioso, solo espero que el tiempo pase rápido" Bella lo vio riendo mientras sacudía la cabeza, esperaron a que trajeran el auto, Emmet dejó subir a Bella y dio la vuelta saludando a las cámaras, se subió arrancando mientras hacia chirriar los neumáticos.

-"Exhibicionista" le dijo Bella riendo, él sólo se encogió se hombros sonriendo.

-"A ellos les encanta, simplemente les doy un poco de material para hablar" dijo mientras esperaban en un semáforo rojo, en lo que el semáforo cambio, Bella sintió algo húmedo en la falda de su vestido, se alarmó y tocó el borde exterior de su pierna, su mano se humedeció, cuando la levantó tenía la mano negra.

-"¡Que demonios!" gritó levantando el trasero apoyándose del espaldar.

-"¡¿Que?" preguntó Emmet atacado "¿que pasa?"

-"¡Detén el auto!" le gritó Bella, Emmet acababa de entrar a una vía muy transitada, no podía detenerse, vio la mano de Bella.

-"¿Qué es eso?" le preguntó.

-"¿Que voy a saber? tu auto esta todo lleno de esta cosa, me esta arruinando el vestido, ¡detén el maldito auto!" gritó abriendo el seguro de la puerta, Emmet hizo algunas maniobras y se detuvo, antes de frenar por completo Bella abrió la puerta bajándose.

En efecto, el vestido de Bella tenía absolutamente toda la falda manchada de negro, Emmet se bajó del auto sin poder creer lo que veía, su auto, su espectacular Ferrari estaba arruinado por una sustancia negra y pegostosa, que estaba única y exclusivamente en el asiento del copiloto, ¿cómo demonios había llegado esa sustancia ahí?

En una estación de servicio que quedaba del otro lado de la calle, una rubia vestida completamente de negro, reía a carcajadas mientras veía por su parabrisas como una chica de cabellos castaños zapateaba furiosa y trataba de ver el revés de su arruinado vestido y ver, que el hombre que le robaba el sueño, estaba preocupado por su asiento de cuero en vez de estarlo por su noviecita.

-"¡Disfruta tu cita, amorcito!" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, botó por la ventana el pote de aceite para motor que había usado para mancillar el asiento del auto de Emmet.

Había visto por las noticias como Emmet llevaba a la estúpida aquella al restaurant donde todas las celebridades iban, ella añoraba con ir ahí, pero evidentemente Emmet jamás la llevaría, cuando se entero que Emmet no solo había llevado, sino **alquilado** el salón del restaurante completo.

Se llenó de furia, estaba echando chispas en su departamento, por lo que no pensó mucho, tomó las llaves y bajó a su auto, se detuvo en esta misma estación y compró el aceite de carro mas barato que consiguió, se encaminó al estacionamiento y al enseñarle el escote al chico del parking y darle 20$ le dejó acercarse al auto de Emmet.

Rápidamente embadurno con unos guantes el asiento de ella, con eso los molestaría a ambos, ella sufriría con su ridículo atuendo inutilizado y él se atacaría con su auto manchado, evidentemente como el asiento era de cuero negro no se veía el producto.

Rose no estaba segura de si iban a pasar por donde ella estaba, pero esperó pacientemente en la misma estación de servicio y entonces vio detenerse a un Ferrari negro como la noche al otro extremo de la calle, supo que su plan había resultado, rió como loca en el auto mientras veía como ella zapateaba furiosa y como él estaba mas pendiente del auto que de ella.

Arrancó su auto dejando a la supuesta parejita feliz con la velada destruida, su misión había resultado y podía ir a dormir tranquila a su departamento.

Bella intentaba ver que tan dañado estaba su vestido tenía ganas de llorar, se había dañado su espectacular vestido en apenas una puesta, y todavía no sabia que demonios era esa sustancia que la había manchado.

-"¡Emmet!" le gritó "¿que es esto?" preguntó casi llorando, Emmet se incorporó de la puerta.

-"Huele a aceite de motor Bella" dijo con ojos desorbitados, eso podía estropearle seriamente su carrocería.

-"¿Aceite?" preguntó Bella extrañada "¡¿cómo demonios llego aceite a mi asiento?" preguntó atacada.

-"No tengo idea" dijo Emmet aun en shock.

-"AGGGGG" gritó Bella al borde de las lagrimas. "¡mi vestido se arruinó! ¡Estoy toda manchada!" dijo zapateando como un bebe, Emmet fue a su encuentro entonces.

-"Ok chiquita ¡cálmate!" Le dijo tomándola por los hombros, estaba atacado por el estado se su auto, pero no podían dar un escándalo en la mitad de la calle y menos tan cerca de los periodistas que habían dejado en el restaurante.

-"Móntate de nuevo, mi casa esta cerca, ahí te limpias y te cambias" le dijo.

-"No me voy a subir de nuevo ahí, ¡estas loco!" gritó señalando el auto "¡todo se arruino!" gritó histérica derramando algunas lagrimas, se sentía terrible, ¿cómo le podía haber pasado esto después de una velada tan perfecta? pero Emmet necesitaba que se subiera al auto de nuevo, fue a la cajuela del Ferrari y sacó su maletín del gym, saco una enorme toalla y la colocó sobre el asiento.

-"Siéntate ahí, no podemos quedarnos en la mitad de la calle chiquita, por favor" le pidió encarecidamente, Bella lo pensó un segundo, Emmet tenía razón, se sentía impotente, furiosa, y realmente frustrada, su salida se había echado a perder por completo, resopló furiosa y levantando la falda de su vestido se sentó sobre la toalla, no recostó su espalda estaba realmente incomoda, Emmet se volvió a subir rápidamente al auto y arrancó, Bella apartó una lagrima de su rostro con furia, Emmet intentó reconfortarla.

-"Lo siento chiquita" dijo pasando su mano por su codo, Bella se apartó de su rose, mientras seguía derramando lagrimas de furia, Emmet llegó al su edificio y Bella tomó su pequeña cartera bajándose inmediatamente del auto, Emmet la siguió.

-"Bella espera" pero ella no lo esperó corrió hasta el elevador, necesitaba sacarse ese vestido de encima, necesitaba sacarse esa suciedad del cuerpo, Emmet tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla en el elevador, gracias a Dios no se encontraron a nadie mientras subían, Emmet abrió la puerta del apartamento y Bella entró directo a la habitación principal quitándose el vestido en el camino, Emmet vio como se quedaba en ropa interior en la mitad de la sala y se dirigía directo al baño.

La siguió caminando menos de prisa, Bella entró al baño sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, abrió la regadera recogió su cabello y entró aun sin quitarse la ropa interior, una vez cerradas las puertas se las quitó metiéndose debajo del chorro de agua sin mojarse el cabello, Emmet se recostó del lavamanos y dio una risa despreocupada, Bella lo escuchó y dijo desde la regadera.

-"Espero que no te estés riendo de lo que me sucedió" dijo molesta, Emmet aunque no lo estaba viendo levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"Para nada chiquita" dijo con voz cauta, Bella siguió duchándose, pasándose una y otra vez la esponja con jabón por su cuerpo, finalmente cerró el agua, Emmet seguía esperándola afuera, le extendió una enorme toalla para cuando sacó unas de sus manos, Bella se secó dentro de la regadera y se volvió a colocar su ropa interior que milagrosamente estaba sin ningún daño, salió descalza de la regadera, envuelta en la toalla, Emmet la veía aun recostado del lavamanos, tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión burlona en el rostro.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos, su vestido aun colgaba de la puerta del baño arruinado y manchado, se acercó tomándolo con cuidado, Emmet la vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

-"Estas demasiado impecable" le dijo Bella, ya la furia había bajado un poco y ya que Emmet le parecía tan divertido lo que le había ocurrido pues, pensaba divertirse ella un rato también, Emmet se alejó de ella toreándola.

-"Bella no" le dijo caminando hacia atrás saliendo del baño.

-"Oh vamos, solo un poco, no es justo que solo yo arruinara mi ropa" dijo riendo mientras volvía a acercarse.

-"Yo te compro otro vestido, será como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no me manches a mi" dijo caminando de nuevo.

Bella se detuvo pensando la propuesta un segundo, luego sacudió la cabeza.

-"Te ensucie o no, igual me vas a comprar un vestido nuevo, por tu culpa me hicieron esto"

-"¿Mi culpa?" preguntó atacado.

-"¡Claro! Seguro fue alguna fanática enfermiza que me odia" Emmet entonces rió con ganas, pero eso sirvió para que Emmet se distrajera, Bella aprovechó y le lanzó el vestido manchado, Emmet se retiró casi, pero casi, a tiempo, pero evidentemente el aceite entró en contacto con su camisa blanca, Emmet la vio sin poder creer que Bella se hubiese atrevido, corrió tras ella, pero Bella gritó escondiéndose.

_Toc, toc, toc_ sintió Bella que tocaban la puerta, rió, esa era su salvación, quien quiera que fuera, iba a mantener a Emmet y sus ganas de ensuciarla de nuevo, al ras.

-"Voy a abrir" dijo Bella encaminándose.

-"No lo hagas, tenemos asuntos pendientes" le dijo Emmet caminando de nuevo hacia ella.

-"Pero no puedes demorarte, recuerdas la cena con Esme ¿no?" preguntó Bella, Emmet maldijo en voz baja, Bella volvió a reír, dejó caer la toalla, tomando una camisa de Emmet antes de salir a la sala para abrir la puerta.

Pasó las mangas de la camisa a su espalda colocándosela, evidentemente le quedaba inmensa, tomó la parte de los botones pegándola a su cuerpo, mantuvo la camisa con una de sus manos y con la otra abrió la puerta.

-"¿Si?" preguntó aun riendo.

Pero todo intento de arreglar la velada se derramó por el suelo al ver quien estaba detrás de la puerta, se llenó de vergüenza al fijarse que se trataba de él.

-"¿Edward?" llamó con voz baja deseando que fuera un espejismo, Edward la vio con ojos desorbitados y descontrolados de pies a cabeza, ella bajó la vista a sus pies descalzos y dio un paso hacia atrás escondiéndose tras la puerta, ¿qué demonios hacia Edward aquí?

-"¡Chiquita! Te dije que no abrieras, ¿quién vino a molestar?" dijo la voz de Emmet saliendo de la habitación, Bella volteó viendo a su novio venir con nada mas que una toalla amarrada a las caderas, lo vio extrañada, ¿en qué momento se había quitado la ropa? ¿y por qué se la quitó toda? ella le había machado solo un poco su camisa, estaba muerta de vergüenza, esto se prestaba a mal interpretaciones, ¿qué iba a pensar Edward?

-"¿Edward?" lo vio Emmet con expresión extrañada en el rostro, pero para nada avergonzado "¿que haces aquí?"

Edward no podía articular palabra, solo veía a Bella que seguía escondida parcialmente detrás de la puerta, Emmet se fijó en la cara de Bella y se adelantó, la rodó colocándose frente a ella, la volteó a ver un segundo y le hizo señas para que se fuera al cuarto, no le gustaba la idea de que su nadie viera mas de lo necesario de su novia.

-"Ve a ponerte algo Bella, yo atiendo a Edward" le dijo serio en voz baja, Bella asintió y caminó con paso apresurado a la habitación de Emmet.

-"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Emmet a Edward volviendo su mirada a su hermano, Edward sacudió la cabeza, no sabia que decir, no podía recordar por que había ido al apartamento de su hermano, no podía pensar en nada mas, sólo se imaginaba que estaban haciendo estos dos seres cuando él había tocado la puerta.

Aparte de eso, lo que no lo dejaba pensar era la furia que crecía en su pecho, deseaba gritarle al hombre que tenía enfrente que esa mujer había sido suya, que él la había probado y que no la había olvidado, quería gritarle que él, Edward Cullen, era mucho mejor con ella, que seguramente ella disfrutaba mas en sus brazos.

-"¡Edward!" le gritó Emmet aun en la puerta, haciendo señas frente a sus ojos "que bicho te pico, te hice una pregunta" le volvió hablar Emmet, Edward parpadeó, obligándose a contestar, a pensar.

-"Ehh, vine a buscarte" dijo con voz distraída, Emmet lo vio mas extrañado.

-"¿Para qué?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"La…la cena donde mis padres" dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, por fin se había acordado a que había ido.

-"Nuestros padres…" dijo Emmet levantando un dedo haciendo la aclaratoria, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, entonces continuo "Yo sabia de la cena, ¿para que me viniste a buscar?" le preguntó Emmet retirándose de la puerta, dejándola abierta, Edward se quedó aun en el marco sin poder entrar, no quería ver si sus ropas estaba tiradas por toda la sala, con eso no iba a poder.

-"Pensé que no habías oído el mensaje"

-"Si, si lo oí" dijo Emmet sin dar mas explicaciones, "pero tenía asuntos pendientes antes" dijo y volteó un segundo a la habitación, donde seguramente Bella estaba vistiéndose, sonrió recordando lo furiosa que se veía con su vestido manchado.

Evidentemente Edward mal interpretó la sonrisa de su hermano, pensando que estaba recordando unos detalles más íntimos.

-"¿Y no tenías un mejor día para acostarte con tu novia, que el día de la cena en casa de los viejos?" preguntó Edward sin poder controlar su furia, le tenía rabia a los dos, los odiaba a los dos, a él por haber llegado primero en la vida de Bella y por el hecho de ser su hermano y no poder pelearse como hombres por una misma mujer.

Y a ella por haber jugado con los dos, por metérsele tan adentro que se le hacia imposible olvidarla, la odiaba por ponerlo en contra de su hermano y sobre todo, la odiaba por haber elegido a Emmet en vez de a él.

Emmet lo vio con ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con burla.

-"¿Perdón?" le preguntó pretendiendo no estar muy seguro de lo que había oído, Edward compuso un poco el rostro, pero no podía retirar su comentario.

-"Solo digo, que si sabias que teníamos planes con los viejos, podías haber aplazado la escapada con tu novia para otro día ¿no?" preguntó Edward, Emmet se molestó y cuadrándose de hombros se coloco delante de él.

-"Que te quede algo claro, _hermanito_" dijo en tono despectivo "lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Bella, no es tu problema, ella y yo podemos estar juntos los días y las veces que queramos, no tenemos por que darle cuentas a nadie" le dijo por primera vez furioso, ¿de cuando acá Edward le daba sermones de buenos modales?

Bella se había retirado a la habitación de Emmet, había un poco de su ropa de ella guardada por casos de emergencia, se colocó unos jeans y una franela bastante ancha, estaba muerta de la pena, sus mejillas aun estaban rojas, era cierto que Emmet y ella tenían una relación, pero ella había tenido una aventura con Edward y aunque nunca mas hablaron de asunto, no pudo evitar sentirse terrible al estar en la misma habitación con ellos dos, vistiendo solo su ropa interior.

Seguramente Edward pensaba que se había acostado con Emmet, Bella mordió su labio, aterrada.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo bajito en la habitación "él es tu novio, al otro no le importa si te acostaste o no con él" dijo discutiendo consigo misma mientras mordía con ahínco su labio inferior "¡pero no lo hice!" dijo a los segundos contestándose, entonces escuchó como las voces subían un poco de tono en la sala, escuchó a Edward medio gritando y a Emmet contestándole exasperado.

Oh no, eso no lo iba a permitir, caminó hasta afuera, ya estaba vestida, solo le faltaban sus zapatos, salió a la sala, aunque estaba muerta de pena, no iba a permitir que los hermanos discutieran.

-"Emmet" dijo al salir, ambos hermanos estaban de pie cerca de la puerta, uno frente al otro, Emmet era mas alto que Edward, pero por apenas unos centímetros, al escuchar la voz de ella, ambos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué sucede chiquita?" le preguntó Emmet volteando a ver a su novia aunque sus palabras eran dulces, su tono no lo era.

-"Ve a vestirte, no puedes llegar tarde a casa de tus padres y ya es tarde" dijo viendo el reloj de la sala.

-"Esta bien, déjame vestirme y te llevo a casa ¿ok?" le dijo, Bella negó.

-"Recuerda lo que le sucedió a tu auto, así que mejor tomo un taxi" dijo, Emmet volteó los ojos recordando su asiento manchado y una punzada de dolor le recorrió la espina, su tapicería estaba completamente arruinada.

Caminó hacia su cuarto pensando en demandar a la gente del restaurante por daños y prejuicios, cuando pasó junto a ella, la tomó por la cintura, besándola en los labios, el beso no fue para nada agradable ni sabroso, Bella sintió que literalmente aplastaba sus labios contra los de ella, Edward apartó la vista y cerró los puños, realmente furioso, casi sacó sangre de sus palmas.

Bella intentó alejarse pero Emmet le mantuvo una mano en su espalda que no le permitía moverse, Emmet estaba marcando su territorio, quería demostrarle a Edward que él mandaba, que todos los que giraban a su alrededor hacían lo que él quería, su equipo, sus fanáticos, su mujer.

Bella logró separarse de él respirando agitadamente, el ataque sorpresa de Emmet la dejo sin aire y con los labios adoloridos, Emmet sonrió para si mismo y sin rastro alguno de estar acelerado los dejó solos, mientras iba a colocarse algo de ropa.

Edward dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la puerta, había sido un error venir, no debió interceder por su madre para que Emmet fuera a la cena, además ahora no tenía ánimos de ir a ningún lado, sólo quería beber hasta desaparecerse.

-"Edward" lo llamó Bella temblorosa, él se detuvo de espaldas a ella, no giro a verla, no quería ver sus ojos.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella sin saber muy bien de que se disculpaba, sólo sabia que le debía algún tipo de explicación a Edward.

-"Dile a tu novio que me fui, él sabe llegar a casa de mis padres" dijo aun de espaldas a ella, entonces salió sin verla, sin despedirse.

Bella corrió tras de él.

-"Edward, Emmet y yo, no…" dijo en la mitad del pasillo, Edward detuvo su marcha, se volteó iracundo a verla, estaban en la mitad del pasillo, la puerta del apartamento estaba abierta detrás de ellos, Edward la encaró, ella dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo, nunca había visto tanta rabia en un solo rostro, los ojos de Edward eran como los de un toro enfurecido que había visto demasiado color rojo, de hecho podía jurar que al iris de sus ojos, lo rodeaba un aro de color rojo.

Edward caminó dos pasos acercándose a ella.

-"No me interesa, revuélcate como quieras con él, todas ustedes son iguales" dijo lleno de furia.

-"No te permito que me hables así, no tienes derecho" dijo Bella, aunque la asustaba la actitud de Edward, ella también tenía su carácter y él no tenía derecho a decirle esas palabras.

-"¿No tengo derecho? ¡Claro que lo tengo!" dijo con voz fuerte, ninguno de los dos quería que Emmet escuchara "¿es que no tienes orgullo? ¿O acaso no recuerdas que te dejó sola cuando tu abuela murió?" dijo haciendo que Bella temblara, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Pensé que eras distinta, pero eres igual a todas, ¡con una estúpida palabra bonita vas corriendo a abrir las piernas!" dijo furioso, estaba siendo grosero y mal educado, pero la rabia era la que hablaba, no él.

A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y su mano cobró vida, la levantó y le cruzó la cara de una sola bofetada, Edward volteó por el golpe, tomó su rostro con una de sus manos le ardía enormemente la mejilla, Bella le había dado con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor y el golpe hizo que Edward entrara en razón, cuando incorporó el rostro, Bella derramaba lagrimas de rabia y cerraba su mano con dolor.

-"¡No te permito que me hables así! ¡Él es mi novio, no estaba con cualquiera, así que respétame!" dijo Bella temblando de la rabia, Edward se incorporó rápido, como Bella era muy ligera, la tomó por los hombros y la pegó de la pared, sin dejarla pensar, sin dejarla gritar, la tomó por las mejillas.

Ella se dio cuenta de su determinación y negó desesperada tratando de separarse de él, pero Edward estaba muy cerca y la mantenía pegada a la pared, así que se inclinó con rapidez y fuerza, y aun manteniéndola por las mejillas, la besó, Bella intentó gritar, pero los labios de él se lo impedían, Edward movía insistente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Bella no podía permitir esto, ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlo y se moría de terror que Emmet saliera y los viera, así que intentó no forcejear para que Edward bajara la presión de las manos en sus hombros, entonces, cuando lo sintió menos exigente atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, logrando sentir el sabor metálico de su sangre.

-"¡Ay!" Gritó Edward separándose de ella.

-"¡No te vuelvas a acercar!" dijo temblando, caminó hacia el apartamento rogándole a sus piernas que no le fallaran.

Edward pasó su lengua por su labio roto, se adelantó y la tomo por uno de sus brazos, volvió a pegarla de la pared.

-"¡Suéltame!" le dijo ella con ojos brillantes "eres un bruto, ¡suéltame!"

-"No" contestó, volvió a lamerse la herida, inclinó de nuevo su rostro al de ella.

-"Lo volveré a hacer" dijo ella con voz asustada, antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto de nuevo.

-"Pero según recuerdo, te encantaron mis besos" contestó Edward con voz ronca demasiado cerca de sus labios, eso era un golpe bajo.

-"Estaba borracha, no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que hicimos" dijo Bella tratando de restarle importancia a la noche que habían estado juntos, era una gran mentira, pero él no tenía por que saber que ella estaba mintiendo.

-"Pues te gustaron y mucho" dijo con voz seductora, Bella aun temblaba pegada a la pared con el rostro de Edward sumamente cerca, él no soportó la tentación, esta mujer le atraía demasiado, volvió a inclinarse, Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios, pero Edward fue muy sutil, besó con delicadeza sus labios sellados, entonces apoyó su frente en la de ella, respirando profundo, Bella entreabrió sus ojos solo un poco, Edward por fin pareció desistir de esta locura, entonces separó sus labios.

-"Ed…" pero él no la dejo hablar, le había tendido una trampa, en lo que sus labios se separaron, él los atrapó de nuevo, necesitaba con desesperación besarla de nuevo, había tenido escondido y guardado los deseos que esta mujer le producía, pero ahora todos habían salido a flote.

Bajó sus manos a su cintura y la pegó a su pelvis, Bella emitió un sonido sordo por como sus manos apretaban su cintura y se descubrió devolviéndole el beso, sus manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para pegarlo mas a ella, sus lenguas no eran lo suficientemente largas para explorar las bocas de ambos, Edward la alzó por la cintura y ella se aferró a su cabello halándolo.

Algo se despertó en el estomago de Bella, los recuerdos de Brasil inundaron su mente, recordó como la había besado y la había hecho suya en la cama del hotel, recordó como ella le pedía mas y mas y él se esmeraba en complacerla, recordó su anatomía, el tatuaje de un dragón negro que reposaba en la mitad de su espalda, sus músculos, sus dedos, su lengua, su hombría.

Recordó todo con exagerada claridad, mientras sus bocas aun danzaban, sus recuerdos y la herida en sus labios le daban un toque excitante a la situación, sumándole lo prohibido de su acto.

Edward estaba igual o peor que ella, quería desgarrarle la ropa y tirarla en la mitad del pasillo para hacerla suya, esta mujer despertaba los instintos mas bajos y cavernícolas que no sabia que tenía en su ser.

-"¿Chiquita?" se escuchó desde adentro del apartamento, Bella lo empujó separándolo de ella, regresando a la realidad, limpió su boca desesperada y colocó una mano en su pecho, su corazón y sus pulmones competían en velocidad, Edward volteó al apartamento y volteó a ella, la vio con un deseo animal.

Se acercó a ella, Bella levantó la mano pidiéndole que no se le acercara mas, estaba aterrada, Edward aunque no quería tentar más la situación, igual se acercó, Bella se quedó estática mientras Edward besaba sus labios una vez mas, luego fue a su oído.

-"Tu y yo tenemos que hablar"

Entonces se fue, caminó hasta el final del pasillo, llamó al ascensor y se subió a él, Bella no podía moverse temblaba de pies a cabeza, sentía que todo su cuerpo proyectaba una película, enseñando la escena de hace 2 minutos.

-"¿Chiquita?" llamó de nuevo Emmet desde dentro del apartamento, Bella respiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos.

Emmet que ya estaba vestido, salió buscando a Bella y como no la encontraba, se asomó al pasillo, ya que la puerta de su apartamento estaba abierta, la encontró de espaldas a la puerta.

-"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó abrazándola, Bella se estremeció de miedo al sentir su contacto, pero Emmet creyó que se debía a él.

-"¿Y Edward?" preguntó, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, ella volvió a estremecerse, Emmet volvió a creer que era por su contacto.

-"Se fue" dijo con voz débil "dijo que te conseguía después" completó después de aclarar su garganta, recordando las palabras de Edward.

Evidentemente Emmet no se percató en que su novia estaba más que nerviosa, la apretó un poco más y le dijo.

-"Debo irme, ¿tu puedes trancar por mi, o bajamos juntos?"

-"Ve" dijo ella aliviada, "llamó un taxi desde aquí y bajó cuando llegue"

-"Perfecto" le dijo él depositó otro beso en su cuello y se separó de ella.

-"Hasta mañana chiquita"

-"Hasta mañana" dijo Bella, vio como Emmet caminaba por el pasillo donde hacía nada Edward había pasado, esperaba que no se lo encontrara abajo, Emmet le lanzó un beso y se subió al ascensor dejándola por fin sola, Bella entró de nuevo al apartamento y se recostó de la puerta, escurriéndose en el suelo, mientras lloraba incontrolablemente, tenía una ataque de histeria, todo se había unido, no podía con todo lo que le estaba pasando, se sintió de repente agotada, se terminó de escurrir en el suelo y cerró sus ojos, había producido demasiada adrenalina y no tenía fuerzas para nada más.

Edward había bajado del apartamento de su hermano, subiéndose en su moto, arrancó directo para su casa, no podía ir a la cena después de todo, sus padres no podían verlo así, y no quería un encuentro con Emmet, aceleró casi todo lo que su Ducati daba, no le importaba si lo detenía la policía, solo quería sentir el aire haciendo resistencia contra su cuerpo.

Para cuando entró a su departamento, se dirigió directo al bar, se sirvió un whisky puro y se lo bebió fondo blanco, el licor hizo que le escociera la herida de su labio, pasó sus dedos con pausa por su labio inferior y volvió a sentir dolor, dio entonces una risa amargada, había valido la pena este dolor, por tenerla de nuevo tan entregada en sus brazos, recordó como su cuerpo temblaba entre sus manos, se sirvió de nuevo, volvió a vaciarlo de un trago, cerró sus ojos apoyando el vaso en su frente.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _ Se preguntaba mentalmente, la furia volvió apoderarse de él, tomó el vaso con fuerza y lo lanzó contra la pared del fondo, haciendo que se volviera añicos y mojara la pared.

-"¡POR QUÉ!" gritó con fuerza apretando los puños.

-"¿Por qué demonios tuve que conocerte? ¿Por qué me acosté contigo? ¡¿Por qué no te me sales de la cabeza?" gritó dejándose caer en el sofá.

Pero la pregunta que más le atormentaba era otra.

-"¿Por qué estas con él?" dijo con voz más baja.

Bella le encantaba, despertaba en él los sentimientos más tiernos y lujuriosos que alguna chica había podido, pero no podía desearla, lo de hacía unas horas había sido un error, él no podía desear a la novia de su hermano mayor, eso era la peor traición, pero no podía negar que había sido un error delicioso y muy excitante.

-"Si no fuéramos hermanos, te pelearía con él" dijo enterrando su cabeza en sus palmas, luego sacudió la cabeza, como iba a decir eso, él y Emmet sí eran hermanos.

Recordó sin mucha alegría su vida cuando ambos vivían en la misma ciudad.

En la escuela nunca fueron amigos, Edward se la pasaba en el club de música, era la única actividad extra cátedra que le agradaba, siempre había sido retraído, no llamaba la atención pero tampoco pasaba desapercibido, era un estudiante modelo, se esforzaba mucho para enorgullecer a sus padres, no le gustaba gastar de mas, siempre tenía lo necesario, de vez en cuando se daba un lujo, pero sin exagerar.

En cambio su hermano era todo lo contrario, estaba metido en todas las peleas de la escuela, era el más popular, tenía novias diferentes cada mes y llamaba demás la atención, ellos se llevaban unos cuantos años, pero Edward vivió los últimos años de estudio de Emmet mientras, él estaba comenzando la preparatoria.

Para su cumpleaños 16, Esme y Carlisle le regalaron una camioneta pick-up doble cabina, nueva de agencia, era una grosería de camioneta, Emmet jamás lo dejó montarse en ella, decía que prefería ir con Stacey, su novia para el momento, Edward tenía que ir al colegio en bicicleta mientras Emmet le pasaba acelerando por su lado, riendo en su flamante camioneta.

Sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba a Edward, siempre y cuando Emmet no se inmiscuyera en su vida, pero no siempre era así, la primera vez que Edward decidió tomar alcohol, fue saboteado por su hermano, sus padres llegaron en medio de una fiesta y se lo llevaron siendo el hazme reír del colegio por un buen tiempo.

Cuando tuvo su primera novia, Emmet le metió tantas cosas en la cabeza, le metió tantos miedos que cuando Quinn intento ir mas allá, Edward salió corriendo dejándola sola, eso le costó cursar lo que quedaba de preparatoria sin novia.

El tenis era su única vía de escape, gracias a él se la pasaba en el club, donde Emmet no iba, poco a poco fue descubriendo su pasión por este deporte, en el camino conoció a Tania que le hizo la vida mucho más sencilla, a su vez había crecido y madurado bastante, entonces le dijo a su padre que jugaría profesionalmente el tenis, Carlisle se emocionó y llenó de orgullo, él siempre lo entrenaba, pero pensaba que Edward iba a dedicarse al tenis como un hobby, no de manera profesional, le pidió a su padre que no contara nada a nadie, que quería que fuera un secreto.

Pero evidentemente Carlisle pensó que su familia no estaba incluida en el secreto, le dijo a Esme y evidentemente a Emmet, milagrosamente, Emmet apareció a los pocos meses, diciendo que era la nueva leyenda del futbol, Edward soportó todo esto, porque no le gustaba pelear con su hermano, además, parecía que Emmet lo hacía apropósito y eso no lo podía terminar de entender, así que dejó que sus padres le prestaran más atención a él, ese era el precio para que Emmet dejara de competir con él.

Por eso cuando se vio libre de la secundaria y sabia que su vocación era el tenis, hizo todo lo posible para alejarse de Emmet, sus padres siempre pensaron que ellos eran inseparables, porque Emmet siempre daba esa impresión cuando estaban los 4 juntos, pero Edward sabía que Emmet le tenía un rencor particular de gratis, por eso se llevaban mejor cuando estaban separados.

Por eso se había ido de la ciudad, por eso no le dijo a nadie de su familia que lo acompañaran a las distintas competencias en las que estuvo, por eso no le importo estar solo en Australia, si sus padres hubiesen ido, habrían obligado a Emmet a que los acompañara y estaba seguro que su hermano, habría hecho cualquier cosa para sabotearle el juego, para después hacerlo pasar por una simple broma inocente.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Edward quería luchar, había sacrificado mucho por Emmet, había dejado pasar muchas cosas para no crear conflictos con él, había renunciado inclusive al amor de sus padres, pero esta vez _era_ diferente, no se estaba disputando a quien le daba primero el beso de buenas noches Esme.

Esta vez estaba de por medio el amor de una mujer.

Esta vez Edward no se iba a retirar, no se iba a dar por vencido, quería a Bella y la quería solo para él.


	10. Capítulo 9 ¿Qué pasa contigo?

**Capitulo 9:**

**¿Qué pasa contigo?**

-"¡Bella!" gritó Alice desde su habitación, iba de salida, tenía una reunión con unas amigas de la época en la preparatoria, había invitado a Bella pero no quiso ir, Alice sabía que algo le pasaba a su amiga, pero que todavía no estaba lista para contarle algo.

Habían pasado 2 días desde su llegada de Cancún, era viernes y Bella se incorporaría el lunes al trabajo, cuando Alice le dijo que salieran ese viernes, Bella alegó que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente, le debía unas fotos a TBS y tenía que llevarle otras a Jacob.

Alice iba intentar de nuevo insistirle, pero en lo que salió de ducharse, se encontró sola en el apartamento, entró extrañada a la habitación de Bella, no estaba, cuando salió a la sala, puso los ojos en blanco al ver un bombillo encendido de color rojo en la pared al lado del balcón.

Alice había sacrificado el armario de la sala, para que Bella mandara a construir un cuarto oscuro, ahí ella, literalmente se desconectaba mientras revelaba sus fotos, Alice había entrado pocas veces, y siempre había sido cuando las luces rojas no estaban encendidas, el cuarto era pequeño, aunque Bella decía que para lo que ella hacia era exacto, en el canal contaba con uno, que parecía una sala de conferencias, pero tenía que pedir una cita para utilizarlo, siempre estaba adherida a una agenda, en cambio en el de su casa podía entrar cuando quisiera.

-"¡Bella!" llamó Alice por un intercomunicador que estaba junto al bombillo, cuando la luz roja estaba encendida era prohibido entrar, ya que se podían dañar las fotos.

-"Estoy ocupada Alice" dijo Bella poniendo atención a una hoja de papel de foto que estaba sumergiendo en el liquido especial para que la imagen se reflejara.

-"Sí, es evidente que estas ocupada, ¿por qué te escondiste allí dentro?" preguntó algo obstinada.

-"No estoy escondida, tengo trabajo" dijo Bella, aunque solo la segunda era cierta, la verdad si se había metido ahí para esconderse de Alice y su empeño en que salieran, y como tenía algunas fotos pendientes, pues aprovechó de revelarlas mientras se le escurría a su amiga.

-"¿Que es lo que pasa contigo?" preguntó Alice desde afuera, Bella puso los ojos en blanco, mientras seguía sumergiendo la hoja en el liquido.

-"Nada" dijo obstinada pero por supuesto usó un tono nada convincente.

-"En algún momento me vas a tener que contar" le dijo Alice por el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Ya sé" contestó Bella, "pero ahora no quiero hablar y tu debes estar retrasada"

-"¡Terca!" le dijo Alice por el intercomunicador, Bella escuchó como resopló y se trancaba la comunicación, sacudió la cabeza, prestando atención a su actividad, la imagen en la hoja salió, era una toma del estudio de Ángela, frunció los labios y respiró profundo, había esperado mucho para revelar estas fotos, y ahora debía hacerlo casi que obligado, le debía aun el favor a Eric y en verdad detestaba que alguien tocara sus fotografías, le había dado muchas largas, pero ya le tocaba revelar las fotos de la entrevista de Edward en TBS.

Tomó la foto colgándola para que escurriera el líquido, hizo presión con una pinza de madera y tomó la otra fotografía, Alice seguramente se estaba terminando de arreglar para salir y así se vería sola en la casa.

Todavía no le había contado a su amiga el incidente de hacia dos días con los hermanos Cullen, Alice solo se había enterado de que Emmet la había llevado a cenar por que salió el reportaje en la televisión, la llamó tonta por perdonarlo, pero a Bella la agobiaban otras cosas mas complicadas que el haber perdonado a Emmet.

Había soñado esas dos noches con el beso de Edward, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir el olor de su perfume inundándole las fosas nasales, su cabeza era un verdadero lío, no sabía que quería y para rematar su matrimonio estaba en puertas, la habían llamado de la tienda indicándole que tenía que ir a hacerse la prueba lo mas pronto posible, Bella había perdido la anterior por la muerte de Nana, así que tenía que ir a probarse el vestido con premura.

Respiró profundo mientras sacaba la cuarta foto de la bandeja colgándola, su vida se había vuelto un desastre en tan solo un par de semanas.

-"Bella" dijo la voz de Alice por el intercomunicador, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto.

-"Está bien" dijo en voz alta "que te vaya bien" dijo a modo de despedida, pensando que su amiga estaba por marcharse.

-"Ehh, alguien vino a verte" dijo, Bella frunció el seño, estaba manipulando una foto, tenía que tener cuidado de no dejarla caer.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó, levantando la foto, batiéndola un poco, la imagen no terminaba de aparecer, se separó un poco, tratando de ver alguna falla en el papel.

-"Bella" dijo una voz masculina por el intercomunicador, Bella dio un salto al reconocerla, dejando caer la foto en el suelo.

-"¡Maldición!" dijo en voz alta.

Afuera Alice y Edward abrieron de más los ojos al escuchar esa palabra, Edward necesitaba hablar con Bella, habían pasado 2 días desde su conflicto y no lo había llamado y sabía que hoy estaría sola en casa, así que se aventuro a ir a verla, para de una buena vez terminar con esto.

La chica que lo había insultado en el estadio fue la que abrió la puerta, Alice lo reconoció, lo vio con ceño fruncido pero lo dejó pasar, presentándose, ya no le caía tan mal Edward, se había portado muy bien con Bella con el asunto de Nana y como ella no sabía nada del incidente de hacía dos días entre este hombre y su mejor amiga lo dejó pasar al departamento.

-"Bella, Edward vino a verte, yo debo irme amiga, no te demores mucho ahí dentro ¿ok?" dijo soltando el intercomunicador, sin saber si Bella respondía o no.

-"¡No! ¡dile que no puedo salir!" dijo Bella, pero era muy tarde, Alice había soltado el intercomunicador y sabía que no la había oído, y ella no tenía como hablar con el exterior, la única forma era que pisaran el botón desde afuera, o que ella abriera la puerta.

En la sala, Alice vio a Edward sonriéndole.

-"No debería demorarse mucho, ya sabe que estás aquí, yo en verdad me tengo que ir, ya es tarde y me están esperando, si se demora mucho, pulsa este botón y háblale, ella cuando esta con sus fotos se desconecta" le dijo dándole indicaciones, Edward asintió entendiendo, Alice le sonrió de nuevo, tomó su cartera apurada y tomó sus llaves.

-"Nos vemos Ed" dijo y salió.

-"Chao Alice" dijo extrañado por la repentina simpatía de esta chica, que le había parecido todo lo contrario antes.

Edward se vio solo en el apartamento de las chicas, se dirigió al botón que había pulsado Alice y habló.

-"¿Hola?" dijo sintiéndose un tonto.

-"¿y Alice?" preguntó Bella cerrando sus ojos.

-"Se acaba de ir"

-"¡¿Te dejo solo?" preguntó alterada.

-"Ehh sip, estoy solo" dijo Edward "bueno, contigo" dijo, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

-"Te dije que teníamos que hablar, te di dos días para que pusieras tú las condiciones, pero como no apareciste y sé donde vives, pues… acá estoy" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pues perdiste el viaje, hoy no puedo hablar" dijo Bella.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward "¿qué vas a hacer?"

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo" contestó desde el cuarto oscuro furiosa.

-"¿Viste?" dijo Edward riendo, "no sabes que decirme, además tu amiga me dijo que no tenías planes"

-"Eso es mentira, voy a salir" dijo inventando.

-"Espero que no utilices la excusa de mi hermano por que ambos sabemos que tiene un juego hoy, sabemos que esta comenzando y de haber querido ir ya estarías allí"

Bella resopló, claro Edward sabía que Emmet tenía juego hoy y por eso se había aventurado a ver si la encontraba en casa.

-"Igual" dijo Bella "tengo mucho trabajo y no pienso salir de aquí en un buen rato"

-"Perfecto" dijo Edward burlándose "quédate ahí todo el tiempo que quieras, mientras, yo me distraigo un rato revisando tus cosas"

Bella se alteró.

-"¡No se te ocurra revisar mis cosas!" dijo alterada, no podía salir todavía, tenía un par de fotos mas por colgar, si salía, las perdería y tendría que empezar de nuevo a revelarlas.

-"¿Cuál es tu cuarto, el de la izquierda o el de la derecha?" preguntó Edward sin moverse, él no iba a revisar ningún cuarto, pero le parecía divertido molestar a Bella.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra moverte!" dijo furiosa.

-"Guao, bonitos colores" dijo Edward aun sin moverse, no estaba viendo nada, estaba recostado de la pared con el botón pulsado, mientras mantenía una sonrisa en los labios.

-"¡No te muevas!" gritó Bella atacada dentro del cuarto, estaba tan molesta de que Edward fuera a entrar a su habitación que no captó, que si Edward hubiera estado en efecto en su habitación, no podría escucharlo.

-"La cama se siente suave" dijo aun recostado de la misma pared, siguiendo su propio juego.

-"¡AGGGG!" gritó Bella atacada en el cuarto oscuro, aseguró la fotos que ya estaban listas y decidió perder las 4 que no había metido en el liquido, Edward se las pagaría, pero no podía dejarlo rondar por su casa así no mas, abrió la puerta del cuarto y salió como una fiera hacia su habitación.

-"¡Edward Cullen sal de ahí inmediatamente!" gritó sin ver a sus espaldas, cuando llegó a mitad de la sala, escuchó una risa divertida desde su espalda, volteó furiosa y se encontró a Edward recostado de la pared junto al cuarto oscuro, cerró los ojos furiosa respirando profundo, había sido una tonta, evidentemente para poder hablar con ella debía mantener el botón pisado.

En cambio Edward estaba demasiado divertido viendo la expresión de Bella, su plan había salido perfectamente y ni siquiera se había preocupado en elaborarlo mucho.

Bella fijo su vista en él y colocó sus brazos como jarras.

-"Vete" le dijo, "no quiero hablar contigo y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

-"Pues yo sí tengo que hablar contigo" le dijo serio enfocándola, se despegó de la pared y caminó en su dirección, Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Mantente alejado de mi" le dijo levantando una de sus manos.

-"Y si no lo hago ¿qué? ¿Me vas a morder otra vez?" preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-"Se defensa personal, así que mantente alejado de mi" dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás, Edward rió con ganas.

-"Eso me gustaría verlo" dijo y se adelantó para tomarla en brazos, Bella dio un grito ahogado e intento alejarse corriendo en la otra dirección, Edward la tomó por la cintura y pegó la espalda de ella a su pecho.

-"No eres lo suficientemente rápida" le dijo al oído, Bella se estremeció al oírlo.

-"¿Por qué eres tan salvaje conmigo?" le preguntó con voz baja.

-"No sé" le contestó Edward bajando a su cuello aspirando su aroma "despiertas mis peores instintos" le contestó con voz contenida.

-"Pero no hago nada por despertarlos" dijo Bella demasiado inocente.

-"Precisamente" dijo él, Bella no entendió su respuesta, Edward le dio un beso en el cuello, Bella dijo con voz cauta.

-"No hagas eso, dijiste que sólo querías hablar" dijo asustada, pero no por que Edward fuera hacerle daño, estaba mas bien asustada por que el contacto de sus labios en su cuello estaba haciendo estragos en la parte central de su cuerpo.

-"Supongo que te mentí" contestó Edward "así como tu me mentiste al decir que sabías defensa personal" le dijo riendo contra la piel recalentada de su hombro, Edward depositó otro beso y recorrió con sus labios desde el hombro hasta el cuello de ella.

Bella respiró profundo borrando de su mente el calor que le producía la cercanía de Edward, se obligó a ser más racional que visceral y empezó a restregarse contra él, Edward jadeó contra su hombro, Bella se colocó de puntitas y sacó un poco su trasero, haciendo mas cercano su contacto, Edward dio un temblor y tomó con sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de ella, Bella lo tenía donde quería, levantó entonces uno de sus pies y con todas sus fuerzas lo bajó, pisándolo con todo lo que su tamaño y fuerza le permitían.

Evidentemente tomó a Edward por sorpresa, la temperatura le volvió a bajar por el dolor del pisotón de Bella, ella intentó zafarse de él, pero Edward volvió a tomarla por la cintura, Bella le dio un codazo en las costillas, pero se quedó impresionada, sus abdominales eran de pura piedra, mas bien creyó haberse lastimado el codo.

Edward la presionó con más fuerza.

-"¿Te gusta jugar rudo?" le dijo al oído, Bella de repente se asusto dándose cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, él iba a ser mas fuerte y hábil que ella y todo intento de escape seria en vano.

-"¡Suéltame!" le volvió a decir batiéndose en sus manos, Edward la alzó por la cintura, su pie aun le dolía un poco.

-"No" le volvió a decir.

-"Suéltame" volvió a decir con dientes apretados, haciéndole resistencia a sus brazos, Edward la tomó con destreza y le dio la vuelta, Bella volvió a ver la misma determinación en su rostro de hace unos días.

-"¡No!" le gritó apoyando sus manos en su pecho, empujándolo sin éxito, Edward teniéndola alzada la llevó hasta una de las paredes recostándola de nuevo.

-"¡No!" gritó Bella "¡no voy a dejar que me beses de nuevo!" le gritó.

-"Tus labios dicen algo, pero tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario" le dijo con voz demasiado calmada, Bella lo vio exasperada.

-"¡¿Acaso eres bipolar?" le dijo furiosa, Edward la trataba como un salvaje y de repente le hablaba con dulzura, Edward sonrió torcido.

-"¿Vez como eres?" le dijo Edward como si estuvieran sentados tomándose un café en la mitad de la ciudad "mira como me tratas, yo no te hago nada y tu me insultas y me golpeas" le dijo con carita de perrito remojado, Bella lo vio con ojos abiertos, en verdad este chico estaba loco, ella aun estaba en el aire, sostenida solamente por las manos de él en su cintura y por su espalda en la pared.

-"¿No me haces nada?" le preguntó Bella incrédula, "¿te parece muy normal, besarme a la fuerza e inmovilizarme en mi propia casa?" le preguntó irónica cruzándose de brazos, se sentía realmente ridícula teniendo los pies en el aire y los brazos cruzados.

-"Yo no te besé a la fuerza" le dijo Edward.

-"¿A no?" preguntó Bella subiendo una ceja.

-"Bueno, el primer beso admito no fue con todo tu consentimiento" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, "pero el segundo, ufff..." dijo cerrando los ojos y juntando sus labios "me trajo recuerdos deliciosos" Bella se sonrojó solamente del tono que Edward utilizó, cuando él abrió los ojos se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Bella, esto hizo que hablara mas del tema.

-"Ese segundo beso fue igual al que me diste al entrar a la habitación de mi hotel en Brasil" Bella levantó una de sus manos colocándosela en la boca, para que no siguiera hablando, él la bajó al suelo y tomó con sus manos sus brazos, manteniéndola pegada a la pared inmovilizándola.

Bella protestó pero no pudo zafarse, Edward continuó hablando.

-"Ese segundo beso me recordó como te quite la ropa, ese cortísimo short que me tenía desesperado desde que me lanzaste la caipiriña en el rostro, recordé como entrelazaste tus piernas en mi espalda, como te encantaba despeinarme"

-"No sigas" le dijo ella suplicante.

-"Detenme" le dijo Edward desafiante.

-"Tu cuerpo tembló deliciosamente cuando entre en ti por primera vez, me apretaste tanto la espalda que me dejaste marcas ¿recuerdas cómo me pedías mas?" le preguntó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

Las palabras de Edward estaban haciendo estragos en los dos, Bella respiraba increíblemente rápido, mientras las palabras de Edward despertaban los instintos mas primitivos en su ser, Edward por su parte estaba hipnotizado viendo como el pecho de Bella subía y bajaba.

-"Recuerdo tu sabor" continuó "como jadeabas después del primer orgas.." pero Bella no lo dejó terminar, ella estaba inmovilizada, la única forma de tapar su boca era con sus propios labios, ella se adelantó posando sus labios en los de él con fuerza, su plan funciono, Edward al sentir los labios de ella, se calló.

Pero en ese preciso momento, el plan que entró en funcionamiento fue el de Edward, ambos estaban calientes por sus las palabras y por los recuerdos, en lo que sus labios se volvieron a juntar la razón pasó a segundo plano, al igual que la sensatez, Edward la apretó con desesperación fundiéndola con su boca y ella hizo lo mismo, él la alzo por la cintura y ella volvió a entrelazar sus tobillos en su espalda.

-"¿Dónde?" preguntó Edward al separarse solo un poco de ella, Bella respiró profundo, sus mejillas eran rojas, sus labios estaban hinchados pidiendo mas y la calentura en su cuerpo parecía fiebre, cruzó sus manos en el cuello de Edward y mandó todo al demonio.

-"A la derecha" le dijo con voz ahogada señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta de su habitación, Edward sonrió robándole el aliento, ella volvió a bajar por sus labios mientras él la acomodaba mejor en sus brazos y caminaba a la puerta que estaba en a la derecha en el pasillo.

-"No es justo" dijo mientras ella seguía besando su rostro y acariciando su espalda "tengo las manos ocupadas" Bella rió contra su piel y se acercó a su oído.

-"Entonces apúrate" le dijo bajito, Edward dio un sonido gutural y reanudó su trayecto.

Edward manipuló la cerradura aun con ella en brazos, Bella besaba su boca y halaba su cabello, el labio de Edward aun tenía la marca del mordisco que Bella le había hecho, ella pasó delicadamente su lengua por la herida, pidiéndole en silencio que la disculpara por haberlo hecho, pero Edward gruño al sentir su caricia, caminó a ciegas, como no conocía la habitación y Bella estaba tan pegada a él, no podía ver a donde se dirigía, tropezó con algunos de sus zapatos y con la peinadora, Bella rió al sentir como tropezaban, entonces se separó solo unos milímetros de él, permitiéndole ver a donde iba.

La cama de Bella contaba con un dosel, al colchón lo rodeaba un marco inmenso de madera, y de cada columna de madera colgaba una cortina trasparente que si las dejaban extendidas, mantenía a la cama en un cubo aislado.

Edward admiró solo un segundo su cama, volvió su vista a ella y caminó en la dirección correcta, las cortinas estaban corridas así que simplemente se inclinó dejándola recostada en la suave superficie, Edward se incorporó quitando su camisa por su cabeza, dejándolo semidesnudo, Bella mordió su labio viéndolo con deseo.

Edward estiró sus manos soltando los amarres de las cortinas vaporosas dejándolos parcialmente cubiertos, Bella se colocó de pie en la cama y fue a los otros amarres, entonces quedaron ocultos en un cubo blanco trasparente, era de tarde, cerca de las 5, el sol había bajado, pero todavía estaba presente, entraba a la habitación robándole destellos anaranjados a la decoración.

Edward se colocó de rodillas, la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, Bella suspiró aun de pie mientras él la abrazaba y levantaba su camisa besando la piel de su estomago, lo despeinó como loca cuando sintió que a sus besos lo acompañaba su lengua.

Edward no perdió mucho tiempo, tomó el borde elástico de su pantalón deportivo y lo bajo por sus piernas, convirtiéndolo en un montón de tela al nivel de sus tobillos, Bella mordía su labio y tomaba su cabello con más fuerza mientras él seguía besando su piel.

Edward bajó sus panties, dejándolo con una vista esplendida, estaba al nivel exacto de su centro, Bella no pensaba, no articulaba, se encontraba demasiado vulnerable en las manos de aquel hombre, Edward subió su vista, pero se encontró que ella tenía los ojos cerrados, se le notaba tensa, esperando su contacto, Edward pasó sus manos por su estomago, ella todavía tenía su franela puesta, metió sus manos por entre la tela tocándola, llegó a su sujetador y lo bajó de sus senos, dejándole el camino libre para acariciarla un poco.

-"Oh…" dijo ella en lo que sus manos pellizcaron su piel, Edward besó de nuevo la piel de su estomago, sin quitar su camisa y sin dejar de pellizcarla, entonces pensó que ella seguramente ya estaba lista para él, bajó sus manos, tomó una de sus piernas separándolas un poco.

Bella no era ella misma, su cuerpo parecía pertenecer a alguien mas, simplemente se sentía esclava de el hombre al que le pertenecía la boca que besaba su piel, Edward separó sus piernas, ella aun estaba parada sobre el colchón, bajó su vista sin saber muy bien que quería hacer Edward, él le levantó la pierna con cuidado y ella se sostuvo del techo del dosel de su cama para poder mantener el equilibrio, Edward sonrió complacido, terminó de sacar la ropa por el pie de ella y se acercó un poco mas aun de rodillas, Bella lo vio extrañada, entonces Edward levantó mas la pierna de ella depositándola en su hombro.

Bella entonces lo entendió, esa posición la dejaba aun más vulnerable frente a Edward, éste sonrió malicioso al ver el rostro asustado de Bella, entonces giro su rostro, haciendo que su lengua entrara en contacto con ella.

Bella gritó, estaba segura que de su garganta no podía salir otro sonido que no fuera un grito, sus uñas se aferraron al techo de madera, creyó que iba a abrirle surcos a la madera de las sensaciones que su cuerpo sentía.

Edward era implacable, había logrado su objetivo, Bella estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos y no había alcohol en su sistema al que culpar después, los gemidos de ella eran música en el ambiente, Bella estaba sumamente distraída, trataba de mantener el equilibrio mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones para disfrutar esta locura todo lo que pudiera.

Pero evidentemente llegó un momento en el que Bella exploto, sus manos resbalaron del techo al sentir como su piel temblaba, Edward no perdió tiempo, aprovechó que Bella no tenía control de sus actos, bajó su pierna de su hombro y la tomó por la cintura acostándola en la cama, desabrochó con premura su pantalón, quitándolo de sus piernas, Bella respirando agitadamente asintió al ver como él sacaba un condón del pantalón que acababa de quitarse, Bella tomó fuerzas levantándose, quería ayudarlo, participar, pero Edward la tomó por los hombros impidiéndoselo.

-"Hoy vamos a mi modo" le dijo jadeante "hoy mando yo" concluyó determinante, Bella se encendió de nuevo, él la tomó por el cuello besándola con rudeza, ella acarició su espalda apretándolo contra sí, entonces por fin Edward quitó su franela, desabrochó su sujetador dejándola completamente desnuda.

Bella se volvió a recostar en la cama, estiró una de sus manos, pidiéndole mudamente que se le acercara, Edward se acostó sobre ella, colocando sus rodillas al lado de sus caderas, se inclinó y ella se incorporó besándose como locos.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus manos eran curiosas.

-"Por favor" dijo ella, "apresúrate" le pidió suplicante mientras él devoraba sus pechos.

-"No seas impaciente" le contestó, y luego succionó aun mas su piel, Edward por fin se colocó el preservativo, ella lo tomó con sus manos, apreciando como él cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, su anatomía estaba tan lista que Bella creyó sentirlo palpitar entre sus manos, lo guió hasta su entrada y dejándolo en el lugar exacto, retiró sus manos, Edward empujó, pero no del todo, Bella jadeó, pero no era lo que esperaba.

Edward estaba jugando con ella, intentaba entrar y se retiraba demasiado rápido.

-"No, me tortures" le dijo ella "hazlo de una vez por favor" pidió suplicante, Edward quería hacerla sufrir un poco, quería que le suplicara, pero él estaba apunto, Bella era la amante perfecta y por mas que quisiera alargar o jugar con su cuerpo, no podía esperar un segundo mas, tocó con sus dedos su anatomía verificando que estuviera lista, Bella abrió los ojos desesperada por un contacto mas profundo, Edward no la dejó hablar, volvió a colocarse en su entrada y la besó en los labios profundamente, en el preciso instante en el que se adentró en ella otra vez.

Ambos gritaron, quedándose inmóviles, ella lo sentía hasta sus entrañas y él se sentía en la gloria, ninguno se movió en lo que parecieron minutos de acoplamiento, entonces ella levantó una de sus manos, acariciando un poco su espalda, levantó sus caderas, haciendo el contacto mas profundo, Edward entendió la seña, entonces comenzó a mover sus caderas como un pez en el agua, entrando y saliendo de ella.

-"Oh Edward, no, ¡no pares" le dijo ella entre gemidos, él en cambio no podía hablar, su cuerpo estaba a los limites, pensaba que podía sufrir un infarto en ese preciso momento de lo extremas que eran las sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Entonces Bella sintió como se separaba por completo de ella, abrió los ojos atacada, no estaba ni en la mitad todavía, pero Edward como había demostrado antes quería demorar el clímax lo mas posible, la tomó por la cintura y la acostó de lado, él se pego a su espalda y dirigió su miembro a su femineidad, mientras se pegaba a su espalda y tocaba la piel de sus senos, Bella se recostó sobre las almohadas y mordió una con fuerza cuando sintió como entraba en ella nuevamente.

Y así como esa, intentaron y probaron varias posiciones, ninguno de los dos sabía que podían resistir tanto sus liberaciones, tampoco sabían que se podía disfrutar tanto con el sexo, pero ambos estaban tan esmerados que habían hecho de este acto el mejor polvo de sus vidas.

Bella lo sintió llegar, las manos de él se resbalaban por su cuerpo a causa de la traspiración, se aferro a las sabanas, sabiendo que aunque quisiera, aunque lo intentara, no iba a poder aguantar mas, Edward descubrió que estaba en las mismas, sentía como palpitaba mientras seguía moviéndose sobre ella, entonces lo lograron.

Sus gemidos se hicieron mas rápidos y mas incoherentes, Bella estiró sus brazos arqueando su espalda mientras se sostenía de la cabecera de su cama, Edward tuvo que conformarse con aferrarse a las sabanas, sus cuerpos temblaron por largo rato, mientras sentían que con cada réplica, se iban relajando, él se dejó caer en el pecho de ella, ella se soltó dejando sus brazos inertes a su lado, Edward se dejó caer a un lado.

Tenía que levantarse a botar el condón, pero no confiaba en sus piernas, respiró profundo un par de veces, entonces lo intentó, se sentó y se levantó caminando hacia el cuarto de baño, Bella volteó el rostro viendo su espalda, esperó paciente a que regresara, cuando lo hizo aun estaba sin ropa, caminó hasta ella y se acostó a su lado, Bella se colocó de lado, él estaba viendo el techo, ella pasó tímidamente uno de sus dedos por su pecho, pasó desde su clavícula, hasta su ingle, él volteó su rostro, al verla le sonrió.

Bella se sintió aliviada, por un momento pensó que Edward la iba a ignorar después de que terminaran, pero resultaba que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien como continuar, Bella intentó entonces hablar de algo no muy profundo.

-"¿Qué significa el dragón?" le preguntó, refiriéndose al tatuaje en su espalda.

Edward rió torcido por su pregunta, se colocó de lado viéndose de frente.

-"Rebeldía adolescente" le dijo riendo, Bella lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó.

-"Cuando cumplí los 18 años quería ponerme un piercing la lengua" dijo, Bella lo vio sorprendida, él sólo rió.

-"Esa misma cara que acabas de poner, la puso mi madre, dijo que no me lo permitiría, entonces por rebeldía, me tatué a cambio, elegí mi espalda por que nadie lo iba a poder ver, bueno" dijo haciendo una pausa "nadie no, solo mi madre no lo vería" dijo riendo.

-"¿Por qué un dragón?" preguntó Bella sonriéndole.

-"Por que son solitarios, nadie se les acerca por algún tipo de prejuicios, así que pasan gran parte de sus vidas solos, aunque tienen un gran corazón, aparte que me parecen criaturas increíbles, ojala existieran"

Pero Bella, reparo en sus palabras anteriores.

-"¿Te identificas con ellos?" preguntó, Edward volvió a sonreír.

-"Ya no tanto" contestó.

-"Edward ¿a qué?" preguntó sin entenderlo mucho "¿a que te refieres?" preguntó estaba diciendo que ¿se sentía solo? ¿Qué la gente le guardaba algún tipo de prejuicio? ¿Pero por qué?

-"Shh" le dijo colocando un dedo en sus labios, haciéndola callar.

-"Pero" dijo ella con voz amortiguada.

-"Shh" le dijo el con mas decisión "me niego hablar de mis traumas adolescentes después de semejante satisfacción" dijo, Bella rió sonrojándose, Edward se le acercó besándola tiernamente en los labios, ella correspondió, pero cuando se separaron, una duda asalto la cabeza de él.

-"¿Y ahora? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" le preguntó, ella mantuvo una mano en su mejilla.

-"No lo sé" dijo con voz preocupada.

-"Bella, no puedes casarte, Emm…" ella repitió lo que él había hecho hacia unos segundos.

-"Shh" dijo colocando un dedo contra sus labios "me niego a hablar de eso después de semejante satisfacción" le dijo repitiendo sus palabras.

-"¡Dios! que enredo" dijo Edward enderezándose en la cama volviendo a ver el techo, ella se incorporó acostándose en su pecho sin decir nada, él se limitó a acariciar repetidamente su espalda.

-"No digas nada" dijo Bella al rato incorporando su rostro para poder verlo "disfrutemos esto mientras podamos, mañana veremos que hacemos"

Él asintió, no era la mejor propuesta, pero no podía forzar mas la situación, si alguien le hubiese preguntado hacia una semana, habría jurado que no iba a volver a acostarse con Bella, y sin embargo aquí estaba, después de haber hecho el amor con Bella de todas las maneras que conocía, así que le volvió a asentir, ella tenía razón, debían disfrutar esto mientras durara.

Bella lo invito al rato a ducharse juntos, él acepto sonriente, para cuando salieron vistiéndose de nuevo, ya era bastante de noche y ambos les provocaba comer algo Bella lo guió hasta la sala, hizo que se sentara mientras ella preparaba algo para los dos.

-"Te vez bien de anfitriona" dijo él en tono burlón, ella volteó sacándole la lengua, sacó de la nevera, mayonesa, lechuga, tomates, jamón, queso y pepinillos, tomó el pan cuadrado y empezó a preparar unos emparedados.

-"¿Te gusta algo en especial?" le preguntó, él la vio frunciendo un poco su frente.

-"¿Tienes mostaza?" le preguntó levantando el lado derecho de su boca, ella rió por su expresión.

-"Si, si tengo" dijo, "en la puerta de la nevera" dijo señalándola con el cuchillo de untar que tenia en la mano, antes de que él se colocara de pie las puertas del apartamento se abrieron, ambos voltearon, viendo a Alice entrar, venia de regreso de su reunión.

-"Bella, llegué" dijo haciendo que sus tacones hicieran ruido contra el suelo, Edward y Bella voltearon apenados, Alice al verlos en la cocina, se quedó con ojos muy abiertos, ambos estaban vestidos, pero tenían el cabello mojado.

-"Buenas" dijo subiendo sus cejas.

-"Buenas" dijo Edward en voz baja.

-"Ehhh hola Alice" dijo Bella llena de pena "¿cómo te fue?"

-"Bien" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "bien, iba a quedarme mas tiempo, pero pensé que estabas sola y me regresé, lamento la interrupción" dijo, Edward volteó la vista a su plato vacio lleno de vergüenza, él sabía Alice y Bella eran muy amigas y estaba seguro de que Alice sabía que él no era el Cullen que tenía una relación con su amiga.

-"Alice" dijo Bella con voz apenada "Edward y yo, sólo…" dijo tratando de explicarse, Alice levantó sus manos.

-"Hey, no soy la policía de la ética, sabes que no me importa lo que hagas, siéntanse libres en mi presencia, yo no juzgo" dijo negando levemente con su cabeza, Bella rió y Edward se sintió bastante aliviado.

Mientras Edward se colocaba de pie a buscar la mostaza, Alice vio a su amiga alzando sus cejas, Bella no tuvo que leer mentes para saber que se refería a la conversación que habían sostenido el día anterior, donde Bella le había asegurado que no le gustaba Edward, Bella alzó sus cejas mordiendo un tanto su labio, Alice rió sacudiendo la cabeza, después de todo ella tenia razón y Bella sí le gustaba a Edward.

Evidentemente Alice se sentía contenta de que su amiga tuviera una aventura, eso la haría pensar mejor en la absurda idea de casarse, lo que no le simpatizaba mucho era que tuviera una aventura justamente con el hermano de Emmet, pero algo era mejor que nada.

-"¿Que preparas?" preguntó al ver como Edward retornaba a ellas con el envase de mostaza.

Alice ayudó a Bella a preparar los emparedados, ella no comió, pero se sirvió una copa de vino tinto para acompañarlos mientras ellos cenaban.

Edward se vio enfrascado en una conversación amena y divertida con la loca de la amiga de Bella, desde que Bella le había dicho que ella era la conductora de Wild On, había visto dos o tres entregas del programa, era una verdadera locura, Alice se enfrascó en contarle de algunos de sus viajes, mientras los acompañaba a cenar.

Después de comer se sentaron en la sala, Alice sirvió entonces tres copas de vino ofreciéndole dos a la parejita, Edward se sentó un poco de lado en el sofá y Bella aceptó la invitación recostándose en su pecho, él paso sus brazos a su alrededor y le depositó un beso en el cabello.

-"Bueno, bueno" dijo Alice en tono de burla "si quieren los dejo solos"

Edward y Bella rieron apenados, Bella se incorporó un poco, entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Las dos amigas se vieron extrañadas.

-"¿Esperaban visitas?" preguntó Edward acariciando el brazo de Bella.

-"No" contestaron las chicas.

Entonces oyeron como tocaban esta vez la puerta, con más fuerza.

-"¡BELLA!" gritó la voz alegre de Emmet, los tres se tensaron en la sala "¡CHIQUITA GANAMOS! ¡VAMOS A LAS FINALES! ¡ABREME!" gritó, por el tono de voz parecía pasado de tragos, Edward calzó los dientes con furia apretando su agarre en Bella, ella se sintió aterrada, volteó a ver a Alice, que veía la puerta sin saber que hacer.


	11. Capítulo 10 Escondites

**Capitulo 10:**

**Escondites.**

Emmet acababa de anotar el pase que les había dado la victoria, no podía creerlo, habían ganado, asegurando su pase a la final, lanzó la pelota con fuerza en el área del toch down y se arrodilló en el suelo abriendo sus brazos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros de equipo corrieron a lanzársele encima, todos estaban realmente felices.

Para cuando entraron a los vestidores, no se hicieron esperar las botellas de chapan y demás licores para celebrar, Emmet bebió del pico de la botella verde de champaña gritando feliz por haber ganado, los chicos del equipo le dijeron que fueran a celebrar, él quedo en acompañarlos al rato, algunos se adelantaron dejándolo solo en los vestidores, ya era prácticamente costumbre que Rosalie se apareciera y Emmet estaba esperándola, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

-"Felicidades Oso" le dijo la voz tímida de Rosalie, tenían unos pocos días de haberse visto, Emmet estaba de espaldas a ella y de frente a su locker.

-"Hola Rosa" le dijo él sin voltearse "gracias" dijo sin mucha emoción.

Ella estaba aun un poco asustada por la reacción de Emmet al haberle dañado su auto, sabía que lo había mandado a limpiar, pero no sabía si Emmet estaba al tanto de que había sido ella la responsable.

-"¿Estás molesto Oso?" le preguntó aun con voz sumisa, Emmet escuchó como le echaba llave a la puerta de los vestidores.

-"La verdad un poco" contestó, Rosalie se moría de miedo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó, Emmet se dio vuelta.

-"Tengo 3 días que no te veo" le dijo, Rosalie le sonrió enormemente, corrió a sus brazos, Emmet la tomó por la cintura alzándola, ella dio un pequeño brinco abrazándolo con sus piernas, fundiendo sus labios con los de él.

Estos dos seres creaban tanto fuego juntos que podían incendiar los vestidores si se lo proponían, Emmet la bajó de sus brazos, pegándola a una de las paredes, mientras ella bajaba desesperada su pantalón y él desabrochaba su falda, parecían animales, despertaban pasiones salvajes en cada uno de ellos.

Para cuando terminaron, Rosalie respiraba agitada apoyada de una de las paredes, Emmet estaba a su espalda, apoyado con sus manos en la pared por encima de la cabeza de ella.

Lentamente se incorporaron, Rosalie se giró quedando frente a él, dándole un beso corto en los labios, pero inmediatamente Emmet tomó sus pantalones subiéndoselos, Rose se acomodó su falda nuevamente.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" le preguntó Rose con la respiración solo un poco más calmada.

-"Los muchachos iban a ir a celebrar, creo que iré con ellos" le dijo, mientras le pasaba su sujetador, Rosalie se lo colocó, para después ponerse el top azul de bordes rojos de su uniforme.

-"¿Puedo ir?" preguntó dudosa, Emmet dio una risa divertida, colgándose el bolso en su espalda.

-"¿De verdad tengo que contestarte eso?" le preguntó, Rosalie sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, Emmet no tenía que ser tan cruel con ella.

-"¿Por qué siempre eres así?" preguntó con voz baja, ya estaba vestida, Emmet puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y por qué siempre te empeñas en ocupar otro puesto?" dijo molesto, Rosalie le estaba ocupando un tiempo importante.

-"¿Y que puesto tengo en tu vida?" le preguntó con voz baja, Rose sabía que lo de ella y su oso no era nada serio, aunque tenía todas las esperanzas de que él se entregara mas a esta _relación_ una vez la conociera, pero eso no sucedía, ella seguía siendo la que lo buscaba, y él seguía siendo el mismo patán de siempre.

-"Ninguno" se limitó a contestar Emmet, a Rosalie se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, pero había una cosa que Emmet Cullen no podía manejar, y esa cosa eran las lagrimas de una mujer, fuera quien fuera, bajó el bolso de su hombro y se acercó a ella sin tocarla.

-"¿Sabes por qué me he acostado contigo más de una vez?" le preguntó severo, ella no contestó pero subió su vista enfocándolo, él contestó "porque tu falta de sentimientos era tu mejor cualidad, ¡NO HAGAS QUE ME ARREPIENTA!" le gritó tomándola dándole un fuerte golpe a los vestidores tras él, Rose cerró los ojos asustada y se quedó en silencio mientras él se alejaba de ella.

Emmet volvió a tomar su bolso, Rose le había hecho pasar un buen rato, pero ahora estaba inclusive molesto, le había amargado su triunfo, le dio la espalda y se encaminó hasta la puerta, antes de salir, le dijo sin voltear a verla.

-"Deberías aprovecharme" dijo, y volteó hacia ella lentamente, "Pronto no me tendrás mas" Rose lo vio por fin reaccionando.

-"Dijiste que aun después de casado me seguirías viendo" dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"Y así será" dijo "si dejas de comportarte como hace rato" dijo. "pero una vez me mude, no nos volveremos a ver"

Rose se quedo en shock, ¿mudarse? ¿A donde? Y ¿por qué?

-"¿Mu.. Mudarte?" preguntó asustada.

-"Si Rosa, después de casados Bella y yo nos mudamos a Tampa" le dijo, entonces salió de los vestidores dejándola con ojos abiertos, sorprendida.

Rose se dejó caer sentada en los bancos frente a los lockers.

-"¿Tampa?" dijo en voz alta frunciendo el ceño "¿Emmet se muda a Florida?" se preguntó, ella no tenía idea, es mas no había oído nada en absoluto, ¿de que estaba hablando Emmet? ¿sería una excusa para hacerla alejarse?

Se colocó de pie, saliendo de los vestidores, tenía que alcanzarlo.

Emmet acababa de llegar a su auto, lo estaban esperando Sam, Paul y Félix, todos bebían, Paul le extendió a Emmet un vaso hermético de metal que Emmet vacio la mitad de un solo trago.

-"¿Por qué demoraste tanto?" le preguntó Félix, Emmet contestó colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Rosalie" dijo únicamente, Paul y Sam estallaron en risas.

-"¡Perro!" le gritaron, pero a mas bien manera de halago, Emmet rió por lo alto.

-"¿Esa es la rubia verdad? ¿La que parece hecha a mano?" preguntó Paul, Emmet rió asintiendo, Paul y Sam cerraron sus ojos.

-"¡Uff!" dijeron al tiempo.

-"¡Dios una mujer así debe ser todo un espectáculo!" le dijo Sam, Emmet asintió.

-"Es buena" dijo, Félix no reía de los comentarios de los muchachos, como siempre, él era el sobrio y serio de sus intercambios, Paul se adelantó pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Emmet, Paul ya estaba bastante tomado.

-"No es solo que sea buena, es que ESTA buena" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra, los tres jugadores estallaron en risas juntando sus vasos y bebiendo de nuevo.

-"Ok, ok" dijo Sam tomando la palabra "propongo un brindis" dijo levantando el vaso, los tres imitaron sus movimientos "por Emmet" dijo Sam, "por ser el mejor mariscal que haya tenido el equipo, por llevarnos a las finales y por estar con dos mujeres a la vez, que siendo tan distintas, tiene algo en común, están BUENAS" dijo riendo, los 3 chocaron los vasos riendo.

-"¡SALUD!" gritaron a la vez.

-"Ok, ok" dijo Emmet después de tomar un poco "acepto el brindis, porque lo que dices es verdad, pero no hables de Bella ¿estamos?" le dijo en tono de advertencia, Paul y Sam lo vieron extrañados.

-"No dije nada malo Bro" le dijo Sam.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, pero Bella es especial, ella ni se nombra ¿estamos?" dijo.

Pero ninguno pudo ni siquiera burlarse de que Emmet defendiera su novia.

-"¡Emmet!" gritaron a su espalda, los cuatro se voltearon y vieron caminar a Rosalie a su dirección, Emmet puso sus ojos en blanco, ¿no podía dejarlo en paz por un momento?.

-"Bro" le dijo Paul volviendo a colocar uno de sus brazos en sus hombros, "creo que no le diste comida como era" dijo, él y Sam estallaron en carcajadas, Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-"Pues eso era todo lo que iba a recibir hoy, súbanse a la camioneta, vámonos de aquí"

El Ferrari de Emmet estaba en el taller, resulta que aunque pudieron quitar gran parte de la mancha del asiento, no pudieron quitar el olor del auto, Félix amenazó al restaurante con demandarlos por daños y prejuicio, por lo que despidieron al chico del parking y dijeron que pagarían la reparación del auto del Emmet.

Tenían que cambiarle el asiento completo, por lo que estaba aun en el taller, así que le habían alquilado a Emmet un auto para que pudiera movilizarse por la ciudad, sólo que el mariscal eligió una Hummer H1 igual de negra como su Ferrari, que en realidad este auto se parecía más a él, que el deportivo.

Rose, al ver que se iban, apresuró el paso, Félix entonces le dijo a Emmet.

-"Váyanse, yo la retengo, igual tengo que ir a casa, Emmet…" dijo viéndolo fijamente "cero escándalos" le dijo seriamente, Emmet asintió, él sabía que no podía verse envuelto en ningún escándalo por lo menos por ahora.

Los tres amigos se encaramaron en la camioneta saliendo del estacionamiento, Rose los vio y corrió, pero fue imposible alcanzarlos.

-"¡Emmet!" gritó, pero éste no se detuvo.

-"Hola" dijo Feliz, "Rosalie ¿no?" le preguntó, como si no supiera cómo se llamaba, Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Si" dijo obstinada "tu eres Félix ¿no?" preguntó en el mismo tono.

-"El mismo" dijo extendiéndole la mano, Rose la tomó colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Encantada, pero debo irme" le dijo encaminándose al otro extremo del estacionamiento, iba a marcharse, ya casi no quedaba nadie en el estadio.

-"Rosalie" la llamó Félix en tono serio, ella se volteó a verlo batiendo su cabellera, Félix reparo un momento en su cabello, luego la vio a su rostro.

-"Piensa bien lo que haces" le dijo "eres una mujer hermosa, no pierdas tu tiempo con Emmet" le dijo, en el fondo Félix, le tenía pena a esta chica, le parecía insólito que perdiera su tiempo con Emmet, además Félix había oído todas las cosas que Emmet decía de ella y no eran muy bonitas.

-"¿Qué sabes tú de lo que Emmet y yo tenemos?" le preguntó altanera.

-"Sé que tu estas mas involucrada que él, solo te digo una cosa" dijo acercándosele, Rose se asustó por su proximidad, pero sintió que no podía moverse "en la vida de Emmet Cullen solo hay una cosa que es importante" le dijo respirando muy cerca de ella, Félix reparó en lo hermosos que eran sus ojos azules.

Rose dio un paso hacia a atrás separándose de él.

-"Si ya lo sé" dijo volteando sus ojos "la estúpida de Bella" dijo haciendo movimientos con su cabeza.

-"No" contestó Félix, haciendo que Rose fijara sus ojos azules en los grises de él.

-"El Futbol, Rosalie" contestó "el futbol y el dinero son lo único importante en su vida, así que no trates de competir, nunca vas a ganar preciosa" le dijo de manera tierna, Rose sintió un toque extraño en su tono de voz y retrocedió.

-"Mantente como siempre has estado de mi" dijo extendiendo una mano "alejado" completó, dio media vuelta dejándolo solo en la mitad del estacionamiento, Félix sacudió la cabeza y se encaminó a su auto.

-"Ay rubia, en lo que te enteres que estas peleando una guerra que ya tienes perdida, va a ser muy tarde" dijo para sí mismo, Rose le parecía una chica hermosa, elegante, pero no tenía idea de donde estaba parada con Emmet, bueno, en realidad, ninguna de las personas cercanas a él lo sabían, ni siquiera la propia Bella, que se iba a casar con él siendo completamente engañada.

-"Y no me refiero precisamente a que te engaña con Rosalie" dijo refiriéndose a la relación de Bella y Emmet, encendió su auto, se iba a casa, sólo esperaba que Emmet le hiciera caso y no hiciera ninguna locura, estaban a nada de cerrar el trato más importante de sus vidas y Emmet no podía echarlo a perder.

A unos metros ya de distancia, Sam le acercaba a Emmet un trago nuevo, Emmet lo bebía mientras manejaba, no sabía a dónde irían.

-"¿Dónde están los chicos?" preguntó por encima de la música del estéreo.

-"Ehh, no sé" contestó Sam "¡Paul!" gritó al puesto de atrás, éste iba con los ojos cerrados moviéndose al ritmo de la música, mientras movía sus manos por el cuerpo de una mujer imaginaria, Sam estalló en risas, Emmet intentó verlo por el espejo y también reventó en carcajadas al verlo.

-"Llama a Embry" le dijo Emmet a Sam "averigua donde están"

-"Ok" dijo sacando su celular, "pero, mientras averiguó ¿que hacemos?"

Emmet lo pensó un segundo y entonces se cambió los 4 canales completos de la autopista, para tomar la siguiente salida, el traqueteo hizo que Sam soltara el celular y que Paul dejara de bailar con su amiga imaginaria, los tres volvieron a estallar en risas, el alcohol estaba ya alojándose en su cerebro, Emmet tomó la salida y dijo.

-"Vamos a hacerle una visita a la castaña"

-"¿Las dos el mismo día men?" le preguntó Paul riendo, Sam había logrado tomar su celular de nuevo, estaba buscando el numero de Embry, Emmet rio subiéndole el volumen al estéreo.

-"No sería la primera vez" dijo, contestando la pregunta de Embry, los tres rieron en el auto, en señal de felicitaciones a Emmet, mientras este se dirigía a Manhattan, para hacerle una vista a su prometida, que seguramente lo esperaba después de haber visto como ganaba el juego.

Para cuando Emmet tocó la puerta del apartamento de Bella, los tres ocupantes se quedaron como piedras en la sala, Emmet reía demasiado alegre detrás de la puerta, lo que daba la impresión a las chicas y a Edward, que no estaba solo, estaba haciendo tanto escándalo, que en cualquier momento iban a salir los vecinos a reclamar, pero los tres ocupantes del apartamento seguían en inmóviles.

Edward estaba que estallaba de rabia, quería esconder a Bella, no quería que Emmet la viera, Bella estaba aterrada, su cabeza era un verdadero lío y no estaba preparada para enfrentar a los hermanos en este momento, porque no sabría que decidir, Alice era la única cuerda, estaba maquinando en su cabeza que hacer, pero Emmet volvió a tocar con su puño la puerta.

-"¿BELLA? ¿ESTÁS DORMIDA? DESPIERTA CHIQUITA; ¡TENEMOS QUE CELEBRAR!" gritó con excesiva alegría, Edward todavía tenía tomada a Bella por el brazo, la tomaba muy fuerte, ella volteó a ver a Alice, pidiéndole que por favor la ayudara, entonces Alice se colocó de pie.

-"Ok ¡tu!" dijo señalando a Edward, "levántate y métete en mi habitación" le dijo, Edward la vio extrañado.

-"No me voy a esconder" le dijo apretando los dientes.

-"No vas a convertir mi casa en un río de sangre, no te vas a pelear como un cavernícola con tu hermano en mi sala, así que levanta tu trasero y métete en mi habitación ¡ya!" le dijo realmente rápido y fuerte, Edward se quedó en el sitio sin saber si le hacia caso o no, Alice volteó a ver a Bella, la tomó por el brazo, separándola de Edward y colocándola de pie.

-"¡Reacciona!" le dijo "o ¿debo abofetearte?" le dijo batiéndola por los hombros, Bella parecía un venado asechado por un tigre, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas del miedo.

-"¡Bella!" le gritó palmeando sus mejillas, ella por fin reaccionó parpadeando.

-"Emmet" dijo Bella asustada "Edward"

-"Si ya se, están los dos aquí, pero no te pongas estúpida ¿si? necesito a la inteligente, no a la boba, anda a abrirle a Emmet, si no va a hacer un escándalo afuera"

-"¡YA VAMOS EMMET!" gritó Alice direccionando su boca hacia la puerta, luego volvió la vista a Bella.

-"¿Me estas escuchando?" le dijo, Bella se obligó a oírla, asintió respirando profundo "ábrele la puerta y trata de despacharlo"

-"Esta bien" dijo Bella por fin reaccionando.

-"¡Tu!" dijo Alice viendo a Edward "te dije que te fueras a mi habitación ¿qué demonios haces aquí todavía?"

-"Te dije que no me iba a esconder, ¡es bueno que aclaremos esto de una buena vez!" contestó Edward, Bella volteó a verlo con la misma expresión asustada.

-"Edward por favor" le pidió "no me hagas esto, no puedo enfrentarlos ahora" él la vio con dolor.

-"¿Que estás diciéndome?" preguntó con dientes apretados de rabia.

Pero Bella no podía contestar, estaba sumamente nerviosa, Emmet parecía distraído con las personas con las que estaba, pero tenían un escándalo afuera de su departamento y ella todavía no había pensado que hacer con los hermanos.

-"Edward" le volvió a pedir "no me hagas esto, por favor ayúdame, escóndete ¿si?"

Edward la vio, sintiéndose un idiota, ¿Bella no quería enfrentarlos?, ¿no quería decirle a Emmet que ellos estaban juntos? ¿Eso que significaba? ¿Que quería jugar con los 2?

Bella vio la duda en su rostro, se adelantó tomándolo por las mejillas, no le importó que su amiga estuviera tan cerca, se colocó de puntillas y bajó el rostro de él besándolo en los labios, ambos cerraron con fuerza sus ojos, Alice en cambio los abrió de más volteándose para otro lado.

-"¡BELLA!" volvió a gritar Emmet desde afuera, Bella se separó de Edward y teniendo sus frentes unidas le volvió a hablar.

-"Por favor" le pidió suplicante, él no tuvo otra opción.

-"Esta bien" le dijo, respiró profundo y la besó de nuevo cortamente.

-"Bella" la llamó Alice susurrando "tienes que abrir" Bella asintió y se separó de él, Alice le indicó el camino a Edward, él caminó por el pasillo sin perder de vista a Bella que caminaba hacia la puerta.

Edward fue a la puerta de la derecha, pero Alice negó, indicándole que entrara a la puerta de la izquierda que era su habitación, Edward no entendió por que no podía entrar a la de Bella, pero no se esmeró en pensar mucho, su mente estaba con Bella y lo que intentaría hacer su hermano cuando la viera.

-"Quédate aquí, esperemos que se marche rápido, y no te vea" dijo Alice preocupada "a buena hora se les ocurrió tener una aventura a ustedes dos" dijo en tono de regaño.

Edward no le contestó, se sentó en los pies de la cama, enterrando su cabeza en sus palmas, se moría de la rabia de no poder salir para estar con Bella, quería poder ayudarla a enfrentar a su hermano.

-"Oye" dijo Alice acercándosele "¿estás bien?" le preguntó preocupada.

Él negó.

-"Vas a estar bien" le dijo Alice, colocándole una mano en la pierna "Emmet no te va a descubrir, tranquilo" le dijo pensando que Edward estaba nervioso por que su hermano se enterara de su presencia, Edward volteó a verla incrédulo.

-"Lo menos que me preocupa es que se de cuenta que estoy aquí, si por mi fuera gritara todo a los 4 vientos, es ella la que no quiere hablar" dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación, escucharon entonces la gritería en la sala, Alice se colocó de pie y cerró la puerta, se regresó a sentarse junto a él.

-"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Decirle a su prometido que acaba de pasar toda la tarde con su hermano" dijo sentándose a su lado nuevamente, Edward la vio y entendió a que se refería, pero igual sentía rabia, volvió a esconder su rostro en sus palmas.

-"Debes ser mas inteligente, si no Bella igual va a terminar casándose con él" Edward incorporó de nuevo el rostro viéndola asustado.

-"No, ella no, no puede casarse con él"

-"Entonces no la presiones, mira, yo conozco a Bella desde hace años, ella es muy terca, en lo que toma una decisión es muy difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella decidió en un momento de locura aceptarle la propuesta a Emmet y nada ni nadie la ha hecho cambiar de opinión"

-"¿Crees que siga con el matrimonio?" le preguntó Edward susurrando.

-"No sé" contestó Alice "pero plantaste una duda en su cabeza, eso es bastante, pero debes dejarla pensar, déjala decidir, no puedes presionarla"

-"¿Y si lo elige a él?" preguntó con voz amortiguada, Alice no contestó nada, simplemente se le quedo viendo con expresión apenada, eso podía pasar, Bella podía elegir a Emmet.

-"No sabemos que puede pasar, primero tenemos que salir vivos esta noche" le dijo Alice tratando de calmarlo, "yo voy a salir a ayudarla tu tienes que quedarte aquí" le dijo, levantándose.

Edward no tenía confianza con esta chica, pero era la única que sabia que él y Bella tenían _algo_, respiró profundo y antes de que ella saliera dijo en voz baja.

-"Me muero de celos de pensar que estén juntos, Emmet es muy perro, va a querer besarla, tocarla" dijo apretando sus puños, Alice se volteó dándole el frente, ese tema era delicado.

-"Edward, ellos son novios" dijo en voz baja.

-"¡Yo sé! ¡yo sé!" dijo tomándose esta vez el cabello, "son novios, están comprometidos, el intruso soy yo, pero me muero de los celos, todavía recuerdo como los encontré en su departamento hace dos días y me lleno de rabia"

-"No sé si debería decirte esto" dijo Alice conmovida por la angustia de Edward, él levantó el rostro para verla.

-"Si me vas a dar detalles de lo que esos dos hacen, por favor no lo hagas" le pidió.

-"Edward" lo llamó Alice acercándose, "ella hace tiempo que no está con Emmet" dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones, Edward la vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Quieres decir que ellos no?" Alice levantó las manos haciéndolo callar.

-"Solo te estoy diciendo que tienes que hablar muy sinceramente con Bella, pero sin presiones" volvió a aclarar.

Alice sabia que su amiga no había estado íntimamente con su prometido, Bella se lo había contado en una noche mientras conversaban, Bella le atribuía esa falta de interés en Emmet primero, al amante enmascarado, y después al descubrir que el amante enmascarado era su cuñado, Bella le llegó a decir a Alice que se sentía incapaz de estar íntimamente con alguien mientras el recuerdo de Edward la estuviera agobiando.

Sin embargo, Alice se dio cuenta en lo que entró en su casa en la noche y los vio juntos, que Bella se había rendido a sus recuerdos, así que su amiga estaba hecha un verdadero enredo, sumándole que sus enredos eran hermanos, pero Edward empezaba a caerle bien, parecía un buen hombre y lo vio tan angustiado por su amiga que por eso le dijo ese comentario, pero ella no podía meterse en ese triangulo, Bella tenía que tomar una decisión, le tocaba, le gustara o no.

Un ruido de algo rompiéndose en la sala llamó la atención de ambos, parecía como si algo de cristal se hubiese quebrado, Edward inmediatamente se puso de pie, Alice extendió una mano impidiéndole que se levantara.

-"¡No puedes pretender que me quede aquí!" dijo hablando fuerte, Alice le abrió los ojos de mas.

-"¡Silencio! Voy a ver qué pasa" dijo, volvió a hacerle señas para que se sentara, entonces caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo a la sala a ver que sucedía, suspiró mientras caminaba a la sala, esta noche prometía ser larga.

Para cuando Bella, abrió finalmente la puerta del apartamento, aterrada porque Edward estaba escondido en una de las habitaciones, se encontró con Emmet, Sam y Paul, los últimos dos eran compañeros de equipo de Emmet, cuando ella abrió la puerta Emmet la levantó por la cintura alzándola con uno solo de sus brazos, ya que en otro mantenía un vaso hermético de metal, él estaba tan feliz que no reparó en la expresión asustada y distraída de Bella.

-"¡CHIQUITA GANAMOS!" dijo dándole dos vueltas, Bella lo vio sonriéndole.

-"Que bueno bebé, felicidades" le dijo palmeando sus hombros, Emmet la bajó de nuevo.

-"¿No viste el juego?" le preguntó, Bella negó colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"Lo siento, me dolía mucho la cabeza y me quedé dormida"

-"Chiquita, ¿cómo no me viste?" preguntó colocando teatralmente una mano en su pecho.

-"Lo siento, sabes que últimamente no estoy de ánimos para nada"

-"Si" dijo y volteó a ver a los chicos que estaban tomando unos tragos de unos vasos plateados como el de él.

-"Su abuela murió hace unos días, no ha querido hacer nada desde entonces"

-"¡Emmet!" le dijo Bella molesta, Emmet estaba pasado de tragos, y estaba haciendo comentarios de mal gusto.

-"Ups" dijo Emmet encogiéndose de hombros, entonces vio a sus amigos y estallaron en carcajadas, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Estas borracho" le dijo cruzándose de brazos, Emmet y los chicos volvieron a reír.

-"Eres muy observadora chiquita" dijo burlándose, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Sera mejor que se marchen, sabes que no me gusta que te comportes así" Emmet se mostró un poco molesto.

-"La verdad no lo sabía chiquita, pensé que todo de mi te gustaba" dijo abriendo sus brazos, moviendo sus caderas mientras sacaba su lengua, Bella lo vio incrédula, nunca había visto a Emmet así, él se adelantó y la abrazó de nuevo, alzándola.

-"Emmet bájame" le dijo ella.

La bajó e inmediatamente buscó su boca, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose.

-"No" le dijo con más determinación.

-"Bella dale un beso, es lo menos que le debes por perderte su juego" le dijo Paul, que había terminado de entrar dejándose caer en el sofá, Sam en cambio veía hacia la mesa.

-"Aquí hay tres copas" dijo Sam señalando la mesita de la salita, Emmet se separó de Bella y caminó tambaleándose hasta donde estaba Sam.

-"Pero" dijo Emmet al ver las copas, se volteó y contó con sus dedos "Tu, la enana¿ y?" dijo quedándose en silencio, Bella empezó a temblar.

-"¿Hay alguien más aquí chiquita?" le preguntó, Bella dio una risa despreocupada, pero sonó un poco histérica.

-"¿Alguien más?" dijo frunciendo su boca, hizo muecas con sus brazos y los cruzó después, quedándose cayada, Emmet cambió de actitud.

-"¿Hay alguien más aquí Bella?" le preguntó, Paul se había quedado dormido en el sofá de Bella, Sam intentaba despertarlo palmeándole las mejillas, Emmet caminó hasta Bella, con una de las copas en su mano libre.

-"Te hice una pregunta chiquita" le dijo acercándose mucho, Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Estas insoportable" dijo levantando sus palmas "me niego a hablar contigo en tu estado, vete y llévate a tus amigos, hablamos mañana"

-"No contestaste mi pregunta" dijo Emmet, su estado de ánimo fue empeorando, Bella volvió a retroceder.

-"No voy a hablar contigo así ¡vete!" le dijo molesta, Emmet estaba con ropa casual, unos jean y una franela blanca desgastada, su rostro estaba distorsionado por el alcohol, y hasta olía mal, Bella estaba ya asqueada, pero Emmet le molestó la respuesta de Bella, tomó la copa de vino y la estrelló contra el suelo, salpicando con algunas gotas su camisa desgastada y el pantalón de Bella, que dio un brinco de la impresión.

-"¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?" le preguntó furiosa sacudiendo su ropa.

-"¡Te hice una pregunta y no contestaste!" le contestó gritando Emmet.

-"¡Estas borracho! No voy a hablar contigo así, ¡ahora lárgate!" le dijo realmente furiosa, para ese momento Alice salió a la sala.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" preguntó, al ver la copa destrozada en el suelo, volteó furiosa a ver a Emmet, aunque por un segundo se alegró de que hubiese estrellado la copa lejos de la alfombra.

-"Este no es tu problema enana, vuélvete a esconder" le dijo Emmet, ya no hablaba tan pastoso, pero seguía destilando alcohol.

-"Estas equivocado gigante, esta es mí casa, no tienes derecho a venir a molestarnos aquí, por cualquier estupidez"

-"¿Estupidez?" Preguntó realmente ofendido "Alice, aquí la única estúpida, eres tú"

-"Me vas a hacer llorar, o gran señor del deporte más brutal" le contestó irónica Alice, Emmet se adelantó un paso furioso, Bella se interpuso entre los dos.

-"¡Suficiente!" gritó, no iba a soportar que insultara a su amiga "¡Te largas!, ¡tu!" le dijo dirigiéndose a Sam, "ve cómo demonios levantas a Paul y te lo llevas de aquí ¡YA!" le dijo iracunda, Sam asintió muchas veces y hizo un intento de levantar a Paul, finalmente lo logró saliendo por la puerta del apartamento, Emmet los siguió con la vista hasta que salieron, regresó su vista a Bella y se encontró con las dos amigas frente a él con los brazos cruzados y con caras distorsionadas de la furia.

-"Eso iba contigo también, ¡lárgate!" le dijo Bella realmente furiosa, no soportaba su intromisión en su casa y menos que nada, que hubiese insultado a su mejor amiga.

-"No me has contestado" dijo Emmet furioso, la escena con Rosalie lo había dejado molesto, el alcohol en su sistema lo impulsaba, adicionándole que la enana lo había insultado llamándolo estúpido y bruto, además Bella no le contestaba de quien era la tercera copa.

-"No tengo que contestarte nada" le dijo Bella cruzándose de nuevo de brazos, hablándole en un tono más bajo, Alice no sabía a qué pregunta se refería el.

Emmet se acercó un paso y volvió a preguntar.

-"¿Quién más estuvo aquí? ¿De quien es la otra copa?" preguntó de nuevo, alguien contestó, pero no fue ninguna de las dos chicas.

-"Es mía Emmet" dijo Edward saliendo del pasillo de los cuartos.

Edward había escuchado la reacción de su hermano y no soportó como trataba a las chicas, por eso en lo que escuchó que sus amigos salieron del apartamento salió a defenderlas.

Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo, su cuerpo tembló un poco de miedo, Alice estaba más alerta que nunca, esto podía terminar, muy, pero muy mal, Emmet era por naturaleza un bruto, así que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, sabiendo que Edward era el que estaba en la casa con Bella.

Emmet lo vio por un segundo, luego volteo a ver a Bella, que mordía insistentemente su labio y luego vio a Alice que no había bajado la guardia, es mas estaba más alerta que antes, entonces Emmet estalló en carcajadas.

Los tres se vieron entre sí, sin entender la reacción de Emmet, éste casi se cae de rodillas de las risas, tuvo que sostenerse de una de las paredes para no caerse.

-"¿Edward?" lo llamó al verlo "¿en verdad eres tú?" le preguntó entre risas, Edward apretó sus puños.

-"Si Emmet, soy yo, es mía la tercera copa" dijo con voz seria.

Emmet continuó riendo, Edward se exasperó.

-"Podrías decirnos ¿qué es lo cómico?" preguntó, Emmet levantó una de las manos, indicándole que esperara un momento, para cuando se incorporó, ya estaba un poco calmado.

-"¿Tu?" dijo señalándolo "¿y tú?" dijo, Bella cerró sus ojos, sentía que Emmet la iba a señalar, sentía que tenía un cartel en la frente que decía, _me acosté con tu hermano_, estaba esperando que alguno de los dos hermanos lanzara el primer golpe, esto había llegado al límite.

Pero nada sucedió, Bella abrió sus ojos, estaba viendo en dirección a Edward, él veía con el ceño fruncido a Emmet, Alice en cambio tenía literalmente la boca abierta, ¿por qué tenían esas expresiones?

Bella volteó a ver a Emmet, éste aun señalaba con su dedo, pero no la señalaba a ella, señalaba a Alice, Bella lo vio extrañada, sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué significaba esto?

Todo esto había pasado en apenas unos segundos, ninguno de los tres había podido reaccionar para cuando Emmet volvió a hablar.

-"Edward, no perdiste el tiempo ¿no?" dijo adelantándose a su hermano, palmeándole uno de sus brazos, "ella no es que me cae súper bien, pero me alegra que tengas mujer" dijo, los tres seguían con las frentes fruncidas no entendían de que demonios hablaba Emmet.

-"Enana, o ¿debería llamarte cuñadita?" le dijo alejándose de ellos, dándole otro trago a su bebida, Alice lo vio entendiendo a que se refería, Emmet creía que ella y Edward tenían algo, abrió la boca atacada, pero Bella intervino primero.

-"No puedes decir nada bebé" le dijo con voz dulce adelantándose "es secreto" le dijo.

Edward y Alice casi palidecen al ver que Bella hacia que Emmet se terminara de creer esa locura.

Edward se moría de la rabia, se adelantó un paso.

-"Bella, no" le dijo, ella se volteó suplicándole con la mirada, luego volteó a ver a Alice, le pedía suplicante que la ayudara, esto era demasiado, ambas lo sabían, pero ambas sabían también que si Emmet se enteraba en este momento de lo que sucedía entre Edward y Bella, podrían salir las cosas muy mal, Alice cerró sus ojos un segundo y dijo para sus adentros _me las vas a pagar y muy caro Isabella_.

Se volteó a ver a Edward que aun estaba en shock y lo tomó de la mano.

-"Ven Eddy, acompáñame" le dijo halándolo al cuarto, Edward ofreció resistencia, no separaba sus ojos de Bella, no podía creer esto, Alice lo haló de nuevo, él volteo a verla.

-"Ven" le dijo, Edward se dejó llevar por Alice, dejando a Emmet a solas con Bella en la sala.

Bella y Emmet se quedaron a solas, Bella vio como su amiga caminaba halando a Edward hasta su habitación, cerró los ojos, esto lo iba a pagar caro con los dos, Emmet la abrazó por la espalda, ella se soltó de su agarre.

-"Suéltame" le dijo "y antes hablé enserio, vete" le dijo furiosa, Emmet la vio extrañado.

-"¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?"

-"¿Te las enumero?" preguntó irónica "o te parece poco venir sin avisar, borracho y con amigos, romper una de las copas de cristalería y.. " dijo pero él no la dejo terminar.

-"Hey, Hey, lo de la copa es tu culpa, porque no me dijiste que era de Edward, es mas ¿por qué no me dijiste que esos dos se entendían?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo" le dijo, separándose de su agarre, Emmet se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina, Bella resopló, quería que se fuera, ya le estaba causando demasiados inconvenientes.

Emmet respiró profundo una vez más y terminó de beber lo que quedaba de su trago, entonces empezó a hablar para sí mismo.

-"Es bueno que Edward salga con una chica como Alice, ella no me cae del todo bien, pero puede que ayude a mejorar a Edward" dijo, Bella lo vio extrañada.

-"Y según tu, ¿qué le puede mejorar Alice a Edward?" preguntó pareciendo mas celosa que interesada por escuchar, pero Emmet estaba ya tan borracho que no se percató en el tono de Bella.

-"El nunca fue bueno" dijo frunciendo sus labios, Bella lo fue a defender, pero Emmet continuó hablando para él mismo "en realidad, siempre fue demasiado pacifico, tanto que pasaba por idiota" dijo "Esme lo eligió mal" concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, Bella lo vio realmente extrañada, primero porque llamó a su madre por su nombre de pila y segundo ¿cómo que Esme eligió a Edward mal? ¿de cuando acá alguien puede elegir a sus hijos?

-"Emmet, ¿cómo que lo eligió? ¿estás loco?" le preguntó.

-"Si" dijo muy tranquilo, aun metido en sus pensamientos, "pero, no es culpa de Esme, ¿cómo iba a saber que Edward iba a hacer así? simplemente lo eligió, además era demasiada suerte que se consiguiera otro como yo" dijo dando una risotada egocéntrica.

Bella lo vio como si estuviera loco, ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

-"Emmet ¿qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Bella acercándosele, entonces Emmet reparó que no estaba solo y que había hablado de más, se levantó torpemente de la silla del mesón.

-"Debo irme" dijo apurado, tomó su trago y se encamino a la puerta, Bella lo siguió.

-"¿Emmet a que te referías?" le preguntó.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó pretendiendo que no sabía a qué se refería "debo irme chiquita, cuídate" le dijo, la besó torpemente en la frente y salió del apartamento, dejando a Bella realmente intrigada y preocupada por lo que había dicho.

Para cuando Alice se llevó a rastras a Edward para su habitación, este estalló de la rabia.

-"¡Esto es insólito!" gritó en el cuarto de Alice.

-"Ok, te calmas" le dijo enseñándole sus palmas, Edward la vio atacado.

-"¿Estas diciendo que estuvo bien lo que acaba de suceder, te parece bien que Bella haya seguido esta locura de hacerle creer a Emmet que tu y yo tenemos algo?" preguntó iracundo.

-"No estoy diciendo nada, solo sé que mi amiga impidió un baño de sangre en nuestra sala"

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" gritó Edward, pero estaba solo, Bella y Alice iban a cubrirse las espaldas, eso era tácito, aunque fuera con algo tan absurdo como lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos.

-"Deja que Bella saque a Emmet de aquí y hablas con ella, ahora mantente en silencio" le dijo Alice pegando el oído a la puerta a ver si podía escuchar algo, pero las conversaciones habían bajado el tono y no escuchaba nada, ambos esperaron cerca de 15 minutos, entonces tocaron la puerta, Alice abrió, Bella estaba del otro lado.

-"Ya se fue" dijo, Alice asintió aliviada, Edward se colocó de pie.

-"Yo me voy también" dijo, Alice le dio paso, Bella caminó detrás de él, Alice cerró su puerta, evidentemente Bella tenía que hablar a solas con él.

Edward caminó directo a la puerta, Bella caminó deprisa.

-"Edward espera" le dijo tomándolo por un brazo, Edward se separó de su agarre con rabia, Bella retiró sus manos, su labio tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Edward se maldijo por dentro.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó cerrando sus ojos un segundo nada más.

-"Discúlpame" le dijo Bella.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo con esto" le dijo Edward, "¿cómo quieres que me sienta después de todo lo que paso?"

-"¿Qué más podía hacer?" le preguntó ella.

-"Enfrentarlo" le contestó demasiado rápido, luego se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil como sonaba, caminó sobre sus pasos y se sentó en el sofá, Bella se sentó a su lado.

-"Soy una cobarde" le dijo Bella, "pero trata de entenderme, no puedo decirle de golpe"

-"Entonces ¿cuándo le vas a decir? ¿Cuando estés caminando al altar?" le preguntó, Bella cerró sus ojos aterrada de esa escena, a Edward se le encogió el corazón al imaginarla vestida de novia.

-"Necesito tiempo" le dijo Bella, Edward se levantó.

-"Me pides algo que no tienes" dijo encaminándose a la puerta, Bella no contestó.

-"Nos vemos" dijo Edward a modo de despedida "supongo que me llamaras, o nos veremos en tu boda, después de todo soy el padrino" dijo saliendo por la puerta, Bella enterró su rostro en sus palmas, llorando incontrolablemente, este asunto se le había salido de las manos.


	12. Capítulo 11 ¿Celos?

**Capitulo 11:**

**¿Celos?**

Edward bajó del apartamento de Bella realmente molesto, no podía terminar de creer como había pasado todo esto, ¿en qué momento el simple hecho de que le gustara una mujer se había convertido en esta sátira?

Pero no pudo distraerse mucho más con sus pensamientos, ya que al bajar al estacionamiento se encontró con Emmet, teniendo problemas para abrir una enorme camioneta, resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco y se dirigió a él.

-"Emmet" lo llamó "¿que haces?"

-"Intentando abrir mi auto" dijo tratando de introducir la llave al revés en el cilindro, Edward se acercó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Este no es tu auto" le dijo, Emmet fue entonces el que resopló.

-"Si, si lo es, por lo menos por ahora, pero no logro abrir la estúpida puerta" dijo aun intentando, Edward se adelantó quitándole las llaves de las manos.

-"Déjame ayudarte" Emmet apartó la mano sin permitirle tomar las llaves.

-"¡Déjame!" gritó obstinado, dio un paso hacia atrás pero trastabillo, casi cayéndose, lo que le causo un ataque de risa, Edward estaba del tono menos simpático en este momento, se cruzó de brazos.

-"Dame las llaves del auto, yo te llevo" le dijo, después de todo no iba a permitir que su hermano manejara en ese estado.

-"No" dijo Emmet colocándose de nuevo sobre sus pies "yo puedo manejar" Edward volvió a cerrarle el paso.

-"Dame las llaves" dijo extendiéndole la mano.

-"Tu siempre eres igual, entrometiéndote en asuntos que no te incumben" le dijo con voz pastosa "quítate"

Edward se retiró de la puerta, Emmet sonrió triunfante y volvió a intentar abrir el auto sin éxito.

-"Si algún policita te agarra manejando así, vas preso, si la prensa se entera, va a ser todo un escándalo" dijo sabiendo que eso era lo único que haría reaccionar a su hermano.

Emmet se quedó a mitad de camino para intentar meter la llave de nuevo, lo meditó un segundo, él estaba seguro de que iba a poder manejar, pero también sabia que estaba borracho y si lo detenía la policía, podía meterse en problemas y Félix le dijo especialmente, _mantente alejado de los problemas_, entonces, haciendo una mueca le extendió las llaves a Edward, este las tomó y le indicó el camino a la puerta del copiloto, Emmet se subió tomándose fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos, o se ponía a beber de nuevo o se acostaba a dormir, pero no tenía idea de donde estaban sus amigos y no recordaba donde había dejado su celular, así que estaba supeditado a lo que quisiera su _hermanito_.

-"Cuidado con la camioneta" dijo en lo que Edward se subió, "no es lo mismo que manejar tu tonta moto" le dijo altanero.

-"Seguro que no lo es Bro, aquí solo hay que girar la llave, en mi moto hay que pensar un poco" le dijo volteando sus ojos, Emmet siempre tenía que ser así, creyendo que todo lo de él era mejor y que las demás personas eran unas tontas, bueno no a lo mejor las demás personas, simplemente él.

Emmet no prestó atención al comentario de Edward por que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, recostó su cabeza al vidrio, Edward pasó el casco de su moto al asiento trasero y arrancó la camioneta, dejando su Ducati, estacionada unos 5 puestos más allá.

La camioneta era un monstruo comparado con su moto, pero era cómoda para manejarla dado que estaba tan arriba que podía ver con claridad a donde se dirigía, evidentemente, fue directo al apartamento de Emmet, no iba a dejar que su hermano siguiera bebiendo de tal manera, tomó algunas calles y se detuvo en algunos semáforos mientras continuaba el trayecto, todo estaba en exagerado silencio.

-"Emmet" lo llamó, estaba casi dormido ya, pero escuchó su nombre.

-"Humm" contestó.

-"¿De verdad quieres a Bella?" le preguntó, Emmet se volteó en su asiento, encarándolo, lo vio con el ceño y la boca fruncida.

-"¿Y a ti eso que te importa?" preguntó, Edward se encogió de hombros, prestándole atención a la avenida, había metido las de andar, ¿cómo le había podido preguntar eso a Emmet tan de frente?, pero su hermano se sentó mas derecho y continuó hablando.

-"¿La enana te mando a preguntarme?" le preguntó con ojos entrecerrados, Edward vio ahí una oportunidad de sacarle algo de información.

-"Puede ser" contestó tratando de restarle importancia.

-"Puaj" dijo Emmet un poco mas despejado "la verdad no sé por qué esa personita me odia"

-"¿Alice te odia?" le preguntó Edward, todavía faltaba un poco de trayecto para llegar a su departamento.

-"Bueno, no se si me odia, pero ya no le caigo bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volvió a empinarse el vaso que contenía su trago, pero resopló obstinado cuando reparó que estaba vacío, Edward continuó con sus preguntas _desinteresadas_.

-"Alice es una chica dulce, ¿por qué no le ibas a caer bien?"

-"Jum" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, para luego dar algunas carcajadas, era evidente que si sabía por que no le caía bien.

-"Emmet" lo llamó Edward disimulando una sonrisa también, sintiéndose realmente intrigado.

-"Bien" dijo empezando un relato "Sabes que ella lleva un programa, ¿no?" preguntó, Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Evidentemente que lo sé" dijo, Emmet asintió.

-"Cierto que tienes algo con ella" dijo y dio una carcajada, Edward lo dejó tranquilo un segundo, luego preguntó de nuevo.

-"¿Y bien?" dijo apremiante.

-"Si, si" dijo Emmet volviendo a la realidad "bueno, ella y yo éramos conocidos, siempre nos encontrábamos en los clubs, ella a veces me entrevistaba, y cosas así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "nos llevábamos bien y nos gustaba mucho festejar, ambos pensábamos igual acerca de las relaciones, ya sabes, todo en broma nada en serio" dijo haciendo muecas con sus manos, Edward asintió.

-"Alice acompaño al equipo el año pasado, a New Jersey" empezó a contar, "ahí me contó de su compañera de apartamento, Bella" dijo, Edward apretó el volante un poco mas fuerte.

-"Alice me contó que estaba preocupada por que estaba sola, había dejado de salir con un chico que la pretendía y tenía muchos meses sola, que para ella era casi una blasfemia" continuó, Edward se quedó en silencio escuchando.

-"Me dio curiosidad y supe que era fotógrafa, entonces le dije a Alice que la llevara a un juego, para que se distrajera y tomara algunas fotos, así hizo" dijo con la mirada perdida.

-"¿Y te enamoraste de ella a primera vista?" preguntó Edward apretando aun mas el volante.

Emmet estalló en carcajadas.

-"Edward, ¡si que eres ridículo!" dijo aun riendo "¿quien coño esta hablando de amor o de enamorarse?" se habían detenido en una luz roja, Edward volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, pero Emmet siguió contando, el alcohol lo tenía desinhibido y se sentía muy parlanchín.

-"No fue amor nada, fue… ¿atracción?" dijo "Bella no es una mujer exuberante, mas bien es normalita" dijo causándole expresiones de furia a Edward, "pero me pareció linda, y como Alice me había contado lo sola que andaba me pareció buena idea invitarla a salir" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Así que Emmet había invitado a salir a Bella por ¿_lastima_? Pensó Edward sin poder creerlo, pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza, ya estaban a punto de llegar al apartamento de Emmet, por lo que formuló la pregunta que pensaba.

-"Y si era normalita" dijo haciendo una mueca "y no la amabas, ¿para qué casarte?" le preguntó.

Emmet volteó a verlo.

-"¿Sabes cuanto creció mi popularidad en lo que los medios supieron que andaba con Bella?" preguntó como si fuera un hecho obvio, Edward sacudió la cabeza negando.

-"Montones" dijo "no tienes idea lo que me ayudó cuando me vieron salir con ella del restaurante que la llevé la primera vez que salimos, todos los titulares de deportes colocaban la noticia, _**mujer responsable y trabajadora, recupera al chico malo del futbol**__"_, dijo Emmet abriendo unas comillas en el aire.

-"Félix y yo vimos como estaba subiendo como la espuma, así que supimos que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener mi relación con Bella" dijo.

Edward estaba asqueado, ¿Bella sabría de todo esto?

-"Y entonces apareció la gente de Tampa Bay" continuo Emmet, viendo por el parabrisas de la camioneta.

-"¿Tampa Bay?" preguntó Edward saliendo un segundo de la furia de su cabeza "¿el equipo de Florida?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-"Exacto" dijo Emmet, estaban entrando al edificio, se estacionaron y Emmet se volteó a verlo, no le había dicho esto a nadie, y de hecho no podía decírselo a nadie, pero ese cuento le presionaba entre pecho y espalda, solo lo hablaba con Félix, pero quería gritarlo.

-"Viene algo bueno Bro" dijo hablando en voz baja, como si de un secreto se tratara "no tienes idea del futuro que me espera" dijo juntando sus manos, Edward se colocó de lado también.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"¡Shh!" dijo en bajando la voz, se asomó por las ventanas asegurándose de que nadie estuviera cerca.

-"Después del matrimonio te enteraras, bueno… Todos se enteraran" dijo bajándose del auto, Edward se bajó corriendo hacia él.

-"¿Emmet de que hablas?" le preguntó.

-"¡Shh!" volvió a decir "alguien nos puede oír" dijo "además, no debería decirte nada"

Edward se moría de la curiosidad, apartando cualquier locura que se le pudiera ocurrir a Emmet, estaba Bella de por medio y quería enterarse.

-"Vamos Em, soy yo, tu hermano" le dijo en tono conciliador, para tratar de convencerlo de que soltara prenda, pero sin saberlo hizo el peor comentario que podía, Emmet inmediatamente se colocó mas derecho, y lo vio con rabia.

-"¿Hermano?" dijo subiendo sus cejas, dio una risotada amarga, Edward lo vio extrañado y se acercó un paso, Emmet caminó hasta la puerta del edificio.

-"Vete de aquí Edward" le dijo "gracias por traerme" le dijo extendiéndole la mano, ya se había apagado cualquier tono de camaradería de su voz, Edward supo que aunque lo presionara no le iba a sacar nada, así que extendió la mano dejándole caer en la palma las llaves de la Hummer, Emmet no se preocupó en saber como iba a regresarse su hermano y tampoco le interesó saberlo, entró por la puerta principal, dejando a Edward solo en la mitad del estacionamiento.

Al día siguiente las dos amigas bajaron a buscar sus autos, tenían que ir a trabajar, Alice le tocaba reunión con Jasper y Jacob en el canal y Bella se reincorporaba hoy después de los días de duelo, ambas estacionaban en el nivel 2 del edificio, cuando Bella se dirigió a su mini Cooper, se consiguió con la sorpresa de que una Ducati azul oscuro estaba estacionada junto a su auto, volteó a ver a Alice que se dirigía a su porche, esta se encogió de hombros, sin saber a que se refería Bella.

-"Es la moto de Edward" dijo Bella, señalándola.

-"Bonito vehiculo" dijo acercándose un poco, admirando la moto.

-"¿Por qué la habrá dejado?" se preguntó Bella, Alice sólo se encogió de hombros.

-"Ni idea, pero debemos irnos" le dijo Alice, Bella asintió dándole la razón, ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos para ir a la oficina.

Bella y Alice habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo la noche anterior, resulta que Alice le prometió no estresarla mas con el asunto de los hermanos Cullen, pero Bella prometió resolverlo lo mas pronto posible, sólo que Alice esperaba que la supuesta aventura entre ella y Edward no saliera a la luz publica, no le gustaban esos escándalos.

Por otro lado habló muy seriamente con Bella, esta situación se le había saliendo de las manos, tenía que tomar una decisión, y esa decisión era que debía elegir a alguno de los dos hermanos.

Para cuando Alice le dijo esto a Bella, ella quedo en shock, ¿cómo iba a elegir?, su cabeza era un real enredo.

Si tomaba una decisión sin pensarlo mucho, elegiría a Edward, que había despertado en ella un sentimiento bonito y un deseo casi incontrolable, pero era muy repentino, apenas lo conocía y la miel podía durar poco, lo de ellos podía ser simplemente físico, o simplemente atracción.

Pero por otro lado estaba Emmet, ellos eran novios hacia unos cuantos meses, Emmet siempre se había portado mas o menos bien con ella, se divertía mucho cuando estaban juntos y no la agobiaba, además Emmet se había atrevido a proponerle matrimonio y ella se había atrevido a aceptarlo, puede que Emmet fuera medio bruto, pero nunca (exceptuando la ultima semana) se había portado mal con ella.

Y si lo pensaba bien, la última semana había sido después de que ella regresara de Brasil, o sea después de que ella lo había engañado, por lo que a lo mejor era culpa de la misma Bella que Emmet se hubiese portado así.

Bella dio un golpe frustrada al volante de su auto, era un soberano enredo y no sabia por donde empezar a enderezarlo.

Llegaron entonces a la torre donde funcionaban las oficinas del canal, ambas estacionaron y subieron en los ascensores.

-"¿Que tienes para hoy?" preguntó Alice viéndose en el espejo del elevador.

-"Tengo que terminar la pagina Web y creo que me toca trabajo de campo" le contestó Bella "¿y tu?" preguntó verificando su maquillaje en el espejo también.

-"Reunión con Jazz y Jacob" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco "discusión del presupuesto del próximo viaje" dijo.

Bella frunció los labios, eso podía llevarse algún tiempo.

-"¿Cuándo saldrías de viaje?" le preguntó Bella.

-"Si Jacob aprueba el presupuesto, el jueves me estoy subiendo al avión, menos mal voy cerca, hay un concurso de belleza en Los Ángeles" dijo, acomodando los picos de su cabello.

-"¿California?" dijo Bella sonriendo "no me iría mal un poco de sol" dijo riendo, Alice la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Te pido de fotógrafa?" preguntó, Bella negó sonriendo.

-"No, tengo muchas cosas pendientes, además el jueves es la prueba del vestido" dijo, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Así que te decidiste por Emmet?" preguntó, el ascensor llegó a su destino abriendo las puertas en un escándalo de piso.

-"Todavía no sé" contestó Bella, pero ninguna pudo seguir conversando, los pasillos del canal eran un desastre, caminaron toreando a sus compañeros que corrían por los pasillos, Alice diviso a Jasper.

-"¡Jazz!" le gritó por entre al gente, él las vio y fue a saludarlas.

-"Hola linda" dijo acercándosele, Alice retrocedió un paso fulminándolo con la mirada, se suponía que ellos no tenían nada y menos a la vista de sus compañeros de trabajo, Jasper la vio algo exasperado pero se retiró igual, Bella entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó encaminándose a su puesto de trabajo.

-"Una pauta no esta lista, Jacob esta como loco" contestó Jazz, "Kim Kardashian mando a cambiar algo en el set de ultima hora y salimos al aire a las 6" dijo viendo su reloj, Bella asintió entendiendo la corredera y agradeció que ninguno de los tres tuviera mucho que ver con la solución del inconveniente.

Bella se sentó en su puesto y sacó de la primera gaveta un papelito Jasper se despidió amablemente y se retiró dejando a las chicas solas.

-"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Alice sentándose en su silla.

-"El teléfono de Edward" contestó Bella manteniendo en la mano el numero que le había dado Edward cuando lo _conoció_ en el restaurante.

-"¿Qué haces con el?" preguntó Alice rodándose en su silla extrañada.

-"Debería llamarlo después de todo dejo su moto en el estacionamiento de mi casa" dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio, Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Eres insólita, estas jugando con los dos" le dijo en tono de reproche.

-"No" dijo Bella, Alice la vio sin decir nada alzando sus cejas, Bella rectificó.

-"Bueno…." Dijo mordiéndose el labio, "es que quiero verlo" dijo recostándose de la silla.

-"¡Bella!" le dijo Alice "¿estás loca, sabias?"

-"Loca no, solo confundida" dijo Bella con ojos cerrados.

-"¡Además!" dijo Bella abriendo sus ojos de golpe "no estoy engañando a Edward, él sabe lo mío con Emmet"

-"Ok, detente" le dijo Alice mostrándole sus palmas "puede que si no existieran todas las complicaciones que tu tienes, aplaudiera que andes con dos tipos a la vez, pero, primero" dijo señalándole el dedo índice "Estas comprometida" dijo "y segundo, ¡el tipo es tu cuñado! Bella por Dios, no parecen cosas tuyas" dijo ahora un poco preocupada.

-"Mira, tu eres la mujer mas liberal que conozco" le dijo Bella "ahí tienes a Jazz que bota la baba por ti y lo tratas como si nada"

-"¡Hey!" contestó Alice "el estaba claro desde un principio"

-"¡Exacto!" dijo Bella "Edward esta claro desde un principio, él sabe de mi situación"

-"Tu situación ni siquiera es comparable con la mía, recuerda que yo soy libre" le dijo Alice.

-"Bueno, bueno" contestó Bella con los ojos en blanco "exceptuando ese detallito" dijo, Alice cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Y que es lo que quieres hacer cuando lo llames" preguntó, Bella sonrió como una adolescente y le contestó.

-"Averiguar donde esta, a lo mejor puedo ir a almorzar con él"

-"¡Estas demente!"

-"Alice, tengo que hablar con él eso es tácito, y quiero hacerlo antes de hablar con Emmet o de tomar algún tipo de decisión"

Alice no contestó, Bella tomó el teléfono de su puesto y marcó, pero en vez de atenderle Edward, le atendió un chico.

-"Teléfono de Edward Cullen" dijo una voz masculina bastante seria.

-"Ehh si, ¿él se encuentra?" preguntó Bella.

-"Esta en las canchas practicando" le contestaron.

Bella se enderezó, Alice le preguntó mudamente, ella levantó una de sus manos.

-"Ehh ¿podría por favor indicarme en que club se encuentra?, lo estamos llamando de el canal E! Entretaiment, quedamos con el señor Cullen en ir a hacerle unas preguntas y no encuentro en que club debía ir"

-"Manhattan Tenis Club" contestó el joven del teléfono, a Bella se le extendió una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Gracias" dijo iba a trancar pero el joven le preguntó.

-"¿Cuál es su nombre? para informar a la recepción del club para que la traigan a la cancha donde esta practicando"

-"Ehh" dijo Bella, si decía su nombre tendría que presentar credenciales y ella era fotógrafa, no periodista, vio entonces a Alice que la veía fijamente.

-"Alice" dijo al teléfono "Alice Brandon"

Alice la vio abriendo de más sus ojos, ¿por qué demonios había usado su nombre?

-"Perfecto, dejare la información en la recepción ¿ya viene en camino?"

-"Si, voy saliendo para allá" dijo Bella trancando la llamada.

-"¿Por qué demonios diste mi nombre?" preguntó Alice, Bella juntó las palmas de sus manos pidiéndole a su amiga.

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor, acompáñame al club, si voy sola no me van a dejar entrar"

-"¡Oh, no!" le dijo Alice levantándose, "no me vas a meter mas en esto" dijo furiosa, Bella la vio con los ojos del gatito de Shrek.

-"¡Por favor!" le pidió, "además, se va a ver mal si voy sola, acompáñame" suplicó Bella mordiéndose el labio, Alice la iba a matar con la mirada.

-"¡Bella, Alice!" gritaron desde arriba, ambas amigas voltearon, y las dos abrieron los ojos de mas, era Jacob el que las había llamado y tenía el rostro algo distorsionado de furia y stress, ambas se vieron y volvieron sus vistas a él.

-"¿Qué paso Jake?" preguntó Bella.

-"Bella, necesito mas fotos de deportes" dijo bajando las escaleras, "las de tu prometido son buenas, pero en Estados Unidos no solo se juega futbol, por favor tráeme para mañana mas fotos de otras disciplinas" le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras y se posicionaba frente a ellas, Bella asintió sin llevarle la contraria, cuando Jacob estaba de ese humor era preferible ni molestarlo, él se volteó a ver a Alice.

-"Si quieres salimos de tu reunión de una vez" le dijo.

-"Ni de broma" dijo Alice, negando con su cabeza, haciendo una mueca de rechazo.

-"Con ese humor, vas a querer que me vaya en caballo a California, nos reunimos mañana ¿si?" le dijo aun con la misma expresión, Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, pero esa salida no era mala, de verdad no tenía ánimos de pelear por presupuestos con Alice.

-"Aja y ¿que vas a hacer entonces?" Alice mordió su labio y luego puso los ojos en blanco, después de todo su amiga se había salido con la suya.

-"Me voy a ayudar a Bella" dijo, Jacob no discutió, asintió y se fue detrás de un chico que iba a uno de los estudios, Alice volteó su rostro y Bella la veía con una enorme sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Muévete, manejas tu" le dijo, ambas tomaron sus carteras y salieron del canal, Bella no dejaba de sonreír, haciendo que a la final Alice sonriera también.

_**Ya en el club.**_

-"¡Diablos! ¿y a ti que bicho te pico hoy?" le preguntó Tania a Edward, llevaban dos juegos de tres sets cada uno y Edward tenía a Tania realmente agotada.

-"Mejor ni te enteras" dijo Edward dándole con rabia a la pelota.

-"Necesito un descanso" dijo sentándose en la cancha, Edward la vio exasperado.

-"Por Dios, levántate de ahí" le pidió, en su sistema había mucha adrenalina todavía, y quería drenarla.

-"No" le contestó Tania, flexionando sus rodillas apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas "Soy una chica ¿recuerdas?" le preguntó irónica "se supone que debes tratarme con delicadeza" Edward resopló sacudiendo la cabeza, se acercó a los bancos tomó dos toallas y dos botellas de agua, fue hasta donde ella, sentándose a su lado, le extendió una botella y una toalla, ella las tomó utilizándolas.

-"Estas incansable hoy" dijo Tania, Edward dio una risa amarga.

-"Todo lo contrario, estoy agotado" contestó.

-"Por que sigues practicando entonces" preguntó después de beber un poco de agua.

-"Mi cabeza esta llena de cosas" dijo "necesito distraerme"

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó, Edward negó mientras se echaba un poco de agua en la nuca.

-"¿Emmet?" dijo Tania adivinando, Edward rió.

-"No directamente, pero si tiene que ver con él" contestó.

-"De verdad no entiendo como Esme pudo tener y criar a dos personas tan distintas, no parecen familia, ¡de verdad lo detesto! Siempre que se metía contigo me provocaba golpearlo" dijo furiosa, Edward dio una carcajada al aire y le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Tania abrazándola.

-"Te ves adorable defendiéndome" le dijo riendo, luego volteó su rostro dándole un beso en el cabello "pero no te preocupes yo puedo defenderme solo" dijo, Tania le devolvió el abrazo y se colocó de pie.

-"Voy a ducharme" le dijo, él asintió aun sentado.

-"¿Vienes?" preguntó, Edward arrugó su frente por el sol, pero subió su rostro viéndola.

-"Nop, me voy a quedar por aquí un poco mas" Tania asintió, se colocó de cuclillas y le dio un pico en los labios.

-"No te destruyas tanto ¿ok? Emmet no vale la pena nada" le dijo, Edward volvió a reír y le dio otro pico.

-"Esta bien" le contestó, Tania palmeó su rodilla y se colocó de pie, saliendo de la cancha, dejándolo solo en la mitad, Edward se dejó caer acostándose por completo en el suelo.

-"Bella, Bella" dijo en voz baja "por mas que me agote, no te me sales de la cabeza ¿que voy a hacer contigo?"

-"¿Edward?" lo llamaron desde la puerta de la cancha, se incorporó viendo quien lo llamaba, era un hombre pero el sol y la lejanía no le permitía saber de quien se trataba, el hombre entró a la cancha.

-"Me dijeron que podía encontrarte aquí" le dijo encaminándose hacia él, Edward lo vio con el ceño fruncido, el hombre caminó hasta él y le extendió una mano, Edward la tomó ayudándose a levantarse, entonces vio quien era su visitante.

-"¿Demetri?" preguntó "¿Demetri Vulturi?" preguntó riendo, el hombre rubio sonrió asintiendo.

-"El mismo" dijo, ambos se palmearon las espaldas.

-"Hombre ¿cuándo llegaste?" le preguntó Edward, Demetri y él se habían conocido muy jóvenes, él era Italiano, y se habían conocido en una copa infantil, muchos años antes, y se habían hecho amigos, pero no se habían visto en buen tiempo, en Australia estaban los dos compitiendo, pero nunca coincidieron y Demetri perdió en las semifinales, impidiéndole así, jugar con Edward en las finales.

-"Llegue está mañana, sólo estoy de paso, me marchó en 3 días, vine a calentar los músculos" dijo estirando su cuello.

-"¿Tienes energía para un juego mas?" le preguntó Demetri encaminándose a la otra cancha, Edward rió.

-"Por su puesto" contestó.

Ambos se colocaron en sus respectivas canchas, Edward esperó rebotando una pelota, mientras Demetri estiraba un poco los músculos, cuando estuvo listo, Edward alzó la pelota al aire y dio un súper saque, mandando la bola al final de la cancha, dándole el primer punto, Demetri lo vio subiendo sus cejas, Edward abrió sus brazos encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Quieres jugar rudo?" dijo Demetri.

-"Veamos que tal entrenan los Italianos" dijo subiendo varias veces sus cejas, Demetri bajó en cierre de su chaqueta Adidas quitándosela, la dejó en el banco, volvió a su posición y le dijo a Edward.

-"Bring it"

Edward rió por la expresión tan Americana que utilizó su contrincante y volvió a sacar, esta vez Demetri atacó igual de rápido que él, entonces se enfrascaron en una competencia sana, pero competencia al fin, la voz se fue corriendo por el club, para el tercer saque, la mayoría de las canchas estaban vacías y todos los visitantes del club, estaban viendo un juego amistoso, digno de una final en cualquier campeonato entre Estados Unidos e Italia.

Para cuando Edward se estaba destruyendo con Demetri en la cancha Nro 15 del club, un Mini Cooper negro estacionó en la entrada del Club de tenis de Manhattan, las chicas se bajaron, Alice con sus mega tacones, pantalón ajustado y camisa vaporosa, Bella con sus botas hasta las rodillas, jeans y blusa azul rey, tomó del asiento trasero el estuche con su cámara, Alice se colocó los lentes oscuros, el chico del valet se les acercó tomando las llaves y llevándose el auto para estacionarlo.

-"¿Alguna vez habías venido?" le preguntó Alice a Bella, ella asintió.

-"Hace añales, una vez mis padres me inscribieron aquí en un verano" dijo, Charlie y Renne la inscribieron en este club, que aunque parecía exclusivo de tenis no lo era, también había natación, atletismo y demás disciplinas, Bella había venido unos 10 años antes, cuando era una adolescente y sus padres decidían aun por ella.

-"Vamos entonces" dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras que daban con la gran recepción del club.

-"Alice Brandon" dijo Alice al hombre de la recepción cuando le preguntó quien era, le extendió al hombre un carnet "esta es mi identificación y mi carnet de periodista, venimos a ver las instalaciones del club" dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo a nadie le hace bien una mala publicidad.

-"Señorita Brandon" dijo el hombre viendo los carnets que le había facilitado Alice, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Perfecto" dijo el hombre "su nombre si está, pero sólo puede entrar usted" dijo viendo a Bella, ésta abrió su boca enormemente, Alice la movió hacia un lado y se colocó frente al hombre, bajándose los lentes oscuros hasta la mitad del puente de su nariz.

-"Ella es mi fotógrafa, ambas trabajamos en el mismo canal, no pretenderás que lo entreviste y también tome las fotos ¿no?" preguntó "además, podríamos decir que el personal del club, es tan espectacular como sus instalaciones" dijo riendo, el hombre la veía fijamente y entonces le sonrió, Alice.

-"Esta bien" le dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojado, Alice le guiñó un ojo y subió de nuevo sus lentes, el hombre le hizo señas a un chico del personal del club, el joven llegó hasta ellos.

-"Lleva a estas adorables señoritas a la cancha 15, el Sr. Cullen las esta esperando" le dijo, el joven asintió, Alice y Bella siguieron al joven despidiéndose del hombre de la recepción.

-"Pensé que no nos dejarían entrar" le dijo Bella a Alice.

-"Si" contestó Alice "casi me veo obligada a sacar la carta de ser la nueva novia de Edward Cullen" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco, Bella rió a su lado sacudiendo la cabeza, sólo Alice era capaz de bromear con ese tema.

Ambas siguieron el camino que les indicaba el joven guía, las subieron a un carrito de golf y el conductor las trasportó hasta un montón de canchas, ambas se fijaron que no había casi gente en el club, Bella le preguntó al conductor.

-"¿Por qué todo está tan vacío?"

-"No está del todo vacío señorita, es que en la cancha 15 hay casi que una final de campeonato"

-"¿A que se refiere?" preguntó Bella intrigada, Alice le codeó las costillas.

-"Nosotras vamos a esa cancha" dijo a ambos

-"Si" dijo el hombre "Cullen y Vulturi están jugando en este momento"

Bella había leído en algún lado algo de Demetri Vulturi, pero de repente se sintió muy intrigada en ver en acción a Edward, le pidió al hombre que se apresurara y esperó ansiosa en llegar a la zona de las canchas.

Llegaron y el hombre les indicó que donde vieran mas personas era la cancha que buscaban, ambas se bajaron y se fijaron en que el hombre tenía razón, habían personas que las pasaban corriendo para llegar a la misma cancha, ellas apresuraron un poco el paso, y llegaron a una pequeña tribuna, la cancha quedaba mas abajo de donde ellas estaban, Bella consiguió asomarse, y le hizo un espacio a Alice que venia mas despacio por sus tacones.

En el Manhattan tenis club, las canchas de tenis se encontraban en un apartado, había 20 canchas en total, agrupadas en cinco lotes de 4 canchas cada uno, las canchas estaban un nivel mas bajo de los pasillos del club, para poder llegar a una de ellas, tenías que ubicarte primero en el sector y luego en la cancha que tenías asignada.

Los sectores contaban con una escalera, que te guiaba a un pasillo en forma de cruz, donde podías dirigirte a la cancha que buscabas, cada sector lo rodeaba una pequeña tribuna, donde los familiares, amigos, espectadores o entrenadores disfrutaban del entrenamiento.

La pequeña tribuna que daba a la cancha donde se encontraba Edward estaba realmente llena, Bella logró abrirse campo asomándose por unas de las barandas, aunque estaba a reventar de gente, el silencio reinaba, interrumpido únicamente por el sonido de la pelota chocando con la raqueta, el sonido de los zapatos contra el suelo y uno que otro jadeo de los jugadores por el esfuerzo realizado.

De espaldas a donde se encontraba Bella, había un hombre, un poco mas bajo que Edward, rubio casi platino de cabello rizado, pero Bella no le prestó mucha atención, ya que del otro lado de la cancha, estaba Edward.

Vestía unas bermudas color azul marino con líneas blancas a los lados, tenía una camisa blanca con líneas azules haciendo juego, sus zapatos eran anaranjados haciendo un contraste interesante, tenía una bandana en el cabello, tenía las rodillas flexionadas esperando la jugada del chico rubio, su rostro estaba concentrado, tenía una pequeña arruguita en la frente debido a la concentración.

Bella se descubrió admirándolo, los músculos de sus piernas se marcaban cada vez que sus talones ejercían presión contra el suelo, los de sus brazos también, cuando hacia girar la raqueta, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de transpiración, sus ojos mostraban una concentración y una furia divina, Bella mordió su labio admirándolo.

-"Hey" la llamó Alice en voz baja "disimula chica, pareciera que te lo quieres comer" le dijo al oído, Bella parpadeó, saliendo a la realidad, entonces sacó su cámara de fotos, así podría enfocarlo mejor y parecería que estaba trabajando en vez de observándolo.

Colocó el lente contra su ojo y le colocó zoom a la cámara, empezó a disparar fotos como loca, hasta le hizo Close up a los músculos de sus piernas, Bella se movió silenciosa entre la gente tomándole las fotos a Edward, para cuando el juego estaba llegando a su fin, la tensión entre los asistentes era palpable, llevaban ya 4 sets, ambos habían ganado dos, por lo que estaban en el del desempate, Bella se olvidó de su cámara y se descubrió atenta al juego.

Alice logró conseguir donde sentarse y también vio con atención la ultima parte, Edward parecía agotado, pero se le veía el rostro relajado y feliz, estaba en su mundo, de eso cualquiera se daba cuenta, Bella se quedó viéndolo, sonriendo al sentirlo tan feliz.

Entonces llegó el ultimo saque, si el otro hombre fallaba Edward ganaría, Edward tomó la pelota amarilla y la rebotó dos veces contra el suelo, alguien del publico gritó, él sonrió y levantó su vista para ver el publico que seguía el juego, entonces se encontró con unos ojos marrones viéndolo, Edward bajó la mirada de nuevo y la subió inmediatamente, buscándola ¿se había imaginado esos ojos? O ¿en verdad ella estaba ahí?

Pero no era imaginación, Bella estaba ahí, observándolo, ambos se conectaron unos segundos, ella le sonrió tímida saludándolo, él sacudió su cabeza riendo torcido, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a rebotar la pelota.

Puede que haya sido por lucirse, o por que la presencia de Bella lo alentó, pero Edward dio un saque realmente fuerte, sin embargo Demetri lo alcanzó con la punta de la raqueta, pero la pelota cayó fuera de la cancha, dándole el punto decisivo a favor de Edward, en el momento en el que se dio por terminado el juego, todo el publico estalló en aplausos y gritos, Edward había ganado y contaba evidentemente con mas público, todos los visitantes gritaron aplaudiendo, Bella se descubrió gritando también por el triunfo de Edward.

Edward y Demetri estrecharon manos y un leve abrazo, al separarse ambos dieron el frente a su público que estaba de pie aplaudiendo todavía, ambos saludaron, pero Edward volvió a buscarla con la vista, Bella lo estaba viendo aun sonriendo, entonces él le señaló con la cabeza indicándole sutilmente que bajara, ella asintió corrió hasta las escaleras.

-"¡Hey! ¡Detente!" le dijo Alice que se había colocado al lado de ella, aunque Bella no se había percatado de su presencia.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella, viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

-"Estás en un lugar publico ¿recuerdas?" le dijo Alice acercándosele un poco "no puedes brincarle encima a tu cuñado"

Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Entonces ven conmigo" le dijo halándola de la mano, Alice intentó hacer resistencia pero no pudo, caminaron entonces a las escaleras, bajaron lo mas rápido que los tacones de Alice permitían, llegaron a la cancha, habían bajado algunas personas a felicitar a los jugadores, Bella llegó a la puerta pero una chica rubia con una coleta muy larga y lisa, se le adelantó entrando primero a la cancha.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó la chica, Edward estaba en el centro, al escuchar su nombre volteó, Bella estaba detrás y se frenó viendo extrañada la escena, ¿quien era esa mujer?

Edward vio a la rubia y el sonrió, ella corrió a sus brazos abiertos, Edward la levantó por la cintura dándole una vuelta en el aire, Bella se quedó estática al lado de Alice que veía la escena tan incrédula como Bella.

-"¡Tania!" grito Edward al abrazar a la rubia, _¿quien demonios es esa?_ Pensó Bella, pero eso no fue lo terrible, Edward puso a la rubia en el suelo y ella guindándosele en el cuello le dio un beso en los labios.

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, llenándosele de lagrimas, apretó fuertemente la mano de Alice, que le devolvió el apretón al fijarse de lo que estaba viendo su amiga, algo creció en su estomago, quería ir corriendo a donde estaban y halar a la mujer por el cabello para alejarla de él, pero sus pies no le respondían, y entonces sintió que su corazón se ensanchaba y a la vez le explotaba en el pecho, soltó a Alice y dio media vuelta, tenía que salir de ahí, había sido una tonta, ¿cómo iba a pretender que un hombre como Edward estuviera solo?

¿Ambos estaban jugando a lo mismo? ¿Ambos tenían pareja? Pero, ¿qué era eso que hacia que derramara lagrimas incontrolablemente?

¿Celos?


	13. Capítulo 12 Ultimatum

**Capitulo 12:**

**Ultimátum:**

-"¡Ganaste!" le gritó emocionada Tania a Edward, él la recibió en brazos, estaba feliz, se sentía agotadoramente bien, sus músculos reclamaban pero se hinchaban de dicha, por todo el entrenamiento que les había dado.

-"Si, gane" le dijo Edward abrazando a Tania riendo, ella se hincó en sus puntas de pies y lo tomó de las mejillas plantándole un pico en los labios, Edward rió divertido, la abrazó de nuevo pasándole repetidamente las manos por sus brazos.

Levantó el rostro y se encontró que Bella estaba en la puerta de la cancha, le sonrió emocionado al verla, Bella había conseguido donde se encontraba y había ido a buscarlo, eso era buena señal, la ultima vez que se vieron él le había dicho que, o lo llamaba o se veían en su boda, Bella lo había buscado, entonces quería decir que a lo mejor le tenía buenas noticias.

Pero algo no estaba bien con el rostro de Bella, se veía… Asombrada.

Y no de la mejor manera, podía jurar que la vio con ojos brillosos a punto de derramar lágrimas.

-"Edward" lo llamó Tania halándolo por el brazo, llamando su atención, volteó a verla.

-"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó, Tania se colocó de puntillas y le habló en voz baja, Edward se inclinó para oírla mejor.

-"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó señalando con la mandíbula a Demetri que estaba hablando con otro jugador a unos pocos metros de ellos, Edward rió por el tono de Tania.

-"Demetri Vulturi" le contestó, "el Italiano ¿nunca has oído hablar de él?" le preguntó extrañado, Tania se conocía el mundo del tenis, ella abrió de mas sus ojos enfocándolos en los de Edward.

-"¿ÉL es Demetri?" preguntó haciendo énfasis en el pronombre, Edward asintió riendo, Tania lo detalló de pies a cabeza.

-"Las fotos no le hacen justicia" dijo, Edward volvió a reír.

-"¿Quieres que te lo presente?" le preguntó, Tania lo vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Podrías?" preguntó, él asintió.

-"¡Hey, Demetri!" lo llamó, Tania arregló su cola de caballo un segundo y enderezó su cuello, rogando verse linda, Demetri volteó a donde lo llamaba Edward y al ver a la chica a su lado, abrió sus ojos en señal de admiración, Tania dio una risita tímida, Demetri caminó hasta ellos.

-"¿Dime Ed?" preguntó al llegar.

-"Quiero presentarte a alguien" le contestó "ella es Tania, una gran amiga" dijo señalándola, "Tania, él es Demetri, colega de profesión" dijo señalándolo a él, ambos estrecharon manos, él la veía directo a los ojos y ella sonreía muy tímida sonrojándose.

-"Un placer conocerte Tania" dijo con acento italiano, ella le contestó tartamudeando.

-"I..Igual digo Demetri" contestó, Edward sacudió un poco su cabeza riendo, volteó a la puerta para ver si Bella seguía ahí, pero no la vio, solo estaba Alice, frunció el ceño extrañado y se volvió a sus amigos.

-"Tengo que irme, ¿estarás bien Tania?" le preguntó educadamente, el que contestó fue Demetri.

-"Estará bien" dijo "Si tienes que marcharte ve, Tania ¿puedo invitarte un trago?" le preguntó directamente, esta asintió riendo, Edward asintió aceptando lo que habían dicho, se despidió de ambos y trotó hasta donde Alice.

-"Hola" le dijo al verla, aun manteniendo la sonrisa, se agachó al nivel de Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Hola" contestó ella "buen juego" le dijo, Edward le volvió a sonreír.

-"¿Lo viste?" preguntó emocionado, aunque en realidad estaba preguntando si Bella lo había visto.

-"No todo" confeso Alice, "solo vimos el ultimo set"

-"Bueno, algo es algo" dijo Edward manteniendo la conversación, estaba viendo por sobre su cabeza, buscando, pero no la encontró.

-"Yo vi a Bella" dijo enfocando a Alice "¿donde esta?" Alice se cruzó de brazos.

-"Se fue" dijo, Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Se fue?" preguntó incrédulo, "¿por qué?"

-"Creo que la escena con tu novia, no le gusto" dijo Alice cruzada de brazos señalando con sus labios hacia su espalda, Edward la vio si se cree mas extrañado, volteó a donde Alice señalaba y se encontró a Tania hablando coquetamente con Demetri, Alice vio la escena y volteó la cabeza sin entender mucho lo que veía.

-"¿Novia?" preguntó subiendo una ceja volteando su rostro hacia Alice "Tania no es mi novia" dijo, "creo que si lo fuera, estaría ahora realmente molesto" dijo volteando a ver a Tania nuevamente, ahora reía por algún comentario de Demetri y colocaba su cabello tras la oreja, pícaramente, Alice los vio subiendo sus cejas y dijo.

-"Creo que deberías estarlo" dijo.

-"Tania y yo no tenemos nada" dijo volviendo hacia el rostro de Alice, ella le enseño sus palmas.

-"Oye, yo no soy una novia celosa" dijo, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me digas que ahora le vas a seguir el juego a mi hermano y a Bella, diciendo que eres mi novia" le dijo cruzando los brazos, Alice volvió a enseñarle las palmas.

-"Hasta que no me levanten el castigo, sigo pretendiendo" dijo, Edward dio una risotada sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Enserio Alice ¿dónde esta Bella?" le volvió a preguntar, Alice fijo su vista en él.

-"Te dije la verdad, se fue" dijo "me dejó varada aquí y se fue, no pude alcanzarla" dijo.

Bella al ver que Edward no estaba tan solo como ella creyó, salió corriendo del club, no esperó a Alice que la llamó insistentemente, necesitaba irse de ahí y rápido, esperaba que él olvidara que la había visto, para así no hacer el papel de idiota, salió de las canchas y milagrosamente pasó el carrito de golf que las había llevado.

Bella se subió sin decirle nada al conductor y éste a la velocidad permitida la llevó de vuelta a la recepción del club, salió directo y le pidió su auto a chico del parking y se fue a su casa, no quería ver a nadie, lamentaba enormemente dejar a Alice varada, pero ella sabia como defenderse sola.

Edward al escuchar que Bella se había ido no podía creerlo, sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tengo que ir a ducharme y cambiarme, ¿tú que vas a hacer?" le preguntó a Alice.

-"Esperarte, por tu culpa me quede varada aquí, así que espero a que salgas para que me lleves por mi auto" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward dio una risotada, se dirigió a los bancos y tomó sus cosas, volvió a su lado y le indicó la salida de la cancha.

-"Vamos" le dijo, Alice asintió y caminó delante de él, tomaron otro carrito de golf que los llevaran de vuelta, algunos accionistas del club, saludaron y felicitaron a Edward por su juego y triunfo, Alice estaba en silencio, sin embargo uno de los chicos que felicitó a Edward la reconoció, le pidió encarecidamente que lo dejara tomarse una foto con ella, Alice accedió y se la tomó sin quitarse sus lentes, Edward sonrió al ver que muchas mas personas empezaron a darse cuenta de quien era Alice.

Llegaron al lobby y Edward le dijo acomodando su bolso en su hombro.

-"Yo tengo que ir por allá" dijo señalando a la derecha, "espérame acá" dijo señalando hacia el frente "me arreglo y vengo" Alice asintió, Edward la encaminó y se dirigió entonces a los vestidores, su cabeza seguía rondando la misma pregunta, ¿por qué Bella se había ido?

¿Sería por Tania? Se preguntó, pero en el mismo momento sacudió su cabeza negando, entre él y Tania no había nada, eso era de suponerse, seguramente le dio miedo que los vieran rodeados de tanta gente, se suponía que tenían que hablar, pero a lo mejor le dio miedo al ver que habían tantas personas en el club.

Mientras su cabeza seguía imaginándose alguna razón por la huida de Bella, se duchó y cambió lo mas rápido que pudo, Alice estaba sola y debía llevarla hasta su auto, él no contaba con un vehiculo, ya que su moto aun descansaba en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivían las chicas, esta mañana había sopesado el ir a buscar su moto primero, pero desistió casi inmediatamente de la idea, estaba sumamente embotado y quería drenar primero, por eso había tomado un taxi yendo directo a entrenar, pensó en hacer mas o menos lo mismo ahora, tomaría un taxi con Alice y aprovecharía de ir por su moto.

Salió de los vestidores un poco menos de un hora después, fue al lobby pero no encontró a Alice, se dirigió a la recepción y Jim le indicó que la señorita que lo esperaba, la periodista, estaba en el restaurante del club, Edward fue entonces a buscarla, cuando entró al restaurante no la vio a simple vista, aunque si diviso a Tania y a Demetri conversando amenamente en una mesa apartada, sonrió para si mismo y se adentró un poco para buscar a Alice.

Una risa llamó su atención, volteó a su izquierda y abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver que Alice estaba ahí, sentada, pero no estaba sola, había tres hombres conversando amenamente con ella, Edward frunció el ceño acercándose a la mesa.

-"Buenas" dijo, los cuatro integrantes de la mesa voltearon a verlo, Alice lo vio con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¡Eddy!" le dijo demasiado amena, Edward dio una risa por la actitud tan despreocupada de esta chica, "me estaba aburriendo en el lobby y estos amables caballeros me ofrecieron una bebida" dijo señalándolos, Edward asintió a los hombres y se dirigió de nuevo a Alice.

-"¿Nos vamos o quieres comer algo?" le preguntó, Alice lo pensó un segundo.

-"La verdad es que tengo un poco de hambre" contestó.

Edward vio a los hombres subiendo una de sus cejas, pidiéndoles que se retiraran, ellos apenados se levantaron entendiendo la seña, se despidieron de Alice dejándolos solos, Edward apartó la silla sentándose a su lado.

-"Eres bastante popular ¿no?" le preguntó, Alice dio un trago a su te helado y asintió riendo.

-"Nunca se resisten a mis encantos" dijo riendo, Edward sacudió su cabeza riendo también, le hizo señas a un mesonero y pidió por favor le trajeran la carta.

Alice se decidió por supuesto, por una ensalada, solo que pidió doble aderezo, Edward se fue por una pasta a la carbonara, necesitaba carbohidratos después de todo el agotamiento físico, les trajeron los platos a ambos y empezaron a degustar, Edward al segundo bocado le preguntó a Alice.

-"Alice y ¿a que vinieron?"

-"Bueno, nuestro jefe mandó a Bella a tomar algunas fotos, yo vine a acompañarla" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Y de todos los sitios para ir ¿llegaron por casualidad a este club y a mi cancha?" preguntó subiendo una ceja, Alice rió un poco.

-"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo rindiéndose "ella llamó a tu celular y le atendió un hombre, le dijo donde estabas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pinchando un poco de ensalada, Edward tomó un bocado y luego le dijo.

-"¿Que quería?"

-"Mira" le dijo Alice incorporando su rostro "no soy mensajera, la verdad no se que quería, creo que verte o hablar contigo"

-"¿Verme?" dijo Edward sonriendo como un niño, Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Son insólitos" dijo dándose por vencida "parecen adolescentes"

-"Pero no puedes llevarme la contraria en esto, Bella me da solo migajas, así que perdóname por alegrarme por saber que quiere verme" dijo derrotado.

-"Pero no pareces preocupado por saber que se fue" dijo Alice, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Edward no estaba angustiado por la repentina desaparición de su amiga, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"Seguramente al ver tanta gente prefirió irse" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice lo vio extrañada.

-"Pareces seguro" le dijo, él contestó riendo.

-"La verdad no lo sÉ, la conozco, pero no creo que tanto, sólo lo imagino" dijo.

-"¿Saben que van a hacer?" preguntó seria, Edward imito su seriedad.

-"Nop" dijo pinchando en su plato "no hemos hablado, asumo que vino para eso" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y que piensas hacer ahora?" le preguntó Alice.

-"Llevarte por tu auto e ir a tu casa, ella debe estar ahí, ¿no?" le preguntó, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Supongo"

Terminaron de comer y Edward la escoltó a la puerta, tomaron un taxi del club y Alice le indicó el camino a su oficina, ya la tarde había caído, el sol no era intenso, dejando las calles en una temperatura agradable, el taxi llegó a su destino y ambos se bajaron, Alice le dijo a Edward.

-"Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta la casa a que busques tu moto" él asintió.

-"Te lo agradecería" dijo, Alice asintió y entonces lo guió hasta los elevadores.

-"Tengo que ir por mis llaves" Edward la acompaño como el caballero que era, ambos llegaron al piso del canal, las cosas estaban mucho mejor de cómo las había dejado en la mañana, Alice le indicó el camino a seguir, Edward la siguió entre la poca gente que quedaba, llegó entonces al medio círculo que formaban los puestos, Alice le indicó cual era el de ella, pero Edward reparó en el puesto de al lado.

La computadora era blanca y trasparente, estaba sumamente ordenado y limpio, pero lo que le llamó la atención era que en la pared al lado de la computadora habían algunas fotografías, y en un papel de hilo con letras realmente entrelazadas ponía el nombre de _BELLA_.

Edward vio las fotos y sonrió al ver el cristo de Corcovado, pero su sonrisa fue aun mayor al ver la foto de una playa que se le hacia muy familiar, era la playa donde fueron después de salir del camarote, se veía un poco de arena blanca, el agua negra pero brillante y al final la majestuosa luna, reflejada en el agua.

-"Planeta tierra llamando" le dijo Alice a su lado, Edward parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

-"¿Ah?" dijo, Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Estoy lista ¿nos vamos?" le preguntó, él señaló hacia la pared llena de fotos, Alice asintió.

-"Si, ese es su puesto" contestó, Edward se inclinó un poco mas viendo de mas de cerca las fotos, descubrió una de sus padres, una de ella cuando era pequeña y había una con varias personas, distinguió a la propia Alice y a el jefe de ella, que lo había conocido en el funeral de su abuela.

Estaba sonriendo viendo todas las fotos, había una de Alice mordiendo la pata de unos lentes oscuros, una de un hombre rubio tratando de ocultarse, había una de un estadio de futbol.

-"¡Alice!" oyó que la llamaron, ambos voltearon y vio a el jefe de ella bajar por unas escaleras con el hombre rubio de la foto que acababa de ver.

-"Jacob, Jasper" dijo Alice a modo de saludo "¿todavía por aquí?" les preguntó.

-"Si" dijo Jacob, "ya estamos de salida, ¿y tu que haces por aquí?" le preguntó, mientras se acercaban, a ellos.

-"Vine a buscar mis llaves" contestó, "ya nos vamos" completo, Edward se adelanto a saludar a Jacob.

-"Hola ¿cómo te va Jacob?" le preguntó, este estrechó su mano.

-"Bien Edward, sorprendido de verte aquí, pero bien" contestó, Edward rió apenado.

-"Edward me estaba acompañando" dijo Alice poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-"Alice" llamó Jacob fijando su atención en ella "¿cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron las fotos?"

-"Si, yo creo que si, Bella tomó bastantes" dijo.

-"Y ¿por qué estás con él?" preguntó esta vez Jasper, "¿quién es él?" preguntó realmente furioso, los tres se dieron cuenta de su tono celoso de voz, Alice lo vio incrédula y algo molesta también.

-"Bella tuvo que irse y me quede con Edward, ¿quieres algún otro detalle Jasper?" le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Jasper se dio cuenta de su imprudencia y del tono de celos en su voz, pero no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta, desde que había salido de la oficina de Jake y los había visto, un monstruo de fuego se encendió en su pecho ¿quién demonios era ese hombre?

-"Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Alice fulminando a Jasper con la vista, ¿cómo se le ocurría hacer ese comentario al frente del jefe de ambos? Jacob vio extrañado a Jasper pero no dijo nada mas, después de todo él era muy discreto.

-"Eddy vamos" le dijo Alice causándole mas rabia a Jazz, Edward asintió, le dio paso adelante y la siguió, despidiéndose de ambos hombres con un asentimiento, para cuando salieron y se quedaron solos Jake empujó por el hombro a Jazz.

-"Hombre, si quieres eres un poco mas disimulado" le dijo, Jasper veía aun la puerta por donde había salido Alice acompañada.

-"¿Ah?" dijo volviendo su atención a Jacob.

-"Que si querías sacabas un hierro caliente y la marcabas, ¿estás loco?" le preguntó por la clara escena de celos que había atestiguado.

Pero Jasper no le importaba eso, estaba furioso, volteó a ver de nuevo por donde había salido.

-"¿Quién demonios es ese?" preguntó señalando hacia afuera, ya que no se lo habían presentado.

-"Ese es Edward Cullen" dijo Jacob, Jasper frunció su ceño.

-"¿Cullen?" preguntó, Jacob asintió.

-"El hermano de Emmet" dijo.

-"¿Y que coño hacia con Alice?" preguntó si cabe mas furioso y extrañado.

-"No sé" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pues voy a averiguarlo" dijo Jazz encaminándose a la puerta, Jacob lo detuvo.

-"Oye, sabes como es Alice, ya metiste las de andar al hacer ese comentario, no te hundas mas"

-"Pero ella y yo, ¿cómo? ¿Qué?" dijo iracundo.

-"Ella y tu nada, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Jacob.

Jacob sabia de la _relación_ de Jazz y Alice, ya que ellos era muy amigos, Alice no sabia que Jacob estaba al tanto, pero Jasper necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que sentía por ella y Jacob era casi que su mejor amigo.

Jacob cuando se enteró le dijo que estaba loco, Alice tenía fama de no juntarse con nadie, era soltera en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero escuchaba a su amigo y no le ponía trabas, en el fondo él sabia que el trabajo de ambos no se iba a ver afectado, solo esperaba que cuando terminaran, que estaba seguro que alguno de los dos se cansaría primero, no trajera mayores inconvenientes, de hecho tenía un plan de emergencia, que era mandar a Jasper a otro programa, cambiándole el productor ejecutivo a Wild On.

-"Yo se que ella y yo nada, pero…." Dijo Jasper aun dolido.

-"Nada Jazz, deja que ella se calme y cálmate tu también, después hablan"

-"Pero…"

-"Pero nada Jazz, anda vamos a la oficina, todavía quedan unas cosas por arreglar con las Kardashian" dijo indicándole el camino de vuelta a su oficina, muy a su pesar Jazz lo siguió.

En el estacionamiento Alice le indicaba a Edward cual era su auto, Edward admiró el porshe amarillo de Alice y pensó que aunque no conocía tanto a esta chica, el auto era idéntico a ella, Alice mantenía una expresión aun molesta.

-"Al chico rubio como que no le caí bien" dijo Edward rompiendo el hielo.

-"Pues ese es su problema" dijo Alice apretando los dientes, Edward sonrió disimuladamente, Alice resopló.

-"Él sabe que odio las escenas de celos" dijo arrancando el auto "Él lo sabe" volvió a decir.

-"Bueno, si le explicas que tu y yo nada que ver, seguro lo entiende" Alice volteó a verlo, y subiendo sus cejas le contestó.

-"No tengo nada que explicar, por que a él, no le incumben mis explicaciones" dijo altanera, Edward levantó sus palmas rindiéndose.

-"Oye solo fue un comentario" dijo, Alice volvió a prestar atención en la vía, y siguieron el trayecto en silencio.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento Edward vio su moto casi con nostalgia, Alice se bajó del auto y señaló tres puestos más allá.

-"Bella está en casa" le dijo señalando su Mini Cooper "Vamos, necesito un trago" le dijo aun seria, Edward asintió y dejó que lo guiara hasta los ascensores y luego hasta la puerta del departamento, para cuando Alice le abrió la puerta haciendo señas para que entrara, Edward entró quedándose de pie en la mitad de la sala, Alice fue directo a la cocina a servirse un trago.

-"¡BELLA!" gritó Alice haciendo que Edward abriera sus ojos de la impresión, Bella no estaba en el cuarto oscuro por que la puerta estaba abierta, se escuchó ruido entonces desde el cuarto.

-"¡¿Que?" contestó Bella desde la derecha al final del pasillo.

-"¡Tenemos visitas!" contestó Alice, Edward estaba algo divertido por como las chicas se comunicaban.

-"¡Pues estoy cansada y voy a dormir, lo lamento!" Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco, Edward le hizo señas.

-"Déjame acercarme" le dijo, Alice se encogió de hombros, todavía estaba molesta por la reacción de Jasper, se había servido una copa de vino, tomó la botella también y se encaminó hacia su habitación, Edward la siguió pero fue a la puerta de la derecha, antes de tocar tomó a Alice por el codo, ella se volteó, Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias, la pasé bastante bien contigo hoy" muy a su pesar, Alice rió.

-"Yo también" le contestó, le sonrió de nuevo y se metió en su cuarto cerrando la puerta, Edward entonces giró un poco su cuello, alisó un poco su camisa y levantó una de sus manos dándole con sus nudillos a la puerta de la derecha.

_Toc, toc, toc_

-"Vete" dijo Bella desde adentro, creía que era Alice que venia a convencerla de que saliera, Edward giró el pomo de la puerta, estaba abierta, la entre abrió asomando su cabeza, Bella estaba acostada en la cama, las cortinas de su dosel estaban recogidas, ella tomó una almohada cubriéndose el rostro.

-"No quiero ver a nadie Alice, dile a las visitas que me duele la cabeza" dijo Bella con la voz amortiguada por la almohada, sin ver a su visitante, Edward rió en silencio, cerró de nuevo la puerta pero no salió, caminó despacio hasta la cama, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en el borde de la cama, viéndola.

Tenía unos pantalones cortos, de color azul marino que dejaban gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto, y una blusita de tirantes amarilla, el cabello no se lo veía por que la almohada lo cubría casi todo, Bella sintió que el colchón se hundía, pero no se descubrió el rostro.

-"¿Qué paso después que me fui?" le preguntó Bella creyendo que se trataba de su amiga "¿Edward siguió besándose con su novia?" preguntó entre furiosa y triste, Edward la vio gratamente sorprendido, así que Alice tenía razón y Bella se había marchado por que lo vio con Tania.

-"Si ¿verdad?" se contestó Bella, "¿por eso no viniste antes? Porque vistes mas detalles y te daba pena contármelos, ellos…" dijo eh hizo una pausa, su voz se quebró un poco "¿ellos se fueron juntos?" preguntó, aun cubierta, Edward se movió acostándose junto a ella, se colocó de lado, no podía borrar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

-"La verdad es" empezó Edward, el cuerpo entero de Bella se tensó al escucharlo "que Tania, la chica que crees que es mi novia, se fue con Demetri, yo en realidad almorcé con Alice y ella muy amablemente me trajo para verte y buscar mi moto" contestó.

Bella bajó lentamente la almohada de su rostro, asustada y sorprendida de que él se encontrara acostado en su cama viéndola a los ojos en este momento, Edward le sonrió, estiro una de sus manos pasando su dedo pulgar por la comisura de su ojo, estaba un poco enrojecido, después colocó tiernamente algunos mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-"Hola" le dijo Edward, ella no le contestó, se retorció acercándose y lo besó en los labios, él la recibió con gusto, abrazándola un poco, ella al separarse se refugió en su pecho, él besó su cabello.

-"Hola" contestó ella al rato, Edward rió contra su cabello.

Se quedaron un momento así, ella se percató en el olor limpio de su piel, lo bien que quedaba su esencia mezclada con su perfume, su camisa era blanca, con rayas delgadas en un color oscuro, no estaba segura si era negro o gris ratón, él en cambio estaba embriagado por el olor de su cabello, ella aun seguía refugiada en su pecho, con sus manos recogidas, parecía una niña asustada, él estiró sus piernas, ella entrelazó las suyas con las de él y ambos suspiraron, era genial tener esta tipo de intimidad.

-"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Bella al rato de estar en silencio, aun seguía con su rostro escondido en su pecho, no quería preguntarle, no quería quedar en evidencia, pero no podía aguantar mucho mas con la imagen de Edward dándole un beso en los labios a ella, Edward cerró sus ojos, sin poder creer lo que ella le preguntaba, ¿sería posible que Bella estuviera celosa, cuando ella estaba más que comprometida… Y con su hermano? Pero se negó a molestarse con ella, se encontraba demasiado a gusto con ella entre sus brazos, sin incorporarla le contestó.

-"Tania Delani, fuimos novios hace muchos años, ahora somos muy buenos amigos" le contestó, dándole otro beso en el cabello.

-"Te vi besándola" dijo con voz baja, Edward dio una risotada.

-"Ella y yo nos saludamos así" dijo, no le había dado importancia al detalle "siempre lo hemos hecho, además" dijo con tono divertido "Apenas fue un pico en los labios, tu sabes cómo son mis besos, así que sabes que eso no se puede considerar como uno"

-"Pero" dijo ella, Edward se separó un poco, ella levantó su rostro, sus ojos empezaban a enrojecerse de nuevo, Edward se bajó hasta sus labios, ella lo recibió casi con dolor, Edward la besó con calma, paso a paso, ella paso su lengua por el labio inferior de él, ambos abrieron sus bocas, haciendo que sus lenguas húmedas y tibias entraran en contacto, ella se subió un poco mas, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando su camisa entre sus puños, respiró profundo por su nariz y entonces sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar.

El sabor salado de las lágrimas, hicieron que Edward se separara de ella, pasó sus dedos limpiando sus mejillas.

-"¿Por qué lloras?" le preguntó tiernamente en voz baja, parecía que si hablaban mas fuerte estropearían el ambiente.

-"Estoy hecha un lío" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

-"Bella" la llamó él, ella abrió sus ojos enfocándolo.

-"¿Qué sientes por mi?" le preguntó.

-"No sé" contestó ella, con voz ahogada, "estoy tan confundida" Edward cambió entonces el sujeto de su pregunta.

-"¿Qué sientes por Emmet?" preguntó, Bella cerró sus ojos, quedándose en silencio, Edward no era la mejor persona para discutir acerca de sus sentimientos, pero era el que estaba aquí, volvió a respirar profundo y habló.

-"Pensaba que por lo menos lo quería" dijo al rato.

-"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Edward, no quería presionarla, pero quería saber donde estaba parado.

-"No lo sé" volvió a decir ella, "Edward, es complicado, no puedo, no puedo dejarlos ahora" dijo con voz angustiada, Edward levantó una de sus cejas enfocándola.

-"Estas insinuando que ¿quieres que nos quedemos así?" le preguntó "¿quieres que tu y yo nos volvamos amantes?"

De solo escuchar esa palabra su cuerpo tembló en rechazo, ella no podía pedirle eso a Edward, pero tampoco podía mantener una vida así.

-"Edward, trata de entenderme" le dijo Bella en voz baja.

-"Y tu trata de entenderme a mi" contraatacó él "¿cómo crees que me siento al saber que engañamos a mi hermano?"

-"Yo sé, pero"

-"Pero nada, Bella tienes que hacer algo, no puedes mantenerme a mi con estos hermosos labios" dijo bajando por un beso corto, ella cerró los ojos en lo que sintió el contacto "pero tampoco es justo con Emmet"

-"¿Tu que quieres que haga?" le preguntó Bella aun susurrando.

-"Que me elijas a mi" dijo con una sonrisa torcida, "pero no voy a pedírtelo" sentencio "al parecer llegué tarde a tu vida, tengo que aceptar lo que me sea otorgado" dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

-"¿Siempre eres tan pacifico?" preguntó Bella, él le dedicó otra sonrisa.

-"Lo único que puedo ofrecerte, es apoyarte, si elijes ver qué es esto que tenemos, estaré contigo, puedo hablarlo con Emmet"

-"No" dijo ella demasiado asustada "no podré soportar que ustedes se peleen, no por mi"

-"Preciosa, nosotros vivimos peleando" dijo Edward.

-"Pero no lo harán por mi" dijo mas seria, se separó un poco de él y se sentó en la cama, Edward se colocó de lado apoyado en su codo para verla mejor.

-"Edward" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos, "¿que quieres de mi?" le preguntó, quería saber su punto de vista.

-"¿De ti?" preguntó señalándola, ella asintió "de ti lo quiero todo, te quiero para mi" le dijo realmente serio, Bella se adelantó de nuevo, inclinándose a sus labios una vez mas, Edward respondió al beso, Bella dijo bajito contra sus labios.

-"Pero me tienes…" contestó, Edward se separó.

-"No quiero limosnas, no quiero sobras de ti, te quiero SOLO para mi"

Bella no contestó, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas nuevamente, ella sabia que Edward tenía razón, no podía pedirle que las cosas entre ellos siguieran igual, no mientras estaba Emmet en la ecuación, Edward se sentó un poco mas derecho y llevó las manos a su cuello, desabrocho la cadena de oro que mantenía allí, Bella siguió uno a uno sus movimientos, Edward deslizó fuera de la cadena de oro, el aro de compromiso de ella, Bella lo vio con ojos muy brillantes, Edward volvió amarrar su cadena en su cuello.

Luego examinó unos segundos el anillo.

-"No creo que sea buena idea vernos mas, por lo menos hasta que tomes una decisión, toma" dijo extendiéndole el anillo, Bella estiró una mano temblorosa, Edward dejó caer su anillo de compromiso en la palma.

-"No voy a presionarte" dijo con el corazón arrugado y voz contenida "como te dije antes, llegué tarde a tu vida y no estoy en posición de exigir" cerró sus ojos un segundo, dándose cuenta de que estaba completamente es sus manos.

-"Pero como me gustaría verte de nuevo" dijo abriendo sus ojos, se adelantó de nuevo besándola en los labios, Bella se colocó de rodillas, abrazándolo y besándolo.

Se separaron, Edward la mantuvo un momento mas entre sus brazos, luego besó cortamente su frente y se giró sentándose en el borde de la cama, se colocó de nuevo sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Bella se dejó caer en las almohadas nuevamente, si se había sentido deprimida antes, ahora se sentía sin rumbo y sumamente triste.

Nadie escolto a Edward a la salida, Bella se quedó acostada en la cama, viendo su sortija verdadera entre sus dedos sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cómo comenzar a descifrar lo que ocurría en su cabeza y corazón.

Alice estaba encerrada aun en su habitación, ya iba por la tercera copa de vino, estaba recostada en sus almohadas de seda viendo una película en la televisión, no tenía idea de cuál era, sólo no podía sacar de su cabeza los ojos azules y desorbitados de rabia de Jasper, preguntándole y reclamándola como si fuera de su propiedad.

-"Eso no Jasper" dijo con furia mientras tenía la mirada perdida hacia el televisor.

-"Nada serio" dijo de nuevo en voz alta, "yo no tengo dueño" dijo sentenciando, terminó de beber el contenido de su copa y se sirvió otra.

Para el día siguiente, Bella tenía realmente mucho trabajo, se levantó súper temprano, había dejado en la gaveta de su mesa de noche los dos anillos, todavía no se sentía capaz, ni de devolverlo ni de usarlo.

Para cuando el café estaba terminando de colar, alguien tocó la puerta, Bella fue a abrir con su humeante bebida, al abrir se encontró con unos ojos azules realmente asustados.

Jasper estaba detrás de la puerta sosteniendo una bolsa llena de pasteles de la mejor panadería de Nueva York, la levantó batiéndola un poco mientras le sonreía a Bella, por dentro estaba agradecido de que la puerta la hubiera abierto Bella en vez de Alice.

-"¡Jazz!" dijo Bella contenta de verlo "que bueno verte" dijo abriéndole la puerta, Jasper pasó, dio un rápido vistazo y se fijó que Alice no estaba, caminó entonces hasta la cocina, dejando la bolsa de pasteles en el mesón.

-"Traje desayuno" le dijo a Bella, ella sonrió y caminó hasta la bolsa, apreció el aroma y tomó entonces un pastel de canela y pasas, aun estaba tibio entre sus dedos, tomó una servilleta y se chupo el dedo índice quitándose lo dulce que se le había pegado.

-"Gracias" le dijo sonriéndole a Jazz "me cae de maravilla esto, no tenía ganas de cocinar" le dijo riendo, "¿te sirvo café?" le preguntó, Jasper asintió.

-"¿Y Alice?" preguntó viendo hacia los cuartos, Bella tenía entre sus dientes el pastel mientras servía otra taza de café.

-"Durmiendo" contestó con la voz distorsionada.

-"¿Todavía?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Ve por ella" le dijo haciendo señas hacia el pasillo, Jasper negó con la cabeza casi asustado, Bella entonces entendió que Jasper estaba ahí por algo más que simplemente traerles desayuno.

-"Vamos a hacer algo" le dijo, Jasper centró sus ojos en ella "voy por mi bolso y mis llaves, despierto a Alice y me voy, ¿creo que tienen que hablar?" dijo dudosa, Jasper le preguntó.

-"¿Te contó?" Bella negó con la cabeza, Jasper dijo entonces.

-"Ayer me porte como un idiota, vengo a… Ha tratar de acomodar las cosas" Bella asintió cortamente.

-"Haces bien" le dijo asintiendo cortamente, "eres valiente" le dijo realmente envidiosa, ella había demostrado ser una cobarde profesional, Jasper fue a refutar su apreciación, pero hubo ruido desde el pasillo de los cuartos, ambos voltearon.

-"¿Bella?" dijo la voz distorsionada de Alice, venia con su albornos verde pasándose una mano por su cabello, le dolía un mundo la cabeza.

-"Hola Alice" la saludo su amiga, al verla abrió sus ojos de mas, Alice se veía con resaca.

-"Dios, tomé demasiado vino" dijo Alice con ojos cerrados, todavía no se percataba de la otra presencia en la sala, Jasper casi que había aguantado la respiración en lo que Alice habló.

-"Hice un poco de café, déjame servirte" le dijo Bella, Alice asintió agradecía, volvió a acariciarse la cabeza y entonces abrió sus ojos de nuevo, al ver quien mas estaba en la cocina, puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No sabía que teníamos visitas" dijo desde su lugar.

-"Jasper pasó a traernos desayuno" contestó Bella, Jasper pareció por fin reaccionar, se colocó de pie tomando la bolsa de papel que había traído.

-"Traje tus favoritos" contestó Jasper, sacando un pastel de glaseado y nueces, Alice sin verlo se dirigió entonces al sofá, bien lejos de Jasper.

-"No tengo hambre" dijo dejándose caer en el sofá, tomó el control encendiendo el televisor.

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, estos dos estaban realmente peleados, no sabía por qué, solo sabía que había sido muy reciente, hasta ayer cuando se habían ido al club de tenis estos dos estaban aparentemente bien, Bella vio como Jasper se quedaba con la mano extendida, le dio un poco de pena, caminó entonces hasta ella dándole la humeante taza, Alice la tomó agradecida, Bella se retiró un segundo hasta su cuarto, tomó su cartera, sus llaves y salió de nuevo, Alice y Jazz seguían en la misma posición.

-"Debo irme muchachos, nos vemos después" dijo a modo de despedida, Jasper le dio una sonrisa apenada, ella le guiño el ojos dándole un poco de ánimos, Alice se limitó únicamente a levantar una de sus manos, sin siquiera voltear a despedirse.

Una vez solos Jasper contó hasta cincuenta sin moverse, Alice pasaba y pasaba los canales sin ver algo en especial, cada cierto tiempo le daba una probada al café, Jasper tomó fuerzas entonces y habló.

-"Alice" la llamó en un susurro "lo siento, no sabía que era el cuñado de Bella, no debí comportarme así, lo siento" volvió a disculparse, Alice no se movió a verlo, pero dejó de cambiar los canales, dejando en la pantalla el canal E!, casualmente estaban pasando un comercial de su programa que había grabado en Cancún, iba a salir al aire esa semana.

Jasper se colocó de pie, caminando en su dirección, Alice siguió con la vista fija en el televisor.

-"No sabía que era hermano de Emmet, pensé que era alguien más" dijo, Alice entonces volteó a verlo, su rostro estaba molesto y serio.

-"¿Qué importancia tiene que Edward sea el cuñado de Bella?" le preguntó, aunque no esperaba respuesta, "¿Que importancia tiene que fuera cualquier persona? ¿a ti que te importa que estuviera con él?" continuó, su tono de voz se volvió mas áspero, pero los ánimos de Jasper también se caldearon.

-"¿Cómo que qué me importa?" preguntó incrédulo "Alice tu y yo" empezó pero Alice lo interrumpió.

-"Tu y yo nada" le dijo furiosa "yo no tengo nada con nadie, salí contigo, me divierto contigo, hasta ahí, nada de nombres y sobre todo nada de escenas ridículas de celos" le dijo furiosa, ¿cuantas veces tenía que explicarle a Jasper como funcionaban las cosas?

Jasper entonces, en contra de lo que siempre había sido, se molestó y bastante.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu sabes que yo no soy simplemente uno más, tu y yo tenemos años viéndonos, no me vengas a decir que puedes estar con cualquier hombre y yo no puedo preguntarte siquiera quien es, tu y yo, llegamos a esos niveles, ¡tengamos o no un nombre!" le dijo realmente furioso, Alice se colocó de pie enfrentándolo.

-"¡Tu y yo nada!" le gritó "¡no soy tu estúpida novia, así que no me grites ni exijas nada!"

-"¡Si te exijo! no serás mi novia, pero hace mucho tiempo que eres mi mujer" le dijo, esas palabras hicieron que Alice estallara de la rabia.

-"¡Yo no soy de nadie!" le dijo batiendo sus manos "¡¿por qué crees que puedes controlarme?" le dijo furiosa, Jasper estaba incontrolable, no podía creer que ella le hablara así, por lo que escupió las palabras sin pensarlas.

-"¡Por qué te amo!" le gritó quedando en completa evidencia, Alice dio un paso hacia atrás, un poco asustada.

-"¿Que?" preguntó con voz baja "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó de nuevo, pero algo en la televisión llamó la atención de ambos, habían colocado una música de EXTRA, y la foto de Alice estaba en la pantalla.

Giuliana, la conductora de E! News, empezó hablar.

_**Buenos días, esta no es la hora normal de nuestro programa, pero tenemos una noticia de última hora.**_

Dijo con una sonrisa, aun la foto de Alice estaba en la pantalla, Jasper y ella misma se colocaron de frente al televisor para ver, ninguno de los dos tenía idea de que iban a decir.

**_Nuestra querida compañera de estudio, la conductora del programa Wild On, Alice Brandon, conocida por ser una soltera empedernida, cayó en las redes del amor!_ **

Continuó Giuliana con una gran sonrisa, Alice abrió sus ojos de más y se volvió a sentar, no le prestaba atención a Jasper, que parecía con la misma actitud de ella.

**_Como lo oyen, nuestra querida Alice, se le ha visto el día de ayer saliendo con nada más y nada menos que ¡Edward Cullen_!**

Una foto de Edward salió justo al lado de la de Alice en la pantalla, ella abrió su boca incrédula, ¿de donde habían sacado eso?

_**Ayer, Edward Cullen, el famoso jugador profesional de Tenis, sostuvo un encuentro digno de cualquier final en un club de la ciudad, Alice, fue con una amiga a verlo, pudimos obtener de un trabajador del mencionado club, que no quiso darnos su identidad, que Alice había comentado que eran novios, por otro lado, la amiga de Alice se fue una vez Edward ganara, dejando a la pareja sola, almorzaron en el mismo club, donde Edward se demostró sumamente caballero, alejando a algunos hombres que se prestaron para ofrecerle compañía a Alice.**_

No tenían videos de su encuentro, pero si una foto, alguien del club le dio al canal una foto de ellos mientras iban en el carrito de golf subiendo de las canchas y otra de cuando Edward y ella estaban ordenando en el restaurante del club.

_**Desde aquí les deseamos la mayor de las suertes y los mejores deseos, próximamente será la boda de Emmet Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward, veremos si la parejita va junta y si nos confirman su relación.**_

Dieron entonces por terminado el pase, volviendo entonces a la programación regular.

Alice no podía creerlo, su furia era aún mayor, ¿cómo su propio canal había sacado esa información, sin confirmarla con ella primero, se habían vuelto locos? ¿Cómo podían haberlo hecho?

Alice seguía con todas esas cosas en su cabeza, no sabía a quién llamar primero, apartando el dolor de cabeza aun latente de todo el vino que había tomado anoche, enterró su rostro en sus palmas, hubo un movimiento a su lado.

Jasper se había levantado.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" le dijo a Alice, con voz baja y contenida "tu y yo, nada, nunca siquiera me tomaste en serio" le dijo con voz dolida, Alice levantó el rostro a verlo, pero se quedó sin habla al verlo, Jasper tenía rabia y dolor en sus ojos azules, ella aun estaba en shock, por la noticia y por la declaración de Jasper.

Él se encaminó hasta la puerta, no se despidió, no le habló, tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió, al cerrarla Alice dio un pequeño brinco por el ruido, pero aun así, se sentía incapaz de moverse.

-"¿Me amas?" dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera diciendo una mala palabra.

-"¿Cómo alguien puede amarme?" se preguntó incrédula.


	14. Capítulo 13 Manipulaciones

**Capitulo 13:**

**Manipulaciones:**

Bella llegó a su oficina con la mente en otro lado, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para fijarse en que todas las personas de la oficina la veían con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios, desde que había entrado al edificio, hasta que había llegado al pent house.

Cuando Tina, la recepcionista del canal, la vio sonriendo de mas, saludándola con demasiado interés, entendió que había algo mal en el ambiente.

Caminó con cierta cautela por los pasillos del canal, todos, absolutamente todos sus compañeros de oficina, tenían la misma expresión de Tina, todos excepto Jacob, que estaba al final del pasillo que daba con la sala donde estaba su puesto, Jacob estaba cruzados de brazos, aparentemente esperándola.

-"Hola Jake" saludo Bella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Hola Bells" contestó él en voz algo parca.

-"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Bella, "todos parecen idiotas sonriéndome y tu pareces estar molesto" le preguntó, Jacob asintió cortamente.

-"Molesto no, un poco irritado" dijo, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Mira" le dijo Jake "yo no tengo problemas con que mis empleados tengan vida personal, de hecho estoy a favor de que la tengan, pero, no me gusta que la trasladen a las oficinas, esto es primera vez que pasa, por eso lo voy a dejar pasar, pero, te agradezco que si vuelves a pelear con él" dijo, Bella no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, levantó sus manos haciendo que se callara.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó sacudiendo su cabeza, Jacob entonces se quitó del medio, dándole paso a la puerta que conducía a su puesto de trabajo, Bella dio un paso hacia la escalera y cuando se fijo hacia abajo se quedó absolutamente sin habla.

El medio círculo donde se encontraban los puestos de trabajo, estaba, desde la escalera, hasta el puesto de Bella, lleno de cualquier cantidad de pétalos de rosas blancas, pero eso no era todo, su puesto de trabajo, estaba completamente inundado y cubierto de arreglos florales.

Habían desde rosas, rojas y blancas, Lirios y Azucenas, contando otros que los integraban un sin fin de flores silvestres, Bella se quedó sin habla, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, arriba de su escritorio, pegado a la gran ventana de fondo había una pancarta que ponía.

_**Perdóname Chiquita.**_

Cuando Bella leyó ese mensaje, era mas que evidente que sabia quien se lo había enviado, cerró sus ojos un segundo botando el aire de golpe, típico comportamiento de Emmet, nunca podía pedir disculpas en privado, siempre tenia que dejar en evidencia que estaban peleados, bajó los escalones hasta su puesto, una furia le empezó a correrle por la espina dorsal, a Bella no le gustaba ser el centro de la atención, ella siempre se mantenía discreta y escudada por su lente de la cámara, Emmet había pasado los limites esta vez, involucrando a su oficina y sus compañeros de trabajo en una pelea estrictamente privada.

Llegó a su puesto, resoplando, bajó su cartera de su hombro y se quitó el abrigo, Tyler un compañero de trabajo se le acercó, riendo.

-"Caramba Swan, creo que el jugador se portó realmente mal ¿no?" dijo burlándose viendo el puesto, "¿Que hizo? ¿lo descubriste engañándote?" preguntó riendo, Bella se lleno de furia y lo encaró.

-"Lo que pase o deje de pasar en mi vida privada no te incumbe Tyler" le dijo fulminándolo con la mirada "¿por que mejor no te involucras en tus asuntos y buscas alguna noticia que de verdad sirva para el canal?" dijo irónica colocando sus brazos como jarras, la situación de Tyler no estaba muy estable en las oficinas, todo el mundo lo sabia, pero nadie lo ventilaba, Tyler le enseñó las palmas a Bella retrocediendo.

-"Cálmate Bruja" le dijo "yo solo comentaba" completó dando la vuelta, alejándose de ella, Bella se dirigió entonces a todo el resto de la oficina, que había mirado con interés su encontronazo con Tyler.

-"¡Eso va para todos! Esto no es problema de nadie, así que ¡vuelvan a sus respectivos trabajos!" gritó realmente furiosa, todos le hicieron caso, regresando a sus respectivas actividades, Bella se volteó a su puesto y acercó su silla, subiéndose sobre el escritorio, intentó alcanzar la pancarta que estaba pegada al vidrio, pero no llegaba.

-"Déjame ayudarte" le dijo Jacob desde su espalda, ella volteó resoplando, él le extendió una mano, ella la tomó, pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio para bajarse, Jacob la tomó por la cintura depositándola amablemente en el suelo, entonces Jacob se inclinó sobre el escritorio y estirándose tomo uno de los extremos del cartel, despegándolo del vidrio, Bella estaba que destilaba rabia por sus poros, casi temblaba, Jacob se dio cuenta.

-"Por que no vamos un momento a mi oficina" le dijo ella lo vio, respirando aceleradamente.

-"No puedo, tengo trabajo y tengo que limpiar esto" dijo rechinando los dientes, Jacob insistió.

-"Vamos, necesitas calmarte" le señalo escaleras arriba "¡Bob!" le gritó al señor de mantenimiento, el señor se acerco a él.

-"¿Dígame señor Black?"

-"Necesito que limpies este puesto, quita las flores" le dijo.

-"¿Qué hago con ellas?" preguntó, Jacob se volteó a ver a Bella, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Lo que quieras, llévale algunas a tu esposa, dile a las chicas de aquí si quieren que las tomen, pero en una hora no quiero siquiera un indicio de flores en el piso ¿estamos claros?" le dijo seriamente, Bob asintió.

-"Entendido Sr. Black"

Jacob le hizo señas a Bella para que subiera delante de él, cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras escuchó una leve risa detrás de él.

-"Cuando me volteé mas vale que estén trabajando, aquí se les paga por trabajar, no por chismear" dijo con voz fuerte al resto de la oficina, era relativamente temprano y no habían llegado todos los compañeros de Bella, pero habían algunos, en lo que Jacob se volteó, todos los que estaban cerca, se colocaron con real seriedad a mover sus dedos contra el teclado de sus computadoras.

Bella entró a la oficina de Jacob y se dejó caer en un sofá de la derecha, recostó su cabeza de la pared, Jacob caminó hasta su teléfono.

-"Sofi, tráenos dos cafés a mi oficina por favor" dijo a su secretaria, por el intercomunicador.

-"Disculpa" le dijo Bella sin incorporar su rostro "perdí los estribos allá afuera, lo lamento"

-"Esta bien" le dijo Jake, "la verdad fue bueno que le dijeras eso a Tyler, a ver si por fin me trae algo bueno" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, le habló con cautela, colocándole una mano sobre la pierna.

-"Lo que me impresionó fue tu reacción, pensé que te quedarías como una tonta con el regalo de Emmet"

Bella resopló y se sentó derecha viéndolo.

-"Últimamente, todo lo que Emmet hace, no me causa una reacción diferente a la rabia"

-"¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?" le preguntó, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Gracias, pero no es algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con mi jefe" le dijo medio riendo.

-"Sabes que somos mas que eso, tu, Alice y Jazz los considero mis amigos" Bella le sonrió fraternalmente.

-"Yo también te considero un amigo Jake, pero aun así, lo que me está pasando no te lo puedo contar"

-"Esta bien" dijo asintiendo secamente, "pero igual, si puedo ayudarte en algo, estoy a la orden ¿está claro?"

-"Gracias" respondió Bella, ya mas calmada, se adelantó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces Sofía, la secretaria de Jacob tocó la puerta entrando con los cafés Jacob se colocó de pie, le agradeció a Sofía y le extendió una tasa a Bella, volviéndose a sentar a su lado en el sofá.

-"Es raro que Alice no haya llegado, hoy tenemos la reunión del presupuesto" dijo dándole una probada a la bebida.

-"Debe estar por llegar, la deje en casa, me vine mas temprano por que tengo mucho trabajo, que debería estar haciendo ahora" dijo subiendo sus cejas.

-"¿Qué me tienes?" le preguntó Jacob refiriéndose a trabajo.

-"Te tengo algunas mas de deportes, y tengo que terminar de una vez la pagina Web, pero eso lo tengo listo hoy y a las 10, tengo reservado el cuarto oscuro"

-"Perfecto" le contestó Jacob asintiendo, "se que estamos cortos contigo y el tiempo, pero antes de irte tenemos que reunirnos con Mike, él se va a encargar de tu trabajo hasta que regreses" Bella asintió, Jacob la vio frunciendo un poco la frente.

-"¿A la final solo te vas una semana?" preguntó, Bella asintió.

-"Si, la luna de miel la vamos a dejar para el mes próximo, cuando termine el campeonato" dijo con voz baja, en este momento no se sentía cómoda hablando de nada que fuera referente a la boda.

-"Sigo sin entenderlo" continuo Jacob, "¿por qué no dejaron la ceremonia para el mes entrante entonces? No es por nada, pero cuando Leah y yo nos casamos, podía aceptar cualquier cosa, menos esperar para irnos de luna de miel" dijo medio riendo, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Emmet lo quiso así, cuando me lo dijo no me importó" dijo a modo de explicación, aunque Jacob tenia razón.

Pero entonces alguien tocó la puerta, no esperó a que lo dejaran pasar, Jasper Hale entró como un ciclón.

-"¡Jacob!" Dijo "¿qué demonios salio en E! News esta mañana?" preguntó sin percatarse en la presencia de Bella, Jacob lo vio extraño.

-"No sé, ese programa lo lleva Ryan, ¿por qué?" preguntó.

-"¡Porque soy un idiota!" dijo alterado "¡por eso!" dijo saliendo de nuevo dejándolos solos, Bella y Jacob se vieron realmente extrañados, Jacob se colocó de pie, y tomando el control de un televisor de plasma que estaba en su oficina lo encendió, solo que ahora estaban pasando The Soup, por lo que no sabían a que se refería Jazz, entonces tomó el teléfono.

-"Sofí, has que me traigan una copia de los avances de E! News de esta mañana" pidió amablemente, Bella se colocó de pie.

-"Creo que mejor me voy", Jacob se asomó por la ventana y vio a Bob todavía lidiando con las flores, le negó con la cabeza.

-"Vamos a darle a Bob unos 20 minutos mas" le dijo, Bella asintió de nuevo sentándose en el sofá, estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, Jacob atendió algunas llamadas, y Bella después de media hora, decidió entonces que iría a su puesto, hubiese o no terminado Bob, cuando se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta, se encontró con Alice, pero al verla se quedó con ojos realmente abiertos, Alice tenia una expresión muerta en el rostro, no mostraba nada, ni alegría, ni normalidad, ni rabia, ni siquiera la resaca con la que la vio Bella antes de salir de la casa.

-"Alice ¿te pasa algo?" le preguntó preocupada Bella, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, Jacob estaba trancando la llamada cuando vio entrar a Alice.

-"¿Podemos ver ahora lo del presupuesto de los Ángeles?" le preguntó a Jacob con el mismo tono muerto en su voz.

-"Claro, déjame llamar a Jasper" dijo haciendo amagos de marcar de nuevo.

-"No" contestó con solo un poco mas de emoción "nada de Jasper, ponme otro productor o viajo sola, pero no con él" dijo encaminándose.

-"Alice ¿qué paso?" le preguntó Bella, ella sacudió su cabeza señalando disimuladamente a Jacob, ambas amigas pensaban que la _relación_ entre Jazz y Alice era secreta para Jacob, Bella entendió la seña, se encaminó a la puerta.

-"Almorzamos hoy" le dijo sin preguntarle si podía, "cuando sea hora ve a buscarme al cuarto oscuro" le dijo a Alice, ella solo asintió.

Para cuando Bella llegó a su escritorio de nuevo, Bob estaba terminando de llevarse las ultimas flores, Bella no dijo comentario alguno, simplemente le asintió educadamente agradeciéndole, tomó su celular de la cartera, y unas memorias portátiles de su cámara, donde estaban las fotos que iba a revelar en el cuarto oscuro, guardo el resto de sus cosas bajo llave y se retiró al lado oeste de la oficina.

Se dedicó tanto, pero tanto a sus fotos que cuando sintió que llamaban a la puerta le llamó la atención, fue al video teléfono y se encontró en la pequeña pantalla a Alice, sosteniendo el auricular contra su oreja.

-"¿Ya es hora?" preguntó incrédula Bella.

-"Son las 12 y media ¿vamos? Muero de hambre" le dijo, Bella rió, el morirse de hambre de Alice era equivalente a que igual se comería una ensalada en el restaurante de siempre.

-"Voy saliendo" le dijo Bella, se devolvió sobre sus pasos, dejó colgando algunas fotos que debían secarse y tomó de nuevo sus cosas, volvió a la puerta y salió encontrándose con Alice en persona.

-"Tengo que ir por mi bolso ¿me acompañas?" le preguntó.

-"Te espero en los ascensores" contestó, Bella seguía extrañada por la actitud de su amiga, pero fue rápido a buscar su cartera, en el camino vio a Jasper entrando a la oficina de Jake, seguramente saldrían a almorzar juntos también, ella sabia que ocurría algo entre Jazz y Alice, pero para poder enterarse debía apresurarse.

No se despidió de nadie al salir, Alice le esperaba, subieron a un ascensor y le preguntó.

-"¿Vamos donde Rocco?" refiriéndose al restaurante italiano cerca de la oficina al que siempre iban, Alice negó con su cabeza.

-"Vamos a Tony Romas, tengo antojo de costillas" dijo, Bella abrió de mas sus ojos, ¿Alice comiendo costillas? Eso era casi fin de mundo.

-"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó, Alice negó.

-"Aquí no, espera que lleguemos al restaurante"

Para cuando las dos amigas salieron a la avenida a tomar un taxi, se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Emmet estaba ahí, al frente de una gran camioneta Hummer negra, recostado casualmente con sus tobillos entrelazados, Bella lo vio y no pudo evitar recordar por que estaban molestos, él había ido hasta su casa borracho y había hecho tremendo espectáculo, incluyendo descompletar la cristalería de su casa.

Para mas colmo había desaparecido por completo al día siguiente de su fatídico encuentro y para completar la había hecho quedar en evidencia con todo el personal del canal que estaban peleados, haciendo que le decoraran el puesto con una cantidad absurda y ridículas de flores.

-"Sigue caminando" le dijo Bella a Alice, no le iba a prestar atención a Emmet.

Pero él corrió a su encuentro cuando se fijo que Bella no iba hacia él.

-"¡Chiquita!" la llamó "Aquí estoy" le dijo incrédulo, Pero Bella continúo, unos pasos más allá, Emmet la alcanzó, por supuesto.

-"Bella" la llamó halándola hacia él.

-"Suéltame" dijo ella sacudiéndose, Emmet la soltó de inmediato, estaban en la mitad de la calle, al frente de las oficinas de un canal de televisión, si alguien los veía discutiendo le podía traer problemas.

-"¿Chiquita que sucede?" le preguntó en voz baja, no entendía del todo la reacción de Bella.

-"¿Que qué tengo?" La preguntó incrédula, Alice formaba parte de la discusión pero solo como apoyo moral de Bella, parada firme a su lado, "eres caradura ¿no?" preguntó sarcástica, Emmet se adelantó un paso hacia ella, para poder hablarle bajito sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-"Bella, vine a invitarte a almorzar, vamos" dijo, extendiéndole la mano, Bella lo vio riendo irónica.

-"Estas desvariando" le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, Emmet frunció el ceño.

-"Chiquita ¿no recibiste mis flores?" le preguntó sin poder creer la actitud de Bella, ¿cómo podía estar así? si él se había disculpado.

-"¡Claro que las vi!" dijo Bella aun furiosa "¿cómo no ver semejante cantidad ridícula de flores?" preguntó con la misma actitud, Emmet la vio desconcertado.

-"Chiquita, es que quería disculparme contigo, me porte mal y pensé que con las flores tu.." dijo dejando la frase en el aire.

-"¿Que pensaste? ¿Que iba a correr a tus brazos olvidándolo todo? No Emmet, así no son las cosas, te presentaste borracho y violento en mi casa, pasan casi dos días y no apareces y ahora dejas unas flores y ¿piensas que es así de fácil?"

-"Pero Bella…" dijo.

Bella no contestó, tomó del brazo a Alice y caminó hacia la avenida, estiró una mano deteniendo un taxi.

-"¡Bella!" le gritó Emmet desde la acera, "Súbete a la camioneta" le dijo autoritario.

-"¡No!" le dijo Bella, entonces se detuvo un auto amarillo, Alice abrió la puerta entrando primero, Bella la siguió, Emmet la detuvo tomándola de un brazo.

-"No puedes hacerme esto" le dijo entre furioso y preocupado, ya varias personas se habían percatado de la discusión de ellos en medio de la calle, Bella lo vio a los ojos.

-"Me sueltas o grito" le dijo furiosa, Emmet la apretó mas.

-"No te atreverías" le dijo realmente iracundo.

-"Mírame" dijo Bella desafiante, tomó aire en sus pulmones, iba a gritar lo mas fuerte que pudiera, Emmet vio su determinación y la soltó, retrocediendo un paso, Bella se subió al auto.

-"¡BELLA!" gritó el Emmet desde afuera.

-"Arranque" le dijo Alice al conductor.

Alice a su lado no podía salir de su asombro, por otro lado, Bella estaba que destilaba hiel por sus poros, volteó a ver a Alice que la veía con una sonrisa confundida

-"¿Que?" le preguntó Bella.

-"Que no se si aplaudirte o temerte, ¿qué fue eso?" preguntó saliendo sólo un segundo de sus problemas personales, Bella recostó su cabeza del espaldar del asiento, respiró profundo, ya la adrenalina estaba bajando, entonces empezó a reírse, su risa sonaba algo nerviosa, Alice en cambio estaba encantada.

-"Es que me dio tanta rabia" dijo Bella, "no viste como me puso el puesto" se incorporó viéndola "lo llenó de flores y pancartas, ¿cómo se le ocurre? toda la oficina supo que estábamos peleados" dijo aun exasperada.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó Alice sin poder creerlo, luego dio una risotada "me hubiera gustado verte la cara" dijo, Bella la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Bueno, bueno" dijo Alice en tono conciliador "no te molestes, pero aun así, hubiese sido todo un espectáculo ver tu cara de asombro ¿habían peluches?" preguntó entrelazando sus dedos burlándose.

-"No" le dijo Bella frunciendo su boca "no habían peluches" Alice volvió a reír.

-"Eso hubiese sido muy cómico de ver" dijo imaginándose a Bella recibiendo un inmenso oso de peluche, cosa que odiaba, apartando que era alérgica a ellos.

-"Si te hubieses venido conmigo en la mañana, los habrías visto" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, eso le trajo recuerdos no muy gratos a Alice, devolviéndola a su estado de animo anterior.

-"Si" dijo distrayéndose por la ventana, "por lo menos lo hubiera pasado mejor" contestó ausente.

En la avenida, aun al frente de la torre donde las oficinas del canal funcionaban, Emmet no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Bella le había gritado? ¿Lo había dejado solo en la mitad de la calle? ¿Eso que significaba?

Una de las cosas que le gustaban mas de Bella, era que no se molestaba fácilmente, su mente no guardaba los disgustos por mucho tiempo, de hecho, Bella no había sacado mas a acotación cuando la dejó plantada en aquel restaurante, ni que se hubiese ido mas temprano, dejándola sola en el funeral de nana.

¿Por qué ahora había sido distinto? él había esperado pacientemente un día completo para que a ella se le pasara la rabia, y había hecho que Félix, contratara a alguien que le decorara el puesto de trabajo, costara lo que costara.

¿Por qué entonces Bella seguía molesta?

Se subió a su auto aun desconcertado, arrancó sin saber a donde dirigirse, mientras su cabeza iba dando vueltas.

La escena de hace dos días, había traído algunos inconvenientes, no muy graves, pero inconvenientes al fin, alguien lo había filmado tratando de abrir su camioneta del estacionamiento de Bella, estaba tan borracho que no recordaba nada de eso, solo sabia que le había costado una buena suma de dinero, comprar el video para que no saliera a la luz publica, la gente de Tampa era muy meticulosa y hasta que no firmara el contrato, no podía tener excesos.

Y ahora no le vendría bien una pelea con Bella, manipuló entonces el teléfono incluido en la camioneta marcándole a la única persona en el mundo que haría todo por ayudarlo.

El teléfono, repicó tres veces y atendió.

-"Mamá" dijo al escuchar la voz de Esme, "necesito tu ayuda"

El taxi que llevaba a las chicas, disminuyó la velocidad, llegaron entonces a Tony Romas, un chico muy simpático las atendió, como Alice había dicho, pidió el plato de costillitas de cerdo con papas fritas, Bella no podía salir de su asombro, pero pidió uno igual para ella, (por solidaridad que llaman).

Una vez con sus bebidas y comida al frente Alice por fin empezó a hablar.

-"Bella" preguntó, ella levanto el rostro.

-"¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?" le preguntó, Bella masticó y tragó, pensando su respuesta.

-"Creo que no" contestó, Alice chasqueó sus dientes, en un sonido decepcionado.

-"¿Por que lo preguntas?"

-"¿Sabes Jasper y yo verdad?"

-"Obvio" contestó Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Bueno" dijo Alice "esta mañana me dijo que me amaba" soltó sin anestesia, Bella casi se atraganta.

-"¡QUE!" las mesas de al lado se voltearon a ver hacia su mesa, Bella se encogió y Alice la vio fulminándola.

-"Si quieres lo publicas" le dijo en tono de reclamo.

-"Lo siento" se disculpo Bella, "pero como fue ¿te lo soltó así no mas?" preguntó, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Discutimos, estaba celoso y me lo gritó" dijo resumiendo su conversación de esta mañana.

-"¿Que piensas hacer?" preguntó Bella, Alice negó.

-"Absolutamente nada, esto no puede pasar Bella" dijo en voz plana "él lo sabia, además, yo no me enamoro" sentencio, Bella la vio levantando ambas cejas.

-"Eso es como predecir un terremoto Alice, no se puede, no puedes sentenciar que no vas a enamorarte, eso simplemente sucede" le dijo Bella, Alice negó.

-"Pues así le tenga que arrancar el corazón del pecho" dijo como metáfora "yo hago que Jasper se desenamore de mi"

-"Alice, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte" le dijo Bella preocupada "no puedes herir a Jasper"

-"Y no quiero hacerlo, pero yo no soy buena para esto" dijo bajando su rostro.

-"Tu eres buena, no se por que te empeñas en dar una imagen de chica dura, cuando no lo eres" dijo Bella medio obstinada.

-"¡Porque no quiero ser buena!" dijo furiosa "ser buena, significa ser tonta, ¿sabes todo lo que he luchado por llegar en donde estoy? ¿Y todo lo que me falta? No puedo distraerme enamorándome, mi mamá lo hizo y sabes como termino" le preguntó retirándose un poco del plato.

-"Alice, no todas las mujeres están destinadas a lo mismo"

-"No fue solo ella, mi abuela también, y mi bisabuela"

-"Alice, estás siendo absurda" le dijo Bella colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ningún absurda, todas las mujeres de mi familia fueron truncadas en sus sueños por la intromisión de los hombres, ¿sabias que mi mama era una de las mejores cardiólogas de Michigan?" preguntó, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas impresionada.

-"¡Pues lo era!" dijo un poco alterada, "pero apareció mi padre, salio embarazada de mi, después de mi hermana y ¡se olvido de todo!"

-"Pero Alice" dijo Bella, su amiga no la dejo continuar.

-"¡Mi abuela era escritora! Iba a publicar un bet seller y ¿que sucedió?" dijo alterada, Bella simplemente negó.

-"¡Se casó con mi abuelo y mandó todo al demonio!, ¡Cinthya!" completó atacada "mi hermana menor, MENOR" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tiene 5 meses casada y ¡me llamó para decirme que voy a ser tía! ¡Todas las mujeres de mi familia están locas!, pero eso les paso a ellas, a mi no Bella, ni de broma me enamoro, ni de broma tengo hijos"

Bella se quedó en silencio sepulcral unos minutos, mientras Alice se tranquilizaba, recordó tenuemente, la escala que había hecho su amiga unos meses atrás para asistir a la boda de su hermana en Michigan, le sorprendió ligeramente que Cindy estuviera embarazada.

Ella no veía tan desastroso que las mujeres de su casa hayan preferido el amor, pero para su amiga parecía ser una blasfemia, al rato, volvió a hablar.

-"¿Vas a ser tía?" preguntó incrédula, Alice la vio colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Si, apenas tiene un par de semanas" dijo con voz mas calmada.

-"Felicidades" dijo Bella medio sonriendo, Alice la vio levantando una ceja, luego bufó.

-"Gracias, supongo" dijo ya sin rastros de furia.

-"Ok, Alice, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Jazz?" preguntó retomando el tema.

-"Por principio no desmentir la noticia" Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué noticia?"

-"¿No viste E! News?" preguntó Alice frunciendo la boca, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Alguien tomó fotos ayer en el club de tenis" empezó, Bella abrió sus ojos un poco asustada.

-"Bueno" continuo Alice "alguien dijo que Edward y yo estábamos ahí, nos tomaron fotos mientras almorzábamos, como es evidente, se armaron una historia, ahora creen que él y yo estamos juntos"

Bella abrió sus ojos realmente sorprendida.

-"Hey, hey cálmate" le dijo Alice angustiada "no hay nada ¿ok?"

-"Yo, yo sé" contestó Bella sacudiendo su cabeza, "¿pero como? ¿Que, que dijeron?" preguntó tartamudeando.

-"Eso, que nos habían visto en el club y que creían que, la soltera por excelencia, estaba saliendo con el hermano del novio de su mejor amiga" dijo señalándola.

-"Alice, esto puede traer problemas" dijo Bella tomándose el cabello con las manos, "Si los medios entran en esto, podemos meternos todos en problemas, Edward, Emmet, tu, yo" dijo, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"No seas paranoica, esto puede ayudarte" Bella la vio como si estuviera loca.

-"Mira, tu andas muy enrollada con tus problemas existenciales de si te casas o no, cosa, valga acotar" dijo levantando un dedo "que me encantaría que desistieras, pero en fin" dijo haciendo una mueca con las manos "a su vez tienes tu asunto con Edward, entonces, que mejor oportunidad para poder hablar y aclarar cosas con él, si utilizas la carta de que es el _novio_ de tu mejor amiga"

Bella sacudió la cabeza confundida.

-"No, no te entiendo"

-"Que si necesitas hablar a solas con Edward puedes hacerlo sin miedo de que alguien malinterprete nada, Edward puede ir a la casa, con la excusa de visitarme a mi, así, te ayudo a ti y me ayudo a mi misma, alejando a Jasper"

Bella habló con voz baja.

-"Esto no va a salir bien" dijo.

-"No seas ave de mal agüero" dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Estamos jugando con fuego" continuo Bella.

-"Pues nos vestiremos con ropa a prueba de fuego" completó Alice, "por dios Bella, no serás la primera ni la ultima que engañe a alguien, lo único que deseo es que Edward plante, tantas dudas en tu cabeza, que desistas por lo menos por un tiempo, de tu absurdo matrimonio"

Bella no contestó, aun tenia la mirada perdida, hace rato estaba pensando en la idea de cancelar el matrimonio, solo que tenia terror de tomar una decisión equivocada.

Para cuando estaban de vuelta a la oficina, Alice fue a la oficina de Jake para completar algunos asuntos, a la final se iría el día de mañana para los Ángeles, esta vez iría sola, no habían podido conseguir un reemplazo para Jasper de ultima hora, por lo que le tocaría a Alice trabajar directamente con los corresponsales de Los Ángeles, ella se marchó temprano de la oficina, debía hacer maletas, pasó a despedirse de Bella, diciéndole que la encontraba en casa.

El teléfono de la oficina de Bella sonó.

-"Canal E!, habla Isabella, en que lo puedo ayudar" dijo al atender.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó una voz femenina y dulce del otro lado de la línea, dijo su nombre con tanta familiaridad que Bella sabia que la conocía, solo que no reconocía su voz.

-"Si, soy yo, ¿quien habla?" preguntó.

-"Esme Cullen cariño, ¿cómo estas?" preguntó dejando a Bella en el sitio, _Esme? Que hacia Esme llamándola?_

-"¿Bella?" volvió a llamarla Esme al ver que no le hablaba.

-"Si" dijo Bella encontrando su voz "aquí estoy, como esta Sra. Cullen, ¿cómo le va?" preguntó educadamente, Esme le contestó riendo.

-"Por Dios cariño, dime Esme" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Esme" dijo Bella aun un poco asustada, "¿cómo está? ¿Cómo le ha ido?" preguntó de nuevo.

-"Todo bien querida, todo bien, imagino que preguntaras por que te estoy llamando ¿cierto?"

Bella dio una risa nerviosa.

-"Veras" continuó Esme "me preguntaba si tu y yo podríamos salir a almorzar mañana, ¿Qué me dices? Solo chicas" Preguntó, Bella vio el teléfono abriendo de más sus ojos, abrió su boca sin decir palabra alguna, ¿cómo se zafaba de esto?

-"Ehh, Esme, que pena, es que mañana tengo mucho trabajo, además, no trabajo en la tarde" dijo abriendo su agenda, eso era verdad "lo mas probable es que no almuerce al medio día" explicó.

-"Bueno, tampoco te disculpes tanto, pero cuéntame ¿vas a hacer algo muy importante en la tarde? ¿Será que nos podemos vernos entonces para cenar?"

Bella leyó su compromiso en la agenda, sabía que no era buena idea decirle que iba a hacer a Esme, sin embargo su boca leyó las palabras, antes de que su cerebro mandara una orden distinta.

-"Tengo la prueba final del vestido mañana" dijo atropelladamente, luego se dio con la palma abierta en la frente.

-"¡Excelente!" grito Esme "te acompaño" dijo sin preguntarle si quería su compañía "¿me llego a tu oficina a eso de las 2? Así comemos algo y te acompaño a la prueba del vestido" declaró sin siquiera pedir su consentimiento.

-"Ehhh ¿ok?" dijo dudando mordiéndose el labio, se había metido en una grande.

-"¡Perfecto cariño! Nos vemos mañana entonces" dijo Esme contenta por el teléfono, trancó la llamada y Bella se quedó con el auricular aun contra su oído, resopló colgándolo.

"Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida" se dijo a sí misma, mientras se daba con el puño cerrado en su frente.

_**En la mansión Cullen**_

-"¿Madre?" preguntó Edward entrando a la habitación de Esme en la mansión Cullen, había ido a visitarla, después de todo, tenia algunos días que no la veía.

-"¿Edward?" preguntó su mama, volteándose de la cama a la puerta, estaba colgando el teléfono, al ver a su hijo menor, se levantó feliz a saludarlo.

-"Mi vida, ¿cómo estas?" dijo abrazándolo, Edward sonrió recibiéndola en brazos, ella lo apretó un poco, luego separándose, le dio un manotazo sin fuerza en el brazo.

-"¿Por qué no habías venido? tenia mucho tiempo sin verte" dijo falseando un tono de regaño en su voz.

-"Lo lamento" le dijo Edward besando su frente "he estado bastante ocupado" se excusó.

-"Jum" dijo Esme separándose "me imagino ¿cuando me ibas a contar de tu nueva novia?" le preguntó, Edward la vio torciendo su cabeza y frunciendo los labios.

-"¿Qué novia?" preguntó.

-"No recuerdo su nombre, pero saliste en las noticias, una chica de cabello negro que conduce un programa" dijo Esme, Edward cayó en cuenta de quien hablaban.

-"¿Alice?" Preguntó subiendo sus cejas.

-"¡Esa!" dijo Esme sonriendo, recordando el nombre, "ella misma, ha salido en la televisión todo el día" dijo, Edward sacudió la cabeza, tenia que hablar con Alice de eso, si no, con la misma Bella.

-"Mama, mejor no creas todo lo que vez…" empezó Edward, Esme sacudió un tanto su cabeza y enseñándole las palmas dijo.

-"Si, si, seguro no puedes decirle nada si siquiera a tu propia madre, no importa" dijo "no me aceptes ni desmientas nada, pero prométeme que la traerás a casa cuando se pueda…"

Edward la vio con una expresión resignada en el rostro, asintió sin explicar nada, dado que ni él mismo sabía cómo iban a manejar el asunto de él y Alice

-"¿Cómo has estado madre?" preguntó para continuar la conversación,"¿qué has estado haciendo?" le preguntó, Esme se sentó en la cama y palmeó a su lado para que la acompañara, Edward le hizo caso y se sentó tomando una de las almohadas acomodándola en su regazo.

-"Bien cariño, bastante bien" contestó Esme "Tu padre anda en el trabajo, hoy iba a entrenar a las niñas Smith, no va a venir hasta mas tarde" dijo refiriéndose a los entrenamientos de Carlisle "yo por otro lado, he estado un poco mas ligera de trabajo, las fundaciones están prácticamente manejándose solas y como no hay tantas personas en la casa, pues he estado ligera" dijo encogiéndose hombros.

-"¿No has pensado en remodelar algo?" preguntó Edward extrañado, una de las cosas que mas adoraba su madre, era remodelar, si pudiera, hubiese tumbado y vuelto a montar la casa, cada vez que pudiera.

-"He estado pensando en remodelar la casa de huéspedes, tenemos tiempo que no le ponemos una manito" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward solo rió, su mama era un real caso.

Así pasaron un rato conversando, Esme rió como nunca recordando con Edward su infancia, de cómo jugaban a las escondidas y como siempre Edward tenia que salir de su escondite porque Esme nunca lo encontraba.

-"¿En verdad recuerdas todo eso?" preguntó nostálgica, Edward aun sonriendo asintió.

-"Con detalles, mi infancia en esta casa fue muy buena, claro que la recuerdo con detalles" dijo, "en la adolescencia todo cambio, pero siguió siendo bueno" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Esme le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó.

-"Emmet" dijo Edward, "en esa época creo que empezó a tenerme mas rabia, o empecé a darme cuenta de cuanto me detesta" dijo con una sonrisa amarga, Esme se preocupó.

-"No" dijo colocándole una mano en la mejilla "no digas eso, Emmet te quiere hijo" Edward bufó.

-"No importa madre, no me voy a traumar, ya lo entendí, simplemente no somos compatibles" dijo restándole importancia al comentario.

-"Edward, no digas esas cosas, Emmet es muy especial, pero tiene un buen corazón" dijo defendiéndolo, Edward para no preocuparla asintió.

-"Claro madre, claro, no me hagas caso" dijo haciendo que Esme no se preocupara mas, entonces abrieron la puerta, Carlisle entró a la habitación, le sonrió con ternura a su esposa y al ver a su hijo menor, sonrió gratamente sorprendido.

-"Hola Cariño" dijo acercándose primero a la Dama, luego se dirigió a Edward.

-"Que sorpresa hijo" le dijo palmeando su espalda, "¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó al separarse.

-"En realidad, si tenia un motivo por el que vine, pero hablando con mi hermosa madre, se me olvidó" dijo viendo a Esme, ella levantó una mano y dijo.

-"Culpable" todos rieron y Edward tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-"En fin, quería saber si podía invitarlos a cenar mañana, para compensar mi falta en la cena anterior" dijo educadamente, eso le llamó la atención a Carlisle.

-"Cierto" dijo pasándose una mano por la barbilla "nunca nos dijiste, que te sucedió ese día" preguntó, Edward pasó ausentemente sus dedos por la ya casi inexistente marca del mordisco que le había dado Bella el día que debía ir a cenar con sus padres, sacudió la cabeza riendo.

-"No importa" le contestó a Carlisle, "pero que me dicen ¿salimos mañana a cenar?" le preguntó a ambos.

-"Por mi excelente, tu invitas ¿no?" le preguntó en tono de burla a Edward, él riendo, asintió, entonces voltearon a ver a Esme que fruncía su labio.

-"Yo no se si pueda, a menos que llegue mas tarde" dijo apenada.

-"¿Por qué, que vas a hacer?" le preguntó Carlisle.

-"Emmet me llamó esta tarde, tiene problemas con Bella" dijo, de inmediato Edward se tensó, tanto que pensó que sus padres iban a darse cuenta, cerró sus manos en puños, Esme continuó.

-"El hecho es que me pidió un poco de ayuda, así que la llamé hace un rato, cuando Eddy llegó, estaba cerrando la llamada, voy a verme con ella toda la tarde" dijo.

Edward seguía sin palabras, no sabia que decir, pero antes de articular palabra, Carlisle intervino.

-"¿Por qué no vamos todos? le avisamos a Emmet y luego tu y Bella nos acompañan" Esme frunció de nuevo sus labios.

-"No sé cuánto nos demoremos, además vamos a hacer algo que nadie puede ver" dijo con una sonrisa divertida, esta vez Edward no se contuvo, la curiosidad y el interés pudieron mas.

-"¿Qué van a hacer?" preguntó con la voz mas desinteresada que pudo fingir, Esme le contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Vamos a la prueba final del vestido" dijo emocionada, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con una mueca graciosa, Esme se encogió de hombros coquetamente.

Edward cerró sus ojos, apretando más sus puños.

-"Permiso" dijo retirándose de la habitación de sus padres, dejándolos sonriéndose por el motivo de la salida del día siguiente de Esme con Bella, salió al pasillo y entró en el baño de ese piso, cerró la puerta y se recostó de ella, golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta un par de veces.

-"Así que tomaste una decisión Bella" dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Todo se había terminado, Bella había elegido.

Había elegido a Emmet.

Como siempre, su hermano le había ganado.


	15. Capítulo 14 Intentos Fallidos

**Capitulo 14.**

**Intentos fallidos:**

Alice se estaba bajando en un sol inclemente, de un avión de American Airlines, al final de las escaleras estaba Stuart, el corresponsal del canal E! para Los Ángeles.

-"Hola Alice, encantado de por fin conocerte" le dijo risueño en lo que estuvieron de frente.

-"Igual digo" contestó ella con una sonrisa colocándose sus lentes oscuros "es Stuart ¿cierto?" le preguntó sobre el ruido del avión, el hombre asintió sonriéndole.

Stuart era un hombre bastante alto, nada escultural pero se veía muy simpático, era moreno, gracias al sol de este estado, el cabello era en un tono caoba, sus dientes eran algo amarillentos, lo que le dio a pensar a Alice que seguramente fumaba, sus dientes eran algo torcidos, robándole por completo la oportunidad de tener una linda sonrisa.

-"Stuart Richardson, a tus órdenes" dijo extendiéndole la mano una vez se encontraban bajo techo, lejos de la pista de aterrizaje.

-"Alice Brandon" dijo Alice estrechando su mano "gracias por venir por mi" dijo, Stuart sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, es todo un placer" le dijo, escoltó entonces a Alice hasta afuera ayudándola con su equipaje, la guió a un auto blanco, era el trasporte que la llevaría a su hotel.

-"Debo admitir, que estoy realmente emocionado" dijo Stuart sentado a su lado.

-"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Alice divertida.

-"Porque me asignaron ser tu productor, es una oportunidad que estado deseando desde hace mucho"

-"Me alegra poder ayudarte" le dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-"No es que me preocupe que hayas venido sola, pero ¿qué le sucedió a tu productor original?" preguntó, sin darse cuenta de que eso traería recuerdos de Jasper, Alice cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo, luego de controlarse un poco le contestó.

-"Tenía otros compromisos, nuestras agendas se cruzaron por lo que me tocó venir sola" mintió, Stuart estaba tan feliz de la oportunidad que no le prestó atención al tono parco de Alice.

-"Pues, benditas sean sus agendas" dijo riendo, Alice prefirió entonces dedicarse a asuntos de mas importancia para el canal y el trabajo.

-"Stuart, cuéntame, ¿cómo estamos de tiempo? ¿Cuándo empezamos?" preguntó adentrándose en el trabajo.

-"Bien" dijo Stuart enderezando sus hombros "Lo primero es instalarte en el hotel, lo bueno de todo, es que el concurso será en el mismo hotel" eso le agradó a Alice, así estaría mas cómoda con los horarios.

-"¿A qué hora es el concurso?" preguntó.

-"8 pm" contestó.

-"Perfecto, entonces necesito al camarógrafo y demás detalles para las 6, me gustaría meterme tras bastidores para hablar con las chicas, además que quisiera grabar un poco del concurso en sí"

Stuart sacó una libreta y empezó a anotar lo que Alice le pedía.

-"Pensé que solo grabarías el Afther Party" dijo refiriéndose a la naturaleza del programa, ya que ella se especializaba en las fiestas, no en los concursos, Alice lo vio colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Evidentemente lo fuerte del programa es la fiesta que se hace después, pero por lo menos debo contar el por qué de la fiesta, para eso, tengo que hablar con las chicas antes y después de concursar, además, necesito algunas tomas del concurso y seguramente tendré que hacer algún pase en vivo" Stuart entonces abrió sus ojos como platos, Alice lo vio fijamente.

-"Tienes lo necesario para hacer los pases en vivo ¿verdad?" le preguntó, Stuart aclaró ruidosamente su garganta, Alice bufó.

Si Jasper estuviera qui, ella no tendría que preocuparse por nada, simplemente de verse linda, colocó sus ojos en blanco, Jasper no estaba, así que le tocaba guiar a Stuart para que todo saliera bien.

-"Necesito hacer pases en vivo, así que cuadra la cámara y la trasmisión, comunícate pero ya, con Jessica Stanley en las oficinas de NY ella te dará las indicaciones y la hora exacta en la que nos conectaremos con la trasmisión en vivo, ¿ok?" le preguntó, el asintió anotando todo.

-"Me dijiste Jessica ¿qué?"

Alice cerró sus ojos contando hasta diez, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-"Stanley, S, T, A, N, L, E, Y" dijo deletreándole el apellido.

-"Lo tengo" dijo Stuart.

-"Perfecto, no puedes esperar mucho ¿ok? Llámala inmediatamente" el auto se estaba deteniendo frente al hotel, Stuart hizo amagos de bajarse, Alice lo detuvo.

-"Yo puedo sola, ve al canal, asegúrate de traerte las cámaras de trasmisión en vivo y a mi camarógrafo, te veo en el lobby del hotel en 2 horas" le dijo realmente autoritaria, Stuart asintió, se veía un poco asustado, Alice lo vio con solo un poco de consideración.

-"No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, solo tenemos que trabajar sobre la marcha, no te demores y cualquier cosa que no sepas o dudes llámame ¿tienes mi numero, verdad?" Stuart asintió.

-"Ok, te veo al rato entonces" dijo bajándose del auto, el chofer ya había sacado su equipaje, un botones la ayudó y la escoltó a la recepción.

-"A buena hora te pusiste romántico Jazz" dijo entre dientes cuando se dirigía a la recepción del hotel para chequearse.

Ese mismo día, Bella estaba en su oficina tecleando, estaba realmente nerviosa, hoy tenía la prueba final del vestido y a su vez tenía que ir con su suegra, ¿cómo se había metido en este problema sin siquiera saberlo?

Esme se había prácticamente auto invitado y eso le daba muchos nervios, ya tenía suficientes dudas sobre casarse o no, como para ir a probarse el vestido con su suegra.

-"Bella" la llamaron, Bella volteó encontrándose con Jacob.

-"¿Dime Jake?"

-"Hablé con Alice, llegó bien a Los Ángeles, me pidió que te avisara" Bella asintió, luego frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué no me llamo a mi?" preguntó.

-"Anda estresada, me llamó a informarme algunas situaciones y me pidió que te avisara, Stuart, el productor de allá, es nuevo y sabes como exige Alice, así que le va a tocar fuerte"

-"Uff, pobre Stu" dijo Bella, no lo conocía, pero de repente sintió pena por él.

-"Bueno, eso le pasa por cambiarme la agenda a ultima hora" dijo Jacob "¿has visto a Jazz?" preguntó, Bella negó.

-"No desde ésta mañana"

-"Ok, debe andar por ahí" dijo ausentemente "te vas temprano hoy ¿no?"

-"Si, salgo después de medio día, ya te envié la ultima presentación de la pagina web, ya tiene las correcciones y antes de irme, te dejo el colage de la entrada del canal"

Jacob le dedicó una inmensa sonrisa, Bella era sumamente responsable y no tenía que ir detrás de ella para que hiciera su trabajo.

-"Perfecto, nos vemos entonces" dijo a modo de despedida guiñándole un ojo, Bella se despidió de él y se enfrascó de nuevo en su trabajo, para cuando estaba terminando, vio como venia Tina en su dirección.

-"Bella" la llamó tocándole el hombro, ella se quitó los audífonos y la vio a los ojos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Una Sra. Vino a buscarte, se llama Esme Cullen, te llamé pero no me atendías"

A Bella se le fue el calor del cuerpo, había estado tan entretenida, que ni se había fijado en la hora, de hecho cuando volteó a su alrededor vio como los demás trabajadores estaban regresando de almorzar, vio el reloj de su pantalla asombrada.

-"¿Ya es medio día?" preguntó, Tina rió extrañada.

-"Son las 2 y media de la tarde Bella" le dijo, entonces se asombro de verdad.

-"¿YA?" se levantó, estaba retrasada, Esme dijo que llegaría a las 2, ¿sería que llevaba esperándola media hora? sacudió su cabeza.

-"Tina, dile a Esme que me de 5 min y salgo ¿sí?" Tina asintió y se marcho.

-"¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!" dijo mientras guardaba los últimos arreglos de la presentación y la comprimía para enviársela a Jacob por correo.

No le había dado tiempo de ni siquiera pensar en la tarde que iba a pasar con su suegra, resopló haciendo que el cabello de su frente se levantara un poco, adjuntó el archivo al correo, le escribió algunas palabras a Jacob y le especificó que estaba de salida, que cualquier cosa la llamara y que si no, pues se verían el día de mañana.

-"Por fin mañana es viernes" se dijo a si misma, necesitaba dormir.

Tomó su cartera, algunas carpetas y salió a la recepción, afuera se encontró con Esme, sentada increíblemente elegante en uno de los sofás de la recepción, vestía un taller de falda y chaqueta de color canela, con zapatos a juego y llevaba hasta pantimedias, Bella se sintió terrible, ella llevaba unos Jeans, una franela alusiva a Río y sus converse, esa era una de las mejores cosas que tenía el trabajar en el área creativa, no necesitas vestirte de gala para ir a trabajar.

Sin embargo Esme al verla le sonrió fraternalmente, a ella no le importaba como la gente vestía después de todo, había tres deportistas en casa.

-"Bella" le dijo a modo de saludo levantándose del sofá.

-"Esme que bueno verla" dijo Bella un poco apenada, "¿me esperó mucho?" preguntó, Esme sacudió una de sus manos.

-"No hija, apenas unos minutos, ¿estás lista?"

-"Claro, vamos" le dijo escoltándola afuera de las oficinas, Esme había llegado en taxi, por lo que fueron por el auto de Bella al estacionamiento, recogió un poco, lanzando al puesto de atrás las cosas que tenía regadas por ahí y la dejó pasar, Esme elogió su vehículo.

-"He escuchado que son muy buenos" dijo refiriéndose a la marca del auto.

-"Lo son" contestó Bella "solo que son mas pequeños"

-"Si" dijo viendo a su alrededor, "en casa, por los chicos, siempre hemos tenido autos grandes"

Bella asintió, mientras arrancaba el auto.

-"¿Y qué te parece la enorme camioneta que tiene Emmet ahora?" le preguntó, Bella iba subiendo unas ramplas para poder salir del estacionamiento, prestaba atención a la vía.

-"La vi, pero no me he subido todavía" contestó.

-"¿No?" preguntó impresionada.

-"No" contestó Bella "Emmet y yo tenemos unos días que no nos vemos" dijo sin entrar en detalles.

-"Ah" fue lo único que Esme logró decir, debía ser sutil en abordar el tema de Emmet.

Bella condujo hasta un centro comercial, ahí estaba la tienda donde había mandado a hacer el vestido, pero primero irían a almorzar juntas, luego pasarían por la tienda.

Se sentaron en un café en la mitad del centro comercial, era muy despejado y contaba hasta con una fuente en el centro.

-"¿Qué te provoca cariño?" preguntó Esme, Bella mordiendo su labio le contestó.

-"La verdad no tengo mucha hambre, será una ensalada" dijo dudosa, Esme dio una risa divertida.

-"¿Nerviosa o ansiosa?" le preguntó, Bella solo le sonrió de regreso.

Ambas ordenaron ensalada, y se enfrascaron en una conversación, eso si, toda, absolutamente toda la conversación, era referente a Emmet, Bella llegó a pensar que esta salida repentina no era nada más que otra de las manipulaciones de Emmet para que ella lo perdonara.

Esme a los segundos aclaró las dudas de Bella.

-"Cariño, Emmy está bastante preocupado por ti" dijo, Bella resopló, así que tenía razón, Esme simplemente quería hacer las paces entre ella y Emmet.

-"Con todo respeto, Esme" empezó bastante educada "Pero los problemas entre Emmet y yo…" empezó pero Esme levantó una de sus manos interrumpiéndola.

-"Ya sé cariño, ya sé" dijo, Bella se quedó en silencio "ya sé que no son de mi incumbencia, de verdad no quiero entrometerme entre ustedes, simplemente quiero ayudar"

-"Pero..." dijo Bella dudosa, ¿cómo iba a ayudar sin entrometerse?

-"Escúchame ¿si?" le pidió Esme, Bella educadamente asintió.

-"Yo no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes, pero Emmet está realmente arrepentido" Bella subió sus cejas.

-"Cariño, debías haberlo escuchado, estaba aterrorizado de perderte".

-"Disculpe Esme, pero si tiene miedo de perderme es porque sabe que actuó mal"

-"Yo sé cariño, yo sé" dijo Esme en el mismo tono preocupado "pero entiéndelo ¿si?"

-"¿Qué lo entienda?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Bella, los jugadores de futbol son así, se emocionan de mas cuando ganan un juego, no estoy diciendo que lo justifico, pero en verdad está arrepentido, ¿por qué no hablas con él?"

Bella se quedó impresionada, así que Emmet si le había contado a Esme el verdadero motivo de la pelea entre ellos, ella sabía que Emmet idolatraba a su mama, pero no sabía qué tanto, eso le produjo una serie de inquietudes en la cabeza, ¿Edward seria igual? O ¿sería mas pegado a Carlisle?

Entonces Bella sintió mucha, pero mucha curiosidad.

-"Esme" la llamó cambiando el tono de voz e ignorando su pregunta "¿cómo eran ambos hermanos de pequeños?" le preguntó, Esme la vio un poco extrañada.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

-"Es que, al escucharla hablar así de Emmet, no puedo evitar pensar en si usted y Edward tienen esa misma química, Emmet siempre me ha dicho que él y Edward nunca se llevaron bien, ¿cómo hace para estar bien con ambos?" rogó por no quedar en evidencia de que en realidad quería saber de la infancia de Edward.

-"Emmet es exagerado, ellos siempre se trataron como hermanos, ¿conoces a algunos que no peleen?" preguntó con una risa algo nerviosa, eso despertó mas curiosidad acerca de los hermanos Cullen a Bella.

-"¿Cómo eran cuando niños?" le preguntó de nuevo, Esme pensó un momento antes de contestar.

-"Emmet siempre le gustó llamar la atención" comenzó "tanto por cosas buenas como tremenduras, fui muchas veces a hablar con sus profesores" dijo medio riendo, Bella la acompaño en las risas, eso sonaba obvio.

-"Pero es un chico muy dulce ¿sabes?" dijo continuando "es realmente tierno" Bella la vio subiendo una ceja, ¿Emmet? ¿Tierno? Esme levantó sus manos al ver su expresión.

-"Ok, ok, yo se que su apariencia es de todo lo contrario, pero si lo hubieras conocido pequeñito, me darías la razón" Bella sonrió de la ternura con la que Esme hablaba.

-"Edward en cambio" dijo continuando, Bella se descubrió poniéndole mas atención, "siempre fue muy independiente y responsable, no necesitaba que yo lo vitoreara en la escuela, o que lo obligara a estudiar, él sabia cuales eran sus obligaciones y las cumplía, cuando decidió dedicarse al tenis, nos lo informó nada mas, no nos pidió permiso, él ya había tomado su decisión" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Cómo eran de bebés?" preguntó Bella mas interesada, Esme casi se atraganta con su te helado.

-"¿De bebés?" preguntó.

-"Si" dijo Bella sin malinterpretar su ahogo "¿que hizo Emmet cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Edward?" preguntó interesada.

Esme tosió un poco incomoda.

-"Bella cariño, ¿cómo me voy a acordar de eso? pasó hace tanto tiempo" dijo con una risa nerviosa, Bella no terminaba de entender su reacción.

-"¿Cómo que no lo recuerda?" preguntó extrañada "mi mama vive diciendo que la época del embarazo es la más hermosa de la maternidad"

Sin darse cuenta, Bella con ese comentario hizo sentir realmente mal a Esme, habían pasado más de 25 años desde que ella se había enterado que no podía tener hijos, pero una vez empezó a criar a Emmet y a Edward, pensó que eso era todo, que se sentía realizada, por fin era madre.

Pero no era verdad, ella adoraba a esos hombres como si en verdad fueran sus hijos, pero nunca había quedado embarazada, nunca había sentido otra persona en su interior, no sabría lo que se sentiría una patadita en el vientre.

Bella se adelantó tocándole un poco el hombro.

-"Esme ¿se siente bien?" le preguntó preocupada, parecía desconectada, Esme trató de componer su rostro.

-"¿Ah?" dijo enfocándola de nuevo "estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo enderezándose de nuevo, disimuladamente secó la comisura de su ojo, pero cuando intentó incorporarse le dio un fuerte mareo.

-"No parece bien" le dijo Bella preocupada, Esme empezó a sentirse en serio mal.

-"Tienes razón, querida, ¿te molesta si me retiro?" le preguntó, Bella se preocupó entonces mas.

-"Por supuesto que no, déjeme pedir la cuenta, la llevaré a casa" dijo haciéndole señas a él mesonero.

-"No" le dijo Esme, "yo puedo irme sola, no te preocupes por mí, tienes la prueba del vestido, no puedes faltar" pero Esme empezó a ponerse bastante pálida.

-"No importa, no puedo dejarla así" le dijo Bella, el mesonero llegó y Bella sacó unos dólares de su cartera entregándoselo de nuevo al mesonero.

-"Quédate con el cambio" le dijo al chico, cuando volteo a ver a Esme se fijo que hablaba por su celular.

-"¿Querido?" Dijo al teléfono, "estoy en el mall de la quinta avenida ¿podrías venir por mi por favor? No me siento bien" le dijo Bella no escuchó lo que Carlisle decía, pero imaginó que se preocupó.

-"Creo que la azúcar" contestó al teléfono, "quiero recostarme, ¿te importaría venir a recogerme?" hubo otro silencio.

-"Gracias cielo" dijo Esme cerrando la llamada.

-"Carlisle vendrá por mí, está cerca, así podrás ir a la prueba del vestido, sólo lamento que lo tengas que hacer sola" dijo apenada.

-"No se preocupe, mientras usted esté bien" dijo Bella preocupada, Esme asintió.

Esperaron alrededor de 15 minutos, cuando sintió el teléfono sonar de nuevo, Esme lo tomó y le indicó a Carlisle donde estaban, a los pocos segundos lo vieron corriendo en su dirección, venia vestido casual, camisa manga larga de botones, pantalones de vestir y zapatos de suela.

-"¡Esme!" la llamó al verla, se veía realmente preocupado "¿cómo te sientes cariño?" le preguntó tiernamente.

-"Bien amor, sólo un poco débil" dijo colocándose de pie, Bella la ayudó.

-"Hola Bella" le dijo Carlisle dedicándole una mínima sonrisa, inmediatamente sostuvo a su esposa, extendiéndole una lata de gaseosa en la que Bella no había reparado, no entendió para que se la daba, Esme hizo una mueca pero Carlisle le insistió, entonces Esme la tomó y le dio un sorbo.

-"Hola Carlisle" contestó Bella ausentemente mientras veía como Esme se tomaba otro trago, entonces dijo preocupada "no sé que le ocurrió, estábamos conversando y de repente se sintió mal" dijo asustada.

-"No te preocupes Bella" le dijo Carlisle, "tuvo una baja de azúcar, tenía muchos años que no le pasaba, pero es algo a lo que es propensa"

-"¿Baja de azúcar?" preguntó, no entendía nada.

-"Esme es diabética Bella" contestó Carlisle, ella no sabía casi nada de la esa enfermedad, solo sabía que tenía que ver con la azúcar.

-"No sabía, lo siento" dijo sin saber por qué se disculpaba, Carlisle le sonrió divertido.

-"No te disculpes, desde que conocí a Esme ha sufrido de esto, es manejable, aunque a veces tiene episodios"

Esme entonces recuperó un poco el color y parecía sentirse mejor, Carlisle la ayudó a colocarse en pie.

-"Me la voy a llevar, necesita descansar" le dijo a Bella, ella asintió ayudando un poco.

-"Claro, pero ¿seguro estará bien?" esta vez contestó Esme.

-"Si querida, de hecho ya me siento mejor, Carlisle me cuidara, tranquila ¿si? Lamento haberte estropeado la tarde" dijo apenada, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eso no importa, ¿si hay algo que pueda hacer?" preguntó.

-"Ve a la prueba de tu vestido" le pidió Esme, Bella simplemente asintió.

Carlisle entonces la tomó por la cintura, soportando gran parte de su peso para ayudarla a caminar, se despidió de Bella y se fueron caminando despacio hasta el estacionamiento, Bella se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente.

-"¿Diabetes?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Carlisle manejó directo a la mansión, al llegar, aunque Esme insistió en caminar, la levantó en brazos y la subió hasta su habitación, le pidió a Alan, el mayordomo, que llamara al médico de la familia.

-"No es necesario" dijo Esme en lo que Carlisle la depositó en la cama "fue simplemente una baja de azúcar" dijo tratando de bajarle importancia al asunto.

-"No fue sólo eso, tenías años que no te daban que las tenias controladas, sé que te pusiste la dosis de insulina necesaria, ¿por qué te iba a dar una crisis hoy?" preguntó preocupado, le quitó los zapatos y la acomodó mejor en la cama.

-"Es que me alteré un poco, recordé cosas" dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz, Carlisle preocupado se sentó mejor a su lado.

-"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntó acariciándole el rostro.

-"Estaba conversando con Bella" comenzó, "estaba tratando de ayudar para que perdonara a Emmet" Carlisle la vio recriminándole.

-"Querida, no puedes meterte en cosas de parejas"

-"Yo sé, yo sé, sólo que Emmet me pidió ayuda, ¿cómo no iba a ayudarlo?"

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué te alteraste?" preguntó.

-"Entre una cosa y otra, Bella me preguntó que como eran Emmy y Eddy de pequeños, me preguntó que como se había sentido Emmet cuando supo que estaba embarazada de Edward" dijo y la voz se le quebró, Carlisle entendió de inmediato porque su esposa se había alterado.

-"Amor" le dijo en tono tierno, Esme se fue en llanto, Carlisle la abrazó refugiándola, besó su coronilla.

-"¿Después de tanto tiempo?" preguntó amortiguando el sonido de su voz.

Esme sólo sollozaba.

-"Es que siempre me voy a sentir culpable, nunca pude darte hijos" dijo contra su camisa, Carlisle la separó de él y la vio con furia.

-"No, no me diste un hijo, me diste dos" dijo viéndola a los ojos "dos maravillosos hombres que te adoran como lo que eres, su madre, no importa lo que haya pasado" Esme lo veía fijamente pero seguía llorando.

-"Si hubiera sido yo el que no hubiera podido darte hijos, ¿tú me hubieras dejado?" le preguntó, Esme se apresuró en negar, jamás dejaría a Carlisle.

-"¿Vez?" le dijo con voz tierna.

-"Pero" empezó ella, Carlisle no la dejó continuar.

-"Pero… ¿cuándo vas a entender que te amo? Que eres lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi vida, que no me hace falta nada, porque contigo lo tengo todo, ¿cuándo vas a entenderlo cariño?" le dijo con ferocidad y a la vez con mucho amor, Esme lo vio aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Yo también te amo, tanto o más que la primera vez que te vi" le dijo, Carlisle se acercó, besándola en los labios, Esme aceptó, besando a su esposo, como tenía tiempo que no lo hacía.

_**En los Angeles.**_

-"¡STUART!" gritó Alice al ver a su productor "¿dónde demonios está mi camarógrafo?" le preguntó acercándose.

Ya tenía su atuendo para el programa, que consistía en un vestido de una sola pieza, la tela era brillante y licrada, que hacía que se le adhiriera al cuerpo, de color gris oscuro, la pieza era estraple, en escote corazón, era fruncida por ambos lados de su figura, llevaba zapatos cerrados, que contaban con plataforma y tacones, del mismo tono que el vestido, iba maquillada de noche, sus ojos de un negro intenso y sus labios apenas con un brillo, haciéndole ver los labios mas carnosos y provocativos, el cabello iba peinado meticulosamente, el flequillo iba peinado del lado derecho, y el resto del cabello, levantado y apuntando a todas partes, tenía unos aretes discretos e iba sin collar, dejando toda la extensión de su cuello libre, solo en una de sus manos, que era con la que sostenía el micrófono, reposaba un anillo gigante en forma de corazón con montones de brillantes.

-"Está en el Lobby, ya viene" dijo Stuart asustado por la actitud de Alice, que había demostrado que para ser tan pequeña era una verdadera fiera.

-"Si quieres que hable bien de ti con los directivos del canal, mas te vale que en 3 minutos llegue" dijo, "¡y apaga ese estúpido cigarro!" completó furiosa, mientras esperaba afuera de los camerinos de las concursantes.

Stuart se devolvió sobre sus pasos y le gritó a algunos de sus ayudantes que buscaran al camarógrafo mientras apagaba el quinto cigarro de la noche, finalmente 2 minutos después llegó, un joven moreno, realmente flaco y más alto que Stuart.

-"¿Tú eres Joe?" le preguntó Alice al verlo entrar con la cámara en la mano, Joe asintió, pero al detallarla se quedo boquiabierto, Alice parecía una diosa del Olimpo para él, hermosa y furiosa a la vez, Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sí, sí me veo genial y te provoca comerme, pero eso no va a pasar, así que compón ese rostro de idiota y acomoda la maldita cámara sobre tu hombro" Joe la vio impresionado.

-"Sí, sé decir malas palabras y tengo muchas más ¿quieres oírlas o nos ponemos a trabajar?" le preguntó furiosa de nuevo, Joe bajó la vista.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja.

-"Deja de disculparte y prepárate para grabar" le dijo de real mal humor, ella jamás tenía que lidiar con estos problemas, sabía que había que hacer, pero siempre Jazz se encargaba de todo, ella solo hacia acto de presencia, y siempre trataba de calmar a Jasper, diciéndole cosas como _tranquilo, no es para tanto_.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta de la mucha falta que le hacía, eso le causo inclusivamente más rabia, respiró profundo y entonces volteó a ver a el séquito del canal, todos la veían con miedo, se dio cuenta que después de hoy todos iban a decir que era una arpía venenosa, bufó encogiéndose de hombros, con tal, ¿a quien le importaba lo que aquellas personas dijeran?

-"¿Listos?" les preguntó, todos asintieron, una chica de producción le extendió el micrófono del canal.

Se detuvo solo un par de segundos al frente de la puerta de los camerinos, respiró profundo tres veces con ojos cerrados, recordó por qué trabajaba aquí y recordó que amaba su trabajo, para cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, era otra vez la Alice de siempre, le hizo señas a Joe que encendió su cámara enfocándola, entonces Alice se transformó, extendió una autentica sonrisa por sus labios y abrió las puertas de los camerinos.

-"¡SEÑORITAS!" gritó al entrar, todas las concursantes estaban terminando se arreglarse, algunas corrieron a cubrirse, otras simplemente sonrieron a la cámara.

-"¡DENLE UN SALUDO A LA CAMARA, ESTAN EN WILD ON!" gritó riendo levantando su mano libre viendo a la cámara, las chicas que estaban en el camerino respondieron con gritos y aplausos también, Alice se dedicó a entrometerse por todos los recovecos del camerino, ahora estaba bien, porque estaba en lo suyo.

_**En Nueva York, en la boutique de vestidos de novia.**_

Bella entró en la tienda como si fuera una casa del terror, pensaba que una novia asesina o un monje loco iba a brincarle encima de un momento a otro.

-"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" preguntó una dependienta, Bella casi dio un salto al escucharla hablar.

-"Ehh mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo una cita…" dijo sin saber muy bien que decir, la chica le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-"¡Claro! Tu eres la chica de la prueba de las 7" dijo como si se tratara de una estrella de rock, Bella medio sonrió, levantó una mano.

-"Esa soy yo" dijo, la dependienta la tomó de la mano y la halo hacia adentro de la tienda.

-"Ven conmigo, tenemos tu vestido aquí mismo" dijo emocionada.

Entonces Bella se vio en unos vestidores, no habían espejos, estaba en la mitad de uno de los probadores era redondo y cubierto por cortinas replegables, entonces empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda linda?" le preguntó una voz diferente a la de la chica que la había recibido, sacó entonces su cabeza por la abertura de la cortina, se encontró a una señora como de 45 años de edad, que la veía con una sonrisa, tenía en su mano un brazalete que tenía en la parte superior una almohadilla con alfileres, esa señora era la costurera.

-"Estoy bien gracias" le dijo Bella, la señora asintió.

-"Es que a veces las chicas se ponen tan nerviosas que se enredan colocándose el vestido, si necesitas un par de manos extras avísame ¿sí?"

Bella asintió aun con el resto del cuerpo escondido detrás de la cortina y volvió a esconderse, al tener puesta únicamente su ropa interior, vio mordiendo su labio la bolsa inmensa de color blanco que contenía su vestido, respiró profundo y bajó el cierre.

No se fijó en el modelo, no reparó en la calidad de la tela, sólo se dio cuenta de la cantidad de tela que tenía, en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

-"¿Buenas?" dijo hacia afuera.

-"Dime querida" dijo la Sra. abriendo su cortina, Bella dio un pequeño brinco al ver la intromisión de la señora, que la veía con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Imaginé que tendrías problemas con tanta tela" le dijo adentrándose, Bella trató de no sentirse incómoda por estar casi sin ropa enfrente de una completa desconocida.

La Sra. ayudó a Bella a vestirse, le hizo un espacio en el centro de la cantidad de tela, Bella metió sus pies y la Sra. subió la tela cubriéndole el cuerpo, metió las manos por las mangas largas del vestido y terminaron de acomodarlo sobre su cuerpo.

De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue que el vestido pesaba muchísimo, no se había visto en el espejo aun, miro hacia abajo con miedo y lo único que vio fue demasiada tela blanca en una falda demasiado ancha ¿ella había mandado a hacer el vestido así?

Pero, ¿en qué había pensado?

Claro, cuando ella lo vio en la revista le pareció espectacular, Renne le había dicho que seguramente pesaba mucho, que era mejor para una noche tan movida, que eligiera algo más sencillo, ¡pero no!

Ella se fue por el más clásico y espectacular, pero ahora lo encontraba casi imposible de mover, ¿cómo un vestido podía ser tan incómodo?

-"Listo" dijo la Señora terminando de subir la cremallera del vestido, Bella enderezó su espalda, trató de sentir algo de comodidad en la tela. No lo logro.

-"Ven linda, vamos a ver los últimos detalles que arreglarle al vestido" le dijo, Bella bajó un pie, y caminó pateando la tela de la falda, para no caerse, se subió al pequeño escalón en la mitad de un círculo de espejos, entonces Bella levantó la vista.

No vio su rostro, simplemente vio a una mujer vestida en un traje que no iba con ella, su piel empezó a escocer, su sangre empezó a hervir, esto no se suponía que debía ser así, subió sus ojos y se encontró con sus propios ojos en el espejo y se devolvió una mirada horrorizada.

-"Quítelo" dijo entre dientes, la Sra. Estaba inclinada en el suelo midiendo algunos largos.

-"¿Qué dices querida?" preguntó poniendo unos alfileres a la cola.

-"Quítelo" repitió empezando a respirar agitadamente.

-"No te entiendo querida" dijo la Sra. Incorporándose "no hemos siquiera empezado"

Bella volteó a verla, estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-"¡Quíteme esto de encima!" gritó y empezó a zarandearse, tratando de alcanzar la cremallera de su espalda, la Sra. Se asustó, sin saber que le pasaba a Bella fue a su espalda y bajó el cierre.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" le preguntó horrorizada, las demás dependientas de la tienda fueron a ver que sucedía en los probadores, al ver la cara de histeria de Bella se quedaron sin habla.

-"Dios, ¡quíteme esto de encima!" dijo retorciéndose, sacó sus manos de las mangas, sentía que le iba a dar urticaria, sus manos no se movían suficientemente agiles.

-"AGGGGG" gritó forcejeando con la última manga, por fin la quitó y pateando la tela, terminó de sacarse el vestido infernal del cuerpo, entró al vestidor y tomó su camisa y pantalón poniéndoselos, no se abrochó la correa, tomó sus converse y su cartera y salió de la tienda como alma que lleva al diablo, necesitaba salir de ahí, esto era una locura, ella no estaba lista para nada de esto.

Salió al centro comercial, a medio vestir, algunos de los transeúntes la vio con ojos desorbitados, se pegó a una de las paredes y terminó de acomodarse la ropa, colocándose de ultimo sus zapatos.

-"Respira Bella, respira" se dijo a si misma mientras intentaba peinar su cabello con las manos.

No volteó a la tienda, literalmente corrió hasta las escaleras mecánicas y las bajó a pie, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento, una vez resguardada en su auto, apoyó la cabeza contra el volante varias veces.

-"Estas loca Isabella" se dijo a sí misma.

Estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, su mente la ponía en esa dirección, lo sentía, pero aun no tenía la fuerza suficiente de decirlo en voz alta, no quería ir a casa, eso significaba estar sola y eso no era buena idea ahora, entonces pensó en las únicas personas en el mundo que la podían ayudar, encendió el auto y salió rumbo a los suburbios, mamá y papá la ayudarían a enfrentar sus demonios.

_**En los Angeles nuevamente.**_

-"Y... Corten" dijo Alice al terminar de entrevistar a una de las chicas.

-"Gracias y felicidades de nuevo" le dijo amablemente a la ganadora del concurso en lo que Joe bajo la cámara.

Las cosas parecían haberse arreglado solo un poco, Stuart había encontrado la clave para no hacer molestar a Alice muy a menudo y Joe, entendía sus señas haciendo las grabaciones más fáciles.

Ya el concurso se había terminado, habían hecho el pase en vivo sin inconvenientes y ahora venia el Afther party, que era más relajado, no había un guion, simplemente eran las cámaras rodando por la fiesta, Alice tenía que estar rondando cerca de dos horas en la fiesta y luego era libre de ir a dormir.

En otro momento Alice no hubiera dudado en quedarse en la fiesta por más tiempo pero, ahora de verdad necesitaba descansar, tanta trabajadera y gritos la habían agotado, sin contar que los tacones la mataban en este momento, ahora entendía a Jazz que siempre decía estar agotado para quedarse el resto de la fiesta.

Frunció obstinada la boca al verse pensando en Jasper de nuevo, sacudió su cabeza, _acostúmbrate_ se dijo a sí misma.

-"Disculpa" le dijo un caballero a su lado, Alice se volteó a verlo, se encontró con un hombre de cabello largo, rubio rojizo amarrado en una coleta al nivel de la nuca, su piel era de color dorado gracias a un magnifico bronceado, dientes blancos y derechos, le sonreía sosteniéndole una copa de vino blanco, Alice tomó la copa y la dejó sobre la barra.

-"Gracias, pero ¿me comprenderás si te digo que no acepto tragos de extraños?" le dijo subiendo una ceja, el hombre rió.

-"Chica precavida" le dijo, Alice hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

-"James" dijo extendiéndole la mano, ella la estrechó, vio como los músculos del brazo de contraían.

-"Alice" dijo presentándose.

-"Lo sé, soy fanático de tu programa" contestó James.

-"Gracias" dijo sonriéndole.

-"Por cierto" preguntó James, hablando un poco alto por la música.

-"¿Edward vino contigo?" le preguntó, Alice lo vio realmente extrañado.

-"¿Edward? ¿Qué Edward?" preguntó.

-"Edward Cullen, ¿estás saliendo con él, no?" dijo aun en volumen alto, Alice aclaró sonoramente su garganta.

-"¿Conoces a Edward?" preguntó atacada.

-"Si, competimos juntos en Australia hace poco, ¿está aquí contigo?" preguntó "me gustaría saludarlo"

-"No" negó Alice con la cabeza, no podía creer esto "él no está, digo, él no vino" trato de explicar, James, la vio sonriéndole deslumbrándola un poco.

-"¿En verdad están saliendo?" preguntó, Alice no podía decir que no, ¿y si esto era una trampa? cualquiera podía averiguar que Edward había estado en el Australia open hacia unas pocas semanas.

-"Eso no es asunto tuyo" le contestó alejándose un poco.

-"Oye" dijo extendiendo una mano para detenerla "no lo tomes a mal" dijo riendo divertido, Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"No parece, pero estoy trabajando, si me disculpas, me retiro" le dijo forzadamente educada a James, éste sólo asintió quitándose del medio para que pasara, al Alice caminar a su lado, le tomó una mano, ella volteó a verlo subiendo sus cejas por el atrevimiento, James le dio un beso en la mano.

-"Fue un placer conocerte" le dijo demasiado seductor, Alice no contestó, separó su mano de él y caminó hacia la otra dirección.

James se quedó embelezado viendo a la pequeña supuesta novia de Edward, luego dio una pequeña risotada, era imposible que Edward saliera con ella, no era para nada su estilo, pero esta chica evidentemente lo conocía, sacudió su cabeza riendo, Alice le había llamado mucho la atención, así que decidió divertirse un poco.

La vio mientras grababa algunas tomas, se movía como pez en el agua frente al lente, parecía otra persona, una inclusivamente más atractiva, para cuando tenía ya casi una hora observándola, vio como un hombre se le acercaba, ella intentó alejarlo pero el hombre siguió intentando, James fue a ayudarla.

-"¿Todo bien Alice?" le preguntó con demasiada familiaridad, ella lo vio impresionada.

-"Si, todo bien" le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-"Caballero, creo que es mejor que se retire" le dijo al hombre que acosaba a Alice, el hombre lo vio y se encogió de hombros, estaba bastante tomado y le daba igual, solo quería bailar, se alejó de ellos persiguiendo a una camarera, Alice al verse sola bufó, dándole la espalda a James, él se adelanto tomándola por el codo, Alice se sacudió.

-"¿Qué esta mal contigo?" le preguntó, James la vio sonriendo divertido.

-"Nada" le contestó "por cierto" dijo con una sonrisa tremenda "de nada por salvarte" Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"No necesitaba tu ayuda, estaba perfectamente" dijo colocando los brazos como jarras.

-"Déjame invitarte un trago ¿si?" le pidió de nuevo, Alice lo vio subiendo una ceja.

-"No" dijo dándose la vuelta, dejándolo solo, James solo rió viendo como se alejaba, sacudió su cabeza.

-"Mala jugada" dijo para si mismo riendo divertido, mientras se incorporaba y la seguía de nuevo.

James se dedicó a estar presente mientras Alice hacia algunas otras grabaciones, Alice lo veía volteando sus ojos, se había ganado a un fastidioso, pero trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, cada vez que podía le invitaba de nuevo un trago, a lo que Alice negaba sin siquiera escucharlo.

Cuando sus grabaciones se terminaron, se sentó en la barra, James se le sentó al lado, estaba tan cansada de evadirlo que sin que le preguntara, levantó el rostro y le dijo.

-"Vodka Tonic"

James sonrió enormemente y ordenó el trago.

-"Salud" dijo en lo que ambos tenían un trago nuevo en las manos, Alice chocó su vaso con el de él y probó la bebida.

-"¿Sabes que eres demasiado fastidioso?" le preguntó, James rió.

-"Si, lo se" dijo causándole risa a Alice.

-"Cuéntame, ¿cómo esta Edward?" preguntó, Alice lo vio de nuevo extrañada.

-"¿En verdad lo conoces?" le preguntó, él asintió.

-"Tanto como para saber que es imposible que ande contigo" le dijo riendo, Alice bufó.

-"Entonces no sabes nada" le dijo dando otro sorbo.

-"A ver" dijo James divertido "pregúntame algo sobre él"

-"¿Cómo que?" preguntó extrañada Alice.

-"Lo que sea" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice entrecerró sus ojos, no conocía mucho de Edward, pero lo poco que conocía sabia que era bastante privado para que este hombre lo supiera.

-"¿A donde fue Edward después de Australia?" le preguntó, James sonrió.

-"Esa es fácil" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "los carnavales de Río" contestó, Alice abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Qué pasó la noche del carnaval?" preguntó enderezándose, James la vio gratamente impresionado.

-"Conoció a la amante misteriosa ¿no me digas que eras tu la dueña del anillo?" le preguntó atacado.

Alice negó repetidamente, casi ahogándose con su trago, entonces era verdad, este hombre sí era amigo de Edward.

-"Si lo conoces" dijo impresionada.

-"Ya te lo había dicho antes linda, yo no digo mentiras, pero al parecer tu si" Alice frunció el ceño, James se explicó.

-"Dijiste que salías con él, dudo que lo hagas si sabes de la amante misteriosa"

-"Nunca te dije que salía con él" se defendió.

-"Pero nunca lo desmentiste" Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Igual no mentí" dijo, "¿cómo supiste desde el principio que no estaba con Edward?" le preguntó, mágicamente se sentía cómoda con un amigo de Edward.

-"No te ofendas, pero no eres su estilo, él siempre busca a las chicas _buenas_" dijo dibujando unas comillas en el aire, Alice subió sus cejas de mas.

-"Explícate mejor, por que estas apunto de que te deje solo de nuevo" James rió levantando sus manos.

-"No me mal interpretes, Edward siempre le gustan las mujeres mas sencillas, tu no encajas en sencilla" dijo viéndola de arriba abajo.

-"¿Entonces en donde encajo?" preguntó.

-"En exótica, elegante, hermosa, exactamente mi tipo" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, Alice sintió de repente un calor subiéndole por el pecho, no vio mucho mas, solo sintió como James se inclinaba hacia su boca, cerró sus ojos de manera instintiva, esperando el contacto, mientras su cerebro le mandaba millones de alertas, pero no las entendía.

-"¿Estás sola?" le preguntó James antes de terminar la distancia entre sus labios, entonces Alice recordó a Jasper con un dolor en el pecho, ella misma había dicho que aunque tuviera que arrancarle el corazón, haría que él la olvidara, vio a los ojos a James y asintió, él volvió a sonreírle y terminó su trayecto.


	16. Capítulo 15 Ayudas Verdaderas

**Capitulo 15:**

**Ayudas Inesperadas:**

James y Alice se consumían en un beso apasionado mientras trastabillaban por el pasillo de las habitaciones de su hotel.

-"Espera, espera" le dijo Alice separándose un poco, estaba bastante acalorada, James la veía con deseo.

-"¿Qué voy a esperar?" le preguntó haciendo una mueca con el rostro.

-"Esto, no, no está bien" dijo ella, James rió.

-"No, no está bien" dijo "por eso está, endemoniadamente bueno" dijo sonriendo de nuevo, volvió a pegarla a sus labios.

-"No, no" dijo Alice separándose de nuevo.

-"Lo siento" dijo terminando de separarlo de ella "pensé que podía, pero no, no puedo" dijo alejándose por completo de él.

-"¿Cómo que no puedes?" le preguntó James extrañado, "tu misma me dijiste que si hacíamos esto era sin ataduras, yo solo quiero pasarla bien, pensé que tu también"

Después de que James besara a Alice por primera vez, ella le había dicho que no quería nada serio, que si alguien se enteraba de esto, lo negaría, simplemente quería pasarla bien, James pensó que se había sacado la lotería, ¿qué hombre no quiere que la mujer sea la que tenga ese tipo de iniciativas?

Evidentemente aceptó el trato que le habían propuesto, pero cuando Alice se vio en la puerta de su habitación, besando como loca a un hombre que era extremadamente guapo, pero aun así no le producía ni el menor mal pensamiento, supo que esto no iba a salir bien.

-"Lo siento" volvió a decirle a James, "pero ya no quiero"

James dio una risa apoyándose de la pared, se pasó los dedos por sus labios con una sonrisa irónica.

-"¿Y tenías que esperar hasta ahora para decirlo?" preguntó irónico.

-"Lo siento" le volvió a decir Alice, James sacudió la cabeza.

-"Adiós" le dijo enderezándose de nuevo, "menos mal eres amiga de Edward, por que si no, en este momento creo que te insultaría"

-"La fiesta sigue abajo, ¿por qué no vas a ver si tienes suerte?" le dijo como alternativa sacando la tarjeta que abría su habitación.

-"Será" dijo medio obstinado, "¿no me dejas siquiera tener un premio de consolación? ¿O de despedida?" le preguntó, Alice rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nop" dijo, James se empezó a alejar.

-"El hombre que te tiene tan distraída tiene suerte, porque ¡Dios!, besas excelente" le dijo, su tono era tal, que Alice sabia que la estaba alagando, por lo que solo rió divertida.

-"Supongo que debo darte las gracias" dijo.

-"No linda, gracias a ti" dijo terminándose de encaminar, "¿ni siquiera un besito de buenas noches?" le preguntó frunciendo la boca, Alice rió y se acercó, lo tomó de la barbilla para que no fuera a girar el rostro y levantándose en puntillas lo besó en la mejilla, James cerró sus ojos dramáticamente, suspirando, Alice no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, se separó y le palmeó la mejilla.

-"Fue un placer conocerte James" le dijo.

-"Igual digo linda, y sigo insistiendo, el hombre que tienes metido aquí" dijo tocándole con la punta del dedo índice en su frente "es afortunado" dijo dándole otro toque, Alice sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta de la habitación, cerrándola tras ella, se recostó apoyándose en la puerta.

-"No sabes como te odio en este momento Jasper Hale" dijo entre dientes, caminó entonces quitándose por fin los tacones y desprendiéndose del vestido, iba a tomar un baño en la tina, pensó que de no haber rechazado a James, ahora estarían los dos divirtiéndose en la tina, pero entonces recordó que se hubiese divertido mucho mas con Jazz, sacudió la cabeza furiosa y se palmeó las mejillas, estaba desvariando.

_**Suburbios de Nueva York.**_

Esa misma noche pero en los suburbios de Nueva York, un Mini Cooper negro se estacionó en una casa muy acogedora, para nada ostentosa, de color blanco con marcos de madera en puerta y ventanas, Bella se bajó del auto caminando hasta el porche de su casa, había manejado un par de horas, lo que significaba que ya era bien de noche, pensó que a lo mejor sus padres estaban dormidos ya porque no vio luces encendidas en la sala ni en los cuartos.

Movió con mucho cuidado una maceta inmensa que estaba junto a la puerta, ahí su madre guardaba una copia de la llave para emergencias, logró mover la maceta no sin mucho esfuerzo y se encontró con una pequeña llave dorada llena de tierra, empujó la maceta a su lugar original y abrió la primera puerta, esas que nunca tienen llave, de marco de madera y que el centro lo cubre una especie de malla metálica, que mantiene a la casa libre de plagas.

Manteniendo esa puerta contra su espalda, Bella introdujo la llave en la cerradura principal, quitándole antes, los excesos de tierra con sus dedos, la llave giró y bella le dio dos vueltas, para luego, haciendo un poco de presión, la puerta se abriera dejándola en el Star de su casa.

A la derecha estaba la sala, toda la decoración era sencilla, muebles a juego con una pequeña chimenea al fondo, arriba de ésta, las únicas fotos que no había tomado Bella y que estaban expuestas a la luz publica, había una de ella bebé, una entrando al colegio y graduándose, también recordaba que había una del matrimonio de sus padres, pero ahora no se encontraba sobre la chimenea, se encogió de hombros, seguramente le iban a cambiar el marco.

A la izquierda en cambió, estaba la cocina, Bella recordó con cierta tristeza la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, había sido en el funeral de Nana, hacía un poco mas de hacia una semana, se regañó mentalmente de no haber venido a ver a sus padres antes, debía haberse preocupado mas por Charlie que por ella misma.

Al frente de ella estaban las escaleras que daban con el segundo piso y con las habitaciones, Bella entonces subió despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido, afortunadamente los escalones eran alfombrados, pensó un segundo en pasar por la de sus padres, pero desistió de la idea, no quería despertarlos, además si la veían ahí, no iban a dormirse hasta que les contara que le pasaba y tampoco quería privarlos a los 3 de aunque sea una pocas horas de sueño.

Se dirigió con la misma cautela a la segunda puerta a la derecha, la abrió y entró, encendiendo la luz una vez cerrada la puerta y ella adentro, su habitación seguía siendo mas o menos la misma.

Su cama individual seguía pareciendo realmente pequeña, tenía el cobertor de flores que le había regalado Nana, hacia un montón de tiempo, su peinadora aun conservaba algunas de las fotos de su secundaria, en una de las paredes estaba una cartelera, con algunas medallas y su carta de aceptación en la universidad de Nueva York.

Vio con una sonrisa tierna como sus padres habían conservado esa habitación como en una burbuja del tiempo, casi todo estaba como ella lo había dejado, la única diferencia es que en el rincón junto a la pequeña ventana había unas cajas que decían _llevar a la iglesia_ y una maquina de hacer ejercicio, una caminadora. Su madre la había comprado empeñada en que tenía que bajar de peso, pero una vez se cansó de usarla, la traslado a la habitación de Bella para que no le diera cargo de conciencia al verla.

Bella pasó a su cuarto de baño y lavó su rostro con agua tibia, estaba realmente cansada, el despliegue de adrenalina que había sufrido unas horas atrás había pasado, llevándose con él una buena parte de sus fuerzas.

Se quitó los zapatos y los jeans, quedándose solo con la remera alusiva a Río que llevaba, se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con el cobertor de flores que le había dado nana, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar a un lugar donde nada era imposible.

Al día siguiente, alguien le dio un toque en la frente.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó Charlie, dándole unos toques delicados en la frente, Bella abrió sus ojos, pesadamente, Charlie la veía sonriendo.

-"Hola princesa" le dijo, Bella se sintió como la niña de cinco años que alguna vez fue, se incorporó un poco, Charlie le colocó unos mechones de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-"¿Cuándo llegaste?" le preguntó.

-"Anoche" dijo con voz aun de dormida.

-"¿Qué pasó?" dijo, Bella lo vio a los ojos, ¿cómo sabia que algo le había ocurrido? Ella simplemente podía ir a visitar a sus padres ¿no?

Pero Charlie sabia que en esta oportunidad no era así, a su hija le sucedía algo, Bella entonces recordó todas sus dudas, todos sus miedos, sus ojos empezaron a escocer, enrojeciéndose.

Se retorció en la cama, buscando su regazo, Charlie le hizo espacio y la abrazó, consolándola como su niña que era.

-"Shh, Shh" le dijo acariciando su cabello "todo esta bien, papá esta aquí, yo te voy a cuidar princesa" le dijo consolándola.

Así se quedaron un rato, hasta que Charlie pensó que era prudente separar a su hija de su regazo, Bella le sonrió y él cariñosamente le indicó que fuera a arreglarse mientras él iba a hacerle algo de desayuno.

Una vez lista Bella se colocó algo de ropa que aun tenía de cuando vivía en su casa, repitiéndose solo sus jeans y zapatos, bajó entonces a la sala, esperando ver a sus padres por ahí, pero sólo se encontró a Charlie, terminando unos huevos revueltos, lo vio sonriendo, y fue a ayudarlo, su padre no era bueno cocinando, Charlie accedió a cederle su lugar.

-"¿Y mi mamá?" preguntó Bella "¿se fue a trabajar ya? ¿Tan temprano?" Charlie sólo asintió sin darle mayores explicaciones.

-"¿Cuéntame que fue lo que paso hija? ¿Que te sucedió para que salieras corriendo para acá?"

-"Lo haces ver como si fuera algo malo" dijo Bella sirviendo los huevos revueltos, Charlie negó.

-"Para nada, me encanta que vengas y eso lo sabes" le dijo tiernamente "pero eso no deja de lado que conozca a mi hija y que con solo verte sepa que te pasa algo"

Bella sonrió, dándole la razón a Charlie, se sentó frente a él y empezaron a desayunar, en el segundo bocado, habló.

-"Papá, ¿cómo sabe uno si estas enamorado o no?" preguntó, Charlie dejo su tenedor y le prestó atención a su hija.

-"A ver" dijo empezando "eso no es algo de lo cual se sepan los síntomas" empezó "cuando estas enamorado, simplemente lo sabes" dijo, Bella bufó.

-"Eso no me ayuda mucho" dijo resoplando.

-"Bella, ¿que es lo que en verdad quieres saber?" le preguntó.

Bella lo pensó un segundo, ¿por dónde empezaba?

-"No sé si pueda casarme" dijo en voz baja y temblorosa, asombrosamente Charlie la vio sonriendo.

-"Cariño, todos tenemos miedo antes de casarnos, eso es lo mas normal" le dijo, Bella negó con la cabeza.

-"No es eso, es algo mas, no son simplemente los nervios" comenzó "Emmet no es el mismo que yo creí conocer" dijo con la mirada perdida, luego lo pensó un segundo y completo "yo no soy la misma" dijo, Charlie entonces pareció entender.

-"Bella ¿tú no amas a Emmet?" le preguntó, Bella lo vio a los ojos y mordió su labio.

-"Nunca pensé en eso, simplemente me encantaba la idea del amor, la idea de casarme"

-"Y ¿por qué ahora es distinto? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" preguntó Charlie indagando, Bella estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, no midió consecuencias, con sus padres ella era sumamente abierta, así que simplemente contestó la pregunta de Charlie sin restringirse.

-"Edward" dijo "Edward fue lo que pasó" al momento de escucharse en voz alta abrió sus ojos de mas apenada, una cosa es ser abierta con su papá y otra muy diferente contarle que le había sido infiel a su prometido con su cuñado, levantó la vista apenada, Charlie la veía con cejas levantadas.

-"Lo siento" dijo escondiendo su vista de nuevo llena de vergüenza, "no debí decirte nada de esto, que pena papá, no, no me hagas caso ¿si?" dijo haciendo amagos de levantarse.

-"Bella" le dijo Charlie, ella lo volteó a ver y él le hizo señas de que se sentara nuevamente, por supuesto ella lo obedeció.

-"No voy a juzgarte" dijo de entrada, "tampoco quiero detalles" dijo levantando sus palmas, haciendo que Bella se pusiera roja de la pena.

-"Pero" completó "Quizás pueda ayudarte" eso le interesó mucho a Bella.

-"Tienes que pensar bien" comenzó "no puedes tirar todo a la borda por que conociste a alguien" dijo haciendo que el ánimo de Bella llegara al piso, "pero, si el amor es verdadero, nada puede distraerte"

-"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó.

-"Que si tu amor por Emmet en verdad existe, nada ni nadie podrá hacer que dudes de él, pero si fuiste capaz de poner en riesgo tu matrimonio por un tercero, puede que tu amor por Emmet no sea tan verdadero"

Bella no perdía detalle de lo que decía su papa.

-"¿Cómo voy a saber?" preguntó en voz baja, Charlie le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Eso sólo puedes decidirlo tu, nadie mas, sólo te digo algo mi niña" le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, Bella enfocó sus ojos.

-"No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, no hagas nada que sea radical, después cuesta mucho deshacer los errores"

-"¿Hablas de la ceremonia?" le preguntó Bella con voz trémula, Charlie asintió.

-"Si no estas segura, pero igual te casas, va a ser muy difícil acomodar tu vida" le dijo seriamente.

-"Pero no quiero herir a Emmet" le dijo Bella, dentro de todo, ella lo quería de alguna forma.

-"¿No crees que lo herirías mas si te casas con él sin amarlo?" contraatacó Charlie, Bella se quedó en silencio, su papá tenía razón.

_**En los Estudios del canal.**_

Jasper trabajaba en un estudio de grabación, Jacob lo había mandado a producir ejecutivo de uno de los segmentos del canal, ahora estaba en el programa Chelsea Lately, esta mujer era atorrante, nunca le duraban los productores, pero necesitaba alejarse de Alice y ésta era la única vacante, por lo que cuando Jacob se la ofreció, maldijo para sus adentros, pero igual la aceptó.

En éste momento Chelsea estaba entrevistando a Stephen Moyer, el protagonista de True Blood, estaba haciéndole una cantidad de preguntas bastantes comprometedoras, así era la naturaleza del programa, y Stephen, gracias a Dios, las estaba tomando bastante bien.

-"Hola Jasper" le dijeron bajito a su lado, Jasper volteó su rostro y se encontró a una chica a su lado, era de piel un poco morena, el cabello era brillante e increíblemente negro, normalmente lo llevaba liso, pero hoy lo tenía peinado en rizos, sus ojos eran tan negros como su cabello y sus labios eran carnosos, él la conocía, pero no podía recordar su nombre, frunció un poco el ceño, la chica puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"María" le dijo, "mi nombre es María"

¡Claro! María Rodríguez, ésta chica era latina, Jasper pensó un poco mejor y logró recordar que era Colombiana, había emigrado a los Estados Unidos hacia ya bastantes años y trabajaba en el canal hacia un par de años nada mas.

-"Hola María" le dijo Jasper educadamente "lo siento, sé quien eres, pero no recordaba tu nombre"

María se encogió de hombros, aunque parecía un poco decepcionada de que él no la recordara.

-"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" le preguntó Jasper aun en voz baja, Chelsea rió escandalosamente y ambos pusieron su atención al set, todo iba bien, solo que ambos reían escandalosamente.

-"No, solo quería saludarte" dijo María, Jasper le prestaba atención, pero tenía la vista en el set, asintió sonriéndole a María sin verla.

-"Me encanta que estés trabajando aquí, siempre te veo por ahí, me alegra poder trabajar contigo" dijo y parecía algo apenada, Jasper volteó a verla y descubrió que no solo sonaba, sino que se veía apenada también, le sonrió amablemente.

-"No creas todo lo que has oído de mi, no soy tan malo, vamos a trabajar muy bien, ya lo veras" le dijo sonriéndole, María iba a ser una de sus ayudantes, ella sonrió y asintió, haciendo que sus rizos rebotaran, Jasper sonrió.

-"¡¿Cómo es que se llama ésta chica?" gritó Chelsea, ya habían ido a un corte y Jasper y María voltearon al set, María se encogió un poco.

-"Ups, eso es conmigo, nunca se ha podido aprender mi nombre" dijo adelantándose con su carpeta y su comunicador encendido.

Jasper entonces caminó hasta uno de los camarógrafos para que le enseñara la pauta que acababan de grabar, se sentaron frente a la cámara a ver lo que habían grabado, mientras en el set, Chelsea le decía algo a María y luego esta conducía al invitado, hacia a fuera del set.

Chelsea se acercó entonces a Jasper, se colocó detrás de él viendo lo que habían grabado.

-"¿Cómo quedo bombón?" le preguntó a Jasper, él simplemente asintió sin verla a los ojos.

-"Lo estamos viendo apenas" dijo, Chelsea encendió un cigarro, Jasper se separó de ella por lo desagradable del olor, Chelsea no le hizo caso a su reacción.

-"¿Dónde se metió esa niñita?" dijo en voz alta viendo a los lados "la latina, la morenita" dijo en tono despectivo, Jasper se molestó y se plantó frente a ella.

-"Vamos a poner las cosas en claro Chelsea" le dijo, ella volteó a verlo incrédula.

-"Respeta a las personas que trabajamos en el show ¿estamos claros? No es la latina, no es la niñita, ni la morenita, se llama María Rodríguez, si lo piensas un poquito, no es tan difícil de aprender" dijo viéndola a los ojos, todos los que estaban cerca disimularon una risa, mientras apartaban su rostro para que disimular.

-"Mira" dijo Chelsea molesta, queriendo imponer su autoridad "¡es MI programa!" dijo Jasper la interrumpió.

-"Si es TU programa, pero no puedes hacerlo tu sola, si fueras un poco mas inteligente mantendrías al personal contento, no trabajando en tu programa porque no tienen algo mejor que hacer"

-"Si quiero, puedo hacer que te saquen de aquí" dijo energúmena, Jasper rió.

-"Me tuvieron que pedir que por favor fuera tu productor, porque nadie te soporta, así que yo te aconsejo que, o que trates bien a las personas, o estudies producción, para que seas tu misma quien lleve tu programa, claro, si es que te soportas"

Las personas que estaban alrededor que conocían a Jasper no podía creer lo que veían, él jamás era grosero, mas bien todo lo contrario, sin embargo habían oído que cuando se molestaba podía ser todo un ogro y hoy lo habían confirmado, Chelsea no sabia que contestar, nunca nadie la había enfrentado y menos dejarla en ridículo frente a todos,.

Pero su cerebro no le daba ninguna respuesta, por lo que hizo un sonido de frustración y furia y salio del set, entonces todos, absolutamente todos los trabajadores de tras cámaras, aplaudieron a Jasper, él levanto sus manos haciendo que se callaran.

-"Vamos gente, no nos portemos igual que ella ¿si?, pongámonos a trabajar" dijo en tono de voz autoritaria pero con respeto, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, absolutamente todos le hicieron caso, volviendo a sus actividades.

María había escoltado al invitado a la salida y luego se había encerrado en el baño a llorar como una niña, Chelsea siempre la trataba despectivamente y ella no tenía la fuerza para enfrentarla, pero entonces escuchó, gracias al comunicador que reposaba en su oído derecho con un pequeño micrófono que iba hasta cerca de sus labios, como Jasper la había defendido y había puesto en su sitio a Chelsea.

-"Gracias" le dijo en voz baja, cuando regresó al set y se acercó a Jasper que se volteó al verla sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Tampoco fue para tanto" dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"Igual gracias" dijo sonriéndole, Jasper reparó en que esta chica era muy hermosa, sólo que parecía extremadamente tímida, le pareció ver que había estado llorando.

-"Oye ¿estás bien?" le preguntó, ella asintió.

-"No es nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, alejándose de él, Jasper la siguió con la vista, no parecía estar bien, pero el trabajo siguiente no estuvo sencillo, hoy grabarían algunas partes de show que se presentarían dentro de varias semanas, por lo que había que cambiar el vestuario de los conductores y Chelsea estaba de real mal humor, se equivoco varia veces, teniendo que empezar a grabar desde el principio.

Para cuando por fin terminaron, Jasper fue a decirles a los camarógrafos que por fin estaban listos y que podían recoger el set y los materiales, fue a servirse un poco de café, entonces vio a María hablando por su celular.

-"¿Cómo te fue en el colegio mi vida?" dijo con voz tierna, Jasper subió una ceja asombrado, ¿María tenía un hijo? Pero ella parecía muy joven para ser madre.

-"Estoy trabajando" dijo al teléfono, Jasper se descubrió poniéndole mas atención.

-"Hoy salgo temprano" hubo una pausa "te lo prometo, dile a Francis que no te lea nada, yo llego y te leo antes de dormir ¿si?" dijo con voz tierna.

-"También te quiero mi vida" dijo contestando a lo que el niño le había dicho, "Nos vemos pronto debo regresar, comete tus vegetales ¿si?"

Jasper se descubrió sonriendo, María le hablaba muy tierna a su hijo, ¿cuántos años tendría?

-"¡Jasper!" lo llamaron desde afuera, volteó y se encontró con Bella caminando hacia él, al verla le sonrió caminando a su encuentro.

-"Hola" dijo sonriéndole.

-"Hola" le contestó Bella "oye ¿tienes planes para comer?" le preguntó mordiéndose el labio "¿será que vamos juntos?" le preguntó, "Ah hola María" saludó Bella a la chica morena, que estaba cerca guardando algunas cosas, ella incorporó el rostro, la vio sonriendo.

-"Hola Bella, ¿cómo has estado?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Bien, bien" le dijo, entonces se volteó hacia Jazz "¿qué me dices?" le preguntó, Jasper tuvo una idea a ultima hora.

-"Claro, me encantaría ir a almorzar contigo, ¿María quieres venir?" le preguntó, ambas chicas abrieron sus ojos impresionadas, Bella, por que no estaba al tanto de que Jazz y María fueran amigos y María, de la impresión de ser invitada, Jasper se percató en su rostro y volteó a ver a Bella.

-"No te importa ¿verdad?" le preguntó, Bella tartamudeando contestó.

-"Eh, no, no para nada, ¿vienes?" le preguntó a María, ella negó.

-"Lo siento, pero ya ehh, ya tengo planes, pero gracias por invitarme" le dijo directamente a Jazz, este asintió sonriendo, María se perdió en su sonrisa, luego sacudió la cabeza y tomó sus cosas alejándose.

-"Buen apetito, hasta luego" dijo antes de darle la espalda y marcharse, Bella se despidió de ella con una sonrisa.

-"¿Vamos?" le dijo Jasper con la misma actitud de siempre, Bella asintió, caminando frente a él.

Fueron al restaurante de Rocco, era un sitio que se especializaba en pizzas, donde casi todo el personal del canal iba a almorzar, Bella y Jazz saludaron a Rocco, su dueño, que estaba haciendo un pequeño espectáculo detrás de la barra con una masa para pizza, que mientras le daba vueltas en con sus manos la lanzaba al aire, haciendo ver que era facilísimo hacerlo.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa pegada a una de las paredes para dos personas nada mas, entonces Jasper habló.

-"No te vi temprano" le dijo, Bella asintió.

-"Llegue tarde, pase la noche donde mis padres y esta mañana fui a cambiarme" explicó encogiéndose de hombros, vino un mesonero y ordenaron sin necesidad de ver el menú.

-"¿Y eso?" preguntó Jazz una vez se vieron solos de nuevo, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Necesitaba hablar con mis padres y no quería quedarme sola en casa, como Alice viajó" dijo encogiéndose de nuevo de hombros, Jasper se tensó un poco al escuchar el nombre de Alice, Bella aprovechó para abordar el tema.

-"¿Cómo estas?" le preguntó, Jasper la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Bien" le dijo muy parco.

-"Jazz" le llamó Bella en tono conciliador "puedes hablar conmigo, somos amigos" le dijo, Jasper le sonrió.

-"Lo has dicho, somos amigos, pero ella es tu mejor amiga, no voy a hablar de mis problemas con ella, contigo, entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Bella asintió.

-"Además, es mi problema, no de ella" dijo completando, Bella lo vio frunciendo el ceño, Jasper se inclinó sobre la mesa para no hablar en voz alta.

-"Los dos estábamos claros desde el principio, y todo el mundo sabe que Alice no se enamora de nadie, bueno, aunque accedió a salir con tu cuñado" dijo con voz un poco molesta, todavía no podía creer que estúpido había sido en pensar que él podía cambiar a Alice.

-"Jasper" dijo Bella con voz culpable "Edward y Alice no…" pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-"Bella, por favor, no vayas ahí ¿si? eres amiga de ambos, pero con todo respeto no me expliques los motivos de Alice para hacer las cosas que hace, aunque no lo creas, la conozco, así que no la defiendas ni la justifiques, yo sé que esperar con ella" dijo tratando de no sonar grosero.

-"Pero escúchame, ella y Edward no"

-"Bella, ¡ya!" le dijo severo, Bella se mordió el labio, después de todo Alice no la había autorizado para decirle la verdad a Jasper, además que Alice quería que él creyera la mentira, así que no tenía ningún derecho de contarle a Jasper la verdad, era su amigo, pero le debía mas lealtad a Alice.

-"Esta bien" le dijo a Jasper, este solo asintió, dando por terminado el tema, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron dejando entrar a María con unas amigas, venían riendo en voz alta, Bella y Jasper voltearon en su dirección, Bella habló.

-"Es el cumpleaños de Melani" dijo refiriéndose a una de las mujeres que habían entrado, "es la pelirroja, ella también es fotógrafa" le dijo a Jasper para tener una conversación distinta, Jasper asintió.

-"La conozco" dijo fijándose en la chica bajita y gordita que venia con otras dos, una de ellas era María, la otra era Tina, la recepcionista del canal.

-"En los programas donde me trasladé" dijo Jasper "tengo de asistente a María" dijo señalándola, Bella asintió, María levantó su rostro y al ver a su alrededor se consiguió con la mesa de Bella y Jasper, estaba muy lejos como para escuchar que la habían nombrado, María les sonrió tímida a los dos y los saludó con la mano, ambos repitieron el saludo.

-"Pobre chica" dijo Bella dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Jasper la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Por qué pobre?" preguntó.

-"Ha pasado por mucho, ella trabajó para mi en un proyecto el año pasado, y me enteré de un poco de su historia" dijo, el mesonero llegó entonces con dos pizzas, la de Bella era margarita con jamón y la de Jazz era una Meat Lovers, el mesonero dejó el pedido y se retiró, Bella tomó una porción de su pizza y la llevó a su boca, estaba realmente caliente, Jasper en cambio la veía interesado.

-"¿Y bien?" le preguntó, Bella rió.

-"Después dicen que las mujeres somos las chismosas" dijo riendo mientras daba otra probada, Jasper bufó y tomo entonces una porción de la suya.

-"Ella viene de Colombia" empezó Bella, "aquí se enamoró muy joven y quedó embarazada" dijo, Jasper asintió, supo que tenía un hijo cuando la escuchó hablando por teléfono.

-"Pero es bastante joven ¿no?" preguntó, Bella asintió mientras un trozo de queso derretido se extendía entre su boca y la pizza de su mano.

-"Ujum" dijo mientras masticaba, "ella tiene 23" dijo Bella masticando "William, su hijo tiene 5 años ya" Jasper abrió sus ojos de mas, lo había tenido a los 18.

-"Si, suena increíble" dijo Bella confirmándole lo que había dicho "por eso la admiro, trabaja como loca y estudia algunas noches para poder superarse, para ofrecerle un futuro mejor a William"

-"¿Y el padre?" preguntó, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Ni idea, nadie sabe quien es, ella no lo nombra nunca"

Jasper desvió la vista hacia la mesa de María, ella reía mientras le colocaban un sombrero a Melani, e iban algunos mesoneros a cantarle cumpleaños, María aplaudió risueña mientras cantaban, se veía contenta.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

María estaba lejos de su tierra, trabajaba mañana y noche para mantener a su hijo, mientras estudiaba para poder superarse personalmente, el padre de su hijo la había abandonado, era madre soltera y aun así tenía ánimos de sonreír simplemente por que una amiga cumplía años

¿Cuántas veces él mismo no maldecía un día por que se le había pinchado un neumático? ¿O por que llegaba tarde a la oficina? o ¿por qué no había la marca de agua que le gustaba en la tienda? Él se preocupaba por cosas tan estúpidas, sin ir muy lejos, ahí estaba, sintiéndose miserable por que Alice no lo quería, por que se había burlado de sus sentimientos diciéndole que ellos nunca habían tenido nada, mientras María, que la había pasado tan mal, estaba ahí, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-"¡Jasper!" lo llamó Bella moviéndolo por un brazo, salió de sus pensamientos enfocándola.

-"¿Qué te pasó? te desconectaste" le dijo Bella medio sonriendo, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Si, lo lamento, me distraje" le dijo, "¿qué tal tu pizza?" le preguntó volviendo a cambiar el tema por uno menos profundo, Bella le sonrío.

-"Divina ¿y la tuya?"

-"Muy buena también ¿quieres probar?" le dijo Bella asintió e intercambiaron unos trozos para probar la de ambos.

Para cuando Bella y Jazz se devolvían a la oficina, todavía María y sus amigas estaban sentadas conversando María incorporó su vista un segundo y logró ver a Jasper ya de salida, tenía la puerta abierta para dejar que saliera Bella primero, pensó que se veía muy caballero, a ella nunca le habían apartado una silla o abierto una puerta, pero estaba segura que se debía sentir bien, sonrió como una tonta mientras él terminaba de salir, Melani la vio.

-"Hey ¡disimula!" le dijo riendo, María volteó asustada y luego rió al fijarse que sus amigas la habían pillado.

-"Es lindo" dijo María encogiéndose de hombros, sin ocultar que lo estaba viendo, "además, hoy me defendió con la arpía de Chelsea"

-"¿En serio?" preguntó Melani asombrada, María asintió repetidas veces.

-"Pero yo tu, me alejo" dijo Melani convencida "él anda con Alice, la de Wild On" advirtió mientras le daba una probada con gusto a su porción de pastel de cumpleaños, María bajó sus hombros en una expresión claramente decepcionada.

-"¿Eso es cierto entonces?" preguntó "pensé que solo eran comentarios de pasillo" dijo, Melani se encogió de hombros, entonces Tina intervino.

-"Definitivamente mi puesto es el mejor, me entero de todo" dijo inclinándose en la mesa para hablar en voz baja, las amigas la imitaron, Tina dijo en voz baja "Alice y Jasper si tenían algo, pero terminaron" dijo "ella ahora anda con un tenista o algo así, ¿por qué creen que movieron a Jasper de su programa?" preguntó en tono de chisme, las otras dos chicas la veían con ojos abiertos Tina continuo "Alice se fue para los Ángeles sin productor, así que sumen, esos dos ya no están juntos" dijo incorporándose.

-"Bueno Mari, puedes intentarlo entonces" le dijo Melani, María bufó.

-"No, que va, es lindo sí, pero ni de broma entro en ese juego, mi único amor se llama William Rodríguez" dijo refiriéndose a su hijo, entonces las tres rieron y pidieron la cuenta, debían regresar a trabajar.

Para cuando se acabo la jornada laboral, Jasper bajó a buscar su camioneta, tenía una pick-up Dodge Ram, a veces necesitaba trasportar materiales para las grabaciones en exteriores por eso era perfecta para él, la camioneta era verde militar, salio del estacionamiento para irse rumbo a casa, el día había sido bastante duro, había tenido que estar en tres programas mas, donde casi nunca estuvo sentado y para rematar, ayudó a la post producción de unos programas que saldrían la semana entrante al aire.

Al tomar la avenida frente a la torre donde funcionaban las oficinas del canal, lo detuvo una luz roja, manipuló entonces el radio conectando el iPod para escuchar algo de música, cuando levantó su vista se fijó que en la parada de autobuses que estaba a la derecha después del semáforo estaba María solita, se había colocado un sobre todo negro sobre su ropa, veía su reloj y parecía preocupada, metió entonces las manos en sus bolsillos y volteó preocupada a la calle, estaba esperando el autobús.

La luz cambió a verde, Jasper aceleró y se detuvo un poco mas delante de la parada, apagó la camioneta y se bajó trotando hasta María.

-"Hola" le dijo sonriéndole, María dio un brinco al verlo a su lado, luego rió nerviosa.

-"Me asustaste" dijo apenada.

-"Lo siento" le dijo Jasper, "Eh ¿quieres que te lleve?" le preguntó señalando con su pulgar hacia la camioneta.

María había salido un poco tarde de las oficinas, había perdido el autobús de las 7 que la llevaba a casa, eso significaba que tenía que esperar el siguiente que pasaba en media hora, más una hora que se demoraba en llegar a su destino, iba a llegar tarde para ver a William, era una salvación si Jasper la llevaba, pero no podía aceptarlo, aparte que le daba mucha vergüenza.

-"No gracias" dijo viendo sus zapatos, "yo espero el autobús" completó, Jasper había escuchado que le había dicho a su hijo por teléfono que iba a llegar temprano a casa, y ya la noche estaba cayendo, así que insistió.

-"Vamos, no hay problema, yo puedo llevarte" le insistió.

-"Es bastante lejos, no quiero abusar" dijo María.

-"Ni que te fuera a llevar cargada, vamos" le dijo sonriéndole, mientras se encaminaba a la camioneta, María lo pensó un segundo, cerró sus ojos y entonces lo siguió, de verdad quería llegar temprano a ver a William.

Después de unos 35 minutos de camino, Jasper estacionó frente a un edificio bajo, era de unos escasos 5 pisos, el trayecto había sido en mayor parte silencioso, exceptuando dos oportunidades, en una hablaron de trabajo y en la otra, él le sugirió que cambiara la música, María negó abrazando su cartera, diciéndole que estaba bien.

-"William está esperándome" dijo María viendo hacia arriba desde la ventana de la camioneta, María vivía en el tercer piso y la ventana del cuarto de su hijo daba hacia el frente, William estaba asomado, viendo hacia la esquina, porque por ahí su mama caminaba para llegar a casa.

-"Tu hijo ¿no?" le preguntó Jasper, María lo vio sonriendo.

-"Si, mi hijo" dijo con orgullo "ganó un concurso de deletreo en la escuela hoy y quería que llegara temprano para contarme los detalles" dijo con una sonrisa boba, Jasper se la devolvió.

-"Ve entonces" le dijo "nos vemos el lunes" María sonrió asintiendo.

-"Gracias por traerme" dijo, colocó su mano en la manija y dudó un segundo, entonces abrió el cierre de su cartera apresurada, Jasper la vio con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada, María parecía buscar algo en su cartera, finalmente lo encontró y sacó algo envuelto en un papel plateado y mostrándose extremadamente apenada se la extendió a Jasper.

-"Ten" le dijo, Jasper tomó el envoltorio sonriendo divertido.

-"¿Esto qué es?" le preguntó.

-"Es un poco del pastel que prepare para el cumpleaños de Melani, insistió en que le trajera un poco pero hice uno para la casa también, tenla tu, como agradecimiento" le dijo, Jasper sonrió

-"Gracias, aunque no tienes por que agradecerme nada" le dijo sonriéndole.

-"Claro que si" le contestó María, volteó de nuevo hacia arriba, William se había dado cuenta que su mamá estaba sentada en el puesto de copiloto de la enorme camioneta que tenía un par de minutos estacionada frente al edificio, al verla la saludó, batiendo su manita con una enorme sonrisa, María le devolvió el saludo.

- "Ve con tu hijo, debe estar esperándote" le dijo Jasper "y gracias" le dijo señalándole la porción de torta.

María le sonrió de nuevo y esta vez sí abrió la puerta bajándose, se despidió con un corto _hasta el lunes_ y Jasper le devolvió un _feliz fin de semana._

La mañana siguiente amaneció como el humor de Edward, era sábado y estaba nublado, se levantó estirando ruidosamente sus músculos, hizo unas flexiones y entró al cuarto de baño dándose una ducha larga, para cuando salió, con el cabello mojado y una toalla amarrada en las caderas, tomó el control del televisor y lo encendió lanzando el control nuevamente sobre la cama, éste rebotó cayendo detrás de la cama, Edward resopló encogiéndose de hombros, después lo recogería, entonces se dirigió a su closet sacando alguna ropa que ponerse.

Para cuando tenía sus bóxers puestos, el televisor ya mostraba imágenes del canal donde se encontraba, volteó su rostro y se encontró con TBS, volteó los ojos, seguramente la mujer de servicio había cambiado el canal mientras le limpiaba el cuarto, tomo una franelilla del closet y se dirigió a buscar el control, para colocar algo de noticias.

Mientras estiraba la mano por detrás de su cama tanteando en el suelo, escuchó una risa familiar en la pantalla, le era familiar por que le pertenecía, Edward finalmente dio con el control de televisor y se sentó en la cama, encontrándose con su propio reflejo en la pantalla.

Estaban pasando la publicidad de la entrevista que le había dado a Ángela algún tiempo atrás, la iban a trasmitir el día de mañana en la noche, sacudió la cabeza y apuntó con el control el televisor cambiando de canal, no se sentía muy cómodo viéndose en la pantalla.

Mientras iba pasando los canales, paso por E!, lo cambio rápidamente, no quería ver ese canal tampoco, colocó entonces CNN, pero para su desgracia (o fortuna) estaban dando el segmento de farándula y ¿quién era protagonista de la nota?

Su hermano.

La imagen mostraba a Emmet en la mitad de la calle, solo y gritándole a un taxi.

Edward frunció el ceño, ¿qué era esto? Le subió el volumen al televisor, la imagen era estática, alguien le había tomado una foto, luego pasaron otra foto, donde se veía el perfil de Bella, furiosa, marchándose en el taxi al que le gritaba Emmet.

El pie de la noticia decía.

_**¿Problemas en el campo amoroso?**_

La mujer que daba la noticia, explicó que Emmet había ido a invitar a Bella a almorzar y ella lo había rechazado muy abiertamente, dejándolo solo en la mitad de la calle.

Si Bella había elegido a Emmet, ¿cómo había peleado así con él, en el medio de la calle?

¿De cuando era esa toma?

La mujer de las noticias no dijo de cuando era, solo sabía que era reciente, su mamá le había dicho que el día de ayer se iba a ver con Bella para la prueba de su vestido, ¿algo habría salido mal?

Se vistió rápidamente, como era sábado, pensaba hacerle una visita a sus padres en la tarde, ¿que importaba entonces si se las hacía más temprano? era un masoquista, lo sabía, pero quería saber que había pasado el día anterior.

Quería saber que había pasado entre Bella y Emmet.


	17. Capítulo 16 Sospechas

**Capitulo 16**

**Sospechas:**

Al día siguiente Bella despertó temprano, había hecho lo mismo que la noche anterior yendo a pasar la noche en casa de sus padres, era sábado y pensó que sería buena idea prepararles el desayuno a sus padres, bajó con cautela luego de asearse, sólo que abajo, encontró a Renne preparando Waffles para los 3.

Ambas se sonrieron fraternalmente y compartieron un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Dormiste bien cielo?" preguntó, Bella asintió, Renne le indicó que se sentara a hacerle compañía mientras les cocinaba el desayuno, Bella se sentó encantada, recordando como cuando era niña y admiraba a su mamá mientras cocinaba.

Renne y ella conversaron de algunos temas banales, Renne preguntó por Alice y conversaron de los proyectos venideros de la mejor amiga de su hija.

Renne estaba haciendo tan solo un poco de tiempo para abordar el tema que le concernía, llegó un momento en que no aguanto más, Charlie despertaría en cualquier momento y prefería hablar con su hija a solas.

-"Tu papá me contó algo" le dijo sin anestesia mientras batía ligeramente la mezcla de los waffles.

-"¿Qué te contó?" preguntó con cautela.

-"Lo de tu matrimonio" dijo Renné, Bella se tensó un poco.

-"¿Qué tanto te contó?" preguntó apenada mordiéndose el labio.

-"Que no estas del todo segura" Bella la vio a los ojos y alzó las cejas, preguntando mudamente si había algo mas, Renne respiró profundo y contestó "me dijo algo de un… Edmund?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Edward" dijo apenada, Renné asintió.

-"¿Quién es él?" preguntó, pero no en forma recriminarte, simplemente quería saber que estaba sucediendo.

-"Lo conocí en Brasil" dijo Bella "tuvimos algo allá" dijo un poco apenada "pensé que nunca mas lo volvería a ver, pero…"

-"Pero, ¿te lo encontraste aquí?" preguntó Renné, Bella se mordió el labio y asintió, después de todo no se sentía capaz de explicarle a su mama que éste Edward y Emmet compartían el mismo apellido.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Renné, "¿vas a seguir con lo del matrimonio?" Bella negó.

-"No, no voy a seguir" dijo y por primera vez en su vida sonó segura, su madre no le pidió explicaciones se limitó a abrazarla, para expresarle mudamente su apoyo.

La cabeza de Bella iba a mil por hora.

Pensaba que si le decía a Emmet que no quería casarse iba a hacerle daño, pero su papá le dijo que iba a ser peor si se casaba sin amarlo, entonces se dio cuenta de que no quería esto para ella.

Había tenido razón, ir a buscar consuelo con sus padres había sido una excelente idea.

-"Necesito ir a casa" dijo Bella en el regazo de su mama, Renné la incorporó.

-"¿Tan repentino?" preguntó señalando el aun no listo desayuno, ella se mordió el labio asintiendo, Rennes respiró profundo "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

-"Tengo que hablar con Emmet" dijo colocándose de pie "le he puesto demasiados retrasos a este asunto, no puedo demorarlo mas"

-"¿Quieres compañía?" Bella negó colocándose sus zapatos.

-"No, esto debo hacerlo sola"

Ese mismo día, en las horas de la mañana, Edward llegó a casa de sus padres era relativamente temprano, se había vestido realmente abrigado, ya, que con el clima que había era necesario abrigarse para conducir su moto.

Llegó a la entrada y derrapando un poco, estacionó frente a la casa, apagó su Ducati y se bajó quitándose el casco y los lentes oscuros, caminó y subió acompasadamente las escaleras, Alan, el mayordomo abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa le preguntó si quería algo y que su madre se encontraba en su habitación.

-"¿Se siente mal?" preguntó Edward encaminándose a las escaleras que daban con el segundo piso, no estaba al tanto de que a su madre le hubiera pasado algo.

-"El amo Carlisle nos dijo que había tenido una baja de azúcar" contestó educadamente, Edward se preocupó de inmediato, Alan iba a decirle algo mas pero Edward no lo escuchó, en cambio dejando su casco en un sofá que estaba antes de las escaleras, subió de dos en dos los escalones hasta la habitación de sus padres.

Caminó por el pasillo y llegó a la puerta del fondo, que daba con la habitación principal de la casa, levantó la mano para tocar la puerta pero escucho voces desde adentro, se quedó atento escuchando.

-"De haber sabido que te iba a pasar esto, no te habría pedido nada" dijo la voz de su hermano, inmediatamente Edward se tensó, era la voz de Emmet, quería decir que él sabía que su mamá estaba enferma ¿Por qué demonios no le había avisado entonces? pero la respuesta de Esme hizo que Edward no quisiera interrumpir.

-"¿Cómo iba a saberlo Emmy? Mas bien discúlpame tu, pensé que iba a poder ayudarte con Bella, pero no pude hacer mucho" dijo Esme con voz apenada, Edward prestó mas atención, pegando su oído de la puerta.

-"Pero ¿sí la viste? ¿Hablaste con ella?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Sí, si la vi, almorzamos juntas" contestó.

-"¿Fue a la prueba del vestido?" preguntó Emmet, se escuchaba nervioso.

-"No lo sé cariño" contestó Esme, Edward se pegó aun mas de la puerta "le pedí que lo hiciera antes de que tu padre me trajera, pero no estoy al tanto si lo hizo o no" hubo una pausa y Esme volvió a hablar.

-"¿No has hablado con ella aun?" preguntó su mamá.

-"No, es imposible localizarla, no me atiende las llamadas y mi intento para que me perdonara salió terrible ¿viste las noticias? No me dejó siquiera que me le acercara" dijo, Edward abrió de mas sus ojos, Emmet y Bella seguían peleados y esta vez parecía fuerte, Bella no se le había acercado a su hermano, él había mal interpretado la salida con su mama, Bella todavía no había tomado una decisión todavía.

Bueno.

Eso era lo más probable, dado que su hermano sonaba mas bien preocupado que seguro, acerca de su relación con Bella.

-"¿Joven Edward?" llamaron a su espalda, Edward dio un salto de la impresión, estaba tan abstraído escuchando que había olvidado por completó su entorno y donde se encontraba, cuando se volteó se fijo en Alan, venia con una bandeja plateada y un vaso de agua que no le había pedido, Edward se acerco a él tomándolo con una sonrisa apenada.

-"Gracias Alan" dijo y le dio un sorbo al vaso, entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Emmet había salido a ver a quien pertenecían las voces de afuera.

-"Edward" dijo a modo de saludo, Edward le sonrió educadamente, agradeciendo que había caminado una distancia prudente para que no sospecharan que estaba escuchando a escondidas.

-"Hola Emmet, ¿cómo se encuentra mi mamá? Escuche que se sintió mal" dijo.

-"Nuestra madre Edward, recuerdas ese detalle ¿verdad?" Dijo irónico, Edward puso los ojos en blanco, Emmet siempre tenía conflictos cuando le decía a Esme y Carlisle _mis padres_, empeñándose en corregirlo diciendo que eran _sus padres_, ¿eso no era obvio?

-"¿Cómo está?" preguntó sin hacerle caso al absurdo comentario, Emmet se encogió de hombros y se colocó a un lado de la puerta, dejándole espacio suficiente.

-"Ve a preguntarle" dijo, Edward le devolvió el vaso con agua a Alan y respirando profundo se encaminó a la habitación.

-"Alan" llamó Emmet al mayordomo "tráeme algo para picar ¿si? Entrene mucho esta mañana y tengo hambre" Edward no volteó a ver la respuesta de Alan, pero sabia que le dedicaría una pequeña reverencia.

Entró hasta el centro de la habitación, era en casi toda su decoración blanca y dorado, daba con una ventana panorámica que mostraba parte de la ciudad, gracias a que la mansión Cullen estaba en una colina, las cortinas estaban recogidas, permitiendo que la claridad entrara, sin embargo el ambiente era un poco frío, Edward se sacó su chaqueta de cuero marrón chocolate y la colgó en el perchero de la entrada, la cama de sus padres se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, estaba montada en una pequeña tarima, dos escalones mas arriba del resto de la habitación, era una cama bastante grande, llena de almohadones blancos y esponjosos, a la derecha, del lado mas cercano a la ventana estaba Esme acostada.

Tenía una falda y una blusa en tono azul celeste, estaba impecable como siempre, tenía el dorso de una de sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, Edward se sentó a su lado, entre ella y el borde mas corto de la cama, le acarició un poco el brazo que cubría sus ojos, Esme apartó la mano y al enfocar a su hijo menor le sonrió realmente tierna.

-"Eddy" dijo con voz baja, "estás aquí" le dijo, Edward le sonrió y se inclinó dándole un beso en la frente.

-"Estoy aquí madre, vine a ver como estabas" dijo, ella le palmeó la mano.

-"Estoy bien, solo fue una baja de azúcar" le explicó, Edward la vio frunciendo la frente, él sabia que su madre era diabética, muchas veces siendo un niño vio a su padre preocupado por que Esme se mareaba o por que debía colocarse insulina, pero tenía mucho tiempo que no se preocupaban por bajas de azúcar, Esme había aprendido a controlar la enfermedad, ella y Carlisle eran sumamente cuidadosos y ambos controlaban muy bien la diabetes de Esme.

-"¿Por qué te dio mama? ¿Olvidaste la insulina?" le preguntó extrañado, Esme negó con la cabeza e interrumpió su respuesta dado que Emmet había entrado de nuevo a la habitación acostándose en el lado de Carlisle en la cama, sólo que se lanzó ordinariamente haciendo que su madre se moviera un poco, Edward lo fulminó con la mirada por alterar la tranquilidad de Esme.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Emmet viendo a Edward sin entender su rostro.

-"Ten cuidado Emmet" dijo Edward resoplando "mi mamá no se siente bien, por dios no te lances así en la cama" dijo regañándolo, Emmet lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"No seas exagerado, y te vuelvo a recordar es _nuestra madre"_ dijo, estaba boca abajo y estaba apoyado en los codos para poder mantener el rostro alzado, Esme se incorporó un poco.

-"Hey, hey chicos, no peleen, estoy bien cariño" le dijo a Edward volviendo a palmearle la mano que estaba cerca de ella "y Emmy, para la próxima no te lances ¿si? Eres un hombre muy grande corazón" le dijo despeinándolo un poco, Emmet se dulcificó por el contacto de Esme, Edward suspiró poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Que me habías preguntado Eddy?" preguntó Esme retomando la conversación anterior, Edward trató de despejarse un poco, su mamá se sentía mal y no iba a pelear con Emmet frente a ella.

-"Te pregunte que por qué te había dado la baja de azúcar" le dijo viéndola "¿Que sucedió?" Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco, hablo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Es diabética Edward, a los diabéticos les dan bajas de azúcar ¿no sabías?" le preguntó sarcástico "¿se te olvido? O ¿te golpearon en la cabeza con una pelota de tenis?" preguntó riendo, Edward cerró las manos en puños.

-"Evidentemente que lo sé Emmet, pero si tienes buena memoria podrás recordar que desde que terminamos la preparatoria no le habían dado bajas de azúcar, sólo quiero saber que se la propició"

-"Edward, Emmet ya" dijo Esme de nuevo conciliando entre los dos hermanos, ambos le hicieron caso, no sin antes torcerse los ojos como si fueran unos adolescentes de 12 años, Esme tomó la palabra.

-"No fue nada en especial, simplemente estaba almorzando con Bella y me dio, pobre chica, se asusto bastante" dijo ausentemente, Edward inconscientemente se colocó mas derecho en lo que escuchó el nombre de Bella.

-"¿Qué hizo ella cuando te sentiste mal?" le preguntó Edward a su mamá.

-"Se asustó, pero no perdió la calma, es una buena chica" dijo con una sonrisa, Edward sonrió.

-"Si, lo es" dijo en tono tierno, pero con la convicción del que sabe, Esme le llamó la atención el tono y el comentario de Edward, vio a su hijo a los ojos, Edward se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada, para su fortuna Emmet interrumpió la reacción de Esme.

-"Claro que es dulce, yo escojo bien a mis mujeres" dijo en tono burlón, Edward lo volteó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-"¿Siempre eres así? ¿Cómo hiciste para engatusar a Bella?" preguntó sin ningún tipo de discreción, Esme se le quedó viéndolo sin intentar conciliar de nuevo entre los hermanos, detalló su reacción la postura de su cuerpo, Emmet se enderezó y le contestó aun en el tono burlón a Edward.

-"¿Engatusar?" preguntó riendo "estás loco, Bella sabe como soy y ¡le encanta!" dijo muy seguro.

-"De verdad lo dudo" contestó Edward, Emmet se enderezó mas y cambio a una expresión mas seria, Esme no perdía de vista las reacciones de Edward.

-"¿Cómo vas a saberlo? Tu no la conoces como la conozco yo, somos muy diferentes pero los opuestos se atraen, ella y yo nos entendemos bien en otros ámbitos, si me entiendes" le dijo viéndolo fijamente subiendo sus cejas, sabia que este no era el mejor lugar para discutir así con Edward, pero Emmet nunca perdía oportunidad de humillarlo y que mejor oportunidad de hacerlo que restregándole a la cara que él tenía a la mejor mujer, estaba seguro de que Edward no estaba al tanto de su pelea con Bella y se aprovechó de eso, solo por molestarlo, adoraba irritarlo.

Pero Edward estaba, más que irritado, furioso, lo que decía Emmet era mentira y una falta de respeto, ¿cómo podía expresarse así de una mujer? peor aún ¿cómo podía expresarse así de Bella?

Con Bella no, de ella no iba a hablar así, él, Edward Anthony Cullen, no lo permitiría.

-"Te equivocas" dijo con dientes apretados "la conozco y no te permito la falta de respeto" dijo con una mirada de odio, Emmet se molestó por el comentario, pero, no por la parte que debía.

-"¿Cómo que no me permites?" le preguntó, pasando por alto él hecho que Edward había dicho que conocía a su prometida.

Esme se preocupó, se sentó derecha en la cama y extendió una mano hacia el pecho de cada uno de sus hijos.

-"¡Por Dios paren!" dijo alterada "¿qué es esto? Ustedes no son así, ¡cálmense!"

Ambos entraron en cuenta de que Esme estaba ahí y que se sentía mal, bajaron la cabeza y esbozaron disculpas en voz baja, sin embargo se llegaron a ver a los ojos con real rabia, Esme no terminaba de entender cual había sido el motivo inicial de la pelea.

-"Querida ya llegué" dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación, había ido a la farmacia a comprarle algunas medicinas que le había mandado el medico de la familia, Esme lo vio aliviada.

-"Chicos, están aquí, que alegría" dijo viendo a sus dos hijos cerca de Esme, aunque ellos habían bajado la guardia Carlisle se fijó en que el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

-"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó en voz cauta caminando hasta la cama, Emmet se había colocado de pie para darle lugar.

-"Nada del otro mundo padre" contestó Edward con voz plana.

-"No parece" dijo Carlisle alerta "¿Esme?" le preguntó a su esposa, ella nunca le mentía.

-"Los chicos se pusieron un poco alterados, pero ya todo está bien ¿verdad hijos?" les preguntó a ambos, Edward y Emmet habían bajado sus cabezas viendo sus zapatos, ambos asintieron apenados, con un profundo respeto por ambos.

-"Por Dios chicos, su madre no se siente bien, ¿no podían dejar sus tontas diferencias para otro día?" preguntó, el tono no era molesto, pero si era de reclamo, Carlisle estaba preocupado por Esme, estaba feliz de que los muchachos fueran a verla pero no tenían por que pelarse en frente de ella.

-"Edward" lo llamó "¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Así nos calmamos un poco y me cuentas que pasó, ¿vigilas a tu madre Emmet?" le preguntó, éste asintió.

Esta era la rutina que normalmente aplicaban, cada vez que discutían, Carlisle conciliaba con Edward ya que se entendían mejor y Emmet con Esme, donde ocurría lo mismo.

Edward asintió y caminó hacia afuera, Esme lo detuvo.

-"No, Edward cariño, quédate, quiero hablar contigo, Carlisle, por qué no acompañas a Emmet a la cocina, Alan le iba a hacer unos aperitivos" le pidió, Carlisle le pareció extraño el cambio de roles, pero decidió no preguntar, asintió haciéndole señas a Emmet.

-"Vamos campeón" le dijo como si fuera un niño "¿cómo van los preparativos de las finales?"

Carlisle dio justo en el clavo, Emmet se enfrascó en contarle a su padre como habían ganado el último juego y cuando seria el siguiente.

Edward y Esme se quedaron solos en la habitación, Edward habló primero.

-"Lo siento mama" dijo bajando la mirada apenado, Esme le palmeó de nuevo el lugar donde había estado sentado antes, Edward se acercó y se sentó.

-"Edward" lo llamó Esme en tono de reclamo, Edward volvió a interrumpirla.

-"Ya sé, no debo seguirle el juego a Emmet, él es así" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "pero a veces me saca de quicio mama, lamento que hayas tenido que vernos así, no, no volverá a ocurrir" dijo apenado con Esme, se suponía que no debían alterarla y habían hecho todo lo contrario.

-"Edward" dijo Esme llamándolo de nuevo, haciendo que se callara, ella lo tomó por la barbilla haciendo que él la viera al rostro.

-"Algo te sucede" le dijo, Edward se retiró de su agarre, Esme no lo dejo apartarse.

-"Algo de lo que dijiste me preocupa hijo" dijo Esme realmente angustiada, Edward la vio a los ojos.

-"¿Qué te preocupa madre?" le preguntó.

-"Cuando Emmet dijo, lo que dijo de Bella y tu la defendiste" dijo Esme, el corazón de Edward empezó a latir desbocado, había metido las de andar, su mama lo había descubierto

-"A, a que te refieres, yo sólo, ehh sólo me molesté de lo grosero que sonó, tanto Bella como cualquier mujer merece ser tratada con respeto, bueno, eso fue lo que me enseñaste" dijo atropelladamente, haciéndose el indiferente, se soltó del agarre de Esme, esta vez con éxito.

-"Edward, mírame" le pidió, respiró profundo y volteó a ver a su madre a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué entonces me sonó a que estabas celoso?" preguntó viéndolo fijamente, Edward se levantó rápidamente de la cama, pasándose la mano por el cabello, dio una risa nerviosa.

-"¿Celoso?" preguntó disfrazando una mueca de desconcierto "¿celoso? ¿Yo? ¿De Bella? Ehh ¿cómo, ehh como iba a estarlo?" preguntó con la misma mueca haciendo señas con sus manos.

-"Edward" llamó Esme esta vez realmente preocupada, no podía creer lo que estaba sospechando "¿Qué paso hijo? habla conmigo" prácticamente suplico, Edward no pudo con sus ojos, no pudo con la culpa, caminó hasta el perchero y tomó su chaqueta, Esme se colocó también de pie y trato de alcanzarlo.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó, él se detuvo, dándose la vuelta lentamente.

-"Hijo, habla conmigo" le pidió de nuevo Esme, ella casi lloraba por lo que estaba sospechando, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta, no se atrevía, Edward se adelantó y se acercó a ella depositándole un beso en la frente.

-"Te amo mama" le dijo, "pero tengo que irme" dijo separándose de ella.

No volteo a verla, aun sabiendo que Esme lo seguía con la mirada escaleras abajo, se colocó su chaqueta y tomó su casco del mueble donde lo había dejado, abrió la puerta principal sin despedirse de nadie, se subió a su moto y la aceleró levantando tras de él una nube de piedritas y tierra.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Edward se había marchado cuando Emmet ya estaba de salida de casa de sus padres, estaba hecho un lío, la gente de Tampa seguía reacia a firmar el contrato con él hasta que supieran que se había casado, Bella estaba aun furiosa con él y no tenía juego hoy, eso era terrible, ya que la adrenalina que gastaba jugando ayudaba a hacerlo pensar mejor.

Su situación con Bella lo molestaba, no llegaba a niveles de preocuparse por eso, pero era molesto saber que estaba aun disgustada con él, esperaba que pronto se le pasara, hoy le había marcado un par de veces pero, en una oportunidad cayó la contestadora y en la otra el teléfono anuncio que estaba fuera del área de cobertura.

Bella nunca se había molestado con él durante tanto tiempo, pero su confianza estaba tranquila, Bella no haría nada estúpido, de eso estaba seguro, pero ahora, necesitaba relajarse con urgencia, tomo su celular y le marco a Félix, su representante.

-"¡Emmet!" dijo Félix, al atender.

-"Hey Félix" dijo a modo de saludo, estaba caminando hacia el garaje de la mansión, ya había visto a Esme y a Carlisle y estaba de salida.

-"Necesito que hagas algo por mi" le dijo a Félix, desactivando la alarma de la Hummer.

-"¿Qué será?" preguntó.

-"Consigue a la rubia, llévala a mi departamento" le dijo, Félix resopló.

-"Emmet, no es buen momento" le dijo con voz baja, "has salido en todas las noticias, la gente esta al tanto de tus discusiones con Bella, lo menos que necesitas es que descubran tu asunto con la modelo"

Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco, ya estaba subido a la camioneta y arrancaba saliendo del garaje.

-"Mira, no te voy a explicar quien de los dos es el jefe y quien de los dos le paga a quien, ese es tu trabajo, hacer que nadie se de cuenta"

-"Emmet, por favor" dijo Félix, la situación del jugador estrella no estaban en el mejor momento, era mejor no tentar la situación, pero Emmet se molestó y bastante.

-"Consígueme a la rubia ¡ya!" gritó al teléfono "no me interesa lo que tengas que hacer, la quiero en 20 minutos en mi casa, ¿¡está claro!" preguntó furioso.

-"¿Y si no está disponible?" preguntó Félix cerrando la mano en puños, odiaba a Emmet cuando se comportaba así.

Emmet dio una carcajada.

-"¿Ella, ocupada?" dijo irónico "no me hagas reír" dijo y sin mas tranco dejando a Félix con la palabra en la boca.

Bella llegó a su casa primero, necesitaba buscar algo antes de ir a ver a Emmet, subió y se preguntó como seguiría Esme.

Entró a su departamento y la maquina contestadora titilaba, entró quitándose la bufanda fue a la maquina pulsando el botón, el primer mensaje era de Alice.

_**Bella, voy saliendo de Los Ángeles, llegare como a las 2 de la tarde, no hace falta que me vayas a buscar al aeropuerto, yo llego a la casa, nos vemos un beso.**_

Hubo un silencio y de nuevo se escucho una voz, era Emmet.

_**Chiquita, si escuchas esto significa que has oído los demás mensajes, llámame ¿sí?**_

Bella resopló, pero una punzada de miedo se alojó en su estomago, mordió su labio mientras un ruido la hacía voltear a la entrada, las puertas del apartamento se abrieron, Bella vio impresionada, ¿sería posible que fuera Alice?

En efecto su pequeña amiga entró al departamento, al verse ambas se sonrieron y corrieron a abrazarse.

-"¡Llegaste rápido!" dijo Bella al abrazarla.

-"Pude adelantar el vuelo, de verdad quería llegar a casa"

-"Acabo de oír tu mensaje" Alice la vio volteando sus ojos.

-"Menos mal no te pedí que fueras por mi" dijo sarcástica, Bella solo rió.

-"Es que no dormí aquí estas dos noches" Alice al vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"¿Perdonaste a Emmet? ¿O te arreglaste con Edward?" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Ninguno de las dos opciones" dijo caminando hacia los muebles.

-"¿Entonces?" preguntó Alice terminando de entrar, yendo a sentarse a su lado.

-"Fui donde mis padres" dijo.

-"Como están Renné y Charlie" preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios

-"Bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "lo mismo de siempre"

-"¿Y por qué decidiste irte para allá?" preguntó mientras se quitaba los zapatos y caminaba a la sala, le serviría de distracción escuchar los cuentos de su amiga.

Bella frunció los labios, "si te contara"

Alice alzó las cejas y palmeó el asiento a su lado "cuenta" le dijo apremiante.

Después de ese comentario, ambas amigas se dedicaron a contarse con lujo de detalles, lo que había pasado en esos dos días de ausencia de Alice, Bella le contó de su almuerzo con Esme, de cómo se sintió mal, marchándose y le contó del fatídico intento por probarse el vestido de novia, a lo cual Alice rió desesperadamente imaginándose a Bella revolcándose del asco en la tienda, Bella la vio recriminándole primero, pero después no pudo evitar reír como loca con su amiga.

Le contó entonces que había decidido ir donde sus papas, a pedirles concejo, a pensar o descubrir algún tipo de orientación, respiró profundo y finalmente le contó su decisión, Alice se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó en voz baja.

-"Eso" le dijo Bella "no voy a casarme con Emmet, voy a hablar con él para cancelar el matrimonio" dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios.

Alice se quedó en silencio unos segundos, después se colocó de pie sobre el sofá, extendió sus brazos y gritó elevando su cabeza.

-"**¡Yuju!Si!**" gritó emocionada, Bella cubrió sus ojos con una mano, Alice bajó de un salto al suelo y empezó a saltar feliz.

-"¡Si!, ¡si!, ¡si!" gritó entre saltitos.

-"¡Alice!" la llamó Bella, "por dios compórtate" le dijo, pero tenía una risa alcahueta en el rostro.

-"¡No!" gritó Alice "¡estoy feliz! ¡Por fin! Todo lo que intenté para hacerte desistir y la respuesta estaba en tu casa, estaba con tus padres, **¡no te casas!**" gritó

-"Alice…" la llamó "por favor, romper un matrimonio tampoco es algo que se celebre"

-"Oye, no me estoy burlando ni nada por el estilo, sólo me alegro de que no cometas un error a futuro"

-"Eres un caso enana" dijo Bella, con ese adjetivo hizo que Alice dejara de saltar.

-"No soy enana" le dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas, Bella rió divertida.

-"Ok, ok, eres tamaño estándar" le dijo riendo "pero cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo los Ángeles? ¿Pasó algo interesante?"

-"Interesante es poco" dijo Alice dejándose caer en el sofá, "lo único malo, fue que descubrí que soy una idiota"

Alice le contó a Bella su episodio con James, le dijo que era amigo de Edward, Bella alegó que definitivamente el mundo era un pañuelo, pero no siguió conversando del hecho de que el tal James conociera a Edward, ya que el rechazo de Alice le llamó muchísimo la atención.

-"¿Y simplemente le dijiste que se fuera?" le preguntó Bella, Alice asintió.

-"¿Soy una tonta verdad?" dijo cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, Bella medio rió.

-"No, para nada" contestó, haciendo que Alice incorporara su rostro.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó.

-"Que estás madurando, eso es un milagro, fuiste capaz de decir que no, de interponer tus sentimientos por encima de los deseos"

-"¡Ya va!" dijo Alice enseñándole sus palmas, "¿de qué sentimientos estás hablando?" preguntó escéptica

-"De los tuyos por Jazz" le dijo Bella como si fuera algo obvio.

-"No hay sentimientos ahí" dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sabes que eso es mentira, ni que tuvieras una piedra en vez de un corazón, entiendo tu empeño en no querer enamorarte, me perece estúpido" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "pero lo entiendo, eso no significa que por lo menos no le tengas cariño a Jazz, no creo que eso lo vayas a negar ¿verdad?"

-"No, no lo niego" dijo Alice bajando la vista un segundo "pero eso no tiene que ver con mi rechazo con James" dijo argumentando.

-"¡Claro que sí!" le dijo Bella "respetaste que hasta hace nada, estabas con Jasper y que era muy pronto para tener algo con alguien mas, es a eso lo que me refiero" dijo Bella.

-"No sé" dijo Alice frunciendo la boca.

-"¡Terca!" le dijo Bella, Alice se picó.

-"Mira quien lo dice, estas ahí hablando de sentimientos, cuando los tuyos son un soberano enredo"

Bella recostó su cabeza del sofá.

-"Somos un caso amiga" dijo dándole la razón a Alice, ella imitó su posición.

-"¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Emmet?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"Lo mas pronto que pueda, quería hacerlo hoy, pero me da terror" dijo con ojos cerrados.

-"Bueno, entonces no vayas hoy" le dijo Alice, Bella volteó a verla, esa idea le gustaba un poco.

-"¿No será mejor que salga de eso de una vez?" le preguntó dudosa, Alice negó.

-"No creo, hoy es sábado y has pasado por muchas cosas, ¿por qué no pasamos el día tranquilas? Descansamos y mañana temprano vas y hablas con él"

-"No me vendría mal una noche tranquila" dijo Bella.

-"Además, la conversación con Emmet puede llevar tiempo, es mejor que vayas temprano" Bella asintió.

-"Si, voy mañana" dijo ausentemente, por mas que lo pospusiera, igual iba a tener esa conversación con Emmet.

Pasaron el día arreglando el departamento, Alice colocó una música que había traído de Los Ángeles y le entregó a Bella un recuerdo de aquella ciudad, también le contó con lujos de detalles como era James, Bella abrió los ojos con admiración, según lo describía era todo un espectáculo, pero sin quererlo salieron a relucir en la conversación, Jazz, Edward y hasta el mismo Emmet, por lo que empezaron ha hablar del clima, dejando la competencia de abdominales para otro momento.

Entre una cosa y otra la noche llegó y ambas se retiraron a dormir a sus habitaciones, no sin que antes Alice dijera algo acerca de lo patéticas que se habían vuelto por dormir temprano un sábado en la noche, a lo que Bella le contestó que una noche libre de vez en cuando no caía mal, se despidieron una vez mas y se fueron a dormir.

Y como es obvio, toda noche tiene su amanecer.

Bella abrió los ojos en una mañana nueva y el miedo lo sintió completamente, había llegado al hora, se levantó de su cama y se vistió directamente, no se puso nada del otro mundo, no se maquilló, recogió su cabello en una coleta al nivel de la nuca, caminó hasta su mesa de noche y levantó la tapa de su cofre de joyas, en una de las separaciones descansaban sus dos anillos, el falso que había mandado hacer Alice y el verdadero, que le había devuelto Edward no recordaba cuantos días atrás.

Sintió entonces una punzada en el estomago al recordar a Edward, sacudió la cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Una cosa a la vez Isabella" se dijo a su misma.

Verificó que tomaba el anillo de verdad y lo metió en el bolsillo de su jean, salió a la sala tomó su cartera, llaves y salió, sin despertar a Alice, bajó al estacionamiento y condujo hasta el edificio de Emmet.

Estacionó entonces al lado de la Hummer de Emmet, al bajarse casi rió de lo pequeño que se veía su auto al lado de la camioneta, se parecían a ellos.

Bella era pequeña y estilizada como su auto y Emmet era gigante y tosco, como la Hummer, Bella sacudió la cabeza, estaba desvariando, se encaminó a los elevadores, ella contaba con la llave de seguridad de los ascensores, para poder guardar su auto y subir al piso de Emmet, no contaba con llaves de su departamento aun, Emmet había dicho que le daría un par para cuando se mudaran juntos, Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras subía al pent house, ya no iba a recibir ese juego de llaves.

Salió al pasillo y le pareció mas largo de lo que recordaba, cruzó a la izquierda y caminó a la puerta del fondo, levantó una mano temblorosa y tocó el timbre.

No hubo respuesta.

Tocó entonces con su mano la puerta, sabia que él estaba ahí.

Esperó un poco mas, nadie contestaba de adentro, Bella se dijo a si misma.

-"Toco una vez mas y si no sale, me voy" dijo cobardemente, sus piernas empezaban a temblar.

-"¿Quién?" dijeron desde adentro, Bella puso los ojos en blanco, después de todo, iba a tener que salir de esto de una vez.

-"Emmet, es Bella, ábreme" dijo con voz baja.

-"¿Bella?" dijo Emmet con voz alterada, Bella subió sus cejas, como no le iba a sorprender que ella fuera a verlo, si tenían días peleados.

Lo que Bella no sabía era que Emmet estaba alterado, sí, pero era porque no estaba solo.


	18. Capítulo 17 Monstruo

**Capitulo 17**

**Monstruo:**

Rosalie estaba en la esquina donde le dijo Félix que la pasaría buscando, no podía creer que Emmet la había mandado a llamar, estaba realmente ansiosa.

Como el día estaba nublado, se colocó encima de su vestido rosado fresa corto, un sobre todo color Beige que la cubría hasta mas debajo de su rodilla, el sobre todo contaba con un gorro, que se lo subió ocultando su cabello, protegiéndolo de la humedad del ambiente.

Con sus tacones del mismo tono del abrigo, tamborileaba en la acera de la calle, hasta que una camioneta, azul marina con vidrios realmente oscuros le hizo un cambio de luces en el semáforo, se le extendió por el rostro una súper sonrisa, ya venían por ella.

Félix se detuvo frente a la mujer de abrigo beige con actitud abatida, seguía sin entender como una mujer tan hermosa y espectacular como Rosalie, se valoraba tan poco.

-"Hola" dijo Rose al subirse en el puesto de atrás de la camioneta.

-"Hola Rosalie" le contestó Félix viéndola por el retrovisor, habían quedado que se sentaría atrás para poder ocultarse cuando entraran al edificio de Emmet.

Rose seguía con su sonrisa y su buen humor, estaba tan ansiosa que no podía permanecer callada.

-"Casi me da un infarto cuando me llamaste" le dijo viéndolo por el retrovisor, Félix solo asintió, mientras arrancaba de nuevo hacia la dirección de Emmet, "tenía días que no me llamaba mi oso" dijo.

-"¿Alguna vez te llama?" preguntó escéptico Félix, normalmente era él el que cuadraba sus encuentros, Emmet jamás se dedicaba a eso.

-"Bueno tu me entiendes" dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

-"La verdad es que no" dijo Félix entre dientes.

-"¿Hum?" le preguntó Rosalie, no lo había escuchado.

-"Nada, nada, solo que tenemos que tener cuidado de que no te vean cuando entremos ¿ok?" le indicó, "cuando te diga, te acuestas en el asiento y te cubres con la manta que esta ahí" le dijo volteándose un momento a verla gracias a un semáforo en rojo, ella asintió aun con su sonrisa, tomando la manta con sus manos.

-"Entendido" dijo.

-"Félix" lo llamó después de unos minutos.

-"¿Dime?"

-"¿Por qué me tengo que ocultar tanto esta vez?" preguntó, "se que se supone que nadie me vea cuando estoy con Emmet, pero ¿por qué tanto escondite esta vez?"

-"Las cosas no están bien Rosalie, simplemente nos cubrimos las espaldas, eso es todo" le dijo sin entrar en detalles, aunque no aprobara la mayoría de las cosas que hacia Emmet, él le debía lealtad a su cliente.

-"¿Sigue peleado con la novia verdad?" preguntó en voz baja, Félix volteó a verla.

-"Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso contigo, sabes cuales son las condiciones" le dijo, Rose asintió.

-"Si, se que estas del lado de Emmet, no lo vas a vender y menos conmigo" dijo volteando el rostro acongojada.

-"No lo pongas así" le dijo Félix, "sabes que trabajo para Emmet, no comparto muchas de las cosas que hace, así como tampoco comparto lo que tu haces y aquí estoy, llevándote para que lo veas" le dijo un poco triste, Rose levantó el rostro.

-"¿Por qué siempre juzgas mi situación con Emmet?" le preguntó en un momento de sinceridad, Félix negó.

-"No te juzgo, como tu me has dicho en otras oportunidades, simplemente no es mi problema, pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade que hagas esto"

-"¿Por qué? Tu no me conoces, ¿qué te importa que haga?"

-"Es cierto, no te conozco, pero creo que te mereces algo mejor, alguien que esté sólo contigo, que te tenga como primera opción, no como segunda o tercera" trató de no herirla, pero no lo logró del todo, Rosalie sabia que él tenía razón, ella era mejor que esto, pero no se sentía capaz de cambiar.

-"Pero yo amo a Emmet" dijo con voz trémula volteando a la ventana, Félix cerró sus ojos un segundo, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"Deberías amarte mas a ti misma" le contestó, Rose no volteó a verlo, sintió vergüenza de que Félix supiera lo que ella hacia, de que él estuviera al tanto de que ella era una simple amante.

El auto de detrás empezó a tocar la bocina, Félix reanudó entonces su camino sin volver a hablar con su pasajero, sólo hasta que estaban a dos calles de distancia de su destino.

-"Estamos llegando, cúbrete" le dijo, Rose asintió sin ver el retrovisor para no tener que encontrarse con sus ojos, se acostó en el asiento de la camioneta y se cubrió bien con la manta, cubriéndose hasta los zapatos.

Sintió como el auto disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo, escuchó como Félix bajaba la ventanilla.

-"Voy al departamento de Emmet Cullen, soy Félix, su representante, me esta esperando" le dijo al vigilante, Rose sintió un escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de Emmet.

Escuchó como el hombre se comunicaba afuera del auto y después como le dijo a Félix _Adelante_, y la camioneta seguía su trayecto.

-"Todavía no te descubras, yo te aviso" dijo Félix a su pasajera, Rosalie no contestó, pero evidentemente escuchó y se mantuvo bajo la manta obediente.

Félix subió algunos niveles de estacionamiento para poder alejarse así del vigilante de la entrada, se estacionó cerca del ascensor, se bajó del auto y verificó su alrededor, llamando al ascensor, cuando éste llego, lo bloqueó y le indicó a Rosalie que se bajara, ella caminó apresurada los pocos pasos con sus tacones, Félix cerró la camioneta y se subió con ella al elevador, ella lo vio asombrada, pensó que la dejaría sola una vez ahí.

-"Te acompaño hasta la puerta, por si alguien nos ve creerán que vienes conmigo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Rose asintió y volvió a desviar la mirada, la ansiedad volvía apoderarse de ella.

-"Está bien" dijo restregando sus manos, Félix la vio y subió sus cejas, en lo que la dejara en el apartamento iba a salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Llegaron finalmente al pent house, caminaron hacia la puerta y Félix tocó el timbre, Emmet se hizo esperar como siempre, después del segundo toque abrió la puerta.

Estaba sin camisa con unos pantalones largos deportivos negros, se acababa de duchar, estaba pasando una toalla pequeña por su cabello, Rosalie lo vio y le dedico una enorme sonrisa, Emmet ni la limitó.

-"Félix" dijo "¿has sabido algo?" le preguntó, haciéndolos pasar a ambos a la sala sin siquiera saludarlos, ambos visitantes se quedaron perplejos, Rosalie creía que al verla le iba a brincar encima o por lo menos la saludaría con un beso en los labios, pero apenas le dedico una mirada.

-"Ve para la habitación, ahora voy" le dijo a Rosalie, ella lo vio asombrada, Emmet puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ve" le dijo señalándole el camino "tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con Félix y no quiero que escuches" Rosalie asintió y caminó obediente hacia la dirección que le habían apuntado, ella conocía bien ese departamento, entró y sin quitarse el abrigo se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras esperaba a que Emmet viniera.

En la sala Emmet le hizo señas a Félix de si quería un trago, este aceptó, solo por que no podía creer que Emmet fuera tan patán, le dio un trago al whisky y señalando en dirección a donde se había perdido Rosalie, le preguntó.

-"¿La vas a dejar esperando?" le preguntó, Emmet medio sonrió.

-"Seh" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "a esa no le importa, además tengo asuntos mas importantes, ¿hablaste o no con la gente de Tampa?" le preguntó, Félix asintió.

-"Si, hable" dijo.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó ansioso Emmet.

-"Dijeron que siguen con las mismas condiciones, me creyeron cuando les dije que tu y Bella simplemente habían discutido y que los paparazzi eran muy exagerados, pero si de verdad quieres ese contrato, tienes que casarte con Bella en la fecha estipulada"

-"¡Diablos!" dijo Emmet.

-"Estas peleas con Bella, cada vez son peores" dijo en voz baja "lo peor es que ¡no entiendo!" dijo subiendo la voz un poco "yo le he hecho cosas peores, sin contar, que de la mayoría no se ha enterado" dijo señalando a la habitación donde se encontraba Rose "no entiendo por qué ahora no me quiere ni ver"

-"Quien sabe" dijo Félix, "a lo mejor se cansó, por eso te digo repetidas veces que debes jugar bien tus cartas, esto de hoy es un error y lo sabes"

-"No me sermonees" le dijo Emmet molesto, "te pago solo para que seas mi representante, no mi conciencia"

Félix sacudió su cabeza.

-"Sabes que tengo razón" le dijo, Emmet bufo.

-"Esto es culpa de Bella, si no me tuviera en esta abstinencia, no necesitaría de esta chica" dijo haciendo una mueca, Félix lo vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Es Culpa de Bella que tu la engañes?" preguntó riendo "O sea, que si ella te engañara ¿podría culparte a ti por ello?" preguntó riendo, a Emmet se le fue la risa de inmediato del rostro.

-"¿Bella?, ¿Isabella Swan? ¿Engañándome?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño "estás desvariando Félix, eso es imposible" le dijo muy seguro.

-"No estés tan seguro Emmet, Bella es hermosa, cualquier hombre podría desearla"

Emmet cambió entonces por completo su actitud, terminó de beber su trago y señaló la puerta de salida.

-"Es hora de que el representante absurdo salga" le dijo, Félix rió sacudiendo la cabeza, terminó su trago y caminó hacia la puerta que Emmet ya sostenía abierta.

-"Ni se te ocurra hacer que salga sola de aquí ¿ok?" dijo refiriéndose a Rosalie "cualquiera podría verla, llámame cuando se pueda y vengo a buscarla, para sacarla igual" le dijo realmente serio, Emmet asintió poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ok, ok, eso haré, ahora vete" le dijo, Félix respiró profundo y asintió, marchándose del departamento, dejando la encomienda con su representado.

Emmet se sirvió otro trago y caminó entonces hasta su habitación, Rosalie se había sentado mas cómoda recostándose de las almohadas, había prendido el televisor para distraerse un rato, cuando vio entrar a Emmet, le sonrió enormemente al verlo, Emmet le sonrió también y le dio un sorbo al trago.

-"¿No trajiste uno para mi?" preguntó, Emmet vio el vaso, no se le había ocurrido, entonces le extendió su trago a ella, Rosalie se arrodilló en la cama y lo tomó, dándole seductoramente una probada, devolviéndole el trago a él que lo vacío haciendo que los hielos pegaran con el vidrio.

Rosalie se acercó mientras él tenía la cabeza hacia atrás bebiendo, y pasó un dedo desde su pecho hasta debajo de su ombligo, provocándole un escalofrío a Emmet.

-"Te extrañe" le dijo tímida, él devolvió su rostro al frente y la vio sonriéndole malicioso, dejó el vaso en la mesa de noche y le dijo detallándola.

-"Llevas mucha ropa" Rosalie sonrió y se colocó de pie, Emmet dio dos pasos atrás para verla bien, Rosalie desató el amarre de su abrigo, lo abrió dejando al descubierto su vestido rosado, Emmet la vio subiendo sus cejas repetidamente, Rosalie sacó sus mangas y se desprendió por completo del abrigo, dejándolo caer a los pies de la cama.

-"Así esta mucho mejor" le dijo Emmet con ojos oscurecidos, ella dio una risita tímida, que inmediatamente callaron los labios de él.

Rosalie por fin se sintió en casa, estaba aquí, con Emmet besándola divinamente, mientras las manos traviesas de ambos se paseaban por la piel del otro, ella no dejaba de apretar su gran espalda, Emmet era tan fuerte, tan musculoso que sus manos no alcanzaban para todo lo que quería tocarlo, mientras sentía como las manos de él jugaban con la cremallera de su vestido.

Le hubiera gustado que se lo elogiara, había comprado este vestido especialmente para este rencuentro, lo tenía guardado desde la ultima vez que se habían visto, pensaba que el color y lo corto de la tela, harían que él la elogiase y le dijera que era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto alguna vez.

También le hubiera gustado que se fijara que su cabello estaba mas liso que de costumbre, gracias a que se lo había arreglado diferente a siempre, quería que sintiera el perfume que se había puesto pensando en él.

Pero Emmet no elogió nada de eso, en vez de fijarse en los detalles que ella había perfeccionado para su encuentro, fue directo al grano, antes de que Rosalie dijera alguna cosa, ya su cremallera había bajado, llevándose a su vestido en unas ondas de movimiento hasta el suelo, dejándola en ropa interior negra con muchos encajes frente a él.

Emmet tampoco elogió sus prendas intimas, simplemente se limitó a quitárselas demasiado rápido para el gusto de Rose, ella quería mas romance, mas caricias previas, pero Emmet no tenía esos planes.

-"Oso, oso" dijo Rose entre sus labios "con calma" dijo mientras él dejaba sus labios y recorría con premura su cuello.

-"¿Para qué quiero calmarme?" dijo apretando sus caderas, solo ella estaba sin ropa, estaban aun de pie cerca de la cama, Emmet le colocó una mano en la espalda y la guió hasta dejarla acostada, se incorporó un poco viéndola, Rosalie estaba muy acalorada, con sus manos se apoyó a la superficie dirigiéndose hasta las almohadas, Emmet se desprendió de sus prendas, quedando al igual que ella, Rosalie lo vio con ojos muy abiertos, Emmet parecía que iba a explotar.

Emmet se arrodilló en la cama y apoyando sus rodillas al lado de sus caderas, se le subió encima, inclinándose desesperadamente contra su boca, tomó con sus manos una de sus piernas, moviendo a Rosalie como si fuera una papeleta, ella hizo un ruido de protesta.

-"Emmet, cálmate" le dijo "no me voy a ir, por Dios ve con cuidado" le dijo en lo que sus manos apretaron de mas su cintura.

-"Sólo cállate" le dijo mientras respiraba agitado y trataba de estar en todas partes a todo momento.

Tenía casi semanas que no había tenido intimidad con nadie, por una circunstancia u otra, no había podido estar con Bella desde que se había ido para Brasil, y no había estado con Rosalie desde que había clasificado a las finales, adicionando el hecho de que su relación con Bella pendía de un hilo, él entrenaba 5 horas diarias, eso lo ayudaba a manejar la ansiedad, pero cuando no tenía juego para poder drenar se veía en problemas, claro, nada que una buena dosis de sexo no pudiera solucionar.

Finalmente Rosalie pareció poder lidiar con la agresividad repentina de Emmet, ella estaba acostumbrada a que él jugara rudo, sólo que esta vez había sido bastante, sabía que la delicada y blanca piel de su cintura iba a sufrir las consecuencias de su apretón, sin sumar que estaba segura que le dejaría una marca en el pecho cerca de sus senos.

Sin embargo, se acopló a las nuevas exigencias de Emmet, que por fin pudo cumplir su cometido, dando un grito casi grotesco en lo que pudo entrar en ella, nunca se protegían cuando estaban juntos, Emmet le decía que era una perdedera de tiempo muy valioso detenerse en el mejor momento para colocarse un condón, así que dejaba que ella fuera la que se cuidara.

Rosalie respiró profundo y trató de mantenerle el ritmo y de decirse a sí misma que ya iba a pasar, que simplemente se había sentido así por la ansiedad que tenía de estar con él, pensó que simplemente había necesitado un poco de calentamiento previo, pero que si se concentraba en disfrutar de su oso, todo saldría bien, sin embargo no fue lo que ella esperaba, normalmente ella disfrutaba mucho cuando estaba con Emmet, pero hoy había sido distinto, casi se sintió feliz cuando pudo sentir como él terminaba.

Emmet se mantuvo sobre ella un rato, recuperando su aliento, finalmente se dejó caer a un lado dejándola libre, Rosalie se acostó de lado y tomó un extremo de la sabana cubriéndose, se sintió una muñeca de trapo, no sentía ni la sombra de como normalmente lo hacía después de una función con Emmet, sintió entonces el sonido que hacen los encendedores al sacar fuego y como alguien inhalaba, Emmet casi nunca fumaba después del sexo, lo hacia solo cuando, según él, el acto había sido épico.

-"Por lo menos alguien lo disfrutó" dijo Rose en voz muy baja aun de espaldas a él.

-"¿Dijiste algo Rosa?" le preguntó Emmet, ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza sin voltearse.

-"Uff" dijo Emmet a su lado recostándose bien sobre las almohadas "me hacia falta" dijo aspirando otro poco del cigarro.

-"Humm, que bueno" dijo Rose sin mucha emoción y sin moverse.

Sintió entonces como la cama se movía muchísimo más, pero Emmet no iba por ella de nuevo, simplemente se había incorporado.

-"Voy a darme un baño" le dijo sin invitarla mientras tomaba una toalla.

-"Ok" dijo Rosalie con voz débil, Emmet no reparo en su actitud.

Para cuando estuvo de regreso, encendió el televisor, colocó ESPN, estaban haciendo publicidad de los próximos juegos de futbol y de las expectativas para el súper bowl, Rosalie entonces se incorporó, dándose cuenta que el cuerpo le dolía, estiro sus músculos y se sintió bastante agarrotada, caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, al pasar acaricio la espalda de Emmet, él simplemente levantó una mano indicándole que no lo molestara, que estaba viendo televisión, Rosalie sacudió la cabeza y se fue a dar una ducha, Emmet nunca cambiaria.

La tarde había caído ya para cuando ambos estaban duchados y comidos, Emmet quiso repetir su dosis de sexo con Rose, ella no se negó, Emmet ya había drenado su abstinencia, por lo que pensó que podrían pasar la tarde considerablemente mejor.

Pero evidentemente, saciar al jugador estrella tenía su precio, para cuando la noche había caído Rose estaba agotada, le hubiese gustado regresar a casa, pero Emmet le había dicho expresamente que no podía salir sola, que él llamaría a Félix para que la sacara, y como ella no tenía su numero, no podía hacer mucho, por eso en lo que Emmet cayó rendido después del ultimo round, ella se volvió a cubrir, colocándose de lado, sintió entonces una molestia en uno de sus hombros, Emmet la había apretado bastante, pasó su mano contraria repetidas veces en la zona que sentía el dolor hasta que sin saberlo se quedó profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente Emmet despertó primero, era costumbre que despertara temprano para ejercitarse un poco, sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos no se levantó, sonrió mientras se le ocurría un cambio en su rutina de ejercicios diaria.

Se colocó de lado y empezó a acariciar las caderas de Rosalie, que estaba acostada dándole la espalda, la chica parecía estar en el quinto sueño, apenas ronroneó cuando sintió la caricia de él.

-"Humm" dijo con voz de dormida, pero sintió como tomaban sus piernas haciendo que se acostara derecha, Rosalie apretó sus ojos e intentó abrirlos, tenía todavía mucho sueño, entonces recordó que estaba en casa de Emmet.

-"Oso" dijo abriendo pesadamente sus ojos "¿qué haces?" preguntó, sintió como una de sus manos subía peligrosamente por la parte interna de sus muslos.

-"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" le preguntó mientras terminaba de quitar la sabana de su cuerpo.

-"No Oso, no ahora" le dijo en verdad estaba agotada, sus músculos reclamaban por el abuso del día anterior.

-"¿Cómo que no? ¿Estás loca?" preguntó Emmet sin detenerse, "sabes a que vienes, no puedes negarte" dijo, tomándola por las piernas, colocándola bruscamente boca arriba, Rosalie abrió sus ojos asustada.

-"Emmet, espera, ya va…." Pero no pudo terminar de explicarle, no pudo decirle que ahora no podía, en un parpadeo él ya se había subido sobre ella, Rosalie abrió su boca y sus ojos de mas, ya Emmet estaba dentro de ella, empujando con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, pero Rosalie no estaba lista para nada y su contacto fue realmente doloroso.

Rosalie mordió sus labios, mientras estiraba todo lo que podía su cuello, una lágrima descendió por el lateral de su rostro cuando apretó sus ojos para no gritar, estaba tratando de relajarse, pero no podía, Emmet estaba siendo muy exigente y ella al fin de cuentas era simplemente una chica, vulnerable y débil.

-"Emmet" dijo con voz débil, "por favor" pidió intentando que él fuera más suave con ella, pero la bestia estaba creciendo y Emmet no escuchó razones.

-"Emmet, Emmet por favor" dijo entre jadeos y sollozos, él era despiadado con el pobre cuerpo de Rose, no escuchaba nada, no le importaba nada simplemente seguía empujando con rabia, cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, Rosalie gritó sin poder aguantar más, le dolía todo el cuerpo, esto no había sido para nada lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, se sintió usada y despreciada.

Para cuando solo él termino Emmet se levantó dejándola como un estropajo en la cama, no tenía idea de lo que ella estaba sufriendo en ese momento, se colocó los mismos pantalones del día anterior y antes de salir de la habitación, se le encimó dándole un beso en los labios.

-"Un placer como siempre, mejor que cualquier rutina de ejercicios" le dijo creyendo que ambos estaban igual, pero Rose quería salir de ahí, pero ¡ya!

Cuando Emmet salió de la habitación, se quedó acostada porque estaba demasiado débil para levantarse, estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pasó sus manos limpiando sus mejillas, quitando algunas lagrimas que aun derramaba.

Emmet, con una sonrisa en los labios salio a la sala a buscar una bebida, tomó una red Bull de la nevera y caminó hasta la ventana, estirando ruidosamente los músculos, mientras veía la ciudad, por fin se sentía pleno, solo le hacia falta jugar un poco y mañana tendría el primer juego de entrenamiento, eso hizo que su sonrisa fuera mayor.

Se regresó a su habitación y se encontró a Rosalie entrando al baño, iba a ducharse.

Emmet se dio cuenta de su actitud, la chica caminaba muy despacio, la vio realmente extrañado.

-"Oye ¿qué pasa? le preguntó mientras iba por una franela en el closet.

-"No, no estoy bien" dijo ella tartamudeando mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza, su voz temblaba un poco.

-"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó sin la mas mínima preocupación.

Rosalie contestó temblando.

-"Te dije que fueras con cuidado, no me escuchaste" le dijo sollozando.

-"Oye no seas exagerada, tampoco fue para tanto, y si en serio me dijiste eso la verdad no te escuche" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No es excusa" le dijo ella aun con la misma actitud dolida y asustada.

-"¡Mira!" le dijo Emmet exasperado, "no me estoy excusando, ¡además! no seas dramática ni exageres, tu sabias a que venias a esta casa y no era precisamente a hornear pasteles, así que no pongas esa cara de víctima, que sabes que disfrutaste tanto como yo"

-"Fuiste un salvaje ahora y ¡lo sabes!" le dijo Rose alterada, Emmet se le encimó arrinconándola, pegándola contra la pared, Rosalie sintió por primera vez un miedo terrible hacia él.

-"No me provoques" le dijo con dientes apretados viéndola con furia.

Rosalie estaba realmente asustada, quería salir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo, nunca pensó que esto le podía llegar a pasar, pero se encontraba realmente aterrorizada frente a Emmet, pensó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

-"Emmet, por favor, oso, cálmate" le dijo temblando.

-"Sabes que odio que te pongas así" le dijo dándole un golpe a la pared, con ojos muy abiertos, parecía fuera de sí, Rosalie dio un brinco de miedo dando un gritico mientras más lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

-"Lo siento oso" le dijo tratando de salvarse el pellejo, no podía hacerlo enfurecer mas.

Emmet respiró profundo y se le acercó pasando el puente de su nariz por todo su rostro, Rosalie seguía temblando y llorando.

-"No quiero hacerte daño" dijo con voz contenida y baja, parecía que todo rastro de furia había desaparecido, aunque Rose seguía temblando "no me hagas enfurecer de nuevo ¿entendiste?" le dijo aun con voz baja pero en un tono de advertencia, Rose simplemente asintió, por más que lo intentara sabía que su voz no iba a salir.

Emmet soltó sus brazos y recostó su frente en su pecho, Rosalie subió sus manos con mucho esfuerzo, ya que parecían no responderle, llegó entonces a su cabello y lo acarició un poco, Emmet colocó sus manos en la cintura, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó, Emmet parecía un niño pequeño buscando un poco de afecto, Rosalie dio un sollozo en voz alta, y enredó sus dedos en su cabello.

-"No vuelvas a molestarme así" le dijo Emmet restregando su frente en su vientre "tu eres mi vía de escape, no puedo pelear contigo también" le dijo en voz baja mientras respiraba profundo, Rosalie, no dejaba de llorar, sin decir palabra, Emmet empezó a besarle el vientre, Rosalie tembló de miedo al pensar que quería repetir.

Entonces sonó el timbre, Rosalie dio un brinquito de la impresión y del alivio, Emmet respiró profundo nuevamente, pero no se levantó, seguía pegado a la piel de Rose, respirando su aroma.

-"Oso, están tocando la puerta" le dijo con voz trémula.

-"¿Hum?" preguntó él aun sin incorporarse, esta vez tocaron la puerta.

-"La puerta" dijo Rose en tono bajo, Emmet escuchó entonces, hizo un sonido de frustración y se separó de su piel colocándose de pie, dejando a su invitada pegada a la misma pared, se le acercó mucho y la besó en los labios, Rose ni siquiera respiró.

-"No te muevas" le dijo y salió de la habitación a ver quien tocaba.

Rose no le hizo caso, en lo que se vio sola en la habitación, corrió por su ropa, se colocó temblando su vestido rosa y su sobre todo beige, lista para irse en lo que Emmet despachara a quien había tocado la puerta, cuando estaba amarrando sus sandalias, no podía, sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente, las sacudió repetidas veces tratando de sacar el temblor de su cuerpo, pero no tuvo éxito.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Emmet entró a la habitación de nuevo, al verle el rostro se quedó de piedra, Emmet parecía asustado, bueno mejor dicho, parecía aterrorizado, cuando entró se colocó un dedo contra sus labios, pidiéndole mudamente que mantuviera silencio, Rose estaba sentada en el borde de la cama e inmediatamente se quedó tan callada que parecía no respirar, Emmet se acercó a la mesa de noche tomando su celular, habló en un susurro, pero ella, como estaba tan cerca escucho la conversación.

-"¡Félix!" dijo en un susurro aterrado, Rose no lo perdía de vista.

-"Ven ya a sacar a Rose de aquí" le dijo, Rose se sintió inmensamente aliviada, por lo que no le importó saber quién era la visita, con tal de salir de ese departamento de una vez, Félix le contestó algo y Emmet trancó la llamada, fue inmediatamente a su closet colocándose unos zapatos.

-"Emmet que, ¿qué pasa?"Preguntó Rose con voz baja.

-"Shh" le dijo Emmet viéndola a los ojos "no hables, no respires, actúa como si estuvieras muerta" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, "Félix vendrá por ti, no te muevas hasta que él llegue" le dijo apremiante, Rose asintió asustada.

-"¿Emmet?" lo llamó una voz femenina desde la sala, Rose volteó a la puerta, entendió entonces el susto de Emmet, esa voz le pertenecía a su prometida.

Bella estaba realmente nerviosa tras la puerta cuando Emmet la abrió, ambos se vieron a los ojos, ella se quedó parada en la mitad del pasillo, Emmet la veía impresionado.

-"Estas aquí" dijo Emmet sin preguntar, su voz sonaba asustada, Bella asintió.

-"Tengo que hablar contigo" le dijo, Emmet no reparó en la cara seria de Bella, ni en lo que su leguaje corporal trasmitía, él estaba realmente aterrado de que ella se encontrara ahí, justamente ese día, cuando en su habitación estaba Rosalie, _sin ropa_, si Bella la descubría ahí, todo acabaría, no habría posibilidad alguna de que ellos se arreglaran y eso significaba, decirle adiós a Tampa, y a los millones de dólares que eso significaba.

-"Bella, chiquita, que, qué bueno verte" le dijo imitando una sonrisa, Bella se sintió culpable, asintió de nuevo y dio un paso para entrar, Emmet le cerró el paso, ella retrocedió viéndolo extrañada.

-"¿No me vas a dejar pasar?" le preguntó, "de verdad necesito hablar contigo" le dijo.

-"¡Mejor salgamos!" dijo él en alternativa, Bella negó, lo que quería hacer no era bueno decirlo en espacios abiertos.

-"Déjame pasar ¿si?" le dijo adelantándose, Emmet no tuvo otra opción más que retirarse un poco, cuando Bella se situó en la mitad de su sala, Emmet repasó con terror todo el espacio, rogando que no hubiese nada de Rose por ahí, nunca en su vida se había visto en una situación igual a esta.

-"Espérame aquí, voy a ponerme unos zapatos" dijo Emmet, Bella vio sus pies desnudos y asintió.

-"Te espero aquí" le dijo, Emmet asintió nervioso y se retiró a toda prisa a su habitación.

Bella se sintió realmente extrañada de que Emmet no le dijera que lo acompañara, espero paciente en la sala, mientras él se colocaba unos zapatos, mientras esperaba, iba formando frases en su cabeza.

_Emmet, creo que es mejor para ambos que cancelemos el matrimonio, no me siento lista, no eres tú…_

Ahí sacudió la cabeza, esa frase era muy trillada, aunque era exacta a lo que le pasaba ahora, el problema no era él, era ella, bufó en voz alta, era mejor salir de esto de una buena vez y que fuera lo que Dios quisiera.

-"¿Emmet?" lo llamó desde la sala, encaminándose a la habitación, no se escuchaba nada, Bella se encaminó a la habitación de Emmet, estiró su mano tocando la puerta.

-"¿Emmet?" volvió a llamarlo.

-"¡Voy chiquita! Voy!" dijo alterado desde dentro, Bella le pareció sumamente nervioso, algo no estaba bien con él, abrió la puerta, encontrándoselo sentado en el borde de la cama amarrando sus zapatillas deportivas.

-"¿Por qué demoras tanto?" le preguntó Bella adentrándose en la habitación.

-"No encontraba el otro zapato" dijo sin tener contacto con sus ojos, Bella dio un vistazo a la habitación, abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Aquí paso un huracán o qué?" le preguntó "esto es un desastre" dijo, Emmet no era la mata del orden, pero su habitación parecía un verdadero desastre, Emmet se colocó de pie rápidamente y la tomó por un brazo.

-"Nada, no paso nada, vámonos de aquí ¿sí?" le dijo guiándola rápidamente a la sala, Bella estaba nerviosa porque se acercaba la hora de decirle el motivo de su visita y Emmet estaba nervioso porque pensaba que en cualquier momento Bella iba a descubrir a Rose, que ahora estaba escondida en el baño de la habitación.

-"¡Emmet!" lo llamó Bella sacudiéndose de su agarre, estaban en la sala nuevamente, Emmet la soltó y ella cerró los ojos respirando profundo.

-"Tengo algo que decirte, así que deja de corretear por el apartamento y ponme atención" le dijo Bella con voz fuerte, Emmet la vio sorprendido, sin embargo volvió a insistir.

-"Vamos a caminar un rato" le dijo, Bella negó alejándose de él cruzando sus brazos.

-"No, vamos a hablar, aquí y ahora" dijo y entonces el miedo se alojó en su columna, había llegado el momento, le diría a Emmet con todas sus letras que no quería casarse con él, en ese momento se sintió incapaz de decir las palabras.

Entonces la puerta sonó.

Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, Emmet pareció aliviado, le hizo señas con un dedo y la dejó en la mitad de la sala mientras él iba a abrir.

Bella escuchó como manipulaba la cerradura.

-"¡FÉLIX!" dijo Emmet con voz exageradamente alegre, Bella se dio la vuelta para ver al representante de Emmet, colocó los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta la puerta.

-"Definitivamente, es imposible hablar contigo hoy" le dijo Bella a Emmet, "termina lo que estés haciendo y llámame cuando pueda regresar, así no puedo hablar contigo" le dijo medio molesta, saludo a Félix con un movimiento de cabeza y salió al pasillo, caminando hasta el elevador.

Había actuado mayormente por cobardía, pero igual este momento no parecía el mejor para discutir con Emmet, él evidentemente tenía asuntos pendientes y estaba muy disperso, y por otro lado, ella no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema, sacudió la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a su auto, su celular entonces sonó, lo tomó y al ver quien era colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Hola Alice" dijo al atender.

-"¿Ya le dijiste?" le preguntó sin saludar, Bella resopló recostándose del auto.

-"No, no le dije" dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-"Isabella Swan" dijo Alice en tono de reclamo "¿por qué no le has dicho? ¿Cambiaste de opinión?" preguntó horrorizada.

-"No, no cambie de opinión, pero él está ocupado, Félix llegó, además parecía que no me presta atención" dijo al teléfono.

-"Mira" dijo Alice por el otro lado de la línea "si vas a esperar encontrar un momento propicio para decirle, nunca lo encontraras, vas a tener tu segundo hijo y todavía estarás esperando un momento indicado, sal de eso de una vez amiga ¿ya saliste del edificio?"

-"No" dijo Bella sin agregar nada más.

-"Pues ve de nuevo al departamento y no lo dejes pensar, no lo dejes hablar, entra suéltaselo y vente, te estaré esperando con todo el repertorio de Muse y todo el alcohol que pueda encontrar, ¿ok?"

Bella a pesar del miedo sonrió, esto era lo que necesitaba, que alguien más la impulsara un poco, respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Esta bien, lo voy a hacer" dijo con voz firme, Alice sonrió por el otro lado de la línea.

-"Esa en mi chica, vamos amiga, fuerza y valentía, que nosotras seremos consideradas muchas cosas, menos cobardes, ve, yo estoy aquí pendiente y esperándote ¿ok?"

-"Ok, gracias Alice" dijo con voz segura, cerró la llamada y activó de nuevo la alarma de su auto, dirigiéndose a los ascensores nuevamente, saldría de esto hoy mismo.

Arriba Emmet se había servido un trago, sin importarle la hora y el hecho de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, los nervios lo consumían.

-"¿No vio a la rubia?" le preguntó Félix, Emmet negó vaciando el vaso.

-"No, pude esconderla en el baño antes de que entrara a la habitación, le pareció raro que estuviera desordenada, pero no sospecho nada" dijo nervioso.

-"¿Y te dijo que quería?" preguntó, Emmet negó.

-"No, pero hablamos después de eso, por favor llévatela de aquí, pero ya" le dijo refiriéndose a la rubia.

-"¡Rosalie!" gritó Emmet hacia la habitación "¡Sal!"

Se escucharon unos tacones y entonces Rosalie salió a la vista de los dos hombres, Félix le pareció ver que la chica caminaba un poco despacio y se veía asustada.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Félix a Rose.

-"Claro que está bien, lo que tienes que hacer es ¡sacarla de aquí!" contestó Emmet colocándose de pie, Rosalie no hablaba, lo que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Félix se colocó de pie yendo a la puerta, la abrió y vio hacia el pasillo, no había nadie.

-"Ok, vámonos entonces" Rosalie dio un paso hacia Félix, Emmet la haló del brazo, y la trajo con rudeza hacia él, Rosalie no esperaba esto y trastabillo gracias a sus tacones, cayendo en brazos de Emmet.

-"Te veré de nuevo linda" le dijo.

-"Emmet no hay tiempo, debemos irnos" le dijo Félix a la parejita dejando de prestar atención al pasillo, entrando de nuevo, Emmet respiró profundo en el rostro de Rose y fue por sus labios, Rose cerró los ojos, este había sido finalmente el contacto delicado que a ella le hubiera gustado recibir la noche anterior y esta mañana.

-"¡Emmet!" llamo Félix, furioso, "Bella pudiera estar cerca, deja de ser imprudente, vámonos de aquí"

-"No estoy cerca Félix" dijo la voz de Bella desde la puerta "aun no me he ido" completó, Emmet separó con rapidez a Rose de sus labios, empujándola, ella trastabillo, casi se da de lleno con el suelo, si no es por Félix que la toma antes de que ella cayera, Rose se escondió detrás de él, asustada de lo que pudiera pasar.

Emmet por primera vez, no sabía que decir, no sabía que pensar, todo se había ido al demonio, todo se había echado a perder, Bella lo había visto besando a la rubia, todo había terminado.

-"Chiquita, por favor escúchame" dijo levantando las manos, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No" dijo asombrándolos a todos por su tono de voz tranquilo.

-"Espero que seas feliz" le dijo, lo vio a él a los ojos y luego vio a la rubia que se escondía detrás de Félix, se dio cuenta que la conocía, ella era modelo y animaba el equipo de él, rio sarcástica, todo este tiempo había sido una idiota.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco el anillo de compromiso, Emmet lo vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"Chiquita no lo hagas, déjame explicarte" le dijo, Bella no le prestó atención, contempló un momento el anillo en sus manos y se adelantó un paso dejándolo en la mesita de la entrada.

-"Se acabó Emmet" dijo, dio media vuelta y salió corriendo al ascensor, que gracias a Dios estaba aun abierto, esperándola.

-"¡BELLA REGRESA!" sintió que le gritaba Emmet corriendo tras ella, piso con rapidez el nivel del estacionamiento donde estaba, no quería que él la alcanzara, salió corriendo al estacionamiento y entró en su auto de prisa.

Para cuando iba saliendo a la calle logro verlo por el retrovisor, Emmet corría desesperado detrás de su auto, Bella aceleró entonces, su auto era rápido, paso por alto una luz roja y se perdió en la avenida, dejando a Emmet y a su matrimonio atrás.


	19. Capítulo 18 Resaca

**Capitulo 18:**

**Despechos:**

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo Alice a Bella acercándole una copa de vino tinto, Bella se incorporó un poco del sofá extendiendo su mano para tomar la copa.

-"Yo tampoco" dijo Bella dándole un sorbo a su bebida, "¡soy una estúpida!" dijo y se dejó caer en el espaldar del sofá.

-"Todo este tiempo ellos estaban juntos" completó y cerró sus ojos un segundo.

Ya le había contado a su amiga los pormenores de su visita a casa de Emmet, Alice casi se quedó sin habla al escuchar que su amiga había encontrado a Emmet besándose con una chica rubia cuando se devolvió a su departamento, lo que quería decir que esa rubia había estado ahí, mientras Bella intentaba hablar, por eso Emmet había estado tan nervioso.

-"¿La conoces?" le preguntó Alice, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No personalmente, pero si la he visto, ella participó en el calendario que hicieron los chicos para este año, es modelo" dijo dando otro sorbo "aparte era una de las animadoras"

Alice abrió sus ojos de más.

Bella se colocó de pie y fue a su habitación, trajo en sus manos el calendario, evidentemente Emmet le había regalado una copia, buscó entonces el mes de Mayo, donde ambos aparecían en la foto, Emmet estaba sin camisa, solo con unos pantalones de vestir negros, en la mitad de un campo de futbol, tenía en la manos el balón de futbol y la rubia estaba abrazada a su cintura viéndolo con adoración enfermiza, ella vestía de negro, que contrastaba muchísimo con su cabello rubio, parecían vestidos de gala, en una noche de juego.

-"Es ella" le dijo a Alice extendiéndole la foto, ésta la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Pues parece una zorra" dijo y lanzó el calendario a la mesa del centro.

-"Si, eso parece" dijo Bella estando totalmente de acuerdo.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Alice mientras Bella se sentaba nuevamente al frente de ella, Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ambas amigas voltearon a la puerta.

-"Chiquita, por favor necesitamos hablar, ábreme" dijo la voz de Emmet desde afuera, a Bella se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-"Lárgate" le dijo desde la sala.

-"Bella, chiquita, no es lo que tú crees, ella no es nadie chiquita, créeme, la única mujer importante en mi vida eres tu" le dijo Emmet con voz destruida, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco, Bella se colocó de pie y aun con su copa en la mano fue a abrir la puerta, Alice la vio desconcertada.

-"Bella" la llamó en un susurro, Bella se volvió un segundo y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndole a su amiga que guardara silencio, Bella abrió la puerta, dejando frente a ella a un cabizbajo Emmet, Bella apoyó su mano con el marco de la puerta, dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa y vio con una ceja levantada a Emmet.

-"Aja" le dijo de la manera más fría posible "habla"

-"Chiquita ¿que, que tienes?" le preguntó Emmet asustado, esta actitud de Bella no era lo que él esperaba, se suponía que la iba a encontrar llorando desesperada, que lo iba a insultar y gritar por su engaño, que iba a tener que pedirle disculpas de rodillas, cualquier cosa, menos esta actitud fría y distante de Bella.

-"Me dijiste que no era lo que creía" dijo Bella viéndolo de arriba abajo, reparó entonces que tenía un arreglo pequeño de rosas rojas en una de sus manos, las rosas eran inmensas y casi negras de lo oscuro que era su color, era una lástima que se perdieran.

-"Ehh bueno, yo" empezó Emmet, Bella volvió a tomar un trago de la copa.

-"¿Si?" le dijo apremiándolo, Emmet la volvió a ver desconcertado, Alice trataba de ocultar su sonrisa, jamás había visto a Bella en este plan.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" le preguntó Emmet, Bella vació la copa.

-"No" le dijo y se dio media vuelta dejándolo en la entrada mientras iba a servirse otra copa, Alice la vio riendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se sirvió hasta el tope la copa y se volvió en sus pasos para hacerle frente a Emmet nuevamente que estaba anonadado en la puerta.

-"Emmet, estoy ocupada ¿podrías apurarte?" le dijo dándole otra probada a su rebosante copa.

A Emmet los planes se le habían echado a perder, él esperaba lidiar con una Bella dolida y despechada, no con esta Bella que parecía furiosa y fuerte, con esta mujer no iba a poder, pero habían demasiadas cosas de por medio, su matrimonio con Bella era la única solución posible a todo lo que él necesitaba, así que lanzó su orgullo al caño y se arrodilló en el suelo extendiendo el ramo de rosas en su dirección.

-"¡Perdóname!" dijo bajando la cabeza en una posición vulnerable y destruida, "fui un idiota, ella, esa mujer se me metió por los ojos, sé que no debí, ¡pero ella!" dijo con voz quebrada, "ella me engatusó, me engañó para meterse en mi cama, soy débil, lo lamento, nunca debí engañarte, pero fue una sola vez, nunca antes había estado con ella, nunca más lo estaré, por favor perdóname ¡no me dejes!"

Este había sido el discurso más largo, patético y mentiroso que Bella le había escuchado a Emmet alguna vez en su vida, Alice se había colocado de pie al lado de Bella en lo que escucho que él empezó a suplicar, no podía creerlo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos.

La expresión de Bella era inescrutable, pero a Alice le pareció dentro de todo lo demás, muy, pero muy indignada.

Bella cerró sus ojos y se colocó derecha, Emmet que aun tenía la mirada en sus rodillas incorporó solo un poco el rostro.

-"¿Chiquita?" le llamó dudoso, nunca se había humillado tanto frente a una mujer, pero los millones de dólares que tendría si mantenía a Bella a su lado, valían la pena.

-"Vete" le dijo Bella con dientes apretados de furia.

-"Pero ¿me perdonas?" preguntó Emmet aun en la misma posición, estirando nuevamente el ramo, Bella lo vio subiendo las cejas, pensando que este hombre de verdad necesitaba ayuda profesional.

-"Fue un desliz, tú me tenías muy abandonado, por eso caí en las redes de esa mujer" dijo Emmet poniendo ojitos de perritos, Bella y Alice resoplaron.

¡Típico!

Emmet trataría de culparla a ella, Bella no soportó mas la rabia y volvió decirle.

-"Vete" dio media vuelta y Emmet la tomó por una pierna.

-"¡No!" dijo sin soltarla, Bella tuvo que hacer una maniobra con su mano libre para no caerse, "No me voy hasta que me perdones"

Entonces Bella se enfureció.

-"Alice, dame tu copa" le pidió a su amiga que veía la escena incrédula, le extendió la copa a Bella sin chistar, Bella levantó ambas copas.

-"Lárgate de mi casa y vete con tus estúpidas flores" dijo con voz de furia, Emmet levantó el rostro y lo bajó inmediatamente al ver la decisión de Bella, que vació el contenido de ambas copas en la nuca de Emmet, inutilizando así, su chemise blanca y sus pantalones Kaki, Emmet se colocó de pie inmediatamente, sus ojos estaban iracundos.

-"¡Estas loca!" le gritó sacudiéndose el liquido vino tinto que bajaba por su ropa, manchándola por todo el camino.

-"O te largas inmediatamente o llamó ya a la policía para que te saque de aquí, no quiero verte, vete de mi vista" terminó de decir con voz iracunda, entró entonces al apartamento y lanzó la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Emmet, desconcertado, molesto y manchado en la mitad del pasillo.

Alice dio un grito de alegría y empezó a saltar muerta de la risa.

-"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" gritó riendo "¡eres lo máximo!" volvió a reír "¡así se hace!" dijo extendiendo su palma para que Bella chocara con la de ella, Bella muy a su pesa rió, mantuvo las dos copas vacías en una mano y chocó palmas con Alice.

-"¡Esa es mi chica!" dijo riendo, le quitó las dos copas y fue a rellenarlas, Bella se asomó por el ojo mágico de la puerta, encontró el pasillo vacio, Emmet se había marchado, respiró profundo aliviada.

-"Alice ¿no seré una descarada?" preguntó Bella con un ataque de conciencia, Alice la vio extrañada, mientras le extendía la copa llena nuevamente.

-"Digo" empezó a explicar a Bella "yo también fui infiel" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros "y con su hermano" dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-"Mira, lo que tú hiciste no se compara, Emmet se ha portado muy mal, sin contar con que te estaba adornando la frente" dijo, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, "piensa que le pagaste con la misma moneda, esto no es una competencia de traiciones, esto sirvió para dejar claro que no debes casarte con él, además, por lo que me contaste, seguramente no era la primera vez de Emmet con esa rubia juntos, tu y Eddy solo han estado 1 vez" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"2" dijo Bella enseñándole dos dedos de su mano, Alice hizo una mueca con su mano.

-"La primera fue muy lejos, ninguno de los dos sabia quien era el otro, por lo tanto, no cuenta" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, aun y cuando estaba contenta de haber terminado con Emmet, eso no significaba que su vida fuese a ser más tranquila, más bien todo lo contrario, tomó un sorbo muy largo de vino, ahogaría sus penas en alcohol.

Hoy Edward, había decidido ir al club, pero no entrenaría, era domingo y en sus reglas personales, no existía entrenar o hacer algún esfuerzo físico los días domingos, tomó su moto y un maletín con un poco de ropa y se dirigió al club, un tiempo en la piscina no le caería nada mal.

El club contaba con 2 piscinas, una era techada, y de agua temperada, gracias a que Nueva York contaba con uno de los inviernos más fuertes de los estados unidos, pero como estaban saliendo de primavera, el sol se hacía cada vez mas permanente, por lo que Edward optó por la piscina que estaba al aire libre.

Luego de estirar un poco sus músculos, se lanzó de uno de los bordes, nadando en perfecto estilo libre hasta la otra punta, había aprendido a nadar desde muy pequeño, sus padres siempre los llevaban de vacaciones a una cabaña que tenía un lago en la parte trasera, ahí, Carlisle le había enseñado a nadar.

Estuvo largo rato nadando, tratando de sacarse todo de la mente, lo que más le atormentaba era la mirada de su madre, no sabía hasta que punto Esme lo había descubierto, él esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Esme creyera simplemente que Bella le parecía bonita, no que pensara que en verdad lo consumían los celos.

Él consideraba que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de Bella, desde que le había devuelto el anillo en su departamento, no la había vuelto a ver, tampoco tenía su número telefónico, sabía donde trabajaba y vivía, pero no creía prudente ir a verla a ninguno de los dos sitios.

Necesitaba ponerse a trabajar, era cierto que estaba entrenando a diario para mantenerse, pero no era lo mismo que cuando estaba en torneos, se había inscrito en un torneo nacional que tendría cabida en este mismo club, pero empezaba en dos semanas, también tenía un torneo en Miami, pero de eso prefería ni saber todavía, ya que era en dos meses, si se quedaba sin hacer nada todo ese tiempo, se iba a volver loco.

Salió de la piscina y fue a sentarse en una de las tumbonas, como siempre no había un día que pasara sin pensar aunque fuera un momento en Bella.

-"Lamento llegar tarde" le dijo la voz de Tania a su lado, Edward le había dejado un mensaje diciéndole que iba a estar ahí, que si tenía un rato libre pasara a acompañarlo, se incorporó un poco sonriéndole a su amiga, ésta se bajo hasta él y le dio un pico en los labios como era costumbre en ellos.

-"Tranquila, llegué hace poco, ¿cómo estás Tania?" le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien" dijo ella sonriente, "¿tu?" preguntó mientras se despojaba de sus ropas quedando en un bonito traje de baño color violeta.

-"Ahí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Tania lo vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Déjame adivinar" dijo sentándose a su lado "¿Emmet?" preguntó Edward simplemente sonrió.

-"Es algo más complejo que eso" le dijo.

-"Eso me dijiste hace tiempo, ¿sigues sin querer contarme?"

-"Si lo haría tendría que matarte" respondió Edward riendo, Tania podría considerarse su mejor amiga, pero habían temas que ni siquiera a ella le podía contar, evidentemente el estar obsesionado con la mujer de su hermano era uno de ellos, le hubiera gustado hablar del tema con otro hombre, con James por ejemplo, ellos eran buenos amigos y con él sería más fácil hablar de algo tan delicado.

Tania se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que ella esperaría hasta que él quisiera hablar con ella.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en las tumbonas, hablando de todo un poco, Tania le dijo que Demetri la había invitado a salir y que la había pasado genial, que su acento la derretía, Edward simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Tania le sacó la lengua divertida.

Tania se emocionó mucho al saber que Edward se había inscrito en el torneo del club, ella también estaba inscrita, pero en el torneo de mujeres evidentemente, ambos se prometieron ir a los juegos del otro para vitorearse.

El tiempo fue pasando y Tania invitó a Edward a nadar un rato, Edward la lanzó al agua jugando y ella intentó hundirlo sin mucho éxito, la estaban pasando realmente bien y por fin Bella parecía estar dormida en su mente.

-"Tania" la llamaron desde el borde de la piscina, ella se volteó y se encontró con Demetri, le sonrió emocionada y nado hasta el borde donde él se encontraba.

-"Hola" le dijo pasando una mano por su rostro tratando de quitarse el exceso de agua.

-"Hola" le dijo él con una sonrisa, agachándose a su nivel, "¿te falta mucho?" le preguntó, Tania de repente se vio apresurada.

-"Dios ¿qué hora es?" preguntó.

-"Las 4" contestó Demetri.

-"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo con voz apenada, "se me pasó el tiempo, ya, ya salgo y me arreglo ¿te importa esperarme un momento más?" le preguntó, Demetri sonrió sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"No, por supuesto que no, ve yo espero" le dijo, Tania asintió y se desplazó entonces hasta las escaleras, Demetri amablemente le extendió una toalla del club para cubrirla, Tania se acurrucó en el toalla consiente del frio que hacia fuera del agua, volteó un momento a la piscina.

-"Debo marcharme Edward, nos vemos después ¿si?" le dijo despidiéndose, Edward asintió y se despidió con su mano, Tania caminó hasta los vestidores tomando la ropa que había llevado en el camino, Demetri se quedó viéndola mientras se desaparecía entre los pasillos del club.

-"Ejem" dijo Edward aclarándose la garganta, Demetri se volteó y le hizo un gesto con la mano, para nada educado, Edward se echó a reír.

-"¿Tu, no y que te marchabas hacia una semana?" le preguntó saliendo de la piscina, tomó una toalla secándose un poco.

-"Tu lo has dicho, se suponía que debía irme, pero decidí quedarme" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Por ti solo" dijo Edward riéndose mientras se secaba el pecho "Tania no tuvo nada que ver en esa decisión" dijo aun con la misma sonrisa, Demetri se encogió de hombros.

-"Como tú, tengo el torneo de Miami, eso es dentro de 2 meses, ¿para qué iba a viajar si aquí puedo entrenar y así puedo conocer bien Nueva York?" dijo como excusa valida.

-"Claro, claro" dijo Edward siguiéndole la corriente, "¿y vas a conocer algo más? O ¿simplemente te quedas aquí en Nueva York?" le preguntó, Demetri lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Me quedo aquí en Nueva York" dijo dándole la razón al segundo sentido de la pregunta de su amigo.

-"Tania es una buena chica" le dijo Edward, "me alegro por ambos" dijo sinceramente, Demetri sólo inclinó la cabeza.

-"Ella y tu estuvieron juntos, me contó" dijo con voz seria, Edward asintió.

-"Si, pero fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando fue en mi último año de preparatoria, ahora somos sólo amigos"

-"Me dijo eso también" completó Demetri, a Edward le pareció que se sentía gratamente complacido de que ambas historias coincidieran, se adelantó un poco y le extendió la mano.

-"Nos vemos Edward"

-"Claro" contestó Edward estrechando su mano "deberíamos entrenar antes de Miami" le ofreció Edward, Demetri rió.

-"Deberíamos, todavía me debes la revancha"

Edward rió asintiendo.

-"Cuando quieras" le ofreció, Demetri asintió y se marchó para esperar a Tania en el lobby del club, Edward pidió una bebida a un mesonero y se sentó de nuevo, no tenía ganas de salir de ahí por ahora.

Almorzó, paseó y disfrutó del club, por lo poco que quedaba de tarde, se enteró que había una presentación en el salón principal, y pensó que sería buena idea acercarse, cuando paso por el lobby para llegar al salón, se fijó que en los televisores del lugar estaba él, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se fijó con la frente fruncida, estaban pasando su entrevista en este preciso momento.

Sacudió la cabeza y continuó su camino, nunca le gustaba verse en pantalla.

Bella y Alice ya llevaban alrededor de 4 botellas de vino, ambas estaban muy, pero muy pasadas de tragos, para ser solamente ellas dos en el apartamento, la estaban pasando realmente bien, reían, bailaban y bebían sin ningún tipo de restricciones.

Habían repasado un montón de veces el repertorio completo de Muse, Bella cantó a todo pulmón Neutron Star Collision mientras Alice bailaba con sus ojos cerrados y copa en mano.

Cuando Bella se retiró un momento para ir al tocador, Alice se aburrió de la música, se sentó con cuidado de no derramar su bebida en el sofá y encendió el televisor, pasó como loca los canales, casi sin ver lo que ponían en la pantalla, hasta que llegó a uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Se inclinó entrecerrando sus ojos para ver si no la engañaban, pero nop, sus ojos no la engañaron.

-"_**Bellaaaaaaaaa" **_gritó con voz distorsionada _**"¡tienes que ver esto, ven!"**_ le gritó direccionando su voz a los cuartos.

_**-"¿Que te sucede?"**_ preguntó Bella caminando por el pasillo apurada, pensó que a su amiga le pasaba algo.

_**-"¡MIRA!"**_ dijo Alice con voz alta, señalando la televisión.

Bella parpadeó y se sentó a su lado, enfocó la imagen.

Era Edward en la pantalla, Alice rió por lo alto.

-_**"¡Mi novio está en televisión!"**_ gritó divertida, Bella colocó los ojos en blanco.

_**-"Shh"**_ le dijo Bella sentándose en el suelo, por primera vez en el día se olvido de su copa de vino, se rodó sobre la alfombra quedando totalmente al frente de la pantalla, viendo atontada el rostro de Edward en la pantalla.

Alice se colocó un dedo en los labios y articulo sin que Bella la viera "_**si, si me quedo callada"**_ se renovó el trago y le subió el volumen al televisor.

La entrevista ya había empezado, las chicas habían agarrado el programa por la mitad, Ángela le hacía algunas preguntas acerca de su profesión a Edward que respondía con bastante naturalidad y frescura, Bella apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano, Edward se veía tan bien.

-"_**Vas a dejar el televisor lleno de babas"**_ le dijo Alice en tono de burla detrás de ella.

-"_**SHH"**_ volvió a decir Bella, no quería perder detalle, Alice rió por lo bajito y subió sus piernas al sofá, viendo su copa, mientras fruncía los labios para besarla antes de tomar otro trago.

Entonces Ángela le hizo una pregunta importante a Edward.

Ángela: _"Edward, hablemos del corazón"_

Edward: (riendo) "_Dispara"_

Ángela: "_Vamos por una pregunta muy sencilla primero, ¿tienes novia?"_

Edward: "_No, no tengo novia"_

Ángela: "_Caramba, eso suena increíble, no tienes novia, pero…. ¿Hay alguien en tu corazón?"_

Bella se sentó inclusive más cerca del televisor, le interesaba enormemente saber la respuesta de Edward.

Edward: "_Ehhh, bueno, por el camino que voy, si, si hay alguien"_

A Bella casi se le sale el corazón, ¿Edward estaría hablando de otra persona? O ¿estaría hablando de ella? No podía soportar la incertidumbre, estaba viendo con una cara atontada como Edward se reía apenado frente a Ángela, ella había estado ahí, tomando fotos de la entrevista, pero desde donde estaba no había logrado escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que le habían preguntado.

Ángela, en la pantalla captó, la pena y la discreción de Edward, pero contraatacó.

Ángela: "E_sta bien, está bien, no quieres decirnos de quien se trata, ¿ni siquiera puedes darnos una pista?"_

Entonces Edward, vio hacia arriba de las cámaras por encima de la cabeza de Ángela, para el resto de la audiencia podía parecer que él estaba pensando en darle, o no, una pista a Ángela, pero a Bella casi se le sale el corazón, ella estaba posicionada en el lugar donde él estaba viendo, de hecho ella había logrado tomar una foto en el set, de Edward viendo fijamente al lente de su cámara.

¿Sería coincidencia, o en verdad Edward la estaba viendo a ella dándole una pista a la audiencia o a la misma Bella?

Mientras Bella pensaba cosas, la entrevista continuó, para cuando estaban a punto de terminar, Ángela le hizo un juego de preguntas a Edward, que consistía en lo siguiente.

Ella le haría preguntas, rápidas y él debía contestar con lo primero que le viniera a la mente, Alice intentó decir algo de cambiar el canal y Bella se quitó un zapato lanzándoselo diciéndole que ni se le ocurriera.

El juego comenzó así:

Ángela: _"¿Color favorito?"_

Edward:_ "Azul"_

Ángela:_ "¿Música?"_

Edward: _"Depende del ánimo"_

Ángela:_ "¿Machista o caballero?"_

Edward:_ "100% caballero"_

Ángela:_ "¿Playa o montaña?"_

Edward:_ "Playa"_

Ángela:_ "¿Futbol o Tenis?"_

Edward: (sonriendo torcido)_ "Tenis, por completo"_

Ángela:_ "¿Tu mamá? O ¿tu papá?"_

Edward:_ "Ambos"_

Ángela:_ "¿Mujer ideal?"_

En esa pregunta Edward esperó un segundo para contestar, volvió a mirar por encima de las cámaras y de Ángela y riendo torcido contestó.

Edward: _"la que tengo en el corazón ahora"_

Ángela:_"¿Mejor fiesta?"_

Edward:_ "Los carnavales de Río"_

Ángela: _"Esta es la última pregunta de la noche, ¿dime uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida?"_

Edward:_"Fue con la mujer de mi sueños, en una playa paradisiaca de Río, ella bailando Bossa Nova, mientras yo jugaba a atraparla"_

Ángela le sonrió amablemente y le dio las gracias por la entrevista, ambos se colocaron de pie, estrecharon manos y Edward le depositó un beso en la mejilla a Ángela, ellos seguían conversando de algo, pero no se escuchaba, ya que habían cerrado el audio de los micrófonos y sólo se escuchaba la música del programa, le hicieron un ultimo close up al rostro de Edward que seguía sonriendo.

Bella estiró una de sus manos y la pasó delicadamente por la pantalla, acariciando la imagen, Alice se había quedado completamente muda escuchando con atención la entrevista, cuando empezaron a salir los créditos pudo articular palabra.

_-"¿Hablaba de ti?"_ preguntó en voz baja, Bella asintió.

_-"Si"_ contestó Bella con voz ausente, aun mantenía la mano en la pantalla aunque la imagen de Edward ya no estaba_, "eso hicimos esa noche, después que salimos del camarote, fuimos a la playa, yo, yo estaba bailando" _dijo, las voces de ambas, seguían estando distorsionadas por las cantidades de alcohol, pero habían bajado considerablemente el tono, Bella no sabía qué hacer con esa información, una cosa era que le gustara a Edward, pero, ¿que él le mandara un mensaje tan directo por televisión nacional? No se lo esperaba.

_-"¿Qué hago?"_ Preguntó volteando a ver Alice, esta se encogió de hombros y le extendió su copa.

_-"Bebe, que nuestro querido amigo" _dijo refiriéndose a la copa "_nos mostrara el camino"_

Bella tomó la copa y la vació de un trago.

Para eso de las 11 de la noche, Edward ya estaba en su departamento, cuando llegó, se dio una ducha como Dios manda, se colocó su atuendo de dormir, que consistía únicamente en unos pantalones de algodón, ya que normalmente dormía sin camisa, estaba recostado en las almohadas de su inmensa cama, leyendo un poco, cuando su celular empezó a sonar de manera estridente.

Dejó el libro a un lado y tomó su celular, el número no estaba registrado, se encogió de hombros y atendió.

-"¿Alo?"

-_**"¿Edward?"**_ lo llamaron por el otro lado de la línea, no reconoció la voz, pero supo que era de una mujer.

-"¿Quién habla?" preguntó extrañado, por el otro lado de la línea, la mujer se vio falsamente ofendida.

_**-"¿Como puedes no reconocerme? Según los medios de comunicación, ¡tú eres mi novio!"**_

En el apartamento de las chicas, Bella venia saliendo nuevamente del baño, se encontró entonces a Alice hablando por un celular que no le pertenecía.

-_**"Alice, ¿que haces con mi teléfono? ¿Con quien hablas?" **_preguntó acercándosele, Alice se levantó corriendo alejándose de ella.

Edward entendió, del otro lado de la línea, con quien hablaba.

-"¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó alterado, las chicas tenían un tono de voz para nada sano.

_**-"Eddy, Eddy"**_ dijo Alice apresurada susurrando por el teléfono _**"Bella me quiere quitar su celular, ella no sabía si llamarte y te llamé por ella"**_ dijo y soltó una carcajada, que se unió a un grito, parecía estar huyendo de algo.

-"¡Alice!" gritó Edward, preocupado por el grito "¿dónde están? ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, ya se había colocado de pie, mientras mantenía el teléfono contra su oído fue al armario sacando ropa decente, Alice seguía gritando divertida por el teléfono.

-"¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás con Bella? Ponla al teléfono, ¿Dónde están?" dijo alterado mientras se sacaba los pantalones con una sola mano e intentaba tener alguna respuesta de Alice.

-"¡Alice!" volvió a llamarla.

Por el otro lado de la línea, Bella perseguía a Alice por todo el apartamento, Alice se había montado en los muebles y había toreado a Bella riendo, mientras subía sus manos impidiendo que Bella tomara el teléfono.

_**-"¿A quien llamaste?"**_ preguntó Bella furiosa.

_**-"¿A quién crees?" **_Contestó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco, Bella la vio con ojos desorbitados y hizo ademan de ir a la izquierda para atraparla, en lo que Alice corrió a la derecha, Bella cambió su dirección y pudo arrebatarle el teléfono.

_**-"Alo"**_ dijo Bella, tratando de que su voz sonara normal, no lo logro.

-"¿Bella?" llamó Edward por el otro lado, ya se había colocado los pantalones y estaba terminando de amarrarse los botones de una camisa.

-_**"¿Edward?"**_ preguntó Bella asombrada, apartó el teléfono de su oreja y le recriminó a Alice.

-_**"¿Llamaste a Edward?"**_ Alice rió y salió corriendo escondiéndose detrás del mesón de la cocina.

-_**"¿A quien creías que iba a llamar? ¿A Emmet?" **_preguntó, tanto Bella como ella hicieron una mueca de asco, que sirvió solo para que volvieran a destornillarse de la risa, Alice le hizo señas nuevamente al teléfono que estaba aun en su mano, Bella lo volvió a colocar en su oído y Alice volvió a subirle el volumen a la música, evidentemente sonó de nuevo Muse, con Neutron Star Collision de nuevo.

Alice empezó a bailar por la sala, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón la letra de la canción.

-"¡Bella!" volvió a gritar Edward por el teléfono, Bella reía viendo a su amiga.

-"_**Sorry" **_ dijo por el teléfono "_**la loca de Alice te llamo, no se para que"**_

El coro de la canción llegó y Alice empezó a tocar una guitarra imaginaria, haciendo que Bella perdiera su concentración en la llamada riendo de las loqueras de su amiga.

-"Bella, ¿cuánto han bebido?" preguntó Edward preocupado, no sabía dónde estaban y dos chicas solas, en ese estado, era un peligro.

_**-"No se"**_ contestó Bella divertida "_**mucho, pero mucho vino"**_ dijo aun riendo, mientras seguía viendo a Alice cantando.

Bella se le unió en una de las estrofas, ambas empezaron a cantarle al celular.

_**Our love, will be forever**_

_**And if we die**_

_**We die together **_

Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Bella, por el amor de Dios ¿dime donde están?" preguntó realmente preocupado, estas chicas debían parar de beber.

Esta vez tomó el teléfono Alice.

_**-"¡Estamos en nuestro departamento!"**_ dijo por encima de la música, _**"¡vamos a jugar póker de ropa!"**_ gritó riendo de nuevo, en eso derramó un poco del contenido de la copa en su ropa.

_**-"¡Maldición!"**_ dijo y trancó la llamada, lanzando el celular en el sofá, se sacudió la ropa, Bella lo que hizo fue reírse de ella mientras señalaba su mancha en la camisa, ninguna reparó en que habían cerrado la llamada, Alice se fue a quitar la camisa y Bella se quedó en la sala esta vez bailando "You Belong to me"

Edward ya estaba vestido, tomó las llaves de su moto, sus documentos y bajó al estacionamiento, no podía dejar que esas dos chicas hicieran desastres en su departamento, además, por sus voces estaban sumamente borrachas y podía pasarles cualquier cosa en ese estado.

Él no consideraba a Bella una mujer muy tomadora, aunque la había conocido en esos términos en Brasil y ambos se habían emborrachado, una cosa era beber en una fiesta y otra muy distinta, beber sin ningún motivo.

Aceleró de verdad su moto dirigiéndose al edificio donde vivían las chicas.

Cuando llegó, el vigilante estaba dormido, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo y tener que dar explicaciones, tomar el ascensor haría mucho ruido, por lo que tomó las escaleras, subió sin cansarse los 5 pisos y fue hasta la puerta que pertenecía a Bella, estando a unos pasos de distancia escucho que había música dentro del departamento, le extraño que ningún vecino se hubiera quejado para el momento, ya que era pasada la media noche.

Tocó el timbre, adentro no hubo ninguna respuesta, tocó entonces la puerta con mas fuerza.

_**-"¡QUIEN!" **_gritaron desde adentro, a Edward le pareció que era la voz de Alice.

-"Alice, es Edward, ábreme la puerta por favor" pidió desde afuera, adentro se oyó como si algo se cayera, un golpe, y luego las risas incontrolables de Alice, Edward volvió a tocar.

Escuchó como manipulaban las cerraduras y finalmente abrían la puerta, una chica diminuta, vestida con una falta negra a mitad de pierna y una blusa de colores pasteles, su cabello peinado en sus usuales picos, pero con unas sandalias al ras del suelo, le recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

_**-"¡EDDY!"**_ gritó Alice apartándose del camino, "_**Pasa, pasa"**_ le dijo susurrando, Bella estaba en la cocina con medio cuerpo metido en la nevera, se incorporó con un paquete de comida china fría.

_**-"¡Mira lo que encontré!" **_dijo señalándole el paquete a Alice, esta le sonrió, pero le señaló con el pulgar a Edward, mientras articulaba con los labios _**mira lo que yo encontré**_

Bella lo vio a los ojos, Edward subió sus cejas, Bella estaba para él, hermosa como siempre, vestía muy informal, un jean, una blusa gris y unos tenis, el cabello iba suelto y estaba algo alborotado, pero acunaba bien su rostro, lo que si se fijo era que no tenía nada de maquillaje, algo se despertó en el estomago de ambos, no en vano tenían algún tiempo sin verse y ambos tenían recuerdos muy vividos en sus memorias, que se activaron en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se encontraron.

Bella le sonrió tímida, levantó una de sus manos y la agitó.

_**-"Hola"**_ dijo en un susurro, Edward, la vio sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-"Hola" le respondió en voz baja, Alice caminó hasta la cocina y le quitó el pote de comida china a Bella, tomó un tenedor y sin molestarse en calentarla un poco, se fue al sofá a comérsela, Bella se quedó en el mismo sitio, Edward caminó hasta ella.

_**-"¿Que… que haces aquí?"**_ le preguntó aun susurrando.

-"Vine a ver si estaban bien, Alice me llamó y por sus voces, supuse que habían bebido mucho"

Bella estiró la mano al mesón de atrás y tomó su copa de vino, Edward la vio recriminándole con la mirada, negó con su cabeza y trató de quitársela de la mano, pero Bella caminó hacia atrás riendo.

-"Bella, no bebas más linda, dame la copa" le dijo Edward estirando su mano, ella negó, Alice volteó a verlos y se rió mientras seguía degustando la comida china fría.

_**-"Nooooo"**_ le dijo Bella huyendo de Edward, éste no tenía muchos ánimos de jugar.

-"Bella, por favor, estás borracha, deja la copa, déjame hacerte un café" ambas chicas, desde sus respectivas posiciones pusieron cara de asco.

_**-"EWWWWW"**_ dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que sirvió para que rieran a carcajadas nuevamente.

_**-"Eres un aguafiestas Eddy"**_ dijo Alice mientras tomaba otra porción de comida _**"deberías tomarte un trago con nosotras, anda, ¡únete al club del despecho!"**_ gritó, levantando su tenedor al aire, Bella levantó la copa chocándola con el tenedor de Alice, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Vamos chicas, dejen de beber" les pidió Edward tratando de conciliar, ambas chicas negaron.

Alice frunció sus labios haciendo una mueca de asco en lo que terminó otro bocado, sacó la lengua asqueada y dejó el potecito de comida en la mesita, se giró a ver a Edward.

_** -"¿Me pasas esa copa?"**_ Se le escapó un enorme bostezo mientras señalando detrás de él, Edward la tomó y vació el contenido en el fregadero.

-"No, dejen de beber" dijo mas serio, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco y se colocó de pie tambaleándose un poco, Bella tomó con ambas manos su copa, para que no se la quitara, Alice la vio con ojos entrecerrados, se volvió a Edward.

_** -"Mira…. Novio de mentiritas"**_ le dijo caminando no muy derecha hasta él _**"Si supieras el motivo de nuestra fiesta, te unirías a ella"**_ dijo señalándolo con el dedo, llegó hasta él y aplicó presión con su dedo índice en el pecho de él.

Edward tomó su mano bajándola y le dijo para seguirle la corriente.

-"A ver, sorpréndeme" le pidió, Alice subió sus cejas y volteó a ver a Bella, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_**-"Nahhh"**_ dijo Alice después de pensar un segundo _**"no te voy a decir"**_ Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco, definitivamente no se podía con estas chicas hoy, Alice se separó del agarre de Edward y se dejó caer en el sofá, bostezó enormemente, al parecer ya empezaban a hacerle efecto los tragos.

Edward caminó hasta Bella, le extendió la mano para que le diera la copa, Bella negó y retrocedió, Edward resopló, de repente escucharon un ronquido, Bella rió divertida, Alice se había quedado dormida, Edward sacudió la cabeza y fue a su encuentro.

-"Alice" la llamó palmeando su mejilla, Alice se retorció.

-"Voy a llevarla a su cuarto" le dijo a Bella "no inventes nada ¿ok?" le pidió con voz autoritaria, Bella se cuadró frente a él y con su mano libre e hizo un saludo militar.

_**-"Señor sí, señor"**_ dijo riendo mientras sus pies trastabillaban un poco, Edward la vio recriminándole, Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros riendo, Edward alzó en brazos a Alice y la llevó al cuarto del final del pasillo a la izquierda, la recostó en la cama que tenía un cobertor violeta, acostó a la pequeña Alice en la inmensa cama, fue a sus pies y quitó sus sandalias, Alice se giró y tomó una almohada.

_**-"Jazz"**_ dijo bajito, Edward al escucharla sonrió.

-"Soy Edward, Duerme" le dijo bajito.

_**-"Yo quiero mucho a Jasper"**_ dijo bajito, luego se colocó un dedo en los labios _**"shh, nadie puede saberlo"**_ dijo aun con ojos cerrados, volvió a emitir un suave ronquido, Edward la cubrió con el cobertor y salió de la habitación.

-"¿Bella?" llamó al llegar a la sala.

-_**"Estoy aquí"**_ le contestó desde el balcón _**"¿Alice?"**_

-"Dormida" contestó, ella empezó a ver a sus lados, hasta que encontró su copa que había dejado en la mesita del medio de la sala, Edward se adelantó quitándosela de las manos.

-"Deja eso ¿si?, por favor no bebas mas" le pidió con voz dulce, Bella lo vio a los ojos y casi sus ojos se empañaron, asintió mínimamente y dejó que Edward le quitara la copa, este fue a la cocina, vació el contenido en el fregadero y enjuagó la copa, Bella se sentó en el sofá, estaba con actitud perdida, Edward le sirvió un poco de agua y fue a ofrecérsela.

-"Ten" le dijo, Bella levantó su vista confusa, pensó un segundo antes de tomar el vaso, le dio una probada y se lo devolvió, Edward lo colocó en la mesa del centro y se sentó a su lado, Bella se acomodó mejor y se acostó sobre sus piernas, él se limitó a acariciarle el cabello repetidamente.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó a los minutos, Bella se encogió de hombros.

_**-"No me dijiste que hacías aquí"**_ dijo ella, mientras seguía disfrutando de sus caricias en su cabello, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-"Si te lo dije Bella" le contestó Edward como una maestra que le explica dulcemente a su alumno algo importante "te dije que cuando Alice me llamó, pude sentir que habían bebido mucho, vine a ver si estaban bien, un par de chicas como ustedes, pasadas de tragos pueden ser peligrosas"

_**-"Hummm"**_ fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Bella.

-"Dime algo" dijo Edward hablándole bajito, la piel del cuello de Bella se crispó "¿por qué bebieron tanto?" preguntó "cuál fue el motivo?"

Bella lo pensó un momento antes de hablar, decidió contar la parte de Alice.

_**-"Alice, termino con Jasper, andaba deprimida"**_ dijo y se sintió una mentirosa, aunque era cierto que Alice y Jazz hubiesen terminado, el motivo de su borrachera era otro, antes de que Edward preguntara algo mas, ella se incorporó violentamente de sus piernas, Edward se alteró un poco por su movimiento brusco, Bella se sentó derecha, entrecerró sus ojos y lo vio fijamente.

-_**"¿No me crees verdad?"**_ le dijo con voz contenida, Edward la vio y sacudió su cabeza frunciendo el ceño, no entendía a que se refería, Bella no lo dejó hablar, se arrodilló en el sofá y se le encimó.

-_**"Crees que empezamos a beber por mi ¿cierto?" **_ le dijo reclamándole, Edward no entendía, pero le pareció divertida la reacción de Bella, no decía nada por que Bella empezó a clavarle el dedo índice en su pecho, mientras seguía hablando sin parar.

_**-"Crees que bebimos por lo que hice ¿verdad?"**_ Edward hizo una mueca con la mirada, preguntando mudamente a que se refería, él se pegó completamente del espaldar, Bella se encimó mas sobre él, sentándosele encima.

_**-"¿Crees que estoy bebiendo por lo de Emmet?"**_ le preguntó recriminándole con los ojos, evidentemente era el alcohol que hablaba, en su sano juicio, Bella jamás hubiese actuado así.

El nombre de su hermano llamó la atención de Edward.

-"¿Emmet? ¿Qué pasó con Emmet?" preguntó interesado, Bella se bajó de su regazo y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, subió los pies reposándolos en la mesa del medio.

_**-"Que lo dejé"**_ dijo como si fuera algo normal y corriente mientras se encogía de hombros, a Edward casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas.

-"¿QUE?" preguntó casi gritando, "¿Lo, lo dejaste?, ¿pero cuando? ¿Como? Y ¿por, por qué?" preguntó demasiado acelerado y emocionado, no podía creer que Bella le estaba diciendo esto, estaba feliz.

Una parte de su cerebro le dijo que esto estaba mal, él no debía alegrase por la desgracia de su hermano, eso no era correcto, pero, la parte que estaba feliz de saber a Bella libre, fue mucho mas fuerte haciendo callar a la parte culpable.

_**- "Lo pillé engañándome"**_ dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros, Edward dejó caer su quijada casi al suelo, Bella encontró a su prometido engañándola y ¿lo decía así tan tranquila? Definitivamente el alcohol era peligroso, Bella se giró a verlo apoyando su codo en el espaldar del sofá y su mano en su sien, le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

_**-"Me engañaba con una rubia, ¿puedes creerlo?"**_ dijo con actitud tranquila, como si estuvieran discutiendo de que color pintaría las paredes, luego su ánimo cambio a uno más indignado y furioso.

_**-"¡UNA RUBIA!" **_gritó golpeando ambas manos contra sus piernas, haciendo que Edward diera un brinco de la impresión, Bella resopló furiosa _**"detesto a las rubias, siempre se la dan de mucho"**_ dijo torciendo los ojos, parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma, ya no veía a Edward, que tímidamente le colocó una mano en la pierna, ella volteó de nuevo a verlo, él le dijo apenado.

-"Lamento que te hayas enterado así" le dijo, sorpresivamente para él, Bella se encogió de hombros.

_**-"Bah"**_ dijo chasqueando la lengua _**"No importa, ¿te digo un secreto?"**_ dijo cambiando de nuevo su actitud a una mas divertida, mientras se agachaba para hablar cerquita de él, no esperó respuesta, fue hasta su oído y dijo bajito.

_** -"Yo fui hasta su casa para terminar"**_ dijo riéndose, se separó de Edward y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, _**"Sip, yo iba esta mañana a decirle, Bebé….¡ Terminamos!"**_ dijo levantando sus manos teatralmente, luego estalló en risas.

Edward no sabía si creerle o no, había escuchado un dicho que decía, _los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad_, pero no podía presionar más a Bella, la pobre estaba al límite, decidió entonces que hablaría con ella cuando estuviera sobria, se colocó de pie y le extendió una mano, Bella lo vio extrañado.

-"Vente, anda, necesitas dormir un poco" le dijo, Bella tomó su mano y él la alzo colocándola de pie, Bella intentó hacer un paso de baile con su mano tomada, pero sus pies se enredaron haciendo que casi se callera, Edward pasó su otra mano por su cintura sosteniéndola, Bella estalló en risas tontas cuando se vio en sus brazos, él simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, movió entonces sus manos de posición y la alzó, mientras la llevaba a la habitación.

La dejó delicadamente sobre su cama, fue a sus pies y le quitó los tenis.

-"Voy a abrir la ducha, te sentirás mejor cuando te des un baño" le dijo Bella intentó reclamar, pero él levanto unas de sus manos, sin dejarla opinar, se fue para su cuarto de baño y abrió el chorro de agua, esperando que tuviera una temperatura agradable, fue hasta donde ella estaba y sorpresivamente se la encontró en bata de baño, ya se había quitado la ropa, se le acercó y la escoltó al baño, Bella ya había estaba en la etapa "tranquila" de la borrachera.

Edward la escoltó hasta la ducha y salió diciéndole que si necesitaba algo estaría afuera, ella asintió y mientras se duchaba él salió a la habitación, destendiendo la cama.

A los 10 minutos Bella regresó, parecía estar mejor de la borrachera, pero la resaca parecía empezar a facturarle, Edward la llevó hasta la cama, ella le indicó donde estaba su dormilona, se la hizo llegar y se dio la vuelta mientras se la colocaba, una vez bajo las sabanas le dijo.

-"_Ya puedes voltear" _su voz sonaba considerablemente mas normal, Edward se volteó y se acercó a su lado.

Bella se arrimó y le hizo espacio, Edward se acostó frente a ella.

-"_Vi tu entrevista"_ le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, Edward sonrió apenado.

-"¿Qué te pareció?" le preguntó.

-_"Buena"_ dijo sonriendo _"¿te referías a mi?"_ preguntó después de una pausa, Edward sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

-"¿Tú qué crees?" le preguntó sonriendo torcido, Bella cerró sus ojos y manteniéndolos así dijo.

_-"Sé que describiste nuestro encuentro en la playa, pero"_dijo y dudo un segundo.

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó Edward.

_-"Cuando dijiste que en tu corazón había alguien, te, ¿te referías a mi?"_ las últimas palabras fueron un susurro, Bella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, Edward se acercó y beso la punta de su nariz, ella tímidamente los abrió.

-"¿Tú qué crees?" volvió a preguntarle sonriendo torcido.

_-"Dímelo"_ le pidió ella _"no te sientas comprometido, estoy muy borracha, mañana seguramente no lo recuerde"_

Edward no pudo evitar reír en voz alta.

-"Eres muy divertida en este estado, ¿lo sabías?" le dijo, ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

_-"No me has contestado"_

Edward lo pensó un segundo, si le decía la verdad a Bella quedaría en evidencia, pero ella tenía cierta razón, estaba tan pasada de tragos que no lo recordaría, pero él si recordaría lo que había dicho, mientras pensaba en si le contestaba o no, cerró sus ojos suspirando ruidosamente, entonces sintió un roce muy tímido contra sus labios, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Bella retrocedió apenada.

_-"Lo siento"_ dijo como una niña chiquita, Edward le sonrió, se acercó y la besó cortamente en los labios.

-"Si" contestó contra la piel de sus labios, "me refería a ti" completó, se quedaron frente a frente viéndose a los ojos, Bella le sonrió enormemente.

_-"Lo sabía"_ dijo triunfante, Edward no pudo evitar reír.

-"Estas loca, ¿sabías?" le dijo divertido, Bella se limitó a sonreír mientras asentía, Edward le colocó entonces una mano en la mejilla, Bella cambió su actitud por completó, él se acercó y ella lo dejó, entonces sus labios entraron en contacto, no fue un simple roce, fue un beso de verdad y de los buenos.

Ambos respiraron profundo mientras sus ojos se cerraban, la mano que él mantenía en su mejilla viajó hasta su cuello para acercarla más, ella movió sus piernas, entrelazándolas con las de él, mientras Edward acariciaba el cabello mojado de ella, Bella viajó con sus manos a la espalda de él.

El beso fue cobrando vida y volviéndose peligroso, Edward lo detuvo.

-"Espera, espera" le dijo alejándola un poco, sus ojos seguían cerrados y su respiración era muy acelerada.

_-"No"_ dijo ella volviéndose a acercar, Edward tuvo que aplicar más fuerza.

-"En este estado no" dijo él más convincente, "Tu misma lo has dicho, estas borracha y mañana no vas a recordar nada"

-_"Pero"_ dijo ella con ojitos de perrito, él le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-"Vamos a estar juntos de nuevo, pero o los dos estamos sobrios, o los dos borrachos" dijo riendo torcido.

Bella frunció la boca e imitó su tono de voz precariamente.

-_"Los dos sobrios"_ dijo haciendo muecas, Edward rió de nuevo y volvió a besarla.

-"Duerme" le dijo, ella de repente dio un enorme bostezo.

_-"¿Tú qué vas a hacer?"_ preguntó ya cerrando sus ojos.

-"Lo que tú quieras, ¿me voy o me quedo aquí?" le preguntó bajito, ella se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda, tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su pecho haciendo que la abrazara, Edward se acomodó mejor a su espalda.

-_"Quédate aquí"_ le dijo en un susurro, Edward besó su oreja.

-"Como quieras, pero ¿ya vengo si?" le dijo, Bella lo soltó, él se colocó de pie, se quitó los zapatos y su pantalón y camisa, quedándose en bóxer y una franela, se acostó nuevamente detrás de ella, Bella se giró quedando frente a él, estaba prácticamente dormida, se acurrucó en su pecho y respiró profundo, Edward besó su cabello y estiró uno de sus brazos alcanzando la luz de la mesa de noche, la apagó y el cuarto quedó en penumbra, Bella respiraba acompasadamente y casi no se movía, estaba profundamente dormida, volvió a besar su cabello y se recostó de las almohadas a él le vendría bien dormir un poco.


	20. Capítulo 19 Resaca

**Capitulo 19:**

**Resaca:**

Edward despertó por un ruido afueras de la ventana, apretó sus ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos lentamente, era oscuro todavía, pero podía oler la mañana, el ambiente era un poco gris y húmedo, lo que le dio la impresión de que estaba por amanecer y estaba lloviendo fuera.

Se arrimó un poco más hacía el centro, estaba acostado de lado, tanteó con sus manos la parte superior de la cama y encontró entonces lo que buscaba, debajo de las almohadas había una cobija un poco mas gruesa que la sabana que los cubría, teniendo el mayor de los cuidados en no despertarla, la extendió sobre ambos, tenía un poco de frio y seguramente ella también, se pegó un poco mas a su espalda, Bella seguía respirando acompasadamente y estaba profundamente dormida.

Se apoyó en su codo alzándose un poco para poder verla, se había dado la vuelta y ahora estaba de espaldas a él, su cabeza estaba apoyada en las almohadas, Edward se maravilló nuevamente con la longitud de su cuello, pasó sus dedos sin tocarla desde detrás de su oreja hasta el comienzo de sus hombros, no quería despertarla, seguramente no se sentiría del todo bien cuando abriera sus ojos.

Sin embargo no aguantó mucho la tentación, se inclinó un poco mas sobre ella y besó delicadamente su hombro, Bella respiró profundo, Edward se retiró con extremo cuidado para no despertarla, Bella se retorció colocándose de boca arriba.

-"Humm" dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-"Shhh" dijo Edward viéndola a la cara, "duerme, todavía no amanece" le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, Bella frunció la frente un segundo.

-"¿Edward?" preguntó en el mismo tono de él, "¿en verdad estas aquí?" Edward rió por su tono de voz.

-"Si, estoy aquí" dijo aun susurrando "me pediste que me quedara anoche, ¿recuerdas?"

Bella no contestó inmediatamente, simplemente asintió, "pensé que era un sueño" dijo y su voz se volvió casi inentendible en la ultima palabra, Edward le pasó una mano por su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, ella ronroneó por el contacto y volvió a girarse, escondiéndose de nuevo en su pecho, respiró profundo y volvió a quedarse dormida en cuestión de segundos, Edward depositó un beso en su cabello, verificó que estuviera bien cubierta y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Para cuando volvió a despertar, ya la claridad característica de un día nublado entraba por la ventana de la habitación, se despejó un poco y entonces decidió levantarse, tenía que hacerlo con extremo cuidado de no despertarla, ya que aun estaba acunada en su pecho.

La tomó con delicadeza por el cuello, separándola un poco de él, Bella estaba profundamente dormida y calentita, por lo que no sitió el ajetreo, Edward se levantó y puso una de las almohadas cerca para que sintiera alguna presencia, y entonces se colocó de pie por completo, Bella quedó solita y rendida en la cama, él antes de retirarse por completo le depositó un beso en la frente, tomó su ropa y salió del cuarto, quería tenerles café hecho a las chicas para cuando se despertaran.

Desde hacia ya unos años, Edward vivía solo, por lo que sabía manejarse decentemente en una cocina, se enfundó sus pantalones y entró al baño de la sala, después de asearse un poco fue directo a la cocina, encontró una cafetera eléctrica, buscó los ingredientes necesarios tratando de ser lo mas silencioso posible.

Mientras la cafetera empezaba a calentar, buscó tres tazas y un poco de azúcar para colocarles, cuando el café coló y llenó la cocina y sala con su aroma, escuchó ruido en el pasillo, se asomó sacando su cuerpo por encima del mesón de la cocina, la que venia con cara de destruida, y ojos entrecerrados era Alice, llegó a la cocina y aspiró el aroma del café.

-"Buenos días" le dijo Edward sonriendo, Alice arrugó mas su frente pidiéndole que fuera mas silencioso, Edward rió torció y repitió en voz muy baja.

-"Buenos días Alice" susurró, ella se deslizó hasta uno de los bancos de la cocina y se sentó, ocultando su rostro en sus palmas.

-"Hola Eddy" dijo de la manera mas normal, como si fuera costumbre encontrárselo en la cocina haciéndoles café.

-"¿Azúcar?" le preguntó Edward, refiriéndose al café, Alice negó, Edward le extendió una taza llena de la bebida oscura, la pequeña chica colocó la bebida justo debajo de su nariz y mantuvo sus manos en su frente, aspirando el aroma, Edward le colocó un poco de azúcar a la suya y se sentó frente a Alice mientras le daba una probada.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó Alice, Edward dejó su bebida en la mesa y contestó señalando el pasillo de los cuartos.

-"Aun dormida" Alice asintió "Es estúpido preguntar" dijo Edward aun con la sonrisa en los labios, todo este asunto le parecía un tanto simpático "pero ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó dándole otra probada al café.

-"Horrible" dijo Alice haciendo presión en sus sienes, "Dios, no se cuanto bebí anoche, pero me siento fatal"

-"Por lo que pude recoger anoche, se tomaron por lo menos 6 botellas de vino" dijo Edward dándole otra probada a su café, Alice levantó su rostro, viéndolo.

-"¡Dios! pero siento como si me hubiese tomado 10" Edward dio una risa divertida, Alice por fin tomó con sus manos la taza y la llevó a sus labios dándole una probada.

-"A la final te quedaste anoche" dijo al rato, Edward asintió.

-"Bella me dijo que me quedara, anoche no estaba para discutirlo" dijo como excusa, Alice lo vio levantando sus cejas, Edward le enseño sus palmas.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, creo que igual me hubiera quedado si no lo hubiese pedido" Alice asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo.

-"¿Es verdad?" preguntó Edward al rato, Alice lo vio y parecía un poco exasperada.

-"¿Qué es verdad?" preguntó Alice.

-"Bella me dijo algo anoche, pero no se si es cierto" dijo un poco avergonzado de verificar lo que Bella le había contado con Alice.

-"Eddy cariño, estoy un poco lenta esta mañana, no tengo ganas de pensar ¿puedes ser mas especifico?" preguntó arrugando su frente y sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward volvió a sonreír.

-"Bella, me dijo ayer que había cancelado su compromiso ¿es cierto?" preguntó directamente.

Alice subió de nuevo sus cejas.

-"Mira, tu me caes súper bien y me pareces genial, pero no me metas en esto ¿si? Habla con Bella cuando despierte, que ella te cuente los detalles, si es que quiere hacerlo"

-"Solo dime si es cierto, por favor, desde anoche estoy con esta incertidumbre" le casi suplicó, Alice resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Por qué crees que bebimos tanto anoche?" le preguntó irónica, Edward dibujo una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¡SI!" gritó, Alice subió una de sus manos haciendo muecas por el grito, Edward se encogió de hombros en una actitud apenada.

-"Ups, lo siento" dijo.

-"Voy a darme un baño, tengo que ir a trabajar, mal día para beber un domingo" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza, "gracias por el café lindo" le dijo llevándose la tasa a su habitación, dejando a Edward muy pensativo en la sala.

Tomó la taza de Bella y fue a la habitación a despertarla, hoy era lunes y ella tenía trabajo, aunque estaba seguro que estaría igual o peor que Alice, igual debía despertarla.

Llegó a la habitación y Bella aun seguía profundamente dormida, dejó la bebida en la mesa de noche y se sentó a su lado, Bella estaba boca arriba, una mano cerca de su frente, la otra sobre su estomago, con dos de sus dedos empezó a caminar por su brazo.

-"Bella" la llamó en un susurro, ella no se inmutó, sus dedos siguieron caminando y ahora estaban en su hombro.

-"Bella" llamó de nuevo.

No hubo ninguna respuesta.

Edward sonrió torcido, se subió sobre ella y besó su frente.

-"Bella" la llamó muy cerca de su piel, Bella pareció mostrar un poco de movimiento, pero fue una cosa minima.

Edward le dio entonces, un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-"Isabeeeella" llamó de nuevo divertido, alargando su nombre, Bella arrugó su nariz.

-"Humm" dijo, volteando su rostro, contestó igual a como lo había hecho en la madrugada.

-"Despierta" le dijo Edward paseándose con su nariz por el rostro de ella "es lunes, debes ir a trabajar, te traje un poco de café" le dijo bajito, Bella arrugó su frente, con la mano que tenía cerca se la acaricio un poco, el dolor de cabeza empezaba a amenazar.

-"¿Edward?" volvió a decir con voz dormida.

-"¿No reconoces mi voz?" le preguntó falsamente ofendido, Bella sonrió aun sin abrir sus ojos, restregándose en las almohadas.

-"Dime entonces si reconoces esto" le dijo Edward bajando por sus labios, Bella abrió sus ojos un segundo y volvió a cerrarlos, mientras le respondía el beso a Edward con una sonrisa, su cabeza empezaba a doler, pero no le prestó atención, levantó sus manos abrazando a Edward, él no podía tocarla, por que estaba apoyado a sus lados para no aplastarla.

Ambas respiraciones estaban fuera de control, Bella se alzó un poco sobre la cama, quedando un poco sentada, Edward pudo soltar sus manos y tomarla por las mejillas, mientras seguían devorándose.

Cuando se separaron ambos respiraban acelerados, Edward seguía arrodillado sobre ella tomándola por las mejillas, ella había bajado sus manos y las tenía sobre los hombros de él, abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los de él fijos en ella.

-"Buenos días" le dijo ella, él sonrió.

-"Vaya que si son buenos" dijo, ella le sonrió de vuelta, pero entonces arrugó su frente nuevamente, la resaca estaba ahí, sólo que la había distraído un poco con el beso de Edward, este se quitó de encima de ella y le ofreció la taza de café, Bella la tomó dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Gracias" dijo bajito, Edward sacudió su cabeza un poco.

-"No hay de que" le dijo y se colocó sobre sus pies, fue a su closet abriéndolo, Bella lo vio extrañada.

-"¿Qué buscas?" le preguntó interesada.

-"Este…. La verdad no tengo mucha idea" dijo Edward mientras pasaba distraídamente una de sus manos en su barbilla "¿qué quieres ponerte?" le preguntó volviéndose a ella, Bella sonrió divertida, jamás nadie había intentado sacar ropa para ella, tomó un poco de su café y le señaló la mesa del fondo.

-"Podrías pasarme mi celular primero, luego te contesto la pregunta" le dijo, Edward caminó elegantemente hacia la mesa y le extendió con una reverencia el celular a Bella.

-"Tonto" le dijo ella divertida, tomó el teléfono con la mano libre y dejó pisada la tecla J en su BlackBerry, ese era la marcación rápida de Jacob, colocó el teléfono sobre su oído y dio otro sorbo al café, Edward se sentó frente a ella en la cama.

El teléfono repicó dos veces y atendió Jacob.

Después de inventar algunas _explicaciones,_ Jacob accedió a que Bella no fuera a la oficina, él insistía en que estaban sobre la fecha para entrenara a Mike, que sería su reemplazo cuando se fuera de licencia matrimonial.

Bella cerró sus ojos suspirando, no le iba a comunicar a su jefe por teléfono que había cancelado el matrimonio, su supuesta boda sería en poco menos de un mes, se suponía trabajaría hasta unos días antes de aquel sábado y se reintegraría al trabajo una semana después del evento, pero ahora tenía que oficializar la cancelación del compromiso, asumió que de la parte pública se encargaría Emmet, pero de sus amigos, debía encargarse ella.

-"Jake, sobre eso" dijo mordiéndose el labio, subió el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Edward fijos en ella, prefirió no decir nada frente a él.

-"¿Qué sucede Bells?" preguntó Jacob, "voy a entrar al ascensor" le dijo, la comunicación iba a caerse.

-"Mañana tengo algo muy importante que contarte, resérvame unos minutos en la mañana ¿si?" le pidió, Jacob no entendió muy bien el asunto, su teléfono hizo un _bep_, lo apartó de su oreja y al ver la pantalla, descubrió una llamada de Leah en espera.

-"Ok Bella, nos vemos mañana entonces, mejórate" dijo a modo de despedida, Bella se despidió a su vez y trancó la llamada.

Jacob dejó pasar el ascensor quedándose en el nivel del estacionamiento que estaba.

-"Leah, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó alterado, contestando la llamada de su esposa, acababan de despedirse en casa, no había un motivo especial para que lo llamara, a menos de que hubiese sucedido algo.

-"Ehhh, todo está bien" dijo Leah un tanto distraída "estoy en el lobby de tu torre ¿podrías detenerte aquí?" le preguntó dudosa, Jacob cada vez entendía menos, marcó el botón del ascensor, mientras seguía con el celular en su oído.

-"Voy subiendo, te veo ahora" dijo entrando al elevador.

El ascensor subió los tres niveles que habían antes de el lobby, Jacob pidió amablemente un permiso a las personas que estaban interfiriendo en su camino y salió a la planta baja de la torre, tenía el celular en mano para marcarle a Leah, pero una voz familiar e infantil llamo su atención.

-"¡PAPÁ!" llamó Christopher desde la derecha, Jacob volteó inmediatamente, sonriéndole a su hijo, se agachó para recibirlo, en la distancia justa, Christopher se lanzó hacia el pecho de su papá y Jacob alzó a su hijo sentándolo en uno de sus brazos.

Después de conversar con su esposa un par de minutos habían llegado al acuerdo de que Christopher pasaría el día con su papá, la escuela había tenido una emergencia el fin de semana y habían mandado a los niños con sus padres.

Jacob tenía el día lleno de reuniones, pero Leah tenia la llegada de unos inversionistas suizos a la empresa donde trabajaba y para ella era prácticamente imposible manejar a los suizos con el pequeño Chris.

Por eso ahora, Black Senior y Black Junior, subían en el ascensor a las oficinas del canal E!

_**En el departamento de las chicas, esa misma mañana.**_

-"¿Cómo que no vas a trabajar?" preguntó Alice indignada, Bella se había vestido con ropa de estar en la casa y estaba con un vaso de agua helada en las manos mientras lanzaba dos advil en lo profundo de su garganta.

-"Ya te dije, llamé a Jacob y le dije que no podía ir" contestó encogiéndose de hombros, "llama y dile lo mismo" dijo como alternativa.

-"No puedo" dijo Alice destruida "hoy tengo que ayudar en la edición del programa de los Ángeles, hay una tele conferencia con Stuart" dijo refiriéndose al productor que la había ayudado en esa grabación, Bella hizo una mueca con los labios, esas cosas no eran fáciles de posponer, quisiera, o no, Alice iba a tener que ir a la oficina.

-"Lo siento" dijo apenada, Alice la vio con cara de odio.

-"Es el colmo, bebemos por ti y tú puedes quedarte a pasar tu resaca y yo debo ir a trabajar" Bella dio una risa cómica.

-"De verdad que esta situación apesta" dijo en tono de burla, Alice la vio aun con más rabia, Bella se alejó de ella un poco, para que no se viera tentada a lanzarle el vaso de agua fría encima, Alice tomó su llaves.

-"¿Y Edward?" preguntó.

-"Dándose una ducha" contestó, Alice la vio subiendo sus cejas, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, vino ayer a ayudarnos con la borrachera, se encargó de nosotras cuando despertamos, me pidió que quería darse una ducha, que debía decirle, ¿que se fuera?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice subió sus manos.

-"Oye, oye, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones" le dijo con cara de burla, Bella la vio entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Ve a trabajar amiguita, la oficina y tu reunión de mil horas, te espera" le dijo irónicamente, Alice la volvió a ver con odio, tomó su cartera y sus lentes oscuros, que aunque el tiempo estaba nublado la claridad le molestaba.

-"Cuidado con el lobo feroz tan cerca, caperucita" le dijo Alice antes de salir, Bella tomó uno de los cojines lanzándoselo.

-"¡Lárgate!" le dijo a tiempo de escuchar como Alice reía y cerraba la puerta justo a tiempo, para que el cojín no chocara con ella.

Alice tomó un taxi para ir a la oficina, sus sentidos no estaban del todo bien como para manejar.

Llegó como un zombie a su calle y antes de subir entró a un starbucks, por otro café, vio su reloj y descubrió que faltaban 20 minutos para su reunión con Jacob, resopló obstinada y entró al bullicio de la torre.

Aun sin quitarse los lentes oscuros, llegó a su puesto dejándose caer en su silla.

-"Hola" le dijo una voz chillona a su lado, no había reparado que el puesto de su amiga estaba ocupado por una personita pequeña.

Alice levantó su cabeza viendo al niño, bajó un poco sus lentes oscuros por su nariz detallándolo, vestía impecable, con un pantalón kaki y una chemise de rayas verdes, blancas y amarillas, tenía unos zapatitos Timberland de color caramelo, era alto y fuerte, tenía el cabello muy corto, absolutamente negro, sus ojos eran iguales y su piel, era mucho mas oscura que la de Alice.

-"¿Tú quién eres?" le preguntó Alice, subiendo sus cejas, no era permitido que niños vagaran por la oficina.

-"Me llamó Christopher Black" dijo el niño extendiendo su manita "tengo 6 años, ¿tú quien eres?" le preguntó divertido, Alice puso los ojos en blanco, extendió su mano y la estrechó.

-"Alice, me llamo Alice, eres el hijo de Jake ¿no?" preguntó, era evidente al escuchar el nombre del niño, que se trataba del hijo de su jefe.

-"¡Si!" dijo el niño en voz alta, mientras sonreía, Alice arrugó el ceño y volvió a colocar sus lentes sobre sus ojos.

-"Christopher, no grites ¿si? me duele horrores la cabeza"

Christopher no contestó nada pero se acercó mucho a ella, Alice al fijarse se echó para atrás atacada.

-"¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó alterada.

-"Tu cabello es cómico" dijo Chris riendo, Alice resopló.

-"Se llama estilo, no es cómico" dijo resoplando, "¿dónde está tu papá? ¿Por qué no estas con él?" le preguntó.

-"Está ahí" dijo señalando escaleras arriba a los vidrios que daban a su oficina, "me dijo que lo esperara aquí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jacob había sentado a su hijo en el puesto de Bella, aprovechando que no iba a trabajar, se fijó mejor y vio que en la pantalla del computador había algo referente a dibujos animados, asintió entendiendo, se dio la vuelta entonces dejándolo solo, Christopher se colocó de pie y la rodeó.

-"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?" le preguntó extendiéndole un muñeco de Iron Man, Alice lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"No" le dijo cortante, "tengo que trabajar" le dijo encendiendo su propia computadora, no tenía nada particular que hacer pero, no sabia como quitarse de encima ese niño.

-"Bueno" dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Oye, por que tienes lentes oscuros puestos, no hay sol aquí" dijo sentándose de nuevo en el puesto de Bella, pero volteando su silla para ver a Alice, ella no podía creer esto, a Christopher no le había importado que Alice lo rechazara para jugar, seguía empeñado en hablar con ella.

-"Porque me gustan" dijo Alice obstinada, "¿podrías mantenerte en silencio? De veras me duele la cabeza y debo trabajar"

-"Esta bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y empezó a revisar sus correos, Christopher pareció por fin dejarla tranquila, pasaron 15 minutos y las puertas de la oficina de Jacob se abrieron, dejando salir a Jake, Jasper y María, Alice levantó el rostro viéndolos, cuando se fijo en Jasper volvió a esconder el rostro, empezó a buscar cualquier cosa con mucho interés en su correo electrónico.

-"¡Christopher!" gritó Jasper bajando las escaleras, el niño lo vio y corrió a saludarlo.

-"Hola Jazz" le dijo con mucha familiaridad, Alice frunció el ceño extrañada, no estaba al tanto que Jasper conociera el hijo de Jake.

-"Me contaron que hoy viniste a trabajar" dijo Jasper colocándose de cuclillas frente al niño, estaban a escasos metros de Alice, ella seguía con la cabeza metida en la computadora, mientras Jasper seguía prestándole atención a Chris.

-"Si" dijo Chris con voz alegre "mi mami debe trabajar y la escuela cerró" dijo divertido "hoy trabajo con papá"

-"Que bueno ¿has aprendido algo?" le preguntó Jasper sonriéndole al niño, Alice sonrió aun escondida, Jasper se oía realmente tierno hablando con Christopher.

-"Todavía no, estaba conversando con esa muchacha" dijo y aunque no lo vio Alice sintió como la estaba señalando a ella, Jacob rió detrás de Jazz y Chris.

-"¿Alice?" dijo cruzándose de brazos, Alice respiró profundo y se recostó en su asiento, inclinándose un poco para verlos.

-"¿Me llamaste Jacob?" preguntó con actitud fría.

-"¿Era contigo que Chris hablaba?" preguntó divertido.

-"Si" contestó Alice sin emoción alguna "simplemente nos saludamos"

Jasper no había reparado en la presencia de Alice, de hecho no se habían visto desde que habían discutido en su casa, se colocó de pie lentamente, estaba hermosa como siempre, tenía un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo de cuero color negro, la blusa era roja, con una chaquetita negra encima, sus tacones eran rojos también, tenía una cadena de donde colgaba un pendiente de los mismos colores que vestía, con aretes que hacían juego.

-"Alice" dijo Jasper en voz contenida, a forma de saludo, Alice volteó a verlo una milésima de segundo.

-"Jasper" dijo en un tono parco, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, él vestía una camisa manga larga de botones, blanca con líneas grises, los pantalones eran grises y sus zapatos negros, tenía el cabello igual que siempre, suelto al nivel de su barbilla, Alice volteó forzada la mirada a su jefe.

-"Jacob, Stuart debe estar por llamar ¿estás listo?" le preguntó refiriéndose a la reunión que sostendrían, tratando a Jasper como simplemente uno mas.

-"Ehh, si, deberíamos empezar de una vez, pero tengo a Chris" dijo dudando un segundo, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco, aunque no se vio por que aun mantenía sus lentes oscuros puestos.

-"Se va a aburrir en la reunión" dijo Alice, tratando de sonar educada, ya que no le gustaba para nada que un niño entrara a la reunión.

-"Yo puedo cuidarlo, si no le importa Sr. Black" dijo una voz femenina atrás de Jasper, Alice entonces reparó en la presencia de una chica morena de cabello negro, la conocía, pero no recordaba o no sabía su nombre, Jacob la vio con ojos muy abiertos agradecido.

-"¿Podrías María?" le preguntó agradecido.

-"Claro, Christopher, ¿quieres ver como se graba en televisión?" le dijo riendo en tono infantil, le extendió una mano ofreciéndosela, Chris la vio emocionado y volteó a ver a su padre pidiendo permiso, éste le asintió.

-"Ve" le dijo "pero te portas bien ¿si?"

Chris asintió emocionado y estiró su mano para tomar la de María, pero antes de tomarla, se volteó a ver a Alice.

-"¿Tú vienes?" le preguntó, todos los adultos se quedaron impresionados por la reacción de Chris.

-"Ehh no, no puedo, yo me voy a reunir con tu papá" le explicó, Alice trató de que su voz sonara un poco tierna, no lo logró del todo.

-"Ahhh, bueno, entonces vamos" dijo tomando la mano de María, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia los estudios.

Ahora los tres, (Jasper, Jacob y Alice) se quedaron en la mitad de los puestos, Jacob se sintió un poco incómodo con la situación, Alice no quería estar ahí, tomó su libreta.

-"Jacob te espero arriba" dijo pasándoles por al lado dejándolos solos, subió apresurada las escaleras.

Jasper cerró sus ojos un segundo respirando profundo, odiaba la actitud infantil y estúpida de Alice, ¿ahora iba a pretender que él no existía?

-"Ehh, ¿podrías echarles un ojo?" le pidió Jacob a Jazz, "no me gusta dejarlo solo" le dijo Jacob preocupado por su hijo, Jasper mejoró su actitud y le contestó.

-"No te preocupes, María tiene un hijo casi de la misma edad, ella sabe lo que hace, pero los tendré vigilados" dijo para no preocuparlo.

-"Perfecto, yo creo estaré hasta medio día con estos dos" dijo señalando hacia la oficina.

-"¿Cómo va Stuart?" preguntó Jazz.

-"Ahí, le esta costando bastante" dijo con voz resignada.

-"Bueno, no le pusiste una conductora fácil, el pobre se esta estrenando con la mas exigente" dijo refiriéndose a Alice.

Jacob asintió sonriendo, Jasper tenía razón, ambos se encaminaron, Jacob tomó el pasamano de la escalera para subir, Jasper siguió derecho por el pasillo hacia los estudios.

-"¿No quieres ayudarnos en la edición?" preguntó Jacob a Jasper, este se giró y lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Esta bien, esta bien, pensé que te gustaría trabajar de nuevo con ella" dijo enseñándole sus palmas.

Jasper vio con nostalgia hacia la puerta donde se había metido Alice, eso era bastante cierto.

-"No" dijo al rato "es mejor quedarnos como estamos"

-"La verdad no los entiendo a ustedes dos" dijo Jacob, Jasper dio una risa amargada.

-"Adiós Jake, me asegurare de traerte a Chris para que almuerces con él" dijo, Jacob asintió agradecido y terminó su camino mientras Jasper se encaminaba a los estudios.

Jacob entró a su oficina, Alice estaba ahí revisando unas notas, Tina estaba también, ella iba a establecer la comunicación con Stuart por video conferencia.

-"Tina, por favor consígueme unos analgésicos y un vaso de agua ¿si?" le pidió Alice, Tina asintió saliendo de la oficina, le preguntó a Jacob si quería algo, él simplemente negó.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Jacob sentándose en su lugar habitual de la sala de juntas, Alce asintió.

-"Si, solo me duele la cabeza" contestó.

-"Le caíste bien a Christopher" dijo Jake sonriente, Alice rió sarcástica.

-"Eso es por que solo cruzó dos palabras conmigo, yo no tengo sangre para los niños" dijo, Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-"Conozco a mi hijo, para que te haya invitado a ir con él, le caíste muy bien"

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Y ¿cómo te va?" preguntó Jacob tomando su libreta para tomar algunas anotaciones de la reunión, "no hemos hablado mucho"

-"Todo bien jefe" dijo Alice haciendo lo mismo con su libreta, "solo ruego que Stuart no se ponga obtuso hoy, la verdad no estoy de ánimos"

-"pobre Stu" dijo Jacob riendo, Alice lo vio con ojos de odio.

-"Lo dices como si yo fuera un ogro"

-"Lo que te falta es tamaño" dijo Jake riendo.

-"¿Puedes cambiar el tema? Odiaría contestarle lo que estoy pensando a mi jefe" dijo haciendo una mueca con la boca, Jacob volvió a reír.

-"Jacob, por favor, se que eres mi jefe y estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para sobrellevar este día, pero por favor, no me provoques ¿si?" le pidió encarecidamente.

Tina entró entonces con el agua y los analgésicos de Alice, ella le dio las gracias y se los tomó, Tina cuadró los últimos detalles y entonces Stuart apareció en la pantalla de la sala de juntas, tanto Alice como Jacob se dedicaron entonces a trabajar.

Para cuando era la hora del almuerzo cuando Jasper venía de regreso con Chris de una de sus manos, habían pasado un rato bastante divertido en el estudio de grabación, María se había dedicado mucho a él, sabía como manejarlo, no en vano tenía a William que tenía 5 añitos.

-"¿Que quieres comer Chris?" le preguntó Jasper mientras caminaban hacia la oficina de su padre.

-"Hummm..., Mc Donald´s" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, Jasper se la devolvió.

-"Será Mc Donald´s" entonces le respondió, Chris se soltó y empezó a dar saltitos.

Jasper llevó al niño hasta el puesto de Bella, donde se había sentado antes, el niño empezó a jugar de nuevo con Iron Man, Jasper se quedó sentado frente a él riendo por como jugaba.

Finalmente 10 minutos después la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió, dándole salida a Jacob y Alice, el primero se veía un poco embotado, la segunda se veía realmente cansada, ambos bajaron hasta el puesto de Alice, Chris fue a recibir a su papa con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo la pasaste campeón?"

-"Buenísimo papi, Jazz me dejó manejar una de las cámaras" dijo emocionado, Jacob lo vio teatralmente impresionado, mientras le pedía que le contara los detalles de lo que había hecho, Jasper estaba sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Chris a contarle a su papa que había hecho, Alice tomó su cartera y les paso por al lado.

-"Nos vemos en la tarde, buen provecho" dijo con dientes apretados, no podía con estos idiotas, evidentemente Chris le parecía mejor que los dos adultos que estaban con él.

-"Alice" la llamó la voz de Chris, ella muy a su pesar se volteó.

-"¿Qué sucede Christopher?" le preguntó solo viéndolo a él.

-"¿Comes con nosotros?" le preguntó, Jacob volvió a quedarse impresionado, a Chris no le gustaba compartir mucho con extraños, en especial cuando comían, Jasper se tensó también, manteniendo la vista en el pequeño.

-"¿No te importa papi?" le preguntó a Jacob, ya que todos se habían quedado en un silencio incómodo.

-"No, no me importa"

-"Voy a Mc Donal´s, con papá y Jazz ¿vienes?" le preguntó Chris a Alice.

-"No como hamburguesas Christopher" le dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Qué vas a comer entonces?" le preguntó Chris, el niño no tenía ánimos de una negativa por respuesta.

-"Sushi" le dijo Alice, nombrando lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-"No lo he comido" dijo Christopher negando con su carita.

-"Es pescado crudo, dudo que te guste" dijo Alice para terminar de hacerlo desistir.

-"Ewww, ¿y te gusta comer eso?" preguntó Chris atacado, ambos hombres rieron divertidos al ver el intercambios de palabras de Alice y el niño.

-"Si, si me gusta" dijo malcriada "nos vemos después" terminó diciendo, se despidió con un asentimiento de los 3 y salió de la oficina resoplando.

-"¿Por qué tanto interés en pasar tiempo con ella Chris?" le preguntó Jacob a su hijo, Chris se encogió de hombros.

-"Es linda y su cabello es muy cómico" dijo muy inocente, Jasper y Jacob rieron, de verdad los niños eran un caso.

Los tres caballeros se dirigieron al Mc Donald´s mas cercano a las oficinas, tanto Jacob como Jasper tenían años que no pisaban uno, pero todo por Christopher, que parecía en Disney, cuando entró corrió rápidamente al parque de pelotas mientras Jacob y Jasper hacían la fila para comprar comida.

-"Mantente en mi vista Chris" le dijo Jacob por encima de la gente, Chris asintió a su papá y corrió al parque.

-"¿Cómo se portó?" le preguntó a Jasper.

-"Bien, María lo tuvo muy entretenido, los programas eran fáciles y a la gente no le preocupo que estuviera andando por ahí"

-"Que bueno, gracias y disculpa el abuso" dijo apenado, Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-"No es nada" contestó, Jacob volteó al parque y vio como Chris hacia la fila para subirse a la plataforma de plástico, los ojos de ambos se encontraron y se sonrieron.

-"La tarde va a estar mas tranquila, lo voy a poder tener en la oficina" dijo Jacob volviendo a su conversación.

-"Que bueno ¿y cómo estuvieron las reuniones? Te demoraste mucho con Stuart"

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No estuvo fácil, a Stuart se le perdieron algunas tomas y Alice casi lo mata, menos mal estaba por video conferencia, y a la final no las había perdido sino que olvido llevarlas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "me costo mantener a Alice en calma"

-"Sé a que te refieres" dijo Jasper ausentemente.

-"¿Cómo vas?" le preguntó Jacob, Jazz se encogió de hombros.

-"Ahí, trabajando como loco para no pensar mucho en ella" Jacob negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, dentro de todo sentía pena por su amigo.

-"¿Sabes algo de lo de ella con el cuñado de Bella? ¿sabes si son ciertos los rumores?" le preguntó a Jacob, él negó con una mueca en la boca, llegaron a la taquilla, la chica les pidió la orden y Jacob pidió comida para los tres.

-"Yo invito" le dijo a Jazz, éste rió y contestó.

-"Para la próxima le diré a Chris que se antoje de comer en algo mas caro"

-"Si, si, puedes intentarlo" dijo Jake riendo, mientras esperaban que les entregaran el pedido, Jacob volteó a ver a Chris, no lo encontró en el parque, frunció el ceño y se alzó en puntillas para buscarlo.

Jasper se dio cuenta.

-"¿No lo vez?" preguntó estirando su cuello, Jacob negó.

-"No ¿será que entro en la piscina de pelotas?" ambos se retiraron parcialmente del despacho de la comida, se acercaron al parque, Christopher no estaba.

-"¿Chris?" llamó Jacob en voz alta, nadie contestó, corrió a la piscina de pelotas mientras Jasper corría al parque de estructuras de plástico.

**-"¡Christopher!"** lo llamaron, pero nadie contestó.

Alice salió de la oficina y fue caminando hasta la esquina norte, ahí, había un pequeño restaurante de comida japonesa, era sumamente pequeño pero muy acogedor, después que le había dicho al hijo de su jefe que iba a comer sushi no le pareció tan mala idea comerlo, después de todo aun tenía el estomago vació y algo tenía que comer.

Se sentó en una mesa para dos junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, cuando volteó su rostro vio que en la esquina del frente estaba un Mc Donald´s, resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Aquí tiene señorita" le indicó un mesonero extendiéndole la carta, Alice sonrió educadamente y la tomó.

Paseó sus ojos distraídamente por el menú mientras trataba de encontrar algo que le gustara, cuando un corneteo en el exterior llamo su atención.

Volteó hacia la calle, los autos habían frenado abruptamente por algún motivo, Alice arrugó el entrecejo, se había producido un choque frente al restaurante, sacudió la cabeza.

-"Conductores locos" dijo y volvió a ver el menú, pero un movimiento en el rabillo del ojo llamó su atención, volteó de nuevo y se quedó con los ojos de mas de abiertos.

Al otro lado de la calle, detrás del choque de los autos, estaba Christopher saludándola muy sonriente, Alice se colocó de pie inmediatamente ¿qué hacia ese niño ahí y solo?

Salió del restaurante y corrió a la esquina para poder cruzar, Chris al verla le sonrió batiendo su manita emocionado.

-"¡Quédate ahí!" le gritó Alice mientras esperaba que la luz del semáforo cambiara, Christopher levantó sus hombros, no la había escuchado.

-"¡NO TE MUEVAS!" le gritó Alice de nuevo, volteó a los lados y no vio por ninguna parte a Jacob o a Jasper, la luz cambió a verde para los peatones y Alice corrió al otro extremo de la calle, Christopher la vio y corrió hacia ella.

-"¡No corras!" le gritó ella entre asustada y preocupada, pero Chris no la escuchaba.

Ambos se encontraron en mitad del cruce, Alice se agacho un poco y lo abrazo asustada.

-"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó alterada, Chris que estaba muy sonriente hasta ese momento, se asustó un poco al ver la actitud de Alice.

-"Si" le contestó, un auto tocó la bocina y Alice se colocó de pie, llevando a Chris a la acera desde donde ella había cruzado, una vez en ahí Alice se agachó examinándolo.

-"¿Dónde esta tu papá? ¿Por qué estas solo? Como se te ocurrió cruzar semejante calle solo ¡estas loco!" le grito, Christopher se asusto de su tono, sus ojitos se aguaron y su barbilla empezó a temblar, Alice se preocupó.

-"No, no, no llores" le dijo acariciando su mejilla "me asustaste, pudiste haberte hecho daño Christopher, ¿por qué estas solo?" le preguntó con voz mas dulce.

-"Te vi" dijo el niño restregándose la nariz, "te vi desde el parque y vine a buscarte, pensé que no te iba a gustar el pescado crudo" su voz era muy dulce y arrepentida, por primera vez un niño había derretido el corazón de Alice.

-"Cariño, no debiste escaparte de tu papá, debe estar muy preocupado"

-"Fue sin culpa" dijo de repente preocupado por las consecuencias que podía ocasionar, Alice se levantó del suelo y palpo sus bolsillos, no tenía nada consigo, había salido corriendo del restaurante y había dejado su cartera allá, le extendió la mano a Christopher, él se la tomó aspirando triste por su nariz, lo encaminó al restaurante, debía llamar a Jacob.

Alice entró de manos agarradas con el niño al restaurante de sushi, su mesonero le preguntó si todo estaba bien, gracias a Dios era cliente fija y le habían guardado su cartera, le asignaron otra mesa, se sentaron y buscó su celular.

-"¿Les traigo algo?" preguntó el mesero.

-"John, tráeme mis roles de siempre y tráele a él un menú infantil ¿te gustan los camarones Chris?" le preguntó tiernamente, el niño asintió.

-"Tráenos eso y una gaseosas dietética y otra normal ¿si?" le dijo mientras seguía buscando como loca.

-"No consigo mi celular" dijo resoplando.

-"Alice" llamó Christopher en voz muy baja, ella le prestó atención.

-"Dime"

-"No voy a tener que comer pescado crudo ¿verdad?" preguntó preocupado, Alice no pudo evitar reír.

-"No cariño, no vas a comerlo, lo que te pedí no viene crudo" le dijo descubriéndose sonriéndole tiernamente al pequeño.

John trajo las bebidas y Alice le pidió que por favor necesitaba hacer una llamada urgente y que había dejado el celular, John le indicó el camino a la entrada, Christopher se le pegó como un chinche, no quería que lo dejaron solo, ambos fueron a llamar.

-"Chris, ¿te sabes el numero de tu papa?" le preguntó, el niño negó apenado.

-"Lo cambió y no me sé el nuevo" dijo, Alice resopló, no tanto por que no supiera el numero, sino por que ella se sabia el de Jazz y le iba a tocar llamarlo, no podía permitir que Jacob estuviera no se en donde preocupado por su hijo.

Se mordió su orgullo y marcó al celular de Jazz.

A la primera llamada nadie atendió, colgó y volvió a llamar, esta vez atendió Jazz con voz de angustia.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Jasper" dijo ella, inmediatamente él le reconoció la voz.

-"Alice" dijo con una emoción que Alice no supo descifrar.

-"¿Estás con Jacob?" preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio.

-"Si, pero no puede atender, paso algo terrible ¿te puedo ayudar yo? O ¿puedes esperar para después?" le pidió un poco avergonzado.

-"Pásame a Jacob Jasper, esto es importante" dijo ella manteniendo su posición, hubo un cambio de aire y atendió Jacob.

-"Alice no estoy de humor, hablamos después" dijo entre furioso y preocupado.

-"Christopher esta conmigo" dijo ella antes de que le colgara.

Hubo un silencio en la llamada.

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó Jacob.

-"Christopher esta conmigo, me vio desde donde estaban y vino a invitarme a almorzar, está bien, está conmigo" le dijo, ella volteó a ver al niño que abrazaba su pierna, Christopher se veía realmente asustado, por fin había entendido que había hecho mal escapándosele a su papa.

-"¿Dónde estás?" le preguntó Jacob, su tono de voz era de pura rabia, Alice cambió su tono también.

-"Te calmas, no lo vayas a regañar, está lo suficientemente asustado para que tu lo regañes" le dijo.

-"Alice ¡ese no es tu problema!" le dijo Jacob furioso "¿dónde esta mi hijo?" preguntó.

-"Con esa actitud no te lo voy a decir" dijo Alice "te calmas y te digo, o esperas verlo en la oficina"

-"Alice" dijo Jacob iracundo, Alice habló en un susurro.

-"Está muy asustado por como puedas reaccionar, se que hizo mal, pero él está bien, si lo regañas va a terminar llorando" le dijo susurrando.

-"Ponlo al teléfono" dijo Jacob, Alice respiró profundo y le extendió el teléfono a Christopher.

-"Es tu papá" le dijo.

Chris tomó el teléfono asustado.

-"Lo siento papi, no quise, solo vi a Alice y la fui a buscar, pensé que no te ibas a dar cuenta, perdón, por favor no me regañes" le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, a Alice le partió el corazón.

Jacob le dijo algo a Christopher que solo asentía mientras escuchaba, luego le pasó el teléfono a Alice.

-"Dime" dijo al atender.

-"¿Dónde están?" preguntó, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Sukihana" respondió Alice.

-"Los veo allá" dijo y cerró la llamada.

Caminaron de vuelta a la mesa, Christopher estaba bastante asustado.

-"Mi papa me va a regañar" dijo con voz baja.

-"Puede que lo haga, pero solo por que lo asustaste mucho, esta ciudad es muy grande, te pudo haber pasado algo" le dijo Alice sentándose a su lado en la mesa cuadrada.

-"Pero yo no iba a cruzar, iba a esperar que el semáforo cambiara" dijo dando su argumento válido, Alice rió simpática.

-"Pero igual no debes volver hacerlo ¿lo prometes?"

Christopher asintió muchas veces seguidas, Alice sonrió divertida y le pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo un poco.

El pedido de ambos llegó justo cuando los dos hombres entraron al restaurante, Jacob inmediatamente los vio, estaba furioso y realmente asustado por haber perdido a Christopher de vista, muchas cosas le pudieron haber pasado, estaba dispuesto a regañarlo muy fuerte, pero en lo que vio a su hijo Chris le dedicó una mirada realmente arrepentida, Jacob no pudo regañarlo, sintió un gran alivio cuando lo vio sano y salvo.

Chris se colocó de pie y corrió hasta su papa, que se agachó para abrazarlo.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas" le pidió al oído con ojos cerrados.

-"Lo siento papi" le dijo Chris.

Jacob se levantó manteniéndolo en brazos, Jasper lo saludó desde atrás y caminaron a la mesa de Alice.

-"Gracias Alice" dijo Jacob al acercarse, Alice sacudió la cabeza, Jacob colocó entonces al niño en el suelo.

-"Chris, la comida llegó, empieza a comer cariño" le dijo Alice de manera tierna, ambos hombres se vieron a los ojos impresionados del tono que había usado Alice.

Christopher se sentó a comer, Jacob se sentó a su lado, dejando únicamente el puesto entre Alice y Jacob desocupado, Jasper lo vio dudoso.

-"Yo me retiro" dijo, Alice que había buscado ignorarlo desde que lo había visto entrar lo vio impresionada, Jacob lo vio diciéndole con la mirada que se sentara.

-"¿Por qué no comes con nosotros?" preguntó Chris levantando su carita.

-"Tengo mucho trabajo Chris, mejor me devuelvo a la oficina"

-"No, Jazz, quédate" dijo Chris, buscó apoyo a su alrededor y se encontró con los ojos de Alice.

-"Alice, dile que se quede" le pidió, los tres adultos se tensaron un poco.

-"Cariño pero…" Christopher la interrumpió.

-"Anda, seguro que si una muchacha tan linda como tu le dice, él se va a quedar"

Jacob ocultó una sonrisa en los labios, Jasper se había quedado completamente inmóvil, Alice le sonrió a Chris y volteó a ver a Jazz.

-"Jasper ¿te quedas a comer con nosotros?" preguntó viéndolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que se había ido de su departamento el día que le había dicho que la amaba, el estomago de Alice se encogió al encontrarse con el azul de sus ojos, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

El corazón de Jasper se arrugó, al recordar cuanto amaba ese rostro.


	21. Capítulo 20 La Realidad Apesta

**Capitulo 20:**

**La realidad Apesta:**

Bella estaba acostada en el sofá del apartamento colocándose contra su frente la parte externa de un vaso de agua helada, ya se había tomado un par de analgésicos, Alice acababa de irse, tenía que entrar al cuarto oscuro para salir de sus responsabilidades temprano, pero tenía que esperar que Edward saliera de la ducha, ya que imaginaba que debía irse.

-"¿Bella?" llamó Edward saliendo hacia la sala, Bella se sentó en el sofá, no contestó, él salio a la sala y sonrió al verla.

-"Siempre me siento excelente después de darme un baño" dijo sonriéndole, Bella le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Gracias" dijo Edward refiriéndose a que la había dejado usurpar su espacio.

-"No hay problema" dijo Bella, "gracias a ti por todo lo que hiciste y disculpa si nos pusimos difíciles" dijo un poco apenada, Edward sonrió dejándose caer a su lado, se encogió de hombros.

-"Nah, no importa, tampoco hice mucho" dijo restándole importancia.

-"Aun así gracias" insistió ella.

-"Siempre a tus ordenes" contestó educadamente, Edward pasó uno de sus brazos detrás de ella haciendo que se recostara en su pecho para luego bajar su rostro dándole un beso en el cabello.

-"Me duele horrores la cabeza" dijo Bella, Edward rió divertido.

-"No es para menos, bebieron muchísimo" dijo divertido.

-"Eso me dijo Alice antes de irse, pero no pensé que fuera tanto"

-"¿No recuerdas?" le preguntó Edward intrigado.

-"Tengo lagunas" dijo Bella, "pronto recordare todo, siempre es igual" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no lo decía por que fuera muy bebedora, si no que esto le había pasado por lo menos una vez antes, después de haber pasado la noche con Edward en otro país, recordó todo muy bien, solo después de unas buenas horas de sueño y de bastantes analgésicos.

-"¿Recuerdas haberme cantado por el celular?" preguntó Edward divertido, a Bella se le pusieron las mejillas rojas de pena.

-"Si" dijo escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, ambos rieron.

Bella se incorporó, viéndose frente a frente le dijo.

-"No recuerdo cuando llegaste" dijo "cuando me despertaste esta mañana de verdad me asombré, pensé que había sido un sueño"

La actitud de Edward cambio un poco, su humor se fue al piso.

-"¿Así que no recuerdas después de que llegué?"

Bella negó mordiéndose el labio.

-"¿Hay algo de lo que deba avergonzarme?" preguntó apenada, Edward sonrió torcido, estiró una de sus manos a su rostro pasando su dedo pulgar por su labio mordido, Bella sonrió y dejó de morderlo.

-"Me dijiste un par de cosas, pero vamos a esperar que te acuerdes tu sola ¿si?"

-"¿Tan malo fue?" preguntó asustada, Edward negó.

-"No" dijo riendo "solo que prefiero que te acuerdes tu sola"

Habían varios temas de los que Edward desearía que ella se acordara, como el hecho de que hubiese terminado con Emmet, pero si la forzaba a recordar ahora, podía recordar su conversación en la cama antes de ella dormirse, donde él había admitido que tenía sentimientos por ella, así que prefirió que mientras él estuviera por ahí, Bella no recordara todo todavía.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" le preguntó Bella.

-"Ehhh, creo que pedirte asilo por un rato mas" dijo volteando a la ventana, Bella se descubrió sonriendo enormemente, en lo que Edward regresó su vista a ella, acomodo su expresión, él no se dio cuenta y siguió hablando.

-"Empezó a llover y manejar mi moto es este clima, es bastante fastidioso, si no te importa ¿me puedo quedar hasta que aclare?" preguntó educadamente, Bella asintió sonriente.

-"Por mi no hay problema" dijo, él le sonrió, "debo trabajar en mis fotos, pero todavía es temprano" argumentó.

-"¿Y que hacemos mientras?" le preguntó Edward, ella desvió un segundo la vista al techo pensando.

-"Hablemos" le dijo, Edward se colocó un poco de lado apoyando su mano en su sien.

-"¿Qué quieres que hablemos?" preguntó, Bella todavía andaba un poco aturdida y quería que los analgésicos le hicieran efecto para poder ser ella nuevamente, subió sus piernas de nuevo al sofá, Edward entendió su movimiento y volvió a sentarse derecho mientras subía un poco los brazos para darle espacio, Bella entonces acomodó la cabeza sobre la piernas de él.

-"¿Cómo va el tenis?" le preguntó.

Edward, mientras acariciaba su frente y su cabello repetidas veces le conto sobre sus planes venideros, le dijo que en cuestión de dos semanas entraría a concursar en un torneo dentro del mismo club, y que en dos meses se iría a Miami a jugar por otra copa.

-"¿Cuánto duran los torneos?" preguntó luego de escuchar que se marcharía a Miami.

-"Depende de cuando te eliminen" dijo riendo, ella hizo una mueca.

-"¿Cuándo te han eliminado en la primera ronda?" preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Me haces ver como si fuera un engreído, no soy el mejor jugador de tenis, allá afuera hay miles iguales o mejores que yo" le dijo dándole unos toques en la frente, Bella volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco.

-"Pues tienes un trofeo y una medalla que asegura que por lo menos eres el mejor jugador masculino del año anterior" dijo dando por valida su opinión, Edward sonrió apenado.

-"Gané por una mezcla divina, de empeño, suerte y oportunidades" dijo.

-"Deja de ser tan modesto, asume que en realidad eres muy bueno en el tenis"

Edward sacudió la cabeza y no dijo nada, él no era un hombre de alardear, si el tenis no fuera comercial igual lo jugaría, eso era lo que a él le gustaba hacer, y no lo hacia por publicidad o por que la gente lo elogiara.

Ambos se habían quedado callados después que Bella había dicho que Edward era muy modesto, Edward mantuvo sus caricias en su frente y ella detalló su rostro y su expresión.

Edward era tan distinto a Emmet, Emmet era el mejor jugador de futbol, todo el mundo lo sabia, pero lo sabia por que él se había dedicado ha hacerse publicidad, Emmet era la imagen de un montón de productos y le encantaba alardear de que era poderoso y millonario.

Edward era, en la opinión de Bella, inclusive mejor que Emmet, ya que para el tenis se necesitaba un poco mas de cerebro que fuerza bruta como en el futbol, y sin embargo, ahí estaba él casi sonrojado de la vergüenza que le producía que le dijeran que era bueno en lo que hacia.

Entonces Bella recordó vagamente que ella había visto a Edward ayer en la televisión, recordó entonces una parte de la entrevista.

Ángela intento mas de una vez que Edward mencionara alguna critica de algún contrincante o que asumiera que él había ganado por ser el mejor y Edward jamás lo admitió, siempre hablo muy bien de los hombres con los que jugo, de hecho había dicho que uno de los retos mas difíciles había sido ganarle a Federer.

¿Cómo entonces, siendo hermanos de sangre, Emmet y Edward eran seres humanos tan diferentes? que había hecho Esme al criarlos que los había marcado como el agua y el aceite.

Mientras Bella pensaba todo esto y su cerebro le informaba que había algo mas detrás de la simple entrevista que había recordado, Edward se dio cuenta de que se había desconectado de la realidad.

-"Hey ¿estás bien?" le preguntó "¿tienes sueño? ¿Quieres que te lleve a dormir?" le preguntó tiernamente, Bella regresó y parpadeó.

-"No, no, solo me distraje" dijo sonriéndole.

-"¿Y que te distrajo tanto?" preguntó interesado, Bella preguntó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-"¿Cómo sigue tu mama?" preguntó saliéndose por completo del tema, pero mientras pensaba todo eso, había recordado que Esme había sufrido cierto colapso la ultima vez que la había visto.

-"Ya esta bien" dijo Edward sonriéndole "la vi hace un par de noches, fui a saludarla y me enteré que había tenido un bajón de azúcar, pero eso es pasajero, pasó el resto del día débil, pero ya esta bien" dijo dándole explicaciones a Bella.

-"Es raro, ¿cómo se pudo haber curado tan rápido? estaba bastante débil cuando la vi"

-"La diabetes es así, las personas no parecen padecerla, solo te enteras cuando les da alguna crisis" dijo explicándole, Bella se sintió un poco mas curiosa.

-"¿Desde cuando la tiene?" preguntó, Edward subió sus cejas tratando de recordar.

-"Oye, creo que desde siempre" dijo sorprendido, nunca antes había pensado en eso, para él era normal lidiar con la diabetes de su mama, era rutina.

-"¿Tanto tiempo?" preguntó Bella asombrada.

-"Si, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que siempre he visto a mi mama cuidándose la azúcar o colocándose insulina"

-"Wow" dijo Bella asombrada.

Después de eso, Edward y Bella se dedicaron a conocerse mejor, hablaron de sus infancias, de sus clases favoritas, del primer auto que habían comprado, el primer empleo, en fin detalles que toda persona que se conoce, debería conocer.

Bella se había levantado del regazo de Edward y ambos se habían ido a la cocina a prepararse algún snack, Bella no tenía ánimos de comer, pero debía ser buena anfitriona y debía atender bien a Edward, hablaron de diferentes anécdotas en sus respectivas actividades y rieron a carcajadas por las ocurrencias del otro.

El sol había salido y había vuelto a llover un par de veces, pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención a la ventana, estaban pasándola bien, ¿para que preocuparse por el clima entonces?

A eso de las 2 de la tarde Bella resopló, Edward la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward interesado.

-"Es que tengo que trabajar" dijo, él la vio extrañado.

-"Trabajar" dijo en asintiendo secamente.

-"Si, tengo que trabajar aquí, debo tenerle las fotos a Jacob para mañana, pero me toca el cuarto oscuro, no voy a poder estar contigo acá afuera" dijo apenada.

Edward lo pensó un segundo y volteó hacia la puerta del cuarto oscuro, era pequeño pero no tanto, se volvió a ella ofreciéndole una alternativa.

-"¿Qué te parece si te acompaño?, siempre me ha llamado la atención ver como revelan las fotos, ¿aceptarías un aprendiz?"

Bella asintió sonriéndole, estaban sentados nuevamente en el sofá, ella se colocó de pie extendiéndole la mano, él la tomó y se colocó de pie, esa acción hizo que Bella recordara algo de la noche anterior, ella intentando bailar y Edward evitando que se callera, para luego alzarla en brazos y llevarla a dormir, sacudió la cabeza, despejándose y llevó a Edward de la mano hasta el cuarto oscuro, ya tenía todos los implementos que necesitaba ahí.

Ambos entraron y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-"Puedes sentarte ahí" dijo señalándole un banco alto que estaba en una esquina.

Edward obedeció, Bella sacó unas cosas de su maletín, algunos líquidos especiales y palitos de madera y pinzas para manipular las fotos, ya tenía el papel especial colocado en los sitios pertinentes, una vez eso listo, volteó a ver a Edward que la veía embelezado.

-"Pulsa aquél interruptor por favor" dijo señalando detrás de él, Edward parpadeó y giró su rostro, levantó su mano y pulsó el interruptor, inmediatamente quedaron a oscuras, Bella a su vez, pulsó un interruptor que estaba bajo el mesón, el cuarto se torno inmediatamente de un color rojo muy oscuro.

-"Siempre que hago esto estoy sola" dijo Bella al rato manipulando unos negativos, "si me desconecto un poco háblame para recordarme que estas aquí" le dijo amablemente.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta" dijo él en voz baja.

Aunque la luz del cuarto era oscura, no estaban en completa penumbra, Edward podía verla bien, simplemente que la veía de color rojo.

Bella empezó a manipular algunos negativos y algunas fotos, sumergió en el líquido especial tres de ellas, empezó a sisear mientras con las pinzas especiales las sumergía en el agua.

Edward no dijo palabra alguna, se quedó en silencio, no hacia ruido ni para respirar, simplemente veía como ella estaba en su mundo, se parecía mucho a cuando él jugaba, no existía nada ni nadie más, simplemente estaba él y su raqueta.

Así se veía Bella, como si solo existieran ella y sus fotografías.

Bella colgó algunas en unas cuerditas encima de las bandejas para que escurrieran el liquido, tomó otra y la sumergió, repitiendo el proceso de antes.

-"¿Te quedaste dormido?" preguntó Bella divertida, ya tenían mas de 30 minutos ahí dentro y Edward no emitía sonido alguno, escuchó entonces sus risas.

-"No, solo estaba concentrado viéndote" le dijo en voz baja desde su esquina.

-"Ahhh" dijo Bella sonriendo por lo bajito también, cuando la imagen de la foto empezó a revelarse, Bella dio una risa un poco mas alta, que le llamó la atención a Edward.

-"Mira" le dijo ella, Edward se levantó y se fijó por encima de su hombro en la foto que estaba bajo el liquido, era él, fue una de las fotos que le había tomado Bella mientras jugaba con Demetri, Edward dio una risa divertida, Bella hundió de nuevo la foto en el liquido ejerciendo presión en algunos lugares para hundirla cada vez que intentara subir a la superficie.

Edward se mantuvo detrás de ella, subió una de sus manos y apenas tocó la piel de su hombro, ella apenas sintió unas leves cosquillas.

-"¿Por qué revelas tus fotos así?" le preguntó en voz muy baja "¿no es mas fácil hacerlo en una computadora?" preguntó, las preguntas eran inocentes y técnicas, pero el tono que utilizaba para formularlas le llenó la cabeza de nubes a Bella.

-"Ehhh, quedan mejor de esta manera" contestó bajito, "además me encanta todo este proceso, la computadora es practica y rápida, pero no es divertida" dijo, Edward sonrió torcido.

-"No es divertida" repitió respirando sobre la curva de su cuello, "Por lo menos verte en este proceso es muy sensual" dijo y bajó con sus labios hasta su hombro depositando un beso.

-"Edward" dijo ella en un susurro, "no podemos, no puedo" dijo dejando de prestarle atención a la fotografía.

-"No podemos ¿qué?" preguntó él dándole otro beso en el mismo sitio.

-"Edward" volvió a decir ella, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó malicioso repitiendo el beso, bajó sus manos a su cintura y la apretó un poco.

-"Necesito que me des tiempo" dijo Bella, con la respiración acelerada y ojos cerrados.

-"¿Tiempo para que?" preguntó.

-"Para aclararme, necesito saber que siento por ti" dijo y Edward sonrió enormemente aun con sus labios pegados a su piel.

-"¿Te puedo ayudar con eso?" preguntó con un tono de voz pícaro.

-"¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?" preguntó Bella, Edward la tomó mas fuerte por la cintura y la volteó, Bella se dejó mover e inmediatamente sintió sobre sus labios el contacto de él.

Bella respiró profundo y se alzó en puntillas, una de sus manos fue a el cuello de él y la otra la bajo por uno de sus hombros, Edward la alzó un poco por la cintura mientras ambas bocas se reconocían y se saboreaban.

-"Edward, Edward" llamó Bella en lo que dejó colgar su cabeza hacia atrás y él empezó a besarle la piel de la garganta, él no le contestó, simplemente siguió besándola.

-"Edward por favor" dijo ella en una suplica, él la bajó de sus brazos, ella incorporó su rostro, se quedaron unidos por la frente, él colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

-"Dime que no lo quieres tanto como yo" le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Bella tomó sus manos y las alejó de su rostro, se alejó los pocos pasos que le permitía el reducido espacio, a Edward todos sus ánimos se le fueron al suelo.

-"No me puedo acostar contigo ahora" le dijo Bella, Edward rio torcido al escuchar lo directo del comentario, aunque le encanto el hecho de que dijera, _no puedo_ y no, _no quiero_.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

-"Edward, no puedo creer que me lo preguntes, ¿te parece que esta situación es sencilla?" preguntó algo exasperada, Edward se retiró por completo y se volvió a sentar en el banco de la entrada.

-"No, no es sencilla, lo lamento, pero es que a veces, no, no me controlo" dijo apenado.

-"Pues necesito que te controles" le dijo en tono fuerte, pero considerado, "necesito que me ayudes, por favor, no me tientes tanto"

-"¿Qué quieres de mi Bella?" preguntó Edward realmente serio desde que había entrado a ese departamento.

-"No sé" contestó ella de inmediato, luego resoplo frustrada "me encanta estar contigo, no tienes idea de cuanto, pero…" dijo e hizo una pausa, Edward se colocó de pie y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla.

-"¿Pero?" preguntó, pidiéndole que continuara.

-"Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable, Edward, es… es tu hermano" dijo con voz temblorosa.

Edward se retiró de ella volviendo a sentarse en el banco de la esquina, no quería hablar de Emmet.

-"No lo metas en esto, lo que estamos discutiendo es acerca de tu y yo, no de terceros" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Es que ese es el problema" dijo Bella con voz baja "por mas que quiera discutir el _tu y yo_, no podemos dejar de un lado que Emmet existe y que no solo mantuvo una relación conmigo sino que es tu hermano"

-"No sabes cuanto desearía que no lo fuera" dijo aun con dientes apretados, Bella se acercó tomándolo por las mejillas, haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

-"Pero lo es y aunque queramos saber que es esto que nos producimos, no podemos hacerle semejante daño a Emmet, tu y yo sabemos que no se lo merece"

Edward cerró sus ojos derrotado, ella tenía razón, como odiaba a Emmet por hacerle siempre difícil todos y cada uno de sus sueños y ambiciones, es que ¿nunca se libraría de él?

-"¿Entonces que me estas pidiendo?"

-"Necesito tiempo" dijo ella.

-"¿Cuánto?" preguntó él.

-"No lo sé"

-"Esa respuesta no es nada alentadora" dijo Edward amargado.

-"Es la única que tengo por ahora" dijo ella apenada.

-"Bella, ayer me dijiste algo" dijo Edward bajando su cabeza un poco.

-"¿Que? ¿Que te dije?" preguntó Bella un poco asustada

-"Que habías roto tu compromiso" dijo Edward, Bella retrocedió un poco, entonces recordó todo lo demás, recordó como le había contado de _la rubia_.

-"¡Ohh Diablos!" dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello "no voy a beber mas, lo juro"

-"¿No querías que lo supiera?" preguntó Edward intrigado.

-"No, no es eso" dijo Bella aun con las manos en la cabeza, "no quería que te enteraras así, quería, quería…."

-"¿Que?" preguntó un poco exasperado "¿que querías? ¿Que quieres?" preguntó mas directo, Bella lo vio a los ojos, Edward tampoco se merecía que ella lo tratara así, ella era un lio, era cierto, pero no tenía derecho alguno de arrastrar con ella a tantas personas.

-"Quiero arreglar las cosas primero, lo que te dije es cierto, terminé el compromiso con Emmet, pero no se como lo vaya a tomar, no se que va a hacer, voy a tener que dar declaraciones, seguramente cuando la noticia salga me van a seguir algunos periodistas, debo avisarle a mis amigos y a mis familiares que cancele la boda, ¿entiendes que no puedo tenerte en la cabeza mientras hago todo esto?"

-"¡Pero entonces cuando!" dijo Edward alterado "entiendo todo lo que dices, créeme que lo entiendo" dijo exasperado y furioso, ella tenía razón, pero eso no significaba que no le hirviera la sangre de saber que tenía que mantenerse al margen de todo.

-"Pero dime que hago, me pides tiempo ¿verdad?" preguntó, Bella asintió, "pero me aseguras que después del tiempo, ¿me vas a dar una oportunidad? ¿Me puedes jurar que me vas a permitir estar contigo legalmente sin importar lo que digan? Por que a ti te preocupa la reacción de Emmet ahora, pero, así tu y yo esperemos un año para salir de nuevo, vamos a tener que enfrentarlo, ¿estás clara con eso verdad?" preguntó muy seriamente.

-"Por que yo estoy segurísimo de que sea cuando sea, si tu y yo tenemos algo después, vamos a tener que enfrentarlo, tu, ¿tu estas dispuesta? Me retiro ahora, dándote tu tiempo, pero ¿me puedes jurar que después no te va a dar miedo y voy a tener un chance contigo?"

Preguntó dejando su corazón y todo su ser al descubierto, quería jugar limpio, quería colocar las cartas sobre la mesa y saber a que atenerse.

Bella esperó unos segundos mientras asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho Edward, él en pocas palabras le había dicho que no fuera cobarde, que tomara y utilizara el tiempo que necesitaba, pero que jugara claro y sincero con él.

Bella respiró profundo y se acercó a él nuevamente, Edward levantó el rostro desde su asiento viéndola.

-"Te prometo, que cuando termine de arreglar el asunto con Emmet, te busco, no te prometo una relación, un noviazgo o un amorío, por que no tengo idea de que siento por ti, ahora puedo considerarte mi príncipe azul, pero no sé si eres de verdad" dijo muy sinceramente, Edward mantuvo su posición, no movió ni un músculo.

-"Sólo estoy diciendo que no podemos construir algo tu y yo, sobre las ruinas de Emmet, ¿logras entenderme?"

Edward asintió.

-"Entonces te prometo, que voy a buscarte cuando considere el momento correcto, y que si decidimos meternos en esto, enfrentaremos a Emmet y al que sea, porque si tu resultas ser mi felicidad y resultas ser lo que yo en realidad quiero, pelearé contra el mundo entero para mantenerte a mi lado"

Edward la acercó hacia él apoyando su cabeza en su estomago, Bella acarició su cabello mientras él la abrazaba.

-"Sera como tu digas entonces" dijo Edward en un susurro.

_**En el restaurante con Alice y Chris.**_

-"Alo" dijo Jacob atendiendo una llamada, "dime Tina ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó Alerta.

Ya habían terminado de almorzar, solo estaban esperando a que Chris se terminara de comer un helado de vainilla que había ordenado de postre, Alice y Jasper voltearon a ver a Jacob que parecía molesto al teléfono.

-"¿Le dijiste que estaba almorzando?" preguntó exasperado,"Esta bien, esta bien, estoy en la esquina en 10 minutos estoy allá" dijo y cerró la llamada casi con rabia.

-"Chris vamos, debo regresar" dijo colocándose de pie.

-"Pero papi, no he terminado mi helado" dijo con ojitos de perrito.

-"No importa muévete" le dijo colocándose su chaqueta.

-"Jacob ¿qué pasó?" preguntaron al mismo tiempo Jasper y Alice, se vieron un segundo por la sincronización pero desviaron su mirada a Jacob.

-"La familia Phelps vino" ellos eran los dueños del canal "quieren reunirse con los directivos en 10 minutos, debo estar allá" dijo preocupado.

-"¿Vas a necesitar algo? ¿Podemos ayudarte?" preguntó Jasper, Jacob negó.

-"No, seguramente quieren los estados financieros, Contabilidad debe estar corriendo, yo tengo que ir por si quieren saber algo de los programas nuevos, pero debo marcharme ahora, Chris vamos" le dijo, Alice intervino.

-"Ve, yo me quedo con él a esperar que termine su helado, igual vas a estar ocupado, ¿que va hacer en tu oficina solo?"

Jacob la vio impresionada.

-"Pensé que no tenías sangre para los niños" dijo, Alice coloco sus ojos en blanco.

-"Pues tengo la del tuyo" dijo obstinada, "ve, yo lo cuido" dijo, Jacob volteó a ver Jasper, éste le asintió, Jacob le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y salio apresurado a la torre.

Jasper pidió la cuenta al mesonero, Alice quería decirle que ella podía encargarse, pero no quería establecer una conversación con Jasper, cuando Chris estaba terminando su helado le preguntó a Alice.

-"Alice ¿tienes novio?" Jasper estaba firmando el recibo de la comida y casi le abre un agujero al papel, Alice casi se atragantó con su bebida.

Hubo un momento de tensión en la mesa, Alice no quería contestar esa pregunta y Jasper aunque estaba seguro de no querer escuchar la respuesta, moría por que ella le contestara a Chris.

-"¿Por qué quieres saber si tengo novio?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"Es que en menos de un mes es mi cumpleaños" dijo, Alice le sonrió divertida pero no entendía la relación de su pregunta con su cumpleaños.

-"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con si tengo o no novio?" preguntó divertida.

-"Que me gustaría que fueras a mi fiesta, y quería decirte que si tenías novio podías llevarlo" dijo, Alice sonrió de lo inteligente y simpático que eran las conjeturas del niño, le pasó una mano por el cabello y le dijo.

-"Me encantaría ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños" le dijo, Christopher sonrió aplaudiendo, para Jasper no pasó desapercibido que Alice no contestó la pregunta del niño.

-"¿Terminaste Chris?, debemos regresar" le dijo Jasper levantándose de la mesa, el niño asintió, Alice se colocó también de pie, manteniendo un esfuerzo palpable en no mirar a Jasper, el niño se colocó de pie y tomo una mano de Jazz, extendió la otra pidiéndole la mano a Alice, ella sonrió y la tomó.

Y así los tres salieron tomados de las manos, a Alice no le gusto mucho esto, pero siguió con su mano tomada por el resto de avenida, entraron a la torre y subieron al ascensor, que milagrosamente estaba vacío, solo subieron ellos tres, cuando las puertas se cerraron, Alice vio el reflejo de los tres en las puertas cerradas.

Christopher no se parecía a ninguno de los dos, pero la imagen trasmitía una familia, así se vería ella si hubiera seguido el camino de las mujeres de su familia, levantó un poco el rostro y vio en el reflejo como Jasper sonreía con su rostro volteado hacia ella y el niño.

Entró en shock, las puertas se abrieron en su piso y Alice soltó violentamente la mano de Chris y corrió oficinas adentro, dejando a los dos sorprendidos en el ascensor.

-"¡Alice!" gritó Chris, Jasper salió del ascensor aun tomado de manos con el niño, su cara era de preocupado, no sabia si Alice se había sentido mal, caminó en sentido a los estudios buscando a María, cuando la encontró fue hacia ella.

-"Mari" la llamó, ella volteó, al verlo le sonrió, tenía su comunicador en el oído.

-"Jasper, ¿que sucedió?" le preguntó sonriéndole a Chris.

-"Quédate con Chris un segundo ¿si?" le pidió, luego vio a Chris, "Ya vengo, ¿te quedas con María un segundo campeón?" le preguntó con voz calmada, no quería preocuparlo, él asintió y tomó la mano de María, Jasper le asintió a la chica y salió camino a las oficinas.

-"Tina ¿has visto a Alice?" preguntó Jasper al no encontrarla en su puesto, Tina estaba bastante ajetreada por la reunión que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de juntas, levantó su rostro viendo a Jasper, lo pensó un segundo y contestó.

-"En el baño de damas" dijo y siguió con sus carpetas escaleras arriba.

Jasper caminó hasta la puerta del baño de chicas, Melani salio.

-"Ehh Melani, ¿Alice está ahí?" preguntó "necesitan algo de ella en la reunión de Jake" mintió, Melani asintió.

-"Si, esta ahí, pero no creo que sea bueno interrumpirla, me dio la impresión que estaba… Alterada" dijo entre preocupada y entrometida, Jasper vio la puerta con angustia.

-"Gracias" dijo y esperó que Melani se fuera a regañadientes a la oficina, Jasper respiró profundo y abrió la puerta de los sanitarios, estaban vacíos, solo estaba Alice, apoyada con sus manos en uno de los lavamanos, con ojos cerrados, al sentir que alguien había entrado al baño respiró profundo obstinada.

-"¿Me podrías dar un poco de privacidad?" preguntó sin abrir los ojos ni levantar la cara, Jasper pasó el seguro de la puerta dejándolos encerrados, Alice escucho el chasquido de la puerta y levantó su rostro, por el espejo vio con ojos desorbitados a Jasper, que se fijó que Alice tenía los ojos profundamente aguados.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Alice tomó una pequeña servilleta de papel secando su rostro.

-"¿Por qué lloras?" preguntó Jasper, Alice rió amargada.

-"No es tu asunto" dijo irónica, "ahora sal, éste es el servicio de las chicas, no deberías estar aquí" le dijo sin voltearse.

-"¿Por qué eres tan apática? Me preocupo por ti y mira como me respondes" preguntó Jasper aun pegado a la puerta, luego agregó en voz muy baja "me alejé de ti y ni siquiera me has extrañado"

Alice bufó, eso era una gran mentira, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-"Parece que tú si lo haces" dijo altanera absorbiendo por su nariz, Jasper odiaba cuando se portaba así, y ella lo sabía.

-"Todos los días" dijo Jasper sin ocultarlo, mas lagrimas subieron a los ojos de Alice, que los cerró con fuerza empujándolas de vuelta.

-"Pues ya se te pasará" dijo no sin antes asegurarse que su voz saliera firme y sin emoción alguna.

-"¿Por qué te gusta hacerme daño?" preguntó Jasper destruido, Alice volteó a verlo, respiró profundo nuevamente.

-"No me gusta hacerte daño" dijo en voz baja "solo soy clara contigo, tu eres el que no quiere escuchar"

-"Yo te escucho Alice, vaya que te escucho" dijo suspirando.

Alice respiró profundo una vez mas, luego camino dos pasos hacia él.

-"No te hagas mas esto" dijo, él volteó a verla con cara de interrogación, "no creas que un día voy a despertar queriendo correr a tus brazos, eso no va a pasar" dijo tan sincera, que las palabras quemaron como el acido en ambos "sé que dijiste que me amabas, pero no es cierto, tu no me amas" Jasper bufó.

-"Tu no puedes saber lo que siento" dijo con voz contenida, un nudo empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

-"Jasper" le dijo ella con voz plana, "Olvídame, sal con otras chicas, date una oportunidad nueva" le pidió, Jasper la vio a los ojos con cara de dolor.

-"Yo no quiero esto Jazz, no quiero tener una relación, no quiero hablar de amor, no me obligues" le suplicó "no quiero herirte mas, por favor déjame libre"

Jasper la vio a los ojos suplicándole que retirara lo que había dicho, él la amaba, no había otra definición para lo que sentía por ella, pero no podía obligarla, no podía exigirle que lo amara, por que terminaría odiándolo.

Aunque sabía que él y Alice habían _terminado_ no se había dado por vencido, había guardado la esperanza de que ella pensara mejor las cosas, de que se diera cuenta que él solo quería amarla.

Pero ella no pensaba igual, ella iba a mantener su posición hasta la muerte, en ese momento comprendió que estaba enamorado solo, que la mujer de sus sueños estaba frente a él, diciéndole que no le importaban sus sentimientos.

La realidad le pegó tan fuerte que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared de al lado, Alice intentó dar un pasó hacia él, Jasper levantó su mano deteniéndola, ella retrocedió, Jasper tanteó detrás de él buscando la puerta, pasó el seguro y la abrió, vio por última vez a Alice a los ojos y se prometió olvidarla costara lo que costara.

Este día se había convertido en el peor día de su vida.

-"Alice" la llamó una voz femenina desde su espalda, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Alice volteó y se fijó que estaba la chica de cabello negro que estaba en la oficina de Jacob esta mañana, arrugó el entrecejo recordando su nombre.

-"María ¿cierto?" le preguntó, María asintió sonriéndole.

-"Si, mi nombre es María, oye ¿has visto al Sr. Black?" preguntó, Alice volteó a la sala de reuniones, se la señalo con un dedo.

-"Aun esta reunido, ¿pasó algo?" preguntó.

-"Es que voy a la sala de ediciones y no puedo llevar a Chris para allá, pensé que ya el Sr Black estaba libre" dijo un tanto preocupada, Alice se enderezó en su silla.

-"¿Dónde esta Chris?" preguntó, María señaló hacia la recepción, Chris conversaba con Tina.

Alice sonrió al verlo.

-"Déjamelo a mi, yo lo vigilo mientras Jacob sale ¿vas a ir a edición sola?" le preguntó, María asintió expectante.

-"Si, es primera vez que voy sola, Jasper me pidió que me encargara por el día de hoy, tenía algo urgente que hacer y se marchó temprano"

Alice asintió, tratando de no demostrar alguna emoción, María estaba apurada así que no le prestó mucha atención a la reacción de Alice, llamó con dulzura a Christopher que fue corriendo al encuentro con Alice.

-"Hola" le dijo divertido riendo.

-"Hola, ¿te has divertido hoy Chris?" preguntó dulcemente.

-"Muchísimo" dijo abriendo muchos sus ojos, "papa trabaja en un lugar genial" dijo Alice rió con el niño.

-"Aunque esta todo el tiempo reunido" dijo viendo hacia la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-"No siempre es así" le dijo Alice, "normalmente siempre esta en su oficina, la próxima vez que vengas veras que vas a pasar mas rato con él"

-"¿Y contigo también?" le preguntó, Alice asintió.

-"Claro" le dijo sonriéndole "si no estoy de viaje, seguro puedo hacerte compañía"

Chris le devolvió una sonrisa gigante, Alice le indicó que se sentara en el puesto vacío de Bella y lo ayudó a buscar algunas páginas de Internet, Chris parecía adorar todo lo referente a Iron Man, Alice pensó que seria un buen tema para el regalo de su cumpleaños, mientras veía como jugaba Chris.

Las puertas de la sala de reuniones se abrieron finalmente, dejando salir a los diferentes directivos y a los dueños del canal, todo el personal dejó de hacer sus actividades rutinarias para ver bajar a los dueños, Alice educadamente se levantó a saludarlos, ya que ella los conocía.

-"Mr. y Mrs. Phelps" dijo educadamente saludando al matrimonio.

-"Srta. Brandon, un placer saludarla" le contestó educadamente la Mrs. Phelps

Ambos eran personas mayores, él rondaba los 70 y ella Los 40, ella entendía muy bien de farándula y sabía llevar el canal, Mr. Phelps casi nunca hablaba, el siempre era el apoyo moral de su esposa, que era la parte fuerte del eslabón, nadie quería meterse con la Olivia Phelps.

-"¿Cómo esta Wild On?" preguntó Olivia a Alice, ella le contestó sonriéndole.

-"Vamos muy bien" dijo.

-"Me enteré que cambiaste de productor" le dijo, Alice asintió con cautela, vio de reojo a Jacob que se veía un poco tenso.

-"Si, cambiamos de productor" dijo sin dar muchos detalles.

-"Bueno linda, si lo decidiste, tu sabes lo que es bueno para el Show, pero estaré pendiente ¿ok?" dijo en tono de advertencia "odiaría que unos de los programas mas vistos, baje la audiencia"

-"Pierda cuidado" dijo Alice, con respeto "eso no va a ocurrir"

-"Todos lo esperamos cielo" le dijo dulcemente, pero se podía saborear cierta amenaza entre líneas.

-"Igual si no funciona el chico nuevo, regresaras con el anterior, ¿cómo es que se llama Jacob?" preguntó Olivia subiendo su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-"Jasper, Jasper Hale" dijo Jacob, Olivia asintió.

-"Él" dijo asintiendo "si el programaba baja siquiera un punto de raiting, o sé que no estas contenta con el chico nuevo, regresas con Hale ¿estamos?" Alice palideció.

-"Cla… Claro" dijo tartamudeando, ella siempre era muy segura, pero no era fácil hablar de tu a tu con la jefa de tu jefe y dueña de la empresa donde trabajas.

Los Phelps se despidieron de todos y salieron con sus escoltas hacia los ascensores, dejando la oficina sola, Alice estaba al borde, hoy había sido un día muy, pero muy difícil, se volvió a ver a Jacob.

-"¿Me puedo ir?" Jacob la vio sorprendido, vio su reloj, aun faltaban 2 horas para que la jornada se acabara.

-"Quería discutir unos asuntos contigo" le dijo, Alice casi lloró del cansancio.

-"¿Podríamos verlos mañana?" pidió.

-"No creo ¿dónde esta Jasper?" le preguntó, Alice resopló.

-"Se fue" dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó el jefe de Alice.

Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros "alguna pauta afuera ¿qué se yo?" Jacob puso los ojos en blanco y asintió.

-"Mañana, a las 10, Jasper, tu y yo, tenemos asuntos que resolver"

-"Lo que digas jefe" dijo Alice sin discutir, fue a su puesto, tomó su cartera y le dio un beso en la frente a Chris de despedida, salió hasta la puerta sin despedirse de nadie mas.

-"Chris ¿vienes?" le preguntó con una sonrisa a su hijo, este asintió y corrió hasta las escaleras para encontrarse con su papá.

Jacob lo llevó de la mano a la oficina, por fin podía prestarle atención.

Alice tomó un taxi y pidió que la llevaran a casa, hoy había sido un día muy largo y pesado, llegó como una autómata, esperó conseguirse con Edward en la sala, pero no había nadie, el cuarto oscuro estaba abierto, caminó entonces a la habitación de Bella, ella estaba acostada en la cama, se veía abatida.

-"Hola" le dijo Alice al entrar, Bella se incorporó un poco.

-"¿Cómo estas?"

-"Agotada" dijo Alice dejándose caer en la cama, "¿Y Edward?" preguntó, Bella suspiró.

-"Se fue, le pedí tiempo y me lo dio, tengo que arreglar todo primero"

-"Eso apesta" dijo frunciendo la boca, Bella asintió estando de acuerdo.

-"Y a ti ¿cómo te fue en la oficina?"

-"Humm" dijo Alice "hablé con Jasper, terminamos de una vez por todas" dijo con voz baja y plana, Bella le acarició el cabello un poco.

-"Lo lamento" dijo, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es lo mejor" Bella solo subió sus cejas, había tenido esa discusión demasiadas veces con ella.

-"Eso apesta" dijo en cambio.

-"Ni que lo digas amiga, ni que lo digas" contestó Alice, se acomodó sobre las almohadas y ahí se quedaron las dos amigas, con sus problemas existenciales que básicamente eran problemas del corazón.


	22. Capítulo 21 Averiguaciones

**Capitulo 20:**

**Averiguaciones:**

Bella se encaminó a la oficina de Jake, acababa de llegar a trabajar y necesitaba hablar con su jefe y era preferible hacerlo temprano.

Tocó la puerta y Jacob la hizo pasar, era temprano todavía y se impresionó de encontrar a Jacob metido de lleno en su computadora, tenía cara de preocupación, Bella pensó que lo iba a encontrar relajado, tomándose un café y revisando sus correos, pero Jake parecía tener horas trabajando.

-"Bella" la llamó Jacob al verla entrar, a pesar de la cantidad de trabajo que parecía tener, le dedicó una sonrisa, Bella se la devolvió yendo a su encuentro para darle un beso en la mejilla y un ligero abrazo.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó Jake, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ya estoy bien" le dijo "el dolor de cabeza ha bajado bastante" dijo refiriéndose a la resaca del día anterior, "¿y tu? ¿Qué tal estas?, Alice me contó que Christopher vino ayer de visita, ¿lo trajiste hoy?" le preguntó con una sonrisa, Jacob se la devolvió pero sacudió la cabeza.

-"Sue, mi suegra, lo cuida hoy, la escuela abrirá puertas de nuevo mañana así que volverá a sus clases" dijo con una sonrisa "lo debiste haber visto esta mañana, armó un escándalo cuando supo que debía ir donde la abuela, quería venir de nuevo conmigo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella simplemente rió un poco.

-"Seguro se divirtió bastante" le dijo, Jacob asintió.

-"Si, quedo fascinado con todo, pero sobre todo con Alice, mi hijo tiene unos gustos a veces" dijo sacudiendo al cabeza, Bella sonrió de nuevo.

-"Si, cuando Alice me contó, me costó imaginarlos juntos" dijo con una sonrisita burlona en los labios, Jacob asintió entendiendo lo que ella quería decir.

-"Bueno" dijo Jacob dando una palmada en su escritorio "me dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo, ¿que será?" preguntó "no es por nada, pero hoy no va a ser fácil, ahora tengo una reunión con Alice y Jasper y no promete nada bueno" dijo preocupado.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Bella interesada, Jacob puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Los Phelps vinieron ayer" empezó, Bella se enderezó para prestar mas atención en lo que escuchó el nombre de los dueños del canal.

-"¿Qué querían?" preguntó.

-"Se suponía que de mi y mis programas nada" comenzó Jake, "pero Olivia se enteró que Alice quiso cambiar de productor y ella, con el programa de Alice es muy celosa, no quiere que baje siquiera un punto de audiencia, este viernes sale al aire el que grabó en Los Ángeles, si tengo problemas de audiencia con ese programa, me importa muy poco los problemas que esos dos puedan tener, pero los pongo de nuevo a trabajar juntos"

Las palabras de Jacob le llamaron mucho la atención a Bella, no sólo por lo que significaba que el programa de Alice bajara en audiencia, sino por que Jacob parecía al tanto de la relación que mantenían hasta hace nada sus amigos.

-"Tu ¿sabías lo de ellos?" preguntó con cautela y voz baja, Jacob hizo una mueca con los labios.

-"Si, si lo sabía, no te creas, no estoy en contra, pero precisamente por lo que sucede después es que me opongo a las relaciones entre el personal, ahí están" dijo levantando sus manos "Jasper y Alice son la pareja perfecta trabajando juntos, ahora discutieron y no se quieren ni ver, si eso le trae problemas al trabajo, odio tener que ponerme el traje de jefe insoportable" dijo realmente preocupado.

Bella suspiró, Jacob tenía cierta razón, mientras esos dos estaban juntos todo resulto fantástico, pero ahora que no se querían ni ver, iba a ser muy difícil.

De sólo imaginarse la reacción de Alice al saber que si el programa no tenía la audiencia de siempre, le iba a tocar regresar a trabajar con Jazz, le produjo un escalofrío.

-"Jake, lamento entonces venir con mis propios problemas" dijo Bella mordiendo su labio, Jacob la vio a los ojos, extendió una de sus manos hacia ella por el escritorio.

-"¿Qué te sucedió Bella?" preguntó un poco preocupado.

Bella respiró profundo, cerró sus ojos un segundo y al abrirlos de nuevo lo soltó sin anestesia.

-"Rompí mi compromiso con Emmet, la boda se canceló"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en la oficina, Jacob estaba asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar y Bella estaba dejando que lo asimilara.

-"Ok" dijo Jacob con voz plana a los minutos, "confieso que aunque no me gustaba la idea de que te casaras tan pronto con Emmet, me impresiona un poco que lo hayas cancelado" dijo con cautela.

-"Es lo mejor, no quiero casarme, fue una locura, solo me alegro de echarme para atrás a tiempo" dijo Bella con actitud tranquila.

-"¿Qué necesitas que haga?" preguntó Jacob, Bella lo vio a los ojos "digo, sé que estaba invitado a la boda y que igual me avisarías, pero me atrevo a pensar que ¿querrás hacer esto publico?"

Preguntó con cautela, Bella asintió pero mordió su labio dudando un poco.

-"Sobre eso" dijo e hizo una pausa, Jacob esperó a que continuara, "no sé como voy a manejar este tema, es de suponer que Emmet le avisara a los medios, ya que él es el famoso de los dos, pero, no esta muy conforme con mi decisión" dijo mordiendo su labio nuevamente, Jacob enderezó su posición.

-"¿Cómo que no está de acuerdo?" preguntó.

-"Eso, la que canceló el compromiso fui yo, Emmet no estuvo muy de acuerdo"

-"¿Crees que lo haga público?"

-"No lo sé, pero si no lo hace el día de hoy, mañana le pediré a los chicos de E! News que saquen la noticia, claro, si tu me das luz verde" le dijo, después de todo, Jacob era directivo y debía aprobar las noticias.

-"Claro" dijo Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza, "yo no llevo E! News, lo hace Ryan, pero hablo con él, por eso no te preocupes"

-"Gracias" dijo Bella con voz baja, Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"No hay problema" le dijo.

Hablaron solo de algunos detalles del trabajo, Bella ya tenía listas las fotos que Jacob necesitaba, se las dejó y salió a su puesto, debía ponerse al día con todo lo demás, tenía una sesión de fotos en dos días y debía contactar a las modelos, bajó las escaleras a su puesto, diciéndose a si misma que pondría todo el empeño en concentrarse en su trabajo y nada mas.

Cuando se sentó en su puesto, respiró profundo, encendió la computadora, en lo que el fondo de pantalla se hizo visible, Bella suspiró, era la playa de Río, sacudió la cabeza, y empezó a abrir archivos, volteó a una de sus paredes del puesto y se encontró con una foto distinta pero de la misma playa, resopló obstinada, en su escritorio reposaban algunas de las fotos que no le había hecho llegar a Jacob y se encontró con la que había revelado el día anterior, la de Edward jugando tenis.

-"¡YA!" se gritó a si misma, haciendo que algunos compañeros de trabajo la vieran como si estuviera loca, Bella apoyó su frente en sus palmas y respiró profundo un segundo, necesitaba calmarse.

No lo lograba.

Abrió el cajón donde guardaba su cartera y sacó su celular y buscó el número de Edward, cuando iba a marcar, se arrepintió y dejó el celular en el escritorio, debía ser fuerte, debía soportar, además ella había sido la que le había pedido que se alejara.

Volvió a resoplar y trató de concentrarse nuevamente, debía poner en orden los detalles de la sesión de fotos que se llevaría a cabo en dos días, por lo que le pidió a Tina que le facilitara el blog de las modelos seleccionadas y los números de contacto, hoy haría eso.

Bella levantó el rostro cuando escucho actividad cerca de ella, volteó hacia arriba, Alice había llegado y había ido directo a la oficina de Jacob, no vio a Jasper por ahí, pero era de suponerse que se uniría a ellos en cualquier momento.

-"Jacob" llamó Alice al entrar a la oficina, "Tu me dirás" dijo con actitud reacia.

-"Alice" contestó su jefe "buenos días para ti también" dijo recostándose del espaldar de su silla, "por favor toma asiento" le señalo la silla al frente, Alice resopló y se sentó al frente de su jefe.

-"Me pediste que viniera a esta hora para reunirme contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, salgo para Hawai la semana que viene y debo tener todo listo" dijo con una voz demasiado seria y responsable, Jacob se colocó su traje de jefe entonces.

-"Espero no te vuelvas loca con el presupuesto" dijo encimándose en el escritorio, Alice se recostó cruzando una de sus piernas, entrelazó sus dedos y rodó sus ojos.

-"Como si tu lo permitieras" contestó, "Stuart y el resto del equipo salen de Los Ángeles, nos encontraremos allá, así que viajo sola."

-"Sobre eso" dijo Jacob.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Alice.

-"Como bien sabes, Olivia vino ayer" empezó, Alice asintió.

-"Me preocupa que el programa se vea afectado por problemas personales" dijo Jacob, Alice lo vio furiosa subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Qué problemas personales?" preguntó altanera.

-"Por algo no quieres trabajar con Jasper y él esta de acuerdo, eso me parece bien, siempre y cuando no desmejore el programa, tu y yo sabemos que Stuart no termina de dar la talla" dijo Jacob con toda la seriedad del caso.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó furiosa Alice, imaginaba su respuesta y eso la sacaba de quicio.

-"Que creo que es mejor que vayas a Hawai con Jasper" dijo Jacob, Alice respiró profundo.

-"No" contestó con voz gruesa, "quedamos en darle la oportunidad a Stuart y Jasper está bien con los otros programas que esta llevando"

-"No me importa, no quiero tener problemas con Olivia"

-"No los vas a tener" dijo Alice aun con el mismo animo.

-"Eso no lo sabes, tu misma te quejaste de Stuart" dijo Jacob.

-"Jacob" lo llamó Alice poniéndose de pie "Stuart empezó igual que todos nosotros, él va a ser mi productor, así tenga que mudarme a Los Ángeles para entrenarlo" Jacob se impresionó de la reacción de Alice, no iba a ceder por nada, Alice caminó hasta la puerta, Jacob le habló antes de que la abriera.

-"Alice" la llamó, a regañadientes volteó a verlo, "Tienes solo el chande de Hawai, si escuchó la mas minima queja, si el programa no es grabado según lo pautado y si siquiera bajamos un punto de audiencia, no me interesa que clase de inconvenientes puedan tener, tu y Jasper, regresan a trabajar juntos y punto"

Alice fue a reclamar, Jacob levantó una de sus manos haciéndola callar, le habló realmente serio y molesto.

-"Ser la mejor del canal tiene sus consecuencias, que te conozcan los dueños del canal es bueno, pero es un arma de doble filo, tienes los ojos de Olivia puestos en tu garganta y en la mía, no voy a correr riesgos ¿estamos?"

Alice se mordió la lengua para no gritarle, odiaba las burocracias, ella siempre controlaba su alrededor, detestaba rendir cuentas, así fuera a los dueños del canal, apretó las manos en puños, y sin despedirse abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Jasper venia subiendo a la oficina de Jacob, le había avisado que llegaría un poco mas tarde, Alice le pasó por un lado, ni siquiera se vieron a los ojos, ella le pasó como un tornado por su lado, él se recostó de la pared levantando las manos para hacerle espacio, la vio alejarse, sacudió la cabeza y fue a la oficina de Jacob, él le explicaría que había pasado.

Bella estaba llamando a las modelos de la sesión de fotos, estaba realmente ansiosa y nerviosa, aunque no sabia el motivo exacto de su ansiedad, por un lado le hacia falta Edward, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, no sabía cómo había terminado de tomar el alejamiento entre ambos.

Pero lo que mas la asustaba, era la ausencia de Emmet, habían pasado dos casi dos días desde que le había vaciado la copa de vino en la cabeza y no había escuchado nada de él todavía, eso la tenía ansiosa, era como la calma antes de la tormenta, ella conocía a Emmet lo suficiente como para saber que no se iba a tomar deportivamente lo de la cancelación, por otro lado, nadie, exceptuando su gente sabia de la ruptura.

Se recostó un momento en el espaldar de su silla, ¿que habrían dicho los padres de Emmet? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Esme semejante notica? ella tenía una condición delicada de salud.

-"Esme" dijo en voz alta sentándose derecha, tomo el Mouse de su computadora y olvidándose de las llamadas de las modelos por un segundo, se dedicó a buscar en Internet.

Entró en su buscador favorito y escribió "Diabetes"

Desde que había oído que la madre de Edward sufría esa enfermedad le llamaba mucho la atención.

Se encontró en Internet tanta información, que realmente le resultaba agobiante leer acerca de todo eso, abrió la primera noticia que apareció en el buscador.

Tenía demasiados términos médicos, se salió de esa página y entró en otra.

Decía lo poco que ella sabia, el cuerpo deja de producir insulina, y básicamente la enfermedad se conoce como azúcar en la sangre.

Descubrió que hay varios tipos de etapas en la enfermedad, la más fuerte es donde los pacientes se inyectaban insulina.

Abrió sus ojos de más, Edward le había dicho que Esme se inyectaba, así que era grave lo que tenía su mama, ¿cómo Emmet nunca se lo había mencionado?

-"¿Qué haces?" le preguntaron desde su espalda, Bella dio un brinco de la impresión, estaba muy concentrada.

-"Jacob" llamo Bella respirando, "me asustaste" dijo.

-"Lo siento" dijo sonriéndole, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No importa, es que estaba distraída" dijo, Jacob tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Qué hacías?" le preguntó, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas, Jacob parecía querer distraerse, reposó sus manos en su nuca, para escucharla.

-"Ehh… estaba averiguando acerca de la diabetes" dijo, sin mentir, Jacob subió sus cejas.

-"¿Y eso? ¿Tu…?" preguntó un poco preocupado, Bella sacudió la cabeza, Jacob se relajó un poco.

-"Cultura general" dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros "es una enfermedad complicada, los términos son muy científicos"

-"¿Qué quieres saber?" le preguntó, Bella lo vio realmente impresionada.

-"¿Tú conoces la enfermedad?" Jacob asintió.

-"Amy" dijo "mi primera novia" aclaro, "sufría de eso, estuvimos de novios unos años, así que me sabia muy bien su rutina"

-"¿Y qué paso con ella?" preguntó de repente asustada.

-"Esta bien, tengo años que no se de ella, se quedó viviendo en el pueblo donde nací, terminamos después de la escuela, intentamos seguir después que entre en la universidad, pero no funciono" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Lo lamento" Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-"Me sentí mal al principio, pero lo superé, ahora aunque suene cruel, me alegro que las cosas salieran así, yo amo mucho a Leah y pensar mi vida sin Christopher me destruye el corazón"

-"¿Christopher? ¿Por qué lo dices así? a lo mejor no lo hubieras tenido a él, pero tendrías a otro niño con Amy" dijo Bella sin entender muy bien, Jacob la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Ehhh no, no hubiéramos podido concebir" dijo como si fuera obvio, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó atacada.

-"Amy hubiera podido morir en el proceso, es muy difícil que las mujeres diabéticas salgan embarazadas y si lo hacen pueden morir en el intento, por que no se pueden medicar mientras están en gestación, es un riesgo muy alto"

Bella se quedó en shock, ¿eso que significaba? Edward le había dicho que desde que tenía memoria, su mama sufría de diabetes.

-"Jacob, pero ¿no pueden tener hijos? ¿Eso aplica para todas?"

-"Mira, son embarazos de altísimo riesgo, hay mujeres que se arriesgan, pero pueden morir en el intento o inclusive después, aunque como te digo, hay mujeres que harían todo por tener un hijo"

-"¿Y dos?" preguntó Bella muy interesada, Jacob dio una risa.

-"¿Dos?" dijo y soltó una carcajada, "eso es imposible Bella, puede que tengan uno, pero dos es prácticamente un suicidio"

-"¿Por que el repentino interés?" preguntó Jacob interesado.

-"La madre de Ed.. Emmet" dijo corrigiéndose "la madre de Emmet sufre de Diabetes" dijo en un susurro, Jacob levantó sus cejas.

-"Caramba, debe ser que la enfermedad apareció después de tenerlos" dijo, Bella se quedó en silencio, Jacob se enderezó un poco colocándose de pie, tenía que regresar a su oficina, antes de marcharse le dijo a Bella de manera casual.

-"Oye, voy a estar en tu sesión de fotos de pasado mañana ¿no te importa?" le preguntó mientras se alejaba, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No hay problema" dijo en voz baja.

Jacob se fue, Bella se quedó metida en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Edward le había dicho que Esme desde siempre se había controlado el azúcar y que él recordaba verla aplicándose la insulina, y ahora recordaba, que el día que Esme había sufrido un colapso y Carlisle la fue a buscar, le dijo que no se preocupara, que desde que conocía a Esme sufría de Diabetes.

Si la sufría desde siempre….

¿Cómo había podido tener a dos hijos?

-"Esto no es posible" dijo en voz alta, se enderezó de nuevo y empezó a teclear en la computadora, necesitaba respuestas.

_**En el club de tenis**_

Edward necesitaba sacarse a Bella de la cabeza, desde que había salido de su casa ayer, le picaban las manos por llamarla, por escucharle la voz, pero no podía faltar a su palabra, ella le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado y eso haría, aun así, la única forma de distraerse era matándose en los entrenamientos, después de todo, igual debía hacerlo, tenía dos torneos muy cerca.

-"¡Mr. Cullen!" lo llamó un joven que trabajaba en el club, nunca lo interrumpían mientras entrenaba, así que debía ser importante, detuvo el saque a medio camino y le hizo señas al hombre con el que entrenaba que lo esperara un segundo, trotó ligeramente hacia el hombre.

-"¿Qué sucede Rupert?" preguntó en lo que le leyó el nombre bordado en su camisa.

-"Disculpe la interrupción, pero le traigo un mensaje urgente, su Sra. Madre llamó al club, necesita que se comunique con ella a la brevedad posible, por eso vine personalmente a entregar el mensaje" dijo Ruperto orgulloso de si mismo, Edward en cambio se llenó de alerta.

-"¿Dijo algo mas?" preguntó alterado, Rupert negó un poco contrariado.

-"Lo siento Mr. Cullen, pero no dio detalles, simplemente pidió que se comunicara con ella"

-"Está bien Rupert, gracias" dijo y corrió hacia sus cosas, tomó una toalla secándose la traspiración y buscó como loco en su bolso, encontró su celular y descubrió 8 llamadas perdidas, todas de Esme, se preocupó bastante y marcó inmediatamente.

-"¿Edward?" dijo la voz baja de Esme al atender.

-"Mamá ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward preocupado.

-"¿Has sabido algo de tu hermano?" preguntó, inmediatamente Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Mama, pensé que era algo importante" dijo calmando su actitud por completo "no, no se nada de Emmet" contestó.

-"Edward por favor" dijo Esme con voz preocupada, "no se de él desde hace días, tu hermano me llama todos los días, he intentado contactarlo y no lo consigo, por favor ¿podrías buscarlo?"

-"Mama, no te preocupes, a lo mejor se fue de farra, debe estar muy tomado como para llamarte" dijo Edward, restándole importancia a la preocupación de su madre, Esme le contestó fuerte por el teléfono.

-"¿Qué manera de expresarse es esa?" dijo regañándolo "Te estoy pidiendo el favor de que veas si tu hermano está bien" dijo, Edward suspiró derrotado.

-"Lo siento" se disculpó, "no debí hablarte así madre, pero sigo pensando que no debe haberle pasado nada malo"

-"Eddy por favor" pidió Esme, Edward puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

-"Está bien, pero ahora estoy entrenando, en lo que salga de aquí voy a su departamento, es lo único que se me ocurre"

-"Gracias hijo"

-"Tranquila mama, seguramente no es nada grave"

-"Le dices que me llame ¿ok?"

-"Seguro, te quiero madre, cuídate"

-"Yo también te quiero cariño" dijo Esme despidiéndose, trancó la llamada y se dio unos toques con el móvil en la frente.

-"Edward" lo llamaron "¿debes irte o continuamos?" le preguntó Joe, su compañero de practica, Edward lanzó su celular en el bolso de practicas.

-"Continuamos Joe" dijo estirando su cuello, hizo algunos movimientos con su raqueta, necesitaba relajarse un poco mas, antes de ver a Emmet.

_**En Queens**_

Félix se apareció en Queens, estaba bastante retirado de la zona donde siempre se movía, pero estaba tomando medidas desesperadas.

Llegó a unas residencias humildes, no eran pobres, pero no tenían ningún tipo de lujo, entró y se consiguió a una mujer mayor regando a unas plantas en el jardín.

-"Disculpe" dijo educadamente, la Sra. Bajita, flaca y con anteojos volteó a verlo.

-"¿Si?" preguntó acomodándose los anteojos sobre su nariz.

-"Estoy buscando a Rosalie Makensy, se que vive aquí, pero no se el apartamento" le dijo "¿podría ayudarme?" pidió amablemente.

-"¿Rosalie Makensy?" dijo la Sra. Dudando un poco "¿la modelo?" Félix asintió.

-"Esa misma"

-"Es el apartamento de allá arriba" dijo señalando hacia unas escaleras, "suerte" le dijo en lo que Félix caminó en esa dirección, se giró sobre sus talones.

_¿Suerte?_ Se preguntó para sus adentros, la Sra. Seguía regando sus plantas con atención por lo que se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras al apartamento que le habían indicado

_Toc, toc, toc_

Nadie respondió.

-"Rosalie" llamó pegado a la puerta, volvió a tocar.

-"Rose, es Félix, ¿estás ahí?"

-"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó una voz desde adentro, Félix abrió los ojos impresionado, la voz sonaba temblorosa y asustada.

-"Rose, ¿estás bien?" preguntó.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?" preguntó Rose sin contestar su pregunta.

-"Rose, por favor ábreme" pidió.

- "¿Estás con Emmet?" preguntó.

-"No, estoy solo" contestó.

-"¿Cómo puedo creerte?"

-"Rosalie, estoy solo, ábreme por favor"

Adentro del modesto apartamento, Rosalie se debatió entre abrir y no abrir, tenía terror de encontrarse con la vista furiosa de Emmet tras la puerta, Félix trabajaba para él, pero la trataba bien, respiró profundo y le pidió a su ángel guardián que no la desamparara, abrió la puerta aun con la cadena pasada.

-"Muéstrate" le pidió, Félix se colocó frente a su campo de visión y abrió los brazos, Rosalie lo vio y vio hacia atrás, se fijó que estaba solo.

-"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó aun escondida.

-"¿Emmet está contigo?" preguntó, Rose dio una carcajada corta.

-"¿Qué si esta conmigo? ¿No vino contigo?" preguntó, Félix, la vio con la frente fruncida

-"No, como te dije antes estoy solo, no lo he podido localizar, pensé que podía estar contigo" Félix no podía pasar por alto la actitud asustada de Rosalie.

-"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó Félix con cautela, "¿por qué pareces tan asustada?"

Rosalie cerró la puerta, Félix se quedó anonadado al frente de la puerta, Rose parecía loca, no iba a poder sacarle ningún tipo de información, dio media vuelta para marcharse cuando escuchó como Rose quitaba la cadena y abría la puerta.

-"Te dejare pasar, pero no hagas nada ¿ok?" dijo temblorosa, Félix asintió sin preguntarle nada mas, se descubrió muy interesado en saber que le había sucedido a Rose, inclusive se sentía más interesado en eso, que en saber que había sucedido con Emmet.

-"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó Rose educadamente.

-"No, estoy bien" contestó, ella le señalo el sofá de la pequeña sala, Félix se sentó y ella tomó lugar en una silla que estaba en perfecto estado, pero no combinaba para nada con el sofá.

-"¿Para qué me buscaste?" preguntó Rose, Félix se enderezó un poco, entrelazando sus dedos.

-"No sé donde esta Emmet" comenzó, "desde que te fui a buscar en su casa unas noches atrás, no he sabido de él, no contesta él teléfono y pareciera no estar en su departamento, pensé que había venido contigo"

-"Él no ha venido por aquí" dijo Rose con voz baja y temblorosa, "nunca lo ha hecho" agregó, para hacer mas verídica su declaración, lo vio a los ojos y Félix descubrió el azul de los de ella realmente asustados, se inclinó hacia delante un poco.

-"Rosalie, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado, ella pareció perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento, cuando Félix se adelantó un poco y le colocó una mano sobre la pierna para que reaccionara, Rosalie se separó de su contacto con miedo, se levantó y fue a la pequeña cocina.

-"Déjame prepararte un té" le dijo y empezó a abrir como loca los estantes de la cocina, abrió y cerró el mismo mas de 5 veces, nunca sacó nada, Félix se levantó y fue hacia ella, Rosalie temblaba frente a uno de los gabinetes, Félix levantó lentamente la mano y le tocó el hombro, Rosalie se quejó, pero fue de dolor, no de miedo.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Félix preocupado, Rosalie vestía aun su pijama, que consistía en una blusa de tirantes y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla de color azul cielo con florecitas blancas, encima del atuendo tenía puesto un albornoz de tela blanca, Rosalie temblaba aun viendo hacia el contenido del estante, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando Félix apartó la tela de su hombro.

Félix siseo de rabia, al ver la piel dorada de Rose, manchada de un color purpura.

-"Rosalie, ¿quien te hizo esto?" preguntó con voz baja, las lagrimas continuaron bajando por sus mejillas, levantó una de sus manos y cubrió su hombro.

-"Me caí" dijo alejándose de él.

-"Rose, no soy idiota, ¿Emmet te hizo esto?" preguntó acercándosele "¿te hizo algo más? ¿Tienes otros golpes?"

-"Aléjate de mi por favor" le dijo llorando.

-"Rosalie, por favor"

-"¡No!" gritó ella, "no debí dejarte entrar, le vas a decir todo, se lo vas a decir, ¡vete!" le gritó asustada, "¡vete de aquí!"

-"¿Qué le voy a decir?" dijo alterado "¡no veo a Emmet desde hace días!"

-"¿Esto es una prueba verdad? Te envió aquí para ver si cumplía lo que me pidió? Dile que lo hare, no, no voy hacer nada estúpido, no me he movido de aquí" dijo alejándose de él, se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, Félix se adelantó realmente preocupado por ella.

-"Rose, ¿qué te hizo? ¿Qué te dijo?"

-"¡VETE DE AQUÍ!" le gritó con el rostro surcado de lagrimas, Félix dio un respingo por el grito.

-"Solo quiero ayudarte" le dijo en un susurro.

-"Trabajas para él" contestó ella con cara de odio, luego acomodo su expresión, se sentó en el sofá y se tomó fuertemente el cabello.

-"Vete, por favor, vete" le pidió, Félix no sabía qué hacer, Rosalie estaba asustada y había sido claramente amenazada, pero no quería contarle nada, evidentemente por su reacción, Emmet tenía mucho que ver con esto, pero no iba a lograr de que ella le dijera nada, caminó hasta la puerta y giró la manija.

-"Por favor llámame si sucede algo" dijo antes de salir.

-"¿Para qué?" contestó ella en un susurro sin levantar la vista.

-"Puedo protegerte" le contestó, ella levantó el rostro y lo vio incrédula.

-"Trabajas para él" dijo.

-"No por mucho tiempo mas" contestó él, tomó una tarjeta de su bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, se acercó lentamente a ella.

-"Llámame cuando lo necesites, no importa la hora" le pidió encarecidamente, Rose extendió la mano temblando y tomó la tarjeta, Félix la vio a los ojos haciéndole una muda suplica de que considerara la oferta, levantó lentamente la mano, ella se retiró y no le permitió acariciarle la mejilla, él detuvo la mano para no asustarla "no mereces esto" le dijo en voz baja, "por favor llámame si me necesitas" y sin mas se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó, dejándola sola.

Rosalie, se secó las lagrimas de su rostro, leyó la tarjeta, decía el nombre de Félix, evidentemente, debajo decía, _Representante_ con letras elegantes, abajo habían varios números de teléfono, dos fijos y un celular.

¿Serian verdad las palabras de Félix?, ¿él podría ayudarla?

Entonces recordó otras palabras, muy fuertes y rudas.

_Si llegas a decir algo de esto a alguien…. Si descubro que abriste tu estúpida boca, termino lo que comencé esta mañana… todo esto es tu maldita culpa, si mi compromiso se acaba, yo acabo contigo._

Después que dijo eso la tomo fuertemente por el hombro que ya le había lastimado la noche anterior, todo esto lo hizo mientras Félix buscaba el auto para llevársela, Rosalie se asustó por la amenaza en su voz, pero más que eso, se aterró por que estaba segura que Emmet Cullen podía ser muy capaz de cumplir sus amenazas.

_**En las oficinas del canal E!**_

Bella cerró la décima llamada, sin tener éxito alguno, había llamado a todos los hospitales de Nueva York, preguntando por archivos de hacía casi 30 años atrás de Esme Cullen.

No había encontrado ninguno.

Sabía que ambos hermanos habían nacido en Nueva York, de eso estaba segura.

Se cansó de seguir averiguando en los hospitales y llamó al registro, Esme había presentado a los niños, debía haber archivos en los registros de nacimiento de la ciudad.

Después de que la pasaran con casi todos los departamentos del registro, por fin dio con una chica que amablemente la ayudo.

-"¿Me dices que necesitas saber cuando fue presentado un bebe?" preguntó la chica después de que Bella le explicara que necesitaba.

-"Exacto" dijo Bella "solo que fue cerca de 30 años atrás" dijo Emmet tenía 28 años, Edward 24.

-"Eso no tiene mucho problema, podríamos buscar los registros de esa fecha ¿tienes los nombres?"

Bella sonrió enormemente al darse cuenta de que podía tener suerte esta vez.

-"Si" contestó "Cullen" dijo "Emmet y Edward Cullen"

-"C, U, L, L, E, N" completó Bella deletreándole el nombre.

-"Ok" dijo la chica, "pero no puedo darte lo que consiga por teléfono, debes venir al registro principal y llenar unas formas, para que podamos darte la información"

-"Ok, no hay problema ¿puedo ir ahora?" preguntó Bella viendo su reloj, era tarde, pero no tanto.

-"Tendrá que ser mañana, la entrega de estas solicitudes se hacen d de la tarde nada más"

Suspiró.

-"Esta bien, no hay problema, iré mañana a las 2 en punto para buscarlas"

-"Perfecto, dame tu nombre para colocar que vienes a buscar estos datos"

-"Swan, Isabella Swan"

-"Ok Isabella, ¿necesitas algo más?" preguntó educadamente.

-"No, muchísimas gracias, eso sería todo"

Cerró la llamada creyendo que estaba loca, ¿que iba a poder averiguar con los registros de nacimiento de los hermanos Cullen?

Pero todo este asunto de la diabetes de Esme era muy sospechoso, se dijo a si misma que, después de obtener los registros de los hermanos, averiguaría, desde cuando ella padecía esa enfermedad.

-"Bella" la llamaron desde la entrada, volteó y se encontró con Alice.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza para regresar a la realidad.

-"Me voy a casa ¿vamos?" preguntó, vio su reloj, era hora de marcharse, mañana seria un día fuerte, le asintió a Alice y apagó su computadora.

-"¿Trajiste tu auto?" le preguntó cuándo se encaminó hacia ella, Alice negó.

-"Últimamente no me siento muy bien para manejar" dijo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella preocupada, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Stress, que se yo" contestó, "¿todavía nada de Emmet?" le preguntó a Bella mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores.

-"Nop" contestó su amiga negando, "ya me preocupa, si no lo dice para mañana, lo hago publico yo" dijo Bella, Alice puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Publícalo en el Twitter, en 20 minutos todo el mundo se enterara, créeme"

Bella medio sonrió.

-"Parece buena idea" Alice sólo inclinó su cabeza, dándose la razón.

-"¿Cómo van tus cosas?" preguntó "¿que tal la reunión de hoy?"

-"Horrible" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "esta situación con Jasper me tiene cansada, voy a tener que trabajar el triple ahora en Hawai y he pensado irme un tiempo a Los Ángeles, para que Stuart no meta mas la pata" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿No es más fácil simplemente regresar con Jasper?" preguntó Bella, ya estaban llegando al sótano donde estaba el auto, Alice la vio con cara de odio, Bella levanto sus manos.

-"Oye, hablo de regresar a niveles laborales, nada más"

Alice bufó.

-"Ni laborales, ni nada mas, yo con Jasper no quiero trabajar" dijo caminándose al auto de Bella.

-"Cuando entres en razón va a ser muy tarde"

-"¿Sabes qué?" dijo Alice girando sobre sus talones, "mejor me voy en taxi" Bella la tomó del brazo.

-"No seas tonta, sabes que tengo razón, súbete" dijo señalando el auto

Alice la vio con ojos entrecerrados, Bella se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que no le importaba, Alice volvió a resoplar, se soltó de su brazo y caminó de nuevo a los ascensores.

-"¡Alice no seas necia! ¡Súbete al auto!" le dijo Bella, mientras su amiga se alejaba.

-"Me voy en taxi" dijo hablando por encima de su hombro.

-"Obtusa" dijo Bella en un susurro caminando hacia su auto, desactivó la alarma y se subió, pensó en ir por Alice a la puerta de la torre, luego se encogió de hombros, ella era adulta y sabia que hacer, además no le había dicho ninguna mentira.

Cuando quisiera enmendar las cosas con Jasper iba a ser demasiado tarde, sacudió la cabeza de lo terca que era su amiga, pero después se quedo inmóvil un momento.

Ella estaba en una situación similar, debía hacer todo lo posible por tomar una decisión definitiva con su asunto con Edward, si no podía perderlo.

Apretó con fuerza el volante, no quería eso.

No quería perder a Edward Cullen.


	23. Capítulo 22 Descubrimientos

**Capitulo 22:**

**Descubrimientos:**

-"Solo necesito mas tiempo" dijo Emmet dando vueltas por su departamento, tenía un trago en la mano dándose toques en la cabeza, tenía casi dos noches que no dormía, estaba desesperado, no sabia como abordar a Bella, no sabia como hacer que lo perdonara.

-"Ella me tiene que perdonar, tiene que hacerlo" dijo con los dientes apretados, aferrándose a la idea de casarse con Bella con uñas y dientes.

El dinero estaba por acabarse, desde que Emmet había firmado con los Giants de Nueva York, se había dedicado a una vida de despilfarros y derroche, mantenía una vida de estrella de rock, pero la verdad era, que aunque lo seguían considerando el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos, ya no lo era tanto.

Emmet se había dedicado a beber, disfrutar y andar con mujeres más allá de prestarle atención a lo que le producía el dinero, El futbol.

Había tenido un par de lesiones en algunos juegos y ya no tenía 20 años, los trasnochos y el alcohol habían hecho estragos en su calidad como jugador.

Con lo que sí contaba, era con una fama increíble, todo el mundo lo adoraba, las mujeres morían por estar con él y los hombres morían por ser como él, eso le había ayudado para mantenerse en la cima por un poco más de tiempo.

Pero, el contrato con los Giants de Nueva York, se acababa al final de esta temporada, los dueños del equipo le habían informado que querían _refrescar_ la imagen del equipo y eso incluía, sacarlo a él.

Justo cuando le informaron eso, todo lo demás se vino al suelo, las deudas empezaron a crecer y los acrededores empezaron a exigir que cancelara sus asuntos pendientes.

Resulto entonces que apareció la gente del estado de la Florida, más específicamente Tampa, el equipo quería hacer más agresiva su imagen y le hicieron una propuesta a Emmet. La propuesta consistía en que él se fuera a jugar con el equipo, evidentemente debía mudarse por completo a ese estado.

El contrato era por 5 años más y la suma era algo exorbitante, inclusive para Emmet.

Por supuesto aceptó de inmediato, pero hubo algunos solo que, lo que aceptó, incluía que él debía casarse, el dueño del equipo había fallecido el año anterior, dejándoselo a su esposa, una señora increíblemente millonaria y conservadora, que le pidió en persona a Emmet, que firmarían con él siempre y cuando se casara con una chica de bien.

La Sra. sabia por las noticias de la existencia de Bella, Emmet le aseguró a la Sra. que se casaría con ella, pensó que Bella no pondría ninguna queja, cosa que fue cierta por solo un tiempo.

Pero ahora, estaba en la cuerda floja, no tenía suficiente efectivo como para seguir llevando la vida a la que estaba acostumbrado y Bella lo había descubierto con Rosalie y había cancelado el matrimonio.

-"Rubia insoportable y entrometida" dijo con rabia apretando el vaso en su mano, él amaba el cuerpo de Rose, pero solo eso.

_Pum, pum, pum_

Tocaron su puerta, se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala, no iba a contestar, seguramente era Félix que lo andaba buscándolo

_Pum, pum, pum_

_Pum, pum, pum_

_Pum, pum, pum_

A la cuarta vez se levantó furioso hacia la puerta.

-"¿Qué carajos quieres?" le preguntó a su visitante, ambos hombres se quedaron inmóviles.

Emmet pensaba que era Félix, pero no, era Edward su _querido_ (nótese el sarcasmo) hermano menor que estaba detrás de la puerta.

Por otro lado Edward vio con ojos desorbitados a su hermano mayor, estaba vestido con ropa manchada de rojo, y olía a diablos, arrugó un poco la nariz y dio un paso atrás.

-"¿A ti que demonios te paso?" preguntó Edward atacado, Emmet lo vio levantando una ceja.

-"Nada que pueda importarte idiota" dijo y dio un largo trago al vaso que tenía en la mano.

-"Emmet, ¿qué sucede hermano?" preguntó Edward de repente preocupado, Emmet dio una carcajada.

-"Como si pudiera importarte, vete, No estoy para tu estúpida cara en este momento"

-"Emmet" dijo Edward subiendo la guardia, era evidente que algo le pasaba, pero también era seguro que nada le iba a decir.

Edward sabia que tenía problemas con Bella, ella le había contado que había roto su compromiso, pero no podía abordar el tema de frente con Emmet sin quedar en evidencia, dio un paso tímido hacia el frente.

-"Hermano, mi madre esta preocupada por ti, no te encuentra por ningún lado, tienes problemas? Sucedió algo?"

-"Adiós Edward" dijo cerrando la puerta, le exasperaba ver a su _perfecto hermano_ al frente suyo en este momento.

-"¿Es sobre Bella?" preguntó Edward con extremada cautela, no quería que él sospechara nada, "¿tienes problemas con ella?" preguntó.

Emmet soltó una carcajada, fue realmente grotesco escuchar como se reía.

-"¿Tu?" dijo Emmet señalándolo, "¿tu? ¿El bobo de _Eddy_, preguntándome si tengo problemas con mi mujer?" preguntó altanero e incrédulo, Edward fue a contestar, pero Emmet no lo dejó.

-"De tenerlos…" empezó "cosa que no es cierta" agregó viéndolo a los ojos.

-"La ultima persona con la que discutiría eso seria contigo, dime algo… ¿si quiera te has acostado con una mujer de verdad? Y no me digas que Tania, por que ella no cuenta, en serio Bro, que te hace pensar que tu, siendo siempre tan estúpidamente caballeroso, podrías siquiera decirme a mi" dijo señalándose como si fuera un semental de pura sangre "¿cómo solucionar cualquier problema, con cualquier mujer?"

Dio otra pequeña carcajada.

-"No te compares Bro, no somos iguales" dijo dando el ultimo sorbo a su trago.

Edward estaba rechinando los dientes, había cerrado sus manos en puños de rabia, le provocaba golpearlo, gritarle a los cuatro vientos que si había estado con mujeres, solo que era demasiado caballero como para ventilarlo, más que eso, quería restregarle en el rostro que precisamente _su mujer_ había estado mas de una vez con él, y que su majestuoso compromiso, se había cancelado precisamente por el estúpidamente caballero que tenía en este momento al frente.

Respiró profundo replegando todo eso detrás, por más que Emmet mereciera que lo pusiera en su sitio, Edward _si era_ un caballero, y seria incapaz de utilizar el nombre de Bella en tan soez comentario.

-"Solo llama a mi madre" dijo con voz contenida y dientes apretados, dio media vuelta caminando por el pasillo, jurándose a si mismo que no volvería nunca mas a ese departamento.

-"¡NUESTRA MADRE EDWARD!" gritó Emmet sacando medio cuerpo por la puerta, Edward siguió su camino al ascensor si voltear a verlo, Emmet le enseño el dedo corazón a la espalda de Edward y entró a su departamento dando un portazo durísimo.

-"Imbécil" dijo Emmet entre dientes cuando se vio solo.

-"Débil y estúpido es lo que es, Esme no supo elegir bien, se deslumbro con su estúpido rostro" dijo con una mueca de rabia en la cara.

Edward bajó directo hacia su moto, sintiéndose terriblemente molesto, no terminaba de entender que había hecho para merecer el odio de Emmet, nunca se habían llevado bien, siempre había escuchado que los hermanos tenían conflictos, pero nunca les había parecido siquiera similar a sus conflictos con Emmet.

Edward nunca había buscado pelea mas allá con su hermano, consideraba que no valía la pena echarle mas leña al fuego, pero lo de hoy había sido la cumbre, nunca Emmet había sido tan despiadado con él.

Aceleró de verdad su moto y se fue directo a casa, cuando entró llamó a su madre, que gracias a Dios no atendió, así que dejó un mensaje en la contestadota diciéndole que Emmet estaba bien y que se comunicaría con ella en cualquier momento.

Se dio una buena ducha y aun en toalla se lanzó en la cama.

La discusión con su hermano revoloteaba en su cabeza, pugnando por salir y hacerlo cometer algo estúpido.

Lo que más quería hacer en este momento era hablar con Bella, quería escuchar su risa, que se recostara en sus piernas mientras él le acariciaba el cabello, quería dormir abrazado a ella.

Bella era la única capaz de distraerlo tanto que hiciera olvidar el insoportable encuentro con su hermano.

Tomó su celular y buscó el numero de ella, lo dejó en la pantalla y estuvo apunto de marcarle, se quedó horas con el dedo en el botón verde, tratando de encontrar una excusa perfecta de hablarle, pero no tenía ninguna distinta al deseo de escucharla, respiró profundo y se dijo a si mismo que debía ser fuerte, no debía forzar las cosas con Bella, ella era importante y si debía esperar a que ella lo buscara, esperaría, aunque pensara que no iba a ser capaz de lograrlo.

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Bella estaba ya en el estudio, hoy tenía una sesión de fotos, de las estaciones del año, iban a hacer un trabajo especial, donde 4 chicas representarían las cuatro estaciones.

Fue a maquillaje y vestuario a ver como estaban las modelos, la de invierno era una chica sumamente blanca y rubia, semejaba a la nieve, ella llevaría un vestido rojo como el de santa klaus, Otoño lo representaba una modelo de un moreno ligero y cabello inmensamente negro, iría vestida con un traje naranja, representando en cierto modo al Halloween, Primavera, era una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, iría vestida con un conjunto de top y short blanco con muchas flores, la mas descubierta seria Verano, era una chica morena de cabello muy crespo, que tan solo llevaría un bikini de color amarillo.

-"¡Chicas! ¡Empezamos en 5!" gritó Bella a los vestidores, tenía a sus ayudantes y el personal puesto para ella.

-"Invierno empezamos contigo" le dijo a la rubia, ella asintió mientras la terminaban de maquillar, Bella se encaminó al estudio, quería terminar rápido, tenía que ir al registro principal a las 2 de la tarde.

El estudio era blanco, lleno de cosas que simularan el hielo y la nieve, tenían una pequeña porción del polo norte, con el trineo de santa incluido, la rubia entró con su atuendo mas un gorro de santa.

-"Perfecta" le dijo Bella elogiando su ropa, "colócate allá" dijo acompañándola hacia el trineo, dándole algunas indicaciones.

-"Levanta mas la mano izquierda" le dijo mientras con el lente contra su ojo, disparaba foto tras foto.

-"Ahí perfecto" dijo cuando la chica levantó una de sus piernas dejándose caer un poco hacia atrás, los ángulos eran muy bonitos y elegantes.

Siguió con ella casi una hora mas, pidió cambio de cámara y llamó a otoño, mientras se cambiaban de set, a uno con telarañas, calabazas y hojas caídas.

Jacob llegó cuando estaban empezando a fotografiar a Primavera, la chica era hermosa y llamaba mucho la atención, el cabello se lo habían peinado en ondas y en contraste con el campo florido en el que habían convertido el set, quedaba simplemente perfecto.

-"Jake" dijo Bella sonriéndole, "¿hace cuanto llegaste?" preguntó, estaba esperando que le trajeran otra cámara.

-"Desde el final de Otoño" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Pórtate bien ¿ok?" le dijo aun riendo mientras Lucy le pasaba su cámara nuevamente.

-"Estoy aquí por algo simplemente profesional, sabes que amo la fotografía" dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona.

-"Si, si claro y el hecho de que este fotografiando a estas mujeres no tiene nada que ver" dijo sarcástica.

Jacob la vio con ojos exageradamente asombrados.

-"Incapaz, como se te ocurre" dijo para después guiñarle un ojo riendo.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y continuo con su trabajo, todos y cada uno de los hombres del canal que se enteraron de que esta sesión seria hoy, querían entrar en los estudios, Bella había tenido que ser muy estricta en seleccionar a sus ayudantes, donde casi todas eran chicas, así no pediría las cosas más de una vez.

Para cuando todavía le faltaban algunas fotos, Lucy se le acercó con cara de tragedia.

-"Sra. Isabella" la llamó, Bella aun tenía la cámara frente a ella, con el rostro viendo hacia abajo tomaba fotos mientras _primavera_ jugaba con algunas flores.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó sin levantar el rostro.

-"Tenemos problemas"

-"Pues soluciónalos" dijo Bella dando un paso adelante.

-"Primavera, mas a la derecha" gritó por encima de la voz de Lucy.

-"Sra. Isabella" volvió a llamarla su ayudante con voz preocupada.

-"¿Qué sucede Lucy" contestó con voz obstinada.

-"Verano se enfermó" dijo con voz miedosa, Bella se separó de la cámara.

-"¿Que?" le preguntó levantando sus cejas.

-"Se enfermó, no se que le ocurrió, cayó desmayada en los vestidores, se la llevaron en una ambulancia, el paramédico dijo que parecía deshidratación"

-"¡Que!" gritó Bella incrédula.

-"No tenemos a la chica Verano" dijo Lucy preocupada.

-"Tenemos que tomar las fotos hoy" dijo, estaban justo en el tiempo de editarlas, imprimirlas y mandarlas.

-"¿Qué hago?" dijo la chica asustada, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Primavera esto es todo, puedes marcharte gracias" le dijo a la pelirroja, la chica asintió y se marchó, Jacob fue hasta ella.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Verano enfermó, pero no te preocupes yo soluciono, déjame pensar un momento" dijo colocándose una mano contra la frente.

-"Bella, necesitamos esas fotos para mañana sin falta"

-"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo preocupada, los chicos de utilería estaban cambiando el set a uno mas soleado, se recrearía en la azotea de un edificio y una piscina inflable, la imagen que quería trasmitir era un Verano en la ciudad.

-"¿Dónde consigo una modelo a estas alturas?" se preguntó Bella a si misma, si contactaba a alguna les cobrarían una fortuna, sólo por lo rápido del trabajo, No podía posponer la sesión, vio su reloj y descubrió que eran casi las 2 de la tarde, ni siquiera habían parado para almorzar, y ella tenía que ir al registro.

-"¡Jacob!" llamó Jasper, desde la puerta del set, entró acompañado de su asistente, María.

-"Hombre te estaba buscando por todos lados" dijo Jasper adentrándose, "hola Bella" le dijo con una sonrisa, Bella le contestó el saludo, pero se quedó viendo a María, llevaba unos jeans, una franela ceñida al cuerpo y unos tenis, llevaba una carpeta abrazada a su pecho con su acostumbrado comunicador en el oído.

Tanto Jacob, como Jasper y la misma María se quedaron extrañados con el escrutinio de Bella.

-"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó María "¿qué tengo?" preguntó un poco asustada por como Bella la veía.

-"¿Qué talla eres María?" preguntó.

-"2" contestó ella, Bella volteó a ver a Jacob sonriendo enormemente, Jacob entendió a que se refería, se cruzó de brazos y vio de arriba abajo a María.

-"¿Tú crees?" le preguntó a Bella.

-"Claro, es perfecta" dijo Bella con una sonrisa, Jasper y María los veían con frente fruncida, no los entendían.

-"No es tan alta" dijo Jacob, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Nada que un buen par de tacones y una buena colocación de la cámara no arregle" dijo Bella.

-"Por mi esta bien entonces" dijo Jacob.

-"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Jasper quitándole las palabras de la boca a María.

-"María" dijo Bella juntando sus manos con una sonrisa renovada en su rostro, "la chica que representa verano en la sesión de fotos enfermó, necesitamos un reemplazo, tu tienes el perfil perfecto ¿podrías ayudarnos?" preguntó, María abrió sus ojos de mas y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"No" dijo "no, yo no se modelar" dijo aterrada.

-"No vas a tener que hacer nada" dijo Bella, "solo pararte donde te diga y sonreír" le dijo "por favor, necesitamos terminar esta sesión hoy, es de vida o muerte"

-"Pero mi trabajo, además me da pena, no, no" dijo negando, su piel casi se aclaró del susto.

-"Por tu trabajo no te preocupes" le dijo Jacob, "Jasper ¿podrías darle la tarde libre?" le preguntó a Jasper que aun no salía de su asombro, veía a María y a Bella sin poder creer que le habían pedido.

-"Ehhh, si, supongo que si" dijo "yo puedo encargarme con los otros chicos de los programas de la tarde, si María quiere, puede hacer las fotos"

-"Pero no, me da pena" dijo María asustada en voz baja, Bella la tomó de la mano.

-"Ven conmigo un segundo" se la llevó retirada de los dos hombres.

-"María por favor" le pidió Bella, ellas se conocían, habían trabajado juntas en otras oportunidades, María volteó hacia sus jefes y regresó su mirada a Bella.

-"Bella, me da mucha pena, además ¡tengo un hijo! ¿Cómo me voy a tomar fotos?"

-"María, no son fotos vulgares" dijo Bella, "tómalo como un trabajo, además te van a pagar como a las modelos anteriores" dijo María abrió sus ojos de mas, Bella le asintió.

-"Te prometo que me asegurare de que te paguen igual a todas las modelos, pero por favor ayúdanos ¿si?"

-"¿Puedes hacer que ni el Sr. Black ni Jasper estén? Me da mucha pena con ellos" dijo mordiéndose el labio, Bella sonrió enormemente.

-"¡Hecho!" dijo ofreciéndole la mano, María la vio y cerrando sus ojos un segundo la tomó estrechándola, moría de vergüenza pero el dinero le caería muy bien.

-"¡Ok gente!" gritó Bella al soltar la mano de María, todo el mundo la volteó a ver, incluidos Jasper y Jacob.

-"Los que no han almorzado pueden ir, solo necesito a un peluquero, un maquillador y una persona de vestuario aquí ¡ya!" dijo autoritaria, inmediatamente dos hombres y una mujer fueron a su encuentro.

-"¡Al resto lo veo a las 3 en punto!" le dijo al personal restante, entonces se dirigió a las personas que fueron a su encuentro y a María.

-"Ella va a ser la chica verano, la quiero lista en a mas tardar en dos horas" les dijo, las tres personas no dijeron nada, simplemente le indicaron el camino a María a los vestidores, Jasper la vio sonriendo, se veía realmente apenada.

Bella caminó hasta Jake y Jazz aun sonriendo.

-"¿Cómo la convenciste?" preguntó Jasper, Bella rió encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿No te voy a molestar?" le preguntó, Jasper sacudió su cabeza.

-"No, el trabajo de la tarde esta flojo, puedo arreglármelas si ella, ¿oye le van a pagar por esto?"

-"Claro" dijo Bella y se volvió a Jacob, "como las modelos anteriores" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Jacob abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Eh, eh" dijo Bella "nos esta sacando del atolladero, y siempre le vendrá bien la plata así que sin quejas"

-"Espero que salgan perfectas las fotos" le dijo cruzándose de brazos, Bella sonrió.

-"Por eso me pagas" le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-"Vienes con nosotros, voy a comer algo" le dijo Jacob, Bella negó.

-"Tengo que ir a hacer una diligencia, vengo justo para fotografiar a María, nos vemos después"

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de ambos y salió a su puesto, buscó su cartera, sus llaves y salió corriendo a su auto, necesitaba buscar los papeles.

Sin embargo se demoró mas de lo previsto en el registro, para cuando pudieron atenderla eran casi las 3 de la tarde, debía regresar rápidamente al estudio, ante todo ella era responsable y se debía a su trabajo, además quería estar ahí con María, ella iba a estar muy nerviosa y seguramente iba a demorarse un poco mas con las fotos de ella.

Llego al canal, estacionó y subió corriendo solo con su bolso al hombro, le pareció que el ascensor se demoraba años en llegar a piso correspondiente.

Al llegar fue corriendo al estudio, pudo ver que el set estaba listo y que los chicos de las luces y de utilería estaban esperándola, vio el reloj de la pared y descubrió que eran las 3 y cinco, había llegado casi a tiempo, respiró profundo y le dio su bolso a Lucy para que por favor se lo guardara, la chica lo tomó y le extendió su cámara fotográfica, Bella empezó a cuadrar el set en la toma y a verificar la iluminación de las fotos.

-"¿María?" le preguntó a Lucy cuando sintió que regresó.

-"La estaban terminando de peinar, ya viene"

-"Perfecto" le contestó.

-"¡Estamos listos chicos, solo falta la modelo!" le dijo al personal restante.

Las puertas que separaban el estudio de los vestidores, se abrieron, dejando entrar primero a Joan, la chica de vestuario, luego entró Daniel, el maquillador y Joe, el peluquero.

Detrás de ellos entró una mujer, llevaba puesto unos tacones que parecían imposibles de manejar, aunque ella parecía llevarlos cautelosamente bien, el cabello se lo habían colocado en risos muy definidos, que habían hecho que se redujera su largo al nivel de los hombros, la mujer era hermosa, estaba maquillada con tonos tierra, los labios eran de un marrón muy brillante y delicado, los ojos tenían sombras doradas y naranjas, delineados con un negro muy fuerte, no se veía su atuendo por que estaba cubierta por una bata de seda de color blanco, Bella vio a María gratamente sorprendida mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-"Por Dios, muero de la vergüenza" le dijo en lo que llegó a su encuentro, "nunca he hecho nada como esto, ¿que va a pensar mi hijo?" dijo aterrada, Bella sonrió y le contestó.

-"María por Dios, no va a pensar nada malo, tu trabajas aquí, sabes que hacemos, vas a servirnos de modelo, eso es todo, además, estas increíble, te vez hermosa" completó con una sonrisa, definitivamente había tomado una buena decisión, María la sacaría del problema y ella podía ganar dinero extra.

-"¡Vamos!" le dijo Bella "deja el miedo, sólo estaremos nosotras" le dijo.

María asintió, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"¿Dónde me pongo?" Bella le sonrió y caminó con ella al set, le explicó mas o menos que necesitaba, le dijo que no había necesidad de mojarse, solo que jugara con unos lentes de sol y una sombrilla, mientras simulaba estar en el techo de su edificio tomando un poco de sol.

Bella mandó a salir al resto del personal, solo se quedaron ellas dos, Lucy por cualquier inconveniente y Daniel, para cuando necesitaran retocarle el maquillaje, Bella se colocó en su posición y vio por el lente de la cámara a María que parecía temblar.

-"Respira profundo tres veces" le dijo Bella desde su posición, María asintió y le hizo caso.

-"Ok" le dijo Bella "quítate la bata"

María con los ojos aun cerrados tomó con sus manos el amarre de su cintura, se dijo a si misma que no podía echarse para atrás que ya la habían arreglado para esto, que no estaba mal y que ella conocía a miles de modelos que llevaban una vida tranquila, se convenció a si misma que estaba bien hacer un trabajito extra.

Se desprendió de la bata, deslizándola fuera de sus brazos, Lucy entró en el set y la tomó, María quedó entonces con un bikini color dorado, que cubría, completamente, solo las partes esenciales de su cuerpo, no era vulgar, pero tenía mas piel descubierta que cubierta.

-"Ok Mari" le dijo Bella desde su posición, "has lo que te dije, necesito que te veas relajada ¿bueno?"

-"Está bien" dijo María, tomó los lentes oscuros y se los colocó acunando sus ojos de la luz brillante.

-"Diviértete" le dijo Bella mientras disparaba foto tras foto "¿nunca has tomado sol en la azotea de tu edificio?" le preguntó jocosa, María rió y le contestó.

-"De hecho sí, si lo he hecho" dijo riendo.

Ahí el hielo se rompió, la tensión bajó, María se sintió cómoda con lo que estaba haciendo y Bella le sacó todo el provecho que pudo.

Sin embargo María no era una modelo profesional, a veces la postura no era correcta o la línea de sus piernas u hombro no quedaba como era, por lo que se demoraron mas de lo previsto, sin embargo lograron llevarlo bien, amablemente le llevaron a María algunas bebidas y pararon en dos o tres oportunidades para retocar el maquillaje y cambiar el vestuario.

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Jasper se acercó al estudio, había escuchado que aun le seguían tomando fotos a María y le pareció muy extraño, ella siempre salía temprano para ir a ver a William.

Entró en silencio al set, ya que Bella le había dicho que no podían entrar, pero pensó que ya debían haber terminado, caminó con cautela detrás de bastidores, hasta que escuchó la voz de Bella, dándole las gracias a María, así que ya habían terminado, pensó entonces en mostrarse, pero cuando se fijó bien se volvió a resguardar.

Bella hablaba con una mujer, que creía no conocer, abrió sus ojos de más al escucharla.

Era María, pero se veía mas alta, el cabello lo tenía distinto y el cuerpo…

Ladeó la cabeza a un lado levantando sus cejas pensando, ¿dónde había escondido María ese cuerpo?

Rió sacudiendo la cabeza, prefirió entonces no molestar, con las mismas se retiró sin que ninguna de las dos chicas supieran siquiera que él había estado unos segundos ahí.

Bella dejó salir a María primero, era tarde, y la dejó marcharse para que fuera a su casa a ver a su hijo, se quedó en el estudio terminado de arreglar las cosas, para cuando salió ya era de noche, estaba realmente cansada y muerta de hambre, no había podido almorzar, apenas se había tomado una o dos bebidas desde que había empezado a fotografiar a María.

Ella y Lucy, que se había quedado, para cuando todo quedó en su sitio, bajaron en los ascensores, eran las únicas que quedaban en la oficina.

-"Nos vemos mañana Lucy" le dijo Bella a modo de despedida mientras ambas se dirigían a sus autos.

-"Igual Sra. Isabella, descanse" le dijo alejándose.

Bella entró a su mini Cooper y lo encendió, se encontraba realmente agotada, antes de arrancar busco su celular, había un par de llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto.

Las llamadas eran de Jacob, no tenía ánimos de hablar más de trabajo, el mensaje era de Alice, subió sus cejas mientras lo abría, su amiga no había querido hablarle desde la noche anterior, de hecho no sabía siquiera si había ido a la oficina hoy.

_Bella, no voy a pasar la noche en casa, te escribo solo para que no te preocupes, hablamos mañana bye._

Bella sacudió la cabeza, a veces no podía con lo obtusa que era su amiga.

Dejó el celular en la cartera y emprendió entonces la marcha a su departamento, una vez ahí, fue a darse una ducha relajante, se colocó su pijama, era una dormilona que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, de seda purpura, con tirantes finitos y escote en _V_, una vez limpia y relajada fue a la cocina, necesitaba alimentarse.

Tomó lechuga, tomates, pepinillos, un poco de palmito, cocinó un poco de pollo a la plancha y preparó un aderezo estilo ranch para la ensalada.

Para cuando tenía su plato al frente, se sintió casi famélica, se sirvió una copa de vino blanco y se sentó a comer, en paz y con tranquilidad.

La comida estaba exquisita, no sabía si era por el hambre que tenía o por que en verdad estuviera divina.

Cuando su estomago se regocijó por recibir todo el alimento que había preparado, recordó algo muy importante, se levantó rápidamente de la mesa y se fue hacia las cosas que había subido del auto, tomó entonces el sobre amarillo que le habían dado en el registro, tomó su copa de vino blanco y sin recoger los platos se fue a sentar en el sofá de la sala, dio un trago y dejó la copa en el suelo al alcance de su mano, subió sus piernas al sofá quedando recostada, abrió entonces el sobre.

El primer registro que leyó fue el de Edward, pasó sus dedos por encima de las letras sin saber muy bien que buscaba.

_Esme de Cullen y Carlisle Cullen, han presentaron el día de hoy, al niño Edward Anthony Cullen, al cual declararon como hijo de su matrimonio, el infante de un año de edad…_

-"¿Un año?" dijo Bella sentándose más derecha, "¿Esme y Carlisle presentaron a Edward tan tarde?" se preguntó a sí misma, aun mas intrigada por saber de los hermanos Cullen, sacó el registro de Emmet sin terminar el de Edward.

-"¿Cinco años?" dijo con voz temblorosa, Emmet fue presentado como hijo de los Cullen a los 5 años.

-"¿Qué es esto?" se dijo Bella a sí misma.

Entonces su cabeza fue haciendo conjeturas.

La diabetes de Esme.

La seguridad que le había dado Jacob al decirle que era un riesgo muy alto el que las diabéticas tuvieran hijos.

La voz de Carlisle, diciéndole que Esme sufría de esa enfermedad desde siempre.

Las diferencias físicas y de carácter que existían entre ambos hermanos.

Eso, solo quería decir una cosa…

Edward y Emmet no eran hermanos.

-"¿Son adoptados?" se preguntó a sí misma en voz trémula.

Bella entonces se dio cuenta de algo sumamente peor.

Recordó entonces, como en esa misma sala, Emmet pasado de tragos, le dijo que Esme no había sabido _escoger _bien a Edward, Bella le había dicho a Emmet que era un absurdo, que los hijos no se escogían, abrió sus ojos de mas sin poder creer lo que su cerebro le apuntaba.

-"Emmet lo sabe" dijo en voz alta con ojos aguados, "Emmet siempre lo ha sabido" repitió.

Por los papeles era obvio que Emmet tenía 5 años cuando fue a vivir con los Cullen, a esas edades los niños guardan recuerdos, ella misma recordaba cosas que le habían sucedido a esa edad.

Pero ¿Edward estaría al tanto?

Sacudió la cabeza, no, no lo creía posible, por como él trataba a Esme y Carlisle era claro suponer que los creía sus verdaderos padres.

Su celular repicó, haciéndole dar un brinco del susto en el sofá, atontada lo buscó, la que llamaba era Alice.

-"Allie" le dijo con ojos cerrados, no tenía ánimos de pelear con su amiga, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza "ahora no puedo" le dijo con voz baja, Alice la interrumpió.

-"Pues tendrás que poder, te dije que lo publicaras por Twitter" le dijo hablando demasiado rápido, Bella arrugó el entrecejo.

-"¿De que estás hablando?" preguntó.

-"Pon ya, TBS, están hablando del rompimiento de tu compromiso" le dijo alterada.

-"¡QUE!" gritó tomando el control del televisor, "¿Emmet lo hizo público?" preguntó incrédula.

-"No, lo están sacando como rumores"

-"¡Diablos!" dijo Bella.

Prendió el televisor y colocó inmediatamente el canal, estaba el noticiero de chismes, había una foto de ella con Emmet cortada por la mitad, la nota decía.

_¿Roto el compromiso?_

Ambas amigas se quedaron por teléfono mientras escuchaban la noticia.

_Como todos saben se supone que el matrimonio entre Emmet Cullen, el mariscal de los Giants de Nueva York y Isabella Swan, fotógrafa de un canal de la competencia, debería darse en dos sábados, pero estamos a mitad de semana y no hemos oído hablar de lo mas mínimo de semejante evento._

_Ésta servidora se dedicó a espiar un poco al famoso jugador y a su "prometida"_

Dijo la conductora dibujando unas comillas en el aire, Bella resopló por el teléfono, Alice dijo "Estúpida" por el otro lado de la línea.

_Como les hemos dicho, considerábamos a esta pareja un tanto dispareja, pero su ausencia de peleas y escándalos, nos llevó a pensar que por fin la fiera del futbol había sido domada, sin embargo, últimamente se ha visto a la pareja en varias peleas en sitios públicos._

La reportera mostró entonces algunos videos y fotos de las que Bella no sabía su existencia, mostró un pequeño video de ella pataleando furiosa en la estación de gasolina donde se detuvieron cuando su vestido se daño, Bella no podía salir de su asombro, dio un pequeño gritico al verse en la pantalla, el video no era de buena calidad y no se escuchaba lo que decían, pero era ella, luego mostraron un video y algunas fotos de cuando él la había ido a buscar a la oficina, cuando se la había llenado de flores y ella no quiso ir a almorzar con él, Bella se sentó con una mano contra su boca.

_Tenemos también algunas noticias de que Emmet fue al departamento de su prometida hace un par de noches, al parecer a pedir disculpas por algún mal comportamiento, sin embargo no habían pasado ni 10 minutos de haber entrado cuando lo vieron saliendo así, del departamento de Isabella._

Mostraron entonces una foto de Emmet realmente furioso, con su ropa llena de vino del que Bella le había derramado encima.

_Bueno, esperemos que tengamos una versión oficial del compromiso de esta pareja muy pronto, ¿que piensan ustedes?_

Dijo sonriente a la cámara.

_¿Habrá o no habrá boda? Jum yo creo que no_.

Dijo hablando en un susurro.

La nota se acabó, dando paso a unos comerciales, Bella bajó la mano de su boca.

-"¿Estas ahí?" le preguntó Alice del otro lado de la línea.

-"Si" contestó con voz plana, "esto está mal Alice, no debió pasar así" dijo preocupada.

-"Lo sé" dijo su amiga compartiendo su preocupación, "pero lo dejaste en manos de Emmet y él nunca dijo nada, ¿ahora que vas a hacer?"

-"No sé, no quiero hablar con Emmet, creo que es mejor que de un comunicado oficial yo"

-"¿Vas a usar a los chicos del canal?"

-"Si, es lo mejor, ya había hablado con Jacob de esto, pero no quería que pasara así, ¿que van a pensar mis padres? ¿Los de él?" dijo y volvió a recordar con un escalofrío, la posibilidad de que los hermanos Cullen, no fueran en realidad hermanos.

-"Lo lamento amiga" le dijo Alice, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, sabía que esto iba a pasar, solo que no quería que fuera así"

-"¿Estarás bien?" le preguntó.

-"Si, no te preocupes, igual necesito pensar en mucho, ¿tú donde andas?" le preguntó.

-"Nada importante, mañana te cuento, estoy trabajando en la semana de Hawai" le contestó, Bella asintió.

-"¿Cuando te marchas?" preguntó.

-"El domingo"

-"¿Nos veremos antes de que te vayas verdad?"

-"Por supuesto" contestó Alice.

-"Bien, que descanses amiga, y gracias por avisarme"

-"Tranquila, descansa también"

Trancaron la llamada, Bella subió sus pies al sofá y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-"¡Dios! Estoy metida en un lio"

Entonces una voz familiar hizo que incorporar a su rostro, cuando vio la pantalla, vio a Edward, estaba en la televisión, estaban repitiendo la entrevista que le habían hecho, Bella bajó sus piernas y se apoyó en sus piernas.

-"Edward" dijo en voz baja, "como me gustaría verte de verdad" dijo suspirando.

Entonces tocaron su puerta, Bella volteó hacia la entrada de su departamento extrañada, apagó el televisor y volvió a guardar los papeles en el sobre, dejándolo sobre la mesa del medio, se incorporó sobre sus pies y fue a la puerta.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó antes de abrir.

-"Ehh soy yo, lo lamento, sé que no debía venir" dijo una voz masculina llena de pena.

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿en verdad él estaba ahí? ¿Justo detrás de su puerta?


	24. Capítulo 23 Culpas

**Capitulo 23:**

**Culpas:**

Al salir del estudio, Jasper fue a su escritorio, revisó unos correos que tenía pendiente, le mandó por la misma vía, algunos detalles que tanto Jacob como algunos clientes le habían pedido, ya estaba empezando a oscurecer cuando apagó la computadora y se incorporó sobre sus pies para retirarse.

-"Es tarde, es muuuuy tarde" dijo la voz de María caminando por los pasillos, Jasper se asomó y la vio de espaldas yendo hacia la puerta, se encaminó tras ella.

-"Mari" la llamó, ella dio un respingo y se volteó a verlo, se había quitado el maquillaje, pero su cabello aun estaba bastante rizado, ella vio a Jasper y le dedicó una sonrisa apenada.

-"Hola Jasper, no sabia que todavía estabas por aquí" le dijo marcando con su carnet para abrir la puerta de la oficina.

-"Terminé mas tarde" dijo sosteniéndole la puerta y saliendo detrás de ella "estaba contestando unos correos ahora" María se volteó a verlo apenada.

-"Lo lamento, no quería faltar a mi trabajo, no era mi intención, Bella… el Sr. Black… yo… la verdad" dijo apenada y tartamudeando, Jasper rió levantando una mano para hacerla callar.

-"Calma, no me quedé por tu culpa, simplemente tenía trabajo acumulado eso es todo"

-"De verdad lo lamento, no sé como me dejé convencer" dijo sonriendo mientras entraban en el ascensor y marcaban para bajar, "pero no volverá a ocurrir" completó, Jasper la vio intrigado.

-"¿No te gustó ser modelo?" le preguntó.

-"No, no es eso, de hecho me divertí bastante" contestó María, "pero no es lo mío, prefiero estar detrás de cámara que enfrente de ella"

-"Bueno, por lo menos experimentaste ambos lados" le comento, María asintió sonriendo, el ascensor llegó a planta baja.

-"Hasta mañana Jasper, que estés bien" le dijo a modo de despedida, Jasper la tomó por una mano impidiéndole que saliera del ascensor.

-"Ehh ¿por qué no dejas que te lleve?" preguntó "es tarde, seguro William te está esperando ¿verdad?" le preguntó, María asintió y aunque le daba pena aceptarle la propuesta, le cayó de maravilla.

-"De verdad te lo agradecería" le dijo, Jasper asintió y la hizo entrar de nuevo al ascensor, bajaron hasta el sótano y la escoltó hacia su camioneta.

-"Bella no me dejó entrar hoy en la tarde al set, tampoco a Jacob" le comentó en el camino, María rió.

-"Le pedí que por favor no los dejara entrar, me daba mucha vergüenza que mis jefes me vieran así" contestó.

-"Oye, no te veías mal" le dijo Jasper mientras se fijaba por los espejos a ver si se podía cambiar de canal, estaban entrando a la autopista, María dio un respiro algo sonoro.

-"¿Me viste?" preguntó aterrada, Jasper se mordió la lengua.

-"No, no, por supuesto que no" contestó demasiado incomodo, "sólo que creo que no te verías mal" acomodó su frase, María volteó viendo su perfil, tratando de averiguar si mentía.

Jasper mantuvo una expresión lo más tranquila que podía.

-"¿Aquí es donde cruzo?" le preguntó poniendo atención en la vía, María prestó atención de en donde estaban.

-"Si, ésta es la salida" le contestó, Jasper tomó la salida y María continuó dándole las demás indicaciones.

Para cuando llegaron al edificio en la puerta estaban dos personas, una adulta y un niño.

María se bajó en lo que Jasper detuvo la camioneta.

-"William" llamó María abriendo sus brazos, el niño corrió los pocos pasos hasta ella.

-"¡Mami!" la llamó brincándole a los brazos, María hizo un ruido de esfuerzo.

-"Cariño, ya no voy a poder cargarte" le dijo riendo, William hizo un puchero y María le llenó el rostro de besos.

-"¡Mama!" le gritó William riendo pidiéndole que la soltara, Jasper se había bajado del auto y se recostó de la camioneta viendo a María con su hijo.

-"Francis" le dijo María a la muchacha que estaba con William, "lamento llegar tarde, ¿se portó bien?" le preguntó, Francis era una chica que le cuidaba a William cuando su madre no podía hacerlo.

-"Se portó de maravilla, no se preocupe, bajamos a esperarte por que se empeñó, todo estuvo bien, pero yo ya debo irme" le dijo despidiéndose.

-"Claro, ve, tranquila y gracias de nuevo" le contestó María, Francis se despidió de ella y el niño, volteó curiosa hacia donde estaba Jasper que inclinó su cabeza en un movimiento de despedida, Francis se fue dejando a los tres detrás de ella.

-"Mami, que bonita estas" le dijo William fijándose en su cabello "¿Qué te hiciste?"

María rió, "sólo me acomodaron el cabello distinto" le contestó.

-"Te queda lindo" contestó, Jasper rió divertido detrás de ellos, María volteó a verlo apenada de haberlo ignorado.

-"Jasper, lo lamento, creí que te habías marchado" le dijo, Jasper sonrió se incorporó sobre sus pies.

-"No te preocupes, estabas entretenida" contestó, William pidió bajarse de los brazos de su mamá y caminó hasta estar al frente de Jasper.

-"Hola soy William ¿tú quien eres?" le preguntó serio viéndolo hacia arriba.

-"William, no seas grosero cariño" dijo María tomándolo por el brazo, Jasper le hizo señas de que lo dejara y se agachó para quedar a la altura de William.

-"Mi nombre es Jasper Hale" le dijo "trabajo con tu mama y soy su amigo también" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y por qué estas aquí?" le preguntó aun serio.

-"Salió tarde de la oficina y me ofrecí amablemente a traerla" le contestó, William volteó a ver la gran camioneta.

-"¿Ese es tu auto?" le preguntó, Jasper asintió.

-"Si, ¿te gusta?" le preguntó, William veía la camioneta con admiración, pero no le gustaba que un hombre extraño estuviera cerca de su mamá, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Jasper se fijó que su mirada de admiración antes de que se encogiera de hombros, se colocó de pie y le dio un toque a la cabina de atrás.

-"Te propongo algo, que me dices si, cuando tu mama lo apruebe, ¿te llevo a dar un paseo?" le preguntó William abrió su boquita y sus ojos fascinado, pero a la final se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-"No se, mi papá puede que no me deje ir, además él va a venir por mi en algún momento" dijo, Jasper lo vio subiendo sus cejas, por lo poco que sabia María era madre soltera, sin embargo siendo discreto le asintió al niño.

-"Claro" le dijo "solo tenlo en cuenta, para cuando quieras" le contestó, William se volvió a encoger de hombros y volteó a ver a su mama.

-"Mami, tengo hambre" le dijo, Jasper volteó a ver a María y casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, María estaba en shock, además parecía estar a punto de llorar, Jasper se adelantó un paso preocupado por ella.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó bajito, William se estaba encaminando a la entrada del edificio, ella parpadeo al sentir el agarre de Jasper en su brazo, una lagrima intento salir, pero los dedos de ella la detuvieron antes, tartamudeó un segundo pero logró encontrar las palabras.

-"Si, estoy bien" le contestó bajando la mirada para ocultar sus ojos de los de él "será mejor que suba a darle de comer, ya es un poco tarde" dijo disimulando una sonrisa "gracias por traerme"

-"No hay problema" le contestó Jasper, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, María no hizo ningún gesto, todavía parecía en shock, se encaminó tras su hijo volviendo a secarse uno de sus ojos.

-"Hasta mañana Jasper" dijo por encima de su hombro, Jasper asintió y vio como se alejaba, se despidió de William con un gesto de la mano que el niño devolvió a regañadientas, le estiró los brazos a María y ella lo levantó mientras se perdían de la vista de Jasper.

_**En el apartamento de Bella.**_

Bella no podía creer la voz que estaba escuchando.

-"Ehh soy yo, lo lamento, sé que no debía venir" dijo la voz masculina detrás de la puerta, Bella le quitó los seguros y la abrió desesperada.

Ahí estaba él, Edward Cullen, estaba detrás de su puerta, Bella lo vio y sus labios dibujaron al instante una sonrisa mientras él veía fijamente hacía sus propios zapatos.

-"Lo siento, me pediste que no te buscara, que tu darías el primer paso, pero… supongo que no soy fuerte, por lo menos en lo que a ti se refiere, no, no aguate mas, si quieres me marcho, pero quería verte"

-"Shh" le dijo ella, Edward levantó el rostro, al verla sólo con su pijama purpura abrió sus ojos de mas, cerrando sus manos en puños, Bella le sonrió.

Ella le extendió una mano, él la tomo y entró al departamento, cerrando las puertas detrás de él, al fijar su vista al frente se encontró con los ojos de ella fijos en él.

-"Acabo de pedir en voz alta que deseaba que estuvieras aquí" le dijo Bella aun tomada de su mano, Edward le sonrió deslumbrante.

-"¿Qué mas deseaste?" le preguntó atrayéndola a su pecho.

-"Esto" dijo Bella subiéndose en puntillas, buscando sus labios.

Edward la besó como si de la mujer de su vida se tratara.

No sabía a qué se debía el cambio de actitud de Bella, pensó que al verlo le diría que se retirara, pero esta reacción le gustaba más, le gustaba tanto que ni siquiera iba a preguntar a que se debía su cambio de parecer.

Sin embargo cuando se separaron, Edward no pudo dejar de decirle.

-"Lo lamento, se que no debí venir"

-"No importa" le contestó ella "viniste en muy buen momento, todo es un desastre, pero tenía tanta ganas de verte" dijo pasándole una mano por su mejilla, Edward colocó una de sus manos contra la suya sonriéndole.

-"Además" completo ella "creo que te habría buscado yo, si no hubieras aparecido hoy"

Edward no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó, ella se alzo en puntillas y se volvieron a besar, Bella adoraba sentir los labios de él contra los de ella, se sentían suaves y aterciopelados contra su piel, pero a la vez los sentía fuertes y dominantes, buscando cada uno su lugar y su espacio en los labios del otro.

Al separarse Bella apoyó ambas manos y su frente en el pecho de él, respirando aceleradamente, Edward pasó sus brazos a la espalda de ella, abrazándola delicadamente, besó su coronilla y apoyó su mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza, cerró sus ojos mientras tranquilizaba su respiración.

Luego de eso, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, Bella le ofreció algo de beber y él negó, diciendo que no quería nada.

-"Mira lo que están dando" dijo Bella encendiendo la televisión, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco al verse en la pantalla.

-"No, por favor" dijo él apenado, "no me vas a hacer verme en pantalla" extendió su mano pidiéndole el control remoto a ella, Bella lo vio suplicante.

-"Anda" le pidió, él negó.

-"No Bella, por favor" pidió él "además ya la viste"

Bella recordó que en efecto la había visto, pero no la recordaba por completo.

-"Sabes que igual puedo pedirle una copia a Ángela o a Eric" le dijo aun sin darle el control, Edward seguía con la mano extendida.

-"Tomare el riesgo, siempre y cuando la veas sin que yo este presente"

Bella rió por lo alto y le dio el control, Edward lo direccionó al televisor apagándolo.

-"Nunca te pensé tan penoso" dijo divertida, Edward le hizo una mueca con los labios.

-"Pues entérate" le dijo jocoso.

Bella se sentó en el sofá entonces, él se sentó a su lado, la haló por el brazo, atrayéndola hacia él, hizo que se acostara apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas, Bella se quedó viéndolo fijamente, mientras él le acariciaba la frente.

-"¿Por que viniste?" le preguntó Bella al rato.

-"Ya te dije, quería verte" le contestó sonriendo, Bella se fijó bien en su rostro y descubrió que se veía preocupado y cansado, levantó una de sus manos, dibujando con sus dedos una de sus ojeras.

-"¿Por que te ves tan cansado? ¿Has entrenado mucho?"

Edward tomó su mano y le dio un beso.

-"No, no he entrenado tanto" le contestó.

-"¿Entonces?" preguntó Bella demandante, Edward sonrió torcido y se inclinó besando sus labios cortamente.

-"No me distraigas" le dijo ella aun con sus labios bastante juntos, él dio una risa divertida.

-"Mejor cuéntame de ti" le pidió a cambio, la verdad era que no había podido dormir la noche anterior, por lo que llevaba alrededor de 24 horas despierto, las palabras de Emmet quemaban como el acido en su cerebro y había sucumbido a ver a Bella por que sabia que era la única que podía tranquilizarlo, pero eso no conllevaba que le contaría los pormenores de sus peleas con su hermano.

-"¿Qué te pasa Edward?" le preguntó ella preocupada por él, intentó incorporarse y él no la dejo.

-"Hey" dijo recostándola de nuevo en sus piernas "no me sucede nada, simplemente no dormí bien anoche, ¿por qué no me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida estos días?" preguntó.

Bella se volvió a recostar.

-"Pero después me cuentas que te pasa" le pidió señalándolo, Edward asintió y se inclinó por otro beso rápido.

Bella le contó de la sesión de fotos que había hecho ese día, pasó por alto el hecho que había ido al registro para averiguar acerca de él y Emmet, todavía no estaba segura de que si lo que creía era verdad. Y hasta no estar segura no podía decirle nada a Edward.

De repente pensó, que aunque estuviera segura, no podía decirle nada, Esme no lo había hecho por algo y aunque a ella no le pareciera correcto que engañaran a Edward, ella no era nadie para decirle lo que sospechaba.

-"Te quedaste muy silenciosa" le dijo Edward acariciando sus mejillas, Bella se había quedado callada mientras su cabeza pensaba a mil por hora, tenía demasiadas cosas en ella, su trabajo, su problema con el compromiso y para completar, la posibilidad de que Edward y Emmet no fueran hermanos.

-"Lo siento" le dijo apenada, "tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza" le dijo desviando su mirada un poco apenada.

-"A ver" le dijo él, "¿qué puedo hacer para distraerte un poco?" le preguntó pícaro, guiñándole un ojo, Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

-"Edward…" le dijo recriminándolo, se incorporó de sus piernas y se vieron de frente.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó él con la misma actitud.

-"Te dije que no íbamos a estar juntos hasta que solucione el asunto con…"

Edward no la dejó terminar, se adelantó y colocó un dedo contra sus labios.

-"No lo nombres" le pidió súper cerca de su rostro, "sólo, no lo hagas" completo, Bella comprendió que los problemas de ambos tenían un mismo origen.

Emmet Cullen.

Bella asintió, aunque sabia que les gustara o no, tenían que hablar de él en algún momento.

-"¿Por qué llegue tan tarde a tu vida?" le preguntó Edward aun ceca de su rostro, estaba tan cerca que cuando pestañaban, rozaban con la piel del otro.

-"Creo que no llegaras tarde" dijo, él la vio directamente a los ojos, ella continuó "llegaste justo a tiempo"

Edward bajó su mano del rostro de ella y tomándola por los hombros la acercó a sus labios, Bella se dejó llevar, arqueándose contra él, nunca había sentido besos tan dulces como los que Edward le ofrecía.

Ambos se entregaron al beso, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, Bella estaba acostada sobre el pecho de Edward a lo largo del sofá, volvieron a separarse, Edward colocó algunos mechones de cabello de ella tras sus orejas y sonriéndole tiernamente le pidió.

-"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

-"Claro" contestó ella interesada.

-"Prometo no hacer nada que no quieras" comenzó, Bella frunció el ceño sin entender bien, pero Edward continuó, "¿me puedo quedar hoy?" preguntó, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, Edward siguió hablando.

-"No lo tomes a mal, puedo dormir aquí" dijo refiriéndose al sofá, "pero no quiero pasar la noche en casa solo, no creo que pueda dormir"

-"Edward… no se si sea prudente" le contestó ella mordiendo su labio.

-"Oh vamos Bella, nadie tiene por que pensar mal, se supone aun que salgo con Alice ¿no? Pues si alguien me ve, va a creer que estaba con Alice, no contigo"

-"Pero Alice no viene a dormir hoy" contestó ella, Edward cerró sus ojos derrotado, esa era su jugada perfecta, no esperaba que Alice no estuviera ahí.

-"¿Por qué te quieres quedar? ¿Que sucede?" preguntó de nuevo Bella.

-"No importa" contestó él, "no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quería sentirme mejor por un rato" hizo amagos de levantarse, Bella se coloco de pie permitiéndoselo.

-"Creo que mejor me voy" dijo Edward, "si Alice no esta es mejor que no pase mucho tiempo aquí" dijo con el humor y los ánimos en el piso, le dio un pico en los labios a Bella y se encamino a la puerta.

-"Edward, espera" le dijo Bella tomándolo por el brazo.

-"No te vayas" le pidió, "esta bien, quédate"

Edward le sonrió deslumbrante, la abrazo y volvió a besar.

-"¿Seguro? Por que nos puede traer problemas" le dijo un poco mas serio, Bella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-"Hagamos lo que hagamos podemos meternos en problemas, pero yo tampoco quiero estar sola" Edward volvió a sonreírle.

-"Te quedas en mi habitación" le dijo ella, Edward sonrió demasiado hermoso, Bella levantó el dedo índice.

-"Eh, eh, no te emociones de mas, yo dormiré en la habitación de Alice, no me gusta la idea de que duermas en el sofá" completo, Edward frunció la boca, visiblemente abatido por el cambio de planes.

-"¿Aceptas?" preguntó divertida Bella, Edward la apretó de nuevo en brazos.

-"Tenerte a pocos metros de distancia es mejor a no tenerte en absoluto, así que acepto" dijo, Bella rió divertida justo antes de componer su rostro, en lo que sus labios volvieron a estar ocupados.

Muy al contrario de lo que cualquier ser humano pudiera creer, ambos cumplieron su palabra, en lo que la noche termino de caer, y empezaron a sentir sueño, Bella instaló a Edward en su habitación y se fue a la de Alice, ninguno cerró sus puertas con llave, pero ambos estaban físicamente cansados, Bella había pasado todo el día de pie trabajando y Edward tenía mas de 24 horas sin dormir.

Al día siguiente Bella arrugó sus ojos, al sentir movimiento a su alrededor, despertó perezosa en la cama, abrió sus ojos por el suave roce de algo contra la piel descubierta de su brazo, se restregó en las sabanas de su amiga, estirándose otro poco.

-"Buenos días Bella durmiente" le dijo la voz sedosa de Edward.

-"Hummm" dijo ella sonriendo, fijo su vista en él, mientras se colocaba de lado en la gran cama.

-"Buenos días" le contestó, Edward estaba sentado a su lado, se inclino dándole un beso en el hombro.

-"Te hice desayuno" le dijo incorporándose de la cama, yendo por una bandeja a la mesita de la entrada, Bella sonrió agradada, nunca nadie le había llevado desayuno a la cama, se sentó mas derecha y aplacó su cabello con sus manos, Edward regresó a ella depositando la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Bella sonrió divertida al descubrir, café, tostadas, mermelada y huevos revueltos, Edward se sentó al frente de ella.

-"No me manejo muy bien en tu cocina, además no quería hacerte ruido, esto fue lo que pude encontrar" dijo un poco apenado, Bella lo vio aun sonriendo.

-"Es perfecto" le contestó, "gracias" se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y él corto la distancia dándole un pico en los labios, al separarse le guiño un ojo.

-"Me alegra que te guste" le contestó, ella tomo una tostada y le empezó a untar mermelada, mientras Edward pinchaba un poco de los huevos revueltos, ambos se ofrecieron la comida antes de probar.

Bella estaba encantada, nunca había recibido este trato, las pocas veces que en alguna relación hacía algo tan romántico, era por que ella misma lo iniciaba.

Si Edward se comportaba así, cuando lo que tenían todavía no estaba claro, ¿cómo se comportaría si ellos dos fueran de verdad?

-"¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?" le preguntó Edward al terminar de masticar, Bella sacudió la cabeza regresando a él.

-"Ehh, tengo que trabajar, debo entregar las fotos de la sesión de ayer" dijo "¿y tu?" le preguntó, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Debería entrenar, pero no tengo ánimos de hacerlo" dijo tomando otra porción de comida.

-"¿Cuándo comienza el torneo del club?" preguntó Bella al terminar de masticar.

-"El lunes" contestó Edward, faltaban apenas un par de días.

-"Pero, ¿no deberías entrenar el doble mas bien?" le preguntó ella, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No tengo ánimos, entreno mañana o pasado"

-"Edward ¿que fue lo que te paso para que estés así?" le preguntó Bella, preocupada por él nuevamente, anoche había estado muy apático de contarle que había sucedido "¿es sobre Emmet verdad?" le preguntó con voz baja.

-"No quiero hablar de él contigo" le contestó sin incorporar el rostro.

-"En algún momento hay que hacerlo" contestó Bella.

-"¿Y tu que tendrías que decir?" preguntó Edward frunciendo el ceño, mientras subía el rostro para verla, "¿paso algo que no sepa con él?" preguntó preocupado, Bella entonces decidió contar su parte primero, a lo mejor eso serviría para que él le contara lo que le había sucedido.

-"Ayer salieron en televisión, rumores de que rompimos el compromiso" dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio "hoy lo hago oficial, voy a hacer un comunicado"

Edward aunque se sintió bien por que Bella estaría libre, no podía dejar pasar que vendrían momentos difíciles.

-"Lo siento" le dijo, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas incrédula.

-"¿Lo sientes?, pensé que estarías feliz" le dijo medio sonriendo.

-"Jamás me haría feliz que pases por algo que pueda incomodarte o hacerte daño, además…" dijo e hizo una pausa "no debería sentirme bien… no es correcto" dijo negando bajando el rostro, Bella lo tomó por la barbilla levantándoselo de nuevo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó "¿qué no es correcto?" le preguntó.

-"Que me sienta feliz, Bella…." hizo una pausa y entonces preguntó, "¿soy un mal hombre? ¿Cómo puedo sentirme feliz de la desgracia de mí hermano? Cómo puedo estar a qui, con la que fue su mujer y no sentir el mas mínimo remordimiento ¿qué clase de hermano soy?"

-"No" dijo Bella apartando la bandeja de sus piernas, se colocó de rodillas abrazándolo "no digas esas cosas" dijo mientras lo acunaba contra su pecho, "no eres malo, eres la mejor persona que he conocido"

Edward rió amargado aun con sus brazos alrededor de él.

-"No te sientas mal" pidió ella de nuevo, él bufó, Bella incorporó su rostro para poder verse a los ojos "Edward, es verdad que él y yo estábamos comprometidos, pero nunca estuvimos enamorados, no te metiste en el medio de nada ¿entiendes?" le dijo tomándolo mas fuerte por las mejillas, Edward cerró sus ojos.

-"Mírame" le dijo ella con fuerza, él volvió a fijarla.

-"Entre Emmet y yo nunca hubo nada de verdad, no sé por que acepte casarme con él, supongo que soy una idiota, pero escúchame bien"

Edward estaba viéndola fijamente, sin perderse ninguna palabra.

-"Si tú no hubieras resultado ser tú, si simplemente hubieras sido una aventura que tuve en Río, si jamás te hubiese vuelto a ver, igual, no me habría casado con Emmet"

-"¡Pero resulte ser yo!" dijo Edward frustrado, Bella lo soltó, él se incorporó de la cama.

-"No resulto ser _alguien _que conociste en Río, ¡resulte ser yo! ¡Tu supuesto cuñado! El hermano de… ¡AGGG!" gritó molesto tomándose el cabello con las manos.

-"¡Cálmate!" le suplicó Bella.

-"No puedo" dijo Edward lleno de culpa, "no puedo" se colocó de espaldas a ella, "nunca debí haberte forzado a nada, debí haberme alejado en lo que supe quien eras, no debí forzarte" repitió Bella se levantó fue hasta él apoyando sus brazos en la espalda.

-"No me hagas esto por favor" le pidió ella, Edward se dio la vuelta.

-"No me digas que fui un error" le pidió ella con ojos llorosos, Edward la tomó por las mejillas, mientras negaba.

-"Nunca, nunca diré que fuiste un error, pero Bella…" dijo en voz baja colocándole algunos mechones tras la oreja, "¿no crees que he hecho mucho daño? digas lo que digas, estoy haciendo que canceles el matrimonio, mi madre se va a poner muy triste, Emmet está irreconocible, nunca creerías lo que me dijo"

Bella abrió sus ojos de más.

-"¿Lo has visto?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"Ayer, mi madre me pidió que lo buscara y fui a su casa, Bella, discutió conmigo, está destruido, intenté de que me dijera que sucedía, pero se puso violento, amargado que se yo…" dijo lleno de culpa.

-"¿Por eso estabas así ayer?" preguntó en un susurro, Edward asintió.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella, Edward rió amargado.

-"El que debería sentirlo soy yo, soy un hombre terrible Bella"

-"¡Shh!" le dijo ella colocando un dedo contra sus labios.

-"Ya te dije, no es tu culpa que haya terminado con Emmet, no es tu culpa si tu madre se pone triste, no es tu culpa que él sea un troglodita, no es tu culpa"

-"Sigue repitiéndolo, a lo mejor te creo en algún momento" le dijo él con una sonrisa amargada en el rostro.

-"Edward, ¿y cómo crees que me hubiese sentido yo, si me hubiese llegado a casar con Emmet? Seria una mujer infeliz, viviría en un eterno engaño, no es tu culpa"

Dijo muy determinante, Edward sacudió su cabeza, pensando aun que Bella simplemente lo quería hacer sentir mejor, él se sentía como el único culpable, Bella adelantó un poco colocándose frente a él, apoyo su mejilla en su pecho, abrazándolo, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

Bella se dio cuenta que él no le creía, que él se sentía responsable por todo, a lo mejor si él supiera lo que ella sospechaba no se sentiría tan mal, Edward estaba abatido por interferir entre su hermano y ella, pero si resultaba cierto que ellos no fueran hermanos ¿se sentiría igual?

Sacudió la cabeza en su mente, no podía decirle lo que sospechaba, simplemente no sabía como podía abordarlo, era preferible investigar más, pero igual…. Descubriera lo que descubriera, ¿sería capaz de contarle a Edward? Ese secreto no le pertenecía.

Permanecieron abrazados unos segundos, entonces Edward la separó un poco de su pecho.

-"Bueno, basta de culpas y melancolía" dijo fingiendo una sonrisa "¿Dime entonces que vamos hacer hoy?"

Bella, sacó esas ideas de su cabeza y sonrió por su cambio de parecer, pero se mordió el labio, ella tenía que ir a trabajar, es mas, ya era tarde y tenía mucho que hacer en la oficina, pero a su vez no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo marchar, regresó a la realidad cuando sintió el pulgar de él contra su labio, dejó entonces de morderlo sonriéndole de vuelta.

-"EEEh tengo que trabajar" dijo frunciendo la boca.

-"Cierto" dijo él, "¿me voy entonces?" preguntó dudoso, Bella tuvo una idea.

-"¿Por qué no te quedas?" le dijo "estarás solo, pero puedes descansar y pensar, nadie te vio anoche venir, si te quedas aquí será mas fácil vernos cuando regrese de la oficina"

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa, tan deslumbrante como incrédula.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó Bella un poco apenada.

-"¿En verdad quieres que me quede?" preguntó Edward sin poder creerlo, Bella asintió.

-"Claro tonto, bueno, sólo si quieres" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco, "si tienes algo mas importante que hacer, puedes irte" dijo haciendo muecas con su mano, dando un paso lejos de él, Edward se adelantó tomándola por la cintura, ella dio un gritito divertida.

Quedaron frente a frente, él le detallaba cada rincón del rostro, ella le acaricio una mejilla.

-"Por ti todo Bella" le dijo "no me importa ser lo sea, pero si la recompensa al final eres tu, valdrá la pena todo"

Bella le sonrió y se alzó en puntillas, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello de él, Edward la apretó por la cintura levantándola solo lo necesario para no tener que inclinarse tanto para poder besarla.

_**En el canal.**_

Ya la mañana de trabajo había comenzado en las oficinas del canal E!, Jasper estaba inclaustrado en los estudios, hoy vendrían varios invitados y tenía el día bastante ocupado, María y él tenían la agenda llena, tanto así, que apenas tuvieron tiempo de saludarse educadamente en lo que se vieron en la mañana.

Algunas de las chicas del staff, le hacían comentarios a María acerca de su participación en la sesión de fotos de ayer a lo que ella simplemente sonreía sin hacer ningún comentario.

-"Melani" llamó Jasper a una de las fotógrafas que les prestaban apoyo ese día, no dejaba de preguntarle detalles a María de el día de ayer, "¿puedes ir a buscar al próximo invitado?" le preguntó con voz severa, Melani lo vio entre asustada y apenada, le asintió a Jasper y salió para maquillaje a buscar el próximo invitado del programa.

-"Lo siento" dijo María apenada, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, sólo que las personas a veces pueden ser muy imprudentes" le dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Si" contestó María un poco distraída e incomoda, estaban esperando al próximo invitado, estaban en pleno programa de Chelsea Lattely, y eso los ponía a todos tensos, sin embargo a Jasper le pareció que la incomodidad de María no se debía al programa.

-"¿A que te refieres?" le preguntó, María aun con la mirada perdida contestó.

-"Que Melani me dijo para ir a almorzar, eso quiere decir que van a querer que les cuente con lujo de detalles lo ocurrido ayer" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "y detesto ser el centro de atención"

-"Disculpen, ¿será que alguien me puede ayudar?" preguntó altanera Chelsea, la conductora del programa, María se acomodo el comunicador en su oído y despidiéndose de Jasper con una asentimiento se dirigió rápidamente a ver que quería la rubia.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin que volvieran a dirigirse palabra, cerca de la 1 de la tarde Melani y Tina se aparecieron en el estudio, finalmente Chelsea se había retirado.

-"María ¿estás lista?" le preguntaron acercándose, ella estaba con Jasper viendo algunas tomas finales, se volteó a verlas.

-"Ehh, 5 minutos ¿si?" les dijo.

-"Mari, ya es hora, vamos" le dijo Tina desde la puerta, Jasper se fijó en el rostro de María, no quería salir con las chicas, así que actuó por impulso.

-"No" dijo simulando estar preocupado "¡definitivamente esto no quedo bien! vamos a tener que quedarnos" María abrió sus ojos de mas, las tomas estaban perfectas, él mismo lo había dicho 3 minutos antes, María vio a los ojos de Jasper y éste le guiño el ojo disimuladamente, no lo podía creer, él la estaba ayudando para que no fuera a almorzar con las chicas, ¿Sería eso posible?

-"¿María?" la llamó Melani, Jasper señalo a las chicas detrás de ella con la quijada, María aun parpadeando se volteó dirigiéndose a ellas.

-"Ehh lo siento chicas no voy a poder, salieron mal unas tomas y debemos re editarlas" dijo atropelladamente, Melani y Tina fueron a protestar, pero Jasper intervino nuevamente, tomando unas carpetas.

-"María, en edición en 3 minutos ¡muévete!" le dijo fuertemente, las chicas entendieron que era importante, por lo que fruncieron la boca y se marcharon en silencio, tras despedirse un poco decepcionadas de no poder escuchar los cuentos del día anterior.

María apresuró el paso detrás de Jasper, entró a edición, él estaba sentado en una de las sillas en una posición bastante cómoda.

-"¿Qué le vamos a arreglar a las tomas Jasper?" preguntó, aun no podía pensar que Jasper había hecho ese comentario simplemente por ayudarle.

-"A las tomas nada, pero ¿qué te parece si pido una pizza y almorzamos aquí?" le preguntó enderezándose un poco, María lo vio sorprendida.

-"Me dio la impresión que no querías salir con las chicas ¿eso es cierto? ¿O metí la pata?" preguntó frunciendo la boca, María se sentó frente a él sonriendo divertida.

-"La verdad no quería salir a almorzar, pero nunca pensé que fueras a ayudarme"

-"Oye tampoco es para tanto" le dijo Jasper relajándose, "igual no podemos demorarnos mucho, pero podemos almorzar aquí tranquilos, ¿qué te parece?" le preguntó con una sonrisa, María no podía creerlo, pero asintió.

Jasper tomó su celular y llamó al restaurante de Rocco pidiendo almuerzo para los dos.

Para cuando ambos llevaban dos trozos de pizza consumidos, estaban bastantes relajados, María le contaba a Jasper los nervios que tuvo con el reencuentro con Chelsea el día de hoy.

-"Se portó bien después de todo" completó ella dando un sorbo a su bebida mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"Si, a la final no es tan mala" argumentó Jasper "solo un poco insoportable" ambos rieron, a Jasper algo le rondaba la cabeza desde ayer y se atrevió a preguntárselo.

-"María, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" dijo apenado, María lo vio un poco impresionada, limpiando su boca con una servilleta contestó.

-"Claro, ¿qué sucede?"

-"Es que ayer" dijo Jasper un poco apenado, "me llamó la atención, me dio un poco de curiosidad" dijo rebuscado, María lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó sin tener idea a que se refería.

-"¿William tiene contacto con su padre?" le preguntó, María inmediatamente se tensó, dejando la pizza en la caja, no esperaba esa pregunta.

-"Lo siento" dijo Jasper apresuradamente, "no debería entrometerme, lo sé, pero es que ayer lo dijo con tanta seguridad y como eh escuchado que…" dijo quedándose en silencio.

-"¿Que?" preguntó María con voz temblorosa "¿qué ha escuchado? ¿Qué soy madre soltera? ¿Qué huí de mi país por alejarme del padre de William?"

-"¡No, no por Dios!" dijo Jasper adelantando una mano para hacer que se callara, no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-"Discúlpame" le dijo Jasper, María volteó su cara ocultando su rostro.

-"Nunca he pensado eso de ti, sólo que se…" pero no supo como continuar para no ofender a María.

-"¿Qué?" dijo María viéndolo a la cara, tenía los ojos brillantes, pero estaba realmente furiosa "¿qué es lo que sabes?" Jasper respiró profundo y le dijo la verdad de lo que sabia.

-"Que viniste de Colombia a buscar el sueño Americano, que algún idiota encontró como engañarte y que obtuviste como resultado a William, que trabajas y estudias como loca para poder mantenerlo y darle un futuro mejor" dijo Jasper "eso es lo único que sé"

María se quedó en silencio, estaba en shock, no sabia que Jasper estuviera al tanto de eso, pensaba que simplemente ella era una mas de sus empleadas, sin embargo, aunque le gustaba en cierta forma que él supiera algo mas acerca de ella, se sintió terriblemente mal por haber sido tan grosera con él, se levantó de la silla torpemente.

-"Lo siento, debo marcharme" dijo encaminándose a la puerta, Jasper la dejo ir, después de todo no la había tratado muy bien que digamos.

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, Emmet por fin empezaba a tener contacto con la realidad, estaba en su celular tratando de contactar a Félix, por fin después de varias llamadas perdidas, le contestó.

-"Emmet" dijo Félix al atender, "pensé que habías muerto" dijo irónico, después de todo tenían varios días que no sabia de su representado, menos mal no era su único cliente.

-"Félix, no estoy para tus comentarios ¿viste las noticias?" le preguntó preocupado.

-"No, no las vi, ¿qué salio?" preguntó, Félix estaba conduciendo.

-"¿Qué clase de representante eres? ¡No sirves para nada!" le dijo Emmet furioso.

-"Si tan poco te sirvo, soluciona tú Emmet" le dijo con voz plana por el teléfono, Emmet llevó el teléfono a sus ojos, viéndolo con expresión extrañada, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Félix?

-"¡Salieron rumores de mi rompimiento con Bella!" dijo omitiendo el comentario anterior, "¡necesito que los desmientas!"

-"¿Y son mentira?" preguntó Félix intrigado, "¿te arreglaste con Bella?" preguntó.

-"Ella y yo nos vamos a casar" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Félix vio incrédulo su celular, ¿habría pasado algo de lo que él no estuviera al tanto?

-"Emmet, ella terminó contigo hace un poco mas de un par de noches, yo estaba ahí, Rose también, ¿algo cambio? ¿Bella te perdonó?" preguntó con lentitud.

-"¡No me hables de la rubia!" le dijo con furia "Ella es la culpable de todo" dijo con dientes apretados, Félix no pudo evitar sentirse lleno de furia con esa declaración.

-"La culpa de todo es tuya Emmet" contestó, pero Emmet no parecía escucharlo.

-"Tenemos que desmentir la noticia" dijo ausentemente, Félix puso los ojos en blanco.

"Emmet, acéptalo hombre, se acabó, Bella y tú se acabó, es mejor decirle a la gente de Tampa" Emmet contestó furioso.

-"¡Bella y yo nos vamos a casar!" dijo y trancó la llamada.

Empezó a dar vueltas por el apartamento, dándose toques con el celular en la frente.

-"¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?" se preguntó, en una de las vueltas, levantó su rostro y se encontró con el espejo de su habitación, tenía un aspecto deplorable, así no reconquistaría a nadie.

Tiró el celular sobre su cama y se metió de lleno en la ducha, dándose un largo baño, se afeitó y arregló para quedar deslumbrante, para cuando se vio decente y apuesto frente al espejo se dijo a si mismo.

-"Sea como sea Emmet, pero hoy recuperas a Isabella"

Se palmeó las mejillas y levantó sus cejas.

-"Así sea a la fuerza" completó con una risa sádica en los labios.

Tomó sus llaves y sus documentos, vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aun ella estaría en la oficina, así que podía hacer algunas cosas antes, como ir por un trago y comprarle algún detalle ridículo de novios, en la noche iría a verla a su casa, sabía que era mejor hablar con ella mientras estuviera sola.


	25. Capítulo 24 ¿Miel o Hiel?

**Capitulo 24:**

**¿Miel o Hiel?**

Bella había llegado tarde a trabajar, por lo que desde que llegó no tuvo chance ni de respirar, pasó toda la mañana y parte de la tarde metida de cabeza en la computadora, eligiendo las fotos necesarias de la sesión del día anterior, había mucho material y solo debía escoger entre 10 y 15 fotos de cada chica.

Una vez las tuviera listas se sentaría con Jacob, para elegir las 5 perfectas de cada modelo, para entonces hacer las distintas impresiones.

Parecía un trabajo sencillo, pero no lo era, eran demasiadas las que había tomado ayer y debía escoger las que tuvieran el mensaje que quería transmitir.

En otoño se demoro años, ya que a cada rato se distraía por todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, tenía que hacer un montón de cosas hoy, entre ellas, el comunicado oficial de su rompimiento con Emmet, no quería salir en pantalla, iba a pedirle el favor a Jacob que la ayudara en la nota que escribiría para que los chicos de E! News la dijeran al aire.

Eso la hacia sentir un poco aliviada de por fin ponerle fin a su relación con Emmet oficialmente, pero no dejaba de preocuparle que no sabia nada de él desde comienzos de semana, y, aunque no quisiera, sabia que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de que tenía _algo_ con Edward.

Al pensar en Edward no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba la idea de saber que estaba en su casa, levantó el teléfono para llamarlo pero entonces recordó otra cosa.

Tenía que investigar lo de sus sospechas ¿Emmet y Edward no eran hermanos?

¿Pero por donde empezaba?

Distrayéndose un momento, abrió una ventana en Internet, buscando centros de adopción en Nueva York, encontró mas de 250 resultados, resopló obstinada esto era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Abrió dos o tres enlaces y en todos había una condición que se repetía.

_La total confidencialidad de los datos, tanto de los padres adoptivos, como de los niños que daban en adopción._

-"¡Diablos!" dijo cerrando la ultima pagina algo frustrada.

-"¡Bella!" la llamó Jacob, dio un respingo al escucharlo, levantó su cabeza para verlo desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-"¿Dime?"

-"¿Vemos las fotos de ayer?" le preguntó, Bella asintió.

-"En 15 minutos subo ¿vale?" dijo un poco nerviosa, Jacob vio su reloj y frunció un poco los labios.

-"En 15 minutos exactos Bella" le contestó, ella asintió y se volvió a enfrascar en sus fotos, sin permitirse alguna otra interrupción.

Por otro lado, Alice estaba como loca trabajando, en apenas dos noches se iría para Hawai y quería, más bien necesitaba, que todo saliera perfecto, no podía fallarle a Olivia, la dueña del canal y por sobre todas las cosas no podía flaquear frente a Jacob, antes muerta que algo en su programa saliera mal.

Anoche había trabajado hasta muy tarde, verificando desde los equipos que se llevarían a Hawai, hasta las reservaciones del hotel, normalmente eso era trabajo del productor, pero dado que Stuart todavía no daba muy bien la talla, prefirió encargarse de todo personalmente, había pasado la noche en casa de unas amigas de la universidad, una de ellas cumplía años y aprovecho de estar con ellas y dormir lejos de casa.

Ya era media mañana cuando llegó a su departamento, abrió las puertas con la seguridad de que estaría vacío, Bella seguramente ya se había ido a trabajar, ya no estaba molesta con ella, la verdad solo habían tenido una discusión estúpida, pero ambas tenían muchas cosas en las que preocuparse.

Bella tenía el asunto con Emmet y Edward, y por mas que Alice la quisiera ayudar, no sabía como hacerlo, ya que en este momento ella tenía su corazón en una gran disyuntiva.

Abrió las puertas de su departamento dejándola abierta para ir por unas bolsas con compras que traía, intentó mantener la puerta aguantada con uno de sus pies, mientras se estiraba hacia el suelo para tomar las bolsas con las compras.

Sintió entonces como la puerta se mantenía abierta sin el soporte de su pie.

Sin voltear, apartó el pie de la puerta y se agachó bien para tomar las bolsas, pensando que Bella estaba en casa.

-"¿Pensé que estarías trabajando" dijo Alice mientras se incorporaba con las bolsas en sus manos, al voltearse y ver hacia el departamento, casi dejó caer las compras, frente a ella no estaba Bella.

Edward la vio con una expresión apenada.

-"Hola" le dijo estirando sus manos para quitarle las bolsas de sus manos, Alice dejó que le quitara las bolsas.

-"Hola" contestó aun extrañada, "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó mientras entraba con cautela, "¿y Bella?"

-"Está en la oficina, me dejó quedarme aquí" dijo Edward yendo a la cocina a dejar las bolsas, Alice dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, se pasó una mano por la frente, no sabia muy bien como reaccionar, Edward no era un extraño y no le molestaba, ¿pero que Bella lo dejara solo todo el día mientras ellas trabajaban? no entendía por qué.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward al verla tan pensativa.

-"Si, si estoy bien, sólo un poco asombrada"

-"Lo siento" dijo Edward al darse cuenta que Alice estaba en todo su derecho de no quererlo en su casa, y no sabia si Bella le había avisado "oye no es mi intención molestarte, pensé que Bella te avisaría, no, no quiero molestar" repitió apenado, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"No importa" dijo haciendo una mueca con la mano "supongo que me impresionó verte aquí, eso es todo" dijo componiendo su rostro "¿pasó algo en especial? ¿Están fumigando tu apartamento o algo?" preguntó mientras se dirigía a la cocina, para lavarse las manos y guardar las compras.

-"No, aunque hubiera sido buena idea inventar eso" dijo Edward riendo "ayer vine a visitarla, necesitaba verla" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice levantó sus cejas.

-"Hombre lo de ustedes esta cada vez peor" dijo, Edward resopló divertido.

-"Es una locura, lo sé" dijo, "pero una locura que me encanta" completó, Alice sacudió la cabeza mientras guardaba unas latas en los gabinetes.

-"¿Y como esta el trabajo?" preguntó Edward para hacer conversación "¿te ayudo?" preguntó señalando las bolsas restantes, Alice asintió y le indicó donde guardar las demás cosas, Edward se puso en movimiento inmediatamente.

Alice le contó que viajaba a Hawai, que estaba hasta la frente de trabajo y que saldría el domingo de viaje.

-"¿Cuando tiempo vas a estar allá?" preguntó Edward buscándole espacio a unos jugos en la nevera.

-"Tan sólo una semana, el equipo ya tiene allá algunos días, pero yo voy casi que para el concurso y ya" Edward la vio extrañado, no entendía por que iba con el tiempo tan contado, Alice alzó sus cejas y completó.

-"Empezaba la cuenta regresiva para el matrimonio de Bella, se suponía que debía organizarle la despedida de soltera, la cena de ensayo y los últimos detalles de la boda, por eso cuadramos el viaje para una semana nada mas y ya es tarde para cambiarlo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward no pudo evitar un respingo al escuchar el matrimonio de Bella.

Se incorporó y caminó hasta Alice que se había sentado en el mesón, apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa y viéndola de frente le preguntó.

-"¿No va a estar fácil verdad?" Alice lo vio a los ojos un segundo y luego negó.

-"No, no va a estar fácil, Emmet es muy troglodita, aun no ha hecho el rompimiento oficial y sí se llega a enterar de lo de ustedes, pueden meterse en problemas"

Edward respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"¿Crees que pase algo malo con Bella?" preguntó angustiado de repente.

-"No creo, su trabajo es muy bajo perfil, quien sabe si se populariza por salir con ambos hermanos" Edward la vio recriminándola, ella levantó sus manos en rendición pidiendo disculpas silenciosamente, pero igual continuó.

-"Los que se las pueden ver peor son ustedes" Edward se encogió de hombros, Alice lo vio impresionada.

-"¿No te importa perder publico cuando la gente se entere de que le quitaste la novia a tu hermano?"

-"Bah…" dijo Edward "no le quité nada, Bella no estaba segura de todas maneras" argumentó, luego continuó "no me importa lo que digan de mi, eso me da igual" dijo encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros, "yo manejare eso, solo quiero que ella no se vea acusada"

-"De verdad eres buen chico" dijo Alice divertidamente sorprendida, "Emmet estaría atacado por su carrera, no por Bella" Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No nos compares" dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que había usado Emmet la ultima vez que lo vio "no somos iguales"

-"No, lo son" dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Edward quería cambiar el tema de conversación, así que preguntó.

-"¿Y exactamente ¿qué vas a hacer en Hawai?" preguntó.

Alice se vio complacida por el cambio de tema y sonriéndole le contestó.

-"Es el Miss Hawaian Tropic, es un concurso de belleza" explicó "se hacen todos los años pero nunca nos habían mandado, este es mi primer año, tanto en el concurso, como en la isla" dijo emocionada.

-"Nunca he ido, pero debe ser todo un espectáculo" dijo sonriendo, Alice asintió repetidas veces.

-"Estoy temblando de la emoción" dijo extendiendo una mano al frente simulando que temblaba, Edward sonrió divertido.

-"¿Y cuéntame de que va a ir el programa?" preguntó mientras iba a la nevera para buscar un poco de agua, le ofreció un poco a Alice y entonces se dedicó a escuchar con lujos y detalles, todo lo que Alice le contaba, todos y cada uno de los detalles del viaje, esto sirvió de catarsis para ambos, Alice quería contar los pormenores de su viaje y Edward necesitaba distraerse y que mejor que escuchar acerca de algo que era totalmente nuevo para él.

Una de las cosas que le dijo Alice llamó su atención.

-"¿Te vas sin productor entonces?" le preguntó interesado en lo que acababa de decir, Alice frunció la boca haciendo una mueca.

-"Tanto como sin productor, no" dijo, "va un chico de Los Ángeles, él me servirá de productor" dijo con voz dudosa.

-"No pareces muy convencida" le dijo medio sonriendo, Alice suspiró.

-"Seria mucho mas fácil que fuera Jazz" dijo, "pero, eso no va a ser posible" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Jazz?" preguntó arrugando el entrecejo "Jazz es Jasper ¿no?" preguntó "el hombre rubio de la oficina" Alice asintió tomando un sorbo de su agua.

-"Él mismo" contestó, Edward dio una sonrisa divertida, Alice lo vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Así que, él es el Jazz que quieres y nadie se puede enterar" dijo burlón, esas palabras las había mencionado la misma Alice el día que se habían pasado de tragos, en este momento Alice casi se ahogó con el poco de agua que había tratado de probar, tosió dos oportunidades ahogada por las palabras que acababa de decir Edward.

-"¿Qué?" dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho "¿que, que fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó atacada, Edward rió divertido y le pasó una servilleta.

-"Eso" dijo "Eso fue lo que me dijiste" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Alice aun lo veía con ojos saltones.

-"¿Cuándo? ¿Estás loco? ¿De donde sacaste eso?" preguntó aun atacada.

-"Hey, cálmate" dijo Edward enseñándole las palmas "me lo dijiste el día que tu y Bella se bebieron todo el vino de la ciudad, ¿recuerdas que vine a verlas?" le preguntó, Alice asintió aun con expresión impresionada.

-"Bueno" continuó Edward "después que te comiste la comida china fría" dijo aun con la sonrisa burlona, Alice lo vio con cara de asco, él hizo caso omiso y continuó "te quedaste dormida en el sofá, amablemente te lleve en brazos a tu habitación, cuando estabas cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño, me llamaste _Jazz"_ Alice abrió mas sus ojos y con voz baja, como si de un secreto se tratara habló.

-"¿En verdad dije eso?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"Por qué habría de inventarlo, además" completó "¿cómo podría saber yo la existencia de este tal Jasper y de su conexión contigo?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, Alice que aun estaba en shock, dijo sin parpadear.

-"¿Dije algo mas?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"Cuando te aclaré que se trataba de mi y no de Jazz, te incorporaste un poco en la cama, me dijiste _yo quiero mucho a Jazz, pero nadie puede enterarse_, te colocaste un dedo contra los labios pidiéndome que guardara silencio y caíste profundamente dormida"

Alice no podía salir de su asombro, Edward aun seguía disimulando una sonrisa en sus labios, pero se fijo que los ojos de Alice se llenaban de lagrimas se adelantó un poco tomando una de sus manos.

-"Oye" dijo dándole un suave apretón "no le dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Bella, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo"

Alice cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras negaba.

-"No puedo creer que dijera eso" dijo en voz queda.

-"Pero lo hiciste" contestó Edward en un tono de voz bajo, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto.

-"Alice" la llamó a los segundos, ella incorporó su rostro, no estaba llorando, pero se veía conmocionada.

-"¿Por qué no quieres tener nada con ese chico?" le preguntó con cautela, Edward había recordado cuando lo conoció en la oficina de las chicas y de cómo se había puesto celoso al verlo con Alice, pero también recordó lo molesta que se había puesto Alice en el auto, cuando él mismo le menciono el tema, por eso estaba hablando con tanta cautela.

Alice no reaccionó a la defensiva como normalmente lo haría, en cambio, pensó que Edward podía ser alguien bueno con quien hablar, ya que no conocía la historia y no era gran amigo de ninguna de las partes involucradas.

-"Es complicado" contestó resoplando, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Mas complicado que salir con la novia de tu hermano?" preguntó irónico "no creo" dijo negando, muy a su pesar Alice le sonrió.

-"Supongo que no es tan complicado" dijo estando de acuerdo, "mas bien es algo estúpido"

-"¿Por que no me cuentas? a lo mejor puedo ayudarte"

A Alice no le pareció tan mala idea.

-"Jasper y yo nos conocemos hace unos 3 años mas o menos" comenzó, Edward se quedó en silencio, prestando atención "pero solo hace mas o menos un año y medio, nos tocó trabajar juntos, veraz…" dijo enderezándose un poco.

-"Cuando me dieron la conducción de Wild On, tuve varios productores, no lo creerás pero me gané fama de bruja" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Edward abrió sus ojos falsamente ofendido de semejante calificativo, Alice le sonrió agradecida.

-"El hecho es que" continuo, "después de varios intentos y peleas con Jacob, me asignaron como productor a Jasper, yo estaba muy estresada para el momento, tenía que preocuparme de demasiadas cosas, adicionando el hecho de verme espectacular y agradable en las tomas, Jacob me dijo que Jasper era su ultima carta y que si no me iba bien con él ya no sabría que hacer" se encogió de hombros parcialmente.

-"Resulta que Jasper es tan o mas meticuloso que yo, se encargaba de todo y como es amable y encantador, obtenía los mismos resultados que yo, pero sin ganarse el miedo de la gente"

Edward sonrió divertido.

-"Suena como un buen equipo de trabajo" comentó, Alice asintió sonriéndole.

-"El mejor" aseguró, "Jasper se encargaba de todo, yo sabia con que podía esperar y me dedicaba a las cámaras y todo esto pasaba con el personal alegre y feliz"

-"¿Cómo terminaron juntos?" preguntó Edward, Alice suspiró y esperó un par de segundos para contestar.

-"Supongo que era de imaginarse que tuviéramos algo ¿no?" dijo botando el aire "una vez nos tocó ir a una isla del caribe, Las Bahamas, para ser mas exactos" explicó, "todo salió como siempre, perfecto" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, "sólo salió mal algo que no podíamos controlar" dijo con voz baja "muy mal" completó, Edward tomó mas interés.

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"En el viaje de regreso, casi morimos" dijo, Edward abrió sus ojos en asombro, Alice continuó sin dejarlo hablar "el avión tuvo problemas y casi nos vamos en picada, no recuerdo haber estado mas asustada en mi vida" dijo con voz queda "recuerdo que lloré desesperada mientras Jasper me protegía bajo su brazo, debía haber estado igual o mas asustado que yo, pero igual trataba de consolarme" un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar aquella noche.

-"No sé cuanto tiempo duro al falla en el avión, para mi fueron horas, hasta bajaron las mascarillas de oxigeno" sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Que paso después?" preguntó Edward.

-"El avión tuvo que regresar a Las Bahamas, acabábamos de salir de ese aeropuerto cuando la falla se presentó, el piloto gracias a Dios, pudo controlar el avión y dimos la vuelta"

Alice se quedó unos segundos en silencio, luego completó.

-"En el aeropuerto fue un verdadero caos, la gente quería demandar a la aerolínea, habían paramédicos y ambulancias por todos lados, yo recuerdo que veía todo en estado de shock, estaba realmente asustada, Jasper me tomó de la mano y me dijo al oído _ya todo esta bien, vámonos_, me llevó hasta el área de los taxis y nos regresamos al hotel donde nos habíamos hospedado"

Alice se quedó pensativa recordando aquella noche, Jasper se había portado como un verdadero caballero, seguramente él se había asustado tanto como ella, pero nunca lo demostró, siempre se dedicó a cuidarla y a protegerla, ese día, cuando llegaron al hotel, no habían habitaciones disponibles, sólo estaba la suite presidencial, Jasper la reservó con su propia tarjeta, para no tener que darle explicaciones a Jacob, de eso se enteró mucho después.

Ese día simplemente se quedó sentadita en el lobby mientras él arreglaba todo en la recepción, recordó como la había ido a buscar y la escoltó a los ascensores, recordó como la había tratado con demasiada delicadeza mientras ella se movía como un zombie, recordó cómo, después de darse un baño lo encontró con una copa de brandy para ella, para que pudiera calentarse.

Y recordó aquel _"no te vayas"_ que le dijo ella en lo que Jasper se dirigía a la sala de la habitación para dormir.

Recordó como él le preguntó si estaba segura después de besarla, de cómo ella asintió levantándose en puntillas, permitiendo que ese hombre tan fuerte y salvador, la tranquilizase con sus caricias.

Recordó como se entregó en cuerpo y alma esa primera vez que estuvieron juntos, como él la tomaba con adoración y como ella se entregaba en cada giro que daban sus cuerpos, en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada roce.

-"Alice" la llamó Edward tocándole el brazo, una lagrima descendía por su mejilla al recordar ese día, la limpio de su rostro simulando una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento" dijo con voz quebrada, aclaró un poco su garganta "¿en que iba?" le preguntó a Edward, él la vio levantando una ceja.

-"En que se había regresado al hotel donde se habían hospedado" le recordó Edward.

-"Eso, si" dijo Alice volviendo a aclarar su garganta.

-"Bueno nada, imagino fue el stress del casi accidente o que se yo" dijo demasiado teatral "el hecho es que desde ese día empezamos a tener algo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Y ahora" dijo Edward tratando de entender la moraleja de la historia "ya no quieres tener nada con él ¿terminaron?" preguntó, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Nunca fue nada serio" dijo haciendo muecas con una de sus manos, había repetido eso un montón de veces.

-"Él lo sabía y yo también, simplemente nos divertíamos" Edward la vio subiendo una ceja, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Alice se puso a la defensiva.

-"¡No me veas así!" le dijo "cualquiera cae que soy la primera que piensa así, ¡ustedes los hombres son idénticos!" dijo señalándolo "si ustedes quieren pasar un rato alegre con una chica, no hay problema, a ninguno les gusta el compromiso, pero, si es una chica la que no quiere compromisos, sino pasarla bien, ahí si se atacan y me ven ¡como si fuera una cualquiera!"

-"Hey, hey, cálmate" le dijo Edward levantándose de la silla "yo no he dicho que seas una cualquiera, y tampoco lo creo" dijo enseñándole sus palmas "es verdad que los hombres son así a veces, pero no lo somos todos" dijo en voz baja "simplemente me llama la atención que una chica piense así, ustedes siempre son mas románticas, mas enamoradas"

-"¡Puaj!" dijo Alice.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste así con Jasper?" preguntó, Alice levantó sus cejas pensando, había pasado mas tiempo del pensaba.

-"Bastante" contestó.

-"Imagino entonces que Jasper te pidió algo mas ¿cierto? ¿Quiso hacer lo suyo oficial?"

Ella solo asintió.

-"¿Y tu no quisiste?"

Ella negó, no quería decirle a Edward los pormenores, como el hecho de que Jasper le había dicho que la amaba y que ella le había pedido que viera a alguien más.

-"¿Cómo lo tomo?" preguntó Edward.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No muy bien" dijo "ya no trabajamos juntos, casi ni nos vemos en realidad"

-"Lo lamento" le dijo Edward ella volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"La vida normalmente apesta" dijo con una sonrisa amarga "además, hay un dicho que dice, _suerte en el trabajo, desdicha en el amor y viceversa"_ dijo, Edward resopló.

-"Pues prefiero ser desdichado en el trabajo" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Alice lo vio impresionada, ella había elegido la suerte del trabajo.

-"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó, Edward asintió, con expresión de que era obvio que pensara eso.

-"¿Renunciarías al Tenis?" preguntó, él volvió a asentir.

-"Renunciaría a todo, sólo por tener a mi lado al amor de mi vida, ¿quién puede ser feliz sin tener a su lado, alguien a quien ames para compartirlo todo?"

Alice se quedó sumamente pensativa, nunca lo había visto desde esa perspectiva.

Si ella cumplía con todos sus sueños laborales ¿con quien los compartiría? ¿Con quien seria feliz? Si se había dedicado a alejar a la única persona que sería genuinamente feliz con ella por sus logros.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debió contarle nada a Edward, ahora estaba llena de mil dudas.

-"Tengo que ir a la oficina, dile a Bella que igual me quedo afuera hoy, nos vemos mañana si sigues aquí" dijo atropelladamente, se levantó de la mesa y fue directo a la puerta, Edward la acompañó extrañado de su repentina reacción, no le dio tiempo de mucho mas, simplemente la escoltó mientras ella salía a toda prisa por el pasillo hacia los ascensores, dejándolo nuevamente solo en el apartamento de Bella.

_**En el canal.**_

-"Creo que estamos bien entonces" le dijo Jacob a Bella, eran las primeras horas de la tarde, y por fin habían elegido las fotos pertinentes de la sesión de ayer, Jacob estaba contento con los resultados, como siempre, Bella no lo dejaba mal.

-"Perfecto entonces" dijo Bella levantándose "en este mismo momento las mando a gigantografía y a la gente de los catálogos, ¿necesitas algo mas de mi?" preguntó, Jacob negó, desconectando el pent drive de la computadora para regresárselo.

-"Igual quiero que prepares el blog, ¿puedes tener para mañana el digital? Me gustaría mandárselo a Olivia" le preguntó, Bella asintió, eso significaba que aun tenía trabajo en lo que quedaba de día "el físico si lo puedes tener impreso a mas tardear el martes, ¿si?"

-"Perfecto y claro" dijo Bella asintiendo.

Se despidieron y Bella salió a la oficina.

-"Bella" la llamó Jacob antes de salir.

-"¿Dime?" dijo regresándose sobre sus pasos.

-"¿Estás segura del comunicado?" le preguntó por ultima vez, Bella respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Si Jake, estoy segura, tengo que salir de eso de una vez, mas bien es algo tarde" dijo frunciendo los labios.

-"Sólo quería asegurarme, ya le mandé la nota a Ryan, me dijo que no había problema, que lo trasmitirán por el canal hoy, a las 9 de la noche" Bella asintió con una sensación de ansiedad alojándosele en el estomago.

-"Gracias, estaré pendiente entonces" dijo asintiendo.

-"Ehh Bella" la llamó de nuevo, ella volvió a voltearse.

-"Ten" dijo extendiéndole un sobre "este es el cheque de María" Bella olvidó momentáneamente sus angustias y lo vio sonriendo mientras lo tomaba, Jacob lo apartó de sus manos antes de que lo tomara "es lo que acordamos, ni un céntimo mas, ni uno menos" Bella asintió complacida.

-"Excelente" dijo, Jacob le extendió el sobre sonriendo.

-"Dile a María que si decide incursionar en el mundo del modelaje podemos adoptarla" dijo serio, "sus fotos fueron muy buenas"

-"Se lo diré" dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo, salió de la oficina y corrió a los estudios.

Cuando llegó, se encontró a María con su acostumbrado comunicador en el oído, estaba sola, pendiente del programa que estaban grabando, Bella se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

-"María" la llamó, ésta dio un respingo, se volteó sonriéndole.

-"Hola, me asustaste" dijo sonriendo, Bella se disculpo con un gesto.

-"¿Puedes acompañarme un segundo?" preguntó en voz baja, María asintió, pulso un botón de su comunicador y dijo al pequeño micrófono.

-"Sr. Hale, me voy a retirar un segundo, Bella me necesita para algo importante" dijo, Bella subió sus cejas impresionada, ¿desde cuando María se dirigía a Jasper como _Sr. Hale?_

María no espero respuesta, inmediatamente quitó el comunicador de su oído y le indicó a Bella donde podían hablar.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó María.

-"Ten" le dijo extendiéndole un sobre blanco, María lo tomó dudosa.

-"¿Esto que es?" preguntó.

-"Lo que te prometí" le dijo emocionada "Ábrelo, ábrelo"

María abrió el sobre y al encontrarse el cheque casi cae desmayada, abrió sus ojos de más al ver la cantidad.

-"¿Tanto?" preguntó, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Es lo justo, te esforzaste tanto como todas las de mas modelos, merecías la misma paga"

María sonrió enormemente, vio a Bella y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-"Bella, no, no sabes ¡lo feliz que me hace esto!" dijo y la abrazó dando un gritico feliz, Bella le correspondió el abrazo, contagiada de su alegría.

-"Oye, Jacob me dijo que si querías modelar de nuevo, las puertas estaban abiertas"

María rió por lo alto, eso le parecía una locura.

-"No sé, no sé" dijo contestándole a Bella, ella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Yo debo marcharme, pero ya sabes si cambias de opinión me avisas"

María asintió sacando el cheque de nuevo del sobre, volvió a reír emocionada, Bella la dejó sola afuera de los estudios y se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo, tenía que ponerse en marcha y quería llegar temprano a casa.

Jasper, salió buscando a su asistente, necesitaban resolver un inconveniente con una de las invitadas.

-"María" la llamó al verla de espaldas a las puertas del estudio, "Jessica de Alba necesita la lleven a maquillaje, ¿puedes encargarte de eso?" preguntó, María se giró sobre sus zapatos, aun mantenía la cara de alegría, Jasper se contagio de su sonrisa y se descubrió sonriendo igual.

-"¿Que?" le preguntó divertido, mientras salía por completo fuera de los estudios, María no le prestó atención a que aun debía estar molesta con Jasper, estaba tan feliz que corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, Jasper recibió con cierta alarma al cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos, sin embargo mantuvo la risa.

-"¿Y a ti que te sucedió?" le preguntó mientras la mantenía aun abrazada.

-"Que soy feliz, solo eso" dijo y se separó, "maquillaje me dijiste, ¿cierto?" le preguntó aun sonriendo viéndolo a los ojos, que sin querer contagiaron de su alegría a Jasper, que últimamente le hacía mucha falta sentirse bien, sacudió la cabeza y asintió lentamente.

-"Si, hay que llevarla a maquillaje" dijo, María asintió y guardó el sobre blanco que tenía en la mano con su cheque en su pequeño bolso que llevaba amarrado a la cintura, antes de entrar se le volvió a acercar a Jasper y alzándose de puntillas le besó la mejilla.

Jasper se quedó impávido, por la actitud de María, ¿qué le había pasado a la chica para estar tan feliz?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a entrar a los estudios, la diferencia era, que no podía borrar esa sonrisa boba de su rostro.

Bella no esperó mucho para marcharse a casa, ya había salido de lo mas importante del día de hoy, que consistía en hacer el bendito comunicado y entregarle la presentación a Jacob, tenía que tener listo para mañana el blog digital, pero confiaba en que podía adelantar algo en casa y lo demás lo terminaría en la oficina el día siguiente.

Por lo que recogió sus cosas y salió, pasó primero por Walmart, una tienda por departamentos, donde podías encontrar de todo, desde ropa, hasta artículos para autos, Bella paseó por los pasillos de ropa, viendo que podía servirle, al escoger lo que le pareció servible, se fue directo a su auto.

Fue entonces a algunos de los lugares que había encontrado por Internet, aunque era imposible dar con el correcto, debía por lo menos intentarlo.

Fue a tres orfanatos, en todos pensaron que estaba buscando adoptar algún niño, cosa que no era cierta, cuando le explicó sus intenciones a las autoridades de los centros, todas le contestaron lo mismo.

No podían darle información, sobre todo a ella, que era una completa extraña.

-"Pero, no me entiende" le dijo a una mujer de cabello negro canoso, era la directora del ultimo orfanato al que fue "solo necesito saber si esos niños salieron de aquí, no voy a hacer nada malo con la información" dijo abatida, la mujer negó rotundamente.

-"Joven" le dijo "no podemos violar el compromiso de los padres, ellos son los únicos que pueden decirle a sus hijos si fueron o no adoptados, además" dijo haciendo una pausa, mientras entrelazaba los dedos "según me dijo, no estas segura de que estos niños fueran adoptados y que han pasado más de 20 años, apartando que no sabes si salieron de aquí" sacudió la cabeza en un gesto apenado.

-"No podemos ayudarla jovencita, no puedo darle los datos de mis niños, sin saber siquiera si los que buscas son de aquí"

Bella apoyó la cabeza en sus manos abatida.

-"Es que no sé por donde empezar, hay demasiados sitios donde buscar y no tengo suficientes pistas" dijo derrotada, la mujer, la vio por unos segundos, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"No puedo ayudarte" le dijo colocándose de pie "lamento tener que hacer esto, pero debo marcharme, estamos sobre la hora de la misa diaria" le dijo, Bella se colocó de pie, asintiendo.

-"Claro, disculpe haberla molestado" la mujer asintió parcamente y le indicó con la salida con una seña de la mano.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida del orfanato, en mitad de camino se encontraron con algunos niños entr años que venían corriendo hacia las puertas de la iglesia, todos saludaron a la directora con cariño, ella les indicó que entraran en silencio a la capilla, que ya los alcanzaría.

Para cuando Bella se vio en su auto, tenía ambas manos aferradas al volante y su labio inferior temblaba, anunciándole que las lágrimas estaban apunto de llegar a sus ojos, todos esos niños, estaban solos, eran huérfanos, ¿cómo podían estar tan solos siendo tan pequeños?

¿Cómo alguien tendría el corazón de abandonar a su propio hijo? y ¿qué tan grande debía tener el corazón alguien para criar uno de ellos como propio?

Si lo que sospechaba era entonces cierto, Esme, no había criado a uno, sino a dos, sacudió la cabeza demasiado aturdida, encendió el auto y se fue directo a casa, necesitaba distraerse por completo.

Cuando llegó a casa, casi, casi había olvidado que Edward se encontraba allí, entró aun abatida con las imágenes de aquellos niños en su cabeza.

Sin embargo un olor a comida le impregno las fosas nasales, dejó las bolsas con las compras que había hecho en la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina.

-"¿Edward?" llamó con cautela, escuchó como algo se caía al suelo y una no muy buena palabra saliendo de los labios de él.

Bella vio con una sonrisa la escena que tenía delante.

Edward estaba con el delantal de las chicas puesto, se veía muy cómico vestido de negro con un delantal de flores rosas, se le había caído al suelo una paleta de cocina, mientras tenía en una de sus manos un pañito, parecía que iba a manipular algo caliente.

-"Llegaste temprano" le dijo mientras recogía la paleta del suelo y tomaba otra.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Te parece? A mi el día se me ha hecho larguísimo" dijo cansada.

Edward no le prestaba mucha atención, Bella observó como él abría el horno y vio con asombro que había un pollo visiblemente crudo con papas y demás dentro, abrió sus ojos impresionada, Edward tomó un poco de vino y se lo echó por encima al pollo, una vez hecho eso, se incorporó cerrando el horno de nuevo, ahí si le prestó atención a Bella.

-"Hola" le dijo con una sonrisa de 250 watts, "¿cómo estuvo tu día?" le preguntó mientras dejaba el trapo en el mesón de la cocina.

-"No tan ajetreado como el tuyo" dijo haciendo señas al horno "¿cocinando?" preguntó divertida, Edward asintió.

-"Alice vino al medio día y trajo algunas compras, me pareció una falta de todo no hacerles por lo menos una comida, ¿no te molesta verdad?" preguntó apenado, Bella negó, volteó hacia los cuartos.

-"¿Alice está aquí?" preguntó, pero cuando regresó su vista a Edward, descubrió que estaba totalmente frente a ella, se había movido en silencio y ahora tenía que ver hacia arriba para poder verle el rostro.

-"No, no está" contestó Edward levantando una de sus manos y acariciando levemente el contorno de su rostro "se fue un poco después de medio día, iba a arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje a Hawai" Bella dio un paso hacia atrás, sentía que no tenía aire.

-"Ah" fue lo que dijo, caminó hasta la sala y se sentó, vio como Edward se quitaba el delantal, quedando solo con la ropa que había traído puesta ayer, eso le recordó algo, se levantó y fue por la bolsa que había dejado en la puerta, Edward siguió con su vista sus pasos, algo le pasaba a Bella, pero no podía distinguir que era.

-"Ten" le dijo extendiéndole la bolsa "te traje esto"

Edward tomó la bolsa y con una ceja levantada la abrió, al ver su contenido no pudo evitar reír.

Dentro de la bolsa, había una muda completa de ropa para hombre, unos jeans, una camisa y hasta ropa interior, él devolvió la vista hacia ella aun sonriéndole, ella se encogió de hombros apenada.

-"Pensé que lo necesitarías, has estado aquí dos días, no ibas a ponerte lo mismo siempre ¿no?" preguntó Edward dejó la bolsa en la poltrona y se acercó a ella, la tomó por las mejillas y levantó su rostro.

-"Me encanta, muchas gracias" le dijo muy cerca, Bella se perdió en sus ojos, necesitaba con premura sus labios sobre los de ella, cerró sus ojos y estiró sus labios, sintió apenas el sonido de su risa un segundo antes de que se quedara en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el roce de ambas bocas.

-"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó Edward al separarse, podía sentir como ella no era la misma, negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Edward preocupado.

-"De todo, hoy, hoy no fue mi día" le dijo un poco deprimida, había trabajado mucho, se había expuesto al escarnio publico por lo de la ruptura del matrimonio, y lo peor, habían sido esos niños a los que había visto en el orfanato, ¿Edward pudo haber sido unos de ellos?

Edward le acarició de nuevo el rostro.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?" le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se alzó en puntillas y volvió a juntarse con sus labios

-"Hazme olvidar" le dijo en lo que se separaron "llévame de vuelta a Río, llévame de vuelta a aquella playa" dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Edward le vio sonriéndole torcido, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-"Cierra los ojos" ella sin dudar los cerró, sintió entonces como era alzada en brazos y como era trasportada a algún lugar, lejos de ahí.

Sintió la suave superficie de sus sabanas bajo su piel, sintió como poco a poco la iban desprendiendo de sus ropas, como dulcemente le desabrochaban el botón del pantalón, deslizándoselos por las piernas, sus zapatos dieron contra el suelo, abrió los ojos un segundo y se encontró a Edward sin camisa, arrodillado junto a ella.

-"Shh" le dijo "cierra los ojos" le pidió nuevamente, ella obedeció, sintió que él se incorporaba de la cama dejándola un segundo sola, entonces llegó a sus oídos la melodía del bossa, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al reconocer la melodía que habían bailado esa noche, le extrañó saber de donde la había sacado, pero un beso en su vientre hizo que olvidara por completo la pregunta.

-"¿Dime que recuerdas de nuestra noche en Brasil?" le preguntó la voz seductora y baja de Edward al oído, Bella se estremeció y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, recordando aquella maravillosa noche.

-"La luna" dijo en un susurro, sintió una presión sobre ella, luego los labios de él en su frente, en el puente de su nariz.

-"No de la playa amor, de la habitación, ¿Qué recuerdas de cuando te lleve a mi habitación?" le preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-"Tus, ojos, tu, tu boca, lo que hacía tu boca" dijo Bella en un jadeo, Edward sonrió y bajó a sus labios, robándole un beso muy profundo y satisfactorio para ambos.

-"¿Esto?" preguntó Edward bajando con besos por su pecho, Bella se retorció en el colchón, mientras apenas decía un _Ujum_ como respuesta.

Edward se dedicó a saborearla como recordaba lo había hecho en Brasil, masajeó su piel haciendo que ella se retorciese de placer bajo sus manos, ella intentó en una oportunidad mas abrir sus ojos, el volvió a detenerla.

-"¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?" preguntó ella, Edward fue a su oído.

-"Porque quiero que recuerdes esa noche, quiero que la revivas en tu mente, mientras yo hago que tu cuerpo la vuelva a sentir" Bella no pudo disimular el temblor que le ocasionaron sus palabras y entonces dijo _al demonio_.

-"Tu espalda" dijo en un susurro aun con ojos cerrados "quiero apretar tu espalda" se colocó de lado estirando sus brazos, Edward sonrió mientras Bella buscaba a tientas su cuerpo, quedaron entonces frente a frente, Bella pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de él entrelazándose, mientras que sus bocas se devoraban y ella apretaba como loca la espalda de él.

Ahí entonces se volvieron ambos activos en el acto, Bella desató su sujetador en su espalda, mientras él hacia el trabajo con su tanga, Edward ahogó un grito contra los labios de ella al sentir como su mano se perdía dentro de su boxer.

Duraron mucho tiempo amándose, Bella no abrió los ojos en ningún momento, disfrutando ciegamente de lo que él le hacía, sintió su lengua recorriéndole la piel, mientras mordía sus labios aguantando las sensaciones que le producían.

Por su lado Edward estaba hacía tiempo ya, sin ropa, adoraba el cuerpo de Bella, nunca ninguna mujer había producido tanto en tan poco tiempo, era feliz de poder poseerla de nuevo, no le alcanzaban las manos para tocarla, ni los labios para todo lo que quería besarla.

Dieron vueltas en la cama de Bella mientras el bossa seguía sonando en la habitación, Bella juró que había llegado a sentir el calor sobre su piel y casi pudo sentir los rallos de sol cuando por fin él entró en ella robándole a ambos un sonido de satisfacción de los labios.

Bella recordó como le había gustado esta sensación cuando habían estado por primera vez juntos, subió sus caderas, mientras estiraba su cuello hacia el cabezal de la cama, Edward se esmeraba en complacerla y ella tenía todo el ánimo de ser complacida.

Se acopló a sus envestidas, con necesidad y entrega, su mente se volvió una esponja absorbiendo todo lo que él le hacia a su cuerpo, apreciando como su cuerpo se desprendía de su mente uniéndola cada vez mas a la de él, Entonces rompiendo una regla que él mismo había impuesto al principio, le dijo.

-"Mírame" Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, se encontró con su rostro sobre ella, estaba algo distorsionado de placer, el cabello despeinado pugnaba por caer sobre el rostro de ella, que abrió de mas los labios en lo que sintió una nueva envestida.

-"Oh, Edward" dijo entre jadeos, "no, no te detengas, por el amor de…" no pudo terminar, volvió a lanzar su cabeza hacia atrás, esperando la mágica liberación, no podía creer que estuviera haciendo el amor con Edward nuevamente, ambos cuerpos se tensaron en la máxima expresión que sus cuellos permitían, dejándolos con temblores espasmódicos de liberación.

Bella se recostó de las almohadas dando un gritito ahogado, él se recostó en ella jadeando más que respirando.

Delicadamente, él se retiró de su pecho, ella no se lo permitió.

-"Shh" le dijo en voz cansada, "no te muevas" le pidió, Edward que estaba igual de agotado que ella obedeció, disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias de ella en su espalda, respiró muy profundo agradeciendo sus caricias.

-"¿Eres una droga lo sabias?" le dijo Bella al rato, él simplemente rió contra la piel de su pecho.

-"Pues tu también lo eres, eres el peor y mejor vicio que alguna vez he tenido"

Ella resopló medio riendo de su comentario, Edward quería verla a los ojos, así que volvió a intentar dejarse caer a su lado, ella se lo permitió sintiendo la pequeña excitación cuando el se retiró de su interior, él quedó boca abajo apoyado en sus codos, ella se cubrió con una sabana quedando boca arriba.

-"En verdad, necesitaba esto" le dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello, Edward la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Pues siempre a tus ordenes" dijo simulando acento de realeza, Bella le sonrió y se le acercó dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-"¿Y qué hiciste hoy?" le preguntó Bella, él se colocó de lado y ella lo imitó, ambos se apoyaron en sus codos para poder verse a la cara.

-"La verdad no mucho" dijo con una sonrisa "pase todo el día de vago" dijo riendo "tenía años que no lo hacia, lo que si fue que arregle tu cocina y les hice cena, eso fue lo mas fuerte que hice" concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y tu?" preguntó a Bella, ella resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Hoy estuvo bastante ajetreado" dijo, cuando iba a continuar, el timbre de la cocina sonó, Edward volteó impresionado al su reloj que había dejado en la mesa de noche, eran pasadas las 7 abrió los ojos de mas, ¿habían estado mas de 2 horas en esto? Sacudió la cabeza, nunca pensó que había sido tanto tiempo.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella, él dio una risa divertida.

-"Lamento sacar esto en este preciso instante, pero la cena esta lista" dijo, Bella lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"La cena" insistió él "¿recuerdas que cociné?" Bella abrió sus ojos y asintió.

-"Debo apagar el horno" dijo haciendo amagos de levantarse, ella lo detuvo.

-"Déjame ir a mi, ¿sólo apago el horno?" le preguntó, él asintió sonriéndole, ella se colocó de pie y él, sentándose en el borde de la cama la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó mientras ella lo despeinaba un poco, ella se agachó a su nivel y él estiró su cuello, se besaron divinamente antes de que él la dejara ir.

Bella se colocó ropa interior y una blusita a juego con un short, caminó a la puerta y antes de salir le lanzó un beso, llegó descalza a la cocina y aspiró el aroma de la comida recién hecha, descubrió a su estomago hambriento reclamando un poco de aquel maravilloso aroma, apagó el horno y no aguantó la tentación de abrirlo, Dios, moría de hambre, pensó en decirle a Edward que cenaran de una vez.

Se incorporó sobre sus pies y lo descubrió con únicamente su pantalón puesto, apoyado en el marco de la cocina, caminó hacia él.

-"¿Comemos?" le preguntó mordiéndose el labio, él le sonrió hermoso y asintió.

Bella puso los implementos en la mesa mientras Edward se encargaba de cortar porciones para ambos, llenó los platos con humeantes papas al vapor y pollo al horno, Bella se sentía desfallecer de hambre para cuando él le apartó la silla permitiéndole sentarse.

Ambos estaban hambrientos, hablaron muy poco, solo Bella emitió sonidos de satisfacción cuando probó lo deliciosa que estaba la comida, de resto mantuvo el silencio mientras consumían todo lo que Edward había servido, para cuando estaban por terminar el timbre de la puerta sonó, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta blanca, se vieron un segundo a los ojos y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-"¡Voy!" gritó Bella desde su puesto, se colocó de pie y Edward la haló por el brazo, produciéndole un pequeño grito, Edward la atrajo a sus labios.

-"Debo abrir" dijo ella contra sus labios.

-"Jum, que esperen" contestó, Bella sonrío y él volvió a acortar la distancia, entonces la puerta volvió a sonar mas insistente, Bella y Edward colocaron sus ojos en blanco, ella caminó hasta la puerta y él se dispuso a recoger los implementos de la mesa.

Antes de abrir volteó a ver a Edward y mordiéndose el labio le dijo.

-"Anda a ponerte algo mas de ropa ¿si?" le pidió, él bajó la vista a su cuerpo con brazos abiertos.

-"¿Qué tengo?" le preguntó, ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

"Anda ¿si?" le pidió midió abriendo de mas sus ojos, fuera quien fuera detrás de la puerta, no iba a ser nada decente que encontraran a Edward ahí, sin nada mas que sus pantalones, él rodó sus ojos pero asintió y tomó la bolsa con la ropa que ella le había comprado y caminó a los cuartos, Bella sonrió al ver a Tony (así había bautizado al dragón que Edward tenía tatuado en la espalda) pensó que no se lo había comentado, pero volvieron a tocar su puerta y sacudió la cabeza tomando la perilla entre sus manos.

-"¿Quien?" preguntó mientras abría, las llaves que estaban en su mano cayeron al suelo al ver quien estaba frente a ella, su cuerpo tembló de arriba abajo, volteó asustada hacia el pasillo, regresó su vista al frente.

-"¿Chiquita? ¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó la voz de su ex que sostenía una caja con una orquídea, una botella verde de champán y una expresión de perrito remojado.


	26. Capítulo 25 Espía

**Capitulo 25:**

**Espía:**

Alice se encontraba en un taxi a las afueras de las oficinas del canal, últimamente no quería manejar, era un poco mas allá de la hora de salida, había visto como algunos compañeros salían para caminar a la parada del bus o al subterráneo, también había reconocido dos o tres autos de algunos compañeros de la oficina, pero no había salido a quien esperaba.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí señorita?" preguntó el conductor del taxi, Alice aun con la vista en la ventana, sin apartarla de la salida del estacionamiento le contestó.

-"El que sea necesario" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco, "le advertí cuando me subí que íbamos a estar aquí un buen rato"

-"Sólo preguntaba" dijo el hombre de descendencia india que manejaba el taxi.

La conversación con Edward le seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza, no sabía que iba a hacer pero quería verlo, quería saber que estaba haciendo y como era demasiado orgullosa, y. Lo admitía, algo cobarde, no se atrevía a hablarle de frente, prefería entonces espiarlo desde la ventana de aquel taxi.

El sol no se ocultaba todavía, dejando la ciudad en un anaranjado fresco cuando finalmente la camioneta doble cabina, verde militar salió del estacionamiento del canal, metiéndose de lleno en el atestado trafico típico de la hora, Alice se enderezó en el asiento y dio unos golpes al asiento de adelante llamando la atención del conductor.

-"Sigue a esa camioneta" le dijo con premura, el hombre que casi se estaba quedando dormido, se incorporó alterado al escuchar la voz de la joven.

-"¿Que, que?" preguntó restregándose los ojos, Alice se exasperó.

-"¡Aquella camioneta!" dijo señalándola "la verde, síguela, ¡apúrate!" repitió apurada mientras le daba golpes al asiento negro de adelante y incitaba al hombre a que terminara de arrancar el auto.

El conductor arrancó al fin y se introdujo en la atestada vía, siguieron con cierta cautela a Jasper, Alice agradeció para sus adentros que Jazz tuviera un auto tan grande, así fue fácil seguirle la pista.

Donde se suponía que debía girar para ir a su casa, la camioneta no giró, se mantuvo en la vía, esperando por un semáforo que cambiara a verde.

-"¿A donde vas?" dijo Alice en voz muy baja.

-"¿No me dijo que siguiera la camioneta?" preguntó el conductor resoplando, "¿cómo me pregunta a dónde va? No tengo idea"

-"¡Mantenga silencio!" le dijo Alice exasperada colocando sus ojos en blanco "ya le dije que le voy a pagar bien, así que no se queje y continúe con lo que le dije"

Alice habló con la fuerza y mando con el que estaba acostumbrada a tratar a la gente que trabajaba para ella, por lo que el hombre no tuvo otro chance más que asentir secamente aceptando las ordenes que le había dado aquella menuda chica.

La parte siguiente del trayecto fue en silencio, Alice no perdía de vista las luces rojas de la parte trasera de la camioneta objeto de su persecución.

Entonces Jasper colocó la luz de cruce en una esquina, Alice se enderezó y volvió a darle golpecitos al asiento del frente.

-"Si, si, ya vi la luz de cruce" dijo el hombre con acento hindú y un poco obstinado, Alice no le prestó atención al tono.

Jasper se orilló en una de las aceras y se detuvo por completo, el taxi se estacionó disimuladamente en la acera del frente, quedando separados por el ancho de la avenida de dos canales, Alice vio como un joven de un valet parking iba al encuentro de Jasper, vio a su alrededor y se fijó que estaban frente a un restaurante, uno japonés para ser mas exactos.

Jasper se bajó de la camioneta, entregándole las llaves al chico, Alice se le dibujo una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro al verlo, pero la sonrisa se fue convirtiendo en una mueca, en lo que vio como Jasper iba a la puerta del copiloto y la abría, permitiéndole bajar a un acompañante.

¿Jasper fue a cenar con alguien?

Alice pegó la frente y ambas palmas de la ventana del taxi, para ver quien estaba con él, pero por lo alto de la camioneta no podía ver de quien se trataba simplemente veía los pies de ambos supuso que era una mujer, por el tipo de zapatos que tenía, unas botas de cuero negro con un tacón recatado, pero no podía ver mas, ya que el acompañante de Jasper era mucho mas bajo que su enorme camioneta.

Por fin el hombre del valet se subió a la camioneta, a Alice le parecieron horas lo poco que se demoró el chico en terminar de arrancarla para que le despejaran el panorama frente a ella, pero en efecto si fue un poco tarde, Jasper iba subiendo los escalones detrás de una mujer de cabello negro bastante largo.

La mente de Alice giraba como loca, tratando de colocarle un rostro a aquella cabellera, pero no pensaba en ninguno, a la vez estaba impresionada, al descubrirse, dolida y furiosa de que Jasper fuera a cenar con una mujer.

-"¿Se va a bajar?" preguntó el conductor, Alice sacudió la cabeza regresando al taxi, ya ni se acordaba donde estaba.

-"No" logró contestarle al hombre "no me voy a bajar" completó en un susurro, el hombre dijo algo en otro idioma que Alice entendió como una no muy buena palabra, pero no le prestó atención, siguió pegada al vidrio tratando de adivinar de quien se trataba la mujer de cabello negro.

Jasper le dio paso a su acompañante primero para que entrara en el restaurante, ella quería celebrar y lastimosamente ninguna de sus amigas estaba libre esa noche, él al escuchar que se iría a casa por falta de quórum, se ofreció amablemente a acompañarla, cosa que María aceptó felizmente.

-"¿Entonces me vas a decir por que querías celebrar?" preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa mientras le apartaba la silla y se sentaba frente a ella.

-"Hoy recibí la paga de las fotos que me tomó Bella, y quería celebrar" dijo sonriendo, Jasper se contagio de su sonrisa.

-"¿Y William?" preguntó interesado mientras recibían los menú que les entregaba el maestre.

-"Tiene una fiesta hoy, un amiguito del colegio cumple años, mi mamá lo llevo, debo buscarlo a eso de las 7 u 8" dijo viendo su reloj, Jasper asintió.

-"¿Qué quieres comer?" le preguntó, María vio el menú con cierto interés, luego riendo apenada lo bajó diciéndole.

-"Lo único que conozco de esta comida es el teriyake" dijo apenada, "creo que pediré eso"

Jasper rió con ella y bajando su menú también le dijo.

-"¿Por qué no me dejas elegir por ti?" le preguntó "este restaurante es muy bueno, me gustaría que probaras algo distinto, ¿que me dices?" le preguntó encantador, María sintió que se ruborizaba pero asintió.

-"Claro" dijo apenada.

El maestre llegó y Jasper por costumbre pidió un poco de zaque, nunca comía japonés sin tomarse un poco de zaque antes, María rechazó el ofrecimiento, alegando que no quería beber por que tenía que buscar a William después, Jasper asintió, y le pidió una limonada frappe al mesonero para ella.

Jasper ordenó comida para los dos, mientras María se quedó silenciosa escuchando los nombres complicados que Jasper pronunciaba.

Para cuando el mesonero se apartó dejándolos nuevamente solos, Jasper levantó su copa.

-"Por tu éxito" dijo proponiendo un brindis, María sonrió y levantó su limonada chocándola con el diminuto vaso blanco de porcelana que contenía el zaque de Jazz.

-"Jasper" lo llamó María después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-"¿Dime?"

-"Es que quería…" dijo dudosa.

-"Si dime" dijo Jasper animándola, María respiró profundo y botó el aire ruidosamente, entonces dejó salir lo que le estaba presionando en el pecho.

-"Es que aunque esté feliz y todo, creo que te debo una disculpa" dijo bajando el rostro, Jasper frunció el ceño.

-"¿Tu? ¿Deberme algo?" dijo sacudiendo al cabeza con aire despreocupado, "para nada" completó.

-"Pero es que te traté muy mal y tu, tu eres mi jefe, no debí"

María estaba avergonzada por como le había contestado a su jefe cuando este le preguntó por el padre de William, aunque eso era un tema privado y ella estaba en todo su derecho de reaccionar a la defensiva, no significaba que estaba bien el hecho de que le gritara a Jasper, que se había portado con ella de las mil maravillas desde un principio.

-"María" la llamó Jasper adelantando su mano un poco en la mesa, pero sin tocarla, ella levantó el rostro fijando su mirada "no fue cortes de mi parte hacerte esa pregunta, no es de mi incumbencia y estabas en todo tu derecho de reaccionar como lo hiciste, no estoy molesto contigo, mas bien apenado, el que debería disculparse soy yo, no tu" le dijo medio sonriéndole.

-"¿Qué te parece si tu me perdonas a mi y yo a ti?" le ofreció María como alternativa, Jasper se volvió a recostar de su silla y asintió.

-"Me parece justo" dijo con una actitud socarrona.

Dieron por terminado entonces el tema de las disculpas y se dedicaron a disfrutar la velada, hablaron un poco de trabajo mientras esperaban la cena, cuando finalmente llegó, Jasper le explicó de que se trataban los roles y la ensalada que había ordenado, ambos comieron de la misma ensalada sirviéndoles de aperitivo, María se enredó un poco manipulando los palitos, pero entre risas e intentos fallidos, logró movimientos bastante decentes con los que le habían dado.

Jasper probó un poco de unas algas que acompañaban su plato y luego de hacer una mueca de satisfacción al probar lo ricas que estaban tomo otra porción.

-"Tienes que probar estas" le dijo extendiéndole las pequeñas algas verdes a María, ella frunció los labios dudosa, Jasper rió por lo alto y volvió a ofrecérselas.

-"Anda, te van a gustar, confía en mi" le dijo riendo, María aun con actitud escéptica, estiró sus labios inclinándose sobre la porción de comida que le ofrecía Jasper, cerró sus ojos metiéndose el bocado a la boca, hizo otra mueca al tener el bocado entre sus dientes.

-"Mastica" le dijo Jasper sin poder disimular la risa que le daba la expresión de ella, María masticó aun con ojos cerrados y con cara de asco, las algas se sentían pegajosas y chiclosas entre sus dientes, pero el sabor no era desagradable, lo extraño era la textura, siguió masticando hasta que por fin se sintió capaz de tragarse el bocado, cuando abrió los ojos, Jasper la veía aun sonriendo.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó esperando el veredicto.

-"Extrañas" dijo María sin encontrar otra definición posible, Jasper hizo amagos de darle otra probada.

-"¿Quieres mas?" le preguntó, María negó muchas veces seguidas, que solo sirvieron para que Jasper se matara de la risa, ella, aunque apenada, rió con él.

Para cuando ya estaban terminando, María volvió a hablar.

-"Jasper" lo llamó de repente seria.

-"¿Que sucede?" preguntó él con su actitud tranquila.

-"Gracias" dijo, él simplemente asintió.

-"No hay de que"

-"Es en serio" continuo ella "gracias por acompañarme hoy, la he pasado bastante bien"

-"Yo también" dijo Jasper "me hacia falta distraerme" dijo torciendo un poco la cabeza.

-"Hemos trabajado mucho últimamente" dijo María estando de acuerdo con él.

-"Si, eso y otras cosas también" agrego en voz baja, María lo vio intrigada.

-"¿Qué otras cosas?" preguntó e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su imprudencia "lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia, lo lamento" dijo cerrando sus ojos un momento, Jasper sonrió divertido al escucharla tan apenada.

-"Hey tranquila, no es nada del otro mundo" respiró profundo y entonces dijo "acabo de terminar una relación que era bastante importante para mi" dijo sin dar muchos detalles, "me encerré en el trabajo, pero creo que me hacia falta una distracción así como esta" agregó.

-"Lo lamento" dijo María temiendo haber pasado por entrometida.

-"Está bien, no seré el primero ni el ultimo que le pasa" dijo restándole importancia, se quedaron entonces pensativos un momento, María tenía sospechas de que hablaba de Alice, en las oficinas corrían algunos rumores y era de suponerse que ambos habían tenido algo mientras trabajaron juntos, pero por las palabras de Jasper, María se dio cuenta de que no era una simple aventura, para Jasper era algo importante.

-"A lo mejor vuelven" dijo en tono considerado, Jasper resopló dando una risa irónica.

-"No creo" dijo "ella es…" hizo un pausa "un poco terca" completó.

-"¿Sigues teniendo contacto con ella?" preguntó, Jasper negó.

-"Ya no tanto" contestó, María pensó que tenía que ser Alice, no había de otra, sacudió su cabeza pensando lo absurdo de que un hombre tan apuesto y bueno como Jasper estuviera solo, resopló y dijo sin pensar.

-"Pues yo creo que es una estúpida" dijo y eso lleno de sorpresa a Jasper, que mas que ofenderse o quedarse en shock, soltó una autentica carcajada, las mesas de al lado voltearon con expresiones impresionadas hacia el escándalo.

Jasper se reía de solo pensar en María diciéndole a Alice, que era una estúpida.

María aunque asombrada de su reacción, rió con él pero no tan fuerte, luego agregó.

-"Lo siento" dijo entre las risas "no debí haber dicho eso"

-"Tranquila" dijo Jasper recomponiéndose de la risa "ella no es estúpida, pero se escuchó muy cómico saliendo de tu boca"

-"Por lo menos te reíste" dijo María complacida, Jasper asintió.

-"Por lo menos" dijo terminando de componerse, un mesonero pasó y pidió otro trago para él y que refrescaran la limonada de María.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un momento, entonces María volvió a hablar.

-"Acerca de lo que me preguntaste el otro día" dijo de repente seria, Jasper la vio extrañado.

-"¿De que hablas exactamente?"

-"Acerca del padre de William" dijo en voz baja, Jasper enderezó su espalda.

-"No tienes que decirme nada, tenías razón en aquella oportunidad, no es de mi incumbencia" dijo atropelladamente.

-"Yo sé" contestó de primero, "pero, ¿te gustaría saber que pasó?" preguntó apenada, nunca hablaba de eso con nadie, pero Jasper era diferente, él mismo había pasado por un desamor y estaba ahí con ella, conversando y pasándolo bien, cuando, (si sus suposiciones eran ciertas) había terminado su relación hacia no mucho tiempo.

-"No te niego que me da curiosidad" dijo Jasper con cautela, "pero no quiero que te sientas obligada a contarme"

María respiró profundo y viéndolo a los ojos empezó.

-"Cuando llegué de Colombia, venia con una beca en la NYU (New York University) me esforcé mucho para poder encajar y para triunfar" dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"En la universidad conocí a Quill" dijo con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos se mostraban un poco tristes, Jasper se quedó en un silencio sepulcral escuchándola "el era un chico humilde, trabajaba en la universidad, tratando de conseguir en el camino una beca como yo, algunas veces lo descubría espiándome, eso normalmente me emocionaba mucho"

María seguía con la misma expresión entre triste y alegre en el rostro.

-"Un día se decidió hablarme y desde ese momento nos enamoramos, estuvimos saliendo durante mi primer año de la universidad, bueno" dijo corrigiéndose "los primeros meses" completó.

-"Quill me contaba que estaba deseando una beca, era un excelente deportista, pero no había tenido suerte en unas eliminatorias y estaba aquí en nueva york esperando estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto"

-"Fuimos muy felices mientras estuvimos juntos, hasta le conté a mi madre sobre él" recordó con una sonrisa.

María parecía estar contando su historia para ella misma, Jasper no decía nada, no le interrumpía y ella agradeció en silencio que fuera así, ya que había empezado, no quería detenerse, si lo hacia jamás iba a contarle la historia a Jasper.

-"Hubo un día, el mas feliz en su vida y el mas triste en la mía" dijo "Quil me invitó a cenar esa noche, me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme, estaba muy ansiosa, no sabia a que se refería" subió un poco sus cejas.

-"Me llevó a un restaurante muy lujoso, estaba entre impresionada y asustada, no sabia como Quill había conseguido tanta plata para llevarme a un sitio como ese, pero él no espero mucho, en lo que terminamos de cenar, me dio la noticia"

-"Me dijo que finalmente había conseguido lo que esperaba, había conseguido entrar en un equipo, participo en unas eliminatorias, de las que no me había contado, para darme una sorpresa" María se quedó en silencio unos segundo y resopló "vaya que si me dio una sorpresa" comentó.

-"¿Consiguió un contrato?" preguntó Jasper regresándola a su historia, María respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Si, eso fue lo que pasó, pero no era aquí, el contrato era en Nevada"

Jasper imaginó el resto, Nevada quedaba al otro extremo de Nueva York, eso significaba que ellos tenían que separarse.

-"¿Se fue?" dijo sabiendo que era obvio, María ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-"Lo deje ir" contestó, Jasper la vio extrañado, María continuó explicando.

-"Eso era lo que él mas quería en el mundo, quería que me fuera con él pero yo tenía mis compromisos y futuro aquí, entonces me dijo que no se iría, pero no se lo permití" se encogió parcialmente de hombros, "era lo mejor en ese momento" concluyó, "a él no le gusto mi decisión, lo herí mucho cuando le dije que no iría con él y que no quería que se quedara"

-"¿Y William?" preguntó Jasper con voz baja y apenada.

-"Me enteré que estaba embarazada dos meses después que él se fue, me sentía muy mal físicamente, pero se lo atribuí a mi estado de ánimo, me quedé muy triste y deprimida cuando Quil se fue, un día me desmaye en la universidad y me llevaron a enfermería, ahí me dieron la noticia"

Jasper estaba asombrado, no podía creer que aquel hombre no se hubiera regresado por ella y su hijo, una rabia no muy normal se le alojó en la nuca, haciendo que su cuello se moviera lentamente.

-"¿Y no vino por ti?" preguntó con dientes apretados, María negó con la cabeza.

-"No fue así exactamente" dijo frunciendo la boca, Jasper alzó las cejas haciendo una pregunta muda.

-"Nunca le dije que estaba embarazada, una vez se fue, no tuvimos mas contacto, no quería oírlo, cuando no podía tenerlo, además él quería tanto triunfar ¿cómo iba a truncarle su éxito conmigo y un hijo?"

Jasper no tenía palabras para decirle, bueno, si tenía, pero ninguna era muy decente, menos para decírselas a una mujer, respiró profundo y María continuó hablando.

-"Mi madre es todo un personaje, ella vive aquí en estados unidos, se vino unos años antes que yo de Colombia, buscando el sueño americano, ella se ha casado varias veces y nunca me he llevado muy bien con mis padrastros, ella estuvo mas o menos presente en mi embarazo, a veces me ayuda con William, como hoy, pero el resto me tocó a mi, tuve que abandonar la beca en lo que William nació, me puse a trabajar, para poder mantenernos"

-"¿Nunca mas supiste de él?" preguntó Jasper.

-"Alguna que otra vez escucho noticias de él, le va bastante bien por lo que sé, creo que hasta se casó" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "por lo menos escuche que se había comprometido con una diseñadora o algo así, pero nunca mas volvimos hablar"

-"¿Por qué William me dijo aquel día que su padre lo iba a buscar en algún momento? ¿Él sabe quien es su padre?" preguntó, María negó.

-"Eso se lo debo a mi madre" dijo subiendo sus cejas, sin saber si molestarse o tranquilizarse por las cosas que le había dicho su madre a su hijo, "William le preguntaba mucho por él, a mi no me pregunta nunca, pero mi mamá me dice que siempre le pregunta por él, mi mama le dijo que era un hombre muy ocupado y que estaba trabajando muy duro para poder venir a verlo, le dijo que vivía muy pero muy lejos"

-"Desde ese día, William no ha dejado de decirle a todo el mundo que su papá va a venir por él en algún momento" dijo con voz de preocupación.

Jasper se dio cuenta de lo complicado del asunto.

-"María, ¿qué vas a hacer? Si este hombre no sabe de la existencia de William, ¿cómo?" dijo dejando la pregunta en el aire, esa situación era muy difícil William pensaba que su padre aparecería en cualquier momento, cuando la verdad era que su padre no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

-"No sé" dijo ella sinceramente y llena de angustia "nunca pensé que podía pasar esto, pensé que podía sola con William, yo misma crecí sin mi padre y estuve bien, pero fui muy egoísta, ahora me da terror buscarlo, era muy joven cuando todo esto pasó, no, no medí consecuencias" dijo y sus ojos amenazaron con llenarse de lagrimas, pero las contuvo.

Jasper adelantó una de sus manos tocando tímidamente la de ella.

-"Pero si no quieres buscarlo, ¿cómo vas a hacer con William? Él va a seguir creciendo y va a hacer cada vez mas preguntas, no vas a poder mentirle por siempre"

-"No sé" volvió a decir "lo único que sé, es que no soy capaz de buscar a Quill en este momento, simplemente no puedo" dijo asustada.

-"¿Pero sabes donde esta?" preguntó Jasper "¿tienes como contactarlo?" ella hizo una mueca con sus labios.

-"No es muy difícil encontrarlo créeme" Jasper no entendió muy bien a que se refería, se pasó la mano por el cabello, impresionado por todo lo que había escuchado, no era nada de lo que le habían dicho, ni siquiera lo que había imaginado, pero no dejaba de ser una situación bastante difícil.

-"¡Dios!" dijo María gritando, Jasper dio un pequeño respingo.

-"¿Que sucede?" preguntó alterado, María empezó a tomar su cartera desesperada.

-"¿Esa es la hora?" dijo señalando el reloj de la muñeca de Jasper, él se fijo y eran casi las 7.

-"Si, son casi las 7" dijo aun sin entender su preocupación.

-"Tengo que ir por William a las 7" dijo tomando su cartera, Jasper recordó que había dicho eso antes de sentarse a comer, buscó al maestre y le pidió la cuenta.

-"Deja que te lleve" le dijo mientras tomaba su billetera del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.

-"Yo invitaba hoy" dijo María sacudiendo la cabeza, haciendo amagos de sacar su monedero de la cartera, Jasper la vio con una expresión burlona.

-"¿Invitabas que?" preguntó mientras tomaba la cuenta que le daba el maestre.

-"La cena" dijo María, "por eso iba a salir hoy, para celebrar la paga de las fotos, yo, yo iba a pagar la cuenta" dijo extendiendo su mano a la cuenta que tenía Jasper, él volvió a reír.

-"Todavía no me conoces jovencita" dijo y aunque no tenían mucha diferencia de edades, María se sintió realmente joven junto a él, Jasper continuó "jamás permito que una dama me pague la cena" dijo metiendo en la funda su tarjeta de crédito.

A pesar de que María estaba apurada, le sonrió agradecida.

El maestre se llevó la tarjeta y Jasper le volvió a preguntar.

-"¿Te llevo?" ella negó apenada.

-"Mejor no" contestó "si estuviera sola no me importaría, pero William es muy celoso cuando me ve con alguien mas, no me gustaría que te tratara mal"

-"¿Celoso?" dijo Jasper asombrado, era muy pequeño para celar a su mama.

-"No tienes idea" dijo María con una sonrisa resignada, "creo que nunca podré salir con nadie hasta que él cumpla 15 años" dijo y ambos rieron.

-"¿Te acompaño entonces a tomar un taxi?" le dijo Jasper como alternativa, ella asintió aceptando, el maestre llegó y Jasper firmó el recibo y guardo su tarjeta, dejando unos dólares de propina al mesonero, ambos se levantaron, Jasper dejó pasar primero a María para salir del restaurante.

Amablemente detuvo un taxi cuando estaban afuera, el auto amarillo se detuvo y él le mantuvo la puerta abierta a María permitiéndole entrar, ella se le acercó y colocándose de puntillas le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias Jasper, la pase muy bien" dijo en voz baja, Jasper le sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la otra mejilla.

-"Yo también, gracias por tu compañía" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, María se sonrojó un poco y entró al auto, le indicó al conductor la dirección a donde iba y se alejó del restaurante despidiéndose por la ventana de Jasper que veía como se alejaba el auto amarillo despidiéndose también.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza pensando en todo lo que le había contado María esa noche, se dirigió entonces al chico del valet, dándole unos pocos dólares y el ticket para que le buscaran su camioneta.

Cuando el joven se retiró dejándolo solo unos segundos en la acera, escuchó una voz preocupada que lo llenó de asombro y de una sensación familiar en su estomago.

-"¡Jasper!" lo llamó su voz desde la acera del frente, un taxi arrancó dejándola en la mitad de la calle, los ojos de él se abrieron de más llenos de asombro, ¿cómo lo había encontrado?

Y mas importante ¿que hacia ella allí?

-"¿Alice?" la llamó sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

_**(Quince minutos antes)**_

-"Señorita, ya vamos por 75 dólares" dijo el conductor del taxi, llevaban mas de una hora afuera del restaurante donde había visto entrar a Jasper con la mujer de pelo negro.

-"Si mantiene silencio le doy 150 dólares" le dijo Alice al hombre con dientes apretados

Entonces por fin salieron del restaurante, Alice casi palideció al ver quien era la mujer de pelo negro.

-"¿María?" dijo impresionada, vio como Jasper la escoltaba hasta un taxi que detuvo en la avenida, los ojos de Alice empezaron a escocer, seria posible que….

Su celular sonó entonces, haciendo que diera un brinco del susto, tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas, era Bella, iba a ignorar la llamada, pero algo le dijo que atendiera.

-"Bella" dijo con ojos cerrados, colocando el teléfono contra su oído.

-"¡Alice!" dijo Bella en un susurro "¡Alice por favor ayúdame!" la voz alerta y asustada de su amiga hizo que Alice abriera de mas sus ojos, pudo ver como Jasper cerraba la puerta del taxi, mientras María se marchaba.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó a Bella.

-"Emmet" dijo esta, "¡Emmet esta aquí!"

-"¡Que!" gritó Alice, el taxista volteó a verla nada discreto por el grito, Alice se dio con la palma en la frente recordando con quien se había encontrado esa misma tarde en su casa.

-"Por favor dime que Edward no esta ahí" le dijo, el quejido que dio Bella fue suficiente respuesta, sin embargo añadió.

-"Esta en la habitación cambiándose" dijo "Emmet esta en el balcón, yo estoy en la cocina, amiga ¿que voy a hacer? ¡Estoy aterrada!"

-"Ok, trata de que Edward no salga del cuarto, ya voy para allá"

-"¡Tengo que colgar!" dijo Bella nerviosa dejando a Alice hablando sola, ella cerró la llamada y respiró profundo.

-"¡Lo sabia!" dijo en voz alta "esto iba a terminar en un baño de sangre, ¡demonios Bella!" dijo furiosa con su amiga, pero aun así, no podía dejarla sola, no podía abandonarla en este preciso instante.

Pero.

¿Que podían hacer unas chicas como Bella y ella, contra semejantes hombres como lo eran Edward y Emmet? además estaba segura de que quisieran o no, esos dos se iban a enfrentar hoy.

No lo pensó mucho mas, abrió su cartera y sacó los billetes necesarios, lanzándoselos al conductor en el asiento de adelante, tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió, el hombre al darse cuenta que finalmente Alice se bajaba, le agradeció a su dios en un idioma extraño y arrancó el auto rápidamente, esperando que la chica no cambiara de opinión.

-"¡Jasper!" lo llamó con premura, antes de pensar bien lo que iba a hacer, él volteó impresionado a verla, Alice le vio en los ojos como no entendía que ella estuviera ahí, por un segundo se dio un golpe mental, ¿cómo iba a explicarle que casualmente ella estaba pasando por ahí cuando lo vio? no había planeado bien en esto.

Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

-"¿Alice?" escuchó que él la llamaba impresionado como si pensara que se trataba de un espejismo, Alice vio a sus lados verificando que no pasasen autos y cruzó, con su cartera de sobre, su vestido negro y sus grandes tacones, siempre parecía estar lista para una sesión de fotos, aunque simplemente estaba trabajando.

-"Si, soy yo" dijo Alice llegando frente a él, Jasper seguía en shock.

-"¿Que... que haces aquí?" preguntó. Alice cerró sus ojos un segundo, Bella le iba a pagar muy caro esto.

-"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo aun con ojos cerrados, él se quedó en silencio, ella abrió sus ojos y vio el brillo en los de él, estuvo apunto, casi de acercarse y acariciarle la mejilla, apretó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"¿Ayuda?" dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza.

Alice se perdió de repente en sus ojos azules, en su cabello mas largo que el suyo, rubio… Tan rubio, respiró profundo y sus fosas nasales se llenaron del perfume tan varonil que siempre usaba, de hecho ella le había regalado la fragancia hacia unos pocos meses atrás.

-"¿Alice?" la llamó Jasper nuevamente, ella sacudió la cabeza regresando al presente.

-"Bella" dijo, Jasper la vio extrañado, "Ehh Bella, esta sola en el departamento, Emmet fue para allá, esta asustada, ehh tu, puedes…?" de repente se sintió estúpida, no había sido buena idea, iba a retirarse, a caminar sobre sus pasos, pero él la detuvo, tomándola por un brazo, Alice sintió una corriente desde su corazón hasta la punta de sus dedos, le pareció que esa electricidad pasaba al fuerte brazo de él.

-"¿Emmet vio el comunicado?" preguntó Jasper, Alice sacudió la cabeza obligándose a escuchar lo que él decía.

-"Su… Supongo, no lo sé, pero ella sonaba muy asustada por el teléfono, quedé en ir, pero sí, si se pone violento, que, ¿que puedo hacer yo?" dijo tartamudeando, Jasper entendió de repente la gravedad del asunto, sin contar que aun no sabía de la presencia de Edward en el mismo departamento.

El joven del valet llegó con la camioneta de Jasper, él a regañadientes soltó a Alice y le abrió la puerta.

-"Súbete" le dijo autoritario, ella no dudo y subió, dando un pequeño brinquito para poder alcanzar el alto asiento de la camioneta, él dio la vuelta apresurado, había visto el comunicado que Bella había escrito para que los chicos de las noticias lo leyeran hoy y aunque no conocía a la perfección a Emmet podía imaginarse como iba a reaccionar después de la cancelación de la boda y aunque él y Alice hubiesen terminado, él la protegería cada vez que lo necesitara, además era amigo de Bella y si podía ayudarla, también lo haría.

_**En el departamento de Bella**_

Bella cerró la llamada rápidamente al escuchar un ruido en la sala, se asomó y vio como Emmet destapaba una botella de champaña que había traído, ella estaba temblando, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida de dejarlo entrar?

Bueno, tampoco fue que Emmet le dio mucha oportunidad, al ella abrir la puerta, entró sin esperar la respuesta de ella, además estaba tan pendiente de que Edward no saliera de su habitación que sin darse cuenta, dejó el camino abierto para que Emmet entrara, pero ¿que quería? ¿Que hacia aquí?

-"Chiquita, ¿te traes unas copas?" le preguntó con una sonrisa viéndola en la cocina, Bella lo vio con expresión de terror que él confundió con simple desconcierto, él creía que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, ya habían pasado unos días y venia dispuesto a todo para que ella lo perdonara, había llegado tarde por que había hecho algunas notas con algunos medios de comunicación, desmintiendo el rompimiento, iba a negociar con Bella, para que simplemente pospusieran la fecha un par de semanas, podía soportar inclusive un par de meses, esa era la meta de esa noche.

-"¿Chiquita?" le volvió a decir, disfrutando de su impresión, pensaba que todo se debía a su presencia.

Y bueno, era cierto, pero en un contexto completamente diferente.

Bella escuchó entonces ruido desde las habitaciones, sus pies hormiguearon queriendo salir corriendo, finalmente encontró su garganta y prácticamente escupió las palabras.

-"Ya vengo, ¡no te muevas!" dijo y corrió a su habitación, Emmet sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¡Vamos bien campeón!" se dijo a si mismo dando un golpe al aire con su puño cerrado, caminó entonces a la cocina a buscar las copas mientras ella iba a la habitación, seguramente a ponerse hermosa para él.

Bella entró a su habitación con pupilas dilatadas y corazón batiente.

-"¿Qué tal me queda?" preguntó Edward riendo frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en la puerta que daba al baño de la habitación de Bella, se había colocado la ropa que Bella había comprado para él, los Jeans desgastados y una franela gris pálido.

Bella no contestó, Edward aun mantenía su sonrisa en los labios por todo lo que habían compartido hacia unas pocas horas, riendo malicioso se acercó a ella.

-"¿Pero sabes que me provoca?" le preguntó, "un postre" le dijo y la tomó en brazos dándole un furtivo beso en los labios, Bella temblaba del miedo y del shock, como le decía a Edward que su hermano estaba afuera en la sala, ¿cómo hacia para que no se enfrentaran?

-"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó al darse cuenta de que Bella estaba estática, ni siquiera se movió un milímetro al sentir su contacto en los labios, la apartó de su agarre y la tomó por los hombros, haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-"Bella, ¿que sucede? ¿Quien llamó a la puerta?" preguntó alterado, los ojos de Bella empezaron a escocer.

-"¡Bella!" la llamó él alzando la voz, eso hizo que ella reaccionara, no podía hablar tan fuerte, Emmet se daría cuenta.

-"Shh" le pidió ella suplicante, se soltó de su abrazo y fue a la puerta a pasarle seguro.

-"Bella, ¿que sucede?" preguntó Edward contagiándose finalmente del estado de animo alerta y asustado de ella.

-"Necesito que te quedes aquí dentro" le dijo Bella suplicante, fue a su closet apresurada y tomó una sudadera inmensa colocándosela encima de su atuendo, también tomo unos tenis, ya que seguía descalza, Edward seguía sus movimientos, no quería alterarse por que ella parecía muy nerviosa, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-"¿Cómo que me quede aquí? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Quien llegó?" preguntó haciendo pequeñas pausas entre cada pregunta, Bella se mordió el labio mientras amarraba las trenzas de sus tenis.

-"No quiero decirte, pero por favor, por favor, quédate aquí dentro, no puedes salir hasta que yo te venga a buscar ¿si?"

-"Bella, ¿qué demonios pasa?" preguntó alterado, ya no le gustaba para nada su actitud, caminó con paso grácil hacia la puerta, ella se colocó de pie corriendo y se interpuso entre la puerta y él.

-"¡No!" dijo con voz contenida, "quédate aquí por favor" pidió suplicante.

-"¿Quien esta allá afuera?" preguntó con ojos muy abiertos, ella negó sin querer decirle.

-"Sólo no salgas" le pidió ella, tomó la manija de la puerta y salio rápidamente, cerrando la puerta en las narices de él, esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que le hiciera caso y no saliera, que pensaba que se trataba de alguien mas, pero no de su hermano.

-"Te demorabas mucho" dijo la voz de Emmet cuando ella salio a la sala nuevamente, al verla no pudo disimular la mueca de decepción al verla con la sudadera puesta, que cubría su cintura y sus hombros que estaban al descubierto con el conjunto anterior, sacudió un poco su cabeza y tomó una de las copas que había llenado con la champaña que trajo, se acercó a Bella extendiéndole una, ella negó con la cabeza dando un paso hacia atrás.

-"No quiero" dijo, Emmet insistió.

-"No" dijo ella fuertemente, "no quiero champaña, no quiero nada de ti, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Prácticamente escupió las palabras, no sabia como manejar la situación, pero le molestaba enormemente que Emmet siguiera empeñado en manejar su vida.

Por otra parte Emmet la vio un segundo bastante impresionado, respiró profundo y dejó la copa en la mesa del centro de la sala, tomó la de él y la vació de un trago, luego haciendo movimientos de tragos, dijo.

-"Necesitaba verte" comenzó, Bella se cruzó de brazos, colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Quería pedirte perdón" continuo Emmet, ella lo vio subiendo una ceja.

-"Viniste a eso, hace unos días atrás, ¿que te hace pensar que cambie de opinión?" preguntó altanera.

Emmet entonces bajó la guardia un poco, Bella no se resistiría si él se ponía en plan arrepentido, habían ganado montones de discusiones con Bella así.

-"Chiquita" dijo despacio "sé que me porté mal, se que no debí, pero, ya te expliqué, esa mujer se me metió por los ojos, ¡me engaño!" dijo exagerando las palabras, Bella lo vio llena de odio.

-"Emmet por favor, sal de mi casa" dijo ella, no quería seguir discutiendo, no quería seguir con él dentro de su casa.

-"No hasta que me perdones" contestó Emmet.

-"Emmet yo no tengo nada que perdonarte" dijo Bella, él sonrió enormemente, pero ella continuó.

-"Porque no me interesa, no me importa que estés con esa rubia, aunque no te hubiera encontrado con ella, habría hecho lo mismo, entiéndeme, lo nuestro se acabó" dijo despacio y pausado, interrumpiendo la inmensa sonrisa que Emmet dibujaba en sus labios, convirtiéndola en una mueca furiosa.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Emmet con voz contenida.

Bella resopló, dando un golpe en el aire, ya le molestaba la actitud de Emmet.

-"¡Emmet ya!" dijo furiosa gritando, quitándose de encima el miedo y la angustia, ya lo que sentía era rabia y exasperación de no poder sacar a Emmet de su vida.

-"¡No quiero que me pidas perdón!" dijo "¡no quiero que estés aquí! Se terminó Emmet, ya no quiero tener nada contigo, la boda se canceló, hagas lo que hagas no me voy a casar contigo, por favor entiéndelo"

En las ultimas palabras el tono de voz bajo considerablemente, estaba siendo cruel y despiadada pero, no encontraba como hacerlo entender de una vez por todas.

Emmet centró su vista en ella con ojos entrecerrados, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás de puro miedo, Emmet Expedia rabia y furia por todos sus poros, cayó en cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera Bella no iba a cambiar de opinión, también entendió que no era una decisión completamente de ella.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Bella parecía radiante, su cabello tenía mas brillo, al igual que su piel y sus ojos, la vio de arriba abajo recordando el atuendo que tenía antes de que se colocara la sudadera, era un diminuto short y una franela de tirantes, estaba descalza, ella no era de las que acostumbrase andar así.

Emmet volteó a la cocina nuevamente y descubrió como habían platos de comida aun sin lavar, se había fijado que todo estaba doble, dos vasos, dos platos, dos juegos de cubiertos, al principio pensó que se trataba de los platos de Alice y Bella, pero….

¿Dónde estaba Alice? Si había cenado con Bella, significaba que estaría en casa, y de ser así, ya estaría en la sala, diciendo alguno de sus comentarios impertinentes.

Emmet cayó en cuenta muy lentamente, Bella no lo había dejado por Rose, ella misma le había dicho que de igual manera iba a terminar con él.

Eso solo significaba algo mas, Bella jamás seria tan radical si no estuviera entregada a algo.

O a alguien.

El rostro de Emmet se tornó rojo oscuro.

-"¿Quién es?" preguntó con dientes apretados y voz oscura, Bella había dado dos pasos hacia atrás mientras Emmet estaba en silencio, pero sus palabras y el tono que usó le hizo sentir mas miedo, dio otro paso hacia atrás, declarándose por completo culpable.

-"¡¿Quién es?" preguntó Emmet adelantándose hacia ella, la tomó por su muñeca, Bella trató de mantenerse aun en sus cabales.

-"¿Quién es quién?" preguntó "¿qué demonios te pasa? ¡Suéltame!" le dijo tratando de sacudirse, el agarre de Emmet era muy fuerte y le estaba haciendo daño.

-"Si Emmet" dijo una voz que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los presentes en la sala, "¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó la voz de Edward, que venia saliendo del pasillo de las habitaciones.

Bella dio un temblor de arriba abajo, todo se había ido al demonio, iba a correr la sangre esta noche en su casa y todo era su culpa.

Emmet no la soltó, vio con incredulidad a _su hermano_ mientras salía… ¿de la habitación de Bella?

-"Edward" dijo con voz contenida "¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?" preguntó con dientes apretados, su cerebro no quería creer lo que la razón le decía a gritos.

-"Suelta a Bella primero" dijo Edward con puños cerrados y nariz dilatada de pura furia contenida, reclamando su propio territorio con otra fiera, Bella era de él y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño.

Parecía querer arrancarle la mano que sujetaba la muñeca de Bella.

-"Suéltala" volvió a decir "y luego tu y yo hablamos"


	27. Capítulo 26 ¿Hermanos?

**Capitulo 26:**

**¿Hermanos?**

Alice empezó a ponerse realmente nerviosa en la camioneta, estaban algo retirados del apartamento, era temprano todavía, por lo que las calles estaban llenas de vehículos, haciendo el tráfico bastante pesado.

-"¡Dios!" dijo en lo que un auto adelantó de manera imprudente a Jasper, haciendo que frenara de golpe.

Jasper murmuró una mala palabra dirigida al otro vehiculo.

-"¿Por qué estás tan asustada?" le preguntó Jasper aun viendo hacia el frente, sabia que ambos iban a apoyar a Bella y aunque Emmet se pusiera bruto, Jasper no creía que seria capaz de hacerle algo a la chica.

-"Es complicado" dijo Alice, sin saber como explicarle el hecho de que Edward estaba allá con ella.

-"¿Cómo que complicado?" preguntó Jasper exasperado, "no es por nada, pero, se supone que vamos a ayudar a Bella, si sabes algo que yo no, cuéntamelo"

Alice respiró profundo pensando si le contaba o no la presencia de Edward en la casa de Bella, pero eso traería mas preguntas, por que se suponía que Edward estaba con Alice, no con Bella, sin embargo, no podía dejar ir a Jasper a ciegas a su departamento, tenía que por lo menos saber que iba a encontrar.

-"Ehh" dijo dudando un poco "Bella no estaba sola en la casa" completó con voz baja, Jasper volteó impresionado a verla, dejó de prestarle atención a la vía y regresó estabilizando la camioneta de puro asombro.

No había necesidad de hacer mas preguntas, el tono y las palabras de Alice lo decían todo, Bella estaba engañando a Emmet y él estaba a punto de descubrirlo, Jasper sacudió su cabeza, ¿cómo Bella había llegado a eso? Sin embargo igual iría a ayudarle, hundió más el acelerador, tenían que llegar lo más rápido posible.

_**En el departamento de las chicas**_

-"Suéltala" volvió a decir Edward sin bajar la guardia, Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo, pero no era por el dolor del agarre de Emmet, era por lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar, todo era su culpa, Edward y Emmet se pelearían a muerte, por su maldita culpa.

Emmet soltó a Bella, ésta hizo una mueca de dolor, llevando su mano libre alrededor de su adolorida muñeca, Edward fijo la vista en Bella, sus ojos se conectaron un segundo, él le preguntaba mudamente si estaba bien, ella apenas le asintió.

-"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntó Emmet con voz cauta, su cerebro no le indicaba respuestas coherentes, "¿dónde está Alice?" le preguntó.

-"Emmet" dijo Edward solo un poco calmado por que ya había soltado a Bella "es mejor que te sientes, tenemos que hablar, Bella y yo tenemos que decirte algo" le dijo enseñando sus palmas, Emmet dio una risa irónica y sacudió la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras.

-"¿Bella y tu?" preguntó volviendo a fijar la vista en él "¿en qué universo existe un, Bella y tu? ¿Qué carajos puedes querer decirme que involucre de alguna manera a mi prometida? y repito, ¡¿qué demonios haces aquí?"

La última pregunta terminó en voz alterada, Bella dio un pequeño respingo, pero se sintió en la obligación de tomar parte en esta discusión, si ella había tenido las agallas de engañar a Emmet con su hermano, ahora tenía que tener las agallas de enfrentar las consecuencias.

-"Emmet, escúchame ¿si?" le pidió ella, Emmet volteó a regañadientes su vista hacia ella, Bella entonces habló.

-"Edward y yo" empezó Bella, Emmet se dio unos golpes con el puño cerrado en su cabeza, Bella se quedó en silencio.

-"Vuelves con el Edward y yo" dijo con ojos desorbitados, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo palpable para no perder los estribos.

-"Si" dijo Bella "Edward y yo" repitió en voz clara.

Emmet negó con la cabeza y dio una risa incrédula, dio unos cuantos pasos, recorriendo un poco de espacio.

-"¡Edward y Bella, Edward y Bella!" dijo con una sonrisa aterradora, parecía haber salido de una película de terror, Edward se adelantó.

-"Emmet, cálmate, esto no fue culpa de ella, yo la busqué, yo le insistí" dijo colocándose la soga al cuello, Emmet se volteó con la misma expresión, lo vio a los ojos, articuló con ambas manos.

-"Era mentira que tenías algo con Alice" dijo recordando "el día que te encontré aquí, ¿no estabas con Alice?" preguntó llenándose cada vez mas de ira, Edward negó con la cabeza, "¿¡Te tiraste a mi novia?" le gritó lleno de furia, Bella dio un respingo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, escociéndole los lagrimales.

-"Emmet cálmate" le dijo Edward acercándose con palmas extendidas, "vamos a hablar, las cosas no sucedieron así"

-"¿Qué me calme? Tú quieres que me calme" dijo mientras continuaba dándose golpes en la cabeza con sus puños, parecía tratar de controlarse, sabia que si dejaba de golpearse, los golpearía a ambos "¿cómo demonios pudiste, infeliz de mierda?" dijo con dientes apretados.

_**En el estacionamiento.**_

-"Esa es la camioneta de Emmet, ¡diablos!" dijo Alice llena de impaciencia en lo que por fin el auto de Jasper entró al estacionamiento del edificio, los tres primeros niveles estaban llenos de autos, no había espacio libre para que Jasper pudiera estacionar, en lo que subieron al tercer nivel, Alice abrió la puerta, haciendo que Jasper frenara de golpe.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" le dijo alterado.

-"Algo no está bien, lo presiento, voy subiendo primero" dijo dejándose caer de la camioneta corriendo hacia los ascensores tan rápido como le permitían los tacones.

-"¡Alice!" gritó Jasper, no quería que subiera sola, dio un golpe al volante de pura rabia y aceleró chirriando los neumáticos, sólo un nivel más arriba logró conseguir donde estacionar, apagó la camioneta y corrió a los elevadores, algo le decía que lo que encontraría arriba no le iba a gustar para nada.

Alice llegó sola al pasillo de su departamento, caminó con cautela hacia su puerta, no se oía absolutamente nada.

Su angustia creció un poco mas, ¿había llegado muy tarde? ¿Emmet y Edward se habían matado a golpes? Dio otro paso y entonces escuchó, era un grito, una voz fuerte y gruesa, reclamando, insultando.

Corrió la distancia que faltaba y con llaves en mano fue a abrir la puerta, la escena que vieron sus ojos era desconcertante.

Bella estaba pegada a la pared que quedaba hacia el balcón, estaba en shock, no hablaba, parecía no respirar, por sus mejillas bajaban algunas lagrimas, consecuencia de no parpadear en mucho tiempo, las lagrimas, mojaban sus mejillas, mientras pequeños temblores la recorrían.

Edward y Emmet estaban en mitad de la sala, separados por la mesita del centro, Edward tenía las palmas levantadas en señal de mantener la calma, Emmet daba pasos en círculos dándose pequeños golpes en la sien.

Los ánimos estaban tan caldeados, que ninguno reparó en la llegada de Alice, solamente Edward pareció fijarse en la presencia de la pequeña amiga de Bella, le dedicó una mirada que tan solo duró una milésima de segundo, Alice sin saber como, entendió lo que quiso decirle, cerró la puerta detrás de ella sin llave, de modo que Jazz pudiera abrirla en lo que subiera y caminó silenciosamente pasando por detrás de Edward, para poder colocarse al lado de Bella, que seguía con la mirada fija en ambos hermanos.

Alice llegó a su lado, y se pegó a su costado, Bella parpadeo al sentir el roce, volteó impresionada al fijarse que Alice estaba a su lado, no la había visto siquiera acercarse, Bella bajó una de sus manos y aferró la de su amiga con mucha fuerza, Alice le devolvió el apretón, diciéndole que estaba ahí para ella, entonces prestó atención en la discusión de los hermanos, parecía que ya Emmet se había enterado de todo.

-"Emmet cálmate" le dijo Edward en un tono ya no tan conciliador "si te dedicas a llamarme por todos los nombres que sepas no vamos a lograr nada, puedes odiarme, pero no fue algo planeado, simplemente sucedió"

Emmet dio otra risa irónica y dejó de golpearse en la cabeza.

-"¿Simplemente sucedió?" dijo y vio al techo levantando sus manos "él no tuvo la culpa" dijo al vacío **"¡simplemente sucedió!**" gritó fijando su vista en Edward nuevamente, Alice y Bella dieron un respingo.

-"¡Yo tengo planes de matrimonio!" dijo Emmet "no solo eso, **¡planes de vida!**" gritó, volteando a ver a Bella, ella se encogió de vergüenza "te iba a ofrecer el mundo, nos mudaríamos a Tampa, ¡seriamos millonarios!" gritó con indignación "¿no entendiste eso? Dejarías de tomar tus estúpidas fotos, serias **MI ESPOSA** ¿qué clase de mujer eres, que en lo que te presenté a éste, corriste a su cama?"

Edward volvió a cerrar sus manos en puños.

-"¡No le hables así!" dijo furioso, Emmet volteó a verlo lleno de odio.

-"¡Noooo! ¡El colmo!" gritó irónico "¡herí los sentimientos del amante de la ramera!"

Bella reaccionó a la defensiva, obviando por completo el insulto.

-"¿Tampa?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza "¿estás loco? Jamás me hubiera mudado de Nueva York, estás desvariando Emmet, esto no es por lo que haya pasado entre Edward y yo, esto es acerca de ti y tu manía de ser el centro de universo"

-"Aggg" gritó exasperada, tenía demasiado adentro y sentía la necesidad de sacar todo de su sistema, se adelantó hacia él con una valentía extraña, Edward se vio tentado a impedirle que lo hiciera, pero Bella simplemente no lo vio, ella logró colocarse frente a un iracundo Emmet y señalando con una de sus manos hacia atrás, hacia Edward le dijo "si no hubiera sido él igual tu y yo no hubiéramos terminado juntos, entiéndelo, lo mejor era terminar"

Emmet la vio lleno de odio, Bella había podido reaccionar gracias a las palabras de Emmet, el valor seguía en sus venas por lo que siguió hablando sin pausa.

-"¡Y no te atrevas a hacerte la victima!" gritó igualando la rabia de Emmet, él la vio queriendo matarla.

-"¿Te debo recordar cómo te encontré en tu casa?" dijo Bella bajando apenas el tono "lo que teníamos no era de verdad, tienes que admitirlo" le dijo alejándose un poco de él, el arrebato de adrenalina le estaba abandonando el cuerpo, ya no se sentía tan valiente, Edward se puso de inmediato en guardia, acercándose a ella, seguía sin gustarle que se le acercara tanto a Emmet.

-"No nos amábamos Emmet" continuo Bella en voz baja, solo viéndolo a él "fue una decisión precipitada, no lo pensé bien cuando acepte tu propuesta, fue un error y sólo por eso lo lamento, Edward no se interpuso entre tú y yo" dijo, Emmet resopló aun viéndola fijamente, Bella dio un pequeño temblor, Edward se adelantó de nuevo y Alice estiró su mano deteniéndolo.

-"Es mi culpa, de nadie más" completó Bella, "lo lamento Emmet, de verdad" las lagrimas volvieron a aparecer como antesala a un colapso emocional que empezaba a sentir, eran tantas, que mojaban un poco ya su sudadera, "nunca íbamos a ser felices, es mejor así, créeme" terminó de hablar, dando otro paso hacia él queriendo de alguna manera consolarlo, estiró su mano tímidamente e intentó tocar su brazo.

Pero Emmet estaba con la sangre hirviendo, eran demasiadas cosas juntas, su carrera, su reputación, su futuro, todo se estaba yendo por la borda, todo por culpa de esa mujer que estaba frente a él y del imbécil que estaba pendiente de sus movimientos detrás de ella.

-"¿No me interesa toda esa basura que dices" dijo Emmet con dientes apretados, "¿tenías que involucrarte con él?" dijo con una mueca de asco, "no eres nada mas que una puta" concluyó.

Edward no aguantó más, se soltó del agarre de Alice y fue a su encuentro, apartó a Bella a un lado y enfrentó a Emmet, empujándolo por los hombros.

-"Suficiente, no te permito que la insultes ¡en tu miserable vida vuelvas a hablarle así!" expedía tanta rabia que parecía tener ojos rojos en vez de verdes.

-"¡Tu no me dices que hacer!" le gritó Emmet "¡tú no eres nada! ¡No eres nadie!"

Entonces Emmet se le fue encima.

El primer golpe, un derechazo dirigido a Edward, le alcanzó de lleno en la quijada, Edward se tambaleó un poco pero no se derrumbó, en vez de eso, canalizó toda la ira, la frustración, y el rencor que pudo haberle guardado a Emmet durante todos sus años de existencia y cerró sus puños arremetiendo contra él.

-"¡BELLA NO!" gritó Alice alcanzándola de un brazo para que no se metiera en la refriega que tenían los hermanos, Emmet era grande y musculoso, pero eso no era una ventaja, Edward era más ágil y podría decirse que era tan fuerte como Emmet.

Los hermanos cayeron al suelo, intentando golpearse y desgarrarse como pudieran, Emmet había logrado inmovilizar a Edward que parecía otra persona, su rostro mostraba una furia ciega, mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por su quijada.

Edward logró golpear las costillas de Emmet con una de sus rodillas, haciendo que este gimiera de dolor y rodara lejos de él, ambos se colocaron ahora de pie, Alice estaba aterrada, viendo como esos dos hombres jugaban a matarse, trataba de mantener inmóvil a Bella, cosa que se le estaba haciendo imposible, de la cantidad de sacudidas que daba su amiga para poder liberarse.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Alice pensó que sería testigo del crimen pasional más complicado de la historia, la puerta del apartamento se abrió, dándole la entrada a Jasper, que se quedó impávido al ver la escena que le mostraban sus ojos.

Alice le gritó algo que sonó como un "ayúdanos" que Jasper no estuvo seguro de entender, pero sin cerrar la puerta tras él corrió hacia Emmet, que había levantado el puño nuevamente queriendo arremeter contra Edward.

Alice en un momento de descuido aflojó un poco su agarre, dándole la oportunidad a Bella de salir disparada a colocarse entre los dos peleadores, Jasper llegó justo a tiempo, detuvo a Emmet aplicándole una llave, dejando sus brazos inmovilizados a su espalda, lo logró no sin mucho esfuerzo, ya que Emmet forcejeaba constantemente haciendo que a Jasper se le pudieran ver las venas de su cuello brotadas.

-"¡Quieto!" le gritó Jasper a Emmet como si se tratase de un perro y eso parecía, Emmet no paraba de gruñir, furioso sacudiéndose de la molestia de los brazos de su opresor, solo veía con furia ciega, al los productos de su desgracia, a él, que tanto odiaba desde pequeño y a ella que estaba en este momento preocupada, llorando, mientras le limpiaba la sangre que le corría por la quijada.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bella asustada a Edward, dándole la espalda a Emmet, Edward, al sentir su roce, dejó toda rabia de lado, su semblante mejoró al instante y entonces se preocupó por ella, ¿cómo había sido tan inconsciente de pelearse con su hermano al frente de ella? ¿Qué clase de hombre era? tenía que controlarse, tan solo para no asustarla.

-"Estoy bien, tranquila" le dijo como si solo ellos estuvieran en la sala "¿tú?" le preguntó preocupado limpiando sus mejillas, ellas solo asintió.

-"Que ternura de parejita" dijo sarcástico Emmet aun inmovilizado por Jasper "me van a dar ganas de vomitar" dijo escupiendo las palabras, Edward se apartó dulcemente a Bella, y se colocó frente a ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Jasper estaba desconcertado, aunque había escuchado las palabras de Emmet, éstas no habían terminado de calar en su cerebro, simplemente estaba pendiente de dos cosas, la primera, asegurarse que Alice estuviera bien, cosa que parecía así, sólo se veía asustada, y la segunda, mantener a aquel hombre, aun preso en sus brazos, para que no le causara daño a nadie en esa casa.

Mientras Jazz pensaba todo eso, Edward conciliaba con su prisionero.

-"Emmet ya, cálmate hermano, vamos a hablar"

Esa fue la palabra clave, _hermano_, si era posible, Emmet se encendió mas, dio una carcajada.

-"¡Hermano un carajo!" escupió con rabia, "tú no eres mi hermano"

Bella dio un respingo, apretando un poco el brazo de Edward, pero este sacudió la cabeza.

-"Estas siendo absurdo hermano" volvió a repetir la palabra, causándole un estremecimiento de furia a Emmet, Jasper tuvo que ejercer más fuerza.

-"Puede que me odies" continuo Edward, "pero no puedes negarlo, somos hermanos, y debemos resolver esto como tales, no hice las cosas bien y lo admito…" dijo pero se vio interrumpido por la reaparición de la risa irónica de Emmet.

-"Siempre tan conciliador, Esme no supo elegir bien contigo" dijo aun con sus brazos en la espalda, pero con la vista fija en Edward.

Por primera vez, desde que Edward tenía memoria, escuchó a Emmet llamar por su nombre de pila a su madre, eso por estúpido que pareciera, le llamó poderosamente la atención, inclinando su cabeza a la derecha habló.

-"¿Esme?" preguntó incrédulo, "¿de cuándo acá llamas a mi madre por su nombre de pila?"

-"Perdón" dijo, recordando que cada vez que decía eso, Emmet lo corregía, "nuestra madre" dijo corrigiéndose.

Emmet volvió a reír, cerró sus ojos y negó varias veces con la cabeza, sabía que no debía decirlo, se lo había prometido a Esme desde hacia montones de años, pero no podía soportarlo más, ese día se iba a saber la verdad.

Porque él lo iba a decir.

Edward seguía diciendo algo, Emmet no le prestaba atención, su cabeza era una real tormenta de emociones, ninguna buena, ninguna pura, y sobre todo, ninguna pensada con cabeza fría, y no quería que fuera distinto, quería hacer daño, quería matar a Edward y si lograba dañar a la mujer que estaba detrás de él, no le importaba.

Levantó entonces el rostro, había dejado de forcejear mientras pensaba y se le hizo más fácil colocarse casi derecho, aunque seguía inmovilizado.

-"Toda la vida quisiste ser como yo" dijo con voz plana, oscura y gruesa, Edward, que seguía explicándose, se quedó en silencio al escuchar el tono de voz de Emmet.

-"¿Perdón?" dijo incrédulo, Emmet no reparó en su pregunta, tenía todo su discurso preparado en la base de su garganta y pasara lo que pasara, iba a decirlo.

-"Siempre estuviste bajo mi sombra, odiándome por querer ser como yo, no soportabas que Esme me prefiriera a mi"

Edward frunció el ceño, lo que decía Emmet era mentira, él no lo odiaba, era su hermano, nunca odiaría a sangre de su sangre.

Y otra vez, llamaba a su madre por su nombre.

-"Emmet" dijo Edward, éste no le hizo caso y continuó con su discurso.

-"No te bastó con quitármelos a ambos, ¿tenías que quitármela a ella también?" dijo señalando a Bella detrás de él, todos en la sala estaban en silencio, Alice no entendía, Jasper trataba de escuchar pero a la vez de mantener la concentración en no soltar a Emmet, Bella estaba aterrada, no quería saber de que hablaba Emmet, y Edward empezaba a perder los cabales.

-"Bella no era tuya desde un principio" dijo con voz lenta y clara, "y según tú, ¿a quién más te quite?" preguntó exasperado.

-"Esme y Carlisle" contestó con una risa amargada.

-"¿Mis padres?" dijo realmente extrañado "¿qué demonios tiene que ver papá y mamá con esto?" preguntó.

-"¡TODO!" gritó Emmet, haciendo que el resto de los integrantes diera un respingo.

-"Nunca me dejaron decirte, tu vivías en un mundo perfecto, mientras ¡YO! Sabía la verdad"

Bella cerró los ojos, aunque no tenía las pruebas concretas, al escuchar las palabras de Emmet, supo que todo lo que había intentado averiguar era verdad, ellos no eran hermanos y al contrario de Edward, Emmet lo sabía.

-"Emmet, estás desvariando hermano" dijo Edward levantando una de sus manos, Emmet volvió a gritar forcejeando.

-"¡No me digas hermano!" gritó "¡no lo eres, nunca lo fuiste, nunca lo serás! Esme te eligió mal, ¡eligió a un perdedor!" gritó escupiendo las palabras, Edward se llenó de rabia y se adelantó, Bella lo tomó con fuerza y Alice fue en su ayuda, reteniéndolo.

-"¡De que estás hablando!" gritó Edward.

-"No somos hermanos" dijo Emmet en voz perversa, Edward bajó la guardia de sus músculos y las chicas aflojaron un poco su agarre, "Esme eligió mal" repitió de nuevo, esas palabras volvieron a exasperar a Edward, sin embargo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y ordenó a sus músculos a relajarse, las chicas aflojaron entonces sus agarres por completo.

-"Los hijos no se eligen Emmet, es absurdo que pienses eso, Esme, como llamas a nuestra madre, me tuvo, no me eligió"

Se sintió estúpido al tener que explicarle eso a Emmet.

-"Ella te eligió" dijo con voz macabra, "y ella no es tu madre"

-"Emmet no" dijo Bella desde atrás de Edward, pero ninguno de los presentes le hizo caso, todos, absolutamente todos se habían quedado en silencio escuchando las palabras de Emmet.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward, "¿Que, que dijiste?" dijo tartamudeando.

Emmet disfruto los minutos previos a causarle el dolor que sabía que le iba a causar a Edward, saboreo las palabras como si cubiertas de miel estuvieran.

-"Lo que oyes" dijo viéndolo lleno de furia "no somos hermanos, Esme no te parió, te adoptó, no llevas la sangre de los Cullen, no eres nadie"

Los siguientes minutos fueron muertos, nadie en la sala emitió algún sonido, simplemente Bella que ahogó un gemido de angustia contra sus manos que presionaban su boca, Alice veía impresionada a Emmet ¿sería verdad lo que decía?

Jasper que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que sucedía allí, aflojó el agarre de Emmet, dejándole los brazos libres, a Edward los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, pugnando por salir de ellos.

-"Eso es mentira" dijo con dientes apretados, no podía ser cierto, él era un Cullen, él era el hijo legítimo de Carlisle y Esme.

-"¡Desmiéntelo!" gritó Edward encimándose a Emmet, lo tomó de la camisa, hablando muy cerca, Emmet simplemente emitió una risa irónica.

-"No es mentira" dijo disfrutando con el dolor de Edward "no somos hijos de ellos, Esme no puede tener hijos, es estéril, a mi adoptaron y luego me obligaron a tu presencia, obligándome a mantenerte el secreto"

Edward lo soltó, su mundo empezaba a desmoronarse, todo lo que creía, era una real mentira, Bella corrió hacia él sosteniéndolo por los hombros, guiándolo al sofá, pensaba que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Pero eso solo sirvió para enaltecer la rabia de Emmet, Bella se preocupaba por Edward, lo estaba consolando como si le importara, como si… lo amara.

Eso no podía ser posible, Emmet Cullen la estrella del futbol Americano, no podía ser desplazado por un enclenque como el que tenía enfrente, y menos podía amarlo la mujer que había escogido para él.

Ellos jamás serian felices, jamás lo serian, aunque tuviera que matarlo.

Bella seguía tratando de consolar a Edward, que estaba en shock, mientras le acariciaba los hombros y le decía "Shh, Shh, todo va a estar bien, sólo respira"

Emmet vio a los lados, maquinando que podía hacer, vio en el suelo junto a la mesa del centro de la sala, la botella de champaña que él mismo había traído, todo en su vista se tiñó de rojo, vio su propia mano estirarse, vio como su mano derecha se cerró en el cuello de la botella.

Debía estar moviéndose sumamente rápido, ya que nadie había intentado detenerlo, pero la adrenalina, hacía que percibiera los movimientos en cámara lenta.

Con la botella en la mano, se dirigió a la nuca de él, ya que prefería dañarlo a él, primero para purgar sus demonios y drenar de alguna manera la rabia que le tenia desde que lo conoció y segundo para que ella sufriera y pagara por la osadía de engañarlo con la peor persona de este mundo, alzó la botella tomando impulso y la bajó con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a quebrarla en la cabeza del aquel infeliz.

-"¡CUIDADO!" gritó la voz de Alice, Jasper corrió tras Emmet tratando de detenerlo, pero no iba a llegar a tiempo, Bella y Edward levantaron la cabeza el escuchar el grito de Alice, Edward se colocó de pie para intentar hacer algo.

Pero Bella por estar sentada más cerca de Emmet, sin pensar se adelantó, logrando interponerse entre ambos, no soportaría ver a Edward herido y entonces, sin meditarlo logró colocarse en el trayecto de la botella antes que llegara a él.

Los siguientes segundos fueron de real silencio, ninguno de los que estaban en el apartamento, reaccionaba a lo que había sucedido.

El chasquido del cristal rompiéndose contra la piel del hombro y clavícula izquierda de Bella, sonó, como si estuviese en otra dimensión, todos vieron que pasó, pero nadie reaccionaba como era debido.

El primero en moverse fue Edward, que por reflejo y por estar tan cerca de Bella, estiró sus brazos, para recibirla en ellos mientras la chica caía casi desmayada, Emmet soltó los restos de botella que aun quedaban en sus manos, asombrado y asustado de haberle pegado a la persona equivocada.

Alice entonces gritó, mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a una ambulancia.

-"¡Jasper!" le gritó "trae una toallas, ¡hay que pararle la hemorragia!"

_¿Hemorragia?_ pensó Bella aun lánguida en los brazos de Edward, ¿_quien estaba sangrando?_

Estaba consumida en un letargo mental, no sabía muy bien porque yacía en brazos de Edward o por qué tenía la sensación de que iba a desmayarse, sintió sus ropas húmedas y tembló de frio, los labios de Edward se movían, estaba hablándole, pero ella no le escuchaba, todo se fue oscureciendo y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse nuevamente.

Algo había sucedido, algo _malo_ había pasado, Edward seguía hablando, Bella hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para pedirle a sus oídos que lo escucharan.

-"¡Bella! ¿Bella me oyes?" le gritaba Edward con voz distorsionada, aunque estaba muy cerca de su rostro, Bella lo escuchaba muy lejos, pero le llamaba la atención, ¿por qué parecía tan asustado?

Quiso decir; _sí, claro que te escucho_, pero se sentía aturdida, su cuerpo trataba de adormecerla, no sentía nada, ni siquiera los brazos de Edward que la sujetaban, sabía que lo hacían por que estaba acostada y no estaba contra el suelo.

-"Edward" intentó decir, pero no escuchó su voz, simplemente articuló con los labios.

Edward la vio y sonrió entre las lágrimas.

-"Vas a estar bien, ¿ok? no te asustes, ya todo va a pasar, Alice llamó a una ambulancia, vamos a ir al Hospital, todo va a estar bien"

_¿Hospital? ¿Ambulancia? _Pero, por qué iba a ir para allá, si ella se sentía bien, nada le dolía, simplemente se sentía sumamente cansada, tenía unos días que no había dormido bien, pensó en su lejanía, que le pediría a Jacob unos días de vacaciones.

Mientras su mente divagaba en esas sandeces, las palabras de Edward volvieron a llegarle a sus oídos.

-"¿Por qué te interpusiste entre él y yo?" le preguntó, Bella arrugó sus ojos sin entender a que se refería.

-"¿Por qué recibiste el golpe por mi tonta?" le reclamó, su voz era dulce, pero se escuchaba como un autentico calvario.

Entonces Bella recordó.

Emmet.

Emmet había estado ahí, se había enterado de lo que había entre ella y Edward, le había dicho a Edward que eran adoptados, él intentó hacerle daño a Edward, intentó partirle una botella en la cabeza.

Pero no lo logró.

Ella se había puesto en medio, ella había recibido el golpe.

Recordó el rostro de Emmet distorsionado por la fuerza, impulsando la botella hacia ella, abrió los ojos y recordó con exactitud, la sensación del cristal rompiéndose y penetrando su piel, la humedad de sus ropas era sangre.

Su sangre.

Bella abrió los ojos con pupilas dilatadas, sintió entonces el escozor de las heridas, sintió como la carne le reclamaba, allí donde el vidrio la había roto, sintió las esquirlas de cristal rompiéndole más piel, sintió la sangre caliente descender por su piel sana, haciendo que con el contacto del aire se hiciera helada.

Tembló, sintiendo el dolor y entonces gritó.

Gritó y gritó desesperada, sentía que le estaban desgarrando músculo a músculo, abrió los ojos, que no se había fijado que estaban cerrados y se encontró con los de Edward fijos en ella.

-"¡Bella!" le gritó haciendo que lo viera, al parecer no era la primera vez que la llamaba.

-"Mírame" le pidió "no apartes tus ojos de los míos, ¡sólo mírame!" le pidió en voz alta y fuerte, ella seguía gritando, pero al escuchar a Edward se calló, mientras trataba de obedecerlo, alguien la estaba manipulando, le habían rasgado la tela de la sudadera y le estaban manipulando la piel herida, le dolía como el demonio.

Por sus mejillas rodaban miles de lágrimas, que no se detenían, alguien apretó muy fuerte en su clavícula para detener la hemorragia, desprendiéndole un grito desde lo más profundo de las entrañas, Edward la apretó mas entre sus brazos, tratando de canalizarle el dolor, estaba destruido al verla así.

-"Alice ¡la ambulancia!" gritó un hombre por encima de la cabeza de Bella, que aun permanecía escondida en el pecho de Edward sollozando de dolor.

-"¡Ya viene!" gritó ella.

Jasper estaba encima de Bella, él le había sacado algunos rastros de vidrios de las heridas, por lo menos los vidrios que eran más fáciles de ver, él también había efectuado el improvisado vendaje, parecían haberle roto una arteria, derramaba demasiada sangre, las manos y rodillas de Jasper estaban empapadas y Edward tenía parte de su ropa igual.

Alice hablaba como loca por el celular, localizando al 911 para que mandaran una ambulancia, luego caminó hasta su amiga que estaba a punto de desmayarse, se acuclilló junto a ella y le tomó una mano.

Bella parpadeó y logró enfocarla, ya no gritaba, pero sus ojos eran como vidrios.

-"Lo siento" dijo con voz baja y distorsionada, Alice le sonrió, aunque lloraba igual que su amiga, sacudió la cabeza y le dijo.

-"No te preocupes, Ya todo paso, vas a estar bien" dijo con voz entre cortada.

Edward aun la mantenía sostenida, Bella giró su rostro a él, le sonrió apenas un poco y entonces cerró sus ojos.

-"Bella" la llamaron ambos, Alice y Edward la movieron un poco.

-"¡Bella!" gritó Edward desesperado, Jasper tomó su muñeca y le buscó el pulso.

-"Se desmayó" dijo con seguridad.

-"¡¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?" gritó Edward atacado, justo entonces se escucharon las sirenas, Alice se colocó de pie inmediatamente para ir a buscar la ayuda, Edward no quería mover a Bella, cada vez que lo intentaba, las vendas improvisadas se manchaban mas de rojo, no quería que perdiera más sangre, así que se mantuvo inmóvil, Jasper seguía manteniendo la presión en las heridas, mientras esperaban lo que les pareció una eternidad hasta que los paramédicos llegaran hasta ellos.

Para cuando finalmente llegaron a la clínica, Edward bajó de primero en la ambulancia mientras los paramédicos entraban en la camilla a Bella, corrió al lado de ella mientras la llevaban a emergencia, ella estaba aun inconsciente con la mascarilla sobre su rostro, la entraron a una sala de trauma y no dejaron pasar a Edward mas allá.

Se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, recostándose de una de las paredes, a los minutos escuchó unos tacones yendo hacia él, levantó la vista y se consiguió con Alice, lucía como siempre impecable, lo único que opacaba su estampa, era un poco de rastro de sangre en su vestido y la expresión de su rostro que era angustia pura, detrás de ella, siguiéndole los talones, venia Jasper que había logrado asearse un poco antes de llegar al hospital.

-"Edward, que te dijeron, ¿dónde está?" preguntó acelerada, Edward señaló la puerta de donde la estaban atendiendo.

-"No me dejaron entrar" fue lo único que dijo, Alice se encaminó a la puerta estirándose en puntitas para poder ver.

-"Esto es mi culpa" dijo Edward con dientes apretados, "esto es mi culpa, si algo le pasa, si, si algo le pasa" dijo tartamudeando, Alice se volteó a encararlo realmente furiosa.

-"¡Deja de culparte!" le gritó, tanto Edward como Jasper la vieron impresionados.

-"Ella va a estar bien, se cortó, eso es todo" dijo queriendo creerlo de verdad.

En ese momento, Alice intentó derrumbarse, había visto demasiado y aunque no lo dijo y deseaba pensar que todo estaría bien, la sola idea de imaginar a Bella herida la llenaba de pánico, Jasper que conocía muy bien la expresión de pánico de Alice se acercó a ella, estiró sus brazos y se los ofreció, Alice, con el labio tembloroso dudo un segundo, pero entonces dio un paso tímido, entrando en los brazos de Jasper, cuando sintió el contacto con el pecho de él se adhirió por completo, sus ojos empezaron a sollozar de nuevo.

-"Calma linda, calma" le dijo Jasper tiernamente al oído, "Bella se pondrá bien, calma" la consoló mientras acariciaba su cabello, Alice volteó la cabeza y aun protegida por el brazo de Jasper le habló a Edward.

-"Si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa al imbécil de Emmet" dijo con voz baja pero llena de furia "me importa un comino, ¡pero no se va a salir con la suya después de esto!" sentenció.

Edward que tenía la mirada clavada en sus zapatos, levantó la vista, había olvidado por completo a Emmet.

-"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó desconcertado.

Jasper fue el que le contestó.

-"Salió corriendo" dijo, Edward lo vio con expresión impresionada, ¿en qué momento se había ido? él no lo había visto.

-"En lo que Bella cayó en tus brazos, soltó la botella y salió corriendo del apartamento, no intenté seguirlo, Bella empezaba a sangrar y nos necesitaba más, solo vi que salió huyendo"

Edward se colocó bien sobre sus pies.

-"Tengo que buscarlo" dijo encaminándose, Alice entonces se soltó de Jasper y corrió hasta él.

-"¡No!" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Edward desconcertado le dijo.

-"¡Es su culpa que ella esté aquí!, él la golpeó, ¡tengo que encontrarlo!" le pidió a Alice que lo soltara.

-"¡Ese golpe no era para ella y lo sabes!" gritó Alice, Edward se soltó de su agarre sacudiendo la mano.

-"¡Crees que no lo sé!" le dijo lleno de furia "era para mí, ¡cómo quieres que me quede aquí sin hacer nada en vez de buscarlo!"

-"¿Sin hacer nada?" dijo Alice incrédula "vas a esperar a que ella salga y esté bien" le clavó un dedo en el pecho y entonces le dijo otra alternativa, "¿si fueras tú el que estuviera allá dentro, querrías entonces que ella saliera a buscar a Emmet? ¿O quisieras que se quedara aquí, contigo?"

-"Alice no" dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, era una maldad como ella había cambiado los papeles.

-"¡Nada! ¡Alice, nada!" dijo ella determinante, "ahora ve a asearte un poco y vamos a esperar que nos den noticias de ella, no vamos a hacer nada hasta que no hablemos con ella ¿está claro?"

Esta vez habló con los dos, volteó a ver a Jasper también, que al sentirse en el escrutinio de la mirada de Alice, asintió inmediatamente dándole su apoyo, ella volteó a ver a Edward, él se quedó en silencio, Alice levantó una ceja.

-"¿Y bien?" le preguntó.

-"Voy a asearme un poco" fue su única respuesta y se encaminó a los lavabos de hombres.

Edward entró al baño de hombres y cerró con llave detrás de él, era para una sola persona y eso le venía muy bien, apoyó sus manos en el lavamanos y respiró profundo, levantó sus cejas de asombro en lo que vio sus manos.

Las movió al frente de sus ojos sin poder creer lo sucias y manchadas que estaban, levantó entonces su rostro y al verse en el espejo se le escapó un sonido de asombro.

Tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su rostro, _sangre de ella _pensó con un escalofrío, abrió el grifo y dejó correr el agua, tomo jabón y enjabonó sus manos y brazos repetidamente, el agua sucia y ensangrentada llenaba el lavamanos blanco, dejándolo con marchas de suciedad mientras la enjuagaba la espuma de sus brazos, luego hizo lo mismo con su rostro, no estaba tan sucio pero tenía una que otra marca de los golpes que se había dado con Emmet, gruñó en silencio al recordarlo.

Una vez con la piel limpia, se quitó la franela, colocándole del mismo jabón de tocador, restregó las manchas de sangre, quitándolas de la tela lo mejor que pudiera.

Mientras la colocaba bajo la salida de aire caliente que se usaba para secar las manos, la discusión de hacia unas horas, empezó a quemar como el acido en su mente.

Le preocupaba sobre manera la situación de Bella, esperaba fervientemente que solo hubiese sido un susto, pero no podía evitar pensar en todo lo demás.

¿Emmet había tenido razón? ¿Él no era hijo de sus padres? ¿Toda su vida había sido una mentira?

Dieron un toquido en la puerta que lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones.

-"Un segundo" le indicó al que esperaba afuera, su franela no estaba del todo seca, pero por lo menos parecía limpia, se la colocó aun húmeda sobre el pecho, abrió el chorro de agua y después de llenar sus manos con abundante liquido, lo echó en su rostro para despejarse un poco. Tomó papel secante y lo secó, saliendo de nuevo hacia donde estaba Bella.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, sólo encontró a Jasper recostado de una de las paredes, apresuró el paso.

-"¿Sucedió algo? ¿Hay noticias?" preguntó, Jasper se incorporó y asintió.

-"Si, Alice está con ella, al parecer está bien, tenía muchas esquirlas en la herida, pero las removieron todas, hubo dos laceraciones algo profundas, pero el torniquete no permitió que se desangrara, tuvieron que anestesiarla, para cocerla, pero va a estar bien"

Edward respiró profundo de puro alivio, luego recordó que el que había hecho el torniquete había sido el hombre frente a él.

-"Gracias" le dijo extendiéndole la mano "nos hemos visto muy poco, pero le salvaste la vida a mi chica, de verdad gracias"

Jasper estrechó la mano de Edward por educación, aun no entendía como Bella, podía ser _su chica_.

-"Ella es mi amiga" dijo en respuesta "lo hice por ella, por nadie más"

Edward simplemente asintió.

-"¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" le preguntó "Sé que no debería pedirte nada, pero no es muy complicado" completó.

-"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Jazz.

Edward caminó al puesto de enfermeras y tomó prestado un bolígrafo y un pedazo de papel, anotó unos números y se lo extendió a Jasper.

-"Este es mi numero, no sé si Alice lo tenga" justificó, Jasper tomó el papel.

-"Si sucede algo, o si ella necesita algo, por favor avísenme" le pidió, Jasper lo vio a los ojos.

-"¿Te vas? ¿No entraras a verla?"

Edward negó.

-"Ahora no" dijo, "necesito hacer algo primero"

-"Si vas a buscarlo, la vas a alterar mas" dijo Jasper preocupado por Bella.

-"No" dijo Edward "no voy a ir a buscarlo, voy…" dudo un segundo y volvió hablar "voy a resolver algo primero"

Jasper asintió, discreto como siempre, simplemente le preguntó.

-"¿Qué le digo si pregunta por ti?"

Edward pensó un segundo antes de contestar, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"Dile que no voy a hacer nada estúpido, que siento mucho lo que paso, que deseo que se mejore, y que vengo a verla esta misma noche"

Jasper vio su reloj, eran mas allá de las nueve, Edward al verlo agregó.

-"No importa la hora, dile, que voy a venir a verla, suceda lo que suceda"

Jasper asintió, Edward volvió a ofrecerle su mano, se despidieron y Edward se dirigió con paso lento a la salida del hospital.

Tomó un taxi y le dijo al conductor a donde lo tenía que llevar, pasó todo el camino en silencio.

Trataba de pensar como podía abordar el tema, pero nada le llegaba a la mente, sus manos empezaron a temblar de anticipación, miedo e ira mientras el taxi tomaba la familiar colina que había antes de la entrada principal de la mansión.

Le pagó al hombre y se bajó del taxi, viendo la que consideraba la casa de sus padres.

-"El Sr. Y la Sra. Cullen" se corrigió en voz baja, tenía terror de enfrentar la verdad, pero no podía soportar un segundo más viviendo en una mentira.

Con paso firme, subió las escaleras que daban a la que había considerado por muchos años.

La casa donde nació.


	28. Capítulo 27 Jaslice

**¡Hola!**

**Les cuento algo… A mi parecer, el capítulo anterior fue sumamente estresante, por lo que le bajé un poco el ritmo en este, de hecho en esta historia adoro la parte de Jazz y Alice, por lo que me dedique a escribir un poco de ellos también, si te gusta esta pareja seguramente lo vas a disfrutar… y si eres fanático a muerte de Bella y Edward, (como yo) toma este capitulo como un respiro, en el próximo me dedico a mi pareja protagónica, así que no desesperen ¿bueno?**

**¡Un besote y gracias por leerme!**

**Capitulo 27:**

**Jaslice:**

Alice salió por las puertas batientes con la mirada en sus zapatos, Jasper la esperaba, caminó hasta ella despacio.

-"Hey" dijo acercándosele, "¿que pasó? ¿Bella está bien?" le preguntó preocupado, tímidamente le subió la barbilla con sus dedos, Alice subió la mirada y le asintió, dejándole ver sus pestañas un poco húmedas, Jasper la volvió a abrazar.

-"Ya, tranquila" la consoló, "Bella se pondrá bien, no llores"

Alice asintió de nuevo, pero no podía detener las ganas de llorar, respiró profundo y volvió a refugiarse en sus brazos, Jasper se limitó a acariciarle la espalda mientras se tranquilizaba.

-"¿Pudiste hablar con ella?" preguntó al rato, "¿cómo se siente?"

-"No" dijo Alice separándose de su pecho, dio un paso hacia atrás, "estaba sedada, no me habló, pero se ve tan débil" dijo dando un ligero temblor.

-"No es para menos Alice, perdió mucha sangre"

Ella volvió a asentir, estaba con la mirada perdida, Jasper se volvió a acercar a ella.

-"¿Tú? ¿Tú estas bien?" preguntó preocupado por ella, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Estoy bien, solo que, que me asusté mucho, no se como llegaron a esto, pudieron haberse matado" dijo dando un temblor.

Jasper no tenia como desmentir lo que había dicho, Alice tenia razón, hacia unos escasos minutos había sido un verdadero pandemónium en casa de las chicas, donde ni siquiera él podía haber imaginado como iba terminar todo.

-"Pero Alice" dijo viéndola, ella levantó la mirada "no sé si entendí bien" dijo con voz baja "¿Edward y Bella?" Alice suspiró, no valía la pena seguir con la mentira, cuando para Jazz había sido testigo de todo aquello.

-"Si" dijo Alice, "Edward y Bella, tenían algo" dijo, Jasper levantó sus cejas.

-"No pienses mal de ellos" los defendió Alice, "sucedió hace mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas Brasil?" le preguntó, Jasper esta vez extrañado, asintió lentamente, él se había enterado que Bella había tenido una aventura allá, pero nunca le prestó mucha atención, ya que él y Alice también habían hecho de las suyas allá.

-"¿Que tiene que ver el hombre que ella conoció en Brasil con Edward?" preguntó, Alice medio sonrió.

-"Todo" contestó "el hombre que conoció en Brasil, es Edward"

-"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédulo Jasper, "no puedo creerlo" completó asombrado.

-"Jum, pues créelo cariño" dijo Alice y dio un pequeño respingo por como lo llamó.

-"Pues si" dijo Alice corrigiéndose, "era él" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pero… ¿no se suponía que tu y él?" dijo Jasper, Alice dio una pequeña risotada.

-"No parecen cosas tuyas, jamás creíste los chismes de la televisión, ¿por qué ibas a empezar a creerlos ahora?"

-"Pero te vieron con él, se la pasaba en tu departamento" Alice subió las cejas viéndolo a los ojos.

-"¿De verdad debo explicarte a lo que realmente iba?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Jasper entonces entendió todo, Alice nunca lo había engañado con Edward, pero, ¿por qué lo había dejado entonces?

-"¿Alice tú?" empezó, pero justo en ese momento salió un doctor de donde estaba Bella.

-"Familiares de Isabella Swan" dijo, Alice y Jasper caminaron hasta el doctor.

-"Somos nosotros, ¿sucede algo con ella?" preguntó Jasper primero, Alice se colocó a su lado.

-"Ya despertó, pueden pasar a verla si lo desean, pero uno a la vez y por favor, no la alteren"

Alice asintió, vio suplicante a Jazz, él asintió y la dejó entrar, mientras ella se perdía de vista tras la puerta Jasper habló con el doctor.

-"¿Por cuanto tiempo estará aquí Doctor?" preguntó Jazz.

-"Por lo mínimo, dos noches, mañana le van a hacer unos estudios de sangre, para verle los valores, si todo ah mejorado considerablemente, podrá irse a casa, si no, esperaremos otro día"

-"¿Y cómo esta ella? ¿Cómo se siente?" agregó Jazz.

-"Estable" dijo de primero "tiene una fisura en la clavícula izquierda, no llega a ser una fractura, y no se puede operar, hay que esperar a el hueso se solidifique y sane por si solo" explicó, Jasper se colocó una mano en la quijada, asombrado de lo que escuchaba.

-"También tiene 3 cortadas algo profundas y varias pequeñas, pero apartando las heridas, está sumamente nerviosa, le colocamos algunos sedantes para mantenerla tranquila, no hay habitaciones disponibles por ahora, para mañana temprano deben trasladarla a una habitación por lo que, si lo desean, usted y su novia pueden ir a descansar, ya que no pueden quedarse aquí a pasar la noche y ella va a estar todo el tiempo sedada"

Jasper asintió sin saber si Alice aceptaría irse, el Doctor completó.

-"Debo retirarme, tengo otros pacientes que atender, las enfermeras me mantendrán al tanto de su progreso, y vendré si es necesario" Jasper asintió apresurado y dejó que el doctor se marchara para ver a otro internos.

Después de unos minutos a solas, Alice salió.

-"Quiere verte" le dijo a Jasper, él le asintió y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de entrar le habló a Alice.

-"Ve a sentarte aunque sea, al salir te busco" le dijo un tanto preocupado, Alice tenia demasiado tiempo de pie y estaba aun montada en los súper tacones, ella que parecía no prestarle atención a su calzado, le asintió a él para que no se preocupara.

Cuando se vio sentada y sola en la sala de esperas, se tomó fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos, entonces arrugó el ceño, incorporándose nuevamente.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?

Buscó con su mirada por todas partes, pero no lo encontró, tomó su celular para marcarle, seguramente iba a querer ver a Bella, pero al abrir su celular, se dio cuenta de algo mas importante, Bella estaba en un hospital, había recibido un fuerte golpe y estaba herida, por mas adultas que ambas fueran, no podían dejar pasar esto por debajo de la mesa, había gente que tenia que saber como se encontraba Bella y aunque odiaba dar malas noticias, no tuvo otra opción mas que olvidarse por un segundo de Edward, mientras marcaba otro numero telefónico.

-"¿Bella?" llamó Jasper al correr un poco las cortinas del cubículo que la mantenían oculta, Bella estaba con ojos cerrados, le habían colocado una batita blanca con pintas azules, el cabello estaba hecho un desastre, regado por la almohada tenia expresión cansada y adolorida, su piel parecía mas blanca que lo normal, en su hombro izquierdo, abarcando un poco de su brazo, estaba un gran vendaje blanco, a su vez el brazo reposaba en un cabestrillo azul intenso, Bella tenía el rostro volteado a la derecha, al escuchar que la llamaban, enderezó la cara abriendo sus ojos, se encontró con los de Jazz, le sonrió un poco y con voz débil contestó.

-"Hola Jazz" este terminó de entrar con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo te sientes linda?" preguntó tiernamente.

-"Extraña" contestó Bella, él dio una risa simpática, "algo me molesta, pero no sé que es, los sedantes me tienen algo lenta"

-"Es mejor, así puedes descansar" contestó.

-"Lo siento" dijo Bella cambiando el tema, Jasper frunció el ceño extrañado.

-"Te metí en todo este lío" dijo apenada "y para mas colmo tuviste que auxiliarme"

Jasper se adelantó hasta tomarle la mano derecha, que era la sana.

-"No digas eso" dijo preocupado "mas bien gracias a Dios que pude ayudarte, lamento mas bien no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo"

Bella simplemente lo vio a los ojos, mientras estos empezaban a llenarse nuevamente.

-"Shh, Shh" le dijo Jasper acariciándole la frente.

-"Gracias" articulo ella con los labios, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Siempre a tus ordenes linda" le dijo tiernamente,

-"¿Dónde…?" Preguntó, pero una molestia en el brazo hizo que hiciera una mueca.

-"No hables" le dijo Jasper preocupado, "duerme un rato ¿si?"

Bella, terca como siempre, esperó a que el dolor pasara un poco y volvió a hablar.

-"¿Edward?" preguntó "¿dónde está?"

-"Tuvo que irse" dijo, Bella abrió sus ojos asustada, y ¿si había ido a buscar a Emmet?, Jasper lo vio en su expresión.

-"Calma, te mandó decir que no haría nada estúpido, que lo sentía mucho y que seguro venia a verte esta misma noche" le dijo trasmitiéndole el mensaje, Bella pareció tranquilizarse, pero solo un poco.

-"¿A donde fue?" preguntó, pero otro reclamo en la herida la hizo callar de golpe.

-"Bella, tranquilízate" le pidió Jasper, "si no lo haces voy a buscar una enfermera, ¿ok?"

La herida en la clavícula reclamaba insistentemente, Bella cerró sus ojos aguantando, Jasper no esperó su consentimiento y salió a buscar una enfermera, a los pocos minutos entró una señora, alta y un poco gordita, el cabello era muy rojo, artificial obviamente, le sonrió a ambos y le colocó a Bella un analgésico por la vía que tenia en su muñeca.

-"Esto te hará dormir por un rato querida" le dijo dulcemente a Bella, Jasper le sonrió agradecido mientras salía del cubículo dejándolos solos.

-"No quiero dormir" dijo ella con voz soñolienta, Jasper rió colocando un banquito cerca de ella.

-"No creo que puedas combatir con los medicamentos" le dijo mientras se sentaba y apoyaba la barbilla en la camilla, "duerme tranquila, me quedo aquí hasta que te duermas"

Bella negó de nuevo con la cabeza, pero sus parpados se empezaban a cerrar solos, Jasper simplemente rió de nuevo.

-"¿Cómo es que estabas con Alice?" le preguntó Bella, luchando con sus parpados, Jasper decidió seguirle la conversación, para que se terminara de cansar.

-"Apareció en el restaurante donde cené" dijo y torciendo la cabeza, dijo "dirás que estoy loco, pero creo que me estaba siguiendo" medio sonrió, Bella repitió el gesto, pero mucho mas pasivo.

-"A lo mejor" contestó.

Jasper rió torcido y negó con la cabeza.

-"Eso es absurdo" dijo de manera simpática.

-"No, no lo es" dijo Bella, los analgésicos, eran fuertes y hacían que cada vez fuera mas difícil que hablara, respiró profundo y cerró finalmente sus ojos, Jasper se quedó en silencio, esperando que Bella terminara de quedarse dormida.

-"Humm, ¿Jazz?" dijo con ojos cerrados y voz distorsionada.

-"¿Dime?" le contestó él con una sonrisa tierna y con voz muy bajita.

-"Ella te quiere" dijo, Jazz frunció el ceño.

-"¿Quien? ¿Alice?" preguntó igual de bajo, pero con un tono incrédulo.

Bella solo asintió, estaba más dormida que despierta.

-"Estas desvariando" le dijo riendo "duérmete ya ¿si?"

-"No son las drogas" dijo "ella te quiere, algún día te lo dirá"

Y entonces se quedó profundamente dormida, Jasper se colocó silenciosamente de pie, se inclinó para besarle la frente.

-"Ojala tengas razón linda" le dijo bajito contra su piel, apagó entonces las luces del cubículo y salió dejándola sola y profundamente dormida.

Cuando salió, se alegró de no encontrar a Alice afuera recostada de alguna de las paredes, caminó entonces a la sala de espera, ahí estaba, sentadita, con su celular en la mano, Jasper aclaró su garganta y ella levantó la vista, y fue a su encuentro.

-"¿Cómo esta?" preguntó.

-"Bien, bueno, mejor" corrigió.

-"El doctor me dijo que seria mejor que nos fuéramos" dijo Jasper, para su asombro Alice le asintió.

-"Es realmente tarde y me gustaría traerle un poco de ropa para mañana, una enfermera me dijo que se va a quedar otra noche"

-"Si, también me dijeron que pasará toda la noche sedada"

Alice asintió y entonces lo vio a los ojos con expresión de perrito remojado.

-"¿Podrías llevarme a casa?" le pidió apenada, Jasper asintió inmediatamente.

-"Por supuesto, vamos" dijo ofreciéndole pasar primero.

Para cuando Alice llegó a la sala de su casa, un suspiro de puro asombro y angustia salió entre sus dientes.

-"Dios, esto es un desastre" dijo dejando caer la cartera en el mesón de la cocina, Jasper había insistido en subir con ella, para dejarla instalada.

El apartamento era desorden, la alfombra blanca estaba realmente echada a perder, tenía manchas de sangre y pisadas de todos los que se acercaron a Bella para socorrerla, la sudadera de ella estaba en la mitad, también con manchas de sangre, los restos de botella estaban por todas partes, más el desastre que habían dejado los hermanos cuando se golpearon.

Alice vio casi con lagrimas como estaba de destruido su departamento, Jasper se adelantó y la tomó desde su espalda por los hombros.

-"Hey, hey, calma, esto puede limpiarse, no te angusties" le pidió.

-"Pero..." dijo Alice sin saber por donde empezar a arreglar aquel desastre.

-"No te preocupes por eso ahora, mañana llamamos a alguien que venga a recoger y a limpiar un poco"

Alice se dio vuelta entre sus manos, quería decir algo, pero no tenia idea de que decir, todo se había vuelto un desastre en tan solo un par de horas.

-"Oye" dijo Jasper apenado, "por que no recoges un poco de tu ropa también, quédate en mi casa" le pidió "no me gustaría que te quedaras sola aquí"

Alice lo pensó un segundo, no sabia si era buena idea, se suponía que ella y Jasper estaban en un distanciamiento, pero él tenía razón en algo.

No quería quedarse sola en esa casa, le daba terror de sólo imaginarlo.

-"Ya vengo entonces" le dijo en voz baja, aceptando la propuesta, Jasper sonriéndole la tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Ve, te espero aquí"

Ella asintió y lo dejó solo, mientras iba a la habitación de Bella primero y luego a la de ella, para buscar ropas para unos días.

Mientras Alice se retiraba a las habitaciones, Jasper intentó recoger un poco, sobre todo los vidrios, para evitar accidentes y la sudadera de Bella, que estaba inservible.

Para cuando tenía todo lo que había recogido en una bolsa, Alice salió a su vista nuevamente, llevaba dos bolsos pequeños, inmediatamente Jasper salió a ayudarla.

Alice cerró el departamento nuevamente y bajaron los dos en silencio, era casi media noche y empezaban a sentirse realmente cansados.

-"Tengo que avisarle Jacob" dijo ausentemente Alice en la camioneta.

-"Si quieres puedo encargarme de eso" se ofreció Jazz.

-"Te lo agradecería, mañana quiero ir a ver a Bella temprano, si puedes avisarle a Jacob seria mas fácil"

-"No te preocupes por eso entonces" le contestó.

-"Esto es una real locura, como vamos a explicar que sucedió?"

Jasper levantó sus cejas, ya estaban llegando a su edificio, estacionó y ayudo a Alice a bajarse.

-"No lo sé, supongo que los 4 debemos ponernos de acuerdo, seguramente mañana aparece en todas las noticias, además Bella no debería dejar inmune a Emmet"

Esta vez fue Alice la que levantó sus cejas recordando otro detalle.

-"¿Será verdad?" preguntó, ya estaban subiendo en el ascensor.

-"¿A que te refieres?"

-"Lo que ellos no son hermanos, ¿será cierto?"

Jasper recordó entonces que ambos habían sido testigos de la gran revelación de Emmet, sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"No tengo idea, pero por mas molesto que hubiese estado Emmet con Edward, esos no son temas para jugar"

-"Wow" dijo Alice, dándole la razón, ambos pensaban que lo que había dicho Emmet era cierto.

-"Me preguntó si Bella lo sabría" dijo Alice con la mirada perdida.

A eso Jasper no tenía respuesta, por lo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"Si quieres quédate en mi habitación, yo puedo dormir en la sala"

Jasper vivía en un apartamento pequeño, contaba con una sola habitación.

En la sala, había mandado a hacer un pequeño estudio donde guardaba material de la oficina para cuando le tocaba trabajar en casa.

No podía costearse un apartamento tan espacioso como el de las chicas, por la sencilla razón, de que él no compartía departamento, y para vivir sólo en la Ciudad de Nueva York había que reducir gastos, lo que conllevaba a reducir espacios.

-"¿Por qué no me dejas el sofá a mi?" preguntó Alice "no quiero incomodarte" dijo apenada.

Jasper no contestó, simplemente la vio levantando sus cejas, ella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Está bien, está bien" dijo en tono de rendición, "voy a darme un baño entonces" dijo, él asintió y la dejó pasar.

-"Siéntete en tu casa, adelante" le dijo educadamente.

Efectivamente, Alice se manejaba en esa casa como si fuera propia, por más pequeño que le parecía el sitio, lo conocía a la perfección, ya que, infinidades de citas y noches había terminado ahí desde que ella y Jasper habían empezado a salir.

Por lo que no hubo necesidad de que le informaran que el baño quedaba detrás de la puerta a la derecha de su habitación, tampoco que la llave de agua caliente era la derecha, y no la izquierda como usualmente era.

Alice por mas que lo contuvo, se sintió en casa, cuando por fin después de un día horrible, se desprendió de sus tacones gigantes y se pudo apoyar con sus pies en el suelo frio del baño, también se sintió en la gloria cuando el agua tibia entró en contacto con su cabello y espalda, suspiró de puro alivio al pasarse su esponja con su jabón liquido con olor a almendras.

Para cuando salió envuelta en su bata de baño turquesa, Jasper la esperaba con una bebida humeante.

-"Té de Jazmín" dijo extendiéndole la bebida "sigue siendo tu favorito ¿verdad?" preguntó apenado, Alice hizo el gesto de colocarse el cabello tras la oreja y asintió, tomando la bebida de sus manos.

-"Me vendría de maravilla, gracias" dijo sinceramente, Jasper le guiño el ojo.

Cuando Alice tomó el recipiente, sin querer sus manos se rosaron, ella dio un respingo, Jasper se disculpo en voz muy baja y fue a su closet para buscar ropa nueva.

-"Me voy a dar un baño ahora, ¿estarás bien?"

-"Claro, ve" dijo Alice aun apenada sentada en el borde de la cama, Jasper volvió a sonreírle.

-"Ponte cómoda" le dijo y con algunas ropas en su mano, desapareció tras la misma puerta por donde ella había salido antes.

Alice respiró profundo y le dio una probada al te, podía adivinar que tenia la cucharadita y media de azúcar, que según ella era la medida perfecta para endulzarlo, ¿cómo Jasper recordaba todo eso?

Sacudió la cabeza, ¿podía ser tan testaruda de perderse la oportunidad de ser amada, por tener éxito en el trabajo?

Jasper siendo tan especial con ella, ¿sería capaz de alejarla de lo que a ella más le apasionaba?

-"No" dijo en voz baja mientras daba otra probada, "él no me alejaría nunca de mi trabajo" pensó.

¿Era un tonta en haberle pedido que se alejara?

Sacudió la cabeza repetidamente.

-"Hoy no, Alice Brandon" se dijo a sí misma, "hoy no tienes cabeza para pensar en eso"

Por su lado, Jasper estaba extasiado en el cuarto de baño, olía a almendras, era un olor tan característico de ella, le trajo recuerdos muy buenos que solo sirvieron para que los bellos de la nuca se le crisparan.

-"No te hagas ilusiones Jazz" se dijo a sí mismo mientras se terminaba de despojar de la ropa, "ella está aquí por pura casualidad" lo dijo en voz alta solo para poder creerlo, Alice seguía sembrada en lo mas profundo de su corazón, él sabia que mañana iba a ser terrible cuando ella se fuera a atender sus asuntos, sin siquiera extrañarlo.

Pero se sentía tan bien con solo tenerla cerca…

Sacudió la cabeza, reclamándose mentalmente de lo patético que parecía, entró bajo el abundante chorro de agua, relajando sus músculos, de un día realmente terrible.

Para cuando Alice había terminado la bebida y se había colocado su ropa de dormir (que consistía en un pantalón y camisa de botones de seda plateada) Jasper salió con unos pantalones de tela de cuadros grises y azules y una playera blanca, iba descalzo y su cabello estaba completamente mojado.

-"Aun despierta" le dijo a Alice con una sonrisa, ella asintió, estaba de pie buscando algo en su bolso.

-"Si" dijo "estaba buscando mi crema" le enseño un frasquito verde "es que los pies me están matando"

Y no era para menos, Alice aunque acostumbrada a manejarse en esas _alturas artificiales_ como le bromeaba Jacob, llevaba casi doce horas en sus tacones, adicionando que estuvo bastante tiempo de pie y hasta corrió con ellos, por lo que le estaban reclamando horriblemente.

Jasper aunque dudoso de hacerlo, se le acercó extendiéndole la mano.

-"¿Me permites?" le preguntó, Alice retrocedió solo un poco, no lo creía prudente.

-"Sólo quiero ayudar" replico Jazz al ver como ella se alejaba, "es mas cómodo y fácil si alguien lo hace por ti"

En eso tenia razón, y de verdad necesitaba un masaje, Alice a regañadientas le extendió el potecito verde, Jasper lo tomó y le hizo señas de que se sentara en la gran cama que tenia su cuarto, por que eso si, el departamento era pequeño, pero contaba con todas las comodidades, entre ellas, una cama de tamaño King.

Jasper tomó un banquito y se sentó frente a ella, tomó una de sus piernas y la levantó, colocándola sobre la de él, gentilmente levantó un poco de su pantalón, dejando hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla descubierta, Alice no perdía de vista los movimientos de Jazz, que parecía realmente concentrado en la pierna de Alice.

Jasper, respirando acompasadamente, depositó un poco de crema en sus manos, colocó el frasco en el suelo y distribuyendo bien la crema en sus palmas, empezó a masajearle el tobillo, Alice suspiró de puro alivio, Jasper siguió con sus movimientos, aplicando un poco de presión en la planta, Alice se quejó un poco, pero los resultados eran muy satisfactorios.

-"Estas muy tensa" dijo Jasper mientras levantaba el otro pie y repetía el mismo proceso anterior.

-"Si" contestó Alice "debería dejar los tacones" dijo, ambos se miraron a los ojos, él con una ceja levantada y ella con ojos entrecerrados.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, sabían que eso era imposible.

-"No sé por que te torturas tanto con tu estatura" dijo Jazz al rato, ya había terminado de masajear ambos pies, y simplemente los acariciaba, dibujando círculos en su piel.

-"Sabes que odio ser enana" dijo Alice colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"No eres enana" contestó él con la misma expresión "eres mujer, es normal que seas mas menuda que los hombres" le explicó, había subido un poco sus manos, estaba masajeándole las pantorrillas.

-"No quiero ser tan alta como tu" dijo sonando como si fuera obvio, "pero casi todas las mujeres que conozco son mas altas que yo" dijo haciendo una mueca de envidia, frunciendo sus labios.

-"¿Y que?" dijo él con una sonrisa divertida.

Alice simplemente sacudió la cabeza, no estaba para explicarle que las mujeres nunca eran conformes, si tenían el cabello rizado, lo querían liso, si eran morenas, querían ser blancas, si eran un poco rellenitas, querían ser flacas.

Y si se consideraban enanas, pues querían ser altas, así de sencillo.

-"No lo entenderías" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

Jasper dio una risa divertida, Alice siempre magnificaba todos los inconvenientes, transformándolos en problemas.

-"Pues a mi me parece que tienes una estatura perfecta" le dijo, sus manos aun seguían sobre su tersa piel, aunque la crema se había adherido a la piel hacia mucho rato.

Alice que estaba acostada sobre sus codos, para poder soportar la posición, lo vio con expresión divertida.

-"Pues eres el primero que dice que mi estatura es perfecta, toda la vida me han considerado _enana"_ dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios, pero se encontraba muy a gusto que no tuvo reparos de decir esa palabrita que tanto odiaba.

-"Pues seré el primero" dijo Jasper, Alice dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás un segundo por una presión que hizo Jazz en su pantorrilla, él volvió a repetir el movimiento "me gusta tu estatura" completó.

-"Ja" dijo Alice, "no sé por qué te puede gustar eso" dijo siguiendo el tema.

-"Fácil" contestó Jasper.

-"¿Cómo así?" preguntó Alice.

-"Por que tú me pareces perfecta" dijo en voz baja, Alice levantó de nuevo la cabeza, con expresión asombrada, se fijó entonces que las manos de Jasper ya no se movían sobre su piel, él bajó gentilmente sus piernas hacia el suelo, ella quedó sentada y muda frente a él.

Lentamente, tan lento que parecía en pausa, Jasper se acercó a ella, colocó la palma de una de sus manos abarcando su mejilla, Alice no sabía como reaccionar, se había quedado sin habla, casi no respiraba.

Jasper se levantó del banquito y se sentó junto a ella, se giraron de modo que quedaran frente a frente, él fue bajando con sus manos, acariciando su rostro con la parte posterior de sus dedos.

Continuó acariciando su rostro, pasando despacio por sus mejillas, mentón, pasó delicadamente por sus pómulos, Alice cerró sus párpados cuando el gentilmente llegó a su frente y ojos, él no lo pudo evitar, inclinó la cabeza hacia sus labios, respirando su aroma, casi alcanzándola con su nariz.

Esto era la gloria, pero a la vez estaba en los límites del infierno, Jazz tomó fuerzas de donde pensó que jamás las tendría y bajó las manos alejándose por completo aunque su cuerpo y mente le gritaban que la inclinara sobre la cama, y que a su vez se inclinara sobre ella.

Pero la herida aun latente en el corazón habló.

"_Va a doler mas cuando se vuelva a ir"_ dijo la vocecita en su cabeza, Jasper entonces, en una acto de pura supervivencia, se levantó, alejándose por completó de ella.

-"Dulces sueños" le dijo saliendo de la habitación con paso apurado, sin mirar atrás.

Alice abrió sus ojos incrédula, _¿que demonios fue eso?_ Se preguntó a si misma en su mente.

¿En qué momento, Jasper se volvió más fuerte que ella?

O mejor dicho.

¿En qué momento ella se había debilitado con respecto a Jasper?

Se dejó caer en las grandes almohadas, colocó una de sus manos sobre su corazón asombrada de lo rapito que latía, mientras con la otra cubría sus ojos.

-"Dios, ¿qué acaba de pasar?" se preguntó en voz queda.

Jasper mientras arreglaba unas mantas y una almohada de repuesto en el sofá de la sala, se decía a sí mismo que no podía confundirse, que no podía inventarse cosas, ella había dejado muy claro que no lo quería, se dijo que no esperara mucho, ella estaba tan vulnerable y débil, únicamente por la situación que habían pasado hacia unas horas, y, que si la había sentido tierna, era por que él, era el único presente.

Se acostó y apagó la luz quedando en penumbra, colocó una de sus manos encima de su cabeza.

-"No puedes caer en lo mismo Jazz" se reclamó, mientras, aunque sabía que iba a ser difícil, intentaría dormir un poco.


	29. Capítulo 28 Padres

**Capitulo 28:**

**Padres:**

Esme se bajó apresurada del auto, Carlisle sacudiendo la cabeza, estacionó con un poco mas de calma.

-"Esme cariño, así no vas a resolver nada" dijo bajándose del auto, hablándole por encima del techo.

Esme no le prestó atención, quería entrar a casa rápido, necesitaba cambiarse, habían estado todo el día en el club, y habían aceptado un juego de tenis con un matrimonio amigo de la pareja, para cuando iban a cambiarse, Esme vio las noticias en el gran pantalla plana de los vestidores.

Vio en la pantalla como una chica que no tenía idea de quien era, decía sin ningún tipo de decoro o de siquiera discreción, que su futura nuera, había cancelado su matrimonio, dejando plantado de manera pública y notoria a su hijo mayor.

Por lo que no perdió tiempo en cambiarse de ropa, tomó a Carlisle de la mano y lo arrastró al auto, intentaron localizar a Emmet, pero no había manera de que atendiera el teléfono, también Esme le rogó a su esposo que la llevara al departamento de su hijo, pero fue en vano, ya que en este no había nadie.

Estaba preocupada, seguramente Emmet la estaba pasando muy mal y quería estar con él, quería saber que había sucedido.

Cuando salieron del edificio donde vivía Emmet, a Esme se le ocurrió que su hijo podía haber ido a su casa, y como no hacerlo, si desde pequeño, Emmet siempre considero la mansión Cullen como el perfecto lugar para refugiarse cuando más lo necesitaba.

Así que Esme no esperó a que su esposo terminara de estacionar, se bajó corriendo del auto y subió las escaleras, escuchó como Carlisle le decía que iba a estacionar en el garaje detrás de la casa, y que ahora la alcanzaba, ella simplemente le hizo una seña con la mano y terminó de entrar apresurada al gran salón de la entrada de la mansión.

-"¡Alan!" le gritó al mayordomo de la casa, éste salió desde el pasillo que conducía a la cocina.

-"¿Dígame Madame?" dijo en tono educado.

-"¿Mi hijo está aquí?" preguntó alterada.

-"Si" contestó Alan, haciendo que Esme suspirara de puro alivio, se encaminó a las escaleras.

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"En la biblioteca" dijo corrigiendo su trayectoria, Esme por un segundo cambió su estado de ánimo.

¿Biblioteca?

¿Que podía hacer Emmet ahí? Él jamás pisaba esa habitación, ni cuando niño, ni cuando adolescente, nunca la llamaron la atención los libros, Esme bajó de nuevo los pocos escalones que había subido.

-"¿Qué hace Emmet en la biblioteca?" preguntó extrañada, Alan negó amablemente.

-"Oh, no Madame, en la biblioteca, está el joven Edward, no el joven Emmet, llegó hace rato, preguntando por usted y el amo Carlisle, dijo que los esperaría en ahí, en la biblioteca, parecía… Bastante nervioso" completó ofreciéndole un poco mas de información a su patrona.

-"Gracias" dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se retirara, Alan hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, dejándola sola en la mitad de la gran sala principal.

Esme aunque estaba sumamente preocupada por su hijo mayor, no podía dejar también de preocuparse por saber que le ocurría a Edward y por que estaba en casa en ese momento.

Caminó acompasadamente por el pasillo que daba con el estudio y la biblioteca de la casa, entró al salón de la derecha, decorado en su totalidad en madera clara, era un espacio amplio y cómodo, abarcaba el doble de tamaño que cualquier habitación de la casa, en el centro había una gran alfombra redonda en tonos terracota, sobre ella, un juego de muebles que consistía en un sofá de dos plazas y dos poltronas a juego, todas las piezas eran de cuero beige.

Todo el frente del salón estaba decorado con ventanas panorámicas del tamaño de la pared, dándole al salón una vista increíble, ahora como era de noche solo se veían a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, y los faros que alumbraban los jardines de la casa, de día, tenia una vista espectacular, de los jardines de la mansión, incluyendo las canchas y el jardín de los perros, que por ser esta hora, estaban sueltos jugando y correteando por el césped.

En las paredes que bordeaban el otro lado del salón, de ambos lados de la puerta principal, se alzaban las enormes bibliotecas, había cualquier cantidad de libros de todas las disciplinas que alguien pudiera gustarle, habían desde libros de medicina, hasta historias infantiles, de misterio, romance o fantasía, todas las secciones estaban muy bien separadas e identificadas.

Aunque la familia Cullen, era mas deportista que otra cosa, Esme había sido en sus tiempos anteriores, amante y estudiante de filosofía en la universidad, por lo tanto era sumamente culta, y Carlisle, no se quedaba atrás, había estudiado arquitectura, aunque nunca la ejerció, por preferir dedicarse a su verdadera pasión, de hecho siempre bromeaba que había estudiado, únicamente para satisfacer a sus padres, que no dejaban de decirle que nunca iba a poder vivir del tenis, cosa que a la final resulto ser falsa.

Asomado en una de las ventanas panorámicas, viendo hacia los jardines de la casa, a los 2 labradores negros, que conoció cuando apenas eran unos cachorros, estaba Edward, había llegado como un huracán a la casa, queriendo gritar y reclamar, pero los Cullen no estaban en casa y eso le dio la oportunidad de enfriarse un poco.

-"Edward cariño, ¿cómo estas?" preguntó Esme con voz dulce detrás de él, Edward cerró los ojos un segundo al escuchar la voz de la mujer que él mas admiraba y quería en el mundo, su corazón se arrugó de puro dolor, al saber que era una mentirosa, abrió los ojos lentamente y la vio por el reflejo de la ventana de pie detrás de él.

No habló, creía que al verla le reclamaría y gritaría el hecho de que le hubiera mentido durante todo este tiempo, pero aun no quería creer que toda su vida era una mentira, respiró profundo y se dijo a sí mismo que, le gustara o no, hoy haría que ella le dijera la verdad.

Aun dándole la espalda, Edward caminó hasta un estante que no tenia libros, ahí, habían fotos, medallas y trofeos de todos los Cullen, Alan, el mayordomo, lo llamaba _el rincón de la fama Cullen,_ Esme se preocupó del silencio de su hijo, no entendía que quería y a su vez, estaba muy preocupada por Emmet y su rompimiento con Bella.

-"Edward cariño, ¿qué sucede? estoy preocupada, tu hermano..." dijo, Edward levantó una mano haciéndola callar, Esme mantuvo silencio, pero porque logró ver el perfil de Edward, vio su labio y su rostro un poco hinchado, se fijó entonces en sus ropas que eran un desastre, dejando solo de momento la preocupación por su otro hijo, caminó hasta el que tenia al frente.

-"Por Dios ¿a ti qué te pasó?" preguntó alterada, intentando tomarle el rostro entre sus manos, Edward se apartó de su contacto, Esme se retiró impresionada, lo que a Edward le pasaba era algo muy grave.

-"Háblame" dijo con preocupación en el tono, "¿qué te sucede?"

Edward dio una risa irónica y alejándose dos pasos, tomó una fotografía del rincón de la fama, donde salían ambos hermanos, Edward tendría 5 años, Emmet tendría los 9, aparecían de pie, con Esme agachada en medio de ellos, Edward y Esme sonreían enormemente, Emmet tenia cara de amargado.

Edward nunca había entendido por que Emmet se había molestado tanto ese día, habían participado en una competencia de veleros a control remoto en el lago del parque, Emmet había ganado y Edward había llegado de segundo, pero Emmet más bien estaba molesto porque Edward tenía que aparecer en la foto con él, reclamando el segundo lugar.

Ahora entendía, por qué siempre Emmet intentaba ferozmente vencerlo en todo, pensaba que Edward quería quitarle todo, como pensaba que le había quitado el amor de sus padres adoptivos.

Volvió a respirar profundo, entendiendo de la peor manera, por qué tenia ganado el odio de su hermano.

-"Nunca entendí por que Emmet me odiaba tanto" comenzó Edward hablando para sí mismo, Esme que no sabia que le ocurría, se quedó en silencio escuchándolo, "¿recuerdas este día?" dijo enseñándole la foto, Esme asintió.

-"Fue el día de la competencia de veleros en el parque" dijo, Edward asintió.

-"Se suponía que el molesto debía ser yo por qué no había ganado, pero estaba feliz de que mi hermano mayor ganara y de que ambos saliéramos en la foto de los premios" subió sus cejas sintiéndose estúpido.

-"Cariño, Emmet era muy niño, simplemente estaba celoso, no fue por nada malo, y cuantas veces te lo he dicho, él no te odia" dijo defendiéndolo, Edward volvió a subir sus cejas.

-"Siempre me has dicho eso, yo también pesaba igual, pero ambos estamos equivocados, él sí me odia"

-"Edward, estas diciendo estupideces cariño" él negó y volvió a hablar, mientras colocaba la foto en el rincón y detallaba algunas medallas.

-"Yo gané algunas de estas" dijo separándolas gentilmente con sus dedos, "¿en alguna de mis competencias estuvo Emmet?" preguntó arrugando su frente, no se había fijado hasta el momento, pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, Emmet jamás estuvo en ninguna de sus competencias, es mas, a veces hizo que Esme y Carlisle tampoco asistieran.

-"Edward, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Esme, no entendía esa cantidad de recuerdos, ¿por qué Edward decía todas esas cosas?

Pero Edward tenía un montón de preguntas en la cabeza, no importaba el orden en que las hiciera, en realidad, no importaba siquiera que Esme las contestara, simplemente tenia que hacerlas.

-"¿Qué hizo Emmet cuando llegue a casa?" preguntó, Esme sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ehh, no recuerdo cariño, eso paso hace tanto tiempo" dijo presa del pánico, no le gustaba recordar esos tiempos.

Edward asintió mientras seguía detallando el rincón de la fama, el silencio y la situación obvia de que algo le pasaba a Edward, pudo mas que el ánimo de esperar de Esme, se adelantó de nuevo colocándose frente a él, sutilmente le colocó una mano en el codo, para que volteara a verla.

-"Hijo" lo llamó, Edward volteó a verla, con lagrimas en los ojos, tanto por como lo llamó, como por su contacto.

-"¿Realmente soy tu hijo?" preguntó, la voz era tan dolorida que parecía que le raspaba la garganta.

Esme abrió sus ojos de más, llenándoseles automáticamente de lágrimas.

Edward sacudió su cabeza, separándose de su contacto, era verdad, lo que Emmet le había dicho era verdad.

-"Por el amor de Dios, contéstame madre" le pidió con voz de ultratumba, luego se corrigió a sí mismo agregando "o ¿debo llamarte Esme, o Sra. Cullen?"

Eso le estacó a Esme el corazón, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas incontrolables, ni el peor de los insultos, ni el peor de los accidentes iba a causarle mas dolor del que estaba experimentando en este momento al escuchar la voz de Edward llamándola _Sra. Cu_llen.

-"Edward no" pidió suplicante, mientras él por mas que intentaba controlarse, un nudo de ira y dolor se le alojaba en el pecho.

-"¿Él tenia razón?" preguntó con voz quebrada.

Esme no contestaba, mantuvo una mano contra su herido corazón, mientras con ojos suplicantes veía a Edward.

-"Emmet tenia razón" dijo para él, Esme si era posible, le dolió mas su comentario.

-"¿Él, él te dijo?" preguntó, no era posible, Emmet se lo había prometido, él jamás iba a decirle nada a Edward, ¡él se lo había jurado!

Carlisle entró entonces justo en ese momento, le sonrió a su hijo menor, pero al ver la situación, se puso alerta, Edward parecía contener una furia inmensa, y Esme lloraba desconsolada con una mano sobre el pecho, fue corriendo a socorrerla.

-"Por Dios ¿qué sucede aquí?" preguntó acercándosele a Esme, ella se aferró a su camisa deportiva llorando, Carlisle le pasó delicadamente un brazo por la espalda y la guió a una de las poltronas.

-"Hijo, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué tu madre está así?"

-"Todo fue una mentira, todo" dijo Edward dándose pequeños golpes en la cabeza, recordó como Emmet había hecho lo mismo en la casa de las chicas y dejó de golpearse inmediatamente.

-"¿De qué hablas hijo?" preguntó Carlisle, aun agachado frente a Esme, tocándole el rostro "¿estás bien?" le preguntó a su esposa en voz baja, ella negó y respondió en voz muy baja, aunque Edward logró escucharla.

-"Lo sabe" dijo Esme aterrada "Edward lo sabe" dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, sollozando incontrolablemente, Carlisle, respiró profundo, no había necesidad de que Esme le explicara que era lo que sabía Edward, por el rostro de ambos podía adivinar fácilmente.

Carlisle acarició el cabello de su esposa y se colocó muy despacio de pie.

-"Edward, vamos a hablar" le pidió enseñándole las palmas.

-"Yo no quiero hablar" dijo con voz plana y gruesa, obligaba a sus dientes a no rechinar y a sus ojos a no desbordarse, "sólo contéstame" le pidió encarecidamente a Carlisle "soy o no soy adoptado" preguntó con un escalofrío en el pecho al escucharse decir esa palabra en voz alta.

Carlisle respiró profundo, la biblioteca se quedó en silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el sollozo constante de Esme contra las palmas de sus manos, Carlisle dio otro respiró y viendo a los ojos a Edward le contestó.

-"Si" Edward cerró sus ojos y apoyó ambas manos en uno de los niveles del rincón de la fama y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, Carlisle continuó "tanto tú como Emmet son adoptados"

_**En el hospital.**_

Bella estaba profundamente dormida, sus amigos se habían ido y los médicos le habían colocado unos anestésicos que podían dormir a un caballo, se sentía flotar, pero no en una superficie cómoda, estaba prácticamente inmóvil, su brazo izquierdo estaba adherido a su cuerpo, por el vendaje y el cabestrillo y para una persona que acostumbraba dormir boca abajo, era realmente incomodo dormir distinto, aunque estuviera sedada.

Por eso, cuando sintió un suave roce en su frente, se despertó, estaba aun muy dormitada, los analgésicos no la dejaban ver ni pensar con claridad, se dijo a si misma que estaba alucinando cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-"Hola princesa" le dijo una voz, preocupada y a la vez alegre de verla, Bella apretó sus ojos un poco, y volvió a abrirlos, cuando se fijo que no era un sueño, sonrió.

-"¿Papá?" preguntó.

-"El mismo princesa" contestó Charlie con una mirada preocupada, viendo a su única hija, tan maltrecha y adolorida como se encontraba.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-"Shh" dijo Charlie acariciándole un poco mas la frente "tu amiga Alice me avisó, no podía quedarme durmiendo después que me dijo que estabas aquí, tomé el auto y vine a verte, princesa" dijo y dudó un segundo, pero no podía esperar para preguntarle "¿qué fue lo que paso linda?" preguntó preocupado.

-"Es complicado" contestó Bella intentando enderezarse en la camilla, haciendo que su brazo reclamara horriblemente, dio un jadeo de dolor y Charlie intentó ayudarla.

-"Por Dios no te muevas" le pidió, Bella le hizo caso y respiró varias veces, esperando que el dolor pasara.

-"Fue mi culpa" dijo al momento que el dolor se tornó soportable.

Charlie que no dejaba de acariciarle la frente para clamarla, preguntó.

-"¿Cómo pudo haber sido esto tu culpa? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió princesa?" su voz seguía siendo realmente preocupada.

-"Hice que se enfrentaran" dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos, "Emmet se enteró de la peor manera, lo que pasaba entre su hermano y yo" Bella en sus cabales jamás hubiera dicho esas palabras al frente de su papá, evidentemente, era su subconsciente y las drogas las que estaban hablando.

Charlie abrió sus ojos de más, no podía creer lo que su hija le acababa de decir.

La última vez que había hablado con Bella, le había dicho que no quería casarse con Emmet, y que uno de los grandes responsables de esa decisión era un tal Edward que había conocido en Brasil.

Lo que Charlie no sabia, o mas bien no se había dado cuenta, era que el Edward del que hablaba Bella, era el mismo Edward que había conocido en la clínica cuando estaba interna nana.

Pero ahora, si lo pensaba bien, a cualquiera le podía haber parecido extraño que Edward siendo el casi cuñado y muy poco conocido, hubiera estado con ella mientras ocurría lo de nana, adicionando que fue la persona que mas que se quedó en el funeral y quien la llevo a casa, cuando Emmet, que era su prometido, ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Pero, eso no quería decir que estaba bien lo que habían hecho, por mas que a Charlie no le agradara mucho Emmet, ni Bella, ni Edward tenían el derecho de jugar con él.

-"Cariño" le dijo en voz dulce, pero a la vez reprendiéndola "el Edward del que me hablaste ¿era su hermano?" preguntó, Bella asintió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-"Bella" dijo recriminándola, ella no lo dejó continuar.

-"Soy la peor, lo sé" dijo con voz quebrada "soy un ser humano despreciable"

-"Hey, hey, no digas eso"

-"Lo soy, por eso se pelearon, por eso casi lo mata, tenia que ponerme en medio, tenia que impedirlo"

Esas palabras hicieron que ambos se alteraran, Charlie se dio cuenta de que lo que a Bella le había ocurrido, no había sido un accidente.

-"¿Quién te hirió?" preguntó furioso, pero uno de los monitores que tenia Bella empezó a pitar, dándole alerta a las enfermeras de guardia, Charlie se separó de la camilla de su hija, altamente preocupado por haberla alterado.

Una enfermera, le pidió encarecidamente que no alterara a Bella, que si volvía a hacerlo, lo haría salir por completo del hospital, Charlie, asintió a la jefa de enfermeras y entró silencioso y con calma al cubículo de su hija, una vez todo volvía a la relativa calma.

-"Papi" dijo ella en voz baja.

-"Shh, shh, no te alteres, descansa, cuando estés mejor hablamos ¿si?"

-"Lo siento" dijo Bella con voz débil por los medicamentos.

Aunque Charlie no sabía el contexto, sabia que su hija había salido herida por manos de alguno de los hermanos y se inclinaba por pensar que el causante de la herida había sido Emmet, pero el responsable, era Edward.

-"Bella" le habló en un tono muy bajo, Ella aun un poco dormitada contestó.

-"¿Hummm...?"

-"¿Quién te golpeó?" preguntó en el mismo tono, para no alterarla nuevamente.

-"Emmet" dijo ella, Charlie apretó los puños de pura rabia, mataría al desgraciado cuando lo viera, pero Bella no se detuvo "Emmet quería hacerle daño a Edward, quería golpearlo, yo me coloqué entre el golpe y Edward"

-"¿Qué hiciste qué?" preguntó Charlie.

-"No podía dejar que lo golpearan" dijo Bella con los ojos cerrados "a él no" dijo, Charlie, aunque furioso, hubo algo en el tono de voz de su hija que le llamó la atención.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó "¿Cómo que a él no?", Bella parecía hablar mas con su subconsciente que con su conciente y Charlie se estaba aprovechando de eso, para poder saber que le pasaba a su hija, Bella abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con los de su padre.

-"Porque estoy enamorada de él" contestó, "si él resultase herido, creo que moriría" dijo y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, cayendo en un sueño muy profundo y dejando a Charlie, sin habla e inmensamente preocupado por su única hija.

_**De regreso a la mansión Cullen.**_

-"¡Edward cálmate!" le pidió Carlisle.

-"¡Cómo quieres que lo haga!" le gritó en respuesta, "¡24 años!" gritó, Esme dio un pequeño brinquito, aun llorando "¡24 años creyendo en una mentira! ¡Haciéndome llamar un Cullen! ¡Cuando todo era mentira!" por mas que Edward quería mantener las lagrimas dentro de sus ojos, algunas lograron desbordarse, Carlisle, trataba de mantener la calma, trataba de ser la parte racional en esta discusión.

-"Tu eres un Cullen, nada a cambiado hijo" dijo en tono conciliador, Edward dio una sonrisa sarcástica, que pareció mas bien un bufido.

-"Nada a cambiado" repitió irónico "claro, simplemente que no soy hijos de ustedes, que soy un hijo de cualquiera que me regaló cuando nací y ustedes por lástima me recogieron"

-"No" dijo Esme levantando su rostro "no fue así" agregó aun llorando.

-"Tú, no…" dijo adolorido, sacudiendo la cabeza "tú no me hables ahora" le pidió, Esme lo vio llena de dolor, Edward la adoraba y en ese momento no podía soportar que todo el amor que le tenía a esa mujer hubiese sido forjado en una gran mentira.

Pero Carlisle no iba a soportar que le hablaran así a su esposa y menos frente a él.

-"¡No le hables a si a tu madre!" le gritó Carlisle, Edward se volteó furioso, con ojos rojos.

-"Ella no es mi madre" dijo en voz baja, las palabras cortaron el ambiente como un cuchillo cortando mantequilla, no se supo a cuál de los 3 presentes hirieron mas esas palabras, el silencio esta vez volvió a ser interrumpido por los sollozos de Esme, que parecía que le estuvieran desgarrando el pecho.

-"¡La respetas!" le gritó Carlisle "ella ha sido la mejor madre que pudieras encontrar alguna vez y en mi presencia ¡la respetas!" dijo furioso con ojos desorbitados, Edward dio un paso hacia atrás, por mas que quería gritarles, no podía, sus principios no se lo permitían, tenia una disyuntiva muy fuerte por dentro.

Mas el dolor que le causaba haber herido a su madre, sacudió la cabeza, ahora no era un buen momento, quería hacer miles de preguntas, quería miles de respuestas, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar todo esto en una sola noche.

Carlisle se había vuelto a arrodillar junto la silla de Esme, tratando de calmarla, podía darle alguna crisis con la azúcar y estaba pendiente que no se desmayara, Edward caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta de la biblioteca para marcharse, Esme levantó un poco su rostro cuando paso por su lado.

-"¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?" preguntó Esme con ojos brillantes y furiosos a la vez "Algo pasó, porque Emmet jamás te hubiera dicho nada, él me lo juró"

Edward cerró sus puños con rabia, él sabía que Esme siempre era más condescendiente con Emmet, pero esto era el colmo.

-"¿Él, él fue el que te dijo?" preguntó Carlisle asombrado, aun de rodillas frente a su esposa.

-"Nos peleamos, él, él se entero…" dijo Edward y se quedó en silencio, no podía decir en voz alta lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas.

-"¿Tiene que ver con el rompimiento de su compromiso?" preguntó Esme, Edward seguía de espaldas a ellos, frente a la puerta de salida, giró su rostro permitiéndole ver a ellos, únicamente su perfil.

-"¿Fue por ella cierto?" preguntó Esme, con voz baja, ella había sospechado hacía unas semanas atrás que Edward parecía tener sentimientos por la mujer de Emmet, ella tenia que ser la responsable de la pelea entre los hermanos.

-"No" dijo Edward con voz fuerte, Esme se colocó de pie, y caminó hasta él furiosa.

-"¡Fue su culpa! Se interpuso entre ustedes, ¡hirió a Emmet! Y él se defendió diciéndote la verdad, ¡todo es culpa de ella! ¿Verdad?" le gritó, Edward se volvió a verla, lleno de ira.

-"¡No metas a Bella en esto!" gritó furioso defendiéndola "¡Ella no tuvo nada que ver!" dijo aun furioso, se notaba a leguas que la estaba defendiendo, que no iba a soportar que siquiera mencionaran su nombre, Carlisle fue al encuentro de su esposa, la tomó por los hombros y vio a Edward recriminándolo.

-"¿Es cierto?" preguntó "¿tuviste algo que ver con el rompimiento del compromiso de tu hermano?"

Edward rió irónico nuevamente.

-"Ella lo había dejado hacia tiempo, él no quería aceptarlo" dijo, tanto Esme como Carlisle lo vieron impresionados, dándose cuenta que Esme estaba en lo cierto.

Esme se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

-"¡Ella estaba con tu hermano! ¿Qué clase de mujer es? ¿Cómo pudo?" dijo indignada, Edward volvió a cerrar los puños.

-"No hables así de ella, ella no hizo nada" le dijo con voz baja.

-"Entonces ¿fuiste tú?" preguntó Carlisle, asombrado "¿tú fuiste él que se interpuso entre ellos dos?"

-"¿Cómo pudiste?" agregó Esme asqueada "¡era la mujer de tu hermano!" levantó la mano sin darse cuenta y abofeteo a Edward, haciendo que su rostro se volteara, Edward cerró los ojos por el golpe y se colocó una mano contra la mejilla adolorida, Carlisle tomó con mas fuerza a Esme, alejándola apenas unos pasos de Edward.

Este levantó lentamente su rostro, Esme jamás le había colocado una mano encima, podía verle en los ojos que le dolía, tanto como a él, respiraba sumamente acelerada y sus ojos se ponían cada vez mas enrojecidos.

-"Supongo entonces que ya no debería sentirme mal por amarla" dijo con voz gruesa, Esme y Carlisle abrieron de mas sus ojos al escuchar esa palabra, "después de todo, Emmet y yo, no somos hermanos, simplemente somos dos hombres, peleando por la misma mujer"

Dio media vuelta saliendo de la biblioteca, dejando a los que había considerado por años, sus padres biológicos, los odió en ese momento por todas las mentiras, pero a la vez se odiaba a sí mismo por haberles creído siempre.

Esme se derrumbó, las piernas le fallaron llorando desesperada contra el pecho de Carlisle, que simplemente la abrazó, dejándose caer en el suelo con ella en brazos, enterró su rostro en su cabello, y sintió como derramaba un par de lagrimas, su familia era perfecta, hasta hace un par de días.

Él adoraba a Edward, siempre había tenido mas empatía con él, y aunque no aprobaba bajo ningún concepto que se hubiese metido en la relación de Emmet, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por él, Edward siempre había sido el renegado de los dos hermanos, Esme idolatraba a Emmet y él idolatraba a Esme, por eso siempre se quedaba con ella, y como Esme no dejaba a Emmet, eso lo había hecho descuidar mucho a su hijo menor.

Pero Edward siempre había sido muy centrado, él entendía siempre y jamás peleaba, jamás juzgaba, pero ahora Carlisle se daba cuenta que se habían equivocado con él.

Por querer proteger a Emmet, para que siempre se sintiera un verdadero hijo, habían descuidado de manera imperdonable al que se suponía debía pensar que era hijo legítimo de la pareja.

Se sintió enormemente culpable al darse cuenta que por ocultarle una verdad, había creado millones de mentiras, que ahora, Edward no era capaz de soportarlas solo.

Edward salió de la mansión furioso y adolorido, no había sido buena idea venir, pero así hubiese esperado un año antes de enfrentarlos, no iba a poder evitar el dolor tan grande que pugnaba por partir su pecho en dos.

En la sala de la mansión no había nadie, vio su reloj y se fijo que era cerca de la media noche, este día se había hecho endemoniadamente interminable, no vio hacia atrás, salió de la casa y bajó las escaleras, vio hacia los lados, ¿cómo salía de ahí?

Escuchó entonces ruido en la puerta, alguien venía a buscarlo, no se giró a ver, empezó a correr colina abajo, sin mirar atrás.

-"¡Lo siento hijo!" gritó su padre desde la puerta, cuando lo vio correr colina abajo alejándose de casa, Carlisle no supo si lo había escuchado.

Pero sí lo había hecho.

-"Yo también lo siento padre" dijo Edward en voz baja mientras corría, sacudió la cabeza, "Carlisle" dijo en el mismo tono, corrigiéndose.

Para cuando llegó a la emergencia del hospital, se encontró con que Bella no estaba ahí, preguntó a las enfermeras y una de ellas le indicó que acababan de subirla a una habitación, Edward agradeció a la enfermera y subió en el ascensor, no sin antes ir al aseo del piso para lavarse las manos y el rostro nuevamente que ahora le ardía un poco mas, por la bofetada de Esme.

Cuando llegó a la puerta blanca, la abrió con sumo cuidado, Bella estaba acostada en la cama clínica, su rostro girado a la derecha, hacia las ventanas de la habitación, parecía dormida, se acercó lentamente a verla, apenas entraba un poco de luz por la luna que se reflejaba en las ventanas, pero era suficiente para poder detallarla.

Cuando Edward pudo ver su rostro, sonrió de verdad, todo el dolor se esfumó por un segundo de su cuerpo, permitiéndole ser feliz por ese mísero segundo, estiró su mano gentilmente para acariciarle la mejilla.

El rostro de ella, hizo un pequeño movimiento, pero no llegó a despertarse, Edward sonrió de nuevo, pero sus ojos volvieron a escocer.

-"Lo lamento tanto" susurró "eres tan perfecta, tan hermosa" dijo en el mismo tono, repitiendo sus caricias "yo debería estar ahí, no tu"

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo" dijo una voz muy bajita, no pretendían asustarlo, pero igualmente lo hiso, Edward dio un respingo alejándose de la cama, vio hacia el sofá del acompañante y se fijó que Bella no estaba sola.

-"¿Sr. Swan?" preguntó en voz baja un poco asombrado.

-"El mismo" dijo Charlie, en voz baja, estaba en el sofá, escondido entre las sombras, había escuchado que alguien entraba en la habitación, pensó que era alguna enfermera, pero al ver de quien se trataba se quedó en silencio.

Edward se adelantó, pasándose una mano por el cabello y estirando la otra ofreciéndosela a Charlie.

-"Bueno verlo Sr." dijo, luego hizo una mueca con la cara, "aunque sea en estas circunstancias" Charlie asintió.

-"Imagino que si la situación fuera otra, te diría que te marcharas, pero no he podido dejar de pensar, por favor dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ella me dijo que había sido Emmet, quien hizo esto, ¿es verdad?" preguntó preocupado.

-"Además" agregó, "por qué, si estabas cuando sucedió, ¿no estabas con ella ahora?"

Edward comprendió, que aunque quisiera lanzar este asqueroso día al caño, Charlie debía estar informado acerca de lo ocurrido a su hija, no sabía como iban a manejar eso al día siguiente, pero Charlie debía saber la verdad, aunque eso significara que pudiera odiarlo, ya que el único responsable de que Bella estuviera en ese estado, era él.

Respiró profundo y asintió.

-"¿La Sra. Swan esta aquí?" preguntó, era mejor si le contaba a ambos, Charlie negó.

-"No" dijo "ella esta fuera de la ciudad, le dejé un mensaje, imagino que vendrá en cuanto lo escuche"

Edward le señalo el sofá de acompañante y se sentó frente a Charlie, dispuesto a ser 100 por ciento sincero por primera vez en su vida.

_**En Queens**_

_Pum, pum, pum_

Rosalie, se despertó asustada, alguien golpeaba su puerta….

…No…

Alguien parecía querer TUMBAR su puerta, se colocó de pie y caminó aun medio dormida, los golpes volvieron a repetirse.

Pensó que podía tratarse de Andrés, el nieto de la Sra. Compton que vivía en el piso de debajo de su condominio, la Sra. Compton se había sentido mal la noche anterior y Rose se había ofrecido amablemente a ayudar si lo necesitaban, por lo que abrió la puerta sin preguntar quien tocaba.

Su rostro se despejó en un segundo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras, como un huracán, Emmet entraba en su sala.

-"¡LA MATÉ!" gritaba tomándose la cabeza con las manos, "¡CREO QUE LA MATÉ!" gritaba, Rose, asustada, trastabilló hacia atrás, por la fuerza con la que Emmet entró, se quedó sin habla, temblando al ver a aquel hombre que creía que amaba, tan alterado y furioso como estaba, también recordó la ultima vez que se habían visto, él la había amenazado, y desde ese día tenia pesadillas de solo abrir la puerta de su casa.

-"Emmet" dijo temblorosa, "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó, nunca pensó que él alguna vez pisara su casa, ella le había dicho en varias oportunidades que fuera a verla, pero él decía que jamás pisaría Queens.

Pero Emmet, en ese momento, era una persona totalmente diferente a los ojos de Rose, estaba asustado, temblaba y podría jurar que había llorado, entonces él volvió a decir.

-"La maté, la maté, yo, yo no quería, era a él, no, no a ella" dijo y se dejó caer en el suelo de la mitad de la pequeña sala de Rose, ella cerró la puerta y corrió a su encuentro.

-"Por Dios oso ¿qué hiciste?" le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado, Emmet se recostó en su regazo, balanceándose como un autista.

-"La maté" repetía una y otra vez, Rose estaba aterrada, pero a la vez no se sentía capaz de abandonarlo.

-"Shh, shh" le dijo mientras acunaba su cabeza entre sus manos y acomodaba su posición para que él pudiera apoyarse en ella, "¿qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó en voz baja, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-"La maté" volvió a repetir aterrado, tenia las pupilas dilatadas, no parpadeaba, sus ojos parecían estar perdidos en el techo del apartamento de Rose.

Ella temblorosa, preguntó.

-"¿A quién?"

-"Isabella" dijo Emmet y una lagrima resbaló por el costado de su rostro, "maté a Bella" dijo aterrado, Rose cerró sus ojos con miedo, hacia unas semanas atrás, nunca hubiera creído sus palabras, pero ella había sido victima de la furia de Emmet, todavía su cuerpo reclamaba a veces por el dolor físico que él había causado, por eso ahora, no ponía en duda que lo que estaba diciendo fuera posiblemente verdad.

Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Emmet necesitaba su ayuda con urgencia, estaba a punto de desboronarse y había recurrido a ella.

¿Era una estúpida si lo ayudaba?

¿Era una mujer despiadada y cruel si lo dejaba solo?

Lo pensó un segundo y resopló.

Era una estúpida.

-"Vamos cariño, vamos" le dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie, Emmet parecía en shock, no le hizo el trabajo difícil y se levantó, Rose lo llevó ayudándolo a caminar hasta su habitación, ahí Emmet se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama de la rubia.

-"Rose" la llamó asustado en lo que no la vio a su lado, ella se sentó junto a él en la cama, acarició un poco su espalda.

-"Aquí estoy oso, calma" le dijo.

Él giró el rostro para poder verla, ella le medio sonrió.

-"¿Y si la maté?" preguntó Emmet temblando.

-"Calma" le dijo ella acariciando ahora su mejilla "seguro no le paso nada, seguro esta bien" dijo sin saber absolutamente nada de lo que estaba diciendo, no tenia idea de que había ocurrido, pero él estaba muy alterado como para pedirle que le contara que había sucedido, se inclinó sobre él un poco y besó su mejilla.

-"Duerme un poco" le pidió, Emmet asintió agotado y cerró sus ojos, Rose se quedó atontada viéndolo, cuando estaba segura de que estaba dormido, se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, caminó hasta la sala y buscó una tarjeta que había guardado ahí en el primer cajón, vio hacia la puerta de su habitación y logró escuchar un ronquido de Emmet, tomó entonces el teléfono fijo de la sala y marcó.

Félix, estaba prácticamente dormido, cuando el repique escandaloso de su celular lo despertó abruptamente, maldijo por lo bajo y tomó el celular, no conocía el numero, pero igual atendió, con voz malhumorada.

-"Espero que alguien se haya muerto o que esto sea endemoniadamente importante" le dijo al intruso en el teléfono, la voz de Rose sonó bastante apenada del otro lado de la línea.

-"Creo que las dos cosas" dijo hablando con cautela.

Félix reconoció la voz de Rose al instante, se sentó de golpe en la cama, pasándose una mano por el rostro despejándose un poco.

-"¿Rose?" preguntó.

-"Si, siento llamarte a esta hora" dijo apenada "pero es que creo que estoy en problemas y creo que puedes ayudarnos" dijo, se sentó en la silla sin combinar de su casa, dándole la espalda a la puerta de la única habitación.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Félix colocándose sobre sus pies, algo le decía que iba a tener que salir de su casa "¿Emmet apareció?" preguntó, no podía haber otro motivo para la llamada de Rose.

-"Está en mi habitación" dijo, Félix abrió sus ojos asombrado.

-"¿Lo dejaste entrar?" preguntó.

Rose no contestó eso, era obvio que lo había dejado entrar ¿no? Sin embargo habló de lo más importante en el momento.

-"No sé que hizo, pero no creo que haya sido nada bueno, llegó alterado diciendo que había matado a su novia Félix, no sé si es cierto, pero me asusta estar sola aquí con él" dijo enrollando el cable del teléfono en sus dedos, Félix se quedó en silencio un segundo, si eso resultaba ser verdad, quería decir que Emmet se había vuelto loco y Rose estaba en un gran peligro en este momento.

-"Voy para allá, no lo pierdas de vista, llego a tu casa en unos minutos"

-"Gracias" dijo ella aliviada "por favor averigua de la chica ¿sí? me da terror lo que pudo haber pasado"

-"Haré lo que pueda" dijo Félix, ya estaba en movimiento en su departamento, vistiéndose para salir.

-"Recuerda no perderlo de vista" le dijo volvió a decir.

-"No lo haré" contestó ella "ahora está dormido, no te preocupes" dijo confiada, Félix se despidió y trancaron la llamada, Rose apoyó su cabeza en sus palmas y algo le llamó la atención, había demasiado silencio, ya no escuchaba los ronquidos de Emmet, se dio vuelta bruscamente, asustada viendo hacia su habitación.

Él estaba ahí, tomándose el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar de su mano derecha, respiraba muy despacio y muy profundo, Rose se colocó lentamente de pie.

-"¿Oso?" le dijo en voz baja.

-"Se suponía que podía confiar en ti" le dijo en voz muy baja, Rose tembló de pies a cabeza, en ese momento pensó, que seguramente Bella estaba muerta, o realmente herida, Emmet parecía un realmente un monstruo.


	30. Capítulo 29 Noticias

**Capitulo 29:**

**Noticias:**

-"¿A quién llamaste?" preguntó Emmet, aun con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose la nariz.

-"Félix" dijo Rose sin querer decirle una mentira, en verdad le asustaba mucho la actitud de Emmet en este momento.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

-"Oso, necesitamos ayuda, él puede…"

-"¡Él puede nada!" gritó Emmet haciendo que Rose diera un pequeño brinquito.

-"Oso, él es tu representante, yo pensé"

-"¿Y quien dijo que tú pensabas?" dijo adelantándose unos pasos hacia ella, Rose se colocó de pie, sin poder ocultar su miedo, retrocedió soltando el teléfono, colocando las manos en el aire.

-"Cálmate oso, por favor" le pidió temblando.

-"¿Por qué me dices oso?" dijo moviendo su cuello de manera extraña, "¡odio que me digas así!" habló fuerte acercándosele mas, Rose volvió a retroceder, con cuidado de no tropezarse, ella estaba con un short y una franela de tirantes rosada, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, encima de su ropa de dormir tenía un albornoz de color crema, estaba descalza y en ese preciso instante asustada por su vida.

-"Siempre te dije así, creí que te gustaba"

-"No" dijo y su tono de voz fue casi un susurro, "no me gusta" completó, fue y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza del espaldar.

Rose no entendía que le pasaba, se comportaba como un desquiciado.

-"¿Tienes algo de Whisky?" preguntó Emmet aun viendo el techo.

-"No" dijo ella asustada de cómo pudiera reaccionar, el dio un bufido.

-"Como vas a tener Whisky es esta pocilga" dijo como para si mismo, levantó su rostro y vio a su alrededor, observó con desprecio el humilde apartamento de la modelo, vio con incredulidad, como, si giraba el rostro de derecha a izquierda podía ver la totalidad del apartamento, de hecho si estiraba un poco su mano podía tocar el pequeño mesón de la cocina.

-"Dios, ¿cómo puedes vivir en esta miseria?" preguntó asqueado.

-"No es una pocilga" dijo Rose, un poco herida por el comentario, ese departamento era uno de sus mas grandes logros, después que se había huido de casa.

Emmet se burló.

-"Tú, que te la dabas de la gran cosa, la modelo, la rubia impresionante, vives en esta **pocilga**" dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra, haciendo molestar mas a Rose.

-"De haber sabido que vivías así" dijo abriendo sus manos, abarcando la pequeña sala, "jamás me hubiera acostado contigo, Dios ¿y si me contagiaste de algo?" preguntó asqueado.

-"Pues bastante que te gusto acostarte conmigo" dijo en voz baja, Emmet giró el rostro para verla, Rose continuó con una valentía algo estúpida "¿de qué te sirvió que Isabella viviera en la ciudad? ¿Qué tuviera un apartamento bonito?"

Al momento de decir las palabras, Rose se colocó una mano contra su boca, había hablado sin pensar, Emmet parecía haberse controlado, pero las palabras de Rose volvieron a encenderlo, ella corrió a la puerta para salir de la casa, pero Emmet la alcanzó, la dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-"¡No me provoques!" le gritó sosteniéndola por los hombros, Rose comenzó a llorar, temiendo por su vida.

-"Lo siento" dijo temblando, "no es cierto, lo dije sin pensar, discúlpame oso" dijo, Emmet soltó una de sus manos y golpeó la pared al lado del rostro de Rose.

-"¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ" Rose tembló de pies a cabeza.

-"Lo siento" dijo con lagrimas derramándose por los ojos.

Emmet parecía un toro, resoplando e irradiando pura furia, con la mano que aun estaba en su hombro la sostuvo por el cuello, Rose puso sus manos encima de la de él, tratando de quitarla, pero era como tratar de mover concreto con los pétalos de una flor, Emmet cerró su otra mano en un puño y la vio directo a los ojos, _estoy muerta_ pensó Rose, cerró los ojos y se encomendó a su ángel de la guarda, entonces sin pensar dijo con voz débil.

-"Por favor no me hagas daño" dijo en voz bajita, mientras las lagrimas seguían bajando incontrolablemente, "estoy embarazada, por favor no me mates"

Emmet abrió sus ojos de mas, Rose seguía con los suyos fuertemente cerrados, esperando el golpe que sabia iba a recibir, pero, lentamente sintió como los dedos de él se soltaron de su garganta, ella la tomó con ambas manos, abrió sus ojos muy asustada, Emmet trastabilló hacia atrás.

-"Corre" fue lo único que dijo, Rose no esperó, ni preguntó nada, aun sin darle la espalda, busco a tientas la manija de la puerta y la abrió, salió corriendo por el pequeño pasillo y cuando iba a bajar las escaleras se tropezó cayendo en los brazos de alguien.

-"Rose" la llamo Félix, asustado "¿qué sucedió?"

Rose se aferró a su cuello.

-"Sácame de aquí" le pidió "por el amor de Dios aléjame de él"

Él la tomó por los hombros.

-"Que sucedió ¿te hizo algo?" Rose negó, pero estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, Félix la apoyó en la pared.

-"Déjame ir a ver" ella se estiró tomándolo de la mano.

-"¡No!" le gritó, "no me dejes sola, por favor"

Félix se acercó a ella, Rose se agarró de su franela desesperada llorando incontrolablemente, Félix caminó unos pasos con ella aun protegida bajo su brazo, entonces se fijó que estaba descalza, bajó su mano hasta sus rodillas y la alzó en brazos, ella enterró la cabeza en su cuello y permitió que la sacara de ese infierno.

_**En la clínica.**_

-"¿Edward?" llamo Bella, al recién abrir los ojos, recordaba vagamente que en la madrugada la habían trasladado a una habitación, lo que si recordaba muy bien era por qué estaba ahí, su brazo izquierdo no dejaba de recordárselo.

-"Hey, buenos días" dijo Edward en voz baja colocándose de pie, yendo a su encuentro, "despertaste temprano" le dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella aunque adolorida, sonrió tiernamente al sentir como Edward acariciaba su mejilla.

-"Me pareció escucharte anoche" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Si" contestó él, "llegué bastante tarde, pero había quedado en venir a verte"

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Edward, Bella cerraba sus ojos por segundos y volvía a abrirlos, él se agachó y besó su frente.

-"Hecha un desastre" dijo y él no pudo evitar reír simpático al escucharla.

-"Pues a mi me parece que estas hermosa" ella abrió sus ojos de nuevo fulminándolo con la mirada, él no borraba su sonrisa tonta del rostro.

-"Pues, tú te vez horrible" le contestó Bella, Edward dio una pequeña carcajada.

-"Oye, tú por lo menos estas acostada, yo creo que tengo mas de 24 horas despierto"

Aunque su tono era en broma, Bella se preocupo por él.

-"Ve a tu casa, ve a descansar" le pidió, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Mas tarde, todavía aguanto un poco mas" le dijo y volvió a besarle la frente.

Bella no dejaba de pensar en un solo detalle, su cabeza era un enredo, solo había podido dormir, por el efecto de los sedantes, si no jamás hubiese podido conciliar el sueño, así que teniéndolo, dentro de lo que cabe, sano y completo al frente, le preguntó.

-"¿A dónde fuiste ayer?" dijo con voz baja, Edward que se había distraído un poco con el comienzo de la nueva mañana, volvió a verla, ella estaba entre apenada y asustada por preguntar.

-"¿Importa mucho que fue lo que hice?" le preguntó con voz tímida.

Ella asintió.

-"Por favor cuéntame" le pidió.

-"No fui a buscarlo, si eso te preocupaba, de hecho no tengo idea donde pueda estar" dijo, ninguno de los dos tenía que aclarar de quien estaba hablando Edward, era obvio, Bella se sintió nada mas un poco tranquila.

-"Entonces, ¿a dónde fuiste?"

-"A la mansión Cullen" contestó después de respirar profundo, "tenía que hablar con ellos, saber la verdad"

-"Edward" le dijo ella con los ojos amenazando en llenarse de lagrimas.

-"No" le dijo él atrapando una lagrima con sus dedos, "no llores, no te sientas mal, ya todo pasó, tranquila"

Bella se sintió terrible, Edward debía saber ahora con certeza de que Emmet había dicho la verdad, y ella tenía las agallas de ponerse a llorar, el que necesitaba consuelo en ese momento era él, respiró profundo y se arrepintió un poco al sentir sus heridas reclamándole, Edward le colocó una mano en el pecho.

-"Con calma" le pidió en voz baja "respira con calma"

-"Ya" dijo ella cuando el dolor amainó.

-"Lo siento" dijo al verlo a los ojos nuevamente.

-"¿Por qué has de sentir nada?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Por lo que estás pasando, todo es mi culpa" dijo, Edward negó y le colocó una mano contra su mejilla.

-"No" dijo viéndola a los ojos, "no es tu culpa, tenía que enterarme algún día ¿no?" dijo un poco irónico.

-"Entonces, ¿era realmente cierto?" preguntó apenada "él, ¿dijo la verdad?"

Edward solo asintió.

-"No sé los detalles, pero es cierto, no soy un Cullen" su voz sonaba realmente herida.

-"Lo siento tanto cariño" dijo ella realmente preocupada por él, Edward inclinó su rostro y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-"Yo también lo siento" dijo con voz muy baja.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y como un huracán entraron Alice y Charlie, Edward se separó de Bella, aunque mantenía su mano tomada, sus caras no eran nada buenas.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Bella, quitándole las palabras a Edward de la boca.

-"Tienes que salir de aquí" dijo Alice yendo a las ventanas cerrando las cortinas.

Charlie le hizo señas a Edward para que supiera que estaban hablando de él.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

-"Allá abajo está lleno de periodistas, no sé cómo demonios se filtró la información, pero mira" dijo prendiendo el televisor, todos los canales de chismes y de música, tenían la misma noticia.

_¿Desastre tras rompimiento del compromiso?_

Habían tomado la noticia ya comenzada, por lo que simplemente se limitaron a escuchar los comentarios, del hombre que hablaba en la pantalla.

…_Si me preguntan a mi, hubiera dicho que ese matrimonio, no iba a durar siquiera 3 meses, Emmet Cullen es conocido, por todo, menos como esposo, por otro lado la fotógrafa con la que estaba comprometido, que sabiamente siempre se mantuvo bajo perfil, seguramente estaba deslumbrada por que este famoso hombre le propusiera matrimonio._

_Todo parecía un espectáculo de circo, pero, ahora se convirtió en una show de fenómenos._

El hombre caminó un poco por el estudio, Edward, Bella y Charlie, veían asombrados la pantalla.

_El día de ayer, después del comunicado, una fuente cercana al apartamento donde reside la fotógrafa, fue testigo auditivo de un pandemónium que se dio a lugar en dicha residencia, donde no solo se vieron involucrados el futbolista y su ex._

Bella vio aterrada a Alice, ¿qué significaba todo aquello? Alice que ya había visto la noticia, subió sus cejas y le volvió a indicar la pantalla, temiendo que faltara lo peor.

_No sabemos con certeza que fue lo que ocurrió en esa residencia ayer en la noche, lo que sí sabemos es que hubo una pelea, que terminó en un traslado en ambulancia de un herido._

_Hay varios amigos periodistas, esperando en las puertas de algunos hospitales, a ver si nos dan noticias de quien fue el ingresado por la pelea de ayer y como se encuentra, se especula que la victima de este desastre fue una mujer, también, le pedimos al canal E! que comunique si sabe algo de su trabajadora, cuando sepamos mas al respecto, les informaremos._

La noticia acabó, todos estaban sumamente alterados.

-"¿Están aquí?" preguntó Edward bordeando la cama para ir a la ventana, Alice le interrumpió el paso.

-"Están abajo Edward, yo logré entrar sin que me vieran"

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Bella asustada, Edward fue de nuevo a su encuentro, la tomó por las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Tu no tienes por que preocuparte por eso, yo saldré a hablar con ellos" dijo, tanto Alice como Bella negaron.

-"No" dijo Bella, "no puedes ponerte en evidencia"

-"Edward, ellos no saben aun los detalles" dijo Alice abriendo de mas sus ojos, después de todo en la habitación se encontraba el padre de Bella y no sabia hasta donde él estaba enterado de la situación.

-"¿Estás diciendo que me esconda? ¿Qué no de la cara? Bella no se metió en esto sola, todo este desastre es mi condenada culpa, si me echo los periodistas encima puedo librarla a ella"

A Charlie le cayó un poco mejor ese chico.

-"No la vas a librar, hagas lo que hagas" dijo Alice manteniendo la parte cuerda de la conversación, "vas a enredar mas las cosas, si tú sales a decir que fue tu culpa, van a averiguar la pelea entre tu y Emmet y si lo que él dijo ayer es cierto" dijo refiriéndose disimuladamente a la adopción, Edward dio un pequeño escalofrío que Bella no pasó por alto, Alice continuó.

-"Si eso es cierto, todo va a salir a la luz publica y no creo que quieras eso por ahora, ¿o si?"

En eso Alice tenía mucha razón.

-"Pero me estas diciendo que la deje sola, no puedo hacer eso" dijo Edward apretando los dientes, refiriéndose a Bella, entonces Charlie entró en la discusión.

-"Te estás tomando atribuciones que no te corresponden muchacho" le dijo de manera paternal, "si todo lo que me contaste ayer es cierto, no puedes también lidiar con el desastre que dejó Emmet aquí, hazle caso a Alice, ella sabe como reaccionar en momentos de presión, vete de aquí, ve para tu casa o para donde quieras, Bella estará bien conmigo y con Alice, sé que quieres estar presente, pero no sirve de nada que te acribille la prensa amarillista, cuando puedes estar pendiente de ella a distancia"

-"No me quiero ir" dijo Edward siendo un malcriado, Charlie puso los ojos en blanco, Bella estiró un poco su mano sana y tocó la de Edward que estaba aun sobre la cama.

-"Edward" lo llamó, él giró a verla, ella volvía a tener los ojos inundados.

-"Mi papá tiene razón" le dijo, Edward empezó a negar.

-"No quiero irme"

-"Pero es mejor que lo hagas" le contestó ella "yo no puedo moverme aun, si no, te juro que me iría de aquí también, pero no vale la pena que tu también te sacrifiques, ve, aléjate de la prensa, yo voy a estar bien"

-"Bella" volvió a decirle él, pero ya el tono era totalmente derrotado, él haría lo que ella quisiera, Bella levantó su mano sana y él se inclinó un poco, Alice y Charlie salieron de la habitación dejándoles un momento a solas.

Edward juntó su frente con la de ella.

-"¿Por qué termino siempre haciendo lo que quieres, sin importar lo que pienso?" le dijo él derrotado, ella medio sonrió.

-"Porque soy la que siempre tiene la razón" le dijo, pero no pudo continuar con al sonrisa, un nudo se apoderó de su garganta, Edward acortó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de ella, Bella respiró profundo y apretó mucho sus ojos, devolviéndole el beso, con su única mano libre, se aferró a la nuca de él apretándolo contra sus propios labios, él acunó su rostro con la mayor de las delicadezas, para no hacerle daño, mientras ambos pares de labios, se saboreaban y recorrían.

Edward se sentó junto a ella en la cama y se separó de sus labios, besando su cuello, ella lo abrazó mientras él enterraba el rostro en la curva de su cuello, Bella ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas.

-"¿Valdrá la pena?" preguntó ella en voz bajita.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó él aun en su cuello.

-"Te has enterado de un montón de cosas desagradables y dolorosas porque se te ocurrió tener algo conmigo ¿valdrá la pena?" preguntó de nuevo, su tono no disimuló sus lagrimas.

-"Te hago la misma pregunta" dijo él contra la piel de su cuello, dándole otro beso.

-"Después de estar en un hospital porque me empeñe tener algo contigo, ¿todavía vale la pena que quieras besarme?" se separó entonces y la volvió a acunar entre sus manos, uniendo sus frentes, ella seguía llorando, así que simplemente asintió.

Edward volvió a besarla, ella se aferró a aquel beso como el mejor analgésico contra el dolor de sus heridas.

-"¿Cuándo volveré a verte?" preguntó él al separarse.

-"Tendremos que esperar a que salga de aquí" dijo ella, él empezó a negar.

-"Edward te pueden ver"

-"Déjamelo a mi, esta noche vendré a verte sin falta"

No valía la pena discutir, así que simplemente asintió.

-"Ten cuidado" le pidió ella, él asintió.

-"Tu también" le respondió, "nos vemos esta noche" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella le sonrió.

-"Ok" dijo, él volvió a inclinarse dándole otro beso y finalmente se colocó de pie, y caminó de espaldas a la puerta, siempre dándole el frente a ella, cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta en su mano, le lanzó un beso al aire y le guiñó un ojo, Bella le devolvió el beso de la misma manera, Edward salió entonces de la habitación, Alice estaba afuera, recostada junto a la pared, le estiró una mano, dándole unas llaves, Edward las tomó extrañado.

-"Doge Ram" dijo Alice "verde militar, segundo nivel del estacionamiento, puesto B2"

Edward la vio levantando una ceja.

-"No puedes irte de aquí, ni en tu moto y menos en taxi, si los periodistas se enteran de que mi _novio_ me engañó con mi mejor amiga y que a su vez, Bella engañó a su prometido con su cuñado, nos van a acribillar, esa es la camioneta de Jazz, él me la prestó, nadie la conoce así que puedes salir de aquí sin que nadie te vea"

-"Eres un hada madrina, ¿lo sabías?" le dijo sonriéndole, Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Si, si, si quieres soy la madrina de la boda, pero ahora lárgate disimuladamente de aquí"

Edward rió por el comentario y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿La cuidas? ¿Por favor?" le pidió, ella asintió.

-"Claro, siempre lo hago, ve, nos estamos comunicando para informarte como sigue"

Edward se alejó de ella, y se encontró con Charlie a los pocos pasos, le extendió la mano educadamente y este se la estrechó.

-"Nos vemos Edward" le dijo, este asintió.

-"Hasta luego Sr. Swan" dijo y se terminó de alejar.

Charlie había escuchado absolutamente toda la verdad de ese chico en la noche y aunque en el fondo, seguía pensando que era muy responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a Bella, no pudo dejar de sentir pena por él, saber que después de tanto tiempo, tu vida no era lo que se suponía, no debía ser fácil.

Se dijo a sí mismo que lo ayudaría, pero primero ayudaría a su hija, que lo necesitaba mas.

_**En el apartamento de Félix.**_

Rose despertó en una habitación con la que no estaba familiarizada, se sentó en la gran cama de sabanas color gris pálido, se pasó la mano por el cabello, bajando un poco el volumen, aunque tenía su ropa de dormir puesta aun, se cubrió bien con la sabana, en la noche cuando llegó, estaba tan asustada y a la vez aliviada de estar en una sola pieza, que no le prestó atención al apartamento.

Pero ahora con la claridad de una nueva mañana podía detallarlo.

Era de un solo ambiente, a su derecha, se alzaban grandes ventanas panorámicas donde se podía ver a una distancia no muy lejana, la ciudad con sus característicos rascacielos, a la izquierda de la cama, había una puerta, que sabía que conducía al cuarto de baño porque lo había usado en la noche, en todo el frente de la cama, estaba la puerta de entrada, y justo al lado, estaba la cocina, y un mesón que la separaba de la sala-habitación-star.

Ahí, de espaldas a ella, estaba Félix, haciendo lo que olía, a un poco de café.

-"Buenos días" dijo él desde la cocina volteando un poco para verla por encima de su hombro.

-"¿Quieres un poco de café?" le preguntó, Rose se rodó hasta el borde de la cama y negó con algo de vergüenza.

-"No, gracias" dijo, "no me gusta el café"

Félix se dio media vuelta con ambas tazas en sus manos, subió sus cejas y dejó una de ellas en el mesón.

-"Ehh, ¿algo de jugo o leche?" le preguntó, ella giró su rostro y le sonrió amablemente.

-"Leche" le contestó, él asintió y fue a la nevera, Rosalie se colocó de pie, buscó con la vista su albornoz, lo consiguió sobre una silla junto a la ventana, se lo colocó y caminó hasta la _"cocina"_

Félix estaba colocándole al frente un vaso de leche, le sonrió y se lo ofreció.

-"Gracias" dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

-"De nada" le contestó, se sentaron uno al frente del otro y probaron sus bebidas en silencio, ninguno sabia como abordar al otro.

Rose, fue la primera en ceder, pero en un tema completamente diferente.

-"¿Dónde dormiste?" le preguntó, Félix terminó un trago de café y le contestó.

-"En un sleeping bag" dijo señalando hacia atrás, Rose se fijó donde él señalaba y se encontró con una bolsa para dormir de color verde en los pies de la cama.

-"Lamento haberte incomodado tanto" dijo ella apenada, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"No es nada, ¿pudiste dormir algo?" preguntó, ella asintió.

-"Un poco" contestó probando de nuevo su bebida, se volvieron a quedar en silencio por un momento y Félix fue el que tocó el tema.

-"¿Que sucedió mientras llegaba?" preguntó, Rose dio un pequeño temblor, si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar el sonido del golpe que había dado tan cerca de su rostro.

-"No sé que le pasó a Emmet" dijo Rose en un susurro "él no era así" dijo sus ojos amenazaron con inundarse de nuevo, Félix, le colocó una mano sobre la de ella, Rose abrió sus ojos y medio le sonrió, apartó delicadamente su mano.

-"¿Pudiste averiguar algo de la chica?" preguntó Rose, Félix apartó su mano y volvió a su café.

-"No con certeza" contestó "sé que hubo una pelea en casa de Bella, sé que hubo un herido, pero no sé los detalles, voy a ver si me dejan entrar al hospital"

-"¿Sigues siendo el representante de Emmet?" preguntó dudosa.

Félix frunció un poco la boca, eso no sabía muy bien como contestarlo.

-"Ni yo he renunciado ni él me ha despedido, tenemos un contrato y debemos cumplir las condiciones, pero Emmet ha estado demasiado extraño últimamente, pareciera que ni siquiera le importara el futbol"

-"¿Cuándo tiene juego?" preguntó Rose.

-"Hoy" dijo, "era el ultimo juego en el que participaría antes de la boda, pero como ya no se casa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Crees que asista?" preguntó dudosa.

-"Debería, si no puede traerle consecuencias peores"

-"¿Tienes que ir tu?" le preguntó, Félix asintió.

-"Si, debo ir a echarle un vistazo, también tengo que tratar de que no se meta en mas problemas"

-"No le vayas a decir que pasé la noche aquí" dijo Rose de repente asustada, Félix negó mientras daba el ultimo sorbo de café.

-"Tranquila, él jamás me pregunta cosas diferentes al trabajo, así que haya, quien haya dormido en mi casa, júralo que no le va a importar"

Rose subió sus cejas y volvió a quedarse en silencio, Félix al rato volvió hablar.

-"¿Quieres avisarle a alguien que estas aquí?" le preguntó "¿qué estas bien?"

Rose negó.

-"No tengo a nadie a quien avisar" dijo apenada, "mi padres son de Nuevo México y no tienen idea de donde estoy, no mantengo contacto con ellos" dijo simulando una sonrisa apenada.

-"Siento haberme entrometido" dijo Félix, ella se encogió de hombros "¿Hermanos?" preguntó, ella volvió a negar.

-"Tenía una hermana menor, pero falleció cuando era todavía una niña, en un accidente"

Félix cerró la boca, era preferible que no hubiera preguntado nada.

-"Oye, quieres darte una ducha, ¿comer algo mas fuerte?" preguntó cambiando el tema, Rose frunció los labios.

-"¿No será mejor que me vaya a casa?" preguntó, "no quiero incomodarte mas y allá están mis cosas"

-"¿Estás segura de querer regresar?" le preguntó.

-"Él se debe haber ido ya, ¿no crees?" preguntó, él se encogió de hombros pero un toque a la puerta los distrajo a ambos.

Félix se colocó un dedo contra los labios y le pidió a Rosalie que mantuviera silencio, ella obedeció de inmediato y caminó de nuevo hasta la cama, Félix fue a la puerta, antes de abrir preguntó.

-"¿Quien?"

-"Es Emmet ábreme" dijeron de afuera, Félix volteó a ver a Rose, ella estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-"Dame un segundo" dijo a la puerta y fue a donde Rose, hablando en susurros le dijo.

-"Tengo que abrirle, si no va a sospechar algo, se suponía que iba a ir a tu casa anoche, él sabia ¿cierto?"

Rose no hablaba, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas nuevamente, Félix la tomó por los hombros sacudiéndola un poco.

-"Rose" la llamó, ella logró enfocarlo "no voy a dejar que entre, no te va a ver, confía en mi, yo voy a protegerte"

-"Contéstame" le pidió nuevamente Félix, "¿él sabe que me llamaste anoche?"

Rose simplemente asintió, Félix aun sosteniéndola por los hombros le dijo seriamente.

-"Metete en el baño, no hagas ningún ruido, yo voy a buscarte cuando él se vaya"

Rose le hizo caso, se movió en cámara lenta al baño, entró y cerró la puerta, le pasó seguro y se alejó de ella lo mas que pudo, escuchó levemente como Félix abría la puerta y un juego de voces, en lo que escuchó el tono de voz de Emmet volvió a temblar de miedo, entonces se metió en la bañera, se acostó en la tina de porcelana blanca y cerró las cortinas, como si fueran alguna especie de pared mágica.

Colocó sus manos en sus oídos, apretando con fuerza para no escuchar que sucedía afuera, tenía terror de que Emmet pudiera enterarse de que ella estaba ahí.

Apretó tanto sus manos, y rezó tanto para que él no se diera cuenta de que ella se encontraba escondida, que lo próximo que supo fue que alguien le tocaba un brazo.

Rose gritó alejándose del contacto, abrió sus ojos asustada alejándose, cuando se fijó en el intruso, se dio cuenta de que era Félix.

-"Calma" le dijo él asustado, retirando su mano para no alterarla mas "soy yo" le dijo, Rose cerró sus ojos un segundo pidiéndole a su corazón que se calmara, Félix le estiró una mano, ofreciéndosela.

-"¿Vienes?" le preguntó, ella le preguntó mudamente, Félix negó, "ya se fue, no sospechó nada en ningún momento" dijo para el gran alivio de la rubia, pero igual no tomó la mano para salirse.

-"No creo que pueda caminar ahora" contestó Rose con voz débil, Félix asintió y para gran asombro de la chica, se introdujo en la bañera, Rose se alejó un poco, entre asustada y asombrada, Félix se sentó a su lado, estirando sus piernas.

-"¿Te molesta si te hago compañía?" preguntó, la idea de Félix era clara, que ella saliera de la tina para poder hablar, o que hablaran aquí.

-"¿Qué haces?" dijo ella atacada, no estaban incómodos, Félix era un hombre de dimensiones inclusive mas altas que las de Emmet y su bañera había sido hecha para él, y por otro lado Rosalie estaba acostumbrada a manejar esas alturas.

-"Quiero hablar contigo" dijo Félix, "si no quieres salir de aquí, pues hablamos aquí" dijo, Rose capto que estaba un poco apenado.

-"¿Qué quieres hablar?" preguntó.

-"Emmet me pidió que averiguara algo" dijo, Rose cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"¿Vas a seguir averiguándole cosas?" preguntó, si Félix seguía incondicional con Emmet, tendría que buscar apoyo en alguien mas.

-"No me gustaría hacerlo, pero esto me tiene bastante intrigado" dijo, Rose lo enfocó y preguntó.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Me dijo que ayer le dijiste que estabas embarazada, ¿es cierto?" preguntó.

Rose volvió a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar ahora mismo.

_**En la clínica.**_

Ya había caído la tarde, Bella se había podido levantar y caminar un poco, Alice la ayudó a darse un baño y a acomodar su cabello, se sintió en la gloria al verse limpia y con su ropa, los periodistas aun estaban afuera de la clínica, ya se habían enterado de que era ella la que estaba interna en el hospital, pero por políticas de seguridad y bienestar de los demás pacientes, no los dejaron entrar, por lo que Bella estaba "tranquila" mientras se encontraba en la habitación.

Charlie no se había ido, al igual que Alice, Bella le pidió a su padre que se marchara, pero él no quiso, dijo que mas tarde en la noche regresaría a casa a descansar, para regresar mañana temprano al hospital y llevársela con él a casa.

Renne, no estaba en la ciudad, había salido de viaje por mandato de su jefe.

Charlie había bajado a la cafetería dejando a las chicas solas, por lo que Bella empezó una conversación con Alice.

-"Allie, ¿el apartamento?" le preguntó "¿fuiste?" preguntó, Alice subió sus cejas.

-"Si, fui ayer, en lo que te dejamos en emergencia, Jazz me llevó, no te voy a mentir, estaba hecho un desastre" dijo abatida, Bella resopló.

-"Me lo imagino" contestó.

-"De todas formas, Jazz me está ayudando con eso, contactó por nosotras una compañía de limpieza, le deje mi copia de las llaves, me dijo que hoy estaría como nuevo"

-"¿Jazz?" preguntó Bella levantando las cejas, Alice la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Solo nos está ayudando" dijo, Alice no quería agobiar a Bella con sus problemas, de hecho tenía suficiente con los suyos.

-"Eres insoportable con ese tema" dijo Bella colocando sus ojos en blanco.

Alice iba a reclamar pero la puerta se abrió, dándole la entrada a Jazz y Jacob, Bella los vio con una sonrisa.

-"Hablando del rey de Roma" dijo Bella, Alice la vio con ojos muy abiertos para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

-"¿Hablaban de mi?" preguntó Jacob adelantándose para depositarle un beso en la frente a Bella, ella lo saludo y contestó.

-"Claro, de ti, sabes del trabajo" dijo disimulando, Jacob asintió guiñándole un ojo.

-"Hola Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Jasper, repitiendo el saludo de Jacob.

-"Bastante mejor" dijo Bella sonriéndole.

-"Me alegro" contestó Jazz, Jacob le había dado un beso en la mejilla a Alice como saludo, Jasper en cambio la saludo educadamente con una inclinación de cabeza.

-"Hola Alice" dijo, ella repitió la inclinación.

-"Bueno verte Jazz" contestó.

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio un rato, Jacob fue el que lo rompió.

-"Espero que no te importe, pero Jazz me contó que fue lo que pasó ayer y aunque vine a verte, tenemos que ver que noticia damos, los teléfonos no han dejado de sonar en las oficinas del canal"

Bella resopló.

-"No podemos decir al publico que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió" dijo, tres pares de ojos la vieron como si estuviera loca.

-"Ok" dijo Bella levantando su mano libre "escúchenme primero, Emmet esta loco, ya lo sé, pero también sabemos por qué se puso así, ¡no lo estoy justificado!" argumentó cuando vio como Alice la quería interrumpir.

-"Pero eso no significa que vayamos a resolver esto con cámaras de televisión como testigos, además está el problema de Edward y Emmet, no tenemos que poner eso en el escarnio publico"

Jasper, Alice y Jacob, seguían viéndola incrédulos, Jacob dijo entonces.

-"¿Que quieres que comuniquemos entonces?" preguntó.

-"Ningún detalle, simplemente que hubo una discusión entre Emmet y yo por la cancelación del matrimonio, me caí y resulte herida, nada de golpes, nada de discusiones entre hermanos" sentenció, Alice intervino.

-"¿Y tu crees que Edward va a aceptar eso?"

-"Le toca" dijo Bella, "a él no le conviene tampoco verse involucrado, si nadie se entera de que estaba en casa mejor, igual que con Jasper, de ti es mas difícil decir que no estabas en el departamento, pero como vivimos juntas" dijo encogiéndose de un solo hombro.

-"Esto no va a terminar bien" dijo Alice, "son demasiadas mentiras" completó.

-"Pues esa será la versión oficial" dijo Bella decidida, vio a Jacob y él asintió.

-"Por mi esta bien, pero yo no soy el que debe estar de acuerdo, creo que deberían estar de acuerdo los que estaban anoche en tu departamento"

En eso Jake tenía razón, Jasper estaba ahí y con él no había problema en hablar, como resultaba con Edward que le había dicho a Bella que iría esa noche a verla, el problema era comunicarse con Emmet.

-"¿Cómo vamos a hacer con Emmet?" preguntó Jasper.

-"Nada" contestó Alice, esta vez ella fue el blanco de todas las miradas.

-"Si él sabe lo que le conviene, no va abrir la boca, podrá estar muy molesto con Bella y Edward, pero por lo que le hizo a Bella pudiera ir hasta preso, así que no creo que se arriesgue a dar otra versión"

-"Eso es bastante arriesgado" dijo Jacob, "si todos no estamos de acuerdo puede haber problemas"

-"Se le hace llegar lo que vamos a decir, es lo mas que podemos hacer" dijo Alice, "yo no quiero hablar con él, dudo que los demás quieran" dijo viendo a Bella y Jasper, de Edward era de suponerse que no iba a querer volver a ver a su _hermano_ por algún tiempo.

-"Yo pudiera hablar con él" dijo Jasper, Bella lo vio impresionada, Alice negó asustada.

-"No te vas a acercar a ese salvaje" le dijo preocupada, Jasper la vio entonces a los ojos.

-"No es prudente que saquemos esta noticia sin hablar con él, ninguna de ustedes lo verá si puedo evitarlo, yo no tengo problemas en buscarlo"

-"No" dijo Alice viéndolo a los ojos, no quería que Jasper estuviera siquiera cerca de aquel ser despreciable.

-"Alice" la llamó Bella, a regañadientes volteó a verla.

-"Podemos hablar con Félix" dijo Bella como alternativa, "él es su representante"

-"Puedo contactarlo" dijo Jasper, "puedo reunirme con él y decirle que planeamos hacer"

-"Perfecto" dijo Bella, Alice aun seguía molesta, no confiaba en Félix tampoco.

-"Jacob" lo llamó Bella, "¿cuanto podemos esperar para dar las declaraciones?"

-"Lo mas pronto que puedas sería lo mejor, pero puedo mantener a raya los demás periodistas un día mas si quieres" Bella asintió.

-"El domingo" dijo, "avisa que daremos el comunicado el domingo" Jacob asintió, Bella volteó a ver a Jasper "¿podrás reunirte con Félix mañana?" le preguntó, Jasper asintió.

-"Por supuesto, ¿tienes su numero? puedo llamarlo ahora mismo" Bella asintió y le dicto el numero, Jasper salió un segundo de la habitación para poder hablar, Alice seguía en demasiado silencio.

-"Alice, sólo va a estar Félix, no te angusties" dijo, ella la vio a los ojos.

Jasper entró de nuevo a la habitación, todos lo vieron impresionados, no demoró nada.

-"Me dijo que estaba bien, me reúno mañana con él a las 6 de la tarde" dijo.

-"Voy contigo" dijo Alice, Jasper la vio negando con la cabeza.

-"De ninguna manera" contestó.

-"No puedes obligarme, si quiero ir, voy, así tenga que seguirte de nuevo" dijo furiosa, Jasper dio una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, _así que ya lo había seguido antes_.

-"Lamento interrumpir" dijo Jacob entrando en la conversación, "pero no puedes ir Alice" dijo, ella lo vio queriendo fulminarlo.

-"En los fines de semana no eres mi jefe, no puedes decirme que hago o no en mi vida"

-"Puedo, en los fines de semana que trabajas, recuerda que sales para Hawai, no puedes ir con Jasper aunque quieras"

Alice lo vio con ojos muy abiertos, había olvidado por completo el viaje a Hawai, respiró profundo y llena de furia habló.

-"Tiene que haber una forma de que pueda faltar, no puedo dejar a Bella aquí sola, ¿no podemos mandar a alguien mas?" preguntó con dientes apretados, Jacob negó, cruzándose de brazos.

-"Lo lamento, pero no podemos mandar a nadie mas, Olivia te tiene un ojo encima y lo sabes, lamento ponerme el traje de jefe insensible, pero así te hubiesen golpeado a ti, irías a Hawai" le dijo, Alice resopló obstinada.

-"¡A veces de verdad no te soporto!" dijo y salió de la habitación, batiendo la puerta tras ella, Jasper y Bella levantaron las cejas sin decir palabra, Jacob cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundo.

-"Lo lamento, de verdad si la situación fuera otra la dejaría contigo, pero ese viaje es importante, su trabajo y el mío están bajo la lupa de Olivia, todo tiene que salir perfecto en Hawai"

-"Tranquilo" dijo Bella, "entiendo, y por mi no te preocupes, al salir de aquí me voy a casa de mis padres, así que no voy a estar sola"

Los dos hombres se despidieron al rato de Bella, dejándola sola por un momento, Alice debía estar por ahí drenando su furia, sabia que no se iría por que ella se quedaría esa noche acompañándola, Charlie entró a la habitación cuando Jake y Jazz salieron.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Charlie.

-"Mejor" dijo Bella sonriéndole, Charlie se sentó a su lado y la tomó la mano sana.

-"Supongo que te debo una explicación" empezó Bella "tengo que explicarte por que estoy aquí, que fue lo que sucedió" dijo en voz baja, Charlie no la había abordado a preguntas y Bella sabía que no lo había hecho por las circunstancias que la rodeaba, pero tenia que explicarle lo que le estaba pasando, sobre todo con Edward.

Charlie negó amablemente con la cabeza.

-"No tienes que explicarme nada, Edward me contó todo anoche" dijo, ella lo vio genuinamente asombrada.

-"¿Todo?" preguntó, Charlie asintió.

-"Hasta la parte de que ellos no eran hermanos" agregó Charlie, Bella abrió su boca impresionada.

-"¿Te dijo eso también?" preguntó, Charlie asintió.

-"Me dijo que era la única manera de tratar de explicarme lo que había sucedido en el departamento, que apartando el hecho de que Emmet se había enterado de lo de ustedes" Bella bajó la vista visiblemente apenada, Charlie ignoró la expresión de su hija "ese comentario había sido el mas difícil de la noche y que por la reacción de ambos Emmet hizo lo que hizo"

-"También me dijo que le interpusiste entre él y el golpe" dijo Charlie negando en una mueca reprovatoria, Bella mordió su labio.

-"No lo pensé" dijo Bella "la botella iba directo a la cabeza de Edward, creéme papá, los resultados serian mucho peor ahora" Charlie sacudió la cabeza, ya había oido eso la noche anterior de una casi inconciente Bella, no quería escuchar las mismas excusas de ayer, respiró profundo e intentó cambiar el tema.

-"A pesar de eso" empezó Charlie, Bella levantó la vista "Me da pena por Edward, no debe ser facil enterarse de algo como eso y menos de la manera de la que se enteró"

-"A mi también me da pena" dijo Bella "pero no digamos esas palabras frente a él, dudo que le agrade escucharlas"

-"Claro" dijo Charlie asintiendo "me pregunto que hará ahora, si querrá buscar a sus verdaderos padres" dijo en un susurro.

-"No es algo que sea muy fácil papá" contestó Bella "yo intente averiguar en algunos orfanatos pero no encontré nada" Charlie frunció el ceño, confundido con las palabras de Bella, pero no tuvo chance de preguntar a que se refería.

-"¿Lo sabias?" preguntó una voz agónica, que no era de ninguno de los integrantes de la habitación, Charlie y Bella se voltearon a la puerta, Edward estaba ahí con unas rosas rojas en la mano, su rostro se llenó de rabia, dolor y lagrimas, Bella estiró su brazo sano.

-"No, Edward déjame explicarte" le dijo llena de miedo, él negó con la cabeza, soltó las flores en el suelo y salió de la habitación, dándole la espalda.

-"¡EDWARD!" le gritó Bella desesperada, pero él no se devolvió a la habitación.


	31. Capítulo 30 La mujer de hielo

**Capitulo 30:**

**La mujer de Hielo:**

-"Edward, por favor atiéndeme" dijo la voz angustiada de Bella por el teléfono, ya era el 5to mensaje de voz que le dejaba, suspiró cerrando sus ojos y le dijo a la maquina.

-"Todo tiene una explicación, yo no sabia la verdad por favor créeme, puedo explicarte mi lo que dije, pero no me gustaría hacerlo con una maquina, por favor llámame" su voz se quebró un poco "hoy salgo del hospital, me voy a casa de mi papá, Alice esta de viaje y a Charlie le da miedo que me quede sola en el departamento" hizo una pausa "por favor Edward…" pero el tiempo del mensaje se terminó.

Respiró profundo, disolviendo el nudo en su garganta.

-"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Charlie, mientras entraba a la habitación, "ya podemos irnos" le dijo, Bella aun de espaldas a él, parpadeó varias veces para hacer que sus lagrimas se dispersaran, luego le asintió.

-"Si papá, estoy lista, vámonos" le dijo dando la vuelta para poder verlo.

Bella traía puesto unos Jeans y una blusa de botones, arriba traía una chaqueta sobre sus hombros, ocultando su brazo izquierdo, que tenía que llevar en un cabestrillo, por mínimo 3 semanas más.

Charlie le dio paso primero para salir de la habitación, ya había llevado el equipaje al auto, sólo faltaban ellos dos, afuera había un enfermero con una silla de ruedas esperando por Bella, aunque no quería usarla, debía hacerlo, todos los internos del hospital salían en sillas de ruedas, una vez afuera, se topó de frente con el incandescente sol típico del medio día, con un poco de dificultad tomó sus lentes oscuros de su bolso y se los colocó, esperando mientras Charlie acercaba el auto.

Pero entonces la vieron.

Tres periodistas mas y mas fotógrafos se dieron cuenta que se trataba de ella, Bella se ocultó el rostro un poco con su mano sana, mientras sentía que la acribillaban a preguntas y flashes.

_Isabella, cuéntanos ¿qué te pasó?_

_¿Es verdad que Emmet fue el que te maltrató?_

_¿Que pasará con los invitados al matrimonio?_

Eran montones de preguntas que no quería contestar, un seguridad del hospital se acercó, protegiendo a Bella, pidiéndole a los intrusos que se alejaran de ella, Charlie llegó finalmente y al ver la escena se bajó corriendo del auto, Bella se levantó de la silla de ruedas y protegida por el brazo de Charlie caminó hasta el auto.

-"Odio esto" dijo Bella cuando Charlie arrancó, recostando la cabeza del espaldar.

-"Pensé que no había nadie, pregunte y me dijeron que todos se habían ido, imagino que estos estaban escondidos"

Bella sacudió la cabeza aun asqueada de cómo las personas se entrometían en la vida de los demás sin importarles nada.

-"¿Cuando trasmiten el comunicado de lo que sucedió en tu departamento?"

-"Hoy" contestó "ayer Jasper se reunió con el representante de Emmet, no me contó los detalles, pero me dijo que todo había salido bien"

Charlie solo asintió.

-"Menos mal vas a estar en casa para cuando salga al aire"

Para eso ella simplemente asintió.

-"¿Pudiste comunicarte con él?" preguntó Charlie al rato, ella simplemente negó.

-"No me contesta las llamadas" dijo, Charlie frunció la boca y no preguntó mas, mientras tomaba el camino a los suburbios para ir a casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Bella subió directo a su recamara, no quería comer, no quería hablar, sólo quería dormir, Charlie subió el equipaje por ella y le dijo que cuando despertara la ayudaría a arreglarlo.

Se quedó sola en su habitación de la infancia, sintiéndose miserable, tenía que arreglar las cosas con Edward y todavía tenía que esperar las reacciones del comunicado a la prensa, sin contar que Emmet seguía en algún lugar de la ciudad, furioso con ella y con Edward.

Volvió a tomar su teléfono marcándole a Edward.

Pero él no contestó.

Se acostó resignada, luego de dejarle otro mensaje, sus ojos no tenían más lágrimas que derramar, se sentía terrible, todo lo había hecho mal, dejando herido a todo el mundo en el medio, incluida ella misma.

Se había quedado profundamente dormida cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando en un remoto deseo que se tratara de Edward, pero se encontró con Renne, que se había acostado a su lado, su rostro era de preocupación mezclado con un inmenso cariño y con la culpa de no haber estado con ella mientras mas lo necesitaba.

-"Mi vida" le dijo Renne en voz bajita "cuanto lo siento, Charlie me llamó, vine lo mas pronto que pude"

Pero Bella tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar nuevamente, pensaba que aquella caricia podía pertenecer a Edward así que simplemente se rodó en la cama un poco y colocándose lo que podía de lado.

-"Mami" dijo con voz quebrada, Renne, simplemente le dio cobijo bajo su abrazo, Bella dejó que su mamá la consolara, por lo que ella creía se debía a su ausencia y no por la verdadera razón, que era la culpa que sentía por haber echado a perder todo con Edward.

_**En Honolulú **_

Alice se encontraba en esos momentos, bajándose de un esplendoroso avión, en Honolulu lugar donde seria el próximo concurso Miss Hawaian Tropic.

En lo que pisó la pista de aterrizaje, una chica nativa, se le acercó colocándole el característico collar de flores, diciéndole con una sonrisa _Aloha_, dándole la bienvenida, a lo que estaba muy cerca de ser, un autentico paraíso terrenal.

En otras circunstancias, se encontraría feliz de poder estar en tan maravilloso lugar, pero ni su cabeza, ni su corazón estaban ahí, estaba preocupada por muchas cosas.

La situación de Bella, su departamento, el trabajo, Jacob le había metido mil cosas en la cabeza, haciéndola estresarse por esta trasmisión.

Y, a quien iba a engañar… estaba muy preocupada por Jasper, no habían hablado desde aquel acercamiento en su departamento… todavía Alice cerraba sus ojos y recordaba la sensación fresca, pero a la vez ardiente y tierna que le producía su cercanía.

Pero como Jasper no había tocado el tema con ella nuevamente, ni se había acercado a ella nuevamente Alice llegó a pensar que la corriente que sintió ese día había sido tan solo de parte de ella.

Alice sacudió la cabeza y le dio una imitación de sonrisa a la chica del collar de flores, cuando salió de la pista y entró a la frescura del aeropuerto diviso a Stuart, caminó hasta él arrastrando su maleta.

-"Stuart cuanto tiempo" dijo, él le sonrió enormemente.

-"¿Cómo estas Alice?" le dijo demasiado entusiasta "¿no te parece que esto es un paraíso?" le preguntó emocionado, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Sólo sé que en vez de vacaciones, estoy trabajando contigo, así que salgamos de esto de una vez" le extendió la maleta para que él la llevara y se quitó el collar de flores, por primera vez en su vida, le hubiera gustado quedarse en casa, allá la necesitaban mas que en un tonto concurso de belleza.

Caminó primero hasta la salida del aeropuerto, visualizo a Joe, el camarógrafo, en una van esperándola en la entrada, se dirigió a ella sin preguntar, Stuart se había quedado impresionado con la actitud de Alice, él sabía que ella era una bruja, pero Hawai debería calmarla, ¿no?

-"Vino igual de bruja" dijo en voz bajita mientras seguía a Alice hasta la camioneta.

-"¡Te escuché!" le dijo Alice hablando por encima de su hombro.

Stuart cerró sus ojos un segundo porque lo habían pillado.

-"Lo siento" dijo, pero Alice apresuro el paso.

-"Muévete, no estamos para perder tiempo" le dijo subiéndose en la van, Stuart corrió los últimos pasos y se subió puestos traseros cerca de ella.

-"Aloha Srta. Alice" dijo Joe, desde el puesto de adelante, al lado del conductor.

-"Hola Joe" le dijo Alice viendo por la ventana "díganme como va la producción, este evento es grande y ustedes tienen ya una semana aquí, así que cuéntenme, ¿con quienes me han cuadrado entrevistas?" preguntó yendo a asuntos del trabajo directamente.

Joe levantó sus cejas y le dio una rápida mirada a Stuart, que le devolvió la misma expresión.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Alice.

-"Tenemos aseguradas una entrevista con 3 de las participantes, una de ellas es la gran favorita" Alice asintió, pero después de eso Stuart se quedó en silencio, ella levantó sus cejas, haciendo muecas con las manos.

-"¿Y que mas?" preguntó, Stuart la vio con ojos muy abiertos, ella resopló.

-"¿No tienes nada mas asegurado?" preguntó.

-"Pensé que no era necesario mas" dijo con voz baja, Alice se alteró.

-"¿Tú siquiera tienes idea de cual es tu trabajo?" le preguntó sacando todas sus frustraciones, descargándolas con el hombre que tenía al frente.

-"Tienes una semana aquí ¿y sólo me has asegurado 3 entrevistas con 3 participantes? ¿No tienes a nadie del jurado? ¿Algún invitado especial? ¿si quiera sabes que personalidades van a venir de espectadores?" preguntó tratando de mantenerse en sus cabales.

-"Alice, eso es muy complicado" contestó asustado Stuart "no todo el mundo tiene acceso a la lista de invitados"

Alice respiró profundo, esto no iba a estar fácil.

-"Por algo eres el productor de uno de los programas de mayor rating de E!, ¿cómo demonios no te iban a dar la lista de invitados? ¿Siquiera preguntaste?"

-"No" dijo apenado.

-"¿Y que hiciste aquí esta semana? ¿Darte baños de sol?" preguntó atacada.

-"Alice no te pongas así, yo, yo resuelvo en lo que llegue al hotel, puedo preguntarle a la recepcionista si alguna de las celebridades están alojadas ahí"

-"¿Ni siquiera sabes quien se queda en el mismo hotel?" preguntó atacada.

-"¡Mira Stuart!" le dijo ya saliéndose de sus casillas, el conductor de la van no dejaba de verlos por el espejo retrovisor, Joe en cambio parecía ni respirar.

-"¿Tu sabes lo que esta en juego en este programa en específico?" le preguntó, pero no dejó que contestara "¿sabes quien es Olivia?" preguntó Stuart asintió.

-"¿La dueña del canal?" dijo, Alice dio un aplauso riendo irónica.

-"¡Bravo!, ¡por fin pegas una!" le dijo sarcástica, "sí, la dueña del canal, ella dijo que estaría pendiente de este programa en específico, eso quiere decir que nos va a ver en la trasmisión en vivo del viernes, porque por lo menos sabes que el programa va a ser trasmitido en vivo ¿verdad?" le preguntó con cejas alzadas.

Stuart asintió.

-"Claro que lo sé, soy el productor, tengo que saberlo" le dijo ofendido por como lo estaba tratando.

Alice esta vez volvió a aplaudir varias veces seguidas.

-"¡Bravo!" volvió a repetir "contestaste una sola buena" entonces apoyó los codos en sus muslos y entrelazo sus dedos "dime entonces como vamos a trasmitir un programa especial en vivo ¡de 2 horas!" dijo enseñándole dos de sus dedos "¿Con solamente 3 entrevistas?" alzó un dedo mas realmente furiosa.

Finalmente Stuart empezó a tener noción de lo que pasaba.

-"Puedo cuadrar otras" dijo con voz ronca.

-"Mas te vale" le contestó Alice igual de altanera, "y sin molestarse" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, "si supieras hacer tu trabajo yo no tendría que decirte como se hacerlo"

Stuart quería matarla, y ella quería matarlo a él.

El cuello de Alice era el que estaba en peligro, no creía que Olivia la fuera a despedir, pero si este programa resultaba no ser perfecto, podían ponerle la lupa, y eso significaba que Alice tendría que reducir presupuestos y dejar que alguien mas preparara su agenda, cosa que no soportaba, por que ella era la mejor, por eso exigía solo lo mejor, pero si por culpa de Stuart quedaba mal, iba a tener que seguir las reglas de Jacob o de alguien mas y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Desde ese día, Hawai se volvió un autentico desastre, Alice no confiaba en el criterio de Stuart, por lo que todo lo que hacia o decía, tenía que chequearlo mas de una vez, por que siempre tenían algún inconveniente, eso hacia que Alice trabajara el doble y por descontado, se cansara el doble.

Iban a estar toda una semana en Honolulu, el concurso iba a ser el día viernes que era cuando tendrían el programa especial en vivo, pero los días previos al certamen eran desfiles de las concursantes a la prensa, demás medios y jurados y evidentemente distintas actividades y fiestas.

Aunque Stuart había dicho que haría su mayor esfuerzo en conseguirle las tomas y entrevistas necesarias, Alice tuvo que hacer mayor parte de ellas, no había tenido chance de siquiera hablar con Bella, ya que se acostaba muy tarde en la noche y se levantaba muy temprano en la mañana, y el resto del tiempo luchaba con no desboronarse, fuera de rabia o de cansancio.

El día miércoles explotó.

-"Stuart" lo llamó sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos, estaban en la habitación de ella, cuadrando unos detalles para la producción en vivo.

-"Hable con Jessica" dijo, Jessica era la encargada en Nueva York de hacer el enlace para dar los pases en vivo, Stuart dejó de ver unos papeles y le regresó la mirada.

-"¿Y eso que tiene?"

-"Me llamó para preguntarme si sabia la fecha exacta de la trasmisión, ¿me puedes explicar cómo algo tan sencillo como eso, Jess no lo sabe?"

Stuart la vio levantando sus cejas.

-"Es obvio que el concurso es el viernes, ¿cómo va a preguntar eso?" Alice respiró profundo.

-"Nada en este negocio es Obvio" contestó "¿cómo no le avisaste cuando era la trasmisión?"

-"Alice, en el canal hay miles de comerciales y publicidad diciendo que trasmitiremos el programa en vivo, el viernes ¿cómo no lo vio?"

Alice creía que no iba a soportar mucho más con la mediocridad de Stuart.

-"Creo que el único trabajador del canal que tiene tiempo para ver la televisión, eres tú, como crees que Jess tiene que encender el televisor para enterarse de algo que debía decírselo ¡el productor ejecutivo del programa!"

Pero aunque Alice estaba tratando de de mantener el control, el que lo perdió fue Stuart.

-"¿Sabes que?" le dijo altanero, Alice lo vio incrédula del tono que estaba usando.

-"¡Me tienes harto!" le gritó levantándose de su puesto, Alice lo vio queriéndolo matar, cómo se le ocurría gritarle, fue a replicar pero Stuart no la dejó.

-"En los Ángeles soy un excelente productor, todo el mundo me decía que no fuera a tu programa y tenían razón, eres una insensible, insoportable y una ¡atorrante bruja!" le gritó desesperado "¡pides cosas insólitas! Y no confías en nada de lo que te presento, todo lo revisa veces y siempre le consigues alguna excusa, no te soporto, ¡eres insoportable!"

Alice que estaba impresionada por como la estaba gritando se colocó de pie y señalándolo con el dedo le dijo furiosa.

-"¡Pues tu eres un mediocre! ¿Sabes por que reviso todo dos veces? ¡Porque eres malo haciendo esto!" le gritó abriendo sus brazos "y de que seas bien productor en Los Ángeles, ¡lo dudo!" dijo adelantándose un paso, aunque era una persona pequeña, cuando se molestaba era realmente incontrolable, "Estas en el mejor programa de canal" dijo viéndolo a los ojos "así que mantén el ritmo o declárate incompetente"

Stuart se retiró dos pasos de ella, aun con la mirada llena de odio tomó su portafolio.

-"Arréglatelas sola bruja" dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-"Con razón tienes fama de mujer de hielo, ¿que hombre va a querer a semejante loca como tú? morirás sola, no hay de otra" dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Stuart se fue de la habitación, dejando a Alice en la mitad, aun con su dedo extendido, Alice dio un pequeño brinco cuando la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe, buscó a sus alrededores y tan solo vio sus zapatos, los tomó y con fuerza los lanzó a la puerta.

-"¡Idiota!" gritó, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Stuart le había dicho cosas muy feas, ella se había metido con él, pero únicamente con cosas del trabajo, además…

¿La mujer de hielo?

Nunca había escuchado que la llamaran así, ¿sería que solo lo hacían en Los Ángeles?

Dio un pequeño temblor al imaginar que en las demás sucursales decían lo mismo o cosas peores de ella.

Toda la vida se había caracterizado por ser una mujer fuerte, segura y que no le no le importaba en absoluto lo que podían decir de ella, pero eran demasiadas cosas que le estaban pasando en este momento, y las palabras de Stuart en verdad le hicieron mucho daño, derribando las pocas paredes de seguridad que habían a su alrededor.

Sintió entonces como las lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas, se sentó en el pequeño sofá del recibo de su habitación y enterró su cabeza en sus palmas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, su laptop en la mesita del medio hizo un sonido, levantó su vista y vio que estaba recibiendo una llamada de Skipe, era Bella, respiró profundo y limpió sus mejillas, obligándose a verse lo mas decente posible, deslizó sus dedos por el control de mouse y aceptó la llamada, en la pantalla apareció el rostro de su mejor amiga, se veía mejor de cómo la había dejado, aunque aun mantenía el cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo inmovilizándolo.

-"Bella" dijo en voz dulce y baja.

Alice tenía que prepararse para bajar a cenar, pero hablar con su amiga era más emocionante que lidiar con la situación de Stuart.

-"¡Allie!" le dijo Bella un poco mas entusiasmada de verla, "¿cómo estas? ¿Cómo está Hawai?" preguntó.

-"Un autentico paraíso amiga, pero estoy de trabajo hasta los tuétanos, tu, ¿cómo estas? ¿El brazo?" preguntó, Bella se alzó un poco para que ella pudiera ver bien por la cámara su cabestrillo.

-"A veces molesta un poco, pero mucho mejor" contestó Bella, con una débil sonrisa.

-"¿Edward? Preguntó Alice haciendo una mueca con los labios, Bella negó.

-"Nada todavía"

-"Eso apesta" dijo Alice en respuesta, Bella simplemente asintió, "Por que no vas a buscarlo, no sé, para que hablen"

Bella empezó a negar antes de que Alice terminara.

-"No se con exactitud donde vive y por ahora no puedo moverme de aquí, los periodistas andan como locos, nadie se termina de creer el famoso comunicado de lo que ocurrió en el departamento"

-"Ambas pertenecemos al gremio, pero a veces somos realmente insoportables ¿no?" dijo Alice refiriéndose a los periodistas en general, sobre todo los de farándula.

-"Pero ni tu ni yo somos así" contestó Bella a la defensiva.

-"Totalmente de acuerdo" contestó Alice levantando sus manos.

Después de eso, hablaron de temas dispersos, Bella habló un poco de sus padres, Alice de algunas de las entrevistas y también de cosas mundanas como el clima en ambos países y de la diferencias de horarios, Bella estaba en la mañana y Alice estaba ya en el ocaso.

Recordó entonces algo.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó, cambiando el tono y el tema de conversación por completo.

-"¿Que sucede?"

-"¿Crees que soy una mujer de hielo?" preguntó, Bella dio una carcajada.

-"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó, Alice obligándose a no tomarlo a la ligera, le dijo.

-"Por favor contéstame ¿lo crees?"

-"Por supuesto que no" dijo Bella muy segura, eso le dio a Alice un poco de alivio, "¿por qué lo preguntas?" dijo intrigada, pero Alice vio el reloj de la computadora, y asombrada se dio cuenta que tenía muy poco tiempo para arreglarse para la cena con las concursantes de esta noche.

-"Amiguita, tengo que arreglarme, tengo cena esta noche, discúlpame ¿si?" dijo un poco apenada.

-"No problema" dijo Bella "cuídate amiguita, estamos hablando"

-"Seguro" le contestó.

-"¡Mira!" llamo Bella, Alice volvió a la web cam para verla.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"No eres ninguna mujer de hielo ¿ok?" Alice simplemente sonrió.

-"Gracias" dijo, Bella le lanzó un beso y de despidió con su mano sana Alice se despidió igual diciéndole un _cuídate_ antes de que cerrara la comunicación.

No se podía poner melancólica, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse para la cena.

Cuando se colocó su atuendo para el día de hoy, que consistía en un pantalón muy pegado al cuerpo, de color negro brillante, la blusa era color fresa, de escote en muchas capas, con espalda descubierta, sujetando los extremos de las telas por dos discretas cadenitas de oro, que mantenían la blusa en su sitio, se colocó un poco mas de gel para el cabello, fijándose de que los picos del cabello le quedaran perfectos, habían empezado a crecer y pensó en volver a cortárselo en lo que llegara a casa, se fijó que su maquillaje estuviera perfecto y finalmente se colocó sus tacones negros, tomó su pequeña cartera y salió de la habitación.

Cuando bajó se encontró con Joe, la veía con cara de angustia, colocó sus ojos en blanco, esta noche iba a ser larga.

-"¿Qué sucede ahora?" preguntó con voz cansada.

-"Stuart se fue" le dijo Joe preocupado, Alice subió sus cejas, él se lo había dicho, pero nunca pensó que seria capaz de hacerlo, sacudió un poco la cabeza y pensó que no podía ser peor de lo que ya era.

-"Ok Joe, sólo somos tu y yo, así que lo haremos lo mejor posible ¿bueno?" le dijo a Joe, que le devolvió la vista llena de pánico, Alice suspiró, eso significaba que tenía que arreglárselas sola.

-"Sólo ten la cámara lista y graba cuando te lo indique ¿si?" le dijo, tenía los ánimos por el piso, mañana volvería a convertirse en la mejor del canal, pero esta noche simplemente sobreviviría lo mejor que pudiera.

_**En Nueva York.**_

Jacob estaba sumamente preocupado en la oficina, estaba con la soga al cuello, su teléfono no paraba de sonar, pidiendo explicaciones y mejores comentarios que el simple comunicado que habían dado unos días atrás.

Bella seguía de reposo por un poco más de tiempo, y aunque no hubiese sido así, le habría tenido que pedir que se fuera a casa, Bella pudiera meterse rápidamente en el centro del huracán sin realmente proponérselo.

Y para mas colmo, había problemas en Hawai.

_Toc, toc, toc._

Jacob salió de sus cavilaciones y sentándose derecho en su gran silla de cuero marrón chocolate, dijo en voz clara _adelante._

Jasper asomó su cabeza.

-"¿Me mandaste a llamar?" preguntó, Jacob le hizo señas con la mano, Jasper entró sentándose en la silla de visitantes.

-"Tú me dirás" dijo en lo que Jacob no decía palabra, este respiró profundo y le soltó de golpe.

-"Hay problemas en Hawai" dijo Jasper por un segundo se preocupó.

-"¿A que clase de problemas te refieres?" preguntó con cautela.

-"Stuart renunció, se fue de Hawai, dejando a el camarógrafo y a Alice solos" Jasper abrió de mas sus ojos por la sorpresa.

-"¿Y por qué hizo eso?"

Jacob sólo se encogió de hombros, Jasper de repente lo vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?"Preguntó.

-"Ya mandé a arreglar todo, sales para allá esta noche" dijo sin anestesia, Jasper se alteró.

-"¿Estás loco? Viajar? ¿A Hawai?" preguntó incrédulo dando una risa irónica.

-"Te necesito allá" contestó Jacob.

-"¿Ella me mandó a llamar?" preguntó Jasper en voz baja, Jacob negó.

-"Me llamó Joe, el camarógrafo, contándome que Stuart se había ido, hablé con Alice hace unas horas y me dijo que todo estaba de maravilla" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Jasper repitió el mismo gesto, aunque tuviera la soga al cuello, Alice jamás diría que no podía hacer algo.

-"Sabes que ella es muy capaz de sacar esa trasmisión sola, ¿verdad?" preguntó Jasper, Jacob respiró profundo.

-"Si, sé que es lo mas probable, pero no estoy para suposiciones Jazz y tampoco puedo dejarla sola sin apoyo de ningún tipo sólo por que sepa que es fuerte, no vale la pena agotarla y tu sabes como trabaja ella, eres la mejor opción"

A Jasper no le agradaba mucho la idea de irse para Hawai a trabajar con Alice, se suponía que eso no iba a volver a pasar, además todavía soñaba con aquel casi beso que no se había completado en su departamento y todavía se llamaba estúpido por no haberlo concretados, pero… ¿Hawai? ¿Alice?

Demasiado tentador.

Mientras Jasper pensaba volvieron a tocar la puerta, una vez Jacob pidiera que pasaran, María entró a la oficina.

-"¿Me mandó a llamar Sr. Black?" preguntó.

-"Si, pasa María, por favor siéntate"

Jasper vio extrañado a María, no sabía a qué se debía su presencia ahí.

-"Jasper" llamó Jacob, "¿Cuento o no cuento contigo?" preguntó, luego de respirar profundo Jasper asintió.

-"Esta bien, lo haré" dijo, Jacob por fin sonrió un poco aliviado, entonces se dirigió a chica.

-"María" dijo entrelazando sus dedos "se nos presentó un inconveniente y Jasper me va a ayudar a solucionarlo, eso significa que sale de viaje esta misma noche y va a estar ausente hasta comienzos de la semana entrante"

María asintió con cautela.

-"Ok" dijo con voz baja, "disculpe, pero, esta semana tenemos varios programas importantes Sr." dijo con algo de pena, Jacob asintió.

-"Lo sé"

-"¿Para quien voy a trabajar entonces?" preguntó "¿qué productor asignara?"

Jacob volteó a ver a Jasper, éste entendió y sonrió enormemente, asintió ligeramente, Jacob contestó.

-"Tú"

María no entendió del todo.

-"¿Yo?" preguntó, ambos asintieron.

-"Como bien sabes, necesitamos un productor nuevo, por eso nos estaba prestando apoyo la gente de Los Ángeles" María asintió, "bueno, entre Jasper y yo decidimos que vamos a darte una oportunidad" María abrió de mas sus ojos y estos empezaron a empañarse, "estas en periodo de prueba, si quedo contento con los resultados, podemos hablar de un acenso"

María quedó en shock, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-"Di algo" le dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-"Gra… ¡Gracias!" dijo muy feliz.

-"Recuerda que es periodo de prueba, tienes que lucirte" le dijo Jacob señalándola con el dedo índice, ella asintió repetidas veces y se colocó de pie estirando su mano.

-"No lo defraudare Sr." dijo estrechándole la mano "a ti tampoco Jasper" dijo volteando para verlo, él simplemente le sonrió.

-"Ve" le dijo Jasper "yo tengo que terminar de cuadrar algunas cosas con Jake y después voy a decirte que debes hacer"

María asintió y se despidió de ambos, conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría, entonces dejó a los dos hombres solos.

-"Gracias" le dijo Jasper a Jacob, "ella es una buena mujer, gracias por darle la oportunidad"

-"Tu fuiste él que le dio la oportunidad, cuando la evaluaste dijiste tantas cosas buenas que casi le ofrecí mi puesto" dijo jocoso, ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-"Sí" dijo Jacob "fuiste tan efusivo que pensé que la habías visto de modelo" Jacob rió, pero Jasper frunció la boca.

-"De hecho si la vi" dijo, Jacob abrió su boca de mas, él le enseño las palmas.

-"Oye fue un accidente, era tarde y entré al estudio, ni ella ni Bella me vieron"

-"Perro" le dijo Jacob riendo "yo la vi en fotos y le recriminé a Bella que no me había dejado entrar a la sesión"

-"Oye, ¿recuerdas a Leah verdad?" preguntó Jasper divertido, Jacob apretó sus labios.

-"Oops" dijo y ambos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas.

-"Además" dijo Jacob, "solo estaba apreciando el buen arte, ¿tú no andabas con Alice en ese momento? ¿Que hacías viendo a María en vestido de baño?" preguntó Jacob, Jasper subió sus cejas.

-"¿Cuándo he _estado _con Alice?" preguntó irónico, Jacob subió sus cejas, no había querido ser grosero con el comentario.

-"Disculpa" le dijo, Jasper sacudió la cabeza, se colocó de pie.

-"Ni te preocupes, voy a preparar todo, ¿a qué hora sale el vuelo?" preguntó.

-"Tina tiene preparada la estadía y el vuelo, sales, si mal no recuerdo, a las 8 de la noche"

Jasper asintió.

-"Entonces debo apresurarme" estrecharon manos y Jasper se marchó.

Para cuando regresó a los estudios, no había nadie, se fijó en su reloj y era medio día, gran parte del personal se había ido a almorzar, solo estaba María esperándolo, se veía realmente apenada aunque muy sonriente.

-"Hola" le dijo él con una sonrisa "felicidades" dijo acercándosele un poco, María alzándose en puntillas lo abrazó tímidamente, Jasper la apretó un poco por su cintura.

-"Me da terror" dijo ella en el oído de él, Jasper rió divertido.

-"No tienes por que asustarte, eres muy buena" contestó, ninguno de los dos se separó del abrazo, María se alzó un poco mas y lo apretó solo un poco.

-"Gracias" dijo "de verdad muchas gracias, fue una bendición que me pusieran a trabajar contigo" a Jasper le pareció que su voz se quebraba un poco, subió una de sus manos de su cintura a su cabello, acariciándola un poco.

-"Hey, shh, shh" dijo consolándola, "no llores, se supone estés feliz, no triste"

Se separaron finalmente, María sonrió y secó de los ojos las lágrimas que aun no se desbordaban.

-"¿Y para donde te mandaron?" preguntó María para cambiar el tema y disimular mejor su emoción.

-"Hawai" dijo Jasper.

-"Que bien" dijo María, sin comentar nada mas, todo el canal sabia que Alice estaba allá ahora, así que era obvio que se iban a encontrar.

-"Oye" dijo Jasper viendo su reloj "¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?"

María dejó de pensar idioteces y asintió.

-"Con una condición" dijo ella, Jasper la vio sonriendo.

-"¿Cual?"

-"Yo invito" dijo, Jasper soltó una carcajada.

-"Vamos" le dijo, ella tomó su cartera y él le dio paso primero.

-"Es enserio" dijo María, Jasper volvió a reír.

-"Claro, claro" dijo divertido mientras salían de los estudios hacia los ascensores.

_**Hawái.**_

-"¡JOE!" llamó Alice cuando llego al lobby "¿estás listo?" el chico moreno se levantó asintiendo.

-"Vamos es tarde" dijo Alice corriendo a la entrada del hotel, hoy era el desfile en traje de baño de las concursantes, anoche se habían acostado casi de madrugada después de la cena y hoy estaban sobre la hora, Alice estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sentía que podía caer dormida en cualquier momento.

-"Srta. Alice, el auto nos espera allá" dijo Joe señalando a la parte izquierda, Alice corrió detrás de él.

Fueron juntos al área del desfile, era en la playa, el sol era incandescente, Alice preguntó donde quedaba el lugar reservado para E!, un hombre nativo de seguridad le indicó su lugar, ella se volteo a ver a Joe.

-"No me pierdas nunca de vista, yo voy a estar siempre por aquí, los camarógrafos van en aquella tarima" le dijo señalando detrás de él, "ve y filma todo lo que puedas, ¿tienes el comunicador?"

Joe asintió señalando su oído de donde bajaba un cable trasparente enrollado en muchas curvas, Alice tenía uno igual.

-"Perfecto, ve" le dijo, Joe volvió a asentir y se fue dejándola sola.

Alice tenía que estar pendiente de las participantes, jurados e invitados, para mas colmo debía mantener su espectacular sonrisa, captó en mas de una oportunidad como Joe filmaba a otra dirección, y tenía que decirle por el comunicador que le prestara atención, en dos oportunidades perdió el hilo de lo que estaba preguntando, ganándose miradas extrañas de sus entrevistados.

Muchas de las personas que trabajaban en el evento, hablaban el lenguaje nativo y era imposibles entenderles algo, cuando el desfile terminó, con presentaciones musicales y con el anuncio de la ganadora del mejor cuerpo y mejor sonrisa, fueron a hacer un recorrido por las playas mas cercanas.

Alice y Joe hicieron algunas filmaciones en las caminerías de la playa, Alice sentía como el sol quemaba su piel y como la iba deshidratando segundo a segundo, en un momento sintió que se iba a desmayar, estaba sumamente agotada.

-"Vámonos al hotel" le dijo a Joe, este la vio asombrado.

-"Faltan algunas tomas" dijo dudoso, Alice subió su vista a él entrecerrando sus ojos.

-"Si quieres quédate, yo si no me colocó bajo una sombra, me voy a desmayar"

Normalmente alguien estaba pendiente de ella, por lo menos para darle un poco de agua, pero evidentemente no había nadie que pensara en eso, y Alice había hablado y caminado mucho, sin contar la cantidad de sol que su piel había recibido.

Joe no la siguió, Alice llegó a duras penas a la avenida y le pidió a uno de los de seguridad del evento que por favor la llevaran al hotel, entró al lobby como un autentico zombie, se subió al ascensor y abrió la puerta de su habitación, en lo que entró casi se cayó, se sostuvo de una de las paredes y vio a sus zapatos, unos de sus tacones se había partido.

Ahí colapsó.

-"¡AGGGGG!, ¡estoy harta! ¡Odio Hawái!" gritó desesperada.

Se quitó los zapatos fijándose lo llenos de arena que estaban los lanzó con rabia contra la pared de al frente, bajó los tirantes de su vestido blanco y lo dejó caer sin ninguna dificultad por su cuerpo, lanzándolo en algún lugar del cuarto también, se tomó toda el agua que había en su mini bar y se desplomó en la cama.

-"Dios ayúdame, sola no voy a poder" dijo en voz bajita, todo seria tan sencillo si estuvieran Bella y Jasper con ella, sacudió la cabeza, que eso volviera pasar sería casi un milagro, Bella no podía trabajar por ahora y Jasper…. Simplemente le había hecho caso, ignorándola.

Su cabeza entró en contacto con la almohada, recordando como al día siguiente de haber pasado la noche en su casa, Jasper se había levantado primero, le ofreció un poco de café y le ofreció su camioneta, para que pudiera ir a ver a Bella, no esperó a que ella se arreglara, ni siquiera se tomó el café con ella, simplemente salió de la casa, dejándola sola.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras se deslizaron por el costado de su rostro, se las apartó con rabia, se colocó de lado en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con una de sus almohadas, hoy en la noche la agenda era libre, porque el concurso sería mañana, así que no planeaba levantarse de esa cama en menos de 24 horas.

Para cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se levantó únicamente porque necesitaba usar el cuarto de baño, por no dejar, se dirigió a la ventana, apartó un poco las cortinas especiales que hacían que ni la mas minima partícula de luz entrara, esperó encontrarse con la majestuosa luna, pero en vez de eso vio el sol, sus ojos se entrecerraron ¿estaba amaneciendo?

Fue corriendo hacia la cama y buscó como loca su teléfono, cuando lo encendió casi cae desmayada, ya era viernes y eran las 9 de la mañana, ¿había dormido tanto tiempo?

Lanzó de nuevo el teléfono en la cama y corrió al cuarto de baño nuevamente, se despojó de sus únicas prendas y se metió bajo el agua, dándose la ducha mas corta y rápida de la historia, salió vistiéndose casual, un short de bluejean, una franela blanca y unos tenis, no le importaba verse pequeña, hoy terminaría de cuadrar el lugar del canal en el concurso y estaba desesperada por conseguir una entrevista con Brad Pitt y con Gerard Butter, que ambos era invitados, no había podido conseguir entrar a Back Stage pero volvería a hacer la petición.

Salió de su habitación corriendo, llamando a Joe por el celular, ¿cómo no la había ido a despertar?

Cuando llegó al lobby lo divisó cerca de la barra de información, corrió a su encuentro, él estaba hablando con alguien más pero no le prestó atención, se colocó frente a él.

-"¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste?" le dijo sin saludar, Joe dio un pequeño salto.

-"Lo intenté, pero me dijeron que te dejara descansar" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Todo va por buen camino, si quieres ve a desayunar" le dijo Joe, Alice frunció el ceño.

-"¿De qué demonios hablas?" dijo casi furiosa "¿Cómo que desayunar? No hay tiempo, tenemos que cuadrar todo para esta noche ¿recuerdas?" le dijo irónica, Joe asintió con una sonrisa, Alice quiso abofetearlo, pero algo de lo que Joe había dicho le llamó la atención.

-"Además ¿quién demonios te dijo que debía descansar?" preguntó extrañada, haciendo muecas con sus manos, Joe señaló detrás de ella y una voz completamente ajena a ese ambiente, pero completamente familiar para Alice habló detrás de ella.

-"Yo, yo le dije a Joe que no te molestara"

Alice se quedó literalmente congelada, sus ojos se abrieron de mas aun viendo a Joe, que se veía relajado y tranquilo, ella por fin logró mover sus pies, dando un pequeño giro en cámara lenta, sus oídos le indicaban algo que sus cerebro no podía creer, cuando terminó de girarse subió un poco su cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos azules pertenecientes a aquella voz.

-"Ja… ¿Jazz? Que… ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó tartamudeando incrédula, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo le pedía a su corazón que dejara de latir tan rápido?

-"Hola" le dijo Jasper con actitud fresca "Jacob me mandó para ayudar, creo que te vendrían bien un par de manos extras ¿no?"

-"Ja… ¿Jasper?" volvió a preguntar, él simplemente rió, se adelantó y le besó la frente.

-"Anda a desayunar, yo me encargo de los pormenores" dijo, guiñándole un ojo, se separó de ella entonces, haciéndole señas a Joe para que lo siguiera, ambos se marcharon dejando a Alice sola y asombrada.

Alice se colocó una mano sobre el pecho mientras lo veía alejarse, con actitud fresca y liviana, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su corazón?


	32. Capítulo 31 Los Hombres de sus vidas

**Capitulo 31:**

**Los Hombres de sus vidas:**

Ese día Alice no tuvo la obligación de hacer nada aparte a lo que se suponía era su trabajo, cada vez que intentaba asegurarse de algo ya Jasper había arreglado todo, inclusive ya tenía un pase para Back Stage, eso le llamó increíblemente la atención.

Aunque debería sentirse feliz y relajada por la presencia de Jasper, no lo estaba del todo, no entendía por qué él había aceptado venir, ellos se habían separado en el ámbito laboral, además cómo Jacob iba a dudar de su capacidad para sacar adelante el programa.

Quería enfrentarlo, quería decirle que era un idiota, que ella podía sola y que no debió haber venido, pero… Estaba tan feliz de saberlo aquí, de ver como solucionaba los inconvenientes con la mayor de las sonrisas, Alice estaba tan feliz de que volvieran a ser la exitosa pareja de negocios que habían sido.

Bufó e voz alta, ni ella misma entendía sus pensamientos, parecía una adolescente tonta que adoraba ver al niño más bello de la escuela pero a la vez lo odiaba por ser tan grandioso.

-"Alice" la llamó su adorado tormento desde su espalda, ella sacudió la cabeza y se giró a verlo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó con cara de obstinada, Jasper no le prestó atención a su expresión.

-"Son las 3, deberías ir a cambiarte" le dijo, Alice entrecerró sus ojos.

-"No me des ordenes ¿bueno? Jacob te mandó para que produjeras la trasmisión, no para que me digas que hacer" dijo altanera, pero una vez pronunciadas las palabras se mordió la lengua, ¿por qué era tan grosera?

Jasper milagrosamente rió, se encogió de hombros y le dijo.

-"Haz lo que quieras, pero a las 5 salimos para el teatro" le dijo sin molestarse, luego la señaló con uno de sus dedos de arriba a abajo "estés como estés vestida" ella aun tenía sus tenis, su short y su franela blanca.

-"Tengo tiempo de sobra para arreglarme" dijo en un intento de provocarlo, pero Jasper volvió a encogerse de hombros, le dio la espalda y la dejó nuevamente sola, Alice abrió la boca impresionada, ¿se había ido? ¿Qué demonios se creía?

-"¡A las 5!" gritó Jasper por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba Joe esperándolo, irían a instalar las cámaras en el teatro donde sería el concurso.

-"¡Aggggg!" gritó Alice cuando se aseguró de que él no la escuchara, Jasper tenía razón, tenía el tiempo justo para arreglarse si es que quería verse hermosa, marchó como una niña malcriada dejando el lobby para subir hasta su habitación a colocarse el atuendo del día de hoy.

Alice correteaba por la habitación aun descalza, tenia puesta una bata con solo con su ropa interior debajo, estaba buscando sus pestañas postizas, cuando por fin las encontró se sentó frente a la peinadora para poder colocárselas, no sin antes respirar profundo un par de veces, para poder mantener el pulso.

Cuando se vio en el espejo, se sonrió, estaba perfectamente maquillada y peinada, vio su celular para chequear la hora y faltaban 40 minutos para las 5, debía apresurarse, volteó a la cama y vio con un suspiro lo que usaría esa noche, se levantó y despojó de la bata, dejándola en ropa interior de fiesta, negra muy brillante y diminuta.

Alice tomó el vestido y estiró sus brazos para poder apreciarlo, era un Gucci y estaba esperando con ansias colocárselo, deslizó sus pies por la abertura y lo subió por su cuerpo, moviéndose un poco hacia ambos lados para hacerse espacio dentro de la tela, cerró la cremallera que estaba en un costado y caminó aun descalza al espejo de cuerpo completo.

El vestido era azul, era straple e increíblemente corto y ceñido al cuerpo, la tela era sumamente lisa, sin ningún tipo de adornos, la falda llegaba justo en lo que terminaba su trasero, no iba a poder ni respirar si no quería dar un _espectáculo,_ iba sin pendientes, solo un brazalete de zafiros y oro blanco que combinaban con su vestido.

Arriba de la pequeña pieza, deslizó otra especie de vestido, sólo que éste era como una malla de miles de hilos plateados y brillantes de escasos 10 centímetros más largo que el vestido azul, era de tirantes, dejando sus brazos descubiertos, para que manejar el micrófono fuera más cómodo.

Este _sobre vestido_ era ligero y hermoso, y tan trasparente, que hacía que fuera imposible usarlo solo, pero era el accesorio perfecto para que su vestido azul, pudiera apreciarse bajo los hilos brillantes sin ser víctima de miradas irrespetuosas.

Sólo faltaban los zapatos, que evidentemente eran tacones muy altos y azules, para que todo el atuendo combinara.

Al verse en el espejo, asintió sin mucha emoción, se veía perfecta, cualquier mujer mataría por usar ese atuendo y mas por verse como ella se veía en él, pero simplemente Alice no se sentía como debía.

-"Salgamos de esto de una vez Allie" se dijo a sí misma, tomó su labial, su celular y salió de la habitación, resignada a trabajar.

-"Eres patética" se dijo en el ascensor mientras bajaba "estas en Honolulú y te sientes miserable, la verdad no te soporto" resopló furiosa con ella misma, para después reír sacudiendo la cabeza, pensando que se estaba volviendo loca.

Jasper estaba en el lobby, vestía un traje bastante informal, los hombres tenían esas facilidades, además él no iba a ser víctima de las cámaras, su atuendo consistía en un pantalón de tela marrón chocolate, una camisa blanca de líneas muy delgadas igual marrones, zapatos de vestir y un Jersey también marrón, estaba esperando a que Alice bajara, vio su reloj y eran las 5 en punto, debía estar ahí ya, se giró pidiéndole al hombre detrás de la recepción del hotel que por favor llamara a la habitación 914, que era la que ocupada Alice, el hombre marcó y le pasó el teléfono educadamente, éste repicó algunas veces, nadie atendió.

-"Mujeres" le dijo Jasper al recepcionista, devolviéndole el auricular "nunca pueden estar listas a tiempo" el caballero sonrió pero algo llamó poderosamente su atención, se quedó estático viendo hacia los ascensores del hotel, Jasper estaba de espaldas a ellos.

-"Santa Madre de Dios" dijo el hombre "esa mujer es una diosa"

Jasper se dio vuelta para ver de quien hablaba.

Una mujer exuberante, sensual, hermosa y endemoniadamente divina se dirigía a él, parpadeó varias veces, ¿había muerto y un ángel venía a decirle que entraría al cielo? o ¿era el demonio de la tentación que venía a torturarlo?

-"Estoy lista" dijo Alice sin ningún tipo de emoción en el rostro, ella aun seguía en su letargo mental.

Jasper fue a decir algo pero se atragantó con su propia lengua y tosió tratando de aclarar su garganta.

-"A…A…¿Alice?" preguntó asombrado, pudo escuchar como el recepcionista daba un silbido por lo bajo al ver de cerca a Alice, Jasper se volteó indignado.

-"¿No tienes trabajo?" le preguntó, el hombre asustado apartó su vista de Alice y les dio la espalda buscando cualquier cosa en los estantes.

En ese momento el ánimo de Alice mejoró tan solo un poquito, ¿tan espectacular se veía? Giró un poco la cabeza y vio disimuladamente a sus alrededores, no había mucha gente en el lobby del hotel, pero las pocas personas que estaban ahí la miraban, los hombres de manera descarada y las mujeres mas disimuladas, Alice rió sacudiendo la cabeza, lo que hacían un vestido, unos zapatos y un buen maquillaje, si estas personas supieran el desastre que era ella por dentro, jamás la hubiesen volteado a ver.

-"¿Nos vamos?" le pidió a Jasper, "¿Dónde está Joe?" preguntó viendo a sus lados.

Jasper seguía sin poder hablarle, ella tronó sus dedos en su cara.

-"Te estoy hablando" dijo exasperada.

-"Ehh… lo, lo mandé adelante, yo, yo me quedé para acompañarte"

Alice asintió y se encaminó a la entrada del hotel, Jasper pudo verle el trasero, bueno…. La parte trasera de su vestido, la tela era trasparente, pero estorbaba para poder apreciar como el vestido azul de debajo, llegaba justo, pero justo a los límites de su pequeño y respingado trasero, Jasper pensó con un suspiro que clase de ropa interior podía llevar, pero…

¿Y si no llevaba ninguna?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciendo que su cuerpo entero vibrara.

-"¿Vienes?" llamó Alice girándose un poco para poder verlo, Jasper parpadeó asustado, por si ella se daba cuenta de su reacción, Sacudió la cabeza, respiró profundo y caminó acompasadamente tras ella, un auto los esperaba y ella se subió primero, Jasper pudo apreciar por completo sus piernas, cuando las flexiono para poder sentarse en el auto.

_Piensa en otras cosas, piensa en cosas frías_ se dijo a sí mismo en su cabeza _frio, frio, el polo norte! Eso, si, el polo norte, nieve, blanco, mucho frio, santa Klaus, los ayudantes de santa Klaus, los elfos_

No dejaba de repetirse eso una y otra vez.

Entonces se imaginó a Alice vestida como la ayudante de santa, con bastones de caramelos, con una faldita cortita mientras le entregaba los caramelos a él que veía con atención como su corta falda se subía dejándole a la vista su hermoso…

_¡PIENSA EN OTRA COSA!_

Respiró profundo, Alice volteó a verlo y se fijó que estaba con la cabeza girada a la ventanilla, se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Debo saber algo especial para hoy?" le preguntó.

Pero Jasper no la escuchaba, porque estaba esta vez pensando muy profundamente en focas, pingüinos y osos polares, Alice volvió a fijarse en él, seguía viendo por la ventana y tenía el cuello increíblemente tenso, se preocupó un poco.

-"Jazz" lo llamó, él siguió igual, entonces le colocó una mano sobre la pierna.

-"¡FOCAS!" gritó Jasper al sentir el contacto, Alice retiró la mano y lo vio riendo divertida.

-"¿Focas?" preguntó, "¿dijiste focas?" su expresión era entre divertida y extrañada.

Jasper estaba a punto de colapsar, no podía soportar tenerla tan cerca, sus piernas, su escote, aquella maldita malla plateada que quería arrancarle de la piel, para entonces llenarla de besos mientras buscaba a tientas la cremallera del ceñido vestido que acunaba aquellos maravillosos y deliciosos…

_¡MALDICION, PIENSA EN FOCAS! _Gritó en su mente, Alice seguía viéndolo preocupada.

-"Jasper, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó acercándosele un poco.

-"¡Llegamos!" gritó Jasper en lo que se vio en la fila de autos, sin esperar su turno para llegar frente a la puerta del teatro se bajó, caminando enormes zancadas, necesitaba aire fresco y lo necesitaba ¡ya!

Alice subió sus cejas aun dentro del auto, se deslizó hasta el asiento de él y cerró la puerta, ella esperaría hasta llegar a la puerta principal del teatro.

Se bajó del auto tomando la mano de un joven nativo que estaba recibiendo a los invitados, le sonrió amablemente y caminó por la alfombra roja para poder entrar por la puerta izquierda lateral que era donde debían estar las personalidades que entrevistaría antes del concurso.

Cuando logró entrar, se consiguió con Joe, que la vio de arriba abajo y silbó en aprobación.

-"Con todo el respeto Srta. Alice, pero se ve estupenda" le dijo, Alice sonrió, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"Gracias" le dijo, Joe se quedó asombrado por el pequeño beso "lamento haberme comportado como una bruja, eres bueno en lo que haces y es mi deber decírtelo, gracias por todo Joe"

Joe incrédulo, la vio y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-"Yo sabía que tenias una parte dulce, lo del título de la mujer de hielo era pura mentira" dijo.

"_¿Otra vez el asunto de la mujer de hielo?_" Pensó Alice, sacudió la cabeza, no podía discutir sobre eso ahora mismo.

-"¿Estás listo?" le preguntó, Joe asintió entusiasmado, le extendió el micrófono y alzó su cámara colocándola sobre su hombro, Alice respiró profundo un par de veces, abrió sus ojos y le preguntó a Joe con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Dónde está Jasper?" Joe sacó un comunicador pequeñísimo de unos de sus bolsillos extendiéndoselo a Alice.

-"Entró corriendo como una bala, me dio esto y me dijo que se comunicaría contigo por él"

Alice vio el aparato extrañada y se lo colocó en su oído.

-"Hola" dijo la voz de Jasper en su oído, Alice dio un pequeño brinquito.

-"Puedes hablar al micrófono en tu mano, por ahí te escucho"

-"¿Dónde estas?" le preguntó Alice volteando a los lados.

-"En la sala de cámaras, por aquí puedo verte y escucharte, y puedo establecer la comunicación con Nueva York, solo tienes que escucharme, yo te diré a donde ir"

Ella había oído esa técnica, pero Jasper y ella mientras trabajaron juntos jamás la implementaron, a ambos les parecía muy impersonal, Alice entendió el porque en ese momento.

-"Odio hablarte por una maquina" dijo bajito al micrófono, estaba consciente de que Joe escuchaba también.

-"Es mejor así" contesto Jasper "sólo haz lo que te diga" Alice bufó furiosa.

-"Jasper no…"

-"Vamos al aire" dijo la voz de Jasper en su oído, la luz de la cámara se encendió tomando a Alice por completo, no pudo discutir mas, no pudo seguir furiosa, debía trabajar, ser profesional, después vería que hacer con Jasper.

Jasper había logrado acoplarse, ver a Alice desde las pantallas del salón era mucho mas llevable que verla en persona, además estaba coordinando la trasmisión en vivo y las distintas tomas, sin embargo no dejaba de maravillarse de ver a Alice moverse tan bien frente a las cámaras, sonreía, hablaba y bailaba según se necesitaba.

Unas de las presentaciones en vivo del concurso fue del grupo Muse, que era el favorito de Alice, Joe logró filmarla mientras el grupo cantaba, Alice estaba bailando disimuladamente, haciendo que su traje plateado se moviera como el viento sobre aquel vestidito azul que parecía dibujado sobre su piel.

-"¡Joe!" dijo Jasper por el comunicador "A la derecha esta Ian Somerhalder" dijo, Joe reaccionó y giró la cámara, filmando al actor que interpreta a Damon Salvatore en Vampire Diaries, Alice, que también escuchaba lo que Jasper decía, le pareció buena oportunidad entrevistarlo además que era todo un espectáculo de hombre.

-"Hola" dijo Alice acercándosele, "¿te molestaría que te hiciera algunas preguntas?" dijo moviendo su micrófono para que supiera en que canal trabajaba.

Ian, volteó a verla y lo hizo descaradamente de pies a cabeza, le sonrió y le dijo.

-"Preciosa, puedo contestarte y hacerte lo que quieras" Alice rió coqueta, le hizo señas a Joe y empezaron a grabar.

Jasper estaba echando chispas en el salón de las cámaras, había llamado la atención de Joe, para que dejara de filmar a Alice bailando, no con la intención de lanzarla en brazos de aquel famoso y guapo actor.

Jasper no prestaba atención a las preguntas de Alice, sólo veía como ambos reían demasiado simpáticos a la cámara, esas grabaciones, las estaban haciendo en los comerciales, para tener material extra, Jasper estaba apretando con mas fuerza de la necesaria el espaldar de la silla que tenia al frente.

Ian le había hecho un cumplido a Alice por su traje, Alice sonrió coqueta mientras Ian levantó una de sus manos acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

-"¡Alice!" gritó Jasper por el comunicador, "deja de hacer estupideces y prepárate vamos al aire en 5"

Alice que estaba ya acostumbrada a escuchar la voz de Jasper en su cabeza, se despidió a regañadientes del famoso actor dándole las gracias por la pequeña entrevista, Ian se inclinó tomó su mano libre y le depositó un beso en la mano, Alice lo vio incrédula, Ian le guiñó un ojo y se retiró, dejando a Alice abanicándose con esa misma mano libre.

-"¿Lo grabaste?" le preguntó a Joe, éste asintió sonriendo.

-"Absolutamente todo"

-"¡Ahhh!" gritó Alice emocionada dando unos saltitos.

-"¿Pueden dejar de portarse como unos idiotas?" dijo Jasper en sus oídos, Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Déjame en paz Hale, y sólo avísame cuando vayamos en vivo" dijo a su micrófono.

-"3 Minutos" dijo Jasper con dientes apretados, Alice volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco, le hizo señas a Joe y fueron un poco mas allá, Muse estaba a punto de terminar de tocar y según la pauta, podría hacerles algunas preguntas tras escenario.

La noche terminó de pasar, dando finalmente la ganadora del concurso y aunque el proceso había sido agotador, los 3 trabajadores estaban especialmente contentos, el programa había resultado un éxito al igual que la trasmisión, Jasper se despidió de la teleconferencia con Jessica agradeciéndole su ayuda, se quitó el molesto comunicador del oído y bajó para encontrarse con Alice y Joe, se merecían unos tragos para celebrar el éxito.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del teatro, vio extrañado hacia los lados, no encontraba a los muchachos.

-"¡Jasper!" le gritaron desde afuera del teatro, se hizo espacio entre la gente y salió, encontrándose con Joe.

-"Todo resulto perfecto ¿verdad?" preguntó emocionado, Jasper asintió.

-"Hay que llevar la cámara de vuelta al hotel, podemos después tomarnos algo para celebrar" dijo Jasper, Joe frunció la boca, Jasper lo vio extrañado "¿Qué?" le preguntó.

-"Es que logre conseguir una cita" dijo Joe apenado, señalando detrás de Jasper, él se volteó y se encontró a una chica bastante atractiva, era morena de cabellos muy largos color caoba, Jasper subió sus cejas devolviendo la mirada a Joe, que sonrió entre apenado y orgulloso.

-"Igual voy a dejar las cosas al hotel" dijo responsable, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ni te preocupes por eso Alice y yo las llevamos, ve tranquilo" le dijo extendiéndole la mano para sostener la cámara, Joe sonrió enormemente, le dio la cámara y se retiró unos pasos.

-"Ehhh, ¿Jefe?" lo llamó.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Alice se fue ya" dijo, Jasper lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Para dónde?" Joe simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"Creo que el actor la invitó a tomarse algo, parece que tendremos suerte hoy ¿no?" dijo divertido mientras seguía su recorrido hasta la chica de cabello largo, Jasper cerró sus ojos apretando de mas la cámara en sus manos.

-"¿Puedo ayudarlo señor?" dijo un personal de seguridad.

-"Consígueme un auto" fue lo único que dijo.

Lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba en su habitación, no lanzó la cámara contra la pared por que era demasiado responsable para hacerlo.

-"¡DEMONIOS!" gritó furioso, ¿Alice se había ido con aquel hombre? ¿Sin la menor de las vergüenzas? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Quería matar a alguien, quemar algo, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, tomó la llave de su habitación y salió al pasillo, el estaba en la habitación 916, caminó dos pasos a la puerta de al lado la 914, levantó la mano y tocó.

Nadie contestó.

Volvió a respirar profundo, seguramente estaba en el hotel de aquel actor, apretó sus puños con fuerza, no podía volver a su habitación, se volvería loco.

Bajó entonces al bar del hotel.

-"Whisky, seco, doble" le dijo al barman sentándose tras la barra, le sirvieron el trago y lo vació de un solo trago, golpeó la barra con el vaso y el barman volvió a servirle, este lo tomó más despacio, luego se colocó el vaso contra la frente respirando profundo, cerrando sus ojos, ¿por qué Alice se había ido con aquel hombre?

-"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?" dijo una voz a su lado, Jasper volteó impresionado, era ella, seguía con aquel vestido que aun le aceleraba el corazón, Alice le sonrió y se sentó en el alto banco a su lado, Jasper se distrajo un segundo con sus piernas, luego sacudió la cabeza y giró su rostro al frente.

-"Como quieras" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice subió sus cejas.

-"¿Qué tomas?" le preguntó, Jasper le enseñó el vaso sin voltear a verla.

-"¿Me invitas uno?" preguntó ella, Jasper colocó los ojos en blanco, le hizo señas al barman y le pidió que le sirviera un trago igual a Alice.

-"¿Me le colocas hielo por favor?" le pidió barman con voz de niña buena, el chico le sonrió.

-"Lo que quieras linda" le contestó, Alice sonrió mientras agradecía su trago, Jasper bufó, pero ella no lo escuchó.

-"Todo salió perfecto ¿no?" dijo ella entablando una conversación.

-"Supongo" dijo Jasper volviendo a darle un trago a su bebida, vaciándolo de nuevo, pidió que le sirvieran otro.

-"Jazz" llamó Alice, él no se giró.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Gracias" dijo ella, Jasper subió sus cejas, ella continuó "estaba con la soga al cuello, he pasado unos días de infierno en esta isla, pero, a pesar de todo, viniste a ayudarme, de verdad te lo agradezco"

Era el discurso de disculpas mas largo que Alice había dado alguna vez.

Jasper estaba aun obstinado.

-"Vine por que Jacob me mando, por mas nada" dijo, Alice volteó a verlo exasperada.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?" preguntó Alice, había tratado de pasar por alto el mal humor de Jasper, pero esto ya era el colmo.

-"Vete, ¿si?" le dijo Jasper, "¿dónde te está esperando el famoso actor? ¿Dónde lo dejaste?" Alice lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué actor?" preguntó extrañada.

-"No te hagas la inocente, yo te conozco muy bien, saliste del teatro con él, Joe te vio"

Alice respiró profundo apoyó las palmas en la barra.

-"¿Hablas de Ian?" preguntó, Jasper cerró sus manos en puños al sentir la familiaridad con la que Alice no tuteaba.

-"¿Es que hay otro?" preguntó Jasper irónico, Alice volvió a respirar profundo, se colocó sobre sus pies, bajándose del banco alto.

-"Mejor me voy" dijo.

-"Ve, corre" le dio Jasper "restriégame en el rostro que nunca fui nada, cada vez se te hace mas fácil atormentarme" dijo furioso hablando desde el alcohol, habían pocas personas en el bar, pero no eran completamente ajenas a la discusión de estos dos, Alice caminó sobre sus pasos y se le encimó a Jasper.

-"Ian quería saber si tenia contacto con alguna de las Kardashian por que quiere grabar una un programa con ellas, amablemente me trajo a mi hotel, porque ni tu ni Joe aparecían por ningún lado"

-"Si claro" dijo Jasper escéptico, "porque yo soy idiota y no vi como _quería comerte_ cuando lo entrevistaste"

-"Fue un caballero, que simplemente me dijo que me veía hermosa, como lo hicieron todos los hombres que me vieron, todos menos ¡tu! ¡Que lo único que haces es ignorarme!" le gritó perdiendo los cabales, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse brillantes, Alice no había pasado por alto que Jasper no le había dicho nada de su atuendo, mas bien la había ignorado como últimamente era costumbre.

-"Además" agregó bajando el tono de voz "¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? Yo no me voy con cualquiera" dijo con voz claramente ofendida, se giró de nuevo y corrió fuera del bar tratando de controlar los sollozos hacia los ascensores.

Jasper se quedó sin habla, ¿cómo que no le había dicho que estaba hermosa? si desde que la vio casi escalaba las paredes de los deseos que le producían sus curvas, se giró a la barra y pidió la cuenta, la firmó, se tomó el resto de su trago, al igual que el de Alice que ni siquiera lo había probado, caminó hasta afuera y subió al piso 9, caminó lentamente hacia las habitaciones, llegó a la 916, iba a abrirla pero, se devolvió sobre sus pasos, y tocó levemente la puerta 914.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó Alice con voz llorosa mientras abría, cuando vio que era Jasper intentó cerrarla, él lo impidió sosteniendo la puerta con su mano, ella soltó la puerta y le dio la espalda furiosa, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, solo se había quitado los tacones.

-"Vete" le dijo ella.

-"No" contesto él, ella se volteó indignada.

-"¿Quieres hacerme sentir peor? ¿Tienes alguna otra cosa con la que quieras maltratarme?" preguntó abriendo sus brazos "adelante, dame tu mejor golpe" dijo irónica, Jasper cerró los ojos y los puños, esas palabras lo herían profundamente, nunca quiso lastimarla.

-"No podía" le dijo en voz baja.

-"No podías ¿qué?"

-"Decirte que estás hermosa, más que hermosa que pareces una diosa, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte" ahí abrió sus ojos y los fijó en los de ella con una furia palpable "¿logras entender el daño que me hace tener que verte y no poder tocarte?"

Alice se quedó de piedra.

-"Jasper no…" dijo, él levantó sus manos haciéndola callar, caminó unos cuantos pasos y se colocó frente a ella, el alcohol y la furia que había soportado en esas pocas horas lo hicieron reaccionar compulsivamente.

-"Sé que mañana voy a querer morirme" dijo hablando muy en serio, "acepto todas las consecuencias, sé que no quieres nada, que no soy nadie para ti, pero como un moribundo, te pido un ultimo deseo, por favor…" dijo y se terminó de adelantar, colocando su mano contra la mejilla de ella.

-"Jasper" dijo ella susurrando, él le colocó un dedo contra sus labios, y conteniendo sus propias lágrimas le dijo.

-"No digas nada por favor" le susurró. "no, no me detengas" le pidió por segunda vez, mientras suplicante se inclinaba a sus labios.

_**En nueva york, los suburbios.**_

-"Edward, por el amor de Dios, tienes que atenderme en algún momento" dijo Bella a la contestadota del celular de Edward, ya había pasado casi una semana de la ultima vez que lo había visto, no podía ir a buscarlo porque no podía manejar, además seguía en casa de sus padres, de reposo y escondida de la prensa, que por fin empezaba a dejar de buscarla.

-"Por favor" dijo a la maquina nuevamente "se que escuchas mis mensajes, por Dios, llámame"

Cerró el teléfono y bajó las escaleras a la sala, la tarde estaba cayendo, su padre había ido de compras, su mama estaba cocinando un poco para la cena.

-"Hola mami" le dijo cuando entró a la sala.

-"¿Cómo te sientes cariño?" preguntó Renne dedicándole una sonrisa, Bella se medio encogió de hombros.

-"Ahí, a veces me duele, a veces ni siento las heridas" Renne le sonrió.

Bella se sentó en el mesón de la cocina, Renne tomó un tenedor y le dio a probar el estofado que estaba haciendo.

-"Está muy rico" dijo Bella saboreando, Renne asintió complacida, Bella volteó a ver a la ventana, su mirada se perdió junto a sus pensamientos.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Renne apenada Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Renne suspiró abatida del ánimo de su hija, intentó distraerla un poco y recordó un asunto que habían hablado con Bella el día siguiente de que llegara del hospital.

-"Cariño, el Sr. Cataliades, vino esta mañana, dejó los papeles de la herencia, son esos" dijo señalando el mesón, Bella se despejó un poco y vio el sobre amarillo, estiró su mano y lo tomó "revísalos si quieres"

Nana había dejado un testamento, dejando como única beneficiaria a su única nieta, Bella.

Bella se había negado en cuando sus padres le comunicaron la noticia, pero tanto Charlie como Renne le dijeron que eso le pertenecía a ella de una u otra forma, Nana no era una mujer millonaria, pero contaba con algunas cosas, tenia sus ahorros, que habían pasado automáticamente a nombre de Bella, que dijo que los seguiría ahorrando hasta que algo bueno se le ocurriera para invertirlos y Nana también le había dejado su casa.

En esa parte Bella no pudo evitar llenarse de nostalgia, Nana le había dejado su casa, Ahí ella había pasado momentos muy felices, quedaba exactamente a 7 casas de distancia de la de sus padres, no era muy grande, pero inmensamente acogedora, parecía una casa de muñecas, eso, aunque seguía pareciéndole excesivo, le encantó haberla heredado, había querido preguntar que pasaría con esa casa, le daba dolor pensar que la iban a vender, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar y ahora que era suya, se sentía feliz, iba a poder seguir yendo a casa de Nana cada vez que se sintiera perdida.

Abrió el sobre no sin un poco de dificultad por su brazo inmovilizado, sacó los papeles y sintió que había algo más pesado, lo volteó en el mesón y cayó una llave, la tomó y la guardó en su bolsillo de su pantalón, entonces se puso a leer los papeles por pura formalidad, buscando distraerse un poco, ya que no se podía hacer nada mas.

Eventualmente llegó Charlie con las compras de la casa, Renne lo ayudo a bajarlas y se sentaron a cenas los 3, para cuando estuvieron satisfechos y Charlie se puso a lavar los platos con Renne, Bella caminó hasta la puerta.

-"Voy a caminar un rato" dijo Bella, ambos padres asintieron.

-"¿Quieres compañía?" preguntó Charlie inclinándose un poco para poder verla en la puerta principal, Bella negó, necesitaba pensar y de verdad quería estar sola.

-"Creo que voy a ir hasta la casa de Nana" le dijo, Charlie la vio un poco preocupado, no quería que saliera sola pero solo iba a ir un par de casas mas allá, Renee acarició levemente su brazo diciéndole que la dejara ir, así que asintió sin decirle nada, Bella salió por la puerta principal alejándose de la casa, caminó lentamente por la acera, cuando faltaban 3 casas para llegar a la de Nana, el ruido de una moto le llamó la atención, su corazón se aceleró en su pecho mientras buscaba de donde provenía el sonido.

¿Sería él?

Apretó sus ojos parpadeando, la moto estaba en la acera del frente, el conductor estaba aun con el casco pero… ¿Qué probabilidad existía de que hubiese otra Ducati azul en el vecindario de sus padres?

Ninguna.

Era Edward, ¡Edward había venido a verla!

Bella se quedó ahí, como una tonta apreciándolo, él no se había percatado de su presencia, se acababa de quitar el casco y se veía hermoso, extremadamente guapo, tenia puesto un jean desgastado, zapatos converse y una chemisse de rayas horizontales gruesas, verdes y blancas, podía verla por su chaqueta abierta de cuero negro.

Era tan grandioso, tan hermoso y….

Se estaba marchando.

Bella vio asombrada como se volvía a colocar el casco, nunca había apagado la moto, vio como colocaba sus manos en el manubrio y aceleraba un poco la moto antes de arrancar, no lo pensó, cruzó la calle para poder entrar en su campo visual, Edward antes de arrancar vio alarmado el movimiento a su lado y por entre el casco trabó su vista con la de ella.

Bella simplemente quería que él supiera que lo había visto, así que dio media vuelta y corrió hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Nana, sus ojos escocían, ¿tanto la odiaba Edward que no iba a dejarla siquiera explicarse? Por Dios ella casi había muerto por que no le hicieran nada a él, ¿eso no contaba para que siquiera pudiera defenderse?

-"Bella" llamó Edward corriendo detrás de ella, pero ella no se detuvo, subió los pocos escalones que daban con la puerta principal, Edward la alcanzó tomándola por un brazo sano, ella se dio la vuelta sacudiéndose.

-"¡Suéltame!" le dijo furiosa con los ojos a punto de derramarse "vete, por mi no te detengas, lárgate de aquí ¡cobarde!" gritó y sacó de su bolsillo la llave, sus manos temblaban, por lo que antes de introducirla, se le cayó al suelo Edward se agachó para recogerlas, Bella temblaba de rabia, él la introdujo en la puerta abriéndola para ella, Bella cerró los ojos un segundo, entró dejándolo en la entrada.

-"Isabella, por favor" le pidió, ella detuvo su camino en mitad de la entrada.

-"Tienes razón, soy un cobarde" dijo a la espaldas de ella, "pero por lo menos, preferí venir a hablar contigo de frente, que dejarte un mensaje por teléfono" ella se giró ofendida.

-"Yo no fui a buscarte por que no se donde vives, no por que me diera miedo verte" dijo Bella justificando su ausencia, "nunca te oculté donde estaba"

-"Pero si me ocultaste que sabías la verdad" dijo Edward entrando a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, Bella sintió una punzada en su estomago.

-"No lo sabía" dijo, Edward torció los ojos.

-"Mírame" dijo ella, él a regañadientes la vio a los ojos.

-"No lo sabía" repitió con más convicción, "lo llegué a sospechar, eso fue todo"

Edward se quedó en silencio, esperando a que ella se explicara mejor.

-"Emmet dijo algo una vez en mi casa, cuando casi te consigue la primera vez, habló de Esme y dijo algo de que los habían escogido" dijo, Edward siguió viéndola a los ojos, aunque ella podía distinguir como su mirada se llenaba cada vez mas de dolor.

-"Luego te conté de la crisis de azúcar que tuvo tu mama" dijo Bella, Edward cerró los ojos un segundo, no quería decirle así, Bella continuó "un amigo me contó que las mujeres diabéticas no pueden tener hijos, no sin un alto riesgo y que si era difícil tener uno, era imposible que tuvieran dos" Edward abrió los ojos enfocándola de nuevo, Bella continuó sacando todo lo que le había ocultado de alguna manera.

-"Busqué los certificados de nacimiento de ti y de Emmet" dijo para el gran asombro de Edward, "él fue presentado a los 5 años, tú al año" dijo, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas también, sabía que le estaba ocasionando dolor a Edward, pero él quería escuchar la verdad, y a su vez tenía que oírla.

-"Tu le dijiste a Charlie algo de unos orfanatos" dijo no sin hacer una mueca de dolor al pronunciar la ultima palabra, Bella asintió apenada.

-"Conseguí algunos por Internet, fui solo a un par de ellos, tenia que ir, no, no sé por qué lo hice"

-"¿Lo encontraste…?" preguntó con voz baja, ella simplemente negó.

-"No es fácil" dijo en un susurro apenado.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?" preguntó con voz contenida, de uno de sus ojos se derramó una lagrima, los ojos de Bella la acompañaron derramando algunas mas.

-"Porque no estaba segura, no sabía si era verdad, ese día estabas esperándome en casa, te vi y no me importó de donde venías, siempre y cuando te quedaras conmigo, entiéndeme algo Edward" dijo viéndolo con ferocidad a los ojos.

-"Desafié a todo el mundo por ti, engañé a tu hermano, a tus padres, a los míos, terminé en un hospital por mis imprudencias, pero todo valió la pena, por haber estado contigo, puedes odiarme si quieres…" dijo sin poder controlar mas sus lagrimas, iba a seguir hablando, pero él no la dejó, se le acercó acunándole el rostro entre sus manos.

-"¡Shh!" le dijo "solo calla" le pidió. Ambos respiraban acelerados.

-"Edward..." dijo ella, él negó de nuevo haciéndola callar.

-"Yo no te odio" habló finalmente "Pensé que sabías todo, pensé que por saberlo me dejarías, Bella no se quien soy, no soy nadie" dijo agónico.

-"¡SHH!" esta vez lo mando a callar Bella, colocó su mano sana contra su boca.

-"Eres Edward Cullen" dijo, el sacudió la cabeza.

-"No lo soy"

-"Eso es solo un nombre, ningún apellido te define, así fueras Brown, Mcdonald o Hale, no importa, tú eres Edward, y eres perfecto" le dijo ella, él bufó riendo amargado.

-"Sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir bien, pero la verdad es que estoy demasiado lejos de ser perfecto, ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo"

-"Escúchame bien" le dijo Bella furiosa "eres perfecto, no dejes que nadie, ni siquiera tú mismo diga lo contrario, eres jodidamente perfecto para mi Edward" le dijo llena de lagrimas, Edward la vio con asombro, jamás la había escuchado diciendo una mala palabra, pero igual negó.

-"¿Cómo voy a ser perfecto para ti?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Porque te amo" dijo Bella entregando todo lo que tenia, quedándose vulnerable frente al único ser que podía ser capaz de lastimarla, por que era el único que le importaba por sobre todas las cosas.


	33. Capítulo 32 Las Mujeres de sus vidas

**Capitulo 32:**

**Las Mujeres de sus Vidas.**

Jasper juntó sus labios con ternura a los de Alice, que estaba tan afectada por las palabras que había escuchado que no lo detuvo, quería decirle que él no era ningún moribundo, que sus sentimientos habían cambiado, que no sabía con exactitud que eran, pero que no quería separarse de él, que no quería hacerle daño.

Pero no podía decir nada, no podía pensar claramente, los labios de Jasper habían dejado su boca y bajaban hasta su hombro, Alice se descubrió entonces subiéndose más en puntillas, despeinando el cabello largo de Jasper.

-"¡Alice!" dijo él asombrado en lo que sintió la respuesta positiva de ella, Alice entró en pánico pensando que se podía retirar como lo había hecho en su departamento.

-"Shh" dijo ella bajito, buscando su mirada, era considerablemente más bajita que él, Jasper bajó su rostro todo lo que daba su cuello y ella estiró el propio hacia arriba, Alice lo tomó por las mejillas, Jasper se veía abatido.

-"No digas nada" le dijo ella, "solo, hazme el amor ¿sí?"

Jasper la vio a los ojos con pupilas dilatadas, sabía que iba a pagar caro este atrevimiento, pero al diablo, acortó la distancia trabándose de nuevo con su boca.

La diferencia de tamaños podía a llegar a ser un fastidio, Jasper se agachó lo que pudo y la alzó por la cintura, en un acto reflejo Alice enganchó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él, Jasper tomó los bordes del sobre vestido plateado, Alice se sostuvo bien con sus piernas, mientras él deslizaba la tela trasparente por encima de su cabeza, por fin había logrado su cometido quitando esa estorbosa pieza.

-"Quiero verte" le pidió él, Alice aflojó el agarre de sus piernas y se colocó de pie en el suelo, le colocó una mano en el pecho a Jasper y lo empujó levemente hasta la cama, sentándolo, Jasper vio por fin aquel vestido azul que parecía dibujado a la piel de Alice, ella dirigió sus manos a la cremallera, él estiró sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, ella chocó contra su pecho emitiendo un pequeño gemido, entonces él dirigió sus manos a la cremallera terminando de bajarla, deslizó el traje lentamente por su piel, el vestido le quedaba muy ajustado, pero el proceso valía completamente la espera.

Quedó frente a él sin sujetador y con unas diminutas tangas color negro, Alice se cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos, no estaba acostumbrada a tal escrutinio, Jazz parecía una bestia a punto de atacar al tierno corderito que estaba frente a él, estiró sus manos para tomarla de nuevo, ella retrocedió negando, Jasper entró en pánico.

-"Sólo yo estoy sin ropa" dijo temblando, "no es justo" completó, Jasper sonrió deslizando el pánico a un lado, fue entonces a los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos uno a uno mientras Alice lo observaba, la quitó de su cuerpo y se colocó de pie, mientras se sacaba los zapatos de sus pies, llevó sus manos a su cinturón y abriendo sus pantalones los dejó caer al suelo, dio un paso hacia adelante sacándolos de sus pies, entonces quedó sólo en unos bóxers grises frente a ella, Alice trago grueso al fijarse bien en el _ánimo_ que tenía Jasper.

-"Estamos iguales ya" dijo él con voz áspera, Alice sólo separó una de sus manos de su pecho, señalando sus bóxers.

-"Todo" le pidió, Jasper subió su ceja "aun sigues teniendo puesta mas ropa que yo" argumentó y en cierta forma era cierto, las tanguitas de Alice eran realmente pequeñas comparándolas con los bóxers de Jasper.

Él la vio de nuevo dudoso, ella resopló y caminó dos pasos hacia él, antes de que le pudiera ver sus senos, ella se pegó a su pecho, Jazz sólo suspiró al sentir su contacto, Alice entonces deslizó hacia abajo sus bóxers, dejándolos caer por sus piernas, sólo que él aprovecho y se deshizo también de sus tangas.

Jasper volvió a sentarse en la cama trayéndosela consigo, sentándola sobre sus piernas, mientras ambos disfrutaban de la degustación de los senos de Alice, ella se alzaba sobre sus piernas mientras él la devoraba manteniendo una mano en su espalda para sostenerla, Jasper la tomó con más fuerza por la cintura y la giró para depositarla sobre la cama, Alice chocó con la superficie suave y esponjosa, restregándose contra las sabanas mientras él besaba su estomago.

-"Jazz" dijo ella en un susurro contenido, él se sintió en la gloria al escucharla decir su nombre, volvió a subirse un poco, degustando de aquellos senos que lo atraían tanto.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, girando sobre sus espaldas, a veces ella dándole placer y otras veces él haciéndola vibrar, no querían que terminara, querían quedarse para el resto de sus vidas ahí, disfrutándose, degustándose.

-"No puedo más" dijo él en su oído, después de tener horas acariciándose, "necesito…" dijo pero no terminó, ella había bajado su mano a su anatomía dirigiéndolo a su centro, Alice siempre tomaba pastillas, por lo que no se molestó en preguntar por el preservativo, además confiaba en Jasper y nada malo iba a pasar.

Jasper se posicionó sobre ella, apoyando sus manos al lado de su rostro, bajó a su boca y la consumió en un beso desesperado, Alice le devolvió el beso alzándose un poco para alcanzarlo mejor, entonces él entró en ella.

Un suspiro, mezclado con un quejido salió de la garganta de ella, Jasper, que temblaba aun sobre ella, le preguntó.

-"Te, ¿te lastimé? lo siento" dijo dándole un beso tierno en sus labios, su cara era de autentica preocupación.

-"Sólo" dijo ella respirando agitada "sólo dame un segundo" Jasper era un hombre de gran tamaño, y ella no lo era, aunque habían tenido bastante tiempo de preparación, Jasper había entrado de un solo golpe y eso era algo que debía digerir lentamente.

-"Lo siento, Disculpa amor" dijo él preocupado, Alice sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que no se preocupara de más, sólo necesitaba acostumbrarse a la intromisión, que aunque esperada, resultó repentina en su cuerpo, él repitió el beso sobre sus labios, relajándola excitándola.

Jasper se controló, respirando agitadamente esperando que ella le diera luz verde para seguir, mientras esperaba, la besó un poco más, Alice acumulo fuerzas, "da la vuelta" le dijo en voz temblorosa.

Jasper la tomó por la cintura y se giró, ella quedó sobre él, Jasper amablemente flexionó sus rodillas, Alice se apoyó sobre ellas, Jasper esperó solo un poco hasta que sintió como ella empezaba a moverse.

Era un movimiento endemoniadamente gustoso, en vez de subir y bajar Alice movía sus caderas, adelante y atrás, sin removerlo a él de su interior, Jasper colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella, guiándola, sosteniéndola, por un momento ella se desconectó de él lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Jasper se sentó, encontrándola de nuevo con sus labios, ambos se alzaron de caderas, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, estaban en los limites, eso era algo que sus gemidos le avisaban.

-"¡Jazz!" gritó ella en lo que explotó, sosteniéndose dolorosamente de su cuello, abriendo sus ojos y labios en una mueca muda y satisfactoria.

-"¡Alice!" gritó él en el exacto segundo, sosteniéndola por la cintura, apretándola contra él convulsionando juntando sus pelvis esporádicamente.

Sus cuerpos traspiraban, sus pechos se agitaban, mientras ambos temblaban casi con los mismos intervalos de tiempo.

Él la separó un poco, aun sosteniéndola por la espalda la vio a los ojos, ella le sonrió.

-"Jazz" le dijo llena de ternura, él le devolvió otra sonrisa, aunque parecía una sonrisa triste, ella colocó su mano en su mejilla.

-"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó preocupada, Jasper mejoró su semblante, sólo para no preocuparla.

-"Nada mi vida, no pasa nada" le contestó, se acercó a ella besándolo nuevamente, ella lo besó de vuelta sonriéndole, viéndose a los ojos Jasper la giró de nuevo depositándola en la cama, saliendo de ella lentamente, Alice hizo una sonido de excitación, al sentirlo retirarse de su interior.

-"Duerme" le pidió él con voz tierna mientras pasaba uno de sus dedos por su rostro, Alice para su gran vergüenza bostezó, ambos rieron.

-"Duerme conmigo" le pidió, él asintió, besó de nuevo sus labios, ella se colocó de lado y él se pegó a su espalda, Alice cerró sus ojos, pero él no lo hizo, se quedó contemplándola, maravillado de lo hermosa y exquisita que era, una lagrima se desbordó por uno de sus ojos y la apartó rápidamente, se inclinó a la curva de su cuello y le dio un corto beso, ella sonrió con ojos cerrados y ronroneó.

-"Te toca esperar un poco tigre" le dijo con voz soñolienta, Jasper rió sobre su hombro.

-"Buenas noches" le dijo al oído con voz bajita, Alice giró un poco el rostro, él la besó en los labios.

-"Sueña conmigo" le dijo con el mismo tono de voz, aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-"Tenlo por seguro" contestó él muy bajito, Alice ya respiraba acompasadamente y no supo si lo había escuchado.

_**En los suburbios.**_

Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio, ella se alejó de él asustada de haber dicho tanto, caminó hasta las escaleras pero se vio presa de unos brazos de acero en su cintura.

-"¿Me amas?" le preguntó Edward de espaldas a ella, hablándole cerquita de su oído, ella sólo asintió.

-"Estás loca" le dijo él "¿cómo puedes amarme?" ella se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, lo vio un poco molesta.

-"Yo elijo sentir lo que quiera, por lo visto tu también y es obvio que no sientes lo mismo que yo" Edward le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, ella apartó su mano con la suya sana, él la tomó por la cintura y la a acercó a sus labios, besándola, ella forcejeó el principio, pero su fortaleza duró apenas unos segundos, lo aferró con su única mano por su nuca, sosteniéndolo contra ella.

-"Bella" llamó él entre sus labios, ella se separó respirando acelerada, se relamió los labios un poco, haciendo que Edward se inclinara de nuevo por un beso mas corto que el anterior.

-"No puedes amarme loquita" le dijo él con ternura.

-"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella aun en sus brazos.

-"Porque ¿a quién amas?" preguntó "si yo no sé quien soy ¿cómo puedo amarte de vuelta?"

Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Vas a seguir con eso?" preguntó.

-"Bella, no puedo…" dijo, pero ella lo interrumpió.

-"Cuando te conocí en Brasil, ¿crees que me importó quien eras? Ni siquiera sabia tu nombre y eso no me detuvo para seducirte, llámate como quieras, quédate sin nombre, yo no amo tu apellido, te amo a ti" le dijo ella colocando su palma contra su corazón.

Edward acortó la distancia de nuevo y volvió a besarla, agradeciéndole enormemente sus palabras.

-"Yo también te amo" le dijo él sonriéndole, aunque Bella distinguió un poco de dolor en su mirada.

Bella le sonrió tiernamente.

-"¿Lo dices enserio?" preguntó un poco divertida, tratando de distraer el dolor que ella veía en sus ojos, él sólo asintió.

-"Pero…" preguntó ella temiendo que había algo mas escondido, Edward resopló apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-"Todavía no puedo gritarle al mundo que te amo" dijo abatido, Bella respiró profundo, dándose unos segundos antes de contestar, no quería entrar en pánico, se imaginaba que las palabras de Edward tenían una explicación, se quedó entonces viéndolo a los ojos y con voz muy plana, asegurándose de no trasmitir lo que sentía preguntó.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"He estado pensando mucho en estos días" dijo con voz baja.

-"¿Qué pensabas?" preguntó ella imitando su tono.

-"Quiero buscarlos" dijo.

-"¿A quién?" preguntó Bella con cautela.

-"A ella, mi... Madre biológica"

-"Edward" dijo ella preocupada "¿estás seguro?" él cerro sus ojos respirando profundo y asintió.

-"Quiero saber por qué"

Bella nunca había pensado que Edward querría buscarla, si enterarse que era adoptado fue tan fuerte, conocer a quien lo había entregado debía ser peor.

-"Amor, no creo que sea buena idea" dijo ella preocupada "¿no crees que puede hacerte mas daño?"

-"Ya no hay posibilidad de que me sienta peor" contestó abatido, a Bella se le desgarró el pecho al escucharlo tan abatido, se adelantó y volvió a besarlo.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres puedo ayudarte" le ofreció, Edward la vio a los ojos y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

-"¿Harías eso? ¿Harías eso por mi?" preguntó emocionado.

-"Eso y todo lo que quieras" contestó Bella.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella lo rompió.

-"¿Cuando la encuentres?" preguntó con cautela, "¿qué piensas hacer?"

-"No sé" contestó con miedo, "solo quiero saber quién es"

-"Está bien" dijo ella "te ayudo y si quieres puedo acompañarte" le ofreció, Edward la vio sonriendo, era extraña la expresión, sus ojos trasmitían temor y vergüenza de saberse adoptado, pero sus labios le sonreían tiernamente a la mujer de su vida.

-"Te amo preciosa" le dijo él, Bella sonrió.

-"Yo sé" contestó, él subió sus cejas viéndola incrédulo, ella se le acercó solo un poco mas "y sé que tienes que encontrarte primero, aunque digas que no puedes amarme todavía, no me voy alejar de ti, me quedaré apoyándote en lo que necesites" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, él le sonrió como para quitarle el aliento, ella entonces se colocó un dedo sobre sus propios labios dándose unos golpecitos, Edward rió y se volvió a inclinar consumiéndosela en un beso nuevo.

Cuando ambos necesitaron respirar, Edward vio entonces extrañado el lugar donde se encontraba, había estado tan preocupado por seguir a Bella que no le preocupó haber entrado a una casa que no conocía.

-"Ehh, amor, ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó, Bella dio una risa divertida.

-"Ésta es la casa de Nana, estaba aburrida en la de Charlie y salí a caminar, me pareció buena idea venir a echarle un vistazo"

Edward asintió, Bella lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó de vuelta a la sala, había una chimenea y algunos retratos, Bella se los enseñó.

-"Estas son fotos de cuando era niña" le dijo, Edward descubrió una de Bella con unos 8 años de edad, sostenía un pescado demasiado grande para su tamaño, le sonreía feliz a la cámara, tomó el porta retrato y lo agitó hacia ella riendo.

-"Charlie adora pescar, esa fue la primera vez que fui con él" Aclaró Bella, Edward abrió sus ojos de más.

-"¿Tú pescaste eso?" preguntó asombrado, Bella mordió su labio pensando en que contestar, luego negó.

-"No, lo pescó papá, pero me dijo que yo le había dado suerte, por lo que me dejó tomarme la foto con el"

Bella siguió viendo las fotos con nostalgia, encontró una de Nana mucho más joven de lo que había muerto, tenía a Bella en brazos, ella tendría meses de nacida.

-"Es muy hermosa" dijo Edward, Bella asintió sin contestar, un nudo de apoderó de su garganta.

-"Hey, hey no llores" le pidió él al darse cuenta de sus ojos, ella sacudió la cabeza, colocando el retrato en la chimenea nuevamente.

-"No me hagas caso, soy una tonta"

-"No lo eres" le contestó él tiernamente, ella le sonrió y se separó de la chimenea, é la siguió y se sentaron en el sofá.

-"Nana me dejó esta casa" le dijo, Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-"¡Wow!" dijo, ella asintió.

-"Lo sé, es exagerado ¿verdad? ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?" preguntó preocupada viendo a sus alrededores.

-"Mantenla" dijo "mantenla en pie, por Nana, por Charlie, por ti"

-"Me llena de nostalgia estar aquí sin ella" dijo Bella de repente triste.

-"Ella esta aquí Bella" dijo él tocándole el pecho, encima de su corazón, ella se quedó contemplando la mano en su pecho, "a donde vayas irá contigo, esta casa podrá recordártela siempre, pero los mejores recuerdos estarán aquí" dijo haciendo presión nuevamente en su corazón.

Bella le sonrió y se le acercó besándole los labios.

-"Le hubieses caído muy bien a Nana" le dijo, Edward sonrió, Bella se acostó con cierta dificultad sobre el regazo de Edward mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-"Soy una terrible persona" dijo dándose cuenta de algo importante "¿cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Necesitas alguna cosa para el brazo?" preguntó apenado, había estaba tan sumergido en sus propios problemas que no había preguntado por las heridas de Bella, de las cuales aun se sentía responsable.

-"Fastidian un poco a veces" dijo Bella "pero he mejorado mucho, no tienes por qué preocuparte" le dijo en tono tranquilo, después de todo ella entendía que él estaba pasando por una situación difícil.

-"De verdad lo lamento" volvió a decir él "¿hay algo que pueda hacer para redimirme?" preguntó, Bella sonrió picara, él subió su ceja y se agachó, besándola en los labios, ella aceptó el beso apremiante, intentó sentarse, para estar de nuevo frente a él y lo logró, su clavícula reclamó pero lo pasó por alto, quedaron sentados frente a frente, Edward se encimó un poco más sobre ella, volviendo su beso un poco mas apasionado, Bella con su mano sana fue a los bordes de su chemisse, levantándola un poco, Edward hizo algo mas de presión y entonces ella sintió como si las heridas volvieran abrirse.

-"¡Para, para!" le dijo ella con voz dolorosa, Edward se detuvo inmediatamente.

-"¡Lo siento! Dios me dejé llevar, lo lamento" le dijo mientras ella cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, soportando el reclamo de sus heridas, esperando que el dolor amainara un poco.

Edward se colocó de pie sin saber que hacer, fue a la cocina pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarla, regresó a la velocidad de la luz a la sala, Bella seguía con ojos cerrados.

-"¿Dime que hago?" le pidió, "¿voy a casa de Charlie? ¿Te llevo en brazos?, no se, tienes que tomarte un calmante" dijo hablando demasiado rápido, Bella respiró lo profundo que podía y con su mano sana lo detuvo en lo que sintió que iba a alzarla en brazos.

-"No, espérate" le pidió con voz débil, Edward detuvo el movimiento, dejándola de nuevo en el sofá, Bella finalmente se sentó mas derecha.

-"Ya está pasando" dijo recostando la cabeza del espaldar del sofá, su frente se había perlado por lo intenso del dolor, Edward sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y la secó gentilmente.

-"Soy un bruto, lo lamento" dijo apenado, Bella finalmente abrió sus ojos.

-"No importa" le dijo "ya casi pasó, no te preocupes"

-"No debí" dijo él, ella rió.

-"Si es por eso debí detenerte antes, pensé que no iba a tener problemas" dijo sonriendo un poco apenada, Edward la vio extrañado.

-"¿De verdad querías?" dijo dejando la pregunta en el aire, Bella sintió como sus mejillas se llenaban de color carmesí, apartó su mirada y asintió, Edward sonrió y la tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que lo viera.

-"Yo también lo deseo" le dijo, "pero tendremos que esperar un poco"

Bella aun sonrojada asintió, Edward volvió a acercarse a sus labios, pero apoyó sus manos en el sofá, procurando con extremado cuidado no ejercer ningún tipo de presión en ella, Bella jadeó un poco, pero no era de dolor, Edward se separó, respirando agitado, el pecho de ella subía y bajaba acelerado, acompañando las exhalaciones con una punzada lejana de dolor.

-"¿Te llevo a casa?" le preguntó Edward, ella aun agitada asintió, él le rodeó la cintura con ambas manos, Bella asombrada sintió como la colocaban sobre sus pies sin haber hecho el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

Sonrió gratamente sorprendida, Edward le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pico en los labios, luego le ofreció que saliera adelante, Bella caminó sosteniéndose su brazo herido con el sano, Edward no pudo dejar de sentirse mal por haberla lastimado.

-"¿Seguro no quieres que te lleve en brazos?" le preguntó cuando salieron de casa, Bella lo vio divertida y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Estoy bien, deja la angustia" Edward asintió a regañadientes.

-"Trae tu moto" le dijo Bella, "no la dejes ahí" Edward trotó casual hasta su Ducati y sin encenderla la rodó hasta estar al lado de ella, luego caminaron a paso lento, Bella por la acera y Edward y la moto por la calle, la noche ya había caído, hacia solo un poco de brisa.

-"Deberías enseñarme a conducirla" le dijo Bella sonriendo, Edward la vio realmente divertido.

-"¿La moto?" preguntó incrédulo, ella asintió riendo, "no sabia que te gustaría conducir una"

-"Me encantan" dijo Bella "pero debo confesar que me dan mucho miedo"

-"Bah" dijo Edward "es por que no sabes como hacerlo, una vez aprendas te darás cuenta que es la mejor manera de viajar"

-"¿Me enseñaras entonces?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"En lo que estés completamente curada te doy algunas clases"

Bella asintió muy sonriente, cuando estaban frente a la casa de sus padres, Edward volvió a detener la moto, entonces la acompañó hasta la entrada.

-"¿De verdad tienes que irte?" preguntó Bella, pegándose un poco a su pecho, él la abrazo delicadamente.

-"Si, quiero llegar a casa, mañana tengo algunas cosas que hacer y se supone que deba descansar"

Bella recordó a que se dedicaba Edward.

-"¡El torneo!" dijo casi sorprendida, "tenías un torneo en el club ¿cierto?" Edward sonrió asintiendo.

-"¿Cómo te está yendo?" preguntó sintiéndose mal por no haberlo hecho antes.

-"Me eliminaron" dijo casi divertido, "mañana tengo un juego de pura formalidad, salí en realidad de la competencia en la primera ronda"

-"¡Que!" dijo Bella casi indignada "¡seguro te hicieron trampa!" dijo furiosa, Edward sonrió torcido y le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de contestar.

-"Nadie hizo trampa, simplemente no entrené bien y mi cabeza estaba en otra parte"

Bella se veía realmente triste de que Edward hubiese perdido, él no podía ocultar lo divertido que le parecía se reacción.

-"Oye, era un torneo amistoso de un club, no es el fin del mundo, me desquito en Miami" le dijo riendo, pero esas palabras hicieron que Bella se sintiera un poco peor.

-"Miami" dijo, recordando que Edward le había dicho que tenía un torneo allá, Edward se dio cuenta de lo mismo que ella.

-"¿Cuándo te vas?" le preguntó, Edward viéndola a los ojos le dijo.

-"En un poco mas de un mes" ella asintió aun triste por saber que se iba.

-"Pero voy a regresar" le dijo convincente, ella asintió, compuso su rostro y se alzó en puntillas.

-"Mas te vale" le dijo, él rió y dejó que ella se acercara nuevamente a sus labios.

-"No te vayas a perder de nuevo" le pidió ella al separarse, el negó.

-"No lo haré"

Edward besó su frente y entonces se alejó de ella.

-"Tómate los calmantes" le indicó, ella asintió sonriéndole.

Bella vio entonces como encendía su moto y se colocaba el casco, antes de taparse el rostro, Edward le lanzo un beso que ella respondió de la misma manera, entonces él cubrió su rostro y arrancó su moto, girando al frente de la casa de Bella, la aceleró y arrancó a toda velocidad, dejándola viendo como una tonta el destello azul que la Ducati le robaba a las luces nocturnas de la avenida.

Entró entonces a casa, su ánimo había mejorado considerablemente, Edward no la odiaba e iban por un camino estrecho, pero juntos, todavía los rodeaban los problemas, Edward quería encontrar a sus verdaderos padres no estaba segura de cómo reaccionaria al encontrarlos, también estaba el asunto de la prensa, que no se terminaba de tragar el _accidente_ que ella había tenido, no había escuchado nada de Emmet tampoco y sabía por experiencia que eso no era buen indicio.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo que se preocuparía de las cosas según fueran llegando a su vida, y lo principal en ese momento, era buscar el bendito calmante.

_**Al día siguiente en Nueva York.**_

-"Jacob" dijo la voz muerta de Jasper cuando su jefe y amigo atendió la llamada.

-"¿Jasper?" preguntó Jacob asombrado, vio su reloj, eran las 5 de la tarde "¿llegaste? ¿Estás en América?"

-"Estoy bajándome del avión, ¿podemos vernos? necesito hablar contigo" le dijo realmente serio.

Jacob estaba acostado en su cama, Leah y él habían pasado un día exquisito, Christopher había ido a pasar el fin de semana donde sus abuelos y Jacob había pasado toda la noche anterior y todo lo que iba de día _celebrando_ con su esposa, el éxito de la trasmisión del programa en Hawai.

-"¿Tiene que ser ahora Jazz?" preguntó suspirando, Leah, que estaba acostada sobre su pecho desnudo, se incorporó un poco preguntando mudamente que ocurría, Jacob simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"No puede esperar Jacob, tiene que ser ya, puedo ir a tu casa si quieres, no voy a demorar mucho, lo prometo" Jacob resopló, no iba a poder zafarse de esto.

-"Está bien, vente, te espero" dijo trancando la comunicación, Leah se colocó al lado de él acostada boca abajo.

-"¿Viene?" preguntó incrédula, Jacob asintió.

-"Algo le pasa, me dijo que no podía esperar, no será mucho tiempo lo prometo" le dijo acercándosele para robarle un beso en los labios.

-"Lobito" le dijo Leah aun con su boca en la de él, "sabes lo difícil que es que estemos solos un fin de semana, ¿Cómo le dijiste que podía venir?" preguntó como una niña malcriada que acababan de quitarle una golosina.

Jacob rió.

-"Sé que no es fácil que estemos solos, pero será solo un momento, además reina, déjame descansar un poco ¿sí?" le pidió subiendo sus cejas, Leah abrió su boca ofendida.

-"Mira quien lo dice" dijo tomando una almohada golpeándolo con ella en el pecho, Jacob la esquivó riendo, ella se alzó en sus rodillas intentando golpearlo de nuevo, pero él la tomó por la cintura y se tumbó sobre ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus bocas estaban bailando la misma canción.

-"¿Viste?" dijo Leah respirando agitada mientras su esposo besaba su cuello, bajando al valle de sus senos "el insaciable eres tú" le dijo en un susurro mientras Jacob pugnaba con el sujetador de su esposa.

-"Tu piel me vuelve loco" le dijo mientras besaba su piel.

-"Jacob" dijo ella en un gemido arqueando el cuerpo involuntariamente "no tenemos tiempo" recordaba que Jasper vendría y no podían ponerse en esas ahora.

-"Créeme, haré que tengamos tiempo" le contestó él aun bajando con sus labios por la piel del estomago de su esposa, Leah abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir sus caricias.

-"Haz que cuente cariño" dijo, Jacob gruñó malicioso contra su piel, mientras seguían volviendo loca a su esposa con sus caricias.

A la hora más o menos, Jacob estaba vestido nuevamente y Leah estaba dándose una ducha, cuando escucharon el timbre de su casa.

-"Cariño, ese debe ser Jasper, voy a abrir" dijo, estaba en el espejo del baño, acababa de cepillarse los dientes, su esposa desde la ducha le contestó.

-"Está bien, ve, yo salgo al rato" contestó aún bajo el agua, Jacob sonrió, después de 8 años de matrimonio, aun Leah le causaba esas pasiones, no podía imaginarse con otra mujer que no fuera ella, salió al pasillo de los cuartos con la misma sonrisa estúpida, llevaba unos pantalones deportivos y una franela con la que a veces entrenaba, sus zapatos eran también deportivos.

Los Black vivían en una casa bastante grande, por fuera era blanca con jardines planos, contaba con un patio trasero donde hacían barbacoas cuando ambas familias venían, Leah tenía a su mama y un hermano menor que estaba recién casado, por lo que aun no tenía niños, Jacob contaba con su padre y sus hermanas, las mellizas, ellas estaban casadas y cada una tenía dos hijos, por lo que cuando decidían reunirse en casa de Jacob la llenaban, sin necesidad de invitar a nadie mas.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras a la planta principal, recordó que en 3 semanas cumplía años Christopher, así que toda la familia mas los amiguitos de su hijo llenarían la casa de gritos y golosinas, sonrió de imaginarlos correteando por ahí, con su suegra preocupada por los muebles.

Cuando abrió la puerta aun tenía la misma sonrisa en los labios, que al ver a Jasper se le borró por completo.

-"¿Jasper?" preguntó asustado "¿qué demonios te pasó hombre?" le preguntó, Jasper parecía un cadáver, tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas de color morado oscuro, el cabello era una maraña, la ropa estaba arrugada, en fin, se veía hecho un autentico desastre.

Jasper pasó a la sala, dejando su equipaje en la entrada, Jacob lo dejó pasar haciéndole señas que fuera a sentarse en la sala, fue al bar y sirvió dos whiskys, fuera lo que fuera que iba a decirle, necesitarían el alcohol.

-"Habla" le dijo sentándose frente a él extendiéndole la bebida, Jasper no había dicho ninguna palabra, tomó la bebida y la vació de un trago.

-"Me acosté con Alice" dijo al dejar el vaso en la mesita del centro.

Jacob abrió sus ojos de más.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó, Jasper se dejó recostar en el espaldar del sofá.

-"Me acosté con ella, le hice el amor de la manera mas espectacular que puedas imaginar" dijo con voz adolorida, Jacob se adelantó sentándose en el borde de la silla.

-"Ok, ¡primero cálmate!" le dijo "y habla bajo hombre" dijo viendo escaleras arriba, por si Leah bajaba, Jasper cerró sus ojos avergonzado.

-"Lo siento" Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tranquilo pero, Ya va" dijo enseñándole las palmas "no era primera vez que te acostabas con ella ¿verdad?" preguntó, Jasper negó mientras se tomaba ahora del trago de Jacob.

-"No entiendo" dijo con cautela, "¿qué diferencia tuvo esta vez de las otras?"

-"Desde que empecé a salir con ella, guardaba las esperanzas de que algún día ella quisiera quedarse conmigo, pero" dijo y dio otro trago, haciendo una mueca al sentir el licor en su garganta "esta vez lo hice sabiendo que eso nunca pasaría, me entregué a una pena de muerte creyendo poder soportarlo"

-"Jasper hombre, ¿para qué lo hiciste?" preguntó, Jacob sabía como Jasper amaba a Alice, pero esto era masoquismo puro.

-"¡Porque soy un idiota!" dijo y se tomó el cabello con sus manos mientras seguía hablando "porque cuando la vi con aquel vestido quería comérmela, pensé que podría soportarlo, pensé que no me importaría, que cualquier cosa que pasara después iba a valer la pena por esa noche, pero…." dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, se las tragó de vuelta.

-"¿Qué te dijo ella esta mañana?" preguntó Jacob, pensó que Alice había salido con una de las suyas, dejando a su amigo enamorado y solo.

-"Nada, no, no me vio… Esperé a que se durmiera, luego, luego me levanté, fui a mi habitación, empaqué y me fui, no he dormido desde ayer, solo tengo whisky y cansancio encima" contestó, Jasper se estaba volviendo loco, su piel aun olía al perfume de ella.

Jacob no podía hacer mucho, recriminarle sus acciones no serviría de nada, pero Jasper era su amigo, tenía que haber alguna forma de ayudarlo.

-"Jazz, ¿qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?" preguntó, Jasper incorporó su vista.

-"Hay algo que puede que ayude" dijo "ya no sé que es bueno que es malo, pero te juro que si vuelvo a verla me voy a morir, no puedo Jake"

-"¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta.

-"Renunciar" contestó Jasper, "renunciar al canal"

Jacob cerró los ojos, eso no le convenía de ninguna de las maneras, Jasper era uno de los mejores productores, si lo dejaba ir quedaría un vacío muy grande, además que sabia que cualquiera de la competencia estaría encantado de recibirlo, pero Jasper era un gran amigo y si la única forma de salvarlo, era sacrificar su trabajo en el canal, lo haría.

-"Jasper, piénsalo bien hermano, esa no puede ser la solución"

-"No hay otra" dijo colocándose de pie "me fui del programa, pero nunca me aleje de ella, ella me consume cuando esta cerca, me declaro completamente vulnerable en presencia de esa mujer, te digo esto como mi amigo Jacob" dijo viéndolo a los ojos, "por la amistad que nos une vine a avisarte antes, pero la decisión esta tomada, renuncio al canal" dijo encaminándose a la puerta, Jacob se colocó de pie deteniéndolo con fuerza.

-"Yo no te estoy pidiendo que no renuncies, si eso es lo mejor, puedes irte, sólo te estoy pidiendo que pienses las cosas bien, estás muy alterado" Jasper fue a interrumpir, Jacob continuó hablando.

-"Tómate unos días" le dijo "piénsalo bien, digiérelo con descanso y sin alcohol"

-"Eso no va hacerme cambiar de opinión" dijo.

-"Piénsalo" le dijo Jacob serio "tu trabajo seguirá ahí, sólo hasta que me digas esto mismo con cabeza fría ¿estamos?" preguntó fuerte, Jasper muy a su pesar asintió, pero mas que todo por consideración con Jacob, éste lo soltó y Jasper caminó hasta la puerta tomando su equipaje.

-"¿No quieres que te lleve?" le preguntó, Jasper negó.

-"Le dije al del taxi que esperara" Jacob asintió y le abrió la puerta, Jasper se fue igual de cabizbajo que como llegó.

-"Piénsalo bien hombre" le volvió a repetir Jacob, Jasper no contestó.

-"Nos vemos Jake, salúdame a Leah, dile a Chris que le traje un presente de Hawai" dijo.

-"Guárdalo de regalo de cumpleaños" le dijo Jacob, Jasper asintió imperceptiblemente.

-"Es buena idea" dijo subiéndose al auto finalmente marchándose.

Jacob subió las escaleras, cuando entró a la habitación Leah se estaba peinando en la peinadora, estaba en bata, aun húmeda de su ducha, al ver a su esposo se giró.

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¿y Jazz?"

-"Se fue" contestó.

-"Eso fue rápido" dijo Leah regresándose al frente del espejo, pero entonces se fijo en la actitud preocupada de su esposo.

-"¿Pasó algo malo?" preguntó con cautela, Leah no estaba al tanto de los pormenores de la enfermiza relación entre Jasper y Alice, sólo sabía que se entendían, Jacob no tenía ánimos de hablar de eso ahora, Leah se colocó de pie y fue al encuentro con su esposo.

-"Lobito" dijo preocupada de repente "¿qué te dijo?"

Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué la gente enamorada es tan obtusa?" le preguntó, Leah sonrió divertida.

-"Porque la gente enamorada no piensa claro nunca" contestó, Jacob puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Yo te amo y no pienso como un idiota" dijo, Leah le sonrió enamorada.

-"Yo también te amo" le dijo sonriéndole "pero tú y yo somos distintos" dijo subiendo una ceja seductora, Jacob la abrazó por la cintura acercándola mucho a él.

-"¿Sí?" le preguntó "¿somos distintos?" preguntó paseando sus labios por el rostro de su esposa.

-"Ujum" contestó Leah "Sabemos lo que piensa el otro" dijo hablando bajito mientras él la besaba "me das mi espacio y te doy el tuyo" continuó, Jacob olvidó los problemas de su amigo un segundo.

-"¿Quieres que te de espacio?" preguntó divertido apretándola un poco contra su pecho, ella negó.

-"Ni se te ocurra" dijo, Jacob la alzó en brazos, de nuevo caminando hasta la cama, después de todo Christopher dormiría afuera esta noche también, tenían la casa para ellos solos y debían aprovechar, ya el lunes se encargaría de Alice y Jasper.


	34. Capítulo 33 Callejon sin salida

**Capitulo 33:**

**Callejón Sin Salida:**

Alice estaba ya de regreso a su trabajo, no habían viajes en agenda por ahora, por lo que le iba a tocar ir al canal regularmente, normalmente ayudaba a los programas de noticias cuando tenía tiempo libre, eso haría, después de que terminara la post producción del programa de Hawai.

En la sala de juntas estaba Alice, Jacob, Mike y Jessica.

-"Jess" llamó Jacob "Alice va a terminar la post producción con Mike, una vez la tengan lista nos volvemos a reunir para ver en qué fecha podemos retransmitirlo"

-"Perfecto Jacob" contestó Jessica haciendo anotaciones en su libreta.

-"¿Jasper va a estar en la post producción?" preguntó Mike, Alice que tenía la vista clavada en su libreta dio un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar su nombre, pero lo disimuló inmediatamente.

-"No" contestó Jacob "él no va a estar en la post producción, se tomó unos días, tiene un proyecto personal" explicó Jacob, Jessica y Mike asintieron, Alice ni siquiera levantó la vista.

-"Eso sería todo entonces" dijo dando por terminada la reunión "¿Nos vemos pasado mañana?" preguntó, sólo Jess y Mike asintieron, los tres trabajadores se colocaron de pie y salieron de la sala de juntas.

-"Alice" llamó Jacob antes de que ella saliera "¿podemos intercambiar una palabras?" preguntó, los otros dos salieron y dejaron al jefe y a Alice solos.

-"¿Dime?" dijo Alice con actitud fría.

-"¿Tienes algo que contarme?" preguntó "¿pasó algo en especial en Hawai que deba saber?" preguntó solo por el ámbito laboral, como jefe debía de estar al tanto de los pormenores, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Aparte de la renuncia de Stuart no sucedió nada" Jacob asintió.

-"Olivia recibió los números del programa" dijo, Alice se mostró mas interesada en eso.

-"¿Cómo quedamos?" preguntó.

-"Excelente" dijo Jacob "de hecho subimos un poco el rating" dijo con una sonrisa complacida.

-"Esas son buenas noticias" dijo Alice un poco aliviada, Jacob compartió su opinión.

-"Eso si, por lo menos Olivia va a quitarnos el ojo de encima"

-"Por lo menos" dijo Alice, entonces se colocó de pie "¿eso es todo?" dijo, Jacob extendió una mano haciéndola esperar, sacó del cajón de su escritorio un sobre bastante colorido e infantil, extendiéndoselo a Alice, ella lo tomó extrañada, se fijó que el sobre tenía decoraciones de Iron Man.

-"¿Qué es esto?"

-"La invitación del cumpleaños de Christopher, a pedido millones de veces que no olvide invitarte, de hecho es la primera invitación que entregamos" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Alice sonrió con ternura.

-"¿Cuándo es?" preguntó.

-"En dos sábados, es en mi casa, ojala puedas ir"

-"No creo que haya problema" contestó, "no tengo viajes programados hasta ahora"

Alice se encaminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir él le dijo.

-"Estás al tanto de que sólo te envié ayuda a Hawai para que no estuvieras tan agotada ¿verdad?" preguntó, ambos sabían muy bien de quien hablaban, Alice se volteó lentamente.

-"Y tu estabas al tanto de que yo podía sacar el programa adelante sola ¿verdad?" le preguntó, Jacob asintió.

-"Por supuesto" Alice asintió, pero completó.

-"Para la próxima, confía un poco mas en mi o por lo menos avísame cuando quieras mandarme refuerzos" pidió sin molestarse, sin argumentar, después de todo Jasper había hecho un excelente trabajo y lo que había pasado entre ellos no tenía nada que ver con el canal.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta" contestó Jacob, dejando que Alice saliera finalmente de la sala de juntas.

Cuando salió de la sala vio una cabellera chocolate y se emocionó enormemente.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó con asombro, las amigas no se habían visto desde el regreso de Alice, sólo habían conversado por teléfono.

-"¡Allie!" contestó Bella, Alice bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

-"¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó abrazándola, Bella le devolvió el abrazo sólo con su mano derecha.

-"Bien, bastante bien ya" contestó Bella sonriéndole a su amiga.

-"¿Tú?" le preguntó Bella al separarse, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"He estado mejor" contestó con una sonrisa triste, "pero dime, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿qué haces lejos de Charlie?" preguntó preocupada, se suponía que Bella no saldría de casa de Charlie hasta que todo el asunto del accidente y del rompimiento dejara de nombrarse y eso no había pasado del todo, Bella vio subiendo sus cejas a Alice.

-"¿Crees que me importa que la prensa me acribille a preguntas y fotografías cuando tú estás mal? Nada que ver, vine por ti, vine a verte, necesitamos conversar" dijo.

Alice con Bella no podía enconcharse fácilmente, por algo eran las mejores amigas, Alice tomó de la mano a Bella y se alejaron de las oficinas, Bella sugirió ir al cuarto oscuro, pero estaba ocupado, entonces Alice entró a la sala de ediciones, no había nadie.

La sala de ediciones parecía un teatro muy pequeño, en la parte de arriba estaban algunas butacas y algunas computadoras con montones de teclados y controles, por ambos lados de esa área habían unos escalones que daban a otra serie de butacas y a una pantalla mucho mas grande que un televisor y millones de veces más pequeña que una pantalla de cine, ahí se presentaban los programas a los directivos del canal cuando era necesario, también se colocaban los distintos programas en la pantalla para que los productores corrigieran todos los detalles antes de salir al aire.

Bella y Alice se sentaron en la salita de arriba, la sala de abajo estaba en penumbra, por lo que no se molestaron en ver si había alguien, estaban solas.

-"Cuéntame bien" dijo Bella abordando el tema, Alice le había dicho por teléfono que Jasper había ido a Hawai, luego cuando volvió a hablar con su amiga le había dicho sin muchos detalles lo qué había ocurrido entre los dos.

Alice respiró profundo y le contó a Bella, los detalles de su estadía en Hawai, el desastre con Stuart, la carga adicional de trabajo, el hecho de que era conocida como la mujer de hielo, le contó también de la renuncia de Stuart, de cómo pensó que no iba a poder sola y de la llegada de Jasper.

Ahí, muy a su pesar, sonrió.

-"De verdad es un excelente productor" le dijo como comentario a Bella, "todo lo arregló el día que llegó, no, no sé como hizo, pero me consiguió entrevistas increíbles y lugares realmente buenos" dijo en un tono un tanto orgulloso, Bella sonrió y asintió, pero ahí venía la parte espectacular y fea del asunto.

Le contó de su discusión en el bar del hotel, como se había sentido mal por la indiferencia de él, luego contó lo inevitable… la intromisión de él en su habitación, la explicación de por que él la había elogiado.

-"Alice ¿tú y él?" preguntó Bella subiendo sus cejas, Alice asintió.

-"Si" dijo con voz débil "fue maravilloso, fue hermoso" dijo pero sus palabras no coincidían con el tono de voz, Alice parecía que estuviera contando una tragedia, no algo maravilloso y hermoso, Bella se preocupó un poco y sentándose en el borde de su silla, le preguntó.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" con voz realmente baja.

-"No sé" contestó Alice abatida "te juro que no hice nada, no le dije nada, sólo, sólo" dijo interrumpiéndose por las lagrimas y el nudo en su garganta que empezaba a presionarle, "Bella yo creí que todo iba a salir bien, yo creí que él se daría cuenta que había cambiado, yo…" dijo y mas lagrimas salieron "¡yo se lo demostré!"

Alice se fue en llanto, Bella se rodó en su silla, abrazándola, mientras trataba de consolarla, nunca había visto a Alice así, ella siempre era la parte pensante de sus relaciones, pero ahora estaba perdida.

-"¿Que sucedió después?" preguntó Bella, imaginó que habían peleado, que habían discutido de alguna manera, Alice se separó de ella negando.

-"Nada" dijo entre los sollozos, Bella la vio asombrada.

-"¿Cómo que nada?" preguntó.

-"Nada" repitió Alice haciendo unos pucheros por lo que su voz salió temblorosa "me desperté feliz al día siguiente, lo, lo llamé, pero no estaba, me levanté a buscarlo, yo, yo pensé que había ido a su habitación, pero, pero la mujer de limpieza me dijo que se había ido"

Bella no podía creerlo, ella era amiga de Jasper, ella lo conocía bastante bien, y no lo creía capaz de haberle hecho eso a Alice.

-"Me dejó" dijo Alice llorando como una niña de 15 años, "no me dijo nada, sólo me dejó durmiendo y ¡se fue!" Alice se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo recostando su cabeza en las piernas de su amiga, Bella se inclinó lo que podía abrazándola.

-"Ya, Ya" dijo le Bella tratando de consolarla "llora todo lo que quieras amiga, aquí estoy, lo lamento tanto" dijo con voz triste afectada por el dolor de su amiga, Alice siguió por un tiempo llorando en el regazo de Bella hasta que ella volvió hablar.

-"¿Intentaste buscarlo? ¿Intentaste explicarle?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice asintió incorporando su rostro.

-"Lo llamé" dijo "cuando llegué a América lo llamé, pero no me contestó, intente ir a su casa y no estaba, pensé que lo vería aquí en la oficina pero no ha venido a trabajar, Jacob dijo que se había tomado unos días, creo que esta huyendo de mi" dijo eso ultimo en voz baja.

-"No seas tonta" le dijo Bella "Jasper no esta huyendo de ti, Alice ¿quieres que lo busque? ¿Quieres que arregle un encuentro?" antes de que Bella terminara Alice negó repetidas veces.

-"¡No!" dijo "ni se te ocurra, no voy a obligarlo a nada, él ya no me quiere" dijo aun negando "si no quiere verme, no me verá" dijo decidida.

-"Alice no seas boba amiga, tienes que hablar con él tienes que aclarar las cosas, ¿y si él pensó que tú lo ibas a dejar? ¿Y si no sabe que cambiaste de parecer?" preguntó tratando de convencerla "tienes que intentarlo, tienes que hablar con él" dijo apremiante.

-"No sé" dijo Alice con miedo "¿y si ya no me quiere? ¿Y si me desprecia y me dice que solo me utilizó como despedida o que se yo? no puedo Bella, no lo soportaría"

Bella volvió a abrazarla, Alice ya casi no derramaba lágrimas, pero seguía sollozando.

-"No lo soportaría" repitió en voz bajita.

-"Pero creo que es lo mejor, deja que pasen unos días, deja que te tranquilices un poco y búscalo, tienes que hablar con él" le volvió a insistir, Alice no contestó.

Tocaron entonces la puerta, haciendo que ambas amigas dieran un saltito.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó Bella, mientras Alice se secaba las mejillas.

-"Bella, es Mike, me dijeron que Alice esta contigo"

-"Sí está aquí Mike" dijo Bella aun detrás de la puerta, Mike estirando un poco el cuello, apenado de haberlas interrumpido dijo.

-"Es que ya está todo listo para la post producción y deberíamos empezar a trabajar en eso"

Bella volteó a ver a Alice, ella muy a su pesar asintió.

-"En 10 minutos te encuentra" contestó Bella.

-"Excelente, estoy en la sala 2" completó Mike dejando nuevamente a las amigas solas.

-"¿Podrás trabajar?" preguntó Bella, Alice asintió.

-"Me guste o no tengo que hacerlo y por mas enfermo que pueda sonar, me siento un poco mejor, creo que necesitaba decir todo en voz alta" Bella le sonrió y le dio un ligero abrazo.

-"Vamos" le dijo Bella sonriéndole, "pasemos primero por el lavabo para refrescarnos el rostro"

Alice sonrió y asintió, Bella abrió la puerta y ambas caminaron hacia los baños que estaban mas cercas, Alice comentó.

-"¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

-"Jum" contestó Bella mientras abría la puerta del servicio de damas "un montón de cosas, pero las hablamos después" dijo guiñándole el ojo, Alice asintió pero se dijo a si misma que preguntaría nuevamente a que se refería Bella.

5 minutos mas tarde, del salón de ediciones, de donde acababan de salir las chicas, la puerta se abrió nuevamente, dejando salir a una tercera persona que ni Alice ni Bella habían visto.

María salió corriendo por el pasillo, no sin antes fijarse bien que no estuvieran ninguna de las dos mujeres cerca, cuando tomó las escaleras bajando a los estudios de grabación, chocó con alguien.

-"María, ¡mujer! ¿Estás loca?"

-"¡Jacob!" gritó al ver a su jefe, luego sacudió la cabeza "Sr. Black, lo siento"

-"Tranquila" le dijo Jacob, "no importa que me digas Jacob, ehh ¿estás bien?" le preguntó, María parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-"Si, claro, por qué no habría de estarlo" dijo viendo nerviosa escaleras arriba, no quería encontrarse con las chicas, si la veían se darían cuenta de que había escuchado sin querer toda su conversación, Jacob volvió a hablar y María tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para entenderlo.

-"¿Fuiste a edición?" preguntó Jacob "¿Tienes los programas listos?"

-"¿Ah?" preguntó María, Jacob la vio subiendo sus cejas, entonces ella se compuso "¿edición? ¡Claro! Claro, ya tengo los programas listos" dijo emocionándose de más, Jacob le pareció extraña su actitud pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarle que le pasaba y si era realista tampoco era de su incumbencia, mientras tuviera el trabajo al día.

-"Perfecto, ¿vas a los estudios ahora?" le preguntó, María contestó con la misma actitud.

-"¡Sí!" dijo con mas emoción de la necesaria, Jacob subió sus cejas y se alejó de ella educadamente.

-"Está bien" le contestó "ve, si necesitas alguna cosa no dudes en pedirme ayuda, Jasper se tomó unos días" pero antes de que Jacob continuara una nerviosa María le dijo.

-"Si, lo sé" Jacob se devolvió en sus pasos y la vio extrañado.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" le preguntó, Jasper no había hablado con nadie mas que con él y Jacob no le había dicho a nadie de su ausencia.

-"¿Saber qué?" preguntó María distraída.

-"Que Jasper se tomó unos días, no se lo he comunicado a nadie" María se dio cuenta de que había metido las de andar.

-"¿Ido? ¿Jasper?" preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, Jacob que no entendía ni una sola, de las actitudes de María la vio entrecerrando sus ojos, ella intentó acomodar su imprudencia, además que quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, no quería que Bella y Alice la vieran.

-"No, no sabia" dijo acomodando su actitud "¿se fue de vacaciones?" preguntó, Jacob que pensaba que María se había vuelto loca, asintió.

-"Si, algo así" dijo, "por lo que estoy a tu orden por cualquier cosa que necesites"

-"Wow" dijo María aun nerviosa "muy amable de su parte jefe, lo, lo tendré en cuenta"

María entonces vio movimiento por el pasillo de arriba, pensó que las chicas podrían venir.

-"¡Tengo que irme!" dijo en un volumen alto, dio media vuelta dejando a Jacob solo y sumamente extrañado, frunció el ceño mientras veía como María caminaba a paso apresurado hacia los estudios.

-"Ésta mujer está loca" dijo en voz baja sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-"Loco pareces tu hablando solo" dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, Jacob se giró y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a una de sus trabajadoras favoritas.

-"¡Bella!" dijo saludándola, "que bueno verte, ¿cómo estás?"

-"Bastante bien" dijo medio encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Viniste a trabajar?" le preguntó extrañado, Bella dio una risa divertida.

-"Ohhh no, no señor, vine solo a hablar un asunto con Alice, ya me voy" dijo terminando de bajar las escaleras.

-"Pero podríamos utilizar tu ayuda un poco" dijo tratando de convencerla, Bella se giró en el último escalón.

-"Con el brazo así no puedo fotografiar nada y lo sabes" dijo señalando su cabestrillo.

-"Es sólo para que me ayudes a elegir algunas imágenes, no tienes que fotografiar nada" Bella subió sus cejas y respiró profundo.

-"1 hora" dijo señalándolo con su mano libre, "Charlie vendrá por mi en 1 hora así que sólo puedo ayudarte por ese tiempo" Jacob dio un leve aplauso.

-"Más que suficiente, ¡vamos!" dijo encaminándose a su oficina, Bella sacudió su cabeza, y siguió a su jefe.

María había llegado a los estudios, realmente asustada, no coordinaba muy bien, estaba aun en shock por todo lo que había oído.

-"Era verdad" dijo para si misma, era cierto que todo el mundo sospechaba de la relación Alice/Jasper, pero nunca se había visto o escuchado pruebas directas.

Pero eso no era lo que había descontrolado a María, lo que la había descontrolado era lo destruida que se escuchaba Alice.

Alice y María no eran muy amigas, de hecho no eran amigas, simplemente conocidas o compañeras de trabajo, jamás habían cruzado más de diez palabras aunque ambas sabían de la existencia de la otra.

Pero María sabía distinguir entre alguien enamorado y alguien dolido y Alice era los dos.

Estaba destruida hablando de lo que había pasado con Jasper en Hawai, pero a la vez pudo distinguir que lo amaba y bastante, pero…

¿Qué podía hacer ella? Como ya lo había pensado, ella no era amiga de Alice como para preguntarle que le sucedía, y se suponía que ella no había escuchado la conversación de las amigas, por lo que no podía preguntarle nada abiertamente.

Entonces pensó en algo considerablemente más importante…

¿Cómo estaría Jasper?

-"María" la llamó Lucy "estamos listos para empezar"

-"Ok" contestó con voz un poco distraída, sacudió al cabeza diciéndose que tenía que prestarle atención al trabajo, estaba en periodo de prueba y tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Se colocó tras la cámara, viendo a los entrevistados, se fijó que estuviera todo en orden y dio la orden de empezar a grabar.

_**En el departamento de Emmet.**_

-"Ya te dije que no la encuentro" le dijo Félix a Emmet, "desapareció, la busqué en su departamento y está vacío"

Emmet estaba escondido en su departamento desde que había herido a Bella, Emmet estaba bebiendo solo y vació de una sola probada su trago de whisky.

-"Félix, ¿entiendes en el problema que estoy metido? La gente de Tampa ya no quiere firmar, el dinero se está acabando, los gigantes me amonestaron por no presentarme en el ultimo juego, tengo a la prensa encima por lo del _accidente _en casa de Bella" en ese momento se acordó de Bella y Edward, cerró los puños de pura rabia.

-"No puedo adicionarle el supuesto embarazo de esta mujer ¡encuéntrala!"

Félix que había ido al apartamento de Emmet porque por motivos legales aun seguía siendo su representante, no sabía como ayudarlo, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde el gran escándalo en departamento de Bella, pero aun Emmet era blanco de muchas lentes.

En cuanto a Rosalie, Félix no había dicho mentiras, no sabía dónde estaba, el día que Emmet había ido a buscarlo a su departamento, contándole que Rose estaba embarazada, él intento preguntarle a Rosalie si era verdad, pero ella entró en pánico, se levantó de la bañera y salió corriendo del departamento de Félix, sin contestar y sin decirle a donde iba, Félix fue a buscarla a su casa, pero no la encontró.

Luego fue el gran escándalo cuando salió a la luz publica que Bella había quedado gravemente herida después de una discusión con Emmet, así que Félix tuvo que encargarse de la prensa además de reunirse con Jasper, un amigo de Bella, para cuando regresó al día siguiente al apartamento de Rosalie, para hablar con ella, se encontró con que lo había desocupado.

No había nada ni nadie en el departamento, Félix preguntó a la Sra. Encargada del conjunto, y ésta le dijo que la rubia había llegado hacia un par de horas que había recogido sus cosas y se había marchado, sin despedirse y sin decir a donde iba.

Por lo que ni Félix ni Emmet, tenían idea de donde se encontraba la chica y tampoco tenían idea si era cierto o no lo del embarazo.

-"Tenemos que encontrarla" dijo Emmet caminando nervioso por el departamento.

-"Emmet" dijo Félix suspirando "ya intenté todo, créeme, además por ahora es preferible que te mantengas bajo perfil, por fin se están empezando a cansar de perseguirte, has como Bella, que no la han podido entrevistar, mantente aquí, cuando se pueda volvemos a buscarla"

-"¿Tú te puedes imaginar la magnitud de escándalo si a esa idiota se le ocurre abrir la boca y decir que esta embarazada de mi?"

Félix se levantó de su asiento respirando profundo.

-"Ni siquiera sabemos si es verdad, además según me contaste, la pobre estaba lo suficientemente asustada como para molestarte mas, ¿no crees? aunque por como la tratas debería sacarlo a la luz publica"

La última parte la dijo en voz más baja, Emmet volteó el rostro viéndolo con rabia.

-"No me provoques" le dijo, pero Félix no le tenía miedo.

-"¿Y qué sucede si lo hago?" preguntó desafiante.

Emmet se colocó de pie.

-"Recuerda quien te paga" le dijo despectivo.

-"Recuerda que el dinero se te está acabando, pronto no tendrás con que pagarme" le dijo cruzándose de brazos, Emmet se adelantó lleno de ira, Félix no se movió un centímetro.

-"Yo que tu lo pienso bien antes de golpearme" le dijo, Emmet se detuvo.

-"Soy el único que tienes de tu lado ahora, ni tu familia, ni tu mujer, ni tu equipo te soporta, yo estoy a esto" dijo casi juntando su dedo índice con el pulgar de su mano derecha "de unirme a ellos, no me des mas motivos"

Emmet a su pesar y aun lleno de furia retrocedió, Félix tenía razón, estaba solo, y cuando una celebridad se encuentra así, a todo el mundo le gusta pisotearla, tenía que tener a alguien de su lado y la única persona disponible era Félix, así que retrocedió sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, Félix que no se había movido un milímetro de su posición, relajó solo un poco la tensión de sus hombros.

-"Me voy a casa" dijo tomando su chaqueta, "tu quédate aquí hasta que sepamos que hacer, yo seguiré buscando a Rose, por cierto… ¿qué vas a hacer si resulta cierto que este embarazada?" preguntó antes de llegar a la puerta principal del apartamento.

-"Yo no quiero hijos" dijo Emmet "son un estorbo, así que esperemos que sea mentira"

Félix si se puede, mas impresionado de las palabras de Emmet, tomó la manija y salió del departamento, decidido a encontrar a Rosalie primero que Emmet.

Cuando Emmet se vio solo en su departamento, resopló en voz alta tomándose el cabello corto con ambas manos, se colocó de pie y fue a servirse otro trago, cuando regresó a la sala, marcó el botón de su maquina contestadora, había un mensaje que había guardado desde hacia unos días, un mensaje que lo atormentaba y que lo hacia sentirse una muy mala persona, pero sin embargo, no podía dejar de escuchar.

_Emmy…_

Sonó la contestadora, haciendo que la voz de Esme sonara en la soledad de su departamento.

_¿Por qué lo hiciste Emmy? Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que jamás lo harías, Edward nos odia, por que hiciste eso cariño, se que no se portó bien contigo y no creas que no nos contó, sabemos lo que sucedió con esa mujer, y estamos de tu lado en eso, pero no tenías por que decirle la verdad, nada lo justifica, no sólo le hiciste daño a él, se lo hiciste a Carlisle…_

Hubo una pausa pequeña, luego la voz de Esme sonaba realmente triste y llorosa.

_Me hiciste daño a mí, Emmy contaba contigo, confiaba en ti, ¿cómo pudiste vender mi amor así?_

El tiempo del mensaje se cortaba y Esme no había vuelto a llamar después de eso, Emmet se atormentaba día y noche escuchando ese mensaje, su intención era dañar a Edward y a Bella, los odiaba por como lo habían engañado, él no amaba a Bella de eso estaba seguro, pero estaba también seguro de que se llevarían bien en el matrimonio, ella iba a ser la esposa que él necesitaba, hasta que se entrometió el idiota de Edward.

Lo que mas rabia le daba a Emmet era que Edward había ganado, Bella lo había elegido a él, es mas podía llegar a asegurar que ella lo amaba…

-"Estúpidos" dijo en voz alta en su departamento "¿qué demonios le viste al enclenque de mi hermano?"

Luego dio una risa macabra.

-"_Mi hermano"_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona "por lo menos le dije la verdad, yo fui el que lo bajó de su gran pedestal Cullen" dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio con los labios, luego recordó a Esme.

-"Mi mamá es la que me duele" dijo "no quería maltratar a Esme, ella no lo merece, pero él si, él sí lo merecía, por osar robarme la mujer"

Todavía no podía creerlo, ella y Edward se habían burlado de él en su propia cara, ¿cuántas veces habían estado juntos a sus espaldas? ¿Cuántas veces Edward la había tocado? burlándose de él con cada beso con cada caricia.

Tomó con fuerza el vaso en sus manos lanzándolo contra una de las paredes.

-"¡Aggg!" gritó lleno de furia "¡malditos!" gritó, su vista dio con una de las paredes más famosas de su departamento, donde estaba una foto de él agarrando un pase prácticamente imposible, le encantaba esa foto, pero la había tomado ella, de hecho había sido su regalo en alguno de sus aniversarios, se levantó con rabia y busco los bordes de la foto, arrancándola de la pared, hizo un desastre, tanto en la pared como en el suelo del departamento, la adrenalina corría por sus venas sin control.

Así hizo con todas los retratos que ella había tomado, los arrancó de las paredes, los rompió, lanzando los portarretratos contra las paredes, haciendo un verdadero desastre, en ese momento no podía distinguir a quien odiaba mas, si a Bella o al imbécil de su _hermano_.

Esa tarde María llegó a casa relativamente temprano, William la esperaba como siempre desde la ventana.

Cuando la vio corrió desesperado a la puerta llamando a Francis, su niñera.

-"¡Francis! ¡Mamá llegó abre! ¡Abre!" dijo emocionado, Francis se levantó pesadamente de al frente del televisor.

-"Deja el escándalo William, ya abro" le dijo en tono dulce, cuando abrió ya María venía subiendo las escaleras.

-"¡Mami!" gritó William saliendo a encontrarse con su mama, María con una enorme sonrisa lo alzó en brazos.

-"¡Mi vida!" dijo feliz de verlo "¿cómo estas?" preguntó acomodándolo no sin mucho esfuerzo en su cadera, William mantuvo sus manitas alrededor de su cuello.

-"Bien" dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia el departamento, "Ayudé a Francis a lavar los platos hoy" dijo orgulloso, María le contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Que bien, así me puedes ayudar a mi el fin de semana" William frunció un poco la boca, pero después asintió.

María entró y depositó a William en el suelo, que corrió hasta el televisor, María se despojó de su abrigo y de su cartera.

-"Hola Francis" saludó a la niñera.

-"¿Cómo estás María?"

-"Bien, todo bien, ¿alguna novedad con William?" preguntó, Francis asintió.

-"La Sra. Pamela vino a verlo en la tarde, pero solo se quedó un momento"

María la vio realmente extrañada.

-"¿Mi mamá vino a verlo hoy? Que raro, no me avisó que lo haría" comentó mientras iban a la cocina.

-"Si" completó la chica flaca de 18 años y cabello rojizo que cuidaba a William, "dijo que quería hablar con su nieto, me dijo que podía bajar a caminar, pero no lo hice, me quedé en la sala estudiando un poco, mientras ella y William conversaban en su habitación, luego salió, se despidió y se fue"

-"Esta bien Francis" dijo María, aunque le extrañaba esa visita de su madre sin avisar "no hay problema ya le preguntare si necesitaba algo"

Francis asintió y entonces recogió su bolso.

-"Yo me marchó entonces, William te estaba esperando para cenar"

-"Si, siempre que sabe que voy a llegar temprano me espera, ¿tú comiste?" preguntó pensando en invitarla a quedarse, Francis la vio con una súper sonrisa.

-"Mi novio me invitó a cenar hoy, voy a cambiarme a casa y él pasara por mí en un rato" María le sonrió cómplice.

-"Que maravilla, ve entonces, ve antes de que se haga tarde" le dijo emocionada, Francis asintió y caminó hasta el pasillo. Francis sonrió enormemente, pero inmediatamente se le borró la sonrisa, recordando algo, María la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó extrañada, Francis se asomó fijándose que William seguía viendo la televisión y volvió a arrastrar a María para dentro de la cocina.

-"No sé si es importante, nunca había pasado antes, pero creo que debería contarle"

María se llenó de nervios, hizo muecas con sus manos haciendo que Francis hablara.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"William me preguntó si sabía quien era su papá" dijo, María sintió como todo se le iba al piso, buscó a tientas una silla, se dejó caer sentada enterrando sus manos en su cabello, preocupada, Francis le sirvió un poco de agua, al darle un sorbo acomodo un poco su actitud.

-"¿Qué te preguntó?"

Francis mordiéndose el labio dijo.

-"Si sabía como se llamaba y si podía ayudarlo a encontrarlo"

-"¡Dios!" dijo María asustada.

-"Yo le dije que no sabia nada, porque eso es la verdad, además le dije que debía preguntarte a ti, pero él no quiere hacerlo, dice que no te gusta hablar del tema"

María se quedó impresionada, William apenas tenía 5 años, ¿cómo podía distinguir que a ella no le gustaba hablar del tema de su papá? Pero ¿por qué hacia tantas preguntas? ¿por qué ahora?

-"Esté bien Francis, gracias, yo me haré cargo" dijo respirando profundo.

-"Me pareció que debía saberlo" dijo apenada la chica de 18 años, María asintió.

-"Hiciste bien" contestó María "gracias"

Francis asintió y fue a salir de la cocina, María tomó un sobre de su cartera, extendiéndoselo.

-"Está es la paga de la semana entrante, mi mamá no va a poder venir a cuidarlo, ¿tú podrás toda la semana?"

-"No creo tener problemas, tenía un examen pero me lo pospusieron" María no escuchaba con mucha coherencia, por lo que simplemente asintió, Francis tomó el sobre, se despidió de William que seguía embelezado viendo a Wanda y a Cosmo en la televisión y se fue del apartamento.

María pensó por un largo rato, aun en la cocina, al rato William fue a buscarla.

-"Mami, tengo hambre" le dijo con voz bajita desde la entrada, María se levantó de inmediato, se dio cuenta de la humedad de sus mejillas y apartándolas de su rostro fue a la estufa para calentarle la comida a William.

William caminó hasta su mama y le haló su camisa, llamando su atención.

-"Mami, ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó asustado.

-"No estoy llorando cariño" le dijo sin poder verlo, se volteó abriendo la nevera, pero no podía aguantar las lagrimas, William asustado fue hasta ella.

-"Mami no llores, no importa, no tengo hambre" dijo demasiado inocente, María se agachó abrazándolo.

-"No me pasa nada mi vida" dijo obligándose a no llorar, no al frente de su hijo, "sólo estoy un poco cansada y bostece mucho, mucho y los ojos se me aguaron, vez" dijo enseñándole el rostro, "ya no estoy llorando"

William aunque inteligente, era sumamente inocente, por lo que le creyó a su mama.

-"Si quieres ve a dormir" le ofreció tiernamente, María sacudió la cabeza.

-"Creo que tengo más hambre que sueño" dijo simulando una sonrisa, "mejor comemos ¿si?" dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, William empezó a reír descontrolado.

-"¡Mamá! ¡Mami!" dijo riendo contagiante, María siguió haciéndole cosquillas mientras lo distraía, finalmente William logró zafarse de su mama y aun riendo intentó hacerle él las cosquillas a su mamá.

Así jugaron un rato, mientras María huía y hacia muecas de los intentos de cosquillas de su pequeño hijo, finalmente dieron por ganador a William de la competencia de cosquillas y ayudó a su mamá a colocar la mesa, mientras ella servía la cena.

Madre e hijo comieron en paz conversando del ultimo episodio de Ben Diez y los padrinos mágicos, cuando terminaron María recogió la mesa mientras William se cepillaba los dientes y se colocaba la pijama, rezó un poco antes de dormirse María le leyó un poco de un cuento, le dio el beso de buenas noches y espero paciente a que William cerrara sus ojitos.

Le dijo un _te quiero mami _y María lo abrazó fuerte, sin querer nunca soltarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo en lo que William quedó profundamente dormido.

María regresó a la cocina para lavar los platos y acomodar todo para el día siguiente, preparó la mochila de William, revisando que las tareas estuvieran listas, preparó su merienda y sacó un juguete del bolso, ya que no le gustaba que llevara sus juguetes a la escuela.

Regresó entonces a su habitación, se dio un baño y se coloco su ropa de dormir, antes de acostarse pasó por la habitación de William para asegurarse de que estuviera bien cubierto y profundamente dormido, entonces regresó a su habitación, sólo entonces cuando se vio libre de sus responsabilidades y en su cama, las lagrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos y el miedo a su corazón.

William preguntaba cada vez mas a menudo por su padre, eso significaba que aunque pensó que jamás iba a tener esos problemas, iba a tener que hablar de Quill con William, y eso era algo que la llenaba de miedo, porque significaba que tarde o temprano iba a tener que buscar a Quill y contarle que tenían un hijo en común.

¿Y si Quill no le creía?

Eso era poco probable, William era una copia miniatura del Quill que ella conoció, moreno, con el cabello negro y ojos almendrados, era difícil no ver las similitudes, pero entonces un miedo le corrió por toda la espina dorsal.

¿Y si Quill quería quitarle a William?

Negó colocándose de lado en la cama, eso no podía pasar, tenía que pensar en algo, pero nada ni nadie, la separarían de William, primero moriría.

Al día siguiente, William tomaba desayuno mientras se fijaba como su mama correteaba por la cocina.

-"Mami, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó, María dejó de corretear y fijo su vista en su hijo.

-"Claro mi vida, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?" William se encogió de hombros.

-"Desde ayer estas extraña" María, acomodó do su expresión.

-"¿Cómo es extraña?" preguntó intentando no mostrar el miedo que no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior.

-"No sé" dijo William encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿si?" le dijo a su hijo, "ahora apresúrate, tenemos el tiempo justo para dejarte en la escuela"

Salieron juntos del departamento, caminaron calle abajo, el colegio no quedaba muy lejos del departamento, William jugó un poco correteando a los alrededores de su mamá, María simplemente lo veía con ternura, cuando faltaba una calle para llegar al colegio, William divisó a alguien conocido.

-"¡Abue!" gritó William corriendo a la puerta de la escuela, María vio a la mujer alta, exuberante y flaca que era su madre, vestida con un taller de color beige, viéndose demasiado elegante como siempre, bufándole a William que corría hasta ella.

-"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas así?" le preguntó regañando al niño, William se cubrió la boquita con sus manos.

-"Lo siento Pam" dijo diciéndole el diminutivo que siempre le exigía su abuela, María llegó detrás de su hijo, el ver a su madre ahí, no le dio buena espina.

-"William cariño, se hace tarde, entra ¿si?" le dijo, William asintió mientras María se agachaba para darle un abrazó y un besó.

-"Te quiero más que a mi vida, nunca lo olvides" le dijo María bajito, William respondió.

-"Yo te quiero mas"

-"Chao Pam" dijo William despidiéndose de su abuela, Pamela se despidió agitando su mano, sin tener contacto con el niño, William por fin entró a la escuela, cuando María lo perdió de vista, encaró a su madre.

-"Madre" le dijo a modo de saludo, Pamela hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-"María" dijo, ésta empezó a caminar a la parada de autobuses.

-"Vine aquí para hablar contigo, no seas grosera dejándome sola"

-"Tengo que llegar al trabajo madre" le dijo María tratando de no sonar irrespetuosa.

-"A tu trabajo de… asistente ¿no?" preguntó en tono despectivo, María asintió apretando sus dientes.

-"Si, a mi trabajo de asistente" dijo sin entrar en detalles de su posible ascenso.

-"Ese siempre fue tu problema cariño, queriendo obtener tus triunfos de la manera más larga y trabajosa"

-"No todas las mujeres tenemos la misma suerte que tú madre" dijo saliéndose de la parada del bus.

-"Tú pudiste haberla tenido y no la aprovechaste" María cerró sus ojos, después de la terrible noche que había pasado, no tenía ánimos de pelear con su progenitora.

-"¿Qué quieres madre?" le preguntó "¿por qué fuiste a ver a William sin decirme?"

-"Es mi único nieto querida" dijo y sonó tan falsa que María se cruzó de brazos, Pamela entonces completó "estoy ayudándote cariño" le dijo con voz supuestamente preocupada.

María respiró profundo y aun cruzada de brazos le contestó.

-"No necesito ayuda de ningún tipo madre" le indicó, Pamela pensaba diferente.

-"En efecto no deberías, heredaste mi cuerpo, podías haberle sacado provecho, como lo hice yo, pero querías estudiar, superarte" dijo haciendo una mueca de desprecio, "pero saliste embarazada echando todo a perder"

-"Deja a William fuera de esto" le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-"Es que ese es el detalle linda" dijo Pamela "William es el centro de todo, su existencia va a sacarte de la miseria"

María no podía creer las palabras de su mama.

-"Yo no vivo en miseria, trabajo duro para conseguir lo que necesito, nunca nos ha hecho falta nada" dijo temblando de rabia.

-"Ese es otro defecto que heredaste de tu padre, siempre te conformas"

-"Madre" dijo María negándose a escucharla más "tengo que irme, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo los mismos temas de siempre" dijo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a la parada.

-"Ya pronto no los discutiremos mas" contestó Pamela, María siguió su camino, negándose a adicionar más problemas a su lista.

Pero Pamela dijo en voz alta.

-"Quill firmó con New York Giants"

María se congeló en mitad de la calle, se giró sobre sus talones viendo aterrada a su madre, ahí lo entendió todo.

-"Eres tú" le dijo "¿tú le estás hablando de Quill a William?" preguntó aterrada, Pamela no contestó, pero su actitud lo decía todo.

-"¿Puedes imaginar por cuanto habrá sido ese contrato? ¿Puedes imaginar cuanto vas a poder sacarle cuando se entere que tienes a su hijo?"

María estaba en shock, su madre era una arribista, ella lo sabía desde siempre, engatusó a su padre y a sus antiguos y actual esposo, pero de ahí a querer sacarle provecho a un niño, y no sólo un niño, sino ¿su nieto?

Estaba muy, pero muy equivocada.

-"Aléjate de William" le dijo furiosa "No vuelvas a verlo, no vuelvas a buscarlo, ¡ni te le acerques!" gritó furiosa en medio de la calle, despertando la curiosidad de los transeúntes, Pamela aun sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios detuvo un taxi, antes de subirse le dijo.

-"Quieras o no se van a encontrar, yo simplemente encendí la llama, no vas a poder ocultar a William viviendo en la misma ciudad que Quill"

-"Vete" dijo María con las lagrimas amenazando.

-"Sólo quiero ayudar cariño"

-"Tú no quieres ayudar, quieres ver cómo le sacas plata a Quill" pero Pamela se había subido al taxi, dejando a su hija asustada, furiosa y aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar ahora.


	35. Capítulo 34 Christopher Birthday

**Capitulo 34:**

**Christopher Birthday:**

-"Papi ¿ya Alice llegó?" preguntó Christopher.

-"No hijo, aun no ha llegado" contestó Jacob como por quinta vez en la tarde.

-"¿Le entregaste la invitación? ¿Le, le dijiste que viniera?"

-"Si, Chris, si lo hice, ten paciencia, todavía es temprano" Jacob puso los ojos en blanco, ese enamoramiento de Chris con Alice ya era fastidioso.

-"¿Por quÉ no vas a jugar un rato con tus amiguitos? O ve con Jasper, ¿ya lo saludaste?" le preguntó, él negó, Jacob entonces le hizo señas de que fuera al patio, Chris entonces salió corriendo, dejando a su papá solo.

Ya tenía unas pocas horas de empezada la fiesta del cumpleaños número 6 de Christopher Black, todos sus primos, tíos y amiguitos del colegio estaban en la casa de Jacob, llenando el ambiente, de risas, ruido y alegría.

El tema de la fiesta era evidentemente de Iron Man, toda la decoración era en rojo y dorado, tanto el pastel como la gelatina.

En el patio trasero había un mago, distrayendo a los niños, también habían payasitas dibujándole las caras a los niños, adicionando las maquinas de algodón de azúcar, hot dogs y palomitas de maíz, también había comida y pasapalos de todo tipo, era una fiesta a todo dar.

Jacob y Leah, estaban vestidos de colores claros, Jacob contaba con pantalones kakis, y una camisa de botones, por fuera del pantalón de color blanco, Leah por otro lado llevaba un vestido muy vaporoso, de color blanco también, el escote era en V amarrado al cuello, tenía la espalda descubierta solo hasta la mitad, donde se desprendía una falda de muchos pliegues, que llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de sus rodillas, con unas sandalias ni muy altas, ni muy bajas, el cabello lo llevaba suelto, era negro y llegaba a los limites de sus omoplatos, tenía unos pendientes y una pulsera muy delicada de oro, regalo de su esposo en algún aniversario.

Jacob estaba en la cocina, sirviendo unas bebidas, ya que los mesoneros estaban un poco atareados, Leah entró a dejar algunos vasos, al verse se sonrieron cómplices, todavía recordaban muy bien su último fin de semana juntos, por lo que despertaban sonrisas cada vez que se veían a solas.

Leah pasó a su lado para salir de la cocina, pero como ambos sabrían que sucedería, Jacob no la dejó, estiró unos de sus brazos, halándola hacia él, Leah rió en voz alta al sentir los brazos de su esposo apretarla por la cintura.

-"¿Te dije que estas hermosa?" le preguntó Jacob al oído, ella negó.

-"Tonto de mi" dijo dándole un beso en la clavícula.

-"Lobito, los invitados" dijo Leah, lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Jacob resopló, pero antes de soltarla la beso en los labios, fue un beso recatado, respetuoso, pero absolutamente lleno de amor.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

El timbre de la casa sonó, haciendo que Jacob separara sus labios de su esposa.

-"Creí que no faltaba nadie" dijo Leah colocándose derecha sobre sus pies.

-"Sólo falta Alice" dijo Jacob colocando los ojos en blanco, seguramente Chris iría corriendo a recibirla.

-"¿Vas a abrirle tu?" le pidió Leah, "yo voy a llevarle esta bebidas a mi madre"

-"Claro" contestó Jacob con una sonrisa, volvió a besar a su esposa y se encaminó a la puerta.

En efecto era Alice, pero no iba sola, Jacob le sonrío fraternalmente a Bella, que venia acompañando a la pequeña conductora.

-"¡Chicas!" dijo alegre "que bueno verlas, Bella que bien que viniste" Bella le sonrió de vuelta dándole un leve abrazo.

-"Si, pensé que no me haría mal un poco de alegría" dijo, aun llevaba el cabestrillo puesto, pero su semblante era el de una persona sana, que simplemente estaba cumpliendo su reposo medico.

-"Ejem" dijo Alice aclarando su garganta, "¿a mi no me saludas?" Jacob rió por lo alto.

-"Claro Alice, bienvenida" le dijo dándole paso, "que bueno que llegaste, Christopher no deja de preguntar por ti" Alice le sonrió, pero ninguna de las chicas entró a la casa.

-"Tan lindo" dijo Alice tiernamente, "pero antes de pasar, ven, ayúdanos" le dijo Alice a Jacob tomándolo de la mano.

Jacob salió de la casa, un poco extrañado.

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó.

-"Que le tenemos un regalo a Chris, y ya que no salió a recibirnos, puedes ayudarnos a que sea una sorpresa" dijo Alice encaminándose a la acera que daba con la casa de los Black, se fijó que había una camioneta de animaciones infantiles, la vio en el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Qué tramaron ustedes dos?" preguntó interesado, Bella le contestó.

-"Toda la idea fue de Alice, yo simplemente fui apoyo moral, pero creo que a Chris le va a encantar" dijo emocionada.

-"¡Lo va a adorar!" dijo Alice terminando de halar a su jefe a la parte trasera de la van de animaciones de fiestas.

Alice tocó en la cabina de la camioneta y ésta la abrieron desde dentro, cuando Jacob vio quien estaba dentro de la camioneta rió por todo lo alto, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-"Alice" dijo impresionado viéndola "estás loca"

En el patio trasero estaba Jasper, había llegado temprano, para ayudar a Jacob y a Leah, había estado pendiente del colchón inflable y de algunos otros detalles, Chris estaba ahora con él, estaba contándole algo referente a un episodio de su caricatura favorita cuando su madre lo interrumpió.

-"Christopher cariño, ¿ya saludaste a tu abuela?" le dijo, Christopher negó con su cabecita, se despidió de Jasper y salió corriendo abrazando a su abuela materna y a sus tíos, que habían venido a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-"Está muy contento" dijo Jasper riendo, Leah asintió.

-"Si, desde esta mañana no para" dijo uniéndose a las risas, "creo que es primera vez que disfruta tanto de su fiesta de cumpleaños"

Jasper asintió riendo.

-"Ya es un poco mas grande, entiende que estamos celebrando su cumpleaños, además todo esta quedando de maravilla, se pasaron con las decoraciones y con las atracciones" dijo admirando todo el espacio y todas las cosas que habían contratado para celebrar el cumpleaños.

-"Si" dijo Leah, "la verdad que estamos botando la casa por la ventana" dijo jocosa.

-"Nunca pensé que Jacob gastara tanta plata en una fiesta infantil" dijo Jasper burlándose un poco, ya que Jacob tenía fama y reputación de ser un tanto avaro, Leah rió esta vez con ganas.

-"En eso tienes razón" dijo "pero cuando se trata de Chris o de mi, Jacob tiende a ser… Más generoso" dijo haciendo una pausa, Jasper asintió.

-"Eso es bueno" dijo.

En ese momento, Jacob entró por un lado del patio, encontró a su esposa con la mirada y le hizo señas de que lo acompañara, Leah se excusó amablemente de Jasper y caminó casual hasta su marido.

Jasper se quedó solo un segundo, volvió su rostro de nuevo al colchón de aire, se fijó que la línea de niños estaba muy larga, por lo que se le acercó al chico que lo manejaba y cuidaba para darle algunas indicaciones.

-"¿Nunca dejas de trabajar?" dijo una voz detrás de él, Jasper se volteó y se encontró de frente con María, le sonrió enormemente.

-"María, que linda estas" le dijo admirándola, estaba muy casual, con unos jeans, bastante ajustados y muy tallados en sus piernas, haciéndola ver mas alta, tenía una blusita de tirantes blancas con una orquídea dibujada en todo el centro de su estomago de color fucsia, el cabello lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo, muy centrada, que caía con gracia entre sus omoplatos, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda, de zapatos, llevaba unas botas de gamuza, sin tacones que llegaban hasta casi sus rodillas.

-"Gracias" dijo ella sonriente, Jasper se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla, ella lo abrazó tímidamente.

-"Tiempo sin verte" dijo María, Jasper asintió.

-"Si, he estado arreglando algunos asuntos personales" María asintió discreta, ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Jasper había regresado de Hawai, también había pasado el mismo tiempo desde que él, se había tomado unas…. _Vacaciones_

-"¿Y William?" preguntó Jasper por el hijo de 5 años de María, ella señaló al frente de ella, su pequeño hijo estaba sentadito al frente del show de magia, tenía en su mano un algodón de azúcar, ambos rieron al verlo.

-"Creo que va a tener pesadillas después de comer tanto dulce" dijo María, Jasper simplemente rió por el comentario.

-"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" preguntó Jasper al rato mientras ambos veían como William contestaba algo que mago había preguntado.

-"Bastante bien" dijo María sonriendo, sin perder de vista a su hijo, "No te niego que todavía hay cosas que me dan un poco de miedo, como tener que mandar a mis antiguos compañeros, pero ha ido bastante bien"

-"Me alegro" contestó Jasper sonriente, "si necesitas algo puedes preguntarme" se ofreció.

-"Gracias" dijo María dedicándole un momento una mirada "Jacob se ofreció también a ayudarme, mientras estuvieras de vacaciones, claro" dijo.

Jasper subió sus cejas.

-"Vacaciones" repitió, María volteó a verlo, frunció un poco la boca, temiendo haber cometido una imprudencia.

-"Eso fue lo que nos dijeron, que estabas de vacaciones" completó.

Jasper respiró profundo un segundo.

-"¿Puedo contarte algo María?" le dijo, ella volvió a verlo.

-"Claro" dijo, Jasper fijó los ojos en los de ella.

-"Me ofrecieron trabajo en Mtv" dijo, María abrió sus ojos de mas, impresionada.

-"¡Que!" dijo atacada, hubo unos aplausos donde estaban los niños y se vio obligada a ver donde estaba su hijo, lo descubrió riendo mientras el mago iba a hacerle algún truco de magia usándolo de asistente, William captó su mirada y la saludó riendo, María repitió el saludo, pero su sonrisa era algo distante.

-"¿Te vas?" le preguntó en un susurro a Jasper, "¿te vas del canal?"

-"La verdad no lo sé" contestó, María volteó a verlo, él se explico mejor "hace mucho tiempo me han hecho algunas ofertas, pero nunca las había escuchado, el día siguiente de regresar de Hawai me volvieron a llamar, y acepte reunirme con ellos"

María trató de hablar lo mas ecuánime posible, no le gustaba la idea de que Jasper se fuera del canal.

-"¿Y que te dijeron?"

-"Quieren que produzca los Mtv Movie Awards, y quieren darme trabajo permanente, el paquete es bastante llamativo"

María levantó sus cejas, ella adoraba trabajar en E! pero si le ofrecían algo mejor y por mas dinero, se iría sin pensarlo, pero ella tenía un hijo que mantener, Jasper era solo, entonces recordó la conversación que había escuchado entre Alice y Bella hacia ya un tiempo, pensando que si le comentaba algo o no.

-"Jasper…" lo llamó, él volteó a verla, tenía la mirada ambigua, preocupada, María pensó un segundo en contarle lo que había escuchado, pero no se atrevía.

-"¿Aceptaste?" preguntó en vez de contarle lo que había oído.

-"Todavía no" contestó volteando su vista a sus manos, "quedé en dar respuesta la semana entrante, porque si digo que sí, debo ponerme a trabajar"

-"¿Quieres hacerlo?" preguntó María.

-"No sé" contestó, pasándose una mano por el cabello "por un lado no me gustaría dejar E! ahí esta Jacob, Bella…. tu" dijo después de una pausa, María aunque le sonrió, supo que había pensado en Alice también.

-"Piénsalo bien" le dijo, Jasper asintió "¿Jacob lo sabe?" preguntó, Jasper respiró profundo.

-"Todavía no, quiero estar seguro, tomar una decisión antes de hablarlo con él" María asintió entendiéndolo.

-"Si de algo te sirve mi consejo" dijo María sintiéndose un poco atrevida "piensa si es lo mejor para ti, o si puede ayudarte, si la respuesta es sí, vete" le dijo, Jasper la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Pensé que me dirías que no querías que me fuera" dijo medio riendo, María sonrió también.

-"Y no me gustaría que te fueras, pero si quedándote en E! vas a ser miserable, es mejor que no estés con nosotros, pero que estés bien"

-"¿Miserable?" preguntó extrañado Jasper, "¿por qué creerías que seria miserable?"

María respiró profundo.

-"Por Alice" respondió frunciendo la boca, sintiéndose demasiado entrometida, vio de reojo a Jasper y sintió como él se enderezaba un poco, María lo vio entre asustada y suplicante.

-"Lo siento" dijo disculpándose, cerrando sus ojos un segundo, "eso no es mi asunto, no debí decir nada"

-"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó Jasper pasando por alto las disculpas de ella.

María simplemente asintió.

-"Era algo obvio" dijo para el asombro de Jasper.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó, María asintió mordiéndose la lengua.

-"Yo me di cuenta cuando me pusieron a trabajar contigo, luego me dijiste, hace tiempo, en el restaurante que acababas de terminar una relación, y ahora regresaste de Hawai, donde estaba ella y quieres renunciar" dijo resumiendo el desastre de relación Jasper/Alice en unas pocas palabras "solo hice los números" completó apenada encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper dio una risa amargada.

-"Yo pensé que lo teníamos bastante escondido" ella acompaño un poco a su risa.

-"Pues no tanto" dijo, Jasper resopló, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-"Oye, pero no te sientas mal" dijo ella colocándole tímidamente una mano en su hombro "todos tenemos problemas"

-"Si verdad" dijo él un poco amargado "sólo que yo estoy huyendo de los míos en vez de enfrentarlos"

-"No digas eso, yo creo que es una salida valida, si yo pudiera huir de mis fantasmas júralo que lo haría"

Algo en el tono de voz de María le llamó la atención a Jasper.

-"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó con cautela, María lo pensó un segundo y después de respirar profundo, sintió que ya que ella sabia un secreto de Jasper, seria mínimamente justo que él supiera uno de ella.

-"¿Recuerdas cuando te conté de Quill?" le preguntó, Jasper asintió.

-"El padre de William" dijo en voz baja, ella asintió.

-"No te dije a que se dedicaba en concreto, sólo te dije que jugaba ¿cierto?"

Jasper asintió.

-"Pues resulta que es jugador profesional de futbol, y me enteré que firmó con los New York Giants"

Jasper abrió sus ojos de más.

-"¿Futbol? ¿Giants? Ese… ese es el equipo donde juega el ex de Bella" le dijo, María asintió.

-"El mismo" dijo ella fijándose nuevamente en su hijo que ahora estaba tomando una pequeña cuerda con sus manos, ayudando en algún truco al mago, "estuve averiguando" dijo en casi un susurro, "es algo difícil no quieren decir ningún comentario, pero al parecer los rumores dicen que Quill viene a reemplazar a Emmet Cullen" dijo, Jasper no podía salir de su asombro, pero entonces cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante.

-"María, ¿Quill va a vivir a Nueva York?" preguntó con cautela, María se encogió de hombros.

-"Supongo"

-"¿Él sabe de William?"

María negó.

-"Pero con los tres en la misma ciudad…" dijo preocupado, María que no había apartado su vista de William, respiró profundo bajando un nudo en su garganta.

-"Me va a tocar decirle" dijo en voz baja, "voy a tener que contarle a William y cuando Quill venga, tendré que reunirme con él"

-"María…" dijo Jasper sin saber como consolarla, ella secó una lagrima de la comisura de su ojo.

-"Me da miedo de que no me crea" dijo temblando en susurros "pero me da más terror que me crea y quiera quitármelo"

-"Hey" dijo Jasper pasándole una mano por los hombros, abrazándola un poco "no pienses eso, él no te lo puede quitar, tu eres su madre, no pueden quitártelo"

-"Pero y ¿si lo intenta? yo trabajo, lo mantengo, pero él es mas poderoso, él tiene mas plata, puede hacer lo que quiera"

-"Vete de la ciudad" le dijo Jasper, María negó.

-"No puedo, no puedo empezar de nuevo, además no quiero huir"

-"No le digas nada entonces, no lo busques, no le cuentes a William hasta que estés segura"

María volvió a respirar profundo.

-"Eso hubiera sido buena idea, pero William ha estado preguntando cosas, mi madre…" dijo e hizo una pausa, "mi madre le ha hablado de él, William le pregunta a su niñera si sabe quien es su papá, si sabe su nombre, mas temprano que tarde me va a preguntar a mi"

Jasper no supo que contestar, eso era algo en lo que no sabía cómo ayudarla, simplemente la abrazó, María cerró sus ojos fuertemente, acunándose en su pecho.

-"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!, ¿me viste?" gritó William corriendo hacia ella, María compuso su rostro y se separó de Jasper, William venia con un globo en forma de perrito.

-"¡Mira lo que gané!" gritó emocionado.

-"¡Que bien mi vida!" dijo María emocionada, William, que reía con su globo, no se dio cuenta del rostro preocupado de María, Jasper que estaba a su lado se agachó saludándolo.

-"Hola William, ¿te acuerdas de mi?" le preguntó.

William lo vio frunciendo un poco su pequeño entrecejo.

-"Eres el de la camioneta" le dijo, Jasper rió y asintió.

-"Si, el mismo, pero me llamo Jasper, puedes llamarme así" le dijo extendiéndole una mano, William se la estrechó como veía que se saludaban los adultos siempre.

-"Mami, ¿puedo ir por un helado?" le preguntó volviendo su carita a su madre, pero María aun estaba tratando de componer su rostro, asintió, Jasper que si sabía lo que le pasaba, intervino.

-"Déjame acompañarte campeón" le dijo riendo "a mi también me provoca uno" William no le gustó mucho el ofrecimiento, no se negó del todo porque, después de todo de verdad quería el helado, pero vio a su mamá.

-"¿Vamos?" le preguntó, Jasper le dijo.

-"Dejemos a mami aquí, que te parece si los caballeros" dijo señalando a ellos dos "¿vamos por un helado para la dama?" dijo señalando a María, William le gustó como habló Jasper, por lo que asintió.

-"¿Puedo?" le preguntó a su mama, ella asintió, William se volvió para encarar a Jasper, él captó la vista de María y le hizo señas de que entrara a la casa, para que se refrescara el rostro, María asintió agradecida y se encaminó hacia dentro de la casa, mientras dejaba a su hijo solo un momento con Jasper.

Para cuando estaban un poco alejados de la zona de magia, el pequeño se detuvo de golpe, halando en el proceso a Jasper.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Jasper.

-"Mi cordón se desató" dijo el pequeño señalando su zapato, Jasper lo alzó por la cintura y lo llevó así hasta uno de los bancos, lo sentó en el espaldar, mientras se agachó un poco amarrando de nuevo sus trenzas.

-"Me agradas" dijo William, mientras Jasper terminaba de ajustar su zapato, Jasper sonrió.

-"Es bueno saberlo, tu también me agradas" le contestó.

William se quedó en silencio un ratito, luego le preguntó.

-"¿Estás saliendo con mi mama?" Jasper casi se atraganta al escucharlo, tosió un par de veces y se sentó a su lado en el espaldar del banco.

-"No" le contestó "no estoy saliendo con tu mamá, simplemente somos amigos"

-"¿Lo juras?" preguntó William, el niño parecía genuinamente apenado.

-"Lo juro" le contestó, "¿por qué lo preguntas William?"

-"Es que no quiero que mi mama tenga novio" dijo viendo hacia sus rodillas.

-"¿Le has conocido un novio a tu mamá alguna vez?" le preguntó, el niño negó rápidamente.

-"¿Por qué entonces te preocupa eso ahora? ¿por qué lo preguntas?" William era un niño bastante pequeño, pero Jasper se dio cuenta de que era muy inteligente y esa determinación de no querer que su mama tuviera novio, tenía que tener una explicación, si le hablaba con franqueza, estaba seguro que William le contaría el por qué.

-"A mamá no le gusta que hable de esto" dijo hablando bajito, "pero Pam me contó algo"

-"¿Quién es Pam?" preguntó Jasper.

-"Mi abuela"

-"¿Qué te contó Pam?" preguntó Jasper, sin pararse en la extrañeza de que llamara por su nombre a su abuela.

-"Me dijo que mi papá, iba a venir por mí, me dijo que tenía que cuidar a mi mamá, que no permitiera que nadie se le acercara si quería que ellos estuvieran juntos de nuevo"

Jasper subió sus cejas demás, ¿cómo un adulto podía manipular a un pequeño niño así?

-"¿Por eso no te caí bien la primera vez que me viste?" le preguntó Jasper, William asintió apenado.

-"Pero tú no quieres ser novio de mi mama ¿cierto? ¿Así que si podemos ser amigos?" preguntó, Jasper asintió.

-"Claro campeón, claro que podemos ser amigos"

William sonrió contento.

-"¿Así que si puedes darme un paseo en la camioneta?" preguntó inocente, Jasper muy a su pesar rió.

-"Por supuesto, cuenta con ello" dijo despeinándolo un poco, William mostró todos su dientes en una sonrisa encantadora.

-"¿No íbamos por un helado?" preguntó con voz infantil, Jasper se colocó de pie.

-"Sip, vamos" dijo extendiéndole la mano nuevamente, William la tomó mientras Jasper digería todo lo que había escuchado, María estaba en mayores problemas de lo que creía, no solo Quill se mudaría supuestamente a Nueva York, sino que William estaba esperando que de una forma u otra, María y Quill se juntaran de nuevo.

Para cuando estuvieron de regreso, María los esperaba en el mismo sitio donde la habían dejado, su semblante estaba muchísimo mejor, se había retocado el maquillaje, ocultando los rastros de preocupación y angustia de su rostro.

-"Pensé que nunca llegarían" dijo riendo al verlos, William venia comiendo una helado de chocolate, el de Jasper era de vainilla, ambos la alcanzaron, Jasper le extendió una copa de fresa a María.

-"Lamento la demora" dijo sonriéndole, "nos entretuvimos conversando un poco, William me dijo que te gusta el de fresa" María asintió sonriéndole.

-"Si, es mi favorito gracias" dijo tomando la copa, pero la vio mordiéndose el labio, un poco dudosa, Jasper la vio frunciendo el ceño, ella rió y le dijo.

-"No debería comerla, se supone que estoy a dieta" le dijo levantando sus cejas, Jasper colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Que dieta ni que nada, estas perfecta, no hagas como las modelos insoportables que a veces no respiran temiendo que el aire engorde" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, María rió por lo alto, vio de nuevo la copa de helado y se encogió de hombros, dándole una probada, Jasper la vio sonriendo enormemente, guiñándole un ojo.

-"Esa es mi chica" dijo divertido, María volvió a sonreír mientras probaba de nuevo su copa de helado de fresa.

-"¡BUENAS!" dijo la voz de Jacob por un micrófono, todo el mundo volteó a ver donde estaba una especie de tarima, ahí se encontraba el disc. play, en efecto Jacob estaba en todo el centro con Leah a su lado.

-"Bienvenidos sean todos al cumpleaños numero 6 de mi hijo Christopher Black"

Dijo señalando al pequeño que se había acercado, todos aplaudieron en honor al cumpleañero, mientras él se subía a acompañar a sus padres.

-"Ahora si son tan amables de acercarse un poco" dijo Jacob, los asistentes hicieron caso, haciendo dos grandes círculos frente a la tarima donde estaba la familia Black, el circulo mas cercano a la tarima, estaba conformado por todos los niños invitados, y detrás de ellos, estaban los adultos, de pie, viendo a la tarima, Jasper y María permanecieron juntos, ambos vieron donde se encontraba William que se hizo espacio para colocarse al frente de la tarima con los demás niños.

-"Hijo" dijo Jacob hablándole a Chris, "alguien que te aprecia mucho te tiene una sorpresa" le dijo, entonces señaló a la derecha, todos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Alice, subiendo a la tarima, con una enorme sonrisa.

Jasper no pudo evitar tensarse, María no pudo ver su reacción por que estaba con su vista fija al frente.

Alice llevaba puesto un conjunto despampanante, como siempre, unos jeans de color muy, muy oscuro, ajustados al cuerpo, haciéndola ver realmente flaca, el pantalón era hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla, dejando un poco de piel descubierta, llevaba puestas unas sandalias, altísimas como era su costumbre, las sandalias eran rojas, con muchas tiritas, que subían hasta sus tobillos, dándole la estabilidad necesaria para manejarlas, en la parte de arriba llevaba una blusa, vaporosa, de muchos arabescos, donde el color rojo era el mas abundante, la blusa era holgada, para contrarrestar con lo ajustado de sus pantalones, pero el escote era ancho, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, el cabello, como siempre, despeinadamente peinado, estaba mas corto de cómo lo llevaba en Hawai, dejándolo rebelde, apuntando a todos lados.

La sonrisa, era de de 250 voltios, Christopher la vio y le sonrío emocionado, corrió hacia ella abrazándola.

-"¡Alice!" gritó al chocar con ella, Alice lo abrazó de vuelta, riendo "¡viniste!" dijo Chris al separarse de ella, viéndola hacia arriba, Alice le acarició el cabello.

-"¿Cómo iba a perderme tu fiesta?" le dijo divertida.

Jacob se acercó a ellos y dijo por el micrófono.

-"Sres. Con ustedes Alice Brandon" dijo, todos los presentes aplaudieron, todos menos Jasper que se había quedado inmóvil, tenía un par de semanas sin verla, pero se veía increíble, inclusive se veía mas hermosa, respiró profundo, sacudiendo la cabeza, ella seguía igual, lo que había sucedido en Hawai no fue nada, él había estado realmente destruido y deprimido y ella se veía radiante y hermosa.

-"Buenas tardes" dijo Alice por el micrófono, "ustedes verán" dijo dirigiéndose al publico que la veía con atención "estaba pensando cual podría ser el mejor regalo para este caballerito" dijo acariciando un poco el cabello de Chris, que aun la veía feliz.

Alice le extendió la mano y caminaron al extremo opuesto de la tarima.

-"Bueno" dijo Alice a Chris y al publico "como verán, este encantador niño, adora a Iron Man" dijo sonriendo, Chris asintió muchas veces con la cabeza, un niño del público gritó.

-"¡Iron Man es lo máximo!" para sorpresa de María y Jasper se trataba de William, todos los presentes rieron y los niños aplaudieron, gritando también que Iron Man era su favorito, Alice rió por la reacción de los presentes, soltó la mano de Christopher y se colocó frente a él para poder verlo a los ojos.

-"Christopher, un amigo mío me llamó hoy y le pedí el favor de que viniera a desearte feliz cumpleaños, me costó mucho, pero lo convencí" dijo sonriente, "espero que te guste, este es mi regalo para ti" dijo guiñándole el ojo, Christopher vio hacia los lados buscando una caja o algo parecido a un regalo, Alice dijo por el micrófono.

-"¡Iron Man! ¿Podrías acercarte?" el disc. Play colocó música referente al súper héroe.

Todos los niños se quedaron shock, Bella apareció por un extremo, de la casa, que comunicaba el jardín del frente con el patio trasero, pidiéndole hacer un poco de espacio a las personas que andaban por ahí también, el espacio quedó abierto y entró corriendo un hombre altísimo, de casi dos metros de altura, con el traje de Iron Man.

Pero no era un traje cualquiera, era, en efecto, la réplica perfecta del que habían utilizado para la película, el traje era de metal, y las luces de sus manos, pies y ojos se encendían como lo hacia el verdadero.

Todos los niños gritaron emocionados, pero ninguno se movió, Christopher se quedó impávido viendo a su gran héroe a solo dos pasos de él.

El actor debajo del traje, corrió hasta la tarima y justo antes de llegar, tomó impulso y dio una vuelta en el aire, aterrizando en el centro de la tarima, justo al frente de Christopher, Iron Man quedó en la típica posición del héroe en las películas, agachado, con una rodilla estirada y una de sus manos estirada a su espalda.

Christopher no podía salir de su asombro, veía a su héroe con expresión emocionada y brillante, todos los adultos y demás niños aplaudieron por la intromisión del héroe, Iron Man se colocó de pie, caminó hasta el cumpleañero, el traje hacia los sonidos metálicos como el de la película, una vez al frente del cumpleañero se agacho a su nivel, todo el mundo se quedo en silencio.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Christopher" dijo, Chris abrió sus ojos inclusive aun mas, luego sonrió emocionado, buscó con la vista a Alice que estaba a su lado, contagiada de la emoción del niño, ella asintió haciéndole señas de que se le acercada, Christopher dio un paso tímido y estiró su manita.

-"Gracias Iron Man" le dijo, todo el mundo estalló en risas y aplausos, mientras el súper héroe estrechaba la mano de Chris, Jacob y Leah que estaban muy cerca de la tarima veían felices la reacción de su hijo, Leah se secó disimuladamente la comisura de su ojo, no podía evitar las lagrimas de felicidad al ver a su hijo tan contento, Jacob que estaba detrás de ella abrazándola, se dio cuenta, y besó su cabello, Leah le sonrió y giró un poco el rostro, para besarlo un segundo en los labios.

Jasper había quitado la vista de Alice, ya no quería ni soportaba verla, le colocó una mano en la cintura a María llamando su atención, ella dio un respingo al sentir la presión y volteó un poco su rostro, Jasper se inclinó hasta su oído, ella le colocó una mano en la mejilla para escucharlo bien, por encima del gran escándalo.

-"Mejor me voy" le dijo, María ejerció mas presión en su mejilla, volteándose de un todo para encararlo.

-"Oye, no te vayas, no todavía" le pidió, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es mejor" dijo Jasper, ella negó.

-"No digas eso, Jasper no puede ser así, ¿cada vez que ella este cerca vas a irte?"

Jasper no contestó, sólo se le quedo viendo a los ojos, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No tienes que verla, no tienes que hablar con ella, por Dios, no le hagas ver tan fácilmente que tiene tanto efecto en ti" le dijo preocupada, Jasper a su pesar, rió por el comentario, ella continuó.

-"Christopher, Leah y Jacob fueron los que te invitaron, tu eres amigo de ellos, se va a ver mal que te retires, quédate por lo menos hasta que partan el pastel" le pidió, "si quieres te hago compañía, no te voy a dejar solo, así no te distraes" le dijo, Jasper rió simpático.

-"Está bien, no me voy a marchar, pero si voy a entrar a la casa un segundo, ¿quieres tomar algo?" ella le sonrió y asintió.

-"Una gaseosa ligera no estaría mal para el calor" dijo, "ve, no te demores" Jasper se inclinó hacia ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella palmeó la mejilla de él cortamente, Jasper entonces se alejó, dando unos pasos desgarbados hasta la entrada de la casa.

Alice que veía embelezada a Christopher con su héroe favorito, levantó la vista, fijándose en la audiencia.

Ella había imaginado que Jasper estaba invitado, dado que era amigo de los Black, lo pensó muy bien antes de venir y por consideración con Christopher y por persuasión de Bella, aceptó ir, se esmeró en el regalo por que le pareció excelente idea para un niño tan dulce como Chris.

Por lo que se había preparado psicológicamente para soportar tener que ver a Jasper en el mismo sitio, aun se sentía mal por como habían terminado las cosas, mas aun, se sentía furiosa con él por como la había dejado sin darle explicaciones, sin decir nada.

Pero para lo que no estaba preparada y nunca lo estaría, era para lo que sus ojos captaron en lo que distinguió a Jasper en medio de la pequeña multitud, estaba hablando con una mujer… ¡DEMASIADO CERCA! Él le hablaba al oído y ella mantenía sus rostros juntos colocando una mano en la mejilla de él.

Él se separó de ella sonriéndole, luego se acercó a besarla, Alice se quedó impresionada, no se fijó en nada mas, no vio a nadie mas, todo se oscureció, solo veía a Jasper y aquella mujer de pelo negro, que no podía verle el rostro, le hablaba tan cerca a Jasper y él le contestaba con una sonrisa tierna.

Alice vio como Jasper se alejaba de la mujer y se dirigía a la casa, la mujer giró su rostro al frente y Alice casi brinca de la tarima para arrancarle el cabello, era María.

María Rodríguez, la exuberante belleza latina que estaba trabajando últimamente con su Jasper, la mujer con curvas y encanto que ahora pasaba todo el día con él.

Alice no pudo creer lo que su cabeza intentaba decirle, dejó caer el micrófono al suelo, no reparó en lo que el Iron Man gigante le decía a la audiencia, no reparó en que iba a hacerle algunos trucos a los niños, que los había hecho colocar en circulo, mientras les decía algo.

Alice no le prestó atención a nadie mas, ni siquiera a Bella, que se fijó en su expresión y le preguntó mudamente que le pasaba, Alice simplemente sacudió la cabeza, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, caminó discreta entre la gente y entró a la casa.

Adentro de la casa, era prácticamente silencioso, en comparación del escándalo que había afuera, Alice caminó, haciendo ruido con los tacones, pasó por la sala y se encaminó hacia la cocina, en ella lo encontró.

Jasper, que estaba sirviendo dos bebidas, escuchó a alguien aproximarse, sonrió sin levantar la mirada.

-"Estoy bien Mari, ya iba a llevarte la bebida" dijo levantando la mirada, ambos se quedaron de piedra.

Jasper por que jamás pensó que Alice fuera a buscarlo y Alice por como llamó a María.

-"¿Mari?" preguntó atacada, Jasper no prestó atención ni al tono ni a la pregunta.

-"Buenas Tardes Alice" dijo Jasper endureciendo su mirada, bajando la vista a los vasos nuevamente, los tomó y se movió, rodeando el mesón de la cocina.

Alice, se encendió, se volvió una mujer furiosa, confundida y sumamente celosa.

Jasper terminó de rodear la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta.

-"Dijiste que me amabas" dijo la voz de Alice a las espaldas de él.

-"¿Perdón?" dijo Jasper deteniéndose en seco, girando sobre sus talones, el labio de Alice temblaba y sus manos estaban cerradas en puños.

-"Cómo" dijo sin prestarle atención a lo que había dicho Jasper "si se supone que me amas, ¿me ignoras? No me hablas, me haces pensar que soy una loca, me haces pensar que no paso nada en Hawai"

Jasper no podía creer las palabras que salieron de la garganta de Alice, no podía dar crédito a lo que habían escuchado sus oídos.

-"Sólo hice lo que tu me pediste" dijo en voz baja, el labio de Alice tembló mucho mas, quería abofetearlo por estúpido y quería abofetearse por la misma razón.

-"¡Agggg!" gritó obstinada llevándose ambos puños a la cabeza, Jasper colocó las bebidas en el mesón nuevamente.

-"Alice, no te entiendo, me pediste que no te tomara en serio, me rogaste que no te persiguiera, que no te quisiera, eso estoy tratando de hacer" dijo aun a una distancia de ella, él creía que Alice estaba de maravilla con su ausencia, por lo que no entendía la reacción de la chica.

-"¿Por qué me estás reclamando ahora?" le preguntó Jasper, Alice que había cerrado sus ojos, los abrió de golpe, realmente furiosa, pero con ella misma.

-"¡Por que no lo soporto!" dijo gritando, Jasper la vio sorprendido "¿qué?" dijo sacando todo lo que tenía adentro "¿ahora te la pasas con María de arriba para abajo, cómo…?" preguntó, Jasper subió sus cejas al escucharla nombrar a María, Alice zapateó como una niña malcriada "¡Tú dijiste que me amabas!" le reclamó.

Jasper se adelantó, con furia, con determinación, se le acercó tanto que Alice detuvo su pataleta al segundo asustada de la proximidad de Jasper, él la vio directo a los ojos.

-"¿Cómo quieres que aun te ame, si nunca me dejaste hacerlo?"

Alice se quedó en silencio, aterrada de la fiereza en las palabras de Jasper, ¿en que lo había convertido?

-"Pero ahora si quiero" dijo en un susurro, Jasper cerró sus ojos, en un instante de dolor, no podía soportar esas palabras, no ahora, no nunca, él sabia que ella no lo quería, él sabia que ella únicamente le gustaba tenerlo a su lado divertirse con él, Jasper se incorporó de nuevo, separándose de ella, dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

-"Te gusta jugar Alice" le dijo dolido, ella se adelantó negando con la cabeza, él volvió a alejarse de ella, "¿quién me asegura que mañana no vas a cambiar de opinión? ¿Quién me dice que cuando se te pase la rabia con María, o cuando conozcas a alguien mas no me vas a dejar de nuevo?" Jasper sacudió un poco la cabeza "no estoy para tus juegos Alice, ahora yo no quiero nada contigo, siempre tuviste razón, es mejor así, sin sentimientos involucrados"

Dio media vuelta y se fue de la cocina, dejándola sola, Alice se sostuvo del mesón, respirando aceleradamente, él salió al patio sin mirar atrás.

María estaba afuera, esperándolo un poco preocupada, cuando él la vio, caminó hasta ella.

-"Lamento la demora, me… Entretuve" dijo haciendo una pausa, ella asintió restándole importancia, se veía abatido, por lo que no le preguntó siquiera por las bebidas.

Jasper pasó así el resto de la velada, sin separarse ni un centímetro de María o de William, al rato de haber salido de la cocina, vio a Alice en algunos de los rincones, estaba con Bella o con Jacob, Christopher no se había despegado de ella ni un segundo.

El Iron Man se quedó hasta que cortaron el pastel, todos los niños se tomaron fotos con él hasta cantó cumpleaños con Chris, hasta que finalmente lo dejaron ir.

Para cuando la noche empezó a caer, la fiesta se dio por concluida, William que estaba sumamente feliz por haber asistido a la mejor fiesta del mundo, según la describió, se despidió de Christopher con un abrazo y de los Black también, siendo muy agradecido por haberlo invitado a la fiesta

María se despidió de su jefe y de su familia con un beso y un ligero abrazo, Jasper se había ofrecido a llevarlos a casa, por lo que estaba con María y William.

Alice estaba escondida detrás de unas cortinas viendo como Jasper se marchaba con María, alguien tocó su espalda y dio un brinco de la impresión.

-"Bella" la llamó al ver de quien se trataba.

-"Vas a dejar los ojos pegados en la cortina, deja de vigilarlos" le dijo su amiga, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Jasper no tiene nada con María, deja de pensar en eso" le dijo Bella, después de todo Alice le había contado el altercado con Jazz en a cocina, unas horas antes.

-"Puede que todavía no" dijo Alice, queriendo creer que era verdad, "pero ¿le has visto el cuerpo a esa mujer? No puedo competir con ella" dijo, Bella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"No vas a competir con ella, Jasper te quiere a ti, sólo dale un poco de tiempo"

Alice sacudió la cabeza _él ya no me quiere,_ pensó.

-"Vamos" le dijo "te llevo a casa" Bella negó.

-"Edward viene por mi" dijo "se va en dos noches a Miami y vamos a vernos un rato"

Alice asintió.

-"¿Te quedarás donde Charlie?" Bella solo asintió.

-"Yo me voy a casa entonces" dijo, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla, Alice la abrazó y salió, ya que Jasper y María ya habían salido y seguramente no se los encontraba.

Cuando salió de la casa, vio como Jasper alzaba en brazos al hijo de María y lo subía a su inmensa camioneta, el niño reía divertido y María los veía emocionada, Alice resopló furiosa y se dirigió sin despedirse a su porche amarillo.

-"¡Alice!" gritaron desde la casa, ella se giró y vio a Chris corriendo hacia ella, se agachó y lo recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-"¿Te vas?" le preguntó el niño.

-"Si, cariño, estoy cansada, debo irme" Christopher la abrazó nuevamente.

-"Gracias" le dijo al oído "fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" le dijo, Alice lo apretó contra él.

-"De nada cariño" le dijo sinceramente.

Cuando se colocó de pie, se dio cuenta de que eran el centro de la atención, afuera habían algunos invitados mas, los padres de Chris y Jazz y María.

Alice educadamente se despidió agitando su mano de su jefe y su esposa, le dio otro beso en la frente a Chris y se subió al auto, arrancando sin mirar atrás.

-"Dejó de quererte Alice" se dijo a si misma en lo que arrancó el auto, unas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, frenó en un semáforo rojo, recordó entonces cómo lo había visto hoy, cómo no se había separado de María ni un centímetro después que ella lo había encontrado en la cocina, recordó cómo él le había colocado la mano en la cintura, cómo le hablo al oído.

Apretó el volante con rabia.

Pero recordó su noche en Hawai, recordó su entrega, su mirada, esa mirada no se parecía en nada a la que le daba a María, entonces… ¿si el corazón de Jasper no estaba ocupado? ¿Ella se daría por vencida tan rápido?

-"No" dijo viendo la luz roja, "no" volvió a repetir, cuando la luz cambio a verde volvió a arrancar, no iba a darse por vencida, ella era Alice Brandon, y ella jamás se daba por vencida.

-"Me vas a escuchar Jasper" dijo encaminándose al departamento del rubio.

-"Así sea lo ultimo que haga, pero me vas a escuchar"


	36. Capítulo 35 Escudos

**Capitulo 35:**

**Escudos:**

William iba emocionado sentado en el puesto de atrás de la camioneta de Jasper, veía por la ventana y jugaba con los controles de subir y bajar la ventanilla.

-"William, cariño, no juegues con eso"

-"Déjalo" dijo Jasper riendo "no importa"

María sonrió y dejó que William siguiera jugando.

Jasper colocó un poco de música, para que el ambiente no fuera tan silencioso, William fue cantando todas y cada una de ellas, ninguno de los 2 adultos tenía ánimos de hablar.

El trayecto de casa de Jacob a la de María era bastante largo, para cuando llegaron, William se había quedado dormidito en el asiento trasero, Jasper amablemente se bajó y lo llevó en brazos para ayudar a María que iba con el recuerdo de la fiesta y con un trozo de pastel que Leah le había insistido en que se llevara.

-"Gracias" dijo María bajito cuando empezaron a subir las escaleras, Jasper le sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Llegaron al piso de María y entraron al departamento en silencio, María dejó las cosas en la sala y le indicó a Jasper donde estaba el cuarto de William, con cuidado y en silencio lo llevó en brazos, depositándolo en la cama.

Jasper salió del cuarto mientras María se quedó con su hijo, cambiándolo de ropa aun dormido.

El apartamento de María era cómodo, sin muchos excesos, bastante pequeño pero muy bien distribuido, contaba con dos habitaciones, una sala pequeña y una cocina, en la sala había una ventana que comunicaba con la escalera de emergencias del edificio, Jasper se quitó la chaqueta y salió, a tomar un poco de aire fresco,

Su encuentro con Alice aun lo atormentaba, se suponía que no iba a ser tan fuerte el verla de nuevo, pero no fue así, aun recordaba con mucha exactitud sus palabras.

-"¿Quieres compañía?" le preguntó la voz sonriente de María desde la ventana, Jasper se volteó un poco sobresaltado, le sonrió y extendió una mano.

-"Claro, ven" le dijo ayudándola a salir, ambos se quedaron viendo como empezaba a oscurecer.

-"¿William?" preguntó Jasper.

-"Creo que no sabremos nada de él hasta mañana" dijo jocosa, "quedó agotado y comió demasiado" Jasper rió simpático.

-"La fiesta fue todo un éxito ¿no?"

-"Si, me alegra que hayamos podido ir, aunque no sé si me va a pedir algo similar para su próximo cumpleaños" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Jasper dio una pequeña risa.

-"¿Cuándo cumple?" preguntó interesado.

-"A finales de año, en noviembre"

-"Por lo menos falta bastante" dijo Jazz, María asintió.

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, hasta que Jasper, dijo lo que tenía entre pecho y espalda.

-"Voy a aceptar" dijo, María solo necesito 3 segundos para saber de que hablaba, cerró sus ojos y se apoyó de la baranda de la escalera de incendios.

-"¿Mtv?" preguntó, Jasper asintió.

-"Es lo mejor" dijo.

María negó.

-"Dijiste que ibas a pensarlo bien" dijo en un susurro, Jasper sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es lo mejor" repitió.

-"Jazz" dijo preocupada, aun cabizbaja, Jasper caminó hacia ella y le levantó el rostro con una de sus manos.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Creo que debería contarte algo" dijo, Jasper frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué tendrías que contarme?"

-"Es sobre Alice" dijo, estaba decidida a contarle lo que había escuchado hacia algún tiempo entre las dos amigas, Jasper sacudió la cabeza negando.

-"No" le dijo "no quiero escuchar nada de ella"

-"¿Por qué no hablas con ella?" dijo demasiado rápido, temiendo que Jasper enfureciera "Por qué no aclaras todo con ella antes de decidir marcharte?"

-"¡Quien te entiende!" dijo Jasper alterado "me dices que me aleje y ¿ahora me dices que lo piense bien? Que… ¿Qué demonios pasó?" preguntó alterado, María se acercó a él.

-"Yo no te dije que te fueras, yo te dije que lo pensaras bien y la mejor manera creo que es resolviendo tu asunto con Alice"

-"No sabes de lo que estás hablando" le dijo Jasper alterado.

-"Jasper, piensa bien, si te vas, no hay vuelta atrás, vas a dejar todo lo que has construido en el canal, todo tu trabajo, vas a empezar de cero, ¿sólo porque no te fue bien con una relación? No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir por Dios"

Jasper se había alterado y bastante, pero María no dejó de hablar.

-"El otro día escuche una conversación sin querer" dijo apenada, "no fue mi intención espiar, pero Alice estaba hablando con Bella, ella le contó que tu y ella…"

-"No" dijo Jasper deteniéndola con sus manos "no me cuentes nada, ¡no quiero saber nada!"

-"¡Tienes que saberlo!" le dijo María alterada, "¡no puedes marcharte por un capricho por escapar de algo que no tiene escapatoria!"

-"No quiero saber nada de ella, no, no quiero saber, todo lo que oíste, todo lo que dijo fue mentira"

-"¡Escúchame!" gritó María.

-"No" dijo Jasper encaminándose a la ventana.

-"No eres más que un cobarde" dijo haciéndolo detener en seco, Jasper se volteó con ojos azules realmente furiosos.

-"Eso" dijo María, sin retractarse "sal corriendo, eso hacen los cobardes, corre a Mtv sin escuchar razones, ¡huye!"

Jasper caminó hasta ella sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-"Yo no soy ningún cobarde" le dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Pues entonces escúchame" le pidió María, él la soltó, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-"¿Por qué me atormentas?" preguntó Jasper dolido, "pensé que éramos amigos, ¿por qué en vez de apoyarme me atormentas?"

-"Porque tienes que saber la verdad antes de irte, Alice te quiere Jasper, ella está enamorada de ti"

-"¡Pero yo ya no la quiero!" gritó obstinado, María apretó sus puños con fuerza se adelantó, lo tomó por las mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

Jasper se quedó preso de la sorpresa, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos, mientras María con movimientos lentos besaba tiernamente sus labios, él cerró sus ojos, lentamente levantó las manos a los hombros de María, era hermosa y delicada, una buena mujer, pero, ¿a quien engañaba? Ella no era Alice, la empujó sin ser rudo con ella, separándola de sus labios por completo.

María parpadeó separándose, limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano, Jasper cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la baranda del balcón, viendo fijamente a sus pies, respirando profundo.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó en voz baja "estas loca" dijo limpiándose los labios, María que ya había mejorado su expresión lo vio cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿Dime si no amas a Alice?" le dijo "dime si no te dio asco que te besara, por que no soy ella"

-"Estás loca" dijo Jasper separándose más de ella, "estás loca" repitió mientras se encaminaba a la ventana para entrar al departamento nuevamente.

-"Sólo estoy tratando de hacerte entender" dijo María.

Jasper sacudió la cabeza, María lo siguió, para poder abrirle la puerta, cuando Jasper salió ella lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que el girara a verla.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella "nunca te he visto como algo más que un gran amigo, te admiro como hombre y como ejecutivo, disculpa mi atrevimiento, no sé con exactitud que pasó entre tú y Alice, sólo puedo imaginar que te hizo mucho daño, pero el amor es así, nos hace daño porque nos importa, habla con ella, no discutas, sólo escúchala"

Jasper la vio, aun estaba molesto por lo que María había hecho.

-"¿Tú vas a hablar con Quill?" le preguntó con voz contenida, María dio un respingo.

-"El asunto con Quill es mucho más delicado, está William de por medio" dijo ella, "pero no me vez huyendo ¿verdad?" dijo, terminando de estocar la poca razón que podía sentir Jasper, "estoy aquí" dijo ella "William esta aquí, ya te lo dije, no me voy a marchar, nuestras vidas están aquí y enfrentare lo que venga, por el bien de mi hijo y el mío"

Jasper bajó la guardia, adelantó un paso y la abrazó, ella le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente.

-"Ojala, fuera tan valiente como tú" dijo sobre su cabeza.

-"Lo eres" le respondió ella, "sólo prométeme que no vas a aceptar irte hasta que hables con ella"

-"Lo prometo" contestó besando su coronilla.

Finalmente Jasper salió del apartamento, manejó hasta su casa, sin poder sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de María, esa chica estaba loca, ¿cómo pudo besarlo así?

Bueno, eso no se podía considerar un beso, uno, por qué Jazz fue tomado por absoluta sorpresa y dos, por qué no sintió absolutamente nada, María le parecía una mujer hermosa, atractiva y simpática, pero no la veía como mujer para él.

-"¿Será que estaré toda la vida enamorado de ti, enana?" dijo amargado en el auto, mientras llegaba a casa.

Estacionó y subió al tercer piso, donde quedaba su departamento, salió del ascensor viendo sus zapatos, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para fijarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Cuando sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, levantó finalmente la vista, se quedó en silencio y paralizado en la mitad del pasillo.

Una mujer, de cabello corto y negro, con un jean ajustado y una camisa de arabescos rojos, estaba sentada en el suelo al lado de su puerta, la chica tenía audífonos puestos, cuando se giró a ver al pasillo se quitó los audífonos de golpe y se colocó de pie torpemente.

-"¿Alice?" dijo él en un susurro.

-"Sé que no quieres verme, sé que me odias y que a lo mejor soy lo peor que te ha pasado, pero no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me escuches" dijo sin respirar, como si hubiese ensayado esas líneas una y otra vez.

_**En la vía.**_

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward, "estás muy callada" le dijo a Bella, iban en el Mini Cooper de la chica.

-"Estoy bien" dijo Bella regresando al auto, estaba en efecto muy pensativa, "sólo estaba pensando en Alice" dijo.

-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

-"Lo se siempre, tiene problemas con Jazz y no sabe que hacer" Edward frunció un poco el ceño.

-"Esos dos son un caso ¿verdad?" Bella rió.

-"Es así, son tooodo un caso"

-"Pero bueno" dijo Edward cambiando el tema "no pienses mas en ellos" le dijo acariciándole un poco su brazo aun inmovilizado, Bella le sonrió recostando su cabeza en su hombro.

-"No me has dicho a donde vamos" dijo, él se inclinó un poco besando su coronilla.

-"No seas impaciente" le dijo divertido, ella le sacó la lengua, Edward simplemente volvió a reír, finalmente después de rodar un rato, llegaron a un edificio, Bella vio con atención su alrededor, conocía la zona, pero nunca había entrado a ese edificio, se imaginó que era donde vivía Edward, cuando vio su Ducati estacionada en un lugar del estacionamiento.

-"¿Estamos en tu casa?" preguntó emocionada.

-"Bueno, técnicamente no, estamos en el estacionamiento nada mas" ella lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, él sonrió divertido, estacionó un poco alejado de su moto y ayudó a que ella se bajara, Bella y él caminaron sin tocarse hasta el ascensor, Edward estaba bastante ansioso, nunca había llevado a una chica a ese departamento, normalmente no lo ocupaba, ya que se la pasaba viajando, pero desde que había regresado de Australia… Más bien, desde que había conocido a Bella, había pensado en nunca más irse de Nueva York o no marcharse en mucho tiempo por lo menos.

Ambos estaban en silencio mientras el ascensor subía al ultimo piso del edificio, el apartamento era lujoso, pero nada exagerado, la decoración era en blanco y muy amplia, había un sofá de dos plazas, y una poltrona ambas de cuero blanco, las cortinas, la alfombra del suelo y las paredes era blancas, era tan impecable que daba cosa siquiera caminar por temor a ensuciar algo.

-"Wow" dijo Bella al entrar, "que blanco" dijo, Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Si es bastante blanco, pero ese color me gusta, no sé, me parece elegante" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella asintió.

-"En efecto, es muy elegante" dijo sonriéndole, Edward era un hombre sumamente meticuloso, no en vano jugaba uno de los deportes menos _sucios_ que existían, además el tenis era elegante y exclusivo, como lo era Edward.

-"Me gusta" dijo Bella girando 360°, Edward la vio sonriendo enormemente.

-"Me alegra" contestó, caminó un poco hacia los pasillos de las habitaciones y le pidió que lo siguiera, para poder terminar de enseñarle el apartamento, contaba con 3 habitaciones, la de huéspedes que se veía que nunca nadie la había usado, otra donde tenía algunos implementos para ejercitarse, mas un televisor y unas cornetas para colocar música mientras entrenaba.

De último dejó la habitación principal del apartamento, la cama era tamaño King, el cuarto como el resto del apartamento era amplio y claro, Bella se adelantó y pasó la mano por encima de la superficie esponjosa de la cama, Edward se quedó rezagado en la puerta, sin perderla de vista.

-"Jum…" dijo llamando la atención de ella, "tenía toda la razón" completó Edward, Bella se volteó viéndolo extrañado.

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó, Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado por la cintura, le besó fugazmente los labios y fue a su oído.

-"Te vez de maravilla en mi departamento" le dijo susurrando, Bella rió entre sus brazos y se colocó de puntillas para besarlo nuevamente, todo se quedó en silencio, interrumpido únicamente por el roce que hacían sus labios al moverse, y por las respiraciones de ambos que se tornaban cada vez mas agitadas.

Edward se separó de sus labios, ella se apoyó en su pecho mientras él apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, respirando agitados.

-"Tenemos que hablar" dijo él en voz bajita, Bella asintió pero no se separó de su pecho.

-"Habla" dijo en voz baja.

-"Me marcho mañana en la noche" dijo, Bella volvió a asentir.

-"Lo sé" dijo, pero su voz sonaba un poco triste, Edward la apretó solo un poquito mas en su pecho.

-"Como me gustaría que fueras conmigo"

-"A mi también me encetaría ir, pero sabes que no puedo" dijo, "además, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo vas a estar por allá"

-"Soy capaz de hacerme eliminar temprano, para poder regresar pronto" dijo, Bella se separó de él y lo vio atacada.

-"Ni se te ocurra" le dijo molesta viéndolo a los ojos, Edward colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Bella, es un simple torneo, no es el fin del mundo" Bella lo vio exasperada, lo señaló con su mano sana.

-"Ni se te ocurra hacer que te eliminen, no importa cuanto te demores, yo no me voy a mover de aquí"

-"Amor" dijo él un poco divertido de la reacción de Bella "¿crees que voy a poder concentrarme contigo en la cabeza?" preguntó, Bella lo vio abriendo su boca, ofendida de lo que la estaban acusando.

-"Pues tendrás que concentrarte, porque te digo algo Edward Cullen" dijo apuntando en su pecho con su dedo índice "si regresas aquí sin ese trofeo, no te doy este" dijo señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo, Edward la vio impresionado, pero entrecerró sus ojos, Bella se sintió observada por unas rendijitas verdes.

-"Me estas diciendo que si no gano, ¿no vamos a hacer el amor? ¿Eso es lo que estás diciendo?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Bella rio divertida, se mordió el labio y asintió.

-"Eso mismo estoy diciendo" Edward volvió a verla por rendijas verdes.

-"Eso no es justo" le dijo, ella subió sus cejas encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Para cuando regreses ya no debo tener esto" dijo refiriéndose al cabestrillo, "así que tu sabrás que hacer, pero si no veo algún trofeo cuando regreses, no te doy el premio"

Edward que no dejaba de entrecerrar los ojos, se acercó a ella alzándola por la cintura, ella dio un gritico divertido, él se colocó súper cerca de su rostro.

-"Me vas a hacer ganar" le dijo, ella sonrió y le peinó los cabellos con su mano libre.

-"Por lo menos te doy un motivo para hacerlo" dijo riendo, Edward volvió a bajar por sus labios, Bella no se resistió, simplemente se dejó besar, amaba estar en sus brazos.

Al rato, ambos estaban en la sala nuevamente, Bella no tenía ánimos de comer nada, después de todo había comido demasiado en la fiesta de Christopher, Edward en cambio si estaba cenando una comida ligera, se había preparado unos emparedados y un te frio, Bella lo acompañaba a cenar mientras le contaba los detalles de la fiesta.

-"¿Le llevaron a un Iron Man de verdad?" preguntó Edward asombrado, Bella asintió riendo.

-"Alice es así, cuando las personas le importan se esmera en todo" dijo, Edward abrió de mas sus ojos y volvió a morder su emparedado.

-"Me hubiera gustado ir" dijo después de tragar, Bella asintió, cambiando un poco su actitud.

-"A mi también me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras" dijo y se quedó en silencio, pensativa, Edward adelantó su mano levantándole la barbilla.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" le preguntó, ella respiró profundo.

-"¿Será que algún día vamos a poder ir?" preguntó, Edward la vio extrañado.

-"¿Al cumpleaños del hijo de tu jefe?" preguntó sin saber muy bien a que se refería, ella cerró sus ojos un segundo, luego asintió.

-"Si, a eso o a cualquier otra cosa, no, no me gusta estar escondiéndome, me gustaría ir a un cine, a un restaurante contigo, salir tomados de la mano, ir a la playa, no sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward se colocó de pie y fue a su encuentro.

-"Cariño" le dijo tiernamente mientras la abrazaba "sólo es cuestión de tiempo" dijo besándole la coronilla, Bella se abrazó a él respirando profundo.

-"Yo sé" dijo contra su pecho "yo sé, sólo que estoy un poco cansada de esconderme"

En eso Bella tenía razón, desde que se había hecho oficial la ruptura de su compromiso, había estado escondida en casa de sus padres, había salido muy poco, sólo la vez que había ido a la oficina a ver a Alice y ese día que había ido al cumpleaños de Christopher, donde se mantuvo bajo perfil toda la reunión, Edward no tenía que hacerlo, ya que gracias a Dios, él no estaba todavía involucrado en la separación de Bella.

-"Si hacemos lo nuestro publico, todo va a salir a la luz" dijo Edward tomándola por las mejillas, "no quiero mantenerte oculta ¿ok?" dijo aclarando "sólo que necesito saber un par de cosas antes de que todos se enteren que le quite la mujer a mi hermano" dijo frunciendo la boca, Bella se separó algo obstinada.

-"Odio como suena eso" dijo "la mujer de tu hermano" dijo haciendo unas muecas con la cara "ni que yo fuera un objeto, no fue que me pasaron de unas manos a las otras, yo decidí separarme de Emmet, y decidí unirme contigo"

-"Yo sé amor" le dijo Edward en tono conciliador "pero tu mas que nadie sabe que la prensa es muy amarillista y va a amar este conflicto, y si para mas colmo se sabe lo de la adopción, va a ser mas difícil todo"

Cuando Edward nombro esa palabra, Bella se quedó en silencio, ese era un tema que debían hablar, pero no sabía como terminar de abordarlo sin causarle daño o incomodidades a Edward, ella bajó el rostro y dijo en un susurro.

-"Con respecto a eso" dijo e incorporó el rostro "¿has averiguado algo?"

Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-"No sé por donde empezar" dijo un poco serio "ni siquiera sé si quiero empezar a buscarlos" completó.

-"¿Quieres que averigüé algo mientras no estas?"

-"¿Podrías?" preguntó él.

-"Claro" contestó ella con una media sonrisa "si eso es lo que quieres, yo comienzo a trabajar pronto y puedo ponerme a investigar"

-"Gracias" le dijo él sinceramente, esto era algo que le daba miedo averiguar, pero que a la vez quería saber con premura, si Bella podía ayudarlo, se lo iba a agradecer por siempre.

-"¿Qué vas a ser una vez averigüemos quienes son?" preguntó Bella "¿aun sigues queriendo conocerlos?"

Él solo asintió.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, sólo por un rato.

-"¿Cómo vas a averiguar?" preguntó él "¿por donde vas a empezar?" Edward no había empezado a ver nada de sus padres biológicos por que, apartando el miedo de encontrarlos, no tenía idea por donde empezar a buscarlos, Bella se sentó más derecha, él se sentó frente a ella.

-"No sé muy bien" comenzó "es mucha el área que hay que cubrir, se me había ocurrido algo, pero no creo que quieras hacerlo" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-"¿Qué pensaste?"

-"No te vayas a alterar ¿bueno? Sólo es una idea y no importa si no quieres hacerlo" dijo angustiada, Edward simplemente asintió.

Bella respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"La manera mas fácil, seria preguntarle a tus papas" dijo en voz baja, Edward cerró los ojos un segundo.

-"¿Carlisle y Esme?" preguntó en voz baja, ella asintió.

-"Si" agregó al ver que él no levantaba el rostro "ellos saben donde los adoptaron, cariño, yo sé que no los quieres ver" al ver la reacción de Edward se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, sacudió la cabeza y agregó rápidamente "no, no importa podemos buscar por otro lado, solo pensé que si ellos te ponían en la dirección correcta, todo seria mas fácil"

Edward se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ella le acarició un poco el rostro.

-"No sé" dijo "no quiero verlos ahora"

-"Está bien, sólo fue una idea descabellada, no me hagas caso" dijo Bella apresuradamente.

-"Pero tienes razón" dijo él, "si alguien puede colocarme en la dirección correcta, son ellos, son Carlisle y Esme"

-"Pero eso significa hablar con ellos, verlos" dijo Bella en voz bajita, Edward lo pensó un segundo mas.

-"Cuando regrese" dijo "cuando regrese, si todavía no hemos encontrado nada, hablo con ellos"

-"Está bien" dijo ella colocándose de pie, él la abrazó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, ella le acarició el cabello por largo rato, quería que supiera que podía contar con ella, en las buenas y en las malas.

-"No quiero dejarte" dijo Edward a los minutos.

-"Pero debes hacerlo" dijo ella besándole el cabello "además mientras más me extrañes, me vas a querer mas" él levantó la vista viéndola con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Eres algo golosa ¿no?" ella rió por lo alto, Edward rió con ella, se levantó y la besó de nuevo en los labios.

-"Quédate" le pidió en voz muy bajita al separarse de su boca "quédate conmigo esta noche"

-"Edward, sabes que aun no puedo…" dijo señalando su cabestrillo, pero él le colocó un dedo en los labios.

-"Sólo quiero despertar a tu lado, eso es todo, quédate conmigo ¿si?"

¿Cómo Bella se negaba? si al día siguiente él se marchaba por bastante tiempo a Miami y no iba a verlo en buen rato.

Ella asintió, él le sonrió enormemente.

-"Debo avisarle a Charlie" dijo, él asintió solemnemente, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"En un ratito le avisas" le dijo y sin soltarla bajó a sus labios, Bella le sonrió de vuelta y se alzó en puntillas, pasó su mano libre al cuello de él, Edward besó la punta de su nariz y luego bajó delicadamente, besando y deleitándose con la superficie calida, brillante y carnosa con sabor a fresa que eran sus labios.

_**De vuelta al apartamento de Jazz.**_

-"No tengo ánimos Alice" dijo Jasper abriendo la puerta de su casa, "por favor" le pidió "estoy cansado"

-"No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo" dijo ella apenada.

Jasper terminó de abrir la puerta y entró dejándola abierta detrás de él, Alice caminó tímidamente dentro del departamento, cerrando detrás de ella.

-"Tu dirás" dijo encaminándose al bar, se sirvió un Whisky, le extendió un trago a ella, pero Alice negó, no tenía ganas de beber.

-"Quiero pedirte disculpas" dijo en voz bajita, Jasper la vio subiendo sus cejas, eso era algo totalmente nuevo, caminó hasta el sofá, se sentó y montó los pies en la mesa del centro, Alice que seguía mágicamente asustada e incómoda se colocó frente a él aun de pie.

-"No me porté bien contigo" continuo en voz baja "quería… quería saber…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, Jasper aunque quería ignorarla, no podía.

-"¿Qué quieres saber Alice?" preguntó con voz un poco mas dulce, le hizo señas para que se sentara, ella se sintió un poco mas en ambiente y se sentó frente a él, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"Quería saber si no es demasiado tarde" Jasper levantó sus cejas sin entender.

-"¿Demasiado tarde para qué?" preguntó.

-"Para que vuelvas a quererme" dijo viendo sus manos, sin tener valor de verlo a la cara, Jasper se quedó en silencio, se levantó y fue a la ventana, respiró profundo un par de veces.

-"Alice" dijo al rato, ella no levantó su rostro, él fue a su encuentro, cuando se acercó vio una lagrima deslizarse por la mejilla de ella, se arrodilló frente a ella y le levantó el rosto, si había algo que Jasper Hale no soportaba era ver, era a una mujer llorar y menos ver a Alice llorar.

-"No llores" le pidió en voz baja y tierna, ella se dejó acunar el rostro, pero siguió llorando.

-"Es que soy una estúpida" dijo, Jasper rió pero no era una risa alegre.

-"¿Por qué te dices estúpida?" preguntó.

-"Porque nunca supe apreciar que te tenía a mi lado, porque siempre te alejé por un miedo absurdo, porque" continuó pero los sollozos no la dejaban hablar con claridad "porque pensé que iba a ser feliz sola y, y…"

-"¿Y qué?" le preguntó él tiernamente quitando las lagrimas de sus rostro.

-"¡Y no soy feliz nada!" dijo ella aun llorando "pero tú sí" le reclamó "seguiste con tu vida, me, me dejaste en Hawai" dijo, Jasper fue a interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejó "ya sé que yo hice eso infinidades de veces, pero… ¿cómo lo soportaste? ¿Cómo no me dejaste antes? Cuando, me desperté y no te vi me sentí mal, sola, usada" dijo viéndolo aun con ojos llorosos, Jasper volvió a limpiar su rostro.

-"Lo lamento, no quería hacerte sentir así, pensé que no había significado nada para ti, pensé que me estabas haciendo un favor, esa noche esperé a que te durmieras y me levanté y me fui, no iba a soportar que me trataras como si nada al día siguiente, por eso me fui primero" dijo en voz baja.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella nuevamente, Jasper sonrió.

-"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Si él que te dejó sola fui yo?" preguntó tiernamente, mientras seguía secando sus lagrimas.

-"Porque yo siempre te mantuve lejos, siempre te mantuve afuera, como, ¿cómo soportaste?" preguntó incrédula.

Alice pensó que ser simplemente _amigos con derechos_ era lo ideal, pero claro, era ideal siempre y cuando no hubieran sentimientos de por medio, Jasper siempre la había querido pero Alice llegó a pensar que mientras él pudiera disfrutarla a ratos, sería suficiente para él, pero se había equivocado y de qué manera.

Y Jasper, sin proponérselo le había dado una cucharada de su propia medicina a Alice, él se había alejado para protegerse del desplante que estaba seguro Alice le iba a hacer al día siguiente, nunca pensó que iba a siquiera importarle que él se hubiese ido.

-"Porque siempre pensé que cambiarias de opinión" le contestó Jasper sonriéndole tiernamente al surcado rostro de Alice.

-"Pero ahora el que cambió de opinión fuiste tu" dijo Alice respirando entrecortadamente, Jasper la vio extrañado.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, Alice que no entendía por qué no podía controlar el llanto, dijo con voz entrecortada.

-"Ma... María" Jasper giró su rostro sin entender.

-"¿Qué pasa con Mari?" Preguntó, Alice se llenó de furia ciega al escucharlo llamarla _Mari_

-"Estas con ella ahora ¿cierto?" preguntó, pero no lo dejo terminar "yo, yo te vi hoy con ella y su hijo, la… la llamas Mari" dijo tomando aire.

-"Alice" la llamó Jasper, ella no lo dejo hablar.

-"Cuando te encontré en el restaurant, estabas cenando con ella" continuó.

-"Alice" volvió a llamarla él, ella no dejó que la interrumpiera.

-"No, no puedo competir con ella, las, las latinas tienen mejor cuerpo, se mueven mejor, como, como te vas a fijar en mi después de esa mujer tan exuberante, yo soy una enana flacuchenta" dijo yéndose en llanto enterrando su rostro en sus palmas, Jasper no pudo evitar reírse, aunque las lágrimas de Alice le partían el corazón, no podía dejar de parecerle divertido que la chica mas deseada del canal E! tuviera semejantes inseguridades.

-"Alice estás siendo absurda" dijo entre risas, ella se cubrió aun mas el rostro apenada, él intentó incorporarla, pero ella no dejó.

-"Ya no me quieres" dijo ella amortiguando su voz con sus manos, Jasper respiró profundo.

-"El hecho no es si te quiero o no Alice" dijo, ella por fin incorporó su rostro.

-"¿La quieres a ella?" preguntó, Jasper respiró profundo.

-"Entre María y yo no hay nada" dijo "solo somos amigos, eso es todo"

-"Amigos un cuerno" dijo ella furiosa, Jasper dio una risa amargada.

-"¿Estás viendo todo esto?" le dijo, Alice fijó su vista en él sin entender, Jasper respiró profundo y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.

-"¿Vez lo injusto que es todo esto?" preguntó, Alice negó sin entender a que se refería.

-"Tuve que hacerte sentir mal, sin proponérmelo, para que vinieras a buscarme"

-"¿Sabes cuantas veces rogué para que aparecieras en mi puerta sin yo invitarte a venir? ¿Sabes cuantas veces espere que no me sacaras de tu casa? Rogaba para que te quedaras dormida y no me dijeras, _es hora de que te vayas Jazz_" dijo imitando un poco su tono de voz.

Alice lo vio realmente dolida.

-"Entonces cuando me obligo a mí mismo a olvidarte, cuando me obligo a no verte" dijo tomándola por la barbilla, trabando su mirada con ella "¿me sales con esto?" le dijo entre molesto y resignado.

-"¿Cómo puedo creerte?" preguntó en voz bajita "¿cómo puedo saber que este no es un capricho tuyo? ¿Qué te quitaron tu juguete favorito y ahora estás haciendo una pataleta por recuperarlo? Alice, tú te cansaste de decirme que no sentías nada por mí, ¿cómo puedo creer estas lagrimas incontrolables ahora?"

-"Sabía que era muy tarde" dijo ella renovando sus lagrimas "te hice mucho daño" dijo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos.

-"Tampoco eres el malo de la película" le dijo él incorporándole el rostro nuevamente, "como tú me dijiste más de una vez, yo estaba al tanto de tus sentimientos, yo me enamoré solo y lo acepto"

-"Pero Jazz, yo..." dijo, él la interrumpió colocándole un dedo sobre los labios.

-"No me digas que tu también, no me lo digas ahora, por que no te voy a creer" le dijo, ella que seguía derramando lagrimas, preguntó.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por lo que te dije antes, te quité a tu juguete favorito y no lo quieres aceptar" ella negó con la cabeza.

-"No eres un juguete" dijo ella, él asintió a regañadientas.

-"Está bien, puede que esa no sea la palabra correcta, pero el contexto si lo es"

-"Jasper" dijo ella suplicante, él negó.

-"Escúchame" le pidió él, Alice se quedó callada.

-"Creo que tienes muchos enredos dentro de esa cabecita" dijo dándole un pequeño toque en la frente "por el hecho de que extrañes estar conmigo, no voy a hacerte decir que me quieres" continuó "tómate un tiempo para pensar, yo también necesito un poco de tiempo" le dijo, "necesito desintoxicarme y tú necesitas poner tus pensamientos en orden"

-"¿Un tiempo?" preguntó ella asustada, él asintió.

-"Es mejor así, me ofrecieron un trabajo en Mtv, voy a aceptarlo"

-"¡No!" gritó ella atacada, él le tomo las manos.

-"Voy a aceptarlo" repitió de nuevo, Alice negaba desesperada, él continuo hablando "así podemos trabajar sin temor a encontrarnos en un pasillo o en el servicio de las chicas" dijo medio sonriendo.

-"No te vayas" le pidió ella en un acto suplicante, él le sonrió torcido.

-"La decisión ya está tomada linda, vamos a descansar un poco de este desastre en el que nos convertimos, tu vas a estar bien sin mi" ella negó, él volvió a sonreírle resignado.

-"Aprenderás a estar bien sin mí, como yo voy a aprender a estar bien sin ti, concédeme esto ¿sí? necesitamos poner un poco de distancia" le pidió de nuevo, Alice que supo que por más que suplicara, por más que le rogara, él no iba a cambiar de opinión.

También pensó que ya le había hecho mucho daño y que si necesitaba tiempo para curar sus heridas, lo menos que ella podía hacer era dárselo, aunque cuando el tiempo pasara, fuera muy tarde para ellos dos.

Alice se había comportado como una tonta y estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

No podía encontrar la voz en su garganta, por lo que simplemente asintió.

Él la vio sonriéndole, se acercó y le besó la frente.

-"Gracias" le dijo sinceramente, Alice estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó muy, muy fuerte, él se demoró un segundo en corresponderle el abrazo, pero una vez lo hizo la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, Alice seguía llorando y Jasper por primera vez en esa noche lloró un poco con la chica de sus sueños entre sus brazos.

Alice se separó de él y se colocó de pie, él la imitó y caminó hasta la puerta, él la escoltó, antes de salir ella sin voltearse le dijo.

-"Por favor no vayas a dejar de quererme" dijo y salió corriendo por el pasillo, sin voltear a verlo, sin rogarle que la quisiera, por querer aferrarse a una estúpida libertad, podría perder el verdadero amor de su vida.

Esa misma noche en un hotel lujoso de la ciudad, un hombre precedente de Nevada, estaba entrando a su habitación, tenía muchos años que no pisaba Nueva York, unos 6 aproximadamente, el botones dejó las maletas en la entrada y se marchó, Quill se quitó la camisa y se dejó caer en la cama, viendo el techo de la gran habitación.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana cariño?" preguntó Amanda, su novia, Quill se encogió de hombros.

-"Lo que quieras" le dijo, "tenemos unos días antes de que empiece a trabajar"

La modelo que era su novia sonrió emocionada, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó a su lado, con un catalogo de tiendas en sus manos.

-"¡Mira la cantidad de tiendas!" dijo emocionada "¡Tenemos que aprovechar la gran manzana!" dijo, Quill sonrió y asintió.

-"Claro" dijo entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca, Amanda, pasó algunas páginas viendo emocionada las tiendas que podía visitar mañana.

-"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Quill, Amanda incorporó su rostro.

-"Ohh, no, no vas a pedir servicio a la habitación, me prometiste bajar a cenar" dijo con ojos de perrito, Quill suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

-"Amanda, linda, acabamos de llegar, el vuelo fue cansón" dijo, ella negó.

-"Me lo prometiste" pidió de nuevo, él asintió.

-"Está bien, voy a ducharme" dijo colocándose de pie.

Cuando salió del baño de la suite con una toalla amarrada en las caderas, Amanda ya estaba lista para ducharse, Quill fue a darle un beso en los labios pero ella se incorporó antes de que él la alcanzara.

-"Voy a ducharme gordo" le dijo "marqué en el catálogo los sitios que quiero ir, échales un vistazo ¿si?" le dijo corriendo al baño, con su toalla en la mano, Quill colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Está bien linda" dijo, Amanda se perdió tras la puerta y él se sentó en al borde de la cama ojeando el catalogo, pensando en cuanto le iba a salir esa salidita de compras con Amanda.

Pasó algunas hojas y se encontró con un reportaje que le llamó la atención, era un catalogo de prendas de vestir según las estaciones del año.

Rió viendo a la rubia que representaba el invierno, se parecía un tanto a Amanda, rubia y tan blanca que parecía trasparente, contrarrestaba tanto con él que era más bien moreno, ninguno de sus amigos podían creer que saliera con una mujer tan fatua y vacía como Amanda, pero él sabía lo que era salir con una chica más inteligente y hermosa, también sabía lo que era perderla.

Pasó las páginas y viendo a otoño y primavera, luego llegó a la estación de verano, vio la modelo y se le escapó un silbido bajo.

Eso SI era una mujer, hermosa, de un color exquisito, con cabello largo y negro como la noche, con una sonrisa radiante y de verdad.

-"Un momento" dijo viendo a los ojos de la modelo, ¿la conocía?

No, no podía ser.

Buscó desesperado los bordes de la foto, buscando el nombre de la modelo o del fotógrafo.

_Fotógrafo: Isabella Swan_

_Modelo: María Rodríguez_

-"¡QUE!" gritó Quill, soltando la revista de golpe, sin poder creer lo que había leído.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¡Hola chicos! Les escribo esto para contarles algo, saben que esta historia es bastante larga, porque, apartando la parte de Edward y Bella, me enfoco bastante en Alice y Jasper y ahora, meto un poco de la historia de María, sé por experiencia que aunque no les moleste a los lectores, simplemente no es de su total agrado las parejas distintas a Ed y Bells, por lo que vamos a hacer un trato.**_

_**Había pensado en eliminar los capítulos donde cuento de María, Quill, Félix y Rose, pero creo que no es justo, por lo que el día que cargue capítulos que tan sólo se refieran a ellos, cargaré inmediatamente el próximo, para mantenerlos contentos ¿vale?**_

_**Espero que por esto no vayan a dejar de leerme, esta historia fue mi primer proyecto escribiendo en tercera persona, por eso terminó siendo tan larga, con decirles, que apenas vamos por la mitad del fic…**_

_**Espero entonces que no les importe, cualquier cosa me avisan en los comentarios ¿vale?**_


	37. Capítulo 36 Búquedas

**Capitulo 36:**

**Búsquedas:**

María había salido de nuevo a las escaleras de emergencia de su departamento, estaba muy pensativa por todo lo que había sucedido con Jasper hacia unas horas y se sentía incapaz de dormir.

De todas las cosas que se habían dicho, había una en particular que María no podía dejar de pensar.

Ella le había dicho, muy segura de sí misma que no se iría de Nueva York y de eso estaba totalmente segura, pero, lo que más la preocupaba de sus propias palabras era que iba a tener que hablar con William, y cuando supiera que Quill estuviera en la ciudad iba a tener que contactarlo para hablar.

¿Pero como iba a hablarle? Como iba a explicarle que cuando él se fue, la había dejado embarazada que había tenido un hijo de él.

Eso no era algo sencillo de abordar, no era sencillo de explicar.

Cuando María tomó esa decisión, le pareció la mejor idea, el sueño de toda la vida de Quill, era convertirse en un jugador profesional, tenía demasiada fe en lograrlo y era realmente bueno, María recordó una vez que Quill le había dicho que por lo único que renunciaría al futbol seria por ella.

Pero ella lo amaba y cuando se ama a alguien como María amaba a Quill, no quiere que sacrifique nada, simplemente quiere que el ser amado sea feliz, por eso lo dejó marchar, por eso nunca mas lo buscó, dejó que fuera feliz, que cumpliera su deseo, María estaba al tanto de que si ella no hubiese salido embarazada, nunca más hubiese existido la posibilidad de que ella y Quill volvieran a encontrarse, pero ella no era nadie para impedirle a su pequeño hijo que supiera quién era su padre.

Un temblor le recorrió la espalda de puro miedo, sacudió un poco la cabeza, no iba a buscarlo todavía, además todavía no había nada oficial del traslado de Quill a NYC por lo que pensaba que contaba con un poco más de tiempo.

-"Tengo que hablarlo con William primero" se dijo a sí misma, tenía que abordar a su pequeño hijo, antes de buscar a Quill, de repente empezó a recordarlo, ¿tendría el mismo cabello largo? ¿Seguiría eternamente bronceado? ¿Su risa seguiría siendo tan hipnótica como siempre?

-"¿Mami?" dijo su pequeño hijo asomándose por la ventana, María salió de sus cavilaciones y se acercó a la ventana, no quería que saliera William, hacia frío y podía enfermarse.

-"No salgas mi vida" dijo entrando "hace frío" William se estaba restregando los ojos, tenía en una de sus manos su juguete de Iron Man.

-"Tengo sed mami" dijo con voz soñolienta, María lo levantó con algo de esfuerzo en brazos y caminó con él hasta la cocina, lo sentó en el mesón y le sirvió un poco del agua del grifo.

-"Ten" le dijo, William le extendió el muñeco y tomó con ambas manos el vaso, dándole algunos sorbos.

-"¿Mas?" preguntó María, el niño negó y bostezó enormemente restregándose un poco más los ojos, María sonrió tiernamente al verlo tan cansadito, lo alzó en brazos, pegándolo a su pecho.

-"Vamos mi vida, vamos a dormir" le dijo, William acomodó su cabecita en el cuello de su mamá y se quedó dormido nuevamente mientras lo llevaban a su habitación, María lo depositó con cuidado sobre su camita, William estaba más dormido que despierto, María lo cubrió con su colcha y le colocó su muñeco al lado, se inclinó un poco besando su frente.

-"Te quiero más que a mi vida" le dijo bajito, William se retorció un poco respirando profundo.

-"Yo te quiero más mami" dijo dormido, María le sonrió y se levantó con cuidado de no moverlo, salió del cuarto dejando la puerta entre abierta para que no estuviera del todo oscura su habitación.

Fue a la de ella, mientras se daba un baño pensó que ella haría cualquier cosa por esa personita de 5 años que estaba en la habitación contigua, si, _cualquier cosa,_ incluido hablar con él de la existencia de Quill y también incluía hablar con Quill de la existencia de William, lo haría, llena de miedo, pero lo iba a hacer.

El domingo llegó bastante rápido, María y William estaban en la cocina, María iba a preparar la el postre favorito de su hijo, todo esto era para preparar el terreno, para poder hablarle a William de su padre, María había pasado todo el día ansiosa y asustada, pero estaba bastante decidida a hacerlo.

-"William" lo llamó mientras batía algunos huevos en un recipiente y los mezclaba con algo de harina, el niño subió la mirada desde la mesa, donde le hacia compañía.

-"¿Dime mami?" preguntó con voz infantil.

-"Quiero hablar contigo" le dijo, William frunció su ceño.

-"Cuando termine de hornear el pastel, quiero que hablemos de algo importante ¿bueno?" le dijo realmente seria, William no entendía a que se refería su mamá.

-"¿Estoy en problemas?" preguntó asustado, María a pesar de los nervios rió.

-"No mi amor, por supuesto que no, ¿has hecho algo malo?" le preguntó divertida, William negó muchas veces con su cabecita.

-"Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte" le dijo tranquilizándolo, William le sonrió enormemente, María le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras seguía pensando cómo abordar el tema del padre de su hijo.

Para cuando María estaba metiendo la mezcla de un pastel en el horno, el timbre de la casa sonó, ambos voltearon a la puerta extrañados, no esperaban visitas, William se levantó corriendo para abrir, María tomó un trapo secándose las manos mientras seguía a su hijo, William llegó primero que ella a la puerta y la abrió.

-"¡Pam!" gritó saludando a su abuela, María respiró profundo y colocó sus ojos en blanco, se asomó por encima de su hijo y vio a su madre, que llevaba unos pantalones de tela impecablemente blancos, una blusa azul rey cubierta casi en su totalidad por una chaqueta, tan blanca como su pantalón y cubriéndole casi el 50% del rostro, descansaban unas enormes gafas de sol.

Pamela se agachó para saludar a su único nieto, evidentemente no lo abrazó por que podía arrugarle la ropa, simplemente le dio un pequeño beso, dejando la mejilla de William manchada con lápiz labial rojo sangre.

María colocó de nuevo sus ojos en blanco, no le agradaba mucho verla, sobre todo después de la última vez que habían sostenido.

-"Madre" dijo en tono de saludo.

-"Hija" contestó Pamela, haciendo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza William se quitó haciéndole espacio para que pasara, Pamela le medio sonrió y entró al pequeño apartamento con la boca fruncida, parecía que todo le daba asco.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó a dos pasos de la sala, María la vio entrecerrando los ojos.

-"Ya estas dentro ¿no?" le dijo, haciéndole señas con la cabeza.

Pamela terminó de entrar viendo a su alrededor sin quitarse los lentes oscuros

-"William ve para tu cuarto" le dijo María a su hijo mientras se agachaba frente a él limpiándole con sus dedos el resto de lápiz labial de su mejilla.

-"Mami, ¿no y que íbamos hablar?" preguntó extrañado.

-"Después William, déjame atender a tu abuela y después te busco, ve a ver una película ¿si? Si quieres ve a mi habitación" le ofreció, William abrió sus ojos emocionado, adoraba ver televisión en la cama de su mama, asintió aceptando su propuesta y corrió a la habitación, al ver que se había alejado, María fue a la cocina a recoger los implementos, Pamela la siguió.

-"Me gustaría que nos sentáramos en la sala" dijo Pamela viendo a su alrededor con cierto asco en el rostro, María no le prestó atención.

-"Debo recoger y lavar los platos madre, no tengo tiempo de hacerte visita, lo que tengas que decirme dímelo aquí" le contestó con medio cuerpo dentro de la nevera, mientras guardaba algunos implementos.

-"Esa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre" dijo Pamela quitándose finalmente las gafas oscuras de su rostro.

-"Nunca fuiste la mejor madre así que…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Pamela colocó los ojos en blanco y a regañadientas se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.

-"¿Hablaste con William ya?" le preguntó, María no tuvo que preguntar de que estaba hablando, lo sabía muy bien, cerró los ojos apretando los puños.

-"¿Cuál es tu empeño que le cuente a William?" preguntó encarándola con dientes apretados.

-"Ninguno hija" dijo batiendo sus manos, "sólo me preocupo por su bienestar y el tuyo"

-"Jamás te has preocupado por el bienestar de ninguno de los dos, no me vengas con que te importamos después de tantos años" dijo María volteando a verla, se acercó sentándose frente a ella.

-"¿Cuál es tu interés?" le preguntó María a su madre de frente, "y no me salgas con que te preocupa el futuro de William"

Pamela le mantuvo la mirada a su hija, resopló por lo bajo y la habló directamente.

-"Si es cierto que Quill viene a jugar en NYC le van a pagar mucho, tienes derecho a pedirle de esa plata" dijo Pamela como si fuera algo obvio, como si no entendiera por que tenía que darle esas conclusiones a su hija, se suponía que María iba a querer lo mismo.

María en vez de molestarse y decirle que se fuera de la casa, se recostó de la silla riendo sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-"Estas loca" dijo sin ningún tipo de respeto "¿cómo crees que voy a pedirle plata a Quill?"

-"No le vas a pedir nada, es tu derecho" María se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño tratando de entenderla.

-"¿Cuál es tu interés en ese dinero?" le preguntó de nuevo.

-"Bueno" dijo Pamela colocándose de nuevo las gafas, "ninguno, por supuesto" dijo haciendo muecas con las manos "sólo que, bueno, imagino que si mi hija y mi nieto están bien, yo lo estaré también ¿no?"

María cerró sus ojos, por supuesto su madre solo quería el dinero.

-"Eres insólita, ¿eres capaz de venderme a mí? ¿a William? ¿Por dinero?" dijo indignada "¿qué clase de madre eres?"

-"La que vela por el futuro de los suyos" dijo ofendida, María rió y se colocó de pie.

-"Tu sólo velas por tus propios intereses, pero lamento informarte que no voy a buscar a Quill, y mucho menos voy a pedirle dinero, así que si eso era todo, por favor márchate" le dijo señalando la puerta, Pamela se levantó ofendida, caminó hasta la puerta y se volteó antes de salir.

-"Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de que hables tu primero, cualquiera pudiera decirle antes" dijo en tono amenazante, "Puedo encontrarlo yo, puedo decirle antes que tu" completó, María que no soportaba las amenazas se adelantó viendo a su madre directo a sus gafas oscuras.

-"Dices algo, le cuentas algo a cualquiera de los dos" dijo refiriéndose a William y Quill "y me desaparezco con William" dijo furiosa, Pamela la vio subiendo sus cejas, ella sabía que era casi imposible que María se marchara, entonces María jugó el mismo juego de su madre, se acercó mas a ella y le dijo aun furiosa " si le dices algo a cualquiera de los dos… te juro, que del dinero que pueda obtener, ¡no vas a ver ni un solo centavo!" la amenazó con dientes apretados, era cierto que María no iba tras el dinero de Quill, pero esa era la única forma de saber que Pamela no iba a interferir en los planes de María.

-"A veces no sé cómo es que eres mi hija" dijo Pamela furiosa, las palabras de María habían sido exactas para mantenerla alejada, María la vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Madre, eso mismo me lo preguntó desde que tengo uso de razón" dijo cerrándole la puerta del departamento en su cara.

Cuando se vio sola en la sala, respiró profundo tomándose el cabello entre las manos, Pamela tenía la facilidad de sacarla de quicio, se regresó a la cocina a terminar de guardar las cosas, hablaría con William después, ahora simplemente no podía.

_**En una Boutique de la quinta avenida.**_

-"Gordo, ¿te gusta?" preguntó Amanda saliendo como por décima vez del probador de la 5ta o 6ta tienda que visitaban, se había levantado súper tarde esa mañana y había hecho que su novio la llevara de compras en lo que se vistió, Quill que estaba rodeado de bolsas elegantes llenas con todas las cosas que le había comprado a su novia, incorporó su rostro de donde se encontraba sentado, vio a Amanda con un vestido bastante sencillo, era blanco con lunares azules oscuros, no era el estilo de su novia, todo lo que se había probado antes era atrevido, corto y brillante.

Quill arrugó el entrecejo.

-"Es bonito, pero, no sé, me parece que no es tu estilo" dijo algo dudoso, Amanda rió.

-"Es cierto" dijo dando una vuelta viéndose en el espejo de cuerpo completo "pero creo que ya compré todo lo que me gustaba, pensé que éste te podía gustar a ti" dijo sonriéndole, Quill le devolvió la sonrisa, ella fue hacia él, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas inclinándose hasta él, dándole un pico en los labios.

-"¿Lo llevamos entonces?" preguntó ella.

-"Claro, si te gusta llévatelo"

El celular de Quill sonó, y él al ver quien llamaba se colocó de pie rápidamente.

-"Amanda, tengo que atender, ¿puedes arreglártelas sola?" le preguntó, ella ya iba camino al probador a volverse a cambiar.

-"¡Seguro!" dijo en voz un poco alta para que él pudiera oírla, Quill salió de la tienda, sonriéndole educadamente a la dependienta que estaba pasándole las prendas a Amanda.

-"Emily" dijo Quill al atender "dime por favor que averiguaste algo" le pidió a Emily Donovan, su asistente, representante y diario personal.

-"Quill, a veces me pones a hacer unas cosas" dijo Emily por el otro lado de la línea, "¿sabes la cantidad de llamadas que tuve que hacer?"

-"Me imagino Em, pero, ¿a quien mas le iba a pedir que la buscara?"

Emily colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sí imaginó que yo era la mas adecuada para el trabajo"

-"Em, por favor" pidió Quill.

-"No encontré nada de esa María Rodríguez" dijo, Quill cerró sus ojos derrotado.

-"Pero encontré algo" completo Emily, Quill abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó.

-"Busqué en todas las agencias de modelos y ninguna conoce a esta tal María, como no aparecía, busque entonces a la fotógrafa, ella si es mas nombrada"

-"¿Donde tiene su estudio?" preguntó Quill, decidido a ir a preguntarle por María.

-"No tiene estudio, ella no es independiente, Isabella Swan trabaja como fotógrafa del canal E!" dijo, "las oficinas quedan en el centro de negocios de la 3ra avenida"

-"Voy a ir para allá" dijo Quill.

-"¡Quill!" llamo Emily "hay algo mas" Quill, se quedó en silencio y preguntó con cautela.

-"¿Qué?"

En ese momento Amanda se asomó fuera de la tienda.

-"¡Gordo!" lo llamó, Quill volteó a verla un poco exasperado por la interrupción.

-"Dame un segundo Amanda" dijo levantando una mano, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Hay que pagar gordo" dijo en tono necio, Quill resopló.

-"Dame un segundo Em" dijo al teléfono, lo apartó de su oído y sacó su billetera, tomó una tarjeta de crédito y se la extendió a Amanda.

-"No te vuelvas loca" le dijo extendiéndosela, Amanda vio el plástico con ojos desorbitados, Quill siempre pagaba pero jamás le daba la tarjeta a ella, Amanda la tomó como si se tratara del anillo de Gollum, Quill respiró profundo, pensando que esta salidita iba a salir mas cara de lo que esperaba, Amanda entró emocionada a la tienda, dejándolo de nuevo sólo en la acera, Quill respiró profundo y volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oído.

-"Em, ya estoy aquí" le dijo, Emily le habló en tono serio y un poco molesto, pero más que con él, con la situación que había escuchado por la línea.

-"Vas a tener que ganar todos los juegos, porque si Amanda sigue gastando así, te vas a ir a la quiebra"

-"Em, por favor, vamos a dejar ese tema para otro momento ¿si?" le pidió, Quill y Emily eran bastante amigos, y ambos sabían que Amanda se aprovechaba de Quill, lo único era que Emily no entendía por que Quill se dejaba usar de esa manera.

-"Como quieras jefe" dijo Emily resoplando "como te estaba diciendo Isabella Swan" dijo Emily "la fotógrafa" dijo haciendo de nuevo la referencia "ella, ella, estaba comprometida con Emmet Cullen" dijo en voz cauta, Quill abrió sus ojos de mas sin poder creer lo que oía.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó en voz baja, dándose con al palma de su mano en la frente "¿Cullen? ¿El mismo Cullen que voy a reemplazar?" preguntó sorprendido.

-"El mismo" contestó Emily, "el compromiso se rompió hace un poco mas de un mes, ellos terminaron su relación y no se ha visto a ninguno de los dos casi desde que rompieron, pero el hecho es que estuvieron comprometidos"

Quill se quedó en silencio.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Emily, su representado lo pensó un segundo.

-"Voy a ir a hablar con ella" dijo decidido, "todavía no ha salido que soy yo quien va a reemplazar a Cullen, puedo aprovecharme de eso para hablar con ella, preguntarle por María" dijo.

-"¿Quién es ella Quill?" preguntó Emily, ella era muy discreta, pero le llamaba la atención que Quill pusiera tanto empeño en encontrar a esta mujer.

-"La conocí hace tiempo" dijo sin dar muchos detalles "cuando viví por primera vez a Nueva York" dijo, Emily que supo que no debía preguntar mas, dijo entonces.

-"Bueno, si vas, sabes que no puedes decir nada del contrato aun, por favor sé discreto y si puedes no llevar a Amanda, sería mejor"

-"Lo intentaré" dijo Quill asintiendo "¿dónde estás tú?" preguntó.

-"Entro en reunión con los dueños del equipo en unos minutos, te aviso cuando salga y nos reunimos en tu hotel, igual hay que empezar a buscarte departamento"

-"Esta bien, esta bien" dijo Quill, "Espero tu llamada, gracias Em"

-"Para eso me pagas" dijo riendo, Quill rió con ella y trancó la llamada, se dio unos toques en la frente con su Blackberry, respiró profundo y entró de nuevo a la tienda.

La dependienta estaba entregándole la tarjeta a Amanda, Quill reparó en que en vez de las 3 bolsas nuevas habían 5, cerró los ojos un segundo, Amanda gastaba demasiada plata, normalmente discutían por eso, pero hoy Quill le iba a dar un pase libre, necesitaba estar solo y la única forma era dándole una distracción a Amanda…. Dinero.

-"Linda" dijo acercándosele, Amanda estaba sonriendo enormemente, mientras recibía la tarjeta y sus compras.

-"Gordo, tienes que ver lo demás que compre, te va a encantar" dijo riendo, Quill colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Estoy seguro" dijo, "pero linda, necesito pedirte un favor, Emily me llamó" inmediatamente Amanda endureció el rostro.

-"¿Ahora qué tenemos que hacer?" preguntó obstinada, Emily siempre llamaba para que Quill fuera a reuniones o a practicas, y ella siempre se veía obligada a ir a todas ellas, como buena novia que debía ser.

-"No tenemos que hacer nada linda" dijo Quill "el que debe hacer algo soy yo, ¿te molesta si te dejo sola el resto de la tarde?"

-"¿Sola?" preguntó subiendo una ceja.

-"Si, debo hacer algo, es con los dueños del equipo, algo aburrido" dijo sin darle importancia, "¿qué te parece si haces el resto de tus compras sola?" preguntó, Amanda subió sus cejas emocionada.

-"¿No vas a supervisar que compro?" preguntó, Quill entendiendo que este acto le iba a costar miles de dólares, negó.

-"No, no voy a supervisarte, quédate con la tarjeta y compra lo que quieras, afuera sigue estando el chofer esperando, deja las compras ahí y ve a hacer lo que quieras, te encuentro en el hotel esta noche ¿si?"

Amanda, aunque no era partidaria de hacer demostraciones de amor en público, se le guindó por el cuello besándolo, quedarse sola, con luz verde para gastar todo lo que quisiera era un sueño hecho realidad, Quill le devolvió el beso pero estaba un poco apenado, la tienda no estaba del todo sola y no le gustaba dar esas demostraciones.

-"Ok linda, tranquila" le dijo separándola un poco, sonriéndole "nos vemos esta noche ¿vale?" dijo tomándola por los hombros, la rubia asintió, Quill le dio otro pico y le dio la espalda saliendo de la tienda, pensó en devolverse para pedirle de nuevo que no exagerara comprando, pero cambio de opinión, eso era imposible con Amanda.

-"Espero que esta Isabella me ayude" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, llegó a la avenida y levantó la mano deteniendo un taxi, se subió y le indico al conductor que lo llevara al centro de negocios de la 3ra avenida.

Ya estaba en el piso 42 de la torre, había muchas personas corriendo de un lado a otro, parecía que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, Quill se abrió paso entre las personas que corrían con comunicadores en sus oídos y con carpetas en sus manos.

Se acercó entonces a la recepción, una chica de rizos marrones, le sonrió educadamente, tenía una plaquita en la chaqueta del uniforme que decía _Tina_.

Tina, aunque estaba ocupada y llena de trabajo, llamando a las modelos y arreglando las agendas de los fotógrafos, las grabaciones y de las reuniones de Jacob, incorporó su rostro al ver que alguien se acercaba a su escritorio y literalmente se quedó con ojos muy abiertos, contemplando al moreno alto, e increíblemente corpulento que le sonreía un poco apenado, como si no supiera que preguntarle, Tina, se abanicó un poco con unos papeles que tenía en la mano, al ver los brazos musculosos que se apoyaron en su escritorio, ¿este hombre seria un modelo? Pero nadie le había informado que vendría un modelo nuevo, ¿a quien estaría buscando entonces?

-"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?" preguntó Tina educadamente, Quill que se sintió un poco nervioso y estúpido de ir allá sin saber exactamente que iba a decir, le habló a la chica.

-"Eh, busco a una fotógrafa del canal, ¿Isabella Swan?" preguntó, Tina, frunció un poco sus labios, _diablos!_ Pensó, _vino a ver a Bella, ¿qué tendrá esa chica que siempre sale con hombres tan musculosos?_ Se preguntó justo antes de contestarle a Quill.

-"Ella está de reposo medico, se incorpora la semana siguiente" dijo, hablándole coqueta, mientras batía un poco sus pestañas, Quill resopló resignado sin fijarse en la coquetería de la chica, estaba pensando que para la semana entrante ya se haría publico que él reemplazaba al ex de la fotógrafa en el equipo y a lo mejor no iba a querer ayudarlo.

-"¿Puedo buscarte a alguien mas?" preguntó Tina, tratando ser diligente y ayudarlo "¿algún otro fotógrafo?"

-"No" dijo aun pensativo "quería hablar con ella, es, es personal" dijo, Tina que sabía que algunos de los casos de Isabella los llevaba su jefe, se fijo detrás de Quill y medio sonrió, se colocó de pie y le hizo señas a Quill.

-"Dame un segundo, a lo mejor pueda ayudarte" dijo, quitándose su comunicador y saliendo de su puesto, Quill se giró siguiéndola con la mirada, vio como se encontraba con un hombre alto, moreno y extremadamente familiar, Quill sin poder creerlo se adelanto un paso.

-"¿Jake?" preguntó, éste se volteó al escuchar su nombre "¿Jacob Black cierto?" preguntó con una expresión asombrada, Tina que había ido a decirle al jefe del canal que este hombre había ido buscando a Isabella se retiró educadamente al ver que los dos hombres parecían conocerse.

Jacob, que andaba bastante atareado, volteó a ver al hombre que lo había llamado, entrecerró los ojos, le parecía exageradamente familiar, pero estaba muy cambiado, ¿sería?

-"¿Quill?" preguntó dudoso, Quill sacudió la cabeza riendo incrédulo, se acercó a su primo segundo y abrió sus brazos.

-"El mismo, hombre cuanto has cambiado" dijo riendo, Jacob se le acercó abrazándolo, igual de feliz de verlo.

-"Lo mismo te digo hombre, estas viejísimo" dijo riendo, ambos se palmearon las espaldas, riendo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó "¿viniste a buscarme?" le preguntó Jacob, ellos no se veían desde que Jacob era un adolescente y Quill un niño, había mucho con que ponerse al día.

-"No tenía idea de que trabajabas aquí" dijo Quill riendo "vine buscando a una fotógrafa, Isabella Swan, ¿la conoces?" preguntó Quill, Jacob subió sus cejas.

-"¿A Bella? claro que la conozco" dijo riendo aun de la coincidencia, "ven, te invito un café" le dijo indicándole el camino a su oficina, "Tina, se buena y mándanos dos cafés a mi oficina ¿si?" le pidió a la recepcionista.

-"Enseguida Sr. Black" contestó Tina sonriendo.

_**En el departamento de Félix.**_

-"Rose, llegué" dijo Félix entrando a su casa, Rose salio a la vista de él vistiendo un conjunto de bermudas y camisita blanca con flores naranjas.

-"Hola" le dijo ella sonriendo apenada, Félix le sonrió de igual manera.

-"Te traje algunas cosas" dijo colocando unas bolsas de papel en el mesón de la cocina, "traje comida" dijo sacando los paquetes de las bolsas "bebidas y algo muy importante" dijo sacando un par de frascos.

-"¿Eso que es?" preguntó Rose dudosa.

-"Vitaminas y hierro" dijo Félix, "no hemos ido al medico todavía, pero las embarazadas deben tomar vitaminas"

Rose bajó la vista realmente apenada, Félix se acercó a ella y le subió el rostro delicadamente con su mano.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, los ojos de Rose se aguaron un poco, Félix limpió la comisura de uno de ellos.

-"Rose" le dijo tiernamente, "¿qué pasa?"

-"De todo" dijo ella con voz apenada, separándose de su agarre, se sentó en uno de los bancos del mesón que separaba la habitación/sala de la cocina.

-"Esto es una locura, no debería estar aquí, no, no deberías ayudarme" dijo, Félix cerró los ojos respirando profundo.

-"¿Otra vez con lo mismo?" preguntó, ella asintió.

-"Vuélveme a explicar por qué me ayudas, ¿Por qué es mejor que me quede aquí a que me vaya? ¿O por qué no me dejas deshacerme de este bebé?"

Félix había encontrado a Rose unos días después del _accidente_ de Bella, le había pedido a la señora que vivía en el departamento de abajo que le avisara si Rose aparecía, le dio algunos dólares para que le diera la información, la Sra. Tenía algún familiar enfermo por lo que cuando Rose fue a visitarla y a entregarle las llaves de su casa, le avisó a Félix que ella estaba allá.

Félix llegó a tiempo, logró convencerla de que lo acompañara, Rose que estaba realmente sola en la ciudad accedió a ir a tomarse un café, que terminó siendo un almuerzo, Rose moría de hambre y Félix amablemente la invitó al almorzar.

Rose le confirmó finalmente que estaba embarazada, pero que no se preocupara, que todo el dinero que tenía lo iba a utilizar para hacerse un aborto, ella no podía tener un niño en ese momento, gracias a que muchos sabían indirectamente de su relación con Emmet se había quedado sin trabajo y ella era modelo, por lo que, sin su cuerpo, no podía trabajar, Félix alterado le pidió que no lo hiciera, que lo pensara bien antes de cometer esa locura.

Lo cierto era que Rose estaba realmente asustada y sola, por lo que aceptó la propuesta de Félix, que le ofreció un lugar seguro mientras ella decidía que hacer con el embarazo.

Félix caminó hasta ella colocándose al frente, Rosalie seguía viendo la palma de sus manos, él levantó de nuevo su rostro.

-"¿Te puedo contar una historia?" le preguntó.

-"Supongo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Yo salí por mucho tiempo con una chica, Heidi" dijo, "ella, quedo embarazada" dijo con una medio sonrisa, Rose levantó sus cejas impresionada, ¿Félix tenía un hijo?

-"¿Félix tu?" le preguntó, él negó.

-"No, no tengo un hijo" dijo haciendo una mueca con las cejas, Rose entonces lo entendió.

-"¿Ella?" preguntó penosa, Félix asintió.

-"Si, Heidi abortó al pequeño, bueno" dijo corrigiéndose "nunca supimos que iba a hacer, ella, ella abortó muy temprano" dijo.

-"Lo siento" dijo Rose estirando su mano para confortarlo de algún modo, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Fue hace mucho tiempo" dijo "no me había graduado de la escuela siquiera" dijo, "eso sucedió cuando éramos adolecentes"

-"¿Por qué me cuentas esto?" preguntó Rosalie.

-"Porque Heidi quedo muy mal después que le hicieron eso" dijo viéndola a los ojos, "tuvo muchas complicaciones, la tuvieron que internar en un hospital, estuvo mucho tiempo en terapia intensiva" dijo con voz baja, Rose volvió a colocarle una mano sobre la de él, asustada.

-"¿Qué sucedió con ella?" preguntó con voz baja, Félix la vio a los ojos y le dijo.

-"No murió" aclaró "pero nunca más podrá tener hijos" completó, Rose se quedo sin habla, Félix continuó "teníamos 18 años, fuimos unos estúpidos que no supimos cuidarnos, y ella casi muere"

-"Félix" dijo Rose interrumpiéndolo "¿por qué me cuentas esto?" preguntó de nuevo "eso fue hace mucho tiempo, la medicina ha cambiado, no tiene que ser igual conmigo" dijo, Félix la vio incrédulo.

-"Eso es peligroso en cualquier época, el proceso sigue siendo el mismo, Rose, ¿crees que vale la pena que pases por eso? ¿No, no sientes remordimiento en matarlo?" preguntó con voz baja.

Rosalie se colocó de pie, respirando profundo.

-"Félix, tu mejor que nadie sabes mi situación, como voy a tener un hijo de él, ¿cómo?" dijo sin saber continuar, alzo sus manos exasperada "¡además!" agregó alterada "si Emmet me encuentra y ve que es cierto que estoy embarazada, ¡él mismo me llevaría a sacármelo!" gritó, Félix se colocó de pie caminando hasta ella furioso.

-"¿Cómo puedes hablar así?" le preguntó "¿cómo vas a ser capaz de matar a tu hijo por que él te lo pida? tú misma me contaste que perdiste una hermana" dijo, Rose lo vio a los ojos y sintió como los suyos empezaban a empañarse al recordar a su hermanita.

-"¿Crees que te vas a sentir distinto? ¿Y si fueras a tener una niña? ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de deshacerte de ella?"

Rose empezó a llorar, bajó el rostro y dijo en voz muy baja.

-"No puedo sola" dijo "y no tengo a nadie, tengo tanto miedo"

Félix le levantó el rostro de nuevo haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-"Eso no es del todo cierto" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rose "¿por qué te empeñas en ayudarme?"

El se encogió de hombros.

-"Después que me separé de Heidi prometí, que siempre que pudiera iba a ayudar a las mujeres embarazadas, en realidad tu me estas ayudando a limpiar mis demonios" le dijo guiñándole de nuevo un ojo, Rose respiró profundo, ella tenía dudas en deshacerse de este bebe y Félix la empujaba una y otra vez en que no lo hiciera.

-"Espero que en verdad sea niña" dijo con ojos cerrados, Félix sonrió enormemente, aunque ella no lo pudo ver por que mantenía sus ojos aun cerrados, él le besó la frente y se separó de ella, fue a la cocina y sirvió un vaso de agua.

-"Ten" le dijo extendiéndoselo, Rose lo tomó y él abrió los frascos con las vitaminas, ofreciéndole dos pastillas, Rose levantó las cejas y las tomó, bebiéndose por completo el vaso de agua.

-"Mañana busco cita con un medico ¿ok?" ella asintió.

-"Está bien" dijo resignada.

-"No te vas a arrepentir Rose, ya lo veraz" le dijo emocionado, ella simplemente le sonrió, sin saber muy bien como sentirse con el empeño de Félix en convertirse en su héroe personal.

_**De vuelta a las oficinas del canal.**_

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Jacob recostándose en su silla de cuero negro detrás de su gran escritorio en su oficina, Tina les había llevado el café y ambos hombres que aun seguían asombrados de haberse encontrado "¿los rumores son ciertos entonces?" preguntó

-"Son ciertos primo" dijo Quill riendo "pero no puedes decir nada hombre, si no la gente de los Giants me amonestan" dijo refiriéndose al contrato que había firmado, Jacob dio otro sorbo a su bebida y levantó su mano libre.

-"Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo sé cómo es eso, no te preocupes" le dijo en tono conciliador, "pero no dejo de sentirme desplazado hombre, ¿cómo no me avisaste que venias?"

-"Todo fue muy rápido Jake" dijo Quill, pasándose una mano por el cabello ahora realmente corto en comparación como lo llevaba cuando era joven, "estaba tan emocionado con todo esto de mi traslado que ni me acordé que tú estabas en esta ciudad" dijo excusándose.

-"Al viejo Quill no le va a gustar eso" dijo en tono burlón, refiriéndose al abuelo de su primo, Quill abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Oye, ni se te ocurra decirle" dijo asustado, Jacob rió por lo alto.

Jacob y Quill, eran primos segundos, Quill era unos 8 años menor que Jacob, pero habían pasado gran parte de su infancia juntos, para Quill, Jacob era como un modelo a seguir, era prácticamente su héroe, para cuando Jacob se fue a la universidad, Quill se quedó solo en la Push, un pueblo del estado de Washington, Jacob iba cada navidad, pero después que se caso con Leah, sus visitas se hicieron más esporádicas, además, cuando Quill se graduó, se fue a la universidad también, por lo que perdieron todo tipo de contacto.

La última vez que uno supo del otro, había sido 6 años antes cuando ambos vivían en Nueva York, justo antes de que a Quill le ofrecieran el contrato en Nevada y que Jacob a su vez se convirtió en un empresario exitoso y gracias a ambas cosas se habían distanciado nuevamente.

-"Pero hombre cuéntame" dijo Jacob apoyándose en el escritorio, "si no viniste a buscarme a mí, como ya me dijiste, ¿a que viniste entonces?" preguntó, Quill se enderezó de nuevo.

-"Como te comenté primo, vine buscando a Isabella Swan, la fotógrafa, ¿la conoces?"

-"Claro, Bella es mi amiga, pero… ¿para que la buscas?" preguntó intrigado.

Toc, toc, toc.

Alguien tocó la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación entre los dos hombres, Jacob frunció el ceño, no tenía nada pendiente con nadie por ahora y Tina no le había dicho nada por el intercomunicador.

-"Dame un segundo primo" le dijo a Quill, éste asintió, Jacob se levantó caminando a la puerta, Quill le llamó la atención algo en la ventana y se levantó también, caminando de espaldas a la puerta, se asomó viendo entonces como los trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro, iba a preguntarle a su primo a que se debía tanta corredera.

Jacob abrió la puerta y se encontró con Melanie, la fotógrafa que le estaba haciendo la suplencia a Bella.

-"Mel, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó extrañado de que lo fuera a buscar.

-"Jefe lo siento" dijo Melanie con cara de tragedia, "pero tengo un problema en el estudio, los modelos están rebeldes, no quieren trabajar, no sé qué hacer" dijo preocupada, Jacob la vio con ojos extrañados.

-"Ehh, ok, espera un segundo y voy contigo" se volvió a ver a su primo que veía por la ventana hacia las oficinas.

-"Quill" lo llamó, éste volteó a verlo "debo ir a resolver un asunto en los estudios, ¿me esperas un momento?"

Quill vio su reloj, todavía tenía un poco de tiempo, aparte quería realmente hablar con esta Isabella.

-"Claro Jake, ve" le dijo, Jacob tomó su celular y salió detrás de una nerviosa Melanie.

Quill se quedó en la oficina de Jacob, viendo como el resto del personal trabajaba al parecer sin descanso, llevaba unos 5 minutos viendo, cuando reconoció a una que otra conductora, subió sus cejas al reconocer a Alice Brandon, la conductora de Wild On, el programa favorito de Amanda, que obligaba a Quill a verlo cada vez que lo daban.

Pensó en pedirle a Jacob que se la presentara, sería algo bueno para contarle a Amanda.

Colocó sus ojos en blanco al imaginar las locuras que haría su novia con su tarjeta de crédito y pensó que era mejor no decirle que había visto a Alice Brandon, volteó su vista, visualizando a otros trabajadores.

Su vista se centró entonces en una chica, tenía el cabello largo pero amarrado en una coleta alta, tenía un comunicador en su oído y una carpeta entre sus manos, se veía realmente apurada, Quill abrió sus ojos de mas, no podía creerlo, corrió hacia la puerta de la oficina de Jacob, salió como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo que daba con las escaleras.

-_**"¡MARÍA!**_" gritó Quill en lo alto de las escaleras, todos, absolutamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar semejante grito, Jacob estaba entrando al área de oficinas y se quedó asombrado al escuchar a Quill gritar así.

Alice que estaba por ahí, volteó impresionada a ver la escena también.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, estaba más impresionado que la propia María Rodríguez, que volteó al escuchar su nombre, tenía una expresión asombrada en su rostro, volteó hacia arriba a ver que sucedía, en el momento que vio a quien le pertenecía la voz, la carpeta que estaba en sus manos cayó en el suelo.

Todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta, la gente del canal la veía a ella y veía el hombre guapo que la había llamado.

-"¿María?" repitió Quill en voz más baja con una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios, "¿en verdad eres tú?"

Ella se quedó sin habla, Quill bajó un par de escalones.

-"¿No me recuerdas?" preguntó con voz baja, "soy yo" dijo abriendo sus brazos, él aun mantenía esa sonrisa en los labios, estaba contento de haberla encontrado tan fácilmente, ella simplemente estaba en shock, estiró simplemente una de sus manos, sosteniéndose de un escritorio, era imposible mantener el equilibrio en ese momento.

¿Cómo la había encontrado?

Mil preocupaciones invadieron su mente, pero, a pesar de esas preocupaciones, algo que tenía muchos años sin sentir se despertó en su estomago, sintió como miles de hormigas caminaban bajo su piel, su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma, su piel parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto, solo tenía diferente su cabello, se lo había cortado quedando al ras con su cuero cabelludo, parecía mas maduro, mas adulto.

Mientras María pensaba todas estas cosas, seguía sin poder moverse, Quill terminó de bajar los escalones, cuando estuvieron frente a frente con todo el resto de la oficina como testigo, ella consiguió sus palabras.

-"¿Qu… Quill?" dijo María con voz temblorosa, "¿Co… cómo me encontraste?" preguntó asustada.


	38. Capítulo 37 Conversaciones

**Capitulo 37:**

**Conversaciones:**

Ese día Jasper se había despertado temprano, hoy empezaría en el nuevo trabajo y quería que todo fuera perfecto, ya había hablado con Jacob y aunque su amigo no le había gustado la idea de que se fuera del canal, lo aceptó, por que básicamente no le quedaba de otra, y por qué no iba a lanzar al caño una amistad de tantos años.

Jazz estaba extrañamente nervioso, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegaba _el primer día de trabajo_, ya ni recordaba cuantos años tenía en E! y pensarse en otro lugar, con otros compañeros de trabajo, simplemente lo ponía ansioso.

Las oficinas de Mtv, estaban muy lejos de las oficinas del canal E!, era otro centro de negocios, unas torres inmensamente grandes cerca del teatro Nokia, donde en el piso 41 funcionaban sus oficinas.

Jasper se anunció con la recepción y lo hicieron pasar de inmediato.

-"¡Jasper!" lo llamó una mujer, alta delgada y bastante rubia, de cabellos largos "¿cómo estas? Que alegría tenerte finalmente aquí" dijo sonriente.

-"Kate" saludo Jasper sumamente educado, "también es un placer estar aquí" dijo sonriente, Kate Carmichael, era una de las directivas del canal, podría decirse que era la homologa de Jacob en Mtv, por lo tanto seria la jefe de Jasper, ella lo guió primeramente a su oficina para que se instalara antes de presentarlo con el personal.

Jasper se sentó en su silla de cuero reclinándola un poco, respirando profundo mientras cerraba un poco sus ojos.

-"Disculpe" dijo una voz apenada desde la entrada, Jasper se incorporó rápidamente.

-"¿Si?" dijo enfocando a la menuda chica, regordeta que estaba en la puerta "¿dime?"

-"Soy Susana, soy su asistente" dijo sonriendo apenada, Jasper se colocó de pie inmediatamente, extendiéndole su mano.

-"Hola Susana" dijo sonriente "Soy Jasper Hale"

-"Susana Bond" contestó la chica, era realmente bajita, pelirroja, con una cantidad absurda de risos, que la hacían ver un poco mas alta de lo abundantes que eran, Jasper al escuchar su nombre subió sus cejas.

-"¿Bond?" preguntó "¿Susana Bond?" dijo pareciéndole gracioso que su apellido fuera como el del agente 007, la chica sonrió resignada.

-"Si" dijo subiendo sus cejas también "pero no tengo familia espía" dijo tratando de sonar simpática, Jasper rió también.

-"Cuéntame Susan" le dijo cariñosamente, "¿tienes mi agenda? ¿Qué tenemos pendiente?" preguntó dispuesto totalmente a empezar a trabajar, Susana le sonrió y le extendió unas carpetas.

-"Esto me dijo la Sra. Carmichael que se los entregara, son las normas de los premios, lo que tenemos o no permitido trasmitir" dijo, Jasper asintió tomando las carpetas, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su escritorio, Susana se retiró un segundo y volvió a entrar con un paquete en las manos.

-"Esto lo dejaron para usted, Jasper vio con mucha atención lo que Susana sostenía, ¿quien le había mandado algo? si se suponía que nadie sabia donde trabajaría.

-"Está bien Susana, gracias, puedes retirarte, si te necesito te llamo" le dijo educadamente, la chica pelirroja, le sonrió y salió de la oficina dejándolo solo, Jasper tomó la caja extrañado, era algo ligera aunque se podía sentir que había algo adentro, la caja cuadrada, y muy delgada.

Jasper rajó el papel marrón de embalaje típico de las oficinas de correo y se encontró con un papel más elaborado, más elegante, tuvo mas cuidado quitando ese papel de líneas doradas y verdes oliva, hasta que finalmente levantó la tapa de la caja.

Jasper vio incrédulo todo el envoltorio, pero casi sus ojos salieron de sus cuencas cuando descubrió un iPad blanco dentro de la caja elaborada, aun con ojos desorbitados, sacó la tabla, le dio la vuelta, fijándose en su nombre grabado justo encima de la pequeña manzana mordida, la superficie brillante y cromada reflejaba su rostro anonadado.

Colocó la tabla con cuidado sobre el escritorio de madera, se fijó que debajo de la tabla, estaban los cables pertinentes y un sobre dorado, elegante y de buen gusto, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, esto, solo podía ser obra de una persona.

Tomó el sobre y sacó un papel de hilo, en letra elegante, con arabescos y muy femenina decía.

_Me costó horrores dar con el regalo perfecto para empezar en un nuevo trabajo, pero una vez lo encontré, no sabes cuánto me costó averiguar donde quedaba tu oficina nueva, pero, supongo que no hay nada imposible si uno tiene el empeño, ¿cierto?_

_En fin, solo Dios sabe lo horrible que va a ser ir a trabajar todos los días y saber que no vas a estar aquí, pero tú sabes lo que es mejor para ti y aunque no me creas o nunca me atreva a decirlo en voz alta, yo también sé que esto lo mejor._

_Te deseo el mayor de los éxitos en este nuevo reto, suerte no te deseo porque sé que no crees en ella, sé que solo crees en el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro, toma esta iPad como un nuevo comienzo, se que te puede ayudar mucho, en ella podrás colocar todo lo que desees y necesites para hacer de tu nuevo empleo, el mejor de tu vida._

_Miles de besos y abrazos y las mejores energías en tu nueva etapa._

_Aunque no me quieras creer, te quiero un mundo y te voy a extrañar muchísimo._

_Un Beso._

_Alice Brandon_

_P.D: Espero que no tomes una iniciativa que se me ocurrió como un atrevimiento, sólo quería que tuvieras un pedacito de nosotros contigo, después de todo fuimos un excelente grupo de trabajo y grandes amigos._

_¡Kisses!_

Jasper descubrió como sus manos temblaban al leer la carta, ¿cómo Alice lo había encontrado? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido todo esto?

Pulsó el botón de desbloqueo de la iPad, espero a que iniciara, cuando vio el fondo de pantalla un nudo se apodero de su garganta y sus labios se apartaron haciendo que sonriera lleno de nostalgia.

Era una foto, en ella aparecían Jacob, Christopher, Bella y Alice, estaban en la sala de juntas del canal E! sobre ellos había una pancarta que decía _¡Éxitos Jazz!_ Todos reían y enseñaban sus pulgares a la cámara.

Jasper sonrió al ver la foto, luego paso uno de sus dedos por el rostro sonriente de Alice, suspiró en el proceso.

-"Como te quiero enana" dijo resignado, manteniendo esa sonrisa tierna dibujada en los labios.

Un toque en su puerta llamó su atención, aclaró su garganta diciendo un leve _pase_, Susana, su asistente, entró un poco apresurada.

-"La Sra. Carmichael, lo llama, para hacer la presentación con el personal Sr. Hale" dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, Jasper respiró profundo, dio un último vistazo a la pantalla de su iPad nueva, botó el aire bloqueándola y se colocó de pie.

-"Vamos Susan" le dijo con una sonrisa educada, mientras salía con su aire elegante y seguro, seguido de su nueva asistente.

_**En las oficinal del Canal E!**_

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo Quill con una sonrisa gigante, abarcó los pasos que faltaban para alcanzarla y la abrazó, apretándola por la cintura, "Dios, que increíble" dijo aun demasiado feliz de haberla encontrado.

María no reaccionó, no levantó las manos para corresponderle el abrazo, Quill se separó de ella, tomándola por los hombros.

-"Estas hermosa" le dijo sonriente, Jacob que había visto la escena como todo el personal del canal se acercó a ellos, le palmeó un hombro a Quill.

-"¿Conoces a María, Quill?" preguntó, aunque era bastante obvio que él la conocía, aunque la expresión de María dejaba mucho que desear.

-"¡Claro!" dijo volteando a ver a su primo "ella es María Rodríguez, estudiamos un tiempo juntos en la universidad, me recuerdas ¿cierto?" preguntó ya con voz mas baja, aunque Quill estaba seguro de que se trataba de la misma chica que había dejado hacia unos años, no podía dejar pasar por alto, la expresión asombrada y asustada que mantenía la chica.

-"María" la llamó Jacob, haciéndola reaccionar, ella finalmente parpadeó.

-"Ehh, claro" dijo con voz extraña, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a hablar "si, si te recuerdo Quill, como, ehh, ¿cómo has estado?" preguntó educadamente.

-"Bien, bien" dijo Quill sonriéndole feliz de que finalmente reaccionara.

-"Oye" dijo Quill, vio a sus alrededores y descubrió apenado que aun eran el centro de atención de todas las miradas "¿tendrás un tiempo libre? ¿Estás trabajando? ¿Tendrás chance de tomarnos un café?" preguntó de repente nervioso, se suponía que su estancia estos días en NYC debían ser bajo perfil y hacia 5 minutos estaba gritando en un canal de televisión.

-"No" dijo María sin pensarlo mucho "no tengo tiempo, lo lamento, debo trabajar" se dio media vuelta y salió apresurada hacia los estudios, esto no podía estar pasándole.

Quill quiso sostenerla para que no se marchara, pero se sentía blanco de todas las miradas, Jacob se le acercó entonces.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó su primo sacudiendo la cabeza "¿conoces a María?" le preguntó, Quill aun extrañado por la reacción de la chica asintió.

-"Si, claro que la conozco, ella y yo fuimos…" dijo y se quedó en silencio, sacudió la cabeza recordando sus años juntos, ¿sería posible que hubiese sido tan fácil de encontrarla? "ella… ¿ella trabaja aquí?" preguntó sin apartar la vista del pasillo por donde se había perdido la chica, Jacob asintió.

-"Es una de mis productoras" finalmente Quill lo vio, lleno de asombro.

-"Tengo que hablar con ella, ¿puedes indicarme donde esta?" preguntó.

-"Ven, vamos a mi oficina, yo la mando a llamar de allí" le dijo Jacob haciendo que lo siguiera, Quill asintió y lo siguió aunque seguía viendo hacia el pasillo en el que se había desaparecido María.

-"Sigan trabajando gente" dijo Jacob mientras subía las escaleras, el incidente había causado la distracción del personal, que en lo que escucharon el mandato del jefe mayor, reanudaron sus tareas, tecleando en sus computadoras y caminando de un lado a otro.

Por otro lado, Alice se había retirado de la zona de trabajo en lo que vio a aquel hombre moreno gritarle a María, estaba aun triste por la situación con Jasper y no tenía muchos ánimos de estar en el mismo lugar con esa mujer.

Jasper le había dicho que no tenían nada, pero mujer que se considerara representante genuina del género, debía sentir celos de cualquier espécimen que pasara mucho tiempo con el hombre que quería para ella.

Había ido al cuarto de baño, necesitaba refrescarse y retocarse el maquillaje, hoy le tocaba ir al parque de la ciudad, en unos días habría una fiesta nocturna a la que obviamente asistiría con el programa, pero a Alice se le había ocurrido filmar el parque de día también para hacer un antes y después de la fiesta, por lo que ella y el camarógrafo irían en unos minutos.

Alice estaba encerrada en uno de los cubículos arreglándose un poco su atuendo, cuando escuchó como alguien entraba como un tropel, abrió sus ojos sorprendida, quitó el seguro de su puerta y se asomó al área de lavamanos y espejos del baño de las chicas.

Ahí vio a María, colocó los ojos en blanco, en la oficina habían varios servicios de damas, ¿tenía que antojarse esta chica de ir al mismo donde se encontraba ella? Iba a marcharse cuando se fijó mejor en la postura de la chica, tenía las manos apoyadas en el mesón de los lavamanos con la cara viendo hacia sus zapatos, respiraba muy pero muy acelerada, estaba híper ventilando.

Alice salió de su lugar y caminó con cautela hacia la chica.

-"María, ¿estás bien?" le preguntó.

María pegó un grito alejándose del contacto, Alice trastabilló asustada de la reacción de la chica.

-"Mujer, ¿estés loca?" preguntó Alice alterada, María se llevó una mano al corazón del susto.

-"Lo siento" dijo mientras seguía respirando acelerada "pensé que no había nadie" la mano en el pecho parecía aguantarle el corazón.

Alice, muy a su pesar se preocupó por ella, se adelantó un poco colocándole la mano en el hombro.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó en voz baja, María empezó a llorar y negó con la cabeza, Alice se alteró por completo.

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó asustada, "que, ¿qué tienes?"

Por su parte, María estaba sumamente aterrada por todo lo que había pasado hacia unos minutos, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera ahí? ¿cómo la había encontrado? ella no estaba lista para hablar, no lo estaba.

Lo había pensado millones de veces, había hasta hecho un discurso en su cabeza, ensayado una y otra vez lo que le diría a Quill el día que se lo encontrara.

Pero eso no valía de nada, hacía 10 minutos lo había tenido frente a frente, él estaba ahí, sonriéndole y abrazándola, de su memoria se borraron inmediatamente cualquier palabra coherente.

-"¡María!" llamó Alice moviéndola un poco, la Colombiana parpadeo enfocándola.

-"Tengo que irme" dijo la chica secándose las lagrimas, con una de sus manos, "debo irme, no, no puedo verlo" dijo, Alice que estaba ahora mas alerta preguntó.

-"¿Tiene que ver con el hombre que te llamó? ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó, María asintió.

-"Si, si sé quien es, pero no puedo, ahora no puedo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, María tembló de pies a cabeza de la impresión, Alice caminó hasta la puerta, sin abrirla preguntó.

-"¿Quién?"

-"¿Alice?" dijo la voz frustrada de Melanie "estoy buscando a María, ¿está contigo? El Sr. Black la esta llamando a su oficina" Alice volteó a ver a María que volvía a entrar en estado de shock, negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, Alice sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, respiró profundo y respondió.

-"Ella no esta aquí Melanie"

-"Ahh," dijo igual de frustrada Melanie "está bien y no sabrás donde puedo encontrarla, el Sr. Black anda como loco pidiéndome que la encuentre"

Alice volvió a ver a María que seguía inmóvil pero con los ojos aguados, respiró profundo.

-"Ella salió" dijo a través de la puerta "le pedí que me ayudara con las tomas de hoy, no creo que regrese en lo que queda de día, dile eso a Jacob"

-"¿Segura?" preguntó Melani, Alice le hizo señas a María de que se ocultara, cuando lo hizo abrió la puerta, enfrentando a la fotógrafa suplente de su amiga.

-"Mel" la llamó viéndola a los ojos "dile a Jacob que le tomé la palabra, él me dijo que pidiera apoyo a cualquier productor y pedí el apoyo de María, por lo que hoy y puede que mañana trabaje conmigo, si tiene algún inconveniente, dile que me llame ¿ok?"

-"Está bien Alice" dijo Melanie medio sonriéndole "me marcho entonces" Alice le dedicó una sonrisa un poco falsa y dejó que la chica se retirara.

-"Puedes salir" dijo una vez cerrada la puerta principal del servicio de damas, María salió temblorosa.

-"Gracias" le dijo "te debo una gigante Alice" ella la vio y bufó.

-"Anda a buscar tus cosas lo mas rápido que puedas" le dijo María la vio extrañada, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Lo que dije es cierto, como debes saber, Jasper renuncio" María asintió, "bueno, eso me deja a mi oficialmente sin productor, Jacob me dijo que le pidiera apoyo a los del canal por algunas semanas, hasta que consigamos el reemplazo de Jazz, esperaba no tener que pedirte a ti, o por lo menos esperar hasta que no tuviera otra opción" dijo sin ningún tipo de decoro "pero creo que los planes acaban de cambiar ¿no?" completó subiendo sus cejas.

-"Supongo" contestó María, sabía que era impensable enfrentar a Quill en este momento, pero la perspectiva de servirle de productor interino a una de las conductoras mas fuertes y exigentes del canal, en su todavía activo, periodo de prueba, no era de lo mas alentador.

Melani, subió las escaleras a la oficina del jefe, comunicándole las noticias.

-"¿Cómo que se llevo a María? ¿Está loca?" preguntó Jacob al recibir la respuesta de Melanie, la chica pelirroja lo vio apenada.

-"Eso fue lo que me dijo" dijo frunciendo un poco los labios.

-"Está bien, supongo" dijo Jacob, "Ve, gracias"

Melani que aun le costaba trabajo no sentirse incomoda frente al directivo del canal, sonrió llena de pena y se marchó escaleras abajo.

-"Lo siento primo" le dijo a Quill, que no era ajeno a la conversación, "pero al parecer se marchó a trabajar con una de las conductoras"

Quill que estaba sentado en la silla de visitante del la oficina de Jacob, asintió.

-"Eso escuché" dijo, Jacob se regresó a su silla, entrelazó sus dedos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

-"El mundo es un pañuelo ¿no?" dijo divertido de semejante coincidencia, Quill asintió incorporando su rostro.

-"Si, pensé que nunca mas la vería, cuando me fui de aquí intente mantener el contacto con ella, pero me fue imposible, pero encontrármela aquí" dijo levantando sus brazos, "eso no lo esperaba, no señor" dijo negando con la cabeza, respiró profundo y se levantó.

-"Primo me marcho" dijo extendiéndole la mano "me encantó verte, mándale saludos a Leah y a Christopher, de verdad me encantaría conocerlo" dijo riendo.

-"Y lo harás" contestó Jacob poniéndose de pie "si te mudas para acá, nos veremos mas seguido, por qué no vienes el sábado a la casa a cenar, ¿viniste solo a NYC?" preguntó.

-"No, vine con mi novia, Amanda" contestó, Jacob abrió sus ojos en una expresión divertida.

-"Tráete a Amanda entonces, ¿qué me dices?"

-"Me encantaría" dijo sonriendo, intercambiaron direcciones y números de teléfono y Jacob escoltó a su primo hacia afuera.

-"Alice" la llamó Jacob en lo que la vio en la recepción.

-"Jacob" contestó ella educadamente.

-"Pensé que estabas en el Central Park" dijo escéptico.

-"Voy saliendo para allá" dijo y vio con cejas levantadas al joven moreno, Jacob los presentó.

-"Él es Quill Ateara, mi primo" dijo señalándolo "ella es…"

-"Todo el mundo conoce a Alice Brandon primo" contestó Quill con una sonrisa, Alice hizo una mueca coqueta y extendió su mano.

-"Tu tampoco eres del todo desconocido Quill" le dijo estrechado la enorme mano del moreno.

-"¿Así que te gusta el futbol?"

-"La verdad no, pero mi mejor amiga salía con un jugador y siempre escuchaba sus historias" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Quill sonrió simpático al escucharla.

-"Debo marcharme" dijo ella haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-"A parte de María a ¿quien te llevas?" preguntó Jacob, Quill no pudo evitar escuchar con atención.

-"A Peter, él estaba disponible" dijo Alice refiriéndose al camarógrafo afroamericano que servia de camarógrafo en el canal, Jacob asintió.

-"¿Vienes después de las tomas?" preguntó, Alice negó.

-"No, te traigo las tomas mañana, no creo que terminemos temprano" Jacob volvió a asentir.

-"Hasta mañana entonces" dijo a modo de despedida, Alice se despidió de ambos hombres y fue hasta los ascensores, María y Peter la esperaban abajo.

Quill, por casualidad, bajó en el mismo ascensor, se despidió educadamente de Alice al encontrarse en el lobby del edificio, ella caminó casual hasta una van de color negro que estaba estacionada al frente del centro empresarial, Quill por su lado fue a la avenida para tomar un taxi, estaba pensando en volver al día siguiente a las oficinas de su primo, para ver si podía hablar con ella.

En lo que el taxi se detuvo frente a él, vio como la van donde se había subido Alice pasaba frente a él, vio como María estaba sentada en el puesto de adelante, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Al Central Park" le dijo al conductor.

Quill caminó solo por algunas de las caminerías del parque, seguirle el ritmo a los 3 adultos que vigilaba, no era sencillo, Alice abordaba a la gente preguntándole cosas, mientras el camarógrafo la seguía, María estaba con ellos a ratos, no se despegaba de su carpeta y se la pasaba hablando por su celular.

Finalmente Quill encontró un momento propicio para intervenir, Alice parecía haberles dado un permiso, o estaban ya por terminar de grabar, cuando María se alejó de ellos, adentrándose un poco en el área boscosa del parque, Quill se acercó a ella entonces, estaba a su espalda, la chica tenía el celular pegado al oído.

-"Ejem" dijo Quill detrás de ella, María que pensaba que se trataba de Peter, volteó, al verlo dejó caer su celular al pasto, Quill se adelantó y lo recogió, extendiéndoselo.

-"Gracias" dijo ella en voz muy baja cuando lo tomó de sus manos, teniendo extremo cuidado en no rosar su piel.

-"Por nada" dijo él sonriéndole, agradecido de que por lo menos esta vez no esperara tanto para hablar.

-"¿Terminaste de trabajar?" preguntó Quill, "¿me, me aceptas el café?" preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su Jean desgastado, María recordó que eso siempre lo hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

María reunió fuerzas, ahí no había nadie que pudiera sacarla del atolladero, no habían servicios de damas donde poder ocultarse, también sabía que Quill no había dicho nada mas en la oficina por el público que los rodeaba, por lo que debía salir de esto sola.

Con la cara mas serena que pudo manejar, se enderezó y teniendo cuidado de no verlo a los ojos respondió.

-"No puedo, lo siento" dijo y dio media vuelta dejándolo solo en la mitad del pasto, lo siguiente que sintió fue la mano de él tomándola por el codo, ella se retiró asustada del contacto, él inmediatamente la soltó.

-"¿Por qué no quieres hablarme?" preguntó con voz baja, "desde que llegué a la ciudad no he hecho otra cosa que buscarte" le dijo encogiéndose parcialmente de hombros.

-"Debo irme" dijo ella volviendo a girar, alejándose de él lo mas rápido que le permitían sus piernas de gelatina.

-"5 años, 10 meses y 20 días" dijo haciéndola girar de nuevo para verlo, su expresión era realmente asombrada, ella no llevaba esa cuenta, como, como era posible que él recordara cuanto tiempo tenían separados "todo ese tiempo, ha pasado desde que nos vimos la ultima vez, sólo quiero conversar contigo, ¿no puedes siquiera darme un momento?" preguntó Quill de nuevo, pidiéndole suplicante que no se marchara, María vio su reloj, hoy William tenía una actividad en el colegio, debía ir por el a las 6 de la tarde, eran casi las 5, tenía el tiempo justo para ir por él.

-"De verdad hoy no puedo" le dijo con voz mucho mas dulce y verdadera, él frunció la boca, pero contraatacó.

-"Mañana, mañana cuando salgas de la oficina" dijo sin preguntar, Quill mostró su típica sonrisa cegadora, haciendo que algo se encogiera en el estomago de María, recordándole por que se había enamorado de aquel hombre hacía más de 6 años.

-"Salgo a las 5" dijo ella, arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante de haber dicho las palabras.

-"A las 5 paso por ti" dijo Quill manteniendo la sonrisa, intentó acercarse, pero desistió cuando ella dio un paso tímido hacia atrás, Quill no la presionó mas y se marchó, antes de que ella se pudiera retractar.

_24 horas_, pensó María, en 24 horas, lo que llevaba mas de 6 años ocultando, se sabría.

_**En la mansión Cullen.**_

Era de noche ya, Emmet se encontraba en la puerta de la casa donde nació, no sabia si entrar o no, todo el mundo le había dado la espalda y se encontraba realmente solo, no quería estar en su departamento y no sabía a donde mas recurrir.

Había esperado colina abajo que el auto de Carlisle saliera de la casa, no quería hablar con los dos a la vez, prefería abordar a su mamá primero, con ella siempre había sido más fácil.

Cuando vio el mercedes negro perteneciente a su padre, marcharse, subió pacientemente la colina que daba a la casa, ya había tenido que entregar la camioneta y su Ferrari ya no le pertenecía, no había pagado los impuestos y el estado lo había confiscado, por lo que había llegado a la mansión Cullen en taxi.

Esperó pacientemente a que alguien del personal de la casa abriera después que llamó a la puerta, esperó cerca de 10 minutos, finalmente escuchó como manipulaban algunos cerrojos, esperó que fuera Alan, el mayordomo, iba a pedirle que le preparara algo de comer antes de ver a Esme, la verdad moría de hambre.

Pero, quien abrió la puerta no fue el mayordomo, fue Esme, que tenía puesto un vestido muy característico de ella, elegante y casual, era blanco con dibujos en verde, cualquiera pensaría que estaba lista para un día de campo, pero si la conocían bien, sabrían que ese atuendo podía pasar fácilmente por un traje normal para estar en casa.

Esme vio a su hijo mayor en la puerta, tenía expresión adolorida y apenada, en lo que sus ojos se encontraron, Emmet bajó su vista a sus zapatos, quedándose ambos en silencio por el paso de 5 min.

-"Mamá, lo siento" dijo Emmet, no hubo respuesta de Esme, este levantó finalmente el rostro y se encontró el de su mama, lleno de lagrimas, se le notaba que su garganta estaba apoderada por un enorme nudo que no la dejaba hablar.

-"Emmy" dijo entrecortadamente, Emmet se dejó caer de rodillas y se adelantó y la abrasándola por la cintura, sintiendo el amor que Esme le profesaba, ese cariño de madre que jamás encontraría en otro lugar, sintió como la había herido y como lamentaba cada segundo haberlo hecho, esa mujer era la única que lo quería sin prejuicios, sin adiciones, sin condiciones, el amor de Esme hacia él era puro y de verdad, era el amor que le ofrecía una madre a su hijo, el amor que él tanto necesitó y necesitaba todavía, a la vez Esme sintió en ese abrazo, el arrepentimiento de su hijo, que jamás quiso hacerle daño.

-"Lo siento mama, lo siento tanto" le dijo Emmet arrodillado frente a ella, abrazándose mas fuerte a su cintura, Esme continuaba sin hablar, llorando en silencio mientras abrazaba a su hijo mayor, e inclinaba la cabeza, depositándole un beso en su rizada cabellera café.

_**En la vía al apartamento de Alice.**_

Alice iba camino a su departamento, por fin había agarrado el gusto de manejar de nuevo su Porsche, recorría con la agilidad que le permitía el tráfico de esa hora en las calles de NYC cuando su celular repicó en el asiento de al lado.

Su corazón se exaltó y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando identificó el tono de llamada.

Coloco el manos libres en su oído y marcó el botoncito negro mientras volvía a tomar el volante con ambas manos.

-"Hola" saludo, bajándole el volumen a la música del auto, por los controles que estaban en el volante.

-"Hola Allie" dijo la voz baja de Jasper, Alice suspiró al escucharle la voz.

-"Gracias" dijo Jasper, "Recibí" dijo, respirando de nuevo "recibí tu regalo, fue muy oportuno en realidad, gracias" repitió.

-"De nada" dijo ella en voz baja "eso era lo que quería, que fuera útil y oportuno" guardó silencio un segundo "ehhh" dijo al rato "¿ya estas en casa?"

-"Si" contestó él "¿tu?"

-"Llegando"

-"¿Cómo esta Bella?" preguntó.

-"Bien, ya le quitaron el cabestrillo, ya está de regreso al departamento"

-"Me alegro, mándale mis saludos cuando la veas"

-"Con gusto" contestó, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Alice no quería trancar todavía.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?" preguntó tanteando el terreno.

-"Bien, bien" dijo él con voz un poco mas relajada "La mayor parte del tiempo estuve conociendo al personal del canal, en realidad trabaje muy poco"

-"Eso es bueno, no pueden empezar a forzarte desde temprano" dijo, estaba cerca de la entrada al estacionamiento de su edificio.

-"Supongo" contestó él en el mismo tono incomodo, Alice estacionó en su sitio particular y recostó la cabeza del espaldar aun con el audífono en su oído.

-"¿Y tu día?" preguntó él educadamente.

-"Bien, un poco ajetreado, pero bien"

-"¿Te tocó ir al Central?" preguntó, después de todo Jasper aun se sabia la agenda de Alice para las próximas dos semanas, Alice sonrió, pero se llenó de nostalgia al saberlo tan lejos.

-"Si, fui al Central" dijo "Jacob me dijo que pidiera apoyo de todos los productores, a ver con quien me llevo mejor, hasta que encontremos tu reemplazo" eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-"Eso me comentó" dijo en voz baja, "¿y con quien trabajaste hoy?" preguntó haciendo conversación.

Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Con Peter" dijo nombrando a su camarógrafo primero, resopló y continuó "de productores me llevé a María" hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

-"¿María?" preguntó Jasper al rato, "ella esta en periodo de prueba, Alice… tu no…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, Jasper no creía capaz a Alice de llevarse a María para que se equivocara y así echara a perder su tiempo de prueba.

-"No" dijo Alice molesta, endureciendo su tono "no me llevé a tu dulce María para fastidiarla Jasper, yo no soy un ogro ¿sabías?, yo simplemente trabajo, si fuera tan mala, ¿no crees que en vez de reemplazar a mis productores seria mas fácil reemplazarme a mí?"

-"No lo digo por eso" dijo él defendiéndose "solo digo que tu no eres un pan dulce Allie, y María es muy joven en el mundo laboral"

-"Si te hace sentir mejor" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "yo no quería llevarla, de hecho era la ultima de mis opciones, lo hice por ayudarla, aunque la verdad no me apetecía hacerlo"

-"¿Ayudarla?" preguntó incrédulo Jazz, "¿María te pidió que la llevaras?"

Alice cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, de verdad no quería hablar de María con Jasper.

-"Jazz, de veras, no, no quiero molestarme, pero si me llamaste para que te contara de María, la verdad, no, no quiero seguir hablando" dijo ya en tono claramente molesto.

Jasper asintió desde su lado de la línea, era una falta de todo que conversara acerca de María con Alice.

-"Tampoco era mi intención Allie" dijo en voz baja "sólo llame para agradecerte por el iPad, no debiste, pero me agrado mucho, de verdad quería tener uno"

Esas palabras hicieron que los labios de Alice se retiraran un poco, haciéndola sonreír.

-"Es una tontería" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"Tontería o no, me gustó mucho y como el caballero que soy, era mi deber agradecértelo"

-"Claro" dijo ella apenada "me encanta que te guste"

-"Debo irme Alice, nos, nos estamos hablando"

Moría por invitarlo a almorzar mañana o por salir a cenar en algún momento, pero el terror de que la rechazara, no la dejó articular las palabras.

-"Que descanses" dijo en vez de invitarlo a salir.

-"Igual Allie, descansa" dijo Jazz cerrando la llamada, ella suspiró aun recostada del cabezal de su asiento, al igual que él que dejó el teléfono en la mesita al lado de su cama, respirando profundo y pensando en su adorado y enano tormento.

_**Arriba en el departamento.**_

Bella estaba en la tina del baño de su departamento, finalmente se había mudado de regreso, ya no tenía el cabestrillo y empezaba a trabajar en dos días, por lo que tenía que regresar a su rutina.

En lo que se sumergió en la tina, no pudo evitar pensar en Edward, hoy lo había visto jugando y simplemente le pareció fantástico, estiró su mano a su lado y tomo el teléfono de la casa, marcando el numero que ya se sabia de memoria.

-"¿Alo?" dijo la voz de Edward al atender la llamada, él sabia perfectamente quien era, pero atendió sin saludar solo para fastidiarla un poco.

-"¿Cómo que, Alo?" dijo la voz indignada de Bella del otro lado de la línea, "Edward Cullen, ¿qué clase de saludo es ese?" preguntó falsamente ofendida mientras disfrutaba el hecho de estar cubierta de espuma jabonosa con olor a fresa y rosas.

-"Hola mi vida" dijo Edward en un tono burlón "¿cómo esta la mujer de mis sueños?" preguntó.

-"Jum" contestó ella jugando con su pie en el grifo de la tina "dándome un baño de espuma" dijo.

Edward que estaba en la cama de su hotel se sentó de golpe.

-"¿Baño de espuma?" preguntó un poco atragantado, Bella sonrió divertida ya que esa era exactamente la reacción que quería causarle.

-"Ujum" dijo picara al teléfono, Edward de sólo imaginársela, sin ropa, cubierta por agua jabonosa y olorosa, suspiró por lo bajo en el teléfono, mientras lo recorría un escalofrío.

-"Eso no es justo cariño" dijo, "estoy muy lejos como para que me digas esas cosas" dijo con voz ronca, Bella seguía riendo divertida.

-"Es que quería felicitarte" dijo "vi el juego de hoy y cariño, estuviste maravilloso" dijo riendo.

-"Me alegra que te gustara" dijo Edward aun imaginándola sin ropa, "me tienes en un dilema, ¿lo sabias?" dijo volviéndose a recostar en las almohadas.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella mientras subía una de sus piernas, sacándola del agua y fijándose en su pedicura de color marrón oscuro.

-"Por que todos los días me digo que tengo que ganar, que para eso vine, pero cada vez que estoy en una cancha, muero por perder, quiero regresar a casa, quiero verte y si me llamas para decirme que estas sumergida en una tina caliente, sin ropa y sin compañía…" dio otro suspiro "no ayuda mucho amor" dijo resignado, Bella no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo, toda esta seducción le parecía muy divertida.

-"Tenemos un trato cariño y eso lo sabes" le contestó con la misma risa en su voz "no puedes perder" completó.

-"Si, lo sé, lo sé" dijo un poco obstinado y resignado "pero… ¿no te puedes conformar con el tercer puesto? Bella, si me quedo hasta el final ¡serán 2 semanas mas!" dijo atacado.

-"Edward, dos semanas no es nada, y no, no me conformo con el tercer puesto, quiero que ganes" dijo seria, luego agregó en voz baja "además, debes saber que el doctor me vio esta mañana y me dio oficialmente de alta, eso quiere decir que me quitaron ya el cabestrillo"

Edward habló entonces en tono serio por primera vez en la llamada.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó interesado "¿estás bien? ¿Te mandaron terapias o algo así?" preguntó.

-"Me dio algunos ejercicios para cuando me sienta agarrotada y evidentemente calmantes por si en algún momento me duele, pero todo es por si sucede, de resto me siento de maravilla, eso sí…" dijo frunciendo un poco la boca "me quedaron dos pequeñas cicatrices, ahora están un poco rojas" dijo tocándose la clavícula izquierda, sintió un poco en relieve las dos líneas no muy derechas que la marcaban "el doctor dice que con el tiempo se volverán blancas y que llegara un momento que no se verán casi"

-"Lo lamento" dijo Edward sabiendo que a nadie le gustaba que quedaran cicatrices, Bella se encogió de hombros aunque él no la estuviera viendo.

-"Yo también" dijo un poco abatida.

-"Oye" dijo él tratando de animarla un poco "no te sientas mal, a mi me encantan" dijo sonriendo, Bella sonrió también agradecida con él que quería hacerla sentir bien.

-"No las has visto, ¿cómo pueden gustarte?" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Fácil" contestó "si forman parte de ti, me encantan, no necesito verlas" Bella volvió a reír.

-"Gracias, aunque siempre puedo ocultarla, ¿qué te parece si me tatúo una compañera para Tony?" preguntó divertida.

-"¿Tony?" preguntó Edward arrugando el entrecejo "¿quién es Tony?" Bella mordió su labio.

-"Tu dragón" dijo con voz apretada, Edward rió por todo lo alto.

-"¿Mi dragón?" preguntó incrédulo "¿me estas diciendo, que llamas Tony, a mi tatuaje?" preguntó divertido, Bella asintió mientras él hablaba.

-"Sip" dijo mordiéndose el labio por el teléfono "no había tenido chance de decirte, pero lo bauticé Tony, ¿te gusta?" preguntó con voz infantil, Edward sonrió pasándose una mano por el cabello, aun estaba acostado sobre sus almohadas.

-"Eres increíble" le dijo, "Dios, como te extraño" completó en voz baja muy cargada de emociones, Bella se enserió de nuevo.

-"Yo también" dijo en voz baja "como me gustaría que estuvieras en esta tina, conmigo, ahora" completó.

-"¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera?" preguntó Edward con voz contenida.

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó ella sin entender.

-"Si estuviera ahora allí, contigo, ¿que quisieras que te hiciera?" preguntó de nuevo, Bella sintió como una corriente de agua fría le recorría la espalda.

-"Estarías pasándome la esponja por el cuerpo" contestó con voz baja y ronca.

-"Cierra los ojos" le dijo Edward con voz baja, Bella estaba sola en el cuarto de baño y en el departamento, tomó una pequeña toalla y la colocó bien doblada detrás de su cabeza, se recostó en ella y solo mantuvo una mano sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído.

-"Listo" dijo con voz baja.

-"Imagina como te enjabono el cuerpo" empezó Edward a decirle "como, poco a poco, me paseo por tu espalda, suave y tersa, ¿lo sientes?" preguntó en voz baja, a Bella, los niveles de excitación le iban creciendo desmesuradamente.

-"Ujum" contestó aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Siente como voy poco a poco depositándote besos en la piel, deteniéndome en tus hermosos senos" dijo, la mano libre de Bella viajo, recorriendo despacio los lugares que Edward iba diciéndole al oído.

-"Como mis manos van bajando, recorriendo la curva de tu cintura, apretando un poco tus caderas, con tu respiración áspera sobre mi hombro, me acerco cada vez mas a tu centro, te gusta, ¿sientes como te toco? ¿Cómo te acaricio?" dijo en voz contenida, ambos estaban excitados debido a las palabras de él, Bella seguía dirigiendo su mano a los lugares que él mencionaba, imaginando que se trataba de las caricias del propio Edward.

Por su parte Edward se había quitado la camisa, estaba con medio torso desnudo sobre la cama, escuchando como Bella suspiraba y gemía por lo bajo por cada caricia que él describía, parecía como si en realidad estuvieran frente a frente, como si en realidad estuvieran tocándose.

Edward dio más indicaciones, más especificaciones, hasta que un gemido tembloroso salió de los labios de Bella, mientras sentía como la tensión de su cuerpo era liberada, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos aun seguían cerrados.

-"Diablos…. Pierde" dijo al teléfono, "no me importa" dijo respirando agitada "pierde y ven a hacerme el amor" le pidió al teléfono.

-"Salgo en el primer vuelo de mañana" contestó él, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, regresando a la realidad.

-"¡NO!" dijo a teléfono "no te regreses, no me hagas caso" dijo, Edward soltó una maldición en voz baja.

-"Bella" la llamó en tono conciliador.

-"Bella nada Edward" dijo ella enderezándose un poco, sacudiendo su cabeza para poder despejarse, "quedamos en un trato, y lo vamos a cumplir, así que nada de regresarte, ¿estamos?"

Edward no contestó.

-"Edward, ¿estamos?" volvió a preguntar, éste respiró profundo.

-"Estamos amor" dijo resignado.

_-"¡BELLA!"_ llamaron desde la sala, Bella apartó el teléfono de su oído y contestó.

-_"Estoy dándome un Baño, Alice,¡ ya salgo!"_ le dijo a su compañera de apartamento, Edward al escucharla bufó, colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Debo trancar amor" dijo Bella al teléfono "me encanto oírte" dijo sonriendo, Edward a su pesar sonrió también.

-"A mi también me encanto escucharte, sobre todo hace unos minutos" dijo refiriéndose a lo que acababan de compartir, Bella sintió sonrojarse.

-"Debo marcharme" dijo de nuevo con voz apenada y baja, Edward rió simpático por la repentina vergüenza de su amada.

-"Está bien, ve, yo de todas formas necesito una ducha fría" le dijo jocoso, Bella rió divertida.

-"Prometo compensarte cuando regreses" dijo a modo de despedida.

-"Mas te vale" contestó él.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Amo a Edward! jajajajaja_


	39. Capítulo 38 Perdido en Nueva York

**Capitulo 38:**

**Perdido en Nueva York:**

Al día siguiente María se levantó súper temprano, hoy también tenía pauta con Alice y estaría todo el día ocupada, por lo que tenía el tiempo reducido, Francis iría hoy por William, ella estudiaba en la misma preparatoria, Francis estaba por graduarse, mientras William aun asistía al primer año de la escuela primaria.

-"Cariño, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije no?" preguntó mientras lo vestía aun medio dormido.

-"Si mami" contestó bostezando "me voy con Francis y ella también me traerá a la casa al salir"

-"Exacto" dijo María, aunque confiaba en su niñera, estaba sumamente nerviosa de dejarlo solo.

-"Le tomas la mano fuerte a Francis, no te alejes de ella y por Dios le haces caso"

-"Si mamá" dijo de nuevo, el intercomunicador del apartamento sonó y María corrió a atenderlo, Francis le indicó que acababa de llegar, William la siguió aun mas dormido que despierto, María aun apurada tomó la mochila de su hijo mas su merienda, tomó su cartera y bajaron apresurados.

-"Hola Francis" dijo María al ver a su niñera, la chica flacuchenta y con brakes de 18 años los saludo con un gesto de su mano.

-"Buenos días María" dijo con una sonrisa "¿estás listo Willy?" le preguntó cariñosamente a niño, este asintió pero bostezó enormemente sin poder articular palabra, ambas rieron al verlo.

-"Ten" le dijo María a Francis entregándole el dinero convenido por llevarlo a la escuela, Francis que estaba ahorrando para comprarse un celular nuevo atesoro esos 20 $ como si se trataran de 100, María se colocó de cuclillas abrió las asas de la mochila de su hijo para que pudiera colgársela en la espalda, le acomodó un poco su ropa y lo abrazó besándolo en la frente.

-"Te portas bien ¿ok?" le dijo nerviosa "nos vemos en la noche"

-"Ok mami" dijo el niño asintiendo.

-"Te quiero mas que a mi vida" le dijo al oído abrazándolo de nuevo.

-"Yo te quiero más" respondió él devolviéndole el abrazo.

María se colocó de pie y William tomó la mano extendida de Francis, y se despidió de su mamá con su otra manita y María hizo lo mismo hasta que se perdieron en lo que doblaron en la esquina, María cerró sus ojos un segundo, luego se dijo a si misma que todo saldría bien, que por no llevar a su hijo un día a la escuela, no iba a suceder nada malo.

Caminó entonces en dirección contraria, para poder ir a la oficina a recoger sus cosas, hoy le tocaba trabajo de campo, por lo que estaría en la calle, gran parte del día.

-"¿Ya te avisó tu niñera?" preguntó Peter, él, Alice y María estaban trabajando como locos en la sala de ediciones, antes de salir a la calle, no habían tenido tiempo ni siquiera de hablar, sin embargo María medio le había explicado a Peter a que se debía su cara de preocupación y como Alice había salido un momento dejándolos solos, pudo preguntarle.

-"Si" dijo María sonriendo aliviada, "llegaron bien, Francis, me mandó un texto, llegaron bien a la escuela" dijo suspirando, Peter que por su lado contaba con hijos ya un poco mayores le sonrió entendiendo completamente a que se refería.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Alice como un torbellino.

-"María" llamó "ve a buscar las ultimas tomas de ayer, me dijeron que estaban listas" María asintió colocándose de pie "Peter, tráete la cámara, salimos en 15 minutos" lo último lo dijo viéndolos a los dos, ambos se colocaron de pie a realizar sus tareas, sin volver a tocar el asunto de el hijo de María.

Lo que ni Francis ni María sabían, e iban a saber más tarde, era que en la escuela de William lo esperaba Pam, la abuela del niño estaba escudada en una de las columnas de la entrada.

Pam vio desde lejos como la chica flaca y algo desaliñada para su gusto, le entregaba a William una bolsita marrón con su merienda, Pam esperó paciente a que la chica que la reconocía como la niñera de su nieto se marchara, todo había salido a la perfección, María no estaba por ahí, así que si quería hablar con su nieto, seria ahora o nunca.

Pam salio de su _escondite _y se encaminó a la puerta de la escuela publica, nadie la detuvo porque por el modo en el que iba vestida, taller de color azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca de pequeños dibujos azules, mas tacones gruesos y señoriales, parecía del gobierno o del ministerio de educación.

-"¡William!" llamó en la mitad del patio, era temprano y los niños estaban jugando un poco antes de entrar a clases, el niño volteó hacia la voz y le sonrió a su abuela.

-"¡Pam!" gritó emocionado al verla, ambos estaban acostumbrados al _no contacto_ por lo que William simplemente le sonrió parándose al frente de ella y agitó su manita.

-"¿Cómo estas William?" preguntó Pamela de la manera mas impersonal, viendo hacia abajo a su único nieto.

-"Bien" contestó este con una sonrisa "¿viniste a encontrarte con mi mami? Ella no me trajo hoy" dijo William con su voz infantil.

-"No William, no vine a encontrarte con tu mamá, de hecho vengo a llevarte de paseo, vamos" le dijo haciéndole una seña con su mano con cierto desden.

-"¿Mi mama lo sabe?" preguntó el niño frunciendo el ceño, María le recalcaba una y otra vez que nunca debía marcharse del colegio, fuera con quien fuera, pero eso se suponía que no incluía a su abuela, ¿cierto?

-"Claro que lo sabe niño" dijo Pamela colocando sus ojos en blanco, "vente, no tenemos mucho tiempo, te traeré de vuelta para que te lleven a casa" dijo repitiendo la seña con su mano.

William tomó la mano de Pamela que aunque no le gustaba el contacto, no era del tono despiadada para dejar que el niño caminara solo por las calles atestadas de NYC.

Después de varias horas y de visitas desafortunadas, Pamela se encontraba en el lobby del hotel Marriot, estaba esperando su turno para que el joven de la recepción la atendiera.

-"Buenas tardes madame, bienvenida al J.W. Marriot, ¿en qué puedo servirle?" preguntó el hombre mayor pero exageradamente elegante que servia de gerente del hotel.

-"Buenas" dijo Pamela, enseñando la mas grandes de sus sonrisas, "estoy buscando a Quill Ateara" dijo quitándose los lentes oscuros, el gerente del hotel tecleó falsamente y respondió.

-"Lo lamento Sra. Pero aquí no tenemos a nadie registrado con ese nombre" dijo educadamente, Pamela lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"¿Está seguro? Porque, se de muy buena fuente que ese joven esta hospedado aquí, por favor indíquele que Pamela Edingtong lo solicita" dijo utilizando el apellido del ultimo marido que había tenido.

El gerente la vio con mirada escéptica.

-"Lo siento Sra. Edingtong, pero el caballero que usted menciona no está registrado" terminó de decirle e ignorándola, fijó su mirada en la pareja de ancianos multimillonarios que estaba detrás de ella.

-"Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al J.W. Marriot, ¿en qué puedo servirles?" le repitió como una grabación a la pareja, Pamela indignada se mantuvo firme ante el escritorio, no iba a ceder, pero entonces sintió como su chaqueta era halada por un extremo.

-"Abuela, tengo hambre" dijo William viéndola hacia arriba, Pamela lo tomó del brazo y lo haló llevándolo a unos muebles en el centro del lobby.

-"Abuela, me lastimas" dijo William mientras era alzado de manera extraña por su bracito.

-"¡Te he dicho que no me llames abuela!" le dijo muy furiosa.

-"Lo olvidé" dijo William mientras volvía a intentar liberar su bracito del agarre.

-"Me lastimas" repitió con voz temblorosa, Pamela lo soltó de manera brusca, haciendo que el niño se tambaleara unos pasos atrás, con mirada asustada William se pasó su otra manito por el brazo adolorido.

-"Tengo hambre" repitió "¿qué hacemos aquí? Hemos ido a un montón de sitios como este y no hacemos nada, me dijiste que me llevarías a pasear" dijo obstinado.

Pamela estaba decidida a encontrar a Quill, alguna de sus amigas con las que jugaba canasta, le había dicho que seguramente ese joven, que era el padre de su nieto, se quedaba en algún hotel lujoso de la ciudad, evidentemente Pamela no tenía idea de cual podía ser, pero si los visitaba a todos, seguramente tendría suerte, por eso se llevó a su nieto de la escuela, para ver si encontraba a Quill.

Pero todo había salido mal, habían ido a casi 10 hoteles de lujo y no lo habían encontrado en ninguno, en todos Pamela daba el mismo discurso, que alguien muy serio le había dado el dato y que necesitaba con premura hablar con el joven Quill, pero cuando se lo negaban hasta el cansancio, salía del hotel con el niño, para repetir el proceso en otro.

Pero ya se había dado cuenta de que este plan no era bueno, había perdido una cantidad de dinero considerable en trasporte (por que ella ni muerta se subiría al subterráneo) y ahora estaba alejada de la escuela de William y sin un centavo en el bolsillo.

-"Pam" volvió a llamarla William "tengo hambre" dijo fastidiado "quiero irme a casa, llama a mi mamá ¿sí?"

Pamela que se había sentado en uno de los sofás, volvió a tomar al niño del brazo y lo sacó a rastras del hotel, William empezó a forcejear con ella nuevamente, cuando estaban en la acera, él logró soltarse.

-"¡Déjame!" gritó, Pamela se acercó a él y con ojos llenos de rabia y frustración.

-"No te dejo en la mitad de la calle por que puedes valer millones niño" le dijo sin que William entendiera una sola de sus palabras.

-"Llévame a casa, me dijiste que me llevarías a pasear y no lo hiciste, ¡quiero a mi mama!" gritó malcriado en la mitad de la acera, batiendo sus zapatos contra la aire, estaba cansado y hambriento, Pamela le gritó de vuelta.

-"Tu mamá… ¡Tu mama no sirve para nada! ¡Te tiene a ti! ¡Puede sacarte millones! ¡Y prefiere quedarse como una muerta de hambre!" gritó expulsando sus frustraciones con el pequeño de 6 años, William que no entendía a que se refería su abuela, se puso furioso por que sabia que estaba metiéndose con su mamá.

-"¡No digas cosas feas de mi mami!" gritó defendiéndola, Pamela lo vio con odio.

-"No me grites mocoso, ¡soy tu abuela y me respetas!"

-"Tu no me dejas llamarte abuela, ¡así que puedo gritarte!" respondió alejándose de ella, Pamela se adelantó tomándolo de nuevo por el brazo.

-"¡Niño insolente! Si tu mamá nunca te reprendió, ¡yo sí lo voy a hacer!" gritó levantando la otra mano para golpearlo, William que jamás en su vida había sido golpeado, levantó la pierna y le propino una patada en toda la espinilla a Pamela, que se dobló del dolor soltándolo, William aprovechó y salió corriendo, desapareciéndose entre la multitud de la acera.

Para cuando María regresó a las oficinas a eso de las 3 de la tarde, estaba físicamente agotada, Alice era muy difícil de complacer y se estaba esmerando en no quedar mal con ella.

Alice, María y Peter se reunieron unos minutos con el jefe mayor para ponerlo al tanto de lo que habían hecho en el día, Jacob aunque confiaba en Alice, seguía con la lupa puesta en su programa, no quería volver a tener problemas con Olivia, la dueña del canal.

Para cuando tenían mas o menos una hora reunidos, Tina, la recepcionista interrumpió.

-"Tina, estamos ocupados" dijo Alice, sin levantar la vista, con voz mandona y obstinada, como quien le recuerda mil veces lo mismo a la misma persona.

-"Lo siento" dijo la rubia desde la puerta "es que parece realmente urgente" dijo con voz temblorosa, los cuatro integrantes de la sala levantaron su rostro para verla.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Jacob.

-"Están llamando a María" dijo, a la colombiana se le fue el calor del cuerpo.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó pensando que podía tratarse de Quill, había estado tan ocupada que no recordaba que en menos de una hora se suponía iba a verlo.

Pero la respuesta de Tina, era totalmente inesperada y a la vez realmente aterradora.

-"Dijo que se llama Francis, tiene, tiene que ver con William"

María casi cae desmayada, su corazón empezó a palpitar desesperado, sus manos transpiraban y temblaban, sin embargo se levantó como un rayo, sin decirle ni una sola palabra a ninguno de los integrantes de la sala, había ocurrido algo malo con su hijo.

-"¡Francis!" gritó al teléfono cuando lo coloco sobre su oído "¿qué paso? William, ¿¡Qué le pasó a William!" preguntó alterada.

-"Sra. María, no lo sé" dijo la voz temblorosa de la chica por el otro lado de la línea, "yo.. Yo salí de clases ahora y fui, fui a buscarlo, pero…."

-"¡POR DIOS HABLA!" le gritó María atacada de los nervios.

-"No estaba, William no, no estaba" María sintió palidecer y desmayarse.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que no estaba? ¿Tu no lo dejaste esta mañana en el colegio?" preguntó histérica, lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y su corazón se encogía en su pecho, mientras pensaba todas las cosas horribles que pudieron haberle pasado a su pequeño.

-"¡Si!" contestó la chica "yo lo dejé en el patio, estaba jugando con sus amiguitos, él entró al colegio, pero…"

-"¡PERO QUE!"

Francis, llorando a cantaros contestó.

-"Nunca entró a clases, la maestra me dijo que no había ido hoy, su" dijo y se escuchó como restregaba su nariz "encontraron su mochila en una de las canchas, era la de él, yo, yo la vi, pero él… William no está, no sé qué pasó con él, Sra. María"

Las piernas de María fallaron, haciendo que casi callera de rodillas al suelo, unos brazos la sostuvieron manteniéndola en pie, él teléfono fue arrancado de sus manos, mientras alguien gritaba que le trajeran una silla.

María vio incrédula como Alice tomaba el teléfono y hablaba con Francis, confirmando la terrible noticia que le habían dado, a su vez Peter le extendía un pequeño vaso desechable con agua helada, quien la había sostenido y mandado a traer la silla, había sido Jacob.

Los tres compañeros de la chica, había salido tras de ella para saber que había pasado y no era muy difícil de averiguar una vez escucharon la parte de la conversación de María.

-"¡María!" la llamó Jacob por segunda o tercera vez, ella logró parpadear "¿tienes una foto de William?" le preguntó apresurado, ella aun embotada de todo lo que había escuchado, aun sin querer sentir el dolor atroz que lamia con desesperación los limites de su locura, asintió.

-"Mi, mi bolso" dijo, Tina corrió escaleras arriba buscando el bolso, María con manos temblorosas, sacó de su monedero la foto mas reciente de William, estaba en la tarjeta que le había hecho para el día de las madres, donde en su particular letra infantil rezaba.

_Y yo te quiero más._

María empezó a llorar, lagrimas salieron una detrás de la otra, mientras veía con dolor al rostro sonriente de su hijo en la foto, Jacob dulcemente se la retiró de las manos.

-"Alice, llévala a la sala de producciones, que hagan un comunicado, María…" dijo, buscándole la mirada, estaba agachado frente a ella, le colocó las manos en sus rodillas, haciendo que lo viera "Se que te sientes terrible, se que lo único que quieres es llorar, pero debemos apresurarnos, debemos buscarlo, por favor dime si tiene alguna marca en especial, cuanto mide, el color de ojos" le pidió con voz dulce, María sabia que él tenía razón, debía pensar, no podía derrumbarse.

-"Mide un metro 10" dijo con voz temblorosa "tiene, 6 años, tiene, tiene un lunar en forma de estrella en el hombro derecho, sus ojos son almendrados" mientras hablaba su respiración se entrecortaba, Alice que había anotado mentalmente lo que dijo, corrió a la sala de producciones para mandar a hacer el comunicado y que lo trasmitieran cada 15 minutos.

-"¡Quiero todos los autos disponibles!" gritó Jacob desde al lado de María "¡todas las van del canal! Sólo se quedan trabajando los estrictamente necesarios, ¡Mike!" gritó llamando la atención del rubio alto.

-"Toma una foto de William y publícala en internet, da el numero de María, el mío y el de la central del canal" indicó serio, Mike asintió y salió corriendo.

-"¡Gente! Nos caracterizamos por ser un canal de chismes, así que quiero que difundan el rostro de este niño como la noticia más importante, ¿estamos claros? Internet, redes sociales, programas de especiales, ¡Tyler!" le gritó haciendo que el moreno diera un pequeño salto.

-"Llama a las otras televisivas, que nos ayuden a trasmitir la pérdida de William"

-"Inmediatamente jefe" dijo Tyler levantando el teléfono.

Después de esas palabras las oficinas del canal se volvieron un real desastre, todos corrían, llamaban por teléfono y tecleaban como locos, todos con un mismo fin.

Hallar a William.

Alice llegó corriendo y tomó a María de la mano.

-"Vamos" le dijo colocándola de pie, ella la vio aun en shock, Alice la haló dulcemente.

-"Hay que poner la denuncia en la policía, y podemos recorrer la ciudad, a lo mejor podemos verlo" María asintió tomó su cartera y salió corriendo tras Alice, faltaban horas para anochecer y tenían que apurarse.

Mientras Alice arrancaba su Porsche, saliendo como loca del estacionamiento dijo en voz baja.

-"Necesitamos un par de ojos extras" dijo Alice tanteándose los bolsillos, María solo veía por la ventana, esperando llegar a la estación de policía, Alice estacionó al frente y María se bajó corriendo para colocar la denuncia.

La policía no ayudo mucho que digamos, el agente le indicó a María que sólo buscarían después de 24 horas de desaparecido, María sin embargo entregó una copia de la foto de William a la estación, donde prometieron hacer un cartel del niño extraviado.

-"Dios ayúdame a encontrarlo" pidió María angustiada saliendo de la estación, cuando salió buscando el Porsche amarillo no lo encontró, en cambio una camioneta doble cabina verde militar, estacionó abruptamente, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos, María vio como Jasper se bajaba corriendo hacia ella.

-"Alice me avisó, ella, ella fue a buscarlo con Jacob, me pidió que te recogiera, ¿qué te dijeron ahí dentro?"

-"Nada, que, que empiezan a buscar solo 24 horas después, pero dejé una fotografía, van a trasmitirla a las demás estaciones" dijo como un zombie, Jasper se acercó abrazándola.

-"Lo vamos a encontrar, no te preocupes" le dijo, todo, absolutamente todo, le indicaba a María que llorara desesperada contra el pecho de aquel hombre que quería tanto, pero no podía, si ella estaba asustada, como estaría William, solo, en esta enorme ciudad.

Apretó con fuerza la tela de la camisa de Jasper arrugándola un poco, respiró profundo y empujó las lágrimas atrás, debía encontrar a William.

-"Vamos a buscarlo" le dijo separándose del pecho de Jasper, éste asintió y la guió hasta la camioneta.

-"¿Ha visto a este niño?" preguntó María tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta, estaba por los alrededores del colegio, eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, como estaban cerca del verano, el sol se ocultaría un poco mas tarde, pero sin embargo, ya había bajado un poco, Jasper estaba en la acera del frente repitiendo la misma pregunta a todo el que se pasaba por el frente, sin tener una respuesta positiva.

María alzó su rostro y encontró a Jasper hablando por teléfono, vio hacia sus lados a ver si podía cruzar y corrió hasta él, a lo mejor había noticias.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó cuando llegó a su lado, Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-"Era Jacob, llamaba para saber, ellos, ellos no han tenido suerte tampoco" María respiró profundo.

-"Jasper ¿qué voy a hacer?" preguntó llena de angustia, "¿y si se hace de noche? Mi, mi niño no puede pasar la noche afuera, solo" sus ojos volvieron a llenarse.

-"Ya, calma, calma" dijo Jasper consolándola, "tenemos que movernos entonces" dijo, María asintió limpiándose las lagrimas nuevamente.

-"¿Crees que haya ido a casa?" preguntó Jasper, María abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

-"¡Vamos!" le dijo a Jazz, ambos corrieron calle abajo, en busca de la camioneta.

María esperaba con ansias que su pequeño estuviera sentadito frente al edificio, le rezó a todos los santos y a las vírgenes que conocía.

Pero cuando llegó a su edificio, no lo encontró, ahí no estaba William.

Pero la entrada no estaba sola, en ella, recostada, estaba una mujer, un poco más alta que María gracias a sus tacones, vestida de taller azul marino.

-"¿Mamá?" preguntó incrédula María al bajarse, Jasper la siguió a unos pasos de distancia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

-"¿William?" preguntó Pamela con la vista escondida detrás de sus lentes oscuros.

María, sin saber cómo, supo que su mama tenía algo que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-"¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó llena de furia, Jasper se colocó a su lado sin entender que sucedía.

-"Hija, yo, yo no quise, él se me soltó, salió corriendo, no, no lo alcancé" dijo Pamela, que parecía, por primera vez en su vida, preocupada o asustada por algo, en cambio María no podía creer que estaba oyendo.

-"Que tu, ¿que?" preguntó cerrando sus manos en puños, "¿tu, tu tenías a William? ¿Tu lo sacaste de la escuela?" Jasper veía con asombro a la madre de María.

-"Si, pero no era para nada malo, simplemente lo llevé a pasear, pero tu hijo me golpeó y salió corriendo, intente alcanzarlo pero…"

María se le fue encima, quería matarla.

Jasper la atrapó por la cintura, deteniéndola apenas a unos palmos de distancia, María se revolvió como una salvaje en los brazos de Jasper queriendo soltarse.

-"¡Que sucede contigo! ¡Como se te ocurre llevarte a mi hijo sin mi permiso! ¿Cómo no me avisaste?" gritó furiosa mientras Jasper se veía obligado a hacer mas presión en su cintura para mantenerla presa.

-"¡Suéltame!" le gritó a Jasper "Te voy a matar, si algo le pasa a mi bebe, te juro que te mato, ¡que clase de madre eres!" le gritó como una fiera en plena caza, lagrimas solitarias salían derramándose por sus mejillas, Jasper la alzó por la cintura, aplicando mas fuerza y la alejó de su mamá, colocándose entre la mujer aterrorizada y la mujer furiosa que ahora estaba frente a él.

-"¡Mari, cálmate!" le gritó sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-"¡Te odio!" le gritó a Pamela por encima del hombros de Jasper, que tuvo que volver a sostenerla, "te juro que si algo le pasa…" dijo y su voz tembló, no aguanto mas empezó a llorar como un bebe.

**-"¡WILLIAM!"** gritó María con todas sus fuerzas, adolorida hacia el cielo, estaba destrozada, Jasper tembló al sentir el dolor en su voz.

Por su parte Pamela aparte de asustada, sintió el eco del dolor de su hija y se sintió miserable al saberse la responsable de tal agonía.

-"Yo, yo no quise, hija, no, no…" Jasper que estaba conciliando con ambas, abrazó a María mientras lloraba desconsolada contra su pecho, Jasper los giró un poco y volteó un poco enfocando a Pamela, que había empezado a llorar también.

-"¿Dónde se le escapó? ¿En qué zona?" le preguntó empujando su propio nudo en la garganta, Pamela bajó la cabeza.

-"En la quinta avenida, frente al hotel Marriot" dijo, Jasper arrugó el entrecejo, ¿qué hacia esa mujer allá con William? pero no era momento de ponerse a preguntar estupideces, escoltó a María a la camioneta y la subió.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó Pamela a Jasper.

-"Quédese aquí, a lo mejor sabe como regresar a casa" Pamela asintió.

-"Lo siento mucho hija" dijo en voz baja, María estaba aun sollozando mientras cubría su rostro con una de sus manos, escuchó a su madre, pero no le contestó.

_**En el hotel Marriot.**_

Amanda y Quill estaban bajando al lobby del hotel, Amanda aun estaba algo molesta con él.

-"No me dijiste por qué llegaste tan tarde" dijo tamborileando con su zapato en el piso del ascensor.

-"Ya te dije Amanda, tenía un compromiso" dijo volteando los ojos, eran las 7 de la noche, iban a cenar, Quill no tenía ánimos, sobre todo después del plantón de María, lo había engañado, le había dicho que se encontraban a las 5 de la tarde y se quedó como un tonto esperándola, pero ella nunca llegó, hasta le había comprado un lirio amarillo, su flor favorita, cuando vio que no llegaba, subió a las oficinas, pero no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera a su primo.

-"¿Qué compromiso era ese? No me digas que era con Emily, porque ella me llamó, porque no podía encontrarte"

Quill cerró sus ojos, de verdad hoy no tenía ánimos de soportar a su particular novia.

-"Te dije que tenía un compromiso Amanda, no quiero hablar mas del tema"

-"Quill Ateara, no me hables así" dijo ofendida, Quill respiró profundo tratando de no alterarse.

-"¿Quieres hablar?" dijo enfocándola "¿por qué no hablamos entonces de los miles de dólares que te gastaste ayer?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, no había pedido un estado de cuenta de la tarjeta, pero solo al ver la cantidad de bolsas, mas el cambio de look que Amanda le modeló, supo que había gastado bastante.

Evidentemente eso hizo que Amanda, dulcificara su rostro.

-"Gordo, no seas así, sabes que todo eso lo compre para poder verme hermosa a tu lado" dijo dando una vuelta, modelando el vestidito negro que tenía puesto, se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello, depositándole un beso rápido en los labios, para después de separarse, limpiarle los restos de lápiz labial de su boca.

El ascensor finalmente se abrió y Quill volvió a suspirar, le dio paso a Amanda para que caminara primero ella pasó tongoneándose en el lobby, Quill le pasó una mano por la cintura para caminar juntos, ella se alejó del contacto.

-"Me puedes arrugar el vestido gordo" le dijo excusándose, Quill subió sus cejas incrédulo, a parte de todo lo que había tenido que pagar, ¿tampoco podía tocarla? ¿Qué clase de novia era Amanda?

-"Amanda..." la llamó pensando en reclamarle, pero un alboroto en la recepción del hotel llamó su atención.

-"¡Ya te dije niño! ¡Tienes que marcharte!" le gritó un botones a un pequeño, el niño lo veía entre asustado y perdido.

-"Mi abuela estaba aquí, tengo que encontrarla" dijo con voz asustada.

-"Aquí no hay nadie, tienes horas molestando a los huéspedes, ¡lárgate!" le dijo furioso, Amanda caminó por al lado de la escena sin inmutarse, sin siquiera ver al pequeño de camisa blanca y pantalones kakis.

-"¿Gordo?" llamó Amanda al ver que no la seguía "vamos" le dijo haciéndole señas de que le abriera la puerta.

-"Espera" dijo y caminó hasta el botones y el niño.

-"¡Te dije que te marcharas!" le dijo el muchacho joven vestido con el uniforme del hotel, color verde militar con hilos rojos, Quill se adelantó interponiéndose entre el muchacho y el niño.

-"Hey, ¿estás loco? ¿Cómo le gritas así a un niño?" dijo alterado, el botones se asusto por la presencia del huésped musculoso y considerablemente más alto que él.

-"lo siento Mr." dijo de manera sumisa, "es que este niño lleva gran parte de la tarde fastidiando a los huéspedes, mi jefe me pidió que lo sacara"

-"Es un niño, por Dios, ¿qué esta mal con ustedes?" dijo atacado, se volvió sobre sus talones y se agachó frente al niño.

-"Hola" le dijo.

-"Hola" dijo el niño asustado.

-"¿Dónde está tu mamá?" él niño se restregó la nariz un poco, negando con su cabecita.

-"No sé"

-"¿Estás perdido?" el niño asintió muchas veces seguidas.

-"¡Gordo!" llamó Amanda de nuevo, caminando exasperada hasta él.

-"Vámonos, tengo hambre, ¿qué demonios haces aquí con ese mocoso?" dijo de manera despectiva, Quill la vio con odio.

-"Es un niño Amanda, no un mocoso y está perdido, ¿pero es que aquí nadie tiene corazón?" preguntó atacado.

-"Llama entonces al gerente o que se yo, tengo hambre, vámonos" dijo molesta, Quill que aun estaba agachado frente al niño, volteó su rostro viéndola.

-"Sal a tomar un poco de aire linda, seguro se te quita el hambre al respirar hondo" le dijo sarcástico haciendo acotación a lo poco que comía su novia, Amanda lo vio furiosa, Quill la ignoró y volvió a fijar su atención al niño.

-"¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?" le preguntó dulcificando su voz.

-"William" contestó el niño, "me llamo William"

-"Mucho gusto William, mi nombre es Quill Ateara" dijo Quill extendiéndole una mano, el niño medio sonrió, aunque seguía teniendo marcas de lagrimas en las mejillas, estrechó su mano extendida.

-"Tienes un nombre raro" le dijo, Quill rió simpático por el comentario.

-"Toda la vida me lo han dicho" contestó riendo.

-"¿Puede ayudarme a encontrar a mi mama, Señor?" le preguntó restregándose un poco los ojos.

-"Claro" dijo Quill enternecido con el niño, "vamos a llamarla" dijo colocándose de pie, en ese momento una mujer paso hacia los ascensores con el carrito de comida, William se le fueron los ojitos viendo la bandeja plateada cubierta, Quill no pasó por alto su gesto.

-"¿Tienes hambre William?" preguntó, el niño lo vio apenado y fijó la vista en sus zapatitos.

-"Si señor" dijo "dejé mi almuerzo en el colegio y no tengo dinero"

Quill se le llenó el corazón de pesar, se volvió a agachar frente a él.

-"William, ¿qué me dices si te invito a comer y luego te llevo donde tu mami?"

William asintió muchas veces, Quill sonrió enternecido con el pequeño, se colocó de pie y le extendió su mano, William la tomó y caminaron entonces al restaurante del hotel.

-"¡Quill!" llamó Amanda furiosa al ver como la habían ignorado por completo, Quill colocó sus ojos en blanco y se giró a verla.

-"Linda, cambio de planes, vamos a comer aquí y William nos va a acompañar" dijo señalando al niño con su cabeza, William subió su rostro viéndola con una enorme sonrisa, Amanda no sabía a cuál de los dos quería matar primero.

-"Me dijiste que iríamos al restaurante francés, me vestí para ir allá" dijo con dientes apretados, Quill colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Podemos ir mañana, ahora vamos que William tiene hambre"

-"Yo no voy a entrar en el restaurante del hotel, ¡quiero ir al francés!" dijo tratando se ser dominante, mientras tamborileaba con su súper tacón en el suelo.

-"Pues ve cariño, después me cuentas como estuvo la comida" le dijo Quill, "¿vamos William?" le preguntó al niño, éste asintió y ambos le dieron la espalda a Amanda que se quedó con la boca abierta sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Está buena tu hamburguesa William?" preguntó Quill mientras veía como el niño devoraba las papitas fritas y su hamburguesa.

William sonrió con las mejillas infladas asintiendo repetidas veces, Quill rió divertido y lo despeinó un poco.

-"¿Tu pasta?" preguntó William una vez terminó de tragar, Quill se impresionó de lo bien educado que estaba el pequeño.

-"Muy buena también, ¿quieres probar?" él negó frunciendo la boca, Quill volvió a reír.

-"¿La Sra. Rubia se fue?" preguntó, Quilla se encogió de hombros.

-"Creo" contestó.

-"¿Es tu esposa?"

-"No, solo, solo es mi novia" contestó.

-"Ahhhh" fue lo único que dijo William, "creo que no le caí bien" dijo susurrando, Quill no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, William le parecía un niño adorable, el mesonero se acercó preguntando si querían algo mas, Quill le ofreció mas gaseosa a William pero el negó.

-"¿Podemos ir con mi mami ahora?" preguntó.

-"Claro, pero William, dime, ¿sabes dónde queda tu casa? ¿te sabes el numero de tu mamá?"

-"Su numero no me lo sé, está anotado en mi mochila, pero no la tengo conmigo, y vivo en Brooklyn"

-"¿Sabes llegar?" William asintió.

-"Después del puente sé, pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar ahí"

-"Yo puedo llevarte hasta allá, ¿te parece?" William asintió emocionado.

-"¡Vamos entonces!" gritó emocionado, de verdad extrañaba a su mamá.

Quill firmó la cuenta y lo tomó de la mano saliendo, afuera lo esperaba su recientemente adquirida Camioneta Nissan Pathfinder del año, acercó a William hasta la camioneta y le indicó que se subiera, pero era muy pequeño para alcanzarla, por lo que lo alzó por la cintura sentándolo en el asiento trasero.

-"Tu camioneta es muy bonita" dijo después de que Quill le amarrara el cinturón de seguridad.

-"Gracias" dijo riendo, de sólo pensar en la reacción de Amanda en saber que ella no era la primera en sentarse en el auto hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

-"¿El puente de Brooklyn entonces?" preguntó cuando se sentó detrás del volante encendiendo la camioneta, William asintió, Quill arrancó tratando de no ir muy rápido, después de todo tenía que tomar precauciones al tener un niño en su auto.

-"Tengo un amigo que tiene una camioneta" dijo William, Quill mientras recordaba como llegar al puente, le siguió la conversación.

-"¿Ah si?" preguntó "¿y cuántos años tiene tu amigo?"

-"No sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "es mas grande que mi mama" dijo "a veces me lleva a pasear en su camioneta" dijo, Quill imaginó que se trataba del novio de la mama de William.

-"William ¿y tu papá?" preguntó "no lo has nombrado" preguntó curioso viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-"No sé donde esta" dijo con voz baja viendo a la ventana "no lo conozco" dijo, Quill subió sus cejas, a veces detestaba a los padres irresponsables, como el de él mismo que jamás lo había visto, o como el de William.

_**En Brooklyn.**_

-"María, tienes que tomar algo" dijo Jasper acercándole un vaso de agua, estaban en su departamento, habían regresado a ver si había noticias.

-"No quiero Jazz" dijo ella mientras se sostenía el cabello con las manos y sus ojos seguían derramándose, no podía con la agonía, la noche ya había caído y su pequeño no aparecía.

-"Necesito salir de aquí" dijo levantándose, "no puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada, no sé, tengo que hacer algo" dijo viendo suplicante a Jasper, él asintió entendiéndola y le hizo lugar para salir del departamento.

En la televisión seguía saliendo la foto de William cada 15 minutos, Jacob, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Melanie y Tina, dijeron que buscarían por sus zonas cercanas, Bella se había enterado también del incidente, ella y Alice seguían recorriendo la 5ta avenida como por sexta vez, esperando ver algo que Jasper y María no hubieran visto.

Francis había ido con su novio a casa de María, un joven tan flaco como ella, que la sostenía fuertemente de manos, prestándole apoyo, le habían llevado su mochila, la chica flaca no dejaba de sentirse culpable, lloraba desconsolada, mientras le entregaba la mochila de William a María.

María no la culpó, ella sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la pérdida su hijo.

Jasper y ella bajaron a la entrada del edificio, ya era de noche, María tembló ligeramente al sentir la brisa, pero rechazo la chaqueta de Jasper, cuando tenían 10 minutos en la puerta, llegó el Porsche de Alice, ella y Bella se bajaron, no habían tenido suerte, pero no podían simplemente irse a casa, Jacob llegó con Leah a los pocos minutos, habían dejado a Christopher con su abuela y así, como ellos, el resto de los amigos de María apareció, Mike, Jessica, Tina, Melanie con su esposo, todos, llegaron para hacerle compañía, para hacer una vigilia esperando, que por un dictamen divino, William apareciera.

María no sabia como agradecer el apoyo de todos, no sabía como expresar lo agradecida que estaba con ellos.

Francis apareció con su papa y su novio para quedarse a la espera, la Sra. Flowers, su vecina, bajó algunas sillas para los acompañantes, alguno de sus vecinos bajó bebidas calientes para todos y otro bajó velas para poder alumbrarse, todos rezaban por que apareciera el pequeño.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche, María lloraba en silencio sentada en la cerca de su edificio, Bella y Tina la consolaban inútilmente, Jasper estaba a pocos pasos, acompañado de Jacob, Leah y Alice, ninguno tenía nada de que hablar, todos deseban con fervor que William estuviera con bien.

Y como si Dios lo hubiera preparado, como si Dios mismo hubiese posado su vista en ese pedacito de Brooklyn, una camioneta color plateado, apunto en la cuadra, coloco luces altas haciendo que todos y cada uno de los vigías estrecharan sus parpados por el reflejo, María se colocó de pie y caminó hasta el borde de la acera, un hombre se bajó de la camioneta, pero no podían verlo bien, las luces contrastaban con la oscuridad de la calle, haciéndolo apenas una sombra.

Entonces María lo escuchó, la voz que tanto había extrañado, la voz que tenía casi 12 horas sin escuchar.

-"¿Mami?" dijo William, desde los brazos de aquel desconocido.

María no podía creerlo, una de sus manos viajó a su corazón mientras con la otra cubría su boca, caminó tambaleándose hasta la sombra, cuatro autos más abajo.

-"¿William?" preguntó entrecortadamente, la sombra que cargaba al pequeño, lo bajó al suelo y William corrió hasta su mamá con brazos abiertos.

-"¡MAMI!" gritó corriendo, María se dejó caer de rodillas y recibió a su pequeño abrazándolo, besándolo, no podía creer que después de tanta agonía estuviera vivo, estuviera entre sus brazos, las palabras no salían de sus labios, sólo mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, María solo era capaz de repetir infinidades de veces en su cabeza _Gracias, Dios, Gracias_.

Ninguno de los vigías fue ajeno a la escena, todas las mujeres lloraron en silencio y sonrieron viendo la reunión de María con su hijo y los hombres no pudieron evitar que la escena los conmoviera casi por igual.

Jacob abrazó a Leah por la cintura, acercándola a él, Jasper abrazó a Alice y a Bella que lloraban en silencio, les besó la coronilla a ambas, aunque se demoró un poco más con Alice.

-"Lo siento mami, lo siento" dijo William aun en brazos de su mamá, ella lo separó manteniéndolo sujeto por sus hombros.

-"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó tratando de aclararse la garganta, William asintió, María le limpió las lágrimas del rostro, volvió a pegarlo de su pecho.

-"Nunca más me hagas esto príncipe" le dijo al oído con ojos cerrados "creí que moriría su no te encontraba"

-"Lo siento mami" dijo preocupado, "es que me le escapé a la abuela, luego no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que el señor del nombre gracioso se ofreció a traerme"

En ese momento María recordó que William se había bajado de una camioneta, se incorporó del suelo manteniendo a William en sus brazos, el niño abrazo el cuello de su mamá, manteniéndose firme, Jasper y Jacob se acercaron a ella, William vio a ambos y los saludó risueño, Jasper tomó a William en brazos mientras María caminaba hasta el hombre de la camioneta.

-"Gracias" dijo con voz profunda y sincera, "le debo la vida, gracias"

Pero el que estaba frente a ella no era un desconocido, era él, el padre de William era quien lo había encontrado.

Quill se había dado cuenta un segundo antes que María, de que se trataba de ella, caminó dos pasos incrédulo.

-"¿María?" preguntó.

-"¿Quill?" dijo ella, se le quedó viendo asombrada, pero no preguntó, no indagó como era que él estaba con William, María sólo podía pensar en que ese hombre que estaba frente a ella, le había llevado a su bebe, le había salvado la vida y el alma.

Por lo que caminó los pasos que faltaban para alcanzarlo y lo abrazó, se alzó en puntitas y se aferró a su cuello, Quill se asombró al primer contacto, pero inmediatamente le correspondió el abrazo, la apretó por la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía su espalda, ella enterró su rostro en el pecho de él, mientras él hacía lo mismo en el cabello de ella.

Se abrazaron como lo hicieron el día que se despidieron en esa misma ciudad, hace 6 años, 10 meses y 21 días.


	40. Capítulo 39 Bienvenidas

**Capitulo 39: **

**Bienvenidas:**

María salió de su habitación hacia la sala, había acostado a su hijo en su cama esta noche, el pequeño había pasado por tanto que en lo María lo duchó y cambió, cayó dormido profundamente.

-"Ya se durmió" dijo al salir a la sala, Jasper, Jacob y Quill, estaban esperándola, los demás se había marchado, ellos se quedaron para asegurarse de que a María no le faltara nada.

Jacob se colocó de pie y fue a su encuentro.

-"¿Podemos hacer algo mas por ti, por William?" preguntó el jefe de la chica, María sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa apenada.

-"Dios, no hay nada mas que quiera o necesite jefe, William esta aquí conmigo"

Jacob sonrió y la abrazó ligeramente.

-"Gracias" le dijo María correspondiéndole el abrazo, "no saben cuánto les agradezco todo lo que hicieron para ayudarme a encontrarlo" dijo separándose viendo a los otros visitantes, Jasper se levantó sonriéndole y la abrazó, María estaba especialmente agradecida y apenada con él, después de todo Jasper no se separó de ella en todo el día.

-"Era lo menos que podíamos hacer" contestó Jazz besando su coronilla, ella subió el rostro diciéndole con la mirada que estaría en eterna deuda con él.

-"Bueno" dijo Jacob dando un leve aplauso "yo debo marcharme, Leah está con Christopher sola y me gustaría irme con ellos a casa"

-"Por supuesto, que pena" dijo María sacudiendo la cabeza, separándose de Jazz.

Leah se había marchado antes en el auto de Jacob, y Jasper amablemente lo llevaría a casa, ambos caminaron a la puerta, escoltados por María.

-"¿Estarás bien?" le preguntó bajito Jasper, viendo por encima del hombro de ella a Quill, que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro, ella asintió.

-"Debo confesar, que no tengo idea de que está pasando" dijo Jacob en el mismo tono "es una tremenda casualidad que Quill haya encontrado a William, pero…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, María respiró profundo.

-"Te cuento en otra oportunidad, ¿bueno?" le pidió, Jacob asintió sin querer alterar mas a la chica.

-"Tómate un día o dos, imagino que querrás hablar con William, saber que pasó, podremos encargarnos en la oficina, por un tiempo mientras te organizas nuevamente ¿ok?" le dijo Jake, María asintió agradecida.

Jacob volvió a despedirse y salió del departamento, Jasper se quedó dudoso en la puerta.

-"Estaré bien" le dijo María, él bajó la mirada enfocándola, le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar cuando se marchara.

-"Igual tenemos que hablar" dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de hacer que Jasper no se preocupara de más, "no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien" dijo refiriéndose a ella y a su hijo, Jasper volvió a besarla en la frente.

-"Llámame si pasa o si necesitas algo, no importa la hora" le dijo seriamente, ella asintió.

-"Lo prometo"

-"Cuídate" dijo él a modo de despedida, volvió a besarle la frente y finalmente bajó por las escaleras, para llevar a su amigo a casa y poder irse a la suya.

María cerró la puerta lentamente, cuando se giró a la sala, Quill se colocó de pie.

-"¿Será mejor que me vaya también?" preguntó dudoso, tenía millones de preguntas, pero entendía que ella estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa y agotada como para que se las contestara.

María negó con la cabeza.

-"Quédate" le dijo en voz baja, caminó hasta la ventana que daba con las escaleras de incendio y le extendió una mano.

-"Ven, creo que tenemos que hablar" dijo, Quill se sintió aliviado y a la vez nervioso de la respuesta de María, se acercó tomando su mano, María lo llevó hacia el pequeño espacio de las escaleras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo la oscuridad, faltaba poco para que fuera media noche, pero María sentía que era mucho más tarde.

-"¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?" preguntó ella en voz baja, viendo hacia la calle.

-"Fue casualidad" contestó él "iba a salir a cenar con…" dijo y se corrigió "iba a salir a cenar y él estaba en el lobby del hotel, dijo que ¿buscaba a su abuela?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-"Si" dijo María "William… se le escapó a mi madre" dijo sin dar muchos detalles, Quill subió sus cejas recordando a la flamante e insoportable Pamela.

-"Pamela…." Dijo haciendo una pausa "¿sigue siendo Pamela Marks?" preguntó, María negó.

-"No, ahora en Pamela Edingtong" dijo haciendo referencia al apellido del su más reciente marido, Quill subió sus cejas, sin emitir comentario alguno.

-"Bueno, el hecho es" continuo él con su relato "que me acerqué y le pregunte quien era, me dijo que estaba perdido y hambriento, lo… lo hubiera traído antes, pero quise que comiera un poco" la última parte la dijo un poco apenado, de saber que el niño hablaba de María, lo hubiese traído de inmediato, María sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo importante es que me lo trajiste de vuelta, de verdad mil gracias" dijo volteando a verlo, sus miradas se encontraron y los ojos de ella volvieron a empañarse, Quill tímidamente, levantó su mano y pasó delicadamente su pulgar por la comisura de su ojo.

-"No tenía idea de que eras madre" declaró con voz profunda después de limpiar sus lagrimas, "¿Qué sucedió, como, como paso eso?" preguntó curioso.

María dio una risa amarga.

-"Me enamore como una tonta" dijo "y no quise atormentar al padre con su existencia" contestó volviendo a apartarle la mirada, estaba tan cerca de todos sus miedos, que su cuerpo entero temblaba.

Quill volvió a tomarla por la barbilla, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-"¿Cómo que atormentar?" preguntó incrédulo "el… ¿el padre de William no te ayuda?" preguntó atacado, María no sabía cómo continuar, volvió a separarse de su agarre.

-"Él no sabe que William existe" contestó agarrándose de la baranda de la escalera, Quill arrugó el entrecejo.

-"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó.

-"Nunca, nunca se lo dije" contestó María temblando, mientras más lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quill con voz baja.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad, había llegado el momento de decirle todo al hombre que estaba frente a ella, había llegado el momento de decirle a Quill, que William era su hijo.

María respiró profundo y contestó su pregunta.

-"Él tenía sueños" dijo María volviéndose para verlo "William y yo los hubiéramos truncado" Quill fue a interrumpir y ella levantó la mano haciéndolo callar, se colocó frente a él y continuó hablando.

-"Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada, hasta que él se fue, me enteré unos meses después, pero le estaba yendo tan bien, parecía tan feliz en los reportajes, que ¿cómo le decía que había quedado embarazada?"

Quill abrió sus ojos de más, su cabeza estaba apuntando en una dirección que no podía creer, María, que continuaba con su mano extendida, la colocó sobre la boca de él, para asegurarse de que se mantuviera en silencio.

-"¿Cómo destruía su carrera? Si yo hablaba, él lo iba a dejar todo, se cansó de decirme que la única razón por la que dejaría todo era por mi" los ojos de María se volvieron a desbordar y los de Quill empezaron a arder, no podía ser, él le dijo eso mismo mil veces a María, él le suplicó que lo dejara quedarse, que nada le importaba, que dejaba todo, el futbol, su futuro… todo por quedarse con ella.

-"William tiene 6 años Quill" dijo María hecha un mar de lagrimas, "nació nueve meses después que te fuiste" la verdad golpeó a Quill como concreto, tomó la mano de ella y la apartó de su rostro, un nudo atroz se había apoderado de su garganta, las lagrimas se abrieron paso a sus inmensos ojos pardos, María vio como se ponían brillantes a causa de las lagrimas.

-"Que…" dijo Quill con voz entrecortada "¿estás diciendo que él? ¿… que yo…?" preguntó tartamudeando.

María se quitó las lagrimas del rostro, hoy había sido un día terrible y eso la había hecho más fuerte, eso había hecho que no importara nada más que su hijo, supo que ella seria la mujer más fuerte del mundo, siempre y cuando William se encontrara con ella, por lo que respiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un segundo, Quill esperó ansioso y con el corazón batiente.

-"Quill" lo llamó enfocándolo, él la vio sin emitir ningún sonido.

-"William es tu hijo"

_**DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE.**_

-"Esto es imposible" dijo Bella resignada, sentada al frente de su computadora, estaba metida de cabeza en centros de adopción y en orfanatos, en ninguno encontraba algo que pudiera ayudarla, ya se estaba cansando de no encontrar nada que sirviera, Edward regresaría mañana y quería tener algo que ofrecerle, frunció la boca y se levantó caminando hasta el televisor de su apartamento.

Gracias al incidente donde Bella había salido herida, habían removido la enorme alfombra blanca de su sala, que había quedado inservible a causa de la sangre de la misma chica, por lo que ahora la mesa del centro estaba colocada en una alfombra nueva, no tan felpuda como la anterior, pero de color increíblemente negro, Alice había dicho que aunque le daba un toque sombrío a la casa, no quería que nada, ni nadie, ensuciara su alfombra, como Bella estaba aun en casa de Charlie para cuando se hizo este arreglo, no le quedó de otra, más que aceptarlo, Alice tenía muy buenos gustos, y la alfombra no se veía para nada mal.

Bella se sentó sobre una de sus piernas en el sofá y encendió el televisor, buscó de manera automática el canal de deportes y por la guía de programación colocó el canal donde se trasmitía la copa Davis, que tenía lugar este año en Miami, Edward, como le había prometido a Bella, había llegado a la gran final y empezaba en aproximadamente una hora, Bella se quedó viendo las estadísticas y lo que decían los comentaristas, Alice llegaría en cualquier momento y le había prometido ver la final con ella, seguía viendo a los comentaristas cuando escuchó que nombraban a su adorado tormento, subió el volumen y prestó atención a lo que decían.

_Edward Cullen, ha sido ciertamente una grata sorpresa en esta copa._

Decía el hombre de unos 50 años de edad, con una calvicie notable y traje sencillo negro más corbata roja.

_Es cierto que Cullen ganó hace unos meses atrás el Australia Open, pero honestamente a mí en particular, nunca me ha gustado su servicio._

Bella vio con odio al comentarista, e infantilmente le sacó la lengua a la pantalla del televisor, mientras el hombre seguía hablando.

_Sin embargo debo admitir que en esta copa todo el mundo tenía bajas expectativas en el joven tenista, que sorpresivamente desmintieron los hechos._

Entonces otro comentarista, uno más joven, con cabello y notablemente nuevo, intervino.

_Bueno Jim, después de la actuación en el torneo amistoso de un club de NYC, dejó mucho que desear._

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿cómo ellos, en Miami, sabían de un simple amistoso en Nueva York? el hombre calvo volvió a tomar la palabra.

_¡Exacto Logan! Cullen perdió de la manera más terrible en el torneo amistoso del TCNYC ¿cómo es posible entonces, que haya ganado el Australia Open? ¿o que haya dado tal actuación en el torneo actual?_

Bella veía indignada a la pantalla, el hombre joven habló de nuevo.

_A lo mejor la situación con su hermano en NYC ayudo un poco en ese comportamiento desastroso del tenis club_.

Eso hizo que Bella diera un respingo.

_Recuerda que Emmet Cullen el mariscal de los Giants, terminó su compromiso con su prometida y se vio involucrado en una pelea donde la joven salió herida._

Bella no podía creerlo, ¿cómo unos comentaristas de deportes se ponían a chismear de esa manera?

_Bueno, Logan…_ comentó el hombre calvo, _ sólo sabremos si eso tuvo algo que ver con el desastroso desenlace de ese torneo el día que algunos de los involucrado de alguna declaración al respecto, ya que ninguno de los hermanos Cullen, ni la ex prometida, han siquiera mencionado el asunto._

El hombre hizo un ademán de escuchar algo que le decían por el comunicador en su oído y entonces dijo.

_Nos vamos a la cancha, Denis nos tiene algunos pormenores de la gran final, Cullen vs. Macmillan, no se lo pierdan damas y caballeros, veremos si a Cullen le sigue la suerte._

Bella le lanzó un cojín a la pantalla, haciendo que el televisor se tambaleara un poco.

-"¡Estúpido!" le gritó al hombre calvo, indignada de como hasta en Miami se supiera de su incidente con Emmet, colocó los ojos en blanco, cuando se supiera que ella y Edward estaban juntos y que aparte de eso, él había sido el causante de su rompimiento con Emmet, las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, se iban a convertir en el centro de todos los lentes, tenía que hablar con él, debían trazar una especie de plan para poder pasar por esto, de la mejor manera posible.

Mientras su cabeza seguía en otro plano pensando, una sonrisa en la pantalla la trajo de vuelta, sonrió como una tonta al ver a Edward en la cancha, estaba calentando, tenía unas bermudas blancas y una camisa Dri-fit manga corta, ambas prendas las adornaban líneas laterales grises y el símbolo de Nike, en su cabeza tenía una bandana, manteniéndole el cabello hacia atrás, sus zapatos, los típicos Nike anaranjado fosforescente.

Estaba levemente bronceado y no era para menos, se podía ver como el sol inclemente abrazaba la cancha, la final seria contra Marc Macmillan, un francés, tan, pero tan oscuro que contrastaba muchísimo con la piel, aunque bronceada, blanca de Edward.

Las cerraduras del departamento sonaron y unos tacones procedieron al ruido.

-"¿Ya empezó?" preguntó Alice apresurada.

-"¡Esta apunto!" gritó Bella desde el sofá, sin siquiera voltear a verla, no quería perderse ni un solo segundo.

Alice terminó de entrar, dejó las cosas en la cocina y tomó dos bebidas y un paquete de nachos, fue hasta el sofá y le extendió una bebida a su amiga, que la recibió sonriente para luego volver a enfrascarse en la pantalla.

El juego comenzó justo después de que Edward y Marc se estrecharan de manos, se sonrieron educadamente, se retiraron entonces a sus lugares y dieron por empezado el partido, no se escuchaba nada en la cancha, más allá que el rebotar de la pelota, el golpe de ella contra las raquetas y uno que otro jadeo, debido al esfuerzo que ambos jugadores aplicaban al golpear la pelota, Bella se descubrió embelesada, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, prestándole atención a cada uno de los movimientos de ese hombre que la tenía literalmente loca.

Ambas amigas gritaron por lo alto cuando Edward ganó los primeros puntos, y esperaron nerviosas a que cambiaran de canchas para continuar, una hora y media después, Alice y Bella saltaron como locas emocionadas sobre el gran sofá totalmente felices, al ver, como Edward había ganado el enfrentamiento de una manera limpia y perfecta, dándolo por absoluto vencedor y ganador de la copa Davis.

Bella seguía gritando abrazada a Alice que estaba contagiada de su alegría, pero se detuvieron al ver como Denis, la comentarista que había hecho el pase desde la cancha, se hizo espacio hasta él.

_-Edward, ¡felicidades!_

_-"Gracias" _dijo de manera educada, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se pasó una de las muñequeras por la frente limpiando un poco su transpiración, a Bella le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

_-Segunda copa que ganas, ¿cómo te sientes? _Preguntó la comentarista, él mantuvo la sonrisa en la cara.

_-"Excelente_" contestó y tomó un poco de agua "_esta copa es especial, esperaba ganarla con ansias" _dijo viendo hacia la cámara, Bella sintió que la miraba a ella.

-¿_Podemos hacerte una pregunta?_

_-"Ehh, claro, dime"_ contestó medio extrañado.

_-¿Quién vino contigo? ¿Alguien de tu familia está aquí? ¿Con quien celebraras esta noche?_

La actitud de Edward cambió por completo, borrando su sonrisa y respondiendo de una manera un tanto odiosa.

_-"Yo nunca vengo con nadie a los torneos, siempre vengo solo, así no me distraigo"_

Sin esperar nada mas, sin despedirse ni nada por el estilo, Edward dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los vestidores para arreglarse antes de la premiación, Bella y Alice que habían visto las declaraciones, se quedaron boquiabiertas, ¿qué significaba eso?

-"¿Nunca va nadie con él?" preguntó Alice volviendo a sentarse en el sofá, Bella la imitó despacio.

-"No lo sé" dijo, "es la primera vez que veo siquiera un torneo de él, Emmet…" dijo e hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza, Alice se giró viéndola con cejas levantadas.

-"¿Emmet qué?" le preguntó, con Alice no había problema en que Bella hablara de los dos hermanos, ella siempre era alguien seguro para desahogarse, Bella resopló y cerró los ojos un segundo nada más.

-"Emmet nunca veía los torneos de Edward, decía que eran aburridos y una perdedera de tiempo, yo nunca me opuse a lo que decía, no, no conocía a Edward y en aquel momento no me interesaba verlo" concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, por un segundo pensó que si Emmet hubiese sido más comunicativo con ella, que si, siquiera le hubiese enseñado una foto de su hermano, a lo mejor ella lo hubiese reconocido en Brasil y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

Pero al pensar eso, otro escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que se estremeciera, si eso hubiese pasado, ella en este momento estaría cansadísima con Emmet Cullen y ahora de solo pensarlo le ponía los pelos de punta.

-"¡Hey!" gritó Alice haciéndole muecas frente a sus ojos, Bella parpadeó.

-"Si sigues en Bellalandia, te vas a perder la premiación" dijo señalando al televisor, donde vio como Edward, el moreno con el que jugó y otro americano, recibían el Oro, Plata y Bronce y sus respectivos trofeos, Bella volvió a reír emocionada al verlo tan sonriente y no podía esperar a que fuera mañana, para verlo de nuevo.

Cuando llegó finalmente el día siguiente, Bella estaba trabajando, era viernes y quería con todas sus fuerzas que él día pasara rápido, había hablado con Edward la noche anterior y esta mañana y le había dicho que el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, salía al medio día, por lo que si se apresuraba y terminaba todo, a lo mejor podía salir un poco más temprano de la oficina y llegar aunque sea unos minutos antes que él a su departamento.

Quería recibirlo en el aeropuerto, pero ambos coincidieron en que no era prudente, no sabía si alguien pudiera esperarlo y era mejor que todavía lo de ellos se mantuviera como estaba.

El día de hoy, sin embargo fue extenuante e interminable, Bella se vi obligada a hacer fotos de estudio y de campo, ya que a Jacob se le ocurrió otra manera más _osada_ de abordar una campaña nueva para el canal, por lo que no pudo siquiera hablar con Edward en lo que se bajo del avión.

De haber tenido el tiempo y las ganas suficientes, hubiese revelado las fotos en el cuarto oscuro del canal, sin embargo, esta vez hizo una presentación digital, alegándole a su jefe que era imperdonable gastar material de fotografía sin elegir antes las favoritas Jacob se creyó la historia y estirando su cuello se sentó frente a su escritorio.

-"Veamos" le dijo a Bella, ella lo vio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó atacada "¿quieres ver las fotos ahora?" preguntó viendo su reloj, faltaban 10 para las 6, Edward debía aterrizar en cualquier momento.

-"Si" dijo Jacob "¿tienes algún problema? ¿Algún compromiso?" preguntó levantando las cejas, la jornada laboral terminaba a las 6 en punto, pero siempre y cuando no estuvieras en pauta o tuvieras un trabajo especial, si ese era el caso, simplemente no tenías hora de salida.

Y lastimosamente, el trabajo que Bella le estaba presentando a su jefe, era especial.

-"No" dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza, "estoy un poco cansada y no quería llegar tarde a casa, pero no importa, vamos a ver las fotos" dijo sentándose frente a él, Jacob asintió y ambos con sus respectivas iPad vieron las fotos a la vez, Jacob iba haciendo acotaciones de las cuales Bella iba haciendo las notas respectivas.

El hecho fue que Bella terminó saliendo de la oficina ya casi de noche, eran casi las 8 cuando encaminó el Mini Cooper a la dirección de Edward, se detuvo en un mini supermercado y compró algunas cosas, incluida una botella de su vino favorito, unos aperitivos, como fresas, chocolate y algunas otras cosas que pudieran serle útil.

Intentó llamarlo, pero él no atendió, le explicó en los mensajes que era lo que había sucedido y que en pocos minutos estaría en su casa.

Bella no dejaba de sentirse preocupada, ¿por qué no le atendía?, ¿se habría molestado con ella por no estar a tiempo en su casa?

Sin tener respuestas de sus preguntas, entró al estacionamiento del edificio, y se fue directo al tercer nivel, alejado de la calle y de su moto, estacionó el Mini Cooper, saliendo apresurada con sus compras, se adentró al ascensor y subió directo al último piso, el ascensor subió sin detenerse en ningún momento, Bella suspiró finalmente algo salió bien ese día.

Bella llegó a la puerta de Edward y tocó, nadie contestó, Bella volvió a tocar el timbre y empezó a golpear la puerta repetidas veces, la puerta seguía cerrada, recordó entonces que la última vez que había estado aquí, Edward le había dicho que siempre guardaba una llave de repuesto en la parte superior el cajón de metal rojo donde estaba el extintor contra incendios.

Bella dejo las compras en el suelo y caminó hasta el extintor, pero estaba muy alto, se estiró en puntillas estirando su brazo lo mas que pudo, tanteó sobre la caja roja, no lo encontró, se fue al otro extremo y repitió el proceso, con una sonrisa sintió la pequeña llave de metal, se estiró un poco mas y logró bajarla, se limpió un poco las manos y fue a la puerta nuevamente, introdujo la llave y abrió la puerta, antes de entrar volvió a tomar sus compras, cerró la puerta tras ella.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó en medio de la entrada "¡EDWARD!" volvió a gritar, del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, una luz alumbró, la puerta del final se abrió, dejando salir a Edward con solo unos pantalones deportivos puestos, el cabello mojado y un cepillo de dientes en su mano, su expresión era de sorpresa absoluta.

-"¿Bella?" dijo con una sonrisa incrédula "hola cariño" dijo con una tranquilidad envidiable, Bella dejó las compras en el mesón de la cocina y corrió hasta él, Edward la recibió en brazos alzándola riendo sorprendido.

-"También me alegro de verte Preciosa" dijo riendo mientras enterraba el rostro en su cabello, Bella se separó de él y le dio un manotón en el pecho, Edward se separó de ella asombrado.

-"¿Por qué demonios no me atendiste las llamadas y porque no me abriste la puerta?"

-"Mi teléfono no sirve, tengo que activarlo para que funcione en NYC" dijo sobándose el pecho donde ella lo había golpeado, Bella se cruzó de brazos y tamborileo con su pie en el suelo.

-"¿Por qué no me abriste la puerta?" preguntó subiendo una ceja, a Edward no le podía dejar de parecer simpática esta escena, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó de la pared del pasillo, su actitud era más divertida.

-"No te escuché, como veraz" dijo abriendo sus brazos enseñándole su atuendo "acabo de salir de la ducha, como no llegabas, asumí que estabas ocupada, por lo que decidí darme un baño antes de que llegaras" explicó con la misma actitud divertida, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Podías haberme llamado, estaba preocupada" Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

-"¿Por que estabas preocupada? Hablamos hasta que me subí al avión"

-"Pensé que te molestaría que no estuviera aquí cuando llegaras, se suponía que moríamos por vernos" dijo mejorando su actitud, pero bajando su vista a sus zapatos, Edward se adelantó hacia ella y le levantó la barbilla con su mano.

-"Moría por verte cariño" dijo sonriéndole torcido "pero sé que eres una mujer profesional y ocupada, estaba al tanto de que vendrías a verme en la primera oportunidad que tuvieras, ¿me equivoco?"

Ella negó.

-"Acabo de salir de la oficina" dijo, el asintió dándose la razón, bajó por sus labios dándole un beso dulce y corto en los labios.

-"Aunque debo acotar, que me encantó tu escena de novia furiosa" dijo aun sobre sus labios, ella rió y se separó dándole un manotón juguetón en el pecho.

-"Tonto" le dijo sonrojándose de la pena.

Edward tomó su mano y la mantuvo contra su pecho.

-"Hola" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, "¿cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó manteniendo la mirada en sus ojos, Bella no pudo evitar sumergirse en su divino color verde.

-"Hola" contestó con voz calmada y melosa "estoy bien" contestó "¿y tú? ¿El viaje?"

Él se encogió de hombros.

-"Tranquilo" contestó acariciándole el contorno de su rostro.

-"Felicidades" le dijo ella sonriéndole, él le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-"Gracias" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, "felicidades a ti también" ella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué me felicitas a mi?"

-"Porque mi triunfo es tuyo, gane única y exclusivamente por ti"

-"¿Dónde está entonces mi trofeo?" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, él sonrió torcido de nuevo y señaló por encima de su cabeza, Bella se giró y contemplo la enorme copa dorada en el suelo en una esquina de la sala, Bella caminó hasta ella y se agachó a su nivel, asombrándose de su gran tamaño, tenía la medalla que había visto que le ponían en la televisión enganchada en una de las asas, Bella la tomó entre sus manos.

-"Es increíble" dijo sonriente, Edward se adelantó y tomó la medalla, deslizándola por la cabeza de ella, Bella se inclinó in poco facilitándole el proceso.

-"Te queda muy bien" le dijo bajando por otro beso, entonces a Bella se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

-"Amor, traje algunas cosas" dijo señalando al mesón donde había dejado la bolsa de las compras "pon a enfriar el vino y guarda lo demás ¿si? Yo tengo que ir un momento al baño"

Edward aunque le pareció extraño el repentino cambio de actitud de Bella, asintió.

-"Está bien" le dijo, besó de nuevo sus labios y fue a la cocina.

-"¿Recuerdas donde queda?" le preguntó, ella asintió caminando hasta la habitación de él.

-"No me he olvidado todavía" dijo hablando por encima de su hombro.

Edward rió feliz de saberla en su casa, sacó las compras de la bolsa y abrió la nevera, guardó el vino, las fresas, subió sus cejas asombrado al ver una lata de crema batida y chocolate, sacudió su cabeza sonriendo, guardó el poco de queso y dejó en el estante el pan francés que había llevado.

Él por su lado, guardaba un poco de vino que ya estaba frio, lo sacó de la nevera y sirvió dos copas.

-"¿¡Quieres un poco de vino!" gritó hacia los cuartos, pero ella no contestó, Edward volvió a guardar la botella y tomó las dos copas caminando hacia su habitación.

-"¿Bella?" llamó entrando a su cuarto.

-"¿Dime?" dijo su voz desde el cuarto de baño.

-"Te traje un poco de vino que guardaba en el refrigerador, ¿te provoca?" preguntó asomándose por la ventana, viendo como el manto oscuro de la noche se había apoderado por completo de la ciudad.

-"Claro" dijo su voz ya en la habitación, "me encantaría" Edward, que le estaba dando un sorbo a su copa, volteó a verla y casi se atraganta, tosió escandalosamente viendo con ojos desorbitados la imagen que tenía al frente.

En cuando Edward la vio por primera vez esa noche, le pareció hermosa, como siempre, sus jeans ajustados y oscuros, su blusa de color fresa bastante holgada y unas botas no muy altas de color negro, la hacían ver muy guapa.

Pero jamás de los jamases hubiera imaginado que debajo de esa ropa, escondía el conjunto de lencería más sexy que había visto en su vida.

Bella se había quitado la ropa quedando en un conjunto de color marfil, parecía color crema, el sujetador, era bastante pequeño con muchos encajes, las panties, eran unos shorts real pero realmente cortos, que le daban un aire tierno, igualmente lleno de encajes, apartando eso, la otra pieza que Bella tenía puesta era la medalla que había ganado Edward.

Caminó descalza hacia él y le dijo.

-"Creo que me gusta más como se ve así" dijo refiriéndose a la medalla, se adelantó tomando la copa de las manos de él dio un sorbo y la sostuvo cerca de su rostro.

-"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó, él no podía articular palabra todavía, por lo que simplemente asintió, Bella sonrió y le dio la espalda caminando hasta su cama, él casi muere al verla por detrás.

-"Te prometí" dijo ella dándole otra probada al vino, frunciendo sus labios al gustarle el trago "que la próxima vez que nos viéramos te compensaría" dejó la copa en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama.

-"Por lo que estaba pensando…" dijo recostándose sobre sus codos, Edward no la escuchaba solo la veía grabándosela en el cerebro, se colocó de pie y caminó hacia ella, vaciando su copa de vino en el camino, la dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló sobre ella, Bella se acostó sobre la cama y lo tomó por las mejillas.

-"Ven por tu premio" le dijo sonriéndole, él antes de bajar a besarla le dijo.

-"Estuve más de un mes, esperando escucharte decir esas palabras" dijo sonriéndole, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente bajó besándola, mientras ella se alzaba para alcanzarlo mejor.

Bella se deshizo de los pantalones de él, mientras el desabrochaba su sujetador.

Edward reparó entonces en las pequeñas cicatrices que adornaban ahora su hombro, se detuvo sobre ella y las acaricio un poco con la punta de sus dedos, Bella se detuvo también, observándolo.

-"Aun me siento culpable por ellas" dijo en voz baja, ella tomó las manos de él y les dio un beso.

-"No lo estés" le respondió ella.

-"Yo debería tenerlas, no tu" Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Deja de atormentarte, además ya estoy bien" dijo, Edward se inclinó un poco y las besó, Bella pensó que de ella no haber recibido el golpe, la cabeza de Edward hubiese sido el blanco, un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginar las consecuencias de semejante golpe.

Él no paso por alto su escalofrío y fue hasta su rostro, ella le besó los labios nuevamente.

-"Te amo" le dijo bajito, él sonrió y la besó de nuevo.

-"Yo también te amo" le contestó.

Edward dedicó las próximas horas a demostrarle cuanto de lo que le había dicho, era cierto, Bella jadeó agotada mientras él seguía con sus movimientos constantes, ella tomó las riendas en un momento y lo hizo girarse, Edward contempló el espectáculo que aquella mujer le ofrecía mientras se movía sobre él lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, adoraba verla y sentirla.

Ambos terminaron al tiempo, mientras, acostados de lado, Edward besaba profundamente el cuello de ella emitiendo un sonido primitivo contra su piel, Bella abrió sus ojos y su boca a máxima expresión, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, su cuerpo temblaba deliciosamente mientras él delicadamente lamia un poco su cuello.

-"Adoro estar contigo" dijo con voz acelerada "en el próximo torneo te vas conmigo, no voy a volver a pasar tanto tiempo separado de ti"

-"Trato hecho" dijo ella respirando igual.

Edward demasiado sonriente la besó de nuevo, Bella tomó su mano y la pasó a su pecho haciendo que la abrazara, y así se quedaron dormidos mientras descansaban de sus respectivos días.

_**Con Rose y Félix.**_

-"¿Por qué te quedaste más tiempo en el consultorio?" preguntó Rosalie caminando al lado de Félix, el doctor que este había conseguido, había tenido varias emergencias el día de hoy, por lo que habían salido de la consulta ya de noche.

-"Quería preguntarle algo al doctor, eso era todo" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, Rosalie se abrazó a si misma por qué sintió frio, él se quitó amablemente la chaqueta colocándosela por encima de los hombros, ella le sonrió agradecida.

-"¿Quieres que vayamos a comer?" le preguntó, ella negó.

-"No deberíamos" dijo con voz baja.

-"Vamos Rose, nadie te va a ver" le dijo tratando de convencerla.

-"Eso no lo sabes, yo se que crees que él ya se olvidó de mi, y de verdad espero que así sea, pero me da terror de que me vea, además ya se me nota el embarazo" dijo colocándose de lado, Félix sonrió al ver como su vientre estaba un tanto redondeado.

-"Aja y ¿eso significa que no vamos a salir durante los 6 meses restantes?" preguntó, ella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Tu puedes salir cuando quieras" él colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me apetece salir con nadie más" dijo y después se mordió el labio, Rose se detuvo un segundo y lo vio extrañada.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"

-"Nada, nada" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello "ya sabes no, no quiero salir con una chica y, y, no sé, este…" se estaba enredando de mas en lo que decía.

-"¿Te molesta que no puedas llevar a una chica a tu departamento?" preguntó apenada, él negó de inmediato.

-"¡NO!" dijo en voz alta, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara un poco, "para nada" dijo moviendo una de sus manos demasiado teatral "¿cómo crees que voy a salir con alguien y de una la voy a llevar a mi casa? yo, yo no soy esa clase de hombre"

-"¿No?" preguntó ella sin ánimos de ofenderlo, la verdad ella pensaba que todos los hombres eran iguales.

-"No, no lo soy, cuando una chica me gusta, me tomo mi tiempo, no me gusta apresurar las cosas, cuando te apresuras nada sale bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Rose se adelantó unos pasos y asintió.

-"Si, eso lo sé" dijo y se acaricio ausentemente el vientre.

Félix se colocó a su lado.

-"¿Por qué no quieres saber qué es?" preguntó en voz baja, ella respiró profundo y lo meditó un segundo antes de contestar.

-"Por que mientras menos me encariñe con él creo que es mejor" soltó, Félix se quedó con los ojos abiertos asombrado.

-"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó.

-"Félix" dijo ella colocándole una mano en la mejilla "eres a la persona que más le debo en esta vida" le dijo sinceramente, él se quedo viendo sus ojos tan azules como el océano y no emitió palabra alguna.

-"Te agradezco enormemente que nos ayudes y te juro que algún día te voy a pagar de vuelta" dijo, él intentó interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejó "Igual lo voy a hacer" dijo sonriéndole, aunque sus ojos se empañaron un poco.

-"Pero" dijo ella y él se llenó de pánico al escuchar ese pero.

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó.

-"Yo no puedo mantener a este bebe" dijo "y no voy a permitir que tu lo hagas, no, no es justo"

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó él asustado.

-"Voy a tenerlo" dijo aclarando la duda que sabía que a Félix más le atormentaba "Lo voy a tener" repitió "pero… una vez nazca, lo, lo voy a dar en adopción"

-"Rosalie no" le dijo él intentando persuadirla, de sus ojos se desbordó una lagrima y le dijo _Shh_ para que le permitiera terminar.

-"Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle y es preferible que esté lejos de su padre, alguien más puede cuidarlo, alguien más puede quererlo"

-"Rosalie" volvió a insistir Félix, ella negó cerrando sus ojos.

-"Cuando nazca, lo entrego en adopción y me marcho de tu casa, tengo una prima en Nueva Orleans que le va bastante bien, cree que puede conseguirme empleo, así que seguramente me mudaré para allá"

-"Tienes todo arreglado" dijo Félix dolido, sin preguntar, ella asintió apenada.

-"No puedo depender de ti para siempre, sé que estoy recibiendo más de lo que doy, pero como te dije antes, voy a pagarte de algún modo"

Rose se separó de él y caminó dejándolo atrás, Félix se quedó en shock mientras digería todo lo que había escuchado.

Lo que Rose no sabia y él no tenía aun las agallas de confesar, era que no la estaba ayudando como una obra de caridad ni mucho menos, Rose se estaba ganando un lugar importante en su corazón y no estaba del todo seguro, si iba a dejarla ir.

-"Tengo 6 meses Rose" dijo en voz baja mientras la veía marcharse "6 meses para hacerte cambiar de opinión" corrió tras ella para poder alcanzarla, era de noche y una dama embarazada no podía ir sin escolta, llegó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, Rosalie le sonrió y se recostó en su pecho, pensando que realmente extrañaría a Félix el día que tuviera que decirle adiós.

_**Al día siguiente en el departamento de Edward.**_

-"Entonces ¿no hay nada?" preguntó Edward mientras preparaba unos panqueques para que él y Bella desayunaran.

-"No" dijo ella frunciendo la boca, mientras lo veía sentada en el mesón de la cocina.

-"Es imposible encontrar donde fue que… ya sabes" dijo haciendo referencia a los orfanatos.

-"El orfanato donde me encontraron" dijo él diciendo las palabras en voz alta, Bella lo vio reprendiéndolo por lo sarcástico del comentario, pero luego asintió.

-"Si"

-"Así que tendré que hablar con ellos"

-"Si todavía quieres saber quienes eran, si" contestó ella mordiéndose los labios.

Edward se quedó pensativo unos segundos, luego trabó su mirada con ella.

-"¿Me acompañarías?" preguntó.

-"¡¿Qué?" dijo ella atacada "¿a la casa de tus padres?" él asintió, ella negó bajándose del mesón "estas loco" dijo alejándose, él corrió tras ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-"Por favor" le dijo bajito al oído, ella cerró los ojos.

-"Edward, cómo quieres que vaya a su casa como tu novia, ellos me deben odiar" dijo asustada.

-"Te necesito ahí conmigo" le pidió dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, "no tienes que entrar, me puedes esperar en el auto, por favor" pidió dándole otros besos, Bella resopló resignada, él sonrió contra su hombro, sabia que diría que si.

-"¡T E, O!" le articuló, girándola para darle un beso en los labios, para cuando la dejó respirar, ella rodó los ojos.

-"No es justo, sabes como convencerme"

-"Tu tienes el mismo poder sobre mi así que…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "estamos a mano" Bella rio dándole la razón.

-"¿Cuando vamos?" preguntó, Edward cambió su semblante a uno mas serio.

-"Ya" dijo "si no lo hago ya, no lo hago" ella asintió entendiendo, Bella suspiró audiblemente, esto no era una buena idea… Pero no podía dejarlo solo, así que asintió.

Un par de horas mas tarde ambos salieron del estacionamiento, luego de dilucidar que vehiculo llevarse, se inclinaron por la moto de Edward, Bella se subió a la espalda de él con el casco puesto, él igual tenía su casco y arrancaron a la mansión.

Para cuando estacionó Edward al frente, Bella se bajó primero, Edward la sostuvo mientras recuperaba el equilibrio y después se bajó.

-"Espérame aquí" le dijo él sosteniéndola por las mejillas, ella de repente se sintió preocupada y ansiosa.

-"¿Estás seguro? ¿Estarás bien?" preguntó con voz trémula, él asintió.

-"Sabiendo que estarás aquí esperándome me da fuerzas, no te preocupes por mi, trataré de no demorarme mucho" ella asintió ocultando su ansiedad.

-"Ve, aquí te espero" él bajó su rostro y le dio un beso corto en los labios, entonces subió casualmente las escaleras, Bella vio como un hombre medianamente alto y mayor abría la puerta, vio con asombro a Edward y lo hizo pasar con una reverencia, Edward le dedicó una ultima mirada a Bella y se perdió dentro de la casa.

Bella se quedó sola en el piso cubierto de piedritas, el sol estaba realmente incandescente, dejó su casco sobre la moto y caminó un par de pasos, esperando poder refugiarse bajo alguna sombra, por un segundo pensó que hubiese sido mejor idea traer su auto, por lo menos escucharía música y tendría aire acondicionado.

Después de estar cerca de media hora recostada de un muro escuchó ruido a su derecha, afinó el oído y le pareció escuchar movimiento, gracias al aburrimiento y a lo engarrotadas que sentía las piernas caminó hasta el donde el ruido provenía, pasó por entre algunos arbustos, donde el proceso no fue del todo indoloro, cuando traspaso el ultimo arbusto se encontró con un jardín enorme y plano, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo petrificarse en el suelo y decirse a sí misma mil veces estúpida.

Un enorme perro, un labrador, del color tan oscuro como la noche se detuvo frente a ella, el perro tenía una pelota en la boca, levantó la vista fijándose en ella que estaba demasiado aterrada para siquiera moverse.

El perro soltó la pelota y la empujó en su dirección con el hocico, Bella no podía creer lo que veía, ¿es que acaso el perro quería que ella jugara con él?

El perro ladró hacia Bella haciendo que ella diera un respingo de miedo y cerrara sus ojos.

_Estoy muerta_ se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, el perro volvió a ladrar, esta vez mas demandante.

-"¡Princess!" gritó alguien desde un lugar alejado del jardín, inmediatamente el perro se calló.

_Así que es una hembra,_ pensó Bella en su pánico mental, la perra movía su cola viendo a Bella y a la pelota repetidas veces, no era agresiva, era mas bien cariñosa y sólo quería que le lanzaran la pelota, Bella reunió fuerzas mandándole a sus músculos que la obedecieran, se agachó y tomó la pelota babeada entre sus manos, la perra se levantó moviendo la cola divertida, dio unos pasos atrás y esperó a que Bella le lanzara la pelota.

Bella vio como la perra se alejaba corriendo a toda velocidad, persiguiendo la pelota blanca, pero entonces vio como otro perro, no tan amistoso como Princess la veía fijamente desde lo alto de una pequeña colina, el perro estaba a mas de 100 metros de distancia de ella, era tan negro como Princess y por lo ancho de sus hombros y su gran tamaño podía asegurar de que era macho.

El perro vio a Bella como un intruso y retrajo los labios enseñando sus dientes, Bella a pesar de la distancia escuchó el gruñido feroz que iba dirigido al enemigo… o sea, ella.

El perro se agachó un poco y empezó a correr en su dirección, Bella en ese momento se dio por muerta, el perro corría hacia ella y ella estaba en tal ataque de pánico que no podía moverse.

**-**_**"¡KILLER, BACK OFF!"**_ gritó una voz masculina, evidentemente mandante, el perro se detuvo en seco y se sentó sobre sus patas, no volvió a gruñir, pero veía desafiante a Bella.

Un hombre salió entonces a la visión periférica de Bella, ella seguía con la vista puesta en aquel animal que estaba segura aun quería matarla, la figura caminó hasta ella y ordenó al perro en un idioma desconocido, (Bella pensó que podía ser Alemán) que se retirara, ya que Killer, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se terminó de acostar sobre sus patas.

-"Disculpa, Killer no es bueno con los extraños" dijo el hombre colocándose derecho, una vez sabido que tenía bajo control al animal.

-"¿Buscabas a alguien?" preguntó él aun pendiente del perro, Bella que su subconsciente había reaccionado al escuchar aquella voz, articuló temblorosa.

-"¿Emmet?" preguntó susurrando.

Éste se volteó, enfrentando a la persona que su perro casi mata, cuando enfocó finalmente a la chica, quedó petrificado.

-"Chiqui… ¿Bella?" preguntó corrigiéndose, Bella salió del shock y centró su vista en su ex, el hermano mayor de su actual pareja.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaron los dos a la vez.


	41. Capítulo 40 Dos Caras

**Capitulo 40: **

**Dos Caras:**

Emmet y Bella se encontraban ahora sentados, en la colina de donde había salido corriendo Killer para atacarla, ambos se habían quedado en silencio, Killer seguía acostado sobre sus patas al lado de su dueño, Princess en cambio había traído nuevamente la pelota a Bella, para que jugara con ella.

El movimiento del brazo derecho de Bella al lanzar la pelota, llamó la atención de Emmet.

-"¿Cómo…?" dijo en un susurro "¿cómo sigues?" preguntó avergonzado.

Bella levantó el izquierdo.

-"El golpe lo recibí en este" dijo señalándolo "y ya estoy bien" contestó, mientras veía como Princess corría como loca tras la pelota, Killer empezó ha hacer soniditos agudos, Emmet le dijo una orden en el idioma extraño y el perro se puso de pie corriendo tras Princess.

-"Bonitos animales" dijo Bella, Emmet asintió.

-"Si, los compré hace ya varios años, Princess es muy dócil, en cambio Killer" dijo subiendo sus cejas "es muy temperamental, sólo me hace caso a mi" completó.

-"Se parece a su dueño ¿no?" preguntó Bella, aun sin verlo, Emmet sonrió y se pasó una mano por el cabello apenado.

-"Lo siento" dijo, Bella medio estiro sus labios y aun con la vista en los perros, asintió.

-"El golpe no era para ti" se excusó, ella bufo y volteó finalmente a verlo.

-"Eso no te exime de nada Emmet, ¿crees que te hablaría o te trataría mejor si hubieses golpeado a Edward?"

Emmet levantó su labio en señal de descontento al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, Bella se dio cuenta de la seña, pero decidió ignorarla.

-"Aun no puedo creer que me engañaras con él" dijo entre dientes, Bella suspiró.

-"Dime algo" le preguntó "¿qué te molesto mas? ¿Qué terminara contigo o que tuviera algo con él?"

Emmet dio una risotada sarcástica.

-"Hay un empate" contestó.

-"Emmet" lo llamó Bella sincerando su tono "¿tu me amabas?" preguntó, Emmet lo pensó un momento y contestó.

-"No sé" dijo y luego se corrigió "la pasaba realmente bien contigo, pero supongo que era por que nunca me exigiste nada, siempre fuiste muy buena compañía" dijo, Bella le sonrió.

-"Yo me sentía igual, tu eras muy divertido" dijo sonriéndole "un poco alocado y olvidadizo, pero divertido" fijo su vista en la de él "pero eso no es amor" completó, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Supongo que no" acordó con ella.

-"Pero igual fue imperdonable que me adornaras la frente con él" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Tu me la adornaste la mía con la rubia" contraataco Bella, él negó.

-"No es lo mismo"

-"Emmet, no estamos haciendo un concurso para saber quien es menos pecador que él otro, lo de Edward y yo fue casualidad, cuando lo conocí, te juro que no sabia que era tu hermano, puedes creerme" Emmet volvió a hacer la mueca al escuchar el supuesto parentesco.

-"Él no es mi hermano" dijo subiendo un poco su labio superior, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No seas ridículo, la sangre no tiene nada que ver, yo me considero hermana de Alice y ni siquiera nacimos en el mismo estado" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Tu no sabes" dijo él con voz baja, "tu no sabes todo lo que él me quitó" Bella no podía creer la rabia que sentía en su tono de voz. "quería matarlo cuando supe que estaba contigo"

Bella se quedó un segundo en silencio y le contestó en voz baja.

-"A lo mejor no lo golpeaste, pero lo mataste con lo que le dijiste" Emmet se quedó en silencio, en el fondo se sentía mal por haberle dicho la verdad así a Edward, pero tampoco se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, Bella se colocó frente a él y con una expresión exasperada preguntó.

-"Además ¿Qué te quitó?" preguntó incrédula "me vas a decir que Esme te quitó tu ropa para dársela a él, o que cuando Edward llego a esta casa" dijo abriendo los brazos tratando de abarcar todo el espacio "¿te mandaron al sótano para darle tu habitación a él?"

-"No hablo de eso" dijo él un poco apenado al oír esas palabras, "fue mas allá de eso, yo, yo no tenía nada y Esme me lo dio todo" Bella pudo apreciar que Emmet pronunciaba el nombre de su mama con verdadero cariño.

-"Ella y Carlisle eran míos, él llegó a quitármelos" dijo apretando los puños, Bella se preocupó por sus declaraciones, ¿cómo podía sentir eso? Por Dios, Emmet era un hombre adulto de mas de 27 años, ¿cómo podía pensar así?

-"¿Quitártelos?" preguntó incrédula, él asintió.

-"Edward era mejor en todo, él no se metía en problemas, era un estudiante modelo, hasta practica el mismo deporte que papa, ¡sólo para irritarme!"

-"¿Te estás escuchando Emmet?" preguntó ella atacada, "¿estás culpándolo de que era buen estudiante?, o ¿lo culpas de que no se portaba mal como tu?" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Lo culpas de que le guste el tenis? ¿Acaso estás demente?" completó

-"¡Defiéndelo!" gritó exasperado colocándose de pie, Killer vio atento y trotó casualmente colocándose junto a su dueño, Bella se colocó de pie también, Princess se sentó a su lado.

Emmet que se había vuelto a llenar de ira le gritó.

-"¡Sólo eso faltaba, que tu lo defendieras! ¡tu! Que eres el motivo de todo el odio que nos tenemos, ¡te pones de su lado!"

-"¡Yo no soy el motivo de este odio absurdo que se tienen ustedes dos!" le gritó Bella en respuesta, Emmet se alejó de ella dando vueltas en un pequeño circulo, Bella recordó como se había puesto la noche que peleó con Edward en su casa, por el cuerpo le recorrió un escalofrío de puro miedo.

Volvió a hablarle, haciendo que su voz sonara lo mas dulce y pacifica posible.

-"Y no lo estoy defendiendo Emmet, tu sabes muy bien que la rabia que le tienes a tu hermano, va mas allá de que te haya quitado la novia"

-"¡Él no es mi hermano!" dijo enfocándola.

-"¡Lo es!" gritó Bella "lo es porque Esme lo decidió así, porque se criaron juntos"

-"¡Yo supe desde siempre que era adoptado!" gritó "siempre supe la verdad, mi madre me pidió suplicante que nunca le dijera nada a él, ¡él creció creyendo que su entorno era verdad!"

-"Era verdad Emmet, ¡ES!" gritó abriendo sus brazos nuevamente "¡es verdad!"

-"¡No entiendes nada!" dijo él alejándose unos pasos, tomó la pelota blanca y la lanzó con fuerza por el jardín, los dos perros corrieron tras ella.

-"El que no quiere entender eres tu" dijo ella "es cierto te adoptaron cuando eras un niño, pero eso te hace aun mas especial" dijo tiernamente, él la vio molesto, creyendo que se estaba burlando.

-"Es cierto" dijo ella "lo digo en serio, fuiste y eres especial, porque Esme te eligió, dentro de un montón de niños, te eligió a ti, te quiso a ti, ¿dime si eso no te hace especial?"

Emmet se quedó pensativo, pero volvió a negar con la cabeza, Bella continuó hablando.

-"Después ella eligió a un niño tan especial como tu, para que fueras su hermano mayor, Emmet, tu eres muy afortunado" Emmet la interrumpió.

-"¿Afortunado?" preguntó incrédulo "¿que tu madre biológica te bote como si fueras basura en un orfanato de mierda, lo llamas ser afortunado?" dio una risotada sarcástica.

-"¡No!" dijo ella exasperada "que después de que todo eso te sucediera, alguien tan bueno como Esme te haya encontrado ¡ESO! Es lo afortunado, ¿por qué siempre vez lo negativo de todo?"

-"Igual, no me duró mucho el amor de Esme" dijo sacudiendo su mano, dándole momentáneamente la espalda "luego llego _tu amorcito_ a quitármelo todo"

-"No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta Emmet, Edward vino a compartir contigo el amor de tus padres"

-"Él merecía saber la verdad, él merecía saber que su madre de verdad nunca lo quiso"

Bella subió sus cejas, Emmet tenía más problemas de los que ella pensara.

-"¿Para que?" le preguntó "¿para que se sintiera tan miserable como tu?" preguntó haciendo que Emmet volteara a verla impresionado, dicho en voz alta se oía mucho mas macabro de lo que el jugador pensaba.

-"Dime algo" volvió a preguntar Bella "¿mejoró algo?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos "¿te sentiste mejor cuando le dijiste a Edward que era adoptado? ¿Te sentiste menos abandonado por tu madre de verdad? o ¿te sentiste mas amado por Esme?"

Emmet se quedó de piedra frente a la chica, no tenía idea de que contestarle.

_**Dentro de la mansión.**_

Edward esperaba pacientemente en la sala de la mansión, no quiso ni sentarse, todo le parecía extraño, como si no perteneciera aquí, Alan, el mayordomo, le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo, a lo que Edward negó contundentemente.

No quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en esa casa, unos pasos bajando las escaleras llamaron su atención, esperaba encontrarse con Esme, como ahora llamaba a su mamá, pero quien bajó a su encuentro fue Carlisle.

-"Edward" dijo Carlisle al terminar de bajar las escaleras, a modo de saludo.

-"Carlisle" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Edward no pudo dejar de sentirse terrible al llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pensó en disculparse, pero desistió al momento de pensarlo.

Carlisle por su lado, le dolió profundamente que su hijo menor lo tratara con tanta indiferencia, pero entendía en cierta forma su dolor, por lo que se dijo a si mismo que esperaría, hasta que Edward matara todos sus demonios, y volviera a casa.

-"Tu madre no se encuentra en casa, Alan me dijo que querías conversar con alguno de los dos"

Edward volvió a asentir secamente.

-"Vamos al estudio" dijo Carlisle.

Edward se quedó un segundo dudando si seguirlo o no, pero finalmente caminó por el pasillo que daba al estudio de Carlisle.

-"¿Quieres tomar algo?"

Edward negó con la cabeza.

-"Tú me dirás" comentó Carlisle sentándose tras su gran escritorio de madera, Edward se quedó de pie frente a él.

-"Quiero saber" dijo y trató de tomar fuerzas, pero en vez de preguntar directamente por lo que había venido, preguntó.

-"¿Por qué nunca me dijeron la verdad?" dijo atropelladamente, se le había presentado una oportunidad única, Carlisle era mas racional que Esme, y con él iba a ser mas fácil hablar.

Carlisle juntó las puntas de sus dedos y lo pensó un segundo, entonces le hizo señas a Edward de que se sentara frente a él, Edward negó y se cruzó de brazos.

-"Eres bastante terco" dijo Carlisle, Edward puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se sentó, Carlisle medio sonrió.

-"Eso lo sacaste de mi" dijo, Edward lo vio subiendo sus cejas, como iba a _sacar_ algo de él si en realidad no estaba emparentados.

-"Las actitudes no necesariamente se heredan, a veces son aprendidas" le respondió a su expresión.

-"Te pareces mucho a mi, aunque no quieras aceptarlo" dijo de nuevo, Edward respiró profundo.

-"No me has contestado mi pregunta" dijo con voz odiosa.

-"¿Para qué íbamos a decirte?" le dijo entrelazando sus dedos, "tu eres nuestro hijo, lo demás sobra"

-"Pero no lo soy" dijo Edward casi exasperado.

-"Tu puedes creer lo que quieras Edward, pero siempre, siempre" dijo adelantándose un poco en el escritorio "serás nuestro hijo"

-"Aunque ahora nos odies" agregó apoyándose de nuevo en el espaldar de la silla, Edward giró su rostro viéndolo.

-"Yo" dijo y dio una pausa "yo no los odio" completó, dándose cuenta de que lo que acababa de decir era una total verdad, Carlisle le sonrió fraternalmente.

-"Es bueno saberlo" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia "ojala pudieras decírselo a tu madre" Edward cerró sus ojos, ese tema era algo complicado, con Carlisle siempre fue mas sencillo comunicarse.

Carlisle notó el cambio de actitud de su hijo menor y se colocó de pie, poniéndose frente al él y de espaldas al escritorio, recostándose del mismo.

-"A Esme le diagnosticaron Diabetes desde los 12 años" comenzó, "la enfermedad por haber aparecido en ella tan joven, fue de una de las etapas mas fuertes, a Esme le costaron años de crisis, medicamentos y tratamientos poder aprender a controlarla"

Edward se quedó en silencio, escuchando por primera vez, la historia de Esme.

-"Cuando la conocí, éramos bastante jóvenes, ella iba al club a divertirse en el verano, mientras yo entrenaba" dijo recordando con una sonrisa "como sabes, me enamore perdidamente de ella" dijo fijando su vista con la de su hijo, Edward a su pesar sonrió, de eso nunca había tenido alguna duda, Carlisle, amaba a Esme.

-"Cuando empezamos a salir, nunca hablamos de futuro, yo estaba muy metido en el tenis y ella no tenía en sus planes casarse"

-"Pero dos años mas tarde le propuse que fuera mi esposa" dijo recordando con la misma sonrisa.

-"La boda fue por todo lo alto, todas sus amigas nos sirvieron de cortejo, mas mis compañeros del club, tu abuelo la entregó al altar con una enorme sonrisa, tus abuelas simplemente no dejaban de llorar"

Carlisle parecía haberse desconectado del presente, parecía que estuviera en la misma catedral, donde hacia más de 20 años atrás se había casado con la mujer perfecta para él.

-"Tu madre y yo mantuvimos un matrimonio casi perfecto por los primeros 3 años" continuó "ella me acompañó a todas las competiciones y se volvió mi representante, vivimos durante esos años en una autentica luna de miel"

En ese momento su voz se volvió un poco más sombría.

-"Yo siempre estuve al tanto de la enfermedad de Esme, era algo que simplemente ella no podía ocultar, para cuando nos instalamos de regreso en la ciudad, cuando herede esta casa de tus abuelos, empecé a darme cuenta que mi mujer no era del todo feliz"

-"Un día la encontré llorando en una de las habitaciones de arriba, después de preguntarle millones de veces que le sucedía, me contó que había tenido la sospecha de que estaba embarazada, pero la prueba había dado negativa"

-"Ese día, me dijo que deseaba tener un hijo, que quería darme un primogénito" hizo una pausa, mientras Edward no dejaba de verlo "intentamos todo, todos los tratamientos, todos los medicamentos, hasta vimos una bruja" dijo en una expresión incrédula, "pero simplemente, no se pudo, tu mamá nunca quedo embarazada, el médico nos explicó que para las mujeres con diabetes era sumamente peligroso salir embarazada, por que no pueden medicarse mientras están en gestación, tu mamá quería correr el riesgo aunque yo intenté persuadirla"

Carlisle se quedó en silencio, recordando, Edward esperó paciente, pero cuando el tiempo se le hizo pesado, preguntó.

-"¿Qué paso después?"

Carlisle parpadeó regresando al estudio, aclaró su garganta y contestó.

-"El medico diagnostico estéril a Esme" dijo en voz muy baja, Edward cerró los ojos, sintiendo que empezaban a arderle, eso debía ser un golpe terrible para cualquier mujer.

-"Cayó en una depresión terrible, pensé que se moriría o que intentaría suicidarse, en esa época me tomé un año sabático para cuidarla, las crisis de azúcar le repetían mucho y no se cuidaba de la diabetes, fue una época terrible" dijo recordando.

-"¿Cómo salió?" preguntó Edward, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-"Un amigo me comentó de que alguien en su familia había adoptado a un niño, me contó que su primo había pasado por una situación similar y habían decidido adoptar" hizo una pequeña pausa "al principio, me pareció una locura, pero mientras lo fui meditando, pensé que Esme y yo teníamos demasiado amor para dar y ya que Dios había decidido no mandarnos un hijo propio, podíamos ayudar al hijo de otro" Carlisle volteó a ver a Edward que en ese momento había bajado la vista a sus zapatos, Carlisle suspiró y continuó.

-"Un día convencí a Esme de que saliéramos, cuando por fin pude subirla al auto, la llevé al orfanato, ella no tenía idea de a que íbamos, pensó que era alguna obra de caridad o algo diferente, cuando llegamos dejé que se apartara de mi, que se integrara con los niños que jugaban en el patio"

Esperó otro segundo y dijo con cautela.

-"La conexión fue casi inmediata, Esme vio al Emmet sentado solo en un rincón, fue a hablarle y él le regalo una flor" dijo recordando el momento que habían visto a su primer hijo.

_Así que así fue como Emmet se volvió un Cullen_, pensó Edward.

-"¿Y yo?" preguntó al rato con voz baja "¿por qué me eligieron a mi después?"

-"Casi un año después de la llegada de Emmet, Esme llegó un día diciéndome que tenía una sorpresa, cuando tu hermano y yo salimos a ver de que se trataba, Esme te traía en brazos, eras muy pequeño y tu carita era de total susto" vio a su hijo hecho un hombre y le sonrió de manera tierna.

-"Sin embargo cuando te hablé, me permitiste cargarte, siempre te fue mas sencillo llevarte bien conmigo, Esme nos dijo que sólo pasarías una temporada con nosotros, mientras te conseguían un hogar, pero nos enamoramos de ti y decidimos adoptarte formalmente"

Edward trató de ignorar las emociones que sentía, quería saber más de su vida.

-"¿Por qué nunca me contaron?" Carlisle lo vio como si fuera obvio.

-"¿Cómo te decíamos? ¿Cómo le explicas a un niño que sus padres no lo eran? Eras muy pequeño para entender, y después que creciste, ¿para qué decírtelo? tu eres nuestro hijo"

-"Viví una mentira eterna"

-"Eso no es cierto, cada minuto, cada momento que viviste en esta casa fue de verdad, tu madre y yo no hicimos mas que quererte"

Eso, en cierta forma, era totalmente cierto.

-"¿Por qué Emmet sí lo sabia?"

-"El era mas grande, cuando vino a vivir con nosotros, tenía 5 años, él sabia que estaba en un orfanato, no hubo manera de ocultárselo"

-"Pero él me llegó a decir que Esme le pidió que no me dijera"

Carlisle asintió.

-"Ella pensó que era lo correcto, lo dijéramos o no, nosotros seriamos tus padres"

Edward negó con la cabeza, había recibido demasiada información, necesitaba un momento para digerirla, Carlisle esperó paciente.

Pasaron casi 10 minutos y finalmente Edward hizo la pregunta por la que había ido.

-"¿De donde…?" dijo e hizo una pausa "¿de donde me sacaron?" preguntó, Carlisle lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó alerta.

-"¿Cual fue el orfanato? ¿de cual de ellos me sacaron?" preguntó cerrando sus ojos, Carlisle lo vio con real sorpresa.

-"¿Para que quieres saberlo?"

-"Quiero…" dijo y no pudo evitar detenerse, ¿cómo le decía a Carlisle que quería conocer a quienes lo habían abandonado? Cerró los ojos de nuevo tomando fuerzas "Quiero averiguar quienes eran" dijo, Carlisle cerró los ojos dolido, eso no lo esperaba.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó dejando las palabras en el aire.

-"Ya te dije, quiero saber quienes eran"

-"Edward, después de tanto tiempo… ¿para que atormentarte con eso hijo?"

-"Es mi derecho, no puedes coaccionarme, tengo derecho a saber de donde vengo" su tono parecía mas de disculpa que de exigencia.

-"No puedo decirte" dijo Carlisle, haciendo que Edward lo viera con expresión de rabia, Carlisle se explicó antes de que él hablara.

-"Esme jamás me lo perdonaría, no puedo traicionarla así"

-"¿Traicionarla? Ni tu ni ella pueden decir que no es mi derecho saber" completó cambiando el peso de su cuerpo a la derecha.

-"No puedo decirte hijo"

Edward dio una risotada y caminó hasta la puerta.

-"Entonces vine para nada" dijo abriendo la puerta, antes de salir, se giró hablando.

-"Tu mismo me acabas de decir que aprendí a ser terco por ti, así que sabes que no voy a descansar hasta encontrarlos, con tu ayuda o sin ella"

Carlisle lo vio a los ojos, resopló.

-"No puedo decírtelo por tu mamá" repitió, Edward bufó de nuevo, ya era suficiente de todo esto, quería salir de ahí.

-"Adiós" dijo Edward volviendo a caminar afuera del estudio.

-"¿Le quieres mandar a decir algo a Esme?" preguntó Carlisle, Edward aun de espaldas contestó.

-"Dile que no la odio" dijo "a lo mejor algún día venga…" hizo una pausa y se giró a verlo "en mejores términos" Carlisle asintió y Edward finalmente salió.

Sorteó los pasillos y salió a la gran sala, abriendo la puerta, bajó las escaleras y vio su moto con los dos cascos, pero no vio a Bella por ningún lado, volteó para los lados extrañado.

-"Bella" llamó en voz alta, nadie contestó, escuchó entonces ruido en el jardín, pasó por un pasadizo natural y entró a los jardines, pensando que a lo mejor Bella se había aburrido y fue a caminar un poco, se había demorado mas de lo esperado hablando con Carlisle y se sintió contrariado por Bella, la había dejado mucho rato sola.

-"¡BELLA!" volvió a gritar.

-"¡AQUÍ!" gritó ella para su gran alivio, Edward trotó hasta donde escuchó su voz, reparó entonces que los perros de Emmet estaban sueltos, se alteró, Princess era un dulce, pero si Killer andaba suelto, no era bueno que Bella estuviera en la misma área, corrió mas a prisa.

-"¡BELLA!" gritó mas alerta, pero se quedó de piedra cuando al pasar la pequeña colina, vio a Princess, Killer y Bella, acompañados de Emmet, cerró las manos en puños, Bella venia ya caminando hacia él, su cara se veía un poco preocupada, Emmet para sorpresa de todos, la siguió.

Bella se acercó a Edward que le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó bajito, Bella le asintió en respuesta, pero Emmet escuchó.

-"Si Edward, está bien" dijo cruzándose de brazos, "no la golpeé" dijo subiendo una ceja, Edward se adelantó un paso.

-"Da gracias a ella, porque si por mi fuera estarías en la cárcel idiota" Emmet dio un paso adelante también.

-"¡Hey!" gritó Bella colocándose entre los dos "Tranquilos" dijo, Killer se colocó al lado de Emmet, tenía las orejas gachas en una expresión nada amigable, Emmet no lo mandó a retroceder.

-"Era de suponerse que estabas aquí" dijo Emmet señalando a Edward con un movimiento de barbilla, rodó sus ojos como si fuera obvio "era mucho pensar que Bella viniera sola a esta casa" dijo sintiéndose de repente estúpido, nunca Bella le había contestado por que estaba allá.

-"Me estaba acompañando" dijo Edward aun Bella estaba entre los dos, sólo le tocaba el pecho a Edward que tenía su mano rodeándole la muñeca para poder quitarla del camino de ser necesario.

-"Claro, claro, ya entendí tranquilo, ella _ahora_ está contigo" dijo en tono irónico, Bella se volteó a verlo furiosa.

-"¡Deja de provocarlo" le dijo, Emmet enseñó sus palmas en señal de rendición.

-"Hey, no dije mentiras" dijo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Vámonos" le pidió a Edward.

-"Ve" le dijo él sin dejar de ver a Emmet "ahora te alcanzo" Bella no vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Que? Estás loco, ¿para que se mantén?" preguntó alterada "no señor, vámonos Edward" volvió a pedirle, esta vez Emmet intervino.

-"Tranquila chiquita, no le voy a hacer nada" dijo en actitud socarrona.

-"No la llames así" dijo Edward con dientes apretados.

-"¡Emmet!" dijo ella en tono recriminatorio "¡deja de hacer eso!" Emmet volvió a enseñarle las palmas y se cerró los labios con un cierre imaginario, Bella colocó los ojos en blanco, volvió su vista a Edward, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia, con pupilas dilatadas de rabia.

-"Edward, por favor" le pidió ella, él finalmente bajó la vista viéndola a los ojos.

-"Vámonos" le pidió suplicante, él tomó la mano de ella de su pecho y la mantuvo contra sí, le acarició un poco el contorno de la cara, Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco con actitud exasperada.

-"No voy a hacer nada estúpido, sólo quiero decirle algo, si en 5 minutos no salgo, puedes venir a buscarme" le pidió, Bella mordió su labio preocupada, él le sonrió torcido y paso su pulgar por su labio.

-"Ve" le dijo Edward, Bella asintió finalmente.

-"5 minutos" le dijo, él asintió solemnemente.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, él bajo la distancia colocándole un beso sobre los labios, Bella se separó apenada, no quería rechazarlo pero por Dios ella había sido novia de Emmet hacia un par de meses atrás.

Caminó entonces hacia los arbustos hasta que se vio en la entrada de la casa, se colocó de pie al lado de la moto y vio su reloj, en 5 minutos entraría de nuevo a buscarlos o separarlos.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en sus mismas posiciones esperando que la chica saliera de sus vistas, cuando Bella se perdió tras los arbustos, Edward dirigió su mirada a su hermano.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Emmet, Edward lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿y tu? ¿Ahora vives aquí?"

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"No es de tu incumbencia" contestó igual, Edward había pensado en hablar con él de la adopción, pero supo que sería imposible, ellos se tenían demasiado rencor, sacudió la cabeza y le dio la espalda.

-"Todo es por ella, lo sabes ¿no?" dijo Emmet haciendo que Edward se girara a verlo.

-"Ella no tiene nada que ver en el odio que tu y yo nos tenemos" dijo, Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"Pero forma parte de él, y para ser francos… no me da la gana de darme por vencido" dijo con una risa sádica, Edward apretó sus manos en puños.

-"Mantente alejado de ella" le dijo con voz baja muy cargada de autoridad.

Emmet dio una risotada.

-"¿Qué? _hermanito_" preguntó irónico "¿te da miedo de que regrese a mi?" preguntó con la misma actitud sobrada, cruzándose de brazos, mientras subía sus cejas, Edward sacudió la cabeza y rió sarcástico.

-"No voy a caer en tu juego Emmet, di lo que quieras, pero Bella esta conmigo ahora" dijo viéndolo a los ojos con rabia.

-"Tu lo has dicho _hermanito_" dijo subiendo sus cejas "esta contigo _ahora_, así como _antes _estaba conmigo" dijo haciendo una mueca de superioridad, Edward volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-"Bella jamás volverá contigo" dijo y se retiró dándole la espalda.

-"Quien sabe" contestó él levantando un poco la voz para que Edward no dejara de escucharlo "las mujeres nunca olvidan a sus primeros amores" Edward mordió estúpidamente el anzuelo y se giró.

-"¿De qué demonios estas hablando? ¿Me vas a decir que fuiste el primer novio de Bella?" dijo con una mueca incrédula "esta bien Emmet, si quieres creerlo, créelo" se encogió de hombros.

Volvió a girarse para dejarlo hablando solo, pero Emmet tenía mas ganas de atormentarlo.

-"No, no creo que haya sido su primer novio, pero si fui el primer hombre en su cama"

Un monstruo de pura rabia crecía dentro de Edward.

-"Y como tu y yo sabemos, las mujeres no olvidan a los hombres con los que se acuestan por primera vez"

-"Eres un imbécil" dijo Edward con dientes apretados "¿cómo puedes esperar que crea eso?"

-"Para que lo tengas claro _hermanito_, puede que estés con Bella, pero yo jamás voy a salir de su cabeza, jamás vas a borrar de su mente que yo fui el primer hombre que la tocó como mujer"

Edward cerró los puños y se adelantó sólo un paso, Killer se colocó frente a Emmet gruñendo, Emmet le indicó una orden y el perro no avanzó más, pero tampoco se quitó.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó Bella desde los arbustos "¡ya pasaron 7 minutos!" gritó, Edward aflojó los puños y le ordenó a su cuerpo que se moviera.

-"Di lo que quieras, no te creo nada" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, "estas resoplando por la herida, no puedes aceptar que ella me quiera a mi" su mente le gritaba que Emmet sólo quería provocarlo que solo quería que se pelaran para molestar a Bella, nada de lo que decía podía ser verdad.

-"No te dije mentiras _hermanito_ si no me crees, pregúntale"

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó la voz de Bella mas cerca, Edward se obligó a caminar hacia su dirección.

-"¡Ya voy Bella!" gritó en dirección a la chica.

-"No te olvides de preguntarle" dijo Emmet sin bajar la guardia, mientras Edward caminaba de espaldas a él.

Emmet no podía evitarlo, de verdad detestaba a Edward y se propuso en ese momento hacerle la vida imposible.


	42. Capítulo 41 Primera Vez

**Capitulo 41:**

**Primera Vez:**

-"¿Seguro no quieres comer algo?" preguntó Bella metida de cabeza en la nevera de Edward, ya habían llegado de casa de sus padres, el chico estaba muy silencioso, Bella sabía que el día de hoy había sido muy difícil para él y quería distraerlo un poco.

-"No Bella no, no tengo hambre" contestó dejándose caer en el sofá, se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos.

Bella se sentó a su lado, le acarició un poco el rostro.

-"¿Te sucede algo?" preguntó en voz baja, él no se movió ni un centímetro.

-"La visita de esta mañana me afectó más de lo que esperaba" dijo.

-"¿Me dejas distraerte?" preguntó, Edward suspiró sonoramente, aun con ojos cubiertos.

-"Preferiría que no" dijo sin incorporarse "la verdad no creo que sea siquiera buena compañía en estos momentos" Bella continuó acariciando su brazo.

-"No digas eso" comentó en voz baja "sé que no podemos salir a caminar o pasear, pero se me ocurren algunas ideas para distraerte" dijo sonando demasiado pícara, Edward a su pesar asomó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios descubiertos, Bella sonrió de triunfo.

-"Dudo que puedas distraer a mi mente, pero puedes intentarlo" dijo aun con la sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

Bella levantó sus cejas, y se levantó yendo a la nevera, Edward estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no vio a donde iba Bella, sólo sintió como se volvía a sentar a su lado, Bella tomó divertida la crema batida que había sacado de la nevera, agitó la lata con sus manos, se colocó entonces encima de él, colocando sus rodillas al lado de sus piernas.

-"No te muevas" le dijo justo en el momento en que él parecía querer remover la mano de su rostro, Edward se quedó aun con ojos cubiertos y recostado en el espaldar del sofá, expectante.

Bella entonces dirigió el piquillo rojo de la lata a los labios de Edward, éste se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó el sonido de la crema al salir y se extrañó al sentir sobre sus labios el mismo producto.

-"Había pensado comer fresas con crema" dijo Bella haciendo un pequeño suspiro en la boca de Edward con la crema, "pero creo que me gustará más comerte con crema" dijo riendo divertida, mientras bajaba a los labios de él, besándolo.

Edward movió sus labios con los de ella, saboreando la crema batida en cada movimiento, esta chica era increíble, se le ocurrían cosas insólitas, mientras Bella se apoderaba cada vez mas de sus labios, Edward se incorporó sosteniéndola por la espalda.

Lentamente se giraron, Bella se acostó en el sofá y Edward se encimó sobre ella, la tomó por una de sus piernas acomodándola bien en el sofá, Bella lo haló hacia ella tomándolo del cabello, despeinándolo, halándolo, lo guió entonces a su escote, él empezó a besar el valle de sus senos.

Edward tomó la lata de crema, Bella vio riendo como el colocaba un poco de crema en su escote, dejó caer la lata en el suelo y se inclinó lamiendo la poca crema, Bella se arqueó hacia atrás.

-"Me encanta que hagas eso" dijo con voz contenida, esas palabras activaron algo en la cabeza de Edward.

De repente imaginó a Bella riendo, disfrutando y apreciando las caricias de su hermano.

Imaginó a Emmet haciéndole todo lo que pudiera, la imaginó gritando jadeando en brazos del mariscal de campo.

-"¡Edward! ¡Edward!" lo llamó alterada Bella, se había vuelto más demandante en sus carisias llamando la atención de la chica.

-"Calma cariño, ¿qué sucede?" le preguntó ella tiernamente, mientras buscaba verlo a los ojos, él negó con la cabeza y bajó de nuevo a sus labios, Bella continuó con los mismos ánimos de antes, buscó desabrochar su camisa, mientras él se desasía de las prendas de ella.

-"Así mi vida, con calma" volvió a indicarle ella, pero eso solo sirvió para que Edward imaginara nuevamente a su hermano tocándola y demandándole hacer lo que él quisiera.

No podía soportarlo, no podía aguantar saber que el único hombre que la había tocado de la misma manera que él lo estaba haciendo ahora, era aquel ser que odiaba tanto, aquel hombre con el que estaba peleado a muerte, Bella era de él, de nadie más, debía marcar su territorio, debía sentirse dueño y señor de aquella mujer que ahora se movía entre sus brazos.

-"Edward, por Dios, detente, ¡que te sucede!" gritó ella nuevamente al sentir como las caricias de él se tornaban demasiado demandantes, Edward no le hizo caso y volvió a tomarla con rudeza.

-"¡Edward!" llamó ella empujándolo, él entró en razón y se incorporó, alejándose de ella, Bella volvió a abrochar los botones de su blusa y se sentó derecha en el sofá.

-"¿Qué pasa contigo?" preguntó calmando su respiración, él se había quedado sentado, sólo que había enterrado la cabeza entre sus manos.

-"Edward" volvió a llamarlo colocándole una mano sobre su hombro, "habla conmigo, dime que sucede"

-"Lo siento" dijo él aun con la mirada escondida, "¿te.. Te lastime?" preguntó asustado, ella negó, pero como él no la vio, contestó.

-"No, no me lastimaste, pero… ¿qué paso?"

-"Nada, no, no me hagas caso, estoy muy estresado, creo que es mejor que no… no intentemos nada por ahora"

Bella se colocó de pie y fue detrás del sofá.

-"Está bien" le dijo, mientras lo hizo recostarse de nuevo, entonces gentilmente empezó a masajearle los hombros.

-"Trataremos entonces de que te relajes" le dijo con voz dulce, Edward asintió y dejó que las suaves y pequeñas manos de ella masajearan su agarrotado cuello.

-"Se siente bien" dijo al rato con una sonrisa, Bella se sintió aliviada y también sonrió, bajó a su oído dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Siempre me han dicho que tengo manos mágicas" dijo simpática, pero eso volvió a activar los pensamientos de Edward, que se apartó de su agarre colocándose de pie, Bella se quedó sorprendida con manos estiradas.

-"¡¿Quién!" preguntó Edward exasperado, haciendo que Bella diera un respingo por el grito.

-"¿Quién qué?" preguntó sin levantar la voz.

-"¿Quien te dice que tienes manos mágicas?"

-"Edward, ¿de que estas halando?" preguntó Bella levantándose caminando hacia él, "¿que demonios te pasa?" Dijo preocupada.

Edward se mantuvo de espaldas a ella, todos sus instintos decían que no abriera la boca, que no tenía derecho ni razón de acusarla de nada, pero su orgullo de hombre pudo más que sus instintos.

Sus labios se abrieron para hablar, para acusar, pero ella fue más rápida.

-"Esta mañana estabas de maravilla, ¿fue algo que te dijo Carlisle?" luego pensó un segundo y completó con voz cauta "¿o fue Emmet?" preguntó haciendo que él se diera la vuelta, Bella lo vio a los ojos y supo que esa era la respuesta.

-"Fue Emmet ¿verdad?" preguntó, Edward apartó su rostro.

-"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Bella.

-"Nada" contestó él apartándose de ella.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó apremiante, "él está herido, está molesto por lo de nosotros, no puedes permitir que te moleste" dijo en tono conciliador.

Al escuchar como ella lo justificaba, volvió a llenarse de furia, entonces el plan de Emmet dio resultado.

-"¡¿Quieres saber que me dijo?" preguntó alterado, "¿Quieres saber lo que me restregó en la cara?"

Bella no contestó nada, aun veía asombrada la actitud de Edward.

-"Me dijo que fue tu primer hombre, ¡eso fue lo que me dijo!" acusó, Bella dio un grito ahogado, tapándose la boca con las manos, retrocediendo un paso.

Edward reconoció lo grande de su error en el momento exacto en el que escuchó las palabras en voz alta, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

-"Dime que no es verdad" dijo en voz muy baja, con la vista clavada en sus zapatos.

Pero no hubo respuesta, para cuando Edward tomó el valor necesario y levantó la vista, se consiguió con la mirada furiosa de Bella.

-"¿Estás hablando en serio?" le preguntó ella con expresión claramente molesta.

-"¿Tú me estas preguntando si perdí mi virginidad con Emmet?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, aun diciéndolo con todas sus letras no dejaba de parecerle insólita la pregunta.

Edward estaba lleno de vergüenza, pero no retiró la pregunta.

-"Por favor contéstame" le pido a cambio, Bella resopló obstinada.

-"Nunca pensé que fueras el típico hombre machista, ¿te estás escuchando Edward?" preguntó ofendida.

-"No es eso" dijo él "no me tienes que decir quien fue, no, no me importa, sólo dime que no fue Emmet" Bella volvió a resoplar.

-"¡Excelente! No eres machista, solo quieres ganar una estúpida competencia con tu hermano" dijo exasperada "a ver si entendí" dijo irónica "no te importa que me haya acostado con otros hombres, lo que no toleras es que me haya acostado con Emmet, ¡excelentes cosas piensas de mi cariño!" dijo llena de furia, Edward cerró sus ojos, entendiendo el enorme error que había cometido.

-"Bella, no…" dijo pero ella interrumpió hablándole realmente ofendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca… me han ofendido tanto como lo acabas de hacer, ¿cómo vas a acusarme de esas cosas? ¿Cómo vas a decir que no te importa con quien me haya acostado antes? ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?"

-"¡No!" dijo él acercándosele, ella retrocedió "no lo quise decir así, sólo, sólo quiero saber…"

-"Sólo quieres saber si me acosté con él ¿cierto?" preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Bella no entiendes" dijo en voz baja, viéndola suplicante.

-"¿Qué se supone que debo entender?" preguntó atacada "¿Qué necesitas saber si me acosté o no con Emmet? ¿Qué tu orgullo de hombre no puede soportar que no hayas sido el único?" dio un zapatazo contra el suelo "por Dios Edward, ¡te estás escuchando!"

-"¿Tú me has visto preguntarte con cuantas mujeres has estado antes de mi?" preguntó con actitud dolida, Edward la vio a los ojos.

-"No es lo mismo" dijo terminado de estocar a Bella, "ninguna estaba relacionada contigo"

Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo, sintiendo como las palabras de Edward le hacían un daño terrible.

-"Contéstame" le volvió a pedir él.

-"¡No!" contestó ella llena de furia, él fijo su vista en ella sorprendido.

-"¿Entonces es cierto?" preguntó lleno de dolor.

-"¡No te voy a contestar, no es de tu incumbencia!"

-"¿Cómo que no lo es? ¡Claro que lo es!" dijo furioso, Bella se adelantó y tomó su bolso mientras se colocaba sus zapatillas.

-"¿Para dónde vas?" preguntó él.

-"Me largo, mientras te comportes como un idiota, ¡no voy a hablarte!"

-"¡Bella no lo entiendes!" le gritó él antes de que ella se encaminara a la puerta, Bella giró sobre sus talones enfrentándolo.

-"No, Edward, el problema es que ¡si! Lo entiendo" dijo "te mueres de celos por que antes salía con Emmet, ¡me tienen metida en una guerra sin sentido! Demonios, ¡yo no soy un premio! Ustedes no se van a pelear para ver quién me gana, yo decido con quien estar y decidí estar contigo" después de esas palabras no pudo evitar derramar unas lagrimas, que apartó de su rostro con rabia.

-"¡No lo entiendes verdad?" continuó con voz baja y quebrada, él la veía igual.

-"Emmet nos odia por haberlo engañado, va a ser cualquier cosa por meterse entre los dos, por hacernos pelear, él nunca nos va a perdonar que nos hayamos enamorado, pensé que estabas claro, jamás pensé que caerías en uno de sus juegos"

-"Es que él…" dijo Edward, Bella levantó una mano haciéndolo callar.

-"Es que él nada, el problema no es lo que él diga, el problema es lo que te afecte a ti"

-"Necesito saberlo, por favor dímelo" le pidió suplicante.

-"¿Y después qué? ¿Si te digo que no lo fue me vas a creer?" preguntó, para después agregar "y si te digo que si, ¿qué? Ya el daño está hecho Edward, ya él hizo que peleáramos, te diga lo que te diga, no vas a volver a confiar en mi"

-"Eso no es verdad" dijo, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Entonces soy yo la que no va a confiar" dijo estocando a Edward, que la vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"Como crees que voy a poder vivir contigo sabiendo que dudas de mi, como voy a querer que siquiera te me acerques si sé que en tu cabeza solo vas a pensar si estuve con alguien más, me heriste Edward, me ofendiste, todos cometemos errores" dijo acercándose un paso, "pero se debe saber cuándo rectificar, yo supe que mi matrimonio con Emmet iba a ser un error, yo me separé de él para poder intentarlo contigo, lo engañé y no me siento feliz por eso, pero tu estuviste al tanto desde un principio, tu sabias todo, pensé que confiabas en mi" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Yo confío en ti Bella" ella dio una risa sarcástica.

-"No lo haces muy bien cariño" dijo y se encaminó a la puerta.

-"¿Estás terminando conmigo?" preguntó Edward en voz baja, ella volvió a verlo.

-"Hasta que no mates a todos tus demonios, no voy a tener espacio en tu corazón, yo seguiré en el mismo lugar, pero hasta que no arregles tus problemas con tu familia, no me busques, creí que manteniéndome a tu lado iba a poder ayudarte, pero en realidad he entorpecido todo"

-"Bella no…" dijo él caminando hacia ella, se detuvo frente a ella, no la tocó pero la veía intensamente a los ojos "por favor no te vayas" ella tomó sus manos.

-"Es mejor así" dijo ella "nos apresuramos demasiado, fuimos egoístas en tratar de querernos" él negaba con la cabeza.

-"Vamos a darnos un tiempo ¿si?"

-"¡NO!" Bella levantó una de sus manos.

-"Adiós Edward" dijo separándose por completo de él.

Edward vio incrédulo como ella se alejaba de él, como tomaba el pomo de la puerta girándolo, y como se desaparecía de su departamento.

Edward se dejó caer en el suelo, maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpido, debía salir corriendo detrás de ella, pedirle disculpas, arrodillarse y decirle que era un idiota que no le importaba si Emmet había sido o no el primero en su vida.

Pero eso no era verdad, le importaba y mucho, por lo que no salió a perseguirla.

_**En el departamento de Bella y Alice.**_

-"Está bien" dijo Alice por el teléfono, "nos vemos entonces a las 8, perfecto" cerró la llamada y empezó a saltar como loca en la sala de su departamento.

-"¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!, ¡oh por Dios!" gritaba la diminuta chica feliz, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando entrar a su compañera.

-"¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡¿A que no adivinas quien me invito a cenar?" gritó emocionada al verla, pero cuando la castaña levanto la vista, Alice vio con asombro como estaba surcada de lágrimas, corrió a su encuentro.

-"¿Amiga que te pasó?" preguntó preocupada, Bella no dijo nada sino que se recostó del hombro de su amiga a llorar desconsolada, Alice la escoltó hasta el sofá.

-"Calma, calma" le pidió Alice mientras intentaba consolarla, "¿Que pasó?" preguntó, hasta donde sabia, Bella se encontraría con Edward el día anterior, he imaginó que pasaría todo el fin de semana con él.

-"¿Viste a Edward?" le preguntó, Bella se había acostado recostando su cabeza de las piernas de su amiga, asintió mientras Alice le acariciaba el cabello.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó bajito.

-"Peleamos horrible" dijo Bella llorando aun desconsolada, Alice se inclinó dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-"Tranquila amiga, llora todo lo que necesites, estoy aquí, calma" le dijo dejando que se desahogara.

Para cuando pasaron un par de horas, Bella parecía más calmada, había accedido a tomar un poco de agua y ahora estaba sentada frente a Alice, quería contarle todo, pero antes preguntó algo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

-"Allie" la llamó, ella se colocó de lado en el sofá para verla mejor "¿Con quien fue tu primera vez?" preguntó, la chica la vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Hablas de… Sexo?" preguntó bajando un poco la voz, Bella asintió.

-"Se llamaba David, fue en la secundaria, no lo conociste" dijo con expresión aun extrañada "¿por qué la pregunta?"

-"Por nada" dijo recostando su cabeza en el espaldar del sofá.

-"Por qué los hombres son tan necios con las primeras veces ¿eh?" continuó Bella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Alice dio una risa simpática.

-"Porque todos en el fondo son machistas, todos quieren ser el primero en la vida de una chica, no soportan que alguien más haya estado con ellas" Bella se incorporó.

-"Pero nosotras nunca preguntamos eso, ¿se supone que los hombres siempre saben más que uno no? Solo queremos que mientras estemos con ellos no nos engañen, ¿no es así?"

-"Exacto, conseguirte con un hombre virgen en esta época, es algo prácticamente imposible y además vergonzoso" completó con una risa.

-"Pero las mujeres ya somos más liberales" dijo Bella, Alice asintió.

-"Exacto, pero ellos no terminan de entenderlo, hoy en día, ninguno soporta un noviazgo sin sexo, pero no soportan pensar que ellos no son los primeros, contradictorio ¿no?" dijo Alice sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se mostró de acuerdo con ella.

-"¿Jasper alguna vez te preguntó?" Alice pareció meditarlo un segundo, luego negó.

-"No, nunca lo hizo directamente, pero sabes que él y yo nunca fuimos novios como tal, imagino que por eso nunca le preocupo saber, además la probabilidad de que Jasper conozca a David, es prácticamente nula" dijo riendo, pero Bella se quedó atenta.

-"¿Qué lo conozca? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó interesada.

-"Bella… Sí los hombres no soportan el saber que no son los primeros, genéticamente no están preparados para conocer al primero" dijo tratando de sonar científica.

-"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó.

-"Mira" dijo Alice enseñando sus palmas "mientras ellos no sepan, es mejor, por que cuando saben quien estuvo con su chica antes que ellos y peor aún, cuando los conocen o se relacionan, se complica la cosa, ellos no soportan ese tipo de competencia"

-"¡Pero es estúpido!" declaró Bella, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Son hombres, su naturaleza es ser estúpidos" concluyó.

-"Ahora" dijo Alice subiendo sus pies al sofá "¿por qué la pregunta? ¿pasó algo de esto con mi adorado Eddy?" preguntó, Bella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos.

-"Algo así" contestó, "él, él me preguntó quién había sido el primero" dijo, Alice la vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Así de frente? ¿Sin siquiera disfrazar la pregunta?"

-"Si, pero fue por una provocación, esta mañana fuimos a la casa de sus padres, quería averiguar de dónde venía, me pidió que lo acompañara, fui con él, pero nos encontramos con Emmet"

-"¡QUE!" preguntó Alice atacada, "¡espérate!" dijo enseñándole las palmas "Empieza desde el principio"

Bella le contó entonces, desde esta mañana, cuando desayunando con Edward había accedido a ir a la mansión Cullen, le contó su cercana experiencia con los perros de Emmet y su conversación con él, agregándole evidentemente, el casi enfrentamiento con Edward al final.

-"¿Y de que hablaron cuando los dos se quedaron solos?" preguntó Alice, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No tengo idea" dijo "cuando regresamos a su casa, estaba, no sé, un poco disperso, pero pensé que había sido por todo, pero luego se puso alterado, me gritó un montón de cosas y entre ellas me preguntó si Emmet había sido mi primero"

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Crees que Emmet le dijo que había sido tu primero?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"No se me ocurre nada más" dijo Bella con voz baja, Alice dio un manotón contra el sofá.

-"¡Pero que hombre tan idiota!" gritó Alice, "¿Cómo Edward iba a creer semejante estupidez?"

Bella no dijo nada, mordió su labio quedándose en silencio.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó Alice con cautela "¿Quien fue tu primera vez?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella se mostró muy distraída con un lunar en su mano.

-"¿Bella?" volvió a llamarla su amiga.

Salvándola del atolladero, el intercomunicador de la puerta sonó, Bella se levantó como un tiro a atenderlo.

-"¿Bueno?" dijo activando el botón.

-"¿Bella?" dijo una voz familiar, Alice dio un grito ahogado.

-"Hola Jazz" dijo Bella con voz extrañada, mientras veía como su amiga veía su reloj y saltaba preocupada.

-"Hola Bella" dijo la voz aunque simpática, sorprendida de Jasper, "Ehh, ¿Alice está?" preguntó.

-"Dame un segundo" dijo Bella, soltó el botón y vio a Alice.

-"Que tonta soy, que tonta soy" dijo dando saltitos en la sala, "lo olvide por completo" dijo.

-"Alice ¿de que hablas?" preguntó Bella.

-"Jazz me invitó a cenar, se suponía que venía por mí a las 8, son las 7 y media y ni me he vestido" dijo atacada, Bella le hizo señas hacia el cuarto.

-"¡Ve!" le dijo "yo lo hago subir y lo entretengo mientras estas lista"

Alice sonrió enormemente y corrió hasta su cuarto, Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, le indicó a Jasper que por favor subiera.

Jasper saludó igual de cariñoso a Bella, ambos se sentaron en la sala, para esperar que Alice estuviera lista.

-"¿Cómo va Mtv?" le preguntó Bella después de servirle un poco de agua.

-"Bien" respondió Jazz con una sonrisa "es algo totalmente diferente a lo que he hecho, pero va bien"

-"¿Cuando es el programa?"

-"El próximo domingo, es en vivo" dijo, Bella levantó sus cejas, eso era algo importante.

-"No me lo voy a perder"

-"Te lo agradezco" dijo Jazz haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Un ruido se escuchó desde el final del pasillo, seguido de una no muy buena palabra de Alice, ambos giraron en su dirección, Jazz hizo ademanes de levantarse pero Bella lo detuvo.

-"Dame un segundo" le dijo y caminó hasta la habitación, entró y casi muere de la risa.

Alice estaba corriendo como loca por toda la habitación, estaba en bata con el closet abierto.

-"Allie, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Bella cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-"¡No sé que ponerme!" dijo atacada, Bella rio por lo nerviosa que se veía su amiga.

-"Calma" le dijo "vamos a encontrar algo lindo para que te pongas ¿si? Jasper está afuera tranquilo, no está apurado, así que tomate tu tiempo"

Alice seguía realmente nerviosa.

-"¡Allie!" la llamó Bella "¡respira profundo!" le dijo, Alice le hizo caso y Bella pudo ver como sus manos dejaban de temblar.

-"¿Mejor?" le preguntó, Alice asintió, "Ok" dijo Bella "ve maquillándote y yo te elijo que ponerte ¿vale?" Alice volvió a asentir sin dejar de respirar.

Bella se metió de lleno en el armario, mientras Alice se maquillaba frente al espejo, Bella sacó entonces tres vestidos, pero el que más le gustaba era el de color negro.

Era sobrio y elegante.

-"¿Qué te parece este?" preguntó Bella, Alice lo vio por el espejo de su peinadora y asintió.

-"Ese era el que estaba buscando, pero no lo veía" Bella rió.

-"¿De cuando acá estas tan nerviosa por salir con Jazz?"

-"Es la primera vez que salimos, después que renunció al canal, no sé para que me invitó, sólo me llamó diciéndome que quería pedirme algo"

-"¿Que crees que sea?" preguntó, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Ni idea, pero no me importa, con tal de salir a cenar con él soy feliz" Bella sonrió sinceramente.

-"Parece que estamos destinadas a sentir lo contrario" dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza, "mientras tú estabas peleada con Jazz, yo estaba de lo mejor con Edward, y ahora es al revés" dijo bajando la cabeza, Alice se levantó y la abrazó.

-"No digas eso" le dijo Alice, "todo se va a solucionar con Edward ya vas a ver" Bella se separó de ella asintiendo.

-"Claro, claro, lo siento amiga no debí decir eso" dijo secándose un poco la comisura de su ojo "discúlpame ¿si?"

-"No hay nada que disculpar tonta" dijo Alice "¿quieres que me quede? Puedo decirle a Jasper que salgamos mañana, seguro lo entendería"

-"¿Estás loca?" le dijo Bella separándose, "nada que ver, no me perdonaría jamás que arruines tu cita con él, ve, ve, yo estaré bien"

-"¿Seguro?" preguntó Alice, Bella asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Voy a salir a distraerlo un poco mas, colócate ese vestido, quedaras preciosa"

-"Gracias" dijo Alice con una sonrisa, Bella salió de la habitación, se compuso en el pasillo, respirando profundo y terminándose de secar los ojos, cuando salió Jasper veía expectante hacia donde venía la chica.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó, Bella asintió.

-"Todo bien, solo, solo tenía problemas eligiendo el vestido, ya viene" aclaro, Jasper asintió mientras Bella se volvía a sentar a su lado.

Bella se concentro en hablar con su amigo, mientras obligaba a su mente a escucharlo y a no desviarse de nuevo con los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Cerca de media hora más tarde, Alice finalmente salió del pasillo de los cuartos, Bella estaba de espalda al pasillo, eso dejaba a Jasper viendo directamente hacia el.

Jasper levantó su vista y olvidó por completo lo que le estaba diciendo a Bella, ésta se volteó al verle la cara y descubrió a su amiga en el ceñido vestido que había elegido antes, era negro, el escote era en V y el traje llegaba hasta justo debajo de sus rodillas, con tacones cerrados y altos, pero sin exagerar, el cabello excelentemente peinado que lo hacia combinar con el atuendo completo, en sus manos sostenía una cartera tipo sobre.

-"Estoy lista" dijo con voz tímida, Jasper se levantó de inmediato yendo a saludarla.

-"Estas hermosa Alice" dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla, Alice sonrió apenada y pareció sonrojarse.

-"Gracias Jazz" dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Nos vamos?" preguntó él, Alice asintió.

La pareja caminó hasta la puerta y Bella los siguió para cerrar, Jasper le dio un beso de despedida y salió primero, Alice la vio llena de emoción.

-"No puedo con los nervios" le dijo a Bella, ella no tuvo más opción que sonreír.

-"Estás hermosa amiga, no te preocupes por nada, todo va a salir bien" Alice asintió y la abrazó.

-"No te olvides de respirar" le dijo Bella, Alice rió cerca de su oído y se separó, caminando hasta donde estaba Jazz aguantando el ascensor, caminó hasta Jazz, Bella se despidió de ambos, antes de cerrar la puerta pudo ver como Jazz le ofrecía su mano a Alice y como ella tímida la tomaba para entrar al ascensor.

Cerró las puertas y se recostó sobre ellas, sonriendo, pensó que tarde o temprano, esos dos se terminarían reconciliando.

Bella caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él, entonces los recuerdos llegaron a ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_-"¿Cómo es eso que no sabes?" preguntó Emmet ofreciéndole una copa de champaña, estaban en su departamento._

_-"No lo sé" dijo ella llena de vergüenza, "estaba borracha, drogada, la verdad no lo sé"_

_-"A ver" dijo Emmet "cuéntame lo que recuerdes" le pidió._

_Bella y Emmet ya tenían uno meses saliendo, Alice los había presentado en un juego y Emmet la había invitado a salir al día siguiente, Bella se divertía mucho con ese gigante, pero la relación llegó a un punto donde Emmet quería pasar al algo físico, Bella en cierta forma quería, pero sentía la necesidad de sincerarse con él primero._

_Ese día estaban en casa del jugador, Emmet tenía el día libre por que había ganado el juego anterior, había invitado a cenar a Bella a su casa y el tema había salido a acotación, por lo que Bella decidió contarle a su novio, lo que había sucedido la noche de su graduación en la preparatoria. _

_-"Yo salía para el momento que me gradué, con Tod" dijo rodando sus ojos "era un completo nerd" dijo riendo, Emmet se unió a sus risas "el hecho es que, ambos éramos vírgenes y decidimos que en la noche de la graduación íbamos a ayudarnos a perderla" completó avergonzada, Emmet asintió escuchándola._

_-"Bueno, yo estaba realmente nerviosa, estaba segura de querer perderla, todas mis amigas se jactaban de que habían tenido sexo y yo no, pero de solo imaginar a Tod haciéndolo, ¡Ewww!" dijo estremeciéndose._

_-"Chiquita, eras muy joven todavía, ¿por qué no esperar? ¿Que importaba?"_

_-"Importaba y mucho, ¡vamos bebe!, tu estuviste en la prepa también, ¿me vas a decir que tener sexo no era algo importante para ustedes?"_

_-"Chiquita, con los hombres es distinto" Bella puso sus ojos en blanco._

_-"¡En fin!" dijo "el asunto es que en día del baile de graduación, Tod tenía todo preparado, había alquilado una habitación de un hotel y demás, ambos hicimos acto de presencia en el baile y después nos escabullimos a la habitación"_

_-"Aja" dijo Emmet enderezándose un poco "una vez allí, ¿qué pasó?"_

_-"Fue bastante extraño, estábamos demasiado nerviosos, yo le dije a Tod que tomáramos un poco para desinhibirnos, eso hicimos, pero no funcionó, pero entonces Tod me dijo que tenía unas pastillas que le habían regalado" Emmet levantó sus cejas._

_-"¿Pastillas?" preguntó incrédulo "¿qué pastillas?" _

_-"No sé" contestó Bella "era una especie de droga o algo así, el hecho es que recuerdo habérmela tomado y haber visto a Tod tomarse una también, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación al día siguiente"_

_Para su gran sorpresa Emmet dio una enorme carcajada._

_-"Chiquita, creí que podías ser de todo, menos una drogadicta" dijo riendo, Bella le dio un manotón en su brazo._

_-"No soy ninguna drogadicta" le dijo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír contagiada de la risa de Emmet._

_-"¿Qué pasó después?" preguntó Emmet._

_-"Gracias a Dios nada" dijo Bella, "Nos vestimos y salimos, yo tenía permiso de quedarme en casa de una amiga, por lo que mis padres no se enteraron de lo que hice, bueno, la verdad es que ni siquiera yo me entere de lo que hice" dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_-"Espérate" dijo Emmet "¿no recuerdas haberte acostado con Tod?" preguntó, Bella negó mordiéndose el labio._

_-"Seguro este Tod lo hizo terriblemente, por eso tu subconsciente lo borró" Bella rió del comentario._

_-"Pero ¿y después?" preguntó Emmet._

_-"Tod y yo jamás nos volvimos a ver, él se fue a Dartmouth y yo me vine a NYC, En la universidad, salí con algunos chicos, pero me daba miedo llegar a ese punto" dijo Bella._

_-"Pero, ya va, tu conociste a Alice en la universidad ¿cierto?" preguntó, Bella asintió._

_-"Y la enana no te pudo conseguir un novio, no sé, alguien que te hiciera recordar…" dijo subiendo sus cejas._

_-"Nunca le conté esto a Alice" dijo Bella "me daba vergüenza"_

_-"Pero ella es tu mejor amiga ¿no?" Bella asintió._

_-"Si, por supuesto que lo es, pero al principio, mientras nos conocíamos nunca dije nada, después me parecía estúpido decirlo"_

_-"¿Por qué me lo dijiste a mi entonces?" preguntó Emmet, ella se encogió de hombros._

_-"No sé" dijo, "¿esta champaña tiene droga?" preguntó, haciendo que ambos rieran, Emmet se acercó a ella besándola._

_-"¿Qué te parece si averiguamos que pasó esa noche?" preguntó besándola de nuevo, Bella asintió entre sus labios, y Emmet se levantó llevándola de la mano hasta su cuarto._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Bella se levantó llorando del sofá, se sentía terrible, en efecto esa primera noche con Emmet, se dio cuenta de que no era virgen, que ella y Tod, si habían hecho el amor el día de su graduación, pero simplemente no lo recordaba.

La experiencia con Emmet no fue mala, pero tampoco fue lo que esperaba, a ella le hubiera gustado que él encendiera una velas, para hacer el ambiente mas romántico, le hubiera gustado que fuera mas delicado, pero se dijo a si misma que eso solo ocurría en las novelas románticas que acostumbraba a leer y en las películas, que la realidad debía ser algo así, como lo que ella y Emmet habían experimentado.

Por lo que, en silencio esa noche en el apartamento de Emmet, mientras él dormía con su brazo sobre el estomago de ella, había llegado a la conclusión, de que consideraría esa noche como su primera vez, no con Tod, sino con Emmet, ya que esa noche, si la recordaba.

Bella se dejó caer en su cama llorando, ya que, si Alice tenía razón con lo que había dicho antes, Edward jamás iba a superar el hecho de que su primera vez hubiese sido con Emmet.

Mordió la almohada ahogando su llanto, Edward la odiaría por siempre, tanto como odiaba a Emmet.


	43. Capítulo 42 ¿Quieres?

**Capitulo 42:**

**¿Quieres?**

Bella sólo podría hacer esto por una sola persona.

Alice Brandon.

Se encontraba en Armani, una de las tiendas más prestigiosas de la 5ta Av. de Nueva York, a ella le parecía absurdo que hubiese elegido el vestido para esa noche en esta tienda, pero era Alice, y para ella no existían limites.

Bella esperó paciente a que la estirada vendedora le entregara un traje en una bolsa larga especial.

-"El vestido de Alice Brandon" dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, Bella casi rió de la reacción de la chica, sin embargo compuso su expresión al ver que la chica, demasiado flaca para ser cierta, no estaba bromeando en lo absoluto.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella imitando la reverencia de la muchacha y tomando con extremo cuidado la bolsa que le extendían con ambas manos.

Salió de la tienda sacudiendo la cabeza, no quería ni imaginar cuanto costaba el vestido que descansaba en sus brazos, respiró profundo mientras se subía a su auto, se fijó que el vestido colgara en el asiento trasero sin inconvenientes e introdujo la llave en el contacto, antes de arrancar, no aguantó la tentación y sacó el celular de su cartera, aunque sabia que no iban a haber llamadas perdidas de él, seguía revisándolo cada vez que podía.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se había ido de su departamento y Edward no había dado siquiera una señal de vida, sacudió la cabeza pensando de nuevo que era una idiota y arrancó a su casa, Alice debía estar ansiosa esperando a que llegara.

Y tenía toda la razón, para cuando llegó a su casa, Alice estaba visiblemente tensa, pero estaba sentada en una silla reclinada blanca que no pertenecía a la casa, la estaban maquillando en mitad de la sala.

-"Alice llegué" dijo Bella con el vestido en sus manos.

-"Dios, menos mal, ¡tardaste años!" dijo con ojos cerrados mientras el maquillador estaba inclinado sobre su rostro, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me demoré tanto, tu eres la que anda acelerada" dijo.

-"Whatever" dijo Alice restándole importancia al comentario, "Vittorio, ella es mi compañera de cuarto Bella, Bella él es Vittorio" dijo señalando al hombre, evidentemente gay, vestido de negro que estaba enfrascado en los ojos de Alice, el hombre se retiró sólo un segundo sonriéndole a Bella, la vio de arriba abajo, Bella le medio sonrió, sabiendo que no había salido nada bien en el escrutinio del maquillador, ya que sus jeans, su playera y sus tenis, seguramente no eran del total agrado de _hombre_ que tenía al frente.

Bella optó por no hacerle caso y se encaminó a la habitación de Alice, para dejar el vestido.

Cuando salió, ya el maquillador estaba aplicándole brillo labial, le dio algunas indicaciones y le dejó el brillo labial para que retocara su maquillaje durante la noche, Alice recibió las instrucciones con tanta atención que parecía que le estaban explicando como debía operar un corazón abierto, Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, viendo incrédula la escena.

Unos 20 minutos después Alice escoltó al maquillador a la puerta, Bella se despidió de él con un gesto de la mano, el cual ella repitió y de Alice se despidió con dos besos, aunque nunca sus caras se rozaron, Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Qué tal?" preguntó Alice abriendo sus brazos, evidentemente no estaba vestida todavía, pero el maquillaje, era supremo.

Era lo que llaman ahumado, sus ojos estaban en su gran mayoría maquillados de negro, dándole una profundidad increíble, los ojos ámbar parecían salirse de las cuencas, el rubor era muy discreto y los labios tenían un brillo con tendencia dorada, que hacia contrarrestar lo fuerte de los ojos, Bella asintió en aprobación.

-"Espectacular, pero el cabello fue un toque supremo" dijo sonriéndole, Alice le sonrió enormemente, moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados.

-"Dios muero de nervios" dijo, Bella sonrió simpática.

-"Alice, has hecho pases en vivo desde que entraste al canal, ¿cómo vas a estar nerviosa por salir apenas 5 minutos al aire?" preguntó incrédula, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"No es lo mismo, además, quiero quedar bien con Jazz" dijo con una expresión apenada, Bella rió colocándose de pie.

-"Vas a quedar de maravilla con Jazz" dijo, Alice le sonrió, "anda a cambiarte" le dijo, Alice asintió y salió corriendo a su habitación, su trasporte llegaría en unas pocas horas.

Bella se preparó algo ligero de comer, mientras su amiga se cambiaba en su habitación al final del pasillo, para cuando su ensalada campestre estaba lista escuchó como unos tacones se dirigían hacia ella, le dio una probada a la ensalada y salió a la sala sacudiéndose las manos, al verla abrió sus ojos de mas y dio dos aplausos.

-"100 por ciento acertado Allie" le dijo riendo, Alice dio una vuelta.

-"¿Tú crees?" preguntó, Bella se cruzo de brazos y asintió.

-"Hoy vuelves con Jasper" le dijo, Alice abrió su boca impresionada.

-"¡Hey! No me estoy vistiendo así para volver con él, sólo es por los premios" dijo colocando sus brazos como jarras, Bella dio una carcajada.

-"Si, si, claro" dijo irónica, Alice, apretó los labios pero después estalló en risas con Bella.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo componiendo su postura, "ese no es el punto, voy bajando a esperar que vengan por mi" dijo sacudiendo una de sus manos, Bella asintió y tomó sus llaves.

-"Te acompaño" le dijo.

Ambas amigas bajaron al lobby del edificio a esperar el trasporte de la chica.

-"Los vas a ver ¿verdad?" preguntó, Bella asintió como si fuera algo obvio.

-"Claro, además que le prometí a Jasper que los vería, ¿cómo me voy a perder verte presentando a Foo Fighters?" completó colocando sus ojos en blanco, Alice asintió sonriendo.

Todavía era temprano y había luz en la calle, pero Alice debía llegar a la alfombra roja de los Mtv Movie Awards en apenas 20 minutos, este año la entrega de premios seria en el Radio City Hall, Jasper la había invitado a cenar hacia unas semanas atrás, para preguntarle si quería ir a los premios, pero no solo de espectador, Jasper le pidió si quería ir de presentadora, Alice no podía creerlo, ella era animadora de un programa, pero… ¿presentarse en unos premios, en vivo, presentando a una banda legionaria? Eso era prácticamente un sueño, por lo que no lo pensó, en lo que Jasper le hizo la propuesta, aceptó, emocionadísima y a la vez, nerviosísima.

-"Jacob a la final se quedó tranquilo con tu aparición en la competencia ¿no?" preguntó Bella, Alice asintió.

-"Si, lo convencí de que me dejara participar, eso si" dijo haciendo una pausa, "tenemos cámaras allá, lo único bueno que logré, es que mandara a otra conductora, Giuliana hará un programa especial de la alfombra roja y si puedo yo haré algunas tomas de tras bastidores"

-"¿Y el equipo?" preguntó Bella.

-"Están allá con ella, Mike y Peter" confirmó, Bella asintió, en eso llegó un auto negro y brillante, parecía un Lincon, un hombre robusto y alto se bajó caminando hacia el edificio.

-"¿Miss Brandon?" preguntó educadamente, Alice asintió, el hombre le hizo señas de que la siguiera al auto, Alice se despidió con un beso de Bella, mientras esta le deseaba suerte, Alice caminó hacia la puerta que mantenía el chofer abierta para ella y se deslizó dentro de los asientos de cuero negro del auto.

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del Radio City Hall, todo era un verdadero revuelo, miles de actores, músicos y celebridades se paseaban al frente de Alice, ella vio emocionada a Orlando Bloom, distinguió a Dakota Fanning y a Joe Magliano entre otros, estaba muy risueña y se sintió toda una estrella cuando la reconocieron.

Pasó por la alfombra roja sonriéndole a los periodistas y al público en general, saludó a las cámaras y se encontró con su equipo, evidentemente fue a hablar con ellos que la elogiaron en cuando descubrieron que se trataba de ella.

Alice pasó el escándalo y un joven le indicó que la siguiera a backstage, tenían que explicarle cuando iba a salir y la pauta que iba a decir, estuvo hablando con una joven bajita y rellenita llamada Susana.

-"Perfecto" dijo Alice mientras la chica terminaba de explicarle lo que tenía que decir, Alice estaba un poco ansiosa, había muchísima gente tras bastidores, pero no veía a Jasper por ningún lado.

-"¿Susana?" le preguntó a la chica, esta la vio apremiante.

-"¿Y Jasper?" preguntó "¿Jasper Hale?" Susana frunció la frente un poco, pero después sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ehhh, él esta ocupado con unos inconvenientes, no creo que esté por aquí ahora" le dijo, Alice asintió.

-"¿Necesitabas hablar con él?" preguntó la pelirroja, Alice negó.

-"No, sólo quería saludarlo"

-"Lo siento, pero no hay mucho tiempo, vas a poder recordar todo lo que te dije ¿verdad?" le preguntó, Alice asintió y la volvieron a trasladar a su asiento en el teatro.

Alice nunca imaginó el trabajo que podría acarrear el producir unos premios, pero cuando el teatro estaba completamente lleno y estaban por comenzar el show, imaginó que el pobre Jasper no debe ni haber dormido para poder poner en pie semejante evento.

Primero, habían cualquier cantidad de celebridades, que por experiencias propias Alice sabia que era muy difícil complacerlas a todas, segundo, había publico _normal_ niñas y adultos que gritaban desesperados cada vez que veían a algún actor que les gustara, había que controlar las luces, las 15 cámaras, los micrófonos y sobre todo, las improvisaciones que siempre pasaban al tener un programa en vivo.

A mitad de show, fueron a buscarla a su puesto, su cuerpo vibró de miedo, en la próxima entrada, saldría a presentar a la banda de Rock, pasó entonces al backstage, le dieron las ultimas indicaciones que no escuchó bien gracias a los nervios, le presentaron personalmente a la banda que iba a presentar les sonrió, pero no se emocionó como pensó que lo haría, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Giró todo el tiempo su cabeza mientras que estuvo ahí, buscando en vano a Jazz.

Pero no lo vio, la chica pelirroja le hizo señas y le dijo que se colocara justo en la puerta por donde debía salir al escenario, sus manos temblaban y su respiración era agitada, por un momento no se creyó capaz de salir con más de cuatro mil personas de espectadores.

Sacudió sus manos en vano, los nervios no la dejaban pensar claramente.

¿Y si no veía el telepronter?

¿Sí se equivocaba leyendo?

¿Sí se convertía en una burla a nivel nacional?

Miles de inseguridades absurdas inundaron su mente.

_Conductora oficial del programa Wild On, con ustedes, Alice Brandon!_

Dijo una voz desde el escenario, Alice temblaba de pies a cabeza, ¿por qué demonios estaba tan nerviosa?

Dio un paso tímido hacia adelante y alguien la tomó por la cintura, dio un respingo de puro miedo, no pudo voltearse a ver de quien se trataba.

-"Estas hermosa" dijo la voz de Jasper en su oído, Alice volvió a temblar, pero esta vez no era de miedo, sonrió al escuchar su voz, pero no podía saludarlo, no podía girarse para darle un beso, las manos de Jasper la soltaron y sintió como sutilmente la impulsaban al escenario, caminó con más seguridad, sin tambalearse, sin nervios, y con una enorme sonrisa para la cámara, lo que necesitaba… era saber que Jasper estaba ahí.

Cerca de la madrugada, Jasper salió finalmente del Radio City Hall, estaba realmente agotado, nunca había tenido tanto trabajo en su vida, había sido una de las experiencias más estresantes, satisfactorias y complicadas de su vida profesional.

Pero lo mejor y peor de la noche había sido ella.

No había podido verla, sabia que había llegado por que Susana se lo había confirmado por el comunicador, pero hubo problemas con una de las cámaras y no pudo ser él el que le diera las indicaciones tras bastidores.

Se sentía mal por no haberla visto antes de que saliera al escenario, después de todo, él la había invitado y quería ser un buen anfitrión, por lo que, en lo que supo que era el turno de ella, dejó todo y fue corriendo a verla, cuando llegó a tras bastidores, le preguntó a Susan y ella le señaló donde estaba Alice, cuando Jasper volteó a verla, ella estaba a poca distancia de él, estaba de perfil, Jasper se quedó en el sitio, sabia que era ella, movió su cabeza a los lados apreciándola.

El vestido era corto y ajustado al cuerpo, la tela simulaba la piel de serpiente, entre colores dorados y verdes, los zapatos eran de un verde casi fosforescente, la tela era muy arrugada y hacia recovecos en su piel, el traje era straple, haciéndolo un rectángulo de tela cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero eso no era lo mas impactante, lo que dejó a Jasper con la boca abierta fue el cabello.

Alice llevaba el cabello largo, no solo largo, larguísimo.

Una cascada de cabellos ligeramente ondulados, se deslizaba por su espalda, llegando hasta mas debajo de la mitad, la salida de aire acondicionado posicionada detrás de ella, hacia que las hebras se movieran en un ritmo casi hipnótico.

Jasper dio un paso hacia ella con miedo de romper el espejismo, entonces se fijó como ella sacudía sus manos, ¿estaba nerviosa? Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, no había tiempo para hablar, no había chance de calmarla, escuchó entonces como la anunciaban por los parlantes del auditorio, también vio como Susan le indicaba que saliera, pero seguía viéndose sumamente nerviosa, Jasper se adelantó rápidamente y la tomó con seguridad por la cintura, aspiró el aroma de su perfume y le dijo al odio.

-"Estás hermosa" no había tiempo para nada mas, sintió como ella se estremeció y luego la empujó sutilmente hacia el escenario, pudo ver como una vez afuera, volvía a ser la misma chica segura frente a las cámaras que él conocía.

Pero esa fue la única oportunidad que tuvo de verla, no pudo quedarse para cuando regresara del escenario, tenía mucho trabajo y el show debía continuar.

Se vio saliendo finalmente del teatro cerca de la una de la mañana, se pasó la mano por el rostro y por el cabello, cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo enfocando las escaleras del teatro, una chica de cabello largo caminó hasta él.

-"Jazz" dijo Alice tímida, él abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Alice" dijo con una sonrisa cansada, "pensé que ya te habías ido" le dijo, educadamente se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se subió un poco en puntillas alcanzando la mejilla de él.

-"Quería esperarte" dijo al separarse de él, "agradecerte por hacer que me invitaran, la pase muy bien" dijo ella sonriente, Jasper hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-"No hay de que, lo hiciste muy bien" le dijo sonriente, ella dio una risita nerviosa.

-"No tienes idea lo nerviosa que estaba" Jasper rió, lo cierto era que si tenía idea.

-"¿Y no vas al afther party?" preguntó Jasper extrañado, todos los asistentes al programa, podían ir a la gran fiesta que ofrecía el canal después de la entrega de premios, Alice sacudió la cabeza frunciendo un poco la boca.

-"Nop" dijo "no tengo ánimos de ir a una fiesta" dijo Jasper la vio extrañado, ella rió.

-"Aunque no lo creas, las fiestas para mi, es ir de trabajo, jamás me termino de divertir por completo en una" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Jasper volvió a reír.

-"Sólo me quedé para saludarte" le dijo ella "ya me voy a casa" dijo medio sonriéndole, Jasper se adelantó tomándola del brazo.

-"¿Me dejas llevarte?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice le sonrió apenada y colocó un mechón de su peluca tras su oreja, Jasper estiró su otra mano tomando un poco de su cabello.

-"Estas hermosa" repitió, ella sonrió.

-"Gracias" le dijo bajando la mirada, Jasper la escoltó entonces a su camioneta, para que Alice se subiera fue un poco difícil, el vestido era muy corto y sus tacones muy altos, Jasper la vio subiendo sus cejas divertido, la tomó por la cintura y la alzó, sentándola en el asiento, Alice rió sintiéndose una tonta.

Jasper arrancó en silencio, en dirección al apartamento de las chicas, Alice veía como sostenía el volante con ambas manos, eso era extrañó.

-"Jazz" lo llamó, él volteó un segundo a verla, ella se dio cuenta del cansancio que reflejaba su mirada.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó él dulcemente.

-"Jazz, ¿hace cuanto no duermes?" le preguntó Alice preocupada, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Jasper" llamó de nuevo, él resoplo.

-"Fue solo por los premios, el trabajo estuvo bastante fuerte, pero no te preocupes, todo salio bien, podré descansar estos días"

-"¿Cuánto?" preguntó Alice, él volvió a resoplar resignado.

-"Tengo casi una semana que no duermo, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo volteando un segundo nada mas para verla, ella lo veía entre impresionada y preocupada.

-"¿Por qué te hicieron trabajar tanto?" preguntó "¿no tenías un equipo a tu disposición?"

-"Claro" contestó él "pero era mi primer programa, quería que todo saliera perfecto" dijo y se le escapó un enorme bostezo.

-"¡Por Dios!" dijo Alice preocupada "no puedes manejar así" le dijo, tratando de tomar ella el control de la camioneta, Jasper rió.

-"No seas exagerada, estoy bien" dijo, "además, ya estamos llegando a tu casa"

Pero sus palabras no eran del todo ciertas, era cierto que la ultima semana Jasper se había mantenido despierto a punta de red Bull y de la pura adrenalina que le producía la ansiedad de montar semejante show, pero ya todo había terminado, el show había acabado y él estaba _libre_ de responsabilidades, por lo que bajó la guardia y el cansancio ocupó su cuerpo por completo.

Para cuando entró al estacionamiento del apartamento de Alice, cabeceó, casi golpeándose la frente con el volante, abrió sus ojos de más y parpadeó repetidas veces.

Mientras hacía eso, no se fijó que Alice apagaba la camioneta y sacaba las llaves del contacto, lo siguiente que vio, fue a Alice abriendo la puerta de él, ¿en que momento se había bajado?

-"Vamos" dijo ella, a Jasper le dio la impresión de que continuaba una conversación, que no recordaba haber siquiera comenzado.

-"¿Para donde?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Alice lo tomó de la mano halándolo, él se dejó caer de la camioneta, quedándose de pie sin entender que quería Alice.

-"Vamos" volvió a decir ella, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, tratando de hacerle un punto de apoyo, Jasper estaba tan borracho de sueño que no presentó resistencia, es más, casi no podía dejar de recostarse en los hombros de Alice, sentía que de un momento a otro se iba a quedar dormido caminando.

Recordó vagamente como entraban a una caja de acero, como caminaban por un pasillo estrecho, Alice el dijo algo y lo recostó de una pared, lo siguiente que sintió fue como cayó sobre una superficie blanda.

Para cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, parpadeo fuertemente, ¿dónde estaba?

Se incorporó pesadamente sentándose en la cama, se pasó una mano por el cabello, cuando vio por la ventana arrugó el entrecejo, ¿estaba anocheciendo?

Se fijó que estaba solo en ropa interior, se apartó la sabana de encima y se sentó pesadamente en el borde de la cama, restregó sus ojos con fuerza mientras bostezaba de nuevo, volvió a parpadear repetidamente y se levantó, estirando sus músculos, se fijó en su alrededor y se quedó asombrado, volteó por todos lados, pensando que en cualquier momento despertaría, ¿estaba en la habitación de Alice? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Caminó pesadamente al baño, necesitaba refrescarse con urgencia, cuando echó agua en su cara y cuello, se vio al espejo, por Dios, ¿cuánto había dormido y por que estaba en casa de Alice? Recordaba haberla visto al salir del teatro, o ¿había sido un sueño? Estaba tan cansado que no recordaba nada.

Encontró junto al lavamanos un cepillo de dientes nuevo y lo tomó, al sentir su rostro y boca limpios, se sintió un poco mejor, pero quería darse una ducha, se desprendió de las pocas ropas que tenía puestas y se metió bajo la regadera.

Alice acababa de regresar de la oficina, era lunes y le tocaba trabajar, había dejado a Jasper dormido en su habitación, anoche estaba tan, pero tan agotado, que no quiso bajo ningún concepto que el pobre manejara hasta su casa.

Para cuando entró a su casa, no sintió movimiento alguno, había llevado un poco de comida china, imaginaba que Jasper todavía estaría por ahí, dejó su bolso en la sala y fue a su habitación, dejando la bolsa de comida en la cocina, tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, pensó que aun estaba dormido.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta con su mano derecha y la abrió, entró caminando despacio.

-"¿Jasper?" llamó en voz baja, en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir a Jasper con tan solo una toalla baja en la cadera, se estaba pasando una mas pequeña por el cabello, Alice dio un gritito de asombro y Jasper se asustó, el paso que dio hacia atrás hizo que la toalla en sus caderas se soltara, dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a Alice, ella lo vio asombrada y se giro apenada dándole la espalda.

-"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo cubriéndose el rostro con la mano, Jasper se agachó de inmediato tomando la toalla.

-"Disculpa" dijo cubriéndose, "no debí salir así, lo, lo lamento"

-"Ehh te, espero afuera ¿si?" dijo Alice sin poder ocultar una risa en su voz, sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar la imagen que acababa de ver de su mente y salió de su habitación, afuera en el pasillo se apoyó de una de las paredes y se cubrió la boca con una mano, tapando su risa, caminó apresurada a la cocina.

Jasper respiró profundo y luego resopló, solo a él podían pasarle esas cosas, sacudió la cabeza y buscó con la vista donde estaba la ropa que había traído puesta ayer, era mejor estar completamente vestido para cuando saliera a ver a Alice.

Ella seguía con una sonrisa divertida en el mesón de la cocina para cuando él salio completamente vestido, ambos se vieron a los ojos y ambos rieron apenados, Jasper abrió sus manos enseñándole que estaba completamente vestido, Alice aun riendo asintió.

-"Muy apropiado" dijo asintiendo, Jasper sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Lo lamento" dijo, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"No te preocupes" le dijo, luego agrego bajito "no es primera vez que te veo sin ropa" Jasper volteó a verla, sin saber muy bien si había escuchado bien, Alice sintió sonrojarse y aclarando su garganta continuo conversando.

-"Ehhh, traje un poco de comida, imaginé que despertarías muriéndote de hambre" dijo señalando la comida china, Jasper pasó entonces por alto el comentario de ella y se sentó al frente tomando uno de los humeantes potecitos con comida.

-"Gracias" dijo, ella se encogió de hombros mientras pescaba unos tallarines con palitos chinos.

-"No es nada" contestó.

-"Alice, ¿cómo fue que accedí a quedarme aquí anoche?" preguntó al rato, ella succionó los tallarines y luego de masticar contestó.

-"La verdad no fue accediste, te estabas quedando dormido de pie, fue fácil convencerte de que subieras"

Él subió sus cejas "disculpa si te incomodé" ella volvió a encogerse de hombros dándole otra probada a los tallarines.

-"Dormí con Bella, ni te angusties por eso"

-"¿Ella dónde está?" preguntó.

-"Se quedó trabajando, debe llegar mas tarde"

El resto de la comida fue en silencio, ambos quisieron pollo agridulce y compartieron la ración que había comprado Alice, para cuando quedaron satisfechos, Jasper se levantó.

-"¿Será mejor que me vaya?" preguntó, Alice lo vio dudosa.

-"No te estoy echando, puedes quedarte si quieres" dijo en voz baja.

Jasper lo medito un segundo, luego asintió, pensando ¿_por qué no?_

Ambos se enfrascaron entonces en una conversación que prácticamente se centró en los premios del día anterior, Alice le contó con detalles, todas las criticas que había leído en la prensa, Jasper por su parte le contó como había sido el proceso completo de producir los premios.

-"Creo que los van a pasar ahora, ¿quieres verlos?" preguntó Alice, Jasper asintió sonriendo, sería bueno ver lo que había creado.

Cuando se colocó de pie para ir a la sala, Alice caminó en cambio a su habitación, Jasper se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo, ella se giró.

-"Ven" le dijo entrando, "tu dormiste todo el día Jazz, yo no, y me gustaría ver televisión acostada" pidió inocentemente, Jasper lo pensó un segundo, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco e igual caminó a la habitación.

-"Si quieres velo en la sala y comentamos por teléfono" le dijo burlona, Jasper colocó sus ojos en blanco y la siguió a la habitación.

Alice corrió como una niña y se subió a su lado de la cama, Jasper se sentó a una distancia prudencial en el área donde había dormido, ella prendió entonces su gran pantalla plana y colocó Mtv.

Al poco rato comenzaron los premios, ambos rieron con las excentricidades del animador de este año, rieron simpáticos al ver como se metía con las estrellas juveniles del momento, en una toma apareció Alice sentada en una de las butacas, ella rió volteando a verlo emocionada, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Como a mitad de programa vino la presentación de Alice, ella se cubrió los ojos apenada y Jasper se sentó mas derecho detallándola.

-"Dios creí que iba a desmayarme de los nervios" dijo viendo entre sus dedos la pantalla, Jasper fue el que rió esta vez.

-"No entendí nunca tus nervios" dijo volviéndose a recostar en las almohadas "cuando te vi tras bastidores pensé que te ibas a desprender las muñecas de lo fuerte que sacudías tus manos" ella rió simpática.

-"Así que en verdad tu me diste ánimos, ¿no lo imaginé?" preguntó volteándose a verlo, él negó subiendo sus ojos.

-"Tienes buena imaginación, pero no exageres" le dijo riendo "sí, fui yo, quería verte antes de que salieras, no quería que pensaras que estabas sola" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella le sonrió.

-"Gracias" dijo sinceramente "me ayudaste mucho" Jasper hizo una mueca de suficiencia.

-"Por nada linda"

-"Pero" agregó él llamando la atención de ella nuevamente "debo admitir que casi no te reconozco" dijo y le acarició su ahora cabello corto, ella rió tocándose su falta de cabello.

-"Si, fue una locura colocarme cabello largo, no sé, me pareció buena idea" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me mal interpretes" dijo él, "Te quedaba hermoso" completó, "pero no eres tu" Alice lo vio levantando sus cejas.

-"Explícate mejor por favor" le pidió, Jasper rió sentándose con sus piernas estiradas y recostándose al espaldar de la cama.

-"Calma" le dijo levantando sus palmas "como te dije ayer en mas de una oportunidad, te veías realmente hermosa, pero Alice… tu eres así" dijo señalándola "irreverente, audaz y espectacular" dijo señalándola "tu conjunto es perfecto, no podría imaginarte de otro modo" Alice lo vio por un segundo, no sabia si molestarse o agradarse, se decidió por lo segundo.

-"Me gustó lo de audaz y espectacular" dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios, "sólo por eso, gracias" Jasper rió por lo alto y se acercó besándole la mejilla.

-"De nada" dijo bajito contra su piel, la cercanía hizo que olvidaran de momento el show de la televisión, Alice comenzó a respirar áspero y Jasper no se retiró, movieron sincronizados sus rostros y se quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia frente a frente.

Ella respiraba muy rápido, aunque él seguía sin terminar de acercarse.

-"Mejor seguimos viendo el programa" dijo él alejándose, ella asintió volviéndose a recostar de las almohadas.

-"Ujum" contestó.

Ambos tomaron una distancia prudencial y vieron el resto del show en silencio, Alice salió en algunas tomas mas sentadita en el publico, el ultimo presentador dio por ganador de mejor película a una saga de vampiros muy famosa, y dieron el show por terminado, Alice tomó el control del televisor y lo apagó, se quedaron un segundo sin moverse, luego Jasper se levantó, colocándose sus zapatos, para cuando estaba cerca de la puerta de la habitación, Alice tomó valor.

-"Jasper" lo llamó, él cerró sus ojos un momento y se giró sobre los talones lentamente.

-"Alice" dijo en tono conciliador "de verdad creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo en voz baja.

-"No" le pidió ella "tengo que hablar contigo, quiero, quiero pedirte algo" dijo apenada, Jasper no quería hacerle un desplante, pero tampoco quera volver a hacerse ilusiones con ella de nuevo.

-"Dime" dijo aun cerca de la puerta.

-"He estado pensando mucho" empezó ella, "muchas veces intentamos mantener distancia entre los dos" continuó, Jasper cerró sus ojos un segundo, las palabras de ella se estaban transformando en la conversación que no quería tener.

-"Pero" continuo ella "yo no la he pasado muy bien, creo que tu tampoco" dijo dudosa levantando un poco la mirada, Jasper por mas que no quería hablar de eso, negó suspirando, dándole la razón a ella.

-"Sin embargo las pocas veces que hemos salido, después que te fuiste…"

-"Alice, solo salimos una vez" dijo Jasper interviniendo "no, no..." ella levantó una mano pidiéndole que esperara, él se mantuvo en silencio.

-"Es cierto que solo hemos salido una vez, pero tenemos meses separados, sanando" agregó.

-"Alice, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Jasper dulcemente "sólo dilo"

-"Sé que si te digo lo que siento, no me vas a creer" dijo, Jasper centró su vista en ella, intentó hablar pero ella no lo dejó, "sé que la única forma de que me creas es demostrándotelo y eso solo me lo va a dar el tiempo" completó, Jasper la vio incrédulo.

-"Entonces ¿por qué me estás diciendo todo esto, si sabes que aun necesitamos tiempo?"

Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco y dio un golpe frustrado contra el colchón.

-"Porque no quiero correr riesgos de perderte de una vez por todas"

-"Alice, yo no estoy saliendo con nadie" dijo él dando un paso tímido, se acuclilló frente a ella, Alice levantó la vista.

-"Pero no sé de ti en todo el día, no sé que haces, no tienes idea de lo horrible que es pensar que cualquier mujer puede verte" Jasper rió simpático.

-"Alice Brandon" dijo subiendo una ceja "¿me estás celando de… nadie?" preguntó, ella le dio un manotón.

-"No te burles" le pidió, él tomó una de sus manos y respirando profundo le dijo.

-"¿Qué es lo que propones entonces?" le preguntó, ella lo vio con ojos muy abiertos "me has dicho un montón de cosas, pero ninguna es contundente, y como te conozco, sé que tienes un plan armado, así que dime, ¿qué propones?"

Ella mordió sus labios, viéndolo a escondidas entre sus pestañas, sus palmas empezaron a traspirar, cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró profundo, cuando los abrió, él la veía expectante.

-"Estaba pensando" dijo con voz bajita y tímida, Jasper esperó paciente.

-"Quieres…" dijo y se quedó callada.

-"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jasper con voz baja.

-"¿Quieresserminovio?" preguntó muy rápido, Jasper levantó sus cejas, sin entender.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó "hablaste muy rápido"

-"¡Uggg!" se quejó Alice, sacudió sus manos nerviosa y después de respirar, volvió a decir.

-"Te, pregunte" dijo enfocándolo "¿si quieres ser mi novio?" dijo frunciendo la boca y apretando los ojos muerta de la pena.

Se quedó así, con los ojos cerrados lo que le pareció una eternidad, Jasper no emitía ningún sonido, parecía mas bien que estuviera sola en su habitación, Alice entonces se atrevió a abrir apenas uno de sus ojos, él seguía ahí, pero no se movía, Alice abrió entonces los dos ojos.

-"¿Y…y bien?" preguntó tartamudeando, Jasper levantó sus cejas con una mueca en su rostro que Alice no supo descifrar.

-"¿Metí la pata verdad?" dijo preocupada, se separó de su agarre y se levantó de la cama alejándose de él "¡lo sabia, lo sabia!" dijo furiosa "¡no debí decir nada! ¡Yo y mi bocota!" dijo alejándose de él caminando en círculos.

-"No me bastó con todo lo que he hecho, para ahora parecer una gran idiota frete tuyo, ¡Dios! ¿Quién me mandó a pensar? debí quedarme callada, ¡tonta, tonta, tonta!"

Ella seguía hablando incontrolablemente sola, mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la habitación.

-"Alice" dijo él reaccionando, pero ella no lo escuchó.

-"¿Cómo alguien va a soportar semejante loca como yo?" seguía diciendo mientras caminaba "¡estoy loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió siquiera Brandon?" se dijo a sí misma.

-"Alice" volvió a llamarla, pero ella no escuchaba.

-"¡ALICE!" gritó, haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco, fijando su mirada en la de él.

-"¿Podrías por favor callarte?" le dijo levantándose del suelo, Alice dio un respingo por sus palabras manteniendo el silencio.

-"Así" dijo Jasper acercándosele "deja de moverte y déjame hablar ¿si?" le pidió mas dulce.

-"No importa, no, no digas nada, yo, yo estoy loca no me hagas cas.." no la dejó terminar, Jasper le colocó una mano contra su boca, se agachó a su nivel y trabo sus ojos azules con los ámbar de ella.

-"Cállate" le volvió a decir mas fuerte, ella abrió sus ojos asustada y asintió aun con la boca cubierta.

Jasper se quedó aun con la mano cubriéndole la boca, su rostro se vio serio solo un par de segundos, ya que cuando por fin Alice dejó de hablar él dio una risa divertida.

-"Eres insólita, ¿lo sabías?" ella no supo que contestar y subió sus cejas en un gesto de disculpas.

-"¿Te das cuenta que es primera vez en la historia que una chica me pide que sea su novio?" preguntó divertido, ella volteó los ojos, no quería que él fuera a burlarse.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella, fue a su oído.

-"Pero si no fueras como eres, no te querría tanto" dijo haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

-"Voy a volver a caer Alice" dijo con voz contenida en su oído, respiró profundo y botó el aire, haciendo que la piel del cuello de ella se crispara "sí, sí quiero ser tu novio" dijo quedándose unos segundos ahí, cerca de su oído, estaba casi seguro que, lo que escuchaba mas allá de sus respiraciones, era el latido desbocado del corazón de ella, Jasper bajó entonces su mano, dejándole la boca libre, ella se quedó sin palabras.

-"¿Y bien?" dijo él sonriéndole, "hace 5 minutos no parabas de hablar, ¿ahora no dices nada?" preguntó tomándola por la barbilla.

-"¿Somos novios?" preguntó ella asombrada, Jasper rió de nuevo divertido.

-"Bueno" dijo Jasper aun con la misma expresión divertida "hasta donde yo sé, los noviazgos se sellan así" dijo y la tomó por las mejillas, Alice se dejó guiar y cerró sus ojos en el segundo exacto en el que sus labios se encontraron, Jasper manteniéndola por las mejillas, la besó delicadamente, ella pasó sus manos por la cintura de él, estirando todo lo que daba su cuello, colocándose en puntillas.

Era un beso lento, tranquilo y sin prisa, Jasper se separó pero la mantuvo tomada por las mejillas, ella se demoró un poco en abrir sus ojos, cuando lo hizo, él la veía sonriendo, le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo cortamente, para después fundirse en su pecho en un abrazo apretado.

Jasper rió contra su cabello besando su coronilla.

-"Eres mas fuerte que nadie enana" le dijo contra su cabello.

-"¡Oye!" dijo ella separándose un poco "tu no eres nada fácil tampoco, ¿sabes todo lo que me costó conquistarte?" preguntó irónica "te la das de mucho Hale" dijo riendo divertida, él sacudió la cabeza riendo, se inclinó y besó su frente.

Alice subió sus brazos entrelazándolos en su cuello, Jasper sonrió y se inclinó, besándola de nuevo en los labios, estaba entregando su corazón remendado nuevamente a las manos de Alice, rogaba al cielo que ella lo cuidara bien esta vez.

-"Gracias" dijo ella al separarse de él, Jasper la vio extrañado, ella se explicó mejor.

-"Sé que no es fácil para ti, sé que estás arriesgando mucho, y eso te lo agradezco" dijo viéndolo a los ojos "pero aunque me lleve la vida entera, te voy a demostrar que te quiero y te quiero de verdad, nunca mas voy a hacerte daño Jazz" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, él le sonrió y besó la comisura de su ojo que parecía desbordarse, agradeciéndole al cielo sus palabras.

Bajó de nuevo a sus labios besándola, entonces la alzó por la cintura, Alice dio una risa divertida mientras él la alzaba haciendo que ella quedara más alta que él, ella despeinó un poco su cabello y junto sus narices, para luego volver a besarlo.


	44. Capítulo 43 Rabiosa

**Capitulo 43:**

**Rabiosa:**

Leah y María, se encontraban en la cocina de la casa de los Black, estaban almorzando con Quill y William, Quill quería pasar mas tiempo con William, conocerlo, que el niño se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero eso tenía un gran, rubio y único problema.

Amanda.

La novia de Quill no había tomado nada bien el hecho de que Quill se haya encontrado con su ex, y no solo con su ex, sino que esta tenía un hijo que alegaba, era de Quill.

Por lo que le hacia la vida realmente difícil a todos, sobre todo a Quill.

Hoy era sábado y los Black (que ya sabían de la paternidad de Quill y la relación que había sostenido con María) había ofrecido un almuerzo para servir de territorio neutral en lo que se refería a la relación de William con su papá.

-"María, ¿me ayudas con esto por favor?" preguntó Leah, sosteniendo un enorme bol en sus manos, María caminó a su encuentro y lo sostuvo, Leah le indicó donde colocarlo mientras ella sacaba algunas cucharillas y platos para servir el postre.

-"¿Cómo vas?" preguntó Leah tanteando el terreno, María no se sentía cómoda de ningún modo, primero, la situación con Quill no era para nada cómoda, segundo, estaba en casa de su jefe como si fueran grandes amigos y por ultimo, estaba segura de que no soportaría un comentario mas de la flacucha, fastidiosa e insípida novia de Quill, Amanda.

-"Bien" le mintió a Leah, imitando una sonrisa, _todo por William_, se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, _todo por William_.

-"¿Mami?" dijo su hijo entrando a la cocina, María dibujó una sonrisa real en su rostro y fue al encuentro de su hijo.

-"¿Dime mi vida?" le preguntó tiernamente.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó "demorabas mucho y estaba solo" le dijo recriminándole tiernamente, María se agachó a su nivel.

-"Estaba ayudando a Leah a buscar el postre cariño, te dije que ya iba" Leah que veía la escena risueña, intervino.

-"William no estabas solo, Christopher esta ahí" dijo simpática, William negó con su cabecita.

-"Fue con el Sr. Jacob a algún lado" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y Quill y Amanda?" preguntó Leah, William frunció su boquita en una mueca de desagrado, María le acarició el rostro.

-"No importa" dijo María "¿quieres helado?" le preguntó para distraerlo, William asintió emocionado, María acomodó su actitud y se colocó de pie, ambos siguieron a Leah de regreso al jardín.

-"William, ¿dónde te metiste?" le preguntó Quill, que estaba de pie caminando hacia la cocina, a William le caía muy bien Quill, siempre y cuando no estuviera con Amanda.

-"Fui a buscar a mi mami" contestó con una sonrisa, Quill le sonrió a María y le quitó de las manos la bandeja de helado, ella le medio sonrió y caminó tras ellos, William se fue caminando al lado de Quill, dejando a María rezagada, pero el niño se volteó a mitad de camino y caminó de regreso tomando la mano de su mama, halándola para que caminara con él.

Cuando llegaron al jardín, que era donde estaban almorzando, Amanda estaba sola y con cara de no muy buenos amigos.

-"Gordo" dijo a Quill "¿Dónde te metiste?" preguntó molesta.

-"Fui a a buscar a William, Amanda" contestó él, "te lo dije antes de levantarme"

-"Demoraste mucho" dijo con dientes apretados, Quill respiró profundo, mientras María y Leah simulaban estar sordas.

-"No fueron ni 5 minutos Amanda, no exageres" contestó Quill subiendo sus cejas, la rubia platinada se dejó caer en la silla algo obstinada, María estaba sirviendo el helado, Leah le colocaba sirope y unas galletitas y William ayudaba colocándole la pequeña cucharilla.

-"Ten" le dijo William a Quill con una sonrisa, María intervino y le dijo.

-"Primero las damas mi vida" William lo pensó un segundo viendo la copa en sus manos y se lo ofreció entonces a su mamá, ella rió divertida.

-"Dáselo a Amanda hijo" le indicó, Quill veía con una enorme sonrisa las reacciones de William, que en el momento que le nombraron a Amanda, frunció la boquita, María le abrió los ojos de mas reprendiéndolo con la mirada, entonces el niño se acercó resignado a Amanda.

-"Tenga" dijo tratándola de usted.

-"Yo no como ese tipo de calorías" dijo Amanda con una mueca de asco, Quill respiró profundo y fue a intervenir, pero William contestó.

-"No son calorías, es helado" dijo extendiendo la copa como explicándole que se había equivocado de nombre, Quill la tomó de sus manos.

-"Gracias William" le dijo sonriéndole "Toma Amanda" dijo de manera fuerte viéndola a los ojos, la modelo lo vio furiosa y tomó la copa dejándola nuevamente en la mesa, María quiso lanzarle el bol lleno de helado en el cabello a la ridícula rubia.

Jacob y Christopher llegaron al jardín, Chris al ver que estaban sirviendo el postre corrió hacia la mesa.

-"Mami ¿hay de chocolate?" preguntó emocionado, María mejoró entonces solo un poco su humor, Amanda era la manzana de la discordia, pero no iba a caer en sus provocaciones.

Para cuando todos tenían una copa de helado en la mano, William y Christopher se enfrascaron en una conversación, describiéndole a Quill, con detalles, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Chris, explicándole hasta el último detalle del traje de Iron Man.

-"¡Oye Chris debes ser muy importante! Imagínate ¿qué el propio Iron Man venga a tu cumpleaños?" preguntó Quill sonriendo, Chris sonrió enormemente.

-"Me lo trajo Alice, ella es la famosa" dijo riendo, Quill frunció el ceño.

-"¿Alice? ¿Alice Brandon?" preguntó, el niño asintió, William intervino.

-"Oye mami" dijo "¿tú conoces a Alice?" preguntó María asintió probando su helado.

-"Si, ¿por qué?" preguntó.

-"¿Puedes invitarla a mi cumpleaños? A lo mejor trae a Iron Man también" dijo, María frunció los labios, no era buena idea que William pidiera eso.

-"William después vemos ¿si?" le dijo "hay que ver la agenda de Iron Man, y todavía falta para tu cumpleaños"

-"¿Cuando cumples años William?" preguntó Jacob.

-"28 de Noviembre" dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se apartaba solo un momento de su copa de helado.

-"Gordo, eso quiere decir que te marchaste de Nueva York en… ¿Febrero?" preguntó Amanda haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-"Amanda por favor" dijo Quill bajando la voz, María respiró profundo apretando las manos.

-"No estoy diciendo nada malo gordo, solo constato un hecho, si el niño nació en noviembre, tu te marchaste en febrero de Nueva York ¿no?"

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, los niños veían a los adultos sin entender de que hablaban, Leah se colocó de pie y recogió los platos rápidamente.

-"Chris, William, vengan conmigo ¿si? ayúdenme un poco" William volteó a ver a su mama que compuso su rostro y le asintió, Leah se alejó entonces seguida por los dos niños.

-"Amanda, por favor" dijo Quill cuando se vieron solos, la modelo levantó sus cejas desafiante.

-"Te repito gordo, no creo que haya dicho nada malo" dijo cruzando su pierna huesuda mientras verificaba su manicure.

-"Están los niños Amanda, no tienes que ser imprudente" volvió a insistir Quill.

-"Son niños, son tontos, te puedo asegurar que no entendieron nada de lo que dije"

María no aguantó más, se pusi de pie y apoyó las manos en la mesa, viendo de frente a Amanda.

-"Mira, Amanda" dijo escupiendo su nombre "puedes decir lo que quieras contra mi, pero con William no te metas" dijo furiosa, Jacob se puso de pie colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-"Yo sólo quiero ponerte en tu lugar" dijo Amanda colocándose de pie también, Quill se interpuso entre las dos.

-"¡Y según tú! ¿Cuál es mi lugar?" preguntó María.

-"Alejada de Quill" escupió la modelo.

María dio una risa irónica.

-"¡Inventaste todo esto del hijo por su dinero!" gritó la rubia, Quill la halo por un brazo.

-"¡Amanda!" la llamó reclamándole "¡no le hables así!"

-"¡Es cierto!" dijo la rubia soltándose de su agarre "sólo quieres su plata, eres pobre y necesitas salir de tu puerca miseria" dijo con ojos llenos de rabia.

Para sorpresa de ambos hombres, María rió sarcástica.

-"Yo no necesito, ni quiero el dinero de Quill" dijo despacio y muy seria, Amanda bufó "Yo sé lo que es trabajar y ganarte las cosas por merito propio, no por ennoviarte con una estrella"

Amanda la vio de manera despectiva.

-"Nunca podrías ennoviarte con ninguna estrella de verdad"

-"Amanda, cállate" le dijo Quill halándola por el brazo, ella volvió a sacudirse.

-"No lo vas a recuperar ¿entiendes?" dijo Amanda encimándose a María "él es mío" dijo marcando territorio, los dos hombres no podía creer en lo que se había trasformado la pelea de estas mujeres, ahora la que rió sarcástica fue María.

-"Para ser modelo y creerte que estas divina, tienes demasiadas inseguridades rubia" dijo levantando sus cejas.

-"Aléjate de Quill" dijo Amanda.

-"Es todo tuyo tonta, yo sólo estoy aquí por William"

Quill volteó a verla asombrado por sus palabras, María sintió sonrojarse, se incorporó en sus pies y se soltó sutilmente de la mano que aun mantenía Jacob en su hombro.

-"Voy por mi hijo, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos" le dijo a Jake, este asintió, "lamento todo esto jefe" dijo en voz baja, Jake sacudió la cabeza entendiéndola, después de todo la que la había provocado había sido Amanda.

Quill le reclamaba en voz baja a Amanda, que lo veía furiosa, cuando María dio un paso a la casa, escuchó como ella en voz baja le decía a Quill.

_-"Lo que quiere es tu dinero, ¡ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea tu hijo!"_ María respiró profundo y se devolvió sobre sus pasos.

-"Si hubiese querido su dinero me hubiese limitado a quitárselo sin pasar por todo esto estúpida" dijo viéndola a los ojos, Amanda casi retrocedió de lo intensa que era la mirada de la latina "y para tu información, Quill se marchó de Nueva York el 1ro de marzo del 2005, ¡saca la cuenta sin tanto te preocupa! Claro, si tu cerebro puede con tanto" dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-"¡William!" gritó al entrar, su pequeño hijo salió con sus ojitos muy abiertos.

-"¿Que pasó mami?"

-"Nos vamos mi vida" dijo con voz mas dulce, "recoge tus cosas ¿si? y despídete de la Sra. Leah y de Chris"

William no quería marcharse, pero él le hacia caso a su mama, Christopher lo acompaño a buscar sus cosas, María se sentó en la sala respirando agitada, Leah le acercó un vaso de agua.

-"Dios me muero de vergüenza" dijo entrelazando sus manos en su cabello, Jacob se sentó en la mesita frente a ella.

-"No te preocupes María, no paso nada malo"

-"Esa mujer es algo odiosa" completo Leah, "es lo mas normal que hayas reaccionado, fue muy imprudente"

-"Pero igual" dijo ella incorporando su rostro "no debí morder el anzuelo, lo lamento tanto jefe" dijo muriéndose de la pena con Jacob, que sacudió la cabeza.

-"No estamos en la oficina" dijo sonriéndole "además, William es hijo de Quill, eso nos hace familia, así que tranquilízate"

María a su pesar le sonrió.

-"Gracias" dijo sinceramente, "esto está resultando más difícil de lo que alguna vez imaginé"

-"Poco a poco María" le dijo Leah palmeando su hombro.

Los niños bajaron corriendo y María se colocó de pie, componiendo el rostro.

-"Listo mami" dijo William, ella le sonrió, se incorporó despidiéndose de un ligero abrazo de su jefe y su esposa y despeinó un poco a Chris, cuando iban camino a la puerta, William preguntó.

-"¿No nos vamos con Quill?" preguntó, María negó.

-"No cariño, él se queda" contestó, Quill los había ido a buscar para llevarlos a casa de los Black, por lo que ahora se irían, como era costumbre para la chica, en trasporte público.

-"Yo te llevo" dijo la voz de Quill desde la entrada del patio a la sala, venía solo, María dio un respingo.

-"No hay necesidad" dijo sin verlo encaminándose a la puerta, "Despídete mi vida" dijo a William, Quill se adelantó y se le acercó a María.

-"Yo los traje, no voy a dejar que estén solos en la ciudad a esta hora, déjame llevarte" pidió.

-"Yo me sé manejar en trasporte público, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien" dijo saliendo.

-"María por favor" dijo bajito tomándola de la mano, Leah y Jacob se distrajeron con los niños para no parecer imprudentes.

-"No quiero mas problemas Quill, estoy cansada" le dijo sinceramente viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Lo lamento" dijo él refiriéndose a lo que había ocurrido antes, "déjame por favor llevarlos, sólo iré yo" completó, María vio entre sus pestañas a Quill, la verdad era que quería llegar a casa temprano y si se iba en trasporte público llegaría ya de noche a su casa, respiró profundo y asintió, Quill le sonrió y se separó de ella, encarando a William.

-"Vamos Will" le dijo cariñosamente, el niño vio a su mama, esta le asintió y William se dejó alzar en brazos por Quill.

Se subieron a la camioneta y Quill intercambio unas cuantas palabras con Jacob antes de subirse, este asintió parcamente, los Black se despidieron de María y de William mientras la camioneta se perdía en el camino.

-"Quill, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dijo penoso William cuando llevaban unos minutos de trayecto.

-"Claro Will, ¿dime?" contestó viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.

-"¿Por qué Amanda es tan odiosa?" preguntó, Quill soltó una carcajada y María se volteó para regañarlo.

-"¡William!" le reclamó en el tono "¡eso no se dice!"

-"Lo siento mama" dijo el niño encogiéndose en el asiento.

-"Pide disculpas" le dijo María aun con tono mandón, mientras Quill los veía simpático.

-"Lo siento Quill" dijo William, él compuso su rostro y contestó.

-"No te preocupes Will, disculpas aceptadas"

El trayecto al apartamento fue relativamente tranquilo y silencioso, para cuando pasaron el puente de Brooklyn, estaba empezando a anochecer, cuando la camioneta estacionó frente a la entrada, William estaba profundamente dormido en el asiento trasero, María fue alzarlo en brazos y Quill le pidió que lo dejara cargarlo.

Ambos subieron silenciosos al apartamento de la chica, Quill le entregó a William y María lo llevó a su habitación para que descansara, cuando salio Quill la esperaba sentado en la sala.

-"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó educadamente, Quill negó.

-"Mari" dijo colocándose de pie "lo lamento" dijo "de verdad lamento lo de esta tarde"

-"No te preocupes" contestó ella "la verdad la que debería disculparse soy yo" dijo, Quill negó.

-"Amanda fue muy grosera, no debió decir lo que dijo"

-"Es comprensible" dijo María para el asombro del jugador "no me conoce, tiene toda la razón de querer desconfiar de mi, la verdad no me importa que piense, pero que no se meta con William" dijo cerrando sus ojos, Quill sonrió acercándosele, levantó una de sus manos y acarició su brazo.

-"Eres toda una fiera defendiéndolo" constató, ella dio una risa y se alejó disimuladamente del contacto.

-"Si, lo soy" admitió, luego agregó "¿tú sabes que lo que dije es cierto verdad? Yo, yo no quiero tu dinero" dijo sintiéndose en la obligación de aclararlo, Quill colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Yo sé" contestó "eso no tienes que asegurarlo, te conozco bastante bien" completó.

-"Teníamos muchos años que no nos veíamos" dijo ella "las personas cambian"

-"¿Cambiaste?" preguntó él.

-"Ambos cambiamos" dijo ella, él la vio con el ceño fruncido "tus gustos por mujeres cambiaron enormemente" dijo escondiendo una risa, Quill no pudo evitar reír con ella.

-"Cierto" dijo, después de todo, Amanda y María eran dos polos opuestos tanto física como intelectualmente, María se puso un poco mas seria y completó.

-"Y yo también cambié, tener a William me hizo diferente"

-"Me hubiera gustado pasar ese cambio contigo" dijo, María cerró sus ojos.

-"Quill por favor" dijo con voz baja "cometí un error, lo sé y estoy haciendo lo imposible para enmendarlo, por favor no me hagas sentir peor" le pidió.

Quill y ella había discutido bastante por el tema de William, ambos tenían razones por estar molestos y por reclamarle al otro, pero habían llegado a un acuerdo, habían decidido que lo importante en ese momento era William y que ambos pondrían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que el niño no sufriera con el cambio de vida que le esperaba.

-"No lo decía por eso, disculpa" dijo Quill quedándose en silencio.

-"Me marchó" dijo Quill encaminándose a la puerta, María lo escoltó.

-"¿Me despides de William?"

-"Por supuesto" contestó ella con una sonrisa, él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella ligeramente lo abrazó.

-"Casi lo olvidaba" dijo buscando algo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sacó un sobre plano y se lo extendió a María.

-"Son entradas para mi próximo juego" dijo mientras María las sacaba del sobre "le prometí a Will que lo llevaría a uno, hay también una estrada para ti, o para alguien mas, no se si quieras ir"

María desde que se le había perdido William, trataba de no mandarlo solo o con nadie a ningún lugar, volvió a meter las entradas en el sobre y le sonrió.

-"Le diré a William, seguramente se pondrá feliz" dijo, Quill le dio otro beso y se giró nuevamente.

-"¿Crees que algún día me llame papá?" preguntó en voz baja, María respiró profundo, por querer hacerlos a ambos felices, había hecho que ambos se perdieran de un tiempo muy valioso.

-"Dale tiempo" contestó con voz contenida, Quill asintió y salió del apartamento, dejándolos solos, María respiró profundo, tenía que llenarse de fuerza para poder enmendar todo el daño que le había hecho a esos dos.

Para cuando Quill entró en su departamento, se encontró con una Amanda furiosa sentada en la sala, cerró sus ojos un segundo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en un perchero cerca de la puerta.

-"Buenas noches Amanda" dijo encaminándose al cuarto, no quería, ni tenía ánimos de pelear.

-"Quill Ateara" le dijo furiosa, "¿me vas a dejar aquí? tenemos que hablar" Quill se giró enfrentándola.

-"Tu no quieres hablar, quieres pelear" dijo.

-"¿Por qué me dejaste sola en casa de tu primo?" preguntó altanera.

-"Te lo expliqué allá, no iba a permitir que William se fuera solo, tenía que llevarlos a casa" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¡Soy tu novia!" dijo furiosa "¿cómo me dejaste a un lado, para llevarlos a ellos?" dijo en tono despectivo.

-"Yo te dije que esperaras a que regresara por ti y no quisiste, ¿que querías que hiciera?"

-"Que no me dejaras desde un principio, hice el ridículo con tu primo"

Quill cerró sus ojos respirando profundo.

-"El ridículo lo hiciste insultando a María y a Will" Amanda lo vio furiosa, él se encamino al cuarto, quería darse una ducha, Amanda lo siguió furiosa.

-"¡No me dejes hablando sola! ¡Suficiente que me hayas dejado sola hoy!"

-"No quiero discutir Amanda" dijo en voz baja, se desabotono la camisa quitándosela.

-"¡No voy a tolerar que me desplaces por un estúpido niño y su madre! ¡Soy tu novia!" gritó furiosa.

Quill se estaba quitando los zapatos, al escuchar sus palabras se encimó a ella sólo con su Jean puesto.

-"¡No hables así de ellos!" le gritó con dientes apretados "¡ese niño es mi hijo!"

-"¡No sabes si siquiera lo es!"

-"¡Lo sé y punto!" gritó horriblemente fuerte "no voy a explicarte que clase de relación mantuve con María, pero has un esfuerzo y piensa un poco ¿si? de María no haber terminado conmigo hace casi 6 años, tu no existirías en mi vida, ¿puedes entenderlo?" completó, Amanda retrocedió asustada, Quill compuso su rostro.

-"Pero yo soy tu novia ahora" dijo con voz quebrada, Quill se desabrochó la correa bajándose los pantalones.

-"Pues deja de comportarte como lo hiciste hoy, por que si sigues así, no seguirás siéndolo" tomó una toalla y se metió en el baño, cuando Amanda escuchó la regadera, zapateó furiosa.

La estúpida de María quería quitarle a Quill, ella lo sabia, por como iba vestida hoy se le notaba que no tenía nada de clase o finura, era evidente que iba a querer exprimirle a Quill hasta el último centavo, resopló furiosa, María tenía una carta muy buena… William.

¿Cómo demonios ella podía competir con William? Un hijo era algo muy difícil de desplazar, ella estaba jugando con la duda, pero sin siquiera una prueba de ADN, era evidente que William era hijo de Quill, ambos eran increíblemente parecidos.

¿Y si ella tenía entonces un hijo?

Lo pensó, y al segundo sacudió la cabeza asqueada, ¿un hijo? ¿ponerse gorda por 9 largos meses?

Ni pensarlo.

Pero ¿cómo iba a hacer para que Quill no la dejara? Ella amaba sus tarjetas y su ropa, si lo dejaba, quedaría sin nada.

Mientras seguía pensando eso, la puerta del baño volvió abrirse, dejando salir al moreno cubierto tan solo con una toalla y gotitas de agua.

-"¿Todavía aquí?" preguntó gruñendo mientras iba a su vestidor.

Amanda no contestó, hasta que no se le ocurriera algo mejor, lo único que podía hacer era reconciliarse con sexo.

Se levantó y lo abrazó por la espalda, Quill se removió incomodo.

-"Amanda" dijo retorciéndose "no tengo ánimos" dijo, ella besó uno de sus omóplatos.

-"Shh" dijo acariciando su pecho "los hombres siempre tienen ánimos" bajó su mano y la metió entre la toalla y su piel, Quill la tomó por su muñeca, ella pensó que iba a dirigirla mas abajo, pero Quill la sacó y se apartó de su agarre.

-"No quiero acostarme contigo" le dijo dándose la vuelta, tomó una muda de ropa y salió del cuarto.

-"Voy a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes" dijo y cerró la puerta tras él, haciéndole entender que si sabia que era lo mejor para ella, no lo siguiera.

El lunes María corría por la oficina, estaba produciendo algunos True Hollywood Story y le faltaba algo de material, cuando iba de regreso a la sala de ediciones, se tropezó con Alice que la vio muy contenta.

-"¡Hola Mari!" la saludó muy risueña, María la vio extrañada.

-"Hola Alice, ¿cómo te va?" preguntó.

-"¡De maravilla! ¿no crees que el día de hoy amaneció particularmente hermoso?" preguntó con un brillo en los ojos y en la piel que a María le pareció envidiable "no sé, ¿no sientes el amor flotando en el aire?" preguntó Alice sonriente.

-"Si tú lo dices" contestó con una sonrisa, Alice se la devolvió 5 veces mas feliz.

-"Es así Mari, sé feliz, ¡sólo hay una vida!" dijo en voz alta subiendo sus manos, mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos tarareando una melodía, María la vio y rió simpática, ¿qué le habría pasado a Alice para que su humor fuese tan feliz? sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, ojala ella pudiera contagiarse de ese buen humor.

Cuando estaba cerca de la hora de almuerzo Jacob la llamó a su oficina, subió las escaleras pesadamente, tocó la puerta y Jacob la hizo pasar.

-"Dígame jefe" entró preguntando, Jacob señaló con su dedo a la sala de juntas, María frunció el ceño, Jacob volvió a hacerle señas de que entrara, entonces deslizó la puerta rodante.

-"¡MAMI!" gritó William desde adentro corriendo a sus brazos, María lo recibió riendo alzándolo.

-"William, mi vida que, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó, Quill estaba detrás del niño, viendo sonriente como María cerraba los ojos mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-"Quill me trajo" dijo William separándose un poco de ella para poder verla.

Ella vio entonces a Quill.

-"Hola" le dijo apenada de no haberlo saludado antes, él se adelantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Cómo estas Mari?" saludó con una sonrisa, ella asintió.

-"Bien, todo bien, pero que, ¿qué hacen aquí?" preguntó.

-"Fui a buscar a William al colegio" comenzó Quill, "y éste jovencito no ha dejado de pedirme que vengamos a almorzar contigo" dijo acercándosele haciéndole cosquillas William rió contagiante en brazos de su mama, "así que me tomé el atrevimiento de acercarme a tu trabajo para invitarlos formalmente a almorzar" centró su vista en ella, que lo veía embelezada mientras hacia reír a su hijo.

-"¿Aceptas almorzar con nosotros?" preguntó educadamente haciendo una reverencia, María volteó a ver a William que asintió repetidas veces en sus brazos.

-"Claro" dijo suspirando "vamos a almorzar"

-"¡Si!" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo cerrando un puño, María vio impresionada la sincronización de movimientos, Quill tampoco la pasó por alto.

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó William inocentemente, Quill y María compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-"Nada Will, vamos a comer ¿si? ¿qué te provoca?" preguntó Quill estirándole los brazos, William se pasó a los de él y pensó un segundo.

-"Costillitas" dijo asintiendo, Quill rió.

-"Amo las Costillitas" dijo riendo, le dieron paso a María primero y salieron los 3 a almorzar, María no preguntó por Amanda y Quill tampoco la menciono.

Almorzaron en Tony Romas, William se comió unas Baby Ribs, mientras Quill se comió unas de tamaño familiar, María se conformo con unos deditos de pollo.

Cuando estaban terminando de comer, Quill le pidió permiso para llevar a William a pasear, hoy iban a pasar la tarde juntos, pero Quill quería llevarlo a una función en el circo, y le pidió que por favor lo dejara llegar un poco mas tarde, que lo llevaría al departamento de María en vez de a la oficina.

María estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho la idea de su hijo en una enorme carpa de Circo sin ella.

Quill le aseguró que no ocurriría nada, que él no se separaría de su lado en ningún momento y que a las 8 lo llevaría a casa, William se unió a las suplicas, ambos juntaron sus palmas suplicantes, por lo que María no tuvo otra opción mas que aceptar a regañadientas.

-"8 en punto" le volvió a decir en lo que se bajó de la camioneta frente a su oficina.

-"Ni un minuto mas, ni uno menos" contestó seriamente Quill, ella asintió.

-"William, mi vida, te portas bien, no te alejes en ningún momento de Quill ¿ok?" le dijo seriamente, el niño asintió con la seriedad del asunto, María se metió por la ventana trasera y le dio un beso despidiéndose, luego volvió a despedirse de Quill.

-"Tranquila" le dijo él con una sonrisa "te estoy llamando" le dijo, María asintió y vio como la camioneta arrancaba, despidiéndose con una mano de su hijo y Quill.

La tarde trató de pasarla lo mas tranquila y menos ansiosa que pudo, Quill rigurosamente la llamó en la tarde tantas veces como actividades hacían, William le mandó una nota de voz diciéndole que se estaba divirtiendo y que la extrañaba.

Para cuando ya estaba terminando la jornada laboral, María finalmente estaba mas tranquila sabiendo que Quill estaba cuidando bien a William.

Bajó un poco antes de la 6 de la tarde, antes de salir de la recepción del edificio su celular comenzó a sonar, era Quill.

-"Alo" dijo deteniéndose junto a una de las paredes del lobby.

-"¡Hola!" Dijo Quill transparentándosele una sonrisa en la voz, "te informo que ya estamos sentados dentro de la carpa del circo, William esta a mi lado fascinado con todo lo que ve"

María sonrió como una tonta.

-"Cuanto me alegro" dijo "me encanta que se este divirtiendo tanto"

-"Quiere hablar contigo" dijo Quill atendiendo a las muecas que hacia William, le pasó el teléfono.

-"Mami, ¡esto es increíble!" le dijo al teléfono "¡hay elefantes y tigres!"

-"¿Enserio?" preguntó María con exagerada alarma.

-"Si mami, tienes que venir, tenemos que volver para que los veas"

-"Claro mi vida" le dijo sonriente.

-"¡Va a comenzar mami! ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te quiero!" dijo alejando el teléfono.

-"Y yo te quiero más" dijo María con voz baja.

-"Mari" dijo al voz de Quill, María dio un respingo de pena, ¿habría escuchado lo último que dijo? "ehh, ya va a comenzar el show, nos vemos en un rato ¿ok?" dijo con voz lenta, María sonrió apenada.

-"Seguro, disfruten mucho" cerraron la llamada y María cerró los ojos muriéndose de la pena, era evidente que le había dicho esas palabras a William, pero tampoco era para que Quill las oyera.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volteó un poco para guardar su celular en su cartera, el lobby del edificio estaba cubierto en su totalidad por vidrio, de afuera simulaban espejos, pero de adentro era como ver tras un cristal, María divisó entonces a Jasper estacionado en el costado del edificio, agitó su mano para saludarlo y recordó que él no la vería, caminó entonces hacia la entrada pensando que sería buena idea ir a saludarlo.

Pero un movimiento llamó su atención haciendo que se devolviera sobre sus pasos, Jasper alzó su mirada hacia la entrada de la calle, como si alguien lo hubiera llamado, María volteó y vio a Alice correr hacia él, parecía una quinceañera corriendo a brazos de su primer amor, la sonrisa en los labios de Alice era casi contagiante, María volteó incrédula a ver a Jazz y se fijó que tenía una sonrisa muy parecida.

Alice chocó con el cuerpo de Jazz y éste la levantó ligeramente del suelo, para luego de acariciarle sutilmente el rostro, bajar a su nivel depositándole un tierno beso en los labios.

María se descubrió sonriendo feliz como una tonta al saber que estaban juntos nuevamente.

-"Así que por eso estabas tan feliz esta mañana" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, acordándose del _amor esta en el aire_ de Alice.

Sonrió y se apartó educadamente, saludaría a Jasper en otra oportunidad, ahora solamente estorbaría.

El asunto fue, que para cuando llegó a su casa, estaba sola y aburrida, todavía faltaba un poco de tiempo para que su hijo llegara, ya se había duchado y había cenado y no había nada interesante en la televisión.

-"¡Ugg!" se quejó colocándose de pie, tomó un trapo y empezó a ordenar entonces la sala, limpiando los muebles.

El ambiente se hizo un poco silencioso, entonces encendió el equipo de la sala, colocando música variada.

Quería contagiarse del buen humor que había visto hoy, por lo que mientras sacudía el polvo de sus muebles, empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Para cuando ya sus muebles estaban limpios empezó a sonar Rabiosa, de Shakira, la cantante era de su tierra y María adoraba su música.

Por lo que se desató, empezó a mover sus caderas y su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, tarareándola y cantándola en voz alta, le subió el volumen a todo dar a su equipo y bailo como loca riendo por la sala.

Se agachó, se alzó en puntillas, cantó, y rió divertida sintiéndose libre, para cuando la canción acabó se colocó una mano contra el pecho aun riendo, estaba agotada.

_clap, clap, clap_

Escuchó unos aplausos tras de ella, María se volteó aterrada hacia el ruido y se encontró a su pequeño hijo, parado frente las piernas de su papá, ambos estaban con sonrisas gigantes William aplaudía y Quill mantenía sus manos en los hombros del niño.

-"¡William!" dijo María con voz agitada del cansancio "¿Cómo? ¿Cómo entraron?" preguntó, William le enseñó la llave que María siempre le daba para emergencias.

-"Llamamos a la puerta, pero no contestabas" dijo, mientras María caminaba al equipo y lo apagaba.

-"Ehhh, estaba distraída, lo siento" dijo, Quill no decía palabra, simplemente seguía todos los movimientos de María sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"¿Cómo te fue mi vida?" preguntó María sin voltear a ver a Quill, si lo hacía, sentía que moriría de vergüenza, en cambio para William, era mas que normal ver a su mamá bailando en la casa.

-"¡Finísimo mami!" dijo y le enseñó una foto con un elefante, "¡mira!"

-"¡Wow!" dijo María emocionada, aun respirando ajitada.

-"Tengo que contarte todo, fue muy divertido"

-"Perfecto" dijo María sonriéndole a su pequeño hijo "pero primero ve a darte una ducha, ¿cenaron?" preguntó William asintió, "ok, ve a prepararte y ya voy para que me cuentes todo ¿bueno?"

William asintió y antes de marcharse se volvió a Quill, que se vio obligado a separar su vista de María para ver al niño.

-"La pasé genial Quill, gracias" dijo abrazándolo por las piernas, Quill le devolvió el abrazo y se agachó frente a él.

-"Yo también la pasé genial amiguito, dulces sueños" dijo dándole un beso en la frente, "ve a hacer lo que mami te dijo" le pidió dulcemente, William asintió y corrió a su cuarto, María y Quill se quedaron finalmente solos, ella no lo veía a los ojos y él no dejaba de verla.

-"¿La, la pasaron bien?" preguntó yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua.

-"Nos divertimos" contestó él aclarando su garganta "¿tu?" preguntó burlón, María bebió hasta la última gota del vaso.

-"Ujum" contestó aun sin verlo.

-"Gra..Gracias por traerlo y, y sacarlo a pasear" dijo tartamudeando, salió de nuevo a la sala, pero él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca.

-"¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"No, no estoy nerviosa" dijo ella aun tartamudeando.

-"Entonces ¿por qué no me vez a la cara?" preguntó con la misma actitud, María respiró profundo y giró lentamente el rostro, trabándose con sus ojos almendrados, iguales a los de William.

-"Todavía bailas muy bien" le dijo, ella intentó separarse de su agarre, él no lo permitió.

-"Quill, suéltame" le pidió en voz baja, él levantó una mano acariciándole la mejilla, ella tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, y una franelita de tirantes finos, por lo que la caricia se alargo hasta su cuello terminando en su hombro.

-"Quill" repitió ella en voz baja.

-"Me recordaste la primera vez que te llevé a bailar, ¿lo recuerdas?" preguntó en un susurro.

-"Quill" repitió ella, pero su determinación no fue muy fuerte.

-"¿Lo recuerdas?" volvió a preguntar viéndola a los ojos, ella asintió.

-"lo, lo recuerdo" contestó en voz baja, Quill movió su mano y la posicionó en la mejilla de ella.

-"¿Recuerdas entonces que esa noche, te bese por primera vez?" preguntó colocándose frente a ella, María no pensaba coherentemente, apenas asintió mientras sentía la mano sobre su mejilla y como con la otra, la tomaba por la cintura.

Quill se inclinó sobre ella, verla moverse así mientras bailaba, le trajo millones de recuerdos, siempre le había fascinado María, pero cuando la vio bailando la primera vez hace muchos años atrás, supo que esa mujer, sería la mujer de su vida.

María no movió un ápice de su cuerpo, pero Quill sí se movió, inclinándose poco a poco, estaban tan solo a unos milímetros, estaban tan cerca que sus narices rozaron, sus respiraciones se sentían en la piel del otro.

-"¿Mami?" llamó William caminando por el pasillo, María se retiró por completo, parpadeando, regresando a la realidad.

-"¿Me ayudas con esto?" preguntó por el botón de su pantalón, estaba tan distraído tratando de abrirlo que no se fijó en la escena de sus padres, María aclaró su garganta y se acercó a su hijo, llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación, no volteó a ver a Quill.

Quill se encontró solo en la sala, cerró sus ojos recordando mientras una sonrisa nostálgica y calculadora se dibujó en sus labios.


	45. Capítulo 44 Emboscada

**Capitulo 44:**

**Emboscada:**

-"¿Tú eres María cierto?" le preguntó una chica a María y a William, que iban tomados de manos, alertas por la cantidad de gente que había en el estadio.

-"Si, soy yo" contestó la Colombiana, la morena de cabellos largos y negros, visiblemente apurada le sonrió.

-"Soy Emily" contestó, María le sonrió, no la conocía en persona, pero la había oído nombrar mucho.

-"La representante de Quill" le dijo sonriéndole.

-"La misma"

-"Él es William" presentó a su hijo que traía una camisa del los Giants y un enorme dedo de goma espuma.

-"¡Hola!" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "¿podemos ver a Quill?" preguntó, Emily no pudo evitar sonreírle al pequeño, había hecho milagros para mantener aislada la noticia de que Quill tenía un hijo, aunque el mismo Quill le había dicho que él no quería ocultarlo, cuando vio la sonrisa del niño, supo por que no quería hacerlo, era un real encanto.

-"No pequeñín, ahora no pueden verlo, pero él personalmente me mandó a buscarlos para llevarlos a un sitio especial para que puedan ver el juego, ¿vamos?" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, William asintió y haló a su mamá.

María y William siguieron a Emily por unos pasillos enormes, sorteando cada vez a menos gente, María supuso que estaban cerca de los vestidores, finalmente después de casi darle la vuelta al estadio entero y de subir en un elevador que no tenía idea de que existía, Emily se detuvo frente a una puerta, pasó un carnet por un lector óptico y marcó una clave de 4 dígitos en un pequeño teclado, el bombillo se puso color verde y entonces los dejaron entrar.

María asumió que se trataba del salón VIP del estadio, nunca había siquiera imaginado que ese salón existía, estaba posicionado en la parte mas alta y central del estadio, todas las paredes frontales eran de un vidrio grueso de suelo a techo, era tan impecable que daba la impresión que no existía pared en absoluto.

El salón tenía sillones de cuero marrón oscuro reclinables, el suelo era una simulación del césped del campo, todo estaba decorado con motivos de futbol, pero a la vez sumamente elegante, William entró asombrado viendo a sus lados.

-"¡Wow!" dijo girando 360° "¿vamos a ver el juego aquí?" preguntó, Emily asintió.

-"Si, ¿te gusta?" le preguntó al pequeño, este asintió.

Emily se volteó a ver a María que veía casi igual de impresionada que su hijo, su alrededor.

-"Quill me pidió que les colocara comida y bebidas" dijo señalando a su derecha donde se extendía una mesa con cualquier cantidad de alimentos y bebidas.

-"El baño esta acá" dijo señalando detrás de ella, "si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, toma este comunicador" dijo extendiéndole un aparato pequeño, María extendió su mano tomándolo, conocía bien como funcionaba, ya que utilizaban unos parecidos en el canal donde trabaja.

-"Puedes hablarme por ahí y te ayudare por cualquier cosa ¿ok?"

María asintió.

-"Bueno, yo debo irme, disfruten el juego, Quill te dejó una nota allá" dijo señalando a la mesa de los vivieres, Emily se despidió de William y salió del salón, dejándolos en la caja de vidrio.

-"Mami, esto es genial ¿no?" preguntó William emocionado, María asintió caminando hasta él, se agachó abrazándolo un poco.

-"Si, es genial, pero no nos podemos portar mal, si quieres comer, puedes, pero no podemos ensuciar nada ni hacer desorden ¿bueno?" William colocó sus ojitos en blanco, María entrecerró sus ojos, entonces él asintió.

-"Esta bien" dijo, "puedo tomar un pretzel?" preguntó, María sonrió.

-"Puedes" dijo colocándose de pie, William corrió a la enorme mesa y tomo un puñado de galletitas saladas sonriendo, caminó entonces a la ventana panorámica para ver el campo, los jugadores estaban calentando, faltaban 15 minutos para que todo empezara, William estaba intentando distinguir a Quill.

María tomó entonces la nota.

Mari:

Quise que vieran el juego desde el salón porque me pareció mas seguro para William, siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, si necesitan cualquier cosa Emily lo hará por ustedes, por favor ¿podrían esperarme una vez termine el juego? Me gustaría conversar con William un rato y claro… contigo, puedo llevarlos a casa, o a celebrar si es que ganamos, espérenme en el salón ¿si? yo voy a buscarlos cuando me cambie.

Q.

María sonrió al leer el _si ganamos_, Quill le había hecho mucho bien al equipo, y habían tenido una muy buena racha desde que él había entrado.

-"Mami, ¿qué numero es Quill?" preguntó William sacando de su ensoñación a María.

-"Ehh, el 10" contestó parpadeando, mientras volvía a doblar la nota, guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su Jean.

-"¡Ahí está!" gritó William apuntando el vidrio, María se acercó a él colocándole una mano en su hombro mientras ambos veían a Quill desde lo mas alto del estadio.

_**En el Canal E!**_

-"¡Debes estar bromeando!" gritó Bella, Jacob la vio subiendo sus cejas, ella acomodó su expresión sacudiendo su cabeza y volvió hablar con un tono de voz mas educado.

-"No me puedes mandar para allá Jake" le pidió mas sumisa, su jefe resopló.

-"Intenté no mandarte, pero no tengo opción créeme, necesito que vayas al juego de hoy"

-"Jacob, hoy juegan los Giants, sin Emmet, yo soy su Ex, me van a bombardear en lo que me vean entrar, ¿no puede alguien mas fotografiar a tu primo?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

Jacob respiró profundo y abrió la gaveta de su escritorio, sacando un fajo pequeño de fotografías, extendiéndoselas.

-"Encuentra una que sirva y no te hago ir" dijo, Bella se sentó y pasó las fotos una a una, encontrando alguna que por lo menos se viera bien, no la encontró, todas eran borrosas y estaban tomadas de ángulos muy malos, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y se las extendió a Jacob, él subió sus cejas dando a entender que tenía razón.

-"El partido empieza en 5 minutos, para cuando llegues nadie te va a ver, así que entra al campo, toma las fotos y vente, así de sencillo"

Bella quería negarse, pero no podía, Jacob era su jefe y si decidía, podía obligarla, era preferible acceder amablemente.

-"Me voy a ir en taxi, estacionar mi auto allá a esta hora, va a ser imposible"

-"Como quieras" dijo Jacob haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, Bella resopló y salió de la oficina, no quería ir al estadio, no quería ver a los jugadores.

No quería recordar a Emmet, por que eso la hacia recordar a Edward.

_Trabajo es trabajo_, se dijo en lo que el taxi la dejó a la entrada del enorme estadio, no había casi nadie afuera dado que había empezado hacia un par de minutos, podía escuchar desde afuera los vítores y gritos a favor de los equipos, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde, el sol seguía alto pero el ambiente era templado, subió el cierre de su chaqueta y se encaminó a la puerta de prensa, enseñó sus credenciales y después de requisarla a ella y a su cámara fotográfica la dejaron pasar a las instalaciones.

Sorteó los pasillos tratando de mantenerse un poco oculta, encontró sin falla la entrada al campo de los jugadores de Nueva York pero no quiso salir al campo, por lo que subió unas escaleras contiguas hacia el palco de prensa, el juego estaba en completo auge y nadie se dio cuenta de la adición de una nueva fotógrafa.

Bella se puso entonces a trabajar, si lograba una toma perfecta podría irse a casa antes de que el partido concluyera y así, pasaría completamente desapercibida.

Encontró que Quill era el numero 10, en un momento le pareció extraño, si reemplazaba a Emmet, ¿por qué no tenía el numero 7 como el de Emmet?

Buscó entre los jugadores y no encontró el número del ex jugador estrella.

Bella fotografió a todos los jugadores, pero no había una sola foto que le gustara, todas estaban bien, pero ninguna sobresalía y como ante todo ella era muy buena en lo que hacia, bajó a su pesar los escalones y se encaminó al pasillo que daba con la arena.

Salió tímidamente y se acercó al sitio donde siempre se colocaba cuando iba a los juegos con Emmet, entonces encontró el ángulo perfecto para fotografiarlos, faltaban apenas minutos para terminar el partido pero el ultimo pase era crucial para los Giants.

Un jugador que Bella pudo descubrir que era Jared se preparaba para patear la pelota tratando una distancia casi imposible, cuando pitaron para el comienzo de la jugada, los jugadores posicionados frente a frente en una línea paralela, gruñeron del esfuerzo de hacer caer al contrincante, Sam un defensa le limpió el paso a Quill que salió corriendo tratando de agarrar el pase de Jared, Bella no dejo de disparar fotos mientras seguía los movimientos del numero 10.

Quill corrió como una gacela y brincó cerca de dos metros del suelo tomando el pase impecablemente, el estadio estallo en aplausos, pero faltaba anotar, Quill rodó sobre su espalda y se puso de inmediato de pie y corrió con la pelota ovalada protegida en su pecho, los contrincantes lo intentaban derrumbar y él los sorteaba y saltaba mientras sus compañeros trataban de sacarlos del camino, el 10 logró correr las yardas necesarias y llegó al final del campo anotando un touch down, dando por ganador a los Giants.

Bella se descubrió emocionada por el triunfo del equipo, después de todo estaba unida a ellos sentimentalmente por lo menos, no pudo correr a felicitarlos como hubiera hecho un tiempo atrás, además estaba trabajando, por lo que no bajó la cámara de su ojo.

La mueca de triunfo de Quill fue magistral, se quitó el casco gritándole al publico que estaba desbordado, sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron corriendo a él alzándolo en brazos, Quill besó el anillo en su mano que representaba a su equipo y luego señalo hacia arriba, subió su vista enfocando el punto mas alto del estadio, Bella frunció el ceño aun viendo por el lente de la cámara, pensado a quien estaría dedicando la jugada.

-"¿Bella?" la llamaron de atrás, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, ¡demonios! Se le había olvidado que estaba escondida, se giró lentamente.

-"¿Félix?" llamó con voz asombrada, recordó entonces que él seguía siendo el representante de alguno de los chicos de los Giants, por lo menos de Sam y de Paul.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó el enorme representante con una mueca extraña en el rostro.

-"Ehhh, ¿trabajando?" dijo señalándole la cámara, Félix levantó sus cejas.

-"Pensé que no vendrías mas, ya sabes después de..." dijo haciendo una mueca.

-"Créeme, yo tampoco quería venir" dijo Bella haciendo una mueca con los labios, "será mejor que me vaya" completó "No quiero que me vea mas gente de la necesaria"

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió, Bella intento entrar, pero los jugadores ya venían por el mismo pasillo por donde ella tenía que marcharse, y algunos periodistas habían bajado a entrevistarlos y fue inevitable que no la vieran.

_**Dentro de los vestidores.**_

-"Oye, Sam, ¿quien es esa chica que bombardearon los periodistas?" preguntó Quill mientras se quitaba la camisa en los vestidores, los jugadores habían podido sortear los flashes y las preguntas, pero Quill se fijó como todos le caían a preguntas a una menuda chica de cabello largo.

-"Esa es Bella" contestó Sam, Quill lo vio levantando las cejas sin saber a quien se refería, Sam completó "es la ex de Cullen" Quill entendió entonces todo, ella era la fotógrafa ex prometida del hombre al que él había reemplazado en el equipo.

-"Es raro que la mandaran a fotografiar el juego, desde que terminaron no había vuelto" terminó de comentar Sam mientras se iba a las duchas.

Quill se apresuró a terminar de acomodarse, quería ir a buscar a María y a William que lo esperarían en el salón VIP, cuando salió de las duchas, era uno de los últimos en regresar a vestirse, escuchó como algunos de sus compañeros reían y daban silbidos de aprobación, salió curioso a ver de que se trataba, cuando se fijó quien estaba en el área de vestidores casi palideció.

-"Amanda ¿qué demonios?" le preguntó caminando hacia ella, Amanda la exuberante rubia estaba en la entrada de los vestidores sonriéndole a los nuevos compañeros de juego de Quill.

-"Caramba Quill, ¿la conoces?" preguntó Paul acercándose un poco, Quill se colocó frente a ella tapándola.

-"Atrás" le dijo determinante a Paul, él lo vio levantando las cejas, pero entendió la advertencia y se retiró enseñándole sus palmas.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca? Dijiste que no vendrías," le preguntó Quill a su novia.

-"Me aburrí en casa y entré aquí por que quería felicitarte" dijo ella con una sonrisita de suficiencia, se sentía una diosa con los ojos de todos esos hombres en ella.

-"¿No podías esperar a que saliera?" le preguntó Quill "Además ¿cómo demonios entraste?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, "Hay un revuelo afuera, nadie se fijó siquiera que entré"

-"Sal" le dijo Quill, ella lo vio furiosa "no puedes quedarte aquí dentro, ¡sal!" abrió la puerta de los vestidores y tomándola fuertemente por el brazo la sacó.

-"Quill ¡me lastimas!" dijo tratando de zafarse, él no la soltó.

-"No debiste entrar aquí, ¿estás loca? ¿Qué crees que van a decir si te ven aquí dentro? sal de aquí y hablamos después"

Amanda no pudo decir mas nada por que Quill la impulsó fuera de los vestidores haciendo que la modelo diera tras pies antes de lograr colocarse derecha.

-"¡QUILL!" gritó Amanda tratando de devolverse, pero Quill cerró la puerta en su cara, dejándola sola en la mitad del pasillo.

-"¿Esa es tu novia?" preguntó Sam, Quill respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Prefiero no contestar eso" dijo encaminándose a los vestidores, Paul dio otra risa.

-"No solo reemplazaste a Cullen, también haces lo que él hacia, hasta se parecen los gustos" dijo produciendo una carcajada colectiva en los vestidores, Quill se colocó su ropa interior y se desprendió de la toalla.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó, esta vez contestó Jared.

-"Emmet se caracterizaba por tener _encuentros_ en estos vestidores con una rubia, y me disculpas la comparación, pero era mucho más despampanante que la tuya" dijo señalando a la puerta, Quill los vio extrañados.

-"¿Rubia? ¿Y no y que él estaba comprometido con la fotógrafa?" preguntó generando de nuevo una ola de risas.

-"¿Por qué crees que Bella lo dejó?" preguntó Sam codeándolo, "pero no te preocupes, después del juego que nos hiciste ganar, nos vamos a apurar para dejarte los vestidores libres" dijo subiendo sus cejas repetidamente.

-"No" dijo Quill aun asombrado de que esos hombres pensaran así "no hay necesidad"

-"¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos de celebración?" preguntó Paul, mientras aun sin ropa se subía a unos de los bancos se quitaba la toalla del cuerpo haciéndola girar sobre su cabeza, todos gritaron y silbaron, lanzándole toallas a Paul para que se cubriera, Quill sacudió la cabeza, riendo, estos hombres eran demasiado excéntricos.

-"¿Qué dices Mariscal?" preguntó Paul aun sin cubrirse "¿te bautizamos?" Quill rió.

-"Lo lamento, puede ser para la próxima, hoy tengo planes" dijo disculpándose, todos lo abuchearon y ahora le lanzaron las toallas a él que tuvo que hacer magia para esquivarlas.

Escaleras y niveles mas arriba, William intentaba convencer a su mamá de salir de aquel salón de cristales.

-"Mami tenemos que bajar" dijo William, María volvió a negar.

-"Quill dijo que nos veríamos aquí, deja de ser impaciente, ya bajamos" le volvió a decir levantando sus cejas.

-"Pero ya ha pasado mucho rato, anda mami ¡vamos!" volvió a pedirle suplicando, María rodó sus ojos y se colocó finalmente de pie, creía recordar vagamente como bajar, William dio brinquitos emocionado.

-"Vamos con calma ok, no corras" dijo severa, William asintió y la tomó de la mano halándola lo mas que podía para salir del salón, encaminándose a los pasillos solitarios de los últimos pisos del estadio.

Mientras tanto Bella trataba de zafarse de tantas preguntas.

-"No tengo nada que decir, sólo vine a trabajar, como todos ustedes" dijo tratando de sonreír y de retroceder en vano.

_-¿Y Emmet? _

_-¿Qué es de la vida del ex mariscal?_

_-Ha estado enconchado desde que ustedes cancelaron el compromiso._

Las preguntas la agobiaban no quería contestar, además no sabia que decir con exactitud sin estropear a nadie.

_-¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó en tu accidente?_

_-¿Estás recuperada?_

_-¿Vas a volver con Emmet?_

_-¿Emmet tuvo algo que ver con tu accidente?_

-"¡Por dios! Ya les dije que no tengo nada que decir, déjenme respirar ¿si?" pidió asustada, la tenían arrinconada y no sabía como escaparse de tanto acoso.

Amanda que estaba furiosa afuera de los vestidores, vio a unos pocos metros de ella como acosaban una chica a preguntas, se preguntó quien era, y si ella alguna vez seria acosada así por periodistas.

Se suponía que al ser la novia de la nueva estrella del futbol no la dejarían ni salir a caminar sin tener una cámara detrás de ella, que seria tan cotizada, que Quill se vería en la obligación de contratarle un escolta para que la cuidara.

Pero ni siquiera perseguían a Quill, Emily era muy buena haciendo su trabajo, y una de sus tareas era que Quill llevara una vida normal fuera del campo, cosa que la representante había logrado, ya que prácticamente nadie sabia siquiera donde vivían.

La rubia flacucha colocó los ojos en blanco, esta no era lo que ella esperaba al mudarse a la gran manzana, ella quería escándalo, dinero y portadas de revistas, ¿por qué demonios se tuvo que ennoviar con el famoso mas recatado del medio?

Bufó obstinada esperando a que Quill saliera, luego se le ocurrió que a lo mejor podría hacerle una escena al jugador cuando saliera, para así llamar la atención de los periodistas que aun acosaban a la chica de cabello castaño largo.

Amanda se acomodó el escote de su vestido rojo, sacando un poco mas sus senos, se vio en el reflejo de una cartelera, acomodando su cabello corto y platinado, estaría lista para cuando Quill saliera.

Por su lado, María había logrado bajar por el mismo elevador por el que había subido con Emily, los pasillos estaban un poco mas desolados que cuando entraron, dado que la mayoría de la gente ya había salido hacia el estacionamiento, William caminaba apresurado sin soltar a su mamá, que intentaba ponerle un poco de freno.

-"William, deja de correr" le dijo, pero el niño no dejaba de halarla, en un momento se detuvieron para ver en un mapa gigante en que dirección debían tomar.

No fue muy difícil encontrar la dirección, ya que había una cantidad considerable de periodistas en uno de los pasillos que daban a los vestidores, María caminó con cautela.

Amanda la divisó primero, se llenó de furia al descubrir a María y a su pequeño bastardo, dándose cuenta que por eso había sido que Quill no le había insistido en que fuera al juego, Por eso la había dejado sola en casa, para traer a la mujercita esa y a su mocoso.

Resopló como una fiera y se encaminó hacia donde la morena intentaba pasar, justo en ese momento la puerta de los vestidores se abrieron dejando salir a los jugadores, Bella se vio sólo, pero sólo un poco mas aliviada de preguntas, dado que algunos centraron su atención en los jugadores que venían saliendo, Quill llegó donde estaba Amanda.

-"Pensé que me esperarías en el auto" le dijo aun molesto, después de todo Amanda le haría cambiar sus planes.

-"Y yo pensé que estarías solo en el estadio" contestó ella altanera, el grupo de periodistas que se había alejado de Bella veía con atención y descaro la discusión de Quill y Amanda, mientras una barrera de agentes de seguridad, se colocaba entre ambos.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"Trajiste a la estúpida esa y a su pequeño bastardo para verte" dijo señalando detrás de ella, Quill medio giró y vio que María y William estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia justo detrás de Bella y de los periodistas "¡por eso me dejaste sola en casa!" gritó, Quill respiró profundo y la tomó fuertemente por el brazo.

-"No hables así de ellos" pidió en voz baja pero cargada de ira.

-"¡Tu me tratas como si no valiera nada! Me dejas para estar con ellos"

-"Amanda…" dijo cerrando sus ojos con furia "no es ni el lugar, ni el momento"

-"Es el lugar porque yo lo digo" respondió furiosa, entonces actuó con las viseras en vez de con el poco cerebro que tenía, Quill la sostuvo mas fuerte pero ella se giró hacia los periodistas, el día de mañana sería primera plana, fuera como fuera.

-"¡SEÑORES!" gritó llamando la atención de todos, Bella que no era ajena a lo que pasaba vio extrañada a la rubia que gritaba, al igual que los periodistas, Quill intentaba mantener a Amanda bajo control pero la rubia estaba hecha una fiera.

María del otro lado del pasillo, no sabía que ocurría, no había escuchado nada, pero el ambiente tenía bastante tensión, por lo que continuó el camino con cierta cautela, Bella aprovechó el momento de distracción y se movió lentamente para poder salir de ahí, Divisó con el rabillo del ojo, como Félix llegó desde el campo y se quedó de piedra como el resto de los jugadores, todos eran acosados ahora por flashes y filmaciones, Bella continuó su camino y entonces se encontró con María de frente, ambas se vieron incrédulas, entonces esta vez ambas escucharon a Amanda gritar.

-"¿CONOCEN A QUILL VERDAD?" continuo Amanda, "EL NUEVO MARISCAL, DEMASIADO CENTRADO Y CORRECTO PARA DAR NINGUN ESCANDALO ¿CIERTO?" Quill la haló de nuevo por el brazo.

-"¡Amanda contrólate!" le dijo, ella se sacudió fuertemente, soltándose, Quill no tuvo más remedio que dejarla ir.

-"¡PUES LES INFORMO QUE NO ES TAN SANTO!" continuo, todos los periodistas ahora le prestaban atención a ella, adicionando a los compañeros de equipo que se encontraban afuera también.

-"¡ES UN ABANDONA HOGARES!" gritó, Quill se adelantó para sostenerla y ella lo vio furiosa alejándose de él.

-"¡SI! ¡TIENE UN BASTARDO!" dijo para el gran asombro de los presentes, María dio un brinco al escuchar esa palabra y escondió a William detrás de sus piernas "¿QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES LA MADRE? ¿QUIEN ES EL NIÑO?"

-"¡Amanda!" gritó Quill, lleno de ira, esto jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

-"¡ELLOS!" gritó Amanda señalando a María y William que estaban a una distancia de unos 50 metros, absolutamente todos voltearon en dirección a María, que cuando se vio blanco de todas las miradas se quedó detenida por el pánico, William reparó también en todas las personas que los veían y se ocultó asustado detrás de su mama.

-"¡ESE ES SU HIJO BASTARDO Y SU MADRE!" gritó señalándolos de nuevo.

Pasaron unos segundos de tensión, donde nadie se movió.

Amanda mantenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en la boca, Quill estaba en shock y María no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que sabía que al mas mínimo movimiento, todo se iba a volver un desastre, sólo pensaba en William, tenía que sacarlo de aquí, Bella ya estaba a su lado junto a una de las paredes, María volteó una milésima para verla con ojos asustados, Bella le articuló con los labios.

-"Prepárate para correr" María asintió y bajó su mano para tomar la de William, pero justo entonces un periodista disparó una foto en dirección a ella y a su hijo, despertando así un pandemónium.

El anillo de seguridad mantuvo a Quill, al equipo y a Amanda, alejados parcialmente de los periodistas, pero no había ningún anillo protegiendo a María ni a William, Quill intentó correr en dirección a ellos, pero la turba de gente no se lo permitió, María tomó fuertemente la mano de William que estaba realmente asustado por la cantidad de gente que corría en su dirección, ambos corrieron tras de Bella.

-"Corre William" le dijo alterada "¡necesito que corras!" William tenía los ojitos muy abiertos del miedo y trataba de mantenerle el paso a su mama, y María no podía correr con él en brazos.

Los periodistas no querían atacarla ni mucho menos, pero eran muchos y todos querían sacarle algo de información o en su defecto una buena foto, sin embargo cuando hay turbas de esta magnitud, las cosas nunca salen bien.

-"Bella ¿y ahora qué?" preguntó María asustada detrás de ella.

-"Necesitamos salir de aquí, pero están por todos lados"

-"¡BELLA!" gritó Félix de un costado, Bella lo vio y corrió a su dirección con María pisándole los talones.

-"Félix, por Dios" dijo Bella respirando agitada, "¿qué fue todo ese desastre?"

-"La chica rubia dijo un montón de cosas, ahora están tratando de sacarle alguna información al jugador nuevo" dijo, María lo vio preocupada.

-"¿Quill? Por Dios ¿ él esté bien?" preguntó aun manteniendo a William de su mano, milagrosamente no había nadie detrás de ellos, por lo que aunque apurados, pudieron intercambiar algunas palabras.

-"Si, está bien, creo" contestó Félix "Como salieron huyendo, la mayoría de los periodistas se quedaron allá, Emily, la representante de él me pidió que los ayudara, ¡así que vamos!" dijo, el enorme representante se encaminó adelante, "¡hay que sacarlos de aquí!"

-"Mamá" dijo William deteniéndose, haciendo que sus brazos se estiraran.

-"William, tenemos que irnos bebé" le dijo María preocupada.

-"No podemos, Quill nos iba a llevar, íbamos a verlo" dijo halándola en dirección contraria.

-"William, no podemos regresar, veremos a Quill en otro momento, por favor ¡vamos!" Félix y Bella los veían impacientes.

-"¡No mamá!" Volvió a insistir el niño.

-"Mi vida, no podemos regresar, allá hay mucha gente que pueden hacernos daño, Quill vendrá después no te preocupes por él"

-"¿Pueden hacernos daño?" preguntó asustado "tenemos que ayudarlo mamá, ¡no podemos dejarlo solo!" cada vez halaba con más fuerza la mano de su mama, María intentaba sostenerlo, pero William era muy insistente.

-"¡Niño!" le gritó Félix, haciendo que todos lo vieran.

-"¡Tenemos que sacar a tu mama y a ti de aquí! Quill es grande y puede cuidarse solo, ¡así que muévete!"

-"¡Es mi papá! ¡Y no me va a dejar otra vez!" gritó William haciendo que del asombro María aflojara su agarre, William aprovechó la libertad y corrió por donde habían venido.

-"¡William! ¡Regresa!" corrió María detrás de él, Bella y Félix intercambiaron una mirada y corrieron entonces detrás de la chica y su hijo.

William sorteó pasillos y personas por varios minutos, su mamá iba siguiéndole los talones, mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

El niño no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para encontrar de nuevo el lugar de la trifulca, dado que aun seguía mucha gente cerca, por ser pequeño y ágil, logró entrarse en el pasillo de los vestidores, burlando a los efectivos de seguridad, María, Félix y Bella se vieron presos de un enorme anillo de seguridad y de miles de flashes.

-"¡William!" gritó María desesperada, pudo divisar al final a Quill, que, pareciendo increíble, escuchó su voz por encima del escándalo y volteó de donde se encontraba sorteando preguntas, trató de salirse de ahí, pero así como Quill, algunos periodistas escucharon el gritó de María, por lo que se giraron encontrando al pequeño en mitad del pasillo, solo.

William entró en pánico cientos de personas caminaban apresurados hacia él, María intentaba como loca pasar por el anillo de seguridad, gritándole a los efectivos que se trataba de su pequeño hijo, Quill, que se fijó en la soledad de su hijo, se volvió una fiera, soltó todo lo que estaba en sus manos y corrió, empujando al que necesitara para pasar, corrió hacia su pequeño hijo que daba uno que otro brinco cada vez que sentía un flash sobre él, William divisó a su papá y se lanzó en sus brazos, él lo sostuvo contra su pecho, protegiéndolo.

-"Todo está bien Will, no te asustes, todo está bien" le dijo Quill en su oído mientras el niño se ocultaba en su pecho.

-"Tengo miedo, no me sueltes papá" le pidió en voz baja, apretando sus bracitos en el cuello de él, Quill sintió desmayarse al momento de escucharlo decir eso, no importaba lo que pasara de aquí en adelante, William jamás se vería en peligro de nuevo, porque él, su papá, iba a protegerlo contra todo.

-"No te voy a soltar, nunca, ¿me crees?" preguntó colocándose de espaldas al bombardeo de flashes, William asintió aun escondido en su pecho, Quill se encaminó entonces hasta María, Emily iba detrás de ellos.

Los agentes de seguridad, dejaron salir a Quill y a Emily hacia donde se encontraba María y Bella, María abrazó a Quill y éste le devolvió el abrazo y ella verificó que su hijo estuviera bien, pero necesitaban salir de ahí, Quill siguió con su pequeño en brazos y todos bajaron alejándose de los periodistas y de todo el escándalo.

-"Quill" llamó Emily, "esto se me salió de las manos, mañana van a ser escarnio público"

-"Déjame sacarlos de aquí primero Emily" dijo mientras caminaban apresurados hacia los ascensores.

Todos, incluidos Félix y Bella, llegaron al área del estacionamiento, finalmente no había ruido a sus alrededores, Quill abrió la puerta de atrás de su camioneta y depositó a William, el niño se soltó de sus brazos, estaba aun lloroso, Quill lo tomó por las mejillas y le dijo.

-"Todo está bien, ya vamos a salir de aquí" le indicó, el pequeño asintió, Quill se inclinó y besó su frente, María le colocó una mano en el brazo a Quill él se apartó dejándola subirse junto a su hijo, mientras lo abrazaba besando su frente, Bella se acercó a ellos para ayudar en lo que pudiera a María, Quill se alejó unos pasos para que no oyeran lo que iba a decir.

-"¡Voy a demandar a los desgraciados que asustaron a Will!" le dijo furioso a Emily, esta colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ok, si eso quieres, podemos ver que hacer, pero Quill, mañana vas a ser primera plana" él respiró profundo.

-"Em, no me importa, si han de enterarse que se enteren, lo que no quiero bajo ningún concepto es que María y mi hijo se vean involucrados en esta locura"

-"Si Amanda no hubiera abierto la boca" dijo ella, Quill encajó sus dientes con rabia.

-"Me va a oír, eso te lo juro, pero hazme un favor Em, búscala y sácala de aquí, no sabemos que más le dé por hablar"

-"Está bien, ¿y tú? ¿qué vas a hacer?"

-"Llevarlos a casa, quedarme hasta que Will se calme" Emily asintió.

-"Estate pendiente del celular, voy a ver cómo puedo sacarlos bien librados de esto" Quill asintió y entonces Emily salió en dirección opuesta, para buscar a Amanda, Quill se pasó una mano por el cabello respirando profundo, se regresó entonces a la camioneta, fijándose en Bella.

-"Hola" le dijo extendiéndole la mano "no nos conocemos formalmente, Quill Ateara" ella sonrió educadamente.

-"Isabella Swan" dijo, él le asintió.

-"¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu casa?" le preguntó, Bella mordió su labio dudosa, no quería hacerlos desviar, William necesitaba descansar, pero ella no había llevado su auto.

-"Bella, si quieres yo puedo llevarte" intervino Félix, que había permanecido tan en silencio desde que habían entrado al estacionamiento, que no se acordaban de su presencia, Bella le sonrió, prefiriendo irse con él.

-"No te preocupes Quill, ve con ellos, Félix puede llevarme" dijo agradecida, Quill asintió, seguía disperso por todo lo que había pasado, Bella se despidió de María y de William con un ligero abrazo y se encaminó hasta Félix, Quill le dio un último vistazo a su hijo y a María y se subió a la camioneta, arrancando hacia la casa de la chica.

-"¿Están bien?" preguntó viéndolos por el retrovisor, María seguía manteniendo a William contra su pecho.

-"Ahora lo estamos" contestó, él asintió y estiró una de sus manos hacia atrás, María se estiró tomándola, William reparó en el movimiento de su mamá y al ver lo que estaba haciendo, estiró su manita colocándola junto a las de ellos, Quill cerró mas su mano manteniéndolos juntos, María le sonrió a su pequeño besándolo en la frente.

_**En vía al apartamento de Bella.**_

-"Me indicas por dónde meterme, creo que nunca fui a tu casa" dijo Félix en un intento de parecer simpático, Bella sonrió por su esfuerzo.

-"Llega a la tercera avenida, de ahí te indico" le dijo, Félix asintió y se mantuvo manejando por la autopista.

-"Bella" la llamó, ella pensó que iban a hablar del episodio de hoy, pero preguntó algo totalmente diferente.

-"¿Has sabido algo de Emmet?" preguntó para su asombro.

-"Ehh, no desde hace poco más de un mes" dijo "tu, no… ¿No lo has visto?" preguntó, Félix negó como si fuera obvio.

-"¿No eres su representante?" preguntó Bella incrédula, Félix dio una carcajada.

-"Bella, Emmet no pertenece a ningún equipo ya, prácticamente lo retiraron del futbol, no soy su representante desde el escándalo de su rompimiento" aclaró para el asombro de la chica.

-"Yo sabía que no estaba jugando, pero, ¿nadie lo ha llamado para comprarlo?"

-"No" contestó Félix "Emmet está prácticamente retirado"

Bella se quedó llena de asombro, no tenía idea de nada de esto, el resto del camino se quedó en silencio, sólo interrumpido por las indicaciones de la chica, finalmente se encontró frente a su casa, se bajó agradecida de la camioneta de Félix, le parecía increíble que estuviera finalmente en casa, Félix la dejó en la entrada del edificio y arrancó nuevamente, Bella caminó lentamente, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo, lo que iba de noche, había sido bastante estresante, se había convertido en escarnio de los periodistas y después había formado parte sin proponérselo, de una súper persecución, estiró su cuello, tratando de desprenderse del stress que sentía arraigado en sus hombros.

Entonces el sonido de un motor llamó su atención, antes de abrir la puerta principal de su edificio volteó a ver hacia la calle, un destello azul, la dejó en el sitio.

Edward se bajó de su moto, quitándose el casco, tenía una expresión mezclada entre preocupación y puro alivio de verla sana.

-"Bella" dijo en un suspiro, "estás… ¿Estás bien?"

Bella no entendía su preocupación, como iba a saber él todo lo que había sucedido, pero solo pensó en eso vagamente, el tenerlo al frente desprendió su razón de su cerebro, dejándola de piedra sin poder moverse, mientras intentaba que las mariposas dejaran de volar en sus entrañas y que su corazón no martillara tan fuerte.

_**En el departamento de Félix.**_

Un toque en la puerta del apartamento de Félix, hizo que la rubia se colocara de pie, corriendo para abrir.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa viendo la televisión, se había armado un revuelto en el juego y había salido en todas las noticias, Félix no tenía nada que ver en la trifulca, pero Rosalie pudo divisarlo en la televisión, estaba con Bella, la ex de Emmet y con una mujer que no tenía idea de quién era.

Los canales de noticias y deportes habían hecho pases comunicando la gran trifulca que se había armado en los vestidores del estadio, Rosalie estaba realmente nerviosa de que a Félix pudiera pasarle algo.

Por lo que en lo que escuchó el toque de la puerta se levantó corriendo para abrir, no reparó de que, si en realidad se hubiese tratado de Félix, simplemente hubiera entrado con su llave, pero los nervios y las pataditas del bebe no la dejaron pensar claramente.

Rosalie se corrió a la puerta.

-"¡Félix!" gritó al abrirla "por Dios ¿estás…?" se quedó callada presa de un inmenso pánico, quien estaba tras la puerta no era Félix.

Emmet Cullen veía con ojos desorbitados a la rubia que alguna vez fue su mujer en el apartamento del que fue su representante, sus ojos se conectaron y Rosalie sintió una fuerte patada en su vientre, su mano viajó al sur de su cuerpo sin planearlo.

Emmet bajó su vista entonces, fijándose en la barriga, demasiado grande, para ser reciente, de Rose.


	46. Capítulo 45 Ayúdame

**Capitulo 45:**

**Ayúdame:**

-"Edward, ¿qué haces aquí?" logró articular, después de tener unos minutos viéndose.

-"Sólo, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien" articuló aclarando su garganta.

-"¿Si estaba bien?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Hubo un escándalo en la televisión, se, se armó una revuelta después del final de juego, te, te vi en las imágenes huyendo de una turba" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Estoy bien" dijo Bella asintiendo, después de todo, ella había quedado muy molesta con él la ultima vez que se habían visto y aunque moría por lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, no lo iba a hacer hasta que él presentara una disculpa formal.

-"Ya veo" dijo él dando un paso hacia atrás, "Ehhh será mejor que me vaya" dijo, Bella cerró sus manos en puños, pero mantuvo la cara parca.

-"Como quieras" dijo dándose media vuelta para entrar a casa, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido" dijo haciendo que ella detuviera su camino, se quedó escuchándolo sin darse la vuelta.

-"Sé que no tengo nada que reclamarte" completó, haciendo que ella se girara lentamente, pensando que a lo mejor iba a recibir su disculpa.

-"Pero no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el motivo por el que discutimos" Bella cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo.

-"Entonces, ¿para qué viniste hoy?" dijo mientras los volvía a darle la espalda.

-"Porque me preocupo demasiado por ti" contestó él "porque aunque no esté contigo, necesito saber que estés sana y salva"

_Que no este contigo,_ se repitió Bella mentalmente.

-"Yo me sabía cuidar muy bien antes de que tu me conocieras Edward" cuando dijo su nombre sintió una presión en su estomago "no tienes" dijo y se vio en la necesidad de respirar para poder seguir hablando "no tienes que preocuparte"

Siguió su camino y abrió la puerta de su casa, antes de cerrarla escuchó la moto acelerar, se giró incrédula, para ver que él, se estaba marchando.

-"¡ERES UN IDIOTA!" gritó saliendo a la calle, juraba que no la iba a escuchar y por eso actuó tan impulsivamente, pero la moto frenó encendiendo las luces rojas traseras, el rostro sin casco de Edward volteó a verla, ella se quedó de piedra, asombrada de haber sido descubierta, Edward hizo girar la moto y se empezó a acercar, Bella corrió a la puerta del edificio, intentó abrir la puerta principal, pero dejó caer las llaves, maldijo y se agachó a buscarlas, para cuando se colocó de pie, él estaba frente a ella.

-"Tienes razón" le dijo él viéndola a los ojos "soy un idiota" y dicho esto, se inclinó sobre ella, besándola rudamente en los labios, Bella forcejeó contra él, pero sus manos eran firmes y la sujetaban con fuerza, Bella haló su cabello para que la soltara, él tomó sus muñecas apretándolas a su costado, pegándola de la reja del edificio, haciendo que el meta se bamboleara un poco, Bella intentaba zafarse, mientras él la sostenía con más fuerza, ella era mas chica y bastante más débil que el ágil y forzudo mejor jugador de tenis del mundo.

Bella estaba molesta, sintiéndose presa, sin salida de lo que él quisiera hacer con ella, y, si mal que bien, estaba disfrutando se su contacto mas que nunca, le molestaba que fuera impuesto, que no hubiese sido con su consentimiento, por lo que se defendió de la misma manera que la vez anterior que Edward la había besado a la fuerza.

-"¡Aggg!" gritó él separándose de ella, se inclinó apoyándose de sus rodillas, Bella limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-"¡No me vuelvas a besar sin mi consentimiento!" gritó y se dio media vuelta, temblando pudo abrir la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella corriendo hacia la entrada, limpió sus labios desesperada sintiendo aun el sabor metálico de su sangre.

_**En el departamento de María.**_

María venia saliendo de la habitación de William, ya el pequeño estaba acostado, Quill estaba afuera hablando, aunque en voz baja, enfurecido por el celular.

-"Dios voy a matarla" dijo apoyando el teléfono contra su frente, levantó la vista fijándose que María lo estaba viendo.

-"Emily, no, no te preocupes, mas bien has hecho mucho, ve a descansar, yo, yo me iré a un hotel, no puedo ir a casa después de esto" dijo volviendo su celular a su oído.

Emily dijo algunas palabras por el otro lado de la línea, por lo que escuchó María, lo estaba reprendiendo.

-"Si, ya sé que tienes razón, pero igual eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo" hubo otra pausa, María fue a la cocina por un poco de jugo.

-"Em, debo irme, por favor no olvides de hacer lo que te pedí ¿vale?"

María no escuchó nada mas desde la cocina.

-"Hasta mañana, descansa" dijo Quill finalmente y colgó.

María sintió su presencia a los pocos segundos, estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

-"¿Me das un poco?" preguntó él, María asintió y tomó otro vaso, sirviéndole un poco de jugo.

-"Ten" dijo, sus manos se rozaron y él con la otra la haló un poco hacia él.

-"Lo siento" dijo por enésima vez esa noche, "no, no sabia que Amanda iba a hacer eso, nunca quise poner a William en peligro" María lo vio a los ojos un segundo, respiró profundo y dijo.

-"No voy a negarte que me asuste horriblemente cuando pasó todo lo que pasó, en especial cuando William quedó solo frente a toda esa gente"

Quill quiso decir algo y ella negó pidiéndole en silencio que la dejara continuar.

-"Esto no ha sido fácil para nosotros Quill, se que para ti tampoco, sé que ella es tu novia y lo entiendo, pero si vuelve a poner en peligro a mi hijo, si William vuelve a verse siquiera asustado por algo que ella haga, te juro…"

Quill la detuvo sonriendo, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Estás molesta con Amanda?" preguntó, María respiró profundo, intentando no llenarse de odio al escuchar ese nombre.

-"¿Cómo no quieres que lo esté?" preguntó a la defensiva.

-"¿Sólo estas enfadada con Amanda?" preguntó Quill con la misma sonrisa "¿no conmigo?" completó, María lo vio esta vez extrañada.

-"¿Por qué habría de estarlo? por Dios te lanzaste a medio estadio encima para salvarnos"

Quill la abrazó, haciendo que ella diera un respingo por su reacción.

-"Dios que feliz me hace que digas eso, pensé que me odiarías por ponerlos en semejante peligro"

-"No, Pue, Respirar" dijo entrecortadamente, Quill la soltó.

-"Lo siento" ella se sostuvo las costillas, pero le sonrió.

-"Tranquilo gigante, estoy bien, sólo no me aprietes tanto"

Quill subió sus cejas por el doble sentido de sus palabras, María colocó sus ojos en blanco

-"Pero con respecto a…. Amanda" dijo ella haciendo una pausa, él se colocó un dedo contra los labios.

-"Shh" dijo bajito "no la nombres, no te preocupes por ella, ya me encargué de eso"

-"Sonaste peligroso" dijo ella con cautela, él dio una risa aliviada.

-"No es nada, sólo le pedí a Emily que le cancele las tarjetas y las cuentas, menos mal no le habíamos comprado un auto aun" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello corto, "mañana cuando salga del departamento cambio la cerradura, si es necesario mudarme, pues lo haré" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Eso no dañara su relación?" preguntó María, Quill rió en voz alta.

-"¿Qué relación?" preguntó, "después de lo que hizo hoy jamás la volveré a ver, que regrese a Nevada, que haga lo que quiera, ya no me importa"

María subió sus cejas.

-"Mamá" llamó William desde el pasillo, ambos adultos salieron a su encuentro.

-"¿Qué sucede cariño?" preguntó María acercándosele, lo levantó del suelo haciendo un sonido de esfuerzo.

-"¿Estás bien Will?" preguntó Quill, el niño lo vio y sonrió.

-"Me pareció escucharte reír y salí a ver, pensé que te habías ido" Quill le sonrió.

-"Todavía no campeón, todavía ando por aquí, pero ven, bájate de los brazos de mamá, démosle un respiro"

William se pasó entonces a los brazos de Quill con una sonrisa.

-"¿Quieres jugo?" preguntó María, el niño negó y dio un enorme bostezo, ambos adultos rieron.

-"Estás mas dormido que despierto" le dijo Quill, William restregó sus ojos.

-"¿Dónde vas a dormir tu?" le preguntó, Quill lo pensó un segundo.

-"En un hotel de la ciudad, supongo" le dijo.

-"¿Por qué?" Preguntó esta vez María.

-"Los periodistas están apostados en mi departamento, es mejor que no me acerque ahora por ahí"

-"¿Por qué no te quedas aquí?" preguntó William, Quill le sonrió apenado.

-"No creo que sea buena idea Will"

-"Mamá, puede quedarse ¿verdad?" preguntó viendo a su mamá, María frunció la boca en una mueca apenada, tampoco creía que fuera buena idea.

-"William, hoy pasaron muchas cosas, Quill necesita descansar y aquí en la casa no hay mucho espacio"

-"Por favor" pidió con ojitos derretidos, María respiró profundo intentando darle algún argumento, Quill no la ayudaba por que en el fondo le encantaba la idea de quedarse ahí.

-"William, no…" continuó en vano, William juntó sus manitas aun subido en brazos de Quill.

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor ¿sí?" dijo rápidamente, luego volteó su cabeza viendo a Quill a los ojos "¿verdad que quieres quedarte papá? ¿Verdad que si?"

No era primera vez que lo llamaba así, pero si era primera vez que ambos padres estaban presentes, Quill demostró la misma emoción que había sentido la primera vez que escuchó su vocecita llamarlo así y María recordó sus palabras cuando se le escapó del estadio, William había dicho _es mi papá y no me va a volver a dejar_.

Respiró profundo bajando el nudo de su garganta.

-"Está bien" dijo para el asombro de ambos "si tu papá quiere quedarse, puede hacerlo"

Quill le sonrió enormemente, que ella lo dijera en voz alta significaba mucho para él, asintió.

-"Me encantaría" dijo viendo a los ojos a María, ella le sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

-"¡Ehhhhh!" gritó William aplaudiendo en brazos de Quill, haciendo que sus padres se contagiaran de risa.

Para cuando Quill despertó al día siguiente era muy temprano, eso era parte de su rutina diaria, siempre despertaba al alba, restregó sus ojos y se sentó, estaba en la cama de su hijo, aunque tenía las dimensiones de una cama para una sola persona adulta, no dejaba de ser pequeña para aquel hombretón, se estiró sonoramente y se colocó de pie, se había quedado en boxers para dormir mas cómodo, antes de salir de la habitación la examinó un poco, descubriendo que le gustaba a su pequeño.

La habitación de William era la típica habitación de un niño, las paredes eran azules pálido, en la cabecera de la cama había un póster inmenso de Iron Man, se fijó que las sabanas y el cobertor eran del mismo personaje, Quill sonrió, definitivamente William era un fanático del súper héroe,

A la derecha de la habitación había un pequeño escritorio, al frente de la ventana con una pequeña lámpara, se encontró montones de dibujos hechos por el mismo William, todos eran infantiles, pero siempre repetían a los mismos personajes, el niño y su mamá.

Movió algunos y se encontró con uno diferente, en el dibujo había 3 personas, Quill sonrió descubriendo que él era esa tercera persona.

Era cierto que el descubrir después de tanto tiempo que tenía un hijo, había sido un golpe fuerte, no era algo fácil de digerir, pero desde que María se lo confirmó supo que era cierto, nunca dudo si María quería embaucarlo o no, él la conoció muy bien y sabía que era incapaz de mentirle de esa manera.

Además William y él habían tenido una conexión mágica desde que se habían conocido, sin siquiera saber que estaban relacionados.

Pero ahora todo iba a salir a la luz pública, todo el mundo iba a enfocarse en María y su hijo.

Una corriente de rabia le corrió la espalda cuando recordó a Amanda gritando, _esa mujer y su bastardo_, la situación no era así, William no era un bastardo, simplemente Quill nunca supo que tenía un hijo, sí no, las cosas serian diferentes.

A Quill lo había criado su abuelo y tenía los valores de familia muy bien formados.

Sonrió con el dibujo en sus manos, tenía un plan, ahora solo faltaba que María estuviera de acuerdo, ya que confiaba en que seguramente William estaría de su lado y seguramente lo ayudaría.

Se colocó su franelilla del día anterior y fue al baño para asearse un poco, cuando salió empezaba apenas a amanecer, aun se escuchaban algunos grillos y parecía aun de noche, su hijo y María estaban durmiendo en la habitación principal, llegó a la puerta y la abrió despacio, hoy era día de semana y William tendría que ir a estudiar y María al trabajo, pero todavía contaba con un poco de tiempo.

Entró a la habitación y se los encontró a ambos dormidos en la gran cama, estaban espalda con espalda, sonrió al verlos tan calmos y tranquilos, caminó hasta el borde donde estaba el pequeño e intentó alzarlo en brazos, en la mitad del proceso William rezongó un poco.

-"Shh" dijo él bajito "no despertemos a mamá" le dijo, William abrió pesadamente sus ojos y al ver a Quill asintió y se volvió a quedar rendido, Quill se lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación, lo acostó en su cama y lo cubrió con su cobija, William respiró profundo.

-"¿Debo levantarme ya?" preguntó con ojitos cerrados, Quill le acarició la frente.

-"Todavía no campeón, tienes algunos minutos todavía" William sonrió aun dormido y Quill se la devolvió aunque el no lo viera.

Inmediatamente el pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido y Quill salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo, se devolvió entonces al cuarto principal, María se había movido, estaba aun de lado pero de frente a donde se suponía tenía que estar su hijo.

Quill se sentó con exagerada calma en la cama y se acostó a su lado, procurando hacer el menor movimiento posible, María respiró profundo y él se quedó en extrema quietud, pero ella se acomodó un poco y siguió con ojos cerrados, Quill terminó de acomodarse frente a ella, contemplándola mientras dormía.

Pasados unos minutos, no aguantó más y le acarició un poco la mejilla, pasando casi sin tocarla, María arrugó su nariz, pero no abrió los ojos, Quill dirigió entonces sus caricias a su brazo que reposaba arriba de su cobija.

-"Umm" dijo María moviéndose un poco, "¿ya es hora?" preguntó con voz pastosa, Quill no pudo evitar reír.

-"Todavía no, sólo que siempre despierto temprano" dijo en voz bajita, María abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con la sonrisa gigante de él al frente, algo en su estomago se calentó, en vez de pararse corriendo o asustarse, se quedó ahí, intrigada de saber que hacia Quill en su cama.

-"¿Y William?" preguntó aun con voz de dormida.

-"En su habitación, durmiendo profundamente"

María se estiró un poco y restregó sus ojos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó intentando incorporarse.

-"Quería hablar contigo"

-"¿A esta hora?" preguntó viendo el reloj de su mesa de noche eran casi las 5 de la mañana, ellos se levantaban normalmente a las 6, Quill se encogió de hombros, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ya vuelvo" dijo aun mas dormida que despierta, Quill asintió mientras ella hacia una parada en el baño de su habitación.

Para cuando regresó ya parecía más persona que zombie.

-"Dime" dijo ella, tenía puesto un conjunto de short y franela de color verde esmeralda, caminó hasta una silla que mantenía en su cuarto y se colocó el albornoz cubriéndose, involuntariamente bostezó de nuevo.

Quill se colocó de pie y la tomó por los hombros, guiándola a la cama.

-"Te vas a quedar dormida de pie" dijo simpático, ella se sentó de nuevo y respiró profundo.

-"¿Qué querías decirme?" preguntó de nuevo, "¿vamos a la sala?" preguntó, Quill la empujó un poco y ella cayó acostada en la cama.

-"No importa, podemos hablar aquí" María aun tenía mucho sueño todavía, se quedó acostada con una mano sobre sus ojos.

Quill se acostó de nuevo a su lado, volvió a acariciarle el brazo.

-"Manos afuera" dijo ella, él rió simpático.

-"No sé si sea buena idea hablar contigo ahora, no vas a recordar nada cuando estés despierta" dijo riendo, ella se colocó de lado y abrió los ojos colocándolos en blanco.

-"Estoy despierta, dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó, Quill la vio a los ojos y respondió.

-"Quiero formar parte importante de tu vida"

María frunció el ceño, sin saber que quería decir exactamente Quill con esas palabras.

-"A que, ¿a qué te refieres? Ya, ya formas parte, eres, eres el padre de…" Quill le colocó un dedo contra sus labios, María se quedó estática.

-"William ya aceptó en su vida y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, pero quiero mas, te quiero a ti"

Quill quitó su mano y se acercó más y ella no fue capaz de alejarse, desde que había aparecido de nuevo, Quill había despertado un montón de sentimientos que creía perdidos u olvidados.

-"Te quiero a ti" repitió antes de que sus labios entraran en contacto, María ahogó un quejido y cerró sus ojos, Quill la tomó por las mejillas acercándola mas a su rostro, miles de fuegos artificiales retumbaron en el pecho de ambos, asombrándolos al descubrir que después de tanto tiempo eran capaces de revivir lo que habían sentido.

María respiró profundo pegándose al cuerpo musculoso de él, entrelazando sus piernas, Quill la abrazó con su pierna, colocándose sobre ella, apoyándose en sus codos para no aplastarla, María colocó sus manos en sus mejillas.

-"Espera, espera" le dijo, respirando acelerada, "no podemos" dijo aspirando con mas velocidad de lo normal.

-"No, no" dijo él aun sobre ella pegando sus frentes "no me digas que no, Mari, por favor dame otra oportunidad" le pidió, ella sonrió aun con sus manos en sus mejillas.

-"No podemos seguir con esto, no ahora, William esta en la habitación de al lado, debe ir al colegio y yo tengo que trabajar"

Quill le sonrió enormemente, vio el reloj de su mesa de noche, volvió su vista a la de ella.

-"Tenemos unos minutos, creo recordar tu beso favorito" le dijo jocoso, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él volvió a bajarse, besándola de nuevo.

_**En el apartamento de Bella.**_

-"¿Edward?" preguntó Alice al esa misma mañana mientras desayunaba con su compañera de piso "pensé que el escándalo había sido con María y Quill" dijo sin entender a que se refería.

-"Fue así" dijo Bella sorbiendo un poco de su café "pero llegué a casa y Edward se apareció aquí, diciendo un montón de estupideces" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y Qué hiciste?" preguntó Alice, ella negó bebiendo otro poco de café.

-"Nada" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "le dije, que se largara, y, y se fue" no le iba a contar a su amiga que ahora se había metido a caníbal mordiéndole los labios a Edward cada vez que intentaba besarla a la fuerza.

-"¿Eso fue todo?" preguntó Alice levantando las cejas.

-"Ujum" dijo ella mordiendo un Baggle, "debo ducharmr ¿vas a la oficina?" le preguntó a su amiga con voz distorsionada.

-"Si" contestó "pero voy saliendo, debo llegar temprano, voy a viajar de nuevo"

-"¡Que bien!" dijo Bella demasiado entusiasmada, Alice la vio aun mas extrañada.

-"¿Por qué me parece que estás escondiéndome algo?" preguntó siguiéndola a su cuarto.

-"No sé de qué hablas" contestó Bella retirándose a su cuarto de baño, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco, vio su reloj y de verdad tenía que irse.

-"¿Almorzamos juntas? Jazz viene" le dijo Alice a través de la puerta cerrada.

-"¡Seguro!" contestó ella desde debajo de la ducha, Alice volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pero no podía sacarle lo que sabía que ocultaba mientras estuviera bajo la ducha, así que salió de su habitación y de su casa, dejando a Bella sola.

Para cuando Bella estaba vestida y lista para salir ya era bastante tarde, se guindó una cartera cruzada por su pecho y tomó las llaves de su auto y casa para salir apresurada, Jacob la iba a matar por llegar tan tarde, cuando abrió la puerta de golpe, se quedó estática viendo incrédula al hombre frente a ella con el puño levantado, al parecer pensaba en si tocar la puerta o no.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo con una mezcla de miedo y rabia de verlo, después de todo la ultima vez que lo había visto en su departamento había salido gravemente herida bajo sus manos y por otro lado, gracias a él se había peleado con Edward.

Emmet Cullen bajó lentamente la mano.

-"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo con voz baja, Bella se llenó de furia.

-"Tienes muchas agallas Emmet Cullen" le dijo sarcástica, él la vio extrañado.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mira" dijo ella saliendo del departamento cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, Emmet retrocedió un paso.

-"No quiero hablar contigo, cada vez que intento hacer las pases o tener una tregua contigo, me sales con algo sucio, así que no me interesa si necesitas ayuda, pídesela a otro" pasó a su lado como una fiera, para llegar al ascensor.

-"Puedo ayudarte también, yo sé lo que Edward quiere" dijo, caminando detrás de ella, Bella marcó el botón del ascensor varias veces impaciente y dio una risa irónica.

-"Pues díselo a él, yo no soy Edward" Bella no lo veía, sólo marcaba y marcaba impaciente el botón amarillo del ascensor.

-"Carlisle me contó que está buscando" dijo, Bella no contestó, marcando de nuevo el botón.

-"Yo sé donde lo adoptaron" dijo, Bella dejó suspendida su mano en el aire, se giró lentamente.

-"Mientes" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Emmet negó manteniendo su mirada.

-"Estuve ahí por cinco años, lo recuerdo aunque no lo creas, y a tu adorado lo sacaron del mismo orfanato que a mi"

-"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Bella, Emmet negó.

-"Te propuse un trato, no entregarte la información sin más" Bella apretó sus dientes con furia.

-"No voy a hacer tratos contigo"

-"Pues Edward nunca sabrá de donde vino, sé que le pidió encarecidamente a Carlisle que le dijera, pero él no lo va a hacer por mi mamá, ¿y sabes la cantidad de orfanatos y casas de caridad que albergan niños, hay en esta ciudad?"

No lo sabía con exactitud, dado que ella misma había buscado como loca y no logró conseguir ni la mitad de todas ellas.

Emmet vio la indecisión en su rostro.

-"Así que yo puedo ayudarte, puedo indicarte a que orfanato ir"

Bella lo pensó un segundo, detestaba a Emmet por todo lo que había ocasionado, pero sabia cuanto Edward quería saber su procedencia y aunque estuvieran separados ahora, rogaba en su corazón que sólo fuera una cuestión temporal, además, si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo a encontrar a sus padres, debía hacerlo ya que Emmet y Edward jamás iban a hablar en buenos términos y menos de ese tema.

Pero Emmet no iba a hacer esto gratis, eso lo había dejado bastante claro, Bella respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos un segundo, el ascensor a su lado dio un pitido, Bella entró a la caja de acero, Emmet se colocó frente a ella sin entrar, Bella no dejaba de morderse el labio, con furia alzó la mirada.

-"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó, Emmet dibujo una sonrisa socarrona y de victoria en su rostro.

-"Almorcemos Juntos, te espero en el Da Vinci a medio día, dile a Jacob que puede que llegues tarde"

Bella lo vio con furia, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Emmet mantuvo la sonrisa hasta que ella se perdió de vista.

Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza y rabia, ¿Qué se suponía, debía hacer?

-"¡Bella!" la llamó Alice bajando de la oficina de Jacob, "¿estás lista? Jazz vino por nosotras" ya era la hora de almuerzo, Bella la vio mordiendo su labio.

-"Ehhh, no voy a poder ir, tengo, tengo trabajo pendiente" dijo y cambio la pantalla de la computadora para que Alice no viera que estaba buscando.

Alice la vio realmente extrañada.

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada, aun ando medio lela por lo que pasó ayer, no, no dormí bien, no me hagas caso, ve tu con Jazz, mándale un beso de mi parte ¿si?"

Alice la vio fijamente como si de sólo verla sus problemas se dibujaran en su cara, pero eso no sucedió, resopló.

-"Está bien, pero hablamos antes de que me vaya de viaje"

-"Aja" dijo Bella tecleando, Alice volvió a sacudir la cabeza y salió por los pasillos del canal, Jacob estaba bajando y vio la ultima parte del intercambio de palabras de las chicas.

-"¿Por qué no quieres comer con los tórtolos?" preguntó una vez Alice se había marchado "¿son tan empalagosos como creo?" preguntó, Bella se giró a verlo y sonrió divertida.

-"Peor" contestó, Jacob se estremeció de asco falsamente, Bella rió.

-"No es eso" contestó Bella, "no me importa comer con ellos"

-"¿Entonces que sucedió? porque eso de que tienes tanto trabajo, es mentira, me entregaste lo ultimo que me debías esta mañana"

-"Tengo otros planes" dijo sin dar muchas explicaciones, Jacob subió sus cejas.

-"¿Quiero saberlo?" preguntó, ella rió y negó.

-"No, no quieres saberlo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "oye, puede que llegue un poco tarde, no te importa ¿verdad?" Jacob la vio con cejas levantadas.

-"Supongo que no, tu y Alice hacen lo que quieren conmigo" Bella rió por lo alto.

-"No seas exagerado, ¿tú? ¿Vas a comer solo?" preguntó mientras recogía sus cosas, Jacob negó.

-"Nop, voy con Quill, el escándalo de ayer fue tremendo y va a hacer un comunicado, quiere ponerse de acuerdo conmigo primero" Bella asintió.

-"Si ayer no estuvo fácil en el estadio, ¿viste que no era buena idea mandarme?" preguntó subiendo una ceja, Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Pero tienes suerte que explotara el asunto de Quill, casi nadie te recordó después de eso" Bella frunció la boca.

-"Si, eso si es cierto"

Se terminaron de despedir y Bella salió apresurada, no quería pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer, si lo hacía, terminaría dando la vuelta en su auto y no lo iría a ver, por lo que subió el volumen de la música, buscando distraerse hasta que se vio al frente del restaurante Da Vinci, en Manhattan cerró sus ojos un segundo sopesando si se bajaba o no, alguien tocó su vidrio.

-"¿Viene al restaurante, Miss?" preguntó un joven del valet, ella asintió.

-"Sip" contestó bajándose del auto, entregándole la llave al joven, guardó el ticket en su cartera y se encaminó a la entrada del restaurante.

-"¿Reservación?" preguntó la anfitriona, Bella aclaró su garganta.

-"Ehh, Emmet Cullen" dijo, la chica tecleó y al cabo de 2 segundos asintió y la guió restaurante adentro, pasaron por algunos reservados, Bella veía incrédula hasta donde la llevaban, finalmente la mujer pasó por unas puertas de cristal abiertas y Bella se vio en la terraza del restaurante, que daba con unos jardines planos y vívidos llenos de verde, Emmet la esperaba, vestía una camisa blanca, elegante, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir igual de negros, Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, ella llevaba unos pantalones de cargo y una blusa color uva, no desentonaba, pero no estaba tan elegante como él.

-"Hola chiquita" dijo él con una súper sonrisa, Ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me digas así" dijo sentándose, sin aceptar el beso en la mejilla que él quería darle.

-"Es la costumbre" dijo él manteniendo la sonrisa, se sentó frente a ella y tomó el menú.

-"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué quieres ordenar?" preguntó, ella resopló.

-"Emmet no estamos en un almuerzo de placer, ¿dime que es lo que quieres que haga para que me digas la verdad acerca de Edward?"

Emmet se tensó un poco con el nombre de su _hermano_ se inclinó hacia delante, hablándole seriamente.

-"Sea de placer o no, venimos a almorzar, así que por favor ordena y no me provoques con mi hermanito, cuando terminemos de comer te digo"

Bella apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Si no te gusta el trato márchate, pero te va a costar montones encontrar el origen de mi hermanito"

Bella lo vio con furia, ésta mañana había perdido gran parte buscando en Internet a ver si podía dar con algo que la ayudara a encontrar el origen de Edward, pero nada le daba siquiera una pista, por eso había desistido a ultima hora y había venido a hablar con Emmet, era la única esperanza.

La mesera se acercó y preguntó si estaban listos para ordenar, Emmet vio a Bella con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-"Chiquita, ¿que quieres tomar?" ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"Limonada Frapé" le dijo a la chica, Emmet sonrió satisfecho y dijo por su parte.

-"Whisky, en las rocas"

-"Me han dicho que las setas aquí son para morirse, creo que voy a pedir los ravioles con setas, ¿qué me dices tú?" preguntó leyendo el menú, Bella volteó sus ojos y leyó lo primero que encontró.

-"Una ensalada primavera estará bien para mi" dijo, Emmet se burló de ella.

-"Todavía comes puras ensaladas, Alice terminó contagiándote"

Bella no contestó, no iba a conversar con él de su vida cotidiana como si fueran los mejores amigos.

Para cuando salieron del restaurante, Emmet todavía no había dicho palabra, Bella se vio en la acera esperando por su auto, tamborileó con el pie en el suelo.

-"Soy una estúpida" dijo, Emmet se acababa de colocar sus lentes oscuros, pero ella distinguió como levantaba sus cejas.

-"¿Por qué lo dices chiquita?"

-"Aggg" dijo obstinada "no me digas así"

Emmet vio por el rabillo de su ojo a la derecha, gracias a sus lentes, ella no se fijó en la desviación de su mirada, al sentir que todo estaba listo se acercó a Bella inclinándose sobre ella.

-"¿Qué haces?" dijo ella alterada, pero el la sostuvo por la cintura y enterró la cabeza en su hombro, colocando su boca muy cerca de su oído.

-"St. Patrick" dijo susurrando, Bella se quedó quieta escuchando, parecía que por fin él iba a decirle algo "El hogar de las hermanas de Jesucristo, en el sector St. Patrick, queda al final de los suburbios de Nueva York, ahí fue donde me dejaron cuando nací, ahí fue donde dejaron a mi querido hermano también"

Bella estaba abrumada por lo que había escuchado, no podía creer que Emmet le dijera l que tanto había buscado, en una demostración de gratitud subió sus manos dándole un ligero abrazo.

-"Gracias" le dijo, él se separó de ella e hizo una mueca de suficiencia, el joven del parking se acercó con ambas llaves, Emmet tomó las del mercedes de Carlisle pero en vez de dirigirse al mercedes, escoltó a Bella a su auto, abriéndole la puerta amablemente, sonriéndole mientras ella se subía, Bella sacudió la cabeza no entendía la repentina amabilidad de Emmet, pero estaba tan abrumada por la información qu había recibido que le hizo caso omiso a la simpatía repentina de su ex, Emmet cerró la puerta del minie y se alejó de ella, Bella encendió el auto bajando la ventanilla, del restaurante.

-"Oye" dijo antes de arrancar "¿qué favor querías que te hiciera?" le dijo haciendo que él se girara un poco, Emmet se removió los lentes oscuros, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa que daba a entender que escondía algo.

-"Ya me ayudaste Bella, no te preocupes"

Bella no entendió, pero quería alejarse de él, sacudió la cabeza y arrancó el auto, una parte de ella le decía que debía ir a trabajar, pero otra la impulsaba para ir al Sector St. Patrick a las afueras de Nueva York.

-"¿Alo?"

-"¿Jake?" dijo ella al atender "necesito un favor"

-"¿Ahora qué será?" preguntó el jefe de la chica.

-"Necesito tomarme la tarde libre"

-"Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" preguntó él dejando de teclear mientras se recostaba en su sillón de la oficina.

-"Por favor Jake, prometo recompensarte ¿si?"

-"Bella, esto está hecho un revuelo, no puedes darte el lujo de faltar cada vez que puedas"

-"Por favor Jake, tengo que hacer algo de vida o muerte, además, tu mismo me dijiste que no tenía trabajo pendiente, nos vemos el lunes ¿si? prometo llegar una hora antes e irme dos horas después, te compro un chocolate ¿si?"

-"Tres" dijo Jacob "tres, uno para Leah, para Chris y para mi"

Bella rió en voz alta.

-"Hecho" y trancó la llamada.

Para cuando se vio casi en el limite fronterizo de Nueva York, frenó finalmente, estaba en el St. Patrick, gracias al GPS de su celular, logró saber hacia donde tenía de dirigirse, aunque se demoró bastante en encontrar el hogar de los niños, tuvo que detenerse varias veces, para preguntarle a algún transeúnte, donde quedaba el lugar que buscaba.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente se vio frente a unas enormes rejas de hierro forjado, con la letra _P_ en color bronce, marcó el intercomunicador y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, subió su auto por una ladera y estacionó en un lugar permitido.

El camino era de tierra y al final se veía un enorme y cuadrado edificio, no estaba mal de estructura, pero era oscuro y descolorido, de esos edificios que tienen demasiados años en pie y no han tenido el mantenimiento adecuado, Bella sufrió un escalofrío mientras caminaba el paseo que daba a la entrada principal.

Tocó tímidamente la puerta, una religiosa exageradamente pequeña con hábito tan gris como la fachada del edificio la recibió.

-"¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?" preguntó, la religiosa era muy mayor, sus anteojos eran exageradamente gruesos, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran distorsionados, la piel la tenía muy arrugada y gruesa, como si hubiese trabajado bajo el sol durante mucho tiempo.

-"Ehh busco algún tipo de información, de un, un niño que fue adoptado hace muchos años"

La monjita negó, Bella sintió el ánimo en el suelo.

-"No, no" dijo la monjita "información yo no doy, ve para la oficina principal, ve, ve" dijo haciéndola entrar, su voz era chillona y molesta, "la última puerta a la derecha, ve, ve" dijo empujándola, Bella caminó dando tropiezos por el camino en penumbra, los techos eran increíblemente altos y los pasillos tenían estatuas de diferentes santos.

Sin embargo Bella no se sintió protegida ni en un lugar santo, mas bien todo lo contrario, ese lugar era mas tenebroso que acogedor, ¿cómo alguien podía criar niños ahí?

Con razón Emmet era como era, con razón quería el cariño de los Cullen sólo para él, ¿sería entonces que por eso Edward era más dulce? ¿Por qué no recordaba haber entrado aquí?

Bella tocó la puerta que la monjita pequeña le había señalado, al entró despues que le indicaran que lo hiciera y pasó por encima del suelo desvaído de madera, haciéndola chirriar tenebrosamente bajo sus suelas.

Otra religiosa, que veía exasperada y algo frustrada el computador que tenia al frente, levantó la vista observándola, Bella sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, la pared de atrás de la monja tenia montones de retratos, algunos mas pequeños que otros, todos eran de niños.

Sus ojos empezaron a escocer, no quería verlos con detenimiento, tenia terror de reconocer a Edward en alguno de ellos.

Ya era tarde, Bella había salido de aquel terrible lugar hacia casi 2 horas, de vez en cuando desaceleraba el auto, no podía manejar con la cantidad de emociones que manejaba, pensó en irse a casa, pero no iba a poder dormir con todo lo que había averiguado, no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin gritar.

Se vio a si misma frente al edificio de él, entró sin que la anunciaran y subió a su piso, se vio frente a su puerta y la tocó sin pensar.

Ya era de noche y si él estaba en casa seguramente estaría preparado para dormir, así fue, Edward abrió la puerta con un albornoz abierto, debajo podía ver su pantalón de dormir y estaba sin camisa.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó extrañado, sacudió la cabeza incrédulo "¿qué, qué haces aquí?"

Edward Cullen estaba entre dormido y despierto, su labio aun estaba un poco hinchado, haciendo que se le viera mas brillante de lo normal, él la vio frunciendo el ceño, Bella no aguantó entonces las ganas de llorar.

-"Lo siento" dijo abrazándolo, él se asombró, ésta chica lo había acusado de ser bipolar alguna vez, pero ¿qué demonios significaba aquello? se habían visto hacia 24 horas y ella lo había agredido, y ahora… ¿lloraba contra su cuello?

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó separándola de su cuello, después de todo ella le preocupaba mucho.

-"Elizabeth" dijo ella, Edward la vio extrañado "Elizabeth Masen" repitió la chica.

-"¿Quién es Elizabeth Masen?" preguntó él alzando sus cejas.

El labio de ella tembló antes de contestar.

-"Tu mamá" dijo y el chico se quedó de piedra, sus ojos se abrieron saliendo casi de sus cuencas, su piel se puso mas blanca.

-"¿Qu.. Quu Qué?" preguntó tartamudeando.

-"Encontré de donde vienes, tu madre, la… la mujer que te trajo al mundo… Se llama Elizabeth Masen"


	47. Capítulo 46 ¡Estoy Harta!

**Capitulo 46:**

**¡Estoy Harta!:**

-"¿Estás Bien?" preguntó Félix por quinta vez a Rosalie.

-"Ujum" contestó como había hecho las ultimas 5 veces.

-"Te noto extraña" volvió a decirle.

-"No me pasa nada" dijo levantándose del mesón de la cocina, al colocarse de pie, sintió unas terribles nauseas, corrió al baño y llegó justo a tiempo.

-"Sabía que no estabas bien nada" dijo Félix, que había corrido detrás de ella y ahora le sostenía el cabello, ella hizo movimientos débiles con su mano, haciendo que se retirara.

-"Ve..Vete" dijo pero una arcada la atacó violentamente inclinándose de nuevo en el inodoro.

-"Ni loco te dejo sola" Rosalie estaba demasiado débil para articular con él, así que desistió y volvió a vomitar violentamente.

Las costillas le dolían y sus ojos estaban empañados por el esfuerzo realizado.

Félix esperó paciente a que la rubia se cepillara los dientes con lentitud y la escoltó a la cama, sentándola, quitándole los zapatos.

-"Estoy bien" repitió ella, "sólo son nauseas matutinas" dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras el iba por un vaso de agua helada para ella.

-"Desde ayer estas muy rara, y no me vengas con nauseas matutinas si ya pasaste por eso, con 4 meses de embarazo no deberían darte" dijo mientras la hacia beber algunos tragos de agua.

-"Que vas a saber de mujeres embarazadas" dijo riendo mientras sacudía la cabeza, y daba otro sorbo, él se arrodilló frente a ella.

-"Pues lo mismo que tú" le dijo sonriéndole, Rosalie volvió a dar otro sorbo de agua, colocando el vaso sobre le mesa de noche.

-"¿Será que llamamos a tu doctora?" preguntó Félix un poco preocupado, palpándole la frente, ella negó.

-"No, no seamos exagerados, además ya te dije estoy bien" giró su rostro rompiendo el contacto visual con él, Félix la tomó por la barbilla, haciendo que los ojos azules de Rosalie, se trabaran con los negros de él.

-"Nunca te he dado motivos para que desconfíes de mi, sé que algo te pasa, cuéntame"

Rosalie lo vio a los ojos y los de ella empezaron a nublarse.

-"Temo mas a te molestes" dijo en voz baja, Félix se puso alerta, así que algo le sucedía a Rose, no era solo su imaginación.

-"Dime" volvió a pedir "prometo no molestarme"

-"Igual lo vas a hacer" dijo ella, Félix no argumentó nada mas, ella respiró profundo y viéndolo a los ojos empezó a hablar.

-"Ayer" empezó, Félix asintió, "vi por la televisión el escándalo del estadio" dijo, él le prestaba atención "me alteré mucho, porque te vi entre las tomas y pensé que podía pasarte algo" Félix medio sonrió, ¿Rosalie se preocupaba por él? Pero no dijo nada porque por el rostro de la chica, eso no era lo que tenía que contarle.

-"Continúa" le pidió él, ella asintió.

-"Intenté llamarte, pero las comunicaciones estaban terribles, no, no pude hacerlo, entonces me dije a mi misma que iba a esperar a que tu me llamaras o que llegaras, si pasaba mucho saldría a buscarte no sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pero…" dijo e hizo una pausa, él esperó paciente "antes de que me atreviera a salir sola, tocaron la puerta" dijo, Félix se puso alerta, Rosalie tenia ordenes expresas (impuestas casi todas por ella misma) de no abrir la puerta del departamento.

-"¿Abriste?"

Ella asintió. "creí que eras tu, no, no pensé, estaba muy nerviosa"

-"¿Quién era?" preguntó Félix con cautela, no tenia idea de quien podía ser, pero Rosalie sólo le tenia ese miedo que reflejaban sus ojos a una sola persona.

-"Emmet" dijo la rubia, volviendo a esconder su rostro, esperaba una furia incontrolable de Félix, pensaba en que le iba a gritar o reclamar por haber abierto la puerta del departamento, cuando ella misma no quería que nadie supiera de su estado.

Pero la reacción de Félix la asombró, ya que lo próximo que sintió mientras su rostro seguía escondido tras sus manos, fue el contacto de él, abrazándola.

-"Dios, ¿por eso estabas tan asustada? Estás, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupado separándose de nuevo sosteniéndola por los hombros, ella asombrada asintió.

-"Si, no, no me hizo nada" contestó la rubia.

-"Cuéntame que fue lo que paso, ¿se dio cuenta?" preguntó tocando ligeramente su vientre, el bebe dio una pequeña patadita y Félix dejó su mano sobre el vientre de ella.

Rosalie asintió, "sí, sí se dio cuenta"

-"¿Y que hizo?" preguntó alterado.

-"Nada, creo que venía hablar contigo, pero cuando me vio se puso pálido y salió corriendo"

-"No es mas que un cobarde" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Tengo miedo Félix" dijo ella, "tengo miedo que algo me pase, que, que quiera hacerme daño para que no tenga al bebe"

-"Shh, shh, calma" dijo Félix sentándose a su lado, abrazándola ligeramente.

-"A ninguna le va a pasar nada" dijo, Rose medio sonrió, Félix siempre insistía en que ella iba a tener una niña aunque todavía no lo supieran.

-"Creo que es mejor que me vaya" dijo, Félix la separó asustado.

-"¿Cómo que irte?"

-"Hablé con mi prima, la que te comenté de Nueva Orleans" Félix asintió recordando.

-"Me dice que puede recibirme ahora si quiero, le expliqué mi situación, no, no va a ser fácil, pero puedo ayudarla en la casa mientras ella esta trabajando, buscaré centros de adopción allá"

-"Rose, eso es algo apresurado, déjame hablar con Emmet, hacer que no se acerque a ti"

-"No" dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos "no quiero que te enfrentes a él"

-"¿Por qué? Puedo decirle que velo por ti ahora, que no, que no se te acerque"

-"No" volvió a repetir.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque no es tu responsabilidad, porque no te puedes lanzar este problema a los hombros, suficiente he abusado de ti para que también quieras protegerme de él, es mejor que me vaya, créeme"

-"¿Y la bebé? ¿No me vas a dejar estar siquiera para cuando nazca?"

-"Félix, por Dios ¿para qué lo quieres ver?"

-"¿Cómo que para qué la quiero ver?" preguntó alterado "Claro que quiero verla"

-"Igual no lo voy a conservar"

-"¿Y tan solo por eso no me vas a permitir estar ahí cuando nazca? ¿No crees que me merezco por lo menos saber que nació bien? ¿Sana? ¿aunque después la des?"

Rosalie no entendía por que Félix se empeñaba en estar para el nacimiento de su hijo, pero ella no podía negarle estar presente, se lo debía, Félix había hecho demasiado por ella, sin ningún precio, ¿Cómo podía entonces no acceder a esta única petición que él había hecho?

-"Puedes ir a Nueva Orleans cuando vaya a nacer" él suspiró cerrando sus ojos mientras negaba.

-"Allá vas a estar sola, tu prima no te va a cuidar, aquí estoy yo, ya tenemos una doctora que nos agrada a ambos, espera a que nazca, mantén tus planes"

-"No quiero tener mas miedo Félix, quiero salir a caminar, sin temor a que me vea, quiero respirar aire fresco, no quiero vivir con este miedo, ni siquiera aquí estoy fuera de peligro, ya él sabe que estoy aquí, que estoy embarazada"

-"Créeme, él no va a querer que se sepa que estás embarazada"

-"Pero sabe que lo estoy, sabe que es de él, si le da por cometer una locura, ya viste como se puso con esa chica, con la que se iba a casar, tu mismo arreglaste ese problema, casi la mata" dijo temblando, Félix la abrazó.

-"Dame un par de días, solo un par de días, te prometo que buscare una solución, si no la encuentro, yo mismo te llevaré a Nueva Orleans, lo prometo"

_**En el departamento de Edward.**_

-"¿Mejor?" preguntó Edward dándole un vaso de agua, Bella que estaba sentada en uno de los altos bancos de la cocina, aun temblaba, aunque sus ojos ya estaban ligeramente secos.

Bella asintió en respuesta, dándole un profundo trago al vaso de agua, se sentía seca.

-"Lo siento" dijo respirando profundo después de dar el gran trago de agua, él sacudió la cabeza, "soy una tonta, no sé, no puedo controlarme" dijo y sus ojos empezaron a enrojecerse nuevamente, él se colocó de pie frente a ella y la tomó por las mejillas, secando la comisura de sus ojos con sus pulgares.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó con voz baja y preocupada, temía lo peor, si no, Bella jamás estaría así.

-"Averigüé" dijo y se vio en la necesidad de respirar profundo otra vez "averigüé el orfa… el sitio donde te dejaron, donde, Esme, te, te busco" cambiaba las palabras cada vez que pensaba que no podría escucharlas, haciendo que tartamudeara.

-"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" preguntó aun sosteniéndola por las mejillas, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no importa como lo encontré, sólo, sólo lo encontré" dijo, prefería no mencionar a Emmet en ese momento.

-"¿Dónde queda?" preguntó Edward.

-"St. Patrick" Edward frunció el ceño, no le era familiar el nombre.

-"Es un sector en los suburbios" explicó ella al ver la incredulidad de él.

-"Tengo que ir, tienes que llevarme" dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella negó rápidamente.

-"No" dijo, él la vio extrañado "no voy a llevarte, no, no voy a volver ahí"

-"Bella, por amor a Dios, ¿dime que te puso así?" le pidió, estaba ansioso por saber mas de esa Elizabeth Masen, ¿dónde estaba ahora? ¿se acordaba del niño que había dejado abandonado? Tenía millones de preguntas, pero Bella estaba demasiado alterada y ahora ella era más importante, había sido ignorante de sus orígenes por tanto tiempo, que, que importaba serlo un par de horas mas, Bella necesitaba refrescarse, necesitaba calmarse.

-"No puedo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, empezando a llorar de nuevo, Edward la abrazó pegándola a su pecho.

-"Ya" dijo consolándola "respira, cálmate"

-"No puedo dejar de llorar" dijo respirando entrecortadamente.

-"Entonces llora" le dijo él volviendo a colocarla de manera que se vieran a los ojos.

-"Llora" le volvió a decir él, "no importa, desahógate, cálmate primero"

Bella no le respondió, las palabras de Edward las asimiló su cerebro, ordenándole a sus ojos y garganta que lloraran descontroladas, Edward respiró profundo y la volvió a refugiar en sus brazos.

-"Shh, Shh" le dijo tiernamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Bella apoyó la frente de su pecho y lloró desconsolada, Edward bajó sus manos y la tomó por sus rodillas, alzándola, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de él mientras la llevaba cargada a su habitación.

La acostó en su cama delicadamente, Bella sintió como le quitaban los zapatos y los calcetines, Edward siendo delicado y respetuoso aflojo sus pantalones, tomó su cobija y la cubrió, se quitó el albornoz y se acostó a su lado, apoyándose de su codo para poder verla, ella se colocó de lado, pero apoyada en una almohada, aun sus ojos derramaban algunas lagrimas.

Se vieron a los ojos por mucho rato, ella se perdió en sus esmeraldas y él en su chocolate.

Bella se fue calmando poco a poco, sacó una mano de debajo de la cobija y acarició delicadamente la marca de su labio, Edward arrugó un poco la cara de dolor.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz aguda y distorsionada, él negó restándole importancia.

-"Me lo merecía, te besé a la fuerza" dijo tratando ser simpático, ella volvió a acariciarle el labio roto.

-"Igual no debí ser tan salvaje, no me molesta que me beses, sólo estaba molesta contigo" él dio una risa divertida.

-"No te disgustan mis besos, sólo te disgustaba yo" dijo dándole un toque en su nariz

-"Con respecto a eso" dijo Bella, Edward le colocó un dedo contra sus labios.

-"No hablemos de eso ahora" luego lo pensó un segundo mas "mejor no hablemos de eso nunca"

-"Tienes que entender algo" dijo ella, él la vio fijamente.

-"Fui novia de Emmet" dijo, Edward cerró sus ojos, ella colocó una mano contra su mejilla "fui su prometida" dijo, Edward abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente.

-"¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?"

-"Que hubo cosas que pasaron entre él y yo, que nunca te las voy a contar, así como jamás hablare de lo que tu y yo vivimos a nadie y menos a él"

Edward la vio durante unos segundos.

-"No estoy seguro de entender a que te refieres" dijo despacio.

-"Edward" dijo ella limpiándose una lagrima solitaria que bajaba por su nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

-"No te voy a contar los detalles de mi relación anterior, sólo puedo jurarte, que desde que estuve contigo la primera vez, sin saber de quien te tratabas, sin saber tu nombre y sin saber si te iba a volver a ver" dijo volviendo a colocarle una mano en su mejilla, él la veía con mucha atención.

-"Desde esa vez, nunca estuve con nadie mas, sólo contigo, no sé si eso te sea suficiente, pero, es lo que tengo para darte" dijo y sus ojos derramaron otras lagrimas "estoy enamorada de ti Edward" dijo, las pupilas de él se dilataron, "eso no lo puedo ocultar, no lo puedo evitar, yo te amo, creas lo que creas de mi, sea cual sea mi pasado"

Él no contestó, no dijo nada, sólo la vio a los ojos fijamente, y le sonrió torcido, aunque después mejoró su expresión por su labio roto, ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Si te beso de nuevo ¿vas a morderme?" preguntó, ella negó mordiéndose el labio, entonces él se acercó, ella cerró sus ojos, pero no sentía su contacto, estiró sus labios y nada, pero su sombra estaba muy cerca, de hecho sentía su respiración en su piel.

Abrió sus ojos finalmente, él la veía fijamente.

-"Yo también estoy enamorado de ti" le dijo en voz bajita, ella le sonrió, "y no me importa nada, sé que tienes pasado, como todo el mundo, pero mientras tu presente y futuro sea conmigo, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo" los ojos de ella volvieron a inundarse, pero esta vez de felicidad, entonces él terminó su trayecto, besándole tiernamente los labios.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, ella tenía que explicarle lo que había hecho esa tarde y él esperaba con ansias que ella le contara, pero toda razón y toda necesidad de hablar, se fueron al caño cuando el beso empezó a tomar vida propia.

Edward se arrimó mas, sintiendo como el cuerpo delicado y femenino de ella, chocaba contra el de él, separados únicamente por la cobija que la cubría, Bella se encimó sobre él, besándolo con demasiada pasión para su pobre labio roto.

Él dio un quejido y ella se separó de su boca, él paso instintivamente la lengua por su herida, encendiéndola sin planearlo, Bella subió sus cejas, como no podía besarlo en los labios sin causarle dolor, decidió entonces besarlo en todas partes.

Empezó por sus parpados, su frente, besó delicadamente sus pómulos y barbilla donde su insipiente barba picaba un poco, Bella bajó por su quijada, depositándole dulces besos por todo el camino que bajaba a su cuello, Edward recostó la cabeza a la almohada cerrando sus ojos, mientras ella empezaba a bajar por su pecho desnudo.

Poco a poco se desplazó, besando sus pectorales, sus hombros, se sentó sobre él y tomó sus manos, él abrió los ojos y mientras ella besaba una de sus manos, con la otra él desabrochaba su camisa, ella quedó en sujetador con sus pantalones aun puestos, Edward volvió a gemir cuando ella reanudo su camino de besos, llegando a los huesos de la cadera, esa línea que se dibujaba tan perfecta, desde la ingle hasta su hombría, la volvía loca, la siguió con sus dedos y sus labios, bajando sus pantalones en el proceso.

Mientras bajaba sus pantalones, acaricio y besó sus tornadas piernas, los músculos que dibujaban sus muslos podrían ser la envidia de cualquier deportista, Edward era un buen ejemplo de un atleta ejemplar, Bella vio como los músculos de sus muslos se prensaban, cada vez que ella depositaba un beso en su piel.

Dejó de último lo más importante, Edward gruñó hacia el techo de la habitación cuando ella se dedico a complacerlo _ahí_, las veces anteriores que habían estado juntos, Edward siempre había mantenido las riendas, siempre había establecido los parámetros en la cama, pero esta vez simplemente no podía, dado que aquella mujer, había hecho que olvidara hasta su propio nombre.

Un gruñido un poco más profundo y la tensión en su espalda, le indicaron a Bella que debía detenerse, la mano de él que reposaba en su cabello, la tomó con la delicadeza posible y la hizo subirse de nuevo sobre él, su pecho se alzaba profundamente y su frente y pecho estaban un poco perlados de transpiración, sin embargo sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa tremenda.

Movió sus piernas posicionándose sobre ella, fue directo a sus pantalones, ella subió sus caderas y él quito de un solo tirón, sus pantalones y sus panties, dejándola únicamente con su sujetador, Bella se arqueó como una gimnasta mientras el besaba su plano vientre, estiró una de sus manos, como lo había hecho la última vez que había estado ahí y buscó a tientas en la gaveta de la mesa de noche, mientras ahogó un gemido por algo delicioso que estaban haciendo sus dedos.

Entre uno que otro espasmo, logró dar con una cajita cuadrada en la gaveta, Edward la estaba viendo mientras la acariciaba.

-"Creo que… ¡Oh Dios!" dijo ella, los dedos de él no le permitieron seguir con la coherencia de las palabras, selló sus labios y ojos fuertemente, resistiéndose a explotar bajo sus manos, no se dejaba llevar en ese momento, únicamente porque sabía que si esperaba, lo que vendría sería mejor… muuuucho mejor.

Quiso decirle algo, pedirle que tomara la cajita y que completaran la unión, pero de sus labios sólo salió una y otra vez _Oh Dios_.

Finalmente, por piedad o porque él ya no aguantaba más, tomó la cajita que ella había conseguido y colocándose el condón, se posicionó sobre ella y la besó en los labios, sin importarle el ardor de la herida de su labio, en ese momento sentía tanta presión en su cuerpo, que la molestia que había tenido todo el día en su boca, se había convertido en algo sin importancia, mientras la besó desabrochó su sujetador, dejándola con toda su piel descubierta.

El cuerpo de él se encontraba entre las piernas del ella, la cobija había quedado olvidada en algún borde de la inmensa cama, sólo una sabana gris pálido, se ceñía cubriéndole parcialmente el costado derecho al cuerpo a ella, Edward logró finalmente su cometido, mientras entraba lentamente, mordió delicadamente su hombro, ella gimió por lo alto disfrutaba del contacto caliente y húmedo de su intimidad y el roce de sus dientes arañando delicadamente su piel.

El primer trayecto fue despacio, concienzudo y delicado, Edward se portó como un caballero, esperando siempre a que ella se acoplara para luego introducirse un poco más, ella nunca lo apresuró, nunca lo atrasó, su disposición le parecía, perfecta, simplemente perfecta.

Cuando Edward recorrió por completo el caminó, los huesos de las caderas de ambos se rosaban, ella finalmente abrió sus ojos y por casualidad, él los mantenía igual, Edward empujó más rudo esta vez, robándole un siseo a sus labios, verla sentir sus caricias intimas en su rostro, era pura poesía, él se retiró un poco y volvió a arremeter, esta vez sólo un poco más rápido, ella asintió pidiendo más, él bajó sus labios, a sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, mientras sus caderas no dejaban de chocar entre sí.

Los gemidos de Bella, casi, casi se convirtieron en gritos, cuando llevaban algún tiempo amándose, Edward se dedicó a sus embestidas, sin dejar de verla, que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, dibujando una mueca dolorosamente satisfactoria en su rostro.

Entonces ella se desconectó.

Su cuerpo se quedó sin su espíritu por unos segundos, de manera muy lejana sintió como aun el ritmo anterior mantenía moviéndola, eso sólo significaba que Edward aun no la acompañaba en su limbo personal, pero sólo fueron unos segundos nada mas, ya que casi de inmediato ella pudo sentir como él se desconectaba también de su cuerpo y la acompañaba en aquel letargo donde estaba divinamente sumergida.

Ésta conexión era mágica, nunca, nunca la había sentido, y podría jurar que nunca la sentiría con nadie más que no fuera Edward, eran almas gemelas, ahí lo entendió.

Esa no fue la única vez que hicieron el amor, pasaron gran parte de la noche redescubriendo sus cuerpos y sus preferencias, Bella fue vencida primero por el sueño y el agotamiento que él, que se quedó viéndola mientras ella daba señales de no despertar en un buen rato.

Pero eso hizo que él se durmiera mucho mas tarde, por lo que cuando el sol estaba ya a medio camino del día, ella dio los primeros indicios de vida.

Pestañeando, volteó a su derecha y lo encontró, parcialmente cubierto por la sábana gris pálido, estaba acostado boca arriba, su cabello divinamente despeinado muestra única de la pasión demostrada la noche anterior, su pecho subía y bajaba despacio y lento, se notaba que estaba en el mar profundo de los sueños.

Bella sonrió como una tonta y se rodó tratando de no hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, se quedaría por siempre en esa cama con él, pero necesitaba con urgencia ir al sanitario, se colocó de pie y se trajo con ella otra de las sabanas de la cama, cubriéndose el cuerpo, aunque estaba descalza, caminó de puntillas al baño, se despojó de la sábana una vez sola, entonces fijó su mirada en el espejo.

Se veía terrible, el cabello estaba hecho un nido, de su maquillaje ya no quedaba mucho rastro, pero sombras negras rodeaban sus parpados, claro…. Pensó, ayer había llorado tanto que el rimel tenia que haberle manchado un poco de piel.

Sin embargo, la Bella del espejo le devolvió una enorme sonrisa, aun hecha un desastre, se sentía la mujer mas deseada, feliz y enamorada de la tierra, sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la ducha, posó sus pies sobre la superficie carrasposa y antirresbalante de su ducha de mármol y abrió la llave de agua caliente, una vez la temperatura agradable se metió de lleno debajo del chorro, se enjabonó y limpió su piel repetidas veces, no era su jabón de fresas pero el de menta de Edward hacia que oliera como él, y eso le agradaba.

Para cuando salió, Edward seguía profundamente dormido, ella estaba envuelta en una toalla de él, buscó por los alrededores y se encontró su ropa interior, se la volvió a colocar despojándose finalmente de la toalla, no le apetecía colocarse su misma ropa, así que sin hacer ruido entró a su armario, Edward era un hombre deportista, por lo que casi toda su ropa era de esa tendencia, le hubiese gustado colocarse una camisa, pero las que se encontró eran muy elegantes como para que ella se la colocara para cocinar, frunció los labios y entonces se conformó con una franela, le quedaba muy grande, pero la cubría hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, por lo que estaba perfecta para lo que ella necesitaba.

Antes de salir a la sala encontró en su escritorio una libreta, buscó por los alrededores y encontró un bolígrafo, le escribió una nota.

_Te invito a desayunar, te espero en la sala._

_Te amo._

_B._

Se la dejó sobre la almohada donde había dormido y salió finalmente a la sala.

Edward vivía solo y era hombre, por lo que en la cocina, no había mucho con que contar, Bella vio incrédula como, en los gabinetes, sólo habían batidos proteicos y comida pesada, no había nada con lo que pudiera hacer un simple desayuno, abrió la nevera, no habían huevos, sólo encontró algo de queso y algunas frutas, sacudió la cabeza, debían ir a hacer compras urgentemente.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue por su celular en su cartera, llamó a información y pidió el teléfono del starbucks mas cercano a la casa, la comunicaron y entonces pidió a domicilio, dos capuchinos, y pidió 4 rosquillas dulces, dos de almendras y dos de pasas, la chica le pidió la dirección y le dijo que en máximo 20 minutos llegaría el desayuno, Bella agradeció y entonces fue a la cocina para hacer un poco de café negro, que nunca caía mal en las mañanas.

Mientras colaba el café, logró escuchar como la regadera de la habitación principal se activaba, así que Edward había despertado ya, sonrió y preparó dos posillos para tenerle un poco de café para cuando saliera.

Se sentó subiendo sus piernas al sofá con su café humeante en las manos, scaneó la sala buscando el control del televisor, en eso, sintió sus pasos hacia la sala, Edward salió a su vista, traía unas bermudas beige y una franela blanca, venía con expresión soñolienta todavía, Bella lo vio sonriendo por encima del espaldar del sofá.

-"Buenos Días amor" le dijo, él mejoró considerablemente su expresión y se acercó a ella con la misma sonrisa, se inclinó y ella estiró su cuello, besándose dulcemente los labios.

-"Buenos Días" contestó él contra sus labios después de besarla.

-"Ahí te deje un poco de café" dijo señalándole el mesón de la cocina, él le dio otro beso agradeciendo el gesto y fue por su dosis de cafeína.

Se sentó a su lado y ella se recostó en su hombro, mientras disfrutaban del café, Edward le dio un beso en la frente y ella se recostó más a él, pero entonces la puerta sonó, Bella se colocó de pie.

-"Llegó el desayuno" le dijo sonriendo, él se fijó por primera vez como estaba vestida, la haló por una mano, deteniéndola.

-"Ni se te ocurra abrir la puerta así… Yo voy" dijo, ella se vio hacia abajo y lo vio con una expresión clara que decía que tengo? él subió una de sus cejas y volvió a negar, colocándose de pie, ella sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó, Edward recibió el pedido y cuando se giró para buscar el dinero ella tenia un billete de 20 $ extendido hacia él, sacudió la cabeza y lo tomó, indicándole con la cabeza que se volviera a meter en la cocina, haciendo que ella colocara los ojos en blanco.

Ya Edward estaba mas despejado, pero le cayó de maravilla el capuchino que ella había ordenado, se sentaron juntos en el mesón de la cocina, y compartieron las rosquillas dulces, rieron divertidos cuando los labios de ella quedaron llenos de glaseado, para luego cerrar sus ojos deleitada cuando él le limpió los labios con su lengua.

Esto era la felicidad, se dijo Bella a sí misma, era esto, pedir mas, seria abusar, estaba segura.

Pero Bella recordó el motivo de su visita el día de ayer, ya estaba mucho mas calmada y le debía a Edward una explicación, estaba segura de que él la esperaba, pero también sabía que no le iba a preguntar.

Se colocó de pie luego de morder de nuevo la rosquilla dulce, caminó hasta su bolso y lo llevó hasta el mesón, Edward no la perdía de vista, Bella buscó rápidamente en el bolso y sacó un fajo de hojas dobladas en dos extendiéndoselas, Edward sacudió sus manos y las tomó.

-"¿Qué son estas?" preguntó.

-"Los papeles de tu adopción" dijo en voz baja, Edward se colocó mas derecho y los abrió, empezó a leerlos con detenimiento, Bella dio otro trago a su café.

-"La secretaria del hogar de niños no estaba, con suerte le agradé a la directora y me dejó ayudarla a buscar la información en la computadora, esto se supone que no debería salir del plantel, pero me valí de una distracción de la religiosa e imprimí tus archivos" dijo en tono apenado.

-"Ahí dice que te entregó al centro una mujer que decía ser tu madre, se llama Elizabeth Masen, ella, ella te dejo ahí"

-"No entiendo" dijo él leyendo los papeles, "¿cómo fue que ella me entregó? no se supone, no sé, ¿qué esos sitios son para niños abandonados? ¿Que no saben quienes son sus padres?"

-"Me imaginó que es así, pero me parece que tu caso fue distinto" dijo encogiéndose de hombros apenada, se acercó a él leyendo los papeles.

-"Aquí" dijo señalando un párrafo.

_-"La Sra. Elizabeth Masen, entrega a su pequeño de 10 meses de edad en custodia de las religiosas del hogar" _leyó en voz alta

Edward vio las palabras sin poder creer que se referían a él.

-"Hay algo mas" dijo ella, en voz baja.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó él sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Aquí" dijo pasando algunas hojas "5 años después de dejarte regresó al orfanato" dijo señalando una historia en el expediente, Edward leyó asombrado.

-"¿Fue a verme? ¿a buscarme?" preguntó alterado, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo sé, imagino que quiso saber de ti, no lo sé" repitió.

-"Tenemos que encontrarla" dijo, Bella volvió a morderse el labio.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward, Bella pasó otras hojas del informe, llegando a la ultima, habían unos números y palabras garabateados a mano por ella.

-"Encontré esta dirección, no es aquí, es en Philadelphia, la tenían en los registros"

Edward estaba asombrado, Bella había hecho una investigación de detectives privados, ¿cómo había conseguido toda esa información? Ella pareció adivinar su pregunta.

-"Siempre fui buena investigando, en la universidad sacaba las mejores notas en investigación y procesos, soy un freak lo sé" dijo tratando de refrescar el ambiente.

-"Esto es demasiado, Dios" dijo tomándose el cabello con ambas manos, ella besó su cabello todavía húmedo.

-"¿Vez por que estaba así ayer? todo esto fue demasiado, esa mujer te dejó ahí, no, no sé como pudo hacerlo"

-"Calma" dijo él pasando sus brazos a su espalda, "calma, nunca quise que esto te alterara de mas, pero no sabes cuanto te agradezco que lo hayas encontrado"

-"Por ti lo que sea" dijo ella sonriendo, aunque sus ojos eran tristes "lamento si me entrometí demasiado en tu vida, pero una ves allá, la verdad no lo pensé mucho, sólo quería averiguar lo que pudiera para que no tuviéramos que regresar" dijo, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no, no importa" dijo con la vista aun en los papeles "gracias, yo jamás lo hubiera podido hacer, pero, sigo sin entender algo, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo lo encontraste?" preguntó levantando su rostro, Bella frunció los labios.

-"Te vas a molestar si te digo" él la vio subiendo sus cejas, ella respiró profundo.

-"Fue Emmet" evidentemente Edward se molestó.

-"¡¿Hablaste con él?" preguntó alterado.

-"Cálmate ¿si?" pidió ella "no vamos a discutir por él nuevamente" suplicó, Edward respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos, ella explicó.

-"Solos no íbamos a poder encontrarlo, tus padres tampoco nos ayudaron, yo me quemaba las pestañas a diario tratando de encontrar algo y era imposible, él, él se apareció en mi casa ayer" Edward la vio con ojos abiertos, ella levantó las palmas "¡no lo dejé entrar!" dijo "no hablamos ni 3 minutos" completó.

Edward volvió a respirar profundo.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Quería que le hiciera un favor" dijo, Edward la vio queriendo interrumpirla, pero ella continuó, "me negué, le dije que estaba loco, pero él me ofreció lo que estaba buscando" Edward lo pensó unos segundos y lo entendió.

-"¿Él te dijo que orfanato era?" preguntó, Bella mordió su labio y asintió.

-"¿Qué favor te pidió a cambio?" preguntó con ojos entrecerrados y furia contenida.

-"Nada" dijo, él la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Nada?" ella asintió.

-"Me dijo para que lo acompañara a almorzar ayer, no quería ir, pero seguía sin encontrar nada, yo sabía que esto era muy importante para ti, también sabía que Emmet jamás te lo diría, o que tu jamás lo preguntarías, ¿quién mejor que yo entonces?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros apenada.

Edward respiró profundo, ella se acercó a él.

-"Lo siento" dijo bajito "pero era una buena oportunidad, además, logramos encontrarlo" dijo en el mismo tono, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él.

-"No te quiero cerca de él, de sólo pensarlo me lleno de rabia, de miedo y eso no es una buena combinación"

-"Lo lamento" dijo ella contra su oído, él estaba sentado en uno de los bancos dejándolos casi de la misma estatura, "no lo volveré a ver, te lo prometo" Bella besó su mejilla y ambos se movieron en sentido contrario, sus labios se encontraron en un beso de total entrega, ella le hacia saber que él era el único y él le hacia saber lo mucho que le importaba.

Sacándolos de su burbuja de deseo, el celular de Edward empezó a repicar estrepitosamente, Bella suspiró en señal de protesta por la interrupción, Edward la besó de nuevo pero se colocó de pie para atender, el celular estaba en la mesa del centro, vio el numero y arrugó el entrecejo.

-"¿Alice?" dijo al atender, Bella lo vio realmente extrañada, ¿qué hacía Alice llamando al celular de Edward? buscó en su bolso su celular, se fijó que estaba en vibracall, lo había puesto así cuando estaba en el orfanato ayer y había olvidado volver a activarle el sonido, cuando encendió la pantalla se fijó que tenia la escalofriante cifra de 16 llamadas perdidas, abrió sus ojos impresionada, habían llamadas de Jasper, de Jacob y la mayoría de Alice, vio aterrada a Edward, algo había pasado.

-"Está aquí conmigo, cálmate" le dijo al teléfono Edward trabó sus ojos con los de ella, "sí, sí ya lo enciendo, déjame pasártela" Bella y Edward estiraron las manos al tiempo para entregarse el teléfono.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Bella sin detenerse a saludar, vio como Edward tomaba el control del televisor y lo encendía.

_-"¿Que, qué pasó?" _preguntó alterada su amiga _"¡Que todo es un desastre! Que estas en todos los canales de noticias y están bombardeando a Jacob, él, Jazz y yo te hemos buscado como locos, ¿dónde carajos te escondiste?"_ la respuesta era lógica dado que estaba hablando con ella por el teléfono de Edward, pero Alice estaba tan alterada que necesitaba desahogarse.

-"Estaba aquí con Edward, Alice deja de reclamarme y dime que pasa"

_- "¡Que oficialmente volviste con Emmet!" _gritó, Bella se le quedó trabada en la garganta las palabras que pensaba decir, pero el televisor de Edward había cobrado vida ya y colocó otro canal de chismes diferente a E!, Bella casi deja caer el celular de su mano.

No sabia que decían, sus oídos zumbaban de furia, sólo veía las imágenes, unas tomadas de lejos de la terraza del restaurante donde habían almorzado, él intentando sostenerle la mano, ella recordó vagamente que él intento tocarla y ella se retiró demasiado rápido del contacto, ¿cómo habían hecho para tomar la foto a tal sincronización?

Pero lo peor no era eso, lo peor fue el video que sacaron después mostrándolos a ambos en la entrada del restaurante, él la tenia entre sus brazos, muy cerca de su rostro y ella levantaba sus manos en un ligero abrazo.

**-"¡Maldición! ¡Soy una estúpida! ¡Y él es un imbécil!"** gritó furiosa, tanto Alice como Edward se quedaron estáticos por la palabra de Bella, ambos sabían que ese supuesto regreso era falso.

-_"¿Bella?"_ llamo Alice, _"sabemos que es mentira, simplemente lo desmentimos y ya"_ dijo la menuda chica con voz tranquilizadora.

-"¡No!" dijo Bella "te llamó ahora, déjame pensar que demonios hago, gracias" dijo y le trancó abruptamente, estaba siendo grosera, lo sabía, pero después le pediría disculpas.

-"Bella" llamó Edward, ella levantó sus manos.

-"No trates de calmarme, no, no quiero calmarme" dijo con dientes apretados.

Él mantuvo sus manos estiradas hacia ella, pero no se movió.

-"Sé que es mentira, sé que te manipuló para que les tomaran ese video, por mi no te preocupes" aclaró en voz baja, ella asintió agradeciendo sus palabras, eso le quitaba un peso de encima, pero tenia otro peso y mucho mas grande, Emmet había jugado con ella, es mas, desde siempre había jugado con ella.

-"Necesito tu ayuda" le dijo a Edward mientras su cerebro maquinaba un corte violento y definitivo a su asunto con Emmet.

-"Lo que quieras" dijo él "cuenta conmigo" dijo viéndola a los ojos "¿qué quieres hacer?"

-"¡Estoy harta!" dijo furiosa "estoy harta de ser la buena, de ser la conciliadora y la que nunca niega o replica lo que él hace, ¿quiere dejarme en evidencia? ¡Perfecto! no me importa ser el blanco de las lentes" dijo mientras se movía hacia el cuarto de Edward.

-"¡Bella!" llamó corriendo tras ella "¿que planeas que hagamos loquita?" preguntó preocupado, de tratarse de otra persona pensaría que quería matar a Emmet.

-"Se acabó el escondite" dijo "Salimos de este departamento, juntos, sin escondernos" dijo, Edward la vio a los ojos impresionado, pero una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-"¿Estás segura?" preguntó ella asintió.

-"Si" dijo de inmediato "sólo me echaré para atrás si tu no quieres, si esto puede perjudicarte" él le colocó una mano contra sus labios.

-"Desde el principio he querido gritar al mundo que te amo, que estas conmigo" dijo sonriéndole, "yo también estoy harto de escondernos" ella a pesar de su rabia, le devolvió al sonrisa.

-"Entonces el mundo se enterara en pocas horas que Isabella Swan, está completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen"

-"Y también se enterará, que Edward Cullen ama con locura a la fotógrafa estrella de E!" dijo guiñándole un ojo, se besaron de nuevo y Bella se sintió por fin mas tranquila.


	48. Capítulo 47 Libre Albedrío

**Capitulo 47:**

**Libre Albedrío:**

-"Amor, ¿estás segura de esto?" preguntó Edward una vez salieron del apartamento.

-"Lo estoy" dijo, "¿nos vamos en mi auto?" preguntó tranquila, Edward la vio aun un poco contrariado, no sabia con exactitud que planeaba, pero había prometido ayudarla.

-"Claro" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "como quieras" Bella le sonrió y le extendió las llaves, Edward las tomó rozando mas tiempo del necesario sus manos, Bella no pasó por alto el gesto y le sonrió tiernamente, Edward abrió la puerta del mini Cooper para ella no sin antes depositarle un beso corto en los labios y se subió al lado del conductor, para cuando arrancaron Bella comentó.

-"Debería comprarme otro auto, uno mas espacioso"

-"A mi me gusta este" dijo Edward "se parece a ti" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella dio una risa divertida.

-"Aunque creo que yo si debería comprarme un auto, mi moto me encanta y me libera mucho del trafico, pero a veces necesito espacio" dijo sonriendo, Bella se vio falsamente atacada.

-"Ni se te ocurra venderla" dijo "todavía no me has enseñado a conducirla" Edward sonrió torcido, tomó su mano y le dio un beso mientras prestaba atención a la vía.

-"¿Vamos al canal?" preguntó él "no sé ¿te vas a ver con Jacob o Alice?" preguntó, Bella negó mordiéndose el labio.

-"¿Para dónde entonces?" preguntó él despacio.

-"Quiero ir de compras ¿me acompañas?" preguntó, Edward levantó sus cejas, se acababa de detener en un semáforo en rojo, se volteó encarándola.

-"¿De compras?" preguntó despacio, ella asintió sonriéndole.

-"Sí, tengo tiempo que no compro ropa, ¿te molestaría acompañarme?"

-"Ehh no, supongo que no" dijo, arrancando de nuevo el auto, por su expresión se notaba que no entendía a que se refería Bella con _ir de compras_.

-"Pero no entiendo, ¿qué estás tramando?" preguntó desviándose al centro de la ciudad.

-"Ya lo veraz" dijo ella riendo divertida mientras veía por la ventana del auto.

Edward sonrió divertido y en lo subsiguiente, se dedicó a seguir las indicaciones de Bella.

Llegaron a una avenida, casi tan famosa y lujosa como the fifth avenue, Edward consiguió un lugar donde estacionar y caminó casual hasta la otra puerta para dejar bajar a Bella, el sol estaba en pleno esplendor por lo que ambos se colocaron lentes oscuros, Bella iba demasiado emocionada, Edward sacudió la cabeza, parecía una chiquilla que dejaban salir por primera vez sola con su novio, luego rió en silencio, básicamente, eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Bella lo tomó de la mano y se encaminaron por la concurrida avenida, nada sucedió, a nadie le impresionó que dos enamorados compartieran un día ameno de compras, Edward vio simpático todas las vitrinas con Bella, asintiendo cuando ella le gustaba algo y dando una que otra opinión.

Entraron a algunas tiendas, Bella se probó vestidos, camisas y demás prendas, mientras Edward se sentaba en algún sofá, a esperar que ella le modelara los atuendos, después de pasearse toda la avenida, se acercaron a un Mall, estaba bastante concurrido, Edward y Bella caminaron de la mano por todos los pisos, viendo, riendo y disfrutando.

-"Me siento en Disney" dijo ella emocionada mientras subía las escaleras mecánicas al nivel superior, ella iba en un escalón arriba dándole el frente a Edward, él subió su rostro y le sonrió divertido.

-"¿En Disney?" preguntó incrédulo, ella sonrió y asintió, para luego pasar sus brazos por su cuello.

-"¿A ti no te parece genial esto?" preguntó, Edward pasó sus brazos a su cintura.

-"Me parece genial, siempre que estés así de contenta, aunque" dijo frunciendo la boca, "el salir de compras no es algo que considere como _divertido_" la ultima palabra la dijo haciendo muecas, no quería molestarla, ella dio una risa divertida y le dio una beso corto en los labios.

-"Dos tiendas mas, y…" dijo dándole un toque en la nariz "puedes decidir tu, que hacemos en la tarde" Edward subió sus cejas repetidamente, ella sonrió divertida, la escalera estaba llegando a su limite y Edward la alzó por la cintura, ella dobló sus rodillas y dejó que él la depositara en suelo firme.

Las _dos tiendas más_ se convirtieron en mas de 8 tiendas, Bella agrando su colección de zapatos y de ropa, demostrando ser una buena aprendiz de Alice Brandon.

En la última tienda que la chica planeaba entrar, Edward frenó en seco, ya habían llevado algunas de las compras al auto y solo tenía dos bolsas medianas en sus manos, de una tienda deportiva donde habían elegido un atuendo combinado para ambos.

-"Ohh no, estas loca si crees que voy a entrar ahí" dijo Edward deteniéndose en seco, estaban al frente de Victoria Secrets, Bella volteó a verlo riendo.

-"¿Qué tiene que entres conmigo?" preguntó, Edward volvió a negar.

-"No, esa tienda es para mujeres, o de hombres que entran solos a comprarle atuendos a sus chicas, no me vas a modelar ningún traje ahí dentro"

Bella rió divertida mientras se le acercaba a darle otro beso en los labios.

-"¿Por qué no quieres entrar? ¿Por vergüenza o por temor a no controlarte?" preguntó picara, Edward entrecerró sus ojos, ella estaba jugando, se estaba divirtiendo como una niña pequeña, Edward la volvió a abrazar besándola de nuevo.

-"Mientras estemos en lugares públicos, puedo controlarme" dijo contra sus labios "eso sí" completó separándose sólo un poco de ella, pero manteniéndola aun entre sus brazos "no te prometo nada una vez estemos solos"

Bella rió divertida y lo haló de la mano.

Para cuando entraron en la famosa tienda, el plan que Bella tenía y Edward se imaginaba, cobró vida.

Bien sabido es que Nueva York es la ciudad de los escándalos y, que cualquier persona está dispuesta en convertirse en paparazzi por dinero.

La pareja no había pasado del todo desapercibida en su paseo del día de hoy, sin embargo, no se habían visto victimas de flashes o lentes de cámaras, Bella era paciente, sabía que tarde o temprano, todo se iba a saber.

Y así fue.

Algún fotógrafo aficionado, había captado a la pareja en su subida de las escaleras, obteniendo una imagen no completamente nítida del beso.

La noticia se regó como pólvora y a los 20 minutos de haber entrado a la tienda, había varios periodistas apostados en lugares estratégicos para obtener tomas de la extraña pareja que nadie se esperaba.

A Bella y a Edward le informaron las dependientas de la tienda que habían algunos _visitantes_ apostados afuera, Bella guiñó un ojo a Edward y siguió eligiendo algunos conjuntos.

-"Eres todo un caso" dijo Edward acercándose a ella, "¿ésta es tu forma de gritarle al mundo que estamos juntos?" preguntó en voz baja, ella le dio el frente.

-"No iba a salir dando una declaración dando explicaciones de cómo él me tendió una trampa, se supone que soy libre ¿cierto?" Edward asintió "pues entonces esto es lo que hace una chica libre, secuestrar a su novio en una tarde tortuosa de Shopping" Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo.

-"Nos van a bombardear cuando salgamos" Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Como te dije, estoy harta de esconderme"

Bella continuó su camino por las estanterías de la tienda, eligió algunas prendas enseñándoselas a Edward, que en uno u otro momento se mostraba algo incomodo, la tienda evidentemente no estaba sola o vacía, los clientes no pasaban por alto a la pareja que era el centro de atención.

El trabajo de Bella era mas anónimo, por lo que a la gente le costo un poco mas de trabajo reconocerla, sin embargo Edward si era mas popular y mucho mas conocido.

-"Tu eres Edward Cullen ¿cierto?" preguntó una cliente de la tienda, Bella se había retirado a los probadores y ésta clienta aprovechó la soledad de Edward para acercarse, él sonrió apenado y asintió.

-"Encantado" dijo con una pequeña reverencia, la chica era menuda, flaca y morena, sonrió enormemente.

-"¡Wow!" dijo "eres aun mas guapo en persona" Edward subió sus cejas y dio una risa divertida, la chica aunque morena se vio realmente sonrojada.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Gracias" dijo aun con la misma expresión burlona, "¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Patricia" contestó la chica.

-"Un placer conocerte Patricia" dijo ofreciéndole la mano, la chica la tomó temblando con una mega sonrisa en los labios.

-"¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

La chica sacó su celular y Edward se agachó a su lado, ella misma los enfocó y tomó la foto, verificó y volvió a sonreír.

-"¡Gracias!" dijo, Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y la chica creyó desmayarse.

-"Edward" llamó Bella desde los probadores, él se giró y volvió a hablarle a Patricia.

-"Debo marcharme, mi novia me llama" dijo guiñándole un ojo "un placer conocerte Paty"

Patricia no articuló, se quedó como tonta viendo como él se pasaba la mano por el cabello y se encaminaba al final de la tienda donde se encontraban los probadores.

-"Amor, esto me queda muy grande, consígueme una talla mas pequeña ¿si?" pidió Bella sacando un conjuntito de lencería, Edward lo vio levantando sus cejas, consiguió a una dependienta y le informó lo que necesitaba, mientras la chica buscaba el conjunto de la talla nueva para Bella, Edward vio algo que le gustó y bastante.

Para cuando la dependienta regresó le dijo en voz baja.

-"Consíguele un conjunto de esos, de su talla, no se lo des, envuélvelo de regalo y colócalo con las demás compras" pidió en tono cómplice, la chica asintió sonriendo y fue a buscar lo que Edward le había pedido, Bella finalmente terminó de probarse la ropa, eligió algunos sujetadores con sus panties, un par de trajes para la playa, y pijamas, mientras se colocaba su propia ropa, Edward le dio su tarjeta de crédito a la chica de la caja, Bella no le había permitido pagar en ninguna de las tiendas, pero en esta, se sintió a gusto en hacerlo, además nunca le había regalado nada a Bella y esto le pareció buena idea.

Bella salió de los probadores, Edward la esperaba en la entrada con las bolsas que contenían las compras de la tienda, ella lo vio extrañada y se dirigió hacia él.

-"Tengo que pagar" le dijo con el ceño fruncido, él dio una sonrisa torcida.

-"Ya todo está cancelado" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella lo vio recriminándolo.

-"Edward, ese no era el trato" dijo apenada.

-"¿Teníamos un trato?" preguntó divertido, "no recuerdo haber hablado de un trato"

Bella lo vio mordiéndose el labio, esa tienda era costosa y en realidad se había vuelto loca comprando prendas, no podía hacer que él pagara sus caprichos, Edward sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella.

-"Déjame regalártelas, nunca te he dado nada"

-"No tienes por que regalarme nada" completó ella.

-"Claro que si, eres mi chica y me encanta consentirte" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella sintió sonrojarse, sonrió como una tonta y se colocó de puntillas para darle un beso furtivo en los labios, Edward correspondió sonriente.

-"¿Vamos?" preguntó al separarse, ella asintió.

-"¿A donde quieres ir?" preguntó, él la vio con actitud sorprendida y aliviada.

-"¿Se acabó el Shopping?" preguntó, ella asintió riendo.

-"Que bien" dijo falsamente agotado, ella simplemente le sacó la lengua, con la misma actitud divertida, él contestó "vamos a dejar las compras al auto y luego te invito a almorzar, ¿que me dices?"

-"Encantada" dijo "de ahora en adelante tus deseos son órdenes" dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación, él dio una risa.

-"Cuidado con lo que deseas jovencita, puede que lo consigas…" dijo, ella sonrió y le hizo señas para salir de la tienda, donde los clientes y dependientas no fueron ajenos a la escena entre los enamorados.

Los paparazzi fueron, dentro de todo, discretos, sin embargo ni Edward ni Bella pasaron por alto su presencia.

La pareja, pasó el resto de la tarde en un restaurante americano del centro comercial, conversaron, rieron y pasaron el rato, como lo haría cualquier pareja de novios un sábado cualquiera.

Para cuando ambos estaban cansados, Edward condujo el auto a casa de su chica, entre ambos bajaron las bolsas que habían comprado.

Entre comentarios y sonrisas entraron a la casa, sólo para fijarse que no estaban solos.

Alice y Jasper cocinaban riendo en la cocina, estaban vestidos de manera deportiva, Jasper reía por lo alto mientras Alice le extendía una cucharilla de madera con un poco de salsa para pasta.

-"Prueba" le decía la conductora, Jasper negaba retrocediendo.

-"Prefiero no arriesgarme" dijo levantando sus manos.

-"Buenas tardes" dijo Bella sonriendo desde la sala al ver la escena, Jasper se volteó un poco asombrado de no haber escuchado la puerta, Alice aprovechó y acercó mas la cucharilla con la salsa, para cuando Jasper volteó de nuevo hacia ella, sus labios chocaron con la cucharilla y no tuvo otra opción que probarla.

-"Gracias Bells" dijo Alice riendo triunfante.

Bella y Edward rieron viendo como Jasper probaba con cautela la salsa en su boca y Alice lo veía con ojos entrecerrados ansiosa, esperando el veredicto.

-"Esta buena" dijo Jazz saboreándose, "¡está muy rica!", Alice rió por lo alto abrazándolo.

-"Te dije que no iba a quedarme mal" dijo emocionada, Jasper por encima de su hombro vio a la otra pareja he hizo una mueca de asco, diciéndoles mudamente que ni se les ocurriera probarla, Edward y Bella casi estallan en carcajadas.

-"¿Ustedes de que se ríen? tórtolos" preguntó Alice separándose de Jazz, que al verla le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-"De nada, de nada" dijo Edward apretando sus labios, mientras Bella se distraía con las bolsas en sus manos, a Alice casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas al ver la cantidad de compras.

-"Dios, ¿cuándo te poseí?" preguntó saliendo de la cocina, "¿dejaste algo en las tiendas?" preguntó agachándose al nivel de las bolsas, asomándose por las aberturas.

-"Vente acompáñame a llevarlas al cuarto" le dijo Bella tomando algunas, Alice vio emocionada y tomó las otras encaminándose.

-"Ya vengo amor" le dijo a Jazz, él asintió, Bella se despidió de Edward guiñándole un ojo.

-"No demores" le pidió él en voz baja, imaginaba que Alice iba a querer ver todo y eso les iba a llevar bastante tiempo.

Se quedaron entonces ambos solteros en la sala, Edward se adelantó extendiendo su mano.

-"¿Cómo te va Jasper?" saludó mas formal.

-"Excelente Edward" dijo devolviendo el saludo "¿y a ti?"

-"Igual digo" contestó el jugador.

-"¿Crees que se demoren?" preguntó Edward viendo hacia el cuarto, Jasper dio una risa divertida mientras tomaba la hoya de la salsa y tiraba el contenido en el fregadero, Edward lo vio asombrado.

-"Se van a demorar y bastante, tanto que me da chance de cocinar esto de nuevo, menos mal que ella no lo probó" dijo estremeciéndose un poco, Edward rió divertido, se sentó en un banco del mesón mientras Jasper se dedicaba a licuar otros tomates.

Para cuando la salsa nueva empezó a espesar, aun las chicas no habían salido de la habitación, Edward encontró en el refrigerador unas botellas de Heineken y tomo dos, destapándolas y ofreciéndole una a Jasper.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala a conversar mientras las chicas salían.

-"Bella me contó que estas saliendo formalmente con Alice" le comentó al sentarse, el aludido asintió.

-"Es así, Alice también me contó lo mismo con respecto a ti y a Bella" Edward asintió mientras le daba otro trago a la cerveza.

-"Es un poco mas complicado, está el tema de su antigua relación por el medio, no va a ser fácil al principio"

-"No los envidio" dijo Jasper después de otro trago, "pero oye, no hablemos de eso" dijo con actitud fresca "¿cómo va el tenis?" preguntó.

Edward agradeció el cambio de tema.

-"Bien, va bastante bien, he tenido algunas eliminatorias y hay un juego en puertas, pero es en Michigan y no sé si aceptar o tratar de posponerlo"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Jazz dando otro trago "¿no se supone que debes jugar las eliminatorias para ir a Wimbledon?"

-"Claro" dijo Edward dejando un segundo la botella en la mesa del centro, "pero no se si será buena idea dejarla" dijo refiriéndose a Bella.

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Ella está ahora focalizada en gritarle a todos que andamos juntos, no quiero marcharme y dejarla con el escándalo, además, no sabemos como lo tome…. Emmet" dijo haciendo una pausa "por lo que prefiero quedarme aquí"

-"Bella es mas fuerte de lo que crees, antes de tomar alguna decisión pregúntale" le aconsejo, Edward asintió.

Para cuando ambos terminaron la primera botella y Jasper se levantó a buscar una segunda, las chicas salieron entre risas a la sala, Bella vio a Edward sentado en la sala y fue a sentarse junto a él recostándose en su pecho, él la recibió con brazos abiertos, depositándole un beso en el cabello.

-"¿Le enseñaste todo?" preguntó contra su cabello divertido.

-"No, no todo, faltaron algunas cosas" dijo riendo, Jasper se acercó con las dos botellas verdes ofreciéndoselas a las chicas primero, Alice negó, Bella en cambio le dio un trago para después regresársela a Edward.

-"Deberíamos comer enana" le dijo Jazz a Alice, "¿tienes hambre?" ella frunció la boca.

-"Un poco" ambos se fueron a la cocina a servir la comida que Jasper había cocinado a escondidas de Alice.

-"Bella" llamó Edward al oído de su chica, aun recostada en su pecho.

-"Dime" contestó ella retozándose un poco.

-"A finales de este mes tengo un juego" avisó aceptando el concejo de Jasper de preguntarle.

-"Ok" dijo ella con cautela, aun sin levantar el rostro "¿dónde es?" preguntó.

-"Michigan" dijo contra su cabello.

-"¿Te vas a volver a ir?" preguntó mordiendo su labio, incorporándose para verlo, él le pasó un dedo por el contorno de su rostro.

-"No, si tu no quieres que vaya" le dijo, ella mordió de nuevo su labio, él pasó su pulgar haciendo que desistiera de hacerlo.

-"No es justo" dijo ella "no puedo obligarte a no jugar" dijo contrariada.

-"No seas exagerada" le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "es un juego tonto, puedo recuperarme en otro, además no quiero dejarte sola, no ahora… Ni nunca en realidad" dijo robándole una sonrisa "pero creo que debía decírtelo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo" dijo pensando un plan, "a lo mejor…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"A lo mejor ¿que?" preguntó, él le dio un beso en los labios y fue a su oído.

-"A lo mejor quieras acompañarme" dijo susurrando, Bella se separó emocionada.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó, él asintió.

-"Va a ser extraño, nunca va nadie a verme jugar, pero a ti puedo acostumbrarme con gusto" dijo riendo torcido, Bella le devolvió la sonrisa y dio unos leves aplausos.

-"Voy a cuadrar mis vacaciones con Jacob" dijo emocionada, él le devolvió la misma expresión.

-"Nuestro primer viaje juntos" dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió todo lo que sus labios permitían y lanzó sus brazos atrás de su cuello, devorándoselo en un súper beso.

-"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno!" gritó Alice desde el comedor "váyanse al cuarto o sepárense y acompáñennos a comer" dijo en tono de regaño, Bella y Edward se separaron divertidos y ella se colocó de pie extendiéndole una mano, él se incorporó y caminaron hacia el comedor para acompañar a los chicos.

Sólo comieron Alice y Jasper, ya que Bella y Edward estaban aun llenos de su comida en el restaurante, Bella se sentó en las piernas de Edward mientras los cuatro hablaron de cualquier tema, Bella le comentó a Alice emocionada que iba a ir al torneo de tenis en Michigan y a ella frunció la boca ligeramente.

-"¿Michigan? Tengo mucho que no veo a Cinthya" dijo en voz baja, Edward fue el único que frunció el ceño sin saber de quien hablaba.

-"Mi hermana" aclaró Alice al ver su rostro, "está embarazada" completó, Edward asintió.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el torneo de Edward, Allie?" preguntó Jasper comiendo un poco mas de pasta.

-"Que mi familia vive en Michigan" dijo, Bella la vio con ojos muy abiertos "a Cinthya le falta poco para dar a luz, y me gustaría verla embarazada" dijo hablando en voz baja.

-"¡Vente con nosotros!" dijo Bella emocionada, volteó a ver a Edward y este se encogió de hombros.

-"Por mi no hay problema" contestó aun con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella, pero Alice veía a Jasper, él se retiró un poco de su plato y habló con cautela.

-"¿Qué estás pensando?" preguntó.

-"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" preguntó "conocer a mis padres, a… a ¿mi familia?" preguntó bajito, Bella los vio emocionada pero no dijo nada, eso era un GRAN logro para Alice Brandon.

-"¿Quieres que tu familia me conozca?" preguntó Jasper entre asombrado y asustado, ella asintió.

-"Será apenas un fin de semana, no, no puedo quedarme por mucho, tengo que trabajar y tu, tu también, puedo avisarle a mi mamá, aunque ella va a querer que nos quedemos en su casa, van a hacer unos días tortuosos y llenos de preguntas y comentarios indiscretos, entiendo si no quieres ir, pero, bueno, si, si quieres…"

Edward estaba aturdido de la cantidad de palabras que decía Alice, y creyó no entender de la mitad hacia delante, Bella que estaba más acostumbrada a los arranques de nervios de Alice rió disimuladamente, mientras Jasper esperaba paciente a que terminara de hablar.

-"Te vas a ahogar, respira" le dijo en lo que hizo una pausa, Alice cerró la boca frunciéndola.

-"¿Ya?" preguntó Jasper "¿puedo hablar?" ella asintió.

-"Me encantaría ir a conocer a tus padres, si tu mamá nos invita, no me importa quedarme en tu casa y tratare de responder a todas las preguntas indiscretas sin quedar en evidencia" dijo con una sonrisa, Bella se recostó aun mas en el pecho de Edward, feliz de ver a sus amigos tan enamorados él la apretó contra sí entendiendo lo que sentía, ya que él tampoco era ajeno a la amistad que unía a esos 3, Alice le sonrió y se le acercó un poco a Jazz abrazándolo.

-"Va a ser una tortura Jazz" le dijo al oído "pero gracias" dijo sinceramente, él le guiñó un ojo al separarse, estaba encantado con todo esto.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaron a ver una película en la sala, Alice colocó una comedia romántica, _Locura de Amor en la Vegas_, los cuatro rieron con las ocurrencias de los protagonistas, la noche fue cayendo y Bella le pidió a Edward que se quedara, él aceptó encantado, mientras Alice y Jazz ya estaban de acuerdo en pasar la noche ahí.

Se despidieron y se marcharon a sus propias habitaciones, Bella se entretuvo terminando de guardar sus cosas nuevas mientras él se daba una ducha, para cuando salió, ella esperaba con su toalla sentadita en su cama, él le sonrió apenado y le dio paso a la regadera, no sin antes besarla mucho para poder soltarla.

Bella rió contra sus labios empujándolo en vano por los hombros para que la soltara, Edward sólo la soltó cuando quiso.

-"Te espero aquí afuera" le dijo contra sus labios, ella asintió un poco agitada.

-"A menos que quieras que te acompañe" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Bella lo pensó un segundo y luego a su pesar negó.

-"Me encantaría" dijo "pero…" continuó "estoy cansada" dijo haciendo un puchero adorable, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco, besó su labio salido y le dio un toque en el trasero, impulsándola al cuarto de baño.

Se colocó su ropa interior y quitó el cobertor de la cama acostándose sobre la suave superficie de color blanco con pinticas azules, recostó la cabeza en las almohadas y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Bella salió al poco rato, ya vestida con su atuendo para dormir, tenía una short y una blusita de tirantes ambos color azul eléctrico, Edward la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Pensé que me modelarías alguno de tus atuendos nuevos" dijo jocoso, ella caminó hasta la cama y mientras soltaba las cortinas vaporosas de su dosel, contestó.

-"Lo pensé, pero creo que los dejare para el viaje" dijo riendo mientras le sacaba su lengua, él no la perdió de vista hasta que se acostó, la acunó bajo su brazo, besó su frente y acomodaron sus posturas para estar mas cómodos.

-"Dios estoy agotada" dijo cerrando sus ojos con su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-"Pues duerme y recupera energías" le dijo dándole otro beso en el cabello, "Porque mañana me toca a mi" dijo en voz baja, ella incorporó solo un poco el rostro para verlo.

-"¿Jum?" preguntó sin entender.

-"Que mañana me toca a mi, hoy hicimos algo de tu agrado y pasamos el día relajados, mañana vamos a hacer algo que sea totalmente de mi agrado"

Bella lo pensó un segundo solo había una cosa que encantara y relajara a Edward, lo vio con un poco asombro.

-"¿Me vas a llevar a jugar tenis?" preguntó, él rió por lo alto al ver que había adivinado.

-"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Hay algo que te agrade más que el tenis?" preguntó con suficiencia.

-"Tu" contestó él, ella le sonrió enormemente y se acercó besando sus labios.

-"Excelente respuesta" le dijo, "pero…"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Yo no sé jugar tenis" dijo mordiéndose el labio, él le guiño un ojo.

-"Yo te enseño" ella volvió a fruncir los labios, estaba muerta del sueño como para seguir argumentando, bostezó enormemente provocándole una sonrisa a su acompañante, ella entrecerró sus ojos.

-"¿Tu no tienes sueño?" le preguntó, lo pensó un poco y luego negó.

-"No me siento capaz de dormir" dijo acariciándole el contorno de su rostro.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó en voz baja, recostándose de nuevo en su pecho.

-"Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Alice" Bella presa de una nube de soñolencia preguntó.

-"¿De qué hablas exactamente?" Edward mantuvo sus caricias en el cabello de su amada.

-"Lo que dijo de ir a ver a su familia, a su hermana, su mamá"

-"¿Eso que tiene?"

-"Que me hizo pensar en Esme" dijo en voz baja, "en Elizabeth Masen" concluyó casi en un susurro, Bella se despabiló un poco y se volvió a incorporar.

-"Amor" le dijo tiernamente, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"No me hagas caso, es que tengo tantos miedos, tantas dudas"

-"Pero, dejando los miedos y las dudas, tu ¿qué quieres hacer?" preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

Edward lo pensó un segundo y en vez de contestar su pregunta dijo.

-"Podría hacer una parada en Philadelphia antes de ir a mi juego, podría ir a verla, hablar con ella" Bella lo vio con cautela, él continuo "podríamos encontrarnos en Michigan" dijo, ella subió sus cejas, él volvió a acariciarle el rostro "o podrías acompañarme si así lo quieres"

-"Te acompaño" dijo ella "no te voy a dejar solo en esto, a lo mejor no soy la mejor indicada para esto, pero no soportaría saberte solo en una situación así"

Se acostaron de lado viéndose a los ojos.

-"¿Cuando me volví tan afortunado en encontrarte en mi vida?" preguntó él, ella simplemente le sonrió.

-"Gracias" dijo sinceramente, "nadie, nunca ha sido tan incondicional conmigo como lo eres tu… gracias Isabella" dijo acercándose, sellando con un beso su declaración, Bella le correspondió abrazándolo, lo amaba tanto que casi dolía.

Al día siguiente Bella se sentía ligeramente ridícula en su atuendo deportivo, ya se encontraban en el Manhattan tenis club para su primera lección de tenis.

-"Me veo horrible" dijo abriendo sus brazos en plena cancha, Edward pensaba algo totalmente diferente.

La vio desde el otro lado de la malla de arriba abajo, Bella se veía impecable, dando a notar a leguas que su ropa era de estreno.

Llevaba una franelita de manga corta de color blanco, una falda corta y plisada, a primera vista, era blanca también, pero al abrirse los pliegues, era color azul cielo, todas sus piernas estaban al descubierto hasta sus zapatos deportivos, con los mismos colores de su atuendo, se había agarrado el cabello en una larga cola de caballo y en ese momento tenía unos lentes oscuros puestos.

-"Pues déjame decirte que discrepo totalmente, creo que nunca te he visto tan sexy como hoy" dijo encantado, adoró verla vestida en la versión femenina de él.

Bella le sacó la lengua.

-"No eres imparcial" le dijo bromeando, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ese detalle no importa, créeme, te ves genial" dijo detallándola de arriba abajo nuevamente, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Podemos empezar?" preguntó "el sol está inclemente"

Edward asintió y trotó ligeramente hacia ella.

-"A ver" dijo extendiéndole una raqueta, "¿qué sabes de tenis?" ella subió sus cejas.

-"¿Comparado contigo? Nada" Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Bella por favor" pidió suplicante, le encantaba tenerla ahí en su mundo, ella frunció los labios y asintió.

-"Recibí algunos entrenamientos de niña, pero nunca fui buena" él le dio un pico en los labios emocionado.

-"A ver" dijo colocándose detrás de ella, "primero probaremos tu postura"

Edward la tomó por la cintura, colocando su cuerpo muy cerca del de él, recorrió con sus manos sus caderas alineándolas, subió de nuevo a la cintura, pasó por sus brazos y volvió a alinearlos, Bella tuvo que concentrarse muy bien para no suspirar, jadear o simplemente recostarse en su pecho.

Edward culminó colocándola en su posición y le dio un beso en la nuca.

-"Pórtate bien" dijo ella entre dientes, él rió sobre su recalentada piel y entonces se separó de ella.

-"Sólo falta un detalle" dijo viéndola de frente, Bella mantenía su posición de manera muy rígida.

-"No me he movido" dijo entre sus dientes, Edward sonrió divertido y se le acercó quitándole los lentes oscuros.

-"Perfecta" dijo, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Podemos darle a algunas pelotas de tenis?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"Por supuesto jefa" dijo jocoso, Bella le sacó la lengua.

-"Pero primero, probemos tu swing" dijo, se colocó otra vez a su espalda y pegándose a ella, sostuvo su mano, Bella siguió los movimientos que guiaba la mano de él, concentrándose enormemente en no híper ventilar, mas de una vez se pegaba a sus caderas, sintiéndolo contra su trasero.

-"Pórtate bien" siseó esta vez él cerquita de su oído, mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo.

Bella tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón, si seguían en esta seducción, terminarían por dar un espectáculo en plena cancha 16.

Resulto que después del primer saque, Bella no fue del todo inútil en el deporte, según el mismo Edward dio algunos golpes dignos de Venus Williams, aunque Bella sabía que era prácticamente imposible, igual agradeció su cumplido.

El día se pasó realmente rápido para ambos, para cuando Bella alegó no soportar mas sol sobre su piel le pidió de manera agradable que por favor se retiraran, Edward accedió únicamente después de que ella fuera un poco mas convincente en su solicitud.

Subieron en los carritos de golf que tenían en el club para trasportar a los accionistas, Edward y Bella no fueron pasados por alto, sobre todo Edward, que era una celebridad en el club, y mas temprano que tarde se dieron cuanta de que Bella, se suponía fuera su cuñada, no su novia.

Edward invitó a Bella a almorzar en el restaurante del club después de cambiarse, donde igual no fueron pasados por alto, ya llevaban dos días comportándose como pareja consolidada, para cuando salieron del club, fueron noticia de primera plana.

Miles de flashes los acribillaron en lo que salieron de las puertas principales, Edward protegió a Bella bajo su brazo, ambos caminaron sin dar declaraciones a nadie, el chico del valet parking esperaba con la puerta del copiloto abierta, Bella se subió y Edward caminó casualmente a la puerta del conductor, le gritaron miles de preguntas a las que simplemente no contestó.

-"Ya empezó" dijo ella una vez estaban lejos del club, "ya no nos van a dejar en paz" dijo mordiéndose el labio, él acaricio un poco su brazo.

-"Esto era lo que estábamos buscando ¿no?" preguntó, ella respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Nada malo va a pasar" dijo volteando a verla un momento, ella el sonrió y se adelantó besándolo cortamente en los labios, mientras volvían a rodar por la autopista.

A algunos kilómetros de distancia, Rosalie veía incrédula la televisión, se le escapó una risa y un aplauso al ver las noticias, Félix salió a su vista asombrado, ya que nunca la había escuchado reír.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con una sonrisa cauta en los labios, Rose se giró a verlo con la misma expresión divertida.

-"¡Esta chica está loca!" dijo señalando la pantalla "pero me encanta su actitud" Félix puso atención en la pantalla y descubrió a Bella, no estaba sola, Félix giró su cabeza sin poder creer que había reconocido al joven a su lado, era Edward, el hermano de Emmet.

-"¿Que hace Bella con Edward?" preguntó sentándose al lado de Rose en la cama.

-"¡Están saliendo!" gritó la rubia riendo "¿puedes creerlo?

-"¿Saliendo? Pero, pero él no es…."

-"¡Si!" dijo la rubia divertida "¡él es el hermano de Emmet! ¡Dios!" dijo riendo "como me gustaría verlo por un huequito a ver que hace con esto" Rose estaba que desbordaba de felicidad, Félix la vio extrañado.

-"¿Por qué tan contenta?" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Emmet no ha hecho mas que asustarme y atormentarme, engañó a esa chica conmigo y quien sabe con cuantas mas, yo nunca tuve el valor de enfrentarlo de gritarle que podía vivir sin él, que ésta Bella lo haga" dijo señalando la pantalla que mostraba a la pareja saliendo de manos juntas de un club "la convierte en mi nueva mejor amiga" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "le esta dando una cucharada de su propia medicina… ¡y con su propio hermano!"

No podía de la dicha de saber humillado a Emmet, dio un aplauso colocándose de pie, le extendió una mano a Félix que la tomó colocándose de pie, Rose se estiró todo lo que daban sus brazos y se enroscó en el brazo de Félix, como si estuvieran bailando, Félix no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría de la rubia, la recostó de su brazo y la dejó caer un poco, haciendo que su larga cabellera llegara casi al suelo, Rose reía encantada de todo esto.

-"Eres aun mas hermosa cuando te ríes" dijo él sonriéndole, ella compuso su rostro e intentó colocarse de pie, Félix la colocó derecha.

-"Félix, por favor" dijo apenada.

-"Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad"

-"Gracias" contestó ella después de unos segundos, él se acercó colocándole el cabello tras su oreja, ella imitó su movimiento bajando la mirada.

-"Es mejor que descanse" dijo ella viéndolo por entre sus pestañas, "mañana va a ser un día pesado" él asintió, pero no se alejó de ella.

-"¿Estás segura?" volvió a preguntar, ella asintió.

-"Es lo mejor, créeme"

Félix vio a su alrededor las dos maletas que había empacado la rubia con sus cosas, después de discutirlo repetidas veces, había accedido a que Rose se marchara con su prima en Nueva Orleans, Félix no quería que se fuera, no quería perderla, pero tampoco podía hacer que viviera eternamente asustada, por lo que al día siguiente, él mismo la llevaría a New Orleans para instalarla.

-"Sigo creyendo que no es lo mejor, pero si tu lo quieres, no puedo oponerme" volvió a acariciarle el rostro.

-"Eres muy bueno conmigo" dijo la rubia "creo que desde mi mama, nadie a sido tan bueno conmigo como tu"

-"Simplemente me nace el protegerte, el ayudarte, no lo hago con ningún interés" ella asintió.

-"Te creo" dijo "es difícil de creer, pero lo hago" él simplemente asintió.

-"Te cuesta trabajo pensar bien de las personas ¿cierto?"

-"Si" dijo en voz baja, "nunca tuve mucha suerte, siempre creían que por ser linda y tonta podían aprovecharse de mi"

-"No eres tonta" dijo él frunciendo el ceño, ella dio una risa.

-"Si lo soy, fui una tonta al pensar que Emmet me quería" dijo separándose de él sentándose en la cama.

-"Eso es algo diferente" comentó sentándose a su lado.

-"¿Crees que alguna vez alguien pueda quererme?" preguntó con ojos brillantes, había pasado de su repentina alegría a depresión, Félix estaba mas o menos acostumbrado a esos cambios repentinos, la tomó de las mejillas y la vio a los ojos.

-"Por supuesto" contestó sin titubear "eres increíble, cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti, sólo tuviste una mala relación, a todos nos pasa"

-"Pero no todos terminan como yo, embarazada, sola y aterrada" una lagrima se derramó, él la apartó con sus pulgares.

-"No estás sola" refutó él, a su pesar ella sonrió.

-"Es cierto, te tengo a ti" dijo "eres como un enorme ángel de la guarda" dijo viéndolo tiernamente, él simplemente rió dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz, la adoraba, quería pedirle que no se fuera, que se quedara ahí con ella, pero sabía que podía perturbarla que estaba muy delicada anímicamente y que podía perjudicar su relación en vez de ayudarla.

Rose dio un respingo, él se separó asustado.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-"Se movió" dijo ella sonriendo, colocó otros mechones tras su oreja y bajó su vista hacia su vientre, "el bebé se movió" dijo sonriente, Félix estiró una de sus manos.

-"¿Puedo?" preguntó, ella asintió sonriendo, Félix colocó con cautela la mano, ambos esperaron unos segundos y sintieron otra patada, Félix rió asombrado.

-"Es increíble" dijo, luego se acercó a su vientre.

-"Hola bebe, soy Félix, amigo de tu mami" le dijo, el bebé dio otra patadita.

-"Parece que le gusta tu voz" dijo Rose riendo, Félix se incorporó un poco y ambos quedaron sumamente cerca, Rose pestañó y Félix empezó a respirar acelerado, todos sus instintos gritaban que acortara la distancia, que la besara, se acercó un poco mas a ella, pero otra patadita hizo que Rose retrocediera, haciendo que él regresara a su realidad.

-"Ehhh, es mejor que descanses" dijo colocándose de pie, "yo, este…" dijo tartamudeando "yo, voy por un poco de agua" Rose asintió sin verlo, tomó su ropa de dormir y se retiró al baño para cambiarse, su cabeza y su corazón eran un verdadero enredo en esos momentos.

Al día siguiente ambos se subieron a la camioneta de Félix, ya tenían el equipaje de la chica en la cajuela, Rose vio con nostalgia la entrada de su refugio, nunca olvidaría su tiempo aquí, Félix abrió la puerta de la camioneta dejándola subir.

New Orleans, estaba relativamente cerca de Nueva York, Rose quería marcharse en bus, pero Félix insistió en llevarla, por lo que la chica no argumentó mas con él.

Hablaron durante el camino de Charlotte, la prima de Rose, la rubia se encargó de contarle a Félix donde trabajaba la chica y como se ganaba la vida, él no quedo muy complacido con saber que la chica que era camarera trabajaba en horarios complicados, eso iba a hacer que Rose estuviera sola mucho tiempo, aparte Charlotte vivía en un apartamento de una sola habitación, nada bueno para una chica embarazada dormir en un sofá, pero Rose parecía realmente contenta de ir para allá, así que Félix hizo el gran esfuerzo de mantener la conversación y no rogarle que se regresara.

Pasadas algunas horas, Rose fue vencida por el sueño, Félix manejó con cuidado y cautela por la interestatal, procurando no despertarla en el ajetreo, ella le había dicho la dirección, sin embargo él se vio obligado a despertarla cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

-"Rose" la llamó en un semáforo en rojo, "despierta, ya llegamos" Rose parpadeó regresando a su actualidad, le sonrió apenada y se incorporó, él le ofreció un poco de agua y ella dio un sorbo agradecida.

-"¿Sabes como llegar?" preguntó, no estaba familiarizado con esa ciudad, Rose se fijó por las ventanas.

-"Hace años que no venia, pero creo acordarme"

Después de perderse unas 3 veces y llamar a Charlotte para indicaciones, Rose se vio al frente del edificio desteñido donde vivía su prima un par de años mayor que ella.

Una chica de cabellos rojo fuego, liso y a la vez rebelde esperaba en la puerta oxidada del edificio, no era tan alta como Rose, pero imponente, de cuerpo grueso pero estilizado, en su nariz y en su ceja derecha tenía perforaciones con piercing en cada una, Rose al verla le sonrió enormemente.

-"¡Charlotte!" gritó emocionada bajándose, las chicas se encontraron en mitad de la acera y se abrazaron felices de verse.

-"¡Rose!" dijo la otra chica, "¡te vez enorme!" dijo riendo, "en verdad estas embarazada" dijo asombrada viendo su inflado vientre.

-"Te lo dije" dijo la rubia pasándose una mano por el vientre.

-"¡Wow!" dijo su prima "creo que tenemos que hablar mucho ¿no?" Rose asintió sonriendo.

-"Mucho" accedió, ella vio como Félix se acercaba con su equipaje.

-"Charlotte, el es Félix" dijo presentándolos, la chica lo vio con cejas levantadas y estrechó su mano.

Los tres subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, Félix vio atacado las paredes escarapeladas, pintadas con grafitis.

-"Sigo insistiendo, esto no es buena idea" dijo cuando estaba ya de salida, había dejado el equipaje en el apartamento de Charlotte y estaba despidiéndose de Rose en la entrada del apartamento, Félix no quería que bajara las escaleras, por que el elevador no funcionaba.

-"Voy a estar bien" dijo ella sonriendo "no tienes idea lo relajada que me siento"

-"Este lugar no es para ti" dijo Félix abatido, ella rió simpática.

-"No te parece que combino con los grafitis?" preguntó riendo, él la vio subiendo una ceja, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Deja la angustia, estaré bien, deberías estar feliz, por fin dejaré de molestarte, tendrás tu departamento para ti solo" dijo, pero una punzada de nostalgia atravesó su pecho.

-"Sabes que no es así, te voy a extrañar y mucho" dijo Félix, ella se adelantó y lo abrazó.

-"Yo también" dijo bajito, Félix se separó y le besó en la frente, acarició un poco su vientre.

-"Recuerdas lo que me prometiste ¿cierto?" ella asintió.

-"Lo recuerdo"

-"Esta bien entonces" dijo y volvió a besarle la frente, "adiós" dijo en voz baja contra su piel.

-"Gracias" dijo la rubia "nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi" él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Solo cuídate, así me pagaras" dijo sonriéndole, un nudo se apoderaba de su pecho, no quería dejarla.

-"¿Me llamaras cuando llegues a casa?" preguntó la chica con voz trémula, él asintió.

-"Por supuesto" accedió, se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

-"Hasta luego" dijo a su pesar y se acercó a abrazarla, Rose, correspondió por largo rato su abrazo para finalmente dejarlo ir, Félix bajó las escaleras y ella regresó al departamento para ver por la ventana como se marchaba.

Lo vio arrancar y sintió que una parte de ella se iba con él.


	49. Capítulo 48 De Amores Enfermizos

**Capitulo 48:**

**De amores enfermizos.**

-"Cariño, creo que estas exagerando" dijo Carlisle con voz resignada al ver a su esposa vestida y con su cartera al hombro.

-"Emmet está mal" dijo Esme con la puerta abierta, estaba apunto de salir, Marcos, el chofer la esperaba afuera.

-"Deberías preocuparte por él también" dijo Esme recriminándole disimuladamente a su esposo.

-"Decidí que me mantendré alejado de esto" dijo Carlisle metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón kaki.

-"Es tu hijo" dijo Esme.

-"Edward también lo es" contestó Carlisle, Esme se quedó estática.

-"Él no se portó bien con Emmet"

-"No vamos a discutir de nuevo lo mismo Esme" dijo su esposo respirando profundo, ya habían conversado de ese tema demasiadas veces.

-"Digas lo que digas, Edward le quitó la novia a su hermano, si Emmet le dijo la verdad fue por defensa, lo que hizo Edward no estuvo bien"

-"Hablas como si esa joven, Isabella, no tuviera opinión al respecto, crees que si era tan feliz con Emmet como crees, ¿se hubiera fijado siquiera en Edward? Esme cariño, Emmet no fue el mejor con ella"

Esme cerró sus puños, no podía soportar que Carlisle se tomara tan deportivamente el conflicto entre sus hijos y lo que menos podía soportar era que pareciera estar muy dispuesto a colocarse del lado de Edward y la mujercita esa.

-"A Emmet le vendría bien un poco de tu apoyo Carlisle" dijo viéndolo a los ojos, él dio una risa amarga.

-"Tiene mas que suficiente con el tuyo, recuerdas que adoptamos a los 2 ¿cierto?" ella abrió su boca, él no la dejo continuar "prometimos y juramos quererlos y protegerlos a los 2, no sólo a uno"

-"No puedes decirme que no los quise a ambos" dijo Esme con voz temblorosa.

-"¿Has siquiera intentado hablar con Edward?" preguntó en vez de contestarle, los ojos de ella empezaron a empañarse.

-"Él me odia" Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

-"No lo hace, sólo quería la verdad, sólo quería hablar con su mama y tu le cerraste esa puerta, ¿cómo no quieres que este con esa chica, si parece ser la única que aun permanece a su lado?"

-"Yo siempre ame a mis hijos por igual" completó Esme apunto de llorar.

-"Si te lo crees, bien cariño" contestó Carlisle "pero… ¿a quién es el que siempre vas a socorrer? No podemos quejarnos de lo alejado que se mantiene Edward de la casa, nosotros mismos lo hemos alejado"

Esme resopló y salió sin despedirse, Carlisle vio como se subía al asiento trasero del mercedes, mientras Marcos caminaba hacia la puerta del conductor.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y tomó su celular que reposaba en su bolsillo, intentó por millonésima de veces volver a llamarlo, lo hacía todos los días aunque fuera una vez, pero él simplemente, no le contestaba.

Sin embargo esta vez fue distinto.

-"¿Alo?" contestó una voz femenina, Carlisle frunció el ceño, ¿se había equivocado de numero?.

-"Ehhh, lo siento, ¿estoy llamando al teléfono de Edward Cullen?"

-"¿Sr. Cullen?" preguntó la chica con voz un poco asustada.

-"¿Isabella?" preguntó Carlisle.

-"La misma" dijo Bella dándose un golpe en la frente, estaba en su oficina, había almorzado con Edward y él había dejado su celular por error en su bolso, al escucharlo sonar lo tomó sin fijarse siquiera que no era su celular.

-"¿Edward estará?" preguntó Carlisle con voz baja.

-"Ehh, no, no está conmigo ahora, me, me dejó su celular por error" dijo la chica aun con ojos cerrados apoyando la frente del escritorio, no sabía si estaba cometiendo un error, ¿de todas las personas que podían llamar a Edward tenía que ella atenderle precisamente a su papá?

-"Ahh, entiendo" dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea, "bueno, le, ¿le podrías decir que lo llamé de nuevo?" preguntó el hombre, ella frunció el ceño y se sentó mas derecha.

-"¿De nuevo?" preguntó incrédula, para luego sentirse grosera por lo que había preguntado, "lo, siento" dijo despacio "yo, yo le digo" completó.

-"Si de nuevo" contestó Carlisle "he intentado comunicarme algunas veces con mi hijo, pero creo que está muy ocupado, no parece tener tiempo libre" dijo justificando la verdadera razón que ambos conocían.

-"Ehh bueno, ha estado practicando mucho" dijo la chica excusando a su novio con su padre adoptivo.

-"Me enteré que tiene una de las eliminatorias en pocas semanas" dijo con mejor ánimo, Bella no sabía si Edward se iba a molestar con ella por esto, pero tampoco era que le estaba dando mucha información a Carlisle ¿verdad?

-"Sí, tiene una de las eliminatorias para Wimbledon" dijo mordiéndose los labios, le pareció escuchar a Carlisle suspirando.

-"Aun recuerdo lo nervioso que yo me ponía cuando iba a ese tipo de juegos" dio una risa ligera "pero Edward no es así, siempre pareciera tener demasiada calma"

-"Ujum" dijo Bella incómoda sin saber que mas agregar, Carlisle cerró sus ojos unos segundos y preguntó.

-"¿Él está bien?"

-"Si" contestó Bella "se siente un poco perdido, pero está bien"

-"Como me gustaría ayudarlo" dijo Carlisle.

-"¿Por qué no lo hace?" preguntó Bella sintiéndose intrusa, pero en la necesidad de saberlo.

-"Todo es mas complicado de lo que puedes pensar jovencita" dijo él de manera tierna, "pero en fin" dijo desemperezándose un poco "me alegro que esté bien" dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

-"Le diré que usted lo llamó" dijo Bella, él dio otra risa.

-"A lo mejor es preferible que no le cuentes, puede que no le guste que hayas hablado conmigo"

-"Ok" dijo ella despacio.

-"Cuídalo ¿si?" pidió Carlisle, ella se quedó incrédula viendo el teléfono, ¿que lo cuidara? ¿Eso quería decir? ¿Qué él no la odiaba por haber jugado con Emmet y estar ahora con Edward?

-"Ehhh ¿si?" dijo ella en tono de pregunta, él rió de nuevo.

-"Sé que los envuelve una situación comprometedora, pero la prensa es así de amarillista, yo sé que mi hijo menor no es malo, también se como es mi hijo mayor" completó levantando sus cejas "por eso sé que jamás Edward hubiera intentado algo de no haberse enamorado de ti, sé que es difícil lo que están pasando, sólo espero que Edward no salga mas herido de lo que ya está, por eso intento mantenerme alejado"

Bella respiró profundo y dijo.

-"Yo estoy enamorada de Edward" empezó "me quedaré con él hasta que él quiera, sé que no hice las cosas de la mejor manera, pero… ¿Quién sabe qué es lo correcto?" añadió con una risa amarga "pero no creo que sea bueno que se mantengan alejados, Edward los extraña mas de lo que dice y por lo que oí usted también, de verdad espero de corazón que algún día la familia Cullen vuelva a estar en paz"

-"Yo también pequeña, yo también"

Ya Bella no tenía nada más que agregar, por lo que tratando de no sonar grosera se despidió.

-"Hasta luego entonces Sr. Cullen"

-"Si, nos hablamos de nuevo Isabella" dijo Carlisle de manera educada "¿te importaría darme tu numero? Prometo no llamarte muy seguido, pero sí me gustaría saber de Edward en algunos momentos, claro, si consideras que no te voy a meter en problemas"

¿Cómo demonios le decía que no?

-"Claro" dijo Bella colocando sus ojos en blanco, "¿tiene donde anotar?"

-"Dime" dijo Carlisle, ella le dictó los números aun con labios fruncidos, pensando si le contaba Edward de esto.

Cerró la llamada y lanzó el teléfono en su cartera, entonces el teléfono de su escritorio sonó.

-"Canal E! le habla Isabella ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

-"¿Amor?" preguntó su voz, ella sonrió a su pesar.

-"Hola Edward" dijo sonriendo, "¿cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste al club?"

-"Todo bien cariño, si, ya estoy en el club, empiezo las practicas en unos minutos, mi vida, ¿dejé mi celular en tu bolso?" preguntó dudoso, ella resopló, de haberla llamado 15 minutos antes, no habría atendido la llamada de su papá.

-"Si" dijo sin emoción, Edward captó el tono.

-"¿Pasó algo?"

Bella pensó un segundo en las palabras de Carlisle, él le había dicho que no le contara nada a Edward, pero no se sentía capaz de mentirle y menos ahora que prácticamente acababa de trancar con el papá de su novio y ni siquiera había pensado bien si debía o no contarle.

-"Atendí sin querer, ¡creí que era mi teléfono!" dijo la chica apoyando una mano en su frente cerrando los ojos.

-"Ok amor, tampoco es algo del otro mundo, ¿quién era?" preguntó él sonriendo del otro lado de la línea.

-"Carlisle" dijo ella en voz baja, hubo un silencio abrumador en las líneas telefónicas.

-"¿Estas ahí?" preguntó ella "¿estás molesto conmigo?"

-"¿Hablaste con él?" preguntó sin contestarle.

-"¡No sabía que se trataba de tu teléfono!" dijo ella incorporándose un poco "¿qué se suponía que debía hacer después que se identificó? ¡No podía cerrarle la llamada!" se quejó asustada.

-"¡Isabella!" llamó él haciendo que ella cerrara el pico.

-"No estoy molesto amor" completó con voz más dulce "sólo lamento que hayas tenido que hablar con él, que, ¿qué dijo?" preguntó a su pesar.

-"Sólo quería saber si estabas bien" dijo Bella "le dije que sí, me preguntó si ibas a las eliminatorias de Michigan, eso fue todo"

-"¿Le contaste de Philadephia?" preguntó con cautela.

-"No" contestó de inmediato, él respiró aliviado.

-"Está bien amor, nos vemos mas tarde ¿bueno? Voy por ti a la oficina"

-"Está bien, de nuevo disculpa" dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-"No hay problema linda, no importa" dijo "un beso"

-"Otro para ti" contestó y trancaron la comunicación, Bella se dio con el auricular en la frente varias veces.

-"Tonta, tonta, tonta" sacudió la cabeza y tomó el ratón de la maquina para ponerse a trabajar, mientras sus ojos veían las fotos en las que trabajaba, una vocecita le decía en su oído.

_No le dijiste que le habías dado tu número._

_**Afuera del apartamento de Emmet.**_

-"Emmet, soy yo cariño ábreme" pidió Esme detrás de la puerta del apartamento de su hijo mayor, no escuchó movimiento dentro pero sabía que estaba ahí.

-"¡Emmet!" llamó de nuevo.

-"¡Lárgate!" gritó él desde adentro, Esme sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-"Emmet por favor" le pidió, buscó en su bolso unas llaves de repuesto, nunca las usaba pero tenía que ver a su hijo.

Abrió las puertas y se encontró con un desastre de categoría mayor, vio asombrada como los muebles estaban donde no era su sitio, las fotos estaban tiradas con los cristales de los retratos rotos, la cristalería de copas y vasos que ella misma había llevado a la casa de su hijo estaban rotos y quebrados por doquier.

La pared de fondo negro que mantenía adherida la foto de Emmet recibiendo un pase, estaba a medio arrancar de la pared, si Esme la hubiera detallado mejor, habría encontrado hasta marcas de sangre en la fotografía.

-"Emmet" llamó asustada mientras se adentraba caminando con cautela por el desastroso apartamento.

-"¡Lárgate!" dijo la voz de él desde un lugar que no era su habitación, Esme siguió el sonido de la voz y entró al cuarto que servía de gimnasio, Emmet estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, con ropa desgastada, manchada y arrugada, en su mano descansaba una botella a medio terminar de Whisky.

-"Por el amor de Dios Emmy, ¿qué hiciste?" preguntó Esme caminando a su encuentro, agachándose a su nivel, Emmet se sacudió de su agarre.

-"¡Suéltame!" gritó, "tú estás con él ¿cierto?"

-"Emmet" dijo Esme angustiada "levántate cariño, vamos a casa, necesitas asearte"

-"¡NO!" gritó él volviéndose a apartar de su agarre "estabas con él ¿cierto?" preguntó con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol y por las horas de desvelo.

-"Te regodeaste cuando quede como un Immmmbecil" dijo alargando la palabra.

-"¿De qué hablas cariño? ven" dijo volviendo a intentar halarlo.

-"¡Por qué tuviste que aceptarlo a él!" le reclamó gritando "¡no ha traído mas que desgracias a mi vida!" grito furioso, Esme dio un respingo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"¿De que estás hablando mi vida?" preguntó tiernamente, intentando sostenerlo del brazo.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó él con asco "¡nunca debiste adoptarlo! ¡¿No tenías suficiente conmigo?"

-"Emmet por amor a Dios, ¡no digas eso!" grito Esme atacada, no podía creer que Emmet dijera esas palabras tan crueles.

-"Sé que lo que hizo Edward no está bien" Emmet bufó, "sé que hizo que tu matrimonio se cancelara, estoy sumamente molesta con él por eso, mi vida estoy de tu lado"

-"No me importa que me haya quitado a Bella, ella es una mojigata, ¡me iba a morir de aburrimiento casado con ella!" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Esme lo vio extrañado, ella asumía que esta rivalidad tenía que ver con la presencia de Bella entre ellos dos.

-"Cariño, no sabes lo que dices, estas tomado, ven vamos a asearte un poco" volvió a insistir tratando de levantarlo.

-"¡Todo esto es tú culpa!" gritó Emmet sacudiéndose de nuevo, "yo debía ser el único Cullen, no tenías que llevar al essssssstúpido ese a casa, ¡todo lo echó a perder!"

Esme lo veía impresionada, siempre supo que entre hermanos existía una rivalidad, pero nunca pensó que fuera algo mas allá que eso, recordó como siempre Edward le decía que Emmet lo odiaba y como ella siempre le decía que eso no podía ser posible.

-"Emmet cariño, no hablas enserio, has tomado mucho alcohol, vamos" no iba a tomar por validas las palabras de Emmet, ese odio no podía ser cierto, Emmet por fin pareció moverse a favor de Esme, cuando lentamente se incorporó a medio camino, Esme le dijo.

-"¿Cómo vas a reclamarme por haber adoptado a tu hermano?" dijo en voz baja, Emmet perdió los cabales.

-"¡NO LO ES!" dijo terminándose de colocar de pie demasiado rápido, lanzándola botella de whisky contra el suelo, Esme estaba sumamente cerca y Emmet era muchísimo mas grande y fuerte que ella, Esme perdió el equilibrio cayéndose de bruces en el suelo, dándose en la cabeza con el borde metálico de la pesa que tenía el jugador para ejercitar sus brazos.

-"¡Mamá!" gritó Emmet asustado, se lanzó hacia ella intentando sostenerla, pero Esme estaba inconciente.

_**De vuelta a las oficinas del canal.**_

Bella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y su trabajo, tenía a Edward demasiado metido en la cabeza, más la conversación que había sostenido con Carlisle, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Su celular empezó a sonar, esta vez verificó que se tratara del de ella, atendió con el ceño fruncido, no conocía el número.

-"Bella Swan" dijo al atender.

-"¡Bella!" llamó una voz distorsionada en terror, llanto y angustia.

-"¿Quién habla?" preguntó asustada.

-"No, no sabia a quien llamar, ¡por favor ayúdame!" gritó la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-"Tienes mucho mas que agallas en llamarme Emmet Cullen" dijo furiosa al reconocerle la voz, estuvo a punto de trancarle la llamada, pero algo le dijo que no lo hiciera.

-"Creo que la maté Bella, está mal, no, no reacciona!" dijo llorando del otro lado de la línea, a Bella el calor del cuerpo se le fue, aferrándose asustada a su escritorio.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, por un momento pensó que Emmet le había hecho algo a Edward, sonaba ilógico, Emmet hablaba de una mujer, pero su cerebro solo pensó en su novio.

-"Mi mamá" dijo para el mayor pánico de Bella.

-"¿Esme?" preguntó horrorizada, "¿qué pasó?" preguntó colocándose de pie, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacer algo.

-"Fue a mi departamento, no, no recuerdo bien como fue, pero se cayó, la tumbé" dijo corrigiéndose "se golpeó la cabeza, esta inconsciente, ¡Bella ayúdame!" gritó llorando incontrolable "no, no sé a quién más llamar"

-"¿Dónde estás?" pidió ella apagando la computadora.

-"Llamé a una ambulancia, la, la están atendiendo, estoy en el_New York Presbyterian Hospital,_ por favor ven"

-"Voy para allá" dijo y trancó la llamada, Alice que estaba entrando a las oficinas de una reunión, vio la cara de su amiga y corrió hasta ella alerta.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa?"

-"Esme, la mamá de Emmet" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "tuvo…. Un accidente, tengo que ir"

-"¿Emmet te llamó?" preguntó la menuda chica, luego sacudió la cabeza, eso no era lo importante.

-"¿Te llevo?" le preguntó entonces, Bella negó con la cabeza, luego maldijo en voz alta, Edward tenía su auto, pero eso le recordó a su novio.

-"Edward" dijo en voz baja, Alice buscó en sus cajones y sacó las llaves de su porshe extendiéndoselas.

-"Vete en mi auto, yo voy a buscar a Eddy y le cuento, ¿dónde la están atendiendo?"

-"Presbyterian Hospital, Edward esta en el club practicando" aclaró.

Bella caminó sin rumbo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, vio un segundo a la oficina de Jacob, tenía que avisarle a su jefe, Alice volvió hacerle señas de que se fuera.

-"¡VE!" le dijo "yo me encargo aquí, llámame cualquier cosa, nos vemos en poco tiempo" Bella asintió agradecida y salió hacia los ascensores.

Edward estaba destruyéndose de la mejor manera que conocía, apartando la intimidad con Bella.

Estaba muy concentrado en darle a la pelota amarilla que estaba siendo golpeada sin clemencia por los dos jugadores, como siempre, Edward era centro de muchas miradas, siempre alguien se quedaba viendo las practicas del mejor jugador de tenis, que eran gratuitas y maravillosas.

-"¡Time out!" gritó Alex, el jugador afroamericano con el que estaba practicando, Edward asintió, de verdad estaba agotado.

Caminó pesadamente a los bancos donde colocaba sus pertenencias, tomó una pequeña toalla secando su rostro y colocándosela alrededor de su nuca, para luego tomar un poco de agua embotellada.

-"¡EDWARD!" escuchó su nombre en un grito, apartó la botella y se giró a ver quien lo llamaba.

Desde lo alto de la entrada, Alice movía insistentemente sus manos haciéndole señas, Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué hacia Alice allí?

Le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa extrañada, la menuda chica se hizo camino hacia los pasillos que daban con las escaleras que bajaban a las canchas, Edward aun con la botella en mano caminó a su encuentro.

-"¿Alice?" dijo viéndola con una sonrisa "¿qué haces aquí? ¿Bella? ¿Jasper?" preguntó viendo a sus lados, pensando que lo habían ido a ver practicar, pero… Si era así, ¿dónde estaba Bella?

Alice estaba sin aliento, se veía que había corrido y le costaba hablar con fluidez.

-"Vine sola" le dijo acelerada, la pobre había corrido desde la recepción hasta las canchas, ya que no había ningún carrito que la llevara.

Edward captó entonces la angustia de Alice.

-"Alice, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó con cautela "¿le pasó algo a Bella? ¿ella está bien?" preguntó sosteniéndola por los hombros, Alice intentaba respirar para recuperar el aliento.

-"Tu mamá" dijo "Esme tuvo, tuvo un accidente" los ojos de Edward se abrieron de mas mostrando un enorme terror "Bella, Bella fue a ayudar, me pidió que te viniera a buscar, vamos" dijo intentando tomarlo de la mano, Edward la apretó mas por los hombros.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó y sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, llenándose de lagrimas "¿qué le pasó a mi mamá?" preguntó terriblemente asustado.

-"No sé" dijo Alice, "Bella recibió una llamada y salió corriendo, no sé los detalles, vamos Eddy" le dijo tiernamente, el chico asintió, caminó sobre sus pasos y tomó su bolso, porque ahí tenía sus documentos, le hizo señas a Alice y apenas intercambio unas palabras con Alex y salió corriendo por los pasillos estrechos, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a la calle, el estacionamiento quedaba mas cerca que la entrada del Club, por lo que Alice no tuvo que correr el camino de vuelta, pero aun así, le costaba un poco seguirle el paso a Edward que corría en sus zapatos deportivos, mucho mas rápido que ella en sus tacones regulares, sin contar las diferencias de tamaño.

Edward corrió sin preguntarle si ella había traído auto dirigiéndose al mini Cooper de Bella, Alice entró al puesto del copiloto.

-"Están en el New York Presbyterian Hospital" le dijo respirando agitada a Edward cuando encendió el auto.

-"¿Están?" preguntó, "¿mi papá está con ella?" Alice frunció la boca, seria mejor que se enterara de una vez.

-"No sé si tu papá sabe" dijo, "quien llamó a Bella fue Emmet, él, él estaba con tu mamá cuando tuvo el accidente"

Edward apretó el volante con ambas manos.

Alice vio como sus nudillos se ponían blancos, mientras movía el auto con no mucha delicadeza, Alice entonces sacó lentamente su móvil y le escribió a Bella.

_Ya estoy con Edward, vamos para allá, le dije de Emmet, lo siento_.

Debía informar a su amiga de que ambos hombres estaban a punto de encontrarse, volvió a abrir el menú de mensajes y escribió otro texto.

_Jazz, hay problemas, la mamá de Edward tuvo un accidente, Bella está con Emmet en el Presbyterian y yo voy camino para allá con Edward, ¿podrías acercarte si puedes? Me da miedo con estos dos juntos otra vez, lamento molestarte amor, un beso._

Edward manejaba el auto como alma que lleva el diablo, sorteando el tráfico y tocando corneta como loco, Alice se amarró el cinturón de seguridad y se sostuvo de una de las agarraderas del auto, rogando llegar en una sola pieza al hospital.

Bella corrió a emergencias, donde le habían dicho que estaban atendiendo a Esme, vio a Emmet recostado de una de las paredes con expresión de pánico en el rostro, estaba vestido descuidado y desarreglado, parecía no haber tomado una ducha en algún tiempo, su barba era notable, al igual que sus ojeras.

-"Emmet" llamó ella al acercarse, él levantó el rostro y Bella creyó nunca haber visto tal agonía como la que mostraban sus ojos, tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para poder regresar al presente, si la angustia, el dolor y el miedo tuvieran rostro, seria idéntico al que Emmet mostraba en esos momentos.

-"Viniste" dijo él con voz temblorosa, Bella no pasó por alto su aliento a alcohol, retrocedió haciendo una mueca.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con cautela "¿qué hiciste?"

-"No, no fue mi culpa" dijo Emmet con ojos de terror, "ella, ella" dijo y sacudió la cabeza dándose golpes con los puños cerrados en sus sienes "no recuerdo bien" dijo "sólo, sólo sé que se tropezó, la, la empujé, no, no lo sé! Ella, cayó en una de mis pesas, se, se golpeó la cabeza" las palabras eran incoherentes y temblorosas, Bella no sabia que hacer, ¿Emmet había sido capaz de empujar a su propia madre?

De haberle preguntado meses atrás hubiese dicho que no, pero hoy en día contestaría diferente, ella misma había sido victima de los ataques de ira de Emmet y sabía en carne propia que nunca terminaban bien, las heridas de su clavícula izquierda se tensaron como para afianzar sus pensamientos.

Bella le avisó a Carlisle mientras venia en camino, lo vio correr en dirección a ellos, ella le hizo señas, Carlisle se veía más preocupado que su hijo.

-"Por Dios ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó, Emmet se giró apoyando la frente en la pared, sin poder ver a su padre a los ojos, Bella le explicó mas o menos lo que sabía, omitiendo el hecho de que su hijo no sabía si se había caído o se él la había empujado.

Un doctor salió del cubículo donde estaban atendiendo a Esme, haciendo que los tres prestaran atención, Carlisle fue el primero en acercarse, pero el hombre no dijo mayor cosa.

-"La estamos llevando a quirófano" dijo en lo que los identificó como familiares de Esme, luego la pudieron ver, acostada y aun inconsciente en la camilla, mientras la llevaban con rapidez por los pasillos hasta el elevador, Carlisle, Bella y Emmet persiguieron la camilla, un residente fue el que les habló, una vez Esme se hubo perdido tras las puertas de restringidas.

-"Aquí no pueden pasar, yo los mantendré informados" dijo la chica vestida de azul "tiene una contusión en la cabeza, el doctor quiere drenarle la presión"

-"Ella, ella es diabética" informó Carlisle a la residente, ella asintió y se adentró de nuevo al área restringida, Carlisle se recostó de la pared preocupado, le hubiera gustado tomarla de la mano, decirle que él estaba ahí, que todo iba a salir bien, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en la pared, pidiéndole a Dios que le regresara a su esposa con bien.

Emmet estaba temblando, Bella pudo ver como sus manos se estremecían sin que él las moviera concientemente.

-"Emmet" dijo ella acercándosele, él pareció no escucharla.

-"Emmet" volvió a llamarlo colocándole una mano en el hombro, el hombretón casi el triple de ella volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse.

-"Si le pasa algo yo me muero" dijo como un niño de 5 años, "es mi mamá, tiene que ponerse Bien chiquita" dijo yéndose en llanto, Bella no le recriminó que la llamara _chiquita_ ahora eso no venia al caso, ella se adelantó y colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-"Esme se va a recuperar, calma" le pidió no muy ajena a la pena que sentía su ex, Emmet se agachó a su nivel y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de ella, llorando, Bella lo abrazó y consoló, diciéndole una y otra vez _shh, shh_ al oído.

Edward corría por los pasillos, seguido de Alice que intentaba seguirle el paso, cuando le indicaron donde se encontraba su madre recluida corrió a mayor velocidad, sólo para frenar en seco al ver la imagen delante de él.

Bella, la mujer de su vida, estaba abrazando al hombre que creía odiar mas que nadie en el mundo, ella pasaba su mano delicadamente por su espalda una y otra vez, Alice que llegó a su lado lo tomó por el brazo.

-"No hagas un escándalo" le pidió asustada, recordaba muy bien la ultima vez que esos dos estuvieron a poco metros de distancia.

Edward se zafó de su agarre y caminó hasta ellos, Bella no lo vio, solo sintió como era jalada hacia atrás rompiendo el abrazo de consuelo que le estaba ofreciendo a Emmet.

-"Edward" dijo Bella en un susurro al descubrir quien la había movido, él la colocó con un movimiento ágil a sus espaldas.

-"¡Aléjate de ella!" le dijo Edward furioso.

-"Edward por amor a Dios" dijo Bella sosteniéndolo por el brazo, Edward no la apartó, pero no bajó la guardia.

Emmet no respondió a Edward, se volvió a recostar de la pared, Edward habló de nuevo.

-"¿Esta vez que hiciste?" preguntó furioso "¿te vas a dedicar a intentar matar a las mujeres de mi vida?" dijo y trato de acercársele, Emmet a pesar de todo se envalentonó, aproximándose a él, aun no soportaba su presencia, Bella se llenó de pánico y sostuvo mas fuerte a Edward del brazo, Carlisle se adelantó colocándose frente a los hermanos.

-"¡SE TRANQUILIZAN AMBOS!" gritó, los cuatro se quedaron estáticos sin poder moverse, Alice y Bella no conocían al patriarca de la familia Cullen, y Bella no había visto esa fachada, Carlisle jamás gritaba, jamás perdía el equilibrio, pero ambos hermanos sabían que cuando eso ocurría, era mejor no estar en el radar de Carlisle, por lo que ambos bajaron la cabeza y dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-"Lo siento" se disculpo Edward bajando la vista a sus pies, Emmet dio una disculpa parecida y se volvió a recostar de la pared.

-"¡No estoy para esto!" dijo Carlisle bajando el tono pero no la intensidad "la que esta ahí dentro es Esme, es SU MADRE, MI ESPOSA, si no pueden mantenerse en el mismo espacio, ¡se largan! Si quieren quedarse, ¡se mantienen en calma!" la voz de Carlisle era totalmente dominante, ambos hombres hechos y derechos asintieron.

Bella pensó por un segundo, que de haber contado con Carlisle en la otra oportunidad que los hermanos se habían enfrentado, a lo mejor ella no hubiese salido lastimada.

La situación pareció bajar apenas unos grados de intensidad, Bella que aun mantenía su mano en el brazo de Edward lo halo un poco para separarlo definitivamente de Emmet, él se dejo mover y abrazo a su novia lleno de angustia, Emmet se giro y volvió a apoyar la frente contra la pared, Carlisle por su parte se mantuvo muy cerca de la puerta de quirófano, el personal del hospital no había sido ajeno al escándalo, pero bajaron la guardia cuando vieron como Carlisle controlo a ambos hombres.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward sosteniendo a Bella por las mejillas, ella asintió.

-"Lo estoy, no, no te preocupes por mi por favor, ¿tu?" preguntó ella con ojos brillantes acariciándole una mejilla.

-"No sé" contestó él "es demasiado, ¿qué se supo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" preguntó, Bella repitió en voz baja la misma historia que le había contado a Carlisle, omitiendo el hecho de que Emmet no recordaba si la había empujado o si simplemente ella se había tropezado.

-"Seguro él tuvo algo que ver" dijo con dientes apretados, ella volvió a sostenerlo por las mejillas.

-"Eso no lo sabemos, deja que tu mamá reaccione que ella cuente que fue lo que pasó"

-"¿Lo estás defendiendo?" preguntó atacado.

-"No" contestó ella contundente, "no lo hago, sólo no estoy haciendo prejuicios, por favor amor, sólo concéntrate en que Esme salga bien ¿si?" pidió suplicante, él no tuvo de otra mas que asentir, Bella se estiró en puntillas y él se inclinó un poco rozando apenas sus labios.

-"No te vayas" pidió hablando sobre sus labios "por favor quédate conmigo"

-"Por el tiempo que me necesites amor" contestó ella sonriéndole, él volvió a besarla y la abrazó, en eso Bella se fijó en la presencia de su amiga, se separó de Edward y ambos caminaron hasta Alice, ambas amigas compartieron un ligero abrazo.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella en voz baja, Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"No fue nada, esperemos todo salga bien" Edward sonrió agradecido por todo lo que había hecho Alice, y la abrazó ligeramente también, no habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar, ella atendió y Bella adivinó que se trataba de Jazz.

El rubio había leído el mensaje y estaba en el hospital, preguntándole a su novia en que lugar del enorme hospital se encontraba.

Al poco rato llegó Jasper, Alice se sintió en la gloria al verlo, lo abrazó por mucho rato agradeciéndole que hubiese dejado todo para ir a verla, Jasper saludó a Bella y a Edward, vio con cautela a Emmet que seguía pegado a una de las paredes, los 4 hablaban bajito mientras con premeditación, Edward y Jasper se colocaban al frente de sus chicas, protegiéndolas de la presencia de Emmet.

-"Voy a buscar un poco de café" dijo Jasper tomando de la mano a Alice, "creo que todos necesitamos un poco"

-"¿Vamos?" le preguntó Alice a Bella, ella vio a su novio mientras se mordía el labio, él negó.

-"Ve" le dijo "yo te espero aquí" ella negó.

-"Ni loca te dejo solo" se giró a Alice "vayan ustedes mejor" le dijo, Alice no insistió mas y se fue con Jazz a la cafetería, Bella se acercó a Edward abrazándolo de nuevo, él besó su frente agradecido, pero después se acercó a su oído.

-"Debo hablar con mi papá, ¿me esperas aquí un segundo?" ella lo vio a los ojos asombrada, habían pasado muchas lunas desde la ultima vez que ella lo había oído llamar a Carlisle papá, asintió tratando de no demostrar la emoción que la embargaba, pero él no la pasó por alto, le deposito otro beso rápido en los labios y le guiñó un ojo.

-"Ahora vengo" susurro, ella simplemente asintió.

Se quedó sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, mientras veía como Edward (aun vestido en su ropa deportiva) se acercaba a paso lento a la silla donde estaba sentado Carlisle unas cinco filas delante de ella, el patriarca se dio cuenta con asombro de la presencia de su hijo, le indicó torpemente que podía sentarse, Edward se sentó al lado de su padre adoptivo y Bella vio como sus labios se movían, aunque no escuchó palabra alguna.

Intentó leerle los labios a cualquiera de los dos, pero le fue imposible, sólo podía leer sus expresiones, al principio la de los dos era cauta, mezclada con la sorpresa de Carlisle, sin embargo compuso su rostro, escuchando lo que su hijo menor le decía.

Los cambios de expresión continuaban, Bella vio miedo, rabia, dolor, resignación, culpa, y finalmente aceptación y perdón.

Bella vio asombrada como Carlisle terminaba de decir algunas palabras que hacían mucho efecto en Edward, logró ver como, del ojo de su amor, se desbordaba una lagrima solitaria, Edward asintió secándose con el dorso de la mano su mejilla, los instintos de Bella le decían que fuera con él, pero no podía interrumpirlo, no se atrevía.

Bella misma descubrió una lágrima bajando por su mejilla cuando asombrada cubrió su boca para ahogar un gritito en lo que vio como Edward y Carlisle se abrazaban, vio como ambos cerraban los ojos, con la calma y tranquilidad infinita que daba el hacer las pases.

Bella se colocó de pie sin darse cuenta, Edward captó el movimiento y abrió sus ojos aun abrazando a su padre, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de ella, y ambos se sonrieron, ella le articulo con los labios.

_Te amo._

Él le sonrió como para quitarle el aliento.

_También te amo_.

Contestó de la misma manera, robándole una enorme sonrisa a Bella.

Lo que ambos enamorados no vieron, fue, que no muy lejos estaba Emmet observando desde otra perspectiva la escena.

Para el hijo mayor de los Cullen, no pasó desapercibido cuando Edward se acercó a su papa, por lo que se incorporó un poco para tratar de oír que hablaban, no tuvo suerte en escuchar, pero fue testigo del abrazo conciliatorio que compartieron al final.

Pero eso no fue lo que le hizo pensar… eso no fue lo que le hizo sentir que toda su vida no valía nada.

Fue ella…

Emmet vio como Isabella, su antigua novia, la mujer que pudo haber sido para él, se levantaba conmocionada de ver a padre e hijo abrazados, y vio claramente como, con lagrimas en los ojos, ella le articulaba un Te Amo a Edward, donde su respuesta (la que no pudo ver por donde se encontraba de pie) le había provocado una de las sonrisas mas tiernas y hermosas que nunca le había visto a Bella mientras estuvo con él.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿En qué había convertido su vida?

Se había pasado toda su existencia, molestando y atormentando a Edward por que supuestamente le había quitado todo, en vez de disfrutar las maravillas que lo rodeaban, había tenido padres maravillosos, a los que únicamente le pedía y pedía cosas para siempre tener mas que su hermano menor.

Había tenido las mujeres que quiso y nunca se digno a amar a ninguna.

Edward había conseguido la mujer de su vida de las manos de Emmet y luchó contra el mundo para quedarse con ella.

En cambio Emmet iba a tener un hijo de una mujer que le tenía un miedo terrible a la que había maltratado mucho y la cual se la pasaba huyendo de él.

Y sin ir muy lejos, su madre… la mujer que más lo había querido y a la que él más había querido, estaba encerrada en un quirófano, por su culpa.

¿En qué demonios se había convertido?

Y ahí estaba aquel ser, al que se había dedicado a odiar desde que lo conoció, siendo feliz con lo que el propio Emmet consideraba migajas de vida, convirtiéndolas al final, en la mejor vida que alguien pudiera desear… que el mismo Emmet Cullen en este momento deseaba.

Unos padres que lo querían, una mujer que lo amara y un trabajo que le gustara, ¿cómo alguien podía ser feliz con tan poco?

Pero a la vez era todo lo que Emmet deseaba.

El hombre del quirófano salió, sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones, Carlisle y Edward se colocaron de pie para ir a su encuentro, Bella caminó apresurada tomando la mano que Edward mantenía extendida para ella, Emmet se mantuvo un poco alejado, tan sólo se acercó un poco para poder escuchar.

-"Está bien" dijo el doctor, "no fue muy grave, el hematoma lo drenamos sin dificultad y no hay peligro de consecuencias, creemos que tuvo una emoción muy fuerte y por eso se desmayó al recibir el impacto, la vamos a transferir a una habitación, pero debemos esperar un poco a que salga de recuperación"

Edward y Carlisle estaban sonriendo a la mayor capacidad de sus labios, Carlisle estrechó manos con el medico mientras Edward abrazaba y alzaba a Bella por la cintura feliz, para luego separarse y abrazar a su padre, que lo recibió con júbilo, Bella se separó un poco y se acercó a Emmet.

-"Emmet" lo llamó tocándole el brazo, él incorporó el rostro y ella se asombró al verlo tan marcado de lagrimas "está bien" dijo la chica en voz baja "se recuperará, todo va a estar bien" él asintió.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja, ella frunció el ceño, ¿por qué se disculpaba con ella?

-"Lo siento por todo chiquita" dijo, Bella se acercó un poco mas, apretando se agarre.

-"Emmet ¿de qué hablas?"

-"Lo hice todo mal, te hice daño a ti, a mi mama, a Rose, que esta embarazada, soy una mala persona, es mejor que me pierda" dijo respirando acelerado, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"Embarazada" dijo atacada "Emmet por dios cálmate, y explícate mejor ¿si?" el hombre no dejaba de temblar, Edward se fijó en la situación y se acercó, flanqueado por Carlisle.

-"Emmet" dijo Carlisle acercándose, él se apartó un poco.

-"Lo siento" dijo viendo a Carlisle.

-"Dile a mamá que lo siento" dijo esta vez viendo a Edward.

-"Debo irme" completó y se dio media vuelta corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo por el pasillo, Alice venia de regreso con Jasper y ambos se apartaron al verlo correr de esa manera.

Todos se quedaron atónitos con la reacción de Emmet.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Alice al llegar donde estaban sus amigos, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"Salió corriendo" dijo, "se disculpó y salió corriendo" completo frunciendo el ceño, Carlisle compartía la misma expresión.

-"Ya regresará" dijo el patriarca "a lo mejor necesita un poco de aire"

La atención fue desviada completamente de nuevo por una residente, que les indicó a todos cual era el número de habitación al que llevarían a Esme y que podían esperar allá a que la trasladaran.

Todos caminaron hacia los ascensores y Bella se quedó agazapada, tomó a Alice por el brazo separándola del resto, Edward y Carlisle estaban tan aliviados de saber a Esme bien, que no repararon en la expresión de la cara de Bella.

-"¿Y a ti que te pasó?" preguntó Alice al detallar la expresión de su amiga.

-"Está embarazada" dijo Bella, Alice abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¡¿Estás embarazada?" gritó, Bella le tapó la boca, sin embargo ninguna de las dos chicas vieron como Edward, que se había girado buscando a su novia, escuchaba la acusación de Alice.

Carlisle llamó su atención y Edward parpadeó volviéndose a su padre, sin poder escuchar lo que las chicas conversaban.

-"¡Cállate!" le dijo Bella a Alice, que cerró la boca apenada.

-"Lo siento, ¿estás embarazada?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"No tonta, ¡yo no!" dijo hablando bajo.

-"¿Entonces quién?" preguntó la conductora.

-"Rose, la mujer con la que me engañó Emmet"

Alice abrió de más sus ojos, ¿Emmet iba a tener un hijo?

-"¿Y dónde esta la mujer?"

-"No tengo idea, pero por lo poco que me dijo Emmet debe estar aterrada, tengo que encontrarla"

-"Aja" dijo Alice colocando sus ojos en blanco "¿y que vas a hacer después?"

-"No tengo idea" contestó Bella.


	50. Capítulo 49 Madres

**Capitulo 49.**

**Madres.**

-"Con calma, poco a poco" le decía Carlisle a su esposa mientras subían las escaleras que daban a la entrada principal, ya le habían dado de alta en la clínica y estaban finalmente en casa.

-"Estoy bien cariño, no te preocupes" dijo Esme dedicándole una sonrisa tierna, Marcos, el chofer estaba detrás del matrimonio, con el equipaje de la Sra. Y alerta por si lo necesitaban para algo.

Finalmente entraron a casa, Esme lucía como siempre, impecable, exceptuando el pequeño vendeja en su cabeza, era una venda que cubría un poco su frente, rodeando así su cráneo en la zona donde había recibido el golpe.

-"¿Quieres subir de una vez al cuarto o quieres esperar un poco?" preguntó Carlisle aun sosteniéndola por la cintura.

-"Quiero quedarme un rato aquí abajo, ¿me acompañas al jardín? Me gustaría tomar un poco de sol" Carlisle le contestó con una sonrisa, asintió encantado y la escoltó a los ventanales que daban al patio trasero de la mansión, le hizo señas a Marcos de que podía retirarse y le pidió que le enviaran a Juliana por si necesitaban algo.

Esme se sentó con cuidado en una de las sillas del juego de comedor campestre que tenían en el patio trasero, la mañana era cálida aunque la suave brisa no dejaba que fuera del todo calurosa, Carlisle se sentó al lado de su esposa tomándole una mano, depositándole un beso tierno, ella lo vio sonriendo, pero al segundo su mirada se torno un poco preocupada.

-"¿Qué sucede? ¿te duele?" preguntó Carlisle preocupado, ella negó.

-"Sólo pensaba" dijo en voz baja, luego sacudió la cabeza y habló de un tema diferente.

-"¿Edward?" dijo en tono de pregunta.

-"Debe venir un poco más tarde, me dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos, pero no te preocupes, me prometió que vendría a vernos antes de que anocheciera" Esme asintió.

-"Sé que no me preguntó en la clínica por razones obvias" dijo, Carlisle respiró profundo "pero va a querer saber, ¿verdad? Va a preguntarme"

-"No sé si lo haga hoy" contestó Carlisle "pero sí, va a preguntarte en algún momento" Esme cerró sus ojos respirando profundo.

-"Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, pensé que jamás él tendría que enterarse de la verdad" Carlisle apretó un poco mas su mano.

-"¿Le vamos a contar?" preguntó en voz baja "¿todo?" agregó viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Esme abrió sus ojos enfocándolo.

-"Me da terror" dijo empezando a empañar su mirada, Carlisle acercó mas su silla a la de ella, tomando ahora sus dos manos.

-"Tenemos que hacerlo" dijo en voz baja y determinante, Esme se alteró un poco, empezando a sollozar.

-"Pero tu viste lo que se han hecho esos dos, si saben la verdad no van a soportarlo, Carlisle, en verdad se odian, debiste haber oído las cosas que dijo Emmet, no" dijo alterada derramando lagrimas "no se soportan, en verdad se odian" repitió atormentada.

-"Shh, Shh" dijo él preocupado "necesito que te calmes, no es bueno que te alteres de esa manera por favor" le pidió preocupado, una punzada de dolor lejana hizo que Esme cerrara sus ojos, tratando de calmarse.

-"Tenemos que confiar en ellos" dijo Carlisle, "no podemos seguir mintiéndoles, sobre todo a Edward mi vida, él no se merece más engaños" Esme pareció meditarlo unos segundos, tenía terror de enfrentarse a su hijo menor, de decirle y de contarle sus verdaderos orígenes, Carlisle que no era ajeno a las emociones de su esposa, se adelantó besando cortamente sus labios.

-"Estoy contigo, le contaremos la verdad los dos juntos, enfrentaremos lo que venga los dos juntos ¿ok?" dijo con convicción, ella asintió secando la comisura de sus ojos, él volvió a darle un corto beso.

-"Me diste un susto horrible" dijo cambiando un poco el tema, ella le colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-"No fue mi intención, fue un accidente"

-"Igual, creo que nunca me sentí tan asustado de perderte desde aquella vez" dijo en voz baja, Esme sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

Había sido hacia ya, mas de 20 años, cuando el médico de cabecera de la familia le había indicado que era un hecho que no podía tener hijos, Esme cayó en una depresión tan fuerte que las crisis diabéticas habían hecho estragos, se desvanecía y se desmayaba con frecuencia, hasta el día en que Carlisle la encontró inconsciente cuando regresó de unas prácticas, por más que lo intentó no pudo hacerla regresar, tuvo que llevarla a la clínica y Esme estuvo cerca de una semana en cuidados intensivos mientras normalizaban sus valores sanguíneos.

Durante esa semana Carlisle no vio vida, creyó que perdería a su esposa y padeció junto con ella su angustia y dolor, ese día entendió lo importante que era para Esme ser madre, por eso en ese momento, decidió hacerle caso a un amigo cercano que le había dado la idea y al salir de la clínica, llevo a Esme al orfanato en St. Patrick, ese día se convirtieron en los padres de Emmet, ese día, vio sonreír a su esposa como no la había visto hacerlo en años.

-"Está vez fue diferente" dijo Esme aun con su mano descansando en la mejilla de su esposo, "aunque igual lamento haberte preocupado" dijo apenada, él dio una risa intentando sonar aliviado.

-"Ya no importa" dijo sonriéndole "lo importante es que estás en casa conmigo" se le acercó a depositarle otro beso en los labios.

-"Cariño" dijo Esme al separarse.

-"¿Dime?"

-"¿Se ha sabido algo?" preguntó en voz baja, Carlisle no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, lo sabía muy bien, desde que había despertado en la clínica había preguntado muchas veces lo mismo, Carlisle negó.

-"No mi vida, no se sabe nada, lo llamé de nuevo" aclaró "pero me atendió el buzón de mensajes, le dije que te habían dado de alta y que estabas bien, pero no pude hablar con él"

Esme cerró sus ojos un segundo, contrariada.

-"Se debe estar sintiendo terrible" Carlisle no tenía repuesta a eso.

_Toc, toc, toc_

Alice escuchó como tocaban la puerta y apresurada fue a abrir, la chica estaba ya de salida y colocó sus ojos en blanco un poco obstinada, no tenía tiempo para atender visitas y Bella parecía en otra galaxia de lo dormida que estaba.

-"¿Si?" dijo con actitud odiosa al abrir la puerta, su visitante la vio subiendo sus cejas, no esperaba el tono hostil de Alice.

-"Hola" dijo sonriendo torcido, Alice le devolvió una sonrisa apenada.

-"Hola Eddy" dijo dándole paso hacia el apartamento "lo lamento, es que estaba de salida y no tenía tiempo para atender visitas" Edward volvió a subir sus cejas.

-"Caramba Alice, si quieres que me vaya solo dímelo" dijo sarcástico, ella le sacó la lengua colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me refería a ti tonto, sabes que no eres visita" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "yo igual tengo que marcharme, aunque sea sábado, tengo toneladas de trabajo además salgo de viaje en unos días, así que quizás nos veamos después que regrese de Michigan" dijo acercándose dándole un beso en la mejilla "cuídate cuñis" dijo simpática despidiéndose, Edward le dio un ligero abrazo, ella al separarse agregó.

-"¿Todavía no sabes si vas a Michigan?" preguntó dudosa, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Creo que si voy me van a hacer picadillo, no tengo cabeza para jugar ahora, pero supongo que todavía puedo pensar si voy o no" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Alice asintió.

-"Bueno, yo ya debo marcharme, tu querida parece la Bella durmiente, está en su habitación" dijo señalando hacia el pasillo, "desde que saliste esta mañana no ha habido poder ni ruido que la despierte" completó, Edward dio una risa.

-"La pobre ha hecho mucho y descansado poco, voy a dejarla dormir un rato, ve, yo me quedo hasta que despierte" Alice asintió y tomo su bolso, despidiéndose por última vez de Edward, salió del departamento, dejándolo íngrimo y solo en la mitad de la sala.

Aunque había dicho que no la molestaría, Edward caminó con cautela hasta el cuarto de la derecha, abrió la puerta y vio el cuarto de su chica en penumbra, la pobre había pasado mucho tiempo con él en la clínica, pasaba todo el día trabajando en el canal y se iba al salir a verlo y acompañarlo cuando terminaba su labor, en ningún momento entró a ver a Esme porque decía que prefería no hacerlo por vergüenza.

Edward tenía con su mama una especie de tregua, donde ambos estaban en armonía juntos, pero sabían que tenían una conversación difícil pendiente, Edward no quería abordar esos temas en una clínica y menos con su mamá convaleciente.

Sin embargo ese sábado le habían dado de alta a Esme, Edward ayudó a su papá a llevarla al auto para trasportarla a casa, les dijo que tenía que hacer algo muy importante y que iría a la mansión un poco después, sabía que Bella estaba en su departamento por que él había pasado la noche ahí con ella y cuando se levanto en la mañana ella hizo lo mismo pareciendo un autentico zombie, Edward le pidió entonces que no lo acompañara, que se quedara descansando y que él vendría en lo que pudiera, Bella estaba tan agotada que asintió acostándose de nuevo en su enorme cama.

Edward terminó de entrar, el dosel tenía las cortinas desplegadas, encerrándola en un cubo blanco vaporoso, las ventanas tenían corrido lo que llaman Blackout, cortinas metalizadas que impiden el traspaso de la luz solar, por lo que, aunque fuera casi medio día, la habitación parecía estar en pleno anochecer.

Edward se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalzo hasta la cama, quitándose la camisa en el camino, apartó las cortinas solo lo necesario para poder sentarse procurando no moverla, las cortinas volvieron a cerrarse encerrándolo con ella en el cubo vaporoso.

Bella estaba profundamente dormida, estaba boca abajo, con un short y una blusita de tirantes grises, la misma pijama con la que la había dejado Edward en la mañana, su cabello estaba esparcido desordenadamente por las almohadas, y su rostro del lado de Edward dejaba ver que su boca estaba un poco abierta, él sonrió en silencio detallándola, parecía que no iba a despertar en un buen rato.

Mientras la contemplaba dormir ella se giró con algo de brusquedad, Edward levantó sus manos para hacerle espacio y no despertarla, ella se giró de nuevo quedándose boca arriba, paso una de sus manos a su frente, pero en el proceso la manta que la cubría se corrió de su cuerpo, Edward esperó un momento a que ella no volviera a moverse y la tomó delicadamente para volverla a cubrir.

Pero entonces se fijo que su estomago había quedado descubierto por el reciente movimiento de su novia.

Entonces recordó las palabras de Alice de hacia unos días.

La pequeña había acusado a Bella de que estaba embarazada, él había escuchado sin proponérselo, aunque no estaba seguro, esperaba que Bella le dijera algo al respecto, pero habían pasado 3 días ya y Bella no mencionaba el tema, además que él mantenía la angustia de saber a su mamá convaleciente, por lo que tampoco había abordado el tema.

Se quedó ahí, contemplando el descubierto y plano vientre de Bella, la imaginó embarazada, la imaginó con una enorme barriga, que contenía un bebe, un bebe que era de ella y de él, acarició con delicadeza su piel, se escurrió un poco en la cama y depositó un beso en el vientre de su chica.

-"Hummm" dijo ella suspirando al sentir su roce, Edward sonrió sobre su piel y volvió a depositarle otro beso.

-"¿Alice?" preguntó la chica en voz notoriamente dormida, estaba tan sumergida en los brazos de Morpheo y no atinaba a pensar algo mas allá de que su despertador fuera su compañera de apartamento.

Edward por su lado, dio una risa más alta.

-"Sé que Alice y tu son buenas amigas, pero de ahí, a que te despierte con besos en tu vientre, lo dudo" dijo burlón, depositándole otro beso sin moverse de donde se encontraba, simplemente alzó la cabeza para poder verla, ella sonrió enormemente aun con ojos cerrados al escuchar su voz.

-"Edward" dijo bajando una de sus manos acariciando su cabello, él tomo su mano depositándole tiernos besos.

-"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó estirándose un poco.

-"Falta poco para el medio día" contestó él aun recostado a la altura de la cintura de la chica.

-"¿Tú mamá?"

-"Bien, ya llegaron a casa, voy más tarde, quería venir a verte antes de ir" ella, que seguía con ojos cerrados volvió a sonreírle enormemente.

-"¿Quieres comer algo?" le preguntó Edward en voz baja, "puedo traerte el desayuno a la cama" dijo hablando bajo, ella dio una sonrisa ligera.

-"Será el almuerzo ¿no?" él contestó riendo también, "gracias amor, pero no, ahora no tengo hambre" completó, él volvió a girar su rostro dándole otro beso en el vientre.

-"Bella" la llamó en voz baja.

-"¿Humm?" contestó ella aun mas dormida que despierta.

-"¿Cuándo me lo vas a decir?" pidió en voz baja, ella frunció el ceño.

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó, Edward respiró profundo y volvió a besarle la piel de su estomago, ella finalmente abrió sus ojos extrañada.

-"No lo tomes a mal cariño, pero" dijo dudosa "¿por qué besas tanto mi estomago?" preguntó intrigada, Edward sonrió torcido, se incorporó un poco y se acostó sobre ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y codos.

-"¿Dónde prefieres que te bese?" le preguntó cerca del rostro, ella empezó a tener problemas en concentrarse, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Aquí?" preguntó Edward besando su frente, ella negó robándole una sonrisa.

-"¿Aquí entonces?" preguntó besando sus pómulos, ella repitió la misma respuesta de antes.

-"¿Aquí?" preguntó esta vez bajándose un poco, besando el comienzo de su escote, ella suspiró y asintió, él sonrió contra su piel.

-"Debo admitir que me encanta besarte todo el cuerpo, pero prefiero mil veces besarte aquí" dijo regresándose a su boca, Bella subió ambos brazos y lo abrazó despeinándolo, mientras Edward y ella se consumían en un beso cargado.

Bella dobló sus rodillas, haciéndole más espacio a él sobre su cuerpo, intentó apoyarse en su espalda un poco para que él pudiera dejar de apoyarse en sus codos, Edward bajó una de sus manos recorriéndole todo el contorno de su cuerpo, ella bajó sus manos acariciando su espalda descubierta, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban bajo sus manos, lo apretó tanto que pensó que le dejaría marcas en la piel, él emitió un gruñido contra sus labios, pero eso lo único que hizo fue encenderlos más.

Edward se deshizo de las ropas de ella en tiempo record, mientras ella pugnaba con el odioso botón y cierre de los vaqueros de él.

Para cuando terminaron de disfrutarse, ambos estaban acostados en la cama de la chica, respirando acelerados y transpirando acalorados, pero con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros, acompañados de expresiones relajadas, Bella estaba acostada a lo largo y él estaba nuevamente acostado sobre su vientre.

-"Lo sé" dijo al rato, ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, la mano con la que le acariciaba el cabello se detuvo un segundo.

-"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" preguntó ella con voz dulce, él se incorporó sentándose de piernas cruzadas en la cama, la rapidez de su movimiento hizo que ella se sobresaltara un poco.

-"Está bien" dijo él con una enorme sonrisa "no me importa, no tengas miedo, te amo y eso no va a cambiar en nada, así que puedes decírmelo, aunque ya lo sé"

Bella no tenía idea de que hablaba, pero fue severamente distraída por Edward, que se veía adorable sentado frente a ella, el pecho descubierto dejando ver sus músculos, la sabana cubriéndolo exactamente donde debía, el cabello tan sensual, despeinado, gracias a que minutos atrás ella los había aferrado tanto con sus manos, que ahora era evidente lo despeinado que estaba.

Se vio en la necesidad de sacudir la cabeza, sacando de sus pensamientos la idea de lanzarse sobre él nuevamente, él esperaba ansioso su respuesta, Bella frunció el ceño nuevamente, intentando entenderlo.

-"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" preguntó al recordar sus palabras, él le sonrió torcido.

-"Lo sé" completó sonriendo completo "escuché como le decías a Alice en la clínica, estaba esperando que me lo dijeras tu misma, pero pensé que estarías asustada, pero créeme, no importa, nada en este mundo me haría más feliz que tener un hijo contigo"

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas sentándose de golpe en la cama, cuando intentó hablar, se ahogó con su propia saliva, una tos ensordecedora la invadió, Edward se preocupó y se adelantó hacia ella dándole golpecitos gentiles en su espalda, en la mesa de noche reposaba un vaso de agua, él se estiró tomándolo para ofrecérselo, mientras preocupado la observaba.

Bella pareció finalmente controlar el ataque de tos que la invadió, él la veía preocupado.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó asustado, ella dio un sorbo al vaso de agua y en vez de responder preguntó.

-"¿Un hijo?" dijo con voz baja como si estuviera diciendo una mala palabra "¿quieres que tengamos un hijo?" preguntó asustada.

-"No es el hecho de querer o no Bella, si estás embarazada, lo vamos a tener eso no tiene discusión" agregó muy seguro de sí mismo, Bella sintió que iba a volver a ahogarse.

-"¿Embarazada?" preguntó atacada, "¿de dónde sacaste que estoy embarazada?"

Edward se sintió un poco idiota.

-"¿No estás embarazada?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "no lo estoy".

-"Pero" dijo él en un tono que pareció un poco decepcionado "te escuché hablando con Alice, ella, ella te acusó de que estabas embarazada, pensé que no me habías dicho todavía por mi mamá, pero…" dijo bajando la mirada "creí que era cierto"

Bella dejó el vaso de agua en la mesa de noche y gateó hasta él, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas, haciendo que la viera.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz apenada, "no pensé que nos estarías escuchando" él tomó una de sus manos llevándola a su boca para depositarle un beso.

-"No me hagas caso, eso debería ser una buena noticia ¿no?" ella lo vio a los ojos.

-"Dime la verdad" le pidió, él negó un segundo evitando su mirada.

-"Edward" llamó ella, él volvió a negar.

-"Pero" dijo cambiando un poco el tema "yo escuché que Alice nombró un embarazo, ¿es ella entonces?" preguntó, Bella negó.

-"Ni ella ni yo lo estamos" aclaró, Edward frunció el ceño intrigado.

-"Amor no entiendo, ¿de quien hablaban entonces?" cuando él las escuchó, las chicas estaban sumamente interesadas en saber de ese embarazo y si ninguna de ellas era el objeto de esa acusación, ¿de quien estaban hablando entonces?

Bella respiró profundo y contestó.

-"Rosalie" dijo, Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó extrañado, creía estar seguro de no haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-"No conozco mucho de ella, pero de ser eso verdad, imagino que debe estar aterrada"

-"Bella" dijo Edward sosteniendo sus manos "no entiendo, ¿de quien estás hablando? ¿quién es esa Rosalie? ¿y qué tiene que ver contigo?" preguntó, ella mordió su labio.

-"De tener que ver conmigo, es relativo, porque tiene que ver más contigo" dijo en voz baja, Edward la vio atacado.

-"Yo no conozco ninguna Rosalie, si está esperando un hijo, no es mío" dijo en defensa propia, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, era mejor que hablara claro de una vez por todas.

-"Ella fue la modelo con la que me engañó Emmet mientras salíamos" dijo en voz baja, Edward soltó sus manos lentamente, su expresión era de total desconcierto.

-"Él me lo dijo antes de que saliera de la clínica, no me lo dijo a propósito, creo que lo escuché mientras decía cosas que parecían sin sentido, me dijo que la chica estaba embarazada y que le tenía un miedo terrible, me imagino que intento hacerle daño no sé" completó en voz baja, Edward subió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de ella.

-"¿Hacerle daño?" preguntó atacado.

-"No lo sé" contestó Bella, "a lo mejor no lo hizo, sólo sé que Emmet me dijo que la chica estaba asustada"

-"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Edward, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No tengo idea"

-"¿Emmet va a tener un hijo?" preguntó al rato desconcertado, Bella volvió a morder su labio.

-"Eso creo, estoy buscándola, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada"

Edward fijo su vista en ella, aun mas desconcertado.

-"¿La estas buscando?" preguntó "¿para qué? Él te pidió…." Dijo dejando las palabras en el aire.

-"No" dijo ella "él no me pidió nada, yo sola la estoy buscando, la pobre debe necesitar ayuda, todavía recuerdo como me sentí después del incidente con Emmet y todavía me dan escalofríos, debe sentirse sola, además…" dijo bajando el rostro, él se acercó levantándoselo.

-"Además ¿qué?"

-"Es el nieto de tus padres, es tu sobrino"

-"Bella sabes que no lo es" dijo él en tono bajo, no quería sonar indolente, aunque le costó trabajo no parecerlo.

-"Eso no importa" dijo ella "tú y él fueron abandonados por sus padres de verdad, ¿serias capaz de dejar que ese niño corra la misma suerte?"

Para eso, Edward no tenía respuesta.

Ya había caído un poco la tarde cuando el sonido particular de la Ducati, irrumpió en la entrada principal de la mansión Cullen, Edward había terminado de pasar el día con Bella, no habían vuelto hablar del asunto de la mujer embarazada, porque Edward todavía tenía problemas con digerirlo, además tenías más inconvenientes en saber que haría una vez la encontrara Bella, porque estaba seguro que ella la encontraría, no en vano había encontrado a Elizabeth Masen.

Subió las escaleras a paso acompasado, no tenía prisa y a decir verdad, no tenía muchos ánimos de enfrentar la conversación que seguramente tendría en pocos minutos, pero a la vez, no podía esperar más para tenerla.

Allan, el mayordomo, le abrió la puerta.

-"Joven Edward, que bueno verlo por acá" dijo educadamente.

-"¿Cómo te encuentras Allan?" saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

-"Todo excelente Joven" contestó el hombre adulto con expresión elegante.

-"Carl.. ¿Mis padres?" preguntó corrigiéndose a mitad del nombre de su papá.

-"El amo Carlisle esta en el estudio, me dijo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas, en cambio su Sra. Madre se retiró hace no mucho a su habitación para descansar un poco" Edward asintió adentrándose, dándole a Allan el casco de su moto para que se lo guardara.

-"¿Pasó el día bien?" preguntó encaminándose a las escaleras de la sala.

-"De hecho sí Joven, sus padres pasaron gran parte del día en el jardín, tomaron su almuerzo ahí y sólo por recomendación del amo Carlisle, la Sra. Esme subió a su habitación"

Edward asintió complacido.

-"Subiré a verla" dijo.

-"¿Desea tomar algo?" preguntó el mayordomo, Edward negó.

-"No, solo voy a saludarla" dijo terminando de subir.

Edward caminó por el familiar aunque no tan recientemente visitado pasillo, los techos eran sumamente altos y de acabados elegantes, parecía un autentico palacio, con pisos de mármol de un color gris claro con incrustaciones doradas, que combinaban a la perfección.

Caminó el largo pasillo, pasando por la puerta que daba a su habitación de la adolescencia, justo al frente de la de su _hermano _mayor, pasó también por la del estudio, donde los chicos hacían sus deberes de la escuela, hasta llegar a la ultima, la del fondo.

La puerta era doble, blanca como la nieve, a la altura del pecho de Edward reposaban 2 manijas doradas sumamente brillantes, normalmente cuando Edward sabía que su madre estaba sola en la habitación, las habría sin llamar, pero hoy fue diferente, aunque las relaciones estaban muchísimo mejor, seguía sintiéndose en cierto modo, un extraño en esa casa.

Levantó lentamente su mano y delicadamente dio unos toques con sus nudillos.

-"Adelante" dijo la voz dulce de Esme desde el otro lado, Edward bajó ambas manijas y abrió ambas puertas asomándose a la enorme habitación.

Esme estaba recostada en una cama de dimensiones poco comunes la rodeaba un ejército de almohadones de plumas que de solo verlos parecían sumamente cómodos, tenía puesta una bata de seda blanca muy señorial, su cabeza reposaba del espaldar sobre otro enorme almohadón, sus ojos estaban cerrados, parecía meditando.

-"Allan, ¿Edward no ha venido o llamado?" preguntó, Edward sonrió acercándose lentamente.

-"Soy yo" dijo, haciendo que su mama abriera los ojos, al fijarse en los de él ambos sonrieron divertidos.

-"Hola hijo" dijo Esme dulcemente, palmeando al lado de su cama, Edward se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

-"Hola mamá" la saludó, haciendo que ella se sintiera inmensamente feliz de oírlo llamarla así.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

-"Bien, las drogas que me mandaron son maravillosas" dijo robándole una sonrisa a su hijo menor.

-"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas? Tu papá me dijo que estabas arreglando unos asuntos"

-"Si" dijo sonriéndole "ya todo está solucionado"

-"¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?" preguntó, él hizo una mueca con los labios.

-"No creo que te guste mucho"

-"¿Estabas con ella verdad?" preguntó Esme colocando su rostro serio por primera vez, Edward que no la iba a negar asintió lentamente.

-"Si, estaba con Bella" contestó, Esme colocó sus ojos en blanco y desvió un poco su mirada, aun no le simpatizaba esa chiquilla y la verdad creyó que le costaría mucho que llegara a simpatizarle.

-"Vamos mamá, no seas así" dijo Edward con voz dulce "ella no es la culpable de nada" dijo conciliador.

-"Si no es ella entonces ¿quien lo es?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-"Emmet y yo" contestó Edward, Esme se quedó en silencio un poco asombrada.

-"Emmet por nunca quererla, por engañarla y maltratarla" dijo "y yo por no alejarme, por no respetar que ella no estaba sola, tú crees que Isabella jugó con los dos, pero no es cierto, no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que me rechazó, que me exigió que la dejara en paz" dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza.

-"¿Enserio hizo eso?" preguntó Esme asombrada a su pesar, Edward asintió.

-"Si, en verdad lo hizo, pero nunca me alejé, ella me gustaba, bueno, me gusta muchísimo, por lo que insistí e insistí hasta que ella misma se dio cuenta que sentía algo por mí, lo hubiese hecho igual, hubiera estado con quien hubiera estado, pero lastimosamente ella estaba con Emmet"

-"Pero hijo, las cosas resultaron muy mal" Edward tomó sus manos.

-"Lo sé, no lo hicimos de la mejor manera, pero mamá, en verdad amo a esa mujer, no es un capricho ni una necesidad de macho dominante, de verdad estoy enamorado de Isabella"

Esme supo con verlo a los ojos que era cierto, también supo que lo que le estaba explicando Edward era verdad, ella misma había sido testigo de las palabras que le había dicho Emmet cuando ella intentaba ayudarlo en su departamento, él había dicho, _no me importa Isabella, me hubiera muerto de aburrimiento casado con ella_.

Sin embargo este asunto de una mujer para dos hermanos no terminaba de agradarle, no sabía si algún día iban a poder estar todos reunidos en esa casa sin conflictos, sin tener que verlos por separado.

-"Te creo" dijo Esme, robándole una sonrisa a su hijo menor, "pero sigue sin gustarme mucho esa chica, sólo espero que no te haga daño" dijo sinceramente, él le sonrió torcido.

-"Dale un poco de crédito, estuvo muy preocupada por ti" ella frunció el ceño.

-"No la vi ni un día en la clínica" contestó extrañada.

-"Le daba vergüenza entrar a verte, pero no hubo un día que no fuera a acompañarme a saber de tu progreso" Esme se quedó pensativa.

-"En fin, no voy a pensar en eso ahora" dijo queriendo zafarse del tema, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que Esme terminara aceptando a Bella como su novia.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y ella estiró su mano, tomando la de él, lo vio a los ojos y dijo sinceramente.

-"Cuanto me alegra que estés aquí" él sonrió.

-"A mí también mamá, te extrañé mucho" dijo, haciendo que a ella se le nublaran los ojos.

Edward siempre había sido un hijo incondicional, nunca les había reclamado nada, aceptaba de la mejor manera cualquier cosa que le dieran, mientras creció, siempre había sido un chico dulce, carismático y amoroso, ella (admitió) que lo había descuidado un poco precisamente porque lo consideraba más fuerte de carácter que Emmet, que era más volátil.

También sabía que Edward no iba a abordar el tema ahora, sabía que jamás le haría una pregunta que la incomodara, Esme cayó en cuenta de que su esposo tenía razón… Edward merecía saber la verdad.

Esme cerró sus ojos y empezó a hablar.

-"¿Sabes cómo fue que adoptamos a Emmet?" preguntó haciéndolo dar un respingo de asombro al ser tan directa con su pregunta, sin embargo no la hizo desistir.

-"Papá me contó que fue después de una depresión tuya, que tu conexión con él fue instantánea" ella asintió, respirando profundo para aguantar las lagrimas, esos recuerdos eran muy felices, pero a la vez muy dolorosos, porque le recordaban como un hierro caliente, que jamás había sido capaz de engendrar vida.

-"Un año después recibí una llamada" dijo Esme continuando, Edward prestaba mucha atención.

-"Las religiosas que llevaban el orfanato me llamaron, diciéndome que se había presentado una mujer diciendo que quería hablar conmigo, desde que había adoptado a Emmet me había dedicado a ayudar a ese orfanato, era muy grande y necesitaba ayuda, por lo que no sospeché nada, simplemente dije que si podía ir y me enrumbé allá, para saber de qué se trataba"

Esme cerró los ojos, recordando con demasiada claridad ese día.

-"Cuando llegué, me hicieron pasar a un salón especial, uno que no conocí hasta ese momento, dentro de él me esperaba la madre superiora y una mujer, una chica en realidad, parecía realmente joven, su nombre era Elizabeth Masen"

Edward dio un respingo, esa era el nombre de su madre biológica.

-"La madre superiora me explicó la situación de la chica, me dijo que estaba en serios problemas y que creía que yo podía ayudarla, no sabía a qué se refería, pero dije que si estaba a mi alcance lo haría, la ayudaría"

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward en voz baja, Esme volvió a cerrar sus ojos un segundo.

-"La chica no había emitido palabra desde que yo había entrado a la sala, pero cuando accedí a ayudar, levantó su rostro, era muy bonita, aunque parecía cansada y agotada, estaba muy flaca y su ropa era deplorable, la vi asombrada, parecía que había pasado por algo realmente fuerte y doloroso"

A Edward lo atravesó otro escalofrío.

-"Ella me contó un poco de su historia, me dijo que era la hija menor de 14 hermanos, que su madre había muerto cuando la tuvo a ella, era la única hembra entre 13 hermanos, vivían en un pueblo muy pobre, no recuerdo en qué estado" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "me contó que su padre no podía mantenerla y que por ser mujer y pequeña no podía trabajar como sus hermanos, por lo que cuando cumplió 14 años la vendió"

Edward dio un respingo, _¿vendió?_ Pero no pudo preguntar a que se refería con eso, porque Esme continúo hablando.

-"Elizabeth pasó un infierno con el hombre con que la hicieron casar, él era muchísimos años mayor que ella, él se la trajo a Nueva York, donde su vida fue una real pesadilla, evidentemente ella quedó embarazada, él hombre por ser mayor creyó que ella lo había engañado, cosa que me juró en ese momento que no era cierto, el hecho es que la sacó de la casa, ella vivió en las calles un tiempo, logró dar a luz y estuvo con el bebe un tiempo en la calle" a Edward se le crisparon los bellos de la nuca, ¿ese niño era él?

-"Pero no podía mantenerse, habían días que no tenía para comer, ella me dijo que un día mientras vagaba sin rumbo, encontró el orfanato, me contó que estuvo horas sentada en la puerta principal pensando si debía hacerlo o no, pero creyó que él estaría mejor allí que con ella, que ya tenía dos días durmiendo a la intemperie"

-"Finalmente decidió dejar al niño de un poco menos de un año y marcharse, dejándolo solo en la puerta de aquel orfanato"

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

-"¿Por qué preguntó por ti?" dijo "¿que quería cuando regresó?" no entendía mucho de lo que estaba diciendo su mamá, las palabras simplemente no encajaban con los hechos.

-"Déjame terminar" le pidió Esme en voz baja "por favor no me interrumpas" Edward asintió, esta historia afectaba mucho a Esme, eso podía verse a leguas.

-"A los años, Elizabeth consiguió un trabajo, de empleada domestica, ella era la ayudante de cocina, creo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "pero definitivamente hay personas que vinieron a este mundo a sufrir" dijo terminando en un suspiro "ella tendría unos 16 años cuando el hijo mayor de la dueña de la casa regreso de viaje de sus estudios en el extranjero" esperó un segundo.

-"Ella me juró que ambos se habían enamorado, no sé si es cierto" aclaró, "el hecho es que cuando la señora de la casa se enteró, mandaron al hijo fuera del país nuevamente y a ella la echaron a la calle, sólo que ella no sabía todavía que estaba embarazada"

Edward frunció el ceño más aun, ¿eso que significaba?

-"Ella amó a ese bebe desde el primer día que supo que lo esperaba, porque ella amaba al padre, pero volvió a verse sola en la calle, sin poder contar con nada, sin comida o techo donde refugiarse, ella logró tenerlo, fue un varón, intentó mantenerlo a su lado, intentó conservarlo, pero supo que no iba a poder, por lo que fue al orfanato nuevamente, solo que esa vez no dejó al pequeño en la puerta, esa vez entró y pidió que me llamaran"

Aunque Esme le había pedido que no lo hiciera, Edward no pudo con la incertidumbre.

-"Ya va mamá" dijo levantando sus palmas "espera" pidió.

-"¿Por qué tú?" preguntó, "¿por qué esta Elizabeth Masen pidió llamarte?"

-"No entiendo" dijo colocándose de pie "no cuadra lo que me estás diciendo, si yo fui el primer bebé de Elizabeth Masen, quiere decir ¿que tengo un hermano?" preguntó atacado viéndola "¿ella pidió llamarte para que adoptaras a mi hermano y no aceptaste?"

Su cabeza era un real caos, él sabía que era hijo de Elizabeth Masen, eso estaba seguro, pero si Esme ya lo había adoptado, ¿dónde estaba ese segundo bebe? el bebe que Elizabeth Masen amaba.

-"Edward" llamó Esme, su voz era entrecortada, él la vio fijamente.

-"Elizabeth Masen pidió llamarme porque yo había adoptado a su primogénito, me rogó ese día que adoptara a su segundo hijo, para que ambos pudieran crecer juntos, como hermanos"

-"¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó Edward "¿dónde está ese bebé?" preguntó, Esme sacudió la cabeza un poco.

-"Elizabeth me dijo que se desaparecería, que jamás buscaría a los niños pero que sólo me pedía un favor enorme" Edward empezaba a exasperarse, Esme parecía evadir su pregunta.

-"¿Qué favor fue ese?" preguntó, Esme cerró sus ojos, una lagrima de desbordó de la comisura de su ojo.

-"Que llamara al niño como su padre, el único hombre al que ella amo de verdad"

-"Me pidió" dijo Esme continuando "que llamara al pequeño, Edward"

Los siguientes minutos fueron de real shock, tanto así, que Edward no se dio cuenta de que su papá había entrado a la habitación, por lo que cuando volvió en si en lo que entendió que la voz que escuchaba era la de él.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó Carlisle sacudiéndolo por los hombros, Esme lo veía también muy preocupada, Edward continuó hablando sin preguntar en qué momento había llegado Carlisle a la habitación, ahora eso no era importante.

-"Yo me llamo Edward" dijo y se sintió estúpido, sacudió la cabeza un poco, colocándose de pie, aunque no recordaba cuando había vuelto a sentarse.

-"Así es cariño" dijo Esme en voz baja, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¡No entiendo!" dijo tapando sus ojos con sus manos, la respuesta parecía tonta, parecía sencilla, pero simplemente su cerebro no daba con ella.

-"Edward" llamó Esme colocándose lentamente de pie, caminando hasta él.

-"Yo sí adopte al hijo menor de Elizabeth y también cumplí mi palabra al llamarlo Edward" dijo sosteniéndolo de las mejillas "cariño, tu eres el hijo mejor de Elizabeth" Edward apartó las manos de sus ojos, estaban enrojecidos y brillantes, a punto de desbordarse, la vio fijamente, esto no podía ser cierto, no podía ser verdad.

-"Quiere decir que…" dijo con voz temblorosa, Esme asintió

-"Edward" lo llamó manteniendo su mirada fija en él "tú y Emmet sí son hermanos, son hermanos de sangre"

OoOoO

**Nota del autor:**

**A ver, a ver… ¿Alguien se había imaginado esto? Muajajajaja (risas macabras)**


	51. Capítulo 50 Mi persona favorita

**Capitulo 50.**

**Mi persona favorita:**

Ya era caída la tarde, Philadelphia en esta época del año era algo fría, sin embargo Emmet no se colocó más que una chaqueta sobre su camisa de botones, sus jeans y zapatos deportivos.

No le había costado tanto encontrar la dirección de aquella mujer, no en vano le pasaba una considerable cantidad de dinero al orfanato donde había pasado sus primeros años de vida, simplemente le pidió el favor a la directora y ésta no tuvo mas remedio que acceder, dándole la información que él le solicito.

Emmet siempre había estado renuente a averiguar quien era su verdadera madre, pensaba que era una mala mujer, que si había sido capaz de abandonarlo, con poco más de un año a su suerte, no podía ser buena.

Pero ahora estaba preocupado, estaba asustado, sus ataques de ira habían causado estragos en las personas que le importaban, por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Rose había sido parte importante y aun mas Bella, pero Esme era otra cosa, Esme era la mujer que él mas podía querer, entonces, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese sido capaz de hacerle daño? ¿Cómo (aunque estuviera borracho) no se había controlado con ella?

Tenía que haber algo mal en su sangre, tenía que haber algo mal con su genética, por eso se decidió a buscarla para ver si podía saber si su constante furia era heredada.

Había ido con el equipo algunas veces a jugar a Philadelphia, pero no era completamente conocedor de la ciudad, primero se instaló en un hotel, rogó por que su tarjeta de crédito pasara, no quería pasar vergüenzas, sus finanzas no estaban muy buenas y no quería usar la tarjeta del fondo Cullen.

-"Adelante Sr. Cullen un placer tenerlo de huésped" dijo el caballero tras el escritorio, Emmet asintió tomando su tarjeta de vuelta, respirando aliviado.

No duró mucho tiempo en la habitación, dejó su equipaje y salió nuevamente, se caló sus lentes oscuros (sin importarle la ausencia de sol) y una gorra de Bass Pro Shops, cerró el cierre de su chaqueta y se emprendió en su caminata.

Llegó después de caminar y tomar un taxi a un edificio bastante humilde, no había ascensor, subió las escaleras al 6to piso, con la mano temblorosa tocó la puerta, aunque tenía un cierto miedo, no podía echarse para atrás, se quitó la gorra y los lentes mientras esperaba que le abrieran la puerta.

-"¿Si?" preguntó una señora, sumamente morena, Emmet abrió sus ojos asombrado, no había manera de que esta mujer fuera Elizabeth Masen, sin embargo la señora (de unos 50 años de edad) lo vio y abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Emmet se sintió un poco cohibido.

-"Tus ojos" dijo la Sra. Asombrada, se adelantó un poco y Emmet fue incapaz de retirarse cuando ella colocó su negra mano contra su mejilla.

-"Tus ojos" volvió a decir, "Dios, tenía años que no veía esos ojos, que no veía esa mirada"

-"¿De qué esta hablando Sra.?" Preguntó él retrocediendo un poco, la Sra. Pareció caer en cuenta de su atrevimiento y retrocedió apenada.

-"Lo siento, discúlpeme" dijo educadamente "soy Dorothea" dijo extendiendo su mano.

-"Emmet, Emmet Cullen" dijo él estrechando la carrasposa mano del la señora, señal de que había trabajado muy duro durante toda su vida, la Sra. Frunció el ceño, al escuchar su nombre.

-"No te llamaron como ella pidió" dijo casi abatida, Emmet aun se veía extrañado.

-"Disculpe" dijo balbuceando era evidente que esa mujer no era la que estaba buscando "creo que me equivoque" dijo intentando marcharse, Dorothea se adelanto tomándolo de la mano.

-"No te equivocaste" dijo la Sra., "viniste por Elizabeth ¿verdad?" a Emmet casi se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas, asintió, la Sra. le dedicó entonces una mirada apenada "me temo que llegaste un poco tarde" dijo en voz baja.

-"Pasa, ¿puedo ofrecerte algo?" dijo apartándose un poco, Emmet pasó adelante, la curiosidad podía mas que él.

-"¿Por qué dice que llegue tarde?" preguntó en lo que se sentó en un sofá raído, él era tan gigante que lo ocupaba todo, la Sra. le hizo señas de que esperara, fue a la cocina y se demoró un poco.

Emmet vio a su alrededor, el apartamento era muy humilde, pero todo estaba muy limpio, vio una foto y se levantó tratando de no tropezar nada, en la foto estaba Dorothea un montón de años mas joven, era prácticamente una muchacha, junto a ella había una mujer, de cabellos largos, se notaba que estaba cansada, pero sonreía sinceramente a la cámara, el rostro era dulce y muy blanco salpicado de pecas por todas las mejillas, tenía el cabello oscuro, un castaño tan oscuro que podía pasar fácilmente por negro.

Emmet no sabia por que, pero esa chica le hizo sonreír, tomó el portarretrato en sus manos, ambas reían en una especie de parque, el sol estaba en su plenitud y el viento movía el cabello de la joven de piel pálida, Emmet acercó un poco mas la foto a su rostro y la detallo, frunció el ceño, sus ojos eran sumamente familiares, eran ámbar, que contrarrestaban tanto con su cabello oscuro que llamaban increíblemente la atención, como a veces le decía Rosalie a él.

La impresión casi le hace dejar caer la foto, por eso los ojos de esa chica le eran familiar, la misma Dorothea lo había visto y le habían llamado la atención sus ojos, seria posible…

-"Encontraste la foto" dijo la voz de Dorothea a su espalda, Emmet se sobresaltó, dándole el frente.

-"¿Es ella?" preguntó, "¿ella es Elizabeth? ¿La mujer que me trajo al mundo?" Dorothea asintió.

-"Es ella" dijo depositando la bandeja en la mesa del centro, se sentó en la silla cercana y sirvió un poco de te, extendiéndole la tasa humeante a Emmet, este aun en shock la tomó y se sentó de nuevo, aun con el retrato en sus manos.

-"Ella y yo fuimos amigas" dijo mientras se servia una taza para ella.

-"Una chica que no tuvo suerte" dijo con tristeza, "sólo decía que había hecho dos cosas buenas en la vida y se había visto forzada a dejarlas"

Emmet aun se mantenía en silencio, escuchando.

-"Esa foto la tomamos hace exactamente 18 años" dijo señalando el retrato que seguía en su mano, "después de convencerla que tenía el dinero suficiente, la acompañe hasta St. Patrick, Nueva York" dijo y se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios nostálgica "la pobre no dormía y necesitaba saber si estaban bien" dijo, Emmet levantó el rostro asombrado, ¿Elizabeth había ido a St. Patrick… a Verlo? Pero 18 años atrás, él ya estaba con los Cullen.

-"¿Fue a verme?" preguntó tartamudeando, Dorothea negó.

-"No, ella sabia que ustedes ya estaban en un hogar sustituto, sólo quería saber si estaban bien, si eran felices con sus padres adoptivos"

Emmet frunció el ceño, _¿eran felices?_ ¿Por qué Dorothea hablaba en plural?

-"Cuando regresamos a casa, fuimos a caminar a ese parque, un joven nos tomó esa foto, creo que fue el día mas feliz y triste de su vida" continuó Dorothea con la mirada perdida.

-"Disculpe" dijo Emmet sacudiendo la cabeza, pero Dorothea aun en su letargo continuó hablando.

-"¿Tu eres el mayor verdad?" preguntó, Emmet no supo que responder, "porque ella estaba tan segura de que la Sra. iba a colocarle el otro nombre al chico, pero no era Emmet, sólo que ahora no recuerdo" dijo la Sra., negando, intentando acordarse, Emmet se veía mas extrañado.

-"¿Qué nombre? Como… ¿cómo que si soy el mayor?" preguntó, pero la Sra. no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba forzando la memoria, acordándose del nombre que repetía una y otra vez Elizabeth.

-"¡Edward!" dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria "la mujer que los adoptó ¿sí le puso a tu hermano Edward?"

Emmet entró literalmente en shock, el retrato se cayó de sus manos haciendo que el golpe del metal contra el suelo lo hiciera parpadear, dejó la taza en la mesa y recogió el retrato, Dorothea lo veía preocupada.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, "parece que no sabias de Edward, pero la mujer le prometió a Elizabeth que le colocaría Edward a su hijo menor, no ¿no lo hizo?" preguntó realmente indignada, Emmet se vio en la necesidad de contestarle a la Sra. Por lo que asintió levemente.

-"Mi…" dijo y aclaró su garganta, las palabras se le atravesaban de manera dolorosa al entender lo que Dorothea quería decir.

-"Mi hermano menor se llama Edward" dijo después de aclarar su garganta.

Esa manía de Esme en que no le dijera la verdad, ese afán de afincarle que eran hermanos, cuando le dijo en su departamento unos días atrás, _¿cómo no iba a adoptar a tu hermano?_

Todo estaba tan claro ahora, Esme siempre lo supo y no dijo nada, siempre intentó que ellos se llevaran bien, él había crecido toda la vida resentido por que Edward había vivido en una burbuja, pero Emmet también había vivido en una, ¿para qué decirles que eran hermanos de verdad? si simplemente lo eran, su camaradería tenía que ser natural, Esme se hubiera preocupado mas por sus peleas si siquiera se hubiera enterado de ellas.

Emmet siempre lo trataba bien frente a sus padres, cosa que no era igual cuando estaban solos, toda la vida había deseado tener un hermano de verdad, uno con el que pudiera compartir, ser él mismo sin fachadas.

Lo había tenido siempre al lado y nunca lo tomó en cuenta.

Y Esme, que pudo haberse negado, pudo haber dicho que no quería otro hijo, pero no lo hizo, adoptó a Edward para que creciera con él, lo había hecho precisamente por él.

-"Me lo imagine, ¿tendrás una foto de él?" preguntó Dorothea, mientras Emmet seguía enterrado en sus pensamientos "me gustaría verlo" Emmet negó amablemente.

-"Lo lamento" dijo, la señora se vio decepcionada.

-"Cuénteme de ella" pidió Emmet levantando la mirada, "¿cómo la conoció? ¿Cómo terminó siendo amiga suya? Y…" dijo haciendo una pausa.

-"¿Dónde está?" completó, Dorothea lo vio, sus ojos tenían una mirada melancólica, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"Siéntate Emmet" él se sentó sin haber recordado cuando se había colocado de pie "tenemos una conversación larga por delante"

_**En el departamento de Bella.**_

-"Vamos Jazz, ¡esto es completamente necesario!" dijo algo exasperada Alice.

-"Creo que llevar dos abrigos para un viaje de fin de semana es mas que suficiente" contestó el aludido sacudiendo la cabeza, "amor no tienes que exagerar, vamos a la casa de tus padres, no vas a un desfile de modas"

Ambos estaban en el departamento de la chica, Alice estaba tratando de armar un equipaje _ligero_ para el viaje que se aproximaba, apenas irían dos noches a casa de los Brandon y Jasper intentaba convencerla de que no era necesario llevar tanta ropa.

-"Menos mal no nos vamos en avión" dijo sentándose en la cama, "por que tendríamos que pagar por sobre cargo de equipaje, aunque pensándolo bien, menos mal mi camioneta es 4*4, si fuera tu auto no aguantaría tampoco" dijo riéndose de su novia, ella lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¡BELLA!" gritó hacia afuera de la habitación, Jasper rió y se terminó de acostar en la cama, recostándose del espaldar, se colocó sobre su regazo el peluche de un oso polar que él mismo le había regalado a ella unos meses atrás.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Bella asomándose al cuarto de su amiga.

-"Podrías, por favor explicarle a este ser" dijo señalándolo despectivamente, Jasper levantó la patita del oso haciéndole un saludo a Bella para que supiera que hablaba de él "que nunca está de mas llevar mas equipaje, ¿que no se sabe que ocasión podría presentarse y que hay que estar preparado para todo?"

Bella entró a la habitación y echó un vistazo a la maleta a medio hacer de Alice.

-"Por supuesto amiga" dijo estando de acuerdo, Alice levantó sus cejas en dirección a Jasper con una mueca de superioridad.

-"Pero" completo Bella "solo vas dos días, ¿para qué tantos abrigos?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido, esta vez Jasper fue el que levantó las cejas en dirección a su novia, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco exasperada.

-"¡Aggg!" dijo dándose la vuelta "ustedes dos no saben nada de modas, vamos para afuera, empacaré cuando esté sola" dijo empujando a su amiga a la puerta y haciéndole señas a Jasper para que saliera, él divertido dejó el oso en la cama y salió detrás de Bella, en la puerta se giró abrazando a Alice, que momentáneamente olvido su humor exasperado.

-"No te molestes" le dijo Jasper bajito inclinándose, ella a pesar de sus tacones tuvo que alzarse un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

Cuando él terminó el beso, Alice quedó un tanto grogui, suspiró ruidosamente y abrió sus ojos sonriendo.

-"Lleva lo que quieras" le dijo Jasper aun manteniéndola apretada por la cintura, "pero" agregó besando la punta de su nariz.

-"¿Pero que?" preguntó ella en voz bajita.

-"Yo no voy a cargar tu equipaje" dijo sonriendo divertido, ella entrecerró sus ojos y volvió a alzarse besándolo.

-"Está bien" dijo al separarse de nuevo "veré que puedo quitar" accedió, Jasper sonrió triunfante y extendiendo su mano, permitió que ella saliera primero hacia la sala donde los esperaba Bella mientras servia unos te fríos y algunos snack, después de todo no había comido bien ese día.

-"¿Eddy va a venir?" preguntó Alice tomando un nacho, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No lo sé, salió de aquí hace ya un rato, iba a ver a su mamá, me dijo que me llamaría cuando se desocupara" completó la chica.

-"Me dijo que aun no sabia si viajará a Michigan" dijo la pelinegra.

-"No lo sé tampoco, esperaremos a ver, todavía queda esta semana y la otra"

Los cuatro iban a estar para la misma fecha en Michigan, Edward y Bella se suponía irían a Philadelphia primero y llegarían cerca del fin de semana, ya que ese sábado era el juego de Edward, ellos irían en avión y Jasper y Alice se irían por tierra.

-"Si deciden irse puedo ayudarte a empacar" ofreció Alice, Bella rió divertida.

-"Amiga, primero no necesito 2 semanas de antelación para empacar como tu" dijo produciéndole risa a Jasper "y segundo, no voy a mudarme a Michigan puedo manejar empacar algunas mudas"

Jasper no aguantó entonces la carcajada, Bella se unió a él y ambos chocaron las palmas, Alice se cruzó de brazos colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Son unos idiotas" dijo, causándoles mas risa, sin embargo no pudo evitar reír luego con sus amigos.

Bella se retiró a su cuarto cuando la noche comenzó a caer, escuchó como Jasper se despedía de ella desde la sala cerca de las 10 de la noche, se despidió desde debajo de sus sabanas con un _nos vemos Jazz_, sin despegar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo (Oscuros de Lauren Kate) la historia normalmente la mantenía bastante interesada pero esta vez era diferente, de hecho había tenido que releer un párrafo en mas de 2 oportunidades, por que había algo mas en su cabeza, Edward no la había llamado aun.

Resopló en voz alta y cerró el libro olvidando marcar la pagina donde se había quedado, volvió a tomar su celular y seguía sin llamadas perdidas, sacudió la cabeza y decidió entonces interrumpirlo, sólo necesitaba saber que estaba bien; si todavía estaba con sus padres, simplemente se despediría de él educadamente, pero tan solo necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

Colocó el teléfono a su oído, repicó muchas veces y nadie contestó, los nervios de Bella se intensificaron cuando la llamada entró al buzón de mensajes, trancó sin dejar ninguno y volvió a llamar, ¿estaría manejando?

_Edward, amor soy yo, me tienes un poquito preocupada, ¿podrías llamarme por favor?_

Dejó el mensaje hablando tímidamente, se quedó viendo el teléfono fijamente, mientras no dejaba de morder su labio.

Como si lo hubiera invocado su celular sonó, tontamente Bella dio un brinco de la impresión, y torpemente lo dejó caer, maldijo en voz alta y se inclinó para agarrarlo, el celular había caído bajo la cama y su brazo no llegaba, Bella se estiró tanto que cayó contra el suelo, aporreándose en el camino.

-"¡Demonios!" gritó mientras se incorporaba sobre sus rodillas y estiraba su mano para tomar el celular que seguía sonando estrepitosamente, temía que cayera en el buzón de mensajes.

-"¡Alo!" gritó cuando finalmente pudo abrir la llamada, se sintió una estúpida.

-"Disculpa, ¿es el teléfono de Isabella Swan?" preguntó una voz masculina, Bella se sentó en el suelo recostándose de la cama, mientras se pasaba una mano por su codo aporreado, no había visto el numero remitente, y juraba que el que llamaba era Edward.

-"Si, ¿quién habla?" preguntó con voz mas calmada, sabia que reconocía esa voz, pero no lograba ubicarla.

-"Es Carlisle, el padre de Edward" Bella se colocó de rodillas, de la impresión.

-"Carlisle, ¿cómo esta? ¿Cómo le va?" preguntó apenada y preocupada.

-"Me temo que no muy bien Bella… Pequeña, ¿Edward estará contigo?" preguntó en tono cauto, Bella sintió que el alma se le salía por los pies.

-"No" contestó llena de pánico, Carlisle suspiró por el otro lado de la línea.

-"No esperaba oír eso" dijo abatido.

-"Que, ¿qué sucedió?" preguntó asustada.

-"Edward tuvo una conversación bastante, como decirte…" dijo haciendo una pausa, la actitud parca de Carlisle empezaba a exasperar a Bella.

-"Algo difícil" completó Carlisle, "salió de la casa hace un rato, imaginé que iría contigo y quería saber si se encontraba bien"

Bella torpemente se sentó en su cama, mientras mordía su labio contestó.

-"No, él, él salió hace mucho rato ya, iba a verlos a ustedes, quedó en llamarme pero no lo ha hecho"

Desde el otro lado de la línea, Carlisle le negaba lentamente a su esposa, indicándole que Edward no estaba con aquella joven, Esme cerró sus ojos preocupada, Carlisle continuó hablando.

-"Bella, ¿podrías hacernos un favor?" preguntó apenado.

-"¿Qué podría hacer por usted?" preguntó Bella, pero Esme le había extendido la mano a Carlisle, pidiéndole el teléfono, Carlisle se lo extendió sin advertirle a Bella el cambio.

-"¿Bella?" dijo la voz preocupada de Esme, la susodicha levantó la cabeza de la impresión.

-"Se…Señora Cullen" dijo asustada.

-"Bella, se que no tengo que pedirte nada, pero se trata de Edward, ¿podrías por favor ir a su departamento? Para saber si esta allí, yo iría, pero no creo que quiera ahora estar con nosotros, tu puedes ayudarlo mejor, ¿podrías ir?" preguntó ansiosa, Bella parpadeo, había entendido todas las palabras de Esme, pero igual duró unos segundos antes de acicalarlas.

-"Si, claro" contestó, Esme suspiró.

-"¿Podrías avisarnos si lo encuentras bien?"

-"Po...Por supuesto" contestó tartamudeando.

-"Te estaré en deuda jovencita" dijo Esme, Bella sacudió la cabeza, ella juraba que Esme la odiaba.

-"Me gustaría conversar contigo, pero evidentemente no es el momento, no te olvides de avisarnos ¿si?"

-"Claro" dijo Bella sintiéndose tonta, su tono no era fuerte y claro.

Esme se despidió de ella y Bella vio su celular aun incrédula, sacudió la cabeza, después pensaría en eso, lo importante ahora era Edward, se colocó de pie, sin preocuparse en cambiarse su pantalón y camisa de dormir, tomó una muda del closet metiéndola en un pequeño maletín, salió de la habitación.

-"¡Alice!" gritó desde la sala, mientras tomaba su abrigo "¡voy donde Edward! ¡Después te explico!" gritó.

-"¡OK!" gritó Alice evidentemente desde la ducha, Bella abrió la puerta, se colocó su abrigo cubriendo su ropa y se colgó el bolso a la espalda mientras iba al ascensor.

Cuando llegó a su auto, se encontró sorpresivamente a Jasper, estaba dentro de la camioneta, buscando algo en el suelo del auto, con la puerta abierta.

-"¿Jazz?" él se incorporó demasiado rápido.

-"¡Bella!" dijo divertido "estaba, buscando un material del canal, preferí hacerlo aquí, el estacionamiento de mi casa ahora no tiene luz"

Bella asintió distraída mientras metía el bolso en el asiento trasero del auto, Jazz la vio extrañado.

-"¿Te vas?"

-"Si, voy a ver a Edward" dijo sin dar explicaciones "lo siento estoy apurada, nos vemos Jazz" dijo lanzando un beso al aire, Jasper se despidió con su mano y vio como la chica arrancaba, saliendo del estacionamiento.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó por su rostro, volteó un segundo a los ascensores y sin borrar la sonrisa, cerró la camioneta, activó la alarma con el control y se dirigió a ellos, le haría una visita _sorpresa _a su novia.

Para cuando Bella llegó al edificio no reparó en el vigilante, pasó por su lado con tanta decisión que el hombre no la detuvo, subió al ascensor mientras tamborileaba en el suelo con su zapato, después que pasó, lo que ella considero una eternidad, el ascensor abrió finalmente sus puertas, camino a paso apresurado hasta la caja roja donde estaba el equipo contra incendios, se estiró tomando la llave de repuesto y fue directo a abrir, sin llamar.

Cuando entró no habló, se quedó en silencio un poco asombrada con lo que vio, no había un desastre ni cristales rotos ni nada, pero si estaba bastante desordenado el salón, habían algunas cajas y millones de papeles y fotografías regadas, Edward estaba ahí sentado, su ropa estaba un poco arrugada, como quien trabaja sin cambiarse.

Estaba sentado en la mitad del desorden con las rodillas dobladas pasando exasperado las páginas de algo que parecía un anuario, por la cantidad de fotos que pudo distinguir Bella.

Edward físicamente estaba bien, Bella suspiró al verlo en una sola pieza, pero logró distinguir como se limpiaba el costado del rostro, secándose una lágrima solitaria.

-"Edward" llamó ella en voz muy, muy baja, él levantó la cabeza de inmediato, como si la hubiera imaginado, ella aclaró su garganta y él giró su rostro, Edward tenía expresión asustada, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y parecía en shock, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, como las de una ardilla encandilada, Bella dio un paso tímido hacia él.

-"Mi vida, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó preocupada, él cerró sus ojos, entendiendo que ella en verdad estaba ahí que no era producto de su imaginación, Bella soltó su bolso y caminó hasta él, Edward apartó las cajas cercanas y se colocó de rodillas, la abrazó por la cintura, pegando su rostro en su tórax, mientras sollozaba en silencio.

-"Todo esta bien amor" dijo ella acariciando su cabello, "tranquilo, estoy aquí, desahógate" le pidió con voz calma.

-"Es mi hermano" dijo él separándose un poco de su piel, pero sin levantar los ojos para verla.

-"Los… Los dos somos hijos de Elizabeth Masen" dijo llenando de asombro a Bella, él la apretó más, aun sin levantar el rostro para verla.

-"Somos hermanos" completó él con voz bajita, Bella no sabia como reaccionar, bajo un poco el rostro besando su cabello, ahora Edward la necesitaba, después le explicaría si eso era verdad.

Para cuando Bella logró tranquilizarlo, (luego de disolverle una pastilla para dormir en su bebida, sin que él supiera) Edward quedó profundamente dormido en la habitación principal del apartamento, Bella lo contempló un rato, besó su frente y salió hacia la sala, cerrando la puerta sutilmente detrás de ella, caminó hasta su bolso y sacó su celular, llamando a Carlisle.

-"Bella" dijo ansiosa la voz de Esme del otro lado, Bella volvió a morder su labio, sin estar todavía del todo cómoda hablando con su _suegra_.

-"Sra. Cullen" dijo a modo de saludo.

-"¿Estás con él?" preguntó apremiante.

-"Lo estoy, de hecho estoy en su apartamento, por fin logro dormirse, estaba bastante alterado"

Bella escuchó el suspiro entre aliviado y aun preocupado por su hijo de Esme.

-"Menos mal estaba ahí, menos mal estás con él" dijo, Bella sonrió sin contestar nada.

-"¿Te contó algo?" preguntó Esme, Bella mordió su labio.

-"Si" dijo sin mentir "pero no tiene que decirme nada, no hay problema, yo solo quiero ayudar a Edward" completó haciéndole entender que no era necesario que le dieran explicaciones.

-"Gracias" dijo Esme "gracias por estar con él"

-"No tiene que agradecerme nada Sra. Cullen, yo haría cualquier cosa por Edward"

-"De eso me estoy dando cuenta pequeña" hizo un momento de silencio y completó "y llámame Esme, te lo había dicho antes ¿cierto?"

Bella se sintió aun mas incomoda, iba a contestar pero le pareció escuchar ruido desde la habitación.

-"Lo siento, parece que despertó, voy a verlo"

-"Esta bien Bella ve" dijo apremiante, "si necesita algo por tonto que sea, por Dios avísanos, yo pondré a Carlisle al tanto de tu llamada"

-"Seguro" dijo Bella encaminándose al cuarto "hasta luego" dijo y trancó la llamada, dejó el celular en una mesita y entró sin nada en sus manos.

Edward estaba boca arriba, sus ojos estabas abiertos, parpadeaba pesadamente.

-"Hey" dijo ella dulcemente con una sonrisa, él con un movimiento que pareció sumamente pesado, incorporó un poco el rostro, parpadeo repetidas veces enfocándola, intentó hablar, pero no logró mover su lengua.

-"Shh, Shh" dijo ella acostándose a su lado "no te esfuerces, duérmete" le dijo dulcemente, la pastilla que le había dado Bella era bastante fuerte, y aunque la preocupación de Edward era suficiente para mantenerlo despierto, no le permitía hablar con fluidez, Bella se encimó un poco y besó cortamente sus labios.

-"Duerme" volvió a decirle acariciando su rostro, "yo voy a estar aquí cuando despiertes, descansa" Edward no tenía la voluntad para resistirse, asintió con un movimiento casi inexistente, y cerró sus ojos, Bella se quedó a su lado, acariciando su rostro sutilmente, se quedó ahí hasta que estuvo segura de que esta vez no se despertaría, entonces volvió a colocarse de pie, él necesitaba descansar.

Salió de nuevo y fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, luego vio el desorden de la sala, se acercó y agachada empezó a recoger hojas, carpetas y cartas, tomó el libro que él había estado viendo cuando ella llegó, se sentó en la alfombra recostando su espalda del sofá y empezó a ojearlo, en efecto era un anuario, era de comienzos del 2.000.

Bella pasó lentamente sus paginas, descubrió que era el anuario de cuando Emmet se había graduado del colegio, habían algunas fotos, Emmet también había sido mariscal en el equipo del colegio, Bella pasó sus dedos por encima del rostro del joven Emmet, tan gigante como lo era ahora, pero mil veces mas joven, se veía sano, sin tantos vestigios de vida dura que tenía hoy en día.

Bella pasó las paginas despacio y encontró una que la dejó asombrada, estaban los 2 hermanos, Emmet sonreía enormemente con la copa de ganadores de ese año y Edward estaba en un plano mas atrás, con la boca abierta, y expresión de triunfo, como si hubiese estado gritando de júbilo cuando tomaron la foto, era años menor que Emmet, Bella se impresionó de lo joven que estaba en la foto, de lo inocente que se veía.

Bella siguió pasando, descubriendo que el rey del baile ese año había sido Emmet también, se fijó en las personas alrededor, no consiguió a Edward por ningún lado, cerró el libro y buscó en la caja, había otro anuario, de unos 4 años después, lo tomó y empezó a pasar las paginas, este era el anuario de cuando Edward se había graduado, no tuvo tantas fotos como Emmet en el suyo, Edward no parecía muy popular.

Bella sonrió divertida al ver la foto individual de su novio, con lentes de montura gruesa y brakes, se veía feamente hermoso, Bella depositó un beso en la foto y apartó el libro nuevamente.

Edward estaba buscando en su pasado, eso era evidente, estaba buscando indicios de la hermandad entre él y Emmet.

La chica siguió sacando trabajos, exámenes y ensayos, encontró uno especialmente guardado y bastante viejo, lo sacó de su carpeta y se fijó que la letra, era una versión desmejorada de la de Edward hoy en día, se fijó en la fecha, él tendría unos 9 años cuando lo escribió, leyó el titulo se quedó de piedra.

**Mi persona favorita** era el título del ensayo de literatura, pero eso no fue lo que hizo que Bella se sentara más derecha y leyera con atención, era la persona a la que Edward le había dedicado su ensayo.

_Mi persona favorita es mi hermano mayor, Emmet Cullen._

Bella empezó a leer el ensayo del pequeño de unos 9 o 10 años que era Edward cuando escribió esto.

_**En New Jersey**_

Félix entró como un huracán a la sala de emergencias de un hospital en Nueva Jersey, había manejado un camino de más o menos 2 horas en menos de 1.

-"¿Dónde está?" preguntó al ver a la peli colorada de Charlotte, ella señaló unas cortinas al frente, Félix las apartó con rapidez entrando.

-"¡Señor!" gritó el médico que atendía a Rosalie "no puede estar aquí, espere afuera"

-"Ni loco espero afuera" dijo acercándose a Rosalie que lo veía impresionada.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la rubia asombrada de verlo.

-"Charlotte me llamó, me dijo que tenías días sintiéndote mal y que por fin habías accedido a venir al doctor, ¿por qué no me avisaste?" preguntó realmente preocupado, Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Por que no era nada importante" contestó, Félix le dedicó una mirada con cejas levantadas "¿verdad doctor?" preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose al mal encarado doctor que aun estaba molesto por la intromisión de aquel enorme hombre.

-"El feto se ve bien, simplemente tiene exceso de cansancio joven" le contestó, Félix volteó a verla indignado.

-"¿Por qué estás cansada?" preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Últimamente se mueve mucho de noche, no me deja dormir" se excusó encogiéndose de hombros, Félix reparó por fin en la pantalla donde se veía el pequeño bebe, el doctor estaba practicándole un ecosonograma a Rose, después de controlar la ansiedad de saberla delicada, logró escuchar los latidos del pequeño, ese sonido lo llenó de paz.

Rosalie por su lado, se descubrió levantando la mano para colocarla en la mejilla del rostro distraído de Félix, él volvió a enfocarla y se sonrieron, olvidando por un segundo las angustias, Félix se inclinó un poco y besó la frente de la chica.

-"Lo lamento" dijo contra su piel "de verdad me preocupaste, ¿cómo estas linda?" preguntó sonriéndole, ella le devolvió el saludo.

-"Estoy bien" dijo "solo un poco cansada" completó encogiéndose de hombros "es bueno verte" dijo sintiendo que se iba a sonrojar, Félix tan sólo le sonrió.

-"Dejó de moverse" dijo el medico llamando la atención de ambos "estaba sumamente inquieta y hace unos segundos simplemente dejó de revolverse"

Rosalie iba a decir divertida que a lo mejor era por que el bebé había escuchado la voz de Félix, que seguramente lo extrañaba, pero algo llamó más su atención.

Volteó a ver a Félix y se fijó que él se había dado cuenta de lo mismo.

-"¿Inquieta?" preguntó el hombre, "¿es una niña?"

-"Una fuerte y saludable niña" contestó el médico mientras se quitaba los guantes y cubría de nuevo el vientre de Rose.

Salió del cubículo dejándolos solos, mientras escribía algunas anotaciones en la historia de Rose.

La sonrisa que le dedicó Félix fue enorme y tan sincera que Rose se descubrió devolviéndosela.

-"¡Te lo dije!" gritó él emocionado, Rose rió divertida, él no lo pensó mucho, la tranquilidad de saberlas bien y la emoción de saber que tendrían una niña hicieron que actuara por impulso, se abalanzó contra ella tomándola de las mejillas.

-"¡Tendremos una niña!" dijo emocionado, plantándole un beso en los labios Rosalie estaba shock y no movió sus labios, pero era tan diferente a todo lo que recordaba.

-"¡Rosie! Ya podemos…" dijo Charlotte apartando las cortinas para entrar al cubículo, se quedó estática al ver la escena de Rose y Félix besándose, sin embargo la interrupción sirvió para que el idilio se rompiera, Félix la soltó y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-"Ehhh" dijo Charlotte pasándose una mano por el colorado cabello "ya te dieron de alta, podemos irnos cuando quieras" dijo, Rose asintió, Félix, aclaró su garganta.

-"Yo, este, las espero afuera, las, las llevo a casa" dijo, Charlotte asintió sonriéndole.

-"Puedes llevarnos a almorzar" dijo haciendo que Rose la viera con ojos muy abiertos, Félix asintió.

-"Claro" dijo apenado "las espero afuera" dijo y cabizbajo salió del cubículo.

Unos minutos mas tarde los tres se encontraban en la camioneta de Félix, Rose iba adelante y Charlotte atrás aun divertida de la tensión de su prima y su _amigo_, le había dado algunas indicaciones de un restaurante casero y económico (condición que había colocado Rose) para que las llevara a almorzar.

Después de recorrer el camino en silencio, Félix estacionó, amablemente fue a abrirles la puerta, Charlotte agradeció con un _gracias guapo_ mientras entraba al restaurante, Rose la vio con cara de pocos amigos, pero Charlotte se hizo la desentendida.

-"¿Mesa para tres?" preguntó la mesera, Félix asintió y dejó pasar a las dos mujeres frente a él, Rose llevaba un vestido blanco con adornos en negro, arriba llevaba un suéter blanco también, Félix le preguntó si tenía frío y ella negó.

-"Yo tampoco tengo Félix" dijo Charlotte divertida, él asintió apenado.

-"Lo siento Charlotte, fue maleducado no preguntarte" ella se encogió de hombros y Rose volvió a verla con odio, ¿que demonios le pasaba a su prima?

Félix apenado apartó la silla de ambas chicas para que pudieran sentarse, tomando luego un lugar entre ellas dos.

Rose pidió Linguinis a la carbonara y Charlotte una lasaña, Félix por su lado se fue por fettuccini Alfredo.

El almuerzo se tornó relativamente silencioso, exceptuando a Charlotte que no dejaba de hablar.

-"Debiste haberla visto, nunca, desde que dejamos de vernos mas jóvenes, la había visto reír tanto" contaba Charlotte a Félix, mientras Rose sentía sonrojarse hasta el cabello.

-"Me hubiera gustado verla" dijo Félix volteando a ver a Rose, que sonrió aun apenada.

-"La obra fue muy cómica" dijo refiriéndose a un espectáculo para niños que habían presentado en el parque de la ciudad y Charlotte prácticamente la había obligado a ir.

-"Me alegra que la estés pasando bien" dijo él con un tono de tristeza en la voz, pues a él le gustaría estar con ella.

-"Eso es relativo Félix" dijo Charlotte pescando un trozo de lasaña renuente a subir en su tenedor, "se la pasa mas deprimida y llorando mas que riendo y disfrutando"

-"¡Charlotte!" gritó furiosa Rosalie, ella se dio cuenta de su indiscreción y se encogió sobre su plato, Félix en cambio miraba a Rosalie.

-"¿Por qué estas llorando y deprimida, que sucede?" preguntó colocando una mano sobre la suya, Rose sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas.

-"¡Nada!" dijo levantándose de golpe, "¡no me pasa nada!"

Félix hizo amagos de levantarse, Charlotte lo detuvo.

-"Déjame ir yo, le debo una disculpa" por primera vez en la tarde su voz sonaba seria.

Félix asintió a regañadientes, Charlotte se dirigió al baño de damas, donde su prima se había escabullido.

-"Rose" llamó al entrar.

-"¡Vete!"

-"Lo siento, fui una imprudente, pero ya me conoces" dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos desgastados, Rose estaba encerrada en uno de los cubículos.

-"Por que no sales y me regañas acá afuera, odio hablar con puertas de metal" comentó la peli colorada, escuchó como Rose corrió el seguro y salió a su vista con sus ojos un poco rojos.

-"Fuiste imprudente y entrometida" le dijo secándose la comisura de su ojo izquierdo, Charlotte subió sus cejas.

-"Es cierto" accedió, "pero no dije mentiras, ¿has o no has estado sumamente deprimida desde que Félix te trajo?"

-"Es normal" respondió Rose a la defensiva "estaba acostumbrada, él, él nos cuidó mucho tiempo" dijo tartamudeando, Charlotte le enseño tres dedos con su mano derecha.

-"Tres" dijo "tres meses fue lo que pasaste con él y ¿no te va a dejar dormir mas nunca?" dijo cruzándose de brazos "¿por qué no te deprimes entonces por la ausencia del papá de la criatura?, ¿con el que pasaste casi años?"

Rose dio un escalofrío al recordar al papá de la criatura.

-"Hablas como si a mi me gustara Félix" dijo escondiendo su mirada.

-"¿Y no te gusta?" preguntó levantando sus cejas "lo disimulas bien"

-"Charlotte por favor" pidió Rose cerrando sus ojos.

-"Por favor te digo yo Rosie, como no te das cuenta de que él bota la baba por ti"

-"Sólo por que vino hoy no significa nada, él y yo apenas hemos hablado desde que me mudé a tu casa"

Charlotte colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Ok, yo prometí que no iba a abrir mi boca, pero no me interesa" dijo "escúchame bien" completó señalándola con su dedo índice "todas las noches, absolutamente todas las noches Félix me llama para saber como pasaste el día" Rose la vio con ojos desorbitados, Charlotte siguió hablando.

-"Y no es por que yo le agrade o por que le guste mi voz ¿ok?" dijo con actitud despreocupada "pregunta única y exclusivamente por ti, si comiste, Si saliste, Cuantas veces te reíste y demás, el cuento de la obra infantil, ¡él ya lo sabia!" dijo señalando hacia la puerta del baño, como si lo estuviera señalando a él mismo.

Rose se apoyó de la pared, no podía creer lo que su prima le decía.

-"¿Cómo? ¿Por… por qué?" preguntó, Charlotte colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Por la misma razón que me deposita 2.000,°° dólares mensuales para tus cuidados, ¿de verdad crees que yo puedo pagar todo lo que hemos comprado con mi sueldo de mesera?" preguntó levantando sus cejas, Rose se tuvo que apoyar de nuevo, demasiada información.

-"Por la misma razón que recorrió miles de kilómetros cuando lo llamé para decirle que habíamos ido al médico, ¡por la misma razón por la que se estaban besando cuando entre a buscarte!"

Una mujer irrumpió en el baño, las chicas se quedaron en silencio, la mujer era adulta y vestía el uniforme de las mesaras.

-"El hombre que esta con ustedes afuera me pidió que viniera a ver si se encontraban bien" preguntó un poco exasperada, Charlotte asintió.

-"Si estamos bien, ya vamos a salir" contestó, la mujer asintió y volvió a salir, dejándolas solas.

-"Vamos" dijo Charlotte tomando del brazo a Rose, guiándola al lava manos.

-"Refréscate un poco la cara y salgamos"

-"Charlotte, ¿que, que querías decir con, con todo eso?" preguntó tartamudeando, Charlotte colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Tu sabes la respuesta, no te la voy a decir, debes admitirlo tu misma, yo he sido testigo de cómo lo extrañas y no le achaques esto a tu embarazo" dijo algo exasperada "por amor a lo sagrado, si Dios te dio una oportunidad tan buena como ese hombre que esta ahí afuera, ¿quién eres tu para simplemente dejarla pasar?"

Todos iban en silencio para cuando Félix las llevó de regreso al departamento, para Rose y Félix no era extraño, pero Charlotte se hundió en la misma honda, cuando llegaron al apartamento de la prima de Rose, ella se bajó despidiéndose con un parco _Debo arreglarme para ir a trabajar, gracias por el almuerzo Félix,_ se perdió puerta adentro y escaleras arriba, Félix apenas pudo contestarle, fue hasta la puerta de Rose y la abrió, pero ella no se bajó, sólo se sentó de lado dejando colgar sus piernas pero aun sin bajarse, Félix la vio intrigado.

-"¿Cómo va el trabajo?" preguntó casual, él se recostó de la carrocería.

-"Bien, igual que siempre" volvieron a quedarse sepultados en un silencio sepulcral.

-"Te he extrañado" dijo ella en voz baja, él le sonrió.

-"Yo también, mi apartamento es bastante aburrido sin ti ahí" ella rió simpática.

-"Charlotte me contó que la llamas todos los días para saber de mi" dijo, Félix encajó los dientes con rabia, ella subió la mirada asombrada de su reacción.

-"Supongo que no debí confiar en ella, al fin y al cabo no la conozco"

-"Es buena gente" la defendió Rose, "no lo hizo con mala intención, pero…"

-"¿Pero que?" preguntó Félix, ella colocó el cabello tras su oreja.

-"Me gustaría que me llamaras a mi" dijo "digo, si quieres, si, si quieres preguntarme como pasé el día, puedes llamarme a mi, no, no me importaría" dijo demasiado rápido, Félix le sonrió.

-"Esta bien" dijo complacido, "te llamare a ti entonces" él se había vuelto a colocar frente a ella, la camioneta era tan alta que no había necesidad de que Rose subiera su rostro para verlo, quedaban al mismo nivel.

Ella levantó sus brazos temblando tomándolo por su camisa, él sin saber que quería hacer ella se dejó mover, Rose recostó su frente en el pecho de él y Félix le depositó un beso en el cabello.

-"¿Por que todo es tan difícil?" dijo ella contra su camisa, él la incorporó.

-"Nada es difícil, nosotros lo ponemos difícil"

-"Pero no es justo que me quieras, que te quiera, no es justo contigo" dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de nuevo "estoy embarazada de alguien mas, no soy buena para ti, te mereces algo mejor" Félix sonrió sosteniéndola por las mejillas, quitando las lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-"No importa lo que tu creas que me merezca, importa lo que quiero y yo te quiero a ti, frágil, hermosa, llorosa, con ojos azules, rubia y embarazada, es todo lo que quiero"

Ella rió mezclando el sonido con su llanto, bajó la mirada, él se inclinó.

-"Rose" llamó en un susurro, ella volvió a subir el rostro enfocándolo.

-"Voy a besarte de nuevo" le dijo Félix viéndola a los ojos, ella sintió una corriente en su espina dorsal, y aun llorando asintió, Félix le sonrió de la manera mas tierna que ella había visto y se inclinó sobre ella, besándola con lentitud, Rose emitió un quejido de llanto al sentirse así.

Pensó que ella estaba enamorada antes, pero esto se sentía tan distinto, Félix jamás subió la intensidad del beso, mas bien era lento, espaciado, sus labios eran carnosos, Rose se descubrió encantada sintiendo la textura acolchada de su boca, sintiendo como los labios de él acariciaban los suyos, no la mordían, no la maltrataban, se sentía tan bien.

Rose levantó sus brazos que ya no temblaban a su cuello, él bajó las manos hasta su espalda, estaban tan cerca que ambos sintieron cuando la bebé pateó a Rose.

Félix se separó de ella respirando acelerado, ella estaba igual, ambos vieron la barriga de Rose y Félix se inclinó.

-"No seas celosa bebé, también te quiero a ti" dijo besando la barriga de Rose por encima de la tela, ella rió divertida, su risa sonó ligera, sonó bien, Félix se incorporó viéndola extasiado reír y esta vez fue ella quien lo haló, acercándolo de nuevo a sus labios.


	52. Capítulo 51 Michigan

**Capitulo 51.**

**Michigan:**

-"Debe haber una equivocación" dijo Emmet antes de bajarse del taxi que lo llevaba.

-"Usted dijo que lo llevara a Woodlands ¿no?" preguntó el taxista, Emmet asintió, aun viendo anonadado por la ventana.

-"Pues este es Woodlands"

-"¿No hay nada mas con ese nombre?" preguntó Emmet asustado volteándose a ver a el conductor por el espejo retrovisor.

-"Nop, esto es lo único, ¿se va a bajar? ¿O quiere que lo lleve a otro sitio? por que el contador sigue encendido" dijo señalando el tablero.

Emmet sacudió la cabeza, sacó algunos dólares de su cartera y se los dio al conductor.

-"Tenga" dijo bajándose del auto, el taxi arrancó y él se quedó asustado frente a las enormes rejas de color negro que rezaban en la parte alta.

_**Cementerio de Woodlands.**_

Dorothea le había indicado que Elizabeth estaría ahí, Emmet pensó que le había dado la dirección de su casa o su trabajo, ¿Elizabeth trabajaba en un cementerio?

Estiró sus manos y abrió con fuerza las pesadas rejas, dejando el espacio necesario para permitirle pasar al camino de grava que daba a una casa, la de cuidador, no había casi nadie en el cementerio, faltaban algunas horas para anochecer, el sol podía verse bajando por el oeste de la ciudad.

Emmet caminó por la subida de grava mientras sintió como en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta se movía el sobre de bordes amarillentos que Dorothea le había dado, indicándole expresamente _léelo cuando estés con Elizabeth._

Emmet tocó la puerta lentamente, un hombre muy mayor con lentes muy gruesos y mucho mas pequeño que él atendió.

-"¡Las visitas son hasta las 4!" dijo el hombre en un tono relativamente molesto, Emmet dio un respingo y vio su reloj, eran las 4 y media.

-"lo siento" dijo en voz educada "pero estaba buscando a alguien, creo que trabaja aquí" dijo con voz chica, no terminaba de entender por qué estaba tan nervioso.

-"¡El único que trabaja aquí soy yo!" dijo el hombre hablando amargado "y el holgazán de Robert que nunca viene" añadió amargado, Emmet intentó de nuevo.

-"Estoy buscando a Elizabeth Masen" dijo "haré lo que quiera para saber donde conseguirla"

-"¿Me esta ofreciendo dinero joven?" preguntó el hombre, Emmet sacó su cartera del bolsillo trasero.

-"Claro, si eso quiere tengo dinero" él hombre lo vio a través de sus gruesos cristales, que hacían que sus ojos se vieran realmente grandes.

-"Aquí no sirve tu dinero" dijo dando una risa amargada, intentó cerrar la puerta, Emmet interpuso la mano.

-"Por favor" dijo Emmet, "se trata de la que fue mi madre, necesito encontrarla, haré lo que sea" el hombre lo vio de arriba abajo y dijo.

-"Eres alto" Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco, este hombre parecía tocado de la cabeza.

-"Si, lo soy, ¿pero eso que importa?"

-"Que tengo algunas cosas que no alcanzo y Robert nunca viene a bajarlas" Emmet vio su oportunidad.

-"Yo lo ayudo" dijo "pero después me dice donde encontrar a Elizabeth" el hombre no asintió pero se apartó de la puerta, permitiéndole entrar, Emmet casi llegaba al techo de la diminuta casa, el hombre lo hizo caminar a un espacio reducido y oscuro diciéndole que estaba en la cocina.

-"Esos potes" dijo el hombre señalando "bájalos de ahí, no alcanzo" Emmet apenas levantando sus manos tomó los potes de tapas amarillas que el hombre le indicaba, "y esos de ahí también" dijo señalando otro anaquel "y no me vendría mal que me bajes esa leche y esos frijoles" dijo señalando otras repisas, Emmet se quitó la chaqueta, esto iba a ir para largo, el hombre salió arrastrando los pies a la sala.

-"¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba a quien buscabas"

-"Masen, Elizabeth Masen, a lo mejor trabajo aquí hace algunos años" dijo mientras sacudía uno de los trapos que estaba en uno de los anaqueles, extremadamente llenos de polvo, Emmet tosió justo cuando el hombre dijo unas palabras.

-"¿Perdón?" preguntó cuando dejó de toser, pero el pequeño hombre no lo escuchó.

Emmet sacudió la cabeza y se dedicó ha hacerle el favor que le había pedido aquel anciano.

La ayuda de unos pocos minutos se convirtieron en casi una hora de sucio y polvo, Emmet salió de la cocina, sacudiendo sus manos, después de haberlas lavado en el fregadero.

-"Creo que todo está en orden" dijo, el hombre estaba metido de cabeza en un libro casi tan viejo como él.

-"¡Masen!" dijo el hombre leyendo, "hay muchos Masen, pero solo una Elizabeth" dijo señalando con su curvo y arrugado dedo en la superficie del amarillento papel, "esta en la tercera entrada, sector seis" dijo señalando, Emmet tomó su chaqueta y salió de la casa.

-"¡Hey! ¡Muchacho!" gritó el hombre, Emmet se giró afuera de la casa.

-"Sube esa colina, hasta lo mas arriba que puedas, por ahí la vas a encontrar"

Emmet corrió colina arriba, no podía creer lo que el viejo quería decir, ¿sería siquiera posible?

Empezó a ver los sectores, 2; 3; 4; 5 su corazón empezó a latir mas rápido en lo que entró al sector 6 y contó hasta la tercera entrada, la recorrió varias veces, sin tener éxito, hasta que se detuvo en un lugar, estaba descuidado, lleno de maleza, se colocó de rodillas y con sus manos apartó las matas secas, la placa rezaba.

_Elizabeth Masen_

_1.969-1.993_

_Madre de 2 niños que jamás conoció._

_Que el cielo y Dios la reivindique._

Elizabeth estaba muerta, había muerto con tan solo 23 años de edad, 5 menos de lo que él tenía actualmente, se sentó sobre la maleza y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, cubriendo sus ojos, ¿cuánto había sufrido aquella mujer en los pocos años de vida que había tenido?

Levantó la cabeza rápidamente y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, la carta y la foto que Dorothea le había dado, donde Elizabeth se veía sonriente, la volteó y vio la fecha decía 1.993, Emmet abrió sus ojos impresionado, Elizabeth había muerto después de saber que ellos estaban bien con los Cullen.

Limpió una de sus mejillas, había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Toda la vida odió a sus verdaderos padres por haberlo abandonado, pero Elizabeth había sufrido tanto haciendo lo que ella sabia que era mejor para ellos, Dorothea le había contado su historia, lo salvaje que fue el padre de él mismo y lo injusta que había sido la familia del padre de Edward al botarla sola y embarazada a la calle.

La realidad golpeó muy fuerte a Emmet.

Él era afortunado, él había tenido los mejores padres del mundo, había tenido a la mejor familia, Elizabeth le había proporcionado esa felicidad a todos ellos, a Esme, Carlisle y al mismo Edward.

Tomó entonces el sobre que le había dado Dorothea, estaba amarillento por los bordes, iba dirigido a _mis pequeños_, Emmet abrió con cuidado el sobre y sacó la hoja blanca.

La caligrafía no era excelente, más bien era sumamente precaria, como de alguien que aun aprendía como escribir.

_A mis pequeños:_

_No se a que edad puedan leer esto, o si es que en algún momento lo leerán, imagino que tan solo lo hago para poder desahogarme, no hay excusa que pueda darles por haberlos abandonado, a lo mejor me odian al saber que existo, pero quiero que sepan algo, los momentos mas felices de mi vida fue cuando los traje a ambos al mundo y quiero que me crean que hice lo imposible para mantenerlos a mi lado._

_Pero no podía, no tenía con que alimentarlos, o vestirlos, si yo pasaba trabajo no importaba, vine al mundo a eso, pero ustedes no, ustedes no merecían vivir de la manera que yo lo hacia._

_Dorothea me decía que simplemente Dios se había olvidado de mandarme suerte, pero no estoy de acuerdo, me los mando a ustedes dos, sé que no tengo recuerdos reales suyos, pero todos los días me imagino como son sus caritas, como les fue en la escuela y si se comieron la cena completa._

_No se si la Sra. Bonita que los adoptó les mantuvo sus nombres, al mayor de ustedes lo llame Emmet como mi papa, el pobre me dejó ir de casa muy temprano, pero aun recuerdo como me trataba, siempre fue con mucho cariño aunque la situación era muy difícil y una niña lo hacia mas difícil, siempre fui muy frágil, y nunca pude trabajar tan fuerte como mis hermanos, pero sin embargo me juré que el día que tuviera un niño le pondría su nombre, para que fuera tan fuerte de carácter como lo fue él._

_A mi segundo niño quise colocarle Edward, así se llamaba su papá, creo que fue el único hombre que amé, y que me amó, pase momentos muy felices con él me trataba bien y era muy caballeroso, él fue el que me enseño a escribir y a leer, así que gracias a él escribí esta carta, me llevaba a veces a caminar al parque y me compraba helado, siempre fue muy bueno conmigo, y estoy segura que no peleó por mi por que no pudo._

_Mis niños, yo se que no fui la madre que debieron haber tenido, pero creo que les conseguí una que los mereciera y los cuidara, manténganse siempre juntos, sean inseparables, recuerden que son lo único bueno que hice en esta vida y deben permanecer juntos en contra del mundo._

_Espero sean felices y que algún día puedan perdonarme por no luchar mas por ustedes, y agradézcanle a la Sra. Bonita por quererlos tanto como yo hubiera querido quererlos._

_Dios los bendiga._

_Su mamá_

_Elizabeth Masen_

Emmet se dejó caer contra la superficie de la tumba de Elizabeth llorando como un pequeño.

**DOS SEMANAS DESPUES…**

-"Sigo insistiendo que no es buena idea amor" dijo Edward, Bella rodó sus ojos mientras seguía manejando.

-"¿Tengo que llamar a tu madre de nuevo?" le preguntó sin perder la vista en la carretera, "ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, ¿por qué te empeñas ahora en echarte para atrás?"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Me van a hacer picadillo" sentenció, Bella volvió a rodar los ojos.

-"Si sigues con esa actitud seguramente lo van a hacer, por Dios Edward, no puedes echar por la borda tu esfuerzo, no quieres ir a Wimbledon?"

-"La verdad eso no tiene mucha importancia ahora" dijo viendo por la ventana del Mini Cooper, Bella volteó un segundo para verlo, cambió la velocidad del auto y tomó su mano, Edward la recibió pero no volteó a verla.

-"Por favor" dijo la chica con voz baja, "trata de disfrutar este viaje ¿si? sólo por mi" pidió con voz dulce, Edward sonrió torcido y se giró besándola lentamente en los labios y no protestó mas hasta que llegaron al aeropuerto y ella estacionó.

Al bajarse del auto Edward la tomó de la cintura halándola a sus labios, cuando finalizó el beso volvió a respirar profundo, y juntando su frente con la de ella asintió.

-"Esta bien, vámonos a Michigan" Bella sonrió enormemente y volvió a juntar sus labios.

Después de que Bella y Edward conversaran mucho y ella entendiera bien como era el asunto de que en realidad él y Emmet eran hermanos, trató de hacerle la vida a su novio mas o menos fácil, él estaba aun deprimido, pensando en todo lo que había pasado entre los dos.

Edward había hablado de nuevo con sus padres, pero por teléfono nada mas, él les aseguró, sobre todo a Esme, que no les guardaba rencor y que sabia que lo que habían hecho era para el bienestar de los dos, que no los juzgaba y que juntos lidiarían con las consecuencias, Emmet seguía desaparecido, parecía como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado y no daba señales de vida de ningún tipo.

Bella se cansó de asegurarle a Edward que Emmet aparecería cuando estuviera listo y que debían continuar con sus vidas de la manera mas normal posible, por lo que Bella, Esme y Carlisle se dedicaron a convencer a Edward de que debía ir a su competencia en Michigan, se suponía que irían a Philadelphia, pero Edward no tenía ya ánimos de conocer a Elizabeth, por lo menos no por ahora, simplemente no pensaba que seria capaz de soportar mas noticias nuevas por ahora, así que entonces Bella insistió e insistió hasta que Edward aceptó a regañadientes ir a su competencia en Michigan.

El vuelo fue relativamente tranquilo, pero la llegada al aeropuerto de Milwaukee fue un verdadero revuelo, ni Edward ni Bella sabían que habían tantos reporteros apostados en las salidas de aeropuerto, se vieron bombardeados de miles de flash y de preguntas, tanto discretas como indiscretas, Edward inmediatamente pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bella manteniéndola cerca de él, protegiéndola del barullo, ella aun seguía sin estar acostumbrada a esto, había una camioneta de pasajeros esperándolos para llevarlos a su respectivo hotel, por mas que Bella intentó no escuchar las preguntas hubo una que no pudo pasar por alto.

"_No pierdes tiempo Swan, ¿andar con dos hermanos a la vez? Siempre que sean famosos claro, Emmet ya esta casi olvidado en el futbol y ahora estas con Edward, el que es mas famoso de los hermanos Cullen"_

Bella se llenó de rabia, con medio cuerpo dentro del auto intentó salirse para responderle de una manera poco decente al periodista, unas manos en sus caderas se lo impidieron.

-"Súbete a la camioneta" le dijo Edward en lo que ella bajó la vista indignada para ver quien la frenaba.

-"Pero" dijo ella viéndolo incrédula, Edward señaló con la cabeza la puerta de la camioneta.

-"Móntate" le volvió a pedir, "no vale la pena, súbete" Bella no asintió ni nada y se dejó impulsar al asiento de la camioneta, Edward subió tras ella sin siquiera molestarse en ver a los periodistas.

-"Aggg" dijo Bella dejándose caer en el asiento, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, Edward acarició lentamente su brazo.

-"Calma, no dejes que te afecten"

-"Dios detesto que hagan eso, ¿no pueden preguntarte por tu juego y ya? ¿Tienen que sacar que soy una cualquiera por estar contigo?"

-"¡Hey!" dijo Edward en tono de advertencia, "nadie esta diciendo eso, no te sientas así"

-"Es inevitable" dijo sin bajar su mano, Edward tomó su muñeca, obligándola a bajarla, Bella volteó sus rostro lejos de él.

-"Bella mírame" pidió, ella negó con la cabeza, él suspiró y la tomó por la barbilla.

-"Mírame" volvió a pedirle, ella no pudo negarse y lo vio a sus ojos.

-"Te amo" le dijo robándole una sonrisa, ella a su pesar sonrió.

-"Te amo" contestó, él se encimó a ella y culminaron sus palabras con un beso.

En el hotel se vieron aun mas bombardeados por periodistas, Edward tuvo que asistir a algunas ruedas de prensas, él había advertido que no quería preguntas en el ámbito personal, casi especificó que no preguntaran nada acerca de su hermano o novia, sin embargo hubo algunos periodistas que no aceptaron el trato, haciéndoles incomodas preguntas de su aparición publica con Bella, Edward se negó a contestar y se levantó dejando la rueda de prensa a medio terminar.

Como él era el único jugador que no tenía representante, hacia exactamente lo que quería sin aguantarse a nadie, cada día en la mañana practicaba en la cancha donde tendría el juego el día sábado, Bella lo acompañaba, pero no muy frecuentemente, ya que en la zona de la cancha sólo podían entrar los jugadores y eso la dejaba desprotegida con los periodistas.

La noche del jueves Bella estaba refunfuñando en la cama del hotel, había pasado todo el día encerrada, el juego tenía a lugar el día sábado y Edward había pasado absolutamente todo el día practicando, en estos par de días desde que habían llegado a Michigan había practicado mas, que las ultimas semanas en Nueva York.

Bella escuchó como el teléfono de la habitación repicaba, colocó mute en el televisor, estaba viendo Los Simpson, el episodio era repetido y no le importaba mucho no prestarle atención.

-"¿Diga?" dijo al atender, aun sentada con piernas estiradas en la cama de la habitación de hotel.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó una voz aguda y familiar, la sonrisa de Bella se extendió de inmediato por su rostro.

-"¿Alice?" dijo por primera vez emocionada desde que había llegado a esa ciudad "¿Allie eres tu?"

-"¡Si!" dijo su amiga emocionada por el otro lado de la línea "estoy llegando a Michigan" hizo una pausa y Bella frunció el ceño.

-"Jazz te manda cariños" dijo Alice, Bella sonrió.

-"Dile que igual"

-"Seguro, pero cuéntame, ¿cómo va Edward? Las noticas no dicen mucho de su desempeño como jugador" dijo mordiéndose la lengua, Bella sabia exactamente a que se refería.

-"Amiga, esto se volvió un infierno, la verdad no creo que haya sido buena idea acompañarlo" dijo terminándose de acostar en la cama.

-"¿Tan mal así?" preguntó Alice que no era ajena a las noticias que envolvían a sus amigos,

-"Peor" dijo Bella cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos, "con decirte que hoy me he quedado todo el día en la habitación del hotel, ni siquiera baje a almorzar"

Alice hizo una mueca con los labios, Jasper volteó a verla un segundo y ella le hizo señas con sus manos, diciéndole mudamente que después le explicaría, Bella continuó su relato.

-"No puedo pasear por ahí sola por que me hacen demasiadas preguntas y ninguna es siquiera educada, me juzgan horriblemente por que estoy saliendo con Edward, preguntan insistentemente por Emmet, no me dan paz"

-"¿Y que hace Edward?" preguntó Alice.

-"No mucho, a él también lo aturden, pero se la pasa todo el día practicando y los periodistas no tienen permitido entrar a las canchas, de hecho dejé de ir a verlo practicar precisamente por eso"

-"Dios" exclamó Alice "eso no suena nada a viaje de luna de miel" dijo mordiéndose el labio, Jasper levantó sus cejas, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Luna de miel?" preguntó Bella frunciendo el ceño, "todo lo contrario amiga, Edward llega tan cansado de las practicas que se da una ducha comemos algo y se duerme hasta las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente, baja a su rutina de ejercicio y no vuelvo a verlo hasta el almuerzo"

Alice frunció la boca.

-"Tienes que salir a tomar aire, si no lo haces te vas a volver loca, o vas a terminar peleando con él" Bella respiró profundo.

-"No quiero pelear con él, sé que esta haciendo esto para distraerse un poco y para dar una buena pelea en el juego del sábado, con todo lo que sucedió últimamente él dice que no esta en la forma suficiente y está tratando de ponerse a nivel en el mínimo de tiempo"

-"Amiga, eso suena difícil" dijo Alice.

-"Mas que eso, sé que esto es importante para él, pero me estoy cansando" dijo abatida.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo Alice, "Estabas sola, pero Jazz y yo llegamos al rescate, así que aunque hoy no podamos socorrerte, mañana sin falta te vamos a buscar, iras a almorzar con nosotros a casa, pasas la tarde con nosotros te distraes un poco y regresas a tu luna de hiel con baterías recargadas"

A su pesar Bella sonrió agradecida.

-"Te lo agradezco amiga, pero no quiero entorpecer tu visita a tus padres, tienes tanto que no los ves… ¿cómo vas a dejarlos para ir a almorzar con la amiga con la que vives en Nueva York?"

-"Por eso no te preocupes, mi mamá lo entenderá sin problemas, así que mañana te libero de tu prisión ¿vale?"

Bella no tuvo chance de contestar, ya que escuchó como destrancaban la puerta de la habitación.

-"Alice" dijo al teléfono "Edward esta llegando, hablamos después"

-"Seguro" dijo Alice "Mándale saludos y nos vemos mañana ¿ok?" dijo determinante.

-"Yo te escribo ¿bueno?" dijo Bella insegura de aceptar la propuesta de su amiga "no sé si pueda, así que te escribo mañana ¿ok?"

No espero respuesta y trancó el teléfono, le quitó el mute al televisor y volvió a sentarse de piernas estiradas en la cama.

Edward entró a la habitación con el maletín de sus pertenencias, sintiéndose mas agotado que de costumbre, dejó caer el maletín en la entrada de la habitación y entró al campo visual de Bella, ella no apartó la vista de la televisión, como si el programa fuera repentinamente de su mayor interés.

-"Hola" dijo él quitándose las muñequeras y la camisa, lanzándolas en un rincón de la habitación.

-"Hola" dijo ella, aun viendo la televisión, Edward levantó las cejas, Bella estaba molesta.

-"¿Quieres que bajemos a cenar?" le preguntó, después de todo se sentía en la obligación de reivindicarla, la había abandonado mucho esos días.

-"No tengo hambre" contestó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Podrías mirarme?" le pidió en voz baja, ella cerró sus ojos, se negaba a pelear con él, y menos 2 días antes del juego, pero su interior le decía absolutamente todo lo contrario, respiró profundo y giró el rostro hasta él, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Las cejas de ella se alzaron incrédulas al verlo, tenía una expresión agotada, pudo hasta verle ojeras.

-"Te vez terrible" le dijo sinceramente, él dio una risa amargada.

-"Me siento horriblemente cansado"

-"¿Y así de cansado quieres bajar a cenar?" preguntó incrédula, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No importa, podemos bajar si quieres, no sé, caminar un poco por los alrededores del hotel, si quieres vamos a cenar afuera" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no te preocupes, no quiero salir, ve, date una ducha" le dijo señalando el cuarto de baño, Edward asintió, se sacó sus tenis anaranjados y antes de cerrar la puerta del baño le dijo.

-"Piénsalo, de verdad por mi no hay problema"

-"Kay" respondió Bella poniéndole de nuevo atención al episodio repetido de los Simpson.

Cuando ella se vio sola de nuevo, resopló, Dios esto había sido un error, estaba sumamente aburrida y obstinada de este viaje, Edward se dedicaba demasiado tiempo a practicar y a dar ruedas de prensa y ella se sentía terriblemente abandonada.

Así que tomó su celular y le escribió a Alice.

_Está bien, voy contigo y con Jazz a almorzar o a lo que quieran, pero por favor venme a buscar mañana, necesito un respiro o me voy a volver loca, un beso descansa._

Edward, después de despojarse de la ropa que le quedaba entró bajo el abundante chorro de agua tibia de la regadera, sentía todos y cada uno de sus músculos agotados al máximo, se había esforzado de mas estos últimos días, pero se veía en la necesidad de hacerlo, ya estaba aquí y no podía darse el lujo de perder el juego, tenía que dar lo mejor de si, como siempre.

Pero había algo mas, aun su hermano le rondaba en la mente, él sabía que sus padres habían intentado encontrarlo, pero él sólo se atrevió a llamarlo una sola vez, el teléfono de Emmet repicó varias veces mientras Edward esperaba asustado a que atendiera, pero eso no sucedió, como había pasado con sus padres, la llamada cayó al buzón de mensajes.

_Emmet, es Edward, necesito hablar contigo Bro, es importante._

Simplemente había dicho eso, sin dar mas explicaciones, había accedido a llamarlo la noche antes de viajar a Michigan y todavía no estaba del todo seguro de que estar ahí fuera buena idea, su mente era dispersa, no tenía el mismo desempeño en las practicas y tenía demasiado abandonada a Bella, sabia que ella lo apoyaría, pero no podía seguir forzándola, si peleaba con ella iba a terminar de derrumbarse.

Por lo que cuando salió de la ducha decidió que saldría con ella, así tuviera que obligar a sus pies a sostenerlo, así tuviera que tomar bebidas energéticas, la sacaría a cenar, la llevaría a pasear, Bella era su pilar, no podía simplemente descuidarla.

Sacudió la cabeza viéndose en el espejo del baño, abrió mucho sus ojos y palmeó sus mejillas despejándose, se cepilló los dientes y acomodó su cabello, salió aun en toalla, dispuesto a no aceptar una negativa de parte de su novia.

-"Amor, vístete y vámonos a cenar ¿si?" pidió dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras salía del cuarto de baño, pero inmediatamente bajó el tono de voz, la habitación estaba oscura, apenas estaba alumbrada por la luz que salía del cuarto de baño, Bella había apagado la televisión y se había acostado a dormir, estaba de espaldas a su lado de la cama y a él, Edward respiró profundo.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó en un susurro, ella no se movió siquiera un centímetro, Edward sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era demasiado tarde para tratar de reivindicarse con ella, quitó la toalla de su cuerpo y buscó con la poca luz que tenía unos boxers del armario, se los colocó y se acostó en el espacio libre detrás de ella, se inclinó un poco y besó delicadamente el hombro descubierto de Bella, pero ella siguió sin moverse.

-"Lo siento" dijo él bajito casi en un susurro, obteniendo la misma respuesta de ella, Edward suspiró y se acostó boca arriba, sus ojos se cerraron solos e inmediatamente cayó en un sueño profundo y denso.

Al día siguiente Bella se levantó relativamente temprano, Edward estaba dormido profundamente a su lado, por lo que cuando despertó hizo el mínimo de ruido posible mientras se arreglaba para salir de la habitación, era viernes y el juego tendría a lugar al día siguiente por lo que imaginó que Edward practicaría todo el día.

Bella salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando a su novio en el mar profundo de los sueños, bajó al hotel y desayunó algo ligero en el restaurante, se sintió aliviada al no ver a ningún periodista, ¿sería que por fin vería un día libre?

Alice la llamó mientras tomaba su desayuno preguntándole si estaba lista, Bella contestó emocionada que si, y quedaron en verse en 20 minutos en la entrada del hotel.

Bella terminó su cereal con un poco mas de animo, pensando que hoy podía ser un buen día, como siempre quedaría en deuda a muerte con Alice y Jazz por salvarla del atolladero.

Pensó antes de irse en pasar por las canchas a despedirse de Edward, tampoco quería desaparecerse, apenas se asomó a la puerta del hotel y encontró a varios periodistas apostados, entrevistando a otros jugadores de tenis, en esa ciudad se estaban llevando algunos juegos de eliminatorias y todos los que iban a jugar se estaban hospedando en el mismo hotel, Bella desistió el salir y esperó pacientemente en el lobby a que fueran a recogerla.

Finalmente Alice le texteó indicándole que estaban llegando, Bella se acomodo su suéter ligero sobre el cuerpo y se caló sus anteojos, Michigan de por si era muy frío, pero hoy el clima estaba cerca de los 15 grados, eso le dejaba un ambiente soleado pero con bastante brisa.

Pero no todo fue perfecto, en efecto cuando Bella salió sola del hotel, fue blanco de algunas fotos y miles de preguntas, la mas repetida fue.

_¿Dónde esta Edward?_

Bella cumplió lo prometido a su novio el día que llegaron a ese estado y simplemente no respondió pregunta alguna, la camioneta verde y familiar de Jazz irrumpió en la entrada del hotel, Jasper al ver la cantidad de gente en la entrada le indicó a Alice que no se bajara por protección y fue él el que se bajó, para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

Ella lo abrazó un segundo sonriente y subió a la enorme camioneta, mientras Jazz se devolvía a su puesto Bella y Alice se abrazaron entre los dos asientos.

-"¡Dios cuanto me alegra verte!" declaro Bella mientras Jazz arrancaba "a ambos" corrigió riendo por primera vez desde que había llegado "lamento arruinarles el viaje, ¡pero no saben cuanto se los agradezco!"

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Que arruinar ni que nada" dijo sacudiendo unas de sus manos, "llegamos ayer tarde a casa de mis padres y creo que ya es suficiente" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper dio una risa divertida.

-"¿Tan malo fue?" preguntó Bella interesada, Alice subió las cejas.

-"Peor" contestó, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Oh vamos amor, no fue nada de lo que dices, no le hagas caso Bella" dijo fijándose en la chica por el espejo retrovisor "la pasamos bastante bien" dijo volviendo su mirada al frente, riendo de un chiste privado, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco obstinada.

-"Bueno, él se rió un mundo a costillas mías" dijo contándole a Bella mientras se sentaba de manera de poder verla mas cómoda, "mi mamá se encargó de enseñarle todas mis fotos de infancia y de contarle los momentos mas bochornosos de mi vida, por eso él la pasó muy bien"

Bella no pudo evitar reír, por fin se sentía relajada y libre, Alice continuó su relato y dijo.

-"Lo único que pareció no gustarle es que dormimos en habitaciones separadas" dijo con una mueca de suficiencia, Bella se burló y Jasper resopló obstinado.

-"Si" dijo frunciendo la boca "ese detalle pudiste habérmelo advertido" dijo aun recriminante, Alice se encogió de hombros.

-"Te dije que no sería fácil, también te advertí de llegar a un hotel y tu dijiste que no había problema en quedarnos donde mis padres, así que te toca soportarlo tonto" dijo sacándole infantilmente la lengua, Bella rió por lo bajo y Jasper volvió a resoplar.

-"Pues yo no tenía idea que tus padres estaban en contra de que durmiéramos juntos, debe ser que en Michigan la gente no tiene sexo" dijo pendiente de la vía, Alice abrió su boca ofendida, Bella abrió de mas sus ojos en una mueca divertida, jamás había oído hablar a Jasper así.

-"¡Jasper Hale!" dijo Alice en tono de alarma, "¿qué es ese tipo de vocabulario?" preguntó dándole un manotón sin fuerza en el hombro "respeta a Bella"

-"¡Por Dios Mari Alice!" respondió Jasper imitando el mismo tono ofendido, "te va a dar vergüenza con Bella, ¡ella sabe mejor que nadie lo nuestro!"

-"Igual Jasper" dijo Alice modificando el tono a uno mas serio "no es educado" Jasper respiró profundo.

-"Está bien, Bella lamento si te ofendió mi comentario, fue grosero de mi parte decir eso"

-"No te preocupes Jazz" contestó de inmediato.

Después de eso se dedicaron a hablar de lo desastroso que se había vuelto el viaje de Bella, Alice y Jasper escucharon atentos todos los inconvenientes de venir a acompañar a una estrella del Tenis a un juego de eliminatorias, sin embargo Bella les trasmitió a sus amigos la sospecha que la embargaba.

-"¿Crees que sea por todo lo que sucedió?" preguntó Alice con cautela, los 3 tenían conocimiento de la conexión Edward, Emmet y Elizabeth Masen.

-"No puede ser por algo mas" dijo Bella abatida "él no quiere molestarme mas con el tema, lo sé, pero estoy segura que se destruye practicando para no pensar mucho, por eso no quiero enfrentarlo, no quiero pelear con él" repitió abatida.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo Alice dando un leve aplauso "tenemos toda la tarde para nosotros, mis padres y mi hermana trabajan así que hasta la tarde podremos distraerte, podemos ir de Shopping" dijo y Jasper desvío momentáneamente su vista hacia arriba, "podemos ir al cine" Bella frunció el labio "o conocer la ciudad, tengo años que no vengo y esta ciudad tiene sus encantos" esa opción les agradó a ambos, Alice volvió a aplaudir.

-"Esta decidido, vamos a turistiar"

Edward se despertó cerca del medio día, hoy no había puesto despertador y el blackout de la habitación lo había sumergido en un sueño tan profundo, que cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para recordar donde se encontraba.

Se sentó con un poco de dificultad en la cama, la cobija se corrió de su torso, Edward estiró su mano a su lado, frunció el ceño al encontrar las sabanas vacías.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó escapándosele un enorme bostezo, se escurrió hasta el borde de la cama estirándose y despeinándose el cabello.

-"¿Bella?" llamó en voz mas alta, se colocó de pie y caminó hasta la cortina, las corrió y arrugó los ojos el sentir la claridad irrumpir al cuarto, cuando pudo adecuar su vista escaneó la habitación, estaba vacía.

Respiró profundo, y fue al baño a asearse un poco.

Cuando estaba buscando la ropa que se pondría encendió el televisor, pensando ausentemente en donde podía estar Bella, habían varias opciones, pero todas eras igual de improbables.

Pudo haber ido a desayunar, pero ya debería estar de regreso.

Podía estar en la piscina, el día estaba soleado, pero había mucho viento, por lo que también descarto esa opción.

Otra podía ser que estaba corriendo o paseando por los alrededores, pero eso significaba que tendría que enfrentarse a los periodistas y no creyó que lo hiciera, no sola por lo menos.

Edward se sentó en la cama y le marcó al celular, mientras lo colocaba en su oído la vio en la pantalla de la televisión, habían hecho una toma de ella saliendo del hotel, un hombre rubio la saludaba mientras la dejaba subir a una camioneta que él conocía, pues la había manejado una vez, cuando tuvo que salir oculto del hospital donde atendían a Bella.

-"Hola" contestó la voz abatida de Bella, Edward sonrió al escucharla.

-"Hola" dijo viendo en la pantalla como se alejaba la camioneta de la toma.

-"Ésta mañana te deje dormir, llegaste tan cansado anoche que no me pareció justo interrumpirte…" se excusó Bella.

-"Esta bien cariño, no te preocupes, ¿cómo esta Alice?" preguntó sonriendo al teléfono.

-"Bien" dijo Bella con cautela "¿cómo?" preguntó dejando la palabra en el aire.

-"Saliste en las noticias" dijo apenado, ella resopló.

-"Habían algunos cuando salí del hotel"

-"Lo lamento" dijo él, ella dio una risa amarga.

-"No es tu culpa"

Se quedaron un segundo en un silencio incomodo, no sabían por qué, pero parecían apenados o incómodos en hablarse, parecían recién conocidos.

-"Ehhh, ¿vas a practicar?" preguntó Bella, pero él preguntó al mismo momento.

-"¿Vas a pasar todo el día con Alice?"

Ambos rieron por la sincronización y volvieron al silencio incómodo, finalmente Bella lo interrumpió.

-"Estoy paseando con los chicos por el casco histórico de la ciudad, vamos al Donwtonw" informó "imagino que vas a practicar hoy también ¿no?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Edward cerró sus ojos.

-"Debería" contestó, ella cerró sus ojos derrotada, le hubiera encantado que él fuera a encontrarse con ellos.

-"Está bien" contestó con voz triste.

-"Lo siento" dijo él de inmediato, los ojos de ella se aguaron pero mantuvo el tono de voz firme.

-"No te preocupes amor, para eso vinimos ¿cierto?" dijo tratando de sonar despreocupada "mañana es el juego, necesitas practicar, hazlo sin preocuparte por mi, te veo a la noche ¿bueno?"

-"Está bien" dijo Edward en voz baja también "cuídate ¿si?"

-"Siempre" dijo ella con el nudo en la garganta.

-"Un beso" dijo despidiéndose.

-"Otro para ti, mándale saludos a los chicos" dijo Edward, pero Bella no podía contestarle, el nudo se estaba volviendo insoportable, trancó la llamada y limpió una lagrima que corría por su mejilla, aun estaba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, Jasper y Alice se habían vuelto mudos, tratando de darle un poco de privacidad a la chica.

Edward bajó al lobby del hotel, iba a tomar algo de comida antes de pasarse por las canchas, saludó con una sonrisa ausente al personal del hotel mientras se sentaba y ordenaba primeramente una tasa de café humeante.

Para cuando terminó de comerse algo lo suficientemente nutritivo para poder mantenerlo de pie todo el día, salió de nuevo hacia los elevadores, se cambiaria para bajar a las canchas a practicar un poco, pero en su cabeza no dejaba de contradecirlo, entonces por el rabillo del ojo vio un stand de rentas de autos, una foto de un vehiculo familiar hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara y mandó todo al demonio mientras caminaba al stand sacando su amex negra para rentar el vehiculo de la foto.

Bella estaba tratando de disfrutar su paseo, Jasper llevaba un mapa del que Alice se negaba a siquiera ver, argumentando que ella había crecido en esa ciudad y que era ofensivo que Jasper quisiera ver si ella estaba en lo correcto.

Bella a pesar de su tristeza interna rió simpática al ver como Alice corría tras Jasper para quitarle el mapa de las manos, y él simplemente alzaba sus manos alejándolo de su agarre, Alice se veía furiosa intentando dar saltitos frente al enorme hombre que reía divertido frente a ella.

-"A ver, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba esta plaza?" preguntó Jasper buscándola en el mapa.

-"¡No te voy a decir nada hasta que sueltes ese estúpido mapa!" gritaba Alice dando vueltas junto a él intentando en vano alcanzarlo.

-"Vamos Enana, esfuérzate un poco mas" dijo Jasper divertido viéndola hacia abajo, Alice le dedicó una mirada asesina, Jasper tembló teatralmente.

-"Huy que miedo" le dijo, robándole una risa a Bella, que estaba detrás de ellos, Alice la vio y entrecerró los ojos.

-"Ayúdame" le pidió, Bella asintió.

-"¿Qué hago?" preguntó dudosa, Jasper se colocó frente a ellas dos esta vez, con el mapa alzado en una sola de sus manos, su rostro divisaba diversión pura.

-"A ver, par de enanas, ¿qué pueden hacer en mi contra?" Bella se unió al sentimiento de Alice al sentirse ofendida de cómo la llamó, ambas se colocaron frente a él para poder atacarlo, Jasper las veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"¿Quién ataca primero?" preguntó, Alice y Bella apenas compartieron una mirada de un segundo, ambas estabas ligeramente agachadas en posición de ataque, Jasper las incitó, invitándolas con una de sus manos.

Bella atacó primero, corrió hacia Jasper intentando brincar para quitarle el mapa de la mano izquierda, Jasper la sostuvo casi de inmediato por la cintura, dando una risa de triunfo.

-"¡Ja!" gritó al mantener a Bella inmovilizada, "Nunca es buena idea el ataque frontal Bella" le dijo riendo divertido, pero ella le devolvió la risa, Jasper frunció el ceño, cuando volteó al lugar donde debía estar Alice estaba vacío, esta vez quien rió fue Bella.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera girar a ver donde se encontraba su novia, ésta había ido por detrás y en ese preciso instante se había lanzado a su espalda, como una pequeña garrapata.

-"¡Hey!" gritó Jasper viendo hacia arriba, Bella presionó su mano en su cintura impidiéndole zafarse, Alice se estiró y arrancó el mapa de mano izquierda de Jazz, bajándose limpiamente de su espalda, Jasper de la impresión soltó a Bella.

Ambas reían desesperadas por haberlo podido engañar y Jasper aun no podía creerlo.

Alice le sacó la lengua mientras rompía el mapa.

-"Ya te he dicho que sé a donde debemos ir" dijo en tono de suficiencia, Jasper subió las cejas y corrió hacia ella, Alice dio un gritito y trató de huir de sus brazos, Bella pensó que no entraría en el juego pero al ver que Jasper se desvió hacia ella corrió igual que su amiga.

Jasper atrapó a Alice y esta vez Bella brincó a su espalda, los tres cayeron sobre el pasto riendo y respirando como locos.

-"¡Me rindo!" gritó Jasper levantando las manos al cielo, desde el suelo, Alice se colocó de pie riendo triunfante.

-"Recuerda, yo siempre gano" dijo con actitud sobrada, Jasper se incorporó demasiado rápido y la tomó por las rodillas, Alice gritó y cayó sobre él, ambos rieron y de inmediato se quedaron en silencio, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, Alice apartó el cabello de él un poco y se inclinó besándolo en los labios, Jasper aceptó el beso y la apretó contra sí, Alice recordó después de un buen rato que no estaban solos.

-"Jazz, Jazz" dijo apoyándose en su pecho "recuerda a Bella" dijo en un susurro, Jasper abrió los ojos apenado y se incorporó ayudando a Alice a hacer lo mismo, Bella estaba a una distancia no muy lejana, había visto el beso con envidia sana, pero en lo que vio como se separaban empezó a sacudir su ropa, del pasto que había ganado al caer con sus amigos.

-"Lo siento Bells" dijo Alice apenada, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No importa" dijo, la pareja estaba avergonzada, Bella decidió hacer un comentario para calmarlos un poco.

-"Además deben aprovechar ¿no? Por eso de que los de Michigan son alérgicos al sexo" Alice abrió su boca sorprendida del comentario, pero Jasper dio una carcajada muy ruidosa al escuchar sus palabras, a los pocos segundos los tres reían incontrolablemente.

El sonido de un motor sacó a Bella de su ataque de risa, volteó en redondo buscando de donde provenía el sonido que le era tan familiar, al ver al norte de la plaza donde estaban reconoció la fuente del ruido.

Una moto Ducati, del mismo modelo de Edward, se estacionó en el lado norte de la plaza, justo donde Bella y sus amigos estaban mas cerca, Bella sacudió la cabeza, pensando que era una enorme casualidad que hubiese una moto tan parecida a la de Edward, lo único diferente era el color, ésta era tan negra que no se veía la diferencia entre ella y el traje de su conductor, Bella suspiró profundamente.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Alice al ver la distracción de su amiga.

-"La moto" dijo señalándola con la cabeza, "es igual a la de Edward en Nueva York"

-"Bella, deben haber muchas motos como las de él" dijo Jasper, ella asintió.

-"Lo sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "sólo que esta me lo recordó" Bella le dio la espalda a la moto pero Alice que seguía de frente dibujó una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, Bella la vio extrañada.

-"Bella, mira" dijo señalando hacia la moto, Bella giró tan rápido que la atacó un mareo.

El conductor venia caminando hacia ella, se quitó el casco y Bella sintió de vuelta el nudo a su garganta, volteó a ver a sus amigos para que le dijeran que estaban soñando, que estaba imaginando, pero sus sonrisas decían lo contrario.

Bella se giró de nuevo al conductor, él se detuvo a mitad de camino, colocó el casco en uno de los bancos de la plaza, dio una risa mezclada con llanto cuando el conductor le abrió los brazos.

Bella corrió, corrió desesperada a sus brazos, no podía creer que estuviera ahí, que la hubiese ido a buscar, chocó con el pecho de Edward con tanta fuerza que casi lo derrumba, ella se aferró a su pecho y ella escuchó como su risa retumbaba en su pecho mientras él se enterraba en su cabello.

-"Que, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó con voz baja, él sonrió colocando algunos mechones tras su oreja.

-"Creo que aun te debo unas lecciones de conducción de moto, no tenían una azul como la mía en casa, lo lamento" dijo besando su cabello, Bella rió divertida y desesperada subió su rostro, buscando el contacto que añoraba desde que se habían ido de casa, Edward besó sus labios y ella se sintió en casa, él la levantó del suelo y ambos rieron divertidos al saberse juntos de nuevo, no hubo reclamos, no hubo preguntas, simplemente amor y muchos besos para demostrarlo.


	53. Capítulo 52 Si eres feliz

**Capitulo 52.**

**Si eres Feliz… ¿Qué importa lo demás?**

-"Creo que esto no fue una buena idea" dijo Bella con dientes apretados, Edward dio una risa simpática parado a su lado.

-"Vamos cariño, otro intento" le dijo con voz dulce.

Los cuatro amigos habían paseado por la ciudad hasta los mediados de la tarde, Bella estaba fascinada mientras tomada de manos con Edward conocía finalmente la ciudad que había ido a visitar.

Para cuando dieron eso de las 4 de la tarde, Alice y Jasper se despidieron amablemente, por que los Brandon habían organizado una cena en casa, y finalmente iría Cinthya a ver a su hermana, Alice quería ducharse y arreglarse antes así que dejaron a Bella y a Edward solos, deseándole buena suerte al segundo en su juego de mañana.

Bella pensó que Edward iba a querer regresar al hotel a practicar un poco, después de todo hoy había perdido bastante tiempo, pero Edward la sorprendió cuando, al ir por su moto, le ofreció las llaves, finalmente cumpliría su promesa de enseñarle a manejarla.

Al principio Bella estaba emocionada, pero manejar semejante Ducati, no era, ni por asomo, tan sencillo como Edward lo hacia ver, por lo que él tuvo que convencerla de que hiciera _otro intento_.

Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y volvió a girar la llave, la moto cobró vida entre sus muslos con una vibración suave.

-"Ok" dijo Edward, "suelta el embrague poco a poco y con tu otra mano acelera solo un poco" volvió a explicarle por millonésima vez, Bella intentó hacerlo nuevamente y volvió a fallar, la moto dio una fuerte sacudida y se apagó, haciendo que ella se impulsara hacía adelante, Edward que ya estaba prevenido la detuvo a mitad de camino, para que no se golpeara con el manubrio.

-"¡No!" dijo ella obstinada "¡renuncio!" Edward no podía ocultar su expresión de risa, Bella estaba realmente obstinada de que la moto no le hiciera caso.

-"Bella" dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza "¿te vas a dar por vencida tan pronto?"

-"Esto es imposible" dijo malcriada cruzándose de brazos aun sentada en la moto, Edward colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"No es imposible, yo conduzco una igual tooodos los días"

-"No es lo mismo" dijo ella con la misma actitud, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué no es lo mismo? Ustedes las mujeres ¿no se la pasan diciendo que son mejores que nosotros?" preguntó irónico, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y bufó.

-"Última vez" dijo volviendo a pulsar los botones pertinentes, Edward dio una risa mas alta.

-"La ultima vez será cuando puedas arrancarla" le dijo al oído, esta vez, cambió la estrategia, debía hacer que Bella pudiera conducirla, si no, le iba a ser imposible que siguiera intentando, entonces se sentó tras ella, Bella se arrimó lo posible y Edward pasó sus manos al frente, colocándolas sobre las de ella.

-"Ok" le dijo al oído, Bella empezó a respirar pesadamente.

-"Suelta sólo un poco el embrague" dijo en el mismo tono aun en su oído, Bella aflojó la mano, pero él la detuvo apretando la de él un poco.

-"Eso es mucho y muy rápido, poco a poco cariño, esto es igual que conducir tu auto, pero con tus manos" Bella obedeció sin hablar.

-"Poco a poco" volvió a decir él con voz baja pegado a su cuello, la mano de él soltó el embrague apenas un poco.

-"Ahora, acelera" dijo ejerciendo presión en su otra mano, "shh" dijo haciendo que ella acelerara al mismo ritmo que soltaba el embrague.

La moto se sacudió bajo ellos y salió disparada, Edward fue expedido quedando de pie, tambaleándose en el pavimento, Bella dio un grito de júbilo mezclado con uno de miedo.

-"¡¿Ahora que hago?" gritó por encima de su hombro, al no ver a Edward detrás de ella casi palidece.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó asustada viendo hacia el frente, la moto se movía precariamente y ella temía que la se detuviera lanzándola al pavimento.

-"¡VOY!" gritó de inmediato Edward, corriendo en su dirección, Bella no iba muy rápido, en efecto iba bastante lento, por lo que Edward corrió tras ella y de un brinco se subió de nuevo atrás.

-"Mi vida no tenias que despacharme así" le dijo riendo, ella le correspondió la risa, pero sonaba un poco histérica.

-"¿Ahora que hago?" repitió manteniendo un control precario del manubrio.

-"Cambia a segunda" le dijo él, ella dio un quejido lleno de miedo, Edward colocó sus manos de nuevo sobre las de ella y la ayudó, la moto dejó de sonar forzada y arrancó a una velocidad mayor.

-"¡Ah!" gritó ella entre asustada y emocionada, Edward no borraba su sonrisa del rostro.

-"Mantenla derecha" le dijo ayudándola a enderezar el manubrio.

Estaban en una especie de boulevard, que contaba con algunos asientos, donde las personas que estaban ahí, descansando, no pasaban por alto las clases de conducción de la joven, la calle como tal, estaba prácticamente vacía, por lo que podían practicar sin miedo a encontrarse otro auto de frente, Edward la enseñó a frenar y a dar curvas, Bella estaba fascinada mientras sentía la brisa fría contra su rostro y cabello.

-"Ok" dijo él aun detrás de ella "vas por tu cuenta" dijo soltando sus manos, Bella perdió el control momentáneo de la moto.

-"¡Que!" dijo atacada, Edward se mantuvo detrás de ella y simplemente le pasó sus manos por la cintura, como lo hacia ella cuando viajaba de pasajero.

-"Edward Cullen, ¡pon tus manos donde estaban!" gritó viendo hacia adelante, él rió de nuevo.

-"No tiene ciencia si manejo sobre tus manos, ya viste como es, llévala tu sola"

-"Edward por favor" pidió ella nuevamente asustada.

-"Vamos cariño, reduce la velocidad, viene una curva" dijo cerca de su oído y señaló hacia adelante, colocando después la mano alrededor de su cintura como antes.

Bella con dientes y labios apretados, siguió las instrucciones que él le había dado hacia unos segundos y sin dejar de sentirse asustada, cambió la velocidad de la moto, haciendo que fuera mas despacio, luego dobló gentilmente el manubrio, para poder dar vuelta en U y volver a la misma calle, Edward nunca dejó de prestar atención, por si debía sostener la moto en algún momento o impedir que chocaran.

Bella dio la curva limpiamente y no pudo evitar dar un grito de júbilo.

-"Sabia que podías" le dijo él al oído, Bella sonrió emocionada, mientras daba otro gritito.

Edward abrió sus brazos al aire.

-"¡Mi novia es un éxito!" gritó al cielo, robándole una risa a ella, las personas que estaban sentadas en los bancos aplaudieron divertidos al ver a los enamorados, Bella sintió que sus mejillas se volvían fucsias de la pena, mientras Edward aplaudía detrás de ella.

-"Compórtate por Dios" le pidió apenada y en voz baja, él volvió a reír y pasó de nuevo sus manos a su cintura, y disfrutaron un par de vueltas mas, con únicamente Bella conduciendo.

-"Creo que es suficiente" pidió ella mordiéndose el labio, Edward aceptó y volvió a colocar sus manos sobre las de ella, ayudando a detener la Ducati de un todo.

-"Dios me siento toda agarrotada" dijo cuando pudo por fin soltar sus manos, Edward estabilizó la moto y se quedaron ahí sentados, mientras él masajeaba sus hombros gentilmente.

-"Tranquila, para la próxima ya tendrás mas confianza"

-"¿Próxima?" dijo ella atacada volteando su rostro, él le sonrió torcido.

-"Debo admitir que me gusto viajar de pasajero, se puede apreciar mejor el paisaje y me encanta sostenerte de la cintura"

Bella sólo rió y giró su rostro, Edward acortó la distancia besándola en los labios, sus bocas se movieron concienzudamente, haciendo ruidos bajos mientras mantenían el ritmo al que estaban tan acostumbrados, Bella se separó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, intentando tomar aire, entonces intentó una maniobra, Edward vio interesado e intrigado como ella se arrimaba mas hacia el manubrio y subía una de sus piernas, para darse la vuelta sin bajarse por completo de la moto.

Logró su cometido y quedó sentada frente al rostro asombrado de Edward, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Sabes que soy flexible, no veo por que te sorprendes" dijo sacándole la lengua, él volvió a acercarse besándola esta vez estando de frente, Bella, se escondió en su pecho abrazándolo.

-"Lamento que este viaje no sea lo que esperabas" dijo él contra su cabello, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Hoy a sido diferente" dijo restándole importancia a los días anteriores.

-"Lamento haberte abandonado tanto"

-"Está bien" accedió ella "supongo que tu cabeza es un lugar bastante enredado ahora"

-"Algo" dijo él con una risa amarga, Bella incorporó su rostro viéndose a los ojos.

-"Tienes que calmarte" le pidió colocando una mano en su mejilla.

-"Pero Bella, él no sabe la verdad, alguien tiene que decirle" dijo preocupado.

-"Y lo harás, pero hay que esperar que aparezca, tienes que entender que por mas que destruyas tu cabeza pensando, Emmet va a aparecer cuando él quiera, no antes"

-"¿Y si no aparece?" contraataco, Bella coloco sus ojos en blanco.

-"Tu y yo sabemos que hay una persona en este mundo que Emmet idolatra" dijo, Edward asintió.

-"Mi mamá" contestó, Bella asintió.

-"Él va a hablar de nuevo con Esme, puede que no te busque a ti, pero él va a buscar a Esme cuando esté listo"

Edward asintió.

-"Tienes razón" dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, ella sonrió y volvió a abrazarlo.

Bella vio el reloj en su muñeca y bufó obstinada, apoyando la frente en el pecho de él.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó él asombrado.

-"Es tarde, ¿deberíamos regresar?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio, él rió contra su cabello.

-"¿Alguien te espera en el hotel?" preguntó arrugando la frente, ella volvió a incorporarse, viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

-"No" dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

-"Entonces ¿por qué tienes que regresar? La estamos pasando bien aquí y no tenemos horario de entrada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella frunció mas el ceño.

-"¿No deberías practicar?" preguntó, él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"He practicado demasiado estos días, da igual"

-"¡Edward!" dijo ella en tono de reclamo "te agradezco que hoy hayas venido para acá, pero si tienes que practicar, no voy a obligarte a no hacerlo" dijo preocupada.

-"¿Obligarme?" preguntó incrédulo, "yo estoy aquí por que quiero, nadie me obliga" ella levantó sus cejas, él colocó sus ojos en blanco y peinó un poco su cabello, colocando algunos mechones tras sus orejas.

-"No hay nada de que preocuparse" declaró "como te dije antes ya he practicado suficiente, si sigo forzándome, voy a terminar desgarrándome algún musculo, así que hoy no pienso ni tocar una raqueta" dijo de manera teatral, ella mordió su labio indecisa.

-"¿Pero eso no es malo?" dijo "digo… no sé, las practicas deberían se diarias, ¿no?" él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"Todo depende de lo fuerte que sea tu entrenador o representante, y como yo no tengo, hago mi propio horario" dijo dándole un toque en la nariz.

-"Además" agregó "no voy a hacer en una tarde lo que lleva meses de practicas" Bella sintió algo diferente en su voz.

-"No suenas muy seguro del juego de mañana" dijo pasando un dedo por su rostro, el chasqueó sus dientes.

-"Nah" dijo sonando despreocupado "voy a jugar y a dar lo mejor, pero de verdad, verdad, no tengo demasiadas expectativas, mi contrincante es muy bueno y yo no estoy completamente en forma"

-"Edward" dijo ella preocupada, sin saber que decir, él tomó sus manos depositándoles un beso.

-"No te preocupes, es solo un juego"

-"Pero es tu vida" dijo ella, él negó.

-"Nop, mi vida eres tú, es mi familia, no el tenis, eso es solo un pasatiempo, que afortunadamente me pagan por jugarlo"

-"No quiero que pierdas por mi culpa" dijo ella preocupada "si eso sucediera no me lo voy a perdonar nunca" Edward colocó sus manos en sus hombros y la vio directo a los ojos, estaba tan serio que Bella pensó por un segundo que estaba molesto.

-"Escúchame bien Isabella" dijo haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos de mas "si pierdo el juego de mañana… Te prohíbo, escúchame bien" dijo sacudiéndola un poco "te prohíbo que siquiera pienses que puedas tener algo que ver, nada de esto es tu responsabilidad"

-"Claro que si" dijo ella abatida "tu siempre vas solo a tus juegos y siempre ganas, yo vine ahora, si el resultado no es el mismo, será por mi culpa" Edward sacudió la cabeza obstinado.

-"¿De cuando acá eres supersticiosa?" preguntó pero no la dejó responder "Bella, venía solo a los juegos por que nadie quería acompañarme, mis padres siempre estaban pendientes de los de Emmet y nunca les exigí que vinieran y nunca mantuve una relación lo suficientemente seria para que alguna chica me acompañara"

-"Pero"

-"Shh" dijo él colocándole un dedo en los labios.

-"Mañana voy a jugar para ganar" dijo "pero si pierdo, igual este será el mejor juego que he tenido para un campeonato"

Ella frunció el ceño, no pudo decir nada por que él mantenía su dedo contra sus labios.

-"Será el mejor, por que no estaré solo, tendré a alguien con quien celebrar o lamentarme, cuando salga de vestidores al auto, alguien que me quiere estará ahí, esperándome, no me regresaré solo al hotel, no me sentiré mal, porque tú vas a estar ahí, tu vas a aplaudirme y gritar mi nombre, eso convierte el día de mañana, en el mejor juego de mi carrera"

Bella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se inundaran, Edward removió su dedo, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco mientras secaba sus ojos.

-"¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan increíblemente romántico?" dijo robándole una risa a él.

-"Dios, me enamoras con cada palabra que dices" dijo y se lanzó a sus brazos, Edward la recibió riendo en voz alta.

-"Gritare tu nombre lo mas fuerte que pueda" dijo ella contra su pecho, el asintió sonriendo y besó su cabello, mientras se quedaron allí, disfrutando de un poco mas de soledad.

_**En la casa de los Brandon.**_

-"¡¿Jazz como vas?" preguntó Alice tocando la puerta de la habitación de su novio en casa de sus padres.

-"¡Colocándome los zapatos!" respondió Jazz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Perfecto, mamá llamó, vienen en camino, deben estar llegando en una hora como mínimo, voy a bajar, te veo en la sala ¿ok?"

-"Seguro"

Alice bajó con sus tacones color caramelo a la sala de la casa donde creció, su vestido era beige manga corta con falda ancha y con muchos pliegues que llegaban al nivel de sus rodillas, el clima fuera de la casa era frio, pero dentro, gracias a la calefacción, se podía dar el lujo de llevar sus piernas descubiertas.

Fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Juliana, la mujer que le cocinaba a la familia Brandon cuando habían cenas importantes, Alice le sonrió educadamente mientras apreciaba los olores del pavo al horno, el puré de patatas y la salsa que tanto le gustaba, parecía más bien una cena de acción de gracias.

-"Todo huele muy bien Juliana" dijo Alice sonriéndole.

-"Me alegro que le guste joven Alice, su mamá ha estado sumamente emocionada por esta cena, quiero que todo salga bien"

Adele Brandon era Doctora, cardióloga para ser más exactos, una vez retirada de la práctica, se había dedicado a ser profesora en la universidad de Michigan en la facultad de medicina, Joseph Brandon, su esposo, era biólogo y tenía su laboratorio en la misma universidad donde enseñaba su esposa.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por la visita de su hija mayor a la casa, Alice no era muy asidua en sus visitas y era primera vez en la historia que traía a un novio con ella, por lo que querían que su estadía en casa fuera sumamente especial.

Juliana se excusó con Alice indicándole que se retiraría a la casa de servicio que quedaba en el jardín trasero, para asearse y cambiarse antes de venir a servir la cena, Alice, que había salido a la sala asintió indicándole que podía marcharse.

Jasper bajó al rato, iba vestido de pantalón beige, de un tono mas claro que el vestido de Alice, la camisa era blanca manga larga de botones, iba por fuera del pantalón, los zapatos de suela, color chocolate, completaban el atuendo, el cabello llegaba al nivel de su mentón no era del todo liso pero tampoco era crespo, Alice lo vio sonriendo mientras él caminaba hacia ella.

Jasper con una sonrisa similar a la de ella, abrió sus brazos y dio una vuelta, Alice rió y asintió.

-"Perfecto" dijo divertida "sencillamente perfecto" Jasper subió repetidamente sus cejas, en una mueca picara.

-"Tú, como siempre" dijo acercándosele "estás bellísima" Alice hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Gracias" contestó coqueta.

Jasper se acercó a ella y la pegó a sí, depositándole un beso en los labios, Alice se arqueó un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

-"Humm" dijo en un suspiro, cuando sus labios tomaron distancia.

-"Adoro cuando haces ese sonido" dijo él divertido.

-"¿Humm?" dijo ella en tono de pregunta, él asintió y volvió a besarla, Alice se alzó lo mas que pudo y pasó sus brazos a su espalda, Jasper se olvido momentáneamente de donde se encontraban y caminó hacia la pared más cercana, cuando sintió como la espalda de ella chocaba contra el obstáculo, Alice se sostuvo con fuerza de su cuello, Jasper inmediatamente la alzó por las caderas, haciendo que ella entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él gimiendo dulcemente mientras seguían besándose.

Jasper con una de sus manos acarició el muslo derecho de ella, perdiéndose dentro de la tela de la falda, Alice sintió que temblaba mientras la mano grande y suave de él apretaba su piel.

-"¡¿Hay alguien en casa?" gritaron desde la entrada, como un balde de agua fría Alice y Jasper abrieron los ojos asustados, él la dejo bajar mientras ella acomodaba su vestido, él alisó su camisa, agradeciendo que la tela de por sí era arrugada.

Alice acomodó la camisa de él mientras Jasper amablemente limpiaba los restos de labial en los labios de ella, ambos compartieron una risa de pena, al sentir que pudieron ser descubiertos, eso de dormir en cuartos separados, tenía a Jasper de un humor bastante querendón, no podía ver a Alice sola, por que intentaba de inmediato seducirla.

Para cuando la dueña de la voz estaba cerca de la sala, Jasper y Alice estaban decentes, a excepción del labial de ella que había desaparecido por completo.

-"Sis?"(*) Preguntó una chica, Alice se emocionó al oírla y corrió a su encuentro.

-"¡Cindy!" gritó al ver a su hermana menor, venía de manos con Andrew su esposo, ambas se vieron sonrientes y se juntaron en un abrazo apretado.

-"Cuanto me alegra verte" dijo Alice al borde de las lagrimas, Cinthya ya estaba derramando algunas cuando contestó.

-"No más que yo sis, no más que yo"

-"¡Estás enorme!" dijo Alice riendo separándose de ella, Cindy se apartó de ella pasándose la mano teatralmente por su inmenso vientre de unos buenos 8 meses de embarazo.

-"Pensé que no me verías embarazada, ¡cuanto te costo venir!" le dijo en tono de reprimenda, Alice hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-"Lo siento" dijo con voz baja "pero estoy ahora aquí, eso cuenta ¿no?" preguntó juntando sus manos en la espalda, Jasper no dejaba de ver divertido como las hermanas se trataban.

Cindy sonrió "te perdono" dijo "¡sólo porque me alegra muchísimo verte!" dijo abriendo sus brazos otra vez, Alice volvió a abrazarla riendo emocionada.

-"Ejem" aclaró Andrew su garganta, Cindy se separó de su hermana mayor y le sonrió apenada a su esposo.

Andrew era abogado, para ser más específicos, era fiscal de la república, se enfrentaba a los abogados de firmas en juicios abiertos y era muy bueno defendiendo siempre las causas perdidas.

Había conocido a Cindy cuando con apenas 18 años fue a pedirle a su oficina que la ayudara a que no demolieran una casa de la cultura y arte donde las niñas Brandon habían prácticamente crecido, Andrew que era unos 8 años mayor que Cindy le dijo que él no hacia ese tipo de defensas y que si una empresa multinacional quería demoler la casa de la cultura para hacer un centro comercial, seguramente lo haría.

Cindy le gritó que era un estúpido y un mal abogado, Andrew mandó a sacarla con seguridad de su despacho, esa tarde, sin saber por qué Andrew no pudo sacar a esa chiquilla de su cerebro, cuando llegó a su departamento esa tarde, encendió el televisor en el canal de noticias y, sin poder creerlo, se encontró con la imagen de la misma chiquilla de pelo negro encadenada a la reja de la casa de la cultura, impidiendo su demolición, vio asombrado como se la llevaban detenida a la delegación, y sin saber realmente porque, fue a la comisaria, a buscarla.

Para cuando llegó al lugar, ella ya había sido liberada, sus padres habían pagado la fianza y la habían llevado a casa, Andrew no pudo contactarla fácilmente, pero entonces se interesó en la casa cultural y le hizo frente al caso.

Al principio Cindy lo trataba mal, diciéndole obstinada que no tenía por qué ayudarla, que ella no le estaba pidiendo ayuda de ningún tipo, pero Andrew simplemente fue incapaz de dejar de hacerlo, cuando fue a lugar el caso en el tribunal, Alice viajó a casa para acompañarla y ayudarla, ahí Alice conoció a su futuro cuñado.

Andrew evidentemente ganó el caso, sin embargo Cindy no aceptó su invitación a celebrar.

Cindy estudiaba derecho y trabajo en la fiscalía haciendo sus pasantías, ahí se volvió a conseguir con Andrew que volvió a insistirle, el pobre tuvo que ser demasiado insistente para poder ganarse el corazón de la pequeña de los Brandon, pero una vez se lo ganó, no hubo vuelta atrás.

Cuando la chica terminó sus pasantías y sus estudios, Andrew le propuso matrimonio, fue directo y al grano, ellos ya tenían 2 años trabajando juntos y se conocían, pero jamás habían pasado de ahí, Andrew le dijo que sin ella su vida sería demasiado aburrida y que la necesitaba para seguir en su defensa por las causas perdidas.

Cindy que se había enamorado de Andrew desde la primera vez que lo había visto, sucumbió a las redes del amor, aceptando la loca propuesta y casándose de apenas 22 años con un hombre de 30.

Alice le dijo de loca para abajo cuando ella la llamó para contarle, Alice sabia de lo cercanos que eran Cindy y Andrew pero nunca pensó que el siguiente paso que darían, sería el matrimonio.

Pero así había sido, Alice aunque la llamó loca, viajó a Michigan para ser la madrina y organizadora de la boda de su hermanita, qué, para llenarle la cabeza de mas angustias la había llamado 5 meses después de la ceremonia para decirle que sería tía.

Cindy se separó de su hermana y le dedicó una sonrisa apenada a su esposo, era alto pero no tanto como Jazz, de contextura gruesa, pero no gordo, su piel, era morena clara, su cabello era castaño rojizo muy abundante y su mirada era cálida, veía a Cindy con adoración y eso complacía mucho a Alice.

-"Lo siento Honey" le dijo Cindy amorosamente, Alice que conocía su cuñado se acercó con una sonrisa.

-"Andy" le dijo "que gusto verte de nuevo"

-"Igual digo Alice, se te extrañó mucho por aquí en casa" le dijo tiernamente, depositándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Lo siento, pero el trabajo a veces es fuerte" dijo excusándose.

-"Si" dijo Andy con una sonrisa "ni Cindy ni yo nos perdemos ninguno de tus programas" Alice sonrió agradecida.

-"Disculpa los modales de mi hermana mayor" dijo Cindy a espaldas de Alice "soy Cinthya"

Alice se giró para ver como Cindy se auto presentaba a Jasper, él le devolvió el apretón de manos con una sonrisa y una pequeña inclinación.

-"Encantado Cinthya, soy Jasper, Jasper Hale" Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Disculpa mis modales Jazz" le dijo acercándose "él es Andrew, mi cuñado y esta personita insoportable y enorrrrrme, es mi hermana menor" Cindy la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Recuerda que aun así de enorrrrrrme" dijo imitándola "¡soy más alta que tú!" dijo sacando la lengua, "y Andrew me defiende" dijo con voz infantil moviendo su cabeza, Alice repitió la mueca.

-"Pues a mí me defiende Jazz"

Ambos hombres rieron al ver lo infantiles que podían ser sus amores, decidieron rechazar amablemente la invitación a _defenderlas_ y Jazz y Andy se presentaron con un apretón de manos.

Mientras esperaban a que los padres de las chicas llegaran Andrew y Jasper se enfrascaron en una conversación actual y de política, Andrew intentaba convencer a Jasper de que Obama llevaría a EUA finalmente a la quiebra.

Las hermanas se retiraron un poco, estaban felices de verse, mientras Alice acariciaba el vientre de Cindy, ésta sacó de su cartera un labial.

-"Ten" le dijo en voz baja "estas muy linda, pero no tienes labial" Alice lo tomó sintiéndose que se sonrojaría al acordarse de cómo había quedado sin labial en los labios.

-"Olvide ponerme" mintió tomando el lip gloss que le ofrecía su hermana, ella alzó las cejas.

-"¿Enserio?" preguntó mientras Alice se lo colocaba sin la necesidad de un espejo "pensé que Jazz te lo había borrado de la boca por cómo se estaban besando cuando llegamos"

Alice se atragantó, tosió sonoramente, Jazz y Andy voltearon a verlas pero Cindy les hizo unas señas con las manos indicándoles que no se preocuparan, Alice las repitió y volteó a ver a su hermanita llena de vergüenza.

-"¿Nos?" dijo y volvió a atragantarse "¿nos vieron?" preguntó aterrada.

-"Sólo yo" dijo la chica "Andrew se devolvió al auto por mi suéter y sabes que normalmente entro por detrás de la casa, cuando llegué, los vi" dijo alzando de nuevo sus cejas, "caminé de prisa a donde Andy y le dije que entráramos por la principal, me pareció prudente interrumpirlos en el principio y no en el final"

Alice se cubrió el rostro atacada de pena.

-"Lo siento" dijo, Cindy rio por lo bajo.

-"¿Qué sientes boba?" le dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, "¿no me digas que te da vergüenza conmigo?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Bueno, no es el mejor ejemplo, que encuentres a tu hermana mayor en esas andanzas" dijo viéndola entre sus dedos.

-"Ehhh, creo que he estado en esas mismas andanzas sis" dijo señalando su barriga de embarazada "créeme, no hay nada que no sepa o no haya hecho ya" dijo riendo, Alice, aunque asombrada de las palabras de su hermana, rió con ella.

-"¿Así que Jasper humm?" preguntó Cindy codeándola señalando con su quijada al rubio que conversaba con su esposo, Alice sintió sonrojarse.

-"Aja" dijo, Cindy colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡Dios! ¿Tengo que sacarte la información con cucharilla?" Alice frunció la boca.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"Todo" dijo Cindy "¿hace cuanto salen? ¿Están enamorados? ¿Cómo accedió a venir aquí, ¿cómo accediste a que viniera? ¿Donde trabaja? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Es bueno en la cama?" preguntó abarcando absolutamente todos los puntos que su cerebro le indicaban, Alice la vio asombrada.

-"¿No quieres su Social Security Number?" preguntó irónica, Cindy puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Nah" dijo "sólo me conformo con que me contestes lo que te pregunté"

Alice dedicó un par de minutos a contarle como ella y Jazz se conocieron y como, después de tantos tropiezos habían terminado como novios, le ahorro algunas situaciones privadas a Cindy, como el hecho de que Alice se había dado el tupé de rechazarlo en repetidas oportunidades.

-"Pero ahora estás aquí con él" dijo Cindy, Alice asintió mientras lo veía conversando y sonriendo con un trago en su mano derecha, Jasper sintió que lo observaban y volteó hacia ella, sus miradas se encontraron un segundo y ambos se sonrieron tiernamente, Jasper le guiñó un ojo, para después volver a prestarle atención a las palabras de Andy.

Cindy no había perdido detalle del reciente compartir de miradas de su hermana y Jazz, abrió su boca demasiado asombrada.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo llevándose las manos a su boca, en una exclamación que sólo Alice escuchó, haciéndola salir de su trance.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella sacudiendo la cabeza, Cindy extendió una enorme sonrisa por sus labios aun cubiertos por las manos, Alice la veía sin entenderla.

-"¿Qué? Cindy" volvió a preguntar.

-"Estás enamorada" contestó apartando sus manos de su boca, vio momentáneamente a Jasper que veía a las hermanas un poco intrigado pero no dejaba de prestarle atención a Andy, Cindy volvió a sonreír fijándose en la cara estupefacta de su hermana mayor.

-"Estas enamorada" repitió de nuevo "mi hermana, la que se niega a tener los genes de todas las mujeres de la familia, ha caído en las garras del amor ¡y de qué manera!" dijo aplaudiendo.

-"¡Shh!" le demandó Alice tomando sus manos "¡cállate!" le suplicó.

-"¿No lo amas?" preguntó Cindy en un susurro, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Ese no es el asunto" dijo con voz aun más baja "me da terror amarlo"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó su hermana incrédula.

-"Cindy, sabes cuál es la maldición de esta familia, no tengo que recordártela ¿cierto?" preguntó irónica, ya que gran parte de su crecimiento Alice y ella discutían del tema "la abuela, mi mama ¡y hasta tú!" dijo señalándole la barriga.

-"¡Oye!" dijo enseñándole las palmas "a mí no me metas ahí, yo amo a Andy por encima de cualquier cosa" dijo, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco en clara mueca de decir, _¡de eso estoy hablando!_

-"Alice" la llamó Cindy tomándola de la mano "se que hablamos montones de veces de esto cuando éramos pequeñas, pero nada de lo que pensábamos era cierto"

-"¿Cómo que no?" preguntó incrédula Alice "tenemos las pruebas vivientes en esta casa" agregó obstinada.

-"Alice" volvió a llamarla "nunca he sido tan feliz como el día que Andy me propuso matrimonio, nunca he sido más llena y plena, que cuando decidí amarlo, Hermanita, tienes que darte la oportunidad, esto que nosotras llamábamos maldición, es todo lo contrario"

-"Pero…" Cindy no la dejó continuar.

-"¿Crees que mamá seria más feliz si trabajara operando y tratando a pacientes ahora?" preguntó, Alice no contestó, Cindy continuó "no" dijo con una risa en los labios "ella adora dar clases y adoró el tiempo que pasó con nosotras, pero ahora que no estamos, que cada una empezó su vida fuera de esta casa, ella y papá están juntos, si los vieras Allie… mi papá aun le abre la puerta del auto, la espera a almorzar, caminan aun tomados de la mano, ¿cómo puede ser eso una maldición?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Yo me gradué, soy abogada como Andrew, no he dejado de trabajar él y yo manejamos casos en la fiscalía, pero mi vida es él y este pequeño bebe, así como su vida somos nosotros, ¿que mas podemos pedir hermanita?"

-"Pero ¿el futuro? todo lo que queríamos cuando éramos pequeñas"

-"Puedes igualmente cumplirlo, no porque mamá y la abuela hayan dejado su profesión, significa que nosotras también lo hagamos, Alice, tienes que vivir, además" dijo fijando sus ojos en los de ella "Si eres feliz ¿Qué importa lo demás?"

Alice rió secándose sus ojos.

-"¿En qué momento creciste tanto?" preguntó riendo, Cindy la acompaño en risas y lagrimas.

-"No sé" contestó divertida, ambas hermanas se abrazaron.

-"Si" dijo Alice, Cindy se separó viéndola a los ojos, Alice aclaró su declaración.

-"Lo amo" dijo con voz quebrada "estoy enamorada de Jasper" se encogió de hombros como si debiera disculparse por quererlo, Cindy acompañó a su hermana con mas lagrimas mientras volvían a abrazarse.

Finalmente Adele y Joseph llegaron a casa, después de saludarse y de que Adele y su esposo dijeran repetidamente lo feliz que los hacía que ambas hijas estuvieran presentes de nuevo en casa, pasaron a cenar al gran comedor, Juliana con la ayudante de cocina sirvió la mesa, mientras Joseph cortaba el pavo de manera ceremonial.

La comida resulto ser amena, divertida y a la vez vergonzosa, Adele no dejó de contar asuntos de la vida de Alice cuando era pequeña, se dedicó a describir con lujos y detalles una presentación que había hecho Alice en el colegio de Víctor/Victoria.

Cindy no dejaba de reír recordando cómo se veía Alice disfrazada de hombre/mujer, por lo que Alice contraatacó, contando las locuras de _salven al mundo_ de Cindy cuando reemplazó el agua de los profesores y junta directiva del colegio por el agua sucia del río del pueblo, eso le ganó todo lo que quedaba de año escolar en detención, y sus papas debieron pagar el tratamiento gástrico del personal del colegio.

Cuando era un poco antes de media noche, Andy se excusó amablemente, indicándole a la familia que Cindy debía descansar que había pasado todo el día de pie y que no era bueno que se agotara tanto.

Cindy se dejó llevar y se despidió de sus padres y hermana con un enorme abrazo, también abrazó a Jasper diciéndole al oído que le había encantado conocerlo y que perdonara la cantidad de cosas embarazosas que se habían dicho durante la cena, Jasper sacudió la cabeza aun con la sonrisa en sus labios, indicándole que había pasado una velada de maravilla y que había sido un completo placer el haberla conocido.

Andrew se despidió de sus suegros y sus cuñados igualmente amable, indicándole a Jasper y Alice que debían volver a verse antes de que regresaran a Nueva York, Jasper aceptó gustoso la propuesta.

Los cuatros se quedaron unos minutos en la sala, comentando que había hecho la pareja mientras Adele y Joseph trabajaban.

-"¿Bella?" dijo Adele "¿Bella está aquí?" preguntó asombrada, ambas se habían conocido, no en vano era la mejor amiga de Alice.

-"Si, está aquí, la vimos esta mañana" dijo volteando hacia Jasper que asintió respaldando su historia.

-"¿Por qué no le dijiste que viniera a cenar hoy?" preguntó Adele de repente contrariada.

-"Mami, ella está aquí en otros menesteres, su novio juega para las eliminatorias de Wimbledon y están bastante ajetreados, los vimos casi que por casualidad"

-"¿Wimbledon?" preguntó Joseph sentándose de repente derecho.

-"Si" contestó Jasper "Bella esta de novia con Edward Cullen, el jugador de tenis" dijo, a Joseph casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas.

-"¿Conocen a Edward Cullen?" preguntó asombrado, Adele colocó sus ojos en blanco, en señal de obstinación, Alice y Jasper lo vieron extrañado, pero ambos asintieron.

-"Papá, ¿no ves las noticias de farándula?" preguntó Alice incrédula, después de todo habían habido rumores de que ella y Edward salían.

-"Cariño, sabes que no me importa que seas famosa, pero yo no veo tu canal, lo siento" dijo apenado, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Cómo es entonces que sabes quién es Edward Cullen?" eso lo contestó Adele, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Sabes que a tu padre siempre ha sido fanático de ESPN" dijo Alice asintió "resulta que ahora, él y Andy encontraron realmente fascinante el tenis, y ese chico Cullen, ambos dicen que es un gran prodigio"

-"Lo es" dijo muy seguro Joseph Brandon "¿no vieron su desempeño en Australia y hace nada en Miami? Ese chico va a ser una leyenda" Alice no pudo evitar reír.

-"Puede que tengas razón papá, la verdad es que he visto muy poco a Edward en acción, pero somos amigos" dijo volviendo a ver a Jazz que la respaldó, a Joseph se le abrieron los ojos de mas.

-"¿Crees que podrías presentármelo?"

Alice rió por lo alto.

-"Seguro papá, yo creo que no habrá problema en eso"

Siguieron la conversación por algunos minutos más, Joseph le explicaba a Jasper el por qué creía que Cullen sería una leyenda en el deporte, Alice en cambió conversaba amenamente con su mamá de la vida en general.

Subieron a las habitaciones, para poder dormir, ya era bastante tarde y todos necesitaban descansar, Adele se fijó casi descaradamente en que Jasper entrara a su habitación y que Alice entrara a la de ella, tres puertas mas allá.

Jasper resignado a no estar con Alice mientras estuviera en esta casa, entró a la habitación quitándose los zapatos mientras se desabotonaba la camisa manga larga, se deshizo de su pantalón y colocándose una franela ligera sobre su pecho, se acostó bajo las sabanas frescas y ligeramente crujientes de la habitación de huéspedes que ocupaba en la casa de los Brandon.

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, estaba en ese trance entre estar despierto y dormido cuando sintió como algo se movía a su alrededor, arrugó los ojos cerrándolos repetidas veces, vio a la entrada de la habitación, la puerta seguía cerrada, se encogió mentalmente de hombros y se volvió a recostar de las almohadas, estaba quedándose de nuevo dormido cuando sintió una corriente de aire entrando por la ventana de la habitación, tomó de nuevo la cobija, cubriéndose.

Estaba demasiado grogui como para acordarse de que la ventana estaba cerrada y que por las ventanas cerradas no entraban corrientes de aire, mientras su mente mitad dormida pensaba en eso, sintió como su cama se hundía ligeramente, y eso, no podía ser producto de su imaginación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, retirándose instintivamente.

-"Shh" dijo una voz casi perteneciente al susurro de la suave brisa que azotaba los arboles de la cuadra.

-"¿Alice?" preguntó Jasper imitando el susurro, pero sin dejar de sonar realmente sorprendido.

-"¿Quien más?" preguntó ella terminándose de subir a la cama, Jasper se retiró de inmediato.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loca?" preguntó colocándose torpemente de pie, encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche iluminando precariamente la habitación y la encontró allí, con un pijama de seda negra.

-"¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó.

-"Ventana" dijo señalándola, "lo hacía cuando era pequeña, para hablar con Cindy" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Jasper se asomó por la ventana, el tejado estaba súper cerca, pero igual podía ser peligroso.

-"Ve para tu cuarto" le dijo señalando la puerta "si tu madre te encuentra aquí nos metemos en un lío, ¿estás loca?" preguntó de repente asustado, Alice no pudo evitar reír de lo nervioso que se veía Jasper.

-"No me voy a ir y ni mama ni papa se darán cuenta, pasé por la ventana de ellos, están increíblemente dormidos"

-"Alice" dijo él aun nervioso, volteó rápidamente a la ventana al escuchar como crujía un árbol, Alice no pudo evitar reír de nuevo.

-"¿Podrías calmarte?" le pidió colocándose de pie frente a él.

-"No" dijo separándose de ella con manos levantadas "nos vas a meter en problemas linda, ¿qué haces aquí?"

-"Quería verte" dijo Alice tímidamente, Jasper aunque nervioso, no pudo pasar por alto el tono.

-"Alice, cariño, me viste hace cinco minutos" dijo dando otro paso alejado de ella.

-"Fue más tiempo, cenamos hace mas de una hora" dijo ella con voz infantil sin interrumpir su acercamiento.

-"Igual" dijo él y de inmediato chocó con la pared del fondo "no fue hace tanto, que, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó de nuevo, tanto Adele, como la misma Alice habían sido muy explícitos en que no podían tener contacto intimo en esa casa, Jasper aunque no apoyaba la moción, se había resignado a no tener a Alice cerca para dormir y si ella se le aparecía, con la pijama que tenia puesta, de noche, a hurtadillas en su habitación, no iba a poder contenerse mucho.

-"Ya te dije" contestó Alice pasando su dedo por el pecho de Jasper "quería verte" Jasper se estremeció bajo su contacto y cerró sus ojos.

-"No debiste, si tus padres te ven…"

-"Shh" dijo Alice colocando un dedo contra sus labios "nadie se va a dar cuenta amor" subió sus manos tomándolo por la nuca, inclinándolo hacia ella, Jasper estaba aterrado y con ojos cerrados, pero se inclinó, sintiendo el beso delicado de ella.

Alice lo fue halando hacia la cama, Jasper no podía resistirse, pero a la vez sentía que debía hacerlo.

-"Alice, no" volvió a decirle, ella volvió a cubrir sus labios, con los propios.

El cuerpo de Jasper empezó a sentir los estragos de la sensualidad que desbordaba el cuerpo de Alice, para cuando las piernas de ella chocaron con el borde de la cama, Jasper ya empezaba a dominar mejor la situación, Alice se subió a la cama, parándose sobre ella, le sonrió a Jasper y entrelazó sus brazos en su nuca, besándolo de nuevo, Jasper mandó absolutamente todo al demonio cuando ella volvió a decir _humm_ contra sus labios.

Como había hecho en la sala hacia ya algunas horas, paseó su mano por el muslo derecho de ella, que lo había alzado para permitirle a él tocarla, esta vez Jasper se introdujo por entre la tela de su pantaloncito de seda negra, Alice gimió involuntariamente al sentir el choque de temperatura, ella estaba muy acalorada y Jasper parecía mas frio de lo normal.

Jazz no perdió tiempo y tomándola por la cintura la depositó en la cama, inclinándose sobre ella, besó como loco su cuello bajando por su pecho mientras Alice mordía sus labios para no gritar, estiró sus manos para tomar la franela de él, la haló para poder quitársela, él se separó de ella un sólo segundo, quitando la camisa por su cabeza, luego bajó de nuevo, besándola.

Deslizó entonces sus pantalones por las piernas entornadas de ella, quitándose los propios en el camino.

Moviéndola y tomándola, con calma, yendo sumamente despacio, Alice se dio la vuelta quitándose la camisa, quedando sin más nada que su piel cubriéndola, Jasper subió sus manos ahuecando sus senos, Alice lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás abriendo de más su boca.

Jasper entonces se sentó con ella aun encima, beso y lamió su pecho, haciendo que montones de gritos, suspiros y jadeos se quedaran presos para siempre en los pulmones de Alice.

Ella enderezó su cuello con un notable esfuerzo, separó las manos de su cabello, trasladándolas a sus mejillas, apoyó su frente en la de él respirando agitada, entonces fue así, sin más obstáculo que la misma piel, frente a frente, traspirando y respirando entre dientes, que ella se declaró.

-"Te amo"

Jasper abrió sus ojos de golpe, trabándolos con los de ella, la habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, tan sólo la pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche, alumbraba tenuemente sus cuerpos entrelazados, Jasper no podía creer lo que había escuchado, pero tampoco podía articular palabra para pedirle que lo dijera de nuevo.

Ella pareció leerle la mente.

-"Te amo" repitió con una enorme sonrisa, se sintió libre, ligera y a la vez inmensamente plena, esas simples palabras hicieron que todas sus inseguridades y todos sus miedos, se fueran al caño.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de él, acompañando a una enorme sonrisa que dibujaron sus labios, Alice le correspondió la sonrisa y lo abrazó, apretándose a su pecho, Jasper levantó sus manos y la apretó un poco más, sintiendo que esa personita, por fin era plenamente de él, ella… Alice Brandon lo amaba.

Jasper entonces se giró aun con ella abrazada, la depositó con ternura en la superficie de la cama ella se acostó contemplándolo con la misma sonrisa, él bajó por sus labios con un beso un poco más profundo que los anteriores, se separó de ella y la vio a los ojos, ella intentó peinarle algunos mechones, pero el cabello de él volvía a caer, cubriéndole el rostro, Jasper no perdió de vista los ojos de ella, mientras se colocaba en el sitio exacto.

Entonces con un simple movimiento de él, Alice abrió su boca en una mueca de satisfacción e intromisión, Jasper se adentró, lentamente, robándole un suspiro entre dientes con cada movimiento, ella pasó sus manos a su espalda, ayudándolo con sus envestidas.

Sólo por que ambos sabían dónde estaban, no gritaron sus nombres o gimieron en voz alta, Alice estaba a más no poder mientras casi sin clemencia él seguía amándola.

Para cuando terminaron, (ella por segunda vez) ambos estaban acostados de lado, uno frente al otro, contemplándose sin decir nada, ambos sabían que era muy tarde, que seguramente faltaba poco para que amaneciera, pero no podían soportar la idea de separarse, aunque fuera sólo para dormir, él estiró su mano acariciándole gentilmente el rostro.

-"¿Me amas?" le preguntó con voz baja, ella le sonrió y asintió.

-"Mucho" contestó, él cerró sus ojos un segundo, encantado, cubriéndose de esas palabras, ella se adelantó y besó cortamente sus labios.

-"Lamento no haberlo dicho antes" se disculpó, él negó abriendo sus ojos.

-"Hoy es perfecto" dijo encontrándose de nuevo con sus ojos ámbar "es perfecto por que hoy, yo también te amo, esta mañana en el parque, decidí que no importa lo que hagas conmigo, jamás voy a dejarte, por que te amo, eres mi mejor mitad enana" Alice no pudo molestarse por su apodo, simplemente le sonrió enormemente, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, lo empujó fuera de su sistema por que este no era momento de llorar, era momento de amar.

Amar con locura al hombre que tenia al frente.

Antes de unir de nuevo sus labios, pensó en las palabras de su hermana hacia unas horas.

Si eres feliz… ¿Qué importa lo demás? Y Jasper, era su felicidad.

Pasó sus manos de nuevo a la nuca de él pegándose a su cuerpo, Jasper le hizo espacio en su pecho y se besaron tiernamente, jurándose con sus ojos, que se amarían hasta la muerte.

(*) sis= Sister=Hermana


	54. Capítulo 53 ¿Perder o Ganar?

**Capitulo 53:**

**¿Perder o Ganar?**

-"Bella" llamó en un susurro, "Bella, despierta amor" dijo Edward dulcemente, ella estaba profundamente dormida, él ya estaba vestido, sentado en el borde de la enorme cama de la habitación del hotel.

-"¿Humm?" dijo ella apenas moviéndose.

-"Me voy cariño" dijo él acariciando su brazo como una sutil brisa "voy a bajar y me voy en un rato al club donde va a hacer la competencia" Bella se giró quedando de lado, abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?" dijo con voz soñolienta "que, ¿qué hora es?" hizo amagos de descubrirse pero él la detuvo.

-"Shh" dijo cubriéndola de nuevo "todavía es muy temprano, el juego es a las 3, pero yo debo estar allá mucho antes, voy a aprovechar de ver la cancha donde voy a jugar y debo hablar con la prensa antes del juego"

-"¿No quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó aun soñolienta.

-"Claro" dijo él sonriéndole "pero no tienes que ir desde tan temprano, duerme un poco mas y después me buscas allá, en la recepción están al tanto, así que te tendrán un trasporte listo para cuando quieras irte al club"

Bella asintió sintiendo que se quedaba dormida nuevamente, Edward volvió a acariciar su rostro sonriendo de la somnolencia de su novia.

-"Sólo te desperté para que supieras a donde iba, no quería dejarte una nota" dijo inclinándose sobre su mejilla, Bella se giró parcialmente e hizo que el contacto fuera en sus labios, Edward aplacó otra sonrisa mientras la besaba tiernamente.

-"No me distraigas tanto" le dijo simpático separándose de labios, "se supone que no debería hacer esto antes de un juego" dijo bajando a sus labios nuevamente, pero la atracción era mayor a las estúpidas reglas de _no tocar_ antes de algún campeonato.

Edward se separó respirando acelerado.

-"Amor" dijo sosteniendo el aire unos momentos en sus pulmones, "si hago el amor contigo ahora, voy a estar tan relajado en el juego que ni voy a ver la pelota" ella a su pesar rió, sentándose un poco en la cama.

-"Está bien" dijo, ya esa regla le era familiar, "ve" dijo besándolo cortamente "ya tendremos esta noche, después de todo, hay que celebrar ¿no?" dijo divertida, él se colocó de pie sonriendo torcido.

-"Sólo si gano" dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No seas pesimista, recuerda lo que me prometiste"

-"Lo recuerdo amor" dijo solemnemente "jugare con el alma y pondré todo mi empeño en ganar"

-"Buen chico" dijo ella sonriéndole, Edward volvió a acercarse, dándole apenas un pico en los labios, despidiéndose de nuevo, salió entonces de la habitación, dejándola sola, Bella vio el reloj y se fijo que eras las 7 de la mañana, subió sus cejas asombrada, Edward sí que se iría temprano, se dejó caer en las almohadas de nuevo, para intentar dormir aunque fuera un par de horas más.

Bella no durmió tantas horas como hubiera querido, para las 10 de la mañana ya estaba duchada, con una toalla encima buscando su atuendo para el día de hoy, estaba buscando una falda plisada, la misma con la que había practicado tenis con Edward un tiempo atrás, vio el reloj y se apresuró en arreglarse, tenía que llegar temprano a la cancha.

Para cuando se estaba comiendo algo ligero en el comedor del restaurante un par de enormes sonrisas llamaron su atención, Bella se colocó de pie sonriendo enormemente, ambos visitantes caminaron hacia ella con expresiones claras de alivio de haber llegado a tiempo.

-"Vinieron" dijo la chica sin poder ocultar la emoción que la embargaba.

-"Desde que nos dijiste que sería buena idea venir, no pude quitarme la idea de la cabeza" Bella sonrió en respuesta.

-"¿Quieren comer algo?" preguntó, ambos negaron, ella pidió la cuenta y firmó el recibo, para luego indicarle a la pareja que la siguieran, como Edward le había indicado, había un trasporte esperándolos, Bella dio gracias a Dios que no tuvo que lidiar con periodistas.

Habían sido suficientes el día anterior, se habían vueltos literalmente locos al verlos llegar juntos en la enorme moto, valga acotar…. Manejando ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, de verdad que ser el objetivo de las lentes no era lo suyo, por primera vez supo que se sentía estar del otro lado de su profesión, su relación con Edward y el hecho de acompañarlo a este torneo, le había dado más fama que cuando salía con Emmet.

Los tres se subieron al auto negro y en silencio se trasladaron al club donde tendría a lugar el juego, Bella empezó a tamborilear con su pie en el suelo, estaba bastante ansiosa, para cuando llegaron finalmente al club, se dio cuenta que esto no iba a ser fácil.

-"Hay muchos periodistas" dijo a sus acompañantes mordiéndose el labio, ambos sonrieron hacia ella.

-"Sabremos lidiar con ellos, por eso ni te preocupes, sólo asegúrate de que Edward esté bien" le dijeron con una dulce sonrisa, Bella la correspondió y asintió, un seguridad del club, les abrió la puerta, los tres bajaron, siendo bombardeados casi abusivamente por las fotografías.

_**En los vestidores del club.**_

Ya faltaba poco para la competencia, Edward se encontraba dándose una ducha en los vestidores del club, estaba solo, eso se lo había asegurado uno de los guardias de seguridad, bajo el abundante chorro de agua hizo girar su hombro derecho, una mueca de dolor le atravesó el rostro, se había estirado de más en un saque esa misma mañana, estaba demasiado tenso y no calentó lo suficiente antes de practicar.

Apoyó ambas manos en la pared de losas de la regadera de los vestidores, y viendo hacia sus pies respiró profundo, _que momento para lesionarse_, pensó irónico.

-"Mr. Cullen" lo llamaron desde afuera de las duchas.

-"¿Si?" preguntó incorporándose un poco.

-"Ya todo está listo señor, el juego comienza en 40 minutos" le indicó un caballero perteneciente al staf del evento del día de hoy.

-"Estaré afuera en un momento" contestó y cerró las llaves de agua, salió así al pasillo de las regaderas y tomo una toalla, secando su rostro, mientras secó el resto de su cuerpo, volvió a girar el hombro, la molestia continuó.

Amarró la toalla en sus caderas y se fue a su bolso, buscó hasta el fondo y encontró un frasquito de color naranja, lo abrió y se tomó dos pastillas sin siquiera tomarse un trago de agua, giró su cabeza, haciendo sonar su cuello, tomó un antiinflamatorio en spray y roció su hombro lesionado, para entonces buscar sus ropas para la competencia de hoy.

Se colocó ropa nueva, pero como usualmente vestía, tenía una camisa Dri-fit de color blanco, la diferencia era que esta era que la manga llegaba un poco mas debajo de su codo, sus bermudas, blancas con una línea de color anaranjada a los costados, se sentó en uno de los largos bancos de madera amarrando sus usuales zapatos anaranjados fosforescentes Nike, que esta vez sí combinaban con su atuendo.

Se colocó de pie y tomó sus muñequeras y su tira para el sudor de la frente, respiró profundo mientras se las colocaba, cuando se colocó la de su frente, volvió a sentir la molestia en el brazo, giro su hombro ausentemente escuchando un ligero _crac_ cuando lo giraba.

-"Pareces nervioso" dijo una voz femenina detrás de él, Edward se giró demasiado rápido, soltándose de inmediato el hombro, él sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz y no quería preocuparla.

Bella lo veía desde la entrada de los vestidores de hombres, apoyada casualmente contra unos de los casilleros, iba con su atuendo de versión femenina de él, como Edward había bautizado su conjunto el día que le enseño a jugar.

-"Estoy nervioso" contestó él con una sonrisa torcida, Bella se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia él sacudiendo la cabeza en una expresión de desacuerdo.

-"No deberías" dijo ella acercándosele "alguien me aseguro que es un simple juego" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, utilizando las mismas palabras que él había usado el día anterior, él dio una carcajada sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Te amo" le dijo ella sosteniéndolo de sus manos "pase, lo que pase, estoy aquí contigo, se fuerte y enfrenta lo que venga, lo que suceda te voy a apoyar ¿entiendes?" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, Edward le sonrió enormemente, necesitaba esas palabras, la necesitaba a ella, hoy no era él mismo, siempre experimentaba ese susto antes de salir a jugar, pero hoy era distinto, desde que se había levantado, desde que había tomado la raqueta en sus manos, sintió un muy mal presagio.

Apretó las manos de ella sólo un poco más y se inclinó apoyando su frente en la de ella.

-"Te amo" le contestó "gracias" dijo sinceramente, ella se alzó en puntillas y besó cortamente sus labios.

-"Es hora" le dijo en voz baja, él asintió.

-"Vamos" _la suerte está echada_ pensó para sus adentros, Bella esperó paciente a que él tomara su bolso con todos sus implementos, Edward lo colgó en su hombro izquierdo, Bella lo vio frunciendo el ceño, él normalmente lo llevaba en el derecho, sacudió la cabeza y se colocó al lado derecho de él para poder caminar juntos al pasillo que llevaban a las canchas, antes de llegar a las puertas se consiguió con Federer, su contrincante.

-"Cullen" dijo el hombre con una pequeña inclinación.

-"Federer" saludó al Sueco, éste había sido uno de los contrincantes más fuertes que había tenido que enfrentar en Australia, de hecho fue el único del que Edward comentó como un real reto.

Un hombre vestido con el uniforme del club se acercó a ellos en un trote ligero, le indicó que el primero en entrar era Edward por ser de Estados Unidos, este asintió y se giró, dándole un beso en la frente a Bella, ella lo abrazó ligeramente y le indicó que lo vería desde el público, Edward le sonrió por última vez y se encaminó a la cancha por el largo pasillo, Bella solo pudo ver su silueta oscura, el sol daba de frente y no dejaba detallarlo.

-"Roger Federer" dijo el contrincante de Edward a Bella, con un acento extraño, Bella volteó su rostro incrédula y encontró una mano extendida en su dirección, la tomó únicamente por diplomacia.

-"Isabella" dijo sin mucha emoción apenas estrechando su mano.

-"Oh, ya la conozco Miss Swan" dijo produciéndole un levantamiento de cejas asombrada "verá" dijo el sueco "yo no soy de salir mucho cuando vengo a competir, por lo que he visto mucho las noticias, usted es bastante popular por estos días en la farándula" dijo en tono burlón.

-"Bueno podría decirse que ambos son famosos, pero la nombran mas a usted, por lo del triangulo amoroso entre los hermanos" Dijo señalando el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Edward, Bella cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-"Para ser un jugador profesional, tiene muy poca vida personal, ya que pasa su tiempo libre viendo los canales de chismes, quizás debería buscar tener una relación propia o quizás practicar un poco más" dijo con dientes apretados.

El hombre la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿Está cuestionando mi entrenamiento?" preguntó.

-"Para nada, yo no soy la que juega, yo no soy la que debe demostrar que puede vencer a Edward" dijo volteando su rostro.

-"¿Habla así porque me gano en Australia?" preguntó, Bella no confirmó, pero casi sonríe al escuchar el ego herido que mostró el sueco a su lado.

-"Yo siendo su novio no me confiara Miss Sawn" dijo elegantemente, Bella a su pesar volteó a verlo.

-"Edward ya le ganó una vez" dijo cruzándose de brazos, estaba furiosa.

-"Es cierto, pero sus condiciones eran muy diferentes a las de hoy" dijo viéndola de arriba abajo "debería saberlo Miss Sawn, una relación, distrae demasiado" Bella fue a decirle algo mas pero el mismo chico que fue a buscar a Edward, fue por su contrincante.

-"Es su turno Mr. Federer" el sueco asintió con educación. y se giro en el último momento hacia Bella.

-"Además, no debió perder las practicas de ayer, aunque pensándolo bien, eso me favorece" terminó de decir, dando una inclinación y retirándose por completo, Bella lo vio y su mirada de llenó de terror, si eso era cierto, entonces sería su culpa que Edward no estuviera preparado para el juego, abrió sus ojos asustada, Federer se encaminó al mismo pasillo dejándola sola, uno de los chicos le indicó que debía ir a su lugar de espectadora, que el juego estaba por empezar, Bella corrió desesperada por los pasillos del club.

Se sentó asustada en el primer puesto de la fila, Alice ya estaba a su lado, acompañándola para hacerle porras a Edward.

-"Bella" la llamó emocionada al verla "¡mira lo que traje!" dijo extendiéndole una franela blanca, Bella la tomó incrédula, Alice le mostro la que ella llevaba puesta, pero Bella no pudo reaccionar, no pudo reír emocionada por las excentricidades de su amiga, Alice se dio cuenta de su cara y acercándosele le preguntó preocupada.

-"¿Estás bien? Pareces un fantasma" dijo en voz baja, Jasper que estaba al lado de Alice se inclinó un poco para verla, pero Bella no podía hablar, detrás de ella la podían escuchar y no quería preocupar de más a nadie, así que simplemente le sacudió la cabeza a sus amigos, alegando su rostro a los simples nervios que le producían el juego que tenia al frente, después de todo, era la primera vez que vería en vivo a Edward jugando.

Edward cerró sus ojos justo antes de entrar a la cancha, al hacerlo, escuchó una cantidad ensordecedora de aplausos, abrió sus ojos asombrado, la cancha estaba hasta en las escaleras llenas de gente, la mayoría ondeaba pequeñas banderas de Estados Unidos, a su pesar y a pesar de sus nervios y la molestia del hombro, sonrió saludando al público, que gritó aun más fuerte.

-"¡EDWARD!" escuchó que gritaban su nombre, giró su rostro buscando, sabía que no se trataba de Bella por que la había dejado en la entrada a la cancha, intentó localizar la voz que había pronunciado su nombre pero no lo logró, justo unos minutos después hizo su entrada Federer, haciendo que Edward prestara atención de nuevo al juego.

Hicieron el sorteo para elegir canchas, que ganó su contrincante, Edward se dijo a sí mismo que eso no tenía que ser presagio de nada.

Federer eligió la cancha que estaba a la izquierda, Edward trotó entonces casualmente a la de la derecha, el ayudante que tocaba trabajar para él era apenas un chiquillo de unos 13 años, que lo vio como si él fuera una estrella de Rock, Edward le ofreció su mano y le sonrió divertido al ver la expresión emocionada y a la vez intentando ser seria del pobre chiquillo.

-"¿Listo?" le preguntó al chico, éste asintió sin decir palabra, Edward sonrió torcido, tomó su raqueta y se posicionó, dijeron por los parlantes los nombres de los contrincantes y porque titulo jugaban, después de los respectivos aplausos, el comentarista, colocado en algún lugar alto de la cancha, pidió a la audiencia que por favor que apagaran los teléfonos celulares y guardaran el más profundo de los silencios.

Edward vio hacia el público, Bella ya debería estar ahí, pero había demasiada gente y no era capaz de ubicarla, respiró profundo y se persignó, había llegado el momento, hoy era la primera vez que tendría publico con él, hoy jugaba para alguien, no podía echarlo a perder.

El primer set fue duro, muy duro en realidad, Federer no mostró compasión alguna y Edward se las vio muy negras para poder seguir semejante ritmo, su hombro derecho empezaba finalmente a dormirse gracias a los calmantes y el antiinflamatorio que se había aplicado en los vestidores.

Había un par de reglas básicas en el tenis, una: intentar siempre darle a la pelota, Dos: no dejar que ésta JAMAS caiga al suelo.

Edward se esforzó, haciéndole el juego difícil a Federer pero tampoco daba tregua, si Edward anotaba un punto, Federer hacia otro tanto y viceversa, los sets, podían llegar a ser interminables en el tenis si ambos jugadores eran igual de buenos.

La cancha aunque estaba a reventar de gente, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo de los susurros, nadie, absolutamente nadie hablaba, ni siquiera se escuchó un estornudo o un simple suspiro, a veces la audiencia por completo sostenía el aire, para después, como si de acuerdo se pusieran, botarlo al mismo tiempo.

Después de casi una hora de arduo enfrentamiento Federer fue proclamado como ganador del primer set, Bella resopló furiosa, había ganado por una diferencia estúpida de 2 puntos, pero reglas eran reglas, Edward parecía deshidratado mientras se bebía casi sin pausa un cooler lleno de agua o Gatorade, Bella no supo distinguir que bebía.

Edward dejó el cooler en banco de madera y removió la tira de su cabeza, pasándose las muñequeras por el rostro para poder quitar la transpiración que le corría por la cara, el chico que ayudaba en la cancha cargó su maletín y lo siguió mientras cambiaban de cancha, Federer lo hizo por el lado contrario de él.

Al encontrarse en su nuevo lugar, subió de nuevo la vista al público, algunos se había colocado de pie, yendo al sanitario o para simplemente estirar las piernas, Bella, que no lo perdía de vista, se fijó en su búsqueda y en contra de las reglas, lo llamó.

-"¡Edward!" dijo en voz alta tratando de no gritar, estaba justo detrás de él, haciendo que inmediatamente volteara.

Al encontrarse con sus ojos una enorme sonrisa se apoderaron de ambos rostros, él la vio con un gesto apenado por haber perdido el set, ella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, entonces vio que al lado de Bella alguien lo saludaba también sonriendo, sacudió la cabeza al fijarse en Alice y Jasper justo al lado de Bella, se fijó frunciendo el ceño que todos vestían igual, Alice se levantó, arrastrando con ella a Bella, ambas mostraron unas camisas que, con una foto de él (tomada obviamente por Bella) decían.

_¡Go Edward Go! _

Él rió demasiado divertido, devolviéndoles el saludo encantado, Bella entonces se apartó un poco y señaló a sus espaldas, Edward siguió la vista a donde ella señalaba, cuando vio a las dos personas que estaban detrás de su novia y sus amigos, sintió literalmente como sus rodillas temblaban.

Esme se puso de pie, inmediatamente seguida de Carlisle, ambos traían puesta la misma camisa, lo saludaron con sus manos, Edward repitió el saludo asombrado, sus ojos se aguaron al ver como Esme limpiaba disimuladamente una lágrima de su mejilla, Edward volteó a ver a su novia preguntándole mudamente si ella tenía que ver en esto.

Bella se encogió de hombros en una mueca apenada mientras asentía, Edward volvió a sacudir la cabeza, intentó acercarse a la barra de los espectadores, pero no era posible alcanzarlos, ellos estaban unas buenas 6 filas separados de la cancha y entre los espectadores y jugadores había demasiado espacio.

Un silbato hizo que Edward volteara a la otra cancha, ya había pasado el break y comenzaba el otro set, se giró hacia su familia y batió un poco su raqueta, dándoles un saludo de tenista, todos ellos devolvieron el saludo, Edward le lanzó un beso a su mama y otro a su novia que ambas devolvieron de la misma forma.

El segundo Set fue diferente, a Edward le tocó sacar de primero, el joven de 13 años le facilitó dos pelotas amarillas, con ambas en la mano, rebotó una contra el suelo y guardó la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Pasó sus dedos por su boca un segundo y volvió a rebotarla, esta vez la alzó, levantándose con ella dando un saque de muerte como le llamaban los comentaristas a esa jugada en particular de Edward.

Federer logró darle a la pelota, justo en el límite, Edward se vio obligado a correr rápidamente en la dirección contraria de donde estaba para poder darle, mandó la pelota al otro extremo de la cancha, la cual Federer falló.

Ninguno pudo evitarlo, se escucharon pequeños aplausos mientras declaraban bola muerta y Edward le tocaba sacar de nuevo, Edward contuvo la sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo que esos aplausos pertenecían a Bella, a nadie más.

Puede que haya sido por la presencia de sus padres o por la presencia de Bella y sus amigos que solidariamente vinieron a apoyarlo, a lo mejor fue porque los analgésicos y el antiinflamatorio hicieron finalmente efecto en su herido hombro, pero el hecho fue, que Edward se lució más de la cuenta en el segundo set, tanto así que no permitió siquiera que Federer marcara un simple punto.

Bella estaba sentada en el borde de su asiento mordiéndose las uñas, no cabía de la emoción, si Edward marcaba otro punto el set se daba por terminado, dándolo por ganador de esta parte, estaba tan próximo a que terminara y todo cambió en el último golpe, Federer, que estaba agotado y visiblemente furioso, golpeó con más fuerza de la necesaria la pelota amarilla, Edward corrió de espaldas para poder alcanzarla.

Para alguien aficionado parecía simplemente el empeño de un jugador en dar una buena jugada, Edward saltó, separándose del suelo y estirando de manera inhumana su brazo derecho, alcanzó la pelota con la punta de la raqueta, enviándola con más fuerza de la necesaria al otro extremo de la cancha, todo el público se quedó en impresionante silencio, dejando hasta de respirar, algo sonó, como un chasquido del lugar donde estaba Edward, pero la pelota en ese mismo momento rebotó en la cancha, justo un segundo antes de que Federer llegara a ella con su raqueta estirada.

El publico enloqueció, todos los seguidores de Edward blandieron sus pequeñas banderas y aplaudieron, dando gritos de victoria, esa jugada daba por terminado el segundo set, dando por ganador de esta parte a Edward, por lo que debían enfrentarse de nuevo en un tercer set, para definir el ganador y así, quien iría a Wimbledon.

Bella aplaudió y gritó feliz e inmediatamente fijo la vista en su novio, abrió sus ojos aterrada y bajó sus manos, en vez de ver la pizarra o ver la cara de derrotada furia de Federer, se fijó en Edward, algo le sucedía, tenía su mano izquierda, sosteniendo fuertemente su brazo derecho, Bella vio con horror como sus dedos se abrían dejando caer la raqueta en el suelo, inmediatamente se colocó de pie, Alice y Jasper que aplaudían emocionados, vieron como Bella parecía aterrada.

-"Bella ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Alice, pero no contestó, por lo que Alice siguió su vista, viendo con ojos desorbitados como Edward reprimía una mueca para no gritar.

_El chasquido_ pensó Bella, había sonado una especie de chasquido justo antes del alboroto por el punto que ganó Edward, pero había estado tan feliz de que ganara el set que no le prestó atención, entonces su mente ató los cabos sueltos.

Cuando ella entró a los vestidores antes del partido, él estaba masajeando ausentemente su hombro derecho, su bolso lo había colgado en el brazo contrario, pero ella no le prestó atención, pensando que simplemente eran los nervios que tenia Edward.

Inmediatamente se colocó de pie, Esme y Carlisle se dieron cuenta igual que ella de la situación de Edward, Bella corrió escaleras arriba para poder llegar a los vestidores y así a la entrada de la cancha, debía asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Esme y Carlisle la siguieron llenos de angustia, justo cuando Bella se perdía pasillos adentro, el resto de la audiencia descubrió la lesión de Edward, inmediatamente el equipo de paramédicos llego hasta él.

El dolor fue tan grande que Edward cayó de rodillas en medio de la cancha mientras sostenía su hombro con una mueca dolorosa, el personal médico lo subió a una camilla, metiéndolo rápidamente en los vestidores.

**-"¡CÓMO QUE NO PUEDO ENTRAR! ¡DEJENME PASAR!"** gritó Bella haciendo que prácticamente los hombres de seguridad la sostuvieran por la cintura impidiéndole el paso.

-"Miss, le ruego mantenga la calma, no puede pasar, los médicos del club lo están atendiendo, tiene que tener paciencia" dijo el hombre que servía de seguridad, Bella intentó de nuevo colarse.

-"¡Paciencia un Demonio!" gritó desesperara, "¡Déjenme pasar!" gritó al borde del llanto, pero sin lograr tener éxito.

-"Isabella" llamó Esme con voz de preocupación, venía corriendo ligeramente por el pasillo, Carlisle venía a su lado.

-"Esta ahí dentro" dijo señalando otro corredor que daba con la enfermería según le había dicho el idiota de seguridad.

El hombre de seguridad vio a Carlisle con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Carlisle? ¿Carlisle Cullen?" preguntó con ojos exorbitantes.

-"El mismo" dijo este adelantándose "tu y yo sabemos que soy una leyenda en este club, el que está ahí dentro es el menor de mis hijos, así que te agradezco nos dejes entrar" la voz de Carlisle fue tan seria, tan profunda y tan dominante que Bella llegó a pensar que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería jamás a siquiera cuestionar al patriarca Cullen.

-"Mr. Cullen, por favor comprenda" dijo el caballero con un tono de real angustia.

-"Vamos a entrar muchacho, si quieres llama a George, dile que se arregle conmigo" Bella no sabía a quién se refería, pero asumió, por la cara que colocó el seguridad que era, por lo mínimo, el dueño del club.

Carlisle le hizo señas para que pasaran, Bella corrió hasta la puerta sin esperar segundas órdenes, ninguno de los hombres de seguridad siquiera movieron un musculo para detenerlos, Bella pasó su momento de impresión y corrió sin esperarlos a la ultima puerta, cuando la abrió, un grito de dolor hizo que se le helara la sangre.

-"Edward" dijo en un susurro abriendo las puertas frente a ella.

Él estaba acostado en una camilla, le habían quitado la camisa y un doctor estaba terminando de manipular su brazo derecho, su frente, rostro y pecho estaba cubierto de traspiración, pero Bella supo que no se debía al esfuerzo en el juego, se debía al dolor que estaba aguantando.

-"Amor" dijo temblorosa acercándosele, Edward abrió sus ojos débilmente.

-"Bella, que, ¿qué haces aquí?" le preguntó con voz muy débil, ella caminó hasta él.

-"¿Cómo que, qué hago aquí tonto?" preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

-"No llores" le dijo él con la voz increíblemente débil, "ve a tu puesto, estoy bien, no te preocupes" dijo intentando pararse, el doctor que lo atendió lo detuvo.

-"Joven me temo que no puede levantarse ahora, su hombro derecho se dislocó, lo lamento pero se acabó el juego" los ojos de Edward se abrieron de golpe.

-"¡No!" dijo he intento sentarse en la camilla, los labios se le pusieron blancos, Bella fue hasta él.

-"Por el amor de Dios, acuéstate" pidió aterrada, justo en ese momento entraron los padres de él.

-"Mamá, Papá" dijo Edward al verlos entrar, "estoy bien" dijo, Bella fue a intervenir, él la tomó por su mano apretando su agarre, Bella no comentó nada.

-"Edward" dijo Esme acercándose "¿qué sucedió?"

-"Me lesioné un poco el hombro madre, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien"

-"Edward" llamó Carlisle que estaba más familiarizado con esas lesiones "¿qué pasó?" Edward lo vio a los ojos y se sentó en la camilla, le dolía hasta el alma, pero no lo demostró en el rostro, era la primera vez que sus padres venían a verlo no podía simplemente _lesionarse_.

-"Me falseé el hombro papá no hay nada de qué preocuparse, estoy perfectamente, sólo espero a que me haga efecto el antiinflamatorio y salgo de nuevo" Bella lo vio atacada, el doctor que había salido justo antes de que sus padres entraran había dicho todo lo contrario.

Esme y Carlisle parecieron un poco, solo un poco menos preocupados.

-"Pero" dijo Esme acercándosele, tomando de las mejillas "¿es grave? ¿Te pondrás bien?" Edward tomó sus manos con la izquierda suya, dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Estaré perfectamente madre" le dijo demasiado real, de Bella no haberlo oído gritar, pensaría que hablaba enserio, "me alegra mucho que estén aquí" dijo viéndolos a ambos "no sabía" completó, Esme le sonrió de regreso.

-"Queríamos que fuera sorpresa" Edward asintió sonriendo, se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente, luego se dirigió a su padre.

-"Padre, llévala de vuelta a su asiento, yo saldré en un momento, sólo necesito relajarme un poco" Carlisle lo vio con cautela pero asintió, tomó a Esme por los hombros.

-"Bella, ¿vienes?" preguntó, el que contestó fue Edward.

-"No, deja que se quede aquí un segundo, sólo por suerte" dijo en tono burlón, los padres de Edward sonrieron y Carlisle escoltó a Esme afuera, Bella se volteó furiosa a verlo.

-"No vas a salir a jugar" dijo al saberse ellos dos solos, Edward no volvió a acostarse, colocó su mano sana sobre su hombro herido y Bella lo vio tornarse verde.

-"Si voy a salir Bella, no vine para retirarme"

-"El médico dijo que no podrías jugar, ¡te dislocaste el hombro por Dios!" dijo entre furiosa y preocupada, él no le contestó.

-"Pásame mi camisa por favor" dijo ignorando su comentario, señalando la tela blanca en la mesa de al lado, Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-"¡NO!" dijo, Edward puso los ojos en blanco y se colocó de pie, una punzada le atravesó desde el hombro hasta el centro de su espalda, su rostro palideció de puro dolor, Bella corrió a su encuentro y lo sentó de nuevo.

-"No te muevas" le pidió angustiada "vámonos por favor, retírate" dijo, él obstinado negó.

-"Pásame mi camisa por favor"

-"Edward, no puedes jugar, se acabó cariño, por favor" pidió en voz baja, le aterraba que Edward saliera a jugar, estaba claramente discapacitado en ese momento.

-"Bella" pidió de nuevo, ella le contestó de manera grosera.

-"¡Te dije que NO!" dijo separándose de él furiosa "se acabó, no vas a salir para que te termines de desgarrar, no vale la pena Edward, no lo voy a permitir" dijo con la mas agónica voz de preocupación.

-"Isabella Swan" dijo entornando sus ojos "voy a salir a terminar el juego, quieras o no, ¡no voy a renunciar!"

-"Estás herido, no me vengas con que te vas a sentir menos jugador por retirarte ahora" dijo incrédula.

-"¡NO ENTIENDES!" gritó Edward, ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Edward nunca le gritaba, inmediatamente bajó el tono viendo fijamente sus rodillas.

-"No lo entiendes" repitió en voz baja, Bella tragó sus lagrimas.

-"Entonces explícate" dijo con voz cortada, él respiró profundo y contestó en voz baja.

-"Mis padres están aquí" dijo "nunca han venido, jamás me han visto jugar desde que entré en esto profesionalmente, tú estás aquí, la mujer que me costó tanto conquistar, por la que aposté tanto para que al final estuviera conmigo" levantó la vista enfocándola "esto es lo que soy Bella, yo soy bueno en tenis, no es primera vez que me disloco el hombro, sé lo que viene, pero sé que puedo hacerlo, puedo terminar este juego y puedo ganar, siempre estuve solo" dijo con voz profunda "pero ahora te tengo a ti, te estoy pidiendo que por favor me ayudes, confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago" dijo con el corazón en la mano, Bella lloraba sumamente asustada.

-"No voy a dejar que te hieras por intentar parecer un héroe, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos lo que vales" Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Voy a salir Bella, con, o sin tu consentimiento" dijo y se colocó de pie, esta vez sólo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella obstinada "¿por qué demonios haces esto?"

Alguien que no era ninguno de ellos dos contestó.

-"Por que es un Cullen y los Cullen jamás renunciamos"

Edward y Bella se quedaron literalmente de piedra al escuchar esa voz, que ambos conocían muy bien, y tenían tiempo sin oír, ambos giraron su rostro al mismo tiempo viéndolo sin poderlo creer.

-"Emmet" dijo Bella en voz baja.

El enorme jugador de casi dos metros de estatura, terminó de entrar al área de atención medica, Edward lo vio sin poder creerlo, su hermano mayor, su hermano de verdad estaba ahí, Emmet se acercó a la mesa donde reposaba la camisa de Edward y la tomó.

-"Vamos Bro" dijo extendiéndosela "el show debe continuar" Edward tomó la camisa con su mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-"¿Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Que haces aquí?" le preguntó a Emmet, tenia montones de cosas que quería hablar con él pero ahora específicamente, no recordaba ninguna.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"Tu y Bella son mas noticia que cuando andaba conmigo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "andaba cerca y decidí venir a ver tu juego, ¿cómo va el brazo?" Edward se encogió de hombros, arrepintiéndose en el mismo momento de haberlo hecho, Emmet pareció ver la expresión adolorida de Edward y frunciendo el ceño preguntó.

-"¿Vas a salir? Era cierto que los Cullen no renunciaban, pero eso no significaba que se desgarrarían en el campo por simple orgullo" Bella, que no podía creer que Emmet apareciera precisamente en este momento, pero era mas importante hacer desistir a Edward por lo que caminó y se interpuso entre ellos.

-"No" volvió a decir "Edward está lesionado no va a salir a jugar"

Edward veía a Emmet, éste, dio una sonrisa mezclando el sonido con un soplido.

-"Eso no te corresponde a ti decidirlo chiquita" dijo viéndola por primera vez a los ojos, Bella retrocedió por instinto, Emmet cerró sus ojos un segundo buscando las mejores palabras.

Se había jurado que nadie lo vería en el club, había llegado esa misma mañana a Michigan y lo medito muchísimo, inclusive llego a las puertas del club, pero al ver a los periodistas atestados en la entrada y de solo imaginar, encontrarse con Edward, dimitió, conformándose con simplemente ir a un restaurante cercano para ver el juego por televisión, no estaba listo para enfrentarlo todavía aun.

Se descubrió atento al juego, se molestó enormemente cuando el contrincante de Edward ganó por una estúpida diferencia el primer set, sin embargo aplaudió encantado dando vítores de alegría al saberlo ganador inconfundible del segundo set.

Pero luego vio su cara de dolor, vio como era trasportado por paramédicos, él sabía lo que era recorrer un campo, lo que era jugar y lesionarse mientras. El deporte que él practicaba era mucho mas violento, pero eso no hacia menos grave o menos dolorosa la lesión de Edward, por eso se decidió a acercarse nuevamente, para ver como estaba.

-"No me interesa si me corresponde a mi o no decidirlo" dijo Bella aun furiosa, "Edward" lo llamó, él aparto la vista un segundo de Emmet fijándose en ella "no puedes salir, no así por favor" pidió con clemencia, Edward sacudió la cabeza, repentinamente aturdido.

-"Bella, por favor" dijo encontrando sus palabras "déjanos solos un momento" Bella se quedó fría de repente, no esperaba que Edward quisiera que ella se marchara, tampoco esperaba que Emmet apareciera y menos que quisiera hablar con él a solas.

-"Edward" dijo en un susurro, él volteó a verla, su mirada estaba llena de fuerza, Bella sabia que no iba a aceptar un no como respuesta.

-"Dile a los organizadores que necesito unos 20 minutos por favor" dijo sin volver a pedirle que se marchara, apartando el temor que le daba la lesión de Edward, un miedo nuevo pero familiar empezó a subirle por el estomago, dejar a estos dos solos nunca daba buenos resultados, sin embargo no podía negarse, así que en contra de su voluntad, asintió caminando lentamente hacia la puerta de los vestidores, antes de salir, dio un ultimo vistazo, grabando en su memoria a ambos hermanos uno al frente del otro.

Edward tomó la camisa que tenía en sus manos y buscó enderezarla para colocársela sobre el torso descubierto, el simple hecho de pasar la abertura del cuello por su cabeza, hizo que su rostro se crispara un poco tornándose de un tono verduzco.

-"No te vez nada bien" comentó Emmet, tenia las manos en la espalda, como en señal de cautela o nervioso.

-"No me vas a decir que ahora te preocupa si juego o no lesionado" dijo Edward en una mueca amarga, "no sería la primera vez que lo haga" dijo sentándose débilmente en la camilla nuevamente.

-"No, de preocuparme no lo hago" contestó Emmet encogiéndose de hombros "yo lo hice mas de una vez" completó.

Edward fue a comentar algo pero Emmet continuó hablando.

-"Pero en mi caso era diferente" Edward levantó sus cejas.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó pensando que saldría, como de costumbre, diciendo que él era el mejor bla bla bla.

-"Yo jugaba para un equipo" contestó "todos mis compañeros me cuidaban para que no me lesionara de mas, dejándome únicamente la vía libre cuando tenia que hacer la jugada determinante, tu caso es diferente"

Edward lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Tu estas solo, nadie puede cubrirte en la cancha, debes hacer todas las jugadas y eso te hace mas vulnerable con tu contrincante, es mas peligroso, puedes salir mal parado"

Edward lo vio levantando sus cejas, lo que decía tenia mucha razón, pero sacudió la cabeza, no iba a discutir con Emmet si salía o no a la cancha, había pedido esos 20 minutos para poder hablar con él.

-"Hay algo que debes saber" dijo Emmet adelantándosele, Edward casi sonrió.

-"Hay algo que tú también debes saber" contraatacó, Emmet levantó la mano, haciendo que guardara silencio.

-"Busqué quien era mi madre biológica y fui a buscarla" Edward agradeció haberse sentado, ya que sus piernas se aflojaron al escucharlo.

-"¿Fuiste por Elizabeth Masen?" preguntó robándole una mirada de asombro a Emmet, "¿la encontraste?" preguntó apremiante, ambos se vieron a los ojos, para entonces caer en cuenta de que lo que ambos debían contarle al otro, ya lo sabía.

-"Lo sabes" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, ambos sacudieron la cabeza aun asombrados.

-"¿Quién te dijo?" volvieron a preguntar al mismo tiempo, pero sus respuestas fueron diferentes.

-"Esme" dijo Edward.

-"Elizabeth dejó una carta" completó Emmet.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, era demasiado, Emmet se sentó al lado de Edward en la camilla, pasaron un par de minutos en silencio.

-"¿Una carta?" preguntó Edward en voz baja, Emmet buscó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta, entregándole el sobre amarillento.

-"El papel es viejo" dijo Edward examinándolo, aun no se atrevía a abrirlo, Emmet respiró profundo.

-"Ella…" dijo y volvió a respirar profundo, Edward se giró un poco para verlo, su rostro no mostraba el mejor semblante, Emmet siguió hablando con la vista fija en sus manos "murió hace muchos años" dijo, Edward cerró sus ojos un segundo, no sabía como sentirse, siempre consideraría a Esme como su madre, pero Elizabeth también lo era, o lo fue, ¿cómo se suponía que debía sentirse?

Respiró profundo de nuevo.

-"¿Qué dice?" preguntó batiendo un poco la carta en sus manos, no se atrevía a abrirla.

-"Léela" dijo Emmet, "aunque creo que ya sabemos la verdad"

-"¿La que en verdad somos hermanos?" preguntó Edward, Emmet asintió.

-"Esa misma" dijo aun viendo sus manos, volvieron a quedarse en silencio, Edward contemplaba la carta amarillenta sin abrirla.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Emmet al rato.

-"No lo sé"

-"Lo he intentado ¿sabes?" continuo Emmet haciendo que Edward prestara atención, "desde que me enteré he intentado verte como mi hermano menor" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward intervino.

-"Son mucho años de odio para compensarlos por una noticia" dijo, Emmet asintió lentamente.

-"Siempre te traté mal" dijo en voz baja, "nunca te dejaba en paz, siempre buscaba como fastidiarte"

-"Son muy pocos los hermanos que se llevan bien las 24 horas" argumentó Edward.

-"Siempre me creí mas que tu"

-"Lo eras, en futbol, por lo menos" respondió.

-"No creo que me quieras perdonar toda una vida de peleas y culpas" Edward levantó sus cejas sin mirarlo, ¿Emmet estaba pidiéndole perdón?

-"Bueno, yo tampoco fui el mas sumiso" dijo, "también te hice la vida a cuadritos" dijo librándolo un poco de culpa, Emmet respiró muy profundo y asintió.

-"Es cierto, pero vamos a ser francos" dijo botando el aire de golpe "nunca fuiste bueno en maldades, o fastidiándome" dijo, luego hizo una mueca con los labios y agregó de manera burlona "Aunque debo admitir que el robarme a mi novia, compensa cualquier cosa que te haya hecho"

Edward levantó la vista y se vieron a los ojos, no lo pudieron evitar, las carcajadas que surgieron a continuación, fueron escandalosas, profundas y enormemente sinceras, después de que sus costillas dolieran de tanto reír, Emmet se colocó de pie, Edward lo imitó y extendió la mano.

-"No vamos a ser los mejores hermanos, porque nos conocemos de verdad muy poco, pero te propongo una tregua, ¿qué me dices?"

Emmet vio la mano extendida y la estrechó.

-"Tregua" dijo estrechado la mano con mas fuerza que la que el hombro herido de Edward podía soportar, Edward con dientes apretados aparto un poco la manga de su hombro derecho, un enorme hematoma empezaba a rodearlo, Emmet frunció la boca.

-"Eso no se ve nada bien Bro, ¿vas a salir?" preguntó, mientras dolorosamente Edward volvía a cubrir su piel.

Bella no salió a la cancha, Alice fue a su encuentro después de ver el mensaje que le había enviado.

-"Bella" llamó al verla taconeando ligeramente.

-"Me marcho" dijo viéndola a los ojos, Alice abrió de mas los de ella.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó "¿cómo que te vas? ¿Edward se va contigo? ¿Está muy mal?" preguntó asustada, Jasper, que no soportó quedarse esperando salió del área de espectadores y alcanzó a las chicas, el ambiente se había vuelto un poco escandaloso, los jugadores aun no salían y la gente había aprovechado para comentar acerca de la evidente lesión de Edward.

Bella fue a contarle a sus amigos lo aterrada que estaba, lo fea que se veía la herida de Edward y a contarles de la aparición de Emmet, pero desistió al ver como algunos periodistas se acercaban a ella, queriendo tomar declaraciones acerca de la condición de su novio.

Bella resopló furiosa.

-"¡No tienen a nadie mas que acosar!" gritó furiosa contra ellos, haciendo que el despilfarro de flashes fuera bochornosamente mayor, Alice la tomó por un codo haciendo que caminara en otra dirección Jasper por su parte, se interpuso entre las chicas y los flashes pidiendo amablemente que no se acercaran a las chicas.

Bella sólo pudo decirle lo que sucedía en voz muy baja a Alice, que por más que intentó mantener su cara parca, no pudo hacerlo en lo que escuchó que Emmet estaba ahí.

-"Bella" dijo asustada en un susurro "los, ¿los dejaste solos?" preguntó entre dientes.

-"¿Qué mas podía hacer?" preguntó con ojos aguados "pero Alice eso ahora no me preocupa, tengo, tengo terror de que salga, por eso me quiero ir"

-"¿Cómo que irte? ¿Estás loca?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Si sale, no quiero ver como se destruye en la cancha, no, no lo soportaría" en ese momento las lagrimas se desbordaron, Alice abrazó a Bella, por mas que Jasper intentó aplacar a los periodistas, algunos lograron tomar fotos del abrazo de las amigas.

Un joven, que tenia puesto el uniforme del club, se acercó a Bella con cautela la chica secó la comisuras de sus ojos al verlo aproximarse.

-"Miss su trasporte está listo" dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Bella, ella lo vio frunciendo enormemente el ceño.

-"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó extrañada.

-"¿Es usted Miss Swan cierto?" Bella asintió, "bien, me mandaron a ubicarla y a llevarla hasta el auto"

-"¿Quién?" preguntó esta vez Alice.

-"No me dijeron Miss, tan solo me pidieron escoltarla" Bella vio con escepticismo a Alice, esta se encogió de hombros sin tener idea de a que se refería el hombre, Bella le asintió, después de todo igual quería marcharse.

-"Por favor si puedes…" le dijo a Alice, ella asintió sin dejarla terminar.

-"Nos quedaremos, no te preocupes, te aviso como terminó todo, te llamo" Bella asintió enormemente agradecida, abrazó ligeramente a su mejor amiga y se giró hasta el hombre, que empezó a caminar lentamente por alguno de los corredores, Bella se vio por fin en un ambiente mas tranquilo, sin periodistas que la fastidiaran.

El hombre la guió escaleras abajo hasta el estacionamiento trasero, Bella se fijó que era una especie de sótano.

-"¿Por qué no vamos a la entrada del club?" preguntó.

-"Necesita discreción para salir del club Miss, por el estacionamiento del sótano, nadie los vera"

_¿Nos verá?_ Se preguntó Bella para sus adentros, pero no logró articular las palabras ya que llegaron a un enorme auto negro, con vidrios tan tintados que parecían hechos de la misma carrocería, Bella no supo que auto era, ¿un Mercedes? ¿O quizás un BMW? el hombre del club abrió la puerta de atrás indicándole que subiera, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Quien" dijo "¿quien necesita discreción para salir conmigo de este club?"

Su cabeza sólo lo hacia pensar en él, pero también estaba segura de que Edward no se retiraría del juego, así que no sabia en quien mas pensar, Emmet seria incapaz de esto.

-"Soy yo Bella" dijeron desde adentro, a Bella casi se le sale el corazón al escucharlo.

Alice salió de manos tomadas con Jasper a la cancha, no sabia muy bien que esperar, sabia que Edward estaba herido, pero Bella le había hecho creer que igualmente saldría a jugar, Esme y Carlisle que estaban en la fila superior a la de ella la vieron interrogantes, Alice mordió su labio, ¿cómo le explicaba a los padres de Edward la repentina ausencia de la novia de su hijo?

-"Alice" llamó Carlisle en voz baja "¿sabes algo que nosotros no? ¿Dónde esta Bella?" preguntó, Alice abrió su boca un poco respirando profundamente, Bella le debía otra por esto, pero antes de que articulara palabra, el comentarista del juego habló, haciendo que todo el mundo se callara, Alice agradeció al cielo y se sentó aun tomada firmemente de la mano de Jasper, estaba preocupada, Edward saldría a jugar y ella debía contarle a su amiga como se destruía en la cancha.

_-"Buenas Tardes" _dijo una voz ligeramente familiar para los acompañantes de Edward.

Esme se llevó las manos a la boca en un grito ahogado.

Emmet Cullen salió de las sombras, colocándose en medio de la cancha en la que jugaría su hermano.

_-"Para los que no me conocen"_ continuó _"soy Emmet Cullen, el hermano mayor de Edward"_ Alice abrió de mas sus ojos y apretó la mano de Jasper que la sostuvo igual de incrédulo que ella, Alice pudo escuchar como Esme sollozaba silenciosa detrás de ellos.

_-"Lamentablemente mi hermano no va a poder continuar con el enfrentamiento, por lo que les informo oficialmente que se retira de ésta competencia"_

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pero tan solo fue por una milésima de segundo, para después dar paso a un creciente murmullo que se fue engrandeciendo a medida de que los segundos pasaban, Emmet entregó el micrófono a alguno de los trabajadores del club y se dirigió vestidores adentro, Esme se colocó inmediatamente de pie, seguida muy cerca de Carlisle.

_**En el auto.**_

-"¿Emmet?" preguntó Bella asombrada "¿Emmet te convenció?" Edward negó con la cabeza mínimamente.

-"No fue que me convenció, simplemente me dio algunos argumentos validos"

Ambos estaban en el auto negro rodando por las calles de Michigan, estaban sentados en los extremos del largo asiento, sin siquiera estar cerca.

-"¿Y él se ofreció a avisarles a todos que no continuarías?" preguntó incrédula, él asintió.

-"¿Qué?" empezó Bella cruzándose de brazos "¿ahora son los mejores amigos?" preguntó alzando sus cejas, Edward la vio fijamente a los ojos con mirada dulce.

-"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó, Bella mordió su labio viendo por la ventana del auto mientras la ciudad corría a través de ella, mordió aun mas su labio al sentir como las lagrimas subían peligrosamente hacia sus ojos, Edward, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo se acercó a ella y acarició levemente su brazo con su mano izquierda.

-"Lo siento" dijo bajito "sé que te preocupé, pero de verdad creí que podría salir, no quería quedar como un perdedor frente a ti" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, aun con el nudo en su garganta.

-"Nunca podré verte como un perdedor, esto no se trataba de quien era mas hombre, se trata de tu salud" dijo regañándolo como si ella fuera Esme, resopló furiosa aun viendo por la ventana, "y preocuparse es quedarse corto" agregó en voz baja, Edward se inclinó y besó su hombro.

-"¿Me perdonas?"

-"Sólo si prometes no hacerlo mas" dijo sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima "me asustaste horrible"

-"Lo prometo" dijo cerca de su oído, Bella se giró y se besaron despacio en los labios, ella se enderezó un poco mas y lo tomó por las mejillas, deseándolo como no lo había hecho desde la ultima vez que habían estado juntos.

-"Amor, estamos en el auto" dijo Edward ente sus labios, Bella se separó acelerada, aunque el asiento del conductor estaba separado por una lamina de cristal oscuro del asiento de ellos, no era momento para esto.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel, no había nadie esperándolos, Bella sonrió encantada, nadie sabía de su escape del club, llegaron a su habitación, ella se quitó sus zapatos caminando hasta la ventana para abrir las cortinas, el atardecer se veía hermoso.

-"No me contestaste" dijo viéndolo por el reflejo de los ventanales.

-"¿Qué amor?" preguntó él mientras se sentaba despacio en la esquina de la cama, trataba de quitar sus zapatos con la ayuda de su otro pie, Bella se acercó a ayudarlo.

-"De que si ahora tu y Emmet son los mejores amigos" dijo agachada frente a él, terminando de desamarrar su zapato izquierdo.

-"Tenemos una especie de tregua" dijo Edward, agradeciéndole con una sonrisa su ayuda, ella lo vio extrañada, él continuó "no podemos, de la noche a la mañana querernos como los hermanos que somos, simplemente no nos vamos a hacer mas daño, simplemente quedarnos tranquilos a ver como suceden las cosas" Bella subió sus cejas asombrada.

-"Necesito una ducha" dijo Edward cambiando el tema y colocándose de pie débilmente, ella lo escoltó al baño, él se despojó de sus bermudas, ella lo ayudó con la camisa, Edward no pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor.

Bella lo dejó entrar a la ducha e inmediatamente se despojó de las suyas, él se extrañó enormemente al verla entrar con él, cerrando las puertas herméticas tras ella, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sólo voy a ayudarte, no pienses mal" él solo dio una sonrisa torcida, mientras ella tomaba el jabón y él se metía de lleno bajo el abundante chorro de agua tibia.

Una vez limpios, Bella pidió servicio a la habitación, ambos comieron en silencio, Bella hizo que Edward se tomara otro par de calmantes, indicándole que si no se mejoraba, lo llevaría al medico, Edward le aseguró que para la mañana estaría perfectamente.

Esme y Carlisle se apersonaron en su habitación y sólo la abandonaron cuando él les aseguro fervientemente que se encontraba mucho mejor, quiso bajar con ellos, pero no era prudente, habían muchos periodistas buscando respuestas, y era mejor que ni él, ni Bella ni el mismo Emmet se aparecieran por esos momentos al lobby.

Finalmente ambos se acostaron en la cama, el día había sido interminable, Edward acunó bajó su brazo izquierdo a Bella, besándole el cabello, ella se giró un poco y beso su piel.

-"De verdad lamento que hayas perdido el juego" dijo en voz baja, él inclinó un poco su rostro hacia abajo, tratando de verla, ella se alzó un poco permitiendo el contacto visual, él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-"No importa, gane mas de lo que perdí" dijo viéndola a los ojos, Bella le sonrió de vuelta y se alzó un poco mas, besándolo en los labios despacio.


	55. Capítulo 54 Apoyo

**Capitulo 54:**

**Apoyo.**

Edward se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama del hotel, a sus espaldas, Bella aun respiraba acompasada y profundamente dormida, él se había levantado primero para tomarse un calmante, su hombro molestaba un poco, para cuando se sentó de nuevo en la cama su sueño se había esfumado y Bella parecía que aun no se despertaría.

Se quedó un rato pensativo viendo el techo de la habitación, el día de ayer había sido increíblemente cargado de emociones y no precisamente se refería al resultado de su juego.

Lo mas increíble que le había pasado, había sido que sus padres fueran a verlo, jamás pensó ver a Esme aplaudiéndole o ver a Carlisle, su mentor y razón por la que practicaba ese deporte, gritando su nombre lleno de orgullo.

Volteó a ver a Bella y sonrió, pensando en que ella era la responsable de que sus padres hubieran ido a la cancha ayer, Bella era tan bondadosa, pensó, ella moría de pena de hablarle a sus padres, sobre todo a Esme, por todo el asunto con Emmet y sin embargo los había llamado, los había invitado, únicamente para hacerle un bien a él.

Edward sonrió de nuevo acariciando ligeramente su mejilla, Bella respiró profundo, pero no se despertó, Edward siguió meditando en todo lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, pensó en Emmet. ¿Cómo seguiría su relación con su hermano? Eso era una gran incertidumbre, una gran incógnita, pero se juró que iba a poner todo de su parte para que esa relación fuera, por lo mínimo, menos traumática de lo que había sido en su crecimiento.

El pensar en Emmet, le hizo recordar algo importante, Edward se colocó de pie rápidamente y buscó su maletín, de uno de los bolsillos externos sacó el sobre amarillento que le había entregado Emmet, el que contenía la carta de Elizabeth, sacó el contenido del sobre con manos temblorosas y desdobló la hoja, leyendo las que habían sido las ultimas palabras de su madre biológica.

Para cuando Bella despertó, Edward estaba recostado a su lado, su cabeza estaba apoyada al espaldar de madera de la cama, sus ojos cerrados delicadamente, ella se escurrió hasta el borde y caminó deprisa hacia el baño, el frio de la habitación había hecho estragos en su resistencia biológica.

Para cuando regresó, con el rostro y dientes limpios se volvió a acostar en la cama junto a su novio, la verdad no tenía ánimos de moverse mucho, se acostó sumamente plana y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

A los pocos segundos sintió como él acariciaba la piel de su vientre.

-"Pensé que dormías" le dijo ella abriendo sus ojos, contemplándolo a su lado, él le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Desperté temprano, sentí cuando te paraste hace un rato" Bella sintió que su voz un poco apagada, levantó su brazo y acarició su mejilla.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja, él dio una sonrisa torcida.

-"Eres observadora" la acusó, ella le sonrió de vuelta sin dejar de acariciarle el rostro.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó.

Pero Edward no contestó, inmediatamente se acercó a sus labios, besándolos, respirando muy profundo por la nariz, impregnándose del olor de ella, esa mezcla entre, fresas y menta que tanto le encantaba por las mañanas, Bella aceptó el beso, dándose cuenta de cuánto necesitaba aquel contacto que solo él sabía ofrecerle.

Lentamente ella se recostó sobre la superficie plana de la cama, Edward teniendo cuidado de su hombro herido se encimó sobre ella, Bella emitió un pequeño jadeo al sentir la presión del enorme cuerpo de él sobre el menudo cuerpo de ella, él intentó quitarse, pero ella no lo dejó, tomándolo aun mas fuerte por las mejillas, profundizando mas el beso, haciendo que él temblara ligeramente debido a un escalofrío.

Bella se aferró a sus cabellos mientras el bajaba por su pecho, depositando, sonoros y espaciados besos, llegó hasta su ombligo mordiendo delicadamente su piel, Bella emitió un quejido que hizo que él redimiera su acción, pasando delicadamente su lengua por donde la había mordido.

En algún momento de los siguientes, ella consiguió tomar el control, haciendo que él la contemplara, desde su posición acostado en la cama, Bella misma quitó su camiseta de la pijama, olvidándose momentáneamente del frio que hacía en la habitación, en ese momento más bien ella sentía mucho calor.

Al principio fueron cuidadosos, después de todo, Edward aun estaba algo convaleciente y cansado, producto del juego de ayer, también fueron silenciosos, ya que era de mañana y podía haber personas caminando en los pasillos de afuera o simplemente, personas despiertas en las habitaciones continúas.

Bella mantuvo esa charada de silenciosa hasta donde pudo, pero un gruñido alto se apoderó de su garganta al sentir como él finalmente se colaba en su interior, podía jurar que estaba a mitad del mismísimo paraíso, él la hizo callar con sus labios, ahogando los gemidos de ambos, Bella intentó acoplarse, intentó mantener la calma, pero había algo distinto, Edward la estaba amando sin clemencia, no le estaba haciendo daño ni mucho menos., pero estaba exigiendo más.

Edward siempre había sido dulce y cariñoso a la hora de hacer el amor, simplemente era demasiado convincente en sus peticiones, haciendo que Bella se entregara con la misma ternura con la que era tratada, sin embargo esta vez era distinto, Edward no estaba pidiendo permiso, esta vez, estaba exigiendo, estaba siendo fuerte, dominante y por demás decirlo endemoniadamente resistente, no estaba siendo brusco, simplemente estaba marcando territorio, como haciéndole saber a ella, que su cuerpo le pertenecía, que toda ella, era de él.

Bella entendió el cambio y respondió con la misma intensidad, fue un intercambio entre dos seres inteligentes y dominantes, cuya única debilidad era la persona que tenían entre sus brazos, Ese cambio le encanto a Bella, que casi se desmaya en lo que sintió como se desprendía del planeta tierra y era llevada de la mano de un mismísimo ángel a un cielo apartado hecho a la medida y lleno de paz, para que él le hiciera compañía unos minutos después.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, interrumpido por sus respiraciones únicamente, les costó unos buenos par de minutos poder moverse, el aire acondicionado de la habitación estaba atacando sus cuerpos sudorosos y descubiertos, Bella tembló involuntariamente, haciendo que su piel por completo se erizara, no por las caricias de su amor, sino por el frio, Edward se dio cuenta y de inmediato la cubrió con una manta, ella giró su rostro y le sonrió, levantó la manta para hacerle espacio a él, se acurrucaron mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Estaban frente a frente, él había cerrado sus ojos momentáneamente, ella acarició de manera delicada su mejilla.

-"No me dijiste que te sucedía" ni siquiera después de una sesión como la que había tenido, Bella olvidaría que algo le pasaba, él respiró profundo abriendo sus ojos, mientras ella seguía con su mano en su rostro, se incorporó un poco, ella lo seguía atentamente con la mirada, mientras Edward buscaba bajo las almohadas ella acarició lentamente la piel de su hombro, él sacudió la cabeza, indicándole que se encontraba bien.

-"Edward" llamó en voz baja mientras él seguía con la mano perdida bajo la almohada "no me gustan los misterios" le dijo mordiendo su labio, mientras subía la cabeza para poder encontrar su mirada, Edward respiró de nuevo y sus dedos pescaron lo que andaba buscando, sacó de debajo de la almohada el sobre amarillento, extendiéndoselo a Bella.

-"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó tomándolo, recostando su espalda del cabezal de la cama, ciñendo la manta bajo sus brazos.

-"Léela" le pidió él en voz baja, Bella aun sin saber de que se trataba, sacó el papel, colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y empezó a leer, al descubrir quien era el que la había escrito, levantó la vista asombrada, Edward batió su mano, indicándole que siguiera leyendo, se sentó de piernas cruzadas sin perder de vista su rostro.

Bella leyó despacio, pero con asombro, como Elizabeth Masen se dirigía a los pequeños que nunca conoció, no pudo evitar sonreír con los ojos inundados cuando leyó que el amor de su vida había sido el padre de Edward.

-"Wow" dijo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar con lo que había leído "esto es… Bueno… No, no se que decir" dijo volviendo a doblarla, secando las comisuras de sus ojos.

-"Al parecer nos quería" dijo él encogiéndose un poco de hombros, Bella asintió.

-"Pobre mujer" dijo al rato "sufrió mucho" Edward asintió, ella se adelantó sentándose sobre sus rodillas, con una mano acarició su cabello.

-"Oye, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupada, Edward besó una de sus manos.

-"No sé como sentirme" dijo viéndola a los ojos "me da pena todo lo que le pasó, me da pena saber que murió, pero… Pero" dijo dudoso "¿no se supone que debería sentirme triste y destruido por el hecho de que no esté? Digo… ¿Soy una mala persona por no sentirme mal?" preguntó contrariado "era mi mamá" completó en voz baja.

-"Tu mamá es Esme, amor" dijo Bella aun viéndolo a los ojos, "Elizabeth te trajo al mundo, es cierto, pero nunca la viste, nunca creció ese vinculo entre ustedes, sabes muy bien que el cariño va creciendo, no aparece de pronto"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Supongo que es cierto el dicho que dice, que madre es la que cría ¿no?" dijo él sonriendo torcido, ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Exacto" dijo besándolo en los labios, "por lo que no tienes que sentirte culpable" Edward pasó sus brazos a la espalda de ella estrechándola en un abrazo.

-"Gracias" le dijo al oído "Por soportar todas mis cosas, por estar conmigo… Por lo de hace rato" agregó hablando contra su cabello, Bella rió haciendo que ambos cuerpos se estremecieran por la risa, ella subió su vista y él la bajó, besándose tiernamente en los labios.

-"De nada" dijo ella bajito cuando se separaron, "además era casi imperdonable que desperdiciáramos esta cama tan cómoda" Edward que aun la tenia rodeada con sus brazos rió divertido, después de todo ellos no habían estado juntos desde que habían llegado a Michigan, volvió a inclinarse, besándola cortamente, Bella se volvió a recostar de su pecho.

-"Pero creo que deberías darle las gracias a Esme" dijo ella en voz baja con tono serio, Edward giró su rostro de manera simpática, como un perrito que escucha un sonido sumamente agudo, su repentino silencio hizo que Bella frunciera el ceño, levantó de nuevo su rostro y vio extrañada como él dibujaba una sonrisa calculadora en sus labios.

-"Vístete" dijo dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que se separara sutilmente de su abrazo "me diste una muy buena idea" completó besando sus labios antes de levantarse de la cama con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Para cuando bajaron al lobby, Esme y Carlisle ya habían desayunado y simplemente conversaban amenamente en una de las mesas del restaurante del hotel, al verlos entrar de manos tomadas les dedicaron una enorme sonrisa, Carlisle se colocó de pie, recibiéndolos.

-"Hijo" dijo con una sonrisa abrazándolo, Edward soltó a Bella un minuto para poder corresponderle, luego se dirigió a Esme depositándole un beso en la frente, ella levanto sus manos delicadamente colocándola en su mejilla.

-"¿Cómo te sientes mi vida?" preguntó maternalmente.

-"Excelente" le dijo él restándole importancia, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Todavía está tomando calmantes y le vendé el hombro esta mañana, no debería hacer movimientos bruscos" dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos.

Después que se habían levantado de la cama, Bella detalló mejor el hombro derecho de Edward, le reclamándole que no debieron haber estado juntos, se notaba que Edward no estaba del todo bien.

Él rápidamente se separó del contacto de ella, diciendo que era una estupidez, que se sentía perfectamente, que se había tomado unos calmantes antes de haber estado juntos y que gracias a eso, no le había dolido ni le dolía en ese momento.

Eso en vez de tranquilizar a Bella la alteró un poco más, no sabía que él se había tomado los calmantes, de saber que le dolía tanto, jamás se habría prestado para estar juntos, la salud de Edward iba primero, él colocó sus ojos en blanco mientras elegía algo de ropa.

Bella se apareció con el mismo spray antiinflamatorio que él había usado el día anterior y le vendó el hombro, no fue un proceso sencillo, pero Edward le indicó como hacerlo, pasando una de las vueltas del vendaje por sus costillas, Bella terminó el proceso y le dijo de manera autoritaria que no volverían a estar juntos hasta que él se mejorara, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco y no prometió nada, mientras la apresuraba para que bajaran al restaurante, ya que moría de hambre.

Sin embargo, Edward no pudo evitar levantar sus cejas, al escuchar el regaño de Bella en voz alta y frente a sus padres, la vio con una sonrisa torcida evidentemente recordando su episodio de hacía unas horas, Bella sintió enrojecer hasta el cabello, produciéndole a Edward una enorme sonrisa difícil de disimular.

Carlisle y Esme levantaron sus cejas ante las miradas de la pareja, esta vez el apenado fue Edward, que aclaró ruidosamente su garganta tomando asiento al lado de su madre.

-"No hay necesidad de exagerar" le dijo regresando al tono de voz más serio que pudo, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No estoy exagerando" dijo entre dientes.

-"Bella" llamó en tono de advertencia, Carlisle intervino.

-"Vamos chicos, no hay necesidad de que discutan, Edward" llamó mirándolo de frente "en la familia estamos acostumbrados a lesionarnos, por más que digas que estas perfectamente, sabemos que lo que te sucedió ayer no se sana en una noche de descanso" Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco, "y Bella" llamó Carlisle, haciendo que ella diera un pequeño respingo "Gracias por cuidarlo ayer y por estar pendiente"

-"No, no hay problema Sr. Cullen" dijo ella educadamente, había tomado asiento junto a Edward, frente a Carlisle, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ya te he dicho que me digas Carlisle, ¿verdad?" le recordó dulcemente, ella asintió.

-"Carlisle" dijo en voz baja, los tres Cullen sonrieron complacidos.

-"¿Tienen hambre?" preguntó dulcemente Esme mientras Carlisle le hacía señas a un mesonero, Edward y Bella pidieron algo sencillo y rápido de despachar, ambos devoraron sus desayunos americanos casi como si estuvieran en una carrera o competencia, ambos morían literalmente de hambre.

-"¿Y que planes hay para hoy?" preguntó Carlisle mientras la pareja seguía comiendo su desayuno, Edward se separó un poco de su plato, limpiando su boca con la servilleta de tela que estaba en su regazo.

-"Todavía no sé con exactitud, pero ustedes no se van todavía, ¿o si?" preguntó viendo de repente curioso a sus padres, Esme y Carlisle sonrieron complacidos por que su hijo no quisiera que ellos se marcharan, su papa le contestó.

-"Todavía no tenemos intenciones de irnos, por lo menos no hoy" dijo haciendo que Edward sonriera "¿ustedes?" preguntó Carlisle.

-"Tenemos salida del hotel para mañana" contestó Bella, ambos padres asistieron.

-"¿Y que es lo que quieres hacer que todavía no tienes planeado?" preguntó Esme acariciándole un poco el cabello, Bella sonrió por el gesto del rostro de Edward, pero él en vez de contestar preguntó.

-"¿Emmet?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño "¿saben donde se quedó?" preguntó extrañado, Esme en ese momento señaló hasta la puerta, Emmet venía en ropa deportiva, estaba caminando entre dudoso y apenado hasta la mesa de su familia, Bella se tensó un poco pero intentó no demostrarlo.

-"Buenos días" dijo Emmet, Esme y Carlisle lo recibieron con la misma sonrisa que habían recibido al menor de sus hijos, Carlisle lo hizo sentar mientras pedían desayuno para el también, Emmet vio a Edward y le asintió de manera parca mientras se sentaba frente a él, al lado de su padre.

-"Edward" dijo con una inclinación de cabeza que Edward repitió "¿cómo sigues?" preguntó, Edward se encogió de hombros parcialmente.

-"Bastante mejor" dijo "gracias por comunicar mi retiro ayer" Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"No fue nada, si te quedabas te iban a bombardear, saliste del club sin problema ¿no?"

-"Si" dijo Edward, "también llegamos aquí sin problemas, no tuve que contestar preguntas ni nada, todos los periodistas se quedaron en el club" Emmet dio una risa despreocupada.

-"Tienes que aprender a controlar a los periodistas Bro, para ser tan conocido no tienes idea de cómo lidiar con ellos" Edward rió simpático.

-"En eso te doy la razón"

La mesa se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral, Esme, Carlisle y la misma Bella, veían asombrados y anonadados como los dos hermanos hablaban sin gritarse ni insultarse, parecían compañeros, parecían amigos, Esme no pudo evitar sentir el nudo en la garganta, el pequeño sollozo hizo que ambos hijos se voltearan a verla, ambos con ceños fruncidos.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Emmet, ella se encogió de hombros secando la comisura de su ojo.

-"No saben lo feliz que me hace esto" dijo riendo entre lagrimas "se ven tan hermosos hablando así" completó con voz llorosa, Edward y Emmet colocaron sus ojos en blanco, Carlisle se acercó a su esposa depositándole un beso en su frente abrazándola ligeramente, ella aunque tenia los ojos aguados, seguía con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-"Vamos mamá" le dijo Emmet aclarando su garganta, "no seas exagerada, además Edward no me cae tan mal después de todo" dijo de manera graciosa, todos dieron una ligera risa.

-"Bueno" dijo Edward con la expresión relajada en el rostro "ya que estas aquí, podemos entonces planear lo que quería hacer para esta tarde" dijo viendo a Emmet "que te parece si nos llevamos a los viejos a comer, ya sabes, una reunión de los Cullen, como con 6 meses de atraso" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Emmet frunció un poco su boca y asintió.

-"No me parece mala idea y ¿a donde los llevamos?"

En ese momento Bella se sintió fuera de grupo, sintió que no encajaba, que eso era demasiado privado y familiar, era una reunión de puros _Cullen_ y ella no tenía derecho de estar ahí, disimuladamente dejó su plato a medio terminar y se separó de la mesa.

-"Si me disculpan" dijo en voz baja cuando todos voltearon a verla, Edward se adelantó tomándola de la muñeca.

-"¿A donde vas?" preguntó bajito.

-"A la habitación, no, no te preocupes, has lo que tengas que hacer, yo, yo llamo a Alice para verme con ella, por mi no te preocupes" dijo apenada en voz baja, sentía que todas las miradas estaban encima de ella.

-"Bella" pidió Edward en voz baja, ella colocó su manos encima de la de él.

-"No importa, ve con ellos, tienes que arreglar la situación con tu familia, yo entiendo, no te preocupes por mi ¿ok? Ve con tus padres y tu hermano" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Carlisle intervino.

-"Bella, creo que Edward quiere decirte, que quiere que estés con nosotros hoy" le dijo con media sonrisa, Bella lo vio aun con su mano sujetada por Edward.

-"Pero" dijo ella apenada "no, no.." Esme intervino.

-"Vamos linda, aunque no lo creas te debemos mucho, seria un honor que nos acompañaras en el día y la cena" después de todo Bella los había contactado para que vinieran a ver a Edward, ella se había guardado la pena y el orgullo para que Edward no estuviera solo, además lo había cuidado el día anterior y aunque a Esme le costara admitirlo, Bella amaba a Edward y su hijo menor estaba tan o mas enamorado que ella.

-"No es correcto" dijo ella mordiéndose el labio, vio por una milésima de segundo a Emmet, compartir todo un día con su ex y actual novio, que estaban en pleno proceso de conciliar sus lazos de hermandad, no era definitivamente buena idea.

-"Vamos Chiquita" dijo Emmet pinchando un poco su omelet, "si no quieres ir por mi, no te preocupes, recuerda que eres prueba superada, además igual formas parte del clan, como dije por mi no hay problema, así que…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, masticó un poco ordinario y luego agregó de manera casual, cambiando el tema sin problemas "oye Edward" dijo llamándole la atención "¿tu invitas lo de hoy no?" preguntó dándole un sorbo a su jugo de naranja, Edward rió y el ambiente se aligeró bastante, Bella volvió a sentarse tímidamente al lado de su novio, Edward pasó una mano por su cabello broncíneo, aliviado de que Bella no se hubiera marchado.

-"Si Bro, yo invito" dijo mientras retomaba su desayuno.

_**En la tarde, en una Boutique de la ciudad.**_

-"Aun no se por que no te fuiste con Edward" dijo la voz de Alice mientras estaba metida en un probador de ropa, Jasper estaba afuera de la tienda del Mall donde habían entrado a pasear, estaba atendiendo una llamada de la oficina mientras había dejado a su novia con su mejor amiga viendo algunas prendas de vestir.

-"Ya te expliqué Alice, no me sentía cómoda" dijo Bella colocando sus ojos en blanco mientras extendía una blusa color blanco con flores frente a ella pensando si la compraba o no, Alice salió modelando un vestido holgado de color azul, Bella asintió de manera aprobatoria.

-"Pero si sus padres te dijeron que no había problema de que fueras y hasta el mismo Emmet dijo que no había inconveniente, ¿por qué no fuiste?" le preguntó mientras se alzaba en puntillas, simulando unos tacones, viéndose en el espejo.

-"No me parece correcto Allie" volvió a repetir, "Edward y Emmet están en tregua, yo podría entorpecer esa reconciliación, además…" dijo hablando en un tono más bajo "no me siento cómoda saliendo con ambos a la vez"

Para cuando habían terminado de desayunar, Bella y Edward se retiraron a su habitación a cambiarse, en ella, Bella se dedicó a convencerlo de que quería quedarse, le pidió de mil maneras que fuera solo con sus padres y Emmet, Edward le insistió mucho, pero ella le explicó que esta vez no era para que ella asistiera, que para las próximas oportunidades iría, pero que entendiera que en esta prefería no ir, Edward aunque no estaba de acuerdo aceptó, dejándola con Alice y yéndose con sus padres y Emmet.

-"No podrías entorpecer nada" dijo Alice viéndose ahora la espalda en el espejo "ambos están claros que andas con Edward, si hasta sus papás te aceptaron, ¿por qué sigues con esa vergüenza absurda?" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco ya estaba cansada de hablar de lo mismo.

-"¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?" preguntó obstinada "vine a pasear contigo, no a sentirme peor por dejar a Edward solo" Alice sacudió la cabeza, pero no refutó nada mas.

-"¿Qué te parecen estos zapatos para este vestido?" preguntó, Bella agradecida del cambio de tema, caminó hasta ella viendo unos tacones muy altos que parecían botines del mismo tono que el vestido, asintió pero frunció el ceño.

-"Pero, creo que en casa tienes unos zapatos que le quedan bien a este vestido" dijo, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Bella, ¿no sabes la filosofía de ir de Shopping?" preguntó obstinada "el principio básico no es precisamente la utilidad" completó colocando los ojos en blanco.

-"No, el principio básico es gastar" contestó Jasper que ya había entrado a la tienda, Alice lo vio sonriéndole de mas.

-"¡Vez!" le dijo a Bella "Jazz es mejor alumno que tu" Bella sacudió la cabeza, Jasper se acercó a las chicas.

-"¿Otro vestido amor?" preguntó dulcemente, ella simplemente asintió.

-"Y creo que otro par de zapatos también" dijo riendo con sus tacones en la mano, mientras buscaba a una dependienta que le consiguiera su numero.

-"¿Nunca te vas a cansar de comprar Allie?" preguntó Jasper abrazándola por la espalda, ella rió divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza, Jasper depositó un beso en su cabello y Alice se volteó un poco para besarlo en los labios.

El repicar escandaloso del celular de Bella, los sacó de su idilio, Bella sacó su blackberry del bolsillo de su jean y suspiró.

-"Es Edward" le dijo a la pareja "voy a atenderle" informó saliendo de la tienda, Alice se quedó enseñándole algunas otras cosas a Jasper, mientras él trababa inútilmente, convencerla de que no necesitaba otro par de zapatos.

Bella entró a los pocos minutos, su expresión era entre rabia y preocupación, Jasper la vio extrañado, estaba solo en el área de espera, Alice se estaba quitándose el vestido que compraría y colocándose su ropa.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Jasper, Bella resopló.

-"Que una cantidad absurda de paparazzi bombardearon a Edward y su familia, los pobres tuvieron que salirse del restaurante, no los dejaban tranquilos" Jasper colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"A veces son insoportables" dijo, Bella resopló.

-"¿A veces?" preguntó irónica, Jazz sonrió, Alice ya venía de salida.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó entregándole el vestido a la dependienta, Bella la puso al día.

-"Que Edward no pudo llevar a sus padres a cenar, los paparazzi no los dejan tranquilos, tuvo que alejar a sus padres del local por precaución con Esme" Alice resopló.

-"Este viaje los va a poner a ustedes en la primera plana de todos los chismes" comentó, Bella volvió a resoplar.

-"No sé como pueden vivir las celebridades con esto" dijo, "pero me da cosa con Edward, él en verdad quería tener ese tiempo con su familia" Alice frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y dónde están ahora?" preguntó, Bella contestó de forma dispersa.

-"De regreso al hotel, es el único sitio que pueden estar sin que ellos los molesten" dijo refiriéndose a los fotógrafos.

-"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Alice, "pareces más que preocupada"

-"Es que sé que esta reunión era muy importante para Edward, pero no se cómo ayudarlo, no conozco algún sitio en esta ciudad que ofrezca lo que él necesita"

-"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó esta vez Jasper, Bella se mordía el labio pensando.

-"Allie" llamó a su amiga "tu conoces bien esta ciudad, dime algún sitio que sea, acogedor, agradable, sencillo y que pueda albergar a la familia Cullen sin que los agobien"

Alice la vio con cejas levantadas.

-"Mi casa" dijo en medio de una risa, Jasper se le quedó viendo con una expresión escéptica en el rostro, después de todo, Joseph le había pedido que quería conocer a Edward, Bella sacudió la cabeza algo exasperada, no se encontraba en el mejor momento como para soportar chistes.

-"Hablo enserio Alice" dijo ella colocando sus ojos en blanco, cerró sus ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras seguía pensando cómo ayudar a Edward

-"Jazz" lo llamó Alice "pásame mi teléfono cielo" le dijo, Jazz le pasó el de él, marcó con una sonrisa en los labios, Alice se retiró un poco hablando bajo por el teléfono, para cuando regresó, lo hizo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

-"Tengo tu lugar para la cena con los suegros, sólo si no les molesta tener mas invitados" Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿De qué hablas? Lo de tu casa es una locura y lo sabes" Alice habló sacudiendo sus manos, restándole importancia a lo que decía.

-"Mi papá es fanático de tu novio, me pidió que quería conocerlo, le acabo de decir que también esta Emmet, tu cuñado y dijo que no había problema en invitarlos a cenar a casa, ¿qué te parece?"

-"Alice… ¿Estás loca?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Anda Bella, mi casa es grande y cabemos todos, no será una reunión de los Cullen, pero por lo menos, no se van a tener que encerrar en el hotel y no los van a fastidiar los paparazzi, pregúntale a Edward" dijo frunciendo la boca.

-"Alice no…" dijo sin saber como continuar la oración, Jasper intervino.

-"Anda Bella, no sería mala idea, si vieras como Joseph admira a Edward, harías lo que pudieras para presentárselo, como dijo Allie no será una cena familiar, pero por lo menos estará cerca"

Alice agradeció enormemente el apoyo de Jasper y agregó.

-"Además, vele el lado positivo, vas a estar presente y no te sentirás incomoda, Jazz estará ahí, yo también y mis padres también, que valga acotar, quieren verte, es perfecto anda… llama a Edward y coméntale"

Bella mordió su labio, ¿cómo demonios hacia Alice para convencer a todo el mundo?

Suspiró y tomó el teléfono llamando a Edward, Alice dio saltitos.

-"No te emociones mas de la cuenta, no sabemos si van a aceptar" dijo Bella esperando a que Edward le contestara, Alice sonrió enormemente.

-"Claro que va a aceptar" dijo y se volteó emocionada a la tienda, "¡Chica!" llamó a la dependienta "¡Me llevo los zapatos también!" le dijo en un tono de voz agudo, Jasper la vio recriminándole, ella lo vio inocentemente.

-"Los necesito para el atuendo de esta noche amor" dijo demasiado inocente, Jazz no tuvo mas remedio que no refutar, sacudió la cabeza y le extendió su tarjeta de crédito a la chica de la tienda, Alice fue a reclamar pero él le dio un beso que la dejo sin aliento, mientras le pagaba la cuenta a su novia.

_**En la casa de los Brandon.**_

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward en el oído de su novia, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, Bella acarició los brazos de él en su cintura y sonrió sin girarse, haciendo que él solamente viera el perfil de su rostro.

-"Si, estoy bien" contestó ella en voz baja.

Se encontraban en la sala de la casa de los Brandon, Adele y Joseph estaban conversando amenamente con Carlisle y Esme en la sala, Cindy y Andy acababan de sentarse con ellos después de compartir algunas palabras con Alice y Jasper que se habían retirado un momento a la cocina.

Edward había salido airoso casi milagrosamente de las miradas de admiración y fotografías con los padres de Alice, Edward le había confesado a los Brandon que no estaba muy acostumbrado a tener ese trato con los fanáticos, es mas siempre le costaba trabajo creer que siquiera _tenía_ fanáticos.

Ya habían cenado, los Cullen estaban sumamente agradecidos con los Brandon por la hospitalidad y aunque al principio se sentían un poco incómodos por el hecho de no conocerse, pudieron saltar ese obstáculo con facilidad después de un par de minutos de conversación, Alice sirvió esta vez de anfitriona, ya que ella era el punto que conocían ambas familias.

Emmet había asistido también a la cena, se le notaba que se sentía un poco fuera de grupo, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo por encajar, Cindy que lo reconoció y lo trató muy bien, alegando que en su tiempo libre veía futbol, cosa que sólo su esposo sabia, eso hizo que Emmet se sintiera un poco más a gusto.

En este momento estaban en una agradable sobre mesa, Alice salió de la cocina con Jasper, seguidos de Juliana y la ayudante de cocina, ellas traían una tarta de frutas y café o agua para los invitados, todos aceptaron amablemente sus porciones, Juliana se acercó a Bella y le ofreció, ella se negó con una sonrisa, sin embargo Edward la soltó aceptando el plato con el postre.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward cuando vio la mirada inquisidora de su novia "se ve muy bueno" dijo enseñándole el plato, Bella rió y sacudió la cabeza, Alice se les acercó a ellos.

-"¿Puedo raptarte un segundo?" le preguntó a Edward, él la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿Para qué?"

-"Anda ven" dijo halándolo de la mano "no dolerá" dijo sonriendo, Bella repitió la sonrisa y vio como Edward se alejaba con su mejor amiga, seguramente querría que firmara algo mas para alguien de su familia o algo parecido, Edward le dedicó una mirada de auxilio y ella le lanzó un beso mientras mantenía la sonrisa.

Se quedó momentáneamente sola en el rincón de la sala donde estaba de pie, los padres de Edward y los de Alice seguían conversando, Cindy y Andy no estaban por lo que imaginó que el favor que Alice le pediría a Edward tenía que ver con ellos, pensó entonces en unírseles, dio un paso hacia la sala como tal y un ligero movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención, volteó al patio trasero y se fijó que no estaba desierto como cuando habían llegado, un cuerpo alto y ancho, con un traje negro le daba la espalda a ella y a los ventanales.

Bella volteó a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie más que a los patriarcas demasiado entretenidos en su tertulia, tomó de la mesa del comedor un plato con una porción nueva de tarta y se hizo camino al patio trasero.

Se colocó a su lado y le extendió el plato, él medio giró el rostro y le sonrió, tomando el postre y probándolo, en los próximos minutos sólo se escuchó el sonido del tenedor, chocando esporádicamente con la porcelana.

-"Estaba muy bueno" dijo Emmet después de comer el ultimo bocado y colocar el plato sobre el césped, "gracias" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Qué haces acá afuera?" preguntó a los segundos con voz baja, ambos veían la noche estrellada.

-"No mucho en realidad, solamente pensaba" contestó Emmet, ella rió entre dientes.

-"Si ya sé" dijo él torciendo sus ojos "no es algo que haga con regularidad" dijo con una risa amarga.

-"No" dijo ella reivindicándose "no me reía por eso, simplemente que para pensar tanto, algo te debe preocupar y tu nunca te preocupabas por nada" esta vez se atrevió a girar el rostro para mirarlo, Emmet suspiró sonoramente y volteó a verla, sacudió un poco la cabeza y volvió su vista a las estrellas.

-"Supongo que tienes razón, a ti no puedo engañarte tanto como quisiera" completó con voz baja, Bella pensó en decirle _me engañaste y mucho_, pero se contuvo, no quería entrar de nuevo en esas discusiones.

-"¿Y que tanto te preocupa?" preguntó volviendo su mirada a las estrellas, él dio otra risa amarga.

-"Deberías preguntarme que NO me preocupa" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Emmet" llamó ella, él giró su rostro momentáneamente "si quieres puedo ayudarte" se ofreció en voz baja, él la vio con algo de dolor.

-"De verdad eres una joya, ¿lo sabías?" dijo desviándose momentáneamente del tema de conversación, Bella frunció ligeramente el ceño, "eres casi tan benevolente como mi madre"

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó ella sintiéndose de repente incomoda, no le gustó esa comparación.

-"Bella, estuviste en una clínica por mi culpa, te golpeé, causándote miedo y heridas. Mientras fuimos novios te engañé con montones de mujeres, nunca te respeté como pareja o como mujer, ¿cómo puedes querer ayudarme ahora? Si yo fuera tu, me odiaría y me hubiese mínimo denunciado a la policía, o por lo menos ser feliz por mi desgracia"

Bella se demoró un poco en digerir todo aquello.

-"No me hace feliz tu desgracia gigante" le dijo en voz baja "es cierto todo lo que dijiste, pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó él girándose por completó para verla de frente.

-"Pero no te guardo rencor, tus acciones conmigo, ese día que resulté herida, fueron producidas por la rabia y el dolor que te causé, no las justifico, pero te perdono"

Emmet volvió a sacudir la cabeza sin pode creer que ella lo estuviera perdonando, ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos más.

-"¿Y Edward?" preguntó él al rato.

-"Está con Alice y su hermana, al parecer Andy es fanático del tenis" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Emmet…" llamó ella, él le prestó atención nuevamente "la mujer que me dijiste en la clínica… ¿Rosalie?" preguntó en voz baja, Emmet respiró profundo y se colocó de frente al jardín, sin verla directamente, pensó un poco antes de contestarle y le dijo.

-"No he sabido nada de ella desde que me enteré" dijo bajando la vista a sus manos.

-"¿No la vas a buscar?" preguntó en voz baja, tenia cierto miedo de tocar ese tema con él.

-"No sé, ella me tiene terror, si no fui bueno contigo, con ella fui peor chiquita" Bella se giró y colocó su mano en el brazo de él.

-"Es tu hijo Emmet, ¿no quieres saber si está bien? ¿Qué va a pasar con ese bebé?"

-"No sé por dónde empezar chiquita" dijo con voz un poco quebrada.

-"Debes saber algo, no sé, piensa un poco" pidió haciendo un poco de presión en su brazo, Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-"Solo sé que Félix la ayudó, la vez que la vi, estaba en su departamento"

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender como Félix, el ex representante de Emmet, terminó ayudando a la rubia, Emmet se colocó de nuevo frente a ella y la tomó por ambas manos.

-"No te preocupes por eso chiquita" dijo bajando su mirada para verla a los ojos, "tú tienes suficiente con tu nueva fama y con tu relación con Edward, ya no es tiempo de que te preocupes por mi" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella sintió que un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, este Emmet era uno completamente diferente al que ella había conocido hacía un año atrás, también supo que para que el déspota, insoportable y egocéntrico jugador de futbol cambiara tan radicalmente al hombre que tenia al frente, era porque había pasado por mucho dolor, por muchas pérdidas que lo llevaron a dulcificarse con la vida.

Emmet se inclinó hacia ella besando su frente, mientras seguía con sus manos tomadas, le guiñó un ojo y la soltó, encaminándose a la salida de la casa.

-"Me voy a regresar al hotel, necesito caminar un poco" le dijo para que le avisara a su familia, Bella asintió aguantando las ganas de llorar Emmet se veía demasiado triste, vio como se alejó de ella por el estrecho pasillo que comunicaba el patio trasero con el delantero, Bella corrió tras él.

-"¡Emmet!" lo llamó tratando de alcanzarlo, él se detuvo dándose la vuelta, ella rebotó contra su pecho, para cuando lo hizo ya estaba llorando.

-"No llores chiquita" le dijo él con una especie de sonrisa en los labios, limpiando sus mejillas y aunque ella no se lo había pedido, aunque ella no sabía con exactitud por qué lloraba, él le dijo las palabras que necesitaba escuchar.

-"Está bien" le dijo susurrándole al oído "está bien que ames a mi hermano, él te merece y tu mereces a un hombre como él, sé feliz y hazlo feliz chiquita, la vida se lo debe" Bella se quedó de piedra al escucharlo, Emmet, que aun la mantenía de las mejillas, se inclinó sobre ella besando nuevamente su frente.

-"Nos vemos chiquita" dijo a modo de despedida, ella lo abrazó muy fuerte, él le devolvió el abrazo y finalmente se alejó de la casa, perdiéndose calle abajo.

_**De regreso a Nueva York.**_

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó como por quinta vez Edward a su novia, habían pasado dos noches desde la cena en casa de los Brandon, ambos estaban en el mini Cooper de la chica, ya estaban de regreso en Nueva York y ahora iban camino al departamento de ella.

-"Si" contestó Bella saliendo de su ensimismamiento, "sólo estoy un poco cansada, el vuelo estuvo fastidioso ¿no te parece?" dijo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios para no preocuparlo, Edward asintió estando de acuerdo y se inclinó momentáneamente para besarle los labios, ella delicadamente colocó una mano en su mejilla y le devolvió el beso, más temprano que tarde él tuvo que arrancar por que el semáforo cambio a verde y siguió prestándole atención a la vía.

-"¿Quieres comer algo? no sé, ¿Qué te lleve a algún sitio?" preguntó mientras seguía manejando, ella negó viendo por la ventana el caos familiar de su ciudad.

-"No, sólo quiero llegar a casa" le contestó en voz baja.

-"Estas muy rara amor" dijo Edward acariciando sutilmente su brazo, "¿seguro estas bien? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras" Bella se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa mucho más sincera.

-"Lo sé amor, pero en serio no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada"

Edward asintió mientras toreaba a un taxista un tanto imprudente en la interestatal.

Para cuando llegaron al departamento de la chica Edward amablemente se bajó con ella ayudándola con el equipaje, pasaron por el frente de donde Edward había dejado su moto estacionada el día que se habían ido a Michigan, subieron en silencio al departamento, Bella abrió las puertas y vio con cierta nostalgia su amado departamento.

-"¿Alice estará?" preguntó Edward arrastrando la maleta de Bella a la sala.

-"No" dijo ella quitándose su chaqueta "me dijo que desde que llegó ayer no ha parado, hoy tiene reunión con Jacob todo el día" dijo caminando hacia la cocina para servirse un poco de agua, Edward caminó con la seguridad de encontrarse en su propia casa, hasta la habitación de Bella, para dejarle la maleta allá, para cuando regresó, la abrazó, pegándola a su pecho.

-"Hogar, dulce hogar" dijo viéndola a los ojos para después bajar por sus labios en beso.

-"Bienvenida a casa" susurró él sobre sus labios cuando se separó un poco, ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-"Bienvenido a casa" repitió igual como lo había hecho él, se quedaron un rato así abrazados, luego él aun rodeándola preguntó.

-"¿Te ayudo a desempacar?" ella negó suspirando, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-"No, yo lo hago después" dijo, Edward besó su cabello.

-"¿Cuándo me vas a decir que te sucede?" preguntó "desde que salimos de casa de los padres de Alice en Michigan, has estado muy extraña, ¿qué fue lo que paso?"

Bella no levantó el rostro, volvió a resoplar sintiéndose demasiado vulnerable frente a Edward, no importara cuanto quisiera engañarlo, simplemente él siempre se daba cuenta, pero todavía no sabía si decirle, porque básicamente, no sabía que iba a hacer.

-"Nada mi vida" dijo levantando su rostro "como te dije, solo estoy cansada, menos mal empiezo a trabajar pasado mañana, así puedo dormir" dijo acomodando su rostro, Edward la vio levantando una ceja, sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero supo que no le diría nada, por lo menos no por ahora.

-"Como quieras" le dijo separándose de ella "sabes que no soy tonto y que algo te sucede, sólo espero que cuando puedas hablar de eso, me cuentes"

Ella respiró profundo, no valía la pena seguir con eso.

-"Está bien Edward, cuando sepa cómo manejarlo, te contare" él no quedó muy feliz con esa respuesta, pero le agradó que por lo menos ella aceptara que algo le sucedía.

-"Debo ir a casa de mis padres" dijo, Bella asintió.

-"¿Cómo hacemos con tu equipaje?" preguntó, la maleta de su novio estaba en la cajuela de su mini.

-"No sé, será que la dejó ahí y vengo por ella después?" preguntó, Bella negó pensando un poco.

-"Llévate mi auto" dijo después de pensarlo mejor "mañana vienes a dejármelo y te llevas la moto, es más fácil, además no tengo planes de salir de la cama hasta que me toque ir al trabajo" Edward rió torcido y asintió.

-"Mañana vengo a verte entonces" dijo, ella asintió y se acercaron para despedirse, Edward la besó dulcemente y ella lo abrazó correspondiéndole, olvidándose de sus enredos mentales por los maravillosos segundos que sus bocas permanecían juntas.

-"Te veo mañana" dijo él contra sus labios.

-"Hasta mañana" dijo ella alzándose de nuevo en puntillas.

Bella lo escoltó hasta la puerta, prometiéndole que mañana se verían sin falta, ambos se sintieron realmente solos cuando su pareja no estaba a su lado, después de todo los últimos días habían sido inseparables.

Bella se acostó en su cama después de darse una ducha rápida, el sol no se había ocultado pero lo de tener sueño, no era mentira, en verdad estaba agotada, las últimas dos noches casi no había dormido, no después de su última conversación con Emmet.

Supo que por fin había dormido, cuando al abrir sus ojos se fijó en la claridad que se adentraba por su habitación, cerró los ojos repetidas veces, acoplándolos a la claridad repentina, para cuando salió a la sala con expresión limpia y despejada, Alice corría de allí para acá.

-"Buenos días Allie" dijo Bella, ella le respondió algo mientras seguía correteando por la cocina.

-"¡Es tarde!" dijo mientras tomaba su bolso, "¿Dónde metí las llaves de mi auto?" preguntó con dientes apretados, Bella no le prestó mucha atención y sirvió un poco de humeante café.

-"¡Ayer me acosté tardísimo!" dijo su amiga mientras quitaba los cojines del sofá buscando las llaves.

-"¿Y eso?" preguntó Bella sentándose en uno de los bancos altos.

-"No lo vas a creer" dijo, de repente dulcificando su tono y separándose tan solo un segundo de su búsqueda.

Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Te contaré con mas detalles esta noche, ahora tengo que salir, pero me acosté tarde porque me demoré arreglando a María para su cita y después Jazz y yo quedamos contagiados con el ambiente y me llevó a cenar" dijo distraídamente mientras metía la mano por los rincones de sofá, murmurando otras cosas acerca de las laves.

-"Allie… ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué cita? ¿Tu y María?" preguntó extrañada, Alice finalmente se separó del sofá con una expresión de júbilo sosteniendo las llaves de su auto que por fin había encontrado.

-"Te cuento con más detalle esta tarde ¿si?" dijo saliendo de su departamento.

-"¡Te quiero amiguita cuídate!" dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, Bella vio atontada como el huracán de su amiga se había marchado, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.

-"Después pensaré en tus trabalenguas Allie" dijo dándole un sorbo a su café, el estar sola la llevó de nuevo a pensar en Emmet y en la rubia.

-"Félix" dijo en voz baja, "si Félix la ayudo, él debe saber donde está"

Sin saber que le diría a Félix cuando lo viera, se fue a su cuarto decidida a hacer algo, no podía saber que esa mujer estaba embarazada, que el bebe era de Emmet y quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Su plan fue casi perfecto hasta que recordó que Edward tenía su auto y ella no cargaba efectivo encima para cancelar un taxi, había gastado el efectivo en el aeropuerto y no había un ATM cerca, mordió su labio mientras pensaba, un destello le robó una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, se fue a la encimera y tomó las llaves que tenían un pequeño llavero con el símbolo de Ducati, las apretó en sus manos y tomó su bolso,

Mientras bajaba al estacionamiento con el casco en la mano, rogó porque Edward no la atrapara manejando su preciada moto, sola, en Nueva York.


	56. Capítulo 55 Si

**Capitulo 48:**

**Si.**

María estaba de cabeza en el baño del departamento, estaba limpiando, tenía semanas, por no decir meses, que no le hacia algún cariño a la limpieza de su hogar, estaba comenzando la tarde del día sábado, William estaba en su cuarto arreglándolo, colocando sus juguetes en orden y recogiendo el desorden típico de la semana.

Ya había limpiado a fondo la cocina y los cuartos, había dejado los baños de último por que era lo que menos le agradaba hacer, pero _alguien_ debía hacerlo, la música en el apartamento estaba presente, María había colocado un amplio repertorio de sus artistas favoritos, con ánimos de hacer un ambiente agradable mientras aseaba.

Estaba de pie en la regadera, restregando las paredes, tenía guantes de plástico amarillo en sus manos, llenos casi en su totalidad de espuma, estaba cansada y quería terminar lo más rápido posible, tenía hambre y estaba muerta de sed.

Alguien entonces tocó la puerta, María resopló furiosa mientras peleaba con una mancha rebelde de la regadera.

-"¡William!" gritó por encima de la música, "¿puedes abrir?" gritó hacia afuera del cuarto de baño, pero el niño no respondió, la música seguía a un volumen alto y seguramente no la había escuchado, el visitante volvió a insistir y María resopló furiosa, lanzó la esponja en el cubo de agua haciendo que el agua jabonosa le salpicara en su short y su playera.

-"¡Diablos!" dijo al verse, se quitó los guantes y con un trapo seco trató de secar las gotas de jabón que le habían salpicado.

-"¡William!" gritó de nuevo al salir a la sala, apagando la música, a los pocos segundos el pequeño salió de su cuarto.

-"¿Me llamaste mami?" preguntó con carita curiosa.

-"2 Veces" dijo María señalándole dos dedos.

-"No te escuché" dijo el pequeño excusándose.

-"Ni que viviéramos en un palacio Will" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, el timbre volvió a sonar y María resoplando fue a abrir, seguramente era algún predicador o algún vendedor, abrió la puerta de un sólo golpe y antes de ver quien era articuló.

-"No nos interesa cambiarnos de religión y no queremos comprar nada" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

Una risa del otro lado de la reja de seguridad hizo que María abriera sus ojos, al ver a su visitante casi palidece de terror.

-"¿Y una invitación a salir?" preguntó Quill "¿eso si podrías aceptarlo?"

-"¡Papá!" gritó William corriendo a la puerta al escucharle la voz, el pequeño abrió la reja de seguridad y Quill se agachó a abrazarlo, tenía sus manos llenas y no pudo alzarlo de inmediato, María retrocedió y se escondió detrás de uno de los muebles, estaba en una facha deplorable.

-"¡Hola campeón!" dijo Quill con una enorme y blanca sonrisa, "¡estás mas grande!" le dijo fascinado, habían tenido unos días sin verse, el equipo había salido a unos juegos en otros estados y mientras Quill viajaba, María se quedó con William.

-"¿Tu crees?" preguntó William emocionado, Quill terminó de entrar dándole una mirada divertida a María, vio un segundo su cabello y ella recordó que lo había amarrado torpemente con un lazo y que seguramente estaba como una urraca de despeinada, quitó la tira de su cabeza y trató de alisarlo un poco, provocándole una risa simpática a Quill.

-"¡Pero por supuesto!" dijo el papá de William aun sonriente, "mira lo que te traje de Chicago" dijo enseñándole la bolsa mas grande de las que traía, William abrió sus ojos emocionado y tomó la gran bolsa, sacando su contenido, Quill cerró las puertas tras él y terminó de adentrarse, dejó dos bolsas mas pequeñas en el sofá de la casa y se quedó con un pequeño arregló floral de Lirios amarillos y naranjas, se acercó a María y se lo extendió.

-"Son para ti" le dijo en voz baja "¿cómo estas?" preguntó educadamente, ella le sonrió sintiendo que moría de vergüenza, estiró temblorosa la mano tomando las flores.

-"Estoy bien, gracias" dijo oliéndolas un poco "como…" dijo articulando débilmente "¿cómo estuvo el viaje?"

-"Bien" dijo él aun con la sonrisa divertida en sus labios, "cumplimos las expectativas y eso es bueno" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Quill era bastante modesto en sus habilidades, lo cierto era que María y William no se habían perdido el juego y Quill había sido increíble en el campo, como siempre.

-"Ehhh" dijo él viéndola aun escondida detrás del mueble, "¿puedo saludarte? ¿O vas a seguir ahí escondida?" preguntó, aguantando la risa, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Voy a seguir aquí escondida" Quill asintió, sin poder evitar esta vez reír un poco.

-"¡WOW!" gritó William al romper el papel del primer paquete, descubriendo un enorme muñeco de Iron Man que hablaba y encendía sus luces como el original, Quill se carcajeó al verlo.

-"Sabía que ese te iba a encantar" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¡Está genial!" gritó el niño "¡mamá mira!" dijo enseñándole la caja, María se asomó tras el espaldar de la silla y le sonrió a su pequeño.

-"Esta lindo mi vida" dijo, William se enfrascó en tratar de abrir la caja para sacar el juguete.

-"No debiste" dijo ella apenada a Quill, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Sí, sí debí" dijo riendo, ella frunció un poco su boca.

-"¿Podrías por favor, darte la vuelta?" preguntó apenada.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó él aun divertido, ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Quill, quiero ir a cambiarme, por favor date la vuelta"

-"¿Y por qué no puedo verte? ¿No tienes ropa puesta?" preguntó bajito subiendo sus cejas, intentó entonces verla por un costado del espaldar que la ocultaba, ella se escondió mas.

-"¡Necio!" dijo con dientes apretados "¡date la vuelta!" volvió a pedir, Quill sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

-"Todavía no vayas a cambiarte" dijo guiñándole un ojo, ella frunció el ceño.

-"Como que no…" pero se vio interrumpida por el toque de su puerta, Quill vio su reloj y dijo.

-"Justo a tiempo" María vio extrañada y atacada como Quill se dirigía a la puerta de su casa como si se tratara de la suya propia.

María por aun estar oculta tras el espaldar de la poltrona de la sala, no pudo ver de quien se trataba, solo veía el perfil del jugador que sonreía abiertamente a su visitante, María pensó en salir de su escondite pero al ver hacia abajo su mini short y su playera que dejaba su ombligo afuera, desistió de nuevo.

Quill dejó entrar al visitante y María frunció enormemente el ceño.

-"¿Francis?" dijo al ver a la flacuchenta chica que le servía de niñera a William algunas veces.

-"¿Sra. María como le va?" preguntó la chica mostrando todos sus brakes en una enorme sonrisa, que María supuso era consecuencia de haber visto a Quill.

-"¿Que… que haces aquí?" preguntó María aun desde su escondite.

-"Vine a cuidar a William" dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, William vio a su niñera y a su mamá extrañado.

-"¿Necesito niñera hoy?" preguntó el pequeño separando su atención tan sólo un segundo de la caja a medio abrir de su nuevo juguete.

-"Si campeón" contestó Quill, "me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a Francis para que te cuide, quiero llevar a mami a pasear un rato, ¿no te importa?" le preguntó a su hijo, María casi palideció y fijó su vista en él con la boca abierta, William lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió sonriendo.

-"Puedes" dijo "puedes llevar a mi mami a pasear, pero" dijo levantando su dedito "me llevas a mi la próxima"

-"Hecho" dijo Quill ofreciéndole su palma para chocarla.

Francis se acercó al pequeño para ayudarlo a abrir la caja del juguete nuevo y Quill tomó las bolsas que había dejado en el sofá cuando entró y se acercó a María.

-"Estas son para ti" dijo extendiéndoselas, María estaba aun en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar, Quill estiró su mano y tomó la libre de ella y guindo las asas de las bolsas en ellas.

-"Ponte esto, Creo que acerté en la talla" dijo simpático "ahora puedes ir a cambiarte, te espero aquí afuera"

-"¿Que… que?" dijo María tartamudeando, Quill negó lentamente.

-"Cubrí todas las posibles excusas, no tienes como escaparte, quiero llevarte a pasear y después a cenar, Francis va a cuidar de William todo el tiempo que necesitemos, tu tan solo ve, vístete y arréglate, yo espero aquí afuera"

¿Cómo podía negarse?

Si desde que entró Quill se había quedado embelezada viéndolo, habían tenido casi una semana separados y estaba casi segura que su mal humor de la mañana correspondía a la ausencia de Quill, se había acostumbrado rápidamente a verlo todos los días, ha hablarse.

Además, como él mismo lo dijo, tenía todo cubierto, ¿cómo le decía que no? Apartando el hecho de que No quería negarse.

-"Está bien" dijo ella en voz bajita, él casi la cegó con su sonrisa, ella hizo señas con su cabeza para que se diera la vuelta, Quill rió en voz alta.

-"Chicos, necesito que todos veamos a la cocina en este instante" dijo a Will y a Francis, ellos no hicieron preguntas y giraron sus rostros a la cocina dando la espalda a María, ella aprovechó y se escabulló corriendo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, Quill se giró en el ultimo segundo y la vio por la espalda, con su diminuto atuendo mientras ella se escondía en la habitación principal.

María se encerró en su cuarto y se pegó de la puerta, dio un gritico ahogado de emoción, tenía años que no se emocionaba tanto, parecía una tonta colegiala, sacudió su cabeza tratando de serenarse, caminó hasta su cama desprendiéndose de sus zapatos de limpieza, tomó su toalla y se fue al baño, necesitaba una laaaaarga ducha.

Afuera, Quill, William y Francis conversaban y veían los regalos que le había traído Quill a su hijo, apartando el juguete, Quill le había traído ropas nuevas, colores y libros para colorear, William estaba tan fascinado que no sabia por donde empezar.

Francis le dijo apenada a Quill que lo había visto en el juego de Chicago y que aunque moría de pena, su novio era gran admirador, Quill accedió riendo a firmarle un autógrafo al novio de la chica y también le firmó uno a ella, Francis se sintió un poco mas a gusto y se atrevió a pedirle una fotografía, la cual William se encargó de tomar.

Quill observó su reloj, faltaba poco mas de una hora para que empezara el espectáculo a donde llevaría a María, la chica debía apresurarse ya que estaban algo retirados de Manhattan.

-"Francis" le pidió a la niñera, ella lo vio como quien ve a su estrella favorita.

-"Dígame Sr. Ateara" él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Llámame Quill" le dijo, ella sonrió aun mas, él volvió a sacudir la cabeza "¿podrías ir a ver si a Mari le falta mucho?" preguntó "necesitamos irnos" dijo viendo su reloj, la chica asintió y se colocó de pie, perdiéndose por donde había ido María unas horas antes.

-"Papá, ¿a dónde vas a llevar a mamá?" preguntó William acercándosele.

-"La voy a llevar a pasear un rato" dijo él sentándolo en su regazo, "luego voy a llevarla a cenar" dijo haciéndole algunas cosquillas en su estomago, él niño rió encantado.

-"Papi…" volvió a hablar, Quill sentía que se derretía cada vez que lo llamaba así.

-"Dime"

-"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros 3?" preguntó.

-"¿A que te refieres Will?"

-"¿Tu y mi mamá se van a quedar juntos?" preguntó bajando su mirada a sus manos, Quill le levantó el rostro.

-"Estoy trabajando en eso campeón" le dijo, el niño le sonrió enormemente.

-"¿Entonces no te vas a volver a ir?" preguntó, Quill lo vio preocupado.

-"¿Creíste que me había ido de nuevo?" Will asintió.

-"Sé que me dijiste que regresarías, mi mamá no dejo de recordármelo, pero…" dijo bajando la carita de nuevo.

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó su papá levantándole de nuevo el rostro.

-"Pensé que podías cambiar de opinión" dijo bajito encogiéndose de hombros, Quill lo abrazó.

-"No voy a cambiar de opinión nunca campeón" dijo abrazándolo.

-"No me voy a volver a ir, a veces debo viajar por mi trabajo, pero eso es todo, siempre voy a regresar" William se separó un poco de él.

-"¿Lo prometes?"

-"Lo prometo" dijo él sinceramente, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que William se separó y le dijo aliviado.

-"Es divertido tenerte de papá" Quill rió despeinándolo.

-"Pues tu eres muy divertido como hijo" contestó, ambos rieron en un concurso de cosquillas, para cuando a William casi le brotaban lagrimas de tanto reír Francis aclaró su garganta, ambos caballeros compusieron sus posturas.

-"La Sra. María esta lista" dijo la chica flaca, apartándose del pasillo de los cuartos, María colocó sus ojos en blanco, no tenía por que hacerle una introducción, sin embargo salió a la vista de todos en la sala.

Se había demorado mucho porque se arregló hasta el último detalle, había lavado su cabello y lo secó con plancha dejándolo increíblemente lacio y largo, había vuelto afeitar sus piernas y aplicado crema olorosa en todo su cuerpo, el vestido que le había traído Quill para que se lo colocara en esta ocasión, era color marfil, como la crema batida, era de tela rígida donde la falda en corte _A_ llegaba hasta justo encima de sus rodillas, el escote era en _V_ por ambas caras del vestido, era sin mangas, en la cintura tenía un cinturón muy fino de cuero negro, sus zapatos eran unos tacones cerrados, no tan altos como los que normalmente usaba Alice, pero si mas alto de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, eran negros y brillantes como el cinturón, llevaba en sus brazos, el abrigo de color negro y una cartera de fiesta donde guardaba lo esencial.

El que pudo reaccionar primero fue William, que con su boquita abierta se colocó de pie.

-"Mami, ¡estás bellísima!" le dijo con real admiración, María le sonrió a su pequeño.

-"Gracias mi vida" le dijo apenada, no era costumbre que se vistiera tan elegante, normalmente usaba jeans y camisas cómodas, su trabajo era de mucho movimiento y la comodidad era esencial.

Quill sin embargo estaba sin habla, se había quedado sentado en el sofá donde había hablado con su pequeño, aun tenía las manos estiradas, su boca y ojos estaban abiertos, no parpadeaba, creyendo que la mujer que tenía al frente era un espejismo, María al verle la mirada sintió sonrojarse.

-"Ehhh, ¿Francis me dijo que debíamos apurarnos?" preguntó en voz baja, a Quill le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar.

-"Ehh, si, si claro, este…" dijo colocándose torpemente de pie "si, vamos, es, es tarde" dijo articulando apresuradamente, buscó su chaqueta que se había quitado al entrar e hizo que María pasara primero, ella muy elegantemente se agachó para abrazar a William.

-"Te portas bien cariño, no te pongas muy difícil con Francis ¿ok?" el niño asintió y se abrazaron con cuidado de no arrugarle el vestido a María.

Ella se colocó de pie y encaró a Francis.

-"En la cocina hay dinero suficiente, pide una pizza para que cenen, hay helado en el refrigerador, pero que no lo coma muy tarde y debe cenar primero ¿ok?" le indicó, la chica asintió en todo.

-"No lo dejes que vea televisión hasta muy tarde, a las 9 debe estar acostado ¿bueno?"

-"No se preocupe Sra. María, yo lo cuidaré bien" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "que se diviertan" agregó, María le sonrió, volvió a despedirse de su hijo y caminó hasta la entrada, Quill que no la había perdido de vista ni un segundo, se despidió de su hijo y su niñera y salió escoltando a María escaleras abajo.

Ambos se despidieron de William y Francis, que por la ventana del apartamento vieron como Quill le abría la puerta a María y la dejaba subir a su enorme camioneta.

-"Estás muy callado" dijo ella al rato, ya llevaban algunos minutos recorriendo las concurridas calles de la ciudad, ninguno había dicho palabra alguna y María no aguantó mas el silencio después que pasaron el puente de Brooklyn, Quill sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no es nada" dijo sin verla fijamente, María vio hacia abajo su atuendo, ¿sería que había algo mal y no se había dado cuenta?

-"¿Me demoré mucho?" preguntó en voz baja, "no sabía que teníamos que salir a una hora especifica, si…" dijo y dudo un segundo "si me hubieras dicho antes"

-"Estamos bien de tiempo, no, no te preocupes" volvió a decir Quill con manos apretadas en el volante, María no volvió a comentar nada mas mientras veía por la ventana, se moría por preguntar a donde irían pero temía que eso podía molestar mas a Quill, por que en verdad parecía molesto, frunció su boca, habían pasado un poco mas de una semana sin verse y ella lo había echado todo a perder demorando tanto en arreglándose.

Pero él le había regalado un vestido tan bonito, que ¿cómo no se arreglaba para tal situación? Tan solo dio gracias a Dios, que apenas un día antes se había hecho la manicure y la pedicure y que gracias a eso no se había demorado mas, respiró profundo, lo había echado todo a perder por vanidosa.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él al escucharla respirar.

-"Ujum" contestó ella un poco obstinada.

Quill llegó a su destino, el Maddison Square Garden, en el centro de Manhattan, María vio incrédula la cantidad de gente que caminaba en dirección a las entradas del Maddison, Quill sorteó a las personas y se dirigió a la parte trasera, allí unos hombres vestidos en su totalidad de negro le indicaron donde podían aparcar.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó María en voz baja.

-"En el Maddison" dijo él estacionando, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Eso ya lo sé" dijo, "pero… ¿Que, que hacemos aquí?"

-"Hay un concierto, quería traerte a ver un concierto" ella frunció el ceño.

-"¿No estamos muy elegantes para un concierto?" preguntó bajando la mirada a su atuendo y pasando por el de él, que tenía un traje gris ratón un poco brillante, combinado con una camisa manga larga negra como su abrigo y de tela muy fina.

-"La zona que vamos, requiere esta elegancia y después vamos a ir a cenar a un lugar donde también se requiere esta vestimenta"

-"¿Por qué no me dices de una vez que es todo esto?" preguntó en un tono un poco altanero, Quill la vio extrañado.

-"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó con cautela, ella resopló.

-"Lo estoy" dijo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó él atacado, no entendía nada.

-"Primero te presentas en casa sin tener idea siquiera que regresabas hoy, me regalas estas prendas carísimas sin decirme el por qué, simplemente me pides que me arregle, te molestas y no me quieres hablar por que me demoré arreglándome, no me dices a donde vamos y ¿me sales ahora que un concierto necesita esta vestimenta?"

Quill parpadeó abrumado.

-"¿Crees que estoy molesto contigo por que… te demoraste?" preguntó incrédulo.

-"¿En serio?" dijo ella incrédula "de todo lo que dije lo que vas a decir fue que te molestaste ¿por qué me demoré?"

Él sacudió la cabeza, apagó el auto y se bajó, ella resopló furiosa, ¿cómo la iba a dejar hablando sola? Se preparó para bajarse y decirle cuatro cosas a Quill, pero él había ido a abrirle la puerta, le ofreció su mano, ella la tomo sin entender que planeaba él, cuando se vio con ambos pies apoyados en el suelo, él cerró la puerta de la camioneta y la recostó contra la carrocería.

-"¿Cómo puedes creer que siquiera me molesté contigo?" preguntó viéndola a los ojos, ella empezó a respirar acelerado.

-"Es que no me hablaste desde que salimos de casa" dijo con voz baja y sumisa, "ni, ni siquiera me miraste"

Quill respiró profundo y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-"Lo siento" dijo bajito cerrando sus ojos, "no te hablé antes no por que estuviera molesto, es que no tenía palabras" completó.

-"¿De que hablas?"

-"Estas hermosa" dijo y ella sintió calor en su estomago "no te lo dije antes por que no me salían las palabras, lo siento si te incomodé, creía que si te veía mientras manejaba íbamos a chocar, por que me tienes hechizado Mari" dijo con una sonrisa derrotada en los labios, abrió sus ojos de nuevo y ella lo veía, entre apenada y alagada.

Él subió una de sus manos tomándola por su nuca, acercándola mas a él, María cerró sus ojos y sintió el contacto de sus labios contra los de ella, Quill ahogó un gemido contra su boca y respiró muy profundo, haciendo amagos de control puro, María colocó tímidamente sus manos en las mejillas de él correspondiéndole el beso con todo el calor que tenía en su cuerpo, que en ese instante era mucho.

Reuniendo fuerzas, él se separó de ella, respirando aceleradamente, se quedaron así, unidos por la frente.

-"¿Debemos entrar?" preguntó ella tímidamente, él asintió.

-"Si, el concierto empieza en pocos minutos" volvió a respirar profundo llenando sus fosas nasales de el perfume de ella, estaba usando Jean Paul Guttier, Quill tembló ligeramente con un escalofrío y se separó finalmente, sacó de la parte de atrás del auto, ambos abrigos, amablemente sostuvo su cartera mientras le ofrecía las mangas de su abrigo color negro, él se colocó el propio y le ofreció su brazo, así entrelazados caminaron a la atestada entrada.

Habían montones de personas, Quill sabía por donde era la entrada y la condujo con seguridad entre el gentío, María se aferró casi asustada de su mano, no era muy amiga de las multitudes, Quill se encontró con un guardia de seguridad y le entregó los boletos.

Mientras el hombre los revisó María vio mas calmada a su alrededor, la mayoría de los asistentes vestían ropas cómodas, los jeans y las franelas estaban a la orden del día, María vio extrañada como detrás de ella se posicionaban otras parejas vistiendo tan o mas elegantes que ella y el mismo Quill.

Se giró un poco aun sin soltar la mano de su acompañante para ver si lograba descubrir de quien era el concierto, un enorme afiche que no sabía como no había visto antes hizo que le apretara de más la mano a Quill, que se giró asustado al sentir como lo apretaba.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó "¿estás bien?" ella no lo veía, seguía viendo el enorme afiche que mostraba a la cantante que se presentaba esa noche.

-"¿Shakira?" preguntó volteando finalmente a sus ojos, él sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿No sabías?" preguntó, ella negó.

-"Mari, le han hecho un montón de publicidad, pensé que me iba a costar un mundo mantenerte el secreto"

-"No, no sabía" dijo sintiéndose estúpida, había escuchado que su cantante favorita iba a cantar en Nueva York, pero estaba full en su trabajo, no tenía idea de la fecha y tampoco pensaba ir, ¿con quien iba a venir? Además no iba a dejar a William.

-"¿Me, me trajiste a un concierto de Shakira?" preguntó ella sacudiendo su cabeza, no podía creerlo, él sonrió y contestó acercándose a su oído.

-"Mas que eso" dijo, ella no entendió del todo y el hombre a quien Quill le había dado los boletos los hizo pasar con otro escolta, la pareja siguió al otro hombre y María se vio caminando por unos pasillos estrechos, para luego pasar a un sector que parecía sureal de lo cerca que estaba del escenario, era un espacio pequeño, que contaba con mesas elegantemente vestidas, justamente al frente del escenario, el hombre de seguridad los escolto a la tercera mesa del centro, únicamente para dos personas y colocada de manera tal que iban a poder ver el espectáculo de la mejor manera.

María vio como una niña toda aquella majestuosidad, el lugar parecía puesto de otro tiempo ahí, ni siquiera podía escuchar el bullicio de las personas que había visto en la entrada, estaba segura que se encontraban en algún sitio, pero simplemente no podía verlas desde ahí, Quill se quedó de pie viendo como la chica detallaba cada uno de los detalles del salón VIP, los manteles blancos, los meseros, la cristalería, todo, absolutamente todos los detalles.

Cuando ella terminó su escrutinio, se consiguió con él de frente, le sonrió enormemente y se acercó a él abrazándolo por el cuello besándolo en los labios con alegría y felicidad pura, él la recibió con gusto entre sus brazos, casi nunca María tomaba la iniciativa de besarlo y eso era algo que debía aprovechar.

Mas temprano que tarde debieron sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo, María estaba tan emocionada que no probó bocado, apenas probó un poco del vino que Quill había pedido para ella, porque él no debía tomar alcohol por que estaba en plena temporada.

El espectáculo empezó y María no podía creer lo cerca que estaba, rio, cantó, aplaudió y disfrutó un mundo del show de su compatriota, Quill aunque pudo eclipsarse por la presencia de la artista en la tarima, no dejaba de ver a María que parecía disfrutar esto mas de lo que William podía hacerlo jugando con su Iron Man nuevo.

Shakira cantó en la mitad del concierto Rabiosa; María y Quill compartieron una mirada cómplice, ella se sonrojó hasta el nacimiento del cabello recordando como había bailado sin saber que él la estaba viendo y él se rio divertido por la misma razón, se inclinó un poco sobre ella y depositó un beso rápido en sus labios.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche el espectáculo finalizó, Quill guió a María a la salida con la misma seguridad y protección que había tenido al entrar, ella aun seguía en su nube de emociones.

-"¡Dios!" dijo en lo que subieron al auto "nunca me había divertido tanto" dijo riendo, Quill no soportó mucho mas y se volvió a acercar a ella, besándola tiernamente, ella presa de la emoción continuó el beso por el tiempo que sus pulmones le permitieron.

-"Déjame…" dijo él separándose un poco "déjame llevarte a cenar" dijo tomando de nuevo el volante con ambas manos, ella aun respirando apresurada lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿La cita continua?" preguntó intrigada, él asintió poniendo en marcha le camioneta.

-"Ésta cita tiene 3 etapas, apenas hemos cubierto una" dijo guiñándole el ojo, María fue a reclamar y él le extendió un dedo, haciendo que esperara, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta su celular y marcó, colocó el teléfono en alta voz y maniobró el volante para retroceder la camioneta, el teléfono repicó y atendió Francis.

-"¿Si?" dijo la chica.

-"Francis" dijo María, "¿cómo estas? ¿William?" preguntó.

-"¡Hola Sra. María!" dijo la chica con voz emocionada "Todo esta bien, William está terminándose de lavar los dientes para acostarse"

-"Que bueno" dijo la chica mientras Quill volvía a sortear un montón de gente para poder salir.

-"¿Lo colocas al teléfono por favor?" pidió, Francis llamó a William y el pequeño se demoró un poco en atender.

-"Hola mami" dijo tiernamente.

-"Hola mi vida, ¿cómo estas?"

-"Bien" dijo y se le escapo un enorme bostezo, ambos padres rieron "¿te estas divirtiendo?" preguntó el pequeño.

-"Mucho mi vida, mucho" dijo María.

-"Que bueno mami" dijo, María le indicó algunas cosas a lo que el pequeño contestó afirmativamente, Quill lo saludó también e intercambiaron algunas palabras, Quill le pidió que por favor le pasara a Francis nuevamente, cuando la chica atendió Quill desactivó el manos libres y colocó el teléfono contra su oído, María lo vio extrañada, él sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia.

Intercambiaron palabras más o menos en clave y María no pudo descifrar de qué se trataba.

-"¿Qué te traes entre manos?" preguntó la chica, él negó ofendido.

-"No se de que estas hablando"

-"Quill" llamó ella recriminándolo.

-"¿Dime?" dijo él de lo mas inocente.

-"¿A donde me llevas?"

-"A cenar" contestó encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo ver que su comentario era de lo mas inocente.

María se rompió los sesos intentando adivinar que se traía Quill entre manos, pero nada se le ocurría.

Para cuando dieron casi las 12 de la noche, María se veía en el camino de regreso del restaurante Ingles que Quill la había llevado a cenar, la comida había sido exquisita tanto como la compañía, María recordó que moría de hambre y disfrutó mucho las delicateses que Quill ordenó por ella.

También esperó paciente como un par de caballeros y algunas mujeres se acercaban a Quill para fotografiarse con él o para pedirles un autógrafo, la parte de las mujeres no le gusto mucho que digamos, pero Quill era una figura publica y se debía a su los fanáticos, aunque intentó no descuidar en ningún momento a su acompañante.

Quill estaba entre emocionado y expectante, la parte cumbre de la cita estaba apunto de llegar, todo lo que tenía planeado pendía de lo que sucedería en los próximos minutos, ya estaban en la camioneta de nuevo y él volvió a notar como ella se sumergía en el silencio

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con cautela Quill, ella incorporó su rostro.

-"Claro" dijo volteando a verlo "la he pasado muy bien, pero es tarde, ¿me, me llevas a casa?" preguntó, él frunció la boca y contestó.

-"Todavía no"

-"Quill" dijo ella un poco preocupada "no puedo hacer que Francis espere tanto, además William…" dijo preocupada, él tomo una de sus manos.

-"Sólo es un momento mas y no te preocupes por William o por Francis, ella va a dormir en tu departamento hoy" dijo en voz baja.

-"¡¿Qué!" preguntó ella atacada.

-"Eso, que le pedí que por favor se quedara durmiendo allí porque íbamos a llegar bastante tarde y no quería que se viera en ningún peligro a la hora de llevarla a casa"

-"Como…" dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, eran muchas emociones cruzadas, primero ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer semejantes planes sin siquiera consultarle o tomarla en cuenta? ¿Cómo había convencido a Francis de que se quedara en su casa? y algo mas importante, ¿por qué quería quedarse hasta tan tarde con ella…. Solos?

-"No te angusties, hablé con los padres de Francis y les expliqué, ellos le dieron su consentimiento, mañana temprano, yo mismo la llevare a casa" dijo sonriendo, había pensado que le iba a costar mucho convencer a los padres de la chica, pero con prometerles unos boletos para el próximo juego, aceptaron.

María en cambio se veía algo irritada.

-"Dime, por favor, ¿por qué estas haciendo esto y por qué no me hablas claro?"

-"Oye, oye" dijo él preocupado, estirando sus manos tomadas depositando un pequeño beso.

-"No te angusties, ¿recuerdas que te dije que esta cita tenía 3 fases?" preguntó, ella asintió sin hablar.

-"Bueno" dijo él un poco nervioso, "vamos camino a la tercera, ya te voy a llevar a casa, por favor déjame terminar según tenía planeado"

-"No me gustan los escondites" dijo ella aun nerviosa.

-"Antes te gustaban las sorpresas" dijo en voz baja.

-"Antes" dijo ella articulando.

-"Ya, cálmate, llegamos" dijo metiéndose en un garaje.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó, él colocó sus ojos en blanco, ella resopló, ya que entendió que no le iba a decir.

Quill le volvió a abrir la puerta después de estacionar, ella bajo aun escéptica, sin tomar la mano que él le ofrecía, no se colocó su abrigo pero caminó a su lado hasta unos ascensores, María vio a su alrededor sin omitir detalles.

Estaban en un edificio, eso era obvio, no sabia muy bien en que zona estaban, sólo sabía que estaban al este de Nueva York, lo elegante de su alrededor se lo decía, Quill introdujo una llave al panel del ascensor y marcó el ultimo piso, marcando un código en el pequeño teclado al lado de los botones de los pisos, María levanto sus cejas asombrada.

Luego del zumbido tenue del ascenso, las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista una sala del tamaño del apartamento completo de María, los detalles eran sencillos sin restarle el ser elegantes y hermosos, los muebles eran de cuero marrón oscuro, contaba con un sofá de tres plazas y con dos poltronas, unos muebles sostenían un televisor demasiado plano para parecer cierto, eran de caoba, el suelo era de mármol de color marfil, María caminó adentrándose, haciendo un ligero _tac, tac_ con sus tacones.

-"¿Éste es tu departamento?" preguntó volviéndose a él, pero Quill no contestó, se acercó a ella demasiado emocionado y la tomó de la mano, llevándola al pasillo de las habitaciones.

-"Ven" le dijo adentrándose en la de la derecha.

María no pudo evitar la cara de asombro al ver el cuarto decorado casi al 100 % con el súper héroe favorito de su hijo, el cuarto era aproximadamente el doble de tamaño del actual dormitorio de William, sin embargo una sensación de miedo la llenó, ¿Quill quería que William se quedara algunas noches? ¿O que fuera a vivir con él?

¿Cómo su pequeño iba a querer regresar con ella con semejantes lujos? Lujos que ella no estaba en capacidad de ofrecerle.

Quill vio la expresión de ella y agregó asustado.

-"¿No te gusta?" ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no es eso" dijo con voz trémula "¿no, no crees que es ostentoso?" preguntó en voz baja.

Él se encogió apenado de hombros, como diciéndole que no había querido detenerse en gastos.

-"Ven" dijo él tomándola aun de la mano "aun hay mas" ella fue siguiéndolo entre asustada y asombrada de lo que veía, nunca imaginó ver tanto lujo junto.

Quill la arrastró al final del pasillo, la puerta del fondo era enorme y blanca, él tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró dándole paso a ella primero, María entró a lo que le pareció una habitación de un hotel, había visto sitios como ese en revistas o en reportajes que hacia el canal para el que trabajaba, algo así como, ¿_cómo te volviste tan millonario?_

Tenía al frente una especie de recibidor, con un pequeño sofá de cuero muy brillante color verde militar, en el suelo al frente había una alfombra tan felpuda que parecía un oso de color marfil, que daba con un televisor de las mismas dimensiones que el de la sala, ella caminó lentamente, soltándose de la mano de Quill, la alfombra era tan pulcra que se quitó los tacones dejándolos juntitos al borde de la alfombra, suspiró de puro alivio al apoyar sus pies desnudos contra la felpuda superficie, tanto por la suavidad de la alfombra, como por el alivio de quitarse aquellos tacones a los que no estaba acostumbrada.

Quill no la perdió de vista ni un solo segundo, María atravesó la enorme alfombra y entró a la habitación principal, la cama era enorme y había tanto espacio rodeándola que parecía de revista, María se sintió una intrusa, quería ir a las puertas de la derecha que estaba segura, pertenecían al vestier, quería abrir las de vidrio que estaban al lado de la cama, que se podía ver que daban a un balcón, quería abrir las del baño y descubrirse maravillada de ver cosas que jamás pensó.

Pero se quedó allí, quieta sin moverse.

-"¿Te gusta?" preguntó él a sus espaldas, ella se giró lentamente, pudo ver que él también se había quitado los zapatos, llevaba calcetines oscuros.

María simplemente asintió.

-"A William le va a encantar, no va a querer regresar a mi casa después de estar aquí" dijo en voz baja.

-"Esa es la idea" contestó Quill cruzándose de brazos, María sintió morirse.

-"No es justo" dijo abrazándose a si misma, él fue a su encuentro.

-"No quiero que cuando mi hijo venga se quiera ir" le dijo sosteniéndola en brazos, ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-"No quiero que tú te quieras ir" dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído.

-"¿Ah?" dijo ella incrédula abriendo sus ojos con alerta.

-"Ven a vivir conmigo" le pidió él viéndola a los ojos.

-"Quiero que tu y William vivan aquí conmigo"

María aun lo veía sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-"Éste cuarto es de los dos" dijo, "aquí dormiremos tu y yo, William estará en el contiguo y el que está desocupado, pudiera ser para una nena, ¿qué me dices?" preguntó, ella parpadeó aun entre sus brazos.

-"¿Qué?, ¿qué estás diciendo?" preguntó temblorosa.

-"Que quiero que seamos la familia Ateara, ¿aceptas?" preguntó, y sin dejarla contestar fue por sus labios, lagrimas de susto y felicidad rodaron por las mejillas de María dando a parar con el par de labios que aun no dejaban de acariciarse.

Sin saber muy bien como, María se descubrió acostada en la superficie clara de la cama, Quill no había dejado su piel libre de sus labios, continuaba besándola, tocándola, ella sacó fuerzas e intentó detenerlo.

-"Quill, espera, espera" dijo intentando empujarlo, Quill se separó, estaba aun encima de ella y la vio a los ojos sonriéndole apenado.

-"¿Voy muy rápido?" preguntó frunciendo la boca, ella lo pensó un segundo y muy a su pesar asintió, él se bajó de ella y se acostó a su lado, ambos respiraban acelerados.

-"¿No quieres venirte para acá?" preguntó al rato, ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y alisó un poco su cabello con sus manos.

-"No sé" contestó con voz trémula, Quill se incorporó también.

-"¿Qué no sabes?" preguntó acariciando un poco su espalda.

-"Todo es muy rápido" dijo la chica, "me da miedo, me da miedo de despertarme de un sueño" dijo aun sin verlo, Quill se colocó de pie y caminó hasta ella, agachándose a su frente.

-"¿Crees que no te quiero?" preguntó acariciando su mejilla, ella se sonrojó mucho.

-"No es eso" dijo _aunque tampoco me lo has dicho_ pensó para ella misma, "pero el asunto es" dijo hablando en voz alta "que no sé si esto sea buena idea, William tiene su vida en Brooklyn, no digo que esto no sea lo mejor para él" dijo abriendo sus brazos, "pero ¿le vamos a cambiar su vida así tan de repente?" preguntó dudosa.

-"Mari, su vida cambió meses atrás cuando le dijiste que yo era su papá, mudarse no creo que sea mas fuerte que eso" argumentó colocando una mano en su rodilla.

-"Pero no es sólo William" dijo en susurro, Quill se acercó un poco mas a ella.

-"¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó, ella respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos un segundo.

-"¿Hablaste de que quieres que tu y yo estemos juntos?" preguntó, él asintió sonriéndole.

-"¿Tú no quieres?" ella abrió sus ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No, no es eso, digo, si, este, si quiero" dijo escondiendo su rostro sintiendo que moría de vergüenza, él dio una risa divertida y levantó su rostro.

-"Entonces ¿cual es el miedo?"

-"Es que yo no…" dijo y empezó a hablar mas bajo "desde que te fuiste" dijo, él asintió "yo, este, nunca mas…" hablaba entre balbuceos, Quill hizo mas presión en su rodilla.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó, "¿nunca mas qué?" preguntó sin entender.

-"Es que tu has tenido las mujeres que has querido, tengo miedo de que tus expectativas sean mayores de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte" dijo sintiendo que se moriría de vergüenza, Quill pareció entender de que hablaba ella.

-"Mari, estas diciendo que después que me fui, tu nunca mas…." Dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, ella negó sin verlo a los ojos, él subió sus cejas asombrado.

-"Estaba embarazada y deprimida, no pensaba en eso, y, y después, después William estaba muy pequeño, tenía que trabajar, no, no pensaba en eso" repitió aun sin levantar su rostro, Quill para su sorpresa dio una risa simpática, ella frunció el ceño y finalmente subió el rostro.

-"Dios, como te quiero" le dijo él aun sonriendo, ella sintió calor en su estomago y le devolvió la sonrisa, Quill la abrazó por la cintura y se dejó caer en el piso con ella sobre él, María se recostó en su pecho.

-"No importa" dijo él besando su cabello, "esperaremos hasta que estés lista, no hay apuro" dijo, luego rectificó, "bueno, no es que no haya apuro, pero puedo esperarte Mari" dijo riendo, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de ella se moviera al ritmo de su risa, ella sonrió también.

-"Gracias" dijo en voz baja, él volvió a besarla en el cabello.

El siguiente lunes María corría por los pasillos del canal, había mucho trabajo y poco tiempo para hacerlo, no le había dado ni tiempo de almorzar, pensó que aun quedaban algunas horas de trabajo, cuando se encontró con Jasper entrando a las oficinas, lo vio realmente extrañada, él se fijó en su presencia y se acercó con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¡Mari!" dijo el rubio sonriéndole "años sin verte ¿cómo te va? Estás muy linda" dijo depositándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba apretadamente.

-"Hola Jazz" dijo devolviendo el saludo "gracias" completó con una sonrisa "¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó asombrada, después de todo él hacia mucho tiempo que no trabajaba para E!

-"Vine a una entrevista, ¿sabes si hay vacantes?" preguntó riendo, ella esperó un poco a ver si hablaba enserio pero su sonrisa delató lo contrario, por lo que rió con él.

-"Creo que aquí muchos estarían felices con tu regreso" comento, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Nah, tampoco es para tanto" dijo despreocupado "vine por Alice, me dijo que estaba ocupada todavía y subí a esperarla acá arriba"

-"Si" dijo María "está desde el medio día con Jacob reunida, el próximo viaje" dijo, Jasper asintió.

-"Si, ya supe de eso" comentó, María continuó entonces la conversación.

-"Me alegra que estés tan bien con ella" dijo, Jasper sonrió.

-"A mi también, ¿y tu?" preguntó "¿cómo van las cosas con Quill?" preguntó alzando sus cejas repetidas veces, María sintió sonrojarse.

-"Bastante bien" dijo apenada, ambos rieron divertidos.

-"¿Y cómo va el trabajo?" preguntó María para hacer conversación, ya era la hora de salida y la mayoría del personal se había marchado, quedaba Alice con Jacob en la oficina y Tina y Melani que se veían caminando por los alrededores.

María se sentó por primera vez en el día y Jasper se sentó en otra silla frente a ella mientras conversaban de trabajo, ambos se sentían bien en compañía del otro, después de todo eran buenos amigos.

María estaba de espaldas a la puerta principal de las oficinas, Jasper estaba frente a ella y a la entrada, un movimiento llamó su atención, distrayéndolo momentáneamente de la conversación.

-"Ehhh, María y ¿cómo está William?" preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-"Bien, hoy anda con Quill, él lo fue a buscar a la escuela, deben venir por mí en un rato" dijo distraída mientras sacudía una pelusa de su pantalón.

La puerta de la oficina de Jacob se abrió y María alzó la vista para ver a Alice y al jefe salir, fue a decirle a Jasper que ya habían salido, pero Alice y Jacob vieron extrañados a la puerta de la oficina, María frunció el ceño y volvió su vista a Jasper que veía con la misma expresión que los otros dos detrás de ella, sólo que Jasper empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó María volteándose hacia la entrada.

William estaba ahí, vestido de gala, tenía un smoking, hecho de su tamaño, María lo vio y sonrió enormemente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, su hijo se veía increíble.

-"¿William?" preguntó con voz temblorosa, "mi vida que, ¿qué haces vestido así?" preguntó.

El pequeño traje de William era negro como la noche, exceptuando su camisa inmaculadamente blanca, tanto el chaleco, como el saco y los pantalones estaban lisos y brillantes, el cabello de William estaba peinado con gel hacia atrás en sus manos estaba una rosa de color blanco, que combinaba con su sonrisa.

María se colocó de pie, Alice y Jacob bajaron en silencio acercándose a Jasper, ambos se preguntaron con los ojos que ocurría, Jasper simplemente se encogió de hombros, los 3 podían haberse marchado, pero no pudieron, el querer saber pudo mas que su discreción, inclusive Tina y Melani se acercaron cautelosas a ver de que se trataba todo esto.

-"Mami" dijo William en tono ceremonioso, ella se quedó de pie frente a él sin saber que hacer.

-"Estoy aquí" continuó el chiquillo "para hacerte una pregunta"

-"Ok" dijo María en voz baja, buscó detrás de William con la mirada, no encontró a nadie.

-"Mami" llamó William su atención de nuevo.

-"Dime" dijo María aun con ojos llorosos pero sonriendo "¿qué me quieres preguntar?"

William pareció perder el hilo de lo que iba a decir y volteó hacia atrás buscando apoyo, pero no encontró a nadie, se giró al frente y frunciendo su boca dijo.

-"Bueno, la pregunta debería hacerla papá, pero puedo decirlo yo" dijo "¿quieres ser su esposa?" preguntó con vocecita infantil y mirada angelical.

-"Will" dijo una voz masculina detrás del pequeño "hijo, se suponía que eso lo iba a preguntar yo" dijo Quill saliendo de las sombras, "tu le ibas a preguntar si quería ir a cenar con nosotros"

-"Lo siento papi" dijo el pequeño frunciendo la boquita apenado.

Pero María no atinó a escuchar de que hablaban, primero, porque la pregunta que había formulado William rondaba en su cabeza chocando con su consiente y segundo, porque Quill había salido a su vista en un atuendo idéntico al de su hijo, el smoking era impecable y magnifico, haciendo que se viera inclusive mas fuerte de lo que era.

La única diferencia entre ambos, era que Quill sostenía una rosa roja, en vez de una blanca como su pequeño.

Detrás de ella, Jacob reía incrédulo de lo que acababa de presenciar, Alice estaba que estallaba de felicidad al ver como se había esmerado Quill en esto, se recostó en el pecho de Jasper que mantenía la misma risa simpática, mientras abrazaba a su amada pegándola mas a él, Alice se giró un poco y él besó sus labios aun sonriente.

-"¿Qué, qué es esto?" preguntó María parpadeando, no podía siquiera moverse.

-"Bueno" dijo Quill pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto apenado "se suponía que iba a ser distinto, te íbamos a invitar a cenar y, en el restaurante, con unos músicos que contraté" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco "te iba a pedir que fueras mi esposa, pero William…" dijo viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos, a lo que el niño se encogió de hombros apenado "modificó mis planes"

-"¿Qué?" volvió a preguntar María estática, Quill acomodó su expresión y se acercó a ella, le extendió la rosa y ella la tomó con manos temblorosas, entonces él sacó del bolsillo de su traje una cajita de terciopelo negro, María empezó a respirar con dificultad y Alice dio un gritito de emoción al ver lo que hacía Quill.

-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó Quill en voz baja, ella vio el anillo, un solitario en oro blanco que brillaba con los destellos de las luces del techo de la oficina, luego fijo la vista en su pequeño que al verla asintió con una enorme sonrisa, ella no pudo evitar reír por su reacción, luego subió su vista a Quill que esperaba nervioso su respuesta.

-"Si" dijo María "si quiero casarme contigo"

Jacob, Jasper y Alice estallaron en aplausos y risas desde un lado de la pareja, Tina y Melani aplaudieron desde detrás de los cristales, Quill quitó el anillo de la caja con expresión claramente aliviada y se lo colocó a María sonriendo en el tercer dedo de su mano, ella aun llorando lanzó sus brazos a su nuca y lo besó en los labios, William aplaudió feliz.

-"¡Papi y Mami se van a casar!" gritó emocionado, Quill lo alzó en brazos y los tres se abrazaron, William le dio la rosa a su mama y ella la tomó besándolo en la frente.

-"Te amo cariño" le dijo a su pequeño, luego se volteó a su padre.

-"También te amo a ti" le dijo apenada mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Quill sonrió como para quitarle el aliento y se unió de nuevo a sus labios.

-"Yo nunca te deje de amar" dijo al separarse de sus labios, para volver abrazarse los 3.

Después de separarse finalmente, los presentes fueron a felicitar a los comprometidos, todos estaban felices y contentos.

-"Oye" dijo Jacob molestando a su primo "¿lo de la cena es verdad? ¿o era todo una parafernalia para que aceptara casarse contigo?" Quill rió y contestó.

-"No es una parafernalia primo, la cena sigue en pie" María, que le enseñaba su anillo a Alice y a Jasper, levantó el rostro.

-"Pero no estoy vestida, ustedes están tan elegantes" dijo detallando sus trajes.

-"¡Ni te preocupes por eso!" gritó Alice "me dan 30 minutos y ¡la devuelvo como nueva!" dijo tomándola de la mano y corriendo estudios adentro.

-"¡Tina, Melani! todos las vimos ¡así que vengan y ayúdenme a arreglar a María!" las dos chicas rieron y salieron rumbo a los estudios.

La Colombiana vio por encima del hombro a su futuro esposo y a su hijo y sonrió apenada, mientras ambos la despedían con sus manos y una sonrisa, ella repitió la seña mientras Alice la halaba vestidores adentro para transformarla para su cena.


	57. Capítulo 56 Adopción

**Capitulo 56:**

**Adopción:**

Félix abrió la puerta de su departamento, iba de salida, iba a trabajar, pero cuando la abrió vio asombrado quien estaba de pie al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella tenía un dilema entre, si tocaba o no tocaba la puerta, por lo que, cuando esta se abrió violentamente mostrándole a un Félix vestido casualmente dio un respingo de pura sorpresa.

-"Félix" dijo en voz baja, él la vio creyendo que era un espejismo, sabía perfectamente quien era, pero ¿qué demonios hacia aquí? en su casa.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó para asegurarse de que era ella.

-"Hola" dijo ella con una media sonrisa "ehhh, ¿podemos hablar? ¿Puedo pasar un momento?" preguntó, Félix sacudió la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras él, Bella subió sus cejas.

-"Lo siento, pero no, no puedes pasar" dijo colocándose frente a la puerta, haciendo que se viera realmente pequeña tras él.

-"Estoy de salida Bella, no puedo atenderte" dijo Félix cambiando su tono de voz sorprendido, por uno realmente serio y grosero, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"No tienes por qué hablarme así" le dijo en voz baja "no fuimos amigos, pero nunca nos tratamos mal" agregó con un levantamiento apenado de cejas, Félix suspiró ruidosamente.

-"Lo sé Bella" dijo en un tono más dulce "pero lo que te dije es cierto, no puedo atenderte y la verdad no se que puedas querer de mi, pero seguramente alguien más pueda ayudarte mejor que yo" Bella sentía como Félix quería despacharla, así que, antes de que intentara sacarla por la fuerza, fue directo al grano.

-"Me dijeron que estas ayudando a Rosalie" Félix cerró sus ojos un segundo, temía que Bella estuviera aquí por ella, pero ahora que estaba seguro, tenía que proteger a Rose.

-"No sé de que hablas, ¿qué Rosalie?" preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sabes perfectamente de que Rosalie estoy hablando, la rubia con la que me engañó Emmet, a la que tú mismo le debes haber arreglado citas con él, así que no te pongas ridículo, diciendo que no sabes de quién hablo" dijo de repente llena de furia, Félix sacudió la cabeza.

-"Necesito hablar con ella" dijo Bella con un tono de voz mejor.

-"Pues no sé donde está" dijo Félix sin bajar la guardia "además, ¿qué demonios puedes querer tú hablar con ella? ¿Vas a reclamarle que estuvo con Emmet? que yo sepa eres noticia por tu noviazgo con Edward, así que no entiendo que puedes querer tú hablar con Rose"

Las palabras de Félix dejaron en el sitio a Bella, no le asombró su tono, lo que le asombró, fue como se había colocado a la defensiva, como había cerrado sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños de nudillos blancos, Félix estaba _defendiendo_ a la rubia, Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Rose?" preguntó en voz baja "¿la llamaste _Rose?"_ dijo incrédula, su cerebro le decía que esa postura que él mantenía, ese miedo que tenía, no por él, sino por ella, se debía a algo más, pero simplemente no podía creerlo.

-"Rosalie" se corrigió Félix sacudiendo la cabeza, reclamándose mentalmente que no debía ser tan visceral cuando se trataba de ella.

Bella sacudió la cabeza incrédula… ¿de qué se había perdido?

¿Cómo Rosalie y Félix habían llegado a estas? claro, si es qué, lo que ella captó en la voz de Félix, era lo que en realidad pasaba.

Ninguno de los dos siguió hablando, dado que la puerta de atrás de Félix hizo un ruido, Félix cerró sus ojos en señal de rendición, y se giró lentamente hacia la puerta.

-"No tenías que salir" dijo en voz muy baja dándole la espalda a Bella, que abrió de mas sus ojos al oír el tono con el que aquel hombretón le hablaba a la persona que estaba en su departamento, estaba usando un tono muy parecido al que Edward usaba con ella, cuando hacia algo que no aprobaba.

-"Está bien" dijo una voz femenina e igualmente melosa desde adentro, "ella no nos hará daño, déjame hablar con ella, ver que quiere"

Bella no pudo ver la expresión de Félix, porque se encontraba de espaladas a ella, pero si se fijó que los hombros del hombre se desinflaron un poco en señal de resignación, Bella no pudo ver, pero Rosalie, le colocó una mano en la mejilla a Félix, se alzó en sus puntillas y le roso apenas los labios, para luego asentirle para que dejara pasar a Bella, él se apartó a regañadientas, dejando que ambas mujeres se vieran de frente casi que por primera vez.

Bella la vio a los ojos un par de segundos, pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al vientre de la rubia, no era tan grande como el de Cindy que ya estaba por dar a luz, pero no era insignificante tampoco, Rosalie llevaba un pantalón que llegaba a la mitad de su pantorrilla, en la parte superior tenía una blusita de maternidad de fondo blanco con miles de florecitas multicolores, en sus pies unas flats blancas, Bella trató de acomodar su expresión, se adelantó un poco extendiéndole su mano.

-"Isabella" dijo y sacudió la cabeza "Bella Swan" dijo, Rosalie estrechó su mano.

-"No es primera vez que nos vemos" dijo estrechando su mano, Bella le dio la razón.

-"Pero es primera vez que nos presentamos" esta vez Rosalie asintió.

-"Rosalie Mckensy" dijo terminando de estrechar su mano, "pasa" dijo entrando al departamento, Félix las siguió, Bella entró apenada al departamento, Rose, le dio el frente a Félix.

-"Me dijiste que debías ir a trabajar" le dijo, Félix no perdía de vista la espalda de Bella, Rose colocó sus manos en el pecho de él haciendo que la viera, él bajó su vista a regañadientas.

-"No te voy a dejar sola, puedo ir mas tarde" dijo, Rose sacudió la cabeza.

-"Este cliente en nuevo" dijo hablando del chico que había empezado a representar "no puedes dejarlo solo en la presentación de la prensa, yo estaré bien, ve" dijo haciéndole señas a la puerta, Félix encajó los dientes, mientras cerraba los puños, Bella que no era ajena a la conversación, no se volteó a verlos para no ser indiscreta.

-"Me llamas cualquier cosa" dijo Félix derrotado sabiendo que Rose tenía razón, además no podía darse el lujo de perder clientes, no era que necesitaran el dinero con premura, pero ahora debía encargarse de Rose y la bebe y tenía que seguir trabajando.

Rose asintió.

-"Lo prometo, ahora ve, estaremos bien" dijo, Félix separó momentáneamente la vista de la espalda de Bella y asintió botando el aire de golpe, se inclinó un poco y beso sus labios, Rose limpió con una sonrisa el resto de brillo labial que había quedado en los labios de él y lo acompañó a la puerta.

-"No me demoro" dijo en voz alta, Rose asintió, "hasta luego Bella" dijo educadamente, ella se volteó y asintió apenada.

-"Chao Félix" dijo y vio como salía por la puerta y como Rose la cerraba tras él, dejándolas finalmente solas.

-"Siéntate" dijo Rose señalando los bancos de la cocina, Bella caminó hasta ahí.

-"¿Quieres algo?" preguntó la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-"Ahh, agua no estaría mal" dijo, Rose tomó con la seguridad de alguien que se encuentra en su propia casa, un par de vasos del estante y vertió en ellos agua fría del refrigerador, le ofreció uno a Bella, para luego sentarse a su frente.

-"Tu me dirás" dijo la rubia, "¿qué quieres hablar conmigo?" preguntó mientras Bella daba un sorbo a su agua.

_**De regreso al departamento.**_

El eco que producía el motor de la Ducati entrando al estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Bella, hizo que Edward diera un respingo, viendo entre ansioso, preocupado, molesto y aliviado, como su novia maniobraba en el segundo piso del estacionamiento.

Venia con el casco puesto, eso, le dio tan sólo un ápice de tranquilidad, saber que, por lo menos, no había sido tan imprudente como para manejar sin el casco puesto.

Bella, que no pasó por alto la presencia de su novio, resopló y maldijo por lo bajo cuando lo vio recostado de la puerta de su mini, la moto se le bamboleó un poco por la impresión de verlo, se llenó de miedo, ella no había pedido permiso para llevarse la preciada moto de su amor y este seguramente la iba a regañar.

Edward se adelantó al ver como ella casi perdía el control, inmediatamente Bella acopló la enorme moto y se estacionó frente a él, sin necesitar su ayuda, se sintió momentáneamente realizada, Bella apagó la Ducati y se retiró el casco, dejando que la larga y ondulante cabellera callera con gracia por su espalda.

Edward se quedó sin aire, de hecho se ahogó, tosiendo un poco cuando, tipo película, Bella batió su cabellera frente a él, estaba toda vestida de negro, con pantalones ajustados, una chaqueta manga larga le cubría la parte superior, imaginó que se la había colocado por el frio, se veía demasiado sexy para su propio bien, Bella tenía unas botas con tacones, que aunque no eran muy altos, le daban un estilo increíble.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, ¿por qué era que le iba a reclamar?

¿Por qué era que había estado sumamente nervioso esperándola?

-"Hola" dijo ella con voz sumisa, "por favor no te molestes, necesitaba salir y no tenía efectivo, vi las llaves de tu moto y no lo pensé, tú me enseñaste a conducirla y tuve extremo cuidado, te juro que nada le paso, ni siquiera un rasguño" dijo hablando demasiado rápido, Edward levantó la mano y haciéndola callar de inmediato, se acercó caminando despacio hacia ella, Bella vio, alzando sus cejas, la actitud que Edward tenía.

-"¿Qué…?" dijo riendo divertida al ver la expresión de animal en acecho que tenía, Edward no dejó que terminara de formular la pregunta y la tomó por la nuca, Bella rió divertida al ver como él la inclinaba lo suficiente para que sus labios se encontraran, la ferocidad de Edward hizo que Bella se derritiera por su contacto, se escurrió quedando acostada en los dos asientos de la moto, Edward se encimó sobre ella, besándola desesperadamente, Bella sabia que debía detener el beso, Edward se había subido por completo en la moto y aunque estaba endemoniadamente cómoda con él encima, sabía que debía detenerlo.

Primero porque estaban en el estacionamiento de su casa y segundo porque la superficie de la moto era pequeña e incómoda para esto y terminarían estampados en el suelo.

-"Edward, amor" dijo ella cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello "detente amor, estamos en medio del estacionamiento" dijo con voz ahogada mientras la boca de él la besaba tras la oreja.

-"Hummm" dijo él contra la piel de su cuello, se separó a regañadientas, ella tenía razón.

-"Nunca más" dijo enderezándose, pero sin bajarse de la moto, ella se incorporó sentada frente a él.

-"Está bien" dijo ella colocando sus manos en el pecho de él, sentía como este bajaba y subía rápidamente "nunca más me llevo a tu bebe" dijo haciendo referencia a la moto, él frunció el ceño.

-"¿La moto?" dijo extrañado, ella lo vio subiendo sus cejas "no me preocupa la moto, me preocupaste tú, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperándote? Llegué hace un par de horas, no vi la moto y me extrañó, te llamé millones de veces al celular" dijo olvidando su lujuria de momento y recordando la zozobra que había pasado mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera, tenía la mirada preocupada, ella abrió sus ojos y tomó su bolso que estaba colgando atravesado en su pecho, buscando su teléfono, Edward buscó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta que tenía puesta y le extendió su BlackBerry, ella lo tomó con el ceño fruncido.

-"Como no contestabas subí al departamento, utilice la llave de emergencias que me comentaste hace tiempo, encontré tu celular pero evidentemente no encontré ni las llaves ni a ti, bajé preocupado y pregunté en vigilancia, me dijeron que te habían visto salir en la moto, ¿estás loca?" le preguntó tomándola por las mejillas, ella torció los ojos.

-"Ya te dije que no le paso nada a tu preciada Ducati" dijo obstinada, intentando voltear el rostro, él no la dejo.

-"Y ya te dije que no me importa la moto, me preocupaste tú amor, tú no sabes conducirla como para salir sola por las calles de Nueva York" le dijo enormemente preocupado de que hubiera podido sufrir un accidente.

-"Tu me enseñaste a conducirla, no era la primera vez que la manejaba" dijo obstinada.

-"Bella, te enseñé a manejarla en un Boulevard, donde casi no había tráfico y en todas las oportunidades yo estaba tras de ti por si algo salía mal, amor, ¿puedes entender lo peligroso que es manejar una de estas, en una ciudad como esta? ¿Y si algo te pasaba?" preguntó asustado, ella volvió a rodar sus ojos.

-"Estuve perfectamente bien en todo momento"

-"Igual, nunca más vuelvas a tomarla sin siquiera avisarme, creo que envejecí 10 años de la angustia mientras te esperaba" ella resopló una risa.

-"No seas exagerado viejito" le dijo jocosa, él la vio levantando una ceja, "está bien" dijo ella derrotada "lo prometo" dijo levantando su mano, él le dedicó una sonrisa y extendió su mano, ella sacó las llaves del contacto de la moto y se las colocó en la palma, Edward cerró la mano apresando las llaves.

-"Pensé que con el recibimiento que me hiciste, tu angustia no era precisamente por mi seguridad manejando" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza mientras él empezaba a bajarse, pero al oír sus palabras se volvió a sentar frente a ella.

-"Ese recibimiento fue el resultado de tu hechizo, así vestida, te vez más sexy de lo que yo puedo manejar sin preparación previa"

Bella rió divertida bajándose de la moto, extendió sus brazos y dio una vuelta para que él la viera mejor.

-"Me pareció que debía cubrirme así, manejar una de estas da mucho frio"

Edward respiró muy profundo dando un gruñido sordo, se colocó de pie tras ella y le abrazó por la cintura ella lo despeino divertida mientras se besaban.

-"Y ¿me vas a decir que era eso tan importante que tenías que hacer que no podías esperar a que yo llegara? ¿o me vas a seguir distrayendo con tu atuendo de gatubela?" preguntó articulando las palabras contra los labios de ella, eso hizo que Bella recordara lo que había hecho y con quien había conversado ese par de horas que Edward la había esperado, respiro profundó y después de darle otro pico en los labios se separo por completo tomándolo de la mano.

-"Ven" dijo guiándolo al ascensor "tenemos que hablar" Edward la siguió pero su expresión se volvió un poco inquisidora.

-"De esa frase nunca resulta nada bueno, ¿debo preocuparme por algo?" preguntó mientras la seguía, no había nadie en el elevador, por lo que hicieron un recorrido único hasta el piso 4, Edward vio frunciendo el ceño, como su novia evadía su respuesta.

-"No iras a terminar conmigo ¿no?" preguntó con voz dudosa mientras ella abría las puertas del departamento, Bella a pesar de lo que pensaba rió al escuchar lo absurdo del comentario de Edward.

-"Amor, no seas absurdo" dijo empujando la puerta, dejándolos entrar, él rió aliviado.

-"¿Pero qué quieres que piense? Me dices la frase típica _tenemos que hablar_ y no terminas de contarme" ella sacudió la cabeza riendo incrédula.

-"Que loquito" dijo riendo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta negra y quedaba con una franelita blanca muy ceñida al cuerpo, Edward subió sus cejas de nuevo, definitivamente ese atuendo de motociclista de su novia, no lo dejaba pensar claramente, caminó hasta ella y la envolvió por la cintura y junto sus frentes y en medio de un suspiro preguntó.

-"¿Tienes que contarme ahora?" preguntó en voz bajita "¿no podrías hacerlo _después?"_ Agregó subiendo sus cejas, Bella no contestó de inmediato porque sus labios se vieron ocupados.

-"Es importante amor" logró articular ella mientras él bajaba por su cuello.

-"Créeme" dijo él contra su piel "_esto_, también es importante"

-"Edward, amor, no puedes siempre distraerme con esto" dijo ella respirando acelerada, él estaba muy entretenido con la piel de su hombro.

-"¿Con qué te distraigo?" preguntó inocentemente mientras volvía a besarla, esta vez en el otro hombro.

-"Con esto" dijo ella en un susurro, "haces que olvide todo con" hizo una pausa "con tus labios" tenía los ojos cerrados, después de hablar mordió su labio inferior, amaba las caricias de Edward.

-"Hagamos algo" dijo él regresándose a su rostro, besando despacio y delicadamente su frente, sus pómulos y su nariz.

-"Dime qué es eso tan importante que debes hablarme, mientras yo sigo besándote, si amerita que me detenga, lo haré, si no" dijo dándole un beso jugoso en los labios "me dejas terminar" dijo y volvió a besarla "¿estás de acuerdo?" preguntó paseándose de nuevo por su rostro.

-"Ujum" dijo ella asintiendo con ojos cerrados nuevamente.

-"Perfecto, entonces dime" Edward se separó de ella un poco, permitiéndole tener un poco de aire y lucidez, Bella abrió sus ojos y se fijo como él tomaba su mano derecha y la llevaba contra su boca, depositándole besos cortos, Bella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recordar que era lo que tenía que contarle.

-"Ehhh no… no recuerdo que iba a decirte" dijo produciéndole una risa torcida a Edward.

-"Me ibas a contar, creo…" dijo dándole besos en la palma de su mano "el por qué te habías llevado la Ducati" Edward introdujo uno de sus dedos en su boca, provocándole un jadeo involuntario.

-"Ah sí" dijo acelerada "eso" agregó recordando.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó él dándole un pequeño mordisco a la punta de su dedo "¿me vas a contar por qué lo hiciste?" ella solo asintió, con ojos firmemente cerrados.

-"Recuerdas" dijo e hizo una pausa, ahora Edward empezaba a besar su muñeca "Recuerdas ayer querías que te contara que me sucedía ¿cierto?" él asintió diciendo un _ujum_ esta vez contra el pliegue de su codo.

-"Bueno" dijo ella, trabó sus ojos con los de él que no la perdían de vista mientras besaba cada rincón "resulta que esta mañana fui a enfrentar eso que me preocupaba"

-"¿Y que es lo que te preocupaba?" preguntó él en el mismo tono, sin romper la atmosfera.

-"Rosalie" dijo sin rodeos producto de un beso de él esta vez en su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja, el nombre no era del todo desconocido para Edward, por lo que frunció el ceño, separándose unos centímetros de ella.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó tomándola por los hombros, pensando de donde conocía ese nombre.

-"Rosalie" repitió ella despejándose un poco al sentir su piel mucho más libre "la que espera el hijo de Emmet"

Edward se quedó un momento en silencio viéndola a los ojos, viendo si en efecto lo que ella decía era cierto.

-"No estás bromeando" le dijo, ella negó mordiéndose el labio, Edward se separó de ella y caminó hasta el sofá.

-"Eso si que sirvió de enfriamiento" dijo casi para él.

-"Lo siento" dijo ella al escucharlo, caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó incrédulo volteando a verla "¿cómo la encontraste? ¿Qué la preguntaste? ¿qué te dijo?"

Bella le explicó, como, el día de la cena en casa de los Brandon, había hablado con Emmet, le contó absolutamente todo, incluyendo la parte en que le dijo que estaba bien que ella y Edward se quisieran.

Edward escuchó atento, olvidando momentáneamente sus ganas de estar con Bella, ella le comentó algo que hizo que la interrumpiera con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Félix?" preguntó incrédulo "me estás diciendo que esa mujer y Félix, el ex representante de Emmet, ¿están juntos?" preguntó extrañado.

-"No lo sé" contestó ella, "sólo sé que se está quedando en su departamento, que él la está ayudando" Edward sacudió la cabeza, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Y por qué la está ayudando este hombre?"

-"Edward" llamó ella, tronando sus dedos haciendo que él la viera a los ojos "eso no es lo importante amor, no importa por qué Félix la está ayudando" Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Es cierto que está embarazada?" preguntó volviendo al tema en discusión, Bella asintió.

-"Tiene 5 meses" dijo, "se le nota bastante" Edward abrió de mas sus ojos.

-"¿Voy a ser tío?" preguntó de repente sonriente, Bella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-"Sí, vas a ser tío" dijo asintiendo.

Edward se colocó de pie, repentinamente feliz.

-"¡Dios!" dijo dando un leve aplauso "¿sabes lo feliz que se va a poner mi madre?" preguntó emocionado "debemos contarle a mis viejos, ¡quién lo diría!" dijo dando una corta carcajada "¡van a ser abuelos!"

-"¡Esto es genial amor!" dijo arrodillándose frente a Bella tomándola de las manos "¿sabes lo que ese niño va a ayudar en la unión de esta familia?" Bella abrió sus ojos desorbitados.

-"¡Edward, Edward!" dijo haciendo que le prestara atención, él se quedó en silencio aun con la sonrisa en los labios, sin entender por qué lo había interrumpido.

-"Las cosas no son tan sencillas amor" dijo ella en voz baja acariciándole el rostro, "ella está muy asustada, no quiere saber nada de los Cullen" Edward abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Po... Por qué?" preguntó asombrado, Bella levantó sus cejas.

-"Amor" dijo acariciándole la mejilla "Emmet no fue el más dulce con ella" dijo tratando de que él entendiera a que se refería.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

-"Calma ¿sí?" le dijo ella sin retirar su mano "la pobre tiene razón, de verdad está asustada, me dejó verla por qué considera que entiendo su miedo, pero por nada mas, le ofrecí ayudarla, pero no la aceptó"

-"Cuéntamelo todo" pidió él, "cuéntame que te dijo, de que" dijo y tragó "de que hablaron" Bella asintió, se inclinó un poco y besó sus labios, Edward correspondió y se sentó a su lado, ambos se giraron un poco para poder verse de frente.

Bella se enfrascó en un monologo, contándole desde las dimensiones del apartamento de Félix hasta las palabras exactas que le dijo Rosalie, que no quería nada que ver con los Cullen, que no quería deberles nada y que ella no iba ni a verlos, ni a negociar absolutamente nada con ellos.

Edward se quedó en silencio de nuevo, meditando y digiriendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"Llévame con ella" dijo al rato, Bella dio un brinquito de la impresión.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Lo que escuchaste amor" dijo colocándose de pie, trayéndola consigo "llévame con ella, quiero hablar con ella"

-"Edward no, estás loco, ella confió en mí, no puedo presentarme contigo allá" dijo Bella asustada, tratando de hacerlo desistir.

-"Bella" la llamó él viéndola a los ojos "por favor" pidió casi con clemencia, "prometo no hacer nada malo, solo… Solo quiero hablar con ella"

-"Pero"

-"Estarás conmigo en cada momento, no te esconderé nada, por favor" pidió descargando todo el poder que su simple mirada causaba en ella.

-"Está bien" dijo ella en voz baja derrotada, él la tomó por la barbilla levantándole el rostro.

-"Gracias" le dijo sonriéndole "te amo" ella a su pesar le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Logras de todo en mi, con esas palabritas" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Edward le sonrió deslumbrantemente, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco "vamos" dijo caminando hasta la puerta, Edward la siguió emocionado.

-"Yo manejo" dijo ella extendiéndole la mano, él sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del mini y se las extendió, después de todo ella era la que sabia a donde se dirigían.

Rosalie se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Félix, acababa de cerrar una llamada con él, indicándole como por doceava ves que se encontraba muy bien.

Bella se había marchado hacia ya más de un par de horas, Rosalie había comido algo ligero como almuerzo, ya que Félix le dijo que le llevaría comida suficiente para los tres para cuando estuviera de regreso, que juraba no sería más de una hora.

Rose tenía ropa deportiva puesta, estaba sentada en el espacio libre que había entre el mesón de la cocina y la habitación, había visto en Discovery Healt un programa de Yoga para embarazadas, por lo que encendió el televisor, repitiendo los movimientos que hacia la chica asiática en la pantalla.

Para cuando llevaba unos 40 minutos estirando sus músculos y respirando al ritmo que debería hacerlo en el momento de dar a luz, el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Estaba muy cansada por lo que agradeció enormemente la interrupción, con un poco de trabajo se colocó de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

-"¿Quien?" preguntó mientras quitaba el seguro.

-"¿Rose? Soy yo, Isabella, ¿podría hablar contigo un segundo?" Rose arrugó el entrecejo mientras abría la puerta.

-"¿Qué se te olvidó preguntarme esta mañana?" preguntó medio riendo sacudiendo la cabeza, esa chica no le caía para nada mal, pero no consideraba que ahora se fueran a ver a diario.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta se fijó que no estaba sola, un caballero mucho más alto que ella, de cabello liso y despeinado de color bronce y de ojos verdes estaba de pie detrás de Bella, Rosalie nunca lo había visto en persona, pero sabía exactamente quién era.

-"¿Qué hace él aquí?" preguntó escondiéndose tras la puerta, pensó por un segundo que había sido una terrible idea haberse regresado con Félix desde New Jersey, aunque aquí estaba mas cómoda y contaba con Félix, allá con Charlotte, se encontraba mucho más segura.

-"Tranquila" dijo Bella levantando sus palmas "él viene conmigo, no vamos a hacerte nada, sólo queremos hablar"

-"¿De qué demonios puedo querer yo hablar con un Cullen?"

-"Rosalie ¿cierto?" preguntó Edward, ella asintió aun un poco asustada, rogaba por que Félix apareciera.

-"Soy Edward Cullen" dijo él extendiendo su mano, Rosalie la vio con desconfianza y no quiso estrecharla, Edward después de esperar un tiempo prudencial bajó su mano.

-"No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, Bella me contó lo que le dijiste, sé que no quieres saber nada de mi hermano, no vengo a defenderlo tampoco" dijo enseñándole las palmas, ella aun un poco escondida tras la puerta respondió.

-"¿Entonces a qué viniste?" dijo ella "Emmet los mandó, quiere que interrumpa el embarazo ¿verdad?" preguntó inundándosele los ojos de lagrimas, los ojos azules se vieron casi azul eléctrico por el efecto de las lagrimas.

-"¡No por Dios!" dijo Edward, Bella negó asumiéndose a la misma opinión de su novio "nadie le quiere hacer daño a la criatura, sólo, sólo queremos asegurarnos de que esté bien"

-"Pues está muy bien" dijo una voz masculina desde atrás, Félix venia caminando por el pasillo con dos bolsas con comida para él y Rose.

Bella y Edward se dieron la vuelta, Rose se sintió aliviada al verlo, abrió por completo la puerta, Félix pasó por el lado de los visitantes sin prestarles mucha atención, entró directo, Rose se refugió unos segundos en su pecho, él beso su coronilla.

-"¿Están bien?" preguntó en voz baja, ella asintió, con la mano libre Félix limpió los restos de humedad de uno de sus ojos, ella sacudió un poco la cabeza indicándole que no había sido nada.

-"Lo siento" dijo Félix dándose la vuelta para ver a la pareja que estaba aun en la entrada "Rose, el bebe y yo tenemos que comer y no quiero que se enfríe la comida, no se a que vinieron, pero sea lo que sea, puede esperar, si quieren vengan en una hora, entonces podremos hablar"

Bella vio impresionada como Félix tomaba control de la situación, lo dijo tan serio y tan seguro, que absolutamente nadie refutó, Edward asintió parcamente y tomó de la mano a Bella.

-"Nos vemos en dos horas" dijo, Félix asintió y cerró la puerta dejándolos afuera, Edward se encargó de llevarse a Bella a almorzar y Félix procuró que Rose comiera con tranquilidad.

Pasado el tiempo pautado, Félix y Rose esperaban en silencio en la Sala/Comedor del apartamento de Félix, casi pasadas las dos horas exactas, hubo un pequeño toquido en la puerta, Rose se colocó repentinamente derecha, la bebé le dio una patadita y ella acaricio suavemente su vientre, haciendo sonidos tranquilizadores hacia su barriga.

Edward y Bella entraron al departamento, sentándose dos bancos altos de la cocina, dejando a Rose y a Félix sentados en el final de la enorme cama, el silencio era bastante incomodo.

-"¿Por qué lo trajiste a él?" preguntó Rose a Bella, ella mordió su labio.

-"Mi intensión no era atormentarte Rosalie" dijo Bella eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, "pero no podía ocultarle esto a él" dijo tomándolo de la mano "Edward tenía que saberlo" dijo en voz baja, Edward le devolvió el apretón apoyándole y agradeciendo lo que decía.

-"Y porque tendría que saberlo, esto no es su problema" dijo esta vez Félix, Edward volteó a verlo con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Y si es tuyo?" preguntó seriamente "que yo sepa ella espera el hijo de mi hermano, no el tuyo"

Félix se colocó de pie, Edward hizo lo mismo.

-"No tienes ningún derecho, tú no sabes que le hizo tu afamado hermano"

Las dos mujeres se colocaron de pie, intentando aplacar un poco los ánimos.

-"Félix" llamó en voz baja Rose tomándolo por el codo, él no la sacudió, se colocó estratégicamente frente a ella, protegiéndola, Bella por su lado tomó a Edward por el brazo.

-"Amor, esta no es la mejor manera" le dijo bajito a Edward, él retrocedió un poco.

-"Félix" lo llamó Edward respirando profundo.

-"Yo sólo quiero ayudar, sólo quiero saber que puedo hacer por ese bebe" dijo mejorando el tono, Félix aun lo veía fijamente, sentía todavía la presión de la mano de ella en su brazo.

-"¿Por qué vas a querer ayudarle de algún modo? A nadie de tu familia le importa o siquiera sabe de la presencia de Rosalie, y todos sabemos que Emmet no quiere este bebe, si no fuera tan cobarde ya habría hecho algo al respecto"

-"Cobarde o no, es el padre" dijo Edward.

-"¡No lo es!" gritó Félix, "¿a eso vinieron? ¿A reclamar la paternidad? Emmet ni siquiera tiene las agallas de venir el mismo, sino mandar al hermanito y a su ex"

-"¡Félix!" intervino Bella, haciendo que Edward se quedara con la palabra en la boca, en cierto modo lo agradeció, ya que lo que pensaba decir no era para nada educado.

-"Nadie está reclamando la paternidad de nadie" dijo Bella adelantándose un momento "nadie quiere quitarle el bebe a Rosalie" dijo hablando en voz baja, Félix parpadeó, y trabó sus ojos con los de ella.

-"¿No?" preguntó extrañado.

-"No" respondió ella con voz suave, Edward caminó despacio y se colocó al lado de ella.

-"Yo no estoy aquí para defender a mi hermano" dijo Edward en el mismo tono de voz, "sólo Dios sabe todos los errores que él ha cometido, no sólo contigo" dijo viendo a Rosalie aun escondida tras Félix aferrada a su brazo "todos hemos sido víctimas de Emmet en algún momento" dijo sintiéndose terrible por decir eso de su hermano, "me duele admitirlo, pero es la verdad" dijo, Bella tomó su mano, él volteó a verla un segundo y le dedicó una mínima sonrisa.

-"Pero también sé" dijo volviendo su vista a los otros dos "que está tratando de redimir sus pecados, que está tratando de enmendar los errores que ha cometido, él creció con montones de fantasmas que debe aprender a sacarlos de su vida"

-"¿Que tiene que ver eso conmigo o con Rose?" preguntó Félix, su tono era mucho más calmo.

-"Con Rose tiene mucho que ver, contigo tendrá que ver siempre y cuando te mantengas con ella, como es evidente que están ahora" dijo haciendo referencia a como la rubia seguía sosteniéndolo, Edward dio un paso despacio hacia ellos.

-"Nadie quiere hacerle daño, ni a ella, ni al bebe" dijo viendo a Félix, "pero" dijo fijándose en los ojos azules de la rubia "es mi sobrino" dijo dibujándosele una sonrisa tierna en los labios "sólo te pido que no me alejes de él, o de ella, prometo seguir tus reglas, tus condiciones, sólo, no me separes" luego volteó a ver a Bella y tomó su mano acercándola a él.

-"No nos separes de él" terminó.

-"Ella" dijo por primera vez en la reunión la voz de la rubia "es una ella, no un él" agregó Rosalie, colocándose sutilmente al lado de Félix.

Edward extendió por sus labios una sonrisa enorme y tan tierna que hizo que Rose se contagiara.

-"¿Una niña?" preguntó y vio hacia Bella sonriéndole "¡tendré una sobrina!" agregó riendo feliz viendo a Bella, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él la abrazó lleno de puro júbilo.

-"No" dijo Rosalie, haciendo que todas las emociones fueran cercenadas en la sala del departamento.

-"No la voy a tener" dijo haciendo que los 3 pares de ojos se llenaran de pánico, "la… la" dijo Rose tartamudeando "la voy a dar en adopción" concluyó en voz baja.

-"Rose" dijo Félix tomándola de las manos "me prometiste que conversaríamos de eso, por favor" pidió suplicante.

Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio sepulcral, no sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Rose colocó una mano en la mejilla de Félix sonriéndole a medias.

-"Te prometí que no hablaríamos de esto hasta que llegara el momento Félix, pero no te prometí que cambiaria de opinión"

-"Rose, por favor, por favor no lo hagas" le pidió el hombretón con voz tierna, ella sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-"No es justo contigo" repitió por enésima vez, "si la conservo todo será muy complicado, ellos saben quién es el padre, Emmet va a querer verla o estar con ella, ¿cómo voy a hacer que tu y él se enfrenten? Félix" dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Te quiero" completó Rose "por eso no quiero obligarte a cuidar de ambas"

Félix fue a hablar, pero Edward se volvió a adelantar.

-"Dámela a mi" dijo, ahora el blanco de las miradas fue él.

-"¿De… de que hablas?" preguntó temblorosa Rose.

-"Quieres empezar de nuevo tu vida ¿cierto?" preguntó, la rubia asintió "¿tienes miedo de conservar a la bebe?" ella volvió a asentir.

-"Dámela a mi" repitió Edward, "déjame adoptarla, no voy a permitir que la dejes en un orfanato, o que se crie lejos de su familia, déjame tenerla, si tú no la quieres"

-"Edward" llamó Bella asustada a sus espaldas, él no volteó a verla, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de la rubia.

-"¿Qué… tú la… la quieres adoptar? ¿Estás… estás loco?" preguntó Rose balbuceando.

-"Tienes miedo de conservarla, la vas a regalar" dijo Edward, ella se adelantó.

-"¡No la quiero regalar!" dijo furiosa "me encantaría quedarme con ella, ¡pero no puedo!"

-"¿Por qué no puedes?" preguntó Edward con voz seria.

-"Me crees un monstruo ¿verdad?" dijo la rubia alterada "¿crees que no tengo corazón?"

-"Yo no soy el que está regalando a su hija" contestó Edward, de repente la discusión fue entre ellos dos, sin intervención de los otros ocupantes de la sala.

-"No entiendes" dijo Rosalie entre dientes, "eres su hermano, estas de su parte, nunca vas a siquiera imaginar lo que he pasado"

-"Entonces explícame" le pidió Edward bajando la guardia.

-"No quiero tener que ver nada con Emmet, no quiero verlo, no quiero saber de él, me hizo mucho daño de muchas maneras, si no fuera por Félix, no estaría en esta ciudad, pero…" dijo volteando momentáneamente a verlo "si no fuera por él creo que no estaría viva, o por lo menos aun embarazada"

Edward, Bella y Félix, tomaron asiento mientras la rubia seguía hablando.

-"Si conservo a la pequeña, él va a querer mantener una relación con ella, así sea por que quiere conocerla, o por que simplemente quiere atormentarme a mi o a Félix, él no perdona las traiciones así de fácil, quiero tenerla, quiero conservarla, pero también quiero lo mejor para ella y creo que eso lo tendrá lejos de su padre, aunque eso signifique alejarla de mi"

Rose lloró en silencio sentados junto a Félix, que la rodeó con su brazo, permitiendo que ella se refugiara en su pecho.

-"No pienso que seas un monstruo" empezó Edward "entiendo que le tengas miedo a Emmet, pero ¿qué me dirías si te aseguro que ha cambiado?"

-"No te creo" dijo ella apenas volteando a verlo "él no va a cambiar"

-"Rose" dijo Edward acercándose a ella arrodillándose en su frente "yo no quiero quitarte a la niña, quiero que tú la tengas y me dejes ser su tío, siempre he pensado que el lugar de los hijos es con sus madres, con nadie más y te puedo asegurar que Emmet piensa igual"

-"Eso no lo sabes" dijo la rubia aun aferrada al pecho de Félix.

-"Te voy a decir algo que poca gente sabe" dijo Edward "Emmet y yo somos adoptados" dijo haciendo que Rose se incorporara de golpe, Félix lo veía igual de asombrado.

-"Somos hermanos por parte de madre" dijo Edward "Elizabeth Masen, nos tuvo con 5 años de separación y logró hacer que mi madre, Esme, nos adoptara a ambos" comentó su historia, Rose aun no salía de su asombro.

-"Yo no recuerdo haber estado en el orfanato, estaba muy pequeño, de hecho me enteré de todo esto hace muy poco, en cambio Emmet sí lo recuerda, él si recuerda haber vivido en el orfanato, recuerda cuando mi mama lo vio por primera vez y también supo desde siempre que era adoptado"

La sala seguía en silencio, simplemente escuchando.

-"Emmet creció toda la vida con ese rencor, no justifico sus actos, pero de cierto modo lo entiendo, cuando yo me enteré de mi adopción casi muero, y tenía 24 años, imagínate como seria eso para un pequeño de 5"

-"Y si te pones a ver, la vida le ha cobrado con creces todas las cosas que ha hecho" dijo Edward viendo a los ojos a Rose, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Lo único, después de mi madre Esme, que era más que importante en la vida de mi hermano, era el futbol, y su equipo lo reemplazó, dejándolo de la noche a la mañana sin trabajo, sin ingresos, sin su pasión, su prometida se enamoró de su hermano, dejándolo casi en las puertas del altar" Bella dio un pequeño respingo "y la mujer con la que estaba apartando a su prometida, se enamoró de su ex representante" le dijo "y quiere dar a su hija a un orfanato, donde él guarda sus peores recuerdos"

Por una milésima de segundo Rose entendió a que se refería.

-"Pero no es tan desdichado, tú lo defiendes" contraatacó, Edward rió torcido.

-"Defecto de familia" dijo sonriéndose "mi mama y yo somos así, defendemos las causas perdidas"

Rose recapacitó un poco y aunque no tenía muy claro cómo iba a proceder, se sintió un poco menos amenazada, respiró profundo y le formuló varias preguntas a Edward.

-"¿Él sabe que estas aquí?" preguntó, él negó.

-"Nadie, excepto Bella y yo sabemos tu paradero"

-"¿Le vas a contar?"

-"Sólo si tú me autorizas"

-"Si decido darla en adopción, ¿igual la querrías?"

-"Absolutamente"

-"¿Sin juzgarme?"

-"Sin juzgarte" contestó Edward muy serio.

-"Necesito descansar" dijo Rose sintiéndose de repente muy débil, "necesito pensar" completó, Edward y Bella asintieron y se colocaron de pie dando por terminada la reunión, Félix dejó a Rose recostada en la cama y los escoltó a la puerta.

-"Si decide tenerla, yo seré el padre de esa niña" dijo Félix decidido en cuanto les abrió la puerta, sin que Rose pudiera escucharlo.

-"Lo sé" dijo Edward, "es afortunada en contar contigo, de verdad lamento todo lo que mi hermano ha hecho" Félix levantó las cejas.

-"No es culpa de nadie, mas de una vez yo tapé sus entuertos, sólo espero que lo que dijiste sea verdad y que no quiera atormentarla, Rosie vive en una angustia eterna, eso me preocupa"

-"¿No sería buena idea conseguirle un sitio más tranquilo para vivir?" preguntó Bella.

-"Estoy buscando un lugar más amplio" dijo Félix, ya la pareja había salido y él estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-"Quiero buscar algo en los suburbios, a ella le da miedo salir en la ciudad, debo apurarme, si no va a querer irse de nuevo"

-"¿De nuevo?" preguntó Edward, Feliz asintió.

-"Tiene una prima en Jersey, pasó un tiempo con ella hasta que la convencí de que regresara conmigo, he intentado conseguir algo, pero no es fácil, mi trabajo es bueno pero a veces tengo malas rachas y conseguir una casa no es fácil"

-"Buscaré algo" dijo Edward "entre los dos nos encargaremos que nada le falte ok?"

-"No necesito tu compasión" dijo Félix un poco ofendido.

-"No es compasión, ese bebé es mi familia y si la madre está bien, el bebé también, tan sencillo como eso, voy a ver si consigo algo en los suburbios y te aviso"

Félix simplemente asintió parcamente, dándole por fin despedida a la parejita, para cuando regresó adentro, fue a chequear a Rose, la pobre dormía profundamente en una posición que parecía algo incomoda, Félix se colocó su ropa de dormir y fue hacia ella, con extremo cuidado la acomodo en la superficie de la cama, ella se despertó en el proceso y lo haló hacia ella, Félix se acostó a sus espaldas, abrazándola, pegándola a él, mientras delicadamente acariciaba su vientre, últimamente se dormían así.

A los dos días, Edward y Bella esperaban fuera del edificio de Félix.

-"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Edward, ella asintió.

-"Muy segura"

-"¿Crees que acepten?" preguntó un poco preocupado, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Ya veremos"

El cambio de luces de la camioneta de Félix hizo que la pareja prestara atención en la vía, aunque Bella se sabía la dirección de memoria, Edward conducía, ya que había ido a esa casa en otras oportunidades.

La camioneta de Félix, se mantuvo constante en el espejo retrovisor del mini, durante todo el camino, para cuando finalmente llegaron, Bella se bajó del auto con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¡PAPÁ!" gritó la chica corriendo hacia Charlie, este la recibió sonriendo igual y abrazándola con la nostalgia de los meses que tenía sin verla.

-"Bella" dijo enterrando su rostro en su cabello "hija cuanto me alegra verte"

-"Lo siento papá" dijo ella separándose un poco de él "he estado sumamente ocupada" dijo mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose la peor hija, era cierto que hablaba con sus padres casi todos los días, pero era imperdonable el tiempo que tenían sin verse.

-"Me imagino que sí pequeña" dijo Charlie sonriéndole "eres toda una celebridad" dijo guiñándole un ojo, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, el viaje a Michigan la había colocado en el estrellato farandulero.

-"Charlie" saludó Edward caminando hasta él "bueno verlo" dijo extendiendo su mano.

-"Igual digo chico, lamento lo de Michigan" dijo, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"Habrá otros campeonatos, de eso no me preocupo por ahora" Charlie asintió.

-"Me gusta tu actitud" dijo Charlie mientras palmeaban un poco sus espaldas.

-"A ver" dijo Charlie "aquí están las llaves, ¿donde está la chica de la que me hablaste?" Bella se volteó emocionada a la camioneta.

-"¡Rose, Félix!" los llamó haciendo señas con sus manos "¡vengan!"

Félix se bajó primero, yendo a abrirle la puerta a Rose, ella tenía un vestido ligero blanco, ambos caminaron hacia donde estaba Bella.

-"Chicos, él es Charlie, mi padre" dijo haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes, estrecharon las manos y Charlie dijo educadamente.

-"Felicidades pequeña" le dijo a Rose refiriéndose a su barriga "¿ya saben que es?" preguntó, Charlie, no sabía toda la historia.

-"Niña" contestó Rose un poco asustada.

-"Esas son muy buenas noticias" dijo Charlie emocionado "las mujeres reinaran el mundo" dijo haciendo que todos rieran por el comentario.

Charlie emprendió el camino por el pasillo de cemento de la entrada, subiendo ágilmente los tres escalones.

-"Todo está como me pediste hija" dijo abriendo la puerta.

-"Gracias papá" dijo Bella entrando hasta la sala de la casa que una vez fue de nana, casi todo estaba como ella lo recordaba, exceptuando los portarretratos, que le había pedido amablemente a Charlie que los quitara mientras una amiga vivía ahí, los últimos meses de su embarazo.

Bella se encargó de mostrarle a Rose y a Félix el resto de la casa, era de una sola planta, por lo que era ideal para que Rose se movilizara con total calma.

Después de que habían salido del departamento de Félix, dos días atrás, Bella pensó y pensó en cómo hacer para que Rose se mantuviera por lo menos en la ciudad, para Edward era muy importante mantenerla cerca, fue en la mañana siguiente que recordó que ella poseía la casa que fue de nana, que había permanecido vacía desde su muerte.

Por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho llamó a Charlie, pidiéndole que por favor la acondicionara un poco y le comunicó su idea a Edward, que después de preguntarle mil veces si estaba segura, la abrazó encantado de la idea.

Rose había accedido a ver la casa, pero no quería decir si se quedaría o no, la verdad le daba mucha pena aceptar algo de Bella o de Edward, pero de sólo pensar que tendría un jardín para pasear y tomar un poco de sol sin el ajetreo de la ciudad, la emocionaba mucho.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Bella a la pareja "¿te gusta?" preguntó levantando sus brazos un poco.

-"Es hermosa y acogedora" dijo la rubia, "pero me da tanta vergüenza aceptarla" Bella y Edward colocaron sus ojos en blanco.

-"Hagamos algo" dijo Bella, "los vamos a dejar unos minutos solos, piensen y discutan bien los pro y los contras, Edward y yo estaremos afuera en el jardín, cuando tomen una decisión, nos avisan" Charlie se había retirado a casa, por que Renne estaba por llegar del supermercado e iba a ayudarla con las compras y con la comida, dado que habían invitado a cenar a Edward y a Bella, aprovechando su visita.

Rose y Félix asintieron a la propuesta de la chica y Edward escoltó a Bella a la salida.

En el jardín él la abrazó por la espalda, aspirando profundamente en su cuello.

-"Gracias" dijo bajito.

-"Todavía no sabemos si acepta" dijo ella recostándose en su pecho.

-"Va a aceptar, ya lo veraz" dijo riendo, Bella acompañó su risa y giró un poco su rostro, para poder besarse.

-"Quería hacerte una pregunta" dijo Edward viéndola a los ojos.

-"Dime" dijo ella levantando una de sus manos pasándola sutilmente por su mejilla.

-"Si Rose decide dar la niña en adopción, si decide entregarla, sabes que sigo manteniendo mi postura ¿no?" Bella asintió.

-"La vas a querer adoptar" dijo, él asintió.

-"Mi pregunta es" dijo, ella lo vio fijamente.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Me ayudarías?" Bella lo vio extrañada.

-"¿A adoptarla?" preguntó dudosa, él la corrigió sutilmente.

-"A criarla" dijo, ella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Me ayudarías a criarla? ¿Serías su mamá?" Preguntó viéndola fijamente a los ojos.


	58. Capítulo 57 Rehabilitación

**Capitulo 57:**

**Rehabilitación:**

-"Emmy, no creo que esto sea necesario" dijo Esme al colocarse a su lado frente a la enorme verja que dejaba ver un inmenso jardín plano y a lo lejos una enorme casa que parecía ser de una sola planta.

-"Esme" dijo Carlisle, que estaba de pie al otro lado de su hijo mayor, "ya lo conversamos, si Emmet cree que es necesario, no podemos convencerlo de lo contrario"

Emmet apartó tan solo un segundo la vista de la enorme casa al final, para dedicarle a su padre una mirada de agradecimiento, luego se giró a ver a su mamá.

-"Todo esta bien mamá, entremos ¿si?" pidió, Esme se tragó sus palabras y asintió, tomando su mano firmemente, a Emmet le recordó su primer día de clases en la escuela privada, todavía no estaba Edward en casa, tan sólo era un chiquillo de 5 años, no quería bajarse del auto, estaba aterrado de que lo rechazaran o de que Esme lo dejara en ese sitio para no volverlo a buscar.

A Esme le costó un montón convencerlo de que se bajara del auto, sólo logró hacerlo cuando le prometió que entraría con él tomados de manos hasta su salón, luego, ella no soportó dejarlo solito, por lo que se quedó con él todo el día en el jardín de niños.

Emmet recordó ese momento como si no hubiesen pasado los 24 años que lo separaban de ese día, vio con una sonrisa sus manos juntas y se inclinó un poco besando la frente de su mamá.

Carlisle habló entonces por el intercomunicador que había al lado derecho de la verja, le indicó a la voz que les atendió de quien se trataban y la reja se abrió haciendo un chasquido, Esme apretó un poco mas su agarre y caminó por el derecho camino hacia la entrada de la enorme casa.

Habían dejado el auto en la zona permitida, que era detrás de la enorme verja, este sitio era un lugar de desintoxicación, nada que no fuera orgánico podía pasar esa verja, por lo que la contaminación de los autos estaba prohibida.

Emmet llegó a la puerta de madera de la casa, frente a ella había una señora, de unos 45 años de edad, estaba vestida con un taller de falda y chaqueta azul marino, se podía ver el cuello de una camisa blanca impecable, los botones tanto de la camisa como de la chaqueta eran dorados, en su cuello tenía una gargantilla con un cristal redondo y muy discreto descansándole en la hendidura del cuello, llevaba medias veladas de color crema, muy parecido al tono de su piel, acunando al final unos tacones gruesos y señoriales, de mismo color azul del traje, su cabello era castaño y estaba recogido en un moño al nivel de su nuca, sus ojos eran pardos, se podían ver tras las gafas delicadas de montura dorada que tenía puestas.

-"Buenos Días, mi nombre es Nicole Moyer, soy la directora y co fundadora del centro" dijo extendiendo la mano derecha, estrechándola primero con Carlisle, luego con Esme, dejando de último a Emmet.

-"Emmet Cullen" dijo este estrechando la mano de la Sra. Había estado muy seguro de esta decisión pero ahora no sabia si era buena idea encerrarse ahí.

-"Llegaron a tiempo para el té de bienvenida" dijo Nicole, subiendo los pocos escalones que daba a la recepción del centro de rehabilitación, Emmet volteó a ver a su mamá y esta le asintió dándole ánimos.

Caminaron hacia el centro del lobby del centro de rehabilitación para control de la ira y Emmet vio a su alrededor como, habían personas en la misma situación que él, es decir, personas que trataban de tomar el control de sus vidas.

Después del té de bienvenida y de que les explicaran a groso modo las reglas del lugar, Emmet acompaño a sus padres a la salida del centro, Esme lo abrazó por mucho rato.

-"Mamá" dijo él contra su cabello "estaré bien, por favor no te preocupes" le pidió, Esme se retiró de su abrazo y asintió tragándose las lagrimas.

-"Vendré a verte todos los fines de semana sin falta" prometió.

-"Lo sé" dijo su hijo sonriéndole, vio a su padre y le pidió mudamente que se llevara a su mamá, Carlisle le palmeó la espalda y se llevó finalmente a Esme, prometiéndole a su hijo que vendrían a verlo pronto.

Emmet se vio de nuevo solo en el lobby del centro, una mujer morena de cabello corto y vestida de blanco, como una enfermera se le acercó abrazando en su pecho una carpeta.

-"Cullen ¿cierto?" preguntó con voz cansada, él asintió.

-"Sígueme, te mostrare tu habitación" Emmet asintió y subió las escaleras siguiendo a la mujer.

-"Las luces se apagan a las 10 de la noche" empezó a indicar la mujer mientras subían por las escaleras de madera, "tus sesiones con el terapeuta son Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes d media de la tarde, los sábados durante la mañana, son las terapias grupales, en los jardines del centro" dijo extendiéndole su horario, Emmet estaba asombrado con lo que había oído, que no le contestó nada a la mujer.

-"Buenas noches Sr. Cullen" dijo dejándolo en la habitación, Emmet la vio impresionado.

-"¿Noches?" preguntó "no son aun las 6 de la tarde" dijo en voz baja, la mujer dio una risa simpática.

-"Aproveche ahora para meditar, después no habrá mucho tiempo" dijo dejándolo sin entender.

-"Ehhh, ¿Sra.?" la llamó antes de que se fuera de la habitación, la mujer se volteó.

-"Molly" le dijo "mi nombre es Molly"

-"Molly" dijo él asintiendo "¿y mi equipaje?" preguntó viendo a los lados, ella volvió a repetir la sonrisa divertida.

-"Se te devolverá el día que salgas, en el armario de allá" dijo señalando a la esquina norte de la habitación "encontraras lo que necesites" y sin decir mas, se marchó, dejándolo solo en aquella extraña habitación.

Emmet caminó hasta el armario, en el encontró, un par de vaqueros y unas 5 franelas, las desdobló colocándoselas encima del pecho, él era un hombre robusto, pero parecía que las prendas les servirían, sacudió la cabeza, pensando que en verdad estaba loco por meterse ahí por Motus propio.

El centro de rehabilitación de Santa Caterina, quedaba sumamente alejado de la ciudad de Nueva York, aunque pertenecía a ese mismo estado, Emmet había escuchado de el por un colega que había recibido terapia en ese centro unos años antes, se había metido en problemas golpeando a unos tipos y un juez lo sentencio a ese lugar, Emmet buscó formación de el centro en Internet, no le pareció que fuera muy difícil vivir ahí, se veía tranquilo y acogedor.

Había tomado la decisión de tratarse cuando hirió a Esme, sólo que no había tenido aun las agallas de presentarse.

Esme trató de convencerlo de que no era necesario, pero Emmet pensó lo contrario, había herido a Bella cuando intento matar a Edward, hirió sin querer a su mamá y había aterrorizado a Rose. En verdad él sí era violento y si quería establecerse y quedar en buenos términos con su familia y su entorno, debía aprender a controlar esa vena violenta que se le despertaba sin avisarle.

Cerca de la media noche, Emmet se despertó del golpe que recibió en su costado derecho, se había caído de la minúscula cama de su habitación, la cama era para una sola persona y él era mas grande que el promedio, con pesadez se colocó de pie verificando que se había quedado dormido en la ropa que había traído, se quitó la camisa y los vaqueros quedándose en boxers, volvió a acostarse sobre la minúscula cama, tratando de recordar que no debía moverse mucho.

Al día siguiente a eso de las 5 de la mañana, tocaron su puerta, Emmet se sentó de golpe.

-"¡Abajo en 10 minutos!" gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta, mientras entrenaba era costumbre levantarse a esa hora, pero había pasado algún tiempo desde que siquiera entrenaba, Emmet se colocó de pie estirándose ruidosamente, volvieron a golpear la puerta y entonces tomó su toalla para darse una rápida ducha antes de bajar.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo, sintiéndose exageradamente ridículo con las prendas que vestía, se dio cuenta que había demorado 20 minutos en vez de 10, el grupo estaba haciendo un círculo, Nicole la directora del centro levanto la mirada hacia él.

-"Señor Cullen cuanto me alegra que nos honre con su presencia" dijo en tono dulce, pero Emmet se sintió en evidencia.

-"Lamento la tardanza" dijo agachando la cabeza, Nicole sacudió al cabeza.

-"No se preocupe, haremos que recuerde que no debe llegar tarde a las reuniones matutinas"

Emmet no entendió a que se refería.

-"Mandy es una experta en eso, ella te indicara que debes hacer" dijo señalando a una mujer del circulo, tenía cabello castaño que llegaba al nivel de su mentón, su expresión no era muy amigable, Emmet pudo distinguir como la mujer colocaba los ojos en blanco, pero inmediatamente acomodaba su expresión sonriéndole a Nicole "pero ahora vamos a empezar" dijo levantando los brazos ligeramente.

Todos los presentes se tomaron de manos, Emmet estaba viéndolos sumamente extrañado se unió al circulo vio como a la chica que le habían identificado como Mandy, colocaba cara de asco mientras tomaba las manos de las personas a su lado, Emmet ocultó una sonrisa y tomó las manos de una mujer y un hombre que estaban a su lado, todos cerraron los ojos pero él no sabia que iban a hacer, por lo que los mantuvo entreabiertos.

_Señor, dame paciencia para aceptar lo que no puedo cambiar, valor para cambiar las que sí puedo y sabiduría para saber la diferencia_.

Emmet abrió los ojos sintiéndose totalmente fuera de grupo, ¿dónde demonios se había metido? Nicole les sonrió al resto y dijo.

-"Nos vemos en el desayuno" todos asintieron sonrientes y se dispersaron, Emmet siguió al resto.

-"¡Hey tu!" le dijeron desde atrás, se giró levantando sus cejas.

-"No tan rápido nuevo, ven conmigo" dijo Mandy.

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Emmet.

-"Llegaste tarde, eso significa que hoy comes tarde, no podemos comer con el resto, muévete hay cosas que hacer" dijo, Emmet la vio asombrado.

-"¡Muévete!" gritó la chica, Nicole salió de una de las puertas viéndola con ceño fruncido.

-"Mandy, ese no es el trato que usamos aquí, ¿recuerdas?" la mujer respiró profundo y asintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

-"Lo lamento Nicole" dijo empalagosa "vamos" le dijo esta vez a Emmet dirigiéndole la misma sonrisa fingida, Emmet se encaminó con ceño fruncido hacia donde la mujer lo guiaba.

Caminaron hacia la parte trasera de la enorme casa, Emmet no había conocido esa parte, se sorprendió cuando vio cultivos de flores, y algunos tubérculos, Mandy iba caminando acelerada delante de él, Emmet se mantuvo a una distancia prudente y no abrió la boca.

-"Aquí" dijo Mandy deteniéndose de golpe en un cultivo "son zanahorias, hay que sacarlas, ya están listas" Emmet dio una risa incrédula.

-"Debes estar bromeando" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, la mujer lo vio de arriba abajo.

-"No, no lo estoy haciendo, hay que cosecharlas, así que muévete" Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿No hay personal en esta casa que haga esto?" preguntó atacado, ahora la que rió fue Mandy.

-"¿Qué crees que viniste hacer para acá?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos "¿a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones?" preguntó irónica "te engañaron, como a mi" completó encogiéndose de hombros "esto es un centro de rehabilitación para manejar la ira, te van a obligar a canalizarla"

-"¿Y voy a canalizarla cosechando?" preguntó incrédulo, ella alzó las cejas dándole a entender que eso era exactamente a lo que se refería, Emmet negó como un niño "Yo no voy a cosechar nada" dijo Emmet molestándose, él jamás había hecho eso, en efecto no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y además él era el ex mariscal de los Giants de Nueva York, ésta gente estaba loca de pedirle que hiciera eso.

-"Mira" dijo Mandy enseñándole las palmas y cambiando su peso a la otra pierna, tenía puestos unos jeans pescadores, una franela blanca simple y unos tenis "no vale la pena luchar contra ellos, son mas fuertes" concluyó, "si tus terapeutas y Nicole no consideran tus _problemas_ están resueltos, no sales de aquí, así de simple"

-"Yo puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera" dijo Emmet apretando los puños, la risa que dio de respuesta Mandy hizo que apretara mas los puños.

-"Una vez entres, no es tu decisión cuando salir" dijo levantando las cejas y manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

-"Yo entré aquí por motivos propios" dijo haciendo que la chica levantara las cejas sorprendida.

-"Pues estás demente" dijo burlándose "a mi me obligaron mi mamá y mi representante y cada vez que los recuerdo, los odio mas por meterme aquí"

Emmet iba a seguir argumentando pero una de sus palabras llamó su atención.

-"¿Representante?" preguntó, la chica resopló, bajando los brazos, evidentemente incomoda de hablar del tema.

-"¿Qué entrenas?" preguntó, Mandy encajó los dientes.

-"¡Nada!" dijo "no estoy aquí para ser amigo de nadie, allá" dijo señalando un estante a la izquierda del cultivo "están los implementos para cosechar, yo tengo que hacerlo aquí al lado, no me hables, no me molestes y si quieres haz lo que te de la gana, pero a mi no me molestes"

Y sin mas se dio la vuelta, Emmet se quedó realmente asombrado, esa chica tenía serios problemas de temperamento, vio como ella iba hasta el estante y tomaba unos guantes de jardinería y una escardilla.

Emmet no la perdió de vista, ¿en verdad él tenía que ponerse hacer eso?

Su conciencia lo haló de las orejas, aquella era una mujer, hermosa y femenina que se había agachado sosteniéndose de sus rodillas mientras intentaba cosechar aquella locura, como iba a quedarse ahí de pie, con ella a escasos metros trabajando, colocó los ojos en blanco y mordiéndose la lengua, caminó hasta el estante, milagrosamente consiguió unos guantes que le sirvieran y se fue a su zona de siembra a tratar de entender como haría esto.

Clavó la escardilla en la tierra tratando de soltarla un poco, intentó halar las matas verdes que se mostraban en la superficie, nada ocurrió, tomó las ramas con ambas manos, halándola con fuerza bruta, las ramas cedieron y él cayó de trasero sobre las plantas a su espalda, maldijo en voz alta mientras se colocaba de pie violentamente.

Una risita muy baja hizo que volteara hacia su acompañante, Mandy giró su rostro en el momento exacto en que él la escucho reír.

_**En las oficinas del canal E!**_

-"Jacob, no seas exagerado" dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza, estaban en la sala de juntas seleccionando algunas fotos, para la campaña próxima del canal.

-"No soy exagerado Bella" dijo Jacob sentándose derecho en la silla, "mientras mas fotos mejor" Bella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Éstas fotos son al aire libre, ¿quieres que saque de nuevo a las modelos y me vaya a recorrer la ciudad?" preguntó esperando que Jacob no quisiera, él frunció la boca meditándolo.

-"Si, eso quiero" completó para la desgracia de Bella, últimamente no estaba de mucho humor para las fotografías.

-"Está bien" dijo a regañadientas, era su trabajo y con ánimos o no, debía cumplirlo.

-"No te molestes Bella" dijo Jacob medio sonriendo "no me convencen las fotos, lo siento" Bella sacudió la cabeza, la verdad a ella tampoco le convencían.

-"Está bien" repitió en un tono mucho mas sumiso "supongo que tienes razón, estos no han sido mis días" dijo levantando las cejas.

-"¿Algo que pueda ayudarte?"

Bella lo medito un segundo, Alice no estaba, se había ido de viaje a las Filipinas para un programa especial, por ende tenía mucho que no veía a Jasper tampoco, que le dijo, la ultima vez que se vieron, que adelantaría todo lo que pudiera en Mtv, para poder estar mas desocupado cuando Alice regresara, para poder dedicarle todo el tiempo posible.

Por otro lado, no quería hablar mucho con Edward… por que básicamente el problema que tenía era con él.

Pero eso tampoco la alentaba como para hablar de sus líos existenciales con su jefe, suspiró ruidosamente y negó con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Nada que puedas hacer por mi jefe" le dijo sinceramente, Jacob la vio entre sus pestañas.

-"Si me necesitas aquí estoy" dijo, ella le sonrió agradecida.

-"Lo sé, pero esto es algo que debo decidir por mi misma" Jacob tan sólo le guiño el ojo sin saber que le sucedía.

-"Voy a preparar las cosas para mañana entonces" dijo mientras se levantaba un poco de su silla, él asintió.

-"Perfecto, ¿te importaría si te acompaño mañana?" preguntó viendo unos papeles, Bella se encogió de hombros "es que mañana me traigo a Christopher y me gustaría llevarlo, seguro se divierte"

-"Claro" dijo Bella cambiando a una actitud un poco menos emocionada, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a un niño a su alrededor, pero no podía decirle que no al hijo del jefe.

Se despidió entonces de él y salió de la sala de juntas, cuando bajó las escaleras un ser bastante pequeño chocó contra sus rodillas.

-"¡William!" llamó Quinn en tono reprobatorio, "te he dicho que no corras" le dijo regañándolo, el pequeño levantó la vista separándose de las piernas de Bella.

-"Lo siento" le dijo frunciendo la boquita, Bella respiró profundo, ¿es que hoy la perseguían los niños?

-"Tranquilo" dijo sin tener contacto físico con el hijo de María, Quinn llegó hasta ellos y despeinó a su hijo.

-"Lo siento, le íbamos a dar una sorpresa a María y no quería que lo viera" dijo mostrándole todos sus blancos dientes.

-"No hay problema" dijo Bella apartándose "si vas donde Jacob, aprovecha, está solo" dijo señalando escaleras arriba, Quinn le sonrió.

-"Gracias" dijo "ehhh Bella" la llamó mientras William subía y ella intentaba alejarse, se giró a ver que quería.

-"María quería que las entregáramos juntos, pero esta muy ocupada, ten" dijo extendiéndole un sobre color marfil, Bella vio asombrada la invitación de boda de Quinn y María, sacudió al cabeza y sonrió.

-"Gracias" dijo sonriendo sinceramente "cuenta con mi presencia"

-"Gracias" dijo Quinn y terminó de subir las escaleras, donde su hijo lo esperaba, Bella caminó distraída a los estudios, mientras caminaba, sacó la sencilla pero elegante invitación del sobre, rió al leer que _William Ateara Rodríguez_ invitaba al matrimonio eclesiástico de sus padres, caminó aun pendiente del elegante papel, leyendo donde sería la ceremonia y finalmente la recepción, faltaba un mes para la boda, por lo que necesitaba apresurarse en encontrar el vestido perfecto.

-"Bella" llamó la voz de María al verla, Bella levantó al vista con una sonrisa, batió la invitación en su mano diciéndole mudamente que ya la tenía, la Colombiana colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Ya te la entrego?" preguntó con un tono de reproche "quería estar presente" dijo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, me dijo que estabas muy ocupada" María sonrió.

-"Lo estoy" dijo con un suspiro "tengo una decoradora y una Wedding planing, pero sigo estando demasiado ocupada con el trabajo, ahora me llamó Jacob, no sé qué quiere" dijo, Bella sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo no había deducido ya que Quinn estaba ahí esperándola? Pero la chica estaba sumamente dispersa.

-"Hoy vamos a entregarle la de Jazz, como va con Alice" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella asintió.

-"Oye, vas a llevar a Edward ¿verdad?" preguntó, Bella tartamudeó un poco.

-"Ehh, cla.. claro, claro" dijo colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-"Tengo que irme, lo lamento" dijo María excusándose, Bella asintió agradecida de que María no notara su tono nervioso.

-"Tranquila ve" dijo "yo debo ir a los estudios" María asintió y siguió su camino a la oficina de Jacob, Bella se terminó de dirigir a los estudios para cuadrar las modelos del día siguiente.

Para cuando llegó a su departamento comenzando la noche, estaba entre cansada y preocupada, se preparó una ensalada ligera para cenar y se sentó sola en el gran sofá a intentar ver un poco de televisión.

Habían pasado 15 días desde que habían llevado a Rose y a Félix a la casa de Nana, Rose había accedido a mudarse para allá, y ahora tenía un par de días viviendo sola ahí, en la que había sido la casa de su niñez, eso no le preocupa en absoluto a Bella, de hecho ella había sido la de la idea, lo que le preocupaba sobremanera era lo que Edward le había pedido que hiciera.

¿Ser la mamá de ese pequeño ser?

Eso le era imposible.

No sólo porque le aterrorizaba el hecho de ser madre, sino porque no le parecía justo.

¿Cómo le iban a explicar a esa bebe cuando creciera que, a quien llamara papá era en realidad su tío y que su papá biológico era al que consideraba su tío?

Sacudió la cabeza, era demasiado y no podía lidiar con eso, Edward estaba loco, ¿cómo iba a querer encargarse de ese bebe? Y no solo eso… ¿cómo iba a arrastrarla a ella en el proceso?

Ella lo amaba, eso era cierto, pero… ¿Ser padres? Era como saltarse un montón de etapas y aterrizar en la ultima de ellas, eso podía hacer que las cosas no resultaran bien, ella no tenía idea de cómo cuidar niños, además ella vivía muy ocupada y Edward se la pasaba compitiendo y entrenando, ¿qué momento iban a dedicarle a la bebé entonces?

Su teléfono sonó haciendo que agradeciera enormemente la distracción.

-"¿Si?" contestó, pinchando en su ensalada.

-"Estas en problemas jovencita" dijo una voz familiar por el teléfono, Bella sonrió de manera fatua.

-"Hola amor" le dijo a Edward "¿por qué estoy en problemas?" preguntó metiéndose un poco de ensalada en la boca.

-"Hoy no te has reportado" Bella frunció la frente.

-"Lo siento, estuve muy full en el trabajo, últimamente mis fotos no le gustan a Jacob" dijo resoplando.

-"Será que está loco" dijo Edward sonriendo por el otro lado de la línea "tus fotos son fantásticas" Bella resopló simpática.

-"Como siempre te digo… tu opinión nunca es imparcial" dijo sonriendo al teléfono y aunque no lo podía ver, Bella lo imaginó colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"En fin" dijo él "Sabes que Jacob está loco en no gustarle tus fotos, por algo te tiene fija en el canal" Bella volvió a probar su ensalada.

-"Supongo" dijo con la boca un poco llena.

-"¿Cenas?"

-"Ujum"

-"¿Qué comes?"

-"Ensalada Cesar, orgullosamente hecha por mi" completó risueña.

-"¿Hay suficiente para mi?" preguntó levantando una ceja, Bella tartamudeó un poco.

-"Ehhh, la verdad hice sólo para mi amor" dijo apenada.

-"Eso está muy mal" completó Edward, "por qué… ¿qué voy a hacer? ¿Verte comer mientras muero de hambre?" completó siendo exagerado, Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Cómo que verme?" preguntó riendo mientras le daba otra probada "será escucharme"

Alguien tocó la puerta, Bella volteó hacia la misma con expresión curiosa.

-"¿Me esperas un segundo?" preguntó a Edward "alguien toca mi puerta"

-"Seguro ve" dijo él desde el otro lado de la línea "yo espero"

Bella dejó el teléfono en el asiento del sofá y se levantó con su platico de ensalada y su tenedor, pinchó un poco más y se metió en la boca el bocado para luego abrir.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Edward estaba de pie con su celular colocado sobre su oído, sus cejas levantadas y sus labios dibujando una mueca divertida, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, realmente la había sorprendido.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó mientras lo abrazaba llevando momentáneamente el plato de la ensalada a la espalda de él "me sorprendiste" dijo bajándose de las puntillas de sus pies.

-"Esa era la idea" dijo Edward sonriéndole enormemente mientras la abrazaba ligeramente, ambos entraron al departamento, Edward cerró la llamada de su celular y fue hasta la cocina para dejar la bolsa con la comida que había comprado, Bella caminó hasta el sofá buscar el teléfono que había dejado ahí.

-"Me imaginé que te sentirías sola, como Alice no está" dijo él haciendo conversación mientras buscaba en los estantes un par de copas.

-"Si, he pasado algunos días solita" contestó sentándose en uno de los bancos altos de la cocina, siguió pinchando su ensalada mientras lo observaba.

Edward descorchó un vino tinto que trajo y sirvió un poco en las copas, ofreciéndole una a Bella que le sonrió en respuesta, él lo probó y se apoyó en uno de sus codos observándola.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella al sentirse escrutada, pinchó un poco mas de ensalada y se la ofreció, Edward sonrió y la tomó masticándola con calma, Bella aprovechó para probar el vino.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de desocupar sus bocas, Edward la vio a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear, Bella empezó a jugar distraída con lo que quedaba de su ensalada, sintiéndose perforada por un par de esmeraldas.

Bella no levantó la mirada y Edward llegó al límite de su paciencia.

-"¿Vas a verme en algún momento?" preguntó, Bella levantó la mirada a regañadientas.

-"Estas sonrojada amor" verificó Edward con una sonrisa divertida "¿qué sucede?" preguntó tiernamente.

-"Nada" dijo ella colocándose de pie, para dejar sus platos en el fregadero "estoy bie…" pero no pudo terminar de decir las palabras, Edward se había colocado de pie y estaba a sus espaldas, había colocado las manos en sus caderas y estaba respirando en su cuello.

-"No te creo" dijo bajito respirando en su cuello, Bella cerró sus ojos dejando caer el plato en el fregadero, "estas muy rara desde hace días" continuó Edward hablando contra su piel.

-"¿Rara?" preguntó ella hablando muy bajito.

-"Si" continuó él, "sólo hemos hablado por teléfono, no has querido ir a mi casa, siempre dices que estas cansada y no me dejas venir, desde que Alice se fue no te he visto preciosa"

Bella se volteó para darle el frente, se recostó del fregadero y él se apoyó en el mismo muy cerquita de ella.

-"Lo siento" se disculpó sonriendo medianamente "en verdad he estado muy ocupada" se excusó pobremente, Edward subió las cejas incrédulo.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó "¿me vas a dar esa excusa?" completó levantando sus cejas, ella botó el aire de golpe, no podía ocultarle sus emociones a Edward.

-"Lo conversamos después, ¿si?" pidió.

-"Bella, ¿no es mejor que lo hables conmigo? Después de todo, sé que lo que te pasa tiene que ver conmigo así que, ¿por qué no me cuentas?"

Bella se mordió el labio, él se bajó un poco besándola cortamente para que desistiera de hacerlo.

-"Temo que si hablamos de lo que me sucede pueda hacerte sentir mal" Edward se separó tan solo un poco, visiblemente sorprendido.

-"¿De qué hablas amor?" preguntó sin tener idea a que se refería, ella mordió nuevamente su labio, desistiendo al ver la mueca de él.

-"Déjalo en mi cabeza ¿si?" le pidió, "cuando me sienta segura te lo comento, por ahora, prefiero no hacerlo" Edward sacudió la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

-"No me gusta cómo suena eso, ¿por qué no me cuentas? a lo mejor pueda ayudarte" ella negó y le palmeó delicadamente la mejilla, se alzó en puntillas y lo besó en los labios cortamente, para luego intentar separase, Edward la detuvo volviéndola a pegar a sus labios.

-"Tienes días que no me das un beso de verdad" dijo y sin dejarla contestar, la besó, Bella pasó sus manos a su cuello encantada de contar con esa distracción.

Se besaron por mucho, pero por mucho tiempo, Edward se vio obligado a separarse, ya que su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar mientras se rosaba delicadamente con el de ella.

-"¿Vamos al cuarto?" preguntó dudoso, ella sonrió divertida aun con sus brazos en el cuello de él.

-"Me dijiste que morías de hambre cuando llamaste, vamos para que comas algo ¿sí?" dijo separándose por completo, él sacudió la cabeza, alejando las ideas repentinas que habían asaltado su cerebro, Bella echó un vistazo a las bolsas que él había traído.

Sacó con cuidado el par de sándwich estilo gourmet que descansaban en una bandeja cubiertos con papel trasparente.

-"Compré de pastrami y pavo" dijo él "elige el que más te guste"

-"Abramos uno solo, después de todo ya comí"

-"Oh vamos amor… una ensalada no es comida" dijo tomando el paquete de su mano, ella negó.

-"Es de noche, debo comer sano de noche"

-"El estomago no sabe qué hora es, además, necesitas carbohidratos, después los vamos a quemar, te lo prometo" dijo levantando las cejas repetidamente en una mueca traviesa, ella rió con ganas.

-"Prefiero arriesgarme"

Edward comió disfrutando de la compañía de su novia, sólo pudo hacer que ella diera dos mordiscos pequeños a su emparedado, Bella le comentó mientras disfrutaba un poco del vino, de la invitación a la boda de María y Quinn, Edward confirmó que encantado iría, Bella sonrió.

-"¿Y por tu casa?" preguntó ella haciendo girar el contenido de su copa un poco.

-"Bien, mamá anda atacada por Emmet, pero por fin entendió que si él lo decidió, no puede hacerlo cambiar de opinión" Bella meditó un poco el comentario.

-"Debo admitir que cuando me contaste del centro de rehabilitación, no lo creí, Emmet no es el tipo de hombre que admite que necesita ayuda"

-"En eso no puedo llevarte la contraria" concordó Edward.

-"Amor" llamó Edward dándole el ultimo mordisco a su emparedado "¿Has sabido de Rosalie?" preguntó emocionado, ella dio un respingo, volviendo al estado de ánimo anterior a su llegada.

-"No" dijo llevando la copa al fregadero "no he hablado con ella" Edward se dio cuenta del evidente cambio de actitud de su novia.

-"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó con cautela, ella no contestó, solo negó, Edward ató cabos.

-"Eso es lo que te sucede" dijo convencido "¿tiene que ver con Rosalie y la bebé?" preguntó sólo para verificar.

Bella no contestó.

-"Es eso" dijo él "Bella…" la llamó al ver que ella no giraba a verlo, respiró profundo y se volvió a acercar a ella.

-"Dímelo" pidió en voz bajita acariciando un poco su brazo, Bella tembló ligeramente.

No contestó, dejó la copa en el fregadero y se colocó a más distancia de él.

-"Voy a darme un baño" dijo caminando hasta su cuarto, Edward se vio solo en la sala, sacudió la cabeza, a Bella le ocurría algo que tenía que ver con Rosalie y la bebe que venía en camino, sacudió la cabeza, su mente solo le daba una posible idea, pero necesitaba que ella se la confirmara, pero no quería presionarla.

Terminó de recoger en la cocina, dándole tiempo a que se calmara y terminara su ducha, una vez todo listo y limpio se dirigió a su cuarto, se sentó en la cama con doseles recogidos, todavía se escuchaba el agua correr en el cuarto de baño, se terminó de acostar en la cama quitándose los zapatos, prendió el televisor para dar una imagen de relajado.

Para cuando Bella salió a su vista, estaba en su atuendo de dormir, vio a Edward recostado en su cama sonriéndole, ella le sonrió apenada de vuelta.

-"¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir?" le preguntó, ella negó sin hablar, después de todo, una cosa era no querer contarle lo que pensaba y otra muy distinta despacharlo de su casa.

Finalmente Bella terminó su rutina y se subió a la cama, Edward sin preguntarle la atrajó a su pecho, abrazándola y besando cortamente su cabello.

"¿Qué ves?" preguntó ella, él se encogió de hombros y le dio el control a ella, Bella colocó the X Factor, Edward colocó los ojos en blanco pero ella no lo vio.

Cuando terminó el programa Bella estaba casi dormida, se giró un poco y soñolienta le dijo.

-"Deberías cambiarte" se le escapó un enorme bostezo, Edward rió divertido y le besó cortamente los labios mientras la dejaba un segundo sola en la cama, se despojó de la ropa quedando en bóxers y franelilla, soltó las cortinas del dosel y se recostó a su lado, Bella estaba más dormida que despierta.

-"¿Duermes?" preguntó él en voz baja, ella pensó que asentía, pero en realidad no se movió.

-"Ujum" contestó bajito, Edward sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-"Me debes una noche juntos" le dijo hablando tan bajito como un simple suspiro.

-"Mañana" dijo ella casi inaudiblemente.

Él esperó un poquito más y volvió a susurrar.

-"Bella"

Ella no contestó con ningún sonido, apenas se movió un poco.

-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?" preguntó, ella estaba casi drogada del sueño.

-"El bebé" contestó sin ofrecer resistencia, Edward se obligó a mantener la compostura, iba a poder saber que le sucedía con certeza.

-"¿Qué sucede con el bebe?" siguió en su experimento.

-"Me… me da…" dijo y parecía quedarse dormida.

-"Bella" la llamó intentando mantenerla en el trance, "¿qué pasa con el bebe?" preguntó, el cuerpo casi dormido de Bella, se demoró muchísimo en contestar, sólo quedaban unos segundos para que sumergiera en su letargo, pero cuando Edward pensó que no contestaría sus labios se separaron un poco diciendo.

-"Me da miedo" Edward no demostró emoción, siguió preguntando.

-"¿No quieres criar al bebé conmigo?" preguntó, ella negó recostada en la almohada.

-"Me da miedo" volvió a decir, quedando finalmente sumergida en el más profundo sueño, Edward respiró profundo y se acercó besando su frente, ella en medio de su sueño se recostó en su pecho, Edward la acunó y volvió a besarle el cabello, hablaría con ella cuando estuviera completamente despierta, lo único bueno era, que por lo menos sabia más o menos lo que le ocurría.

_**En casa de Nana.**_

Al día siguiente, Rosalie estaba caminando por el jardín de la bonita casa donde ahora vivía, aun se sentía extraña, intrusa y un tanto abusadora, pero no podía negarse a sí misma, que era sumamente cómodo vivir sin el escándalo de la ciudad y sin el miedo que normalmente manejaba.

Charlie y Renne, iban a verla algunas veces, para saber como se encontraban, ese día, Charlie se detuvo en la que fue la casa de su mamá mientras venia del trabajo, apareció por el costado de la casa llevando un pequeño ramillete de flores y una bolsa que contenía las mejores magdalenas que existían en el condado, aclaró su garganta y Rosalie se giró, fijándose en su presencia y sonriéndole enormemente.

-"Sr. Swan" dijo caminando hacia él en sus pantalones grises y su blusa celeste, "¿cómo se encuentra?" preguntó.

-"Todo bien linda" dijo Charlie educadamente "y llámame Charlie" le pidió por enésima vez, ella sonrió asintiendo.

-"Siempre lo olvido… Charlie" dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, él asintió agradecido.

-"Así está mejor" le contestó "Renne quería venir a verlas hoy, pero tuvo que trabajar hasta un poco mas tarde, me pidió que les trajera esto" dijo batiendo la bolsa "¿te importa si meriendo con ustedes?" preguntó, Rosalie asintió abriendo de mas sus ojos.

-"Por supuesto, pase, pase si esta es su casa por Dios" dijo encaminándose a la puerta trasera, Charlie sacudió la cabeza y la siguió.

Rosalie hizo amagos de sacar algunos platos y vasos, Charlie la detuvo entregándole el pequeño ramillete de flores silvestres, Rose lo sostuvo sonriendo y fue a colocarles un poco de agua, dejando a Charlie entonces encargado de servirles la merienda.

-"Buen provecho" dijo cuando estaban sentados en la mesita de la cocina uno en cada borde.

-"Igual" dijo ella con una sonrisa, tomó una de las magdalenas y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-"¿Y cómo te has sentido?" preguntó Charlie al rato, Rose terminó de masticar y asintió sonriendo.

-"Bastante bien" dijo "esta casa es mágica, de verdad tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila" contestó complacida.

-"Ha sido muy amable de su parte, su esposa y de su hija permitirme vivir aquí mientras nace la bebe" Charlie sacudió la cabeza, ya había escuchado suficientes agradecimientos.

-"Cuéntame" le pidió mientras tomaba una segunda magdalena "¿cómo va el embarazo? ¿Cuándo tienes consulta?"

-"Tengo 5 meses" empezó Rosalie "el control lo tuve no hace mucho, en Jersey" aclaró "todavía nos toca esperar un poco para el próximo" informó.

-"¿Jersey?" preguntó Charlie "¿eres de New Jersey?" ella negó.

-"Viví ahí un poco más de un mes en casa de una prima, me estaba ayudando"

Charlie terminó su bocado y frotó sus manos entre sí para eliminar migajas.

-"Rosalie" la llamó un tanto apenado "sé que no es de mi incumbencia" comenzó haciendo que ella se sentara mas derecha y dejara su magdalena a la mitad "pero, pareces una chica con problemas" dijo en voz baja "¿qué te sucedió? Bella está muy afanada en ayudarte y créeme" dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella "yo normalmente hago lo que mi hija me pide, sin preguntar, ella es un poco impulsiva pero normalmente tiene la razón en lo que piensa o dice" Rosalie le sonrió por el comentario "eres una chica muy dulce, y no logro entender por qué estás aquí, Por que necesitas la ayuda de Bella o de Edward, ¿podrías explicármelo?"

Rosalie se quedó en silencio unos minutos, no sabía si podía o debía decirle la verdad a Charlie, pero una parte de su razón, le dijo bajito al oído que ella le debía a ese señor tan amable un poco de sinceridad, después de todo ella se estaba quedando en la casa que le perteneció a su madre y por mínima cortesía, debía informarle que sucedía con ella.

Sin embargo le daba miedo contarle, no sabía si Charlie estaba al tanto de que ella había sido una de las causas del rompimiento de su hija con su prometido, como le diría que estaba esperando un hijo del que se suponía sería su yerno y que ahora le tenía mucho miedo porque prácticamente la había violado y amenazado repetidas veces.

Pero…. ¿Cómo no explicarle a Charlie?

Mientras él esperaba paciente a una respuesta de ella, Rosalie respiró profundo y empezó por algo muy sutil.

-"Ehhh tengo…" dijo y se vio obligada a aclarar su garganta para seguir hablando "tengo problemas con el padre del bebé" comentó sin ahondarse más, Charlie meditó sus palabras unos minutos y le dijo.

-"¿Que no es el joven alto que vino contigo a ver la casa verdad?" preguntó refiriéndose a Félix, ella negó para después tomar un poco de jugo para terminar de aclarar su garganta.

Charlie levantó las cejas sorprendido y se dio cuenta que esos eran temas que no le correspondía tocar, esta chica tenía muchos problemas, pero por lo menos contaba con gente que quería ayudarla, como aquel joven alto, Edward y su propia hija, sacudió la cabeza y se colocó de pie para ir por mas jugo.

-"¿Sabes qué?" le dijo mientras caminaba "no importa, no tienes que decirme nada" Rosalie suspiró aliviada y le dedico una sonrisa sincera.

-"De verdad gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar aquí" dijo ella, Charlie colocó sus ojos en blanco mientras sacudía la cabeza.

-"Ni lo menciones, como te dije, Bella confía en ti" se encogió de hombros y completó "así que yo también"

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa mientras veía su vaso de jugo, Charlie ya estaba sentado nuevamente frente a ella.

-"Es bonito como se llevan ustedes" le dijo a Charlie "yo nunca tuve esa relación con mis padres" Charlie la vio fijamente preguntándole a que se refería.

-"Mis padres se llevaban bien" comenzó "o eso es lo único que recuerdo, cuando cumplí los 5 años mi mamá tuvo a mi hermanita Amy, era una bebé hermosa, recuerdo que mi mamá decía que cuando creciera seria seguramente reina de belleza" comentó sonriendo.

Charlie le correspondió la sonrisa, ella continuó.

-"Yo siempre la cuidaba y arreglaba como si fuera una muñeca, mi propia muñeca viviente, Amy me adoraba, siempre me reconocía y me sonreía con mucho amor"

-"Cuando Amy cumplió los 4 años empezó a enfermarse mucho, nosotros no éramos pobres, pero tampoco millonarios, solamente trabajaba mi padre y él se encargaba de nosotras, recuerdo que mi mamá llevaba mucho a Amy para el médico, yo era todavía muy niña, pero sabía que algo no iba bien"

-"Un día encontré a mi mamá llorando en silencio en el cuarto de Amy, me dijeron que mi hermanita se había quedado en casa de los médicos para que la cuidaran porque se sentía mal, luego entendí que se había quedado esa noche en el hospital, mi papá no estaba, últimamente trabajaba mucho y cuando estaba en casa, solamente discutían sin cesar"

Rosalie tenía la mirada perdida mientras recordaba, esto lo sabía muy poca gente, se lo había confiado a Félix, pero a nadie más.

-"¿Qué tenía?" preguntó Charlie, sacándola momentáneamente de su letargo.

-"Amy tenía una enfermedad en los músculos, se llama esclerosis, después de grande investigue de que se trataba, la definen como _endurecimiento patológico de un órgano o tejido_, esas palabras eran para mi otro idioma, yo sólo sé que esa enfermedad se llevo a mi hermanita cuando apenas cumplió los 5 años"

-"Lo lamento mucho linda" dijo Charlie en verdad conmovido.

-"Gracias" contestó ella "después de eso mi casa no fue la misma, mi padre se consiguió otra familia y se fue, dejándonos, mi madre nunca volvió a ser la misma, la pobre descargó sus frustraciones en mí" recordó amargamente "cuando tuve edad suficiente me fui de casa, me vine para acá, mi mama nunca más quiso saber de mi, pensé que no me podía ir peor, supongo que no debo quejarme, pero esto no era lo que tenía planeado" dijo levantando sus cejas viendo hacia su vientre.

-"Por eso quiero entregarla" continuó la rubia haciendo que a Charlie casi se le salieran los ojos de sus cuencas "soy una persona miserable, dañada, yo no puedo criar a esta bebé, no tengo idea de cómo no hacerla sufrir, con alguien más estará mejor" dijo, confesando sus deseos de no conservarla, Charlie meditó sus palabras y sus razones por unos minutos, se adelantó un poco y colocó su mano sobre la de ella.

-"Cuando la tengas" le dijo en voz bajita sin juzgarla, tan solo quería aconsejarla "todo ese dolor se va a ir" completó, haciendo que ella levantara sus ojos abrillantados enfocándolos en él "cuando mi esposa salió embarazada de Bella, yo me declaré el hombre más asustado del mundo" dijo, ella frunció el ceño.

-"Estaba aterrado" continuó él, "llegué a pensar que no estaba preparado para ser padre, que Dios se había equivocado mandándome un hijo"

-"¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión?" preguntó ella con voz distorsionada.

-"El día que la conocí" dijo sonriéndole, "creo que nunca había llovido tanto en esta parte del mundo, como el día que nació Bella, la lluvia y los truenos eran implacables mientras yo esperaba ansioso en la sala de partos y Renne la traía al mundo, una enfermera me informó que habían llevado a mi bebe al reten, yo estaba pendiente de mi esposa y sólo después de asegurarme que ella estaba bien, fui a ver a mi pequeña"

Rose prestaba mucha atención.

-"Bella era una cosita mínima y arrugada, la veía asustado, sin saber cómo reaccionar, no me sentía su padre o su creador, todo me parecía tan sureal"

-"Pero" dijo ella interviniendo "usted parece quererla mucho" Charlie sonrió.

-"La adoro, ella es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, sólo que me demoré un poco en darme cuenta"

-"¿Cómo lo supo?" preguntó ella, Charlie respiró profundo.

-"Una enfermera prácticamente me arrastró al reten, me colocaron una bata y unos guantes, ella sacó a mi pequeña de su cuna y me la colocó en mis torpes brazos"

Charlie desvió un poco la mirada recordando.

-"Bella, era una cosita chiquitica y frágil, tenía sus ojitos cerrados y parecía que se me quebraría en los brazos, pero una de mis manos quedó cerca de la de ella y mi bebé con pocas horas de nacida se aferró mi dedo" dijo enseñándole su dedo índice.

-"Lo rodeó con tanta fuerza" completó "ella sabía que yo era su papá, antes de que yo supiera que ella era mi hija, ese ser chiquito y frágil me volvió en ese instante, el hombre más fuerte del mundo" dijo, Rosalie derramó algunas lagrimas aunque sonreía por el relato.

-"Recuerdo que me bajé hasta ella y le susurre al oído… _papá está aquí, nunca te voy a faltar princesa_" dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, aclaró su garganta y le ofreció una servilleta de papel a Rosalie que lloraba, ella secó su rostro y Charlie se adelantó colocando de nuevo su mano sobre la de ella.

-"A unas personas nos toma más tiempo que otras ser papás, por eso te digo linda, cuando la tengas y la sostengas en tus brazos, decides si quieres entregarla, no antes ¿ok?"

Rosalie por primera vez en esos 5 meses, pensó diferente acerca de su bebe, por primera vez desde que se había enterado que estaba embarazada, sintió que tenía alguna esperanza con su bebita.


	59. Capítulo 58 Aislados

**Capitulo 58: **

**Aliados:**

-"¡Emmy!" gritó Esme al verlo bajar por las escaleras, el grandulón al oírla y verla extendió por sus labios una enorme sonrisa, bajó los escalones que los separaban y corrió hasta ella, Esme se lanzó en sus brazos, Emmet la atajó y la levantó dando una risa contagiante y sabrosa al aire.

-"Mamá" dijo en voz baja y cargada de emoción, la bajó enterrando el rostro en su cabello, Esme apretó un poco mas su abrazo, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas y de aclarar el nudo de su garganta, sin embargo un pequeño sollozo se escapo de su garganta, Emmet no lo pasó por alto.

-"No llores" le pidió en voz baja "estoy bien, no llores" volvió a pedirle, Esme se separó de él y secándose la comisura de uno de sus ojos le dijo.

-"¿Quién está llorando eh?" Emmet rió en voz alta y volvió a abrazarla.

-"Te extraño madre"

-"Yo también mi vida, yo también" contestó Esme.

-"Este lugar no me gusta, ¿qué es esa ropa que tienes puesta?" preguntó atacada, viendo el jean desgatado y la simple franela, Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"No te angusties por eso, es mejor así, con los trabajos diarios se ensuciarían"

-"¿Trabajos?" preguntó Esme asombrada "¿qué trabajos?"

-"Nada del otro mundo ma, sólo cosechamos algunas tonterías y trabajos en la tierra, ¿son desestresante sabías?" dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Esme vio asombrada al mayor de sus hijos, ¿Emmet cosechando? ¿Trabajando en la tierra? Emmet se fijó en la mirada de su mamá y se apenó, no quería desperdiciar la primera visita de su mamá contándole que ahora sabía sembrar zanahorias.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo él separándose un poco de ella, "¿viniste sola?" preguntó viendo para los lados "¿y papá?"

-"Él no pudo venir" empezó, Emmet frunció el ceño, habría jurado que ambos irían a verlo, "pero vamos a sentarnos ¿si?" pidió Esme "ten" dijo tomando una cesta de pic nic que había colocado en el suelo mientras lo abrazaba "Carlisle me pidió que por favor lo disculparas, es que no tienes idea que paso mi bien" le dijo Esme emocionada, Emmet la estaba conduciendo al área donde los internos recibían las visitas, llegaron a una mesa simple de cemento, Emmet la dejó sentarse primero en uno de los bancos, luego colocó la cesta en la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

-"¿Qué sucedió madre?" preguntó finalmente "¿dónde está papá?"

Esme tomó sus manos y le depositó un beso en ellas.

-"Sabes que tu padre y yo, establecimos una especie de agenda en lo que se refiere a ustedes, ¿verdad?"

Emmet asintió, Esme respiró profundo y se quedó en silencio, Emmet se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa.

-"A ver Sra. Bonita, ¿será que me va a decir que ocurre sin rodeos?" preguntó, Esme lo vio con ojos entrecerrados al oírlo decirle _Sra. Bonita_, pero sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su cabellera caoba se moviera, estiró sus manos sobre la mesa y las entrelazó con las de él.

-"Mi vida, ¿recuerdas el torneo de Michigan? ¿El de Edward?" Emmet frunció el ceño, sin entender que tenía que ver su hermano en esto.

-"Si, claro que lo recuerdo ma"

-"Bueno" continuó ella "nunca lo vas a adivinar" dijo emocionada, Emmet hizo señas de impaciencia.

-"Ok mama, ¡habla!" le dijo simpático.

-"El hombre horrible… Ese que le ganó" dijo con desprecio, Emmet dio una corta carcajada, Esme puso sus ojos en blanco "sabes que para mi es horrible" dijo totalmente parcializada por su hijo.

-"Ok" dijo Emmet "¿qué pasó con ese hombre horrible?" preguntó siguiéndole la corriente a su madre, que le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Lo descalificaron" dijo Esme sin poder ocultar una sonrisa de suficiencia, Emmet abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó, Esme se encogió de hombros.

-"No sé, no pasó la prueba de drogas o que se yo"

Emmet se enderezó de repente, interpretando las palabras de su mamá.

-"Eso significa…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, Esme asintió emocionada.

-"¡Edward va a Wimbledon!" Emmet abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo emocionado.

-"Pues créelo mi vida" dijo emocionada "al hombre horrible ese, lo descalificaron y tu hermano era el siguiente en las eliminatorias"

Emmet sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, después de todo Edward iba a poder ir al gran torneo.

-"Que bien" dijo "cuanto me alegro por él" Esme lo vio a los ojos.

-"¿En verdad?" preguntó, Emmet la vio recriminándola un poco.

-"Vamos mamá, tampoco soy tan así, claro que me alegra que Edward triunfe" Esme le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo otro esfuerzo bajando el nudo de su garganta, le había dicho a su esposo y a su otro hijo que no lloraría al ver a Emmet.

-"Bueno" dijo continuando "el hecho es que le informaron a tu hermano hace casi que nada, que entraría en la competencia, el pobre lo tomaron totalmente desentrenado y Carlisle lo está ayudando, como en los viejos tiempos" completó con una sonrisa, Emmet sopesó las palabras de su mamá un segundo, buscando algún indicio de rabia o de envidia que normalmente despertaría cualquier triunfo de su _hermanito_ pero por mas que buscó, no lo encontró, vio hacia su madre con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Ojala esté fuera de aquí para cuando empiece el torneo, me gustaría verlo jugar"

Esme volvió a tener otro conato de llanto, Emmet la vio con cejas levantadas, pero ella no las pudo retener, delicadamente él se incorporó un poco secando la comisura del ojo de su madre, ella le sonrió manteniendo un momento su mano junto a su rostro, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabia por donde empezar, quería pedirle disculpas por no haber manejado las cosas de manera diferente.

-"¿Me perdonas?" preguntó Esme, él frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué hiciste que deba perdonarte?" preguntó incrédulo.

-"Yo te puse en esta situación" empezó "yo te obligué a no contarle a Edward, yo hice que ese odio creciera en ti sin darme cuenta, yo soy la responsable…" Emmet se colocó de pie y se sentó al lado de ella, limpió sus ojos y la pegó a su pecho.

-"No digas eso" le susurro contra su cabello "sabes que las cosas no fueron así, tu hiciste lo posible para que él y yo nos criáramos como hermanos, yo fui el que cometió los errores"

-"Pero Emmy" dijo ella levantando el rostro, él la tomo por las mejillas.

-"No" le dijo fuerte viéndola a los ojos "no dejaré que te sientas mal por esto, yo me lo busqué, yo fui el que te hirió" Esme se estremeció un poco, él hizo mas apretado su agarre "por mas que no quieras recordarlo yo no voy a olvidarlo, fui yo el que cometió los errores, Edward no me obligó, no me colocó la botella en la mano con la que golpee a Bella, nada de eso fue tu culpa o la de Edward o la de Bella, fue mía, ¿estamos mamá?"

Esme lo veía sorprendida, jamás creería que esas palabras las podría pronunciar Emmet, no por lo menos el que ella conocía.

-"Sólo, si no es mucho pedir, necesito que estés conmigo ahora, que me ayudes a salir con bien de esta, ¿si?"

Esme le devolvió una sonrisa tierna.

-"Siempre" le dijo "estaré de tu lado y apoyándote siempre, no importa lo que hagas" Emmet le sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo.

-"Te quiero mamá" le dijo abrazándola "gracias por elegirme, me diste la mejor vida que pude haber tenido, te adoro ma"

Esme no podía contestar, su voz no salía, apretó mas su abrazo, dándole a entender todo lo que su garganta no podía articular.

Después de que ambos volvieran a sus estados de ánimos _normales_ Esme sacó de la cesta que había llevado, unos pequeños manteles, servilletas de tela, cubiertos de plata y la comida que ella misma había preparado para su hijo, Emmet se sentó de nuevo frente a ella y vio emocionado la hamburguesa tamaño familiar que Esme terminó de armar exclusivamente para él.

-"Traje mas que suficiente" le dijo una vez lista la primera hamburguesa, en cambio llevó para ella unos deditos de pollo con salsa de mostaza miel.

Ambos se desearon buen provecho y se dedicaron a comer sonrientes, hoy era día de visitas, por lo que el centro estaba mas concurrido que lo normal, sin embargo Emmet pensó que iba a encontrarse con mas familiares, creyó que la cantidad de personas nuevas iba a ser un poco abrumadora, pero por el contrario no se veía mucha mas gente de la normal.

-"Cuéntame" dijo Esme después de masticar un pedacito de su pollo, "¿cómo es estar acá? ¿Tienes amigos ya?" preguntó, Emmet sonrió y al terminar de masticar contestó.

-"Madre, esto no es la escuela, las personas que estamos internas aquí, tenemos muchos problemas como para entablar amistades"

-"Tampoco así Emmy, ¿me vas a decir que ni hablas con ellos?" Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco, pero al enfocar de nuevo a su mamá vio detrás de ella como Mandy, caminaba sola por la entrada de los jardines del centro, Esme volteó a ver que distraía a su hijo, se regresó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Y esa quien es?" preguntó, Emmet sacudió la cabeza distrayéndose con su hamburguesa.

-"Nadie"

-"Emmet…" llamó su mamá, "¿la llamó? Por que no la invitas a comer con nosotros, hay suficiente comida" él levanto la cara, su expresión se veía un tanto asustada.

-"No" dijo "déjala" completó "seguramente va a ver a su familia, no… no la llames"

-"Pero se ve tan solita" dijo Esme volteando de nuevo a verla, Emmet levantó las cejas, si Mandy se comportaba como lo hacía en el centro, que la controlaban, afuera debe haber sido peor, por lo que estaba casi seguro de que nadie vendría a verla.

-"Déjala ma" dijo Emmet de nuevo "además es la primera vez que vienes ¿y quieres un tercero en la conversación?" Esme sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Está bien" le dijo "pero le guardas un poco de comida ¿si?" Emmet asintió, en eso no iba a poder discutir, así que antes de que siguiera insistiendo en llamar a Mandy a comer con ellos, cambió de tema.

-"Háblame del entrenamiento de papá con Edward" le dijo "deben tener al flaco destruido"

Esme dio una risa ligera.

-"Tu papá, como siempre, lo está presionando mucho" dijo "pero Edward ha seguido el ritmo, están entrenando la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa, Edward llega al amanecer y no paran hasta que voy a buscarlos para que coman algo, a veces es enfermizo como entrenan" Emmet, que le había dado otro mordisco a la hamburguesa contestó.

-"Siempre es así cuando los juegos son importantes ma, recuerdas como me destruía antes de cada juego y no sólo es practicando, hay que ir al gym, correr, es fuerte" Esme asintió, Emmet resopló un poco medio riendo.

-"La que no debe estar contenta es Bella" dijo jocoso "sin ánimos de ser necio" dijo levantando sus palmas "recuerdo cuando esos entrenamientos me tocaban a mi, casi no tenía tiempo de verla y mas de una vez discutimos por ese motivo"

Esme frunció la boca.

-"Tampoco es que se vean muy a menudo" dijo en voz bajita pero Emmet la escuchó.

-"¿De qué hablas ma?" preguntó preocupado "¿el flaco y la chiquita tienen problemas?" Esme sacudió al cabeza, reprendiéndose mentalmente del comentario que se le había escapado.

-"No me hagas caso ¿si?" dijo "¿quieres ensalada de col?" preguntó hurgando en la cesta, Emmet estiró una mano interrumpiéndola.

-"No, no quiero ensalada, dime…" le dijo "dime que pasa entre Bella y Edward… ¿terminaron?"

-"¡Dios no!" dijo Esme sentándose de nuevo, Él alzó las cejas "no" volvió a decir Esme "de terminar no lo han hecho, pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?"

-"Están como… ¿raros?" dijo frunciendo la frente, Emmet le dedicó una mirada exasperada a su madre.

-"Mamá, por favor explícate"

-"No sé mi vida, tampoco es que yo los veía a diario y sepa la diferencia, simplemente son detalles que me he dado cuenta, ella ya casi nunca va a verlo practicar, Edward prefiere hacerlo en casa por que en el club los paparazzi lo atormentan con preguntas, sé que se ven por lo menos una vez a la semana, pero Edward casi no habla de ella, cada vez que sale en una conversación, se distrae, como si tuviera problemas con ella, Carlisle dice que la actitud de Edward es por la presión del entrenamiento y el torneo, pero yo creo que hay algo mas"

Emmet se quedó sin habla, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Edward y Bella con problemas? Eso era casi imposible.

-"No lo creo" dijo él, Esme se encogió de hombros.

-"No me hagas caso, a lo mejor son ideas mías" sacudió una de su manos para que restarle importancia al comentario.

-"Digo" dijo él "después de todo lo que ese par a pasado… ¿se van a terminar separando?" levantó sus cejas "de verdad no lo creo"

-"Tienes razón" concordó Esme con una sonrisa "seguro son ideas mías"

El resto de la visita lo pasaron en relativa calma, después de comer, Emmet llevó a su mamá al área de las cosechas, la siembra de flores, y lejos muy lejos estaban los limites de un riachuelo, Esme caminó son cuidado sobre la superficie irregular, Emmet en algunas ocasiones la alzó en brazos para evitar que resbalara.

Y así pasaron el día, conversando y riendo de cualquier cosa, para cuando estuvieron de regreso, ya Esme debía marcharse, Emmet le mandó saludos a su familia y Esme lo abrazó de nuevo jurando que vendría con todos la próxima vez.

La escoltó hasta la entrada viendo como se subía en al parte trasera del Mercedes que conducía Marcos, el chofer, se despidió con su mano hasta perder de vista el Mercedes, se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa, hoy milagrosamente no le tocaba cosechar, por lo que podía distraerse un poco en el salón de la casa, jugar un poco de ajedrez o lo que fuere.

Cuando subió ligeramente los escalones, sosteniendo la pequeña bolsa que Esme le había dejado con algunas cosas para picar, vio como Mandy se perdía jardín adentro, frunció el ceño, por la dirección que tomaba, iba a las cosechas, levantó sus cejas y se fue tras ella.

La siguió desde una distancia prudente, no quería despertar la furia incontrolable que normalmente la pequeña chica irradiaba, vio desde un escondite como ella se dirigía al estante donde guardaban los instrumentos y, tras colocarse unos guantes y tomar una pequeña pala, se ponía manos a la obra.

-"Es de mala educación espiar" dijo la chica mientras veía desde su escasa altura la tierra, Emmet maldijo por lo bajo y salió de su escondite.

-"Lo lamento" dijo, Mandy sin incorporar su vista le dijo.

-"¿Perdiste algo?"

-"No"

-"Entonces que haces aquí, ve con tu visita" Mandy, que aun no lo veía, eligió un lugar y se agachó, clavando la pala en la tierra, aflojándola.

-"Mi visita se marchó ya" dijo Emmet "era Esme, mi mamá"

-"No me interesa quien era, no tienes por que decirme" dijo odiosa mientras aflojaba mas tierra, Emmet subió sus cejas y se acercó a ella un poco mas, dejó la bolsa en el estante y tomó su usual par de guantes y otra palita, cuando Mandy lo vio agachándose cerca de ella, lo vio furiosa.

-"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" dijo atacada, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Es tiempo libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos ¿no?" Mandy colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Casi todos los días te toca venir para acá, ¿vas a venir en tu día libre?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Lo mismo podría decirte" dijo Emmet, "¿qué haces aquí Mandy?"

-"No es tu maldito asunto" dijo colocándose de pie "si te vas a quedar aquí, no me hables y ¡déjame en paz!" caminó un par de pasos lejos de él y empezó a aflojar la tierra lejos de él, Emmet la vio impresionado, para ser tan menuda, era toda una fiera.

Emmet se quedó ahí en silencio, en el centro había ciertos _castigos_, que te imponían si no llegabas a tiempo a la oración de la mañana, si no mantenías orden en tu cuarto o simplemente no mejorabas en las terapias grupales o individuales, los castigos eran algún tipo de trabajo físico, el de ellos había sido, por casualidad, trabajar en la tierra, Emmet aunque indignado al principio, le gustaba mas esto, que limpiar la casa o los baños.

Mientras aflojaba un poco mas la tierra se fijó en su acompañante que estaba alejada de él, Mandy tenía el cabello chocolate, que resaltaba con el sol y con el color de su piel, era pequeña, bastante pequeña comparada con él, de un metro sesenta como mucho, era de espalada ancha y de estomago sumamente plano, se veía a leguas que era atlética, tenía fuerza y era muy ágil, Emmet volvió a preguntarse que entrenaría, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle, seguramente le lanzaría la pala en la cabeza.

-"¿Me pasas esas semillas?" dijo Mandy al rato, Emmet la vio alzando sus cejas, ella obstinada colocó sus ojos en blanco, colocándose de pie, él reacciono de inmediato.

-"Voy" dijo caminando hacia donde estaba el sobre, se lo extendió, Mandy no agradeció, tomó el sobre y se devolvió a terminar su trabajo auto impuesto.

Emmet necesitaba estirar las piernas, fue a buscar la bolsa que le dejo Esme y sacó una botella de agua, la abrió y vio como Mandy lo observaba, estiró la botella en su dirección.

-"¿Quieres un poco?" ella negó dándole la espalda, Emmet rodó sus ojos y caminó tras ella.

-"Ten" dijo "no la he probado, no te voy a contagiar de nada" Mandy lo vio con cara de odio, pero se le notaba a leguas que estaba sedienta, aunque el sol empezaba a bajar era evidente lo calurosa que se sentía.

Mandy tomó la botella de evian y se la llevó a los labios, no estaba tan fría como la había traído Esme, pero la refrescó bastante.

-"Gracias" dijo al terminar de tomar, Emmet la vio realmente sorprendido.

-"¿Qué?" dijo ella obstinada.

-"Nada" dijo él riendo un poco "es que creo que es primera vez que me dices una palabra sin tu tono regular" ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y cómo se supone que es mi tono regular?" preguntó irónica, Emmet levantó sus cejas y la señalo con su mano.

-"Ese" dijo refiriéndose a su tono, Mandy sacudió la cabeza y le devolvió la botella de manera brusca.

-"Me largo" dijo encaminándose al estante para guardar los guantes y la pala.

-"Espérame, te acompaño"

-"¡No!" dijo ella "deja de intentar ser mi amigo, yo no tengo amigos, déjame en paz" dijo y se alejó dando trompicones con la superficie de tierra, Emmet la vio alejarse con cejas levantadas, ésta chica tenía problemas y serios.

Al día siguiente Emmet tenía consulta con su terapeuta, estaba en la recepción esperando a que lo fueran a buscar, Molly estaba de guardia ese día y Emmet y ella se habían aprendido a llevar bien.

-"La Dra. Esta ocupada, su consulta anterior demoró un poco más, ¿no te importa esperar un poco grandote?" le preguntó frunciendo la boca, Emmet negó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No es que tenga algo mas que hacer" dijo sonriéndole, Molly le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso a ordenar sus carpetas.

-"Te ayudo" se ofreció Emmet pasándose detrás del escritorio con Molly, ella sonrió y le dio algunas de las carpetas para que se las pasara mientras ella las archivaba, Emmet mantuvo las carpetas en sus brazos mientras Molly tomaba una por una, mientras seguían este proceso, Emmet vio como Mandy caminaba por fuera de la casa, dirigiéndose a lo que suponía era los sembradíos, alzó sus cejas sorprendido.

-"Molly" la llamó, la mujer montada en una pequeña escalera contestó.

-"Dime"

-"Esa chica, Mandy" dijo señalándola con la quijada.

-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

-"¿Por qué está aquí?"

Molly bajó su vista viéndolo incrédula.

-"¿Por qué crees grandote?" le preguntó, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Obvio que todos estamos aquí por mas o menos lo mismo" argumentó, "pero, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene ella aquí?"

-"6 meses" contestó Molly, Emmet alzó sus cejas sorprendido, él había leído que las terapias en ese centro duraban como máximo 2 meses, el apenas tenía 2 semanas y esperaba que los médicos le dieran de alta ya.

-"¿Tanto tiempo?" preguntó asombrado, "¿por qué no la han dejado salir?"

-"Emmet" dijo al mujer bajándose de las escaleras, ya los brazos de Emmet estaban libres "aunque esto no es una prisión, hay ciertas reglas que los pacientes deben cumplir, una de ellas es entender que tienen un problema, la segunda es corregirlo, como estas haciendo tú, como hacen los demás pacientes" Emmet asintió, Molly respiró profundo.

-"Mandy no ha cumplido esas reglas"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó extrañado "se supone que si ya esta aquí adentro debería adaptarse ¿no?" Molly dio dos pequeños aplausos.

-"20 puntos grandote" dijo sonriéndole, él puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Molly" volvió a llamarla "¿qué hizo Mandy? ¿Por qué entro aquí?"

-"Sabes que no puedo hablar de eso, no puedo contarte el expediente de otros pacientes"

-"Oh vamos" Molly negó con la cabeza "está bien" dijo resignado, "pero dime algo"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Ella me comentó que entrenaba, ¿sabes a que se dedicaba?"

-"Esa es fácil" dijo Molly, él le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, Molly lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Oye, ¿por qué tanto interés en saber de Mandy?" preguntó, Emmet casi se atragantó, cambió su expresión a una falsamente despreocupada.

-"¿Interés? No, no nada que ver, solo… solo es sana curiosidad"

-"Jum" dijo Molly entrecerrando los ojos, Emmet colocó los de él en blanco.

-"Sr. Cullen, estoy lista" hablo la Dra. Abriendo la puerta de su consultorio.

-"Enseguida Dra. Northman" dijo Emmet viéndola por encima su acompañante.

-"Dime" le pidió a Molly apremiante, ella rodó los ojos.

-"Nada" le dijo, Emmet frunció el ceño.

-"¿Nada?" preguntó sin entender.

-"Sr. Cullen" volvió a llamar la Dra. Él vio a Molly suplicante.

-"Es nadadora" aclaró Molly "muy buena, casi de niveles olímpicos"

Emmet la vio sorprendido, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero no pudo seguir conversando con Molly por que la Dra. Erica Northman lo volvió a llamar, se despidió apresurado de Molly y caminó rápido para comenzar su terapia individual diaria.

_**En la mansión Cullen.**_

El sonido de la malla realmente estirada, de la raqueta golpeando la pelota y los esfuerzos que hacia Edward al golpearla era lo único que se escuchaba mientras Bella caminaba el largo campo que daba con la cancha de tenis de la mansión Cullen, a medida que se iba acercando, se adicionaron el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos al hacer fricción con el suelo y cuando ya estaba mas cerca, logró escuchar alguna instrucción de Carlisle.

-"¡No te estires tanto Edward!" gritó esta vez el patriarca "debes retroceder mas rápido, si te estiras demasiado de desgarrarás un músculo"

Bella no escuchó la respuesta de Edward dado que justo en ese momento entró a la cancha y él inmediatamente se percató de su presencia, le sonrió saludándola con la raqueta, ella repitió el gesto con los dedos de su mano.

-"Hola Bella" dijo Carlisle al fijarse en su presencia detrás de él "todavía no hemos terminado la practica lo siento" dijo con una mueca apenada, Bella levantó sus cejas, Edward le había dicho que pasara por la mansión en lo que saliera de la oficina y ella ya había terminado su jornada hacia unas 2 horas, mas bien pensaba que estaba llegando tarde. Sacudió la cabeza sin querer discutir, le parecía casi inhumano como Carlisle hacía que entrenara su hijo, pero sentía a la vez que no debía inmiscuirse.

-"Lo siento" proyectó la voz para que ambos la oyeran, "no quise interrumpir" Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"No es para tanto linda, papá, ¿no crees que ya hicimos suficiente por hoy?" le preguntó acercándose a trote hacia la entrada de la cancha.

-"No Edward, no es suficiente, entrenemos una media hora mas ¿ok?" Edward volteó los ojos, estaba cansado, quería salir a cenar con Bella, tenían días que no se veían y no quería posponerlo por una practica.

-"Vamos papá…"

-"Edward" lo llamó Bella "hazle caso a tu papá, yo voy a la casa, ahí te espero ¿bueno?" Edward abrió de más sus ojos, necesitaba que ella lo apoyara en esta, ella levantó sus cejas y señaló con la cabeza a su papá, "_anda_" le articuló con los labios, le lanzó un beso y se dispuso a marcharse.

-"Nos vemos Sr. Cullen, lamento la interrupción"

-"No te preocupes Bella, nos vemos en un rato" contestó el patriarca, Bella asintió y se volvió a despedir de Edward con su mano, que se quedó realmente frustrado de no poder seguirla.

-"Papá…" volvió a decir Edward como un chico de 15 años que le prohibieron salir a una fiesta.

-"Nada" dijo Carlisle con la misma actitud "¿quieres ganar Wimbledon no?" Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco, ¿cómo le hacia esa pregunta? "ok" dijo Carlisle sin esperar su respuesta "para eso debes entrenar y practicar mucho, si pediste mi ayuda, la vas a tener y vas a hacer lo que te diga, ¿estamos?"

Frunció la boca, él tenía años entrenando solo, por lo que había olvidado lo estricto que podía llegar a ser el patriarca de los Cullen, sacudió la cabeza, le gustara o no, le tocaba hacerle caso, en este momento no se echaría para atrás con su entrenador.

-"Ok, ¿qué quieres que haga?" preguntó estirando sus hombros un poco, antes de que Bella hiciera su interrupción, estaban practicando con una maquina que lanzaba las pelotas, Carlisle caminó hasta ella y quitándole los seguros la rodó fuera de la cancha, Edward siguió extrañado sus movimientos, Carlisle se regresó con parsimonia y tomó entonces su raqueta, Edward abrió sus ojos de mas, levantando sus cejas.

-"Veamos que tienes muchacho" dijo Carlisle rebotando una pelota contra la cancha, Edward dio una risa divertida y se colocó en posición.

-"No me responsabilizo por heridas" dijo jocoso "si mamá se molesta, diré que fue tu idea viejo" le dijo agachándose ligeramente, haciendo girar el mango de la raqueta en su mano, Carlisle rió torcido mientras rebotaba de nuevo la pelota.

-"No me subestimes muchacho" dijo en el mismo tono de su hijo "este viejo tiene sus trucos y aun puedo ganarte" Edward lo vio alzando sus cejas, riendo divertido, Carlisle dejó de hablar para sacar, Edward vio el saque y corrió en la dirección correcta, dando por empezado un juego _amistoso_ de padre e hijo, dos generaciones de triunfadores de tenis, jugaban en un enfrentamiento digno de ser televisado.

Bella estaba sentada en la sala de la mansión, Allan, el mayordomo, le había llevado un poco de té caliente mientras esperaba a que su novio terminara la práctica del día de hoy, vio su reloj, era cerca de la 6 de la tarde, era temprano todavía por lo que no se preocupó en que se les hiciera tarde para cenar, por otro lado era viernes y Edward le había prometido que no entrenaría ese sábado y que lo tendrían para ellos solos, seguramente lo pasarían en el departamento de él puesto que Alice ya había regresado de la Filipinas y seguramente Edward quería que estuvieran solos.

Bella frunció la boca, últimamente le temía a quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con su novio.

El sonido de unos pasos tras ella la hicieron salir de sus cavilaciones, Esme, la madre de los hermanos y su aún suegra, entró a la casa, dándole algunas bolsas con compras a Allan, el mayordomo le indicó algo en voz baja y Bella supuso que le estaba informando de su presencia, ya que Esme volteó hacia donde ella se encontraba, Bella le sonrió, agitando los dedos de su mano, Esme le sonrió y después de darle otras indicaciones al mayordomo se encaminó hasta Bella, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda, con una sincronización exacta, una de las empleadas, salió a su encuentro, tomando las prendas que Esme se acababa de quitar, Esme le sonrió a la mujer y le indicó que bebería lo mismo que Bella estaba bebiendo.

Una vez solas, Bella se colocó de pie, saludando de un beso aéreo y un ligero abrazo a la elegante mujer.

-"Esme" dijo a modo de saludo "¿cómo le va?"

-"Bien querida, me va muy bien, ¿tu? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó tomando asiento en una poltrona elegante y blanca, haciéndole señas a ella para que tomara asiento en el sofá, donde estaba cuando llegó.

-"Estoy bien, gracias, y vine a verme con Edward, me pidió que nos encontráramos aquí, vamos a cenar" explicó sonriendo educada, con la elegancia que desprendía Esme sentía que debía comportarse como en sus clases de etiqueta, ligeramente pegó sus rodillas y entrelazó sus tobillos, dejando descansar sus brazos sobre su regazo.

-"¿Todavía Carlisle está haciendo entrenar a Eddy?" dijo horrorizada, la empleada ya venía con su taza de porcelana con bordes de oro, humeante, inundando la estancia del suave olor del té de hierbas que contenía, Esme se sentó un poco más al borde de la poltrona y tomó la pequeña taza, le sonrió a la mujer y ésta se retiró, Esme continuó con la conversación con Bella.

-"¿No crees que están exagerando con los entrenamientos?" le preguntó a la chica, ella le dio una expresión un tanto incomoda, todavía no se sentía del todo en casa hablando con Esme, después de todo ella había sido novia de sus dos hijos, hablar tan cómodamente compartiendo una taza de té, le parecía que era como mucho.

-"La verdad no sé qué decirle, Edward siempre entrena mucho, pero desde lo de Michigan había dejado de hacerlo, imagino que ahora, que las cosas cambiaron, tiene que ponerse en forma nuevamente"

-"Tienes razón" dijo Esme con una sonrisa, Bella se la devolvió aun incomoda, vio con disimulo a la puerta que daba a las escaleras del patio, no había ni indicios de que Edward viniera siquiera en camino, mordió su labio nerviosa.

-"Carlisle está feliz entrenándolo" prosiguió Esme "tenía tiempo que no lo veía tan entusiasmado con un nuevo proyecto" Bella que le había dado otra probada a lo que le quedaba de té, asintió.

-"Edward esta igual de contento con que su papá lo entrene, me contó que desde adolescente no lo hacía" Esme asintió estando de acuerdo.

-"Si, cuando Edward empezó a viajar y Emmet se dedicó al futbol profesionalmente, Carlisle dejó de entrenarlo" comentó, Esme recordó la mañana que había tenido en el centro con su hijo mayor y mientras le daba otra probada al té, le sonrió a Bella cambiando el tema por completo.

-"Esta mañana fui a visitarlo" dijo, Bella frunció un poco la frente adivinado de quien hablaba "Emmet" aclaró Esme al ver su expresión, Bella alzó sus cejas y aun mas apenada de hablar de su ex con su misma suegra preguntó educadamente.

-"Y… y ¿cómo esta él?" tartamudeo.

-"Bien" dijo Esme luego de pensarlo un segundo "está muy cambiado" dijo, Bella levantó sus cejas, pero Esme, que estaba colocando la tasa en la mesita del centro no la vio "parece otra persona" siguió Esme, Bella acomodó su expresión a una sinceramente interesada cuando ella incorporó su rostro nuevamente, "odio admitirlo, pero fue buena idea que entrara ahí" terminó la madre de los chicos, Bella le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-"Me alegro por él, que bueno que se está recuperando, él no es un mal chico" dijo, Esme le sonrió sinceramente.

-"No, no lo es" concordó y dio un suspiro "sólo mantuvo mucho sobre sus hombros" Bella mordió su labio nuevamente, la conversación se estaba tornando un poco profunda, Esme parecía un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

-"Deberías visitarlo" dijo con un tono interesado, enfocándola mientras sonreía, Bella literalmente se atragantó, luego de toser un par de veces, dijo con ojos enrojecidos.

-"No… no creo que sea prudente" Esme rodó sus ojos.

-"Vamos Bella, tú misma has dicho que él no es un mal muchacho, además, ya superó lo tuyo con Edward, no te preocupes por eso" dijo Esme y medio sonrió recordando lo apenado que se había puesto Emmet cuando ella lo descubrió viendo a la menuda chica de cabellos chocolate.

Por otro lado las orejas de Bella iban a explotar de la pena, necesitaba que Edward apareciera pero ya por la puerta del jardín trasero, no se sentía capaz de seguir esta conversación con Esme.

Sus suplicas fueron escuchadas porque, las dichosas puertas se abrieron dándole entrada a ambos hombres, Edward era un tanto más alto que su papá, ambos venían riendo por algo, vestidos evidentemente deportivos, Carlisle de blanco, Edward de negro, Bella lo vio y sonrió aliviada, tanto por que pronto se libraría de la incómoda conversación con Esme y porque aunque estuviera todo sudoroso, Edward se veía increíble.

-"Amor lamento la demora" dijo Edward caminando hacia ella, Bella se colocó de pie sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes" dijo mientras Carlisle saludaba a su esposa con apenas un pico en los labios.

-"¿Se quedan a cenar?" preguntó Esme, Bella abrió sus ojos atacada, Edward sonrió, pero antes de que contestara algo, Bella respondió como si la hubieran pinchado con un alfiler.

-"¡No!" dijo demasiado fuerte, los tres Cullen la vieron con expresiones sorprendidas, sus mejillas y orejas se tornaron aun mas rojas.

-"Ehh bueno, quiero decir" empezó a balbucear "es que, reservé en un restaurante" dijo hablando atropelladamente, Edward salió a su rescate.

-"Mamá, papá, es que Bella me quiere llevar a cenar a un restaurante nuevo, pero prometo que para la próxima, reservaremos para los cuatro o simplemente aceptaremos su invitación" Bella sonrió asintiendo, Edward la había salvado del atolladero, Esme y Carlisle asintieron, estando de acuerdo con la alternativa de Edward.

Allan interrumpió un segundo, indicándole a Esme que tenía una llamada, esta se excusó, indicándoles que la tomaría en el despacho, por otro lado Carlisle se excusó también, indicando que iría a tomar un baño, disimuladamente, dejaron a la pareja sola, Edward volteó a ver a su novia alzando tan sólo una ceja, ella botó el aire de golpe.

-"¿Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?" preguntó Edward "entiendo que queremos estar solos, yo también lo quiero, pero no tenías que ser tan grosera con ellos" Bella se sintió terrible.

-"Lo siento" dijo realmente apenada "todavía me pongo nerviosa al hablar con tu mamá" Edward respiró profundo.

-"Bella, tienes que mejorar eso, sabes que mi mamá no te reprocha nada" Bella mordió su labio, tampoco quería hablar de eso con él.

-"Poco a poco ¿si?" le pidió a Edward, él no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-"¿Nos podemos marchar?" preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio, Edward la vio alzando sus cejas.

-"¿Ahora? ¿No puedes esperar a que me dé una ducha? ¿Que me cambie?" preguntó abriendo sus brazos, enseñándole su atuendo, Bella negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a morder el labio.

-"Pasemos por tu departamento, te cambias y de ahí salimos, lo siento amor, pero necesito salir de aquí, ¿sí?" pidió suplicante, Edward la vio recriminándola.

-"Por favor" pidió ella de nuevo, él no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Bella casi lo arrastró a la salida, Edward tuvo que presentar resistencia indicándole que debía despedirse al menos de su mamá, Bella esperó impaciente apoyada en la puerta de su auto, cuando Edward salió con su maletín colocó sus ojos en blanco, Bella estaba siendo demasiado exagerada con querer salir así de su casa.

Bella manejó camino a casa de Edward, ambos iban en silencio, hasta que Edward lo rompió.

-"Son mis padres" dijo en voz baja, Bella salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos al escucharlo "deberías intentar llevarte bien con ellos" pidió apenado, ella respiró profundo.

-"Lo estoy intentando Edward" dijo "pero no es fácil"

-"Ellos no te han reprochado nada, más bien están felices de que me hagas feliz" en la ultima parte, ella no pudo evitar sonreír, sin embargo debía contestarle.

-"No son ellos Edward" dijo aun viendo la carretera "soy yo" completó "hay cosas y conversaciones que a veces no me siento cómoda al tratarlas con ellos"

Era evidente que hablaban de Emmet, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Mi vida, por favor" pidió, ella lo interrumpió.

-"Es un proceso amor" dijo "estoy trabajando en ello, te lo juro, pero me va a tomar un poco más de tiempo, poder hablar de tu hermano con ellos" Edward negó con la cabeza mientras volteaba a su ventana, Bella desvió tan solo un momento la mirada hacia él, para luego regresarla al frente, respiró profundo y después de cambiar la velocidad del auto, estiró su mano, tomando la de él que descansaba sobre su muslo, Edward volteó al sentir el contacto.

-"Voy a intentarlo mejor" cedió "yo te amo Edward" declaró volteando a verlo otro segundo, su sonrisa la contagió "hoy tu mamá me tomó desprevenida, además tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero lo voy a intentar mas, voy a esforzarme, no te quiero perder amor" Edward no le importó que ella manejara, se acercó y la besó en los labios, Bella rió tratando de no apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-"Te amo, te amo, te amo" le dijo él besándole la mejilla, la sien y las orejas.

-"Edward, ¡estoy manejando!" dijo ella entre risas, Edward se separó, ella tenía razón, pero no despegó sus ojos de su rostro mientras finalmente llegaban a casa.

Cuando se vieron finalmente en el apartamento de él, Edward le pidió que lo esperara, que se daría una ducha y estaría listo en tiempo record para poder salir de nuevo a su cena, Bella asintió y se quedó solita en la sala.

Si bien era cierto que el tema de los papás de Edward era algo que le preocupaba, no era lo que ocupaba de todo su mente, había otro tema álgido y complicado que debía tocar con él, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo, sabía que él no la iba a abordar por que la última vez que lo intentó, ella lo esquivó tanto, que dejó de insistir.

Pero ahora se estaba volviendo loca, debía hablar con él, decirle lo que pensaba, pero estaba sumamente estresada, necesitaba relajarse primero, ser valiente, confiar en él.

Caminó a la habitación, ella conocía un remedio sumamente efectivo contra el stress y esa presión fastidiosa que tenía en sus hombros desde hacía días, había hecho varias sesiones de fotos en el canal y el simple acto de sostener la cámara había hecho que sus hombros se pusieran rígidos como piedra.

Sin planearlo mucho se quitó la ropa que tenía puesta, quedándose en su ropa interior, no era nada sensual, un simple sujetador y unas pantis de algodón, cero encajes, eran de color blanco con pinticas rosas, se acostó en la cama plana, viendo el techo mientras escuchaba como aun caía el agua en el baño de la habitación.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de relajarse con el sonido, acomodó su espalda un poco, sus hombros molestaban, colocó una almohada bajo su cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos, el agua del baño cesó y ella no se movió ni un centímetro.

Al abrirse la puerta del baño, el cuarto se inundó de aire caliente y olor a canela mezclado con menta, Bella respiró profundo llenándose de ese olor, pero no abrió los ojos, Edward salió a los pocos segundos de abrir la puerta, estaba terminando de amarrarse a las caderas la toalla con la que se había secado el cuerpo.

Bella tan sólo escuchó el sonido de su risa, le hubiera gustado verle la expresión al encontrarla ahí, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, Edward no habló, no le preguntó nada, Bella tan solo sintió como la cama se hundía un poco a su costado, para luego sentir como él besaba la piel de su estomago.

Bella, aun con ojos cerrados, levantó su mano enredándola en el cabello aun mojado de él, Edward subió un poco más, ahora besaba el valle de sus senos.

-"¿No teníamos reservación?" preguntó subiendo por su cuello, ella se encogió como pudo de hombros.

-"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" preguntó aun a ciegas, sintió la sonrisa de él sobre su piel.

-"Ni de broma" dijo dejándose caer un poco más sobre ella, Bella sintió la presión fresca y limpia de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, notó que ya no tenía la toalla encima, levantó sus brazos, abrazándolo por el cuello cuando sintió como se apoderaba de sus labios, se besaron como tenían tiempo sin hacerlo, ya que ambos estaban últimamente muy ocupados.

-"Abre los ojos" dijo él besando sus parpados, ella los abrió, Edward los vio oscurecidos, brillantes, desbordantes de deseo y excitación, alzó sus cejas sorprendido, Bella se incorporó y se dieron vuelta, quedando ella encima, Edward colocó sus manos en su trasero, mientras ella devoraba sus labios fervientemente, él estaba cansado por los entrenamientos, pero descansaría en otro momento, no se iba a perder esta oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Se incorporó sentándose en la cama con ella aun encima, deslizó sus manos con delicadeza por su espalda y desabrochó su sujetador, ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus dientes rasguñar el montículo de su pecho izquierdo, gimió por lo alto y se apoyó un poco más en sus rodillas, moviéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre él, mientras él seguía lamiéndola y besándola, ella con su muslo masajeaba su hombría, despertándola, endureciéndola cada vez mas.

Edward sentía que iba a reventar si no completaba el próximo paso, sosteniéndola aun por la espalda, se volvió a colocar sobre ella y separándose tan solos un segundo, le quitó las panties, deslizándose dentro de ella, robándole a ambos un suspiro entrecortado, Bella aguantó algunas envestidas, pero Edward iba más rápido de lo que ella quería.

Se volvieron a dar la vuelta y ella se acostó completamente sobre él, se acomodó entre sus piernas y controló las envestidas, manteniendo por más tiempo su _tensión_ Edward gimió en tono ronco cuando ella empezó a moverse tan solo un poco más rápido.

-"¡Dios!" dijo él lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás "Bella, no… no puedo más" dijo, ella lo besó en los labios.

-"Si puedes" le dijo, "solo unos segundos más amor" pidió jadeante sobre sus labios, Edward se volvió a girar y levantó las rodillas de ella empujando nuevamente, Bella mordió su labio, Edward sostuvo sus movimientos, esperándola, finalmente, en lo que pareció una eternidad, Bella gritó por lo alto, Edward aflojó, permitiéndose a sí mismo liberarse, cayó casi desmayado sobre ella, Bella respiraba acelerada pero feliz, esto era lo que necesitaba.

Edward por su parte estaba destruido, había practicado todo el día, y esta sesión con Bella había hecho que perdiera las pocas calorías que no había quemado en la práctica, quedó casi inerte a su lado, Bella pasó un dedo por su nariz, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-"Te necesito despierto" dijo cuando él empezó a cerrar sus ojos "necesito hablar contigo" él negó.

-"No puedo" dijo "cualquier cosa que digas ahora la voy a aceptar" dijo vulnerable, ella rió un poco.

-"Lo lamento" dijo "no debí ponerte en estas, debes estar agotado" Edward abrió sus ojos viéndola un poco obstinado.

-"Nunca te disculpes por esto" dijo "adoro hacer el amor contigo, así me encuentre moribundo, encontrare la fuerza para estar contigo" Bella rió divertida, él tomó la mano de ella aun en su rostro y la llevó a sus labios depositándole un beso.

-"¿Quieres hablar ahora o puedes esperar a que duerma un rato?" preguntó, ella mordió su labio apenada.

-"Ahora" dijo, él rodó sus ojos y respiró profundo.

-"Ok" dijo colocándose de lado "cuéntame"

-"Es sobre Rosalie" dijo mordiéndose su labio, Edward la vio subiendo sus cejas, pasando su pulgar por su labio.

-"Me lo imaginaba" dijo a modo de respuesta, "No quieres ser la mamá de la bebé ¿verdad?" Bella abrió los ojos asombrada, ¿cómo lo había adivinado?, Edward entendió su expresión.

-"Eres un libro abierto amor" dijo contestando a la pregunta que ella no había expresado "además, cuando estás muy preocupada hablas en sueños" dijo levantando un poco sus cejas, Bella lo vio con ojos brillantes.

-"¿No estás molesto conmigo?" preguntó, Edward se incorporó un poco apoyándose en su codo.

-"¿Molesto?" preguntó "amor yo sólo te hice una propuesta, no te estaba obligando a nada"

-"Pero, si Rosalie no la quiere, si… ¿si la entrega?"

-"Igual pienso encargarme de ella, logras entender porque no quiero dejarla desamparada ¿verdad?" preguntó, ella asintió.

-"No quieres que corra la misma suerte que tú, que Emmet" Edward negó.

-"Que corra con nuestra suerte sería algo muy bueno" dijo "que esa niña encuentre a alguien como mi mamá sería lo mejor para ella" completó, "pero no puedo arriesgarme, además, ella es sangre, si tengo la posibilidad, tengo que ayudarla, no es un capricho Bella, es una obligación, no permitiré bajo ningún concepto que esa bebita pase nada de trabajo"

Bella entendió su punto de vista, entendió a que se refería, si ella supiera que tenía un hermano, o algún familiar desprotegido y recién nacido no lo dejaría, por más miedo que pudiera tener, jamás lo abandonaría.

-"Está bien" dijo sin pensar, Edward abrió sus ojos sorprendido "lo haré" dijo Bella, por los labios de él se extendió una enorme y tierna sonrisa.

-"Pero" dijo aun dudoso "acabas de decirme que no…" ella colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-"No le hagas caso a lo que dije antes" dijo viéndolo fijamente "te amo y estaré contigo siempre, si decides retirarte del tenis, estoy contigo, si decides regresar a él, estoy contigo, si decides ayudar a Rose, estoy contigo" Edward le sonrió realmente hermoso.

-"Y si decides criar a esa bebe…" comenzó, se adelantó y colocó un beso en sus labios "estoy contigo" completó.

Lo próximo que Bella sintió fueron los brazos de él rodeándola, sus labios besándola, adorándola.

-"Te adoro" le dijo al oído "te amo" completó yendo a sus labios por otro beso, Bella se sintió como una pluma de ligera, Edward se acomodó de nuevo sobre ella besando apremiante su piel.

-"Creí que estabas cansado" dijo entre dientes cuando él bajaba peligrosamente por su estomago.

-"De ti jamás me cansaré" dijo besando alrededor de su ombligo, "tengo aun algunas reservas" comentó, Bella dejó de hacerlo desistir cuando sintió como su boca jugaba con ella, estiró su cuello tomando el cabezal de la cama con sus manos, se acordaría mañana de hacerlo beber algunas bebidas energéticas.


	60. Capítulo 59 Careos

**Capitulo 59.**

**Careos:**

Bella estaba sentada en su escritorio, estaba trabajando nuevamente en el portal de internet del canal, Alice estaba revoloteando por toda la oficina, quería cambiar la fecha de su próximo viaje para poder estar presente en el matrimonio de María y Quill, qué, por lo cercano de la fecha, era de lo único que se hablaba en las oficinas del canal.

Mientras seleccionaba fotos con insistentes clic de su mouse, escuchaba una conversación que tenían dos compañeras de trabajo, Melanie y Tina, discutían el color de los vestidos que usarían en la boda, también estaban tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para ir a maquillarse y peinarse juntas.

Bella resopló un tanto obstinada, por mas que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo, el constante ruido a su alrededor no se lo permitía, rodó los ojos y buscó en la gaveta de su escritorio su bolso, extrayendo de él su iPod, se colocó los audífonos, y le dio al botón de aleatorio, la música de Katy Perry hizo que aplacara el ruido de la oficia, convirtiéndola en un espacio lleno de gente que se movía al ritmo de _Hot and Cool_.

Bella sonrió complacida de su idea y se dedicó a seleccionar más fotos con insistentes clics, uno detrás de otro.

Mientras iba pasando las fotos, se encontró con una que mostraba a una adorable niña, era de cabello castaño y ojos azules, estaba sentada en un campo lleno de margaritas con un conejo enorme en su regazo, la niña reía a la cámara mostrando un cielo enorme que combinaba con sus ojos, Bella se quedó mirando la foto por un buen rato y sin saberlo sonrió como tonta.

-"¡HEY!" le gritaron desde muy cerca, Bella dio un enorme salto en su silla, quitó con brusquedad sus audífonos.

-"¡Alice!" dijo exasperada "¿qué demonios te pasa?" instintivamente bajó la imagen de la pantalla, para ocultarla de su amiga, pero ella se dio cuenta.

-"Llevo llamándote desde hace rato" dijo la pequeña poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿por qué ocultas la foto? ¿Quién era esa niña?" preguntó al ver el poco disimulado intento de su amiga en ocultar la foto, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Nadie Alice, solo estoy seleccionando las fotos de la pagina del canal, esa foto estaba en el archivo"

La susodicha frunció sus labios un segundo, para luego encogerse de hombros.

-"En fin" dijo Alice sentándose en su puesto cruzando su pierna, "tenemos la prueba del vestido esta tarde, vas conmigo ¿verdad?" Bella torció los ojos.

-"Alice, es un vestido de noche normal, no entiendo por qué tengo que hacerme pruebas antes" esta vez fue Alice que colocó sus ojos en blanco, Bella continuó hablando.

-"No soy, ni madrina, ni dama de honor, ¿recuerdas?"

-"¡Pero yo si!" dijo Alice "y tu deber como mi mejor amiga, es acompañarme a probarme el vestido y tener un mínimo de educación y agradecerme el hecho que mandé a hacer tú vestido con el mismo diseñador" Bella levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"Ok" dijo "para ya" pidió "está bien, imagino que debí agradecerte que me mandaras a hacer el vestido con tu diseñador, pero igual sabes que eso es demasiado" Alice resopló obstinada.

-"¿Vas o no vas a venir conmigo?" volvió a pedir, Bella respiró profundo.

-"¿Tengo opción?"

-"No" contestó Alice clara y directa.

-"Te veo en la tienda, tengo que terminar aquí primero" dijo derrotada, Alice dio un pequeño aplauso y sonrió feliz de haber ganado.

-"Te veo allá, 7 en punto, kiss, kiss" dijo retirándose a paso ligero por la entrada del canal, seguramente iba a los estudios.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a abrir el programa en el que manipulaba las fotos, gracias a que aun no se había puesto los audífonos escuchó como el teléfono fijo de su puesto repicaba en tono bajo, lo descolgó colocándolo en su oído derecho.

-"Canal E! buenas tardes, habla Bella Swan" dijo mientras pasaba la foto de la niña y empezaba con algunas de la alfombra roja de alguna premier.

-"Hola" dijo una voz masculina, conocida y totalmente inesperada, Bella enderezó su espalda.

-"¿Emmet?" preguntó con cautela, por el otro lado de la línea el ex jugador de Futbol, retorcía el cable del teléfono entre su dedo índice y pulgar, ésta había sido una tarea que le había impuesto Érica, su terapeuta, las opciones habían sido, llamar a su hermano, a Rosalie o a Bella y Emmet eligió a Bella, no era primera vez que la llamaba para que lo ayudara a salir del atolladero, por lo que decidió que ella era la mejor opción.

-"Si soy yo" dijo desde la oficina de Érica, ella estaba sentada en el escritorio frente a él, tenia sus lentes de montura fina a mitad de la nariz, viéndolo fijamente por encima de estos, Emmet se encontró con su mirada evaluadora y instintivamente bajó la de él, estaba extrañamente nervioso de que lo escucharan hablando.

-"¿Que… que haces llamando?" preguntó Bella sin intenciones de sonar grosera, aunque no lo logró del todo, sacudió la cabeza y rectificó "digo, no sabia que te dejaban llamar desde el centro" Emmet subió un poco sus cejas.

-"La verdad es, que no nos dejan comunicarnos, pero" dijo y levantó la vista fijándose en Erica, respiró profundo y continuó "mi terapeuta piensa que es buena idea" Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué tu terapeuta piensa en eso?"

Emmet, que aun estaba nervioso, prefirió decirle la verdad.

-"Me tocaba elegir entre llamarte a ti, a Edward o a Rosalie, tu eres con la que menos vergüenza o miedo me da hablar" Bella levantó las cejas, ¿ella era la mejor opción para Emmet?

-"¿Y… que se supone que debamos hablar?" preguntó olvidándose momentáneamente de su trabajo.

-"Necesito un favor" ella resopló botando el aire de golpe.

-"No me extraña" contestó irónica, Emmet cerró sus ojos respirando profundo.

-"Sé que siempre que te llamo no es para nada bueno, pero, necesito tu ayuda, eres la única que puede hacerlo"

-"Emmet" dijo Bella abriendo los ojos apoyando el codo con el que tenia sostenido el teléfono sobre su escritorio "no sé en que te podría ayudar, además, no creo que sea prudente, por favor no… no me pongas en estas" pidió casi suplicante, ella estaba metida hasta el cuello en los asuntos de la familia Cullen, Emmet no podía pedirle nada mas.

-"¿Lo harías por mi?" preguntó "después de todo no somos desconocidos" dijo él apretando un poco sus labios, escuchó como Bella tomaba aire para contestar y agregó "¿lo harías por Edward? ¿Por mi hermano?"

Bella se quedó muda, eso era un golpe bajo.

-"Eso no es jugar limpio y lo sabes" dijo furiosa.

-"Lo siento" contestó Emmet "pero para poder salir de aquí debo cumplir algunas cosas, debo asumir mis errores y hay uno de ellos que es el peor de todos, la única que puede ayudarme eres tú, sé que mi familia se van a poner feliz al verme afuera, y para lograr eso, la única persona que se me ocurre que puede ayudarme, eres tú"

Bella apretó los dientes furiosa, Emmet la estaba manipulando, valiéndose de la vergüenza que tenía en abordar algunos temas con su familia recurría a ella, haciendo ver claramente que con ella no tenía ni la más mínima consideración.

-"¿Y que se supone que es aquello tan importante, que tan solo yo puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó aun con dientes apretados, Emmet suspiro aliviado al escucharla.

-"Necesito hablar con Rosalie, intenta traerla aquí, debo pedirle perdón"

A Bella se le cayó literalmente el teléfono de las manos.

_**A las 7 de la noche.**_

-"¿No te parece que es perfecto?" preguntó Alice saliendo del probador, se subió a un banquito pequeño frente a un arco de espejos que permitía que viera su espectacular vestido por todos los ángulos.

-"¿Bella?" llamó de nuevo Alice, pero su amiga no le prestaba atención, a pesar de que se había colocado la pieza color vino tinto, que habían diseñado para ella y estaba subida a un banquito como el de Alice a su lado, su mirada estaba perdida.

-"¡Bella!" gritó Alice llamando su atención, ésta parpadeó y casi pierde el equilibrio bajándose del pequeño banco, sin embargo le contestó a su amiga con voz calma.

-"¿Que… que pasa?" preguntó alzándose la falda del vestido, subiéndose de nuevo al banco.

-"¡Dios!" exclamó Alice obstinada "¡estás en otro mundo! ¿Podrías por favor mostrar un poquito de interés? Ya que estas aquí, por lo menos detalla los vestidos"

El de Alice era color violeta, drapeado en el área del busto, donde nacían dos tirantes que tejidos en una clineja viajaban hasta su espalda, sosteniendo la parte de atrás del vestido dejando ver un escote cuadrado, era sumamente sobrio, elegante y cubierto, ya que como dama de honor, no podía caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia con nada vulgar. El vestido era de corte griego, justo debajo del busto, se desprendía la falta que con numerosas capas de tela vaporosa, le daban un vuelo increíble a la pieza, Alice parecía la versión pelinegra de Elena de Troya.

Por otro lado el vestido de Bella, era color vino, en comparación con el de Alice era mucho mas oscuro, era de cuello alto haciéndola ver alta, el escote de la espalda era casi vulgar, llegando a los limites de su trasero, lo que salvaba al vestido, era la malla que mantenía ambos extremos del vestido unidos, que, por ser del color de la piel de Bella, cubría los espacios descubiertos bañándolos de una delicada capa de brillantes esparcidos, que simulaba que la que brillaba era la piel de Bella y no la tela que la cubría.

Ambos vestidos eran largos hasta más allá de los niveles del piso, que tan sólo al subirse en sus tacones, dejarían la tela al ras del suelo.

-"Los vestidos son hermosos" dijo Bella al escuchar la acusación de Alice, ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Yo sé que los vestidos son hermosos y también sé que esto no es tu gran fuerte, pero por Dios amiga, estás en otro mundo, ¿qué te pasa?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, no podía hablar de lo que le pasaba con Alice, es más, no podía hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con Edward.

-"¿Te importa si me marcho?" preguntó Bella a Alice sin contestar su pregunta, "el vestido me queda bien, no hay que hacerle ningún arreglo y de verdad me encanta"

Alice la vio frunciendo la boca.

-"Yo la verdad, ya no se que hacer contigo, ve" dijo mientras una de las costureras medía el largo de la falda delantera de su traje violeta "Jazz viene por mi en un rato, él me llevara a casa"

-"Gracias" dijo Bella con una sonrisa sincera, Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco y le hizo señas con la mano, para que se marchara, Bella se bajó del banco para ir a cambiarse, ahora de verdad no tenia ánimos de probarse ningún vestido.

Para cuando se vio tras el volante de su auto, una disyuntiva pasaba por su cabeza.

Ir a su departamento y quedarse sola.

Ir al departamento de Edward.

Ir a la casa de Nana.

Respiró profundo y encendió el auto, a veces de verdad odiaba a su ex.

-"Aunque a veces te odio mas a ti Bella, por siempre terminar ayudándolo" se dijo en voz alta mientras manejaba rumbo a los suburbios.

Cuando llegó a la familiar calle, se detuvo frente a la casa de Nana, detuvo el auto pero no lo apagó, apoyó la cabeza al volante sin saber como iba a proceder con esto.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, tan solo sintió el ligero toque de unos nudillos contra su ventana, al incorporar la vista se encontró con Félix, Bella le sonrió y bajó la ventanilla, Félix vio por encima del auto y habló.

-"Es Bella, Rose" le advirtió a la rubia que esperaba en las escaleras de la casa, al oír que se trataba ciertamente de ella camino hasta el mini, "imaginé que se trataba de tu auto, pero le pedí a Félix que verificara" dijo con una sonrisa "¿qué haces por aquí? tiempo sin verte"

Cuando Bella la vio abrió sus ojos sorprendida, tenia algunas semanas que no veía a Rose, su barriga era algo descomunal para lo que ella pensaba que podía ser, Rose la vio sonriendo por su cara de asombro, se acarició la barriga con su mano.

-"Lo sé" le dijo medio apenada "estoy enorme"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, reprendiéndose por ser tan imprudente.

-"No…" dijo e hizo una pausa, luego suspiró "lo siento" dijo mordiéndose el labio, Rose rió un poco.

-"No te angusties" le dijo terminando de acercársele, Bella caminó hacia ella para que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

Compartieron un ligero abrazo, la bebe pateó a Rose haciendo que Bella lo sintiera.

-"Wow" dijo Bella separándose de Rose que tan sólo volvió a sonreír, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a sentir a su bebe.

-"Estábamos donde Charlie y Renne" comentó Rose al separarse de ella, "fuimos a cenar con ellos" Bella la vio realmente sorprendida.

-"¿Ustedes, son… amigos?" preguntó.

Rose se apenó un poco.

-"Ehhh," empezó Rose "tu papá a veces viene a vernos, verificar si estamos bien, hoy Félix se apareció con mucha comida para nosotros, se me ocurrió invitarle un poco a Charlie y a Renne, tus padres ha sido muy amable con nosotras, no sabia que ibas a venir si no te hubiéramos esperado, todavía quedo comida, ¿quieres un poco?" preguntó señalando la pequeña bolsa que Félix tenía en sus manos, éste hizo indicios de dársela, Bella negó amablemente, no tenia apetito.

-"No se preocupen" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "estoy bien, Ehh, Rose, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

Félix captó la indirecta, como Bella no había dado indicios de querer entrar a la casa, se alejó educadamente indicándole a Rose que guardaría la comida en el refrigerador, la rubia asintió, Bella y ella caminaron al porche, para poder sentarse en el banco donde Nana veía el atardecer todos los días.

-"No te molesta que sea amiga de tus padres ¿verdad?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento.

-"Para nada" dijo "solo me tomo por sorpresa, no sabía que se llevaban bien"

-"Charlie y Renne ha sido muy buenos con nosotras, a veces nos traen galletas o merienda con nosotras" Bella sonrió al escuchar como Rose hablaba de ella y la bebe como _nosotras_.

-"Félix viene cada vez que puede, pero normalmente estoy sola, tus padres, me hacen compañía a veces"

-"Me alegro de que sea así" dijo Bella volteando a verla un segundo "y de verdad no me molesta que sean amigos, en absoluto ¿bueno?" dijo mas seria, Rose sonrió aliviada.

-"Que bueno" dijo "lo menos que quiero que pienses es que me estoy robando tus papás o algo así, la verdad no es mi intención"

-"Ya te dije" comentó Bella "no hay problema, mas bien cuéntame… ¿Cómo va el embarazo? ¿Has ido al médico?" preguntó.

-"Si, fui la semana pasada, todo está bien, aunque la Dra. Se puso contenta, aumente los 4 kilos que me faltaban, me dijo que la bebe ha demostrado un desarrollo mucho mejor al que había tenido"

-"Eso es bueno" dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-"Claro" dijo Rose "y todo se lo debo a tu casa, de verdad me siento tan bien estando ahí, siento que ya no debo esconderme"

Eso le acordó a Bella un detalle, básicamente, el detalle por el que había ido para allá en primer lugar.

-"¿Cómo esta Edward?" preguntó Rose antes de que ella empezara a hablar "que raro que no vinieron juntos"

Bella respiró profundo y contestó.

-"No sabe que estoy aquí" comenzó "hoy no he hablado con él, está entrenando mucho"

-"Escuché que va a Wimbledon después de todo" agregó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa, Bella asintió.

-"Si, Federer fue descalificado y Edward era el siguiente en las eliminatorias" explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Debe estar destruyéndose" dijo Rose "esos entrenamientos no deben ser fáciles" Bella negó dándole la razón.

-"No, no lo son, pero él es bueno y muy dedicado"

-"¿Cuando es el torneo?" preguntó interesada.

-"Normalmente es en Junio, pero este año es en Septiembre, ¿por?" preguntó, Rose frunció su boca.

-"La bebé nace a mediados de Septiembre" contó "digo… él dijo que quería…" continuó dejando la frase en el aire, Bella lo pensó un segundo y comentó.

-"A lo mejor no coinciden ambos eventos, de todas formas si él tiene que irse antes de que nazca, yo me quedare en su lugar, ayudándote" dijo implícitamente, Rose sonrió aliviada.

-"¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con él?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella asintió.

-"Lo hice" Rose sonrió.

-"Aun no sé que voy a hacer, pero me alegra saber tu posición al respecto"

Bella simplemente asintió torpemente y le sonrió.

-"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó la rubia, Bella asintió casi insignificantemente.

-"No vine únicamente para visitarte" dijo Bella "vine, por que me pidieron un favor"

-"¿Edward?" preguntó Rose, Bella negó despacio.

-"No, no fue Edward" contestó, "fue Emmet" dijo con voz baja, Rose se tensó de inmediato, Bella se dio un golpe mental, ese comentario podía alterar a Rose y había una regla divina en no alterar a las mujeres embarazadas, cuando fue a disculparse se fijo que Félix salía de la casa con dos vasos de limonada, ambas detuvieron la conversación y tomaron las bebidas por educación.

-"Pensé que les gustaría refrescarse un poco" Bella le sonrió, en cambio Rose, la habló en voz baja, despacio.

-"Félix, ¿podrías esperarme adentro?" pidió con voz baja "hablo con Bella un detalle y te alcanzo" completó y trató de dedicarle una sonrisa que no le salió muy bien, Félix se puso alerta.

-"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó, Rosalie, asintió y le pidió mudamente que se alejara, él a regañadientas y entró a la casa, dejando a las chicas a solas.

-"¿Lo viste?" preguntó Rose una vez solas fijando la vista en el vaso de limonada.

-"No" contestó Bella "me… me llamó esta mañana"

-"¿Y te pidió un favor que tiene que ver conmigo?" preguntó adivinando.

Bella asintió mientras contestaba "sip, eso hizo"

-"¿Por qué aun lo ayudas?" preguntó curiosa.

-"No lo sé" comenzó, luego sacudió la cabeza "en parte sí, si lo sé" se corrigió "estoy haciendo esto por Edward, por Esme" empezó "la madre de Edward" le aclaró a Rose al ver su ceño fruncido, Rose asintió recordando vagamente alguna vez que Emmet la pronunció.

Bella respiró profundo y continuó.

-"Yo no estoy muy a gusto al hablar con Emmet, me tocó en Michigan cenar con él y su familia y se comportó de hecho bastante bien, pero me sigue siendo incomodo manejar el ser la Ex de Emmet y ser la novia formal de Edward" empezó a explicarle a Rose, ella volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

-"Si te es tan incomodo… ¿por qué lo ayudas entonces?"

Bella respiró muy profundo esta vez.

-"Porque amo a Edward" declaró "y me guste o no, Emmet es parte de su familia, es su hermano, ellos están pasando por una etapa muy difícil, Edward y Emmet apenas se están perdonando, yo no puedo ponerme en contra de ellos, ni pedirle a Edward que elija, simplemente, tengo que aprender a lidiar con esto si quiero seguir con Edward"

-"¿Lo amas tanto así? ¿cómo para soportar a Emmet?"

Bella asintió.

-"Lo amo aun mas" contestó.

Rose giró momentáneamente su rostro a la casa, por las ventanas pudo ver a Félix encendiendo las luces, suspiró sonoramente y sin apartar la vista de él preguntó.

-"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere Emmet que haga?"

Para cuando Rose entró a la casa, Félix, que se había sentado tan solo para no parecer tan ansioso esperándola, se colocó de pie y caminó despacio a la entrada, se recostó a uno de los umbrales y vio como Rose cerraba la puerta delicadamente tras ella, venía sola.

-"Hola" dijo ella aun sin voltearse, Félix descruzó sus brazos.

-"Hola" dijo acercándosele aun despacio.

-"Bella fue a casa de sus padres" comentó, Félix alzó sus cejas.

-"Ok" dijo sin saber muy bien por qué Rose le comentaba ese detalle.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó al ver que aun seguía de espaldas a él, frente a la puerta cerrada.

Ella tan solo asintió.

-"Rosalie" llamó Félix preocupado, se terminó de acercar a ella y le colocó sus manos en sus hombros, Rose se estremeció un poco al sentirlo.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó él en voz baja, inclinándose hacia su oído "dímelo" Rose se dio media vuelta y aun sin verlo, se pegó lentamente a su pecho, automáticamente Félix la rodeó con sus enormes brazos.

-"Shh, Shh" le dijo a modo de consuelo, acariciando su rubia cabellera "todo esta bien mi Rose, todo esta bien" repitió, bajó su cabeza y besó su cabello, Rose apretó un poco la tela de su camisa en sus manos.

-"Bella me dijo algo" comenzó aun entre sus brazos.

-"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

-"Necesita un favor"

-"¿Cual?"

-"Bueno… no es un favor para ella, es…. Es para alguien mas" Félix arrugó el ceño extrañado, intentó separarse un poco para poder verla pero ella no se lo permitió, Félix se puso alerta de repente, no tenia idea de que se refería Rose, pero tenia el presentimiento de que no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

-"Rose" la llamó con cautela "¿cuál es el favor?"

Rosalie respiró profundo, sabía que Félix iba a reaccionar mal, pero ya había tomado una decisión.

-"Bella recibió una llamada" comenzó, aun no levantaba la mirada, aun no se despegaba de su pecho "alguien quiere verme" Félix, que hasta el momento pasaba delicadamente una de sus manos por su cabello hasta su espalda, la detuvo de inmediato a mitad de camino.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó imaginándose lo peor.

Rosalie respiró profundo, _aquí vamos_, pensó.

-"Emmet" contestó y pegó su frente al pecho de él, ocultándose, refugiándose, esperando el arranque de ira que estaba segura despertaría en Félix.

El arranque de ira llegó, sólo que no de la manera que Rosalie esperaba, Félix cerró sus manos en puños, Rose pudo sentir la dureza de sus nudillos en su espalda, se estremeció un poco asustada, pero no se retiró de su pecho, esperando los gritos y los improperios.

Félix, por otro lado, estaba agradecido de que ella no le estuviera viendo, estaba seguro que su rostro destilaba furia y rabia, respiró profundo tratando de calmarse para no gritarle a Rose.

-"¿Qué quiere?" preguntó con una voz que para ambos fue desconocida, era sombría y molesta, Rose tembló ligeramente, pero se había prometido ser valiente, además, no había dicho aun la peor parte, debía decirlo todo, de un sólo golpe, así solamente seria victima de un ataque de ira y de no varios.

-"Emmet llamó a Bella del centro de rehabilitación, su psiquiatra piensa que es buena idea que purgue sus demonios, que le pida perdón a las personas a las que alguna vez les hizo daño" hizo una pausa para poder respirar, estaba hablando muy rápido "en pocas palabras" continuó con voz baja "quiere que vaya a verlo"

Los siguientes minutos fueron de tensión total, Rose esperaba los súbitos gritos e improperios que estaba segura Félix pensaba.

Por su parte, Félix estaba con dientes y labios apretados, conteniendo la furia para no hacérsela ver a Rosalie.

-"Le dijiste que no, ¿verdad?" preguntó pasados algunos minutos, tan solo habló cuando supo que controlaría el tono.

Rosalie no dijo palabra.

-"¿Rose?" preguntó Félix con cautela, ella siguió muda, "¿Rosalie?" volvió a llamarla Félix, no le gustó para nada, el silencio de la chica.

-"Por favor no te molestes" dijo ella apoyando la frente en su pecho, Félix hizo un esfuerzo enorme en no mostrar su real furia cuando separó sus manos de la espalda de ella, para trasladarlas a sus hombros, para así poder verla a los ojos, Rosalie bajó la mirada empañada a sus zapatillas blancas.

-"Rosalie" la llamó Félix, ella negó asustada por verlo "Rosalie" volvió a llamarla mas serio, ella tembló ligeramente y subió su rostro a regañadientas.

-"Le dijiste que no irías ¿verdad?" preguntó levantando sus cejas, suplicándole en silencio que contestara afirmativamente esa respuesta.

Rosalie moría de vergüenza, pero negó lentamente con la cabeza, Félix frunció mucho el ceño.

-"Bella vendrá por mi mañana" Dijo con voz baja y distorsionada, Félix la soltó, le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la sala nuevamente, Rosalie a punto de derramar lagrimas caminó pesadamente tras él.

-"Félix, por favor" dijo suplicante "no te enfades conmigo"

Félix se apoyó en la chimenea de la sala, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos estirados y apoyados contra la madera.

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó y tuvo que tragar para pasar la furia que le nacía en el pecho "¿cómo quieres que no me moleste?"

-"Es algo que tengo que hacer" pidió Rosalie "por favor entiéndeme, apóyame" Félix soltó una risa amarga.

-"¿Mas?" preguntó irónico girando el rostro tan solo un poco para verla a los ojos, esa simple palabra hizo que le doliera el corazón a Rose, que bajó la mirada nuevamente muerta de vergüenza.

-"Sé que tan solo te he quitado cosas, sé que te debo mucho, nunca fue mi intención pedirte nada mas"

Félix se odio por hacerla sentir mal.

-"No es a eso que me refiero Rose" dijo aun desde su posición "¿por qué te preocupas tan poco por ti? ¿Por la bebe?" le preguntó atacado "¿cómo vas a aceptar que Bella te lleve donde él?" caminó tan solo un paso hacia ella y gesticulando con las manos agregó "sé que ésta casa es de ella, que te dejó vivir en ella y te sientes en deuda, pero te esta pidiendo demasiado Rose, dile que no quieres ir, dile que no quieres verlo" suplico mientras daba tan sólo unos pasos mas, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella, Rose retrocedió un paso, Félix se sorprendió.

-"Bella no me esta pidiendo nada, no me siento obligada a ir por la casa" comentó, Félix arrugó de nuevo el ceño.

-"Yo quiero ir" dijo Rose, "quiero verlo" completó, estocando de muerte a Félix, este sacudió la cabeza y dio una risa amarga.

-"¿Perdón?" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "entendí mal" completó aun con esa sonrisa para nada feliz en su rostro "tu…" dijo y la señaló "¿tú quieres ir a verlo?" la acusación hizo que un nudo se apoderara de la garganta de Rose, haciendo que le fuera imposible hablar, por lo que tan solo asintió repetidas veces.

Félix, para sorpresa de ella, no dijo nada, no gritó, no rompió la chimenea, no le pidió que no fuera, o por lo menos que le explicara por qué había decidido ir.

Rose quiso acercársele, pero él la detuvo extendiendo su mano, Rose sintió morirse al sentir su rechazo, Félix le dio la espalda y se dirigió al sofá, tomó su chaqueta y sus llaves de la mesita, pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla.

-"¿Te vas?" preguntó Rose "por favor, déjame explicarte" pidió al borde de las lagrimas, Félix se detuvo tan solo un segundo frente a la puerta, con la mano estirada hacia el pomo habló por encima de su hombro.

-"Dime que no vas a ir a verlo y me quedo" dijo con voz ronca, Rosalie no contestó, tan sólo un sollozo salió de su garganta, Félix cerró los ojos sintiéndose adolorido y traicionado, terminó el trayecto de su mano y abrió la puerta.

-"Félix" dijo ella en voz muy baja, pero él no se devolvió.

Escuchó como la camioneta de él se encendía, las luces barrieron la sala cuando dio la vuelta frente la casa con rabia y velocidad, Rosalie corrió a la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido.

Al día siguiente, a eso de las 9 de la mañana, Bella estaba frente a la casa de Nana, mientras esperaba a que Rose saliera, una llamada de Edward repicó en su celular.

-"Hola amor" dijo Bella al atender, Edward aunque preocupado por lo que su novia planeaba hacer, sonrió al escucharla.

-"Hola mi vida" dijo para luego respirar profundo "¿cómo estás? ¿Ya estas con Rose?" preguntó.

-"Estoy frente a la casa, esperando a que salga" Edward negó lentamente, con ojos cerrados, cuando habló sonó un tanto distorsionado.

-"Ehhh, aun no me gusta la idea de que vayan solas" Bella dio una risa burlona.

-"Vamos amor" dijo en tono zalamero para no preocuparlo "tú eres el que se la pasa diciendo que tu hermano merece una nueva oportunidad, aparte, vamos a estar en un centro de rehabilitación, con sus terapeutas y toda la cosa y por lo menos en mi caso, no es primera vez que veo a Emmet después de lo que pasó"

-"Si" dijo Edward después de respirar profundo "pero esa vez que lo viste estaba contigo, no puedes pretender que esté sin preocuparme sabiendo que tú y Rose lo van a ver a solas hoy"

-"No será a solas" refutó, para luego añadir mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza al espaldar "necesito que tengas confianza en esto amor, necesito que me des ánimos, si tú dudas no voy a poder llegar al centro, me voy a acobardar ahora mismo"

Edward frunció la boca frustrado, quería estar con ella, no quería que fuera sola, pero ella tenía razón, debía apoyarla y debía, por una resolución macabra o divina, volver a confiar en su hermano.

-"Tu podrás ser de todo, menos una cobarde" le dijo, Bella sonrió con ojos cerrados "mi preocupación es por no poder estar contigo, no por que crea que no puedes manejar la situación, seguramente eres la que mejor la manejará" dijo terminando de botar el aire "ve, acompaña a Rose y ve a Emmet, estoy seguro que podrás con eso"

Bella sonrió de nuevo abriendo sus ojos, incorporándose en el asiento.

-"Por eso te amo" le contestó "gracias" dijo sinceramente, Edward sonrió enormemente del otro lado de la línea.

-"Yo también te amo amor" le contestó, "por favor llámame en lo que llegues y en lo que salgas del centro, si puedes vente para el club, almorzamos juntos ¿bueno?" le pidió, él entrenaba en el club ese día.

-"Te aviso" dijo Bella, "después de todo tendré que traer a Rose de regreso a la casa, a lo mejor no me da chance de llegar al club para el almuerzo"

-"Está bien" dijo Edward "pero igual mantente informado ¿si?"

-"Lo prometo"

Para cuando se despidieron y cerraron la llamada, Rose venía saliendo de la casa, caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta del mini, ambas chicas se saludaron de un beso en la mejilla, Bella se preparó para arrancar.

-"¿Lista?" preguntó, Rosalie respiró profundo, la verdad era que estaba aterrada, sin embargo, estaba lista.

-"Si" dijo, Bella sonrió mostrándole su apoyo, Rose le sonrió agradecida y ambas emprendieron la marcha al centro de rehabilitación.

Tanto Rose como Bella se quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo blanco y verde que era la casa donde Emmet ahora estaba, una mujer morena las recibió en la puerta, como no podían subir el auto hasta la entrada y Rose estaba muy pesada para subir la colina a pie, un enfermero amablemente la subió en silla de ruedas, una vez arriba la mujer morena les indicó que pasaran y que en un segundo las atenderían.

Erica Northman, la psiquiatra de Emmet salió a recibirlas a los minutos, luego de presentarse, la Dra. Les indicó.

-"Emmet esta en aquel salón, yo voy a estar presente mientras tenemos la sesión, ¿quién de ustedes pasará primero?"

Bella literalmente palideció.

-"¿Cuál de las dos?" preguntó atacada, "yo… yo no…" ella no estaba en los planes de purgar demonios ni de pedir disculpas, ella simplemente estaba sirviendo de chofer, de compañía, Erica la vio levantando sus cejas.

-"Tu eres Bella Swan ¿cierto?" preguntó, Bella asintió, Erica contestó con una sonrisa en los labios "Pues eres una parte muy importante y fundamental en la reintegración de Emmet, ¿por qué no pasas primero?"

Bella negó dando un paso hacia atrás, ese no era el trato, ella no estaba preparada.

Rose se adelantó y tomó su brazo.

-"¿Por qué no pasamos juntas?" propuso la rubia, "ambas necesitamos el apoyo" Erica pareció meditarlo un segundo, para luego asentir, Rose tomó de la mano a Bella, ella la vio y asintió, debían ser valientes.

Erica llegó primero a la puerta, la abrió y entró dándoles paso, Bella pasó primero, el consultorio era amplio, contaba con dos poltronas y un sofá, todos los muebles eran de color marfil, con bordes de caoba.

Emmet estaba sentado en una de las poltronas, se veía físicamente ansioso y nervioso, se colocó de pie al ver a su terapeuta entrar, cuando ésta se apartó pudo ver a Bella, le sonrió agradecido de verla, Bella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, Emmet dio un paso hacia ella, pero justo en ese momento, Bella se apartó a un lado, detrás de ella, Emmet vio a una Rubia, alta, hermosa por naturaleza y con una enorme barriga de embarazo, Rose se detuvo un segundo en el umbral de la puerta, ambos se vieron a los ojos un segundo, luego Emmet bajó su vista a la barriga de embarazo de Rose, ella se llenó de miedo y negó con la cabeza retrocediendo.

-"No puedo" le dijo a Bella suplicante "por favor sácame de aquí" habían quedado en ese acuerdo, Bella le había jurado que si se sentía incomoda o mal la sacaría de ahí de inmediato, Bella se acercó de inmediato para cumplir su promesa.

-"Rosalie" la llamó Emmet acercándose tan solo un paso "por favor no te vayas" le pidió "no, no voy a hacerte nada, por favor"

La niña pateó a Rose, estaba tan asustada como ella, volvió a negar nublando sus azules ojos de lagrimas.

-"Bella por favor" pidió de nuevo, ella se colocó frente a Rose.

-"Emmet lo siento, pero le prometí sacarla de aquí cuando ella pidiera"

-"Rosalie" volvió a llamarla "por favor, sólo quiero disculparme, no voy a hacerte nada, te lo juro, no voy a tocarte, me mantendré a distancia, por favor Rose, ya estas aquí, no… no te vayas"

Rosalie se detuvo, vio a Bella un segundo, ella le dio a entender con la mirada que haría lo que ella quisiera, volteó a ver a la psiquiatra.

-"¿No me quedare a solas con él?" preguntó en voz baja temblando, la mujer negó.

-"No saldré" completó Bella "me quedaré si decides quedarte"

Rose vio asustada de nuevo al lugar donde estaba Emmet, éste retrocedió varios pasos, dándole a entender que no tenia intenciones de dañarla, dio un paso tímido, Bella la acompaño.

-"Ok" dijo "no me iré" completó, adentrándose junto a Bella en el consultorio "pero mantente a distancia" le dijo a Emmet, éste volvió a retroceder un paso y asintió.

_**Un par de horas más tarde.**_

Rose tenía tiempo que no iba al departamento de Félix, desde que se había mudado a casa de la abuela de Bella no había vuelto, no cargaba encima la llave que Félix le había hecho conservar, por lo que esperó paradita afuera del departamento, rogaba que no demorara mucho, era pasadas las 3 de la tarde, pero era día sábado, por lo que suponía que no debería estar muy lejos de casa.

Félix llegó, Rose tenía un poco mas de media hora esperando, se había sentado en el suelo, Félix al verla un frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, había estado en demasiada tensión en esas horas que no la había visto, de hecho no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ese día, había ido a trotar al parque y a entrenar en el gimnasio, necesitaba distraerse y no correr al teléfono para llamarla, por lo que, cuando la vio, sana y salva frente su casa, por fin se sintió aliviado, sin embargo, caminó un poco mas despacio hacia su puerta, ella intentó fallidamente levantarse.

-"Hola" le dijo cuando estaba a una distancia no muy lejos "no quisiera molestarte, pero ¿podrías ayudarme a levantar?" pidió apenada, Félix sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a ella, aunque estuviera _molesto_ con ella no iba a dejar de cuidarla.

-"¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?" preguntó al levantarla ágilmente del suelo, sin saludarla.

-"Un poco mas de media hora"

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Quería verte"

-"¿Para qué?" Rose sintió su corazón encogerse, Félix jamás había sido tan frío con ella.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó, señalando la puerta del apartamento, Félix respiró profundo.

-"No creo que sea buena idea" Rose dio un paso hacia atrás aterrada, ¿él la estaba rechazando?

-"Félix" dijo ella asustada "por favor" sus ojos se empañaron haciendo que el azul fuera casi eléctrico, Félix no podía soportar verla así.

-"Hey" dijo él sin tocarla "no llores"

-"¿Cómo no voy a llorar?" dijo la rubia, "¡me odias!" gritó, Félix se adelantó, ahora ella se retiró de su agarre, él cerro sus manos odiándose por hacerla sentir mal.

-"No te odio" dijo en voz baja "mas bien todo lo contrario" agregó en voz más baja, Rose levantó su vista asombrada, pero él sacudió su cabeza, cambiando el tema.

-"¿Fuiste?" preguntó, ella asintió.

-"¿Y a que viniste?" preguntó con fiereza, "¿a restregarme que lo perdonaste?" se odiaba por sentirse tan vulnerable frente a ella.

Rose hizo de tripas corazón por el tono de él.

-"Necesito explicarte por qué lo hice"

-"No me debes ninguna explicación" agregó él "al fin y al cabo no somos nada, no eres nada mío"

Rose se adelantó enfrentándolo, sus ojos aun estaban aguados, pero le dio rabia que él la tratara así.

-"Me morí de miedo todo el tiempo, ¡pero lo hice por ti!"

-"¿Por mi?" preguntó iracundo "¿cómo demonios ir a verlo tiene que ver conmigo?"

-"¡Fui a verlo por que necesitaba cerrar el capitulo de Emmet en mi vida!" dijo con furia, adelantándose, viéndolo a los ojos, "necesitaba saber que puedo superarlo, para poder estar contigo sin miedo, necesitaba saber si este amor que siento por ti es verdadero o es simplemente la seguridad que siento a estar a tu lado"

Félix se quedó en silencio, Rose le había dicho tan solo una vez, que pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, pero que no estaba segura, él nunca la obligó a que decidiera, jamás lo haría, se suponía que tenían _algo_ pero nadie sabía con exactitud que era, pero las palabras que acababa de decir la rubia lo dejaron en el sitio.

Rose malinterpretó el silencio de Félix, por lo que caminó pesadamente al ascensor, él se dio vuelta lentamente, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-"¿Es verdadero?" le preguntó antes de que ella llegara al ascensor "¿ese amor que crees tenerme, es cierto? o ¿simplemente te gusta mi compañía?"

Rose por primera vez en ese día caminó con destreza, se le acercó rápidamente, estiró sus brazos abrazándolo primeramente, automáticamente, Félix la rodeó, respirando en su cabello, apretándola contra sí, Rose se retorció en sus brazos, alzando la vista, encontrándose con sus ojos pardos, Félix entendió su petición y se inclinó.

Se besaron con calma, paso por paso, Rose adoraba la superficie acolchada de los labios de él.

Mas pronto de lo que él hubiera querido ella se separó, se vieron a los ojos.

-"Me gusta tu compañía" dijo ella, Félix no pudo evitar reír, ella acaricio su mejilla "me gusta tu risa"

-"¿Algo más que te guste?" preguntó él, Rose asintió, le hizo señas con su dedo para que se le acercara, él la besó de nuevo manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Me gustas tú" dijo contra sus labios "me enamoré como una tonta de ti" Félix sonrió sobre sus labios, besuqueándola por los bordes.

-"Pues somos un par de tontos" dijo apretándola de nuevo, besándola por más tiempo esta vez.


	61. Capítulo 60 RecaídasBlanco

**¡Hola! Tengo tiempo que no les escribo alguna nota en los capítulos, esta la escribo para indicarles la dinámica de este cap, está dividido en dos partes, la primera se llama Recaídas, ahí les hablo de Emmet y el centro de rehabilitación, la segunda parte la llamé Blanco, ahí les cuento de María y Quill.**

**Espero les agrade y de nuevo miles de gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios, ya casi no quedan capítulos, así que lean despacio jejejeje**

**¡Besos!**

**Capitulo 60.**

**Recaídas:**

Emmet salió de la sala de _distracciones_ del centro, caminó a los sembradíos, últimamente se sentía un poco mal, estaba esforzándose, pero hoy simplemente no tenía fuerzas.

Intentó fallidamente prestarle atención a sus sembradíos, después de abrir un tercer agujero para sembrar tomates, se dejó caer sentado en el estrecho camino de cemento que había entre las zanahorias y los tomates, enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas.

Había pasado apenas unos días desde que Bella y Rose lo habían ido a ver, eso había sido uno de los momentos mas difíciles que le había tocado pasar, ni siquiera cuando descubrió a su hermano con su novia, ni siquiera la cara de su mamá cuando descubrió que le había contado la verdad a Edward.

Lo mas difícil había sido verlas a ellas dos, sobre todo a Rosalie, la chica estaba embarazada… embarazada de él y lo mas probable era que nunca conociera a ese pequeño, no iba a poder compartir con él, Emmet se dio cuenta de que lo había condenado a un destino parecido al que él tuvo de pequeño, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta antes?

Ningún juez iba a darle la custodia del pequeño, de eso estaba seguro, además, no quería hacerle mas daño a Rose, pero entonces ¿cómo hacia para quererlo? si su mamá le tenia tantas reservas y todas eran justificadas.

Respiró profundo, aparte, no tenia mucho que ofrecerle a ese pequeño bebe, estaba casi en la quiebra, lo único que lo salvaba del atolladero era la fortuna Cullen, pero no podía depender de sus padres, no por mucho tiempo mas, su equipo ya le había conseguido un remplazo y en efecto era inclusive mejor que él, Quill Ateara había llevado a los Giants a mas triunfos de los que él había podido llevar al equipo.

Resopló frustrado, lo único que él hacia bien era jugar futbol, como demonios iba a tener un futuro o como iba triunfar si estaba tan fuera de forma y hasta ahora no tenia siquiera propuesta de algún equipo, parecía que nadie se acordaba siquiera de que él existiera.

-"Vamos a tener que establecer horarios" dijo una voz detrás de él "la verdad ya estoy fastidiada de tener que verte aquí a cada rato"

Mandy era la que hablaba desde su espalda, Emmet respiró profundo, hoy menos que nunca tenia ganas de lidiar con la pequeña amargada, se colocó de pie dispuesto a marcharse, tomó sus implementos para guardarlos, la pequeña vio sorprendida como ni siquiera Emmet la volteaba a ver mientras guardaba los guantes y la pala en el mueble, dio una risa sarcástica y sacudió su corta coleta.

-"De haber sabido que era tan fácil deshacerme de ti lo hubiera dicho antes" Emmet a su pesar se giró sobre sus talones viéndola.

-"No creo que tengas inconvenientes en quedarte sola, siempre lo estás" dijo con voz ruda, dejando a la chica un tanto sorprendida, Emmet jamás la había tratado mal, sin embargo alzó sus cejas desafiante como siempre.

-"Me gusta estar sola, nadie estorba ni molesta"

-"Eres igual que un buen veneno" dijo Emmet "en frasco pequeño y muy letal, voy a hacernos un favor a ambos, no te volveré a molestar" dicho esto continuó su camino, hoy sentía regresar al troglodita salvaje que había sido en un pasado, era mas fácil que no le importara nada ni nadie, permitirse sentir algo era mucho mas doloroso.

Mandy se quedó de piedra, vio como la ancha y alta espalda de él se alejaba, perdiéndose por el estrecho camino que daba con el regreso a la casa, nunca nadie le había contestado, por lo menos no con la misma hiel con la que ella hablaba, dio un paso tímido hacia él pero desistió, sacudió la cabeza regresando a sus zanahorias, ellas no la juzgaban.

Para cuando Mandy regresó al centro, era cerca de las 6 de la tarde, el sol no se había ocultado, pero ya el calor había bajado dejando la temperatura un poco fría, Molly, la enfermera y recepcionista de turno se le acercó caminando un poco a prisa.

-"Mandy" la llamó, la chica colocó sus ojos en blanco y le dio el frente.

-"¿Qué sucede Sra. Molly?" preguntó, la enfermera ladeó su rostro en señal de aprobación, por fin Mandy se dirigía al personal del centro con respeto.

-"¿Sabrás donde esta Emmet?" le preguntó la enfermera.

-"No" declaró, Molly frunció el ceño.

-"¿No estaba contigo?" preguntó "él me dijo que iría a los sembradíos y como a ti te tocaba también allá…" concluyó dejando la idea en el aire, Mandy aun con el ceño fruncido dijo.

-"Me lo encontré cuando fui para allá, pero eso fue temprano, creo que quería estar solo por que se fue" no quiso dar detalles de las palabras que habían intercambiado "pero me pareció que tomaba el camino hacia acá" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Molly frunció con frustración los labios y se regresó al teléfono, a su pesar Mandy se acercó para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

-"Dra." Dijo Molly al teléfono "no, no sabemos donde está" completó después de una pausa, Molly fijó su vista en Mandy y contestó al teléfono "ella ya llegó, pero dijo que no estaba con él" hubo otra pausa "esta bien" concluyó la enfermera cerrando la llamada.

Molly volvió a comunicarse por teléfono, pidiéndole a su interlocutor que buscara a Emmet, Mandy seguía ahí, sin que nadie le dijera nada, Molly no estaba nerviosa ni mucho menos, pero si estaba alerta.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Mandy sin pensar, Molly que sabía que ella siempre era odiosa y nunca se preocupaba por nadie la vio con asombro, pero las reglas eran claras, no podía hablar de con los pacientes, de los pacientes.

-"Es mejor que te retires a tu habitación Mandy, ya va ser hora de la cena" Mandy asintió torpemente, mientras subía las escaleras, vio como un hombre de seguridad llegaba y hablaba con Molly en susurros, el hombre asintió y salió al jardín trasero de la casa, cuando Molly regresó su vista se encontró nuevamente a Mandy.

-"¡Mandy!" la llamó tronando sus dedos, la castaña volteo a verla distraída "ve a tu habitación" le volvió a indicar, la chica asintió de nuevo y empezó a subir los escalones lentamente.

Esa noche no vio a Emmet en el comedor, ella como siempre, comía en una mesa con tres integrantes mas, nunca les hablaba, no tenia ni idea de cómo se llamaban tampoco, por lo que no podía preguntarles si sabían que había ocurrido con el ex mariscal que no se había presentado a la cena.

Normalmente todos los integrantes del centro pasaban un rato antes de dormirse en la sala de distracciones, habían incluido recientemente un mini televisor que no se veía tan bien como desearían, pero era una distracción diferente, ahora tenían puesto Discovery mostrando las bondades de la tierra.

Mandy normalmente no iba a ese salón, sólo lo pisaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, por lo que la mayoría la vio asombrada cuando se paseó unas tres veces recorriéndolo por completo.

Cuando se dio por vencida en la búsqueda de su vecino de siembras, se dirigió a las escaleras, prefería leer un poco y luego intentar dormir, para su sorpresa, la puerta del consultorio de la Dra. Northman estaba abierta, se acercó despacio, pero inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron dejándola en evidencia en la mitad de la recepción.

La Dra. Northman, alta y esbelta la vio por debajo de sus gafas de leer.

-"Srta. Brown" dijo la Dra. En tono de saludo "¿puedo ayudarla en algo?" preguntó, evidenciando que no debía encontrarse ahí, Mandy negó con su cabeza.

-"No, iba…. Iba a mi habitación" concluyó tartamudeando, Erica Northman le señaló entonces las escaleras, la chica caminó hasta ellas y empezó a subirlas lentamente, cuando llegó arriba, vio como Emmet salía del consultorio de la Dra.

Suspiró aliviada para luego fruncir el ceño, ¿por qué demonios se iba a sentir preocupada por donde estuviera Emmet?

Sacudió la cabeza y terminó de subir, no sin antes verlo de nuevo por la baranda de la escalera, verificando que se encontrara físicamente bien.

Al día siguiente Mandy fue mas ansiosa que de costumbre a los sembradíos, no había visto a Emmet en el desayuno, por lo que imaginó que ya se encontraba ahí, pero para su sorpresa, no lo encontró, en su defecto se encontró con Jim, un hombre de edad media que había entrado hacía apenas algunos días al centro, Mandy fue inclusive mas odiosa de lo normal con el pobre hombre, dejándolo con muy pocas ganas de siquiera soportar ese día en el centro.

Así pasaron algunos días mas, Mandy cada vez que entraba a alguna actividad grupal o a las comidas buscaba con ahínco a Emmet, pero nunca coincidía con él, sabía que no se había marchado del centro por que había escuchado a Molly decírselo a otra de las enfermeras, pero sus horarios no coincidían mas, ya prácticamente no se veían.

Un viernes, Mandy se levantó temprano, pensó que seria agradable tomarse el primer té de la mañana esperando el amanecer, salió con su suéter al patio delantero de la casa, respiró profundo inhalando el aroma del agua de manzanilla que sostenía en sus manos, añoraba tomarse un café negro, pero la cafeína estaba prohibida en el centro.

Cuando intentó dar el segundo trago a su brebaje, vio asombrada como Emmet pasaba corriendo frente a ella, estaba entrenando, Mandy abrió de más sus ojos y dejando la taza humeante en el suelo corrió tras él.

-"¡Oye!" gritó tratando de mantenerle el paso, ella era pequeña en comparación y Emmet no estaba trotando, estaba corriendo.

Mandy se detuvo molesta y tomó una piedra pequeña del suelo y se la aventó a la espalda, Emmet detuvo su carrera y se volteó hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó acercándose, Mandy dio un paso hacia atrás por su tono.

-"¿Dónde andabas metido? tienes días que no vas a las siembras" contestó tratando de sonar casual, Emmet la vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Erica me dijo que Jim se encarga de eso ahora, así que déjame en paz" sentenció y continuó su carrera, Mandy se llenó de furia, ¿por qué demonios la trataba así? Volvió a tomar una piedra y la volvió a lanzar, esta vez la pegó de su cráneo, Emmet se devolvió hacia ella como una autentica fiera.

-"No me provoques niñita" le dijo furioso "tu no tienes idea de que soy capaz y últimamente me importa un carajo que sucede conmigo, así que déjame tranquilo y ¡no me provoques!" las ultimas palabras las dijo con dientes apretados, Mandy lo vio asombrada, desde que había conocido por primera vez a Emmet, no sabia por que estaba ahí, nunca lo había visto molesto o siquiera irritado, llego a pensar que no tenia razón alguna de estar recluido ahí, pero ahora lo entendía todo, Emmet era muy capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera.

Pero ella no se retiró, algo le impedía a dar media vuelta y marcharse.

-"¿Qué te pasó?" preguntó en voz baja "¿dónde has estado todos estos días?" Emmet se retiró un paso y rió sarcástico.

-"¿De cuando acá tu te preocupas siquiera por alguien?" preguntó "eres el ser mas salvaje que conozco" completó queriendo herirla, ella se cruzó de brazos con actitud desafiante.

-"¿Es lo mejor que tienes? ¿Llamarme salvaje?" preguntó irónica "si quieres herirme tendrás que esforzarte mas" dijo torciendo levemente el cuello mientras subía una ceja desafiante, Emmet respiró profundo, se dio unos toques en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, inmediatamente desistió, eso había hecho cuando golpeó a Bella, dio media vuelta dándole de nuevo la espalda.

-"Déjame en paz niñita" volvió a pedir con voz sombría, no quería ser violento, no quería ser grosero, así que era mejor alejarse, mientras encontraba como dominar a sus demonios nuevamente.

Mandy se trazó un plan un tanto improvisado, ese día se quedó rezagada en todo momento, sin perder de vista a Emmet, vio que comió después de que todos los recluidos lo hicieran, también vio como entraba a una consulta con Erica nuevamente, eso le extrañó mucho, se suponía que todos tenían una consulta semanal con la terapeuta y ella sabia que las terapias de Emmet eran los días miércoles, entonces ¿por qué estaban en sesión ese día si era viernes?

Logró mantenerse fuera del alcance de Molly, que nunca dejaba la recepción libre, ese día olvidó por completo sus siembras, no le apetecía ir ahí, finalmente, divisó como Emmet salía del consultorio de la Dra. Asintiendo a unas palabras que ella le decía en voz baja, Mandy vio por la ventana que daba a la entrada de la casa, como Emmet se cubría la cabeza con el gorro de su sudadera y empezaba a trotar alejándose de la casa, tomando la dirección contraria a los sembradíos.

Mandy bajó las escaleras rápidamente, si quería saber que le pasaba, tenia que apurarse.

Molly la vio, pero estaba ocupada con otro paciente, intentó llamarla, pero Mandy se pudo escurrir sin contestar la llamada.

La pequeña castaña se vio corriendo lo mas rápido que podía en la dirección que vio partir a Emmet, corrió tanto, que llegó a pensar que lo había perdido, se paró luego de unos minutos con el corazón agitado, tenia mucho tiempo que no entrenaba.

-"¡EMMET!" gritó sin pensarlo mucho.

El ex jugador había mantenido los últimos días una rutina extenuante de ejercicios, estaba muy preocupado, dado que últimamente tenía muchos mas arranques de ira que de costumbre, había hablado a diario con la Dra. Northman, pidiéndole por favor lo ayudara a volver a controlarse.

El ejercicio lo agotaba y también le permitía drenar su frustración de una manera u otra, también se había retirado del contacto físico por un tiempo, ya casi no conversaba con Molly y prácticamente no veía a Mandy, había pedido por favor que lo alejaran de las siembras.

La mañana de ese viernes, entró al comedor después de que todos se hubiesen marchado, comió algo de proteínas y fue a su consulta diaria con Erica, al salir se fue a correr, como se había hecho rutina las ultimas semanas.

Ahora se encontraba en un claro, bastante plano, relativamente cerca de una pequeña caída de agua que había descubierto unos días atrás, estaba sumamente lejos de la casa, pero eso le agradaba, ahora estaba practicando algunos golpes al aire, estirando sus músculos, le hubiera gustado tener algunas de sus pesas, pero no había posibilidad, por lo que colocó las plantas de sus manos en el suelo y tan solo apoyándose de las puntas de sus pies, empezó hacer algunas lagartijas.

Entonces le pareció escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza, seguramente eran ideas de él, a la tercera flexión, volvió a escuchar como lo llamaban.

Se colocó de pie y siguió el sonido de los gritos, cuando pasó algunas plantas, se descubrió riendo al ver que la que lo llamaba era el pequeño veneno con el que a veces sembraba, Emmet salió por entre las plantas y contempló a Mandy desde la derecha.

-"Deja los gritos" habló, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo "vas a despertar a todos los insectos" Mandy colocó los ojos en blanco al verlo.

Emmet se cruzó de brazos y dio dos pasos hacia ella.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con voz baja, estaba agotado por la sesión de ejercicio auto impuesta, por lo que la ira estaba un tanto a ralla.

Mandy entrecerró los ojos.

-"No es tu incumbencia" le dijo, Emmet rió divertido, luego él mismo se sorprendió, había llegado a pensar que no se reiría mas, sacudió la cabeza componiéndose y hablando serio le dijo.

-"Me estabas llamando, así que si es de mi incumbencia"

Mandy resopló frustrada, no se quería poner en evidencia, no quería decirle que estaba preocupada por él.

Emmet alzó sus cejas aun cruzado de brazos.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó, Mandy se vio tentada a zapatear frustrada en el suelo como una niña de 3 años, pero se contuvo.

-"Eres un irresponsable" declaró torciendo los ojos "se supone que tenemos una actividad en común, como es que dejaste las siembras y ni siquiera me advertiste" Emmet alzó de nuevo sus cejas, sorpresivamente se estaba divirtiendo con la actitud de la chica.

-"¿Y cómo es que ahora tienes consulta todos los días con Erica?" preguntó colocando los brazos como jarras "¿no se supone que tu eres unos de los mejores pacientes?" preguntó irónica "el otro día me gritaste y estoy casi segura que querías golpearme" completó con voz baja, sonando preocupada, respiró profundo y preguntó "¿sufriste una recaída o algo?"

Emmet sacudió su cabeza, se le acercó dos pasos.

-"Ten cuidado Mandy" le dijo en voz baja "alguien podría escucharte y pensar que de verdad te importa"

Mandy no aguantó más y zapateo como una cría.

-"¡Eres un idiota!" declaró y dio medí vuelta, Emmet trotó y se colocó frente a ella, Mandy lo intentó esquivar, él no la dejó.

-"Ven conmigo" le pidió, ella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Estás loco?" preguntó, su actitud cambiaba cada 2 minutos, Emmet como respuesta se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Qué importa si lo estoy?" dijo "ven conmigo" volvió a pedir extendiendo su mano, Mandy se cruzó de brazos, él rió de nuevo y le señaló el camino.

-"Es por aquí, ven" dijo adentrándose a las plantas, Mandy lo vio desaparecer y lo pensó un segundo antes de resoplar nuevamente y caminar a su propio paso tras el gigante.

-"¿Planeas cambiarte de estado?" preguntó cuando llevaban algún rato caminando, Mandy intentaba mantener el ritmo.

-"Deja de quejarte y camina" comentó él, luego volteándose ligeramente, hablándole sobre su hombro, agregó "puedes regresarte cuando quieras"

Mandy obstinada no dijo nada más.

Finalmente Emmet se detuvo, en cambio ella continuó caminando, el sonido de algo extremadamente familiar y relajante invadió sus sentidos.

Mandy se vio frente a una pequeña caída de agua, había una especie de laguna que no tenia siquiera idea de que existía, de haberlo sabido se la hubiera pasado ahí todo el tiempo, ella adoraba el agua, era el único sitio donde se sentía libre.

Emmet se colocó a su lado.

-"Pensé que te gustaría" dijo en voz baja "la descubrí hace unos días"

Mandy giró su rostro y lo vio tan solo un segundo.

-"¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría?"

-"Supe que nadabas" dijo con tono apenado "¿es cierto?" preguntó, ella tan solo asintió, regresando su vista a la hermosa caída que le pedía a gritos que se sumergiera en ella, pero hacia frío y no tenia ropa para nadar.

Se dejó caer sentada en una roca plana, por primera vez Emmet la vio sin su usual ceño fruncido, sin su usual mal humor, Mandy había dulcificado tan solo un poco su rostro, seguía mostrando ser una chica recia y fuerte, pero veía el agua como si viera el mejor paisaje del mundo.

Se sentó a su lado y amistosamente la empujó por su hombro.

-"Si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil ablandarte te hubiera traído antes" Mandy parpadeó y se giró a él torciendo los ojos, él dio una risa al aire.

-"Lamento haberte gritado el otro día" dijo Emmet en voz baja, ella asintió.

-"Disculpas aceptadas"

Se quedaron tan solo un segundo en silencio, luego ella preguntó sin apartar la vista del agua.

-"¿Qué te sucedió?"

Emmet respiró profundo y decidió que podía abrirse con este pequeño veneno que aunque lo atormentaba, se sentía enfermizamente bien a su lado.

-"Veras" empezó "no sé si sabes" dijo volteando momentáneamente "pero yo jugaba futbol" ella asintió.

-"Eras el mariscal de los Giants" dijo para asombro de él, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Me gusta el futbol, aunque soy fanática de Green Bay" dijo provocándole otra risa a Emmet.

-"Bueno" dijo él luego de reír "yo estaba comprometido…"

Y así empezó a contarle a la pequeña extraña el desastre de vida que estaba tratando de componer.

**Blanco:**

María se encontraba frente al enorme espejo que había en la habitación en la parte de atrás de la iglesia, donde en 15 minutos se convertiría en la Sra. Ateara, sus manos temblaban y sus dientes estaban a punto de castañear.

-"Hola" la saludo una voz femenina desde la puerta "¿cómo vas?" preguntó

-"Muero de nervios" contestó la chica viendo a su madrina por el reflejo del espejo.

Alice sonrió tiernamente y se acercó a ella hondeando su vaporoso vestido color violeta.

-"Estás hermosa" le dijo aun viéndola por el reflejo "Quill se va a desmayar cuando te vea" María sonrió nerviosa.

-"Temo mas desmayarme yo"

Alice hizo que se colocaran frente a frente, la tomó de las manos y viéndola a los ojos dijo.

-"Mari" la llamó de manera cariñosa "¿qué es lo que mas quieres en el mundo?" preguntó.

-"A William" contestó María automáticamente, Alice sonrió simpática.

-"¿Y después de él?"

María lo pensó un segundo, ella había pasado mucho tiempo sola, nunca mas había pertenecido a alguien mas que al padre de su hijo, ni siquiera cuando creyó haberlo perdido para siempre, y ahí estaba ahora, vestida de blanco, tan solo para esperar decir _si._

-"¿A Quill?" dijo en tono de pregunta, inundándosele las mejillas de color carmesí.

Alice rió por lo alto.

-"Mari, deja los nervios, por Dios, estas cumpliendo tu sueño, ¿tu no querías esto?" preguntó "¿ser feliz junto a tu hijo y su padre?" María asintió con ojos inundados, Alice apretó más sus manos.

-"No" dijo "hoy no puedes llorar" dijo con un nudo propio en la garganta "hoy no es de llanto, hoy es de alegría y de diversión, permítete ser feliz Mari, entrégate a la felicidad que se te está presentando, deja el miedo"

Esas palabras hicieron que el rostro de María lo dibujara una enorme sonrisa, Alice se contagió y teniendo sumo cuidado la abrazó ligeramente.

-"Gracias" dijo María sinceramente apoyada en el hombro de la chica "sin tu ayuda creo que nunca hubiera podido organizar todo"

-"Ni lo menciones" dijo Alice separándose de ella "adoro organizar, además lo hice también por Jasper, él te quiere mucho" María sonrió.

-"Yo también a él"

-"Lo sé" contestó Alice sin atisbo alguno de celos, desde hacía rato que la amistad entre María y Jasper no la atormentaba.

-"¿Lista?" preguntó Alice, María asintió con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Voy a avisar a todos" dijo y salió del cuarto, dejándola unos segundos sola, María volvió a verse en el espejo, ya no se veía asustada, se veía emocionada, respiró profundo, había llegado el momento.

-"¿Mami?" llamó la vocecita de su pequeño hijo tras ella, María se volteó de inmediato, la carita de William fue el mejor regalo de bodas que podría recibir, su pequeño de 6 años la vio emocionado y encantado, María sintió llorar de nuevo.

-"Mami, estas lindísima, pareces una princesa" dijo el pequeño visiblemente emocionado, María se agachó haciendo que su vestido se escurriera en el suelo y abrió sus brazos a su hijo, no le importaba arrugarlo, necesitaba a su pequeño en sus brazos, William se acercó a ella y teniendo cuidado de no pisar la tela, pasó sus bracitos a su espalda apretándola todo lo que podía.

-"Te amo mami" dijo el pequeño desde su hombro, María lo sostuvo firmemente.

-"Y yo te amo mas mi vida, nunca lo olvides, nunca" le pidió hablando con voz distorsionada por el llanto que pugnaba por salir.

-"Nunca lo haré mami" contestó el pequeño con voz parecida a la de ella, eso hizo que María se compusiera un poco, no quería que su hijo llorara.

-"No llores" le pidió separándose un poco de él "deberíamos estar felices ¿cierto?" preguntó sonriendo mientras secaba delicadamente uno de los ojos de su pequeño, William asintió y secó él la comisura del ojo de su mamá.

-"Alice me mandó a buscarte" dijo el pequeño "papá te espera, ¿vamos?" preguntó extendiendo su manita, María asintió y se colocó de pie.

-"Vamos" contestó tomando la manita extendida de William.

Normalmente a la novia la entregaba su padre o un caballero muy importante en la vida de la chica, en este caso, se cumplió la segunda parte.

A María la iba a entregar al altar un caballero muy amado de su familia.

Alice y Jasper ya habían entrado de brazos caminando hacia el altar, Quill esperaba vestido de gala al final del pasillo, su rostro era serio, expectante, justo detrás estaba el pastor que oficiaría la ceremonia, los invitados estaban en silencio apostados a los lados de la iglesia, todo el personal del canal estaba presente, mas todos los jugadores de los Giants, María respiró profundo colocándose en el lugar exacto, la música empezó a sonar y sintió que una manita apretaba su agarre.

-"Es hora" le dijo su pequeño viéndose muy serio, María asintió en respuesta.

La marcha nupcial empezó a cobrar vida y volumen en el momento exacto en el que las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dándole paso a la novia.

William llevó a su mamá de la mano por el largo pasillo de la iglesia, había practicado este avance antes, por lo que él pequeño lo hizo magistralmente, la mayoría de los invitados no sabia de la participación del pequeño y todos quedaron fascinados al ver como William llevaba a su mama a lo largo del pasillo.

Quill los esperó con una enorme sonrisa, al casi llegar a los limites del altar, se les acercó, se agachó al nivel de su hijo y lo abrazó fuertemente, agradeciéndole el gesto de entregarla, William abrazó de vuelta a su papá y le dio un beso en la mano a su mamá antes de depositarla en la gran mano de Quill que la esperaba.

William fue a sentarse junto a Christopher, Jacob y Leah que estaban en el primer banco de la derecha.

La ceremonia fue sencilla y directa, Quill aceptó a María con una enorme sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo, aunque tuvo que aclarar su garganta un poco antes de hablar.

La iglesia estalló en aplausos cuando por fin culminaron su unión con un beso en los labios, María se sintió por primera vez en ese día ligera, sin ningún peso encima de sus hombros, había tenido tanto miedo de llegar a esto, pero ahora simplemente se sentía tonta de siquiera haberse sentido nerviosa.

En medio de la fiesta, luego de saludar y tomarse fotos con la mayoría de los asistentes, Quill la llevó a un aparte, le tenía una sorpresa.

María se abrazó a él sintiéndose aliviada, había sonreído y bailado mucho con todos, cuando ella sólo quería estar con su esposo.

Quill la pegó a él besando su cabello, respirando el aroma de su perfume.

-"¿Te dije que estabas hermosa?" preguntó sobre su cabello, María negó riendo en su pecho, Quill la separó de él y la vio a los ojos.

-"Estás hermosa" dijo sonriendo "te amo linda" completó, acortando el trayecto entre ambas bocas, María apretó su abrazo en el cuello de él.

-"¿Puedo interrumpir?" preguntó una voz femenina detrás de la pareja, Quill se separó viendo a su esposa a los ojos, ella había reconocido la voz, tenia mucho tiempo que no la oía, pero hasta muerta creería reconocerla.

-"Te tengo una sorpresa" dijo Quill temiendo un poco por su reacción, se apartó delicadamente de ella, enseñándole a la mujer radiante por naturaleza que estaba detrás de él.

-"¿Mamá?" preguntó María con voz quebrada.

Pamela no había aparecido desde la desaparición de William de la cual había sido responsable, intentó acercarse a su hija, pero se arrepentía cada vez que lo intentaba, temía que su hija la rechazara, la despachara de su vida por haber cometido aquel atroz error, pero estaba arrepentida, desde el primer momento lo estuvo.

Cuando se enteró por los medios de que era verdad su relación con Quill, se contentó, no por el dinero o por interés, se contentó porque su hija tenia razón, el amor lo puede todo si es verdadero, ella crió sola un pequeño por años y esperó paciente a que su turno llegara.

Cuando Pamela leyó en la prensa, el anuncio del matrimonio de su hija, no aguanto más, pero en vez de buscarla a ella, lo busco a él, le pidió disculpas y le rogó que la ayudara a acercarse de nuevo a su hija.

Y ahí estaban ahora, frente a frente.

-"Lo lamento tanto hija" dijo Pamela con voz distorsionada "he sido una terrible madre contigo, ¿podrás algún día perdonarme?" María asintió con la cabeza.

-"Hace tiempo lo hice Mamá" contestó "como me alegra que estés aquí" dijo llorando, "me hubiera gustado que me vieras" agregó como una niña de cinco años que quería que su mamá la viera en un recital de ballet.

-"Pero te vi princesa" contestó Pamela con voz tierna, "estaba escondida detrás de una de las columnas, pero te vi entrar con William, se veían tan hermosos, estoy tan orgullosa de ti mi amor"

María cerró los ojos y lloró de alegría al escuchar a su mamá, nunca le había dicho esas palabras y se acababa de dar cuenta de cuanto las necesitaba.

-"¿Puedo abrazarte?" preguntó Pamela, María abrió sus brazos.

-"Por favor" pidió, Pamela caminó elegante como siempre con su vestido verde militar hacia ella, estrechó el delicado cuerpo de su hija, siendo abrazada de vuelta.

-"Voy ha ser una mejor madre mi vida, te lo juro" dijo con vehemencia desde su hombro, María asintió, sin poder hablar.

Pamela se separó de ella y sonriendo le dijo.

-"Dios no llores, ¡estropearas tu maquillaje!" María rió por lo absurdo del comentario, acababa de reconciliarse con su mamá, ¿qué importaba el maquillaje?

-"Voy a buscar a Alice" dijo Quill que hasta ahora parecía un fantasma sin intervenir, Pamela negó estirando una mano para detenerlo.

-"Yo voy" dijo "quédate aquí con tu esposa Quill" dijo haciendo que él sonriera, se acercó y depositó un beso ligero en su mejilla "gracias" dijo Pamela, él simplemente asintió.

Pamela se retiró a la fiesta sonriéndole a la pareja, María vio a Quill y se arrojó a sus brazos, agradeciendo feliz el gesto de haberle llevado a su mamá.

Para cuando la pareja regresó a la fiesta, todo seguía en la alegría inicial, pero Alice recibió una llamada inesperada a su celular.

Bella, que se disponía a ir a bailar con Edward a la pista, cambió de curso, arrastrando a su novio con ella al ver como su amiga revoloteaba en búsqueda de algo.

-"¡Alice!" gritó Bella por encima de la música "¿qué sucede?" preguntó, Alice corrió a su amiga con el celular en la mano.

-"¡Jasper!" gritó "¿Dónde está Jasper?"

-"Creo que iba por unas bebidas" aclaró Edward señalando al bar del salón, efectivamente Alice distinguió la chaqueta negra de su novio.

-"¡Dios! ¡Voy a buscarlo!" gritó, Bella la sostuvo por una mano.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa?" preguntó alterada, la actitud de Alice la asustaba.

Pero la sonrisa que Alice le mostró a su amiga, le dio a entender que no había sucedido nada malo al menos.

-"Cindy" dijo Alice "Cindy está dando a luz" tanto Edward como Bella sonrieron enormemente "me llamó mi mamá, estaban llevándola al hospital, tengo que irme para allá" dijo divisando a Jasper nuevamente, Edward le hizo señas de que se detuviera y él fue a buscarlo.

Ambas amigas vieron como Edward sorteaba a las parejas de la pista y alcanzaba finalmente a Jasper, vieron como Edward le decía algunas palabras y la cara de asombro de Jasper, buscando la mirada de Alice al otro lado del salón, Edward y él regresaron corriendo, Alice tomó su cartera de fiesta.

-"¿Me despides de María y Quill?" le preguntó a Bella, esta asintió.

-"Por supuesto, ni te preocupes" dijo Bella sonriendo.

Jasper llegó a ella y con un apresurado "_vamos"_ la tomó de la mano escoltándola a prisa al estacionamiento, Edward y Bella los siguieron hasta las afueras del salón, despidiéndose de ellos con movimientos de sus manos.

Cuando la camioneta de Jasper se perdió por la entrada del estacionamiento del salón, Edward abrazó a su novia por la espalda, ella sonrió recostándose en su pecho.

-"Que lindo, Alice va a ser tía" dijo Bella acariciando los brazos de él en su cintura, Edward besó su oreja y le habló bajito.

-"Linda eres tú, me tienes loco con ese vestido" dijo haciendo que Bella riera entre sus brazos "¿qué me dices si nos vamos de aquí? de repente tengo muchas ganas de amarte" dijo con voz ronca, susurrando, jugueteando con sus labios en el cuello y oído de ella, Bella respiró ásperamente, cerrando sus ojos.

-"No puedo" dijo al rato, Edward hizo un sonido de protesta contra su piel "soy la madrina designada, tengo que ayudar hasta que María y Quill se vayan" Edward, aunque ella no lo vio, puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y cuándo será eso?" preguntó impaciente, Bella se giró en sus brazos viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-"No sé amor" dijo recriminándole "es su boda, imagino que aun faltara un poco"

Edward la apretó un poco más y bajó besándola cortamente en los labios.

-"Si ese par tiene la mitad de ganas que tengo yo ahora, entonces no me preocupo, seguramente en 20 minutos ya estamos camino a mi departamento" Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza por el comentario.

-"Eres increíble" le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Recuerda esas palabras, por que me las dirás en unas horitas" Bella rió por lo alto, hoy Edward estaba insoportable con el tema del sexo, sacudió su cabeza incrédula y lo haló de la mano de vuelta al salón, debían informarle a los novios la ausencia de sus padrinos.

Edward tuvo razón a medias, María y Quill se fueron, si, pero como con una hora adicional a lo que había pronosticado, María se despidió de su pequeño abrazándolo muy fuerte, esa noche y por la luna de miel, se quedaría durmiendo donde Jacob, que Leah les había prometido a los pequeños un sinfín de diversiones en la casa de los Black.

Quill se despidió de su hijo al igual de María, ambos corrieron huyendo de la lluvia de arroz hasta la camioneta de Quill que esperaba encendida en el estacionamiento, una vez alejados del bullicio y la gente, María se recostó del hombro de su esposo, respirando profundo, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, rememorando todos los detalles de una noche que hasta el momento le había parecido perfecta, ninguno de los dos habló durante el camino, Quill cada vez que tenía oportunidad, se giraba tan solo un poco para depositar un beso tierno en su cabello, mientras manejaba por las ya poco transcurridas calles de Nueva York.

-"¿Sra. Ateara?" preguntó Quill simpático al fijarse que María se había adormitado en su hombro, ya habían llegado a su destino.

-"¿Humm?" preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos pesadamente, al darse cuenta que se había quedado embobada pensando parpadeó apenada.

-"¡Dios! ¡lo siento!" dijo incorporándose demasiado rápido, quería morirse de vergüenza, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido aparentar quedarse dormida camino a su noche de bodas?

Quill rió simpático.

-"No te angusties, ya llegamos, ¿nos bajamos del auto?" preguntó, ella asintió y buscó a tientas la manija de la puerta, Quill se bajó y del puesto de atrás sacó el pequeño maletín de la chica entrelazándolo en su pecho, ya que el equipaje del viaje de luna de miel, estaba ya en la cajuela de la camioneta.

Quill esperó paciente a que ella se bajara del auto, besó su frente y la tomó de la mano, guiándola al ascensor, María frunció el ceño al entender donde se encontraba.

-"¿Estamos en tu departamento?" preguntó caminando por el mismo estacionamiento que había caminado después del concierto al que él la había llevado, él no contestó tan sólo guiñó un ojo, se veía muy emocionado, sin dar mas detalles, tomaron el ascensor, gracias a que era bastante tarde llegaron sin interrupciones al piso del jugador, Quill abrió la puerta de su departamento aun emocionado y se giró, sosteniéndola por la cintura, le plantó un beso en los labios dejándola casi sin aliento, María abrió sus ojos agitada, él tan sólo le sonrió y apretó su agarre, alzándola, haciendo que ella diera un gritito, pasó sus brazos por sus rodillas y la entró alzada en brazos hasta la sala del departamento cerrando la puerta con su pie tras ellos.

-"No estamos en mi departamento" dijo para responder la pregunta anterior, "estamos en nuestra casa" corrigió sutilmente haciendo que ella sonriera enormemente, caminó hasta la habitación principal, la bajó delicadamente en medio de la alfombra, se quitó el bolso de la espalda, dejándolo en el suelo y acunó su rostro con sus manos.

-"Bienvenida a casa" dijo "Preferí tomar un vuelo para mañana, así tenemos oportunidad de despedirnos de William antes de viajar" María lo vio llena de amor, le encantaba que pensara en el bienestar de su pequeño, ella se alzó en puntillas asintiendo, él se inclinó para besarla, esta vez por mas tiempo, mas apasionado que antes, preludio de algo asombroso que ambos morían por consumar.

María se separó agitada, apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Quill, sintió por la tela de su camisa como el corazón de él estaba tan acelerado como el propio y eso la hizo sentirse un tanto menos apenada, apoyó la frente en su pecho y sintió como él besaba su cabello.

-"Mari" la llamó él de manera tierna "si no quieres" dijo "si… si todavía quieres esperar…" agregó preocupado por ella, María alzó su rostro, lo vio directo a los ojos, ya no sentía vergüenza, él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él.

No contestó al momento, tan sólo subió sus manos de su pecho a la parte posterior de su cuello, lo sostuvo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo en voz bajita.

-"Estoy lista" sin poder ver la expresión en su rostro, se alzó de nuevo en puntillas, alcanzando los labios calidos y carnosos de Quill, ella volvió a sentir como las manos amplias de él se cernían en su cintura, alzándola unos buenos centímetros, sin despegar su boca de la de él sintió como la trasladaban hasta un poco mas allá, Quill la volvió a colocar en el suelo, esta vez de la habitación y trasladó su boca a su cuello, hasta su hombro, donde bajó la manga del vestido de novia que aun tenia, besó la piel morena y delicada de su esposa, sintiendo como ella respiraba entrecortadamente por el contacto húmedo de sus besos.

Ella se dio la vuelta y él delicadamente bajo la cremallera que mantenía adherido el vestido a su cuerpo, María se volvió para quedar de nuevo de frente, mientras con sus manos sostenía aun el vestido contra su cuerpo, Quill no dejó de verla a los ojos, y moviendo sus manos lentamente fue hasta las de ella, despacio las apartó, tomando él la tela. Sin romper el contacto visual, soltó el vestido, dejándolo caer con un leve susurro contra el viento, Quill admiró el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, cubierto por ropa interior blanca, ella con dedos temblorosos fue a su camisa.

Quill esperó a que ella lentamente se deshiciera de todos y cada uno de los botones de su camisa, pasando sus manos por su pecho, deslizó la prenda por sus anchos hombros, ambos rieron divertidos al ver como no podía pasar la camisa por los puños, María aun con la sonrisa, quitó sus yuntas permitiendo finalmente quitarle la camisa por completo, Quill con un movimiento ágil se quitó la franelilla de abajo, quedando con el torso desnudo, María con dedos temblorosos lo recorrió casi sin tocarlo, Quill no la perdía de vista, mientras ella, con la manicure intacta de la mano donde ahora reposaban el anillo de compromiso y el aro de matrimonio que él le había puesto horas antes, recorría sin rozar la piel de él.

María alzó su vista y al verse se sonrieron, él la tomo por la barbilla y la besó en los labios, colocando la otra mano en su cintura ahora descubierta, María se arqueó pegándose a su jugador, mientras ahora paseaba sus manos por la espalda de él sintiendo como los músculos se tensaban bajo sus delicados dedos.

Caminando, él guiándola y ella de espaldas, llegaron a la cama, se acostaron sobre ella, tratando de nunca perder el contacto físico del otro, con la delicadeza que ella merecía, Quill la hizo suya, en un ambiente de penumbra y silencio, la tomó despacio, con ternura y dedicación, María se sintió deseada, diosa bajo las manos y las caricias que él no dejaba de darle.

Cuando terminaron ella se acostó sobre su pecho, una lagrima solitaria se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, él sintió la humedad contra su piel y preocupado se incorporó, haciéndola incorporar con él.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, "¿te lastimé?" preguntó de repente asustado, ella negó pero otra lagrima se escapó de sus ojos, él con delicadeza la besó, apartándola de su rostro.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con voz baja acariciando el contorno de su cara con sus dedos.

-"Soy feliz" dijo ella con voz quebrada "gracias" Quill rió y la sostuvo de barbilla, la besó con amor en los labios y al separase le dijo.

-"Nunca me des las gracias por amarte, nunca sientas que mereces menos de lo que tienes, la vida entera no me va a alcanzar para darte todo lo que quiero, no me va a alcanzar para demostrarte cuando te amo"

María sonrió enormemente, no tenía palabras, el momento era tan perfecto, había experimentado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida, se había entregado en cuerpo, esencia y alma al hombre que tenia al frente, ya no tenia identidad, era de él, era lo que él quisiera.

Quill la vio a los ojos haciéndole entender que a él le pasaba lo mismo.


	62. Capítulo 61 Bebés

**Capítulo 61**

**Bebés.**

-"¿Alice?" llamó Jasper tocando la puerta del baño de la casa de los Brandon, los padres de ella estaban enla clínica, con Cindy y la pequeña Alison.

Cindy y Andy habían tenido una pequeña bebe, Cinthia, en honor a su hermana favorita le había puesto Alison a la pequeña.

-"¿Estás bien enana?" le preguntó Jasper desde afuera, tenía rato ahí dentro y desde que habían llegado estaba comportándose extraño "Alice" volvió a llamarla insistiendo en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió dejándolo a él con la mano alzada, Alice se hizo espacio entre él y el marco y caminó hacía las escaleras, él la detuvo por la muñeca.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó preocupado "desde hace dos días que llegamos y no dejas de estar así… Extraña"

Ella colocó una de sus manos encima de la de él, lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió.

-"No me pasa nada Jazz, sólo estoy cansada" le dijo tiernamente, él frunció el ceño, ella sacudió la cabeza y se le acercó besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

-"Estoy bien" le dijo al separarse, manteniendo una mano en su mejilla "vamos, Cindy nos espera" Jasper como siempre, no se podía resistir al poder de sus besos, respiró profundo y asintió, Alice le sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos mientras bajaban las escaleras de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica, ya el resto de la familia los esperaba en recepción, en el manubrio de la silla de ruedas de Cindy estaban amarrados algunos de los globos que le habían enviado a la pequeña Alison que rezaban _It´s a girl_ Cindy al verlos llegar les sonrió enormemente, Andy tomó a la bebé en brazos mientras Jasper la ayudaba a colocarse de pie, Alice la abrazó ligeramente.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Cindy susurrando en el oído de su hermana, Alice la ignoró por completo, no podían hablar con tanta gente alrededor, Cindy suspiró sonoramente, mientras su hermana la ayudaba a caminar despacio al auto.

La camioneta de Jasper era muy alta para la chica, por lo que se fueron en el auto de Andy, sin embargo el papá de la bebé, no quería soltarla, por lo que Alice se ofreció a manejar el auto de su cuñado mientras Jazz iba en la camioneta con sus suegros.

-"Alice" dijo Cindy cuando ya estaban solos los 3 en el auto.

-"Ahora no" pidió Alice, su hermana menor resopló frustrada, Andy frunció el ceño por el intercambio de las hermanas, pero la pequeña Alison empezó a quejarse un poco, de inmediato le prestó atención a la bebe olvidándose de las hermanas momentáneamente, Cindy se giró como pudo para prestarle atención a la bebe también, por lo que Alice se vio aliviada de las preguntas.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Andy y Cindy, se bajaron con cierta lentitud, Jasper ya los esperaba en la puerta, le sonrió a la pareja con su bebe y esperó a que su novia caminara hasta él, la saludó con un beso en la frente apretándola hacia él.

-"Hola" dijo contra su cabello.

-"Hola Jazz" respondió ella en un susurro "lamento no haberme venido contigo" se excusó, él tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-"Está bien" le dijo "traje a tus papás, Adele está emocionadísima con Alison" dijo jocoso, Alice asintió aun recostada en su pecho.

-"Si, lo está, me dijo que vendría a vivir con ellos por unos días, mientras Cindy se acostumbra y se mejora" Jasper asintió.

-"Que bueno"

-"Ujum" tan sólo contestó ella.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó bajando de nuevo el tono de su voz, ella se separó de su pecho y lo vio hacia arriba sonriéndole.

-"No me pasa nada" dijo Jasper se inclinó un poco y la besó en los labios.

-"¿Entramos?" preguntó ella, Jasper la vio a los ojos, algo le pasaba pero no le decía nada, respiró profundo y asintió, la tomó de la mano y entraron a conocer la recamara de la pequeña Alison.

Adele estaba fascinada con su pequeña nieta, estaba sentada en una mecedora con la pequeña en brazos, al ver entrar a su hija mayor le sonrió emocionada.

-"¿No es hermosa?" preguntó llena de orgullo, Alice le sonrió acercándose colocándose de cuclillas frente a la pequeña.

-"Es muy linda" dijo bajándole un poco la cobijita.

-"Se parece a ti" le dijo Adele en voz baja, sin embargo Jasper la escuchó, Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"No inventes ma" le dijo viendo a su sobrina "se parece mas a Cindy" Adele se encogió de hombros y continuó arrullándola, Alice se quedó ahí contemplando a la pequeña bebe, era rosada tenía abundante cabello negro, Marca oficial de los Brandon, ahora tenía los ojitos cerrados y parecía dormir profundamente.

Jasper estaba recostado de la puerta viendo a su novia y a su suegra con la nueva sobrina, una sonrisa tonta se le desplegó por los labios, la escena era muy tierna.

Un ligero toque en su codo lo hizo voltearse, se encontró con Cindy que venía caminando despacio, Jasper se apartó ayudándola un poco a que caminara hasta la cama, Andy estaba en la cocina con Joseph sirviendo algunas bebidas para brindar por la nueva integrante de la familia, Cindy se sentó en la cama y Adele le pasó a la pequeña Alison, Cindy la arrulló un poco meciéndola.

-"Esa niña va a ser la bebe mas consentida del mundo" dijo Jasper riendo, las mujeres de la habitación sonrieron encogiéndose de hombros con una sincronía casi perfecta, Cindy se volteó a verlo.

-"¿Quieres cargarla?" le preguntó, Jasper abrió su boca de repente asustado, no tenía suficiente confianza con los bebes recién nacidos para sostenerlos.

-"No creo que…" dijo haciendo muecas con la boca, Cindy sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ven" dijo "tómala" Jasper no tuvo corazón para rechazarla, se acercó despacio a Cindy sentándose a su lado, Cindy depositó a la bebe en los brazos preparados de Jazz con extremo cuidado, la niña se retorció un poco pero no lloró, continuó dormidita.

-"¿Viste?" dijo Cindy al dejarla de un todo en los brazos de él "le agradas" declaró, Jasper no habló una sonrisa enorme se le dibujo en los labios

-"Es tan ligera" dijo meciéndola un poco, sus ojos estaban pegados a la niña, admirándola "es tan pequeña"

Sin que Jasper viera, Cindy levantó la vista hacia su hermana, alzó las cejas en señal de tener razón, Alice rodó los ojos obstinada.

-"Alice cariño" la llamó Adele.

-"¿Si mama?"

-"¿Se van a quedar en casa mientras yo estoy aquí?" le preguntó, siendo ajena de las miradas que intercambiaban las hermanas ya que estaba buscando una manta en el closet.

-"Ehh… no mami, no podemos quedarnos, tanto Jazz y yo tenemos que regresar a Nueva York"

Jasper asintió aun con la bebé en brazos.

-"Si, lamentablemente nuestros trabajos no descansan, tenemos que regresar pronto" concordó con su novia. Alison se despertó llorando muy bajito, Jasper bajó su mirada a la bebé con premura, Cindy y Adele se adelantaron, estirando sus brazos para tomar a la niña, Alice en cambio retrocedió un paso, un tanto alerta del llanto de la bebe, pero Jasper le sonreía a la pequeña que se movía lentamente en sus brazos.

-"Hola Alison" le dijo bajito en lo que la vio con ojos abiertos, la niña se quejaba como un gatito.

-"Shh, Shh" dijo meciéndola un poco mas "ya mami te va a alimentar" le siguió hablando en voz baja, la nena se tranquilizó un poco, él sonrió y levantó la vista encontrándose con tres pares de ojos estupefactos.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó asustado "¿hice algo mal?" Adele negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Cindy sonrió divertida.

-"Todo lo contrario cuñadito, tooodo lo contrario" completó aun riendo, "¿me la aguantas un segundo mientras me preparo para alimentarla?" le pidió, Jasper asintió encantado.

-"Claro" Cindy le guiñó un ojo y se colocó de pie despacio yendo hacia a su madre para que la ayudara.

-"Yo voy a ver que hace papá" dijo Alice en voz baja saliendo de la habitación, Jasper la siguió con la mirada pero ella no lo observó, sacudió un poco la cabeza, Cindy se sentó en la mecedora.

-"Ven dámela" dijo extendiendo sus brazos, "mami, ¿me traes la manta que dejé en mi habitación, la de flores?" le pidió mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en su regazo, Adele asintió y salió del cuarto dejándolos solos.

-"¿Sabes que le ocurre?" preguntó Jasper, Cindy no tuvo que preguntar de quien hablaba.

-"No en realidad" contestó frunciendo la boca "no ha querido contarme" Jasper se sentó en la cama frustrado.

-"Calma cuñis" le dijo ella sonriéndole "ya nos contará que pasa" Jasper negó con la cabeza.

-"No me gusta que este así, no sé como ayudarla"

Adele entró al cuarto y ambos se vieron obligados a dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

Y no pudieron continuarla ya que les quedaba muy poco tiempo en Michigan, y la pareja mas pronto que tarde, tuvo que despedirse de los Brandon por tener que regresar a sus rutinas.

Al llegar a la ciudad ambos se enfrascaron en sus respectivos trabajos, Jasper tenía tanto, que casi no pudieron verse desde que habían llegado, tan sólo se hablaban por teléfono, o a veces simplemente eran mensajes de texto.

Jasper estaba extremadamente ocupado en Mtv, habían llegado la temporada de premios, esta vez de música, y aunque solo estaría como productor general de los premios entregados en América, debía coordinar también las entregas en Europa y el Reino Unido.

Ese día, había empezado particularmente complicado, acababa de tener una video conferencia con UK mientras hacían los últimos arreglos de la entrega, Jasper había discutido fuertemente con uno de los ejecutivos londinenses, cuando por fin la reunión terminó se dejó recostar en su silla de cuero mientras apretaba sus sienes, el dolor de cabeza que le prometía dar, venía con todo.

-"Sr. Hale" lo llamó Susana, su asistente, mientras entraba a la oficina "tiene una llamada".

-"Te dije que no me pasaras llamadas Susan" habló sin verla, la pelirroja aclaró su garganta apenada.

-"Lo siento" dijo con voz gacha "pero es que ha insistido mucho" Jasper incorporó su rostro.

-"¿Quien ha insistido mucho?" preguntó sin tratarla mal, nunca lo hacía.

-"Black" dijo Susana con una sonrisa "Jacob Black"

Jasper se incorporó asombrado, de que Jacob insistiera tanto en hablar con él.

-"Está bien Susan, pásame la llamada, lo voy a atender" Susana asintió y se retiró a su escritorio, mientras Jasper esperaba tomó el celular del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sacudió la cabeza al verlo apagado, pulso el botón de encendido en el preciso instante en que la luz roja de su teléfono de escritorio se encendió.

-"¡Hey Jacob!" dijo al atender "¿y ese milagro bro?" dijo recostándose de su silla, girándola un poco para poder ver el paisaje.

-"Hey Jazz" dijo Jake del otro lado de la línea, su tono no era tan amistoso como el de Jasper.

-"¿No me digas que andas buscando empleo?" preguntó Jazz riendo "¿decidiste venirte con la competencia?"

Jacob aun mantenía el tono arisco, y contestó.

-"Sabes que mi canal y el tuyo no se parecen en programación, y la verdad no estoy buscando empleo" comenzó, Jasper fue a comentar algo, pero Jacob continuó hablando.

-"Pero si estas buscando gente, me parece de muy mal gusto que me quites a mi personal"

Esa declaración dejo a Jasper en el sitio, se enderezó en la silla encarando su escritorio.

-"¿Ah?" preguntó al teléfono.

-"No te hagas el desentendido Jazz, creo que no me lo merezco después de todo, entiendo que Alice y tu estén de lo mejor juntos, pero por Dios, debiste haberme informado que te la llevarías contigo, sabes que ella es una de mis mejores animadoras, no puedo reemplazarla con cualquiera"

Jasper estaba literalmente en shock.

-"¡Jacob!" gritó para hacerlo callar "¿de qué carajos estás hablando?" preguntó articulando muy bien las palabras "¿qué pasó con mi Alice?" agregó alterado.

Por el otro lado de la línea, Jacob imitó sin saberlo, la postura de Jasper.

-"Jasper…" dijo despacio "¿no sabes?" preguntó, Jasper contestó aun mas alterado.

-"¿Qué se supone que tengo que saber? ¡habla de una vez!"

-"Alice vino esta mañana y me presentó una carta"

-"¿Una carta?"

-"Jazz" dijo Jacob en voz cauta "Alice renunció irrevocablemente a su puesto, pensé que te la llevabas a Mtv"

Jazz se quedó sin habla, ¿Alice renunciar al canal? ¿Sin advertirle? ¿Sin decirle? No entendía nada.

La voz de Jacob llamándolo lo trajo momentáneamente al presente.

-"Jake" dijo al teléfono "no sé qué sucedió, no hagas nada público hasta que la encuentre y hable con ella, no… no se qué pasa, no sabía nada de esto"

Sin esperar respuesta trancó la llamada, se colocó de pie tomando su chaqueta, salió de la oficina corriendo sin informarle a Susana si regresaba o no.

Jasper entró en su camioneta marcándole como loco a su novia.

-"Contesta, contesta" decía con dientes apretados mientras salía del estacionamiento, pero Alice tenía el celular apagado, Jasper maldijo por lo bajo y le marcó a Bella.

-"¿Jazz?"

-"¡Bella!" dijo él casi extasiado de oírla "dime que estas con Alice por favor"

-"Ehh, no, lo siento, estoy con Edward en los suburbios, ¿pasó algo?" Bella no había ido a trabajar ese día y estaba con Edward, visitando a Rose y no tenían idea de donde podía estar Alice.

-"No te preocupes, pero… La ando buscando, ¿si sabes algo de ella me avisas?" pidió Jasper mejorando un poco el tono, Bella no podía ayudarlo estando tan lejos y no era justo preocuparla.

-"Seguro Jazz" dijo Bella trancando la llamada, Edward que esperaba a su lado, esperó a que le prestara atención.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Jasper no encuentra a Alice, por eso me llamó" le informó, Edward frunció el ceño.

-"Que raro" dijo mientras le daba paso a la casa de Nana, hoy pasarían la tarde con Rosalie, Bella sacudió la cabeza, luego pensaría en Alice, ahora tenían una visita muy importante por delante.

-"¿Llamaste a tu mamá?" le preguntó a Edward, éste asintió.

-"Iban saliendo de la casa, en una hora o un poco más deben estar aquí"

Dentro de la casa de Nana, Rosalie esperaba ansiosa y a la vez nerviosa, Edward y Bella entraron tomados de la mano.

-"Hola Rose" dijo Edward tiernamente "¿cómo estas?" preguntó abrazándola ligeramente, ella correspondió.

-"Nerviosa" dijo entre una risa mientras saludaba esta vez a Bella que la elogió por su vestido.

-"¿Estás segura de esto?" preguntó Bella por enésima vez "me da miedo con tu estado" dijo mordiéndose el labio, Rose dio una risa mas ligera.

-"Bella, he pasado mas emociones y sustos con esta barriga que cualquier mujer embarazada, créeme, esta bebe esta mas que segura aquí dentro" dijo paseando su mano por su vientre, Edward intervino.

-"Puede que tengas razón, pero de todas formas no queremos que te expongas, si algo por tonto que sea, te hace desistir de contarles, puedes echarte para atrás cuando quieras"

Rosalie agradeció el comentario, pero agregó riendo.

-"¿Y como le vas a explicar a tus padres que los trajiste hasta aquí para que conocieran a una amiga embarazada?"

-"Algo se nos ocurrirá, no te preocupes" dijo Edward "tan sólo recuerda que lo mas importante ahora eres tú y mi sobrina ok?" Bella sonreía como una tonta viendo a su novio, mientras Rose se sentía mas tranquila de tenerlos ahí.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Edward vio extrañado su reloj, era demasiado pronto para que sus padres llegaran, Rose se excusó con la mirada y caminó a la puerta.

-"Lo siento, pero…" dijo abriendo la puerta, detrás de ella un hombretón se encontraba con un ramo de Rosas blancas, Rosalie lo vio contenta, Félix le dio un pico en los labios como saludo y entró a la casa.

-"Le pedí que viniera, ¿no importa?" preguntó Rose, Edward negó encogiéndose de hombros mientras Félix saludaba a Bella de un ligero abrazo, después de todo Rose estaba por decirle a Carlisle y a Esme que esperaban un nieto, la rubia tenía todo el derecho de invitar al que fuera que la hiciera sentir cómoda.

Todos se sentaron en la sala con bebidas para esperar pacientemente a que los padres Cullen llegaran, el celular de Edward repicó y este se excusó para atender la llamada, yendo hacia la cocina de la casa.

-"Hola Em" le dijo a su hermano al atenderlo.

-"¿Que mas Ed?" preguntó Emmet por el otro lado de la línea, estaba llamando del centro de rehabilitación, le habían permitido ese _privilegio_, por lo importante de la situación "¿ya se vieron? ¿Ya les contaron?" preguntó ansioso, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Aun no, estamos esperándolos" Emmet soltó el aire de golpe.

-"¿Cómo crees que lo tomen?"

-"No sé Bro, pero no creo que lo tomen mal"

-"Van a creer que soy un cobarde por no estar ahí, estoy dejando todo sobre tus hombros y los de Bella" dijo hablando bajo, Edward sonrió torcido, aun le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a este nuevo Emmet.

-"Igual no podías venir bro, ellos entenderán" esa era una de las condiciones, la familia Cullen podía saber de la existencia de Rose y la bebé, siempre y cuando Emmet se mantuviera a distancia, Emmet hizo una pausa, luego preguntó con voz baja.

-"¿Y ella? Rosalie, ¿está bien? ¿No está asustada ni nada?"

Edward volvió a sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza, su hermano se oía genuinamente preocupado por la chica.

-"Ella estará bien Bro, es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensamos, está nerviosa, pero lo normal"

_-"Edward"_ lo llamó Bella desde la sala, él inmediatamente prestó atención, Bella se asomó y le dijo en voz baja.

-"Llegaron" Edward asintió y le habló al teléfono.

-"Em te dejo, llegaron"

-"Ok" dijo ansioso "por favor avísenme que sucede ¿si? y bro, está pendiente de Rose ¿si? que no le pase nada a la bebé" dijo ansioso.

-"Seguro Bro, estoy pendiente, nos vemos" dijo Edward a modo de despedida, cerrando la llamada.

Cuando Edward salió a la sala, Bella ya estaba en la puerta.

-"Bella, que bueno verte" dijo Esme caminando hacia ella, dándole un beso aéreo y un ligero abrazo.

-"Lo mismo digo Esme" contesto ella con educación, Carlisle se adelantó saludándola de un beso en la mejilla.

-"Hola Bella" dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de intercambiar saludos entraron a la casa, Edward se encaminó a los brazos abiertos de su mamá, luego de besarle la frente, y estrechar manos con su padre, Carlisle preguntó.

-"¿Y esta casa a quien pertenece?" preguntó interesado.

-"Era de mi abuela" contestó la chica "Me la dejó como herencia" ambos recordaban el funeral de Nana, por lo que asintieron parcamente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde esos días.

-"¿Y a que se debe esta invitación?" preguntó Carlisle mejorando el ambiente "¿se van a mudar para acá?" preguntó riendo, Bella sacudió la cabeza riendo apenada.

-"En realidad, queremos que conozcan a alguien, vengan" dijo Edward guiándolos a la sala.

Rose estaba ahí increíblemente nerviosa, Félix estaba a su lado sosteniéndola firmemente de la mano, Carlisle los vio un tanto extrañado, él conocía a Félix de cuando representaba a Emmet, no tenía la mas minima idea de que hacia ahí, Esme por su lado, muy educadamente se acercó a la pareja guiada por Edward.

-"Mamá, Papá, ella es Rosalie" dijo señalándola "y Félix" lo presentó a él también, Esme estrechó la mano del hombre, ya que no lo conocía, al estrechar la mano de Rosalie le sonrió enormemente.

-"¿Puedo?" preguntó señalando su barriga, Rose le sonrió y asintió, Esme lentamente posó su mano en el abultado vientre de la chica.

-"Que hermoso" dijo refiriéndose a la maternidad "felicidades" dijo sonriéndoles a ambos.

-"Gracias" dijo Rose, con voz temblorosa pero con una sonrisa, Carlisle repitió el saludo.

-"¿Quieren tomar algo?" preguntó Bella despejando un poco el ambiente, todos asintieron y ella fue a la cocina, Edward hizo amagos de acompañarla pero ella sacudió la cabeza, era mejor que se quedara con ellos.

Para su sorpresa cuando regresó, la conversación se manejaba un tanto mejor.

-"Enserio linda, no tengo mucha experiencia en embarazos pero si necesitas algún consejo de crianza, estoy a la orden" decía Esme con una sonrisa tierna, Rose le correspondió, Edward se acercó a Bella y le quitó la bandeja con los vasos llenos de limonada.

-"¿Ya saben que es?" preguntó tomando una limonada de la bandeja que le ofrecía su hijo menor, le agradeció guiñándole un ojo.

-"Una niña" dijo Rose, "tendremos una niña… Nicole" agregó en voz baja, tanto Edward como Bella se asombraron por la ultima parte.

-"¿Nicole?" preguntó Edward dejando la bandeja ya vacía y sentándose al lado de Bella que miraba con atención a la rubia.

-"No sabíamos que le habías puesto nombre" completó Bella, los padres de Edward vieron con atención el intercambio de los chicos.

Rose volteó momentáneamente hacia Félix, él le asintió dándole apoyo, le tomó la mano y Rose apretándola un poco habló a los visitantes.

-"Félix y yo tenemos que decirles algo" dijo viendo a todos los ingredientes de la sala, todos la veían con atención, ninguno de los dos sabia de que hablaban.

-"Vamos a conservarla" dijo Rose apretando la mano de Félix un poco, "lo hemos conversado mucho y quiero quedarme con ella, lo haremos juntos" agregó viendo tan solo un segundo a Félix que le sonreía "agradecemos mucho su ofrecimiento y la ayuda que me han prestado" continuó volviendo su mirada a Edward y Bella "estaré en deuda eterna con ambos, igual no quiero que nos separemos, Nicole va a necesitar a sus tíos"

Edward y Bella se quedaron en silencio, era cierto que Rose había dejado claro que no sabría si darles o no a la pequeña, ambos tenían miedo de hacerse responsables de un bebé recién nacido (sobre todo Bella) pero, en el fondo ambos tenían la esperanza de que se las entregaran.

-"¿Tíos?" preguntó Carlisle sacándolos a todos de sus cavilaciones.

-"¿Cómo Edward y Bella son tíos de tu bebe?" le preguntó a la rubia "no entiendo"

-"No sé si lo saben, pero yo salí un tiempo con su hijo" comenzó Rose, Esme vio horrorizada hacia Edward, él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Salí con Emmet" aclaró Rosalie sonrojándose un poco de la pena.

-"Pero…" dijo Esme viendo esta vez a Bella, "¿él y tu no…?" ella alzó sus cejas momentáneamente, ¿cómo explicaba a Esme lo que Rose y Emmet tuvieron?

-"¡Ya va!" dijo Carlisle, colocándose de pie "¿alguien podría hablar claro?"

El que tomó la palabra fue Félix.

-"Rose espera un hijo de Emmet, su hijo mayor, él no va a tener nada que ver con la bebé hasta que Rose lo autorice, sin embargo, Edward y Bella se han portado de maravilla con ellas, por lo que Rose decidió que aunque yo sea el padre de crianza de Nicole, la niña tenga contacto con su familia de sangre"

El silencio se hizo abrumador, Rose no soltaba la mano de Félix, Bella y Edward estaban iguales, esperando la reacción de sus padres que estaban sentados de nuevo, con la vista en sus manos.

-"¿Abuelos?" dijo Esme al rato en tono de pregunta "¿me están diciendo que seremos abuelos, de una niña?"

Rose sonrió, Esme vio hacia su hijo y nuera, estos le asintieron despacio, luego vio a Carlisle que a pesar de todo estaba sonriendo.

-"¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-"¡Dios!" dijo Esme sin saber como reaccionar, "la verdad no entiendo nada" dijo poniéndose de pie, "no se…. Hay tantas cosas que me deben contar, hay tanto que saber, pero… pero…" agregó volteando a los lados, Carlisle se levantó y la abrazó, tratando de calmarla.

-"Rosalie" la llamó Esme separándose momentáneamente de su esposo.

-"¿Dígame?" preguntó la rubia secándose las mejillas.

-"¿Puedo abrazarte hija?" le preguntó tiernamente, Rose asintió llorando, Esme se acercó a ella mientras Félix la ayudaba a colocar de pie, ambas compartieron un abrazo delicado pero lleno de apoyo.

Bella se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando la mano de Edward limpió una de sus lagrimas delicadamente, ella se giró hacia él sonriendo apenada, él se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, mientras Esme aunque aun lloraba sonreía feliz mientras abrazaba esta vez a su esposo, por que serian abuelos.

Al día siguiente, Edward pasó buscando a Bella por su oficina, había pasado todo el día en la mansión Cullen, pero en vez de entrenar, estaba explicándole a sus padres todos los detalles que preguntaran de Rose.

Emmet había podido llamar a la casa y habían hablado los cuatro, en familia, explicando de la mejor manera que podían la situación.

Ya era el comienzo de la noche cuando Edward y Bella se dirijan al apartamento de ella, Edward le acarició un poco el brazo, estaba muy callada.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella volteó a su dirección y asintió tomando su mano.

-"Estoy bien" dijo entrelazando sus dedos "sólo quiero darme un baño y acostarme un rato"

-"¿Aceptas compañía?" preguntó Edward, Bella sonrió.

-"Mi casa es tu casa, si quieres quédate" Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Además" agregó ella "mañana tenemos la sesión de fotos, es mejor que nos quedemos juntos, así empezamos desde temprano" Esta vez Edward frunció la boca, ella argumentó antes de que él comentara algo.

-"Tenemos un trato amor, si hay que hacerte una sesión de fotos, ¿quien mejor que yo para tomártelas?" preguntó divertida, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"No me agrada posar para una cámara" dijo "no creo que me sienta cómodo" completó acomodándose un poco en el asiento, Bella rió por lo alto.

-"¿Te da pena conmigo?" preguntó aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"El hecho de ser mi novia no te da derecho a burlarte, ¿sabias?" preguntó volteándola a ver un segundo, ella mantenía la misma expresión.

Edward sacudió la cabeza devolviendo su atención a la vía.

-"Pasado mañana Carlisle se pondrá al día con mis entrenamientos" dijo cambiando el tema, eso hizo que la expresión de Bella se frunciera en una mueca de fastidio.

-"Entonces te quedas en mi departamento" contestó de inmediato "cuando tu papá dice eso, paso días sin verte" Edward sonrió y se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios, olvidando momentáneamente, lo embarazoso que se sentía de sólo imaginar a Bella fotografiándolo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, se encontraron con Jasper en la puerta, caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo como un león enjaulado, Bella caminó de manos tomadas con Edward hasta el rubio.

-"¿Jazz?" preguntó asombrada "¿qué haces aquí?" no era que había olvidado la conversación con el rubio del día anterior, pero cuando llego a casa ayer, se dio cuenta que Alice no estaba y como Jasper no la había vuelto a llamar pensó que todo estaba solucionado entre ese par.

Pero la cara de Jasper era un total calvario, Bella caminó asustada hasta él.

-"¿Le sucedió algo a Alice?" preguntó aterrada, Jasper levantó sus manos en una mueca estresada.

-"¡No sé!" dijo en voz alta, Edward se adelantó un poco.

-"Jazz, cálmate y dinos que pasó" pidió enseñándole las palmas, conciliando.

-"Desde ayer no la encuentro, la estoy buscando como loco y no sé donde esta, su auto está en las oficinas de E!, ¡el único sitio que puede estar es ahí!" dijo señalando la puerta de la casa, "pero por mas que toco y espero nadie aparece, la llave de emergencia no está, por eso no puede entrar"

Bella sacudió la cabeza tratando de entender a que se refería.

-"Jasper, ¡ya va!" dijo "no entiendo, ¿por qué estas tan angustiado? ¿Pelearon?" preguntó asombrada, ellos habían regresado apenas hace unos días de Michigan del nacimiento de la sobrina de Alice, y como Bella no los había visto desde entonces, no tenía idea de si habían discutido o no.

-"¡No!" contestó Jasper en voz mas alta, Edward le levantó las cejas, él sacudió la cabeza acomodando el tono.

-"No, no discutimos, nos fue bien" dijo y empezó a caminar.

-"He tenido mucho trabajo y casi no hemos hablado en este par de días, pero Jacob me llamó ayer…" Bella alzó las cejas, Jasper siguió hablando "me contó que renunció al canal" dijo y alzó la vista preocupada a Bella "¿tu sabias?" preguntó.

Bella abrió sus ojos atacada.

-"¿Que?" preguntó anonadada "¿estás loco? ¿Cómo que renunció? ¡¿De que estás hablando?"

-"¡Vez!" dijo él aumentando su stress "yo dije lo mismo, pero Jacob me lo aseguró, desde que me enteré estoy buscándola, simplemente no la encuentro…. Bella, ¡me voy a volver loco!" dijo tomándose el cabello con ambas manos.

-"Jazz, calma, respira ¿si?" dijo Bella aun en shock, ¿Cómo Alice había hecho eso y ni siquiera la había llamado?

-"Entra" le dijo Edward directamente a su novia "a lo mejor esta ahí, entra a ver" le dijo en voz baja, Bella asintió, Jasper dio un paso hacia la puerta cuando la chica sacó las llaves, Bella lo detuvo.

-"Si esta aquí, déjame verla primero"

-"Estas loca" dijo Jasper, "voy a entrar"

Edward se colocó entre Bella y él.

-"Deja que Bella hable con Alice primero, si es que se encuentra ahí" le dijo a Jazz, él lo vio con rabia, Edward agregó "no querrás que Alice te vea en este estado ¿no?" preguntó con cejas alzadas, estaba desaliñado y sin contar con el ansia que lo abarcaba, Jasper después de meditarlo dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"Ya vuelvo" dijo Bella dedicándole una mirada a su novio, cerró la puerta dejándolos en el pasillo.

El apartamento estaba en penumbra, como lo había dejado la misma Bella en la mañana de ese día, no había nada fuera de su lugar, Bella dejó las llaves en la mesita y quitándose la bufanda que cubría su cuello caminó despacio hacia las habitaciones, encendiendo las luces en el camino.

-"¿Alice?" la llamó Bella mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, abrió despacio la puerta del cuarto de su amiga y lo descubrió vacío, Alice no estaba ahí, respiró profundo frustrada, esperaba saber de su amiga, sacó el celular de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y le marcó, para su sorpresa, el repique empezó a sonar en la habitación de al frente.

Alice maldijo en voz baja mientras buscaba el estúpido aparato para apagarlo, pero fue en vano, Bella siguió el sonido entrando a la habitación propia, encendió la luz encontrándose con su amiga sentada en el borde de su cama.

-"¡Alice!" dijo Bella en una mezcla de rabia y alivio de saberla bien.

-"Amiga ¿estás bien?" preguntó Bella al no obtener respuesta de ella "Jazz esta ahí afuera todo angustiado, ¿qué pasó?" preguntó Bella acercándose, para su gran asombro, Alice resopló furiosa colocándose de pie.

Por el rabillo del ojo descubrió una maleta cerca de la puerta, sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, ¿Alice se iba?

-"Se suponía que no entrarías a buscarme en tu habitación, hazme un favor ¿si? Sal y haz como si no me hubieras encontrado ¿bueno?" dijo Alice con voz obstinada.

Bella se alejó unos pasos asombrada.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice se cruzó de brazos rodando los ojos.

-"Sal y dí que no me encontraste"

-"No voy a hacer eso" dijo Bella alzando las cejas, Alice sacudió sus brazos.

-"¡Bien!" dijo buscando salir del cuarto, "¡me encerraré en mi cuarto hasta que él se vaya! No importa, ¡llevo toda la maldita tarde esperando lo mismo!"

Los gritos de Alice asombraron enormemente a Bella, que salió detrás de ella, tomándola de la muñeca.

-"¿Qué demonios te sucede?" preguntó halándola, Alice se sacudió.

-"¡Que soy una idiota!" gritó "¡eso es lo que sucede!" mientras gritaba sus ojos se llenaron inevitablemente de lagrimas, lagrimas de frustración y rabia pura, Bella la vio llena de asombro, pero Alice continuó despotricando.

-"Que por querer tener un cuento de hadas, ¡terminé en una historia de terror!, ¡que todo se arruino!" dijo temblando, su cuerpo colapsó, Bella la abrazó y la fuerza de la chica hizo que ambas se escurrieran por la pared quedando sentadas en el suelo.

-"¡Que me odio!" terminó de gritar Alice llorando incontrolablemente en el hombro de Bella, ésta la rodeó con sus brazos, sin entender que le pasaba, la apretó un poco.

-"Todo va a estar bien amiga, estoy aquí, nada va a pasar, no me voy a mover de tu lado" dijo meciéndola lentamente mientras Alice seguía derramando lagrimas y emitiendo ruidos de rabia y dolor contra el suéter azul marino de Bella.

-"No quiero dejarte" le dijo Edward en voz baja cuando finalmente Bella salió a encontrarlos.

-"Por favor amor" le pidió ella tiernamente, desvió un momento la mirada hacia Jasper que estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus manos.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Edward en voz baja.

-"No sé" contesto Bella en el mismo tono "Alice no quiere verlo, está muy alterada, pero no puedo ayudarla si no me cuenta que le pasa"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?" preguntó, Bella le dio una especie de sonrisa.

-"Distrae a Jasper" le pidió "¿podrías?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio, "el pobre tiene que pararse de ahí y no creo que sea buena idea que se quede solo"

Edward suspiró sonoramente, esos no eran los planes que tenía para esta noche, pero no había de otra, asintió despreocupando a su novia.

-"Está bien" dijo obteniendo una sonrisa de ella.

-"Gracias" dijo subiéndose en puntillas, Edward la besó lentamente en los labios.

-"No hay problema" dijo al separarse "¿podrás tu sola con Alice?"

-"Si, ya se calmó bastante, ahora voy a hablar con ella" Edward asintió.

-"Avísame cualquier cosa" Bella le sonrió a modo de respuesta, Edward volvió a darle un pico en los labios y se apartó de la puerta, Bella se despidió de nuevo y la cerró, dejando a los dos hombres en el pasillo, Edward respiró profundo y se agacho al nivel de Jasper.

-"Jazz" lo llamó moviéndolo un poco por el hombro "vamos hombre" le dijo, Jasper no incorporó su rostro.

-"Me va a dejar" dijo viendo a la alfombra del pasillo "se arrepintió otra vez y me va a dejar"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eso no lo sabes, vamos" dijo halándolo para colocarlo de pie.

-"Es lo único que se me ocurre" dijo Jazz, "esto pasó la otra vez, le… le dio miedo y me dejó"

-"Jasper deja de imaginarte cosas, ya hablaras con ella, vamos" insistió de nuevo "te invito un trago" después de varios intentos, Jasper finalmente se colocó de pie, siguiendo torpemente a Edward mientras bajaban al estacionamiento.

Bella por su lado entró a su habitación, Alice no quería acostarse en la de ella por ahora, Bella llevaba dos copas de vino tinto, pensó que eso tranquilizaría un tanto a su amiga.

-"Alice" la llamó sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama, Alice se incorporó sentándose con piernas estiradas apoyando la espalda en las almohadas de Bella, tomó la copa que el extendió Bella, antes de probarla preguntó.

-"¿Se fue?" Bella asintió mientras probaba el vino.

-"Le pedí a Edward que lo distrajera" agregó en voz baja, los ojos de Alice amenazaron con llenarse de lagrimas nuevamente.

-"Amiga ¿qué fue lo que paso?" preguntó Bella angustiada, Alice negó con la cabeza.

-"No puedo" dijo "no sé como decírtelo"

-"¿Peleaste con él?" preguntó tanteando el terreno "¿hizo algo indebido? ¿Pasó algo con tu familia?" Alice negó a todas las suposiciones de Bella.

-"Además, ¿Cómo es eso que renunciaste al canal? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó alterándose "¿es verdad?" preguntó, Alice no la vio a la cara tan sólo asintió como respuesta, Bella se llenó de preocupación, se adelantó un poco y en voz baja le pidió.

-"Alice, no entiendo nada, por favor, soy yo, en mi puedes confiar, cuéntamelo"

Alice respiró profundo, Bella tenía razón, ellas eran como hermanas, siempre se habían confiado todo, y por el cielo que necesitaba desahogarse, enderezando un poco mas su espalda, hurgó en su bolso, sacando un papel.

-"Eso pasa" dijo extendiéndole el papel, fue a darle una probada a la copa y cuando el licor entró en contacto con sus labios lo devolvió a la copa asustada, Bella la vio asombrada, lentamente abrió el papel, al leerlo se le resbaló de las manos.

-"¿Vez?" dijo Alice renovando sus lagrimas "¿dime si no eché todo a perder?" preguntó llena de sollozos.

Bella no podía creer lo que leía, Alice Brandon jamás se permitiría ese tipo de _desfases_ se adelantó un poco y le quitó la copa de vino, no había sido buena idea traerle una.

Alice se recostó en las almohadas abrazando una de ellas contra su pecho, lagrimas solitarias iban a encontrarse con la funda cada cierto tiempo.

-"¿Te vas?" preguntó Bella en voz baja al ver de nuevo la maleta en la puerta de la habitación, Alice asintió.

-"Me voy a Michigan, Cindy lo sabe ella fue la que se dio cuenta cuando me vio, sé que está complicada con Alison, pero no se me ocurre nada mas"

-"¿Por qué no te quedas?" preguntó Bella sin esperar respuesta "amiga, no es el fin del mundo"

-"Yo sé" dijo aun sin verla, recostada en la almohada "pero si es el fin de muchas cosas mías"

-"No te entiendo"

-"No puedo trabajar en los mismo Bells" dijo hablando bajo "no puedo viajar como loca por el mundo, no puedo emparrandarme como mi trabajo lo exige"

-"Jacob podrá encontrar una alternativa, podrías ser productora, que se yo, no tendrías que viajar tanto, no tenías por que renunciar"

-"A mi me gusta lo que hago Bella" dijo enderezándose para poder verla a la cara, con expresión obstinada dijo "nunca me gustó estar detrás de un escritorio"

-"Te toca cambiar amiga, todos lo hacemos en algún momento, no puedes echarte a morir cuando lo que llamas problema, en realidad es vida"

Alice apartó el rostro enterrándolo de nuevo en las almohadas, Bella se rodó hasta acostarse a su lado.

-"Además no tienes que hacerlo sola, no estás sola Allie"

-"Bella ahora no puedo con Jazz" dijo y sintió que moría cuando pronunciaba su nombre amortiguado con las almohadas.

-"No se trata de si puedes o no Alice" dijo Bella acariciándole el cabello, "tienes que decirle… y pronto"

-"No, no, ahora no, soy un desastre Bells, no puedo simplemente soltarle esto, ¡además! A él le está yendo tan bien en Mtv no puedo simplemente estresarlo con esto, no, no podría"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Alice Brandon" dijo molesta, Alice se encogió un poco pero no levanto la cabeza "si no le dices tu, lo haré yo" Alice alzó su cabeza asombrada.

-"¡No te atreverías!" dijo atacada "¡eres mi mejor amiga!" la acusó furiosa, se suponía que la apoyaría.

-"¡Lo soy!" declaro Bella "pero también soy amiga de Jazz y te prohíbo que le causes dolor o pena, podrás tener miedo por lo que se te viene encima, pero por la reacción de Jasper jamás, él te adora ¡y tu y yo sabemos que no se merece que le hagas esto!"

Las lagrimas se hicieron incontrolables, Bella la abrazó consolándola y acompañándola en su angustia en su miedo, hasta que la noche las venció dejándolas dormidas en la cama de Bella.

Para cuando Bella se despertó en la mañana se levantó despacio para no hacerle ruido a su amiga que se veía, aunque dormida, terriblemente agotada.

Una vez en la sala, buscó su celular y le marcó a Edward, vio con ojos arrugados el reloj de la cocina y abrió sus ojos de mas, eran apenas un poco antes de las 7, fue a cerrar la llamada, pero él ya había atendido.

-"Amor" dijo al ver que era ella quien llamaba, Bella se mordió el labio apenada, su voz sonaba muy soñolienta.

-"Lamento despertarte" dijo con voz arrepentida aun mordiéndose el labio.

-"No te preocupes amor" dijo él trasparentándose una sonrisa en su voz "estoy bien, cuéntame tú" le pidió "¿cómo esta Alice?"

-"Creo que un poco mejor" dijo Bella dejándose caer en el sofá.

-"¿Te dijo que le sucedía?" preguntó Edward sentándose en el borde de su cama.

-"Seh" dijo Bella frunciendo la boca "nunca lo vas a creer" dijo pasándose una mano por los alborotados cabellos "pero mejor te lo digo en persona"

Edward alzó sus cejas, de verdad a Alice le pasaba algo grande.

-"¿Y Jazz?" preguntó Bella, Edward se estiró sonoramente, Bella no pudo evitar reír al oírlo.

-"Debe estar aun dormido, anoche me costó un montón tranquilizarlo, ahora salgo a ver como está" Bella frunció su ceño.

-"¿Está en tu casa?" preguntó, era cierto que ella le había pedido que lo distrajera pero no tenía idea de que habían hecho.

-"Amor, fue una odisea el favor que me pediste ayer, le invité un trago y nos fuimos a un bar, yo no puedo tomar por los entrenamientos, y Jazz se tomó lo de los dos, no hacía mas que hablar de Alice por lo que me lo traje para acá, si lo dejaba solo iría a fastidiarlas a casa"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, alborotando de nuevo su cabello con la mano libre.

-"Lo siento amor" dijo sinceramente, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te angusties, no fue nada"

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, hasta que Edward preguntó.

-"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Bella pensaba seriamente en como ayudarlos a ambos, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"¿Crees que puedas traerlo?" Edward alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Ahora?" preguntó incrédulo "Amor, Jazz cuando llegó anoche se bebió el alcohol que tenía en mi departamento si tiene 4 horas dormido es mucho"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Si ese par no habla ahora, Alice se va a ir" dijo seria, Edward se asombró "la conozco, en lo que se levante se va a marchar, la única manera de que hablen es que Jasper llegue aquí antes de que ella despierte"

Edward resopló.

-"Ok" dijo pensando como demonios podía despertarlo "dame aunque sea 40 minutos, y lo llevo a tu casa"

-"Gracias" dijo ella con un suspiro.

-"Ni lo menciones"

Se despidieron y trancaron la llamada, Bella tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, preparó un poco de café, haciendo tiempo a que ambos hombres llegaran.


	63. Capítulo 62 Pasos a seguir

**Capítulo 62.**

**Pasos a seguir para hacer un bebé.**

Edward finalmente logró hacer que Jasper se pusiera de pie, se diera una ducha, se tomara algunos calmantes y saliera más o menos _decente_ de su casa, con algo de ropa prestada.

Edward paró en un Starbucks camino al apartamento de las chicas, le compró a Jasper ración doble de cafeína.

Para cuando subieron al departamento, Edward tocó con gentileza la puerta, Bella la abrió con cautela, los dejó pasar colocándose un dedo contra los labios pidiéndoles que fueran silenciosos.

-"Aun duerme" dijo en susurro, Edward asintió, Jasper agradeció el tono bajo, sus ojos se veían algo dispersos y rojos, aparte su rostro se veía cansado, se le notaba a leguas la resaca, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No tenías que beberte toda Manhattan Jazz" le dijo recriminándolo en el mismo tono, él se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer?" dijo y frunció la frente en señal de molestia "mi novia decidió dejarme de nuevo y aun soy tan imbécil de venir hasta su casa para forzarla a que me lo diga en persona"

Bella sacudió la cabeza aceptando un vaso de café que le extendía Edward.

-"Deja de decir tonterías, Alice tiene que hablar contigo, así que sacúdete esa resaca como sea y ve" dijo con carácter señalando el pasillo de las habitaciones, "está durmiendo en mi cuarto" aclaró.

Edward la vio asombrado, pero a la vez divertido del carácter de su novia, Jasper obedientemente tomó su segundo café y el que le habían comprado a Alice y sin decirle nada a la pareja, se encaminó a la habitación que le indicó Bella.

Bella vio como la espalda un tanto encorvada de Jazz se encaminaba a lo largo del pasillo, suspiró ruidosamente, esperando no haberse pasado los limites al mandarlo ahí, Alice podía odiarla si esto no era lo que ella quería.

-"Suenas preocupada" le dijo la voz de Edward acercándose a su oído, aspirando su aroma profundamente, Bella respiró profundo y le dio una probada a su café.

-"Lo estoy" dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Me vas a contar que pasó ayer?" preguntó él acariciando sutilmente su brazo.

-"Si" dijo ella dándose la vuelta, se alzó en puntillas y le dio un pico en los labios, "pero primero, salgamos de aquí" dijo al separarse, Edward vio como ella tomaba su bolso y algunas otras cosas de la sala, Edward le dio paso a la puerta, pero ella lo señaló con un dedo, indicándole que la esperara un segundo, Edward vio con el ceño fruncido como ella se perdía en la puerta que daba al pequeño cuarto oscuro de la sala.

Edward rodó sus ojos al ver que ella salía con su pequeño bolso de fotografía, en él llevaba la cámara con que le haría la sesión de fotos.

-"Lo prometiste" le recordó ella al verle la mueca, él respiró profundo.

-"Vamos" dijo señalando la puerta, Bella dio un ultimo vistazo al pasillo de las habitaciones y se marchó con Edward mandándoles buenas energías al par que se encontraba tras la puerta de su habitación.

Jasper entró asustado al cuarto, todo le decía que su cuento de hadas estaba por terminar, pensaba que Alice había recapacitado, que lo había pensado mejor y había decidido no tener una relación seria, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que le sucedía, no podía imaginar nada mas, su mente no le daba para siquiera imaginar lo que realmente le pasaba a su chica.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, siendo, accidentalmente más brusco de lo que debía, Alice, que estaba en la etapa más ligera del sueño, se retorció bajo las sabanas.

-"Bella, deja de moverte" reclamó creyendo que se trataba de su amiga, Jasper no habló, se quedó estático viéndola mientras ella acomodaba su posición.

Pero Alice estaba ya despierta, aun sin abrir los ojos empezó a hablar.

-"Dormí toda la noche, pero siento que no descansé nada" comenzó, Jasper volteó a sus alrededores sin saber muy bien como explicarle que se trataba de él y no de Bella.

-"Lamento hacerte pasar mala noche" continuó Alice "pero no tenía ánimos de meterme en mi cuarto" dicho esto, Alice se enderezó en la cama, tenía ya los ojos abiertos, pero estaba viendo al techo.

-"Supongo que cuando regrese de Michigan, cambiaré la decoración"

Jasper alzó sus cejas impresionado, ¿Michigan? ¿Por qué Alice iría a Michigan? Si acababan de regresar.

-"Bueno" continuó la pelinegra aun hablando sola "si es que regreso"

Esas palabras alteraron a Jasper por completo, Alice frunció el ceño aun viendo el techo.

-"¿Por qué demonios no me respondes Bella?" preguntó mientras lentamente incorporaba la cabeza, justo a mitad de camino se quedo de hielo al escucharlo.

-"¿Cómo que si regresas?" preguntó Jasper, las palabras salieron de su boca sin ninguna delicadeza, su tono era fuerte, de reclamo.

Alice se retiró de la cama encogiendo sus piernas, moviéndose lo más rápido que pudo hacia las almohadas.

-"¡Que haces aquí!" le gritó asustada, Jasper sacudió la cabeza, señal de molestia por el grito de Alice, que no bajó el tono.

-"¡Quien te dejo entrar!" gritó asustada, él levanto la mano que aun sostenía el café de ella y le dijo con frente fruncida.

-"No grites ¿si?" pidió, Alice alzó sus cejas incrédula.

-"¿Estás borracho?" preguntó, para luego poner los ojos en blanco, era evidente que Jasper tenía una resaca, y muy fuerte.

-"¿Sí estas así, para qué viniste?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, "no quiero hablar contigo" completó con actitud obstinada, Jasper resopló.

-"Es evidente que no quieres hablarme" dijo "tienes días escondiéndote" Alice lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, Jasper respiró de nuevo profundo y le extendió el vaso de café, Alice siguió cruzada de brazos, él sacudió la cabeza y se adelantó un poco dejándolo en la mesa de noche, para luego volver a sentarse en la cama, Alice se volvió a rodar un poco, haciendo mas amplia la separación de ambos.

-"¿Qué fue lo que hice?" preguntó Jasper con tono derrotado, Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Nada" contestó, él la vio fijamente, pero ella tenía la vista en sus brazos cruzados, sin embargo sintió el escrutinio de él.

-"Nada" volvió a repetir, "esto es mi problema, no el tuyo" Jasper frunció el ceño, el simple hecho de pensar hacia que su cabeza doliera enormemente.

-"¿Qué problema es tuyo?" preguntó "¿qué paso? ¿por qué estas haciendo lo que haces?"

-"Ok, estás hablando en trabalenguas" dijo ella obstinada "mejor vete a que se te pase esa resaca y después hablamos" se escurrió en la cama dejando colgar las piernas por el borde, un poco mas allá de donde estaba sentado él.

Jasper la tomó por el brazo con fuerza devolviéndola a la cama, la vio con furia en la mirada.

-"No" dijo viéndola a los ojos, "no me vas a alejar, no me vas a poner a un lado, eres valiente, así que vamos, destrúyeme de nuevo" dijo con dientes apretados, Alice lo vio asombrada.

-"Dime, viéndome a los ojos, que se acabó, que te volviste a cansar de mi"

Alice se sentó de nuevo en la cama, él no la soltaba, por lo que ella vio significativamente su agarre.

-"Por favor, suéltame" le pidió en voz baja, Jasper aflojó, Alice al verse con manos libres hundió su mirada en sus manos.

-"Jazz" dijo viendo sus piernas "lo que me pasa, no es que quiera dejarte" comenzó, "como me odio por hacerte todo lo que te hice" Jasper se colocó de cuclillas frente a ella, puso las manos en sus rodillas.

-"No digas eso" empezó, renovando su tono dulce "desde que volvimos nunca mas pensé en eso, pero… Enana…" dijo haciendo una pausa "me estas matando, por favor háblame, ¿por qué te estas comportando así? ¿qué pasa?"

Alice respiró profundo, pero el aroma de la loción para después de afeitar diferente a la que normalmente Jasper usaba, inundó sus fosas nasales, un retorcijón de tripas le azotó el estomago, haciendo que su boca se llenara de agua, Alice se cubrió la boca, apartándose violentamente de Jasper, que de la impresión cayó sentado en el suelo, Jasper vio incrédulo cómo Alice corría en sus pijama de seda azul oscura hacia el cuarto de baño, las nauseas eran tan incontrolables que no tuvo chance de cerrar la puerta, tan solo pudo arrodillarse frente al inodoro y vomitar violentamente en el.

-"¿Alice?" llamó Jasper asustado, una posibilidad le pasó por la mente.

-"Amor, ¿estás enferma?" preguntó asustado mientras se colocaba de pie y entraba al baño, Alice estaba débilmente recostada de inodoro, no había nada que devolver en su estomago, pero las nauseas la seguían atacando.

La espalda le dolía a Alice de tanto esfuerzo, Jasper la colocó derecha y con una toalla húmeda refrescó su rostro.

-"Vamos al medico" dijo una vez la tenía sentada en el mueble del lava manos, ella negó.

-"Alice" dijo él preocupado "vamos al medico" dijo con mas convicción, ella se bajó del mueble.

-"No" dijo saliendo del baño, Jasper se adelantó, ella caminaba lento, por lo que en dos segundos, estaba impidiéndole el paso.

-"¡Por Dios!" dijo ella alejándose un poco, "mantente alejado, tu loción es nauseabunda" dijo con una mueca de asco, Jasper la vio alzando las cejas.

-"¿Mi loción?" preguntó extrañado "Edward me prestó un poco de la de él, no… ¿no te gusta?" dijo sin entender mucho a que se refería Alice, era una simple loción, ¿por qué iba a desagradarle?"

-"Pues no soporto el olor" dijo y su rostro se volvió una mueca de asco, tapó delicadamente su boca, tratando de impedir otro ataque de nauseas, lo bordeó y salió a la sala, Jasper la siguió manteniendo apenas un metro de distancia.

-"Jacob me dijo que renunciaste" dijo Jasper en voz baja, tenía demasiados asuntos que tratar con ella, pero Alice estaba tan renuente a contestar que empezó a preguntar por todos, esperando que ella contestara aunque fuera alguno.

-"Lo hice" dijo Alice dejándose caer en el sofá, Jasper se acercó, ella le extendió la mano para que no se le acercara, el olor aun la molestaba, Jasper a regañadientes se sentó en la silla de al frente.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó, pero Alice volvía a sentirse mal, enterró la cabeza en sus palmas, sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de Jasper, se sentía débil, desde ayer no había comido nada y el esfuerzo mientras devolvía lo nulo que tenía en el estomago, se había llevado la poca fuerza que su flaco cuerpo tenía, sin contar las preocupaciones que pasaban por su cabeza desde que se había enterado de la noticia.

Jasper se volvió a acercar, haciendo caso omiso de las muecas que ella intentaba hacer por el olor de su loción, la tomó de las manos e hizo que lo viera, las ojeras y los signos de cansancio de Alice, hicieron que entrara en pánico.

-"Ok" dijo colocándose de pie "estas pálida, como una piedra" dijo Jasper detallándola un poco mejor "Alice… me tienes preocupado, levántate, vamos al medico" dijo colocándose de pie, buscando su celular, no sabia si debía llamar a una ambulancia, Alice parecía perder la conciencia en cualquier momento.

-"¡Alice!" le gritó él, pero la chica no le respondió, Jasper se adelantó para levantarla en brazos, ella se vio azotada por un fuerte mareo, cerró los ojos con fuerza y detuvo sus movimientos con una mano, mientras intentaba respirar acompasadamente.

-"¡Se acabó!" gritó Jasper y finalmente marcó el celular, Alice estaba tan concentrada en no vomitar en medio de su espectacular sala, que no le importó demasiado con quien se comunicaba, hasta que lo oyó hablar.

-"Necesito una ambulancia" dijo a la línea, Alice se incorporó violentamente, haciendo que el golpe de nauseas en el estomago se incrementara, corrió a la cocina, mientras se arqueaba con violencia en el fregadero, Jasper corrió tras ella, hablándole aun al teléfono.

-"Es mi novia, no, no se que sucede, esta pálida, helada"

-"Jazz" dijo Alice con voz débil, pero él continuó hablando.

-"No deja de vomitar y pareciera a punto de perder la conciencia en cualquier momento, está mal, necesito una ambulancia ya"

-"Jazz" volvió a llamarlo, estaba apoyada de manos en el borde del fregadero.

-"3ra avenida, edificio…" siguió él dándole la dirección del apartamento de Alice, ella sacó fuerzas, no necesitaba una ambulancia.

**-"JASPER!"** gritó con la fuerza que tenía, él le prestó atención, sorprendido por el grito, **"¡No estoy enferma! ¡Estoy embarazada!"** completó, mientras enterraba la cabeza entre sus brazos, aun apoyados al borde del fregadero.

Literalmente el teléfono se resbaló por su mano, dando de bruces con el suelo, haciéndose añicos por el golpe, pero eso no le importó al dueño, Jasper vio a los ojos a su novia, sin poder creer siquiera sus palabras, Alice sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Jasper sintió de repente como sus piernas se volvían gelatina, se dejó caer despacio, colocándose de rodillas en el suelo, nada de lo que rodeaba su ser, era lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento para soportarlo de pie.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó con voz distorsionada, baja y pastosa "em…." Empezó y se vio obligado a hacer una pausa para aclarar su garganta, sacudió la cabeza "¿Embarazada?" trato de verla a los ojos "¿de mi?" preguntó sintiéndose idiota, ¿de quien mas iba a ser?, Alice subió su rostro, no podía hablar, su garganta sólo le obedecía al enorme nudo que se formaba en ella.

Asintió sin poderle dar otra respuesta, Jasper se espabiló un segundo, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, eso no era lo que imaginaba, los residuos de la resaca no lo dejaba actuar con seriedad, despeinó sus cabellos con ambas manos, una risa histérica se filtró por sus labios.

-"¿Embarazada?" volvió a preguntar sin esperar respuesta "un hijo" continuó balbuceando aun de rodillas en el suelo "¿papá?, ¿tu…?" dijo señalándola "¿yo?"

Alice no contestó a ninguna de sus preguntas, necesitaba sentarse y no había nada cerca, por lo que optó por el suelo, se sentó con piernas entrelazadas enterrando la cabeza en sus palmas.

Ella hubiera querido mantener esto escondido de Jasper, por lo menos un tiempo más, mientras ella misma se acostumbraba a la idea, pero ahora, que él lo sabía, no podía con la incertidumbre de su reacción.

¿Y si no le creía? ¿Si la dejaba?

Un temblor, pero de puro miedo, se alojó en el estomago de ella, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, simulando un escalofrío.

_**En los estudios del canal.**_

-"¡Tengo todo el día amor!" gritó Bella con una sonrisa desde su lugar en el estudio de fotografía del canal "puedo esperarte lo que quieras" completó mientras terminaba de cambiar la tarjeta de memoria de su cámara profesional, Edward la había convencido de que no le tomara fotos con su atuendo de tenista, dado que Bella contaba con un gran repertorio de esas fotos, sin embargo, no podía zafarse de las fotos de gala, por lo que estaban ambos metidos en uno de los estudios del canal E!, Bella estaba trabajando sola, no había ayudantes ni nada, esa había sido la única manera de que Edward aceptara ser fotografiado.

Ella estaba sumamente relajada, no en vano era su trabajo diario.

Pero, cuando Edward se vio en el espejo del salón que le servía de vestidor, frunció la boca, este look, no podía considerarse como su favorito, no se sentía del todo cómodo con el, ya que para Edward Cullen, era de gala, o informal, no esta mezcla extraña.

Bella seguía esperándolo afuera sentada en una silla alta de tela, de esas que se asemejan a las de los directores en las películas, "reservé el estudio tooooodo el día" dijo exagerando la palabra, le estaba hablando mientras él seguía encerrado tras el lugar que le servia de vestidor.

-"Me siento ridículo" dijo su voz desde tras la puerta entre abierta, Bella dio una risa divertida y se cruzó de brazos.

-"No seas absurdo, por favor Edward, sal de ahí, ya veras que no dolerá" dijo con una risa torcida, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sigo insistiendo" dijo saliendo finalmente a la vista de ella "el hecho de que seas mi novia, no te da derecho a burlarte" Bella lo vio y alzó una ceja, admirándolo de arriba abajo, Edward se sintió de nuevo apenado.

-"Amor" dijo ella detallándolo "te vez divino" completó dando una risa, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su boca empezó a secarse, mordió su labio de puro deseo, Edward estaba viendo su traje con cierto recelo, por lo que no captó la mirada de ella, se giró despacio articulando un "¿te parece? Yo me siento ridículo" Bella volvió a morder su labio al verlo girar.

Edward llevaba un smoking, era negro, como una noche sin estrellas, su camisa era de hilo, blanca como la luna, la corbata colgaba abierta con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y parcialmente fuera de la cinturilla del pantalón, el cuello blanco de la camisa iba levantado, por debajo se veía el de el saco, se veían los puños de las mangas blancas de la camisa, sus yuntas eran unas pelotitas de tenis minúsculas, el pantalón mantenía la tendencia original y elegante del smoking, solo que sus pies estaban mostrando un nuevo modelo deportivo de Nike, hecho exclusivamente para él.

La Nike, había contratado a Edward como imagen en el próximo torneo en Wimbledon, de hecho, las fotos eran precisamente para esa campaña, un joven diseñador de la Nike, ideó un modelo de zapatos deportivos exclusivos para Edward.

Eran aerodinámicos y cumplían con los detalles óptimos para hacerlos un zapato deportivo de excelencia, sólo que el diseñador, cambió un poco el típico color naranja de sus zapatos habituales.

Estos eran en fondo blanco, mostrando el símbolo de Nike en la punta del pie, a los lados, una línea gruesa negra, se entrelazaba con una anaranjada, para mantener el color que le había dado tantos triunfos al jugador.

Esa mezcla de elegancia y deporte, de exclusividad con descuido, tan exquisitamente llevada por Edward, hizo que a Bella se le crisparan los vellos de la nuca.

-"Ehhh" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "¿empezamos?" Edward captó el tono tembloroso de la voz de su novia, por lo que levantó el rostro para observarla, Bella sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban, por lo que antes de que él pudiera verla por completo, se escondió tras su cámara, viéndolo por el lente.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó él un tanto escéptico.

-"Aja" contestó ella, aun con la cara cubierta por la cámara, "colócate allá" dijo señalando un set que habían acondicionado para la ocasión, estaba decorado a la mitad una cancha y la otra mitad una sala, de muebles elegantes y colores sobrios, Edward caminó obediente.

-"Toma tu raqueta" dijo ella, Edward caminó hasta donde ésta reposaba, ya que la usaría para esta oportunidad.

-"Ok" dijo "¿qué hago?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros con brazos abiertos, en ese preciso instante Bella le tomó una fotografía, captando la mueca de pregunta de él.

-"Sólo adáptate amor" dijo ella "haz lo que quieras, has como si no estuviera aquí"

Edward alzó las cejas y colocó las manos como jarras "si hago cómo que no estas aquí, me marcho o peor, me lanzo a dormir en ese sofá" Bella puso los ojos en blanco, aunque seguía disparando fotos como loca, la verdad era que amaba ese atuendo de Edward.

-"Bien" dijo aun cubierta por la cámara "entonces impresióname" bajó tan sólo un poco la cámara de su rostro, dedicándole una muy corta mirada, tan sólo suficiente para que él viera como le guiñaba el ojo, Edward sonrió torcido, mientras bajaba su mirada un tanto apenado, Bella aprovechó y siguió tomando foto tras foto.

Edward intentó sentirse cómodo, intentó, mientras ella disparaba foto tras foto, mantener una conversación, tratar de hacerle caso a sus indicaciones y concentrarse en no estallar en carcajadas cuando ella decía cosas como _"más sexy" _ o _"seduce a la cámara"_

Edward aguantó lo que consideró demasiado tiempo bajo el escrutinio del lente de la cámara, por lo que cuando no soportó mas, se plantó, sin mostrar ninguna emoción, cruzado de brazos frente a ella.

-"Suficiente" dijo, ella negó.

-"Sólo un poco mas" dijo, Edward volvió a negar y caminó hasta ella, quitándole la cámara de las manos.

-"Ya" le dijo viéndola a los ojos "no quiero una fotografía mas"

-"Edward" llamó ella, mientras con cuidado le dejaba la cámara en sus manos.

-"Nada de Edward" dijo él alzando las cejas "sabes que es suficiente, nos pidieron un par de fotos, ya llevas como 100" dijo haciendo muecas, ella mordió su labio, él la vio alzando tan solo una ceja.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó, ella dio una risa nerviosa "dime" pidió él, Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Cada vez que le doy a ese botón" dijo señalando un pequeño botón verde en la parte superior de la cámara, "disparo alrededor de 20 o 25 fotos" Edward abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-"¿Cuántas veces lo presionaste?" Bella rió divertida.

-"Muchas" dijo con labios fruncidos, Edward la vio recriminándole con la mirada.

-"Vamos amor" dijo ella "te vez muy bien" Edward negó despacio sin poder creer lo que le decía, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, tan solo le voy a dar la revista el par que pidió, las otras son para mi" dijo coqueta, Edward sonrió torcido y al ver la cámara en sus manos se le ocurrió una buena idea, la levantó y disparó una foto en dirección a ella, Bella se separó tapando su rostro con sus manos.

-"¡Que haces!" dijo alejándose, Edward rió divertido al verla.

-"Así que está bien que tu me acribilles con la cámara y yo no puedo ni tomarte una sola foto" Bella lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"No es lo mismo, Edward yo soy fotógrafa profesional, nosotros…" pero no pudo continuar, otro flash en su dirección hizo que dejara la oración a la mitad.

-"¡Deja de hacer eso!" le gritó alejándose de nuevo, Edward estaba demasiado entretenido viendo la furia de su novia por el lente de la cámara.

-"¿Qué deje de hacer que?" preguntó inocentemente, otro flash se disparó, "¿esto?" preguntó lanzando otra foto, Bella entrecerró mas sus ojos, él disparó otra foto.

-"¡Edward Anthony!" dijo caminando hacia él, dispuesta a arrancarle la cámara, Edward se alejó de ella corriendo.

-"La dulce venganza amor" dijo mientras disparaba foto tras foto, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-"Dame la cámara Edward"

-"Quítamela" otro flash casi la deja ciega.

-"¡Edward!" gritó zapateando como una chiquilla, Edward no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-"Vamos cariño, sé sexy, seduce a la cámara" dijo levando sus cejas, usando las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho antes, Bella lo vio por las rendijas en que convirtió sus ojos.

-"¿Quieres jugar?" preguntó con voz suave, Edward la vio alzando las cejas, ella no esperó respuesta, tomó el extremo de la coleta que llevaba en el cabello y se la quitó, sacudiendo su cabellera a lo largo de su espalda, Edward se quedó estático con la cámara en la mano, Bella caminó hacia él y se sentó en una de las sillas del set donde se encontraban.

-"¿Qué sucedió amor?" preguntó ella demasiado inocente para la cordura de él, "¿no soy lo suficientemente sexy para seducirte?"

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de él y reanudó las tomas, mientras ella, sin moverse mucho en realidad, lo veía intensamente a través del lente de la cámara.

Edward no podía creer lo que veía, mas de una vez levantó la vista del lente, para asegurarse de que no se la estaba imaginando.

La cordura se le fue al mismísimo demonio cuando ella manteniendo una ceja perfectamente alzada, dirigió tan solo una de sus manos a su escote, quitando los primeros dos botones, dejó ver el comienzo de su sujetador de encajes purpuras, mientras con sus dientes mordía sensualmente una de las uñas de su otra mano, Edward, aunque disparó algunas fotos, apartó la cámara de su rostro en el momento justo en que ella desabrochaba el siguiente botón de su camisa.

-"Cuidado" le dijo él acercándose, Bella sonrió mientras él colocaba de rodillas sobre ella y se le encimaba, compartiendo un beso jugoso en los labios.

-"Si sigues seduciéndome" dijo Edward con ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de ella "no respondo"

-"Sólo te hice caso amor" dijo ella aun con voz inocente, Edward reprimió un gruñido y se fue a sus labios de nuevo, Bella se alzó un poco, besándose con entrega y desespero.

-"¡Ejem!" alguien aclaró su garganta desde la entrada, Edward se bajó violentamente de encima de Bella, ella abotonó su camisa nerviosa mientras se ocultaba tras la espalda de su novio.

-"Disculpen la interrupción" dijo la voz del jefe de Bella, recostándose del marco de la puerta del estudio mientras cruzaba los brazos, "vine a recordarles, que el estudio esta reservado para las 5" dijo señalando su reloj.

Edward se sentía horriblemente apenado, sin embargo, no podía ocultar la sonrisa tonta de saberse descubierto, parecían un par de adolescentes.

-"Jacob" dijo con una pequeña inclinación, "Ehhh ya, ya terminamos" dijo y se volteó un segundo hacia Bella, que estaba increíblemente colorada de la pena en la silla "¿cierto amor?" le preguntó haciendo muecas de que le hablara a su jefe.

Ella aclaró la garganta un segundo y se colocó de pie.

-"Hola Jacob" dijo con media sonrisa, el aludido tan sólo asintió "si, ya terminamos, ehh, ve a cambiarte Edward, te… te espero aquí"

Edward asintió y se marchó al cuarto donde había dejado su ropa, Jacob, acomodó tan solo un poco su postura, viendo a Bella como, algo nerviosa, recogía los implementos del estudio.

-"¿Confío en que sólo se tomaron fotos?" preguntó mientras alzaba las cejas y ocultaba la sonrisa de sus labios, aun de perfil, era evidente el sonrojo de Bella.

Ella se incorporó violentamente, vio con pena y algo de vergüenza a su jefe, que al ver mejor su expresión, no pudo ocultar su risa, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Eres insoportable" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, Jacob dio un ligero aplauso y rió un poco más alto.

-"Tenías que haber visto tu cara cuando entré" dijo, luego agregó "aunque la de tu noviecito fue más cómica"

-"Déjalo" dijo ella terminando de recoger sus cosas "él no tuvo la culpa"

-"Jum, de eso estoy seguro, es difícil resistirse a los encantos de las féminas"

-"Jake, por favor" pidió ella suplicante, sentía que sus mejillas volvías a colorarse, Jacob volvió a reír.

-"Bueno" dijo alzando sus manos y adentrándose al estudio por completo "pasando por alto el asunto incómodo entre tú y tu novio, que… valga acotar, me alegra haber interrumpido" Bella volvió a colocar sus ojos en blanco, él hizo caso omiso y continuó "¿sabes que sucedió con Alice?"

Bella inmediatamente se puso seria, todavía no había hablado nada con Edward aun, el tema de Alice le parecía bastante delicado y no quería estresarlo mientras estaban en la sesión de fotos, sin embargo una sensación de nostalgia se alojó en su estomago, Jacob que no la perdía de vista la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"¿Qué le pasó a la enana?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No me corresponde a mi contarlo Jake" dijo "no es algo grave como tal" completó al ver la expresión escéptica de él, "simplemente es algo muy privado, ella te contará cuando lo crea conveniente"

Jacob se cruzó de brazos con actitud obstinada.

-"¿Y cuando se supone que será conveniente?" preguntó "Jazz me pidió que no hiciera pública su renuncia, no sé por cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar una noticia así, si Olivia mete sus narices en esto, todo se va a complicar"

Bella torció la boca, Olivia, la dueña del canal, podía llegar a ser un autentico dolor de muelas.

-"No sé Jake" dijo ella, la puerta del vestidor se abrió dándole paso a Edward que venía ya con sus vaqueros y su camisa de rayas horizontales blancas y azules.

Se acercó a Bella, quitándole el bolso con su cámara y demás implementos, Jacob continuó hablando.

-"Por favor, dile que me cuente, no puedo esperar por siempre, si en realidad se marcha del canal, tengo que empezar a buscarle reemplazo ya"

Bella asintió, no podía hacer mas nada que eso, Alice estaba muy decidida en su posición, pero faltaba que hablara con Jasper, Bella tenía la esperanza de que él la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Se despidieron finalmente de Jacob, saliendo del estudio y dirigiéndose sus vehículos, Edward debía hacer una parada en casa de sus padres, le había prometido a Bella que hoy no entrenaría, pero Esme quería conversar con él, por lo que se despidieron en el estacionamiento del canal, Bella se fue en su minie Cooper a su departamento y Edward tomo su Ducati hacia la mansión Cullen, prometiéndole que en la noche la iría a visitar, además, aun le debía la noche anterior.

Bella llegó a su casa y no encontró a nadie, eso no le parecía buena señal, tomó su celular y le marcó a su mejor amiga.

-"Bells" dijo ella con voz un tanto apagada al contestarle.

-"Amiga, ¿dónde andas?" preguntó Bella, despojándose de su bolso y bufanda.

-"Saliendo de la clínica" Bella palideció al escucharla.

-"¡Dios!" dijo asustada tomando sus llaves de nuevo para salir a ayudarla "¿qué pasó? ¿Te sentiste mal? ¿¡Por qué demonios no me llamaste antes!" Bella sonaba realmente histérica por la línea, Alice empezó a llamarla haciendo que se callara.

-"¡BELLA!" la llamó "estoy bien, no me pasó nada, bueno a menos que cuentes las nauseas incontrolables que tengo desde que desperté"

-"¿Qué pasó entonces? ¿Qué haces en la clínica?"

-"Fue Jasper" dijo Alice "el tonto se asustó cuando me vio vomitando y llamó una ambulancia, tuve que gritarle que no tenía nada, sólo que estoy…. Bueno" dijo deteniéndose un momento "tu sabes como estoy"

-"Estas embarazada Alice, eso no se puede considerar siquiera una mala palabra" dijo Bella colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Bueno, sí, eso" dijo su amiga del otro lado de la línea "el hecho es que antes de que pudiéramos avisarle al 911 de que no necesitábamos una ambulancia, Jazz dejó caer su teléfono que se hizo añicos y la ambulancia llegó al final de todo"

-"¿Pero qué?" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño "¿igual te llevaron a emergencias?"

Alice del otro lado de la línea resopló.

-"No, a mi no me trajeron a emergencia, pero a Jasper sí, parece que la noticia le cayó por sorpresa y con la resaca que andaba los valores se le fueron a la porra, lo hidrataron y le mandaron suero por algunos días, ya firmamos la salida"

Bella no pudo evitarlo, Alice se vio furiosa al escucharla reír.

-"No es gracioso Bella" dijo, Bella secó una lagrima producto del ataque de risa.

-"Amiga" dijo entre carcajadas "vele el lado positivo, podrás contarle esta historia a tu pequeño, te puedo asegurar que va a ser una excelente anécdota de fiestas y reuniones"

Alice colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Debo trancar" dijo, sin embargo Bella logró descifrar en su voz un tono burlón por lo que no se preocupó en hacerla enojar.

-"Está bien, ¿vienes para acá?" preguntó, "¿quieres que prepare algo de comer?"

Alice lo meditó un segundo.

-"No" dijo a la final "me voy para el departamento de Jazz con él, me guste o no debemos hablar"

Bella acomodó inmediatamente su tono a uno más serio.

-"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó, Alice dio una risa un tanto nerviosa.

-"Claro, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" completó un tanto irónica "sólo voy a hablar de un embarazo que no planeé, del cual estoy aterrada, con el hombre de mi vida, que aun no supera la magistral borrachera de ayer y está saliendo convaleciente de una clínica, ¿cómo no voy a estar bien?" terminó con tono sarcástico, Bella mordió su labio.

-"Suerte, sabes que Jazz no te va a defraudar ¿no?"

Alice respiró profundo.

-"Si, supongo que eso es cierto" dijo "sólo espero que no se asuste más que yo, esto no es nada parecido a lo que había planeado tener con él"

Bella no tuvo respuesta.

-"Suerte" le dijo, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Gracias, te estoy llamando"

Ambas se despidieron y cerraron la llamada, Bella suspiró ruidosamente, _pobre Alice_ pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer, luego vio demasiado inocente el bolso que contenía su cámara y las fotos de la tarde, sonrió mientras recordaba el atuendo de Edward, mandó la cena a la porra y se metió de lleno en el cuarto oscuro, tenía que volver a ver a Edward con ese atuendo.

Pasadas algunas horas, Edward retornó al apartamento de su novia, al tocar la puerta nadie le contestó, como era costumbre buscó la llave de emergencia, que la misma Bella había colocado justamente imaginando que Edward podría utilizarla.

Para cuando Edward entró a la sala, fue directo a la cocina, dejando algunas compras que le había llevado, tenía ganas de comer risoto y como Esme le había enseñado a prepararlo, había llevado los ingredientes para prepararle uno a Bella.

Una vez se vio con manos desocupadas, pensó en irla a buscar a su habitación, pero una bombilla roja lo detuvo a medio camino.

Bella tenía mucho tiempo que no se encerraba en el cuarto oscuro de su departamento, pero, esta vez tenía afán por ver las fotos que acababa de tomar, Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo y se acercó al pequeño intercomunicador del marco de la puerta.

-"Se suponía que esperarías mañana para revelarlas" dijo al pequeño aparato, Bella después del respingo de impresión que le dio al escuchar su voz, sonrió.

-"Estaba sin hacer nada y la verdad me moría por ver como quedaron" contestó direccionando su voz al intercomunicador interno.

-"¿Te falta mucho?" preguntó Edward torciendo la boca.

-"Mas o menos" contestó ella y él pudo imaginarla mordiéndose el labio.

-"Traje los ingredientes para preparar Risoto, ¿te provoca?"

Bella sonrió enormemente, ella había renunciado a cenar por trabajar en sus fotos, así que la propuesta de Edward le caía excelente.

-"¡Claro!" contestó risueña, Edward sonrió y buscando con sus ojos encontró un poco de cinta adhesiva, tomó un pedazo y lo colocó sobre el botón del intercomunicador, de modo que pudieran hablar aun cuando los separaba la pared.

-"¿Me escuchas?" llamó él desde la cocina.

-"Fuerte y claro" contestó ella.

Así empezaron con sus actividades de por si completamente opuestas, Edward le contó de la conversación que sostuvo con sus padres, informándole que Emmet estaba en muy buenos avances en el centro de rehabilitación, tanto así que seguramente saldría en menos de dos semanas.

Bella se mostró genuinamente contenta al saber dicha noticia, después rió divertida al escuchar, que Esme había salido de compras y le había comprado un arsenal de ropa, accesorios y juguetes a la pequeña Nicole.

-"Está irreconocible" dijo Edward encaminándose a la sala, mientras revolvía en un bol, los tomates secos, y demás condimentos y especies que mezclaría posteriormente con el arroz que se estaba cociendo en ese momento.

Bella dio otra risa divertida.

-"Que bueno que lo tomó por ahí" dijo "es bonito que Rose pueda contar con tus padres"

-"Lo mismo pienso" dijo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sofá de la sala, aun mezclando, Bella dio un suspiro largo y completó.

-"Pronto pasaré por el mismo proceso de Rose" dijo robándole un fruncimiento de cejas a Edward, "no te he contado" siguió ella "Alice está embarazada"

Edward tuvo que maniobrar con el bol que sostenía en sus manos, dado que casi fue a dar al piso de la impresión.

-"¡Embarazada!" gritó con asombro, Bella desde su encierro colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Cariño, pareces una vecina chismosa" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, le hubiera gustado ver su cara de impresión "si, está embarazada y eres el único que lo sabe apartando a Jazz y a mí, así que sí la vez, sé discreto ¿vale?"

Edward se quedó en silencio, Bella frunció el ceño.

-"Cariño, ¿estás bien?" preguntó, Edward no contestó, "Edward" llamó ella, temió que el botón que les permitía comunicarse, se hubiese de alguna manera soltado.

-"Edward, ¡no puedo escucharte!" gritó aun sabiendo que seguramente él tampoco la oiría, sacudió la cabeza en una mueca obstinada, ya estaba terminando algunas de las fotos, quería revelarlas todas, pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, así salía a ayudarlo y a ver por qué se había soltado el botón.

Bella dejó colgando las fotos que ya no corrían peligro de la claridad, guardó sus demás implementos y apagó la luz roja del cuarto, quedando momentáneamente a oscuras, quitó el seguro de la puerta y la abrió, sus ojos sufrieron un poco por el exceso de luz, su acto reflejo fue ver el intercomunicador de la derecha de la puerta, frunció el ceño al fijarse que el botón seguía sostenido por la cinta adhesiva.

-"¿Edward?" llamó con voz dudosa, volteó sobre su eje y no lo encontró, se fijó en la cocina y lo vio de espaldas a ella, frente al fregadero, estaba cabizbajo, Bella pudo observar algunos de los ingredientes que estaba utilizando puestos de manera desordenada por los estantes.

-"¿Edward?" volvió a llamarlo en voz baja, acercándose a él "¿estás bien amor?" preguntó colocando sutilmente la mano en su espalda "¿qué te sucede?" preguntó, él no contestó, tan solo sacudió la cabeza, Bella intentó verlo por un costado, pero él giró su rostro hacia el otro lado.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó apremiante, él respiró profundo, no iba a poder ocultarse de ella mucho rato, le hubiera gustado que se quedara más tiempo en el cuarto oscuro, así tenía chance de ocultar la emoción que lo embargaba.

Pero tiempo, era algo que no tenía, por lo que intentando ocultar sus emociones, se giró despacio, para ver a los ojos a su novia, ella le colocó una mano en la mejilla y le sonrió, él intentó devolvérsela, pero no pudo.

-"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó no sin antes aclarar su garganta "ya todo está listo, sólo…." Comenzó e hizo una pausa, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden "solo hay que mezclar los ingredientes" continuó, separándose de ella y caminando al mesón, dándole de nuevo la espalda.

-"Edward Anthony Cullen" lo llamó ella, haciendo que se detuviera en seco "no vas a cocinar nada, no vamos a comer nada, hasta que me digas que te sucede, amor, tan sólo dije que Alice estaba embarazada, eso no tiene porque que afectarte"

Edward respiró profundo, Bella sin saber había metido el dedo en la llaga, haciéndolo sufrir por algo que ella aun no había captado.

-"No se suponía que fuera así" dijo Edward entre dientes, Bella se adelantó, colocando de nuevo una mano en su hombro.

-"¿Qué se suponía que no debía ser?" preguntó de repente preocupada por la actitud de Edward "amor, no entiendo nada"

Edward se dio la vuelta, encarándola, su rostro demostraba, frustración, rabia, Bella lo vio con asombro, él continuó hablando.

-"No se suponía que debía ser así" repitió "sé que es de idiotas sentirme mal, sé que no debo, pero no es justo" completó escondiéndole la mirada, Bella lo sostuvo de las mejillas obligándolo a verla.

-"¡¿Que no es justo!" preguntó exasperada de que no hablara claro, ya la tenía asustada.

-"Tu y yo íbamos a ser padres" dijo dejándola en el sitio, las manos de Bella se congelaron en sus mejillas, Edward tomó una de ellas apretándola más contra su piel.

-"Rosalie nos iba a dar a Nicole" siguió "sé, sé que nunca fue algo definitivo y seguro, pero" dijo al ver las intenciones de ella en intervenir, se apenó un poco y continuó "pero me había acostumbrado a la idea, había pensado hasta hacerle una habitación a la pequeña en mi departamento, había pensado tantas cosas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, alejándose de su contacto, Bella estaba en shock observando cómo se alejaba hacia la sala, no había tenido siquiera idea de que eso le pasaba por la cabeza, él estaba bien, después que Rose había decidió conservar a la pequeña, ella pensó que todo estaba bien, Edward nunca le dio indicios de que siquiera la idea le molestara.

Edward aun de espalda dijo con una sonrisa irónica "¿ahora Alice está embarazada?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, "no es justo" completó en voz baja, dejándose caer en el sofá, Bella caminó hasta él en silencio.

-"Edward" lo llamó sentándose a su lado "la vida es así amor, Alice no pidió esto, pero no puedes sentirte así"

-"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo abatido, "pero lo imaginé, ¿sabes?" dijo volteando a verla "te imaginé a ti, con un bebé pequeño y hermoso en brazos, imaginé que ese pequeño bebé te llamaría mamá algún día, quería darle una oportunidad, como la que Esme me dio a mí, de verdad quería"

-"Edward" llamó Bella arrodillándose frente a él, tomándolo nuevamente de las mejillas "aun tendrás contacto con Nicole, serás su tío, igual tendremos contacto con el bebé de Alice, por Dios amor, no digas esas cosas" dijo abatida, Edward tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a sus labios dándole un corto beso.

-"Lo siento" dijo a los segundos "no debí ponerme así, lo siento amor" Bella le dedicó una sonrisa trémula.

-"Amor" dijo llamándolo, él la enfocó "¿me estás diciendo que quieres tener un hijo?" preguntó y su estomago tembló, los ojos de Edward se iluminaron tan sólo un segundo, él disfrazó su expresión, pero ella pudo verla.

-"No" le dijo acomodando el tono "no me hagas caso, sólo, sólo me tomó por sorpresa la noticia" se quería golpear por idiota, él sabia que el tema de los bebes era tabú para Bella, no podía abordarla de esa manera, pero la noticia lo tomó tan desprevenido que le fue muy difícil ocultar su verdadera reacción.

Se levantó caminando con gracia a la cocina, empezó de nuevo a tomar los recipientes que contenían los ingredientes del fatídico risoto que ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo le quedaría, Bella se colocó lentamente de pie y caminó tras él.

-"No te prometo nada" dijo ella haciendo que él girara a verla "el proceso para hacer un bebe no es algo que me incomode" empezó robándole a él una expresión asombrada "en realidad es todo lo contrario" la expresión de Bella era más bien socarrona "tendremos que esperar un poco, no sé cuanto" dijo abriendo sus brazos mientras se encogía de hombros.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó él viéndola con el ceño fruncido, ella le sonrió.

-"Está bien" dijo viéndolo a los ojos, la expresión de él fue aun mas de desconcierto, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco "si quieres que tengamos un bebé, vamos a tenerlo"

Edward se atragantó con su propia saliva, Bella rió mientras se acercaba a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Quien te entiende" dijo mientras gentilmente golpeaba su espalda "quieres criar el bebe de tu hermano, pero te ofrezco tener uno propio y te ahogas"

-"Que…" dijo y se incorporó viéndola "¿qué estás diciendo?"

-"Que quiero una vida contigo Edward" dijo colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, hablándole seriamente "que yo también de cierto modo me acostumbre a la idea de criar a Nicole" dijo recordando cómo se quedaba lela viendo fotos de niñas mientras trabajaba.

-"No quiero hacerlo a la ligera" completó ella mientras él la penetraba con la mirada "además" agregó simpática "Alice me mata si salgo embarazada igual que ella"

-"Bella" dijo él en tono bajo, ella negó volviendo a hablar.

-"Podemos planificarlo, podemos ir a un médico, verificar que todo esté en orden, podemos esperar a que termines en Wimbledon, pero estoy dispuesta, si quiero tener descendencia, la quiero de ti, de nadie más"

Edward sonrió enormemente, contagiándola a ella en el camino, Bella tan sólo borró la sonrisa de sus labios cuando el contacto de los de él hizo que los moviera a otro ritmo, dio un gritico de impresión, cuando se sintió alzada en brazos.

-"Puede que ahora no hagamos un bebe" dijo Edward mientras la acomodaba mejor en sus brazos, Bella entrelazó sus manos detrás de su cuello.

-"Pero" dijo adelantándose para darle otro beso "podemos ir practicando" Bella rió por lo alto, se adelantó y besó sus labios con premura, Edward empezó el trayecto a su habitación.

-"Exacto" dijo entre labios, "ese es el primer paso para hacer un bebé"


	64. Capítulo 63 Dios trabaja de maneras

**Capitulo 63.**

**Dios trabaja de maneras misteriosas.**

-"¿Emmet?" preguntó Molly al verlo entrar, venía con algunas bolsas en sus manos, el ex jugador le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-"Hola Molly" dijo con ternura "¿me extrañaste?" preguntó dejando las bolsas en el suelo y abriendo sus brazos, Molly rió y se le acercó abrazándolo, llegaba escasamente a la mitad de su pecho.

-"La verdad, prefiero extrañarte" dijo mientras se separaba de él "te prefiero fuera de aquí" Emmet rió un poco mas alto.

-"Sabes que me extrañas" la acusó riendo, Molly tan sólo puso sus ojos en blanco mientras sacudía una de sus manos para restarle la importancia, se encaminó entonces a su lugar tras el gran escritorio redondo de la recepción.

-"Mejor dime" comenzó la enfermera sin contestar su afirmación "a que viniste, se supone que nadie quiere regresar aquí después que sale" Emmet se encogió de hombros, apoyó sus codos en el escritorio impulsándose hacia delante para ver que tenía Molly en la mesa.

-"A ver, ¿qué mentes criminales han ingresado desde que salí?" dijo tratando de leer las hojas que reposaban en el escritorio, Molly entrecerró sus ojos y las volteó descaradamente, Emmet abrió su boca falsamente ofendido, Molly volvió a reír.

-"Enserio grandote" dijo tiernamente "¿qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó de nuevo.

Emmet respiró profundo, y, de las bolsas que había llevado le sacó un pequeño paquete.

-"Mi madre te envió esto" dijo entregándole una cestica que contenía sales de baño, crema y demás artículos de aseo personal, elegantemente arreglado y adornado con un hermoso lazo naranja, Molly alzó las cejas emocionada.

-"¿Para mí?" preguntó mientras desanudaba el lazo, Emmet asintió "¡gracias!" respondió ella encantada.

-"Cuando le comenté que vendría enloqueció, me pidió que te trajera eso y esto" dijo sacando uno igual pero de lazo verde "para Erica" dijo colocándolo en el escritorio, "ella no está ¿verdad?" era fin de semana y la terapeuta lo tenía libre, Molly negó sonriente prestándole toda su atención al aroma de una de las fragancias para después de ducharse, Emmet no pudo evitar colocar sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Se lo darás por mi cuando venga?" preguntó, Molly asintió de nuevo mientras hurgaba aun mas en la pequeña cesta.

-"Molly" la llamó Emmet a los segundos con voz baja cambiando por completo el tono, la enfermera no pudo evitar una sonrisa apretada en sus labios, sabía perfectamente a que había venido Emmet, pero le pareció divertido jugar con él un rato.

-"¿Dime?" dijo mientras no apartaba la atención de su regalo.

-"¿Sabes donde está?" preguntó inclinándose un poco en el escritorio, aunque no había nadie en recepción, no quería que nadie lo oyera.

Molly apretó más su risa.

-"¿Quien?" preguntó "¿Erica? Supongo que en su casa" Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sabes que no estoy hablando de ella" dijo aun susurrando.

-"¿Y de quien hablas entonces?" preguntó la enfermera cuando por fin alzó la vista, a Emmet le faltaba poco para sonrojarse, Molly no pudo ocultar su risa.

-"Vamos, tú mejor que nadie sabes a que regresé" dijo realmente apenado.

-"A ver" empezó mientras volvía a guardar los frasquitos en la cesta, sin poder lograr el orden original "¿dónde crees que pueda estar?"

Emmet sonrió un poco.

-"¿No se separa de la laguna verdad?" preguntó emocionado, Molly respiró profundo.

-"Ni un solo día" contestó "cada vez que tiene un tiempo libre, por corto que sea, se va para allá, hoy, apenas se levantó, se marchó en esa dirección, imaginó que estará feliz de poder pasar todo el día allá"

Emmet no esperó mas, se apoyó en sus manos alzándose en el escritorio, le depositó un beso en la frente a Molly y tomando la otra bolsa que había llevado salió apresurado de la casa.

-"¡Pensé que habías venido a verme a mi!" gritó la enfermera a la espalda de Emmet, de él tan sólo se escucho una risa.

-"¡Sabes que tu eres mi favorita!" gritó de vuelta.

-"¡Eso se lo dirás a todas!" respondió en el mismo tono Molly, no escuchó la respuesta de él, ella tan sólo sacudió la cabeza riendo, mientras volvía a ver con emoción su regalo.

La pequeña caída de agua que Emmet había descubierto hacia ya algún tiempo, quedaba a una buena media hora de distancia, el caminó era algo engañoso, pero, si llegabas a encontrarla, significaba que nadie te molestaría, ya que nadie se tomaría tantas molestias para llegar hasta ahí.

Emmet llegó como si ese mes no hubiera pasado, como si el mes que llevaba dado de alta, no hubiese hecho mella en su sentido de orientación en esos terrenos.

Sin embargo cuando se vio en el comienzo del camino que daba a la caída de agua, se detuvo momentáneamente, había cambios en el lugar, no desmejoraban ni alteraban sus recuerdos, más bien hacia que todo se viera increíble.

El pequeño camino de tierra, ahora era enmarcado por una hilera de piedras lisas y planas que impedían de alguna manera que la maleza se adueñara de él.

También las plantas al alrededor estaban podadas y al margen de dicho camino, Emmet sonrió al ver que no tenía que agacharse para poder pasar el ultimo tramo del camino.

Cuando llegó finalmente a la caída de agua, descubrió que no había nadie, frunció los labios frustrados, Molly le había asegurado que Mandy estaba ahí, sacudió la cabeza derrotado, dejó la bolsa a su lado en el suelo y se sentó en la misma piedra plana en la que se había sentado con ella cuando le mostró ese lugar por primera vez, flexionó sus rodillas pasando sus brazos por encima de ellas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditar, ya que sobrepasándose al sonido de la pequeña cascada contra la superficie, un movimiento, acompañado de un suspiro audible a distancia, perturbó de alguna manera el ambiente.

Emmet giró hacia el movimiento y distinguió el torso de Mandy salir de la superficie del agua, la chica llevaba el cabello suelto, aunque ahora se le veía pegado al cráneo simulando ser mas oscuro que su color habitual, él siguió viéndola sonriendo mientras ella daba algunas brazadas impecables.

El sonido de sus aplausos la sacó de su concentración en el agua, Mandy detuvo su nado y moviendo sus pies constantemente para no hundirse buscó la fuente del ruido.

Muy contrario a la reacción que Emmet esperaba, Mandy colocó sus ojos en blanco, de haber podido, estaba seguro que se hubiera cruzado de brazos.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó la chica con la boca y el ceño fruncido en clara manifestación de obstinación "¿te volvieron a internar?" preguntó irónica, Emmet sacudió su cabeza riendo.

-"Dios eres insoportable" dijo sentándose mas cómodo en la piedra plana "¿ni siquiera la falta de mi presencia te ha ablandado un poco?" preguntó con exagerada melancolía, Mandy colocó los ojos en blanco mientras seguía moviendo los pies en el agua para no hundirse.

-"Si sufriste una recaída, La recepción esta en la entrada, dile a Molly que te inscriba de nuevo" dijo con voz de esfuerzo, tenía rato nadando ya.

-"No vine por qué haya recaído, ahora soy un Teddy Bear" dijo alzando sus cejas, Mandy colocó sus ojos en blanco ocultando la risa que le dio el comentario.

-"¿Entonces a que viniste?" preguntó, Emmet respiró profundo.

-"A nadar" dijo y se colocó de pie, Mandy se asombró al ver como se quitaba la camisa por su cabeza, fue tanto la impresión que dejó de patalear, haciendo que tragara un poco de agua.

-"¿¡Qué demonios haces!" gritó ella tomando el control de nuevo de sus pies.

Emmet sonrió malicioso mientras se desabotonaba el jean y se sacaba los zapatos con la ayuda del pie contrario.

-"Quitándome la ropa" contestó, "no pretenderás que nade con estos pantalones ¿no?" preguntó deteniendo tan solo unos segundos, Mandy seguía sin poder creerlo, mientras Emmet buscaba, en calzoncillos, el lugar mas idóneo para lanzarse al agua.

-"¡Ni se te ocurra entrar aquí!" gritó alejándose lo que podía en el agua, Emmet subió su vista un segundo.

-"El agua no es tuya niñita" dijo robándole a ella un ceño mas furioso, Emmet volvió a reír y se lanzó al agua.

-"¡Dios!" dijo al salir a la superficie, "está helada" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro quitándose el exceso de agua, Mandy se alejó un poco mas.

-"Espero te congeles" le dijo con su habitual mal humor, Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Por qué demonios eres tan insoportablemente irritable?" preguntó abriéndose paso hasta ella, Mandy, que seguía pataleando para mantenerse en la superficie, le extendió una mano pidiéndole mudamente que mantuviera su distancia, él a diferencia de ella apenas tenía que bajar uno de sus pies para tocar el fondo.

-"¿Y tu por qué demonios eres tan insoportablemente insistente?" dijo ella, Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No me contestes con una pregunta"

-"No me hagas preguntas"

Emmet se volvió a hundir bajo el agua un momento.

-"¿Por cuanto tiempo vamos a jugar el juego de las preguntas sin respuestas?"

-"¡Hasta que se salgas de aquí!"

-"Yo estoy muy cómodo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "salte tú"

-"Yo llegue primero" dijo Mandy con dientes apretados "¡además! Tu no vives aquí, el martes cumples 3 semanas que te dieron de alta, ¡vete!"

Emmet la vio alzando sus cejas.

-"¿Llevas la cuenta Mandy?" preguntó un tanto burlón, Mandy apretó sus puños con rabia.

-"No llevo ninguna cuenta, ¡vete!"

-"Ya te dije" comentó él hundiéndose hasta su barbilla en el agua "no me voy a salir, si quieres salte tú" giró un poco el rostro y divertido le preguntó "¿o estabas nadando desnuda y no quieres que te vea?" preguntó aun sabiendo que era mentira, pues había divisado su traje de baño cuando salió del agua la primera vez.

-"¡Aggg!" gritó frustrada Mandy "¡no estoy desnuda pervertido! ¡Salte de mi laguna!"

Emmet rió burlista.

-"No" dijo articulando y dibujando la _O_ en sus labios, Mandy no aguantó y le lanzó agua a la cara con una de sus manos, Emmet abrió sus ojos asombrado, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"No debiste haber hecho eso" dijo y se lanzó en pos de ella, Mandy gritó y se intentó alejar, Emmet la agarró por la cintura alzándola fuera del agua, ella dio un grito y empezó a patalear como loca.

-"¡Suéltame! ¡Estúpido suéltame!"

-"No hasta que me digas por favor" dijo él con la voz en extrema calma mientras ella se retorcía salvajemente.

-"Suelta…" pero la chica dejó la frase a la mitad, y su expresión fue de autentico dolor, dejó de moverse, Emmet no vio su expresión, por lo que sonrió triunfante creyendo que había ganado.

-"¿Por fin vas a comportarte bien?" preguntó cerca de su oído, Mandy tenía los labios casi blancos.

-"Ca…" dijo pero no terminó, Emmet le dio la vuelta en brazos fijándose en su tono.

-"¿Mandy?" preguntó sacudiéndola un poco, le asustó su rostro y automáticamente la soltó, aterrado de que le estuviera haciendo daño.

Antes de que pudiera hablar disculparse por hacerle daño, Mandy aferró su brazo con real fuerza, Emmet la vio asombrado, su rostro estaba bastante pálido y parecía poder hundirse en cualquier momento.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Emmet aterrado, la chica sacó fuerzas.

-"Calambre" articuló con labios blancos, Emmet inmediatamente entendió la haló hacia él y alzándola en brazos la llevó a una de las orillas del manantial, la subió colocándola acostada en la roca lisa y luego se salió pasándose una mano por el rostro quitándose el exceso de agua.

-"¿Qué pierna?" preguntó mientras la chica estaba acostada.

-"Las dos" dijo ella tratando de sentarse, un siseo de dolor le atravesó los dientes, Emmet la empujó sutilmente por un hombro.

-"Recuéstate" le ordenó, Mandy sentía tanto dolor que no tuvo otra opción, Emmet tomó su pierna derecha y posicionó la planta del pie en su pecho.

-"Voy a estirarla" dijo advirtiéndole, ambos eran deportistas y sabían el proceso para liberar los calambres, ella asintió apretando sus labios, Emmet tomó la pierna de la chica y la estiró contra su pecho, apretando con sus dedos la pantorrilla de la chica, Mandy no gritó, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza, Emmet tomó la otra pierna y repitió el proceso, luego se dedicó a masajear ambas pantorrillas, dándole golpecitos gentiles para destensar el musculo.

-"¿Cuanto llevabas en el agua?" preguntó Emmet mientras aplicaba mas presión en su pierna izquierda.

-"Mucho rato" contestó ella, su voz había mejorado un tanto, pero no del todo.

-"No creo que tenga que informártelo, pero no puedes forzarte tanto" Mandy lo vio tan solo para torcer los ojos.

-"¿Me vas a decir que tu nunca te encalambrabas?" preguntó, Emmet dio una risa y cambio de pierna.

-"Ese no es el punto" fue lo que contestó, Mandy resopló obstinada, Emmet rió mas alto.

-"Ni convaleciente bajas la guardia" dijo negando con la cabeza pero aun masajeando sus piernas, Mandy intentó sentarse.

-"No estoy convaleciente" dijo y arrugó su nariz en una mueca de dolor, Emmet colocó sus ojos en blanco y volvió a empujarla por el hombro haciendo que se acostara.

-"Quédate quieta tan solo dos minutos" le pidió, ella resopló.

-"Tengo frio y quiero cubrirme" dijo con dientes apretados, Emmet alzó su vista y contempló el cuerpo pequeño y firme de Mandy, no era el de una Barbie delicada o tenía suaves curvas, era mas bien recio, bien formado, un tanto musculoso, la cubría un traje de baño completo color negro muy sobrio, sus senos eran sustanciosos sin llegar a lo exagerado, su estomago se veía algo cóncavo enseñando su esternón en plenitud y el comienzo de sus costillas, sus piernas era un total espectáculo.

-"Deja de mirarme" pidió ella en voz baja, sonó un tanto apenada, Emmet bajó la vista a los dedos del pie de Mandy que aun estaba apoyado en su pecho, ocultando la pena de que lo hubieran descubierto mirándola.

-"Mi ropa esta allá" dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en sus codos y señalaba con su barbilla, Emmet dejó su pie contra la roca y se encaminó hasta donde ella decía, en el camino trajo la ropa propia.

-"Ven" dijo ayudándola a sentarse mas derecha "déjame ayudarte" le dijo mientras intentaba colocarle la toalla en los hombros, Mandy, arisca como siempre, se sacudió como una niña malcriada, Emmet se molestó, se colocó de pie hizo un montón de tela con la toalla y se la lanzó con fuerza, Mandy lo vio asombrada.

Emmet dio media vuelta para ir por sus cosas, Mandy intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no la dejaron hacerlo rápido.

-"¡Emmet!" lo llamó "no te vayas" le pidió dándose cuenta de su error, Emmet continuó su camino, ella lo vio con ojos y boca abierta, nunca pensó que se marcharía, no si ella le pedía lo contrario.

-"¡¿Lo siento, bueno?" Gritó desde el mismo sitio "¡Diablos, no me dejes aquí sola, no puedo moverme todavía!" completó.

-"¡Agggg!" gritó frustrada "¡EMMET!"

-"Deja los gritos" dijo él volviendo a aparecer en su campo visual, aun estaba algo mojado pero se había colocado su franelilla, llevaba la bolsa que había dejado recostada de un árbol antes de entrar al agua, Mandy se sentó con piernas estiradas aun y se terminó de secar el cuerpo con la toalla, para luego colocársela cubriendo sus hombros, Emmet se sentó cerca de ella, hurgó en la bolsa y sacó un par de emparedados extendiéndole uno, Mandy lo vio asombrada, él puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No me mires así" declaró "todo esto lo hizo Esme, yo soy un poco torpe para estas cosas"

Por primera vez en la historia Mandy resopló una risa, Emmet la vio sorprendido, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco y lo empujó levemente con su mano.

-"No me mires así" dijo "sé reírme aunque no lo creas" Emmet le sonrió mientras ambos le daban una probada al emparedado.

-"De verdad lamento tratarte tan mal" dijo ella con la vista gacha, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Está bien" contestó sonriendo, terminó de masticar y completó "disculpas aceptadas"

Mandy probó de nuevo su emparedado de atún y se quedó viendo un rato el agua, Emmet no la perturbó.

-"Quiero salir de aquí" dijo Mandy "ya estoy cansada, quiero ser libre" Emmet le habló en voz baja.

-"Sabes que eso tan sólo depende de ti" le dijo, ella asintió.

-"Lo sé" dijo sin apartar la vista del agua, respiró profundo y dijo "me ha costado un montón entenderlo, pero no es culpa de nadie que este aquí, es mi culpa" completó en voz baja "fui yo la que casi ahogó aquella chica por ganarme" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, volteó a verlo y él ocultaba una risa.

-"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó ella.

-"¿Por eso estás aquí?" preguntó enseñando todos los dientes "¿intentaste ahogar a alguien?" le parecía tan absurdo que no podía evitar reír, ella lo vio entrecerrando sus ojos.

-"No te burles, idiota" dijo furiosa, pero eso tan solo sirvió para que Emmet soltara una carcajada mas fuerte.

-"Dios hubiera pagado por verlo" dijo a pesar de los ojos entrecerrados de ella.

-"Pues si hubieras entrado en You Tube me hubieras visto, pero ya cancelaron el video" dijo, Emmet intentó controlarse, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco, volviendo su vista al agua.

-"De verdad me arrepiento" dijo seria, Emmet acomodó su expresión "no por la chica, de verdad era una idiota que merecía ahogarse, pero no debí reaccionar así, eso me frenó mucho mi carrera"

-"Nunca es tarde para enmendar los errores" dijo él, ella rodó sus ojos aunque él no la veía.

-"Eso es taaan cliché" contestó, él tan solo dio una risa como respuesta, aunque era cliché era muy cierto.

-"¿Emmet?" lo llamó a los segundos.

-"Dime"

-"¿A que viniste?" preguntó viendo el agua, sus piernas estaban mucho mejor, eso dejó que pudiera sentarse mas cómoda.

Emmet no contestó, ella frunció el ceño, se giró a verlo, pero al hacerlo descubrió que él estaba demasiado cerca de ella, Mandy se sorprendió enormemente, pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, por que antes de que pudiera decir algo, su boca estaba cubierta por la de él.

Emmet la besó en los labios, temiendo que en cualquier momento ella le azotara un golpe en la nuca o en el estomago, iba despacio esperando la reacción seguramente violenta de ella, pero abrió sus ojos asombrado cuando se fijó que ella respondía el beso con cierto temor.

Emmet sonrió sobre su boca y cerró los ojos nuevamente, adueñándose mejor de la situación, se sentó mas derecho y pasó una de sus manos al cabello de la chica, despeinándolo un poco, Mandy respiró profundo por su nariz y olvidándose del dolor de sus piernas se colocó de rodillas, él se quedó sentado, así la diferencia de tamaños no importaba, ella tenía tanto tiempo que no besaba a nadie que este podía pasar casi por su primer beso y Emmet estaba deseando poder hacer esto desde hacía ya rato.

Emmet enderezó su espalda e intentó profundizar, sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile un poco mas rudo, Mandy bajó a su espalda apretándola, Emmet gruñó la tomó por la cintura sentándola encima de él con agilidad, empezó a besarle el cuello, Mandy le dio unos toques en los hombros.

-"Emmet, Emmet detente" le pidió respirando entrecortadamente, Emmet se detuvo sabia que no iban a llegar mucho mas allá, pero diablos, que se sentían bien besándose, él se inclinó en el pecho de ella que subía y bajaba casi incontrolablemente.

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, ella habló.

-"¿Viniste a esto?" preguntó aun sentada sobre él, Emmet le sonrió tiernamente y asintió viéndola a los ojos, se inclinó un poco y la besó de nuevo, ella no se retiró.

-"Ahora tienes otra razón para querer salir de aquí" le dijo en voz baja viéndola a los ojos, ella no dijo nada, respiró profundo, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la trataba bien.

Le volvió a sonreír, robándole a él la misma expresión de burla de la primera vez, ella le palmeó el pecho rodando sus ojos, él rió de nuevo, ella se acercó esta vez, pero en lugar de besarlo se abrazó a su pecho, Emmet le correspondió el abrazo, depositándole un beso en el cabello.

-"De haber sabido tu reacción, te habría besado mucho antes" dijo en su oído, ella rió contra su pecho.

-"Deja que me recupere, vas a tener que irte corriendo a la casa"

Emmet soltó una carcajada y apretó un poco mas su abrazo, se sentía bien tenerla a ella ahí.

_**De vuelta a la ciudad.**_

Jazz iba manejando su camioneta, iban camino al canal, Jacob había pedido infinitas veces que por favor Alice fuera a verlo, ella no quería, pero aceptó la petición de su exjefe, porque fue vilmente persuadida por su novio.

Jasper, que prestaba atención a la vía, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, giró su rostro hacia ella, Alice veía distraída por la ventana, parecía muy entretenida viendo como dos autos frenaban al mismo limite de la camioneta, Jasper sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, Alice nunca había permanecido tan quieta y en silencio nunca en su vida, aun así, no quiso perturbarla, parecía sumamente concentrada.

Su vista se fue automáticamente a su vientre, Alice mantenía sus manos juntas sobre sus muslos, haciéndole una especie de pared protectora, aun no se le veía la barriga, según les habían dicho era normal que no se le notara, aunque ya tuviera los 3 meses, el medico les explicó que por las dimensiones de Alice, la barriga como tal se le notaría en pleno esplendor los últimos meses del embarazo, eso había tranquilizado de cierta forma a Alice.

Sin embargo Jasper se vio un poco decepcionado, a él le hubiera encantado verla con una pancita, sacudió la cabeza, la vería, pero tendría que esperar tan solo un poco mas.

La luz del semáforo aun no cambiaba a verde, el reloj digital que mostraba el bombillo rojo, le indicaba que aun faltaban 30 segundos para poder avanzar y Alice seguía con la vista fija en la ventana.

Jasper estiró entonces su mano, la colocó entre las de ella y su vientre, acariciándola un poco, ella dio un saltito del asombro.

-"Lo lamento" dijo él al instante que sintió su estremecimiento "no quise asustarte"

-"Tranquilo" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, "sólo estaba distraída" dicho eso volvió a ver por la ventana, Jasper sonrió al sentir como ella acercaba sus manos a la de él estrechándola con su vientre, ahora eran 3.

Tres.

Pensó Jasper, ahora todo seria en función de ese pequeño ser que aun no sabían que sería, Jasper le había prohibido a Alice mantenerlo alejado de ella o del bebé, ella trató de argumentar su éxito en Mtv y él dijo que le sabia a rábano cualquier éxito, que el mejor logro de su vida había sido enamorarse de ella.

Alice entonces compartió la carga que estaba llevando sobre sus hombros, ahora Jasper estaba como loco buscando departamento, el de él era muy chico para ellos y el bebé, y Alice compartía departamento con Bella, no podían simplemente mudarse todos con ella, o desplazarla, por lo qué necesitaban techo nuevo.

Jasper pensó en casarse, pero Alice lo detuvo antes de que siquiera él se lo propusiera, alegando que tenía suficiente con una maternidad repentina como para ahora lidiar el ser la Sra. de…

Finalmente llegaron al canal, Alice bufó al bajarse del auto.

-"Lo prometiste" dijo él con media sonrisa "vamos enana" le dijo acariciando sus mejillas "son tus compañeros de trabajo, no seas así"

Ella colocó los ojos en blanco, Jasper aun mantenía su sonrisa, se inclinó y la besó en los labios haciendo un sonido exagerado, Alice no puedo evitar reír.

-"Está bien" dijo nuevamente "salgamos de esto de una vez" Jasper asintió solemnemente y le ofreció su brazo, llevándola hacia los ascensores.

Arriba en las oficinas, los esperaba una reunión sorpresa, todos sus amigos del canal estaban en la gran sala rodeada de cubículos, Alice se descubrió gratamente en familia, saludó de un abrazo a Bella que estaba sonriéndole enormemente, también, Mike, Tyler, Tina, Melani, Peter y algunos mas la saludaron realmente felices de ver, aunque fuera de visita, a la GRAN jefa Alice.

Después del gran saludo, casi todos regresaron a sus actividades diarias, ni el canal ni los chismes descansaban, por lo que poco a poco Jasper y Alice se quedaron en cierta soledad, Jacob les pidió que en lo que terminaran de saludar pasaran por su oficina, que tenía algo que decirles.

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, quedaron en subir una vez terminaran de hablar con Bella, que les estaba contando los pormenores de su próximo viaje a Londres, para acompañar a Edward al Wimbledon, Bella les estaba contando a los amigos que no podía ir desde un principio por el trabajo, pero que iría a reunirse con él en lo que pasara a la segunda ronda, mientras ella no estaba, Esme y Carlisle estarían allí con él apoyándolo.

Bella estaba algo triste con la manera como habían resultado las cosas, pero prefería estar en la final, que en la inauguración.

María Ateara llegó corriendo a la sala, estaba muy ocupada en los estudios de grabación, pero en lo que le avisaron que Alice había llegado, dejo todo en manos de Lucy, su asistente y corrió a verlos.

La latina estaba igual que siempre, quizás un poco mas radiante, su cabello ahora iba suelto, en cascadas por su espalda, su rostro estaba maquillado sutilmente, su ropa mantenía el mismo estilo de siempre, cómoda y resistente, en el dedo anular de su mano derecha reposaba su solitario y su aro de matrimonio.

Alice se descubrió abrazándola realmente feliz de verla.

-"¡Mari!" dijo al abrazarla "¡que alegría verte!" dijo sinceramente, María le devolvió el mismo saludo.

-"Lo mismo digo Alice, estas hermosa" dijo separándose de ella, sosteniéndola por los hombros, la vio a los ojos y le preguntó bajito.

-"¿Es verdad?" Jasper se acercó al odio de la latina.

-"Si" dijo en un susurro, María se giró a verlo, su expresión era de total asombro, dio un gritico ahogado de pura emoción y se le guindó por el cuello a Jasper.

-"Felicidades papá" le dijo al oído, Jasper rió con ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

-"Gracias" dijo, pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro aclarar de garganta.

-"¡Ejem!" dijo Alice a la espalda de María, ella se despegó del cuello de Jasper como si la quemara, ambos la vieron asustados, la etapa de los celos había sido superada hacia mucho tiempo y por Dios, María estaba recién casada y Jasper iba a tener un bebé, por lo que vieron con asombro como Alice los veía de brazos cruzados y cejas alzadas.

-"La embarazada soy yo" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco "¿no crees justo que la que merece las felicitaciones sea yo?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza "por Dios, tengo un niño aquí dentro" dijo señalando su inexistente barriga, María, Jasper y hasta Bella rieron a carcajadas al ver la reacción de Alice, María entonces la abrazó a ella.

-"Felicidades" le dijo sinceramente al oído, Alice le devolvió el apretón.

-"Gracias amiga"

Hablaron por poco rato, Alice y Bella le preguntaron por su vida de casada, María respondió que aunque había tenido muchos cambios, no se quejaba, ahora ella era mas conocida en el mundo del deporte y de la farándula, había conocido algunas esposas de otros atletas en las distintas reuniones a las que había tenido que asistir.

Emily, la representante de Quill, le pedía que fuera a los partidos que pudiera, por lo que a veces tenía que sacar tiempo de donde no tenía para ir a verlo al estadio, también contó que William estaba viviendo el sueño de Disney, adoraba decirle a todos que Quill era su papá y se quedaba muy triste cuando no podía ir a los juegos, pero habían llegado al acuerdo de que cuando era noche de escuela y los partidos eran muy tarde, él se quedaría con la niñera o en su defecto con su abuela.

El tiempo pasó y tuvieron que despedirse, después de prometerle a María que irían a tomar y a comer algo a su nuevo departamento, Jasper y Alice finalmente subieron a la oficina de Jacob, Bella quedó en esperarlos para irse juntos a casa, hoy Edward iría a cenar al departamento y así pasarían un rato agradable los 4.

Cuando la pareja se perdió tras la puerta de la oficina de Jacob, Bella se fijó en el insistente sonido de su celular, la melodía era la de Edward.

-"Amor" dijo con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, estaba tomando asiento frente a su computadora y movía el Mouse insistentemente haciéndola revivir.

-"Hola cielo" le dijo él de manera tierna "te llame varias veces" le dijo, ella frunció los labios.

-"Lo lamento, no escuché, Alice vino de visita con Jazz y esto se volvió un revuelo"

-"Hummm, ¿cómo está la barrigona?" preguntó jocoso "¿querrá algo especial para la cena de esta noche?"

-"No creo" dijo Bella aun sonriente por la palabra _barrigona_ "mientras no comamos pescado, estaremos bien" dijo recordando el día completo que Alice paso vomitando de tan sólo recordar el aroma de un filete de pescado que Bella había intentado cocinar.

-"¿Sabes algo?" preguntó, "aparte que te amo, claro" agregó robándole una sonrisa, ella negó aunque era obvio que él no la veía.

-"No, no sé" dijo con voz de niña.

-"Mejor vamos a un restaurante, mi padre me agotó hoy en las practicas y de verdad muero de hambre, y de sólo pensar en llegar a casa para cocinar algo y esperar aunque fuera solo una hora, siento que voy a desfallecer"

Bella rió por lo alto al oírlo, era taaaan exagerado.

-"No creo que haya problema" dijo viendo a la oficina cerrada de Jacob, "¿eliges tu el restaurante?"

-"Ya reservé" ella dio otra risa.

-"Por supuesto que lo hiciste" dijo "te llamo entonces en lo que salgamos de acá, recuerda que ando sin mi auto" estaba en servicio, por lo que debía pasar ese día y el siguiente como un simple mortal, como a veces le bromeaba Alice.

-"Lo recuerdo, no te preocupes" dijo él solemnemente "te veo entonces en un rato mi hermosa" dijo con voz bastante alegre, Bella frunció el ceño, Edward parecía mas contento que de costumbre.

-"Nos vemos amor" dijo a modo de despedida, él le lanzó un sonoro beso y bella colgó aun con la sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

La reunión con Jacob se alargó por un poco mas de una hora, en ese tiempo Bella tuvo chance de ponerse al día con su trabajo, Jacob le había _reclamado_, que la pagina web, no había tenido actualizaciones desde hacia un tiempo, no era mucho, pero Bella decidió que era mejor actualizarla para que así Jacob estuviera feliz.

Cuando por fin salieron de las oficinas y los tres se encaminaron, en la camioneta de Jazz al restaurante donde había reservado Edward, él ya los estaba esperando.

Edward saludó a Alice con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, le dijo algunas palabras a la inexistente barriga, ella sacudió la cabeza diciéndole que era un exagerado, Jasper por su lado estrecho manos con Edward para después apartarle la silla a su novia, Edward dejó de ultima a Bella, ambos se vieron con una enorme sonrisa, él le colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y acunándole el rostro le dio un beso en los labios.

Alice aclaró su garganta sonoramente, haciendo que la pareja se separara, Jasper le recriminó entre risas que los dejara ser, para contrarrestar, él mismo tomo por las mejillas a Alice dándole un casto beso en sus labios, después de eso ella no protesto mas.

Hablaron de todo y de nada mientras Alice y Edward se ponían de acuerdo en pedir casi todo lo que contenía el menú, por su lado Bella y Jasper se decidieron tan sólo por un plato.

-"Pues si" dijo Alice en lo que se llevaron los platos del carpacho de lomito que habían pedido de entrada, "Parece que en realidad soy tan buena como decían" dijo haciendo una mueca de suficiencia, Jasper puso los ojos en blanco "resulta" continuó la embarazada, "que Olivia, luego que pusiera el grito en el cielo después de mi renuncia, decidió con Jacob, que era mejor tenerme de asesora a no tenerme en lo absoluto"

Bella apoyó los codos en la mesa.

-"O sea" dijo "¿que vas a seguir trabajando? ¿Te reengancharon?" preguntó emocionada, saber que iban a volver a trabajar juntas le parecía genial.

-"Así parece" dijo la pelinegra "ya no voy a viajar ni nada de lo que hacia antes, pero me ofrecieron el puesto de jefa de producción" dijo inclinando la cabeza, ese era el puesto que ejercía Jasper cuando trabajaba en el canal.

-"¿Aceptaste verdad?" preguntó Bella emocionada, Alice volteó a ver a Jazz que le asintió insignificantemente y luego se volvió a la otra pareja.

-"¡Si!" dijo imitando la emoción de su amiga "¡claro que acepte!"

Las dos aplaudieron y se colocaron de pie abrazándose, los dos hombres sacudieron la cabeza un tanto apenados de la escena que sus novias estaban mostrando, Edward toco sutilmente a Bella por la espalda y hizo que se sentara, Jazz hizo lo mismo con Alice.

Todos rieron y literalmente devoraron la comida que habían ordenado, cuando salieron, se despidieron también de besos y abrazos, Jasper quería que Alice descansara y la quería llevar a casa, Edward al parecer tenía otros planes, por lo que ambas parejas tomaron rumbos distintos.

Bella iba abrazada a la cintura de él, mientras sorteaban las calles atestadas de NYC esta ciudad nunca dormía, no importaba que hora fuera, las calles siempre tenían trafico, gente caminando o taxistas imprudentes.

Lo más que los habitantes podían agradecer, era que el tráfico bajaba a la mitad después de la media noche, claro, si no te acercabas al Soho o a cualquier otro lugar donde hubiera locales nocturnos.

Cuando Edward se desvió en dirección contraria a la de cualquiera de los dos departamentos, ella intento hablarle.

-"¡¿A donde vamos?" gritó, pero Edward no la escuchó, los cascos y el ruido del viento azotándolos hacia imposible que se oyeran.

Estaban en el centro de Manhattan, justo al frente de la catedral de San patricio, cuando Edward finalmente colocó la luz de cruce, entrando al primer sótano del garaje, detuvo la moto por completo y se bajó primero, teniendo cuidado de no tropezarla, Bella veía por dentro del casco el lugar, no entendía que hacían ahí.

Edward le quitó el casco delicadamente, dándole un beso en la nariz cuando terminó el proceso.

-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó mientras se bajaba de la moto y un joven con un uniforme muy elegante, tomaba las llaves de la Ducati y los cascos y le entregaba a Edward un pequeño recibo de papel.

Edward la tomó de la mano, adentrándose al edificio, ignorando por completo la pregunta de ella.

Bella sabía donde se encontraba.

El hotel Palace era una mezcla arquitectónica entre lo mejor de lo antiguo y lo nuevo, había visto esa estructura con admiración desde que se había mudado a la ciudad, de hecho había cubierto ruedas de prensa y sesiones como fotógrafa, pero ella no tenía conocimiento de que Edward tuviera alguna de esas cosas pautadas para ese día.

Edward se encaminó directamente a los ascensores, Bella lo seguía por que él la halaba de la mano.

-"Edward" lo llamó pidiéndole respuestas con sus ojos, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Sólo dos minutos" le pidió, ella resopló en voz alta, él tan solo rió.

Finalmente llegaron al piso 10 del gran hotel, caminaron por el largo pasillo, hasta la habitación del final, Edward sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta dos tarjetas electrónicas, le extendió una a ella, ofreciéndole los honores.

Bella abrió la puerta de la habitación, y se quedó estupefacta con lo que vio, la habitación guardaba los estándares de una habitación de hotel moderna y de lujo, tal orden, era tan sólo alterado por el camino de pétalos rojos que daban hasta la cama.

Edward la abrazó por la espalda.

-"Feliz no aniversario" dijo, ella rió, todavía faltaba mucho para su primer aniversario, además, no sabia con exactitud que fecha podían tomar como inicio de aquella relación.

-"¿Estás loco?" le preguntó girándose en sus brazos.

-"Alquilaste una habitación, en el hotel mas costoso de la ciudad, ¿para estar juntos?" preguntó incrédula, aun no podía creerlo "Edward" dijo "ambos tenemos casa amor" dijo en un tono de reprimenda, la habitación debió haber costado sus buenos miles de dólares, le parecía un gasto innecesario.

Edward colocó otro mechón tras su oreja.

-"Quería hacer algo distinto, quería sorprenderte" empezó, ella intentó argumentar algo y él le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que hablara "no te preocupes por el dinero, ¡Dios!" dijo riendo "debes ser la primera novia en toda la tierra, que se molesta por que despilfarro mi dinero en hacerla feliz" soltó una carcajada incrédula, Bella torció los ojos cruzándose de brazos.

-"Me haces feliz tú" dijo malcriada "no tu dinero" dicho eso le dio la espalda, Edward respiró profundo y se le acercó, abrazándola, respiró en su cuello y le depositó un pequeño beso.

-"Me voy en tres días amor" dijo en voz bajita, Bella se suspiró de pura nostalgia "no voy a verte por lo menos en 3 semanas, luego, cuando me consigas en Londres, voy a estar tan ocupado que vamos a tener poco tiempo para estar juntos, aunque no lo quiera, debo aceptarlo" le dio otro beso en el cuello "así que déjame consentirte, no quiero separarme de ti estos tres días, no quiero respirar otro aire que no sea el que tu respiras, quiero irme a Londres impregnado de ti"

Bella literalmente se derritió por las palabras de Edward, se giró entre sus brazos viéndolo a los ojos, él le sonrió obteniendo la misma respuesta de ella, Bella se alzó en puntillas y alcanzó sus labios, Edward la apretó por la baja espalda fundiéndose con su boca.

Bella mandó todo al diablo cuando se sintió alzada en brazos, mientras la depositaban en la cama mas suave que había probado.

Edward no esperó tanto en hacerla suya esa noche, después de todo estarían ahí los próximos tres días, por lo que podían jugar a seducirse después, en este momento tan sólo quería cumplir el cometido que sus hormonas y sus deseos le pedían a gritos.

Las prácticas habían sido brutales y sin clemencia, y, aunque habían llevado a Edward a los límites del agotamiento, también habían hecho que su capacidad cardiovascular creciera a motones, sus músculos estaban más firmes, más duros, su resistencia era tan implacable como sus entrenamientos.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward a mitad del acto a Bella, la pobre se veía agotada, ella tan solo asintió, Edward sonrió y bajó de nuevo besándola en los labios, devorando su piel, Bella se obligó a sí misma a seguirle el ritmo, no era que no estuviera disfrutando, pero pensó, mientras él la cambiaba ágilmente de posición, que debía retomar sus idas al gimnasio cuanto antes.

Estaba casi famélica cuando finalmente Edward quedó del todo satisfecho, se dejó caer en las almohadas de la suave cama sintiendo aun los estragos y repeticiones de la exquisita liberación que acababa de disfrutar, ella sentía que podía quedarse dormida por lo menos por las próximas 24 horas, Edward empezó a besarle lentamente el rostro, ella no abrió los ojos.

-"Bella" llamo él en un susurro "¿amor que tienes?" preguntó, ella respiró profundo y contestó con ojos cerrados.

-"Voy a pedirle a Carlisle que me entrene también" dijo respirando profundo de nuevo, Edward la vio realmente extrañado, se colocó de lado haciendo que la cama se moviera un poco, ella abrió sus ojos pesadamente, él estaba apoyado en uno de sus codos, viéndola con una sonrisa divertida, pero el ceño fruncido.

-"¿A que te refieres con eso?" preguntó al no obtener más explicación, Bella intentó ponerse de lado, pero desistió, y le contestó tan sólo girando su rostro para poder verlo.

- "Tu capacidad ha aumentado con creces, no creo que pueda seguirte el ritmo la próxima vez" argumentó, robándole a él una sonora carcajada, Edward, que no parecía siquiera cansado, se subió arriba de ella.

-"¿Ah sí?" preguntó sonriéndole "pero te propongo algo" dijo, Bella lo veía con ojos relajados "¿qué tal si mejor te entreno yo?" dijo bajando a sus labios por un beso furtivo "te puedo asegurar que soy más divertido que mi padre" ella rió haciendo que su pecho descubierto se estremeciera al ritmo de su risa "además" agregó él acercándose a su boca nuevamente "puedo asegurarte que mi método para ponernos en forma, es muuuucho mas satisfactorio e interesante" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Bella alzó sus cejas mientras él bajaba por otro beso, que fue considerablemente subiendo de tono a medida que se movían sus labios.

-"Edward, amor" dijo ella entre sus labios "de verdad, necesito reponerme", él resopló frustrado contra su piel, ella acarició su cabello, mientras se volvían a colocar de lado en la cama, Bella aunque le hubiera gustado seguir con esto, no pudo evitar quedarse rendida en las suaves sabanas de seda color marfil.

Los tres días pasaron, Bella pudo jurar que por la parte baja, tenía unas 5 libras menos, Edward tan sólo rió divertido cuando ella le comentó sus sospechas, se fueron juntos al aeropuerto, el equipaje ya estaba en orden y tanto Carlisle como Esme estaban en el aeropuerto esperándolos.

La pareja se vio blanco de miles de flashes, preguntas y cámaras de distintas televisoras cuando llegaron, Edward dio declaraciones de sus expectativas del torneo a algunos canales, Bella se mantuvo detrás de él siempre bajo perfil, ya la noticia de su noviazgo había dejado de ser primera plana, después de todo habían otros famosos que habían protagonizado escándalos más grandes que el de ellos, ya era normal verlos juntos.

Para gran sorpresa de ambos, Emmet estaba en el área de espera del aeropuerto, estaba acompañando a sus padres, Bella sonrió al verlo.

-"Emmet" dijo en lo que estuvieron frente a frente, él se acercó y le depositó un beso en la mejilla, luego se estrechó de manos con Edward.

-"¡Hey Bro!" saludó Emmet, Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-"No esperaba verte aquí" le dijo, Emmet se encogió de hombros.

-"No tenía nada mejor que hacer" respondió, Esme lo reprendió con la mirada, Emmet rectificó.

-"Me pareció buena idea venir a desearte suerte" dijo con la mano en los bolsillos, encogiéndose de hombros, "como no voy a viajar, pues me pareció buena idea"

Emmet se quedaría en la ciudad hasta que Rosalie diera a luz, se suponía que la rubia daría a luz ya cuando Edward estuviera de regreso, pero Emmet había leído en algún lugar del internet, que las primerizas solían adelantárseles el parto de 20 a 15 días, él sabía que no iba a poder estar con la rubia durante el proceso, que en su defecto, estaría Félix, pero igual quería estar cerca cuando eso ocurriera.

Edward lo vio sonriendo, que su hermano mayor lo fuera a despedir al aeropuerto era pedir más de lo que alguna vez imaginó poder compartir con él, le extendió la mano y Emmet la estrechó, luego se abrazaron, palmeando tan fuerte sus espaldas que casi se pasman los pulmones.

-"Cuídate Bro" le dijo Edward en voz baja, "no sabes cuánto me alegra que ya esté todo bien" Emmet se separó asintiendo.

-"A mí también me alegra Bro" dijo sinceramente "te cuidas ok, no vayas a lesionarte" le dijo "mira que ni Bella ni yo vamos a estar para socorrerte" Edward rió y asintió.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta Bro" dijo sonriendo torcido, Esme que veía la escena extasiada, se despidió de su hijo mayor con un muy largo abrazo, Carlisle tuvo que intervenir para que estos se separaran, Emmet no dijo nada y besó de nuevo a su madre antes de que se fueran a embarcar, Bella se despidió de sus suegros con ligeros abrazos y besos en la mejilla, Emmet se entretuvo con sus padres unos minutos, dándole a Bella y a Edward un momento de soledad.

Él la tomó de las mejillas viéndola a los ojos, no estaban tristes, simplemente era una nostalgia a no verse por este tiempo, después de todo, Edward había cumplido su cometido, se iba a Londres impregnado de ella.

-"Nos vemos en unos días" dijo él, ella asintió.

-"No te enamores de ninguna inglesa mientras llego" le dijo, él rió divertido.

-"Seria humanamente imposible" contestó, se acercaron juntando sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, algunos transeúntes del aeropuerto los vieron indiscretamente.

-"Te amo" dijo él contra sus labios, ella sonrió.

-"Lo sé" le dijo como respuesta, él rió divertido y volvió a besarla.

Para cuando Bella salió del aeropuerto, se vio acribillada por flashes y preguntas, los periodistas trataban de sacarle cualquier información aprovechando que estaba sola, el camino hasta su auto estaba repleto de periodistas y paparazis, no tenía como escaparse.

-"¡VAMOS SEÑORES! ¡UN POCO DE MODALES, LA SEÑORITA NECESITA LLEGAR A SU AUTO!" dijo una voz fuerte y mandona desde su espalda, Bella se giró asombrada, Emmet caminó hasta ella, sirviéndole de escolta, los periodistas le hicieron campo, pero igual sacaron algunas fotografías, del encuentro de estos dos.

-"Gracias" dijo ella en lo que llegó al auto, Emmet le sonrió.

-"No te angusties"

-"Bella" la llamó antes de que ella subiera al auto, ella detuvo su camino.

-"Acerca de Rosalie" le dijo dudoso, Bella asintió.

-"Te aviso si algo sucede, lo prometo" él le sonrió agradecido, Bella se fue a montar de nuevo en el auto, él la detuvo.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella, Emmet se veía algo nervioso.

-"Tu vas a viajar después ¿cierto?" preguntó refiriéndose a si acompañaría a Edward, ella asintió.

-"Claro" dijo como respuesta, "¿por qué?" preguntó dudosa al ver su expresión "¿tu quieres ir?" Emmet se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-"Si, pero, es que…" dijo dudando demasiado, Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó.

-"Quiero llevar a alguien conmigo" dijo demasiado rápido, Bella frunció mas el ceño, pero dibujó una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

-"No creo que haya problema" dijo sin querer ser entrometida, "seguramente consigues pasaje" agregó, desde que Emmet había salido del centro de rehabilitación, era literalmente otra persona y como no estaba acostumbrada del todo, esperaba a que él diera la iniciativa, o sea, a que él mismo explicara sus palabras.

-"Yo sé" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco, "pero es que…" dijo haciendo una pausa "me gustaría que la conocieras primero"

Bella ocultó después de unos segundos su expresión de total sorpresa, ¿Emmet estaba viendo a alguien?

-"Ehhh" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "claro" agregó demasiado rápido.

-"¡Gracias!" dijo él emocionado, se adelantó hacia ella dándole un beso en la mejilla con algo de fuerza, "yo te aviso, ¡cuídate chiquita!" dijo a modo de despedida para luego se dirigió al otro lado del estacionamiento, Bella imaginó que a buscar su auto, se subió a su mini sacudiendo la cabeza, Dios maniobraba de maneras misteriosas.

Carlisle y Esme estaban con su hijo menor acompañándolo por primera vez a un campeonato.

Emmet estaba curado y estaba _viendo_ a alguien.

Alice estaba embarazada de Jasper.

Charlie y Renne seguían siendo el matrimonio feliz que profesaban.

Rosalie estaba con Félix, aunque esperara un bebe de Emmet.

Ella misma estaba más feliz y enamorada que nunca de Edward, aunque en estos momentos él estaba volando a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Sería posible que con las cosas tan de cabeza… ¿todo el mundo fuera tan feliz?

Sacudió la cabeza encendiendo el auto y saliendo del estacionamiento, no iba a cuestionar el rumbo que había tomado su vida y su entorno, simplemente, iba a disfrutarlo.


	65. Cpítulo 64 Hijos

**Capitulo 64.**

**Hijos:**

_**3 años mas tarde…**_

-"¿Nicole?" llamó Bella caminando a la sala del departamento, hacía mas de dos años que se había mudado a vivir con Edward, Jasper había pasado las de Caín buscando un departamento ideal para él, Alice y su pequeña bebé, sin embargo no habían podido conseguir nada que les gustara de un todo, por lo que cuando Edward le pidió a Bella vivir juntos, fue la solución perfecta, Jasper se mudó a casa de Alice, donde tenían el espacio perfecto para empezar con su nueva vida.

Bella, que le estaba haciendo el favor a Rose de cuidar a la pequeña Nicole, caminó directo a la sala a buscar a la pequeña de casi tres añitos de edad, ya que estaba muy silenciosa y eso no era buena señal para la tremenda Nicole Lilian Mckensy (solo contaba con el apellido de Rose, porque después de varias discusiones, decidieron que cuando Nicole fuera mayor ella misma decidiría si adoptaba el apellido Cullen o Walker, que pertenecía a Félix)

-"Aquí" dijo la niña en voz muy infantil y un tanto enredada ya que aun no hablaba con fluidez.

Bella la encontró finalmente en la sala del departamento viendo embelesada la vitrina donde reposaban todos los premios y medallas de su tío Edward, adicionando algunas fotos en plena acción, la gran mayoría tomadas por la misma Bella.

Bella se le acercó a la pequeña rubia parándose junto a ella, le colocó una mano en su cabecita.

-"¿Te gusta?" le preguntó, la pequeña alzó la vista y asintió, Bella la tomó en brazos alzándola, manteniéndola a su misma altura, señaló una de las fotos detrás de la vitrina.

-"¿Quién es ese de ahí?" preguntó tiernamente a la niña, la pequeña sonrió y contestó.

-"¡Tío Edward!" riendo, Bella rió con la pequeña asintiendo.

-"Así es pequeña" dijo con una enorme sonrisa "ese es tu tío Edward" dijo haciendo otro toque en la vitrina.

Nicole no era rubia platino como su mamá, su cabello era más bien rubio oscuro, casi castaño, lo tenía a nivel de sus omoplatos, aunque de tenerlo más liso seguramente sería más largo, ya que tenía el cabello tan rizado como lo tenía el mismo Emmet, los ojos si eran idénticos a los de su mamá, un azul tan profundo que era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera, la niña era alta y fuerte, sana e increíblemente querida por la extraña familia que la rodeaba.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Bella dejó a la niña en el suelo y caminó hacia la puerta, Nicole, como buena curiosa la siguió, por lo que antes de que siquiera pudiera saludar a su visitante, Nicole gritó emocionada.

-"¡Amigo Emm!" no le decía papá pero tampoco le decía tío porque Emmet no quería que lo llamara así, simplemente porque él no era su tío, quería que en algún momento lo llamara papá, pero eso solo lo daría el tiempo.

El término Amigo Emm, se le había ocurrido a la misma Nicole una vez que le preguntaron quien era Emmet para ella, por lo que el mayor de los Cullen adoptó el nombre con gran aceptación.

Emmet Cullen, estaba tras la puerta, su hermano le había contado que Nicole estaría en su casa esa tarde para que fuera a visitarla, él podía verla, pero siempre con supervisión de Edward o Bella y aprobación de Rosalie, Emmet deseaba tanto ver a la pequeña que aceptaba y cumplía todas las normas de Rosalie al pie de la letra.

Bella le dio paso con una sonrisa al departamento, Emmet ni siquiera la vio ya que se abrió paso al departamento y se agachó para alzar a la pequeña con tan sólo uno de sus brazos, su risa fue contagiante y hermosa, Nicole había sacado la mejor parte de Emmet.

-"¿Regalo?" preguntó la niña en su escaso vocabulario, Emmet rió y asintió repetidas veces haciendo que la niña aplaudiera emocionada, caminaron hasta el sofá, dejando a Bella sola en la entrada, ella sacudió la cabeza, se había acostumbrado a ser completamente ignorada cuando Nicole estaba presente.

Para cuando Nicole rompía con sus manitas el papel que envolvía el enorme regalo que le había llevado su papá biológico, Emmet reparó en la presencia de Bella, la vio con una mueca apenada.

-"Hola Chiquita" le dijo frunciendo la boca, se había vuelto costumbre que la llamara así "disculpa mis modales" Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tranquilo" dijo acercándosele para darle un beso en la mejilla "¿cómo estas?" preguntó educadamente, Emmet asintió mientras devolvía la mirada a su hija.

-"De maravilla" dijo "¿y Edward?" preguntó.

-"Debe estar por llegar, tenía una reunión con la gente de la Nike" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, hoy le presentarían un nuevo contrato, no en vano Edward había ganado todos los torneos existentes del tenis en los dos años anteriores y le estaban ofreciendo un contrato nuevo, Emmet asintió de nuevo viendo emocionado, como Nicole sonreía al descubrir una enorme muñeca de la sirenita que era prácticamente de su tamaño, volteó emocionada a ver a Emmet que le devolvió la misma expresión.

-"¿Y Mandy?" preguntó Bella mientras Emmet se acercaba a Nicole para ayudarla a abrir la caja y quitarle los seguros a la muñeca.

-"Bien" dijo Emmet sin mirarla "quería venir conmigo, pero está entrenando" dijo en tono de disculpa, Bella asintió.

-"Las olimpiadas no es algo que se tome a la ligera ¿no?" Emmet sonrió.

-"Exacto" dijo riendo.

Nicole finalmente se vio con la enorme sirenita pelirroja frente a ella, se la enseñó a su tía con una enorme sonrisa, Bella aplaudió riendo al verla.

La siguiente hora fue exclusivamente dedicada a jugar con Ariel, Emmet se veía realmente cómico haciéndole reverencias a la muñeca y bailando con ella, mientras Nicole aplaudía y reía en voz muy alta, la verdad parecían dos niños en vez de una.

Edward llegó finalmente a la casa, después del grito de emoción de Nicole y de que le hubiese enseñado su mas reciente juguete, Edward saludó a su hermano, como era ya costumbre palmeando su espalda, luego saludó a Bella con un beso delicado en los labios, tanto Nicole como Emmet hicieron un sonido de asco al verlos besarse, que tan solo sirvió para que todos rieran por su reacción.

Edward y Bella se escaparon un segundo para la habitación, dejando a padre e hija en la sala viendo algunos dibujos animados en Disney Channel o algún otro canal infantil.

-"¿Cómo te fue?" preguntó Bella mientras Edward se despojaba de la odiosa corbata que se había visto obligado a utilizar.

-"Bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "las condiciones del nuevo contrato son parecidas al anterior, traje una copia para estudiarla, voy a pedirle a mi abogado que le eche un vistazo, pero la verdad no creo que haya problema ¿y tu?" preguntó acercándosele, abrazándola por la cintura delicadamente "¿Nicole te dio mucho trabajo?" preguntó uniendo sus frentes.

-"No" dijo ella con voz plana "por lo menos no mas que el de siempre" completó encogiéndose de hombros "no es como si estuviera con ella y con Marie" dijo refiriéndose a su otra _sobrina_ la hija de Alice y Jasper, Edward río apretando mas su abrazo.

-"Cierto" dijo manteniendo su posición "Nicole y Marie juntas son un verdadero terremoto" Bella sonrió asintiendo, "¿te imaginas cuando se unan esas dos a los nuestros?" dijo Edward sosteniéndola aun en sus brazos, Bella dio una sonrisa algo plana, Edward bajó para darle un beso mas largo en los labios, Bella no se retiró, pero él supo que algo no andaba bien.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó subiendo sus manos a las mejillas de ella, viéndola a los ojos, ella posicionó sus manos sobre las de él, intentó decir algo, pero se arrepintió a mitad de camino, apretó mas su agarre y negó.

-"No" dijo en voz baja "no me pasa nada" Edward frunció el ceño, era mas que evidente que eso era una mentira, fue a confrontarla pero ella se alzó en puntillas, callando sus labios con los propios, después de lo que a Edward le pareció muy poco tiempo, Bella se separó de él, diciéndole que iría a la sala para echarles un ojo a Nicole y Emmet, Edward a su pesar asintió indicándole que se daría una ducha y saldría en poco tiempo para hacerle compañía.

Bella le dio otro corto beso en los labios y salio caminó a la sala, dejándolo sólo y pensativo.

Mientras se despojaba del traje que tenía puesto, su mente divagaba pensando en lo que podía estar ocurriéndole a Bella, nada le apuntaba a la posible causa, se notaba a leguas que estaba triste y dispersa, pero no podía llegar al porqué de su estado.

Mientras dejaba caer el agua caliente sobre su espalda no dejó de tratar de adivinar que le sucedía a Bella, sin obtener alguna respuesta contundente, se prometió a si mismo vigilarla un poco mas, las ultimas semanas se habían visto poco, aunque todos los días dormían bajo el mismo techo, ambos habían tenido mucho trabajo, y no había tenido tiempo de llevarla al cine o invitarla a cenar fuera.

Se prometió que volvería a ser y a comportarse como su novio en los días venideros.

Para cuando los cuatro estaban en la sala viendo las chicas superpoderosas, Rosalie fue por su hija, Nicole pidió quedarse un rato mas mientras esperaba que el episodio que había visto demasiadas veces se terminara, Emmet y Edward se quedaron en el sofá con la niña viendo a Burbuja, Bellota y Bombón.

Bella, que después de todo este tiempo se había hecho amiga de la rubia, se fue a la cocina a ofrecerle una bebida.

-"¿Te dio mucho trabajo?" preguntó Rosalie aceptando un vaso de te helado.

-"Para nada" dijo Bella con una sonrisa "Nicole es muy dulce"

-"Lo es" dijo Rose desviando la mirada un segundo a la sala, viendo como su nena se sentaba en el borde del sofá aplaudiendo emocionada por algo de la televisión.

-"Aunque es muy tremenda cuando no obtiene lo que quiere" completó frunciendo los labios, Bella dio una risa despreocupada.

-"Creo que eso es por que la consentimos un poco" dijo asumiendo parte de esa culpa, Rosalie rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Créeme, ni tú ni yo, ni Edward la consienten tanto como Félix y Emmet" completó alzando sus cejas "a veces creo que están competiendo por el cariño de Nicole, eso me angustia, esa niña va a crecer demasiado caprichosa" dijo preocupada, Bella resopló restándole importancia al comentario.

-"No lo veas así, esa niña es la que sacó a Emmet de la vida loca que llevaba y a su ves ella es los ojos de Félix, la verdad no creo que estén competiendo por su cariño, ella tiene suficiente para los dos, además, vele el lado positivo, cuando crezca, ellos tendrán que lidiar con sus caprichos" completó riendo, Rosalie asintió.

-"Es cierto" dijo, "pero no sólo van a lidiar con sus caprichos, sabes que el otro día estaba con Félix en una fiestita que invitaron a mi niña y un compañerito de la escuela la saludó de un beso en la mejilla" Bella asintió oyendo, Rosalie habló en voz un poco mas alta.

-"Pues Félix casi toma a Nicole en brazos y la saca de la fiesta, estaba atacado diciéndome que como a ese niño se le ocurría siquiera acercársele a su Nicole"

Bella rió en voz alta, llamando repentinamente la atención de los dos hombres en la sala, Emmet se encogió de hombros y siguió prestándole atención a la paliza que le estaban dando en este momento a Mojo-jojo, Edward en cambio se quedó viendo fijamente a la puerta de la cocina, era agradable escuchar reír a Bella, ya que tenía días que no la oía reír, se levantó despacio, dejando a su sobrina y su hermano sentados en el sofá, caminó con cautela a la cocina, pero no entró, simplemente se quedó en la puerta, escondido, escuchando, quería saber el motivo de la risa de Bella, escuchó entonces la voz de Rosalie diciendo.

-"¡Es terrible!" decía la rubia con voz de burla "si la cela así con 2 años, ¿que pasará cuando cumpla 15?" preguntó risueña, Bella imitó su risa, Edward sonrió al oírla de nuevo.

-"No me lo quiero imaginar" dijo Bella en respuesta "pobre el chico que se enamora de Nicole, por que con semejantes guarda espaldas como Félix y Emmet, no lo va a tener fácil"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, ¿estaban hablando de novios para Nicole? Le parecía absurdo, ¿la pequeña no tenía ni 5 años!

-"La esperanza que tengo es que espero que ambos bajen un poco la guardia a medida que Nicole tenga hermanos" aunque Edward no la vio, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas asombrada.

-"¿Estás embarazada de Félix?" preguntó casi atragantada, Rose rió por lo alto.

-"¡Dios, no!" dijo carcajeándose.

-"¿Entonces?" preguntó Bella sin entender el comentario de Rose.

-"Bueno" comenzó la rubia "sabes que Emmet y Mandy están mas sólidos que nunca, él le contó a Félix que ya han hablado de casarse, de tener niños"

Edward rió en voz baja, Emmet le había contado eso y aún no podía creer que fuera cierto, Mandy lo llevaba por la calle del medio, lo controlaba y no lo dejaba hacer nada sin su supervisión o permiso, quien se iba a imaginar que el gran Emmet Cullen lo que necesitaba era disciplina de una diminuta mujer.

Hubo una pausa de la cual Edward no supo el motivo, luego Rose comentó en voz baja.

-"Félix y yo hemos hablado de tener un bebé" dijo "pero queremos planificarlo ¿sabes?" dijo haciendo una pausa "aunque amo a Nicole, no quiero pasar por lo mismo, queremos planificarlo, cuadrar bien nuestros trabajos y todo lo demás, si es que nos decidimos será en algún tiempo"

-"Claro" dijo Bella, pero Edward se dio cuenta que su tono había cambiado, ya no era risueño ni contento, se había vuelto a manchar de aquella melancolía que la acompañaba últimamente.

-"Bueno, y asumo que si Emmet tiene un sobrino, compartirá su sobreprotección con él ¿no?" preguntó Rose queriendo ser simpática.

-"¿A… a que te refieres?" preguntó Bella, Edward puso mas atención, la voz de Bella temblaba un poco.

-"Bueno tu y Edward están buscando ¿no?" preguntó Rose "¿hay alguna noticia?" preguntó la rubia sonriendo, Edward no escuchó la respuesta, dado que Bella tan sólo negó como respuesta.

-"¿Sabes que es de mala educación espiar?" preguntó su hermano detrás de él haciendo que Edward diera un tremendo respingo.

-"¡Dios!" dijo en un susurro, Emmet rió por lo bajo, Nicole que estaba en sus brazos rió divertida por la expresión de su tío.

-"¡Tío Edward se asustó!" dijo aplaudiendo, Emmet la veía extasiado.

Las chicas oyeron las voces y salieron de la cocina, Nicole se lanzó en brazos de Rosalie gritando _"¡Mami!"_ Rose la recibió con una enorme sonrisa y sonoros besos.

Edward pasó delicadamente su mano por el brazo de Bella ella le dedicó una corta mirada, devolviendo su atención a madre e hija.

-"¿Se acabaron las chicas superpoderosas?" preguntó Rose a su hija, la pequeña asintió "¿nos vamos a casa?" preguntó, la niña volvió a asentir.

-"¿Necesitan que las lleve?" preguntó Emmet, Rose lo vio sin ningún rastro del miedo o del supuesto amor que creía tenerle, aunque Nicole los ataría por siempre, entre ellos no existían asperezas, Emmet había asumido sus errores y había pedido disculpa por ellos, Rosalie asumió los errores propios y establecieron entre ambos un ambiente de no agresión, qué, siendo lo mejor para Nicole, había funcionado para que ambos pudieran coexistir y seguir con sus vidas sin hacerse daño.

-"No te preocupes" le contestó Rose "Félix vendrá por nosotras" dijo sacando su celular, mientras buscaba su numero en marcación rápida Emmet cargó a la pequeña, dejándole las manos libres a Rose.

Félix dijo que estaba cerca y que pasaría en tan sólo unos minutos a buscarlas, Rosalie quiso bajar para esperarlo y Emmet las acompañó, despidiéndose de su hermano y de Bella, Nicole se despidió de sus tíos lanzándoles besos al aire, que ambos devolvieron muy risueños.

El apartamento se quedó finalmente en silencio, Bella se dejó caer en el sofá tomando el control del televisor.

-"Por fin podré ver algo que no sean dibujos animados" dijo en voz alta, Edward, que había ido a la cocina un momento rió en voz alta al escucharla.

-"Nikky se apodera de todo cuando llega a algún sitio, en casa de mis viejos es lo mismo, deberías ver a mi papá mientras Nikky trata de explicarle quien es Bob esponja"

Bella rió, eso seria algo que le encantaría ver.

Edward llegó a su lado extendiéndole una copa de vino, Bella la tomó frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Qué celebramos?" preguntó mientras él se sentaba a su lado con una copa igual en sus manos, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"Que somos felices" dijo de manera despreocupada "que estoy apunto de firmar un contrato millonario" Bella sonrió, él continuó "que por fin estamos solos" dijo acercándosele, ella sonrió mientras él buscaba sus labios "sabes que adoro a Nicole, pero no veía la hora en que todos se fueran"

-"¡Edward!" dijo ella en tono recriminatorio "no seas malo" él le dio una probada al vino, trago y concluyó.

-"Hey, no soy malo, pero si quieres puedo serlo" completó con voz juguetona mientras alzaba muchas veces sus cejas, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada de sexo" dijo robándole a él un quejido de protesta, cerró los ojos negando "no" continuó "nada de sexo" repitió.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó él acercándose nuevamente a sus labios.

-"Amor" dijo ella "no hemos cenado siquiera"

-"No tengo hambre" contestó besando la base de su oreja.

-"Edward por Dios ni siquiera a anochecido ¿y si alguien viene, o llama?"

-"Que conteste la contestadora" Bella resopló y se colocó de pie.

-"No" dijo tajante "guarda tus ganas unas horitas mas, quiero cenar contigo con calma, contarnos de nuestros días y disfrutar un poco de quietud"

Edward la vio a los ojos, buscando un mínimo indicio de que estuviera bromeando o en su defecto buscaba alguna forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no lo encontró.

Bufó obstinado.

-"Como tu quieras entonces" dijo colocándose de pie, Bella le dedicó una autentica sonrisa, fue entonces cuando chocó ligeramente su copa con la de él y finalmente probó la bebida.

Cocinaron entre ambos mientras Bella le contaba las aventuras de Nicole en el día, le contó de sus últimos proyectos en el canal y de como le habían informado que cubriría algunas alfombras rojas en las entregas de premios venideros.

Edward escuchó atento y sonrió y la elogió en los momentos necesarios, mientras picaba tomates, pimientos y algunos otros vegetales para la comida.

Orgullosamente lograron compaginar pollo salteado en salsa especial de hongos, Edward apartó educadamente la silla del comedor para que ella se sentara primero.

Compartieron la cena como ella quería, riendo y sintiéndose a gusto con la compañía del otro, esto era lo que ella necesitaba, convencerse nuevamente de que Edward era el hombre de su vida, de que ella lo amaría por siempre.

Para cuando Edward había _olvidado_ el tema del sexo, Bella se retiró un momento a la habitación principal, él se quedó recogiendo y limpiando un poco, todo… hasta que ella aclaró su garganta detrás de él.

Edward se volteó y sintió como todos los bellos de su cuerpo se crispaban, Bella vestía un bikini de crema batida.

-"¿Te provoca un postre?" preguntó, lo que escuchó como respuesta fue el sonido del aire que hizo al salir corriendo a su encuentro, Edward no se atrevió a tocarla, no quería dañar su traje, Bella lo tomó de la mano seductoramente.

-"Ven" le dijo llevándolo al cuarto, mientras veía hipnotizado la parte trasera del cuerpo de Bella, se dijo a si mismo que estaba loco, que a su Bella no le pasaba nada, que seguramente era alguna invención o algún mal entendido que lo había hecho creer que estaba melancólica o triste.

Sacudió la cabeza, recriminándose mentalmente, ¿cómo iba a pensar eso? cuando tenía semejante espectáculo frente a él.

Bella despertó temprano al día siguiente, mientras se cepillaba los dientes no dejó de hacer cálculos mentales, ayer era el día ideal, tenía que haber quedado embarazada, tenía que haber funcionado, sin embargo estaría con a Edward hoy y mañana para asegurarse, no iba de nuevo a soportar otro mes sin buenas noticias.

Despertó a Edward con besos y caricias, Edward la vio sumamente complacido de que su humor hubiera mejorado tanto, no se molestó en preguntarle que le sucedía, simplemente disfrutó de todo lo que ella, sus manos, su cuerpo y su boca le hacia.

Para cuando ambos estaban vestidos y se sentían esponjosos, despejados y realmente relajados, bajaron por sus respectivos vehículos, hoy debían trabajar.

-"Te… Amo" le decía Edward a Bella entre beso y beso en los labios, ya estaban en el estacionamiento y él simplemente no podía dejarla ir tan fácilmente, él iría a las oficinas de su abogado a revisar el contrato del día anterior, ella iría a las oficinas del canal.

-"Te veo a la noche" dijo ella contra sus labios, Edward respiró profundo, era inevitable que se fueran por caminos separados, asintió de nuevo y finalmente la dejó subir a su auto, se despidieron nuevamente besándose, esta vez por la ventana, hasta que por fin Bella pudo arrancar su mini y salir del estacionamiento.

_**En las oficinas del canal.**_

-"Hummm" dijo la voz de Alice viendo a su amiga en la oficina "tu como que no dormiste anoche" dijo subiendo sus cejas, Bella rió por lo bajo mientras dejaba su bolso sobre su escritorio.

-"Pues parece que tu tampoco" dijo detallando mejor las ojeras, que aunque maquilladas, podían verse en el rostro de su amiga.

-"Puedo asegurarte" dijo Alice dándole un trago a su café "que mi razón de desvelo, no fue ni por asomo, parecida a la tuya" dijo subiendo sus cejas.

Bella dio una carcajada al aire, le quitó el café de sus manos para robarle un trago.

-"¿Marie te dio trabajo?" preguntó, Alice dejó escapar un enorme bostezo.

-"Si" dijo "tuvo una pesadilla y no quería a papi, esta en el mes de _todo se lo pide a mami_" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella volvió a reír, Alice intentaba sonar apática pero ella sabia que se derretía cada vez que su pequeña hija la prefería por encima de Jasper, eran unos celos idiotas, pero, celos al fin.

-"¿Cómo esta mi preciosa?" preguntó refiriéndose a la hija de su mejor amiga.

-"Hermosa, inteligente e increíblemente espectacular" dijo llena de orgullo, Bella dio una risa divertida "la dejamos en la guardería esta mañana, Jasper irá por ella en la tarde y después vienen por mi"

Bella asintió devolviéndole el café.

-"Tu y Edward deberían ir a la casa, tenemos tiempo que no nos vemos" Bella alzó las cejas.

-"Esta noche no será" dijo coqueta, Alice la vio recriminándole.

-"No tienes que restregarme tu vida liberal de soltera, recuerdas que somos amigas ¿cierto?" preguntó falsamente herida, Bella volvió a reír.

-"No lo dije con esa intención, sino que estoy en los días propensos" dijo bajando mucho la voz "ya sabes, para quedar embarazada" dijo alzando las cejas.

Alice entendió a que se refería.

-"Bella" dijo en tono conciliador, su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No empieces" le dijo un tanto obstinada.

-"Bella" volvió a decir Alice "amiga, no puedes seguir con ese empeño, todos los meses es lo mismo, luego te deprimes enormemente hasta que llega la fecha indicada, no puedes seguir así"

Bella había cambiado de humor a uno bastante irritado.

-"Quiero quedar embarazada" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"¡Eso no es algo que puedas forzar!" dijo Alice alterada "mírame a mi, a la misma Rose" dijo alzando sus manos "Bella ninguna lo planeó, simplemente sucedió" los ojos de Bella comenzaron a escocer.

-"¡Pues a mi simplemente no me sucede!" dijo "¡Llevo tratando meses! ¡Y simplemente no sucede!"

-"¡Porque no dejas de pensar en eso!" dijo Alice en tono fuerte "estas tan obsesionada con darle un hijo a Edward que has perdido todo el control, ¡toda la parte mágica que debería ser el concebir a un niño!"

Bella se quedó en silencio mordiendo sus labios con frustración, Alice bajó el tono y le colocó una mano sobre la de ella.

-"Mientras sigas tan obsesionada, nunca vas a salir embarazada, por dios amiga relájate, ¿has hablado con Edward?" preguntó, Bella aun mordiéndose los labios negó despacio, Alice cerró sus ojos suspirando frustrada.

-"Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento" Bella negó de nuevo, se secó la comisura de los ojos y se colocó de pie.

-"No habrá necesidad" dijo, Alice la vio a los ojos "este mes sí voy a quedar embarazada, es mas es posible que ahora lo esté" dijo y se dio media vuelta, retirándose al área de los estudios, Alice respiró profundo sacudiendo la cabeza, la obsesión de su amiga era peor de lo que pensaba.

Intentó buscarla el resto del día, intentó hablar con ella, tratar de aconsejarla, pero Bella se escabullía fácilmente de ella y como ya no trabajaban en el mismo departamento se les hacia difícil.

Compartió sus preocupaciones con Jasper cuando, en la tarde ya iban camino a casa.

-"Sabes que no puedes comentar nada" dijo Alice soltando su cinturón de seguridad para bajarse de la camioneta, Marie, estaba profundamente dormida en su sillita especial en el asiento trasero.

-"Alice, cariño" dijo Jazz colocando sus ojos en blanco "tengo tiempo que no veo a Bella, además, ¿cómo crees que voy a comentarle algo de esto?"

-"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo mientras abría la puerta trasera y tomaba a Marie delicadamente en brazos para no despertarla "sólo que se supone que es muy privado, no debería decirte nada" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Jasper repitió su seña, mientras tomaba los distintos bolsos de su bebé y de la propia Alice del asiento trasero.

-"¿Entonces para que me lo dices?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, ya estaban caminando a los elevadores, Alice lo vio alzando sus cejas, Marie aun dormía con la cabecita apoyada en su hombro.

-"Por que nunca te oculto nada tonto" dijo sacándole la lengua, Jasper no pudo evitar reír, se adelanto un poco y la besó delicadamente en los labios, Marie se despertó haciendo soniditos agudos.

-"Shh, shh" dijo Alice acariciándole la espalda "vuelve a dormir mi amor" dijo en voz baja, la niña incorporó su cabecita y se vio en brazos de mamá, con mirada de sueño vio a su papá al lado y le sonrió, Jasper se la devolvió inmediatamente, besó su frente y le preguntó.

-"¿Quieres que te cargue papá Preciosa?" preguntó con voz dulce, la niña vio a Jasper un segundo y volvió a ver a su mamá.

-"No" dijo con voz infantil y se acostó de nuevo en el hombro de su mamá, Jasper no dijo nada y llamó al ascensor, Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Deja esa cara" le dijo en voz baja "sabes que después que se canse de mi, no se te despega" Jasper asintió distraídamente, Alice sacudió la cabeza riendo, mientras entraban al ascensor.

Marie Jazmín Hale, era muy parecida físicamente a Jasper, había heredado la forma de su cabello, aunque la pequeña tenía el cabello de color marrón, una mezcla del rubio de Jazz y el negro de Alice, sus facciones físicas eran también parecidas a las de su papá, nariz perfilada, pómulos acentuados y labios carnosos, la mirada era idéntica también, cuando veía por entre sus pestañas era como ver a la versión femenina y pequeña de Jasper.

Alice solía ponerse obstinada cuando la gente le decía que ella no había aportado nada en el físico de su hija, ya que era idéntica a Jasper, sin embargo a medida de que la pequeña fue creciendo, se dieron cuenta que era idéntica de carácter a Alice, si quería algo lo decía en voz alta, si no, hacia lo mismo, siempre mantenía sus intereses, aunque casi no hablaba.

Se llevaba bien con la familia de Alice, pero cuando Ágatha, la mamá de Jazz, la fue a conocer, la niña la veía extraño, como si de un monstruo marino se tratara, no le gustaba Emmet tampoco, y en lo que respecta a Bella y Edward, era como con mamá y papá, dependiendo del ánimo, quería estar con uno o con el otro.

Y ahora, Marie tenía _mamitis,_ por lo que no quería separarse de Alice, ni siquiera para dormir.

Alice la llevó a su habitación, que era antes la de Bella, ahora estaba irreconocible, las paredes estaban adornadas con mariposas y princesas de Disney, su cama era con dimensiones de una cama normal pero contaba con barandas para que no fuera a caerse, Alice la depositó tiernamente en la cama quitando sus ropas, para ponerles la de dormir.

Marie estaba despierta, pero perezosa, Alice empezó a darle sonoros besos en la barriga, haciéndola reír en voz alta.

Jasper apareció al rato, llevaba el tetero de su pequeña hija, ella alzó la vista y estiró sus manitas abriéndolas y cerrándolas repetidas veces para que le dieran su tete.

Milagrosamente, Marie se sentó en el regazo de su papá y permitió que la alimentara, Alice, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la cama lo vio con una mueca de suficiencia.

-"Vez" dijo en voz baja "te lo dije" dijo señalando lo feliz que se veía Marie dejándose alimentar por su papá, Jasper colocó los ojos en blanco y bajó su rostro besándole el cabello a su pequeña.

-"Nunca pensé que podía amar a alguien mas de lo que te amo a ti" le dijo en voz baja acariciando distraídamente con su mano libre el cabello de su hija, que succionaba con constancia el contenido de su tete, Alice le sonrió enormemente.

-"Y nunca pensé no sentir nada de celos al escucharte decir eso, son amores distintos, pero también la amo mas que a ti" por la posición en la que se encontraba Jasper no podía incorporarse, Alice entonces se acercó apoyándose de sus rodillas, inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios, Marie prestó atención a la trayectoria que hacía su mamá y en lo que apenas sus labios se rozaron la niña levantó su manita alejando a su mamá, Alice la vio hacia abajo riendo.

-"¿Qué sucede mi vida?" le preguntó riendo, "¿te molesta que bese a papi?" preguntó, la niña la vio con ojos entrecerrados y se recostó aun mas cómoda en el pecho de Jasper.

-"Papi mío" dijo con tono posesivo, Jasper rió por lo alto besándole el cabello, Alice lo vio con cejas levantadas, le dirigió la palabra a su hija.

-"¿Quieres que mamá te dé de comer?" preguntó estirando sus manos, Marie negó repetidas veces y se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Jazz, mientras retomaba su tete.

-"Viste" dijo Alice sonriendo "empezó la _papítis_" dijo riendo, Jasper se veía extasiado.

-"Voy a ducharme, si necesitas ayuda para dormirla me avisas" le dijo, Jasper asintió mientras reanudaba las caricias en el cabello de Marie, Alice se adelantó besando la frente de su hija.

-"Te amo princesa" le dijo, Marie le sonrió en respuesta, Alice intentó besar de nuevo a Jazz y la niña no la dejó.

-"Ok, ok, papi tuyo, ya entendí" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Jasper adoraba verlas discutiendo como dos iguales.

-"Te veo al rato" le dijo él en voz baja, ella asintió y salió de la habitación, Jasper se quedó meciendo levemente a su niña que ya estaba terminando su tete, para cuando lo terminó él se lo quitó de las manos y la acostó en su cama, se acostó frente a ella mientras Marie luchaba con mantener los ojos abiertos.

-"¿Sabias que nunca había visto a alguien que le ganara a mami?" preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, acarició el cabello de su hija mientras ella cerraba los ojitos y al rato volvía abrirlos, era un poco terca en quedarse dormida.

-"Desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas, eres la única que hace lo que quiere con ella" continuó en voz baja "eso es bueno ¿sabias?" dijo mientras Marie estiraba una de sus manitas hacia las de él, Jasper juntó su mano con la de ella, Marie vio con decepción la diferencia de tamaño.

-"Te amo hija" dijo él mientras ella seguía con sus manos juntas, Marie pareció entender las ultimas palabras, porque volteó a verlo a los ojos y le sonrió, Jasper le devolvió la sonrisa, ella bostezó enormemente con su pequeña boquita, cerró finalmente sus ojitos y se quedó dormida con su manita sobre la manota de su papá, Jasper esperó un tiempo prudencial, besó su frente y susurrándole _Dios te bendiga_ se levantó dejándola solita en su cuarto lleno de mariposas, antes de salir se aseguró que la luz de noche estuviera encendida, Marie le tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta moviendo un poco su cuello, quería acostarse un rato, rogaba que Marie no se despertara, quería conversar un rato con Alice, saber como estaba el trabajo y simplemente acostarse a disfrutar un poco de televisión y buena compañía, cuando alzó su vista se fijó en que Alice ya estaba duchada, vestía una pijama de seda blanca, dándole la mezcla exacta de tierna y sexy, era corta, le llegaba a mitad del muslo, Jasper respiró profundo mientras ella guardaba algo en el closet.

-"Dios" dijo en voz baja, Alice se giró asombrada, no lo había sentido entrar.

-"Amor" dijo riendo por el susto.

-"Shh" dijo Jasper acercándosele mientras cambiaba mentalmente de planes, Alice frunció el ceño.

-"Cumplí con mi deber" dijo él quedando frente a frente "nuestra hija duerme profundamente" continuó y la vio de arriba abajo, Alice sonrió aun con el ceño fruncido "ahora" dijo él y bajó a darle un beso en la boca.

-"Mami mía" dijo robándole una autentica carcajada a Alice, que alzó sus manos entrelazándolas en su cuello, Jasper devolviéndole la risa, la alzó trasladándola a la cama donde la depositó besando con ternura y amor su piel, planeaba hacerla suya antes de todo lo demás que había pensado al entrar a la habitación.

Pasaron algún rato disfrutándose y amándose con la misma pasión de siempre, para cuando ambos estaban acostados, él boca arriba viendo el techo y ella, a su lado boca abajo, apoyada en sus codos contemplándolo, empezó su conversación costumbre de todos los días.

-"Y ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Jasper, ella se estiró ruidosamente y se colocó de lado acurrucándose en las ligeramente crujientes sabanas blancas.

-"Bien" dijo con voz relajada "no tuve mucho que hacer, lo mas así, fue lo que te conté de Bella" completó encogiéndose como podía de hombros "¿y tu?"

-"Tranquilo también" dijo Jasper "Susana se encargó casi de todo hoy, yo estuve en reuniones todo el día con Kate y Joseph" dijo refiriéndose a sus compañeros de trabajo en Mtv, Alice recordó algo y con premura abrió sus ojos.

-"El mes entrante es el Baby Shower de María, recuerda que vas a cuidar de Marie mientras estoy con ella ¿ok?"

Jasper asintió sonriéndole.

-"Está bien, sólo recuerda darme la fecha exacta para asegurarme con Susan que no tenga nada en la agenda ¿si?"

-"Claro" convino Alice sonriendo mientras se volvía a estirar sonoramente, cerró sus ojos dispuesta a dormirse, Jasper se acercó de nuevo a ella besándola despacio en los labios, Alice siguió sus movimientos.

-"¡PAPI!" se escuchó un gritó de la habitación de al frente, Jasper cerró los ojos dando un suspiro derrotado, Alice en cambio rió por lo bajo.

-"Te dije que comenzó la _papítis_" dijo en tono burlón, Jasper respiró profundo, le dio otro beso a su mujer y se levantó, se colocó sus pantalones y su franela, Marie volvió a llamarlo.

-"¡Voy mi amor!" dijo Jasper al abrir la puerta "ya voy"

Alice sacudió la cabeza, seguramente Marie se había despertado y no quería dormirse de nuevo sola, por lo que seguramente Jasper se demoraba un poco mientras la hacia conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Se colocó de pie y se caló de nuevo su pijama de seda, había hecho bien en elegirla, se complació al saber que aun era capaz de seducir a Jasper con tan solo una sensual pijama.

Una vez vestida nuevamente se acostó, arropándose hasta el cuello, Jasper le avisaría cuando regresara de hacer dormir de nuevo a su pequeña hija.

_**UN MES MAS TARDE**_

Bella llegó a la que hace unos años atrás fue su casa, mucho mas temprano de lo que la invitación al Baby Shower citaba, tocó el timbre de su antiguo departamento con un poco de premura.

Jasper fue el que abrió la puerta, aunque le sonrió al verla frunció el ceño extrañado.

-"Hola Bella" dijo dándole paso "¿cómo estas?" preguntó educadamente.

-"¡Hola Jazz!" dijo Bella un poco mas emocionada que lo normal, abrazó tenuemente a Jasper mientras lo saludaba.

-"Llegaste temprano" dijo viendo su reloj, "¿Alice te arrastro a que la ayudes a decorar?" preguntó riendo, Bella lo vio extrañada un segundo, luego recordó el asunto del Baby Shower y asintió torpemente.

-"¿Decorar?" dijo y asintió "claro, claro, vine a ayudarla a decorar, Jasper sacudió la cabeza mientras se adelantaban a la sala.

-"Está como loca con este Baby Shower, creo que se esta desquitando de no haber hecho nada en el de Marie" Bella asintió riendo distraída.

-"Enserio" continuó Jasper "te compadezco cuando te toque a ti" dijo riendo, Bella sintió una punzada en su estomago.

-"¿Y Alice?" preguntó ignorando el comentario de Jasper, mientras veía al pasillo de las habitaciones, aun le parecía extraño saberse una visita en la que había sido su casa por tantos años.

-"Está terminando de arreglar a Marie" dijo Jasper indicándole que se sentara en uno de los sofás "hoy me la llevo a pasear mientras ustedes están allá abajo con María" el agasajo que se le haría a Petter, el nuevo hijo de María y Quill, tendría lugar en el salón de fiesta del edificio.

-"Que bueno" dijo Bella sonriéndole, finalmente se oyeron unos pasos cortos y rápidos hacia la sala, Bella vio con verdadera alegría a su sobrina putativa, Marie al verla abrió sus ojitos demás y de una manera dramática y alegre gritó.

-"¡Tía Bella!" Bella la recibió riendo en brazos, llenándole el rostro de besos.

-"Mi preciosa ¡¿cómo estas?" le preguntó risueña, vio por encima de la cabecita de su sobrina como Alice venía a su encuentro, ambas se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Bella jugó un ratito con Marie, mientras Alice le daba las últimas indicaciones a Jasper, que con expresión de escéptica asentía constantemente, no era, ni por asomo, la primera vez que pasaría tiempo a solas con su niña.

-"Todo debe terminar a eso de las 5" dijo Alice "Mari debe descansar y no podemos hacerla quedar hasta el anochecer" dijo como ultimo comentario, Jasper asintió, colgando en su espalda el bolso que había arreglado Alice con las cosas necesarias para Marie.

-"Perfecto" contestó Jazz, "estaremos de regreso a eso de las 5 y media, de todas formas te llamo y me llamas cualquier cosa ¿bueno?" aclaró, Alice asintió con una sonrisa, se acercó y besó sus labios.

-"Seguro" dijo ella al separarse.

-"Que la pasen bien cariño" dijo Jasper tiernamente, ella volvió a besarlo como respuesta.

-"Princesa, despídete de tía Bella y mami mi vida, ¡nos vamos de paseo!" le dijo riendo a su pequeña hija en el regazo de Bella, Marie hizo caso despidiéndose de Bella y corrió a brazos de mamá, Alice la alzó besándole constantemente sus mejillas.

Ambas amigas despidieron a Jazz y a Marie, quedándose finalmente solas en el apartamento, la ansiedad que Bella había contenido tan bien hasta el momento, fue súbitamente disparada de vuelta.

-"¿Las tienes?" preguntó girándose a ver a su amiga, Alice respiró profundo y rodó sus ojos.

-"Si, las tengo, están en el baño de mi habitación, pero Bella…" no pudo continuar, con la familiaridad en esa casa restituida, Bella corrió pasillo adentro metiéndose en la habitación de la izquierda, pasando directamente al baño.

-"Sabes que estas loca ¿no?" dijo Alice detrás de ella, la había seguido.

-"Sabes que no puedo comprar esto y tenerlo en casa, Edward comenzaría a preguntar y averiguar y sabes que no quiero" dijo mientras abría los estantes, no encontró nada y se giró a ver a Alice preguntándole con la mirada, ésta puso los ojos en blanco y se adelantó abriendo los estantes inferiores, sacó entonces una bolsita de papel marrón.

-"Si crees que Edward se pondrá frenético al encontrarte esto, ¿cómo crees que se pondría Jazz? las escondí aquí abajo" declaró entregándole la bolsa.

Bella hizo caso omiso a su comentario y dejó caer en el mesón del lavamanos el contenido de la bolsa, dos pruebas caseras de embarazo dieron ligeros toques contra el mueble del baño.

-"¡Dios! ¡No puedo con los nervios!" dijo Bella mientras abría una de las cajas, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Bella" dijo en tono conciliador, había sido testigo demasiadas veces de este tipo de escenas, ninguna había terminado con buenas nuevas.

-"No empieces ¿si?" pidió Bella sin verla, viendo con atención la barrita blanca que después de usarla le mostraría si estaba o no embarazada.

-"Amiga, sólo me preocupo por ti, Bella no.." dijo y se adelantó hacia ella, Bella la volteó a ver con una mirada agónica, Alice se mordió la lengua, le iba a decir que no tenía que poner tanto empeño en quedar embarazada, que podía ser feliz con Edward sin necesidad de tener un bebe, pero al verle la cara desistió, últimamente Bella moría por convertirse en madre, ¿quien era ella entonces para echarle a perder el que podía ser el mejor o peor momento de su vida?

Como mejor amiga debía simplemente apoyarla.

-"Esperare aquí afuera ¿bueno?" dijo entonces con una sonrisa, Bella se la devolvió, brillante, emocionada y ansiosa, Alice la mantuvo firme en sus labios y se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

-"Suerte" susurró antes de cerrar la puerta de un todo, dándole un poco de privacidad.

Bella respiró profundo al verse sola, vio la barrita blanca pensando que ese instrumento tan insignificante marcaria su vida, había pasado demasiado tiempo buscando un bebé, había tratado incontables técnicas y métodos, si no estaba embarazada ahora, nunca lo estaría.

-"Es ahora o nunca" se dijo a si misma mientras se veía al espejo, un temblor de miedo le recorrió la espalda.


	66. Capítulo 65 Deprimida

**Capitulo 65**

**Deprimida.**

Edward frenó abruptamente frente a la entrada, entró apresurado al edificio donde hacia unos años atrás vivía Bella, Alice no había sido muy específica en su mensaje de teléfono, tan sólo había sido sumamente clara al decirle que se apareciera por su casa en lo que escuchara el mensaje.

Pensó en subir directo al departamento pero el escándalo y ruido proveniente del salón lo hizo desviarse a último minuto.

María estaba de pie al final del salón que estaba completamente decorado con globos azules y blancos, Alice acompañaba a la embarazada, ambas estaban frente a una enorme pancarta que decía _Petter_, estaban en medio de un juego, donde todas las demás invitadas estaban sentadas frente a las dos mujeres escribiendo algo.

Alice captó el movimiento en la entrada y dirigió su mirada allá, vio a Edward y a pesar de que le sonrió, él pudo ver su expresión preocupada, Edward escaneó el salón en búsqueda de Bella, no la encontró.

Alice le dijo unas palabras al oído a María, la colombiana asintió y después de que Melani ocupara el lugar de Alice, ésta caminó ligero al encuentro con Edward.

-"Por fin llegaste" dijo en tono de reclamo.

-"Acabo de escuchar tu mensaje, vine lo mas rápido que pude" contestó él mientras compartían un ligero abrazo.

-"Allie" dijo él de manera cariñosa "¿qué pasó? ¿dónde esta Bella?" ella lo tomó de la mano y caminó hasta los elevadores.

-"Esta arriba, ven" dijo marcando el elevador.

-"¿Se siente bien?" preguntó mientras lo abordaban, le parecía sumamente extraño que no estuviera acompañándolas, Alice no le contestó, eso lo hizo preocuparse mas.

-"¿Alice?" llamó de nuevo, el ascensor se abrió y ella lideró el camino al departamento, Edward la siguió trotando.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa? Me estás asustando" le dijo, Alice abrió la puerta.

-"Está en mi habitación" dijo señalando hacia adentro, "¿recuerdas verdad?" Edward sacudió la cabeza colocando los ojos en blanco, Alice tomó eso como un si.

-"Ella no sabe que te llamé" señaló el final de pasillo con su dedo, Edward la vio con clara expresión de no tener idea de que sucedía Alice puso los ojos en blanco y dijo aun con el dedo estirado "ve" dicho eso, salió del departamento, dejándolo sólo en la familiar sala, Edward quedó si cabe aun mas desconcertado por las palabras de Alice, respiró profundo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo caminó a lo largo del pasillo.

Bella estaba de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación, aun sentada en la cama, tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de que alguien había entrado al cuarto.

-"¿Bella?" llamó Edward entrando, ella no dio indicios de haberlo escuchado, él caminó con cautela, rodeando la cama.

-"¿Amor?" la llamó, ella siguió sin moverse, Edward se arrodilló delante de ella, ya estaba realmente asustado.

-"Isabella" la llamó de nuevo, ella parpadeó repetidas veces, pero no subió la mirada, Edward le colocó una mano sobre la pierna, haciendo un poco de presión.

-"Bella soy yo, Edward, ¿qué sucede amor?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"¿Edward?" preguntó ella y finalmente levantó el rostro con lo que pareció un enorme esfuerzo.

-"Hola" dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué… qué haces aquí?" él negó despacio.

-"Eso no importa, amor ¿qué te sucede?" preguntó tocándole la frente, pasando la mano por sus mejillas y cuello, estaba comprobando su temperatura, estaba mas fría de lo normal.

-"¿Te sientes mal? ¿Vamos al medico?" preguntó, la tomó de los brazos e intentó ponerla de pie, Bella no quería e intentó alejarse del contacto, pero en el ínterin algo se resbaló de sus manos.

Ambos tuvieron reflejos rápidos, pero él fue el que primero atajó lo que se le cayó de las manos.

-"¡Edward dame!" gritó Bella olvidando su estado se shock, por fin entendió que quien estaba frente a ella, era precisamente el que no podía ver lo que ocultaba.

Pero era demasiado tarde, la barrita blanca estaba en manos de Edward, él sabia que estaba sosteniendo una prueba de embarazo, levantó la vista.

-"¿Estás embarazada?" preguntó con cautela, después de todo no sabia si lo que estaba observando era un resultado positivo o negativo, Bella cerró sus ojos y sintió de nuevo las lagrimas arremolinarse, negó despacio.

-"No" dijo en un susurro, "no lo estoy"

Edward conservó la calma, respiró profundo, tampoco era para desanimarse así, pero él no tenía idea de todos los intentos fallidos por los que había pasado Bella sola.

-"No te preocupes amor" dijo sonriéndole, se acercó acariciándole sutilmente el brazo.

-"Intentaremos de nuevo el próximo mes, no te angusties" sus intenciones eran tiernas y ciertas, el quería un hijo con Bella, eso era cierto, pero no había por que apresurarse.

Botó el resultado en la papelera del cuarto y se acercó de nuevo a ella que seguía estática.

-"Vamos a casa" le dijo "no te preocupes, vamos" intentó moverla pero ella se sacudió violentamente, él la vio sorprendido.

-"¿Bella?" llamó en voz baja, ella cerró los ojos.

-"No puedo darte hijos" declaró apretando los puños, Edward la vio con ceño fruncido.

-"Amor, no exageres" le dijo "simplemente no quedaste embarazada esta vez, no es nada definitivo, vamos amor" se acercó de nuevo "no digas esas cosas" ella volvió a alejarse de su contacto, Edward la vio alarmado.

-"¿Isabella?" volvió a llamarla extendiendo su mano.

-"Llevo casi un año intentando" empezó aun con ojos cerrados "llevo mas de 12 malditos meses muriéndome de la tristeza y volviéndome a levantar e intentarlo de nuevo sin tener resultado alguno, así que me rindo, no puedo darte hijos"

Ahora el que estaba en shock era Edward, no tenía ni la más minima idea de que eso era lo que le pasaba, él había sido testigo de sus cambios de humor, pero nunca pensó que se debía a esto.

-"Me rindo" repitió Bella "no es justo contigo, tu quieres familia y yo no te la puedo dar"

Salió entonces corriendo de la habitación, Edward la siguió corriendo mas rápido que ella, alcanzándola en la mitad de la sala.

-"¡Cálmate!" le pidió abrazándola por la espalda "mi amor, por favor cálmate" Bella lloraba tristemente, no estaba haciendo un berrinche, sus energías no daban para eso, se sentía débil, derrotada y extremadamente cansada.

Edward le dio la vuelta y la pegó a su pecho, abrazándola, ella se quedó con las manos inertes a sus lados, no quería pensar, no quería ni siquiera moverse.

Él la alzó en brazos y la depositó en el sofá, luego fue a la cocina buscándole un vaso con agua y azúcar, tuvo que sostenerle la cabeza para ayudarla a beber, luego se sentó en el suelo recostando su cabeza de los asientos, Bella volteó un poco el rostro y besó su cabello, él se sentó de lado y tomó su mano, dándole un beso tierno.

-"¿Estas cansada?" preguntó, ella asintió, "duerme un rato, estaré aquí cuando despiertes" ella acarició su rostro tenuemente.

-"Edward, lo siento… yo..." dijo con ánimos de empezar a llorar de nuevo, él negó despacio.

-"Duerme" le pidió "la importante ahora eres tu, no pienses en nada mas" compartieron un sutil beso en los labios y como si Edward hubiese dado una orden, Bella cerró sus ojos y durmió como tenía días que no lo hacia.

Alice había subido después de terminado el baby shower, se encontraba en la cocina preparándole una bebida a Edward, que aun seguía sentado en el mismo lugar frente a ella, observándola con detenimiento.

Alice se acercó con cautela.

-"Ven" le dijo susurrando "te vas a lastimar la espalda, ven a tomarte algo" Edward vio a Bella sin querer levantarse, Alice volvió a señalar el mesón de la cocina.

-"Estaremos justo aquí, si despierta lo sabrás" le indicó suavemente, finalmente Edward asintió y se colocó de pie, le hubiera gustado besarle la frente, pero no quiso perturbarla.

Se sentaron en silencio en el mesón de la cocina, Edward le dio un sorbo a su esencia de manzanilla para luego pasarse las manos por el cabello como gesto de preocupación.

-"¿Tu sabías?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice asintió derrotada.

-"No te molestes por habértelo ocultado, ella estaba muy ilusionada, quería sorprenderte, conmigo se desahogaba" dijo con expresión apenada, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes" dijo "sólo que me siento terrible, ¿cómo nunca me di cuenta?"

-"Ella sabía comportarse, sabía como ocultártelo, no fue tu culpa" Edward bufó, él pensaba muy distinto.

Jasper llegó a casa, entró en silencio por qué Marie dormía profundamente en sus brazos, Alice de inmediato fue a su encuentro ayudándolo, le hizo señas a Edward de que lo esperara y los tres se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo, entrando a la habitación de Marie.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Jasper en susurros mientras depositaba a Marie en su cama, Alice tomó su pijamita del estante.

-"Bella no está embarazada y Edward se enteró de todos sus intentos" Jasper cerró los ojos abatido.

-"¿No lo está?" preguntó de nuevo, Alice negó con ojos aguados, Jasper la abrazó.

-"Hey, Shh, shh" le dijo consolándola "todo estará bien, no te pongas así"

-"Me da tanta pena por Bella, está tan obsesionada, tan empeñada en tener un bebé, me destruye verla tan triste"

Jasper respiró profundo consolándola un poco más.

-"Tienes que componerte" le dijo separándola de su pecho "Bella es una de las amigas mas incondicionales que tienes…" hizo una pausa y se corrigió "que tenemos, no nos puede ver mal, tenemos que apoyarlos en esto"

Alice asintió, él tenía mucha razón, respiró profundo y botó el aire lentamente, despejándose un poco, Jasper la tomó por las mejillas.

-"Ve afuera con ellos, yo me encargo de cambiar a Marie, ahora voy" ella asintió agradecida, volvió a darle un beso corto y salió de la habitación.

Afuera Edward tenía en su mano el bolso de Bella, estaba viendo alrededor, buscando algo, Alice se acercó con cautela, se fijó en que Bella aun dormía profundamente.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó en un susurro, Edward detuvo su búsqueda un segundo.

-"Su celular" dijo en el mismo tono "no lo tiene aquí y no lo veo" Alice frunció el ceño pero se acercó a la cocina, ella lo había visto ahí, lo tomó del estante al lado de la nevera y se lo extendió a Edward.

-"Ten" él lo tomó sin agradecer y después de guardarlo se colgó el bolso de Bella al hombro, Alice lo vio con cejas alzadas, le prestó atención a sus movimientos y cuando se fijo en que iba a levantar a Bella en brazos lo detuvo rápidamente.

-"¿Qué demonios haces?" preguntó interponiéndose.

-"Llevarla a casa" dijo de manera obvia, Alice negó fervientemente.

-"Ni se te ocurra moverla" le dijo "no lo permitiré, deja que descanse aquí, deja que pase la noche aquí" Edward negaba mientras ella hablaba.

-"No es posible" le dijo "no voy a dejarla" empezó, Alice se colocó las manos en las caderas, desafiante, Edward rodó los ojos "no nos vamos a quedar, no quiero molestarlos, esta Jazz, tu niña, yo puedo llevarla a casa, allá la cuido, no te preocupes"

Alice negó rotundamente.

-"No te la vas a llevar, por fin esta durmiendo, déjala aquí" Edward fue a interrumpirla, ella continuó haciendo caso omiso "puedes quedarte tu también, por Jazz y Marie no te preocupes"

-"No tienes que hacer esto"

-"Es mi mejor amiga, es prácticamente mi hermana y si mal no recuerdas tu me ayudaste mucho cuando descubrí que esperaba a Marie, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Quería ayudarte, nadie me obligo" dijo obstinado, ella alzó sus cejas.

-"Te digo lo mismo" contestó "ahora deja el bolso de Bella allá" dijo señalando el comedor "yo voy a traerte algo de ropa de Jazz y algunas mantas ¿ok?"

Edward asintió, discutir con Alice Brandon, era como nadar contra la corriente.

Edward no pudo dormir, lo único que hacia era pensar y pensar por todo lo que había pasado Bella sin él darse cuenta, recordó con algo de rabia, como atribuía su mal humor a problemas en el trabajo o cualquier otra estupidez, cerró sus ojos molesto, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil?

Estaba sentado en la oscura sala del departamento, cada cierto tiempo veía a Bella dormir, estaba realmente profunda, estaba respirando acompasadamente, eso le daba alguna tranquilidad, cerraba sus ojos cada cierto rato, pero nunca lograba quedarse del todo dormido.

Pasada la media noche, Bella se movió un poco, Edward inmediatamente se puso alerta, se quitó la manta de sus piernas y se acercó a ella con cautela.

Bella se quejaba en sueños, Edward prestó atención a ver si decía algo, a veces Bella hablaba en sueños.

Pero no dijo nada coherente, sino que empezó a sacudirse violentamente, mientras balbuceaba, Edward la tomó por los hombros.

-"Bella… Bella" la llamó moviéndola un poco, tenía una pesadilla y debía sacarla del trance, pero no reaccionaba, su frente empezó a perlarse y Edward la sacudió con más fuerza.

-"¡BELLA!" gritó fuerte haciéndola despertar, ella abrió sus ojos y gritó alterada, parpadeando rápidamente, Edward pasaba repetidas veces sus manos por su rostro.

-"Clama amor, soy yo, solo fue una pesadilla, todo está bien" dijo Edward cerca de su rostro, Bella sintió como el corazón competía para salirse de su pecho.

-"¿Edward?" preguntó con voz distorsionada a la oscuridad, él le sonrió.

-"El mismo, amor, respira profundo anda, trata de tranquilizarte"

-"Edward, el niño, yo… intente agarrarlo, corrí, corrí buscándolo, pero, pero él no…" dijo tratando de explicar la pesadilla, estaba sumamente alterada todavía, Edward la abrazó consolándola.

-"Ya mi vida, fue solo un sueño, nada es real, estas aquí conmigo, no me voy a ir, calma" le decía palabras para tranquilizarla una detrás de otra, Bella se vio dentro de sus brazos y apretó con fuerza su camisa deportiva, entendiendo finalmente que él era de verdad y que estaba frente a ella.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó una voz baja y soñolienta tras de ellos.

Alice y Jasper habían oído el grito y se levantaron para ver que sucedía, Edward torció apenas el rostro para poder verlos, Bella no levantó la mirada.

-"Está bien, solo un poco alterada, tuvo un mal sueño" dijo en tono de disculpa, Alice se acercó con paso lento hacia ellos.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó con cautela, ella no levantó el rostro, mas bien se escondió mas en el pecho de Edward, éste le dio una mirada apenada a Alice, ella retrocedió.

-"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Jasper acercándose a Alice, Edward negó con la cabeza.

-"Ya han hecho mucho" dijo, se volvió a Bella y le habló al odio, ella aun no levantaba el rostro.

-"Amor duerme otro poco" ella negó asustada, no volvería a cerrar los ojos, no quería soñar con lo mismo, Edward sintió como temblaba.

-"Llévame a casa" le pidió en voz baja, Edward depositó un beso en su cabello.

Alice, sabía que no podía obligarlos a quedarse, buscó aun con un nudo en la garganta, la cartera de ella, sintieron ruido entonces proveniente del cuarto de Marie, ambos padres voltearon en dirección al pasillo, Edward tomó el bolso de Bella.

-"Vayan" dijo "yo salgo solo, no, no se preocupen"

Jasper le hizo señas a Alice, indicándole que fuera al cuarto de la niña, ella lo vio con ojos tristes.

-"Ve con Marie, yo los ayudo a bajar" Alice asintió y volteó por ultima vez a ver a su mejor amiga, Edward la subía en brazos delicadamente y ella enterraba la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, no pudieron verse ni despedirse, Jasper les mantuvo la puerta abierta y salió tras ellos, le lanzó un beso a Alice y cerró la puerta tras él.

Alice dio un paso tímido hacia la puerta, sintiéndose enormemente mal por su amiga, pero el llamado de su hija la hizo cambiar de dirección, encaminándose a la habitación de su pequeña.

Marie no se sentía mal, ni tenía sed, simplemente había escuchado ruido afuera de su cuarto y despierta, llamó a sus padres, Alice la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a su cuarto, se acostó a su lado mientras le pequeña metía su pequeño pulgar en su boquita e intentaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Jasper llegó al poco rato, al verlas en su cama vio a Alice interrogante, a ella nunca le gustaba que Marie durmiera con ellos, Alice se encogió de hombros y estiró una mano hacia él, Jasper se acostó en su lado de la cama, con su hija al medio de ellos dos.

-"Como doy gracias a Dios de tenerla aquí con nosotros" dijo Jasper acariciando la mejilla de la profundamente dormida Marie, Alice absorbió por la nariz con un poco de dificultad, Jasper le dedicó una mirada preocupado.

-"Perdón por haber tenido miedo de tenerla" le dijo con voz distorsionada, Jasper la vio impresionado.

-"¿De qué estas hablando enana?" preguntó cariñosamente.

-"Marie" dijo Alice "tuve tanto miedo cuando me supe embarazada, tuve tanto miedo de decirte, pensé en irme lejos, lo lamento" Jasper no la dejó continuar, sabia que estaba alterada por la situación de Bella, se alzó con cuidado por encima de la cabeza de su nene y le besó en los labios, callando sus palabras.

-"No tengo nada que perdonarte, estabas asustada, yo también lo estuve, pero no pasó nada mas, así que no pienses en eso, no después de que estamos los 3 juntos"

Ella asintió besándolo de nuevo, Marie se acomodó entre ellos un poco, estaba profundamente dormida.

-"Me siento tan mal por Bella" dijo ella en susurros, él asintió.

-"Yo también, esperemos que puedan salir de esto con bien" pidió sinceramente, Alice asintió y bajó la mirada viendo a su pequeña, que estaba de frente a ella, se inclinó un poco y besó su frente, se acercó a ella acomodando sus almohadas para estar cómoda, le dedicó una última mirada a Jasper y cerró sus ojos intentando dormir, Jasper las abrazó a ambas con un ademán protector, él moriría y mataría por ellas.

Al día siguiente, Jasper volvió a encargarse de Marie, ya que Alice salió temprano de casa, para ir al departamento de Edward, le haría un favor.

Cuando llegó, él ya estaba vestido, se veía cansado pero el cansancio era considerablemente aplacado por la preocupación que se le veía en los ojos, le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar, él se movía sumamente rápido por el departamento.

-"Hola" dijo al verla "de verdad lamento hacerte venir a esta hora, pero no quiero dejarla sola" Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ni te preocupes por eso, cuéntame mas bien, ¿cómo terminó de pasar la noche?" preguntó por las pocas horas que habían pasado desde que se habían visto.

-"Tuve que darle unas gotas para tranquilizarla, no quería dormirse, pero ahora lo hace profundamente"

-"¿Qué necesitas que haga?" preguntó Alice.

-"Quédate con ella mientras vuelvo, trataré de no demorarme mucho" Alice la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"Disculpa mi intromisión" dijo apenada "pero… ¿a donde vas?" preguntó asombrada, Edward jamás dejaría sola a Bella en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-"Voy a ver a alguien que puede ayudarnos"

Sin explicar de quien se trataba, salió del departamento, dejando a Alice extrañada e intrigada en medio de la sala.

Le preparó algo de comida a su amiga y caminó con la bandeja al cuarto, llevaba tostadas, café, jugo, mermelada y mantequilla de maní, su favorita. Entró al cuarto con cautela, dejando la bandeja en uno de los estantes cerca del televisor se acercó a la cama, pensaba que estaría dormida, pero la observó parpadeando, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó al costado del que estaba volteada.

-"Hola dormilona" le dijo sentándose en el suelo, Bella la vio frunciendo el ceño, hasta donde recordaba se había ido de casa de Alice, se incorporó un poco de la cama viendo a su alrededor, se fijó que en efecto, estaba en su habitación, Alice siguió con cautela sus movimientos.

-"Llegue hace no mucho" le dijo, aclarándole su presencia allí "Edward me pidió el favor de que te hiciera compañía"

El rostro de Bella se lleno de pánico, ¿Edward se había marchado?

-"Calma ¿si?" pidió Alice sentándose en el borde de la cama "me dijo que ya venia, tan solo fue a hacer una diligencia y viene, no te alteres" Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"No sé que diligencia" dijo Alice entendiéndola "pero lo importante es que dijo que ya venía"

Se colocó de pie y fue por la bandeja de comida.

-"Te prepare algo de comer" dijo acercándose, Bella se acostó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

-"¿No vas a hablar?" preguntó, Bella torció los ojos.

-"Ok" dijo Alice "has lo que te provoque, pero come" Bella se acostó de lado tapando su cabeza con una almohada, Alice respiró profundo y lo botó obstinada.

-"Tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?" dijo desafiante "recuerda que la terca fastidiosa soy yo, además, no tengo inconveniente alguno de hablar todo el día, hasta que me contestes o me grites pidiéndome que me calle" Bella aun tapada por la almohada colocó los ojos en blanco, mientras Alice se dedicaba a contarle recuerdos de su amistad durante los años que la mantenían.

_**En la mansión Cullen.**_

-"Papá, no sé que hacer" dijo Edward enterrando el rostro en sus palmas "me destruye verla tan triste"

Carlisle había estado esperando a su hijo menor para el entrenamiento de rutina que tendrían ese día, pero Edward había llegado con otros planes, necesitaba consejo, guía y Carlisle era el único que conocía, que podía ayudarlo.

-"Pero hijo" dijo el patriarca colocándole una mano en el hombro "¿sabes si es algo permanente? Digo… ¿fueron al médico?"

Edward incorporó su rostro.

-"Fuimos un par de años atrás, cuando Nicole estaba recién nacida, todo estaba bien, pero ella y yo quedamos en que esperaríamos un poco, yo tenía el Australia Open ese año y ella estuvo conmigo todo el torneo, así que aplazamos tener un niño hasta que yo estuviera mas presente en EEUU, pero no tenía idea de que ella había empezado a buscar sin decirme"

-"Pero no entiendo" dijo Carlisle analizando las palabras de su hijo "¿por qué se le ha hecho tan difícil? ¿Te dijo que un año?"

Edward asintió, Carlisle alzó sus cejas preocupado.

-"Papá" dijo Edward "¿cómo hiciste tu cuando le paso a mamá?" preguntó, Carlisle lo vio con asombro.

-"¿Cómo que, como hice?"

-"Mamá pasó por esto, cuando ya sabes…. Nos adoptaron" completó con voz baja, Carlisle habló con cautela.

-"Son dos situaciones distintas hijo, tu madre lamentablemente no podía tener hijos, eso fue algo definitivo, lo de Bella es diferente, creo que deberías llevarla a un especialista, no creo que se sienta mejor si le propones adoptar, no, si ella puede quedar embarazada"

-"No quiero alterarla" comenzó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, "digo…" se corrigió "no me importaría adoptar, no tengo nada contra eso, mas bien todo lo contrario" dijo y ambos compartieron una sonrisa "sólo que está tan triste, que no sé qué pensar, haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír de nuevo, cualquier cosa" dijo abatido, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"La de la iniciativa tiene que ser ella hijo, si se lo planteas tú, puede no ser la mejor manera"

Edward volvió a enterrar el rostro en sus palmas, se sentía de manos atadas, Carlisle sonrió teniendo una idea.

-"¿Puedes darme un poco de tiempo?" preguntó sonriendo "Quizás pueda ayudarte, pero debes traerla el fin de semana" Edward le mostró la mas extraña de las expresiones.

-"Quieres ayudarla ¿no?" preguntó el patriarca, Edward asintió con rapidez, Carlisle se puso de pie.

-"Entonces, ve a hacerle compañía y a cuidarla, y hazme caso, te veo aquí el sábado"

Bella pasó esos días hasta el fin de semana, realmente deprimida, los meses que había tenido de angustia y soledad, soportando una y otra vez el no quedar embarazada, habían pasado factura, encerrándola y hundiéndola en un poso sin fondo.

No hablaba, apenas se movía y la única compañía con la que se tranquilizaba, era con la de Edward, no podía alejarse de ella por mucho tiempo sin que empezara a llorar en silencio.

Él estuvo pendiente de alimentarla, cosa que no era muy fácil, ya que se negaba a comer cosas pesadas, estuvo pendiente de asearla, ayudarla a ducharse, peinarse y vestirse, parecía una autentica autista.

Alice iba a ayudarlo todos los días, a veces cocinaba para ellos o les llevaba comida de afuera, mientras Edward atendía sus propias necesidades personales, Alice le leía la prensa o le contaba algo de interés mutuo.

Pero simplemente Bella, no hablaba.

El sábado en la mañana, ambos dormían como era costumbre en su cama, apenas había algún atisbo de amanecer cuando ella se despertó alterada, gimió asustada con la frente y el cuerpo perlado, Edward dormía a su lado y buscó refugió con afán en su pecho, él se despertó de inmediato, la rodeó con sus brazos susurrándole palabras de calma al oído.

Mientras besaba su cabello, cerraba los ojos con derrota, Bella cada vez estaba peor, no sabía si llevarla al medico, ya que lo que estaba haciendo parecía no ayudarla mucho, casi todas las noches tenía pesadillas y su dependencia hacia él era cada vez mayor.

Besó su cabello nuevamente mientras respiraba profundo, hoy era sábado y se suponía que la llevaría a casa de sus padres, aun no sabia que se traía entre manos su papá, pero era una carta que debía jugar antes de tomar cualquier decisión con respecto a la salud de Bella.

El día comenzó con la rutina acostumbrada, Edward la ayudó a colocarse de pie y la llevó hasta el baño, donde ambos se cepillaron los dientes en silencio, Edward abrió la ducha para ella y cuando la temperatura estuvo agradable le indicó que entrara, Bella se despojó de su ropa lentamente, Edward le dio la espalda siendo educado, escuchó como ella entraba bajo el agua y se acercó a cerrar la puerta, ella lo tomó de la mano en el proceso.

Edward levantó la vista, encontrándose con los silenciosos ojos de Bella.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó dulcemente, ella tomó su mano mejor y la haló hacia ella, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Dímelo" pidió "dime que quieres que te acompañe" ella volvió a halarlo, siendo mas insistente, pero era considerablemente menos fuerte que él y le era imposible moverlo, Edward negó despacio.

-"Háblame" le pidió con un nudo en la garganta, ella lo vio a los ojos suplicándole con la mirada, Edward negó, entonces ella soltó su mano.

Ambos derramaron lágrimas en silencio por las acciones del otro, Bella se apoyó de las llaves de la regadera y lloró inconsolable, sus sollozos llamaron la atención de Edward, lo estaba manipulando, lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente ignorar su llanto.

Abrió bien las puertas de la regadera y entró, aun sin siquiera quitarse su atuendo de dormir, Bella lo abrazó con dependencia, con necesidad.

-"Bella" dijo él con el corazón arrugado apretándola contra su pecho desnudo "mi vida tienes que reaccionar" le pidió fervientemente, "me tienes asustado mi amor, no puedo ayudarte si no me hablas, si no cuentas conmigo, ¡por favor háblame!"

Las palabras de él la herían profundamente, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero se sentía incapaz de hacerle caso, no quería hablarle tenía miedo de enfrentar el hecho de no poderle dar un hijo, se sentía poca mujer, sentía no merecerlo.

Edward respiró profundo dándose por vencido, Bella no le hablaría, delicadamente la separó de su pecho y tomó la esponja que ella usaba para asearse, le llenó de su jabón femenino y procedió a pasársela por el cuerpo con suma delicadeza.

Lavó también su cabello, utilizando su enjugue después, cerró las llaves y la condujo afuera, Bella temblaba de frío mientras él la secaba con su enorme toalla.

-"¿Puedes ir al cuarto tu sola?" le preguntó tomándola por las mejillas, ella parpadeó regresando al presente, él respiró profundo "debo asearme yo también" le indicó "¿puedes esperarme en la habitación? No me demoro" ella entendió que él no se había duchado del todo, asintió torpemente e intentó girarse para salir a la habitación, Edward hizo presión en su agarre en las mejillas y se inclinó un poco besando sus labios.

-"Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?" ella no contestó, se alzó en puntillas dándole otro beso corto y entonces salió del cuarto de baño caminando realmente despacio.

Cuando Edward salió del cuarto de baño, ella estaba sentadita con los dedos entrelazados, se había colocado ropa interior y había algo de ropa en la cama, pero le dio la impresión que ella había olvidado que estaba haciendo por que estaba a medio vestir nada más.

Edward se acercó al closet y sacó una muda de ropa cómoda para él, le la caló con Bella aun perdida en sus pensamientos, una vez listo, se acercó al closet de ella, tomó un Jean desgastado y una blusa floreada, se acercó a ella con las prendas en la mano.

-"¿Estas te gustan?" preguntó, asumió que si por que permitió que se las colocaran, Bella lo veía ausentemente mientras él le colocaba calcetines y amarraba las trenzas de sus zapatos deportivos.

-"No se como peinarte el cabello" dijo acariciándole la cabellera un poco "supongo que en ese departamento no tengo mucha experiencia" sonrió a ver si a ella se le escapaba una sonrisa, pero no lo logró, desistió entonces en sus intentos fallidos de hacerla hablar, tomó su cepillo y delicadamente intentó desenredarle la melena, si la maltrató, ella no se quejó.

Bella se vio montada en el auto que se había comprado Edward el año anterior, le había hecho caso en no vender su moto, pero ahora tan solo la utilizaba de paseo o muy de vez en cuando, ella no quería salir, pero ¿cómo le hacía saber a Edward eso sin hacerlo sentir mal?

Por lo que hizo tripas corazón y dejó que él la llevara a donde tenía planeado.

Esme salió a recibirlos con una sonrisa enorme.

-"¡Que bueno verlos!" les dijo a ambos, ella sabía de la situación por la que estaban pasando por que Carlisle la había puesto al tanto, sin embargo ninguno sabia del estado anímico de Bella, Esme la vio un poco impresionada de lo pálida y demacrada que se veía, pero igual la saludó con un beso y un ligero abrazo.

-"Llegaron justo a tiempo" completó mientras esta vez le daba un beso a su hijo menor, él le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Justo a tiempo para que madre?" preguntó mientras entraban a la casa, pero no espero respuesta alguna porque tanto él como Bella se vieron asaltados por el ambiente que había en la casa.

La mansión Cullen estaba como siempre, inmaculada y limpia, pero tanto la sala que daba con el jardín trasero, cómo el jardín trasero en sí, estaban realmente irreconocible.

Habían colchones inflables, puestos de salchichas calientes, payasos, magos, música y demás, era una real fiesta infantil de la cual ninguno de los dos tenían idea que estaban dando.

Pero eso no era lo impresionante.

Lo que dejó a la pareja realmente sin aliento, fue la cantidad de niños que correteaba por la casa y el jardín, Bella apretó la mano de Edward asustada.

-"Madre" dijo él en voz baja y profunda "¿qué es esto?"

-"Una fiesta mi vida" dijo Esme emocionada "trajimos a los niños de las fundaciones que llevo, ya sabes" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "normalmente les hacemos esta fiesta en el centro, pero tu padre y yo pensamos que era buena idea hacerla aquí" Carlisle los vio y se acercó a ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿¡Están dementes?" gritó Edward furioso soltando la mano de Bella, ambos padres lo vieron realmente asombrados, tal fue la furia de Edward que momentáneamente se olvidó de Bella, ella, sin inmutarse por le grito de Edward, caminó con cautela al jardín.

-"¡¿Cómo se les ocurre invitarnos a esto?" preguntó atacado a sus padres, que tenían expresiones asombradas.

-"Hijo, yo…" comenzó Carlisle.

-"¡Yo nada!" dijo batiendo sus manos "te dije la situación de Bella, ¡te lo conté!" argumentó furioso "¿cómo se te ocurre que es buena idea traerla a una fiesta infantil? ¡cuando esta tan deprimida por el asunto del bebe!"

Estaba iracundo, no podía creer como sus padres habían sido tan desconsiderados en dar una fiesta a los niños de las fundaciones y justo invitarlos a ellos.

Emmet entró en ese momento a la casa, Esme le había contado que iba a hacer en casa y él se ofreció de voluntario para ayudar, vio con asombro el altercado que Edward sostenía con sus viejos y se acercó a ellos con premura, venia tomado de manos con Mandy, que al ver hacia a donde se dirigía su novio, se soltó de su agarre educadamente y le indicó que lo esperaría en el jardín, Emmet se acercó a su familia preocupado.

-"Hey flaco, deja los gritos, te oyes desde la entrada" dijo abriendo de mas sus ojos, Edward colocó los propios en blanco.

-"Emmet" dijo Esme a modo de saludo, compartieron un beso en la mejilla. Edward los vio exasperado mientras se saludaban.

-"Y bien" dijo el hermano mayor "¿cuál es el alboroto?"

-"Que se pasaron de desconsiderados" dijo Edward señalando a sus padres "¿cómo hacen que mi Bella pase por esto?"

Edward reclamó y despotricó como quiso sin la intervención de ninguno de los integrantes de su familia, los tres estaban de brazos cruzados con actitudes socarronas y cejas alzadas, Edward no se había fijado en sus expresiones por que estaba demasiado pendiente en reclamarles, Emmet aclaró su garganta e intervino.

-"Ehh, flaco" dijo interrumpiéndolo.

-"¡No los defiendas Em!" dijo furioso Edward, "tu no estabas al tanto de lo que ocurre y no tengo por que culparte, ¡pero ellos si sabían!" dijo señalando a sus padres.

-"Flaco…" volvió a llamarlo Emmet, él sacudió la cabeza exasperado.

-"¡¿Que!" Emmet tan sólo señaló al patio con uno de sus dedos, en su rostro una sonrisa burlona empezaba a dibujarse.

Edward cayó en cuenta de que Bella no estaba a su lado, ¿en que momento la había soltado? Se volteó violentamente a buscarla, seguramente no se encontraba bien.

Sus ojos y su boca se quedaron abiertos e impávidos mientras veía sin poder creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Bella estaba en el patio, el sol le daba de lleno en su cuerpo, estaba con una enorme pelota de colores en la mano, se la estaba lanzando a alguien.

Edward sintió sus piernas desfallecer.

Bella estaba sonriendo.


	67. 67 Capítulo 66 Falso Negativo final

**Capitulo 66.**

**Falso Negativo:**

Edward salió al patio de la casa dejando a su familia detrás de él, bajó el único escalón que lo separaba de los ventanales y vio aun estupefacto a Bella, jugando con una pelota.

-"¿Viste?" le dijo la voz de Emmet desde su espalda tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros, lo sacudió violentamente mientras le dijo "los viejos siempre tienen razón, deberías escucharlos mas a menudo" hizo mas presión en sus hombros y lo soltó, su expresión era divertida y algo burlona, se colocó a su lado y dio un silbido bastante agudo con sus labios.

-"¡Hey chiquita!" la llamó, "¿Aceptas otro jugador?" Bella volteó de inmediato a verlo, mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y asintió, lanzándole la pelota a Emmet, este corrió al lado contrario, en donde estaba el oponente de ella.

Bella reparó en la mirada fija de Edward, levantó su mano con cierta cautela y agitó sus dedos, él le respondió el saludo aun estupefacto.

Se sentó en el escalón que había bajado, Bella aun sonreía prestándole atención a las palabras que le gritaba Emmet desde el otro lado, Edward reparó entonces en la compañía que tenia, había un niño, entre los dos adultos, estaban haciendo la forma de un triangulo mientras se pasaban la pelota de mano en mano, el niño tendría unos 6 años, su tez era blanca, el cabello casi negro y crespo, estaba riendo encantado por alguna mueca que hacia Emmet.

-"A veces creo que es un niño mas" dijo una voz a su lado, Edward se giró para ver a su cuñada, Mandy se había sentado a su lado.

-"¿Crees?" le dijo levantando una ceja, Mandy se encogió de hombros.

-"Bueh" dijo de manera despreocupada "creer, que lo sea, es lo mismo ¿no?" Edward sonrió torcido.

-"¿Y cómo te va?" le preguntó siendo educado "¿como están los entrenamientos?" Mandy se encogió de hombros.

-"No tienes que pretender que te interesa lo que hago, no te preocupes" Edward alzó sus cejas, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Bien" le contestó "voy bien" él sabia que ella había estado con Emmet en el mismo centro de rehabilitación, pero desde que la conoció, no entendía como la habían dejado salir, de verdad aquella pequeña mujer era todo un buen veneno.

-"Me agrada tu familia" dijo al rato llamando la atención de Edward.

-"Tenemos nuestros casos particulares" comenzó, "pero somos buena gente" Mandy rió en respuesta.

-"Emmet es todo un caso particular" dijo riendo, Edward no tuvo mas opción que asentir.

-"¿Qué tal es de representante?" le preguntó, Mandy colocó los ojos en blanco con dramatismo.

-"Una total pesadilla, voy a terminar queriéndolo ahogar, lástima que es tan grande" Edward soltó una carcajada, Mandy levantó sus cejas.

-"Ten cuidado cuñadito, puedo convencerlo de que quiera representarte a ti también, ¿sabes?" Edward borró la risa de sus labios, Mandy asintió complacida, respiró profundo y agregó.

-"Dentro de todo es bueno que tengamos mas o menos el mismo carácter, él maneja mejor que yo los arranques de mal humor, sabe hasta donde forzarme y sabe cuando simplemente alejarse, eso me ayuda mucho"

-"Nunca pensé que Emmet pudiera ayudar a alguien mas que a él mismo"

-"Hey, no digas eso de mi gigante" dijo riendo, vio por encima de su cabeza y se colocó de pie.

-"Ya vengo cuñado, tu mamá me esta llamando" dijo palmeándole el hombro, Edward asintió viendo como se alejaba.

Edward ayudó en lo que podía, pero se mantuvo alejado de Bella con alevosía quería que no se viera con la protección que siempre le ofrecía, además, pensaba que si él no estaba rondándola constantemente ella se vería en la necesidad de hablar o lo haría sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Sin embargo siempre la mantuvo a su vista, tan sólo por si lo necesitaba, había estado demasiado deprimida últimamente y eso lo mantenía más alerta que nunca.

-"Déjala" le dijo la voz de su madre a su lado, había estado tan distraído viéndola con el espectáculo del mago, que no se había percatado de la presencia de su mamá a su lado, volteó a verla dedicándole una sonrisa de disculpa.

-"Es la costumbre" comentó encogiéndose de hombros, "hace dos semanas no se despega de mi, me da miedo que me busque y no me vea"

Esme se acercó colocándole una mano en la mejilla.

-"Ella va a salir de esta, no te preocupes" Edward le sonrió posando su mano sobre la de ella.

-"Dios te oiga madre, Dios te oiga"

El día continuó y la fiesta inevitablemente llegó a su fin, dos autobuses enormes llegaron a la mansión Cullen para llevarse a los niños de vuelta a la casa hogar donde vivían, Bella estaba recostada en el brazo protector de Edward mientras se despedían de los niños con enormes sonrisas.

Esme invitó a todos a tomarse algo y compartir un rato, Emmet y Mandy accedieron quedarse, Edward asintió pero Bella lo tomó de la mano, cuando volteó a verla negó despacio, no quería quedarse.

-"¿Ni un rato siquiera?" preguntó Edward tan solo para ella, Bella bajó sus pestañas negando de nuevo, Edward respiró profundo, ya estaba casi resignado a que Bella no volviera a hablar.

-"Mamá" llamó Edward interrumpiendo el camino de su familia de vuelta a la casa, Esme se giró al igual que Carlisle.

-"Nosotros nos vamos, Bella esta cansada y quiere descansar"

-"¿Y cómo sabes eso Bro?" dijo Emmet siendo poco delicado, tanto Esme, como Mandy, lo vieron queriendo matarlo, Emmet se encogió de hombros, disculpándose.

-"Simplemente lo sé Emmet" dijo Edward rodando los ojos, "la pasamos muy bien, pero creo que es mejor llevarla a casa"

Esme no discutió, quería tener a la familia en casa, pero ella mejor que nadie entendía a Bella en esos momentos, sabía que había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano en mantenerse entera durante todo el día, así que prefirió no forzarla.

-"Está bien Eddy" le dijo cariñosamente mientras bajaba con Carlisle los escalones para despedirse "me encantó tenerlos aquí" dijo besándoles ambas mejillas.

-"Nos vemos pronto" les contesto Edward, Bella tan sólo les sonrió como despedida y tomados de manos se dirigieron al garaje en busca de su auto.

Bella seguía sin hablar, sin embargo su actitud era considerablemente mejor, Edward manejó con tranquilidad de vuelta a casa, le preguntó si tenía hambre y Bella asintió, pararon a un restaurante casero camino a casa y compartieron una cena ligera antes de llegar, Edward a veces le preguntaba algo, si había disfrutado la estancia en la casa o si le había gustado la loca idea de su mamá, Bella asintió a modo de respuesta, otras veces simplemente se encogía de hombros o simplemente se reía.

Por esa simple reacción, a Edward no le importaba que no hablara, con tal de verla sonreír de nuevo, era feliz, irían poco a poco, ella se adaptaría al ambiente que le rodeaba poco a poco.

Llegaron a casa algunas horas después de haber dejado la mansión, Edward preparó la ducha para ella y la dejó solita mientras se aseaba, fue a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y llamó a su madre para avisarle que ya estaban en casa, habló también con Alice, contándole los progresos que habían tenido ese día, Alice se mostro genuinamente feliz al saber las buenas noticias.

Edward trancó la llamada despidiéndose de Alice al ver a Bella salir buscándolo a la sala, él se vio agradablemente sorprendido al verla totalmente vestida en su ropa de dormir.

-"Lo siento amor" dijo caminando hacia ella "estaba conversando con Alice y olvide que ya debías estar lista, lo lamento"

Bella se encogió parcialmente de hombros, abrió sus brazos enseñándole su atuendo, Edward sonrió enormemente.

-"Ya veo" le dijo "ya estás lista" Bella asintió repetidamente como una niña chiquita, Edward la tomó por las mejillas.

-"Tengo que ducharme, ¿estarás bien unos minutos mas?" Bella asintió rápidamente, él la besó en los labios.

-"No me demoro"

Y en efecto no demoró mucho, para cuando estaba listo Bella aun estaba despierta pasando algunos canales de televisión, él anduvo deambulando un poco por el cuarto hasta que por fin se acostó al lado de ella, Bella se recostó cómodamente en su pecho y le extendió el control del televisor, Edward pasó algunos canales con ella acostadita en silencio sobre él.

Dejó ESPN un rato y ella bufó, Edward rió simpático besando su cabello y volvió a cambiar el canal.

-"A veces pareciera que te leo la mente, aun sin hablar, sé que piensas" dijo contra su cabeza, Bella respiró profundo, incorporó su cabeza viéndolo a los ojos, Edward mantuvo su mirada, lentamente ella se subió por completo sobre él, quitó el control de su mano apagando el televisor, mas pronto que tarde Edward se vio preso en sus labios.

Siguió el beso con cierta cautela, hacía algún tiempo que Bella no tomaba esas iniciativas, pero no quería forzarla, él sabia que las ultimas veces que habían estado juntos ella lo había hecho con la enfermiza necesidad de quedar embarazada, no quería que ahora fuera por eso.

La apartó dulcemente de sus labios, Bella, aun encima de él, lo vio extrañada.

-"No creo que sea buena idea amor" le dijo peinándole un poco sus mechones, ella frunció el ceño en una muda pregunta.

-"Aun no estas bien" le dijo él dulcemente "temo que si hacemos el amor, pueda ser malo para ti"

Bella bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco, Edward sonrió torcido.

-"No quiero que te sientas presionada, tu cabecita es un autentico desorden cuando quiere" dijo dándole un toque cariñoso en la frente, Bella volvió a bajar por sus labios, Edward la besó dulcemente pero volvió a apartarla, ella se vio molesta.

-"No" dijo él en voz segura "no voy a acostarme contigo hasta que te recuperes" ella frunció su boca furiosa, él volvió a peinar alguno de sus mechones "mírame a los ojos y dime que no vas a salir corriendo mañana a comprar una prueba de embarazo"

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, se llenaron lentamente de lagrimas, Edward, aunque se maldijo por hacerla llorar, le acarició el contorno del rostro, ella intentó alejarse de su contacto, él la obligó a verlo.

-"Vamos a superar esto primero" le dijo en voz baja "muero por hacerte el amor, pero si siquiera hay un indicio de que te sientas mal después, no voy a tocarte"

Se vieron a los ojos por unos minutos, ella aguantó las ganas de llorar, y finalmente se acostó sobre su pecho, Edward respiró profundo y se estiró apagando la lámpara del cuarto, quedaron a oscuras mientras él ausentemente acariciaba su cabellera.

-"Te amo linda" le dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos, Bella en respuesta tan sólo besó su pecho descubierto.

Al día siguiente y los días consecutivos, la mejora de Bella aumentaba lentamente, ya Edward no tenia que ayudarla en cosas tan personales como prepararle la ducha o cepillarle el cabello, hasta hubo un día en el que ella ya le tenia el café preparado para cuando él despertó.

Bella había tomado de nuevo su gusto por la fotografía, por lo que Edward la llevaba a sitios hermosos y relajantes para que se distrajera fotografiando, habían ido a la playa en unas mini vacaciones de un poco mas de un fin de semana, había pensado en llevarla a un viaje mas largo, ir a Chicago o al gran cañón, pero en lo que le proponía esos viajes Bella negaba rotundamente, no quería salir de la ciudad.

Edward aceptaba esas mejoras con alegría, pero a la vez, deseaba que fueran un poco más aceleradas, Bella había caído en aquella depresión de la noche a la mañana, y al parecer sacarla de ahí, era diez mil veces más difícil de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Se había alejado de las prácticas, de los enfrentamientos y torneos venideros, Carlisle, que aun seguía siendo su entrenador personal, no le había gustado esa separación sin fecha de retorno de las canchas, pero después de numerosas y acaloradas discusiones, Carlisle no había podido convencer a Edward de que declinara su retiro momentáneo del tenis.

Esme había estado muy presente también en la depresión de Bella, la iba a visitar con mas frecuencia y siempre convencía a Edward de que la llevara a casa, a esas salidas Bella no se negaba, pasaba algunas tardes en la mansión Cullen con sus suegros y siempre con Edward.

Un día Esme llegó a la sala, venia acompañada de Bella, traían algunos aperitivos para sus respectivos.

Edward y Carlisle las vieron con sonrisas aceptando las galletitas que les ofrecían.

-"Hijo" llamó Esme "¿te importaría que Bella y yo salgamos un rato?" preguntó, Edward negó probando una galleta de mantequilla.

-"Para nada madre" dijo "¿adonde iremos?" preguntó, Bella veía con cautela a ambos, ella había entendido la pregunta de Esme de manera distinta a como lo había entendido él.

-"Cariño" dijo ella "me refería a tan sólo ella y yo" Edward dejó a mitad de camino la galleta que se estaba llevando a la boca, vio con asombro a su mamá, para luego ver con aun mas asombro a Bella que no parecía para nada alterada.

-"Mamá…" dijo con cautela "no creo que sea buena idea" dijo en voz baja, Esme volteó a ver a Bella.

-"Bella, linda" dijo cariñosamente "¿te gustaría salir sola conmigo?" Bella se vio escrutada por tres pares de ojos, vio momentáneamente a Edward que la veía realmente ansioso, luego asintió aceptando la propuesta de su suegra.

-"¡Perfecto!" dijo Esme levantándose, "cariño acompáñame a buscar mis cosas ¿quieres?" le preguntó a Carlisle, éste se levantó palmeando un poco el hombro de su hijo, Edward no separaba la mirada de ella, que veía aun risueña a su suegra, cuando regresó la mirada a la sala, se vio obligada a bajarla a sus rodillas, Edward la estaba observando muy fijamente, se colocó de pie y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-"Hey" dijo dulcemente haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos.

-"¿De verdad quieres ir?" le preguntó, juraba que ella no quería apartarse, ella lo vio doblando un poco su cuello, sus ojos le sonreían mientras acariciaba su mejilla, asintió como respuesta, Edward respiró profundo.

-"No creo que sea buena idea… ¿y si necesitas algo? ¿Si ella no puede entenderte?" preguntó realmente angustiado, Bella se agachó besándolo en los labios, diciéndole mudamente que estaría bien.

-"¿Lista?" preguntó Esme entrando a la sala, ellos se separaron de inmediato, Bella volteó a ver a Esme y asintió en respuesta, luego se giró hasta Edward le sonrió tiernamente y le depositó un beso rápido en los labios como despedida, se levantaron y él le alcanzó el bolso mientras se dirigían a la puerta, el chofer las llevaría.

Carlisle y Edward se quedaron solos, mientras despedían a sus mujeres.

-"Estarán bien" dijo Carlisle palmeando su espalda.

-"Eso no lo sé" dijo "no me gusta tenerla alejada, depende mucho de mi y me da miedo que mi mamá no pueda manejarla"

-"No subestimes a Esme muchacho" le dijo jocoso "quien sabe si te termina sorprendiendo"

Edward se giró viéndolo con cejas alzadas.

-"Ni Charlie, ni Renne han podido hacerla regresar, no te ofendas, pero no creo que mi madre pueda hacer algo diferente"

Carlisle volvió a reír.

-"Te repito hijo, no subestimes a tu madre" completó guiñándole un ojo.

El patriarca logró convencerlo de que jugaran un poco de tenis, Edward aunque entrenaba un poco todos los días, estaba un poco oxidado, corrió un par de canchas y estiró mucho sus músculos antes de tomar una raqueta, su padre lo acompaño en la rutina, a pesar de llevarle mas de 20 años, Carlisle se mantenía en una condición física envidiable.

Calentaron un poco con la maquina de saque, Edward bombeó literalmente algunas pelotas mientras sentía como poco a poco se iba entregando de nuevo al tenis.

-"¿Estás seguro que no quieres participar en el torneo del club?" preguntó Carlisle mientras se tomaban un descanso después de horas practicando, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, le parecía raro que no hubiera preguntado.

-"Estoy seguro padre" dijo en tono cansón, Carlisle suspiró y se sentó en uno de los bancos, frente a Edward que estaba sentado en el suelo de la cancha.

-"Ella lo va a entender, ¿sabes eso verdad?" preguntó, Edward frunció un poco el ceño, Carlisle se explicó mejor.

-"Bella" dijo "si le explicas que quieres jugar un torneo, ella va a entenderte" Edward respiró profundo.

-"No me preocupa que entienda o no" comenzó "sé que no me va a negar la posibilidad de jugar si se lo pido o si sabe que eso es lo que quiero"

-"¿Y entonces?" preguntó intrigado, Edward suspiró sonoramente.

-"Es mi culpa" dijo, Carlisle lo vio sin entender "que esté así" indicó su hijo "que este tan deprimida, que no hable, es mi culpa"

-"¿Por qué dices eso hijo?"

-"Porque yo la presione para que quedara embarazada" comenzó robándole una expresión de asombro a su padre "no fue a propósito, pero la presioné y mucho"

-"¿Cómo es eso?"

-"Ni tú ni mamá saben, pero desde que me enteré de la existencia de Nicole, yo me ofrecí para adoptar a Nikky y arrastré a Bella a que me apoyara, a la final Rose desistió de entregarme a Nicole y entonces la mejor amiga de Bella quedó embarazada"

-"¡Edward, Edward!" llamó Carlisle deteniéndolo, "no te entiendo hijo" comentó, pasando por alto el comentario de Nikky y Rose, su nieta vivía con su mamá, así que no tenia que preocuparse por aquella locura de adopción.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la situación de Bella?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Yo le dije que me había acostumbrado a la idea de tener un hijo, le dije que no me parecía justo que Alice tuviera uno y nosotros no" dijo sintiéndose realmente mal de decir esas palabras en voz alta, Carlisle lo vio recriminándolo con la mirada.

-"Ya sé, ya sé" dijo avergonzado "hice el comentario por impulso, inmediatamente que lo dije me disculpé" indicó como si fuera un crío.

-"Pero ese no es el asunto" continuó Edward "el asunto es, que ella me dijo que estaba bien, que podíamos tener un hijo, esperamos a que regresara de Wimbledon y desde entonces estamos buscando uno" dijo algo apenado, después de todo, con quien hablaba era su papá.

Carlisle pasó por alto el tono avergonzado de su hijo y comentó.

-"Pero Nikky tiene mas de dos años, ¿tienen tanto tiempo intentando y nada?" preguntó esta vez preocupado, Edward asintió resoplando.

-"Es así" dijo "a veces me provoca golpearme por idiota, sin darme cuenta puse a Bella en esta disyuntiva, ella cree que yo quiero un hijo como sea y está tan obsesionada, que no ha podido quedar"

-"¿Y qué es lo que quieres en realidad hijo?"

-"Me encantaría tener un hijo pero ahora no me mata, imagino que en aquel momento me dejé llevar por el ambiente, todo el mundo estaba teniendo hijos y yo también quería" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiéndose idiota "pero yo lo que quiero es tener a Bella a mi lado, lo demás no importa"

Carlisle sonrió al verlo tan enamorado, Bella y Edward habían mantenido su amor firme y fuerte frente a todas las vicisitudes, no se habían doblegado ante nada ni nadie, habían desafiado al escarnio publico, a su familia y a todos, y ahí estaban algunos años después, con el amor tan vivo como ellos mismos lo proclamaban.

En ese momento Carlisle entendió que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, que no importara lo que pasara, a ellos sólo la muerte los separaría, le recordaba en cierta forma su relación con Esme.

-"Díselo" le indicó Carlisle, sacando a su hijo de su idilio mental.

-"¿Ah?" preguntó, no había escuchado.

-"Dile eso que me acabas de decir" dijo Carlisle "que lo que quieres es tenerla a ella, que lo demás no importa"

Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, le había dicho muchas cosas a Bella, pero esas palabras no, iba a contestarle a su padre pero hubo movimiento en la entrada de la cancha, ambos ocupantes se voltearon a ver, Bella venia con Esme, la segunda conversaba de algo mientras la primera sonreía.

Edward se colocó de pie inmediatamente, trotó ligero hacia ellas, se fijó entonces que ya la tarde estaba cayendo, habían pasado bastante tiempo en la cancha.

-"¿Viste?" le dijo Esme a Bella "te dije que Carlisle no dejaría pasar una tarde a Edward sin ponerlo a entrenar"

Bella asintió dándole la razón a su suegra, Edward la vio con ojos entrecerrados, pero se acercó a ellas.

-"¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó, se acercó y le dio un beso en el cabello a Bella, ella le sonrió pero se apartó delicadamente de él, había traspirado mucho, Edward la vio con ojos entrecerrados, recriminándole, ella sacó mínimamente la lengua, Esme no pudo evitar reír por el intercambio, pero contestó la pregunta de su hijo.

-"Excelente hijo" dijo sonriente "Bella me acompañó a algunas de las fundaciones y fuimos a visitar a Nikky, Rose les manda saludos" le indicó a ambos hombres, a lo cual asintieron.

Compartieron algunas palabras mas y comentarios, todos rieron de los cuentos de Esme, explicando las ocurrencias de Nicole, los padres de Edward los invitaron a cenar y la pareja aceptó encantada, Esme y su esposo se retiraron para hacerles algunas indicaciones al personal de la casa, dejando a la pareja sola en la cancha.

Edward se retiró de ella un segundo para recoger sus cosas, Bella caminó a uno de los bancos y tomando una de las pelotas se la lanzó a Edward, él asombrado se giró a verla, ella rió divertida y le lanzó otra, Edward, que tenia su raqueta en la mano, le dio a la pelota enviándola lejos de ella, Bella rió y tomó otro par.

-"¿Quieres jugar?" preguntó él subiendo sus cejas, Bella le sacó la lengua y le lanzó otra, Edward corrió hasta ella con la raqueta en mano.

Bella corrió huyendo de él se volteaba cada vez que podía lanzándole otra pelota, las que Edward bombeaba limpiamente, evidentemente ella se quedó sin proyectiles muy pronto, por lo que tuvo que optar por simplemente correr, pero Edward tenia mucha mas ventaja en ese departamento.

Lanzó la raqueta al suelo y la persiguió por toda la cancha, intentó torearla un poco hasta que finalmente la atrapó por la cintura levantándola del suelo.

Bella gritó por lo alto muerta de risa, Edward pasó sus manos a las rodillas y con un movimiento ágil la paso a su espalda, tras su cuello, Bella gritó en el proceso viéndose sostenida precariamente.

-"¡Dios! ¡No me dejes caer!" gritó muerta de risa, ella no lo notó, pero él si, Edward se congeló al escucharla hablar, para ella había sido tan natural que ni siquiera lo había pensado, él la sostuvo con más firmeza.

-"Nunca te voy a dejar caer amor" dijo en voz baja, ella se dio cuenta de su _error_ cuando escuchó como él le respondía, ahogó un gemido asustada, Edward se dio cuenta como su cuerpo se estremeció, la sostuvo mejor de las piernas y la pasó a su frente, luego la depositó gentilmente sobre sus pies

Se vieron unos segundos a los ojos, él no le pidió que volviera hablar y ella lo veía realmente asustada, él peinó sus cabellos pasando algunos mechones tras sus orejas.

-"¿Me acompañas mientras me cambio?" le preguntó dulcemente "no podemos llegar tarde a la cena" agregó guiñándole un ojo, ella sonrió y asintió, agradeciéndole en el alma que no la presionara para hablar.

Edward iba a guindarse el bolso en la espalda pero tuvo una mejor idea, le extendió la mano a Bella y se agachó ligeramente, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sube" dijo él cabeceando hacia su espalda, su risa fue muy autentica, se sentía una chiquilla de 8 años, tomó firmemente su mano y trepó entonces en su espalda.

-"Sujétate bien" dijo tomándola de las piernas y empezó el trayecto a casa.

Entraron riendo a la mansión Cullen, Edward a propósito la hacia chocar con algunas de las paredes manteniendo el ambiente divertido.

Llegaron finalmente a la habitación de huéspedes que usualmente Edward ocupaba cuando estaba en la mansión, la dejó caer sobre la cama aun con el mismo ánimo risueño, ella cayó rebotando en el colchón.

-"Voy a ducharme" le dijo mientras se quitaba la camisa, juguetonamente se la lanzó encima, ella se apartó exagerando una cara de asco, él entrecerró sus ojos.

-"¿Te doy asco?" preguntó arrodillándose sobre ella, Bella se apartó lo que podía, él la haló por una pierna colocándola estratégicamente debajo de él, se inclinó sobre sus labios, ella lo besó pero lo empujó con sus manos, él entendió la seña.

-"Ok, ok" dijo separándose mientras reía "me iré a duchar, ¿me esperas aquí?" ella asintió lanzándole la franela mientras se perdía tras el baño de la habitación.

Ese mismo día ya de noche, la pareja estaba arribando a su departamento luego de cenar con los padres de él, Bella aun no decía nada, parecía que aquellas palabras que había dicho en la cancha nunca hubieran existido.

Esta vez se duchó ella mientras él esperaba acostado viendo algo de televisión.

Bella salió con su dormilona de seda blanca y se acostó a su lado, como era costumbre, ella trepó por su pecho, le dio un casto beso en sus labios en señal de buenas noches, se volvió a bajar acostándose de lado y cubriéndose por completo con la cobija, prometía ser una noche fría.

Edward esperó unos minutos mas y finalmente apagó el televisor, el cuarto quedó realmente oscuro, se quedó boca arriba y cerró sus ojos, sintió movimiento a su lado y esperó a que Bella se recostara en su pecho, como normalmente hacía, sin embargo no sintió el contacto.

Se quedó con ojos cerrados hundiéndose lentamente en el mundo de los sueños, hasta que escuchó un susurro.

-"¿Duermes?" preguntó tan bajito que pudo haberlo confundido con la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana bajo la cortina.

-"No" contestó casi de inmediato abriendo sus ojos asombrado, su corazón latía rápido pero intentó mantener la calma, ella habló con el mismo tono de voz.

-"Creo que es mejor que terminemos" aunque podía decirse que esas eran las palabras que mas temía Edward escuchar de la boca de ella, lo que le dio fue risa.

-"¿Tu crees?" preguntó, ella se pegó a su brazo y asintió para que él sintiera el movimiento.

-"¿Y por qué lo crees?" continuó sin hacerle caso de un todo a sus palabras, sabía que no lo decía enserio.

-"No es justo que estés atrapado conmigo, no soy suficiente buena para ti"

Eso, aunque no quería, lo sacó de quicio, se giró colocándose de lado, apenas podían ver sus siluetas en la oscuridad.

-"Bella" dijo respirando profundo "tengo semanas que no oigo tu voz y cuando por fin me regalas ese placer, ¿me sales con esto?" preguntó un poco recriminarte, sintió que ella empezaría a llorar, suspiró y se acercó, tanteando para poder tocarla.

-"¿Por qué dices esas tonterías?" preguntó besando su cabello en lo que ella se escondió en su pecho.

-"No puedo tener…" empezó ella y se ahogó con sus propias palabras, entonces Edward intervino.

-"No quiero hijos Bella" dijo contra su piel "te quiero a ti, sea como sea. ¿Entiendes que mi vida no seria completa sin ti? entiendes que por mas que quieras alejarme, por mas que quieras apartarme, siempre estaré a tu lado, amándote, queriéndote y respetándote"

Bella no pudo evitar caer en llanto, Edward la consoló mientras la mecía un poco.

-"¿Dime que es lo que en realidad quieres Bella?" preguntó "¿en verdad quieres que terminemos? Yo, aunque me muera, voy a hacer siempre lo que tu quieras, así que dime… ¿quieres que nos separemos?"

Ella negó desesperada de sólo pensar en la idea, Edward era su aire, y sin aire no podía vivir.

-"Entonces deja de decir cosas tontas amor, no te voy a dejar" dijo besando su cabello de nuevo.

-"¿Así seamos tan solo tu y yo?" preguntó ella levantando apenas su rostro.

-"Eso es lo único que quiero" dijo mientras veía apenas el brillo blanco de sus ojos, ella se enterró en su cuello y él se acostó mejor, haciéndole espacio, acarició despacio su espalda esperando a que se durmiera.

-"¿Qué me dices de ponernos a criar perros?" preguntó Edward al rato, ella frunció el ceño levantándose un poco.

-"¿Estás loco?" preguntó, Edward rió al ver que la había sacado del ánimo triste, se alzó un poco y la besó en los labios, sólo que Bella no quiso separarse esta vez.

La ultima vez que había intentado tener intimidad con Edward, él la había retirado, pero ahora tenían demasiado tiempo sin tenerse, las ganas y el deseo se hacia presente en cada roce, en cada caricia.

Edward los giró con precisión, besó delicadamente su cuello mientras ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

-"Espera, espera" dijo él aferrándose apenas a un borde de autocontrol, Bella incorporó su rostro, tomándolo a él de las mejillas.

-"Estaré bien" dijo "lo juro" indicó, ella moría por tener ese contacto inclusive mas que él "por favor" pidió en un susurro "estaré bien" repitió con mas convicción, Edward ahogo un gruñido y acortó de nuevo la distancia, sentía que su piel ardía en llamas si no la seguía tocando.

Aunque los movimientos previos de calentamiento fueron increíbles y muy satisfactorios, no esperaron mucho para completar el acto, ella pidió en susurros que la tomara y él no esperó segundas peticiones.

Cerraron sus ojos con firmeza al compenetrarse, disfrutaron de ese intercambio como dos seres dispuestos a todo por aquel a quien tenían en brazos, ella cuido de él y él cuido de ella, entregándose por completo en el mágico acto del amor.

Tenían demasiado tiempo sin amarse de esa manera, por lo que pasaron gran parte de la noche redescubriéndose.

Al día siguiente Edward despertó solo en la cama, antes de siquiera desesperanzarse se levantó corriendo buscándola.

-"Bella" llamó saliendo a la cocina, ella preparaba un poco de café, ya se había duchado y tenia ropa informal puesta.

-"Buenos días amor" dijo ella, Edward la vio con cautela, Bella se acercó hasta él y se alzó besando sus labios.

-"Buenos días" contestó él un poco desubicado, ella le sonrió.

-"¿Quieres café?" preguntó, él asintió, pero se retiró un segundo para asearse.

Para cuando salió de nuevo, ella esperaba en el sofá, Edward se sirvió una taza de café y mientras se la tomaba no dejaba de verla con cautela.

-"Quiero salir un rato con Alice" dijo ella "¿te importa?" Edward negó despacio, temía que se desboronara frente a él.

-"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" preguntó con cautela, ella negó colocándose de pie, se le acercó besándolo en los labios.

-"No será necesario amor, nos vemos en un rato"

Edward se quedó incrédulo al ver como ella se encaminaba a la habitación seguramente a buscar su cartera, casi en sincronización, el timbre de la casa sonó, él fue a abrir dándole paso a una Alice tan asombrada como él mismo.

-"¿Cuándo te llamó?" preguntó Edward pasándose por alto el saludo, ella contestó igual.

-"Que importa cuando, ¡el asunto fue que llamó!" dijo Alice atacada "¿cuándo demonios empezó a hablar? ¡Casi muero cuando le oí la voz al teléfono!"

Edward no pudo contestar, ya que Bella salió de la habitación con cartera en mano, se despidió de él con otro beso y arrastró a Alice fuera del departamento, dejándolo atontado y asombrado.

Las dos amigas salieron de casa, bajando al estacionamiento yendo por el auto de Alice.

-"¿A donde vamos?" preguntó con cautela, Bella subió sus cejas suspirando.

-"No me veas como si estuviera loca" le pidió, Alice repitió la misma seña de su amiga.

-"¿Cómo quieres entonces que te vea? Pasaste semanas encerrada en ti misma y ahora ¿de la noche a la mañana volviste a ser tu?" se cruzó de brazos y detuvo su caminar "discúlpame si me impresiono" dijo sarcástica, Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Tenia días que quería hablar" dijo "sólo que no había encontrado la oportunidad, además, necesitaba conversar con Edward algo muy importante y logré hacerlo anoche, así que ya no tengo por que quedarme callada"

Alice continuó escéptica.

-"¿Y que le tenias que decir a Edward como para que tuvieras tanto miedo y pasaras tanto rato callada?"

Bella volteó su mirada, mordió su labio y respiró profundo no podía sentirse mal por eso, ya no.

-"¿Bella?" apremió Alice.

-"Tenia que decirle que no puedo tener hijos, que podíamos separarnos si quería" indicó, cuando volteó a verla, Alice la veía con cejas alzadas.

-"Eso es tan absurdo como que yo deje a Jazz" dijo rodando los ojos "obviamente te dijo que eras absurda ¿no?"

Bella resopló una risa y asintió.

-"Me hubiera gustado tener tu misma seguridad, me hubiera ahorrado algo de tiempo"

-"Tonta" dijo Alice mientras desactivaba la alarma de su sedan y se subían al auto.

Mientras Alice manejaba diestramente por las calles de Nueva York, preguntó.

-"¿Y por qué? Si ya estas sobre miel y hojuelas con Edward, ¿me llamaste tan temprano para salir?"

Bella rió.

-"Necesito un viaje a la peluquería urgente" dijo robándole una real carcajada a Alice "¿quien mejor que tú para acompañarme?"

-"Como en los viejos tiempos" contestó Alice riendo.

La chicas compartieron una tarde de solo mujeres, Bella le contó a groso modo como había resultado su conversación con Edward la noche anterior, también le dijo, que había tomado fuerza para hablarle por qué él no la había presionado cuando se le escaparon aquellas palabras en casa de sus suegros.

Se hicieron la manicure y la pedicura, Bella cortó las puntas de su cabello y se lo mandó a secar con bucles en las puntas, para sorpresa de ambas, Jasper las abordó mientras pagaban en la peluquería.

-"Allie" la llamó acercándose, Alice caminó hasta él algo asustada, se suponía que no se verían hasta la noche, así que algo debía haber pasado.

-"Jazz" dijo ella con el corazón en la mano "¿Qué haces aquí, y Marie?" preguntó viendo a los lados, su corazón volvió a latir cuando vio a su pequeña escondida tras las piernas de su padre, la chiquilla dio un saltito saliendo de su escondite.

-"¡Sopesa!" gritó divertida, Alice se agachó y la abrazó aliviada de saberla bien, Bella se acercó a ellos luego de cancelar la cuenta.

-"Lamento caerte así tan de repente, cuando Marie me escuchó diciendo que vendríamos a verte quiso darte una sorpresa, lo siento" Alice negó restándole importancia, se levantó del suelo trayéndose a la pequeña con ella.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó, Jasper se vio severamente distraído al ver a Bella haciéndole cariños a Marie, Alice lo vio con cejas alzadas, pidiéndole que fuera discreto, pero Jasper simplemente no podía con su asombro, la última vez que la había visto, Bella parecía un zombie.

-"Bella" llamó Alice dándole el frente, "¿podrías cuidar un momento a Marie mientras hablo con Jazz?"

-"¡Claro!" dijo ella riendo, robándole si se quiere, una expresión aun mas asombrada a Jazz, Bella no lo vio porque estaba sumamente distraída con su sobrinita "vamos linda" dijo extendiéndole los brazos, Marie se lanzó a brazos de su tía y ésta caminó con ella por los pasillos del mal.

Bella se hizo la desentendida pero logró escuchar a Jasper diciendo algo así como _"¿¡desde cuando habla?"_

Escuchó como Alice lo reprendía entre dientes, así que empezó a caminar alejándose con su sobrinita en brazos.

-"¿Tía Bella?" llamó la chiquilla, Bella la vio con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Dime linda"

-"Dulce" dijo señalando una farmacia que estaba al frente, Marie aun no hablaba frases completas, Bella rió por lo alto haciéndole un poco de cosquillas.

-"Vamos a comprarte un dulce" dijo mientras entraba a la farmacia.

Ella y la pequeña entraron por las puertas de vidrio, Bella depositó a la pequeña en un carrito de compras y caminó por los pasillos paseándola mientras reían, Bella le escribió a Alice indicándole donde estaban, Bella pasó entonces por uno de los pasillos y un producto en el anaquel distrajo enormemente su atención.

-"¡BELLA!" llamó Alice clamando su atención, ya estaba camino al estacionamiento nuevamente, ella parpadeó regresando a la realidad, no recordaba cuando Alice las había encontrado, no recordaba que Jasper se hubiera ido, volteó violentamente y suspiró aliviada al ver a Marie terminándose de comer un helado.

-"Hey" dijo Alice "¿para donde te fuiste?" preguntó ajetreada mientras maniobraba entre su hija y las llaves del auto "¿te pregunté si querías almorzar con nosotras?"

Bella negó rápidamente, tenía algo entre ceja y ceja y no podía simplemente esperar.

-"¿Podrías llevarme a casa?" preguntó con actitud perdida, Alice la vio con cautela, asustada de que recayera.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, Bella asintió distraída.

-"Quiero ir a casa ¿puedes llevarme? Si no puedes no importa" dijo viendo a sus lados, buscando "puedo irme en taxi"

Sin esperar respuesta Bella corrió a la entrada del centro comercial, Alice intentó seguirla pero andaba con Marie, no podía manejarlas a las dos.

-"¡Diablos!" gritó entre dientes para que su hija no la oyera, la sentó en su silla en el asiento trasero y llamó de inmediato a Edward.

Edward estaba con Emmet y Nicole, a la niña le tocaba hoy visita con su padre, por lo que su tío aceptó acompañarlos encantado.

-"Entonces, ¿ya está bien?" preguntó Emmet mientras ambos caminaban por el zoológico de Nueva York, Nikky iba delante de ellos, viendo encantada los animales.

-"Eso creo" dijo Edward que sostenía un globo de helio en forma de león que le había comprado a su sobrina "parece que sí, está hablando y ya no parece tan obsesionada con lo de tener un hijo" Emmet bufó.

-"Bro" dijo mientras seguía con la vista a Nicole que ahora señalaba emocionada el resguardo de gorilas, Emmet asintió riéndole a su pequeña mientras le seguía hablando a Edward.

-"Tú lo sabes bien, pero Bella es una mujer bastante terca, sólo digo…" dijo haciendo una pausa "pasó semanas como una autista" hizo una mueca de disculpa al ver la expresión recriminatoria de Edward "en fin" agregó "crees que después de pasar semanas sin hablar y dependiendo por completo de ti ¿se cure de la noche a la mañana? ¿Cómo por arte de magia?" dijo dando un ligero aplauso.

-"Estas siendo paranoico y absurdo Emmet, sí Bella cayó en esa depresión de la noche a la mañana, ¿por qué no habría de curarse de la misma manera?"

-"Porque esas cosas no son así y lo sabes, yo todavía tengo que controlar mis impulsos ¿y hace cuanto tiempo salí de rehabilitación?" preguntó poniéndose como ejemplo, Edward aminoró la marcha sintiendo que de repente las cosas podían no estar tan bien como él creía.

-"No sé Bro" continuó Emmet caminando hacia la enorme jaula de gorilas donde Nicole veía emocionada los enormes animales "yo no me confiaría demasiado, quien sabe, a lo mejor está tramando algo de nuevo para intentar quedar embarazada, yo que tú me alejo de la cama por un buen rato, hasta que estés seguro de que lo que te dijo sea cierto, ya sabes, duerme en la sala o en la otra habitación para bajar la tentación, la verdad no sé cómo demonios aguantas, yo con Mandy no puedo dejar pasar…."

Pero Edward no escuchaba, se había detenido con expresión atónita.

Él y ella habían estado juntos la noche anterior, se había dejado convencer, habían pasado toda la noche amándose, sería que….

El repique de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos con un ligero brinco, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta soltando el globo de la pequeña Nikky en el proceso, al ver quien llamaba el corazón se le iba a salir.

-"Dime que está bien y que está contigo" dijo al atender, sin saludar.

-"No" dijo Alice derrotada, Edward sintió morirse "no pude seguirla porque ando con Marie, pero se puso toda extraña diciendo que tenía que ir a casa, logré ver como se montaba en un taxi hace 10 minutos"

Edward cerró la llamada aterrado, Emmet captó su mirada.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó preocupado.

-"Tengo que irme, es Bella" y sin decir mas salió corriendo del zoológico, llegó a su Ducati que casualmente había elegido hoy para utilizar, se subió a ella y aceleró para ir a casa.

Cuando llegó a su edificio apenas y apagó la moto, entró corriendo llamando el ascensor como loco, el aparato se demoraba en llegar por lo que tomó las escaleras, subió los 14 pisos sin descanso.

Llegó entonces con el corazón batiente y los pulmones al límite, entró como alma que lleva el diablo al departamento.

-"¡ISABELLA!" gritó como pudo al entrar, corrió al baño de la sala y no la encontró, fue entonces al de la habitación, estaba cerrado con llave.

-"Abre la puerta" le pidió desde afuera "Isabella, ¡ábreme!" gritó dándole golpes con los puños a la puerta, no hubo respuesta del otro lado, Edward se asustó y con su cuerpo empezó a bombear la puerta, intentando tumbarla, al cuarto o quinto intento lo logró.

Bella estaba ahí, sentada en el la tapa del inodoro llorando con algo en sus manos.

Edward se llenó de furia, se acercó a ella.

-"¡Que sucede contigo!" le gritó "me engañaste, ¡me hiciste creer que estabas bien!" Bella subió su rostro asustada, tenía demasiado tiempo que no lo oía gritar.

-"¡Confié en ti!" le gritó con un nudo en la garganta "te dejo sola una hora y corres comprando una prueba de embarazo, ¡Dios!" dijo dejándose caer de rodillas "esto no está bien Bella" agregó en voz más baja pero igual de agónica "amor, esto ya es enfermizo" dijo asustado.

Bella extendió la prueba de embarazo cacera, Edward negó bajando la mirada, negándose a verla.

-"¿Por qué te haces esto?" preguntó "¿por qué nos haces esto?" ella no soportaría otra negativa y él no soportaría verla tan desvaída nuevamente.

-"Es positiva" dijo ella en un susurro tembloroso, Edward frunció el ceño, le costó unos buenos segundos asimilar las palabras, Bella con expresión asustada le enseñó la tabletita blanca.

-"Dice que es positivo" repitió.

-"Pe..p… pero ¿cómo?" tartamudeo Edward, "qu.. q.. quiero decir, tú y yo no… Sólo anoche, es imposible, que sólo… un día" hablaba sin orden y sin sentido, ella se veía casi tan aturdida como él.

-"No sé" dijo ella levantándose rápidamente, tomo tres tableticas más que estaban en el lavamanos, todas mostraban dos líneas, que significaba positivo.

-"Todas dicen lo mismo, yo sé que es imposible que este, pero… ¿que significa esto entonces?" una lagrima se escapó de su ojo, no quería emocionarse, no quería ilusionarse, pero todo le indicaba lo contrario, ¿cómo era posible que tan solo después de unas horas de haber estado íntimamente con él, estuviera embarazada? Y si eso era cierto, estaba segura de que sería imposible que 4 pruebas caseras pudieran ser tan precisas.

Ella había comprado esas pruebas en un impulso, no pudo evitarlo al verlas, pero se las había hecho pensando que saldrían negativas, nunca pensó en un resultado distinto, pero ahora…

-"¿Esto que significa?" preguntó "¿qué se supone que es esta burla?" preguntó algo histérica, Edward no contestó y la tomó de la mano saliendo apresurado de la casa, ella lo siguió trastabillando.

-"¿A donde vamos?"

-"A ver a alguien que nos pueda decir qué demonios está pasando"

El Dr. Robinson los había atendido hacia algunos años atrás cuando Bella y el mismo Edward se habían hecho los exámenes pertinentes para indicarles que todo estaba bien con ellos para poder concebir.

Bella se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de visitantes del consultorio, temblaba asustada, Edward estaba de pie tras ella, sus manos afirmadas en sus hombros.

-"Y si es mentira…" dijo ella temblando estirando su cuello para verlo.

-"Shh" dijo él silenciándola, se inclinó hacia ella agachándose ligeramente, besando sus labios, "cálmate" le pidió en voz baja, estaba aterrado por este proceso, si Bella recaía iba a ser terrible, además sentía que ya él estaba siendo mas afectado que de costumbre, pero no podía aferrarse a lo que dijeran unas pruebas caceras, aunque fueran 4.

-"Isabella Swan" dijo el médico entrando con la historia del paciente en sus manos, "a ver" dijo "ustedes vinieron hace algunos años, ¿que los trae por aquí?" preguntó sentándose en su silla al frente del escritorio y de la pareja "¿tienes alguna sospecha de estar embarazada?"

Bella no podía hablar, Edward le explicó por lo que había pasado últimamente, le explicó los intentos fallidos de Bella y también le contó de la depresión de Bella y de la nueva sospecha.

-"Sabemos que es imposible" dijo después de declarar todo en voz alta, "pero las cuatro pruebas mostraron el mismo resultado"

El doctor escuchó todo con calma, recostado del espaldar de su silla, con dedos entrelazados, cuando Edward terminó de hablar, se inclinó hacia adelante.

-"A ver" comenzó "todo lo que me cuentas es bastante complicado" continuó "sin embargo, lamento informarles" dijo viendo a Bella "que con tan poco tiempo de haber tenido contacto intimo, es imposible que se puede determinar si estas embarazada con pruebas caceras, la única forma de determinarlo es con una prueba de sangre"

Bella tembló perceptiblemente, Edward hizo un poco de presión en sus hombros, el doctor no fue ajeno a la reacción de Bella.

-"Pero" continuó robándole una ilusión a ambos, que fijaron sus vistas en él, "es muy poco probable que cuatro pruebas de embarazo, muestren el mismo resultado y todas estén equivocadas, ¿tu menstruación me dices es para que día?"

Bella aclaró su garganta, mientras sacudía la cabeza recordando cuando se suponía que empezaba su ciclo.

-"El… el viernes" dijo después de meditarlo un segundo, se suponía que su período comenzaba a finales de esta semana.

-"Cómo les dije es muy pronto para saber si en efecto estas embarazada o no" Bella volvió a quedarse en silencio.

El único que articuló fue Edward.

-"¿Qué quiere decir con todo eso? ¿Que es siquiera posible que las pruebas estén en lo cierto? ¿Qué debemos esperar al viernes? ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?" el doctor Robinson le enseñó las palmas haciendo que Edward se silenciara por completo

-"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo si quieren una respuesta hoy mismo" dijo colocándose de pie, "Isabella, por favor" le indicó señalando una puerta plegable que estaba a la derecha del consultorio, Bella se colocó de pie lentamente, caminando asustada, Edward le asintió en señal de apoyo, el Doctor llamó a una enfermera y le pidió que asistiera a Bella y le avisaran cuando estuviera lista.

Edward esperó ansioso en el consultorio, más pronto que tarde, la enfermera les indicó a ambos que podían pasar, Edward se encontró con Bella acostadita en una camilla con sus rodillas flexionadas, tenia puesta una bata desechable y la cubría una manta del mismo material azul, él se colocó a su lado tomando firmemente su mano.

El doctor se colocó guantes desechables mientras les explicaba el proceso.

-"Si en realidad estás embarazada podremos saberlo por este procedimiento, ahora si pudieras relajarte"

Bella lo vio con desconcierto, estaba apunto de introducir en ella una pipeta con la que la vería internamente, ¿cómo demonios iba a relajarse?"

Bella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, Edward mantenía su mano tomada, se inclinó sobre ella juntando sus frentes, le susurró palabras tranquilisadoras mientras el doctor realizaba el examen.

Bella dio un respingo al sentir aquel cuerpo extraño invadiéndola, Edward murmuró algunos _shh shh_ y beso tiernamente sus labios, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella.

-"Los exámenes de sangre, como dije" empezó el médico "son infalibles" continuó encendiendo un monitor donde una interferencia entre negro y blanco salía en la pantalla "pero, se demoran demasiado para mi gusto" dijo mientras movía con seguridad la pequeña cámara en el interior de Bella y no dejaba de ver la pantalla, Edward y Bella en cambio se veían a los ojos, ambos estaban aterrados de ver la imagen.

El doctor seguía hablando sin parar.

-"El ultrasonido, es mejor" continuó, el doctor dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios que la pareja no vio, sacudió la cabeza y encendió las cornetas del aparato de ultrasonido.

-"No te muevas" dijo el Dr. Prestándole atención a la imagen.

Edward y Bella, que aun se veían fijamente a los ojos, se quedaron atónitos al escuchar el sonido más acelerado que un corazón normal.

Ambos voltearon sus rostros a ver el doctor, que mantenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-"Por eso prefiero confirmar un embarazo con un ultrasonido, la expresión de los padres al escuchar los latidos de su hijo por primera vez es irremplazable"

Bella ahogó un gemido, Edward sintió un nudo enorme en su garganta.

-"¿Q..Qu..Qué?" preguntó tartamudeando.

-"Felicidades, están embarazados"

Edward se quedó en shock, Bella veía la pantalla y aunque no entendía muy bien pudo jurar que aquel punto blanco era un bebe, SU bebe.

-"Pero" dijo ella aun asombrada, "es muy pronto, ¿cómo?"

-"Isabella" llamó el médico mientras veían en la pantalla como congelaba la imagen y media el punto blanco que ella había distinguido antes.

-"Tienes aproximadamente 8 semanas de embarazo"

-"¡Edward! ¡Edward!"

Sintió como le palmeaban las mejillas gentilmente mientras movían un algodón con un líquido muy fuerte frente a su nariz, parpadeó pesadamente, cerrando y abriendo sus ojos con fuerza, lo primero que distinguió fue el rostro de Bella.

-"¡Edward!" exclamó ella aliviada, lanzándose a su pecho abrazándolo, él pasó una mano a la espalda de ella, se incorporó lentamente, su cabeza dolía un poco.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó aturdido, vio con extrañeza como Bella estaña vestida e inclinada junto a él.

-"Te desmayaste" declaró Bella medio riendo, "me diste un susto horrible" se fijo entonces que estaba acostado en una camilla.

-"Tuve un sueño extraño" dijo "tu…" completó y sacudió la cabeza, ella lo vio mordiéndose el labio "¿fue un sueño?" preguntó, ella negó sonriendo.

-"Estoy embarazada, hace casi dos meses que lo estoy, el doctor dice que la otra prueba seguramente me la hice muy pronto y por eso se mostró negativa, también dijo que mi depresión pudo haber sido causada por el cambio que estaba soportando, las hormonas, que se yo" dijo riendo.

-"Lamento tanto todo lo que te hice amor" completó sosteniéndolo de las mejillas "te hice pasar por ese infierno, no entendía que me pasaba, pero ahora lo entiendo todo, fue el embarazo, eso me tenía tan sensible y te arrastré a todo eso, discúlpame no queri…" se vio interrumpida por sus labios, Bella hizo más presión besándolo feliz, Edward la apretó contra sí y ella sintió como él lloraba, se separó limpiando la comisura de sus ojos.

-"Gracias" dijo ella, él negó despacio, sin poder hablar pero la sonrisa en los labios era enorme.

OoOo

Finalmente, Edward y Bella llegaron a la mansión Cullen, ahí los esperaban su familia completa.

Charlie, Renne, Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y adicionados Jasper, Alice y Marie.

Todos estaban realmente ansiosos y a la expectativa, Edward los había llamado pidiéndoles que fueran urgente a su casa, todos asistieron con mil preguntas a las que no contestó por teléfono, la pareja llegó tomada de manos, estaban tratando de simular las sonrisa, aunque no podían ocultarlas de un todo.

Sin esperar nada, sin ver a alguien en especial, se pararon en medio de la sala y gritaron.

-"¡ESTAMOS EMBARAZADOS!"

Los gritos de emoción y las felicitaciones no se dejaron esperar, Bella se vio presa de abrazos y besos por todos los integrantes de su familia, sus padres lloraban emocionados, Alice reía feliz mientras secaba disimuladamente la comisura de sus ojos y besaba tiernamente a Jazz.

Edward palmeó espaldas con su hermano y con su padre, Esme fue más efusiva, ya que no quería despegarse del cuello de su hijo.

Un aclarado de garganta, les llamó a todos la atención, Emmet estaba de pie en el medio de la sala.

-"Si me permiten" dijo en voz fuerte, el bullicio se terminó mientras todos le ponían atención.

-"Me gustaría decir unas palabras"

Todos tomaron asiento.

-"Para ninguno de ustedes es un secreto lo que Edward, Bella y yo hemos vivido" dijo reviviendo aquellos tiempos.

-"Sé que nunca fui ni un hijo, ni un hermano ejemplar" comenzó, Esme quiso interrumpir y Emmet sacudió la cabeza "tranquila mamá" dijo "no tienes que defenderme" le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó.

-"Gran parte de mi vida estuve equivocado, exigiendo una exclusividad tonta en vez de apreciar la hermosa familia que Dios me había dado"

Los Cullen le sonrieron al mayor de los hijos.

-"Tuve que relacionarme con una loca fotógrafa para que pusiera mi vida y la de mi familia de cabeza" Bella sintió sonrojarse.

-"Lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado fue que entraras a mi vida Bella" dijo hablándole directamente a ella "gracias a ti, redescubrí el amor que le tengo a mis padres" hizo una breve pausa y dijo "gracias a ti encontré a mi hermano" Edward respiró profundo visiblemente afectado, Bella apretó su pierna en señal de apoyo.

-"Te debo hasta mi hija, chiquita" dijo pasándose una mano por la nuca con voz quebrada, ahora que lo decía en voz alta, entendió lo importante que era Bella y todo lo que le debía.

-"Yo sé todo lo que han deseado tener un hijo, por eso, no creo que existan mejores padres que ustedes, alguien que interponga el bienestar de los suyos sobre el propio, tiene la mejor madera para criar"

El personal de la casa, salió justo en ese momento con bandejas y copas de champaña, la de Bella tenía jugo de naranja.

Emmet caminó hasta una de las bandejas tomando una copa, el resto lo imitó.

-"Así que hoy es un día para celebrar" dijo Emmet con la bebida en la mano "por eso quiero brindar" dijo alzando ligeramente su copa "brindo por la mujer de mi hermano" Edward chocó la copa con su hermano y se abrazaron fuertemente frente a las miradas conmovidas de sus padres y amigos, Bella no aguanto las lagrimas al escuchar a Emmet dedicarle el brindis, Emmet se separó de su hermano, yendo hacia ella.

-"No llores chiquita, ya es tiempo de que seas realmente feliz" dijo chocando ligeramente su copa con la de ella, Bella lo abrazó riendo, Edward se les acercó y ella se pasó a los brazos de él besándolo en los labios mientras todos brindaban por ellos.

_**Nota final del autor:**_

_**¡Hola! Llegamos a otro final, espero les haya gustado esta historia, ya no tengo mas culminadas pero si tengo una a medio camino, pero los dejaré descansar de mi hasta que me decida a publicarla, de verdad les agradezco montones el seguimiento y sus comentarios, gracias a ustedes es que sigo haciendo lo que me gusta, escribir…**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto, ¡un beso!**_


End file.
